


Winter to Spring

by margaerystark, rebeccavis



Series: Robbaery RP Collection [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 90
Words: 696,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaerystark/pseuds/margaerystark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavis/pseuds/rebeccavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Renly and Stannis are lost to the war, Robb Stark becomes the only hope Westeros has in eradicating Joffrey's rule. When he and his troops take King's Landing, he finds himself in a position he never wished for and consequences he could have never imagined. Now the newly crowned King on the Iron Throne, Robb turns to Margaery Tyrell for advice and begins a story that will span for the rest of their lives and earn its place in the history books of Westeros. Transcription of a long-running Robb and Margaery RP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freedom

_Two husbands met their death in the span of only a few months. Some would say the gods are frowning down on me, but I know better. There was a sweet smile on all seven of their faces the day the King in the North took King’s Landing by siege. I am but one of the lucky ones whose life was spared in this war._

_I came to this place fully aware that I would become queen to one of the most deplorable children whose rear rested on the Iron Throne. I was also under the impression that my grandmother and I would be the ones to put a permanent end to his reign, but it seems the Stark boy beat me that task._

_I’m still not sure if his grace allowed me to live because he would meet unrest from the civilians here if I were dead or if he’s too honourable to strike a woman._

_Either way, I’m alive, and if Robb Stark is as merciful as I believe him to be, I will stay this way. But I have to wonder if I’ll ever be able to see the gardens of my home again or at least obtain a status other than ‘hostage.’_

* * *

_I thought killing Joffrey Baratheon would bring me relief._

_For a long time, all I had wanted was to bring to justice those responsible for imprisoning and ultimately executing my father. That was how it all began, and in my mind that was where it would end. Slowly but surely, though, everything began to change. Soon I was fighting for the independence of the North, with a title and a crown I had never expected to wear. Then, when Renly was killed under mysterious circumstances and Stannis was killed fighting the Lannisters, the War of the Five Kings became a war of only two. That was the war we won._

_I won’t deny that King Joffrey’s death felt like justice. It was, however, by no means easy, even with the knowledge of everything he had done to my sister and father. It didn’t bring my father back, or fill the emptiness I had felt ever since I heard of his death. What it did, however, was set off a chain of events I could never have anticipated. With Joffrey gone and Queen Cersei’s children revealed to be Jaime Lannister’s bastards, the next rightful heir to the Iron Throne was Stannis’s daughter, a sickly girl with no armies willing to draw their swords and fight for her. There was nobody else. And so, King’s Landing saw a new king crowned. The King in the North became the King of the Andals, the Rhyonar and the First Men, and now for the first time in known history a Stark sits upon the Iron Throne._

_Sometimes I wonder what my father would have made of all this. He told me once that it was a Lord’s duty to protect each and every one of his subjects, and now I have seven kingdoms to protect. I only hope that I can carry out my duty to those beyond the walls of Kings Landing while remaining vigilant to the threats within them. My decision to keep alive many people in King Joffrey’s inner circle - including his mother and his queen - has been questioned by some of my advisers, and I’m not yet certain whom I can trust here beyond my family. All I truly know is this: the war may be over, but there are many more battles still to be fought._

* * *

Margaery sat in her room, thinking; being confined to the dark and dingy space left little chance for anything else. After Robb Stark’s attack on King’s Landing, she and her brother Loras had been proclaimed prisoners and, in turn, lost the trust of every council member now under the new king’s rule.

She remembered the night he attacked all too well. Surrounded by a rush of emotions and the arms of the girl she now called ‘sister,’ she listened to the pounding of boots and the clinking of armor outside of their door. They had blown out their candles and crouched in the corner, though Sansa had insisted that it was her brother coming to rescue her and kill Joffrey. With Renly and Stannis dead, it was almost certain that Robb and his men were the ones creating the commotion outside, but Margaery didn’t want to take any chances. She was terrified, yes, but a wave of hope had also washed over her.

“ _Maybe I’m free,”_ she thought, her eyes dancing over Sansa’s joyful face in the dark.

Sansa Stark was very much unused to being in the position she was currently in. From the moment she had met Margaery Tyrell, she had been astonished by her grace and her charm, and her ability to deal with even the worst of situations. She never even imagined that one day _she_ would be the one comforting the girl who had brought her the only shred happiness she had ever felt in King’s Landing since her father’s death.

"Don’t worry, Your Grace. It’s Robb, I know it is," she affirmed yet again, her eyes shining, "He’s taken King’s Landing and he’s coming to find me. And when he does, I will make sure no harm comes to you. I’ll protect you just as you’ve protected me all this time."

Sansa’s eyes shut momentarily as she heard a particularly loud noise from outside the door and she gripped Margaery’s hand tightly, telling herself to be strong both for her and for her friend. She had endured so much already and she knew all she had to do was endure a little more. It was almost over.

"Sansa!" a voice called out as the door to the room flew open with a bang. It was a voice that Sansa knew well, and yet not one she had heard for a long time. She looked up and across the room to see her older brother standing in the doorway, caked in filth and looking as if he had aged several years since she had last seen him. The armour he was wearing looked as if it had taken more than few knocks, and the sword he was carrying was stained with blood.

Margaery had laid eyes upon Catelyn Stark a few times when she had come to discuss and alliance with her late husband, and the man standing in the doorway looked very much like his mother. His auburn curls stood out against the light flooding into their room. She squinted her eyes, her heart pounding against her chest as Sansa left her side to reunite with her brother.

It was then that she wished, more than anything, that Loras was with her at the moment. She could only hope that he was still alive in his own chambers, evading the blood ridden, violent men that had invaded King’s Landing.

She hesitantly stood to her feet, guarding her chest with her arms, her eyes adjusting to the light. She dared not interrupt such an important moment between the two siblings; it had been long since they had been together. She bit her lip and waited for the heavy air to clear. The castle seemed almost silent now.

It was a strange situation in which to be reunited with his younger sister, and under different circumstances embraces might have been exchanged, but for now Robb settled for taking Sansa by the hand and sharing a smile with her. He had been fighting in part for her, and he knew his mother in particular would be overjoyed to see her alive and well. It took him a little while to even notice the other figure in the room. As she came into the light he saw she was a girl of about the same age as him, with soft brown hair and a strangely piercing gaze.

"Who is she?" he asked Sansa, his eyes narrowing as he studied her, "That’s no handmaiden."

"She’s the queen, Robb," Sansa explained hesitantly, "Margaery, of House Tyrell. But you must listen to me, she’s…"

"She is not the queen anymore," Robb interrupted, shaking his head, "King Joffrey is dead."

Margaery felt her heart drop as Sansa’s brother announced that Joffrey Baratheon was dead. Dead. He had fallen into the clutches of darkness just as Renly had, but this time she would not mourn for her husband. She felt the corners of her mouth turning up in a small smile, and she looked away from the two Starks to catch her breath. She would no longer have to put up a front of adoration or amusement. She wouldn’t be under the watchful eye of Cersei who would, without hesitation, have her head if she stepped out of line. She could return to Highgarden with Loras until a new suitor would come to wed her.

“Did you kill him, my lord?” she asked softly, addressing Robb for the first time, her eyes darting back to his.

Robb’s jaw twitched ever so slightly as he looked past a stunned Sansa to Margaery. “Yes,” he answered her, meeting her gaze, “None of my men would have denied me the satisfaction of doing it myself.”

"I can’t believe it. He’s truly gone forever," Sansa breathed, a hint of a smile just visible amidst her shock, "But Robb, does that mean the new king is…"

"That is to be decided when there is time for discussion. For now I wanted to make sure you were safe, and I’ve instructed my men to find and capture alive Cersei Lannister and her children," Robb said before turning to Margaery again, "I suppose the question remains as to what should be done with you."

"Robb, Margaery has been nothing but a loyal and kind friend to me," Sansa assured her brother, "She is nothing like Joffrey, I swear it."

"Perhaps she isn’t," Robb responded, "But she could be carrying Joffrey’s heir."

Margaery’s eyes narrowed as she detected the slightest bit of weariness in Robb’s face, as if he didn’t all-together enjoy the act of slicing off the golden-haired Baratheon’s head, but it was gone as soon as she blinked. She had little time to evaluate her situation. All she knew was that Robb would be hesitant in trusting any woman who agreed to marry Joffrey, and she quickly found out she was entirely correct.

Still, his comment about her mothering Joffrey’s child prompted a chuckle, and she had to stifle her laughter so as not to look a fool in front of the man who had just set her free. “The chance of such an incident is entirely implausible and impossible,” she explained, her tongue teasing her upper lip. “It’s not even a question.”

She approached the pair further still, her gaze upon the elder Stark unwavering. She knew he would trust Sansa’s word above all, but she felt the need to speak for herself as well. “I was but a mere flower among _lions_ , my lord. My only choice was to wed King Joffrey.”

Robb glanced momentarily down at the floor as Margaery stepped closer. He found her gaze was beginning to unnerve him slightly. “And how do I know that if another army came marching in tomorrow you wouldn’t claim you were a mere flower along wolves?” he remarked, “It does not seem implausible to me that the King’s wife could bear the King’s children.”

"Robb, the people of King’s Landing adore the queen as much as they loathed the king," Sansa spoke up again, trying a different tactic, "If you do not trust my instincts at least trust theirs."

Robb looked hesitant, but before he had a chance to speak again he heard the sound of footsteps approaching outside. He turned to see Dacey Mormont, a member of his own personal guard, enter the room and give a smile at the sight of Sansa.

"We have found Cersei and her children, Your Grace. Fortunately we were able to stop her before she poisoned the children and herself," Dacey declared, "We should move to a safe location your sister and…?"

"Margaery Tyrell," Robb replied, "The queen."

"I see," Dacey said, her eyes narrowing slightly, "With your permission, Your Grace, I can take her to where we are keeping the other prisoners. Provided she swears fealty to the new king."

Margaery pursed her lips, surveying the scene before her. It seemed the Young Wolf would not heed his sister’s words, though they were truthful in their entirety, but then again she had not given him a reason to trust her. Her eyes shifted between Sansa, Robb, and the tall woman in leather armor who looked all too ready to take her as a prisoner.

“I cannot swear fealty to a king that does not exist,” she proclaimed, tilting her head slightly. “Bring me to the man who you intend to replace Joffery with and I will swear my utmost loyalty, but until then I plead you won’t take me prisoner. I am no threat, Lord Stark,” she said, turning back to Robb. “And neither will my belly ever be a threat to you, for I am still a maiden.”

"You stand before him," Dacey informed Margaery bluntly. At the girl’s words that she was still a maiden, her expression became slightly suspicious.

"That is presumptuous," Robb noted, "I have no blood claim to the Iron Throne,"

"Be that as it may, you are still a king in the North and should be addressed as such," Dacey said with another glare at Margaery, "What are your orders, Your Grace?"

"Don’t put her in with the lions. Find a room for her in the castle and have two guards stationed outside the door for now," Robb instructed.

"No, Robb, please," Sansa said, "I beg of you, let her stay with me."

"I can’t risk it, Sansa," Robb said, his voice heavy as he shook his head slightly. He turned and finally met Margaery’s gaze again. "Is there anything else you wish to say, Lady Tyrell?" he asked her.

“Only that Your Grace has the favour of the gods and that I pledge to stay loyal. Should you ever find a time when enemies draw near or you are faced with trials, then I will do my best to serve you.” It was an outright lie, but she had practiced it so many times to so many others that it did not seem so. If Robb were to ever gain her trust, he would have to work for it, though he did seem a more promising king than Renly or Joffrey could ever hope to be.

She took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around the younger girl who had been a great friend to her in the past few months. “Don’t fret, my dear Sansa. You and I will be only a few paces down the corridor from each other. Stay brave, little bird. You and I both know that there will be only good things to come.”

She broke away from Sansa and turned back to Robb. “I’m ready, Your Grace.”

Sansa returned her friend’s embrace and nodded at her words, but she looked worried nonetheless. She knew Margaery was right, but even amidst her joy at no longer being in the clutches of Joffrey she felt pain at the thought that her friend might be giving up her freedom. “Robb,” she spoke up again, “Should you find Margaery’s brother Loras…please, do not hurt him. He has protected me many times from Joffrey. He has protected the both of us.”

"I will do my best to ensure no harm comes to him," Robb promised Sansa, "Come with me. Dacey, escort Lady Margaery to her temporary chambers."

Dacey nodded, and stepped forwards to take Margaery gently by the arm. Robb looked at Sansa’s still nervous expression, then back at Margaery before he added hesitantly: “She is…consider her under your protection. Nobody is to harm her.” Dacey nodded assuredly again just before she began to lead Margaery out of the room.

Margaery was, at the moment, holed up in the very room Dacey had led her to that night. She had seen very little of her friend or her brother. Sometimes Sansa and Loras were allowed visitations, but their meetings were brief, and there was always a guard standing in the room watching them. Every evening before she slept, she swore that she would go mad if she had to spend another day in that mundane situation. Still, she had plenty of food to satisfy her hunger, and no one had dared to lay a finger on her.

The one person she had not seen since that night, however, was the new king. She was sure that he had far better and more important things to do than worry about a seemingly harmless girl confined to a room guarded by two of his men, and this made her grow restless. If he was not thinking about her then she would not be freed.

Life had already changed a great deal for Sansa Stark since her brother had taken the Red Keep and been crowned king. His reign was only beginning and there was still much uncertainty surrounding the future, but nominally at least Sansa had gone from being nothing more than an inconvenience to being royalty. She felt happiness that she had not felt for a long time, but there was one matter that was still troubling her. Thankfully, however, it appeared that issue was soon to be resolved. She approached the doorway to Margaery Tyrell’s room and walked past the guards with a smile that told the world she was the bearer of good news.

"Lady Margaery," she said, making her presence known, "You and Ser Loras have been asked to come stand before the king!"

Margaery’s head shot up as soon as she heard Sansa’s voice, and she looked towards the cheery girl who had practically bounced into her room. Her face automatically broke into a smile. If the younger Stark girl was happy, that meant something good was about to occur.

“Sister, you cannot burst into my chambers and give me such important news without more details!” she proclaimed, first running to her friend and giving her a small hug before rushing to her wardrobe to change out of her bedclothes. “You seem as bright as the summer sun today. You must tell me what to wear to such a momentous occasion. The _high king_ , the protector of the realm, is requesting my presence!” She let out a giggle, feeling more alive than she had in days.

Sansa stifled a giggle of her own and looked down at the floor momentarily before casting her eyes back to Margaery. “You hardly need my advice on what to wear,” she noted, shaking her head, “Officially I know nothing at all of the matter, but I have heard much talk in the castle about how my brother is most definitely not looking to make an enemy of your lord father. Margaery, I’m almost certain he means to bring an end to the present arrangement.”

Margaery’s eyes scanned over the dresses she had stored away for special occasions, and she settled on a deep blue gown that dipped down at the neckline. She fastened a long chain around her neck. “Silver, for the Young Wolf. He would not favour a lion’s colour,” she explained while beginning to plait her hair. “I will not take long, I promise. Go fetch Loras and I’ll meet you both at the end of the corridor. If your brother is a fair king then my father will be happy indeed!”

"Good thinking. Especially as I believe he speaking with Cersei Lannister at present," Sansa agreed, pulling a face momentarily before smiling again. She considered herself to be well-versed in etiquette and proper conduct, but Margaery seemed to have a talent of thinking of things she had never even considered. She gave a small nod of her head at her friend’s words and left to fetch Loras. Sansa knew in her heart that Robb wanted to be a good king, and that he would make the right decision.

Loras had been sitting in his room with darker thoughts occupying his head. His heart ached for Renly in a way his sister’s never could, and there were times when he would awake in a cold sweat after dreaming of black shadows suffocating the Baratheon. He longed for Highgarden, the only place it seemed was not tainted with bad memories. He wanted sunshine and Willas and Garlan and his mother to wrap her arms around him again.

When he saw Sansa peek her head into his chambers and when she announced the news of seeing the king, he felt a smile appear on his face for the first time in a long while. He followed her down the corridor where they met his sister and made their way to the entrance of grand hall where Robb was meant to speak with them.

The Great Hall still looked the way it had when Joffrey had been king, and yet completely different at the same time. Robb, Sansa imagined, had far too many other matters to resolve before he could even begin to think about changing the decorations, and yet his mere presence seemed to change the room, giving the air a lighter feel somehow. Sansa remembered the way Joffrey had sat upon the Iron Throne, as if he had always expected to be there, however Robb was completely different. His back was straight, his body was stiff and, perhaps it was Sansa’s impression, but he looked slightly uncomfortable. Then again, Sansa reasoned, that may have also had something to do with the fact that Cersei Lannister was standing before him. Robb himself had also changed a great deal, as Sansa had more recently discovered. He was quieter than she remembered, and he barely ever smiled.

"…return to Casterly Rock, where you shall live out the remainder of your days with your children. If you, Tommen or Myrcella wish to marry at any point in the future, you must obtain royal permission to do so," Robb declared, adding when Cersei looked as if she was about to protest, "And, if I hear any word or rumour of a Lannister uprising, Jaime Lannister will be executed. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Grace," Cersei answered, each and every word dripping with loathing. She gave the smallest of curtseys and would not look her new king in the eye. Her entire demeanour seemed to suggest she would rather the man in front of her had killed her as well as her son.

"Ser Loras and Lady Margaery," Robb said, turning his attention the new arrivals, "Come forward."

Margaery glanced over at Cersei, her scowl matching that of the older woman’s as she brushed by her. She had no time to dwell over matters of the Lannisters or what would become of them now that a Stark was on the Iron Throne. Robb had beckoned her and Loras to step forward, and so she changed her demeanor, straightening up and smiling for his grace.

She proudly strode towards the center of the room with her brother by her side, and Loras took to one knee as she bowed her head and gave a small curtsy. She could not help but notice that Robb looked rather displeased to be sitting where he was, his lips turned downward in a frown.

“I hope your grace is boding well,” she spoke up, her voice echoing off the walls of the hall. “And that your kingly duties proving to be simple.”

Robb’s mouth turned up ever so slightly at the corners at Margaery’s words. _Simple_ wasn’t quite the word he’d have used if given the choice. “Thank you, my lady,” he remarked. From where she was standing, Sansa could see her lady mother, who was also standing in the room, furrow her brow slightly as Robb’s gaze seemed to linger on Margaery for a little too long before he spoke up again.

"I have asked you before me today to inform you that you have both been granted a royal pardon," Robb declared, "Despite your association with the former king, I have no wish for our houses to become enemies. I hope that House Tyrell will continue to serve the realm, and should your father accept I would like him to keep his title as Warden of the South." The words were genuine, although Robb still felt slightly uncomfortable saying them. He still didn’t know how much he could trust the Tyrells, but he knew that they did have a great deal of fertile land, and that was the most important factor at the moment.

Margaery could not help the smile that appeared on her face as Robb finished speaking. She glanced over at Loras, her eyes bright before turning back to the king. “Thank you, your grace. I know that you will be a just ruler of the realm. You have a good and merciful heart, and I’m sure my lord father will recognize this. We will sing your praises in Highgarden once we return.”

Loras gave his thanks as well, and she offered up the sweetest smile she could muster in the new king’s direction. “Is there any other matter your kingship would care to discuss with either of us?”

"No, there is not," Robb responded, "I wish you both a safe journey back to Highgarden."

Sansa had been grinning from ear to ear at the news of Loras and Margaery’s pardon, but at Robb’s last sentence her face fell. She had only thought of Margaery being freed and admittedly she hadn’t consider that would mean her returning to her home. Robb seemed almost to read her mind as he spoke up again.

"But…I hope you might stay for the banquet that is being held tonight in my honor," he said, "I am assured there will be fine food and entertainment. If you so wish, I can provide horses for you in the morning."

Margaery caught Sansa’s eye and gave her an encouraging nod. She didn’t see why she and Loras had to set course for their home immediately. A night of good dining and social gathering seemed like a great refreshment after a few weeks of being cooped up in a room alone. “Thank you kindly for the invitation. My brother and I will most definitely consider attending. Your grace, my lady, my lady.” She gave a small nod to first Robb, then Catelyn, and finally Sansa before turning round and taking her brother by the arm.

"You would not mind staying one last night in King’s Landing, would you?" she asked quietly as they made their way towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"No, as I’m sure King Stark wouldn’t mind _your_ presence at the banquet _at all_ ,” Loras jested, giving his sister a knowing look.

Margaery pursed her lips and shook her head slightly. “As would any man of his age who has scarcely seen a woman since the war started. It’s not just me, brother.” Her gaze fell to the ground before she subtly stole one last glance over her shoulder at the new king.


	2. The Banquet

"Lord Frey may expect others to be patient, but he is not a patient man," Catelyn Tully said, gently yet firmly, "The agreement was that you would marry one of his daughters when the fighting was over. He will be expecting you to honor it before long."

Robb frowned and took a drink from his goblet of wine. He was dressed in the finest clothes he owned and all around him the smells and sounds that would typically be expected from a feast filled the air, but Robb found he barely noticed them. The food was delicious, the music was delightful, and yet he couldn’t seem to stop his mind from wandering in several different directions all at once, and it was making it increasingly difficult to enjoy the banquet being held in his honor. “I understand your concerns, mother,” he said eventually, “But can we not discuss other, more pleasant matters?”

"I am sorry, Robb," Catelyn said evenly, "Would you be so kind as to suggest a topic of discussion, then, since you have shot down each and every one of mine?"

Robb blinked for a moment before he exhaled deeply and turned to look at his mother. She met his gaze and he shook is head. “Forgive me,” he said softly, “I just…it’s been a long day.”

"It’s been a long month," Catelyn remarked, placing a hand gently on her son’s arm.

Margaery had taken far longer to prepare for the banquet than she had for her meeting with the king earlier that morning. She was wearing one of her finest dresses that hugged close to her waist and cascaded down over her legs in an elegant mix of greens. She had furled her hair into strips of cloth and left them until they set into soft, wavy curls. Around her head was a crown of yellow flowers, and her cheeks were powdered.

She stood up and adjusted her skirts, feeling somewhat flustered as Loras’s previous words rang through her head. _No_. She had neither the time nor privilege to worry about any underlying feelings Robb Stark might have for her. She had heard that he was promised to one of the Freys anyway, and she knew not to mingle in the affairs of such a powerful family.

She made her way down to the Great Hall which was now adorned in various decorations depicting the Stark direwolf. Laughter and cheerful shouts rang throughout the hall as the people feasted in Robb’s honour.

Her eyes scanned the room for Sansa, but she could not find her among the many guests that occupied the space. She settled for standing idly by a table decorated with wine glasses, hoping that someone might offer her some conversation.

Robb had been thankful for the spacious rooms and hallways of the Red Keep when he had introduced to the castle a direwolf who had spent the better part of the last year roaming around outside. Nonetheless, Grey Wind still had a tendency to get restless every now and then particularly among large numbers of people, and it was now the second time Robb had stood up to check on him during the feast. On his way across the room, he spotted a new arrival over by one of the tables, her crown of yellow flowers standing out amidst the grey and white decorations of House Stark.

"My lady. I’m sure my sister will be very happy you chose to accept my invitation," he greeted her, "How are you this evening?"

Margaery noticed Robb approaching her and her eyes immediately fell to the ground  as she collected herself. It was strange, she thought, to be so unnerved in his presence. She silently cursed her brother for putting such utterly ridiculous thoughts in her head earlier. As he drew closer to her she looked up, smiling at his greeting.

“I am very well, thank you,” she replied. “Your grace throws a splendid party, and the festivities are well earned.” She studied his face for a moment before speaking again. “If you permit me to say so, your highness, it does not bode well to frown during such an occasion… What I mean to say is, you should be happy. Everyone is here for you. You have done a great service to this land by claiming the throne, and it would not hurt to give up the guise for a single night.” She breathed in, hoping she did not offend him. “Kings do not smile often, but when they do, the whole kingdom smiles with them,” she finished.

"Is that so?" Robb remarked, a wry smile flashing across his face for a moment before he fell serious again, "I am glad to have achieved justice for my father’s death, and to have freed my sister. But some of my men think me weak for sparing the former queen regent, and I have two Lannisters in my custody that I don’t know what to do with. I have yet to appoint a small council, my youngest sister is still missing, and I am constantly hearing rumours about a Targaryen queen across the Narrow Sea who wishes to return to her rightful throne. Forgive me if I am having a hard time finding reasons to smile, my lady."

“Ah, but you must find the reasons,” Margaery declared before realizing there was little she could do to brighten Robb’s situation. She tilted her head slightly to look him in the eyes before speaking again, this time changing her tactic.

“In the few months I have spent here, I have studied my neighbours. I know the faces they make when they lie, the grand gestures they perform in order to hide their true nature, the people and things they would sacrifice their lives for, the way they hate, love, cower, and stand strong. I have studied _your enemies,_ your grace. I am not sure you wish to accept advice from the woman who was wed to the greatest of these enemies, but you must know that I am willing to offer you any support you need.”

Robb felt that gaze that had unnerved him the night his men had taken King’s Landing upon him again, and he quickly cast his eyes downwards. “I know the men I have fought alongside in battle, but I also know that unfortunately men who are valuable assets in wartime are not necessarily good counsellors in peacetime. I do not know the men of King’s Landing. I do not know these types of enemies,” he admitted, “But why are you so eager to help me? I am the reason you have been confined to the Red Keep these past few weeks.”

Margaery worried her bottom lip; in all honesty, she was not sure why she felt such a pull towards the Stark boy that she barely knew. “If you are anything like your dear sister then I have every reason to help you,” she replied, blinking a few times. “Any intelligent person would have locked me up just as you did, but you also spared my life as well as many others who were undeserving of your mercy. You granted my brother and me freedom… And, above all, I believe the man who sits on that throne should be one who earned the right, and you did.”

"By killing the king? That was merely vengeance. I didn’t start this war so that the bards would sing songs about how wolf slayed the lion and took the Iron Throne. I was raised to be Lord of Winterfell, nothing more," Robb pointed out. Words that he would not dare say to anybody seemed to just be pouring out and he wasn’t entirely sure why. "Can you answer me a question, truthfully?" he spoke up again, "Why did you marry King Joffrey?"

“I do not believe it was merely vengeance, your grace. I think it was justice,” Margaery argued before pondering how she would answer Robb’s next question. She wanted to tell him everything, but it seemed unwise to spill out the whole truth in a crowded room full of people. Even though she was sure they were on the new king’s side, she was ever weary of watchful eyes and ears.

“I married him so that I could be as close to that Iron Throne as I could without sitting on it,” she admitted, her brow furrowing. “And there were plans made, between my grandmother and I…” She hesitated to continue, but did so anyway. “Sometimes the only way to snuff out a candle is to press your fingers to the flame and injure yourself in the process. Blowing on the flame doesn’t always do the trick. You cannot hope that the winds will come and kill it for you. I had to make him trust me,” she added softly.

"I believe it was justice, too, most days. But the two are very easy to confuse," Robb admitted, lowering his voice slightly. He then fell completely silent as Margaery proceeded to answer his question, giving him a response that not only sounded far more truthful than he had expected but also one that took him aback. He considered her words carefully, his expression remaining stern.

"I’m afraid I have another question to ask you," he said, "Will you join me at my table?"

Margaery’s heart leaped in her chest at Robb’s newest invitation and she could not help but shoot him another smile. “I would be honoured, your grace,” she said, shaking her head slightly in awe. She took his arm as he led her over to his table, aware of the many pairs of eyes that were now watching her, including that of Lady Catelyn.

"Lady Margaery," Catelyn greeted the young woman after an ever so slight pause, "It is good to see you out and about and looking so well."

"I agree, you look beautiful. You are beautiful, I mean…take a seat," Robb said, clearing his throat slightly and pulling out a chair for Margaery, "Mother, it seems as though Lady Margaery may have one or two insights into the inner workings of court that may be of use to us"

"I could have told you that long ago. According to your sister Lady Margaery has one or two insights into absolutely everything," Catelyn remarked, adding pointedly, "I suppose it would be best for Margaery to impart any knowledge she might have before she returns to Highgarden tomorrow."

“Thank you,” Margaery replied quietly, feeling her face flush a brilliant shade of red. She withdrew her gaze from the king to look towards Lady Catelyn who seemed to have an amused sort of smile playing at the corners of her lips.

“It is a delight to see you again, my lady. I only hope you are fairing well. I’m sure you are very proud of your son for all he has accomplished,” she remarked kindly. “You must be planning on paying Winterfell a visit in the near future? That is where your youngest children abide, no?”

She paused briefly before answering for Catelyn’s next suggestion. She had almost forgotten that this was, in fact, her last night in King’s Landing. “Absolutely,” she agreed. “You are free to ask any questions, your highness. I am an open book.”

“Yes, I am proud. And worried, as every mother is entitled to be,” Catelyn responded with a small smile, “But I worry most for my younger sons, Bran and Rickon. As soon as I am no longer needed here I plan on returning to them. Bran will become Lord of Winterfell in Robb’s stead and I hope to provide him with guidance.” As she spoke, Catelyn watched Robb take a seat beside Margaery and lean forwards slightly. Her son looked more engaged than he had done in several weeks.

“What do you know of the Imp, Tyrion Lannister?” Robb asked Margaery, “When I arrived at King’s Landing he was locked in the dungeons for the murder of his father. Tywin’s death considerably weakened the Lannister war effort so the Imp most likely did me a great favour, but I have no reason to trust him.”

“They will be so happy to see you again,” Margaery replied to Catelyn, smiling brightly. “And if you raise Bran as you have raised your eldest, I’m sure Winterfell will be in the best of hands.”

She turned towards Robb then, leaning in closer to him so she could address his concerns in a less public manner. ”I can tell you this - do not make an enemy of the Imp. He has friends all over, in high and low places, _powerful_ friends that are manipulative and deceitful. If you are loyal to him, he will be loyal to you, but I cannot tell you with assurance that you can ever hope to gain his complete trust. He is friends with the eunuch, Varys, who has eyes and ears all over King’s Landing and beyond, so you must be careful where and who you discuss matters with. The Imp has strong feelings against his older sister, but he favours his brother, the Kingslayer.” She pursed her lips together once more and leant back before asking, “is there any other information your grace needs?”

Robb had nodded slowly after taking in Margaery’s words. He was beginning to wonder if there might be some value in placing Tyrion Lannister on the Small Council. If the old adage that friends should be kept close and enemies closer was true, then he suspected the Imp should be kept closest of all.

"Is there anything you can tell me of Littlefinger?" he enquired further, "Mother has known him since he was a boy, but from what she tells me he is not the man she once knew. I have not yet decided whether to keep him on as Master of Coin."

"The poor girl is not a prophet, Robb," Catelyn noted, to which Robb smiled slightly sheepishly, "Although perhaps when she is done telling you of the men of King’s Landing she can give you some advice on how to be a good husband to your future queen." Robb’s face fell almost immediately.

Margaery watched Robb’s demeanor change completely as Catelyn mentioned the subject of marriage to him. “To the Frey girl, am I wrong?” she asked softly before placing a comforting hand on the king’s arm. “I believe that once love is there, everything else will fall into place. If you truly love someone then you will want whatever is best for them.” Her hand dropped to her side and she cleared her throat, changing their topic of discussion. For some reason she was finding herself less than eager to talk about Robb’s future marriage as well; she had an unsettling feeling in her stomach and just wanted to be rid of it.

“As for Lord Baelish, I know him well. He accompanied my brother and me to King’s Landing after Renly’s death. He is a man I find very hard to read. But this I do know - he will do whatever benefits himself, no matter the consequence or the harm that befalls on other people. He’s clever about it, and he will use the guise that he cares for someone to work his way into their inner circle when he only cares for what will make _him_ happy.”

"Thank you, my lady. I apologise for the interrogation," Robb said, lowering his voice slightly, "I will have to be very careful in my selection of which men ought to stay here at King’s Landing. And, I suppose, hope that I fall under love’s spell the moment I cast eyes upon the Frey girl."

"Love does not work that way. Both of you are young, but you will understand eventually. Love requires time, and patience," Catelyn noted, "Were circumstances different your father and I might have arranged a marriage for you, but there is still no guarantee you would have fallen in love with her at first sight. You would still have to work at it. Likewise I am sure Margaery’s father will arrange another marriage for her in good time and she will have to do the same."

“Only the common folk can afford to marry for love,” Margaery stated, frowning slightly. “Lords and ladies, kings and queens - we are not granted that luxury. You were very lucky, my lady. Your husband had a good heart. Others are not so fortunate. I can only hope that my next husband is my last! I have been married two times too many already. If you’ll pardon me for speaking ill of the deceased, I will tell you that neither of them loved me, and I do not think that in time they would have grown to love me either.” She settled her gaze upon the dancing flames of the candles at their table before looking back up at Robb.

“I’m sorry, your grace. I hope I have not added an element of sadness to this table that was not present before you invited me to sit with you. You must know that I wish you all the best with your future marriage.”

"I believe the element of sadness was already there, my lady," Robb remarked wryly, "I will marry the Frey girl because I made a promise I intend to keep, but I must agree with Lady Margaery. It seems to me you and Father were very fortunate, Mother."

Catelyn looked as if she was about to speak again, but before she had the chance Sansa bounded up excitedly to the table. “I was looking for you, Lady Margaery,” she announced, “I’m so pleased you decided to come.”

Margaery turned towards the young Stark girl who had approached the table, taking her hands in excitement. “Ah, my little bird! I could not find you earlier. Of course I couldn’t refuse such an invitation or the opportunity to wear one of my finest dresses! Your brother was gracious enough to extend me an offer to sit with him. I must say that I’m enjoying the company of the new king far more than the last,” she said pointedly, aiming a warm smile in Robb’s direction.

"I think the company of most men would be better than King Joffrey’s," Sansa remarked before subtly glancing around the room, as if she was worried Joffrey might be able to overhear her. She shook her head slightly before looking at Margaery again. "Your dress truly is beautiful," she remarked, adding, "Are you really leaving for Highgarden tomorrow? I can understand you must long for home but you’ll be sorely missed."

"Well, Margaery is always welcome at court," Robb told Sansa, to which Catelyn raised an eyebrow, "I can guarantee that if you are ever here, my lady, you will have far nicer living quarters those you have at present."

“Well, if you’re offering, I would love a room facing the south end. And of course it must have a spacious closet and a sitting area where I can read my books. A fireplace would be nice too,” Margaery said teasingly, even letting out a small laugh at the end of her sentiments. She found that she liked the sight of the king wearing a smile. It suited him far better than his normal, serious scowl. He looked younger, more alive.

“You must not be too harsh on yourself, your grace. I don’t think I could ever tire of your questions. I will stay in King’s Landing if that is what you wish.” She realized that she was letting her gaze linger a bit too long on the older Stark, and she quickly turned to Sansa. “I cannot very well leave you behind, little bird.”

"She is demanding," Robb remarked, briefly letting out a small chuckle, "But given that I was responsible for your previous living arrangements, I can hardly say no. My lady, I know words in themselves cannot make up for the past few weeks, but I am truly sorry. "

Sansa had squealed and wrapped her arms around her friend in excitement. “You have no idea how happy I am,” she remarked, “You belong at court. None of the other ladies can hold a candle to you even if you are no longer the queen. I would wager the new queen should be careful when she arrives.”

“You have no reason to apologize, your highness. As I said before, what you did was completely justified,” Margaery replied, finding that her stomach was still in knots. She returned Sansa’s embrace, but found herself frowning over the other girl’s shoulder. She was being so silly. She barely knew Robb Stark, and yet here she was, feeling completely torn up over the fact that he was promised to another woman. Every time this fact was mentioned, she felt her mood turning sour.

At the younger Stark’s last sentence, her heart lept and she felt a wave of heat rush over her cheeks again. “Thank you both,” she said, pulling away from Sansa and feigning a smile.

Margaery remained at the table for a while longer, but Robb found that each time he tried to speak to her his mother would interfere or Sansa would begin to talk. Sansa he knew was just being Sansa, but Robb got the sense that Catelyn was somehow doing it purposefully.

Late into the night, the music became louder and many men and women, including Margaery, rose from their seats to dance. Robb, however, remained where he was sat and attempted to make conversation with the people nearest to him. Being king on the Iron Throne was already very different to being king in the North, and where he once had felt very much a part of his army of soldiers he now felt as if an invisible barrier had sprung up between him and most people he tried to speak to. He decided to drink some more wine in hopes that it might help matters.

Margaery, after becoming wary of her bemusing feelings towards the new king, had more than her fair helping of wine, and was now light on her feet and more relaxed than usual. She laughed heartily as she circled around her dancing partner in the hall. She hadn’t the slightest clue as to who he was, but at the moment she did not care. She was staying in King’s Landing for the most foolish of reasons; she was feeling reckless for the first time.

She spun around, breaking from the throng of dancing people to make her way over to the table where Robb was seated. ”Does your grace not dance?” she asked, raising her eyebrows at him. “Come, now. This is a celebration in your honour! You must come join me. Please. If not as a service to your happiness then a service to mine. You said you could not make up for the past few weeks with words. Perhaps you can repay me with a dance?”

"I used to, sometimes, but I fear the men and women here would think a lot less of their king if they ever saw me dance," Robb remarked, tilting his head slightly at Margaery as he looked up at her. Nonetheless, after a few moments, he broke into a smile. "I suppose can hardly refuse the request of a lady," he added.

"Robb, perhaps you…" Catelyn spoke up from nearby, but Robb didn’t hear her and she wasn’t entirely sure how she would have finished her sentence, anyway. She pressed her lips together and watched as her son stood to his feet and extended an arm to the woman before him.

Margaery’s smile matched that of Robb’s as he offered her his arm. She placed hers gracefully over his, curtsying slightly as she did so. She let him lead her to the floor where the rest of the guests were dancing. As they saw their new king approach, a hearty cheer rang throughout the hall.

“I am not sure anyone here can think of less of you for enjoying yourself on an occasion such as this,” Margaery spoke up softly as they made their way towards the center of the room. “Although… they have not seen you dance yet. I hope I chose a worthy partner,” she jested lightheartedly.

That’s why I’m worried," Robb explained, but before he had a chance to preoccupy himself too much the dance had begun. He stepped away from Margaery and around another young woman whose name he had to admit he did not know, but his eyes stayed on Lady Tyrell the entire time. His hand took hers when they rejoined and he leant in close to her ear.

"How am I doing?" Robb asked Margaery in a hushed tone, sounding ever so slightly sheepish, "I don’t think I can even remember the last time I danced."

“You’re doing splendidly,” Margaery announced, her cheeks flushed and her heart pounding. “I just realized that your grace paid me a compliment tonight that I did not return. You look very handsome, especially whilst you’re wearing that smile.” She circled round with her hand in Robb’s before breaking from him. She wove between two rows of others dancing and found her way back to her partner, their shoulders brushing as they passed each other.

“I do believe I picked the finest dancer in the room,” she whispered to him, her hand having found his again. “I never would have guessed that you had been out of practice for so long.”

"Thank you, on both counts. Although when it comes to my dancing I’m not sure if you’re flattering me or mocking me," Robb remarked, letting out a small chuckle. When he turned towards Margaery again, he found his hand coming to rest on her waist as his eyes met hers for a moment. He quickly pulled it away when he realised his mistake, but not before the thought crossed his mind that he wished the eyes of the court were not upon him at that moment.

“I’m only speaking the truth, your highness!” Margaery said brightly, laughing. She grew serious, however, as she felt Robb’s hand against her waist. Suddenly it felt as if all the air had been sucked from her lungs. She watched him take a few steps back from her as though touching her had burned him. “Robb, I…” she started before clamping her mouth shut, her head spinning. “Perhaps we should take a break. I think the wine is getting to me,” she suggested, shaking her head slightly. “Thank you for the dance.” She brushed past him into the throng of people, through the crowd of those who were still dining and conversing, and out the doors of the Great Hall.

"Margaery, wait…" Robb spoke up, but his companion was gone too quickly for him to finish his sentence. His brow furrowed as he watched her leave and he wondered if he had offended her somehow.

"Have you lost your partner, your grace?" a young blonde woman said pleasantly, "It would be my honor to join you."

"No, thank you," Robb replied, shaking his head slightly, "I think I’m going to sit the rest of this one out."

Margaery laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, the skirts of her dress like a pool around her. She wanted to go back to the banquet and apologize to Robb for taking a sudden leave, but she knew that this was not a good idea. Anyhow, he was probably already dancing with another, and she didn’t particularly care to see that. She was confused by the rush of emotions flooding over her; normally she was so composed and confident, but Robb had changed this. And, yet, whenever she thought of the new king, she could not help but smile.

It was late into the night when Robb found himself standing outside the door to Margaery Tyrell’s chambers, inwardly wondering what he was doing there. There was light coming from the cracks through the door so he reasoned she must still be awake, but regardless of that he knew he still probably shouldn’t be there. He had justified it by telling himself that he was merely checking up on a lady who had seemed upset, but even he knew there was more to it than that. It was something intangible that he couldn’t quite define, but it was intense and gave him a rush very different to the ones he’d experienced before in battle. He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door.

Margaery was reading a book in attempts to distract herself and lull herself to sleep when she heard a knock on her door. “One minute!” she called out, clambering out of bed and slipping a robe over her night frock. She couldn’t imagine who would be visiting her at this time, and when she opened the door she was surprised. “Your grace… come in,” she offered, stepping back and letting him through to her room. She felt foolish to be in his presence wearing a nightgown, her long hair messy and braided back out of her face, but who was she to refuse a king’s visit?

“I’m sorry for earlier,” she started immediately. “I really should learn how much wine I am able to handle. Please, have a seat.” She gestured towards the armchair to her right.

Robb blinked in slight surprise as Margaery appeared at the door in a nightgown, and it took a few moments longer than he was proud of before he registered she had spoken to him. He glanced at the armchair she’d gestured towards and shook his head slightly.

"Thank you, but I promise I won’t stay long. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you," he said evenly as he turned back to look at her, "I thought you seemed…troubled when you left. I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

“Oh,” Margaery said simply, the word falling from her lips in a far more disappointed fashion than she intended. She didn’t know why she was under the impression that he was going to be in her chambers for more than a few seconds anyway. “You didn’t disturb me. I was just reading A Hypothetical Treachery. Quite dull, really. I was glad for the interruption.” She gave her visitor a smile. “I’m perfectly fine. I didn’t mean to storm out on you so suddenly. I hope your grace can forgive me.”

Her eyes dropped to the floor, her mind racing. “I know it’s late, but are you sure you won’t stay for a while? There are rare occasions when a king gets to be alone, and it would be nice to enjoy your company without the interference of others.”

"I don’t read particularly often, but the title doesn’t make it sound particularly inspiring. Surely if it’s hypothetical treachery then there isn’t much to worry about," Robb remarked, smiling back at Margaery. He shook his head again gently at her apology. "There’s nothing to forgive," he said. When she made her offer for him to stay a while longer he hesitated, not moving from where he was stood for an instant. It occurred to him that he seemed to be having trouble this evening refusing Margaery Tyrell as he eventually walked over and took a seat in her armchair. He leant forwards and rested his arms above his knees, clasping his hands loosely together.

"So I’m discovering. I’m starting to understand why my father was hardly very eager to come to this place," he admitted quietly, " It’s…it can be suffocating."

Margaery, positively giddy that Robb had decided to stay, went to her powder table, pulling the chair over so that she could sit next to him. “It can be that way, at the worst of times,” she agreed, taking a seat. “I find the best remedy for these cold, stone walls and musty rooms is a long walk outside. The marketplace is a wonderful place to go with so many sights and sounds and smells you’ve never experienced before, and I’m sure the people would love to see their new king out and walking the streets with them. And if your council tells you that you shouldn’t be meandering about, you can tell them that you’re merely trying to gain the favour of the commonfolk.”

"Just as a leader in battle should get to know his soldiers, a king should get to know his people," Robb concluded after Margaery had finished speaking, looking as though he liked the sound of her idea. "I’m told you are very popular with the commonfolk, and I’m positive it has to do with more than just your beauty," he added to her, "As exquisite as it is."

Margaery blushed violently at Robb’s words; there were others who had told her she was beautiful before, but the effect was not quite the same as Robb saying so. “You flatter me, your grace,” she said softly before changing the subject back. “I would pay them visits every so often so that they understand I was a queen that cared. The only time Joffrey paraded the streets was when he was trying to show off.” She made a disgusted face before a memory came to mind that made her giggle. “One time they threw manure at his face.”

Robb raised his eyebrows and couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the thought. “It was certainly well deserved,” he remarked, “I hated that boy from the moment I met him. I hated everything about him, from his attitude to his arrogance to the way he looked at my sister. You’d have thought killing him would bring me more happiness.”

Margaery shook her head, her eyes meeting Robb’s. “There are many, many differences between you and him, but the most important one is that you have a heart and he did not. You could loathe his cowardly, unjust, and self-centered ways, but no matter how much you hate someone, you will never be fully satisfied when they pass. I believe happiness is never born out of hate, your grace.”

Robb met the same gaze he had met a few weeks ago when he had taken King’s Landing, but this time he didn’t look away. “There’s no need to call me ‘your grace’ when nobody else is around,” he said softly to Margaery. “Did he…did Joffrey ever hurt you, or order to have you hurt? Sansa has told me terrible stories of the things he had members of his kingsguard do,” he said, “Is that why you planned to kill him?”

“If you insist, Robb,” Margaery said with a small smile, trying out the name he had given her permission to use. She quickly grew somber, however, at his next words. “He didn’t hurt me, but he would have tried if my brother Loras wasn’t around. Your sister warned me, and I knew of the things he was capable of. I avoided him whenever I could. He was a monster. I couldn’t let him hurt anyone else the way he had hurt Sansa.”

"I’m glad you had your brother by your side. He is a fine knight for protecting both you and Sansa. And you…well, my sister tells me that King’s Landing only became bearable after your arrival," Robb told Margaery earnestly, "I’m glad you’ve decided to stay. I…I’m of the north, my lady. I don’t know very much of the south, and I’m very aware that here was where my father, his best friend and his mentor all were killed. I do not intend to suffer the same fate."

“I promise to do everything in my power to help you. I do not wish to see another Stark fall into the claws of the monsters at King’s Landing, least of all you,” Margaery stated, feeling her stomach turn. She didn’t know what it was like to lose a member of her family. She couldn’t even begin to understand how Robb felt being in the place where his father was killed. He had to be worried; taking the place of a king was not exactly the safest position he could be in. She felt her hands reaching for his before she could think about what she was doing. “I hope you don’t think that all things that come from the south are bad,” she said quietly. “Maybe, someday, you will grow to like it here. Maybe you will be able to make this place brighter.”

Robb glanced down at Margaery’s hands on his, her skin soft and smooth compared to his rough hands. “No,” he said, “I don’t think all things that come from the south are bad.” He smiled at her and added after a pause: “If I’m to be visiting the market sometime in the future you ought to come with me. I’d very much enjoy your company.”

Margaery absentmindedly ran her thumb over the back of Robb’s hand, not planning on letting go any time in the near future. She smiled widely at his suggestion, nodding her head up and down slowly. “I would like that. I haven’t been out for the longest time. Everyone will be starting to wonder where I disappeared to. I’ll be sure to tell them all how the new king has a good heart.”

"The new king hopes he can be a good king. That’s all I want. And your advice was very helpful. Perhaps I should put _you_ on my small council,” Robb joked with a small smile, “I know war, and I know one or two things about being a Lord that I learned from my father, but I don’t know people like you do. You’re different to any lady I’ve ever met.”

“I’m not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not,” Margaery said with a laugh. “But thank you. Never be afraid to come to me when you’re unsure of something.” Perhaps it was the wine she drank earlier or maybe it was just the effects of staying up too late, but she was feeling bolder than she ever had before. She stood up, gently tugging on Robb’s hand so he would mirror her actions. “We may have to sneak past a few guards, but I would like to show you something that might change your mind a bit about King’s Landing.”

She led him out into the corridor and down a flight of stairs before making her way out into the courtyard. There was little light from the moon shining down on them, but the flowers and stones were surrounded with a different source of light. Thousands of tiny fireflies danced in the night air like stars would in the sky.

“This place can be beautiful,” she said softly. “You just have to search until you find the things that make you happy.”

"It was an attempt at one," Robb replied, looking slightly embarrassed. The other part that he didn’t reveal to Margaery was that because of how different she was he found himself feeling like he had no idea how to act around her.

When Margaery made her proposal, Robb looked nothing less than confused, but he nodded and followed after her nonetheless. Sneaking around the castle at night reminded him fondly of his days spent in Winterfell with Jon and Theon and he was already enjoying himself, but when they arrived at the courtyard he broke into a grin. He stopped in his tracks and took in a deep breath through his nose as he took in their surroundings.

"Grey Wind would love it here. He’s been allowed to roam free for so long now that he hates being cooped up inside," Robb remarked, still smiling. He turned around on the spot so that he was looking at the castle overlooking the courtyard, and pointed towards one of the windows. "What do you think - that one, perhaps?" he said, "Or the one beside it. We can check which one has more closet space and a sitting area and a fireplace."

“Grey Wind, your direwolf, no?” Margaery asked, wrapping her arms around her for warmth. She had not anticipated the cold night air, and it did not help her case to be wearing a night frock instead of something heavy. “I would love to meet him. My brother keeps horses and hawks in Highgarden. I’m sure they are not exactly the same as having a wolf, but they were my pets there.”

She shivered a bit before whirling round to look at the rooms Robb was pointing out. She laughed at his suggestions, squinting up at the windows on the castle wall. “A room with a view, as you promised,” she breathed, hardly believing he could remember everything she had jestingly mentioned as requirements for her new living quarters. “One of those should suit me just fine.”

"He’s more than a pet in many respects. You’d be welcome to meet him - I just hope he wouldn’t frighten you. I took him into battle with me so often that it’s made him much fiercer than he once was," Robb explained, "But he tends to like the people I like."

When Margaery spoke again, he turned back towards her and nodded. “Good,” he said, adding when he saw her wrap her arms around herself, “Are you cold? Both of us ought to go back inside and get some sleep. But…perhaps we might go for a stroll tomorrow morning? We can see your brother off, if he is still going back to Highgarden.”

Margaery smiled again at Robb’s remark about Grey Wind liking her. “I’m pretty brave. If I could face Joffery every day for the past few months, then I’m sure I can face a direwolf,” she joked, laughing lightly.

She rubbed her arms, nodding in response to his question. “It is rather late, and you’re right, we should be getting some rest. I do believe Loras is still returning. He knows I am in good hands. And I would very much like to walk with you tomorrow. I feel there are still so many things that we have not yet discussed.”

"I have no doubt that you are brave," Robb affirmed, "There are many different kinds of bravery." He took one last look around the splendidly lit up courtyard before turning back to his companion.

"Then I shall accompany you back to your room and we’ll meet here in the morning. May I?" Robb extended his arm as if to wrap it around Margaery and looked at her enquiringly.

“Agreed.” Margaery nodded her head. She settled herself into the crook of Robb’s arm, probably a lot closer to him than what was considered proper, but at the moment she could not bring herself to care. It seemed as if both of them were buying their time in making their way back to her bedchambers. The night had been somewhat magical in a way, and she knew that neither of them wanted it to end.

When they finally reached her door, she reluctantly broke away from her companion, turning to face him. “I cannot thank you enough for tonight. I haven’t felt this alive in months. Or had someone I could truly talk to about seemingly everything. I was afraid I would be regretting my decision to stay here, but now I am finding I have no second thoughts. I am very grateful to you for so many things, including my freedom, and I look forward to everyday hereafter with you as king.” She wanted nothing more than to embrace him or stand on tiptoe to press a kiss to his cheek, but instead she settled for placing her hand on his arm. “Goodnight, Robb,” she said softly, letting herself linger for only a few seconds longer before returning to her room.

"Goodnight, my lady," Robb replied just as softly, directing a warm smile at Margaery. He stood rooted to the spot until Margaery closed the door to her chambers, and only then did he make a move to leave. She had left him speechless with what she’d said and he found himself struggling to put his thoughts into words, but he told himself that they would have opportunity to talk again the next day. When he eventually returned to his own living quarters, he lay on his bed for a long time staring up at the ceiling before falling asleep.


	3. Infatuated

Margaery awoke the next morning at an earlier time than she expected, especially considering how late she was out the previous night. She recalled the events that had occurred only a few hours before, a bright smile on her face as she dressed and prepared herself to meet Robb in the courtyard so they could go see Loras off. Once she was ready she made her way out the door and through the corridor, but stopped in her place when she saw the shadow of a rounded figure against the wall. She hesitantly turned the corner and found her suspicious were right. There stood Varys looking as coy as ever.

“Good morning, my lord,” she said quickly, giving a small curtsy and making to walk past him, but it seemed he had other plans in mind.

Lord Varys smiled and stepped out in front of Margaery, effectively blocking her path. “My lady,” he greeted her, bowing his head slightly, “A fine morning it is indeed. I was most pleased to hear that the Rose of Highgarden intends on gracing King’s Landing with her presence for a while longer. Are you looking for someone?”

“Why thank you. That’s very kind. I only hope that I can be of good service to the new king,” Margaery said politely, offering the Spider a smile. She strained her neck a bit to look around him. The stairs leading to the courtyard were _right_ there… She just needed to get around him. There was no point in lying to the man, however, supposing he knew everything. “I was actually on my way to meet King Robb so we could see my brother off to Highgarden. I will miss him terribly, but I know how much he desires to return to our home.”

"Ah, yes. I’m afraid to say I doubt the new king will be able to meet with you today. He has many, many duties to attend to, as I’m sure you understand," Varys explained in his usual gentle tone, "It’s probably for the best. Moonlit walks through the courtyard are all very well, but in public if he is to be seen with a lady it should probably his future wife, do you not agree?"

Margaery could feel the blood draining from her face, but she stood her ground, her eyes narrowing a bit as she spoke her next sentence. “Did the king tell you that he was busy today? Surely a promise to a lady holds a great deal of importance to him.” She found herself angered by the eunuch’s words; he had absolutely no business in deciding what was and wasn’t best for her. “I can hardly see why you would be interested in my allegiance with King Robb. I don’t see anyone else trying to be a friend to him here.”

"I’m sure it does, but of even more importance is choosing a small council and deciding the fate of his many prisoners," Varys noted, remaining calm in the face of Margaery’s anger, "My interests, as always, are in the well-being of the realm, my lady. His grace I feel does not need any…distractions. Whatever is growing between you and the king, I would advise you to nip it while it’s still in the bud."

“Then I do believe there are far more pressing matters for you to be worrying about than an innocent, platonic relationship,” Margaery said in return, her tone bordering on the edge of threatening. “Like the fate of your dear friend, Tyrion Lannister who is, in fact, one of the prisoners being held captive. So why don’t you crawl back to your little web of lies and spin something else up about one of the men on the council who you don’t particularly care for? You don’t want to make an enemy of King Robb. Good day, Lord Varys.” She brushed past the Spider and made her towards the stairs.

"There are no innocent, platonic relationships between men and women of your age who are capable of producing children, my lady," Varys noted, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly at Margaery, "Have a good day."

While Lord Varys slipped away and returned to the shadows as Margaery passed him, Robb was awaiting in the courtyard downstairs. He had at his side a direwolf that came almost up to his waist in height, and he was stroking him absently as he waited. When Margaery came into view, Grey Wind’s ears perked up and Robb turned his head, breaking into a smile.

Margaery ignored Lord Varys’s last remark and instead found herself heading towards the courtyard, trying to shake his words. A twinge of guilt came over her when she thought about Robb’s promise to another woman, one he had never met and yet was set to marry anyway. In all her honesty, she wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing with Robb, but as she stepped out the door and saw him with his direwolf smiling over at her, she knew she could not stop what had formed between them in the short time they had known each other.

She broke into a grin, forgetting her prior words with the spymaster. “You brought Grey Wind!” she exclaimed, hurrying over to them. She stuck her hand out, letting the direwolf get a sniff of her scent before she brought her hand up to rub behind his ear. “He’s gorgeous,” she said, smiling up at Robb. “You are lucky for such a loyal companion…. I hope you slept well after we parted ways last night.”

"You asked to meet him. I took him out hunting early this morning and he has a belly full of meat, so I thought now might be a good time for you to catch him," Robb explained, looking pleased that Grey Wind didn’t seem bothered in the slightest by Margaery. He paused for a moment before he answered her question. "Truthfully I could hardly sleep," he said, "I was thinking a lot about…well, about you."

Margaery felt her heart thundering wildly in her chest and her throat go dry. She blinked a few times, standing up straight and looking Robb in the eye, biting back a smile. “Me?” she asked gently, raising her eyebrows. “I can’t imagine anyone losing sleep over me. Although I _did_ hope that I might have helped take your mind off of some of the troubles you have been burdened with lately.”

"Aye," Robb replied, reaching over to scratch between Grey Wind’s ears and adding, "Can you not? I can imagine men all across the Seven Kingdoms losing sleep over you. You did help me a great deal. And I…"

"Begging your pardon your grace, my lady," a voice suddenly spoke up. Robb turned around and frowned slightly was faced with none other than Petyr Baelish. "I hate to interrupt, but I would ask for the presence of your grace to attend to an urgent matter," he explained himself.

Margaery turned to look at Littlefinger, her eyebrows furrowed. She was unsure if Varys had sent the other man to interfere in her conversation with Robb. She pursed her lips, looking between the two men and trying to read their expressions. She sighed, resigning to the fact that she couldn’t very well keep the king from doing his duties.

“It looks as if I’ll have to send my brother off by myself, then,” she spoke up, giving Robb a sympathetic look. She turned inwards towards him then, hoping Lord Baelish would not catch her next words. “If you have time, I hope you’ll come by and visit me later.” She gave a nod to Littlefinger and Robb. “My lord, your grace,” she said before pardoning herself.

"Please tell Ser Loras he is always welcome at King’s Landing," Robb requested of Margaery, before he bid her goodbye with a heavy heart. He didn’t look particularly happy about Baelish’s interruption, and his jaw was clenched as he followed after his - for the moment, at least - Master of Coin.

"Is this matter really so urgent I am not permitted even a small amount of time to say farewell to a noble knight?" Robb asked, still looking unsettled.

"You are a king, your grace. Every matter is urgent," Baelish replied, "Were that we all could spend our time in the company of fair maidens."

Margaery stood at the gate to Red Keep, a forlorn look on her face as her brother by her side. She was staring out past him at the sky, watching a few grey clouds creep over their heads.

“Are you upset because I’m leaving or because you are infatuated with a man who is already promised to another?” Loras spoke up, startling her out of her reverie.

“Hush. I am not _infatuated!”_ she protested, folding her arms over her chest. “He has become my friend in only a short amount of time. I like talking with him. And he’s a good man, Loras. One of the best I’ve ever met. Apart from you, of course.”

“I don’t believe you, sister, but I’ll try to keep my opinions to myself. Perhaps I will come back to visit and find that the Frey girl _isn’t_ the one sitting next to the king. Until then, make sure you write me.”

Margaery shook her head but let out a laugh nonetheless. There were few people who could read her as well as Loras could. She wrapped her arms around him in a long hug goodbye and then sent him off to meet the men beyond the gate who would be escorting him home.

"I believe that will be all for now, your grace," Baelish told Robb, much later on in the day. He and Robb had been sitting in the room that usually held the Small Council, however on this occasion it was empty apart from the two of them since Robb had not formally chosen a small council yet. As Baelish began to gather together his things and make to leave, Robb was shifting in his seat as if he still had something to ask.

"Lord Baelish," he said evenly, "How…who would I need to speak to about living arrangements for one of the guests?"

"You can speak to me," Baelish replied, "Are these for Lady Tyrell?"

"Yes. She was pardoned by the crown and she has chosen to stay here. She deserves nothing less than to be treated as the lady she is," Robb affirmed, "I would like her to have one of the rooms overlooking the courtyard - whichever is the most spacious. Do we have a painter we can use?"

"I was not questioning your decision, merely asking, your grace," Baelish replied, "I believe I should be able to find a painter."

"Good," Robb replied, "I’d like her chambers to be decorated with the sigil of House Tyrell."

"Which is…?" Baelish questioned.

"A golden rose," Robb replied, blinking at him, "Surely you know that."

"I do," Baelish said, "I was just curious as to whether you did." He smiled at Robb, but was speaking again before the man opposite him had a chance to open his mouth. "I will take care of it personally, your grace," he affirmed, "But, if you’ll permit me to be so bold, I don’t really see the point of courting a lady you do not intend to marry."

"I think I’d rather you weren’t so bold," Robb replied, his brow furrowing, "She is my _friend_. As is Dacey Mormont, as is…”

"My mistake, then. I did not see the chambers you commissioned specifically for Lady Mormont," Baelish added with a grin, to which Robb glared at him, "Regardless, it is not my place to judge. I will see to your request right away." Baelish made his way out of the room and Robb was left on his own, glancing downwards at the table.

Margaery had spent the remainder of her day in thoughtful solitude. She had gone to find Sansa after her brother left only to discover that the girl was spending the day with her mother, as they had not had the chance to do much of anything together since their reunion.

She retired to her room at an early hour, trying her best to finish reading her book, but finding thoughts of a certain red-haired young man to be distracting. She let out a frustrated sigh as the words on the page turned to _Robb Robb Robb_ instead of what was actually written, and she threw her book to the side, hoping that she might be able to get some rest to make up for her late night out. This only proved to end in vain as well, and she decided to take leave to the Godswood where she would at least be able to take a stroll and collect herself.

After a good half hour of walking about, Margaery was caught in the middle of a storm that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The heavens opened up and the rain poured down on her head, drenching her before she could get into the safety of the castle walls. She left a trail of water from the outside to her chambers, thinking that perhaps the weather was making a fool of her by imitating her mood.

She cleaned herself up and did not know how much time came to pass after that, but she was already missing her new friend’s company. Of all the people in Westeros, she just happened to find herself drawn towards the new king who had very little time to do anything other than what a king was required to do. As hopeful as she was that Robb might be able to pay her a visit, the possibility continued to seem bleaker with each passing moment.

Robb had been so late returning to his quarters that by the time he arrived, his mother and Sansa had quite rightly dined without him. He was left to sup on his own, and although it was a relief to be away from certain people, there was a different kind of company he craved and had been craving all day. He had a fleeting thought that he realised might be foolish, but he knew he would regret it if he didn’t try. He scrawled a note on the nearest piece of paper he could find.

_I apologise for this morning. If you are not otherwise engaged, would you join me for supper? Even if you do not wish to eat, I would still delight in your company._

_Yours,  
Robb_

"Would you take this to Lady Margaery Tyrell?" Robb asked, handing the note over to one of his servants.

When Margaery heard the knock on her door, she was somewhat surprised. She hadn’t expected anyone to come calling at this point, but there was only one person who she had requested the company of earlier. She opened her door and was handed a note by a servant whom she did not recognize. She quickly scanned it over, beaming by the time she had finished reading it.

“You may go back to his grace and tell him that I will join him in a few minutes,” she said softly, slipping back inside her room and fixing herself up a bit more. In no time, she had quietly made her way through the castle corridors and up to Robb’s chambers where the same servant who had delivered her the letter let her in.

She smiled upon the site of the king sitting at a table waiting politely for her to arrive before he ate. “I was afraid I wouldn’t be seeing you again today,” she admitted, making her way across the room towards him.

"I feared the same. I apologise for earlier, I…Lord Baelish is very concerned over many things, it seems, despite the fact that I haven’t even yet officially appointed him as Master of Coin," Robb explained with a small smile, standing up quickly to pull out a seat for Margaery, "Thank you for coming."

Margaery took the seat that Robb had pulled out for her, which was the chair closest to his. “You have nothing to apologize for. It was no fault of yours. A king must be ready to give council at the most unexpected of times.” She returned his smile, folding her hands over her lap. “Thank you for the invitation.”

Her eyes dropped to the table, a faint blush spreading cross her cheeks. “Do you know how you said you could not sleep last night because you were thinking of me? I’m afraid the same spell overtook me today. I couldn’t help but think of you. I worried about you, but at the same time I found myself thinking of how remarkable you are. One day, when the sting of battle doesn’t haunt you anymore, you must tell me of the victories you took before you came here.”

"You…seem to have a knack for leaving me speechless, my lady," Robb remarked after a pause with a small smile. He reached over and poured some wine from a jug into the cup that sat in front of Margaery. "I am no great strategist. For me each battle was just another step forward. I knew my men were relying on me to keep going so that’s what I did," he explained softly, "What I’m trying to say is that I’m hardly remarkable. I didn’t manage to save my father, which is what I set out to do in the first place."

“You are too humble, Robb,” Margaery replied, pausing momentarily to take a sip from the cup of wine he had just offered her. “You are but eighteen years of age and have managed to defeat some of the world’s greatest forces and war machines. You have pressed on in the face of adversity and complete despair. Why… I haven’t the slightest clue what I would do if I had lost someone so close to me, but you just used your loss as a force to drive you forward. You may not have saved your father, but he would be so proud of what you have done. I have no doubt in my mind about that. You are remarkable to me.”

"Well, I suppose all I can say is thank you, my lady. I hope my father would be proud. I just hope to be half as good a king as he was a lord," Robb admitted with a small nod, "He never cared about glory. Even when he fought in Robert’s Rebellion, he did it because he thought was right, not because there was anything in it for him. I just…the line becomes blurred, sometimes. You send two thousand men into one battle so that the other sixteen thousand can win another, but their winning doesn’t change the fact that almost two thousand men are dead."

“You must not lament the things of the past. You did what you thought was right at the time, and that’s all you can do. There are far worse leaders and far worse things you could have done. I think Lord Eddard raised you well. I only wish you had a bit more time with him, for both of your sakes.” Margaery took another sip of her wine, wishing she could steer the conversation in a lighter direction or that she might be able to make Robb see that he was far more valuable than he believed himself to be. “I will be so very glad for you on the day the rest of your family is all together again,” she added, smiling.

"I hope that day comes soon. My mother hides it well but she is always worried about Arya. I believe she is alive, though. I know it. My sister wouldn’t ever go down without a fight," Robb affirmed, beginning to properly tuck in to the meal that had been brought before him, "And what of you, my lady? You chose to stay here at King’s Landing even though your brother has left. Do you not miss home and your family? By the way, please, if you wish to eat you are welcome to anything you’d like."

“Sansa has told me many stories about Arya. She sounds like a fighter. I would love to meet her someday,” Margaery remarked, her tone reassuring. Once again, she found the topic of conversation turned on her, and she was unsure how to answer. “I do miss my home, and my brothers most especially. But I had been in Highgarden for so long before I was married to Renly and sent off into the world. Sometimes I do miss the warmth and gardens and music that played all day.” She daintily reached for a slice of bread, placing it on her plate before continuing. “I am no fonder of this place than I was of the tents and inns I stayed in during the war, but at least I am in the company of you and your dear sister. It is the people that make a home, I believe. Not the place itself.”

"On that I agree. You demonstrated as much to me yesterday," Robb said, smiling at Margaery, "If there’s ever anything I can do to make you happier, or more comfortable, or…anything, please tell me. There should be someone to show you to your new living quarters tomorrow." He paused to chew some of his food and take a drink, before remarking: "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Lord Renly hadn’t passed and he and I had joined forces as we’d planned."

“You’ve made me feel very much at home already, Robb. Thank you. For everything,” Margaery remarked, unable to take her eyes off of her companion. She found that she grew more and more enthralled with the new king through every passing moment. “If Renly had joined forces with you… well, for one, I would have met you earlier. Not to be _completely_ arrogant, of course!” she jested, letting out a small laugh. “I am sure the two of you would have been a force to reckon with.”

"You would have, but I would have barely seen you, most likely. If we had been successful together you would be here, with Renly on the Iron Throne, and I would be in the North with…with a Frey for a wife," Robb said, his voice sounding particularly weary at his last few words. He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly before he spoke again. "Will you permit me to ask you a personal question? If you don’t wish to answer that’s fine. It’s just I’ve never been married," he tried to explain, "Were you happy with Renly?"

Margaery looked away from Robb for a moment, contemplating her answer. “I do not mind answering your question. I _feel_ as if I’ve never been married. I was not happy with him as my husband, but I was happy enough during that time. I certainly did not love him, nor did he love me. His heart belonged to someone else. No one can be truly happy with a husband or wife they do not love.” Her eyes sought Robb’s again and she put a heavy hand over his. “You are going to be a wonderful husband to that girl, and I don’t know how she could not love you.”

Her stomach churned with the words she spoke as if she was realizing their situation for the first time. She withdrew her hand from Robb’s and occupied herself with buttering the slice of bread on her plate, though she did not have much of an appetite for eating.

Robb looked genuinely surprised by Margaery’s words. He had never met Renly Baratheon in person and only knew of him from what his mother had told him, but he had imagined somehow that Renly had been the one to love and cherish Margaery in all the ways Joffrey had not. He then found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss Margaery Tyrell, and that thought proved particularly hard to shake.

"I…I fear sometimes I may not love her. Not fully, not the way a husband should. Not as my father loved my mother. But I suppose I will have to learn," Robb said, as much to himself as to his companion, "When you marry again, I pray to the gods that it be to a good man whose heart belongs to you and only you."

Margaery felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she hastily willed them away, shaking her head. “You are too good to me,” she said softly. “I don’t know what I did to deserve your favour, but I’m so grateful that I have it.” She felt his eyes wandering over her lips, and her heart began to pound in her chest again. She should not have come here tonight. The setting was far too intimate, and her mind was racing with thoughts that were completely irresponsible and irrational.

Still, she was rooted to the spot, unwilling to leave her friend’s side in fear that she might not get another chance to be with him. It was as if her head and her heart were pulling her in two separate directions, but the only way she wanted to go was towards the king. “Where on earth did you come from, Robb Stark?” she wondered aloud. “I have only known you for a few short days, but you are… the most genuine, kind-hearted man I have ever met.”

Robb smiled and looked slightly embarrassed as his gaze fell towards the floor. “I would say the same of you, my lady. You took me by surprise. You still do,” he admitted gently. He fell silent for a few moments to finish off what was left of his main meal before he cleared his throat. “I apologise to bring up such matters over supper, but I wonder if I might have your council on a certain matter,” he said to Margaery, “I’m being pressured over Tyrion Lannister. The Imp costs a small fortune to keep in captivity, and I am aware from what you have told me already that I could probably benefit from freeing him and keeping him close by. But…well, he did kill his own father.”

Margaery grew silent for a moment, contemplating her answer, almost relieved that Robb had changed the subject. Matters of the heart were one thing, but politics she could always discuss. “I would advise you to put him on your small council,” she said slowly, mulling over the possibilities. “Give him a reasonably decent room to stay in and put lots of wine and food in his belly, and he should be happy for the most part. He killed his father because his father betrayed him. Show him that you are fair and trustworthy, and he won’t even think of crossing paths with you. If he could tolerate his horrible little nephew on the throne for so long, he is sure to find your ruling much more effective.”

Robb absently ran his fingers along the edge of the table, looking thoughtful. “I won’t lie to you. I find it difficult to stomach the idea of heeding the council of a man who would kill his own kin. Or of a Lannister, in all honesty,” he admitted, “You told me he favours his brother. He won’t be happy that the Kingslayer is still being held in captivity.”

“I know you do not want a Lannister on your council, and I cannot blame you for that, but the Imp is different. He is learned and clever. He can think his way out of situations where other men would only think to use their fists,” Margaery insisted. “I would put the Kingslayer up in a room and give him better accommodations just to satisfy his brother. He would still be a prisoner, but the fairer you treat him, the more Tyrion will favour you. He knows Jaime is leverage over Cersei. He may not like it, but he’s going to have to accept it.”

"As will I, it appears," Robb acknowledged, his mouth twisting slightly as he conceded on Margaery’s words, "On your advice I am planning on keeping Lord Baelish and Lord Varys close. I am also sending ravens to Maester Luwin, my maester from Winterfell, my close friend Theon Greyjoy, and appointing Dacey Mormont as the new Lady Commander of the Kingsguard."

Margaery smiled, impressed by Robb’s plan. “It sounds as if you have worked this out well. I’m glad I could be of service to helping you. So very often people disregard what I have to say or don’t even let me speak at all. I value that you let me voice my opinion, even if I do not say things that you find important or necessary.” She felt her face turning red again. “I’m sorry. It must seem as if I can’t stop singing your praises tonight.”

"I ought to be careful not to let it get to my head," Robb replied with a small laugh, letting his gaze linger on Margaery, "Whomever you marry will be most fortunate, I am sure. In a great many respects."

The momentary silence was interrupted by the sound of a small knock on the door, at which Robb glanced over and his servant hurried to answer. The door was pulled open to reveal Lady Catelyn, dressed as if she was on her way to retire to bed and looking slightly surprised by the sight of Margaery.

"I beg your pardon, Robb," Catelyn said, "I saw the light and merely wished to bid you goodnight."

“Lady Catelyn,” Margaery greeted the other woman, somewhat startled by her presence. She did not want her to get the wrong impression, but was unsure of what to say that could make the situation seem completely innocent. “The king was kind enough to invite me to his chambers to dine with him. It seemed we didn’t have all the time we wanted at the banquet to discuss political affairs, and the only available moment we had was during supper.”

She smiled, though now she found she was afraid she was making too many excuses. “How was your day with Lady Sansa?” she asked.

Robb’s lips parted at the sight of Catelyn, but he was thankful that Margaery spoke up because he wasn’t entirely sure what he would have even said. He was usually nothing if not pleased to see his mother, but this felt somewhat like the times she’d caught him misbehaving when he’d been but a boy.

"It was very pleasant, thank you," Catelyn replied, smiling politely at Margaery, "I had imagined Robb’s day had been very busy, but I hope not too stressful."

"Margaery has made it far less stressful," Robb said, adding quickly when his words dawned on him, "I mean…she has provided me with some valuable advice."

"I see," Catelyn said, raising her eyebrows ever so slightly, "Well, I do not wish to interrupt. I hope you both have a good evening and that you sleep well in your respective beds tonight."

Catelyn’s last sentence did not go unnoticed by Margaery, and her face grew even hotter than it had before. “Thank you. Goodnight, my lady,” she replied, letting out a sigh of relief with the older woman took leave for her chambers.

“I hadn’t realized how late it was,” she remarked, turning back to Robb. “Perhaps I should go. I could stay here and talk the whole night with you, but I’m sure we both have much to do tomorrow and we need our rest. Thank you for dinner,” she said politely, though she had barely touched the food on her plate.

"Goodnight, mother," Robb added. He had missed the second meaning behind his mother’s words, but he nonetheless couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved when she didn’t stay long. When Margaery proposed to leave straight afterwards, however, his face fell slightly.

"Oh," he said, shaking his head and adding, "Of course. You’re most likely right. I hope it won’t be long before we can see each other again. Have a good night, Lady Margaery." He stood to his feet and reached for Margaery’s hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

Margaery’s mouth fell ajar before a smile began to spread on her lips, one that she had to bite back in fear of showing how happy she truly was. Her skin burned under Robb’s touch. She stood up, placing her free hand over her friend’s, her fingers running gently over his. “Goodnight, Robb,” she said softly, finally allowing herself to break from him. She made her way towards the door in a daze, unable to help herself from looking back at him a few times more before leaving the room.

As tired as she had been throughout the day, she found herself barely being able to sleep that night.


	4. Golden Roses

Robb glanced at his reflection in the mirror for a split second, and saw a man he barely recognised staring back at him in a cloak emblazoned with the direwolf of House Stark. Even now, it still didn’t look like him. Everything had happened so quickly since the moment he had decided to go to war after his father’s capture that he felt like he was constantly playing catch up even now. Regardless of how he felt, however, he just hoped he _looked_ like a king.

"I’m sure the Imp will appreciate you looking your finest for him," a familiar voice said, and even before he looked over his shoulder Robb already knew there would be a grin accompanying it.

"Lord Baelish," he said somewhat wearily, "How can I help you?"

"I merely wished to inform you that Lady Margaery Tyrell’s new chambers are ready, your grace," Baelish explained, "Do you wish me to send someone to tell her?"

Robb hesitated before giving his answer. He’d have rather done it himself, but it didn’t appear as though he had time for that. “Yes,” he said eventually, “Is the Imp being brought up from the dungeons?”

"As we speak," Baelish replied with a small nod.

"Then we had better make sure he has an appropriate welcoming party," Robb remarked. His boots thudded and his cloak swished behind him as he made his way to the Great Hall.

Tyrion Lannister had seen better days. He wasn’t particularly fond of being pushed and prodded around like some sort of animal, nor was he enthused about the absence of wine from his belly for a full month or so. Still, there were few punishments he could dream up that were worse than having the seemingly adoring and loyal woman he loved and his own father betray him. He wasn’t sure what sort of life he was fighting for anymore or if it was even worth it to soldier on in a world where he was treated no more than pig slop or the scum on the bottom of one’s shoe.

He supposed the only thing he could do was wait for the Stark boy’s sentence. Tyrion knew very well Robb wouldn’t be able to think of a reason to keep him alive. He was no use as leverage; Cersei cared nothing for him. It might be true that Varys could turn on the king if he was given a death sentence, but the Spider was merely one man against an army.

He was led up from the dungeons to the Great Hall and made to kneel on the ground near the Iron Throne where he was surrounded by Stark bannermen, the two remaining members of the small council, and none other than the new king himself.

Robb still found the Iron Throne uncomfortable even after having sat on it several times, but he had at least become good at hiding it. The moment he saw Tyrion Lannister dragged in, Robb’s expression turned as cold as ice, and he looked down at the dwarf without bothering to hide his disdain. Not far behind him stood Dacey Mormont, whose new suit of armor had yet to be made, but who was already carrying a pure white unemblazoned shield of the Kingsguard.

"Lannister," Robb spoke up, "I trust the guards in my dungeons have been treating you well. Do you know why you are here?"

Tyrion looked up at Robb; there was still a gleam in his eye that he had yet to lose. “Quite well, your grace, but surely they could have told me to dress for an occasion such as this! I do hope you’ll give the information for that tailor of yours. I want to look sharp on the day that you send me to the chopping block. Unless, of course, you have another fate in mind.”

"I have certainly considered executing you. And rest assured, Lannister, if I sentence you to death I will be the one cutting your head off myself," Robb informed Tyrion curtly, "Keeping you captive is expensive, so my choices are limited. Do you confess to the murder of your father, Tywin Lannister?"

Tyrion’s smirk turned downward into a frown; the vision of his own head flying out from beneath Robb Stark’s sword was enough to turn anyone’s mood sour. He let out a sigh, hoping the formalities would not take too long. “Yes, I was responsible for the murder of my father, and while we’re at it, let me take responsibility for the death of my mistress as well. But if I remember correctly, and forgive me if I am incorrect, your grace, I do believe that knocked a fair share of your problems out of the way.”

"Problems which your family created in the first place," Robb pointed out matter-of-factly, "I don’t trust you, Lannister, and I’ll make no secret of it. Your family has brought nothing but ruin to mine and considering you’ve just admitted to a double murder I have every right to put you to death. I would have executed your sister were it not for her two children, and your brother had I not needed him."

Robb paused for a few moments to let his words sink in. “However,” he spoke up again, “I do not consider myself a wasteful man, and you may still have some use left in you. I have heard you were of good service as Hand of the King, and instrumental in Stannis Baratheon’s defeat at the battle of Blackwater. With your brother in the dungeons you are also effectively the heir to Casterly Rock, and I need someone to keep your sister in check. Pay attention to this offer because I will only make it once. If you swear fealty to me I am willing to set you free, provided you meet my conditions.”

Tyrion raised his eyebrows, somewhat surprised with the new king. He may have been only a boy, but he wasn’t playing this game as if he didn’t know what he was doing. He was playing to win. Perhaps it was the absolute contrast between Robb and his nephew, or maybe just the fact that he felt the time for jesting was over lest the Young Wolf decided to chop of his head anyway, but he actually was interesting in knowing what the Stark had to offer.

He took in a deep breath, and did not bother to make a quip about anything else. Instead, he simply responded, “and what exactly are these conditions?”

"You would need to remain at King’s Landing and not be allowed outside the city walls unless I specifically give you permission. You would need to keep me informed on your sister’s activities at Casterly Rock by whichever means you see fit. And finally, you would sit on the small council and serve me and the realm," Robb said slowly, "If you agree, I will also move your brother the Kingslayer to a location I’m sure he’ll find a significant improvement over the dungeons. But as with your sister, if I even smell a whiff of betrayal he will lose his head before you lose yours."

The first time Tyrion spoke with Robb Stark, he found him to be nothing but a feckless young boy, rash and weary at the first sight of danger. That was long ago, when he came to Winterfell to bring Bran a saddle so he could ride as if he had two working legs. Time had done Robb well in the sense that he was thinking with his head rather than his brawn. He had certainly done his research and was even willing to work with the enemy rather than against him. Tyrion found himself smiling despite his situation. “I cannot see any reason why I would deny your terms, your grace,” he spoke up. “You even offer me the satisfaction of seeing my sister squirm, a pastime of mine I have been _dearly_ missing. You have my word.”

"Words can be worth very little, as unfortunately my father discovered. We’ll see in time how your actions speak. Set him free," Robb instructed two members of his Kingsguard. They were fresh faces, since Robb had disposed of the vast majority of the Kingsguard after hearing how they had treated Sansa. "Lord Baelish, please see to the Lannister’s living arrangements," Robb added, standing to his feet, "There will be a meeting of the small council as it currently stands later today."

Margaery had woken up that morning with the news that her living quarters had been finished and she could move in whenever she was ready. She did not, however, want to visit her new room without the man who was responsible for obtaining it for her. She also knew that there would be a meeting discussing the fate of Tyrion Lannister, and she could not help but feel nervous for Robb’s sake. So she found herself pacing the corridor in front of the Great Hall for nearly an hour after she had finished dressing for the day.

She was startled when the doors finally creaked open and she found herself face to face with Littlefinger who seemed to be leading a newly freed Tyrion out of the hall. The former gave her a smile and the latter a look as if he was very confused as to what she might be doing there, but she paid little attention to them; they were not who she was here for.

Robb followed soon after Littlefinger out of the doors of the Great Hall, his gaze focused on nothing in particular. He looked stern as he pondered a few different things in his head, but his face lit up when he realised who it was standing outside.

"My lady," he greeted Margaery, looking pleasantly surprised, "It’s good to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Margaery gave Robb a wide smile. “I wanted to see how everything went this morning. I knew you had some very important business to take care of. You look very handsome in your new cloak.” She could have sworn she heard a choked laugh come from one of the men who was now down at the far end of the corridor, but she ignored it, pressing onward.

“I didn’t want to visit my new quarters without you. I can understand if you are busy and don’t have the time to come with me, but I thought I might try to see if you had a few minutes to spare.”

"Thank you. It’s to make me look like more of a king, or so I’m told," Robb explained, glancing down at the floor momentarily as he gave a smile, "For you I’m positive I have a few minutes."

Robb began to make his way down the corridor in the opposite direction to Baelish and Tyrion, hoping he was remembering correctly whereabouts Margaery’s new room was in the castle. “It went well, I think. The Imp agreed to my terms without much protest. I think he was just glad to keep his head, in all honesty,” he admitted, “I hope he does not make me regret my decision.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Margaery replied sincerely. She had hoped that the Imp wouldn’t give him much trouble. “It seems nowadays he does not have much fight left in him. If he ever does put a toe out of line, at least you know what to do.”

They made their way up her chambers without a moment of silence passing between them. She felt so comfortable talking with Robb, as if they had known each other their whole lives.

When she finally opened the door to her new room, she was in awe. The walls were decorated with golden roses against a sea of green – her house sigil and colour. There was a closet, a sitting area, complete with a vast variety of books, and a perfect view of the courtyard outside.

From a very young age, she was taught not to cry, especially not whilst in the company of others. She was raised to be a queen, and queens were strong. They did not let their weakness be shown. But as she stood there, a flood of nostalgia washing over her and an overwhelming sense of gratitude towards the man who had done this for her, she felt a few tears slip down her face.

She brushed them away, turning towards Robb and giving him a wide smile. “I cannot put into words how much this means to me,” she said, stepping forward to take both his hands in hers. “Thank you.”

She could not lie to herself anymore. She was hopelessly and rapidly falling in love with Robb Stark.

Robb had watched Margaery’s expression as she had entered her new chambers, hoping that they would be to her liking. He was slightly concerned when he saw tears in her eyes, but when she turned and took his hands and thanked him he glanced down at the floor again, looking very flustered.

"Don’t thank me. It’s the least you deserve. I…I know what it’s like to miss home. I just hope this has made you feel more welcome as you’ve helped me feel more welcome," he attempted to explain, not letting go of her hands, "And…perhaps selfishly on my part, I hope it encourages you to stay."

Margaery laughed softly, running her thumbs along the back of Robb’s hands. “Where you go, I will follow,” she said quietly. “I promise you that I will remain in King’s Landing as long as you are king and as long as you want me here, which I hope is a very, very long time.” She gently let go of his hands, fighting the urge to be even closer to him. Instead she turned from her companion, looking about her new room again.

“I still cannot believe this!” she exclaimed happily. “It feels as if the past few days have been a long dream - one that I never hope to wake up from.”

Robb let out a gentle laugh. “You mustn’t make such promises,” he said, “I guarantee you’ll be wanting to leave here eventually. Some lordling will come along seeking to whisk you away to the Vale, or Dorne, or…” He trailed off, a feeling of sadness overcoming him unexpectedly, and made his way over to look out the window of Margaery’s new chambers.

"I wish I could stay longer," he remarked to her, "I trust you have everything you need? I will have a handmaiden sent to you later today."

Margaery knew that Robb was right in the fact that there would be suitors sent for her, most likely by her father. She let out a small sigh, not particularly in the mood to be thinking of such things. She would prevent that day from coming for as long as she possibly could.

“I have everything I’ve ever wanted here,” she replied. _Except you._ She made her way over to Robb, taking his hand in both of hers again and standing on tiptoe to press a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you again,” she said quietly. “I wish you could stay too, but I am glad for the time we could share.”

Robb blinked, looking slightly stunned after Margaery had kissed his cheek, but he then broke into a smile. While the king bid a final goodbye to his friend, Littlefinger was occupied with showing Tyrion to the modestly-sized in the rooms that now belonged to him.

"I hope you’ll find these to your liking. It’s not exactly the Tower of the Hand, but I would wager far better than the dungeons," Baelish remarked, "I would advise a bath before we meet with the king, but if he’s with Lady Margaery I imagine you have some time."

Tyrion let out a hearty laugh at Littlefinger’s words, he took the liberty of testing out one of the armchairs in his new room, leaning back and giving a great sigh of content. “Ah, it is good to sit on a surface that doesn’t chafe my rump. And to be in the company of someone who can have more than two word conversations. I think I will definitely take the opportunity to have a bath. I have grown accustomed to my own scent, but I’m sure the rest of the council will not appreciate it.”

He raised his eyebrows, contemplating the king’s recent fascination with the woman his late nephew had been married to only a month or so prior to this day. “So, tell me, Lord Baelish, has the wolf caught scent of the flower when he should be going after other prey?”

"The wolf should not be going after any other prey at all, in theory. He is promised to a maiden from the Twins, who I am sure is at this moment dreaming of the day she will become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms," Baelish replied, a smirk appearing on his face, "But I can tell you that his grace gave Lady Tyrell chambers far nicer than yours and had them painted just for her, and let you draw conclusions for yourself."

Tyrion did not bother in holding back his laughter; it had been far too long since he had even found something humorous. He thought of the pair huddled in the corridor after his sentencing. And then he thought of Shae.

“He hasn’t felt the sting of a woman’s love yet. He will grow tired of grand gestures of romance at the first sign of betrayal… or the sight of a prettier face. Though who can blame the boy for being entranced by the lady? And you believe she returns his affections?”

"I have not spent much time with her since I helped arrange the alliance between her family and yours. The little I do know of her is that she seems to have a predisposition towards kings," Baelish explained, tilting his head at Tyrion, "Since Robb Stark is both a king and more agreeable than your nephew, I would imagine he is an attractive prospect for her. She’d have to either dispose of the Frey girl first or enchant the king enough for him to break his promise, but the latter of which is nothing she hasn’t done before."

“Indeed,” Tyrion nodded, rubbing his temple. “But I would think it would take more than a nice bosom and an alluring stare to break _this_ king. His father was sure to drill honor into his head til it was seeping from his ears. And from what I do know of the Freys, I can’t imagine they would be lenient on a broken promise such as this one. Perhaps if he hadn’t faired so well in the war an arrangement could have been made, but there are very few things a father desires than to see one of his pretty little daughters married off to a king.”

“ _The_ king, no less. I’m not sure he is capable of such emotion, but if he were I would imagine Lord Walder Frey would be gleefully dancing from the rooftops at his good fortune,” Baelish commented, pausing before he asked Tyrion, “Barely out of the dungeons and you are making plans already?”

“I cannot help myself. I’m like a moth drawn to the flame,” Tyrion remarked, a small smile on his face as he shook his head. “But even if I did have any sneaking suspicions or devious intentions, I wouldn’t _dream_ of acting them out unless I was really aching for my brother’s head to decorate the ground outside. I think I’ll assume the role of the audience this time and gleefully watch as this plays out.”

"That is probably the best thing for a man in your position to do. Myself, I will go whichever way the winds are blowing," Baelish affirmed, giving Tyrion one last smirk on his way out, "Have a good day, Lord Tyrion."


	5. Resignation

Catelyn Tully wished she was more surprised when on a sunny afternoon a few weeks later she saw her eldest son emerging from what were now Margaery Tyrell’s chambers. She watched Robb leave and make his way down the corridor with a heavy heart, the decision she’d made a few days ago only reinforced by the sight she’d just seen. As she continued down the corridor to her destination, she passed two handmaidens who were enthralled in their own conversation.

"She is having yet _another_ dress made?” one of them said, “Were I so fortunate that I could just ask for a new dress on a whimsy.”

"Well, clearly the _Queen in the North_ has someone she wishes to impress,” the other handmaiden replied, prompting a giggle out of both of them. When they saw Lady Stark their faces both fell immediately, and they quickly hurried past her, all of a sudden deadly serious. Catelyn, who had heard every word, closed her eyes for a moment before approaching the door that had been left open by her son.

"Lady Margaery," she said, "Forgive the interruption, but might I have a moment to speak with you?"

Margaery had just finished saying goodbye to Robb after another day of conversation and good company. They had been nearly inseparable ever since the banquet in his honor. Whenever either of them had any spare time, they would be spending it with each other. She was looking out her window at the courtyard below, her thoughts lingering on the king, when she heard a voice speak up from her doorway.

“Lady Catelyn!” she proclaimed, her grin quickly vanishing. “What a pleasant surprise. Of course, you may come in if you like. And, if needed, you are free to shut the door. My handmaiden can be a bit of a gossipmonger.” She knew that Catelyn had suspicions about her relationship with Robb; she had made that very clear a few weeks prior. She was worried the other woman had seen him leave her chambers. It was no news that the two of them had become close in a short span of time.

"Thank you," Catelyn replied, stepping inside and shutting the door slowly behind her. "You may wish to take a seat. This is likely to not be a pleasant conversation for either of us." She crossed the room and took a seat at the table, beckoning for Margaery to sit across from her.

"I wish you to know first of all that I bear you no ill will. Everything I am about to say I am saying for the benefit of my son and nobody else," she began, "As you very well know, Robb is betrothed to a maid from House Frey - Walder Frey’s daughter, Roslin. As you also most likely know, Robb is hardly enthusiastic about the prospect of marrying her."

Margaery felt her throat go dry at Lady Catelyn’s words. She made her way towards the table where the other woman was seated and sat down as well, folding her already shaking hands in her lap. She was normally quite brave when faced with those who opposed her, but this time felt different. Lady Catelyn was a different breed entirely, and she was the mother of the man Margaery was growing to love. Her eyes fell to the table, tracing over the patterns on the wood as Catelyn spoke.

“Yes, my lady,” she replied. “I do know of both the arrangement with Lord Frey and Rob- his grace’s reluctance to go through with it. He is fearful that there will be no love between them.” She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"And believe me, I wish that Robb were free to marry for love, but it’s not that simple. I’m sure I don’t need to explain to you how important it is that he produce an heir soon. The Starks have no blood claim to the Iron Throne, and there are many who would take any opportunity to rise against my son. The sooner he has children of his own, the better. But to have children - _legitimate_ children - he first needs be wed,” Catelyn continued, her gaze not moving from Margaery, “Forgive me for being blunt but I know my son, my lady. I think there is another reason why he is reluctant to marry Lady Frey and I think that reason is sitting before me.”

Margaery felt her heart beat wildly against her chest, and it was as if she could not breathe. She blinked a few times, trying to think of something, _anything_ , that could possibly explain her behaviour for the past month. “My lady, Robb and I… it is not as if… It is not my intention to delude his focus on Lady Frey. He is my friend, my only friend in King’s Landing apart from Sansa. I care for him a great deal, and I would never want to jeopardize his position as king.”

"That may be what you say, but that is not how it appears to the outside world. People are not blind to how much Robb favours you," Catelyn pointed out, her expression stern, "This can only end badly, my lady. If Robb were to fall in love with and decide to marry you, then it would forsake the promise he made to Lord Frey. Lord Walder could raise an army against the new king, and I’m certain Robb and your father would raise an army in return. The kingdoms would be at war, again. People would die. Robb could die. Is love really worth all that?" Catelyn gave a heavy sigh before she spoke again.

"I realise this is a great deal to put upon you, believe me, but I’m sure you must know that when it comes to kings nothing is ever easy," she declared, "I am planning on asking Lady Roslin to visit King’s Landing as soon as possible to meet her husband-to-be. If you do indeed care as much as you claim for my son, you will understand why I must ask that you stay away from him."

Margaery felt her resolve begin to crumble, but she would not break down in front of Lady Stark. She had been foolish and delusional, and now there was a price to pay. She should have known that life could not be a fairy tale; she should have learned from Renly’s death and then her betrothal to Joffrey. She shouldn’t have believed that things would be different this time around. And she certainly shouldn’t have opened up her heart and allowed herself to be overtaken by emotion so quickly. That was not the way the game was played.

But she couldn’t take back what she had done. She loved Robb, and by staying in King’s Landing and getting closer to him, she had brought about her own punishment. She knew about the Frey girl from the start. She knew that he could not give her his heart because he was promised to another. And if he were to fight another war, if he were to _die_ because of what she did, she would not be able to live with herself.

“I understand,” she said quietly, finally. It was all she could say.

Catelyn raised her eyebrows just a fraction at Margaery’s response. She had expected a bit more protesting from the girl, but she was admittedly relieved not to have any. “Good,” she said, “But Robb mustn’t know. If he is told not to do something, his most likely reaction will be to go ahead and do it out of spite. I will consult with his counsellors and try to keep him as busy as possible to help matters.”

"I am sorry it had to come to this," Catelyn added earnestly after another pause, "Robb has inherited his father’s responsibilities. Were that he were free to follow his heart."

“Thank you,” Margaery replied, her voice hallow. “I’m sure that will soften my responsibilities in this situation. I had hoped I wouldn’t have to be speak of this with him.” She went silent for a moment, mulling over her options. “It would look strange if I left for Highgarden straight away, but if you permit me to stay a few more weeks, I will concoct a story of homesickness and take my leave then. I’m afraid I no longer have any reason to stay here. I will miss Lady Sansa terribly, but I do not think I can feign indifference towards your son, especially after his marriage.”

"I think that would be the best course of action. And he will be better off without somebody around to remind him what could have been," Catelyn remarked as she slowly stood to her feet. She fell silent yet again before adding softly: "If there is ever anything I can help you with in terms of securing a match for yourself then you need but ask, Lady Margaery. My brother Edmure, Lord Paramount of the Trident, has yet to wed."

Margaery knew that Lady Catelyn was doing her best to lighten the situation, but marriage for herself was the very last thing she wanted to be thinking or talking about at the moment. “Thank you,” she said politely. “Good day, my lady.” She wanted to be alone. She knew that it was selfish and that she was in the wrong, but she wanted to allow herself to cry, truly cry, as she had not done since she was a little girl.

"Good day," Catelyn said in return, nodding her head to Margaery before she turned and left the room. Her next course of action, she knew, would be to speak to Baelish, whom she knew of everyone on the Council would definitely not refuse her. She knew she had done what had to be done, but she wished she hadn’t had to break a girl’s heart and possibly Robb’s too in the process.

Margaery had very little rest or food for the next few days. She had the appetite for neither. All she wanted to do was return to Highgarden where her brothers and the bards and the gardens would be able to distract her. She and Loras would share the similar fate of having to live out the rest of their lives without the person their heart longed for. She did not know how her brave brother was living without Renly now that she had felt the slightest bit of the same sort of pain. Robb Stark would not be dead, but it would feel as if he was once they would no longer see each other.

* * *

 

It was six in the morning, five days past Catelyn’s visit, when she heard a knock on her door. She was not sleeping at that moment, but she wondered who had come calling at such an early hour. She stood up, made her way towards the door, and opened it in curiosity.

“Robb!” She stepped back in surprise, her mouth ajar. “What are you doing here?”

"Looking for you, my lady," Robb Stark replied, a broad smile appearing on his face at the sight of Margaery. He looked bright and alert despite how early it was in the morning, and was dressed in one of his finest cloaks.

"I’m sorry it’s so early, and that we haven’t seen each other for so long. I don’t know what’s gotten into my Small Council, but they seem to demand my attention at every minute of the day," he admitted, shaking his head in disdain,  "However, they at least permit me to go hunting with Grey Wind, and I wondered if you might do me the honor of joining me. I’ve missed your company."

Margaery’s heart dropped at the sight of Robb’s smile and how happy he was to see her. It seemed as though Lady Catelyn had done a fine job of keeping their conversation a secret; Robb hadn’t a clue as to what was going on. She let out a small sigh. She hadn’t anticipated for him to find a loophole around the council’s meetings and his mother keeping him constantly busy. She didn’t know what to say to him or what to do.

“I’ve missed you as well,” she admitted. She had missed him far more than she cared to let on. “But I’m not sure this is a good idea. I… would like to go with you, but there are things permitting me from doing so. Things I cannot tell you about because of a promise I made. It’s only for your benefit, though. I think you should go on your own.”

Robb’s brow furrowed immediately. “I don’t understand. I did not think we kept secrets from each other,” he said, confused, “Lady Margaery, please. The past few days have seemed interminable to me. I don’t see how it can be of my benefit preventing me from spending time with one of the people whose company I enjoy the most.”

“Robb…” Margaery began to protest, but as she looked on his face, she could not continue to argue with him. There were many things she had learned to tolerate in life, but seeing Robb upset was not one of them. What was one morning? What would it hurt? The Frey girl would come in a few days to visit, and then she would be on her way to Highgarden. She did not see the harm in going out hunting with him for the shortest amount of time. She pursed her lips, shaking her head. “How in seven hells do you expect me to say no to that?” she asked, giving her friend a smile. “Let me fetch my boots and we’ll be on our way. But we can’t let anyone see us, alright?”

"I would imagine most of the people nearby are still asleep," Robb replied, still looking slightly suspicious despite Margaery’s smile. It had only really just occurred to him how much he had come to implicitly trust her, and he didn’t like the thought that she might be keeping something from him. He turned and leant against the wall just next to the doorway of Margaery’s chambers, waiting for her to get ready.

"My lady?" he spoke up loudly from where he was stood, "You would tell me if there was something wrong?"

Margaery had made her way to the closet and was putting on her cloak when she heard Robb’s voice from outside her door. Her brow furrowed; she did not like lying to him, but it was not as if she had any other option. “Of course,” she said back, slipping on her boots and moving towards her companion, latching onto his arm as soon as she reached the corridor. “But there are some things you shouldn’t burden yourself with. You have far too much to worry about as king,” she continued, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She hoped to direct the conversation away from her peculiar behaviour, even if that meant talking of something she did not care for. “I am told that Lady Roslin is coming to stay here for a day so you might get acquainted.”

Robb took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, turning to glance at Margaery on their way down the corridor. “Yes, in two days, I’m told. We’re to have a feast in her honor and show her the delights of her future home,” he replied, sounding weary, “I must admit I’m not exactly looking forward to it. But I’m sure you’ll help make it considerably more interesting.”

“I did not know I was invited to the feast,” Margaery said softly, trying to conceal her frown. It was certain that Lady Catelyn would definitely not want her there, but it would look odd if one of the king’s good friends was left to sulk in her room as the rest of King’s Landing dined in the Great Hall. She wanted to tell Robb all of her thoughts and all that had happened recently with his mother, but she was no fool. There were too many consequences that would befall him, and she would not be responsible for his undoing.

“Of course you’re invited,” Robb told Margaery matter-of-factly. He led her through the many corridors of the Red Keep as they talked, making their way down to where Robb has two horses tied up outside.

“I’m not exactly being very fair on the poor girl, I suppose,” he mused, “I’m sure she’s perfectly agreeable. I bet my father didn’t question it for a minute when he was told he’d marry my mother.”

“Everyone has their doubts and second guesses, even your noble father. I am sure he would tell you just that if he were here.” Margaery gave Robb’s arm a reassuring squeeze before letting go and moving to mount her horse. “You are calling her a poor girl, but she’s marrying you. Of all the maidens in Westeros, you can hardly call her poor. She is one of the luckiest, I believe.” 

Margaery’s face turned red, and she took interest in tightening her saddle straps before jumping on her horse. She needed to work on cloaking her feelings around Robb.

"As usual, you are too kind with your words, my lady," Robb remarked quietly as he patted the neck of his stallion. He hopped up onto the horse with ease and set off alongside Margaery, Grey Wind shortly behind the two of them. He hoped that they could talk about other things, because truthfully the last thing he wanted to discuss was the Frey girl.

As Margaery’s horse trotted beside Robb’s she tried to think of something other than marriage and Roslin’s upcoming visit. The sun was rising over their heads, and the orange of it reflected softly on King’s Landing, making it seem like a whole different city. She glanced over at her companion, and a small smile grew on her face.

“I truly missed you,” she spoke up, her voice sounding out of place in the peace of the morning air. “The last five days have been nothing short of unbearable. You were very kind to think of me this morning.”

Robb turned his head towards Margaery and directed a warm smile back at her. “And I you,” he said softly, “I tried to see you more than once, but aside from my Small Council my mother has also been eager to speak to me most recently. She and I have had more disagreements than I would like.”

Margaery felt a twinge of guilt at the mention of Lady Catelyn. She would be entirely displeased upon finding out she had broke her word and seen Robb despite the conversation they had that made it very clear she was not to. “She wants the best for you, as any good mother does. It is hard because… our parents have lived longer than we have, but at the same time they do not know our feelings exactly,” she attempted to explain before moving on. “I do hope you can meet my father and mother someday, but most especially my grandmother. She would adore you. She has taught me so much.”

"I know. And I love her more than anything, but that doesn’t make things easier. If anything it makes it harder," Robb admitted, but he brightened at Margaery’s following words, "I would love to meet your mother and father, and most of all your grandmother. From what you have told me and what I have heard she sounds like quite a force to be reckoned with."

Margaery could not help but beam at her companion. She found it endearing that he cared for his mother so much. It was just unfortunate that she could not grow closer with Lady Catelyn because of their situation; it seemed her pull towards Robb was stronger than her respect for the older woman.

She shook the thought from her mind. “My grandmother is a rose with the sharpest of thorns, but a rose nonetheless. She was my stronghold when I was younger.” She paused for a moment before asking, “do you think you might ever like to visit Highgarden someday?”

"But you are a rose with a few thorns yourself, my lady," Robb remarked, adding quickly, "I’m sorry, I don’t mean to offend…what I mean to say is that I wouldn’t ever wager against you. I may have my sword, but there are battles you’d be much more likely to win than I." He then raised his eyebrows at her question, looking slightly bemused. "Is that an invitation?" he asked.

“No offence is taken,” Margaery responded with a laugh. “You are one of the few that knows every side of me. Most would just say I am a delicate flower.” She looked towards the sky which was now a deep shade of pink. She hoped that no one would be waking soon. “It is an invitation,” she said in reply to Robb’s question. “Once things are settled here and you have a bit more time, you are welcome to visit my home. You always will be.”

"Most said when I went to war that I was nothing but a green boy with more spirit than sense. Most do not know a great deal," Robb noted, before answering, "Thank you. It would be an honor to visit Highgarden." Even as the words left his mouth, something occurred to Robb and he turned to look at Margaery again, hoping the thought he’d had was wrong. "Are you…leaving, my lady?" he asked her.

Margaery’s eyes met the ground, unable to look Robb in the eyes. “I don’t know, Robb. I do not think it would be wise to stay here, not after you are married. There have been rumours and talk and… There are people who wish me to leave when your wife comes to live here, and I believe I should heed their advice. I do not want to cause a rift between you and Lady Roslin. If things are already this bad without her presence… Lord Frey is a dangerous man… I’m sorry for not making sense. I’m just flustered, and I do not want to leave, but I must.”

Robb pulled the reigns on his horse, bringing it to a sudden stop. He looked at Margaery as if he couldn’t quite believe what she’d just said. “Who are these people?” he questioned, “I am their king. It is not for them to decide whether or not someone can stay at my castle.” He tried normally to avoid playing the power card, but he was so shocked and angry that at the moment he didn’t care.

"Rumors are just rumors. I will marry the Frey girl much as I would rather not because I made a promise, but I have nothing to be ashamed of and neither do you," he affirmed, "You are a guest in this castle, my guest. And you are welcome here for as long as you and you alone wish to stay."

Margaery came to a stop alongside Robb, her breathing shallow as she spoke. “Please, don’t take this the wrong way. Those who wish me away have only the best intentions for both of us. I know your authority is over theirs, but they are not going behind your back to harm you but to help you. Don’t be angry,” she pleaded, hoping she could somehow change his mind. “You have to understand how our friendship looks to outside eyes. It will be for the betterment of the kingdom if I leave, Robb. That is all there is to it.”

"That doesn’t make any sense. I don’t see how those who have my best interests at heart should hide things from me and treat me as a child," Robb replied, his jaw clenched such that he was almost bearing his teeth, "I will decide what is best for the kingdom. You have no reason to leave, Lady Margaery, unless…unless you desire to leave.”

A tear slipped down Margaery’s cheek and she brushed it away furiously. “I do not want to leave now, but… everything is going to change! Once Lady Roslin comes we will not be able to go cavorting about or taking midnight strolls or visiting each other’s chambers! You will not be in my life anymore, and what is the point of this place without you?” She tugged on the reigns to turn her horse round, her voice much gentler as she spoke again. “I will come to your feast, but I’m going back to Highgarden the day after. I’m sorry, Robb.” She kicked the flanks of her horse and took off back towards the castle.

Robb watched as Margaery sped away from him and considered following her, but in the end he decided against it. He knew he would get some grief when he returned for not taking out a member of his kingsguard, but nonetheless he turned his stallion the other way and headed out after Grey Wind. He felt as if he needed some time alone to clear his head before he made a decision he might regret.


	6. Envy and Endearment

The Red Keep was hardly recognizable on the day that Lady Roslin Frey came to visit. The hallways were decorated with banners that had the sigil of the Twins embroidered on them. The Great Hall was decked with blue and grey, tables lined from wall to wall.

Margaery had little time to take it all in. She kept replaying her conversation with Robb over and over again in her head, worried that she had tainted one of the last moments they would spend together. She was certain there would be no time to talk with him at the feast tonight, and he probably would not even desire her company after all she had said. She only planned on making an appearance so as not to draw suspicion, and after that she would be gone, on her way back to Highgarden where she could try to mend the broken heart she had brought upon herself.

As she lay in her bed that day, she recounted what she knew would be going on. First, Lady Catelyn and her son would take Lady Frey on a tour of the castle, showing her all of the luxuries she would have as queen. Next, she was sure to spend some time alone with Robb so that they might get acquainted and form some sort of bond before their marriage. After that would be the feast, where she would be overwhelmed with the amount of people that could not wait for her to become queen. And then she would be sent home to the Twins where she would remain until her wedding day, most likely dreaming of her magical time at King’s Landing and the wonderful husband she would take.

Margaery watched the sun set out her window for what would be the last time in King’s Landing. She ran her fingers over the yellow roses Robb had painted in her chambers. She dressed in a black silk gown and fastened a long string of pearls round her neck, waiting for her handmaiden to come announce when the feast would start.

When Margaery’s handmaiden came to the door, she found she had a shadow in the form of a red-headed princess. It had not escaped Sansa Stark’s notice that Margaery hadn’t been quite herself for the past few days, but she had not been sure how to broach the subject with her. The older girl was her friend, yes, but she also greatly admired her, and she felt uncertain as to whether she might be able to help.

"Lady Margaery, you look beautiful in your dress," Sansa spoke up, "I thought we might go to the feast together."

Margaery gave a small smile at the sight of her friend standing in the doorway. “Oh, my dear little bird, I am so sorry I have not been coming to visit you lately. It seems I let my own selfish problems overtake me.” She made her way over to the other girl, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze. “I would love to go to the feast with you. How has your day been so far?” she asked as they began to walk down the corridor.

"It’s quite alright. But you know you may talk to me about your problems if you so wish. I’m not as young and foolish as I once was," Sansa affirmed confidently before smiling slightly at Margaery’s question, "Pleasant. Seeing Robb walk around with the Frey girl has been entertaining. She barely spoke a word when I was there."

Margaery blinked a few times, hoping she could keep of the guise of apathy over Robb and Roslin’s situation. “Is that so?” she asked, running her tongue along the roof of her mouth. “Entertaining how? Do not tell me you are taking delight in your brother’s discomfort!” she said with a small, somewhat manic laugh. “Or perhaps he is already under the lady’s spell?”

"It’s not for me to say. I think I will have to let you be the judge of that yourself," Sansa replied with a laugh of her own. She walked into the Great Hall confident, pleased to be showing off a new red gown to the rest of court. "I’m sure Robb will be pleased to see you," she remarked to Margaery.

Robb had been standing somewhat awkwardly next to Roslin Frey, turning to look at her every so often and smiling but finding it difficult to come up with anything to say. All he really knew about her was that she enjoyed music, and he was just about to ask if she played any instruments when he caught sight of the new arrivals. His gaze fell on Margaery Tyrell and stayed there for longer than he was aware.

“I am not sure about that,” Margaery mumbled under her breath before her eyes met Robb’s and she gave him a small, sad smile as if to apologize for her behaviour the other day. Sansa led her over to the couple who were standing far from each other in silence. She curtsied in their presence, feeling somewhat out of place as she did so. “Your grace, my lady,” she said, turning to the fair, tiny woman who was posed at Robb’s side. “I hope you have been enjoying your stay in King’s Landing. Although I can’t see any reason why you wouldn’t if you have spent it in the company of the king.”

"Lady Roslin, this is Lady Margaery, of House Tyrell, and you already know my sister," Robb explained, quickly looking away from Margaery, "Lady Margaery is a…guest here at the castle."

"Oh, I see. Pleasure to meet you, Lady Margaery," Roslin greeted the other woman politely, "My day has been wonderful, thank you. So what brings you to King’s Landing, if you don’t mind my asking?"

"She is here for my sister," Robb jumped in, "Lady Margaery was a great friend to Sansa while she was here under the reign of King Joffrey."

Margaery shot Robb an icy look before turning back to Lady Roslin. “But, of course, you should have heard of my _betrothal_ to Joffrey, no? I was queen for a few short months until his grace freed me from the loveless marriage that I was trapped in with the Lannister boy. There are few things more horrid than a husband that cannot hope to love you, but, alas, that cannot be helped in any circumstance!”

She then turned her gaze upon Sansa, giving her a wide smile. “Of course, I stayed for Lady Sansa, but his grace is leaving out the part where _he_ asked me to extend my time in King’s Landing! And what a gracious host he was. It is a shame you didn’t get to visit my quarters on your tour of the castle. My room is decorated with my house sigil, a courtesy of King Robb himself.” She blinked, shooting Robb and Roslin a forced grin. “But you must forgive me, my lady, for I have talked of nothing but myself thus far. Please, do tell me about your day with his highness.”

Robb shot an incredulous look at Margaery in return while Roslin was turned away from him, as if to ask her what on earth she thought she was doing. Even Sansa looked surprised by her friend’s words. “I hardly painted the roses myself,” Robb noted quietly.

"It’s good to know that his grace is capable of such hospitality. I’m sure he’ll make me feel most welcome when I come to live here," Roslin declared with a smile, "Truthfully I can…scarcely believe it. Today his grace took me around the Red Keep and I was and still am in awe of the castle and of the city of King’s Landing. To think that our children will be playing in these gardens and someday sat upon the Iron Throne is incredible."

Margaery’s eyes grew wide at Lady Roslin’s words and she let out a breath that she did not know she was holding. “Yes, well, I’m sure you will have the most splendid of times with your darling red-headed children running about and playing with Grey Wind. Speaking of which, I have not seen the direwolf tonight.” She saw Lady Frey flinch at her words, and she knew her suspicions were correct. “Oh, don’t tell me you are fearful of him, my lady! He only needs a bit of food in his belly and he’s perfectly amicable… with the people he likes, of course. I suppose you’ll just have to become accustomed with him.”

She wrinkled her nose slightly, looking back and forth between the couple who was to be wed in a short time. “Grey Wind is much like his owner, in fact. Wouldn’t you say so, your highness?”

"Only if by that you mean that neither of us take kindly to those who would betray us, my lady," Robb responded, looking as if he was working to keep calm, "He is tied up outside. I did not think it necessary to frighten Lady Roslin."

"I am sure I will grow used to him, in time," Roslin said timidly. She looked grateful for the fact that Lady Catelyn soon approached them with a smile and a sideways glance at Margaery.

"Robb, Sansa, Lady Roslin, might I suggest we all take our seats? There are many eager to become acquainted with you, Lady Roslin," she proposed, adding, "Lady Margaery, you can sit with me."

Margaery glanced over Robb, furrowing her eyebrows in contempt. “I do not think any of us here intend to anything of the sort, your grace,” she said, wishing there was more she could say, but she did not wish to talk with him the way they did normally with all of the people around.

She could not wipe the look of disapproval off her face as Lady Catelyn asked her sit with her, nor did it disappear as Robb pulled out a chair for his honoured guest. She was positively fuming as she took her own seat, aware that she was doing a poor job of concealing her feelings towards the situation.

Catelyn had positioned herself next to Roslin, who had Robb on her other side, and given Margaery the other seat next to her in hopes that she might be able to maintain at least some level of control over what was happening. “I thought we had an understanding,” she said quietly to Margaery, not looking best pleased.

Robb, meanwhile, was doing his best to maintain the level of decorum that was expected of him. “So, do you have any stories to share with us from growing up with Walder Frey as a father?” he asked Roslin, “I’d love to hear them.”

"I’m afraid not, your grace," Roslin admitted, shaking her head, "I’m not very good at telling stories. I’m certain your life has been far more exciting than mine."

Margaery pursed her lips, having nothing to say in reply to Lady Catelyn. She would be on her way back to Highgarden the next morning. It was not as if anything she did or said tonight would make an impact on the two people who were promised to each other long ago. She was angry at Robb for acting as if she was nothing but an acquaintance to him; she had hoped that they might reconcile on her last night in King’s Landing, but that option was looking bleak. She had no external reason to dislike the Frey girl. The only problem she had with her is that _she_ was the one sitting beside Robb.

“His grace has many stories he can tell,” she spoke up, looking towards the other girl. “In fact, he has told me a great deal of them in the short time we have had with each other. Perhaps he might share them with you someday and add a bit of excitement to your life.”

"Lady Margaery has many stories of her own, and a knack for telling them," Robb added, "Perhaps she might regale you with some of her tales of the Reach before she leaves for Highgarden tomorrow." Almost as soon as the words had left his mouth, Robb frowned slightly. He had meant to say something scathing, but it hadn’t quite come out that way.

"It seems as if you know a great deal about the king, Lady Margaery. And I would wager you know something about being a queen as you have been one yourself," Roslin commented, still smiling pleasantly, "Perhaps you might share with me some insight?"

“Oh, absolutely,” Margaery started, though she was reluctant to be as cold as she had been before; it seemed as if Robb was not trying to insult her. Still, she carried on, determined to make a point. She would not leave for her home without making an impression. “Never share your ideas with the king, for he might express them to his council and you will get no credit for all you have said and every effort you have put into your thoughts. Try your best to love in times of adversity and apathy, for it can be very hard if there is little to love, as it was with my late husband. And, above all, do not let anyone fool you. It is a rare breed of human that is trustworthy. In fact, I do not think they exist! Everyone is greedy and sneaky, especially whilst fighting for a position on the throne.”

The look that appeared on Robb’s face as Margaery’s words sunk in was not just one of anger and disbelief this time, but one of hurt. “No credit for…” he muttered in disdain, before adding more loudly, “I would have to agree with Lady Margaery on one point. Trustworthy people are most difficult to find. Even those who you grow to care for deeply in ways that you’ve never cared for anyone before can turn on you when you least expect it.”

"I fear the two of you are unnecessarily frightening Lady Roslin," Catelyn spoke up, an edge present in her voice, "Not to mention being rather rude. I apologise for my son’s behaviour, my lady."

"Not at all, Lady Catelyn," Roslin said nervously, "He is the king. He can behave however he wishes."

Margaery grew silent for a moment. Robb’s words had struck a nerve in her. Here she was, ruthlessly fighting with the man whom she had come to love in so many ways. She was so fond of him and everything he believed in. She was so proud of the decisions he had made and how he had heeded her advice when she was nothing but a woman with a few ideas. She was so grateful for what he had done for her, and she could never bring herself to regret all the time they had spent together. She had no reason to punish him, not really. It was not his fault that he had to go on to marry someone else.

“Oh, come now,” she said softly, her voice cracking a bit. “You are sweet, my lady, but a king can not always do what he wants, and I’m sure you know that.” She looked up at Robb then, her eyes sparkling with tears. “He has to do what is best for his kingdom, even if it’s not what he desires. Even when he is faced with the crudest of obstacles.” She turned her head back to Lady Frey, a gentle smile on her face. “You must excuse my behaviour, my lady. I am not myself tonight.”

Robb’s expression softened the minute he saw tears in Margaery’s eyes, and he dropped his gaze to the table below him. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he knew none of them were appropriate for the setting they were in. “Indeed. A king who always does what he wants is a dangerous king. That’s not the kind of king I want to be,” he affirmed, “Forgive me for my harsh words, Lady Roslin. I fear I may be losing my way.”

Roslin looked troubled, but she said nothing. Catelyn turned towards Margaery again, but her tone was gentle when she spoke this time. “Do you wish to excuse yourself, my lady?” she asked, “It might be best if you are…indisposed.”

Margaery was beyond relieved for an excuse to leave the feast. She nodded at Catelyn’s words, giving the woman a grateful look. “Thank you, Lady Catelyn. I do believe that would be the wisest decision at this point. I still have a bit of packing to do anyhow.”

She stood from the table, curtsying to Lady Roslin and Robb. “It was a pleasure to meet you, my lady. I wish you all the best in the future,” she said, forcing herself to smile. And then she turned towards the king in full knowledge that this would most likely be the last time she saw him. “Goodbye, Robb.” In a moment of vulnerability and emotion, she forgot of titles and manners; it was just them, once more. She turned away, lifting the skirts of her dress and quickly making her way out of the Great Hall and towards her room.

"Goodbye, Margaery," Robb said softly in return. Roslin looked mildly surprised by how the other woman had addressed the king, but if there was something she wished to say then she kept it to herself. Once Margaery had left, she took Robb’s hand gently in her own and smiled him, to which Robb could only smile politely in return.

Roslin reached for Robb’s hand many other times during the feast and once or twice just before she did Robb thought he saw his mother giving her a slight nod. She danced gleefully when music played later on in the evening and Robb reluctantly joined in, expecting or perhaps hoping to feel his heart pounding or that unsettling, overwhelming feeling that he’d grown used to experiencing over the past few weeks. It never came. In a last desperate attempt, he had told himself that he’d kiss Roslin Frey when he accompanied her to her chambers that evening, but when the time came he found he couldn’t do it. He’d never taken himself for a craven, but he was beginning to feel like one.

Robb bid goodbye to his future bride with a cursory smile, but once the door had closed he found himself walking in a different direction to the one that led to his own chambers. Despite his best efforts, he had not been able to stop thinking about Margaery Tyrell the entire evening, and he knew there was only one way to settle his mind. He would not let that be the last time they ever saw each other.

Margaery had resigned to her room, feeling more foolish than she had in her entire life. She had let her feelings get the best of her and thought with her heart instead of her head. Robb Stark’s marriage would certainly be the death of her if she decided to say in King’s Landing. She could not even handle the small bit of interaction he had with Lady Roslin tonight. She was positively teeming with envy, but also full of regret and disappointment in herself for letting things go this far in the first place.

When she heard a knock on her door, she was certain it would be a handmaiden coming to help her pack or perhaps Lady Sansa bidding her a proper farewell. She called out “come in,” not stopping to look up from her work of packing her belongings.

Robb pushed the door open and stepped inside slowly to see Margaery facing away from him. He knew it wouldn’t take her long to realise that the footsteps were of heavy boots, not dainty women’s shoes. “Lady Margaery,” he spoke up from where he was stood.

Margaery looked up, alarmed. She had not expected the king of all people to be the one standing in her room. “Robb,” she breathed out. “What are you doing here? If you are seeking an apology then I am sorry, truly sorry, for everything I said to you tonight,” she said sincerely, taking a deep breath. “I’m sure you will be very relieved when I take my leave. I didn’t mean to cause you such grief.”

"I’m not seeking an apology, I’m seeking an explanation. Who was that woman this evening? Margaery, I know you possess more smarts than most - more than me - but I have never known you to use them so savagely against a girl who has done nothing wrong," Robb began to explain, "Attack me all you wish for I probably deserve it, but not her."

Margaery hung her head, ashamed. “No, no, neither of you deserved what I did. I cannot attempt to explain myself to you, Robb. I was being foolish and letting childish feelings overtake me. I am a creature of envy at the worst of times; I know not how to control myself when I let such an emotion overcome me.” She glanced up at him briefly before dropping her gaze again. “I’m afraid I have been falling apart for the past week.”

"Envy?" Robb echoed in surprise. He knew the implications of Margaery’s words, but was having trouble piecing together exactly what they meant. "You promised you would tell me if there was something wrong. I would do anything for you, my lady, but I cannot help you if you keep me in the dark," he added, "Truthfully, I value that you’ve always been honest with me."

Margaery shook her head, feeling as though she may be sick. “This is not right. I don’t even know how this happened,” she started, closing her eyes as if to will Robb away. “There _is_ something wrong, and it’s my complete inability to control myself. I was envious of the Frey girl because, though I know it is no fault of hers, it seems she is taking everything from me that I hold dear.” She clamped her mouth shut. She had already revealed too much. “But that doesn’t matter anymore because I’m returning to Highgarden tomorrow,” she finished quietly.

“ _What_ could she possibly be taking from you?” Robb pressed, feeling he needed to hear the words come from Margaery’s mouth. He knew he wasn’t as good at playing the games she played, and he didn’t know how much longer he could take it. He stepped closer to her but didn’t make a move to touch her. “I don’t want you to return to Highgarden,” he admitted softly.

“ _You,_ Robb. You,” Margaery said with a great, shuddering breath, finally meeting his gaze. “I want to be the first person you tell everything to. I want to share in all of your firsts _with_ you and be by your side in every decision you make. I want to hold your hand when you are upset and celebrate with you when you are happy. I want the whole world for you, and that means a wife who loves you and whom you love in return. If it wasn’t so blatantly obvious already, Robb, I love you! But I can’t do anything about it, and seeing you with her will just _kill_ me, and that’s why I have to go.”

Robb could only stand still, stunned, for a few moments as Margaery’s words sunk in. Deep down he realised he’d already known, or at least had some idea, but hearing it said out loud made it seem real for the first time and not just a fantasy in his head. Nothing else seemed to matter but the fact that she had admitted she loved him, and the courage he had been missing before came back in spades. He didn’t say a word but closed the distance between himself and Margaery, his hands coming to rest on her waist as he brought his lips to hers.

Margaery had only kissed one other man in her life, and that was Renly, who had not been keen on returning her affections. She could feel the heat rising on her cheeks and her heart pounding in her chest as Robb’s lips met hers, and she could not stop herself from deepening their kiss, sliding her hands over his chest and around his neck. She tangled her fingers in his hair, all sense of rational thought now wiped from her brain. She longed to be closer to the first man who had ever truly kissed her.

When Margaery responded in kind Robb brought her in even closer, his hands moving further up her waist to her back. He couldn’t feel guilty in that moment or feel worried, all he found he could do was give in to her and all the emotions he’d been burying for far too long. Even as he slowly pulled away he couldn’t help the smile on his face. “You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he breathed.

Margaery looked up at Robb, beaming, her eyes shining in adoration. “I’m glad you did,” she replied, leaning in to press her lips to his a few times more. She was overwhelmed with happiness, a sort of warmth spreading all over her body that was different to the warmth she felt pressed so close to Robb. She moved a hand to his cheek, her thumb running gently over his skin. “From that very first night when we were talking and dancing… I have never felt so drawn to someone.”

"You have unnerved me and unsettled me and enchanted me and frustrated me from the moment we met, and I would not have it any different," Robb admitted, meeting Margaery’s gaze with his own, "Nobody could ever take me from you, Margaery. I love you. It is you and you alone whom I want to be with."

“Robb…” Margaery could not even hope to speak at his confession. She smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. She leant in to kiss him once more, mumbling ‘I love you’s against his lips. They had both waited too long to say anything to each other, and it seemed now that every emotion and every touch they missed out on was bubbling to the surface, taking them both over.

When she pulled away, she grew serious for a moment, offering up a prospect to the king. “I know there are many things standing in our way, and many things we will have to discuss, but… can we forget them for a small while? Can we perhaps be selfish for a night?”

"I need to rise early in the morning, to say goodbye to…Lady Roslin," Robb began to explain, a twinge of guilt plaguing him as the words left his mouth. Roslin was likely curled up in her bed at the moment with no idea of what was happening. He leant forwards and pressed his lips to Margaery’s again to rid himself of the thought. "But perhaps we may be selfish for a night," he said softly.

“Don’t fret, my love. We will figure something out,” Margaery prompted as she watched a wave of remorse wash over his face. She returned his kiss eagerly, relieved when he agreed to her terms. They would spend a night in bliss without having to worry about any outside forces or people; that is all she wanted at the moment, to be with him and only him. They would save their problems and consequences for another time.


	7. Parting Ways

The following morning, Littlefinger found it was possible to lose the king in the time it took to walk from where they had bid goodbye to Lady Roslin Frey back to the Red Keep. He wasn’t entirely sure how Robb had managed to pull a disappearing act, but he had already been suspicious from how much his grace had been yawning and looking generally tired. His mind was clearly not on Lady Roslin, and Littlefinger had a pretty good idea who it might be on instead.

Robb appeared at the door to Margaery’s chambers for the second time in less than twelve hours, and this time he looked very different as he stood in her doorway. He smiled at the sight of her, and it took him a few seconds before he said anything. “I do have to marvel at how you manage to look like you didn’t get only a few hours sleep last night,” he remarked before his smile slipped slightly and he added, “I said goodbye to Lady Roslin.”

Margaery was working on unpacking all of her belongings when she heard Robb’s voice speak from her door. She smiled at him, noting how his compliments had grown even kinder since they confessed their love to each other. She made her way over to the door which she closed shut before moving in to kiss Robb on the lips. “I hope that this morning was not too terrible for you,” she said sweetly as she pulled away, her eyes dancing over his face. “Have I ever told you how handsome you are?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. “Among many other things. Gods, I do believe I am the luckiest girl in all of Westeros!” It seemed that the previous night’s spell had hardly worn off on her. She was too happy to think of anything that might go wrong.

"If you are the luckiest girl then I am the luckiest man, certainly. And you seem to have a talent for making things less terrible," Robb mused. Just as on the night before, he found that kissing Margaery took all the worries away. "I can’t marry her. There’s nothing wrong with her, but she isn’t _you_. She barely speaks to me and she certainly won’t argue with me. She doesn’t linger in my thoughts and keep me up in the dead of night," he admitted, "I’m going to tell my counsellors and my mother that I cannot take her as my queen."

“You know all too well how to make me blush,” Margaery stated, her smile growing wider at his words. “I think that is the first thing you must do so as to break the ties with the Freys gently, but…” Her face fell slightly. “Your mother said she was afraid that Lord Walder Frey would start another war if you were to break your promise, and that is the very last thing I want for you, my love. I want you safe, here, with me.” It seemed she could not keep herself from kissing Robb, her hands resting lightly on his chest as leaned into him. “You’ll have to forgive me for doing that so often. I am fearful we won’t get much time alone once we come forth.”

"I don’t know if I can forgive you for making me lose my senses. I should have been warned about Southron girls," Robb replied in jest, pressing his lips against Margaery’s again. His hands roamed gently over the fabric of her dress. "Do you think Lord Frey would be foolish enough to go war over a matter such as this?" he asked her, "If it were necessary I would do it. I went to war for my father, I would do it again for someone I love."

Margaery looped her arms around Robb’s neck, her heart fluttering at his touch. She did not know how he had managed to turn her into a romantic in such a short amount of time. “I know not of how rash he can be, but I am told he would be furious if he did not get what he desired. You are very sweet, Robb, but I cannot have you fight another war for me. I don’t doubt your strength or skill for a moment, but Lord Frey has many men and he would be a force to reckon with. I could not live with myself if you were to get hurt.”

"I’ve been hurt many times. You’ve yet to see the scars, but I have. What I could not do is die, not knowing that you were awaiting me," Robb replied, adding soothingly,  "But war will be the last resort. We will find a way to resolve this amicably. And now you need to give me good reason to leave or else I’ll stay."

“I love you,” Margaery repeated. She did not know how many times she had said that in the past day, but she had not grown tired of the words, nor did she think she would. She kissed Robb again, bringing her hands to either side of his face and gently running her fingers over his jaw. “We _will_ find a way to make peace with the Freys,” she reaffirmed, pulling away. “As much as I would love to stay here all day with you, I believe your mother would like to hear about our relationship from you rather than find us here. We don’t want to get caught.”

"Very well, my rose," Robb conceded ultimately, but he paused for a moment on his way towards the door, "Unless…you wish to come with me? If you are to be my queen would very much like you and my mother to be on good terms."

Margaery furrowed her eyebrows slightly but then quickly made her way over to Robb, taking his hand. “I’m not sure she will be happy to see me. In fact, she might not be for a while, but I said I would be by your side through everything, and I meant it. I know how much your mother means to you.” She threaded her fingers through his, giving him a small smile.

Robb smiled gratefully in return, and gently tugged Margaery closer to him as they made their way out of the room. “I would like to make sure she knows how much you mean to me,”he explained.

They found Lady Catelyn in her solar, the light pouring in from the window behind her as she sat reading her book. When she saw the two figures at her door a look of worry crossed her face, but only for a moment.

"Robb, Lady Margaery," she said politely, "I hope you are feeling better today, my lady."

Margaery could not pretend that she was not nervous to see Robb’s mother. The older woman had given her clear guidelines and she had broken all of them, not in the most deliberate of ways, but it had happened. She let go of Robb’s hand, only to slide it over his back in a comforting fashion but so that Lady Catelyn could not see.

“I am doing much better, my lady,” she responded hesitantly. “Thank you for asking. I hope you are fairing well. I must apologize to you for my behaviour yesterday. I do not want there to be any ill feelings between us.”

"I don’t see why there would be," Catelyn replied, her eyes narrowing, "Why are the both of you here together?"

Robb took in a deep breath. “Mother, last night after the feast I went to see Lady Margaery,” he said slowly, “And we…got to talking…”

Catelyn had closed her eyes momentarily at Robb’s words, but she opened them once more to interrupt him. “Please tell me that is the end of that sentence,” she said gently yet firmly, “And that you didn’t do anything incredibly foolish.”

“Lady Catelyn, please, you must understand that it was never in our intention to let anything happen between us. We… feelings developed on their own and we were not strong enough to keep them from each other or hide them anymore. It was impossible not to act upon how we felt,” Margaery spoke up, her voice trembling slightly. “I am truly sorry if this upsets you. I did not mean to disrespect you in any way.”

"It is not me you need to worry about bringing disrespect upon, it is yourselves," Catelyn said, standing up from her seat, "Have you no honour, Robb? With Lady Roslin staying in the very same castle? I thought you knew better than this. And now I expect you wish to marry her, because I trust you remember how it was for Jon…"

"Mother, stop. You’re jumping to conclusions," Robb interrupted, shaking his head, "Yes, I was with Lady Margaery during the night, but there was no…nothing dishonourable occurred."

"Thank the gods," Catelyn remarked, breathing a sigh of relief.

"But I am going to marry her," Robb affirmed, "I love her. I love her and I need her. You met Lady Roslin, Mother."

"Lady Roslin seemed perfectly agreeable," Catelyn pointed out, "I understand how the prospect of marrying her may not seem as exciting as stolen moments in the night, but it is as I told you, Robb. Love does not develop overnight. It takes time."

"I’ve had time. I’ve grown to love Margaery in the time that she’s been here and I know her and she knows me. She isn’t afraid to give her opinion, or tell me if she thinks I’m making a bad decision. Lady Roslin is perfectly pleasant but I want more than that," Robb explained, "If I am to be king, is it so wrong that I should want a queen who would rule by my side?"

Margaery was not particularly pleased to be in the situation she was at the moment, but she could not help the smile that appeared on her face as Robb spoke to his mother about her. She gently removed her hand from his back, intertwining their fingers once more.

“This has nothing to do with Lady Roslin,” she said softly. “I love your son, my lady. I came to love him before the physicalities and before I knew that he loved me. He is the most remarkable man I have ever met in every instance. We know there are consequences we must own up to and people that we will have to make compromises with, but in the end I cannot say anything other than that it will be worth it. I am afraid there is no way either of us can be with another after all that has happened.”

Catelyn looked from Margaery to Robb and back again before she gave a heavy sigh. “I do not doubt the strength of your feelings for one another. And Robb, you know I have never questioned your decisions. I would but only give you advice, and my advice this time is to think long and hard before you cross Lord Walder Frey. It is not just your life I fear for, but the lives of many others who could get caught in the crossfire. Lest we forget that Robert Baratheon went to war over love for your aunt,” she noted, “I pray the gods give you guidance, both of you.”

"I have more than the gods," Robb said, smiling as his fingers curled around Margaery’s, "I have Margaery."

"Your grace! You are a difficult man to find, it seems," Baelish’s voice seemed to come from nowhere, but Robb turned to see him standing in the doorway looking ever so slightly out of breath. "There’s been a raven from Winterfell," he said, "I fear it is not good news."

Margaery looked towards Lady Catelyn with the utmost amount of gratitude she could muster. The older woman could not know how much her trust and blessing meant. She would not see Robb go to war for her, that much she was sure, but she knew their journey would not be simple. She inched closer to her companion, giving him a wide smile as she squeezed his hand.

Their bliss was temporary, however, as Lord Baelish had a certain knack for interrupting the pleasant moments in their lives. She turned round with her hand still in Robb’s looking at Littlefinger in apprehension. News fromWinterfell? It went without saying that the king would take special interest in what was happening in his home.

Robb immediately looked concerned upon hearing Baelish’s words. “Do you have the letter with you?” he asked him.

"Yes, your grace, but I think it probably best if…" Baelish began, but before he even had a chance to finish his sentence Robb had taken the letter from his hand.

"Anything you can tell me, you can tell my mother and Lady Margaery," Robb noted, falling silent subsequently as he began to read the letter. The more he read, the sterner his expression became, and when he eventually looked up again his gaze was as cold as ice. "It’s from Ser Rodrick," he explained, "He says Ironborn men are attacking the northern coast as we speak."

"Ironborn men?" Catelyn echoed, "Is Balon Greyjoy an even bigger fool than we once thought? Winterfell is safe, though, Robb. The Ironborn thrive on the sea, you know that. They wouldn’t dare attack so far inland."

"They might," Robb said, scrunching up the letter in his hand angrily, "Given that Theon Greyjoy is among them."

Margaery knew there was something in Robb that she might never hope to understand, something fueled and born out of war, a sort of terrifying strength and violence. Still, she was certain he would never use this force on her; it was reserved for the bloody match between men. She wasn’t much fond of the Robb that stood before her now, but she also knew that this was necessary or he could not ever wish to win in battle.

As Robb crumpled up the letter Littlefinger had handed him, she saw a brief moment where worriment flickered across his face. She gently placed a hand over his, her gaze meeting his. “I do not understand, my love,” she said truthfully. “I thought you said Theon was a close friend of yours. What could he possibly have to gain from attacking the place where he grew up? Would he be so brash as to strike with no other reason but personal gain?”

"He is…or he was," Robb explained to Margaery, "When we were at war I sent him back to Pyke in hopes he might convince his father to help us. He was unsuccessful, but he told me he was going to stay to try to foster good relations between the Ironborn and the North. I had hoped he might return to join my small council at my request, but it seems not."

"Theon was taken from his home when he was but a boy to be fostered in Winterfell," Catelyn noted, "I do believe we treated him well, but perhaps, seeing his father again…"

"I should never have sent him back," Robb said, shaking his head, "He knows everything there is to know about Winterfell. If he wanted to mount an attack, he could easily."

Margaery looked over at Catelyn and Robb’s worried faces, and she felt a sort of dread come over her as though all of the warmth had been sucked from her body. There were rare moments when she had no idea what to do, and this was one of them. She did not know Theon Greyjoy or much of the Greyjoys at all for that matter. She didn’t know how effective they could be against the stronghold in the north, though Robb seemed to believe that they had a good chance at overtaking Winterhold. She wished she could offer some sort of advice or words of ease, but she knew not what to say.

She settled for running a comforting hand over Robb’s arm and standing strong by his side to let him know that she was there for him. “What will you do?” she asked softly, though she feared she already knew the answer.

Robb looked back at Margaery and smiled a small, sad smile. Catelyn spoke up, however, before he had the chance to say anything. “We must not make any rash decisions,” she said before glancing at Baelish and adding, “Perhaps you should speak to your small council first, Robb.”

"Yes, I think that might be wise. I’m sorry, my lady," Robb said softly, reaching out his free hand to touch Margaery’s hair while Baelish raised his eyebrows, "Where might I find you later in the day?"

“Don’t apologize. It’s no fault of yours,” Margaery replied, returning the smile that Robb had given her. “I will be in my chambers when you’re finished consulting your council.” She leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek, hoping not to be too explicit in the company of both Lady Catelyn and Lord Baelish. “Be strong. I know you will make the right decision,” she said quietly as she pulled away.

* * *

 Over an hour later, Robb felt as if he was no closer to reaching the right decision. He found it impossible to sit still in his seat at the table around which his small council was gathered, and kept standing up to pace around the room. Looking out of the window seemed to help focus his thoughts a little, but not very much.

"The people of King’s Landing are only just getting used to peace and a king from the North," Varys pointed out, "Forgive me but I don’t think the appearance of the king would be particularly favourable if barely a few months into his reign he disappears to fight a war so far from home."

"But surely the appearance of the king will not be particularly favourable if he loses his own home to Ironborn men," Baelish countered, to which Robb raised his eyebrows slightly. It wasn’t the first time Baelish had taken his side, and he was beginning to find it very strange.

Tyrion had been listening to the small council for far too long, and he was getting impatient with all of the members. He had never really been under the service of a king who actually thought about his actions. He twirled his ring idly around his middle finger before bringing a hand up to his forehead to rub his temple. They had been talking in circles, and everything either Littlefinger or the Spider brought up was in concern over how the king would look once it was all said and done.

“I’m sure you care very little for my opinion, your grace, but should we not be thinking of the fate of the people of Winterfell?” he spoke up for the first time, raising his eyebrows. “It must lie heavy on your heart to know that your two brothers are there at this very moment while Theon Greyjoy is laying siege on your city. Lord Varys, you bring up a good point, but I see no other option. The Young Wolf must go help his pups out in the north for they have no means to defend themselves. King Robb’s army could take out those slimy, writhing squids in one fell swoop, and it must be done.”

"Do not make the mistake of thinking I care not for my home and the people of Winterfell, Lannister," Robb said warningly. He walked back over to the table and remained stood, leaning forwards to rest his hands on it. He was already musing that Tyrion Lannister had a point when Dacey Mormont spoke up to voice what he’d been thinking.

"Much as I loathe to agree with the Imp," she remarked, "I utterly loathe the idea of the Ironborn coming anywhere near our shores. I will stand by you and fight by your side as I always have done no matter where you go, sire, but if left to my own devices I would march for Winterfell."

"If left to my own devices so would I," Robb admitted, "If we fight the Ironborn on land I think we could easily defeat them. They’re ill equipped when they’re not on the water. My father defeated them once before and I can do it again.

“Yes, Lady Mormont, we all know you would much rather hear the sound of two swords clanging over my droning voice any day,” Tyrion remarked, shaking his head slightly. He had already grown weary of the woman’s can-do attitude and unquestionable loyalty. He turned towards the king then, hoping he could end this soon. “As much as you may loathe me down to my wee bones, your grace, you must remember that you were the one who put me on this council so that I may speak my mind and give you advice. I have no doubt that this is a battle that, if fought, we would win. Your people need you, and no noble or commonfolk or servant in King’s Landing can argue with that.”

"That I did," Robb said wearily to Tyrion, "That I did." He had given the Lannister a glare at his words to Dacey but nothing more, and he subsequently fell silent as he mulled over all of his counsellors words.

"One of my titles is Protector of the Realm, is it not?" he said finally, "I cannot protect the realm if I cannot even protect my own home. I can’t be King of the Seven Kingdoms if I leave the North to the hands of ruthless Ironmen. And if Theon Greyjoy is to be brought to justice, I must be the one to do it. The man who passes the sentence must swing the sword. I…will ride North with as many men as I can take from here, and we will join up with the Stark bannermen."

"As you wish. But his grace is hesitant," Varys spoke up, a well practised look of concern on his face, "Is there something worrying you?"

"His grace is merely concerned for his family, I’m sure," Baelish jumped in, "He’ll be leaving them behind once more."

Tyrion gave a nod of approval at the new king’s words. He wasn’t exactly fond of the boy, but he certainly knew how to give a speech and make a convincing argument when he truly cared for something.

But as Lord Varys spoke and Lord Baelish cut in, Tyrion could not help but think that the two men were keeping something from him and perhaps the rest of the small council. He knew both of their motivations; soft Varys wanted nothing more to do with war and Littlefinger worshipped the ground Catelyn Stark walked upon. He was just unsure as to what sort of game they were playing against each other. He furrowed his eyebrows before addressing Robb again. “Is there something troubling you, your grace? Know that the rest of us here will be working to keep King’s Landing in order while you are gone.”

"I know," Robb affirmed simply. He didn’t say anything further, worried that any words that came out of his mouth would reveal too much.

"Well then, on a different point, I would like to suggest that his grace stop by the Twins on his way North," Varys said, "Lord Frey is able to raise very large numbers of men-at-arms as you well know, and I’m sure he could hardly deny his king and future son-in-law."

"I’m afraid I cannot do that, Lord Varys," Robb replied, realising quickly that one of his councillors had painted him into a corner, "Because I am not going to marry Lady Roslin. I am going to marry Lady Margaery of House Tyrell, and if I am to leave for the North I would request that one of my kingsguard be assigned to protect her while I’m gone."

"Lady…Margaery?" Dacey echoed, looking slightly baffled for a moment before she quickly nodded, "I will assign someone, your grace."

Tyrion had to keep himself from laughing; suddenly everything had clicked into place and made sense. The boy had fallen head over heels for the Lady Tyrell, and, despite his previous doubts, she had broken him. She would be queen, and he was sure that was all her little heart desired. He had seen the way she played his nephew Joffrey; she was sure to do the same to Robb. Perhaps Tyrion’s heart had merely hardened to all women since Shae had betrayed him, but he did not trust the Tyrell girl’s intentions. He had given his word to stay out of this situation, however. He just hoped that she knew she could very well be starting another war.

“Good luck, your grace,” Tyrion said simply, though even he himself was unsure if he was wishing him luck over the battle with the Ironmen or with Lady Tyrell.

"Thank you, I think," Robb replied, looking mildly confused, "That will be all for now. We must begin preparations at once."

Robb gave out his instructions to ready the bannermen just as he had not so very long ago in Winterfell, and although this time he was far more seasoned and practised, he still felt nervous. Once he had bid goodbye to his counsellors had left the meeting, he did not go straight to Margaery but instead made a detour by way of the godswood. The tree in the Red Keep’s godswood was not a weirwood, but hoped that nonetheless the old gods might listen to him. He prayed for guidance, he prayed for his family’s safety, he prayed for Margaery’s safety and, for the first time since he’d set out to war so very long ago, he prayed for himself. He prayed that the gods might gift him with enough time to be a loving husband and a good father, because he knew he could be.

He found Margaery in her chambers bent at a desk, composing a letter to somebody. Robb walked over to her and took her by the hand, gently pulling her to her feet and wrapping his arms around her from behind before leaning in to brush his lips along her neck, all without saying a word. He was preparing himself for what he knew he would have to say.

Margaery had been writing a letter to her grandmother informing her of all that had happened over the past few months. She looked to the older woman for advice and affirmation in her actions, and she certainly could not wait to tell her of her impending marriage to the man she loved with her whole heart. She was pleasantly surprised by the arrival of said man a few hours after she had bid him a goodbye.

She smiled as his lips moved over her neck, and she turned round in his arms, kissing him deeply. She felt as though she could melt in his arms, like everything else in the world around them vanished when they were with each other. But there was an underlying urgency to their kiss. She was scared for him and for what he might have to do. She pulled away slowly, resting her forehead against his.

“That was quite the greeting, my love,” she said softly, pressing her lips to his again. “I am unsure if it comes with good or bad news.”

"Not good news, I’m afraid," Robb admitted, shaking his head slowly. He took a deep breath, his gaze not wavering from Margaery. He was surprised by how hard it was to speak the words, but then again he had never done this before. "I am calling the banners and we are riding North as soon as we can," he said, "Theon and the Ironborn must be stopped."

Margaery swallowed the lump in her throat. She had anticipated such news, but hearing it seemed to make it all the more real. “So I am losing you as soon as we have found each other,” she remarked, a sad smile on her face. “You must do what you have to. I understand. And I have complete faith in you and your men. So why I am so worried?” She curled her fingers around the hair at the nape of his neck and closed her yes, willing away the tears she knew were coming.

"No, no. You can’t lose me, Margaery. My heart will be with you matter where I am," Robb said softly, wrapping his arms tightly around her, "Wars have repercussions and peace does not happen overnight. The war is over but that doesn’t mean the fighting just stops. But it will stop, eventually. And I have every intention of being here with you when it does."

Margaery clung to Robb as he held her to him, and she burrowed her face in the crook of his neck, letting out a choked sob. “I know, I know,” she said quietly. “I just cannot bear the thought of a world without you. I am terrified for the first time during this war because this is the first time I have someone I love to lose.” Her voice grew softer. “I will pray to the gods every night you are gone… for your safety and that we may grow old together. All I want is the rest of my life with you.”

"That’s what I want, too. There is so much we have yet to do. There is so much I want us to do," Robb said softly in return as he gently stroked Margaery’s long brown hair, "I cannot make any guarantees but I can promise you I will try. I need you to stay safe here and stay strong so that when I return we can have all those things your heart desires."

Margaery looked up at Robb, pressing her lips to his again. “I will,” she replied, finding strength in his words. She could not go with him and fight. She could not stop Theon Greyjoy and his men. She could do nothing but be courageous for Robb’s sake. She would pray for him and love him every day he was gone. “I will wait for your victory and return, and when you come back we will be married,” she said, and though she hated the situation they were in, she could not help but smile softly at the thought of their marriage.

"When I come back, we will be married," Robb echoed, almost involuntarily smiling back at Margaery just before an idea occurred to him, "Or, perhaps…perhaps we might be married at Winterfell? We can have another ceremony here in front of a septon if you wish, but you know I keep to the old gods and there are no weirwoods at King’s Landing. Once the Ironborn men are gone, once the road is safe…I will leave you with one of my kingsguard and we could ask for your brother to escort you North to meet with me."

Margaery smiled widely through her tears, nodding in response to Robb’s suggestion. “Yes, absolutely,” she said without hesitation. “If that is what you desire then I happy to oblige. We do not need a septon here. I will be glad enough to be with you and become your wife in Winterfell. And I will get to see your home and meet your brothers.” She was filled with conflicting emotions of both fear and overwhelming joy. She supposed this was what it was like to love someone during a time of danger. Still, her hope was beginning to overcome her dread. Her heart was filled with Robb.

"Aye, you will. I’m certain Bran and Rickon would love you. And perhaps Jon will come down from the Wall to attend, if I ask him," Robb said, smiling more broadly. He kissed Margaery yet again, wondering if his father had felt this way each and every time he had left his mother to fight.

"You may not be the queen yet, but in truth you always been," he said softly, "Watch over King’s Landing for me."


	8. A Contract

There was very little time between love and war. As soon as Robb gathered the men he needed, he would leave. All of his resources were in one place, and this meant that he was off to fight merely a day after he had met with his small council. Margaery could barely sleep the night before his departure, and when she woke to the bright sunlight shining through her window, she was in a sort of daze. Everything that had occurred over the past two days had been so monumental. Her world had been shaken over and over again. And today it would only get worse.

After she had dressed, she joined Sansa in the farewell party. Lady Catelyn would be traveling with Robb up to the North, and so Sansa was left as the only Stark in King’s Landing. Everyone who was staying at the Red Keep had gathered around those who were leaving, making their goodbyes.

Robb was clad in armor, and it was the first time she had seen him in such apparel since the night he took hold of the castle. She had promised herself that she would not cry on this occasion. She had already shed so many tears over his safety. A queen she would be, and a queen had to put on the appearance of bravery, even when she was feeling the opposite.

On that morning, King’s Landing was full of goodbyes. Fathers bid goodbye to their sons and daughters and husbands bid goodbye to their wives. In amongst them, while Robb spoke to some of his men, Catelyn was wrapping her arms around her oldest daughter. She was dressed in her fur cloak in preparation for the journey north, looking every inch the Lady of Winterfell that she was.

"I’m sorry I must leave, Sansa," she said softly, "But I must look after your brothers, and I have not lost hope of finding your sister. They need me. I know you are strong enough to need me no longer." Sansa nodded slowly and did her best to hold back the tears in her eyes. "Please, take care of her, Lady Margaery," Catelyn asked the older woman.

“She is like a sister to me. I wouldn’t let any harm befall her,” Margaery replied, looking sincerely into Lady Catelyn’s eyes. They had come to a sort of understanding over the past few days. Though marrying Robb may be a dangerous move, both women knew that there was little you could do to change the desires of the heart, and Catelyn wanted her son to be happy.

In a moment of boldness, Margaery stepped forward after Sansa to wrap her arms around Catelyn as well. “Take care of yourself and your son,” she said softly before stepping away. “I’ll be praying for your safety.”

Catelyn looked mildly surprised for a moment, but she returned Margaery’s embrace nonetheless. “Thank you,” she said sincerely as the other woman stepped away, “It is never easy to leave, nor to be the one left behind. I will pray we see each other again in Winterfell.”

As Catelyn left to mount her horse, Robb slowly made his way over, feeling as if his heart at present weighed more than his armour. Sansa placed her hands on her brother’s arm and bid him farewell, and she also had a plea for him. “Robb, you will defeat them, won’t you?” she said.

"I can’t make any promises, Sansa. But I will fight until my last breath," he affirmed. He then turned to look upon the woman he loved for what he knew could be the last time. "Lady Margaery," he said softly.

Margaery wanted to take Robb in her arms and tell him that she loved him. She wanted to bring his face to hers and kiss him slowly, for urgent kisses would saved when they would meet again. She wanted to tell him to fight for his people, for the good of the kingdom, for himself, and for their time in the future. But in the company of others, she could not do any of these things.

Her eyes ghosted over his face and she tried her best to memorize every mark and line. She closed her eyes briefly, imagining him smiling, for she could not forget that. She would hold onto that image and count the days until she would see his face again.

“King Robb,” she replied, too upset to even force a grin. “We will meet again soon.”

"I pray that we do," Robb said earnestly. He seemed rooted to the spot, and it took him long enough to move that Sansa began to look between her brother and her friend, seemingly rather confused. Robb wished there was some other way he could say goodbye that wasn’t the cold, distant manner of a king.

When Robb did eventually mount his horse, he couldn’t help but look back over his shoulder. Despite everything, a small smile appeared on his face when he saw Grey Wind nuzzling against Margaery’s hand.

Margaery bent down to wrap her arms around Grey Wind, her eyes never leaving Robb’s. She planted a kiss on the top of the direwolf’s head, giving the king a warm smile as she stood up. Both the man and his wolf set off, and Margaery stood in her place until she could see them no longer, her heart heavy but also filled with the promise that she would be marrying Robb when this battle was over. He would live. She knew it.

Sansa began her walk back with Margaery to the castle only when Robb and his men were no longer in sight. Accompanying the both of them was a member of the kingsguard in his brilliant white suit of armor whom Robb had left behind, despite the fact that they still had the City Watch to take care of them in King’s Landing. That fact and Margaery and Robb’s behaviour were all beginning to add up in Sansa’s head.

"Lady Margaery," she spoke up, trying to think how best to phrase it politely, "Is there…is there something you might wish to tell me?"

Margaery was contemplative as she and Sansa made their way back to their respective rooms. She was somewhat taken aback as the other girl spoke up, presumably asking about the situation with Robb. She did not think she had been that obvious, but perhaps she was blind to the outside eye.

“There is something… I never wished to keep anything from you, my lady, but things have progressed far faster than I could have believed, and I have not had the time to talk to you.” She took in a deep breath, not entirely sure why she was so nervous to tell her friend what had happened. “Your brother and I… I love him. We are betrothed, and we plan to get married after this battle with the Ironmen is over.”

Sansa’s eyes grew wide at Margaery’s confession and it took her a few seconds to realise she was staring rather rudely at her friend. She quickly dropped her gaze to the floor. “You are to be married? And you are to be the new queen?” she asked, “But…Robb is promised to Lady Roslin.”

“Oh, I know, it is not the proper thing to marry him, and I feel bad for the girl… but perhaps someday when you love someone you will understand. I cannot help my heart, my lady. I am not concerned over being queen.” Margaery nearly laughed aloud at her statement, never believing she would hear those words fall from her lips. “I would not care if Robb was lord of Winterfell or merely a man who had somehow found his way into my life. I love him and only him. It just so happened that he became king before I met him.”

"I hope that I might love someone. I thought I loved Joffrey once, but…" Sansa shook her head slowly as if to rid herself of the unpleasant memories that had arisen. "I have always wanted a sister like you, and it seems now I will have one," she told Margaery, giving her a smile, "But it is…unexpected. I would have thought Robb not refined enough a man for you."

“I did not believe in love before Robb, my lady,” Margaery admitted softly. “Not for myself. You will find it, most likely when you least expect it.” She laughed gently at the other girl’s words about Robb, wondering when she had become so sentimental. “There is something wild in him, yes, but he has the most wonderful heart I’ve ever known. He’s brave and spirited and full of life. He’s strong and honorable and…” She trailed off, somewhat embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I suppose you don’t wish to hear me fawn over your brother.”

"It is strange. But he is my brother and I love him, even if he used to tease me rotten when we were younger," Sansa admitted after letting out a small laugh of her own, "What will you do while he’s gone? I’m sorry, my lady, it must be terrible now for you to be without him."

“Ah, but that’s what brothers are for, my sweet Sansa,” Margaery jested, pleased that her friend was alright with the unexpected situation. “It will be difficult without him here. My heart already aches for him and it has only been but a few minutes. But I have invited both my grandmother and my own brother to stay here for a while so that life is not too lonely, and of course I have you. Loras is to escort me to Winterfell when the battle with the Greyjoys is over.”

"Then I will do my best to help keep your spirits up until your grandmother and brother arrive," Sansa declared, smiling reassuringly at her friend on their way into the Red Keep. Margaery had been one of the only lights for Sansa when she had been essentially trapped in King’s Landing, and now she was determined to do the same for her.

* * *

 Margaery had done as she promised. She had awoken early the morning after Robb’s departure and made her way to the Godswood, kneeling at the great oak so that she could pray to the old gods for the king and his mother’s safety. She had never had much to believe in before, but if there was any other power that could possibly help the man she loved, then she would pray with all of her might.

“Please, I pray to you to keep Robb safe,” she said aloud, her eyes shut in concentration. “Let him win. Let him keep his people out of harm’s way. Let him find Bran and Rickon well. Let me receive news from Winterfell that speaks of his great victory, for he is worthy of being king and worthy of living a long life. Please.” She felt a gust of wind blow through the trees that sent a shiver down her spine, and all at once everything was silent. She opened her eyes, feeling a sort of calm overtake her… until she saw a shape approaching out of the corner of her eye.

"Lady Margaery Tyrell praying in the godswood instead of at the sept? The king’s influence is strong, I see," Lord Varys remarked, emerging as he often did seemingly from the shadows. He approached Margaery with a smile and bowed his head slightly to her. "Congratulations are in order, I believe," he said, "You are to become a queen once more."

Margaery was only slightly surprised that Lord Varys knew of her betrothal to Robb. Word traveled fast within the castle walls, and the Spider knew most everything. “I thought I should pray to the gods my future husband keeps,” she replied amicably. There was no need to be harsh with the man when there were no secrets between them. “I suppose that ‘queen’ is the title that comes with marrying King Robb, but I am just glad to be taking the Stark name,” she said in truth.

"Of course, of course. Just as I’m sure you were glad to take the Baratheon name not once but twice," Varys commented, glancing up at the great oak before them as he spoke, "I’m sure your father is thrilled that one of his grandchildren will someday be sat upon the Iron Throne."

Margaery narrowed her eyes slightly, wondering if Varys was implying what she thought he was. “Yes, well, I’m sure he is well pleased, but I am hardly concerned over how my family feels about the Iron Throne. I am looking forward to the day they meet King Robb, for then they will understand why I want to marry him.” She could not help but smile softly then. “I miss him already.”

"You know, my lady, when I was young I formed part of a troupe of mummers. They were all very talented, but I’m not certain if any of them were quite as talented as you," Varys remarked, turning his head towards Margaery this time, "The king’s marriage is a very important matter. I’m sure you will understand the necessity to ensure that his future wife have his best interests at heart. We hardly want another Cersei."

Mummers?” Margaery shook her head, offended. “Lord Varys, this is no act. I know why you would have suspicions over such a thing. I cannot stand here now and say I loved Joffrey because that was not true. But I love King Robb, and anyone who doubts that is a fool.” She paused, looking angrily at the man who stood before her. “I am no Cersei Lannister.”

"And yet, my lady, you forget that I was there the day you swore your love of King Joffrey in the Great Hall," Varys noted, "There are many curious things about you. The fact that you have wed two kings, for example, and now seek to marry a third. The fact that despite two weddings you claim to still be a maid. The fact that you have managed to convince not one but two men to set aside the women they were betrothed to. Do you not think it reasonable that there be doubts surrounding you, Lady Margaery?"

Margaery pursed her lips, looking at Lord Varys in contempt. She could not disprove him on certain issues, and most definitely not matters of the heart. If he could not see that she loved Robb then there was no argument between them. He would not see what he didn’t want to see. “I have done what I had to in order to survive in the past, but this is no longer about my survival, my lord. I have not lied about my maidenhood. And Sansa Stark would gladly tell you that I saved her from Joffrey rather than took away her reigning title. I do not know what else you wish me to say.”

"I do not wish you to say anything, my lady. I am merely preparing you for the unfortunate information I must deliver next," Varys replied, "In the judgement of the small council, there is sufficient grounds to doubt that you entered into a betrothal to King Robb with pure intentions. You are to be tried before us, and we will decide whether you are permitted to wed the king."

Margaery felt as though all of the air had left her lungs. The king had been gone for only a day and already those who vied for power were taking advantage of this fact. She looked at Lord Varys incredulously. He had to have been the one to bring up this issue to the council. He was afraid her betrothal to Robb would start another war. “I hardly think the king would allow this behaviour were he here,” she proclaimed, crossing her arms. “He should be the only one who decides whom he can and cannot marry. But if you wish to try me then I cannot protest. Hopefully the rest of the council have their heads on straight and can see that I have no intentions in my heart other than love.”

"I believe I am doing you a favour, Lady Margaery. Were the king here, given that he only recently learnt of the betrayal of his closest friend, I’m sure he would be devastated at the implication that the woman who has bewitched him may do the same," Varys pointed out, his face remaining a picture of calm, "If you tell the truth, then you have nothing to fear. If you are not deemed suitable, however, then you will be sent back to Highgarden and any information we uncover will be spread throughout the kingdom. Your reputation will be ruined, and I doubt your father will be able to marry you to anyone again."

“The king knows how I feel about him. He doesn’t need a small council to advise him where matters concern me. I appreciate your worriment, but you know nothing of the bond between Robb and I,” Margaery retorted, her stare cold. “There are no needs for threats, Lord Varys. Only tell me when my hearing is, and I will be there.”

"In two days, in the morning. Someone will be sent to summon you," Varys replied, giving Margaery another smile as he turned to leave, "I only have the king’s best interests at heart, Lady Margaery. I hope you will see that in time. Have a pleasant day."

Margaery watched the Spider leave, her fists clenched furiously, her breathing shallow. She knew in her heart that what she felt should be more than enough to convince the council that she was marrying the king for love, but she also knew that they could spin her words and make her seem guilty if that is what they wanted. She was scared - not because she could possibly damage her reputation or be sent back to Highgarden, but because she might lose Robb.

* * *

  _Dear Margaery,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. We have stopped at castle Darry for the night, where they have kindly provided us with shelter and a good meal, and are due to set off immediately once more at first light. I worry for my brothers and the people of the North more and more as each day goes by. I think perhaps I am beginning to understand why my father once said that as lord of Winterfell he went to bed with fear in the night and woke with fear in the morning._

_I am sorry we were not able to bid each other a proper goodbye when I left, but perhaps it was best that it was left incomplete. That is how I believe our story to be, incomplete. It has not yet come to an end and I pray it won’t for a long time. I think of you always and eagerly await the day we will see each other again in Winterfell._

_Yours,  
Robb_

My dearest Robb,

I find that after only a few short days I am missing you. I long for your laugh and your voice. I long for your embrace and your lips on mine. I was right in saying there is no point to King’s Landing without you. If only we could travel as the ravens do. I would be by your side in a heartbeat. The council has been uneasy in your absence and a great deal colder to me as well. They fear our marriage will start war again, but I’m sure I can convince them otherwise. I do not want you to be concerned for my problems, however, but to focus on your own.

I have the utmost faith in you and all you are doing. Your people will be fine because they have you. Be brave as I know you are. I have been praying in the godswood since you have left. At night I dream of being with you again and of what the future may hold for us. It brings a smile to my face to think of the days that will come.

Sending you all of my love,

Margaery

* * *

 "I still do not see this as necessary," Maester Luwin remarked from his chair, shaking his head slightly, "I’ve known his grace since the moment he was born. He has a good head on his shoulders. If he has fallen in love and wishes to marry then I’m certain it is of his own doing. I find it insulting to imply he may have been manipulated."

"Yes, please, tell us for the hundredth time how you removed each of the Starklings from Catelyn Tully’s womb, Maester," Baelish said, leaning slightly over to one side while the council waited for the arrival of Margaery Tyrell. He had been particularly irritable recently, and his bad mood seemed to have originated coincidentally around the same time Catelyn had left. "I will not make judgements in advance, although I do know some things about the Tyrells that would make your toes curl," he added, "Let us wait until we hear the girl."

Margaery hadn’t bothered to dress in her nicest clothes or fix herself up for the small council that had now decreased in size since Dacey Mormont and Robb had both left for Winterfell. She wasn’t appearing before them to put on a show. She just wanted to tell them her story honestly and hope that they would believe her or, at the very least, sympathize and let her marry Robb. She had calmed significantly since her encounter with Varys and had already received a letter from the king which only reaffirmed her emotions and how she would fight until her last breath to keep him in her life.

She stopped in front of the Great Hall to take a deep breath and thank her guardsman for his escort before stepping inside confidently, her head held high.

When Margaery entered the room, the four present small council members were positioned in seats placed either side of the Iron Throne. Lord Varys and Lord Baelish sat on one side, and Lord Tyrion and Maester Luwin on the other. The throne itself was empty.

"Greetings, Lady Margaery. I hope you are faring well," Baelish spoke up, "Do you know why you are here?"

“I am, thank you, my lord,” Margaery replied politely but with a crisp edge to her voice. “I know exactly why I am here, and, if the council wouldn’t mind, I’d like to skip the pleasantries and get straight to my hearing.”

“I am in favour of that notion,” Tyrion agreed, speaking for the first time since he had entered the room. He knew Lord Varys would go to great lengths to prevent another war from happening but to do this? How on earth was he supposed to judge a woman’s heart? He wasn’t exactly the most reliable candidate for such a job…

"As you wish, my lady," Baelish said with a small wave of his hand, "Would anyone like to begin?"

"I will," Varys spoke up, "Lady Margaery, your father, Mace Tyrell, arranged your betrothal to Renly Baratheon, is that not correct? What role, if any, did you have in this arrangement?"

“I was a pawn, my lord,” Margaery said slowly, choosing her words carefully. “My father was interested in allying with the Baratheons from the beginning. Loras served as a squire to Prince Renly from a young age, and so he was already a viable match for my husband, long before anyone knew of the late King Robert’s death. Renly came forth to take my hand in marriage after his brother’s passing and also took claim of the Iron Throne, but none of this was in my control.”

"That wasn’t how it appeared to me when I came to visit you at Renly’s camp, my lady. You expressed your desire to be queen again after Renly’s passing," Baelish took over, "And you never did tell me why your marriage with Lord Renly was never consummated."

"Have some respect for the lady’s privacy, Lord Baelish," Maester Luwin chided.

"Privacy is forsaken when one is to marry the king, Maester," Baelish retorted, "What if she incapable of bearing children?"

Margaery directed a kind smile towards Maester Luwin before turning back to Littlefinger, addressing his question. “Renly and I did not consummate our marriage because he loved another. He could not look upon me without guilt digging deep into his mind and taking hold of him. I wanted to give him an heir, but he could not bed me because of this.

“As for me wanting to be queen… I did. I would not have married Joffrey otherwise. But I was content with returning to Highgarden after his death. I did not think once of being queen whenever I was with Robb. I fell in love.”

"And your marriage with King Joffrey?" Varys questioned, "You claim that was consummated either. Why?"

"I don’t think that would be too difficult to guess, Lord Varys," Baelish commented with a knowing smile.

"I would rather let the lady speak for herself, Lord Baelish," Varys retorted, "She has already admitted to her ambition. I would like to know why it did not extend to bedding King Joffrey."

Margaery sucked in a breath. She had told Robb easily of her and her grandmother’s plan to rid Westeros of Joffrey, but he was entirely different to the four men sitting on the council. “I did not know what the boy was capable of doing,” she explained, furrowing her brow. “When I came here and saw all that he had done to Lady Sansa and the destruction he had caused, I could not bring myself to lay with him. The thought disgusted me. I hope you do not take any offense to this, Lord Tyrion.”

“None at all.” The Imp waved a dismissive hand, giving the girl a small smirk. If nothing else, she was an incredible liar. He favoured those who could talk their way out of situations, and even if Robb Stark was being manipulated, he doubted Margaery would suddenly turn on him one day. She was intelligent and cunning; she had no reason to betray a king who she knew would do who her bidding. 

She nodded her thanks in Tyrion’s direction before continuing. “And if you may be wondering how it was possible for me to avoid such an incident with the late king, it is not at all difficult to get a man too drunk to do anything on his wedding night. The rest of the time I spent here was just a matter of evading him.”

"So, Lady Margaery, you married Lord Renly, shortly after which he declared himself King Renly, but you were sadly not sufficient to rid him the thought of another. Then when Renly passed away your family allied with the Lannisters and you married King Joffrey, whose true nature you tragically didn’t realise until it was too late,” Varys recapped with careful emphasis on his words, “Then, when King Robb killed King Joffrey, he had you temporarily kept under close watch, after which you were pardoned and told you were permitted to return home. However, you decided to stay. Why?”

“Because he asked me to stay,” Margaery replied, a hint of frustration in her previously collected tone. “I provided him with council, and he wanted me to stay in King’s Landing so I could continue doing so. I know my story sounds unlikely and contrived, but to accuse me of manipulating my way into the queen’s position is an insult to every feeling I’ve felt towards Robb Stark since the first day I met him. I’d sooner die than see him suffer. I’d give over every ounce of happiness inside of me to see him happy. If he were to ever denounce his position as king, I would take my leave and go with him, for it is not the crown or the throne I am living for. It is Robb! I love him more than I can hope to put into words.”

"Yes, thank you for the impassioned speech, Lady Margaery," Varys remarked dismissively, "It’s even better than the one you gave when you wished to marry King Joffrey."

"I think what Lord Varys is trying to say - and why we’re all here really - is that given everything you’ve just admitted to and everything you’ve done in the past, how do we know you speak genuinely?" Baelish spoke up, "Words are very easy to say."

"How can one ever know the truths of the heart?" Maester Luwin pointed out, "I still fear this entire exercise is folly."

"Lady Margaery, unless I am much mistaken, knew that the was betrothed from the beginning, and yet she chose to engage in a relationship with him anyway," Varys noted, "Surely if she loved him as much as she claimed she would step aside in favour of Lady Roslin, knowing it would be best for the kingdom."

Margaery felt as though she was being attacked from all sides. She closed her eyes, praying that she would not cry in front of the men who were testing her. She could not be weak. “Surely some of you here know what is like to love someone!” she spoke up loudly, looking pointedly at both Tyrion and Littlefinger. “The heart cannot help what it wants, and Robb and I have found each other in the midst of war and hatred and bitter schemes. I may be selfish, but that is not something I am willing to give up! 

“How is it good for the kingdom to have a king who is unhappy and bitter because he does not love his wife? I do not want him to suffer the same fate as King Robert, nor do I wish that which Cersei Lannister experienced upon the Frey girl. The kingdom will collapse internally, and other wars will wage against King’s Landing while it is weak. There are consequences either way, but if a peace settlement is made between the Freys and the Starks now then war can be avoided. And love can flourish in this place as it has not in years.”

"Sentimental, my lady," Baelish remarked as a hush descended on the small council. Not even he wished to repeat the terrible circumstances which had brought the kingdom to war in the first place. "But I do know what it is to love someone," he added. 

"There is no place for love when kingdoms are at stake," Varys noted, "Is there anything else anyone wishes to ask? Or anything else you wish to say, Lady Margaery?"

“Yes,” Margaery replied slowly. Her hands had begun to shake, and so she clasped them behind her back, raising her chin. “If you allow me to marry Robb Stark, then the rest of my life will be in your hands. If you suspect or discover me doing anything to jeopardize the king or if you truly believe that I do not love him because my actions show otherwise, then you can have my head.” 

The Great Hall, that had already been quiet, fell into a deadly silence as Margaery made her announcement. Maester Luwin looked alarmed, Baelish looked surprised, while Varys merely looked slightly intrigued.

"You will put this agreement in writing?" Varys questioned, "To be signed by you and each and every one of us?"

“I will,” Margaery breathed out, nodding her head slightly. “You will have my written word, and I will uphold to what I have said today.”

Tyrion raised his eyebrows, both impressed and startled by the Tyrell girl’s response. She was offering them her head in exchange for a marriage. He hardly saw how they could refuse her now. Even Lord Varys seemed to be persuaded.

"Very well," Varys declared, slowly standing up from his chair, "We will take some time to consult on the matter, and we will summon you tomorrow to give you our decision."

As he made his way down from where he had been sat, Maester Luwin stopped and walked over to directly approach Margaery Tyrell. “My lady, are you certain about this?” he said gently, “I’m not entirely sure his grace would agree with this decision.”

“I am sure,” Margaery said softly. “If this is the only way to marry Robb, so be it. My love for him is worth everything I’ve had to endure and more. If the others cannot see that then they are blind or just refusing to believe me on purpose. I know he would not be happy to hear of this arrangement, but he does not have to find out about it either. I will not betray him, and therefore my head will remain intact.” She gave the elder man a small smile, hoping that what she said would hold true.

Maester Luwin nodded solemnly at Margaery, accepting that her mind was made up. He knew there wasn’t a whole lot he could do to change things, and the same was true when he joined the meeting of the rest of the small council. He was aware he only really had two choices: argue against allowing Margaery to marry Robb, or accept that she would marry him with her promise in place. His own position was different, but a majority had to be reached and he knew he would be on his own. In the view of the remaining members, if she was being honest then she had nothing to fear from the arrangement. Maester Luwin was among those present the following morning when Margaery was summoned in again and presented with the piece of paper where she would sign her life over to the small council.

* * *

  _Dear Margaery,_

_We have are now into Northern territory and two days ago we encountered our first group of Ironmen near Moat Cailin. The battle was short for we greatly outnumber them now that the forces of the North have joined us, but we lost many men and we believe there are many more Ironborn spread along the coast._

_I worry for you alone at King’s Landing surrounded by several councilmen who could probably best be described as weeds choking the life from all around them, but I know that some roses have steel thorns. You are strong in ways that are different to the men who fight alongside me and I will be proud to have you as my wife once the fighting is over. We will ride to Winterfell separately, but we will return to King’s Landing side by side, my lady. I hope your grandmother and brother are faring well and and that their arrival will brighten your days._

_Yours,  
Robb_

* * *

 Margaery waited every day with baited breath for her brother and her grandmother’s arrival to King’s Landing. She wrote Robb constantly. Finding him well was one of the only things that kept her strong. She had taken to staying mainly in her room, only leaving to visit Lady Sansa. Varys knew that without Robb she was easier to target, and he would surely take advantage of this fact if she so much as looked at him funny.

The day she heard news of Olenna and Loras reaching the Red Keep was a good day indeed. She was not completely straight-laced as she raced through the corridors to meet them, her tangled hair flying behind her, but she could not care less as she wrapped her arms around the members of her family that she had missed dearly.

"Now, now, careful, child. You’ll wrinkle your dress," Olenna said, but she was smiling nonetheless as she returned her granddaughter’s embrace. She pulled away and looked Margaery up and down thoughtfully, her head tilted ever so slightly to one side.

"You look well. Pale, though. You ought to go out in the sunshine a little more often," she remarked, "King’s Landing, however, looks much the same as when I left. Your new king needs to do some redecorating, or perhaps a queen to do it for him."

Loras cast a sidelong glance at his grandmother as if to say ‘look at what I’ve had to deal with this whole time,’ and all Margaery could do was laugh. Two of her favourite people in all of Westeros has come to stay with her, and she was overjoyed.

“I have much to tell you, Grandmother,” she stated, taking the older woman by the arm and gently leading her inside the castle. Loras followed. “I trust you know of my betrothal from my letters. How I wish my future husband was here now so you could meet him! We mustn’t speak lightly of the issue in front of the small council, however. They do not think me a worthy candidate for King Robb.”

"They do not think you a worthy candidate? Weren’t they to marry her off to a daughter of a Frey and a Rosby? King Robb would be spending the rest of his days praying to the gods for a child. The Rosbys are a sickly bunch,” Olenna remarked, her gaze attentive as she walked with her granddaughter, “You, my dear, are an extraordinarily better choice. Not to mention you have smarts I am certain anybody else who comes along would not have.”

Loras raised his eyebrows, letting out a small laugh at Margaery’s look of surprise. “Grandmother, you must be careful of what you say within these walls,” she chided softly, though she could not help the smile that had appeared on her face. “The council believes me to be untrustworthy, I suppose. They think I am only marrying Robb for the title. But, though it may be implausible, I have fallen in love.”

“She was smitten the day she met him,” Loras chimed in, all too amused by his sister’s behaviour. 

"Well, love can happen to the best of us, and when it comes with a title it’s all the better. Your father will be overjoyed that this has happened without him even having to lift a finger," Olenna noted. She had always been one to speak her mind and she wasn’t going to change now. "Now all that remains is the Freys to take care of," she added.

“Yes, they are another problem I have yet to sort out,” Margaery said, pursing her lips. “I am not sure if they know of the new arrangement yet. Lady Catelyn wanted to make peace with them. I’m sure she’ll offer her brother to marry Lady Roslin, but what is a lord compared to a king? In their eyes, it will not be a suitable compromise. Sometimes I wish with all my might that we could have allied with the Starks before the Freys did,” she admitted softly.

"There is more that separates the North and the South than distance, Margaery. Circumstances at the times may not have favoured it. We must focus on what is happening at the moment," Olenna said with a small nod, "And on how to win over those on the small council to your side."

“My life is in their hands,” Margaery stated, letting out a small sigh. “You may think I’m foolish for doing such a thing, but it was the only way they would allow me to marry Robb. I do believe Maester Luwin, Lord Baelish, and even Lord Tyrion may be swayed to my side, but Lord Varys is a different breed entirely. He seems to be spiteful towards me for no reason whatsoever. I find it hard to believe that he truly has the king’s best interests in mind.”

Olenna turned to Margaery and her brow creased in a slight frown. “That was foolish,” she said bluntly, “But all the more reason to concentrate on winning them over. Men go to war all the time. Those of us left behind have our own battles to fight.”

* * *

My love, 

It gives me so much strength to hear you are boding well. I am sorry, however, for the loss of your men. War is always costly. I’m afraid I know little of battle tactics, but once you drive the Ironborn back to the sea then they are sure to disperse and be forced to return back to their islands. Your men respect you and want to fight alongside you, and this will be the Greyjoys’ undoing.

Loras and my grandmother have arrived safely and have brought much happiness along with them. They are not so fond of the ‘weeds’ in King’s Landing, but I can hardly blame them for that. Thank you for your well wishes. Lady Olenna is delighted to meet you.

I will be so joyful the day I am able to call you my husband. So often my heart longs for you. I cannot wait for the time to come when we are able to hold each other again. Keep your head held high through these rough times, my king.

Yours always,  
Margaery

_Dear Margaery,_

_Unfortunately I write this time with bad news. We were nearing Winterfell when we began to hear reports that the castle had been taken by Theon Greyjoy. We have set up camp nearby while we try to discover how many men he has and plan a course of action. However, we are all concerned for the safety of Bran and Rickon and that we may be running out of time._

_This morning when I woke up there was a small vase with a yellow rose in my tent. I believe it may have been my mother’s doing. I am grateful to whoever did it as seeing it every day brings me a small bit of joy even when times are at their darkest. I am keeping my head held high, my lady. I will ride into battle for my home and for my family, which will soon include you and in my heart already does._

_Yours,  
Robb_

My dear Robb,

I am terribly sorry to hear of the news. I could never wish to understand how someone could turn on you the way Theon has. It is a cruel fate to lose a person you once considered a close friend. But if your brothers are anywhere near as resilient as you, I’m sure they are just fine. You are Stark men, you are brave, and will resist all who oppose you and your people.

I hope a bit of good news here will brighten your spirits a bit. My grandmother has already become popular among the people here, and she has made quite the impression upon the small council. I foresee better times here, not only in the immediate future but when we return together as well.

It makes my heart sing to know that you are thinking of me and those thoughts are bringing you joy. I cannot wait until I see your home at peace, as it was meant to be, and take your name in the Godswood. I have never ceased my praying for your safety and good fortune. 

I love you,  
Margaery

_Dear Margaery,_

_I am sorry if you were worried during this time in which I haven’t been able to write. We have retaken Winterfell in a bloody battle during which Theon Greyjoy was killed by my hand. I cannot say I had imagined the outcome might be different after his betrayal, but I also cannot in truth say that I feel happiness at his death. As you said, he was once one of my closest friends. I wish that the fight was over, but Theon’s sister Asha still leads attacks along the Northern coast and that is where we are headed. We must drive the Greyjoys all the way back to the Iron Islands. Thankfully both my brothers are alive and well, by a strange twist of fate due to the heroic efforts of a wildling who was once captured attacking Bran._

_I was glad to hear that your grandmother is settling in well to life at King’s Landing. I look forward to meeting her, and I hope you and she know she is welcome to come to our wedding though I fear it might not be best for her health. All I think about in my quiet moments is the next time you and I will be alone together. I pray that day will come soon._

_Yours,  
Robb_

My king,

I give praise to the gods that you and your brothers are safe after all that has happened. You have survived the hardest part of this battle. I grieve for what you had to do in order to win, but we both know in our hearts that it was right. I had told you once that you were remarkable, and my view has not changed on this matter. You are courageous in all that you do, and I am in awe of you. Keep pressing forward. This battle is almost over, and you will be able to return to your home.

I think it is best if my grandmother stays behind for our wedding. She has never met the cold winds before. It might be wise to have her stay in King’s Landing, continuing relations with the small council, but you will meet her soon enough.You have made me the proudest and happiest woman in all of Westeros. Our time will come soon, my love. 

I love you,  
Margaery

_My dear Margaery,_

_My days and nights have been occupied by battle. Some larger, some smaller, some drawn-out, others fast, but all brutal. They seem to have all blurred into one in my mind. Today, however, I write to you and tell you that the last of the Ironborn have been defeated. Asha Greyjoy managed to escape with what was left of them and they have left for Pyke. Ironmen plague our shores no longer._

_I am on my way back to Winterfell and I bid you whenever you can to come. Be careful on your journey along the Kingsroad, however. I am sure your brother is more than capable of defending you should it be necessary, but nonetheless, stay safe. I love you, Margaery. The castle awaits your arrival and none more so than I._

_Yours,  
Robb_

My dearest Robb,

I am overjoyed to hear such wonderful news from you! Every day I have worried and fretted, and now I feel as if a heavy weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Your men must be relieved, as I’m sure you are. Your victory is well deserved. You have earned the title of Protector of the Realm over and over.

I am leaving straight away, my love. There is little waiting left for the both of us. I will make sure my brother and I make haste. I know I will barely be able to rest until I see you again. 

I love you with all of my heart,  
Margaery


	9. Winterfell

Loras was unsure if his sister’s enthusiasm to get to Winterfell as fast as they possibly could was endearing or agitating. They took a rare break on the Kingsroad, only stopping to eat twice a day, let their horses graze, and get a few hours of rest at night. Margaery clearly had her sights set reaching the place and seeing Robb in only a matter of weeks. Their journey was not too difficult. It was only the two of them and the member of the kingsguard that had been assigned to Margaery since the king’s departure, and less people made for easy travel. The worst part was that Loras could not chastise his sister because he knew very well that if Renly was the one waiting for him in Winterfell, he’d be just as eager to get there.

The nights became colder and colder as they moved along. All were thankful for heavy blankets and fur coats to keep them warm as they slept. They barely had time to marvel at the first sight of snowfall; all they could concentrate on was the leagues they had left to go.

They approached Winterfell at the beginning of their second week of travel. Margaery’s cheeks were flushed red with excitement and cold, and she smiled widely at her companions. “Words are not enough for my gratitude, but I cannot thank you enough,” she said, tears welling in her eyes as she turned back to the city where her future husband was waiting for her. She kicked the flanks of her horse and hurried towards its gates.

Catelyn Tully patted the neck of her mare gently, bidding her to stay put as the figure of Margaery Tyrell on her horse became bigger and bigger on the horizon. Once the other woman was close enough to see her face, she gave her a welcoming smile. She was stood just outside the castle walls, wrapped up warmly in her furs and with a young boy riding a filly on an unusual-looking saddle next to her.

"Lady Margaery," Catelyn greeted her, "Your are a welcome sight in Winterfell. I am sorry Robb is not here, but I believe he is in talks with some of his men and I asked to be informed as soon as you were spotted from the towers so that I might speak to you. As for my other son, he would not take no for an answer when he saw me leaving. This is Bran, Robb’s brother."

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Margaery," Bran said, smiling broadly, "Mother says I should always compliment a lady, so…you are even more beautiful than Robb said you were."

“It is good to see you, my lady,” Margaery replied to Catelyn, grinning at the other woman, though she could not help but notice that her tone was laced with an emotion other than happiness. There would most likely be a reason why the king was not the first to greet her after her long journey.

Still, she could not help but smile as she turned to look at Robb’s younger brother. “You are too kind, Prince Bran,” she said, her eyes bright. “Of course, your dear brother told me nothing of how handsome _you_ were, but I should not be surprised! The Stark family is very good looking. I am so glad to find you safe and well. I was quite worried for some time over you and Rickon.”

"Theon had us held us captive. It was lucky we had Osha to look after us," Bran told Margaery, "Robb says you are from the Reach. Are you not finding it very cold up here?"

"Lady Margaery will adjust, I’m sure. I did," Catelyn said, bringing her horse up alongside Margaery’s as they made their way into Winterfell, "If you will forgive me asking, my lady, how did Robb seem in his letters? I know he wrote you often."

“I am not used to the cold, no, but I am too excited at the moment to care,” Margaery said with a small laugh, already charmed by Robb’s little brother. She grew more serious, however, as Lady Catelyn spoke to her.

“He was plagued by this war with the Ironborn,” she remarked softly. “I think that Theon hurt him deeply with his betrayal. But he did not let on that he was suffering still. Is there something wrong, my lady?”

"Robb is no stranger to death, but this is the first time he has had to end the life of a man - a boy, really - whom he considered a close friend. He hides it well much of the time, but he has not been quite the same since it happened," Catelyn explained to Margaery, "I wanted to warn you that he may not be the same man who you said goodbye to."

Margaery held her tongue for a moment, her heart heavy with the news. Robb had endured enough losses, and she hated that he had to be the one to end Theon’s life. Nothing was ever simple for him. She nodded. “Thank you for letting me know, my lady. I cannot hope to love him any less because of this. He will be my husband soon, and we will grow and learn together despite the difficulties.”

"I have faith you will. He will need you. In some ways I think it is best he is marrying someone he already loves," Catelyn remarked. As the party of three rode through Winterfell, many stopped to look curiously at the new face that, unbeknownst to them, would soon be their queen. Members of the Stark household were on hand to take the horses from Margaery and Catelyn, and Hodor was also present to help Bran from his saddle. Bran kept looking at Margaery as if barely containing a grin, excited to share the news with his brother that she had arrived.

"Should we take Margaery to the Great Hall?" he asked his mother eagerly from Hodor’s back.

"No, I think not. I will take her to Robb’s chambers and we can tell him to meet her there," Catelyn suggested, "I doubt Lady Margaery will want to reunite with Robb amongst a large number of men she’s never even met before."

Margaery gave Lady Catelyn a grateful smile. She was happy to meet Bran and Rickon later on, but she missed Robb so much that her heart ached for him. She did not want to be in the presence of others when they were to meet each other again. She knew that it would be far too intimate of a moment to share with other eyes.

“I’m sure we will have plenty of time to spend in each other’s company later, Prince Bran. Your brother has told me that you enjoy riding, so perhaps we can find a day to go out hawking together. I bet your direwolf would like that as well,” she remarked, giving him a small curtsy as they parted ways and Catelyn led her towards Robb’s quarters.

"I told Robb he could have his father’s quarters, but he has insisted on staying in his own old chambers. He said his father’s chambers belong to The Lord of Winterfell, and that is Bran," Catelyn explained as she and Margaery neared a doorway, "I am afraid they will not be quite what you are used to in King’s Landing. Stay here, my lady, and I will fetch Robb."

Margaery nodded in response to Catelyn, opening the door to Robb’s room so she could take a seat as she waited for him. The walls were stone, and though there were a few windows, there was not much light flooding through them. She was not so cold inside the castle walls, and she shed her cloak before sitting on the bed that was covered in furs. She sat there in silence, her heart beating wildly as she anticipated the king’s arrival.

Robb had left the Great Hall almost immediately after his mother had snuck in to inform him of the new arrival, telling his men he had an urgent matter to attend to. He had a small scar from a cut on his neck and a healing wound on his arm not visible under his clothes, but his legs were absolutely fine and he made his way quickly through the castle, before long appearing at the door of where his future wife was waiting. Robb looked at Margaery for a moment as if he couldn’t quite believe she was real before he stepped forwards to wrap her in an embrace.

Margaery stood up as Robb entered the room and she welcomed his embrace, flinging her arms around his neck and holding him tight. She pulled back only slightly so that their lips could meet in an eager kiss. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be in his arms, and now that they were with each other again, she would not let go. The time they spent apart was too long; she longed to be closer to him, to tell him she loved him, to celebrate his life and that she was here, in Winterfell, with him.

Robb’s lips barely left Margaery’s before he was kissing her urgently again, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He pulled away to hold her close to him, nuzzling gently into her neck. Her presence seemed like a light in the darkness, filling his heart with warmth where previously he had felt nothing but cold.

"Margaery," he said softly, "Words can’t do justice to how happy I am to see you."

“And I you,” Margaery breathed out, barely a whisper against Robb’s shoulder. Her lips moved gently over the cut on his neck, his jaw, and then she found his mouth again, kissing him deeply. She smiled, feeling a rush of dizzying emotions come over her as they stood intertwined in each other’s arms. “I missed you terribly,” she said between kisses. “Every moment… you were in my thoughts and prayers. Thank the gods you are safe.”

"The gods were merciful and allowed me to be in your arms again," Robb replied quietly. He paused just to meet Margaery’s eyes for a moment. "How are you? How was your journey?" he asked, "And your family, are they well?"

“Everyone is wonderful, most especially me since I am with you again,” Margaery replied with a gentle laugh. “The journey was long but worth every minute. Loras will be glad to see you again. And I am delighted to be with your family.” She pressed her lips to his again before inquiring, “and you, my love? I hope these two weeks we have not been in contact were not too difficult.”

Robb dropped his gaze to the floor momentarily. “I’m fine,” he affirmed, “I will be fine.” He kissed his beloved yet again and gave her a small smile.

"I must be careful not to steal your virtue before our wedding," Robb joked, "Come, I can show you the castle and you can meet Bran and Rickon."

Margaery blushed furiously at Robb’s words, leaning in to hug him once more so that she could whisper in his ear. “I don’t think I would mind that, your grace,” she said, pulling away and raising her eyebrows at him. She took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. “I have already met Bran, and you must be careful because he has a way with making a lady feel special,” she jested, giving him a wide smile.

Robb raised his eyebrows at Margaery in return. “This wedding…how soon can we have it, do you suppose?” he teased before letting out a laugh of his own, “I will have take my mother to task on the fact that even Bran saw you before me. He has been asking me many questions, since I will be the first of all of us to be married.”

“As soon as you like. You are the king you know,” Margaery remarked, smiling sweetly at Robb before leaning in to give him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. Despite the fact that he had suggested they move, both of them were rooted to the spot, perhaps unwilling to give up their time alone just yet. “I’m sure Bran can ask me some of his questions. I have a plethora of knowledge and hands-on experience with weddings, though I have yet to take part in one where I loved the groom. I am quite looking forward to that.”

"Yes, but I am not the only one getting married. It’s not just my decision to make. Don’t girls need time to…I don’t know, have dresses made and things?" Robb said, smiling a little again, "A week? Three days? There are and will be several firsts in this wedding for me. I am honoured to have your love, Margaery."

Margaery laughed lightly, taking Robb’s other hand with her free one. She found it endearing that he knew little of what a marriage ceremony entailed. “You are kind to think of me and my needs, Robb,” she said softly, her thumb running along the back of his hand. “Three days should suffice. I do not want to wait much longer than that. Do you… might I inquire about a personal issue? Of our wedding night?”

Robb glanced down at his and Margaery’s hands intertwined and then back at her again at her question. “Of course. You can ask me anything you wish,” he replied, adding in a light tone, “Should I be worried?”

“No, not worried, no,” Margaery stated, smiling gently as her eyes met Robb’s. He always had a way of making her feel comfortable. “I’ve had to endure two weddings thus far. The first, with Renly, was an embarrassment as I discovered he did not want me. And the second, with Joffrey, well… I got him very drunk so that he could not hope to stand up or even remember the night we were wed. I trust you know of the bedding custom, and… I am slightly weary of going through that again. Unless that is what you wish, of course.”

In his daily life it was rare that Robb looked embarrassed and he had gotten very good at hiding when he was nervous, but he looked away and his face flushed ever so slightly when Margaery began to talk about beddings. “No, I…it’s a strange custom. I don’t see why there should be a need to prove anything to anyone,” he said, shaking his head and looking slightly relieved, “It’s difficult to avoid, though. What do you propose we do?”

Margaery let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding. She dropped her hand from Robb’s so that she could lift his chin and kiss him on the lips again. “Thank you,” she said softly, barely pulling away. “Perhaps we can sneak away early, separately. And meet somewhere. Here, if you like. Or anywhere else.” It was strange to be so real with someone and difficult for her to admit her insecurities, but Robb made it simpler. She supposed she was worried because it was the first time she would truly care what her husband thought of her on their wedding night.

"Thank _you_. It’s a request I’m more than happy to agree to, believe me,” Robb assured Margaery, “I think here might be a good place. Did you find that bed appropriate when you were sat on it?” He nodded slightly towards the bed behind Margaery and kissed her again quickly. “Three days it is,” he confirmed, adding softly, “I know Renly loved another, but I still find it hard to believe that someone could not want you.”

“It’s fine. Better than fine. Anywhere is perfect as long as I’m with you,” Margaery replied, wrapping her arms around Robb in an embrace yet again. “I love you. Three days,” she repeated, pulling back and giving her betrothed a wide smile. “This may seem a strange thing to say, but… I’m glad he did not want me. I’m glad for each and every event that led me here. And I’m glad I am giving my maidenhood to you.” Her cheeks flushed red, but she did not drop Robb’s gaze.

"Well, I too will be glad that you will be the first woman I have ever, er…" Robb shuffled his feet slightly and broke into a smile yet again, "I’m looking forward to every moment. I believe saying any more would most likely not be appropriate in front of a lady."

Margaery bit her lip, unable to hide her smile. She shook her head slightly, her nose brushing against Robb’s as she leant in to kiss him slowly. “I don’t know how I became so lucky, but gods be praised,” she remarked as she pulled away, her hands sliding down over Robb’s chest. “Do you think anyone has wondered where we went?” she asked. “We’ve been up here for quite some time.”

"Perhaps. I did tell the men that I had a very important matter to attend to," Robb replied, "But I believe I promised you a tour of the castle and so far all I’ve done is keep you in here. Margaery, I want you to feel as if Winterfell is your home as well."

“That was no fault of yours. It has been too long since we saw each other last. I want to be with you as much as I can to make up for the time lost,” Margaery admitted. “I already feel very welcomed here. The North is beautiful in ways the South is not. And, anyhow, wherever you are is my home.”

"I want to spend time with you, too. Let the Lord of Winterfell take on the responsibilities a little," Robb joked with a broad smile. He pulled away from Margaery slightly only to offer up his arm to her on their way out of the room. "You’ve made this place a lot brighter, believe me," he added.

“I’m very glad I could do so.” Margaery looped her arm through Robb’s as they finally made their way throughout the castle. “You must tell me all about Winterfell! It seems like a wonderful place to grow up. I can imagine you missed it during your time away.”

"I loved it here. All I wanted for a long time was to win the war so I could come back home," Robb admitted to Margaery, "I have so many good memories from here. Time I spent with my father, with Jon…"

Robb’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a voice coming from behind him. He turned to see Bran on the back of Hodor, closely followed by a six-year-old boy and two direwolves, one of which was jet black. “Robb! I was looking for you, but Mother said you were having special time with Lady Margaery,” Bran said before urging, “Rickon, say hello.”

"Hello, Lady Margaery," Rickon spoke up, "Is it true you and Robb are getting married?"

Margaery’s eyes shone in delight as she temporarily broke from Robb to bend down at Rickon’s level. “It’s good to meet you. You must be the youngest Stark man, aye? You have a very handsome direwolf. It is true that your brother and I are to be married. In three days exactly,” she added, nodding in Bran’s direction and giving him a smile. She stood up again, taking her betrothed by the hand.

“Robb was taking me on a tour of the castle,” she remarked, lacing her fingers in his. “Your home is lovely.”

"I bet I could take you on a better tour of the castle. I used to climb everywhere and I know it much better than Robb does," Bran declared, to which Robb raised an eyebrow. "I was exploring Winterfell before you were born, Bran," Robb retorted.

"So you will be queen because Robb is king. But the king used to be King Robert. He came to visit us," Rickon told Margaery, "His queen wasn’t very nice."

Margaery pursed her lips in amusement. She knew all too well how brothers could be. She gave Robb’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“I am not at all like Lady Cersei,” she assured Rickon, giving him a small smile. “Robb and I will be king and queen, yes. Hopefully the best that Westeros has ever seen. Your brother is already the greatest king I have known.”

She turned to Bran then. “I’m sure you could give me a wonderful tour, Prince Bran, but I think Robb might be a bit jealous if you got to lead his future wife about the castle,” she jested.

Bran gave a small laugh. “I guess so. But do you mind if we come?” he asked, “Please, Robb. We won’t be annoying, we promise.”

"If Lady Margaery doesn’t mind," Robb conceded somewhat reluctantly with a sideways look at her, "Just try not to bombard her with too many questions."

Margaery was sure her alone time with Robb would be short lived with so many people who wanted to see her before their wedding. She gave a small shrug before nodding in the direction of the two younger Stark boys. “Of course. I cannot deny the requests such charming young princes,” she agreed. “Lead the way.”

She and Robb fell slightly behind the boys as they began to take them on a tour of the castle, and she pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth while the others weren’t looking.

* * *

In the time that he’d spent with Margaery in King’s Landing Robb had already learnt a few things or two from her about gaining the favour of the smallfolk, and it was with that in mind that they walked down to the market square once he and his brothers had shown her the castle. Later on when they returned, Robb took it upon himself to show his future wife her temporary chambers until the wedding. He seized the opportunity and barely let her set eyes on the room before he was gently pulling her in close for a kiss.

"It’s difficult to walk in public when all I can think of is kissing you," Robb murmured with a smile, "You are going to be the death of me."

Margaery was pleasantly surprised by Robb’s act of affection, and she responded with enthusiasm. She had a wonderful time out with him and his brothers, but she promptly decided she liked alone time with her betrothed far more. She smiled against his lips, and her fingers ghosted over his neck before she clutched at his collar, pulling him in to deepen their kiss. “ _I’m_ going to be the death of you?” she asked breathlessly, just barely pulling away. “You are the one whisking me away to empty rooms and making me lose my senses.” She laughed lightly before pressing her lips to his again.

"These are _your_ rooms. For now, at least, until you join me in mine,” Robb murmured in return in between returning Margaery’s second kiss just as eagerly. He dared to move his hands further up from where they were resting on her waist, until his thumbs were running gently over her breasts. He only noticed someone else had joined them when he heard the sound of someone clearing her throat loudly.

"Be glad it was me and not someone else," Catelyn remarked after Robb looked at her with a startled expression and pulled away from Margaery very quickly, "I merely wanted to ensure your chambers are adequate, Lady Margaery."

Margaery was short of breathing when Robb broke away from her. She hadn’t realized what had happened until she saw his mother standing in the room with them as well. She grew incredibly embarrassed by Catelyn’s presence, hoping the older woman did not see _all_ that had just occurred. She crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lip, finally remembering to answer for herself.

“Oh, yes, thank you,” she said softly, swallowing the lump in her throat before adding, “my lady.” All she could think about was wanting Robb’s hands exactly where they were before the interruption. “I can see now how the North became your home.”

"If you ever need anything, you need only ask. We are beginning the preparations for the wedding right away," Catelyn replied, "Good day Robb, Lady Margaery."

"Good day, Mother," Robb just about managed to say without meeting Catelyn’s eyes. He nodded his head to her as she disappeared from the room and then turned to smile slightly sheepishly at Margaery. "I’m sorry," he said softly, "I got a little carried away."

Margaery gave Lady Catelyn a small smile as she left and then turned to Robb, shaking her head. “Don’t be sorry,” she said, reaching out to take his hand in hers. “The only thing we should be sorry for is getting caught in the act,” she jested, her cheeks growing hot. She moved closer to him, trying to let him know that she did not at all mind what he had done.

"Is that so?" Robb replied, his smile only growing broader. He looked to be leaning in to kiss her again when it seemed as if something occurred to him, and he closed his eyes momentarily with a pained expression. "The Greatjon requested an audience with me later during the day," he explained, "Forgive me, my pearl. I probably shouldn’t keep him waiting much longer."

Margaery’s face immediately fell at Robb’s words. _”Curse the Greatjon_ ,” she thought to herself, looking down at ground and letting out a small sigh. “You’d best get going then, my love,” she concluded in resignation. “But you will join me for supper, no? And then perhaps we might go for a walk afterwards?” She raised her eyebrows hopefully, thinking it was quite unfair how Robb seemed to cast a spell over her but she could not bring herself to be upset about it.

"My lady, you break my heart when you look at me like that," Robb said, bringing Margaery’s hand up to his lips for a gentle kiss, "Yes, I will join you for supper, and after we may do whatever you wish. I am yours."

"I’m sorry. I cannot help myself. I will miss you, even if our time apart is brief," Margaery remarked, leaning in to give Robb one last kiss on the lips before he had to leave. "I will be here when you are finished."

* * *

That evening, Robb Stark requested to have his supper with Margaery in one of the smaller halls of the castle. Bran had looked slightly disappointed as he was still very curious about the new arrival and eager to hear more stories about Highgarden, but he relented when reminded that his brother was also his king. The king and future queen were thus left alone, and over their food they talked about how things had been in King’s Landing since Robb had been gone and Lady Olenna had joined the court.

"This reminds me of a meal not so very long ago," Robb remarked to Margaery once they had finished but not yet left the table, "Where I dined with a lady at King’s Landing whom I had not yet realised I was slowly falling in love with."

Margaery had spent the remainder of her day getting situated in the room that would be hers for a few short days before her marriage to Robb. She was thrilled to be reunited with him for their dinner, and she was able to relay information to him that she had not been able to previously. Her belly was full of food and wine by the end of their meal, and she was enjoying her beloved’s company in the small, candlelit hall away from the rest of the city.

She felt her cheeks grow hot at his words, and she gave him a small smile. “I knew the day you presented me with my new chambers,” she said quietly. “I was not quite in love with you then, but I knew I would be.” Feeling bold, she stood from her seat to move to Robb’s lap, leaning in to kiss him deeply. “I had not felt such affections until I met you.”

Robb raised his eyebrows ever so slightly when Margaery took a seat on his lap, but his surprise was soon forgotten as she kissed him. His hand came to rest on her leg as he slowly pulled away and he gave her a look as if to make sure she didn’t mind. “Nor I,” he admitted softly, ” I don’t think either of us was very careful. I must admit I could only think about being closer to you, even then.”

Margaery slid her arms around Robb’s neck, resting her forehead against his. “We weren’t very careful, were we?” she asked with a teasing grin. “I was truly terrible at hiding my feelings for you. But I am glad that I do not have to conceal them any longer.” Her lips met his again, and she knew she was broaching the territory of improper behaviour for a highborn lady who was not yet married to the man she was currently kissing.

"Margaery, sweetheart…" Robb murmured against Margaery’s lips. He knew what the right and honorable thing was to do in such a situation - or rather, not to do - but that didn’t stop his thoughts of ridding her of her dress and feeling her skin against his. By then having turned his head slightly to kiss his way along Margaery’s neck, he didn’t hear the first knock at the door but he heard the second, louder one.

"By the gods, who could possibly wish to speak to me _now_?” he said, glancing upwards momentarily.

“Oh, Robb,” Margaery mumbled, threading her fingers through his hair as he kissed down her neck. She was terribly displeased when there was a knock on their door, but she supposed it was better than someone walking in on them without a warning. She was flushed and short of breath, however, and all she could do was shake her head in response to Robb’s question, indicating she had no idea who had come calling.

She reluctantly slid off of his lap and back into her seat, attempting to make herself a bit more presentable while her betrothed went to open the door.

Robb remained sat in a slight daze for a second or two then blinked and stood to his feet, realising that he should probably walk over to answer to the door. He opened it to the sight of one of his servants, behind whom was stood a man dressed completely in black. “Your Grace, Jon Snow of the Night’s Watch is here to see you,” the servant declared, and Robb immediately broke into a smile.

"Jon?" Robb said in disbelief, stepping forward to pull his half-brother into an embrace, "I wasn’t sure if you would come."

"Are you mad? My brother has finally found a maid willing to marry him," Jon replied jokingly, "I would not miss it for the world."

Robb let out a laugh and stepped aside, allowing Jon to come in. He made his way over to his bethrothed with Jon following shortly afterwards. “Lady Margaery, of House Tyrell,” he introduced her, “Margaery, this is my brother, Jon.”

Margaery had not quite recovered as quickly as Robb, but she stood up nonetheless, curtsying in the presence of his half-brother. She then moved to latch onto Robb’s arm, giving Jon a small smile.

“It is good to meet you,” she said honestly. She was not very happy about being interrupted, but she _was_ glad to make Jon’s acquaintance. ”Robb and I hoped you could make it down from the Wall to come to our wedding. Your brother has told me much about you. I trust your journey was not too taxing?”

"Not at all, my lady. I was north of the Wall for quite some time and now nothing is taxing," Jon admitted with a small smile, "Are you certain about marrying my brother? I could tell you some stories that would make you run a mile."

"I think those stories would be best saved for another time," Robb said quickly, "Are you hungry? Mother might still be eating with Bran and Rickon."

"I doubt your mother would be best pleased to see me. Might we have some food in here?" Jon asked, "It would be good to catch up with my brother and his beautiful bride-to-be."

“Of course. Feel free to eat whatever you like,” Margaery agreed, gesturing towards a chair at their dining table in an invitation for Jon to sit. She took a seat across from him in the chair closest to Robb’s.

“I am most certain that your brother and I are to be married. I love him dearly, with my whole heart.” She smiled warmly at her betrothed before looking back to Jon. “I’m sure you could tell me many a story of the two of you as boys, but it seems my love does not want me to hear them. What are you hiding, sweetheart?” she asked Robb in jest.

"You are one of the lucky ones, then," Jon remarked in response to Margaery’s declaration of love. There was a hint of sadness in his tone that he seemed to be working to hide.

"I would never hide anything from you," Robb told Margaery, "They are merely stories that I feel probably aren’t appropriate for female company."

"My brother is probably right," Jon acknowledged, "They mostly involve myself and Robb running around like idiots with…ah…"

Robb stiffened in his seat. “Theon,” he said, his tone suddenly cold, “You can say his name.”

Margaery frowned at Robb’s change in demeanor the moment Theon Greyjoy was mentioned. She slid her hand over his and gave it a comforting squeeze under the table. “Those must have been good times,” she spoke up, breaking the awkward bout of silence. “But since they are not topics a lady should be discussing, why don’t you tell me of your time at the Wall, Jon? Is it true what they say? About the dead rising back to life? Those are frightening tales, but it seems no one knows if they are true or not.”

"I’m afraid to say the truth is worse than the tales, my lady. And the wildlings are growing in strength all the time, united behind their king beyond the wall," Jon responded to Margaery, "I must confess that I am here for more than just your wedding, Robb. I have been implored to put the case before the king to help restore the Night’s Watch to its former strength. We have already fended off one large scale wildling attack and I fear we would not survive another."

"I have nothing but utmost sympathy for the Night’s Watch, Jon, but I do not know how to even begin to help," Robb admitted, "The land is still war-torn and money is scarce."

Margaery was a little more than disturbed to hear that the White Walkers that she had only heard stories of were true. She had never seen a wildling either, but when she was a girl she was told not to go venturing outside in the forests of the Reach, for anyone could be snatched up by the free folk who had migrated from the North. She shivered slightly, though it was not cold in the room, and huddled closer to Robb.

“I would offer you some assistance from my family, as my father has many men, but I fear they would not be able to endure the cold. Those from the South do not even know what winter is,” she said to Jon, giving him a look of solace. “They say the only way they can be killed is fire… Imagine an army of men marching with torches instead of swords.”

"Thank you for the offer, my lady," Jon said, hesitating for a moment before adding, "Anything would help, in truth. More men, better weapons…"

"I will see what I can do. Although I do not know that I would feel comfortable asking my future father-in-law for money when Margaery and I are barely married," Robb stated, adding to Margaery, "Do you think your lord father would be willing to help?"

“He is enthralled with our marriage, Robb. I do not think he would have a problem supplying a bit of monetary help to his future son-in-law. He has plenty to go around, anyhow,” Margaery stated, her brow furrowing a bit.

Her father surely could not believe she was marrying for love though she had reassured her family of this many times. If he had attended her hearing, he would have secretly agreed with Lord Varys’s opinion. Still, the Reach was the wealthiest province in the land, and she would not hesitate in using her father’s assets to help Robb, his brother, and the good of the kingdom.

"Well, then, I can’t make any promises, but I’ll see what I can do," Robb assured Jon, "I know of the importance of the Night’s Watch, but I’m also aware that there are seven kingdoms trying to stand on their feet once more."

"I know. I apologise for having to speak of such things so close to your wedding," Jon added, "I am very happy for you both. Robb, it seems as if you’ve finally met your match."

Margaery smiled warmly, her eyes roaming over her beloved’s face for a moment before she turned back to Jon. He seemed a good man, but she could expect no less from what Robb had told her of him previously.

“Now that that’s settled, you should leave your worries behind at the Wall for a few days,” she urged. “Hopefully Robb and I can surround Winterfell with happiness and celebration in the preparation of our wedding. Everyone has been plagued with war for too long.”

Jon gave Margaery a small smile. “I will try, Lady Margaery,” he promised her, adding jokingly, “For your sake, if not for my brother’s.”

Jon stayed for a while longer in the company of Robb and Margaery, eating what was left of the food and taking his time to get to know his future sister-in-law a little better. Robb seemed visibly pleased to have his brother around once more, and that Jon appeared to be approving of Margaery. Though he loved Bran and Rickon, Jon was the only one of Robb’s siblings who was of the same age, and perhaps for that reason he had always felt closer to him somehow.

"It’s getting late," Jon remarked eventually, sitting back in his chair, "Forgive me but I think I may have to retire to bed for today. I’m looking forward to spending the night in a warm room in the castle."

“It was wonderful to meet you,” Margaery remarked, glad for the time she could spend with Robb and his brother. Her betrothed seemed happy here, in the midst of the people he loved and the city he called home. It made her a bit distressed to think of the imminent trip back to King’s Landing and the fact that he would have to live out the remainder of his days there as long as he was king, but she supposed they would meet that issue when it came.

She and Robb bid Jon a farewell, and one of servants led him to the room he would be staying in until his return to the Wall. Margaery realized it had, in fact, gotten fairly late, and she should retire to her own room soon enough. Once they were alone, she turned towards Robb, leaning into him and kissing him slowly.

“Thank you for today,” she said softly as she pulled away. “I am slightly overwhelmed by everything and everyone, but I will grow used to this place. It is a good place to call home, and all of your family is lovely. And you, Robb…” she trailed off, a smile itching at the corners of her lips as her face flushed yet again. “There have been many moments in my life where I have second guessed myself or doubted my decisions, but with this marriage… I have never been more sure of anything.”

"It is I who should be thanking you, Margaery, believe me," Robb admitted, having slowly broken into a smile at her words. He brought his hands up to cup her face as he kissed her once more, unwilling to bid her goodnight. "I’m glad you like it here," he added, "Winterfell feels complete now with your presence."

Margaery placed her hands over top Robb’s and leant in to plant a kiss on his cheek. “I would love to stay here with you tonight, but I know that is not possible,” she said with an edge of disappointment in her voice. “But I will think of you in my dreams as I often do.”

"You must tell me of these dreams sometime, my lady," Robb joked, his face flushing ever so slightly even as he said it, "I would love you to stay, too, but…" He tried to think of excuses, but they seemed to vanish from his mind the longer he remained looking at Margaery. "Goodnight, Margaery," he settled for saying in the end.

* * *

_Snow fell around them, dancing through the air and covering them. Margaery laughed, kissing away the snowflakes on Robb’s face before they could melt. But then he was gone, vanished, in a haze of blue and white. She cried out for him but could not find him. Everything was cold and colourless. She turned around, squinting her eyes against the wind. It was then that she saw a massive skeletal form hovering over Robb. Instantly she was terrified. She made to run to them, but her feet were rooted to the spot. She called out again, but neither figure turned to her. The skeleton took hold of the king’s neck and turned his head, and she could hear the crack of bones echoing as Robb fell to the ground, lifeless, a blackened shape on the snow. The skeleton turned towards her then, half of the skin from his skull was missing, his face a chalky white, his eyes glowing sapphire_. _He smiled._

She screamed, waking in her bed and sitting upright, clutching the blankets to her. A few tears slipped down her cheeks and she brushed them away as her breathing steadied.

“ _It’s just a dream. Merely a dream. Robb is alive,”_ she repeated in her head, trying to rid herself of the image of his body lying on the ground. She let out a small whimper, covering her mouth with her hands. She had already lost two husbands, but her third… she would not be able to cope if Robb died. Something other than fear entirely stirred in the pit of her stomach.

She wanted Robb so badly that she ached for him. She couldn’t wait any longer. What was three days, anyhow? She knew they were to be married, and she would not lose her virtue if no one found out about this tryst late at night.

She stood from her bed, making her way out of her room and towards Robb’s. She did not think it would not be hard to persuade him, not after the events that had occurred earlier today. When she reached his chambers, however, he was not there. She became slightly frantic then, wondering where on earth he could be at a time of night when he should have been fast asleep. She ventured through the corridors to find him, her heart pounding with each step she took.

She eventually saw him, a dark figure pacing outside in the courtyard of the castle. The air was sucked from her lungs as she stepped out into the cold night, but any concern for herself ebbed the moment she saw Robb. She cried out to him, hurrying to his side.

Robb had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice another presence until he thought he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. He turned his head only to be startled by the sudden sight of Margaery walking out in the courtyard in his direction. Robb had gotten dressed and put on his cloak to go outside into the bitter cold, but his betrothed looked as if she had just gotten out of bed.

"Margaery, what are you doing?! You’ll freeze to death," Robb called back, quickly making his way over to her. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close, looking worried. "Is everything alright?" he asked, "Has something happened?"

Margaery clung to Robb, feeling rather foolish for her thoughts at the present and what she had planned on doing prior to find Robb missing from his bed. “I had a nightmare…” she began, trailing off as she did not wish to remember a certain image of a dead Stark that was sure to haunt her. “I was worried, and I went to find you, but you weren’t in your room. Why are you awake, sweetheart? You look distressed.”

Robb fell silent, merely holding on to Margaery and gently running a hand through her hair. “Let’s go inside,” he said, “You really can’t stay out here.”

Robb kept one arm around his betrothed as he gently ushered her back into the castle and remained quiet, ruminating over how best to convey the truth to her. He didn’t want to keep anything from Margaery, but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel ashamed, and he didn’t want to scare her with the knowledge of what her future husband was capable of.

"Truthfully, Margaery, I haven’t…I have rarely been able to sleep since I’ve returned. The few times that I have, I’ve had nightmares of my own…" he said quietly "…and in every one I see Theon’s face in the moment my sword pierced his flesh and the light left his eyes."

Margaery drew in a breath at Robb’s words, shaking her head slightly. Lady Catelyn had warned her of such events, but she was unsure of what to do now that had actually come to pass. She felt a pang in her chest, hurting for her future husband and the grief he had to endure. She could not begin to imagine what it was like for him to take the life of his own best friend. Instinctively, she brought Robb closer to her, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace.

“Oh, my love, how I wish I could take the pain away,” she whispered, closing her eyes. “What can I do?” she asked, feeling somewhat useless. _”_ Robb, I… there is nothing that breaks my heart more than to see you suffer.”

"I’m sorry. I don’t wish to burden you with my troubles," Robb replied, shaking his head, "It was just that Theon, he…King Joffrey was an enemy. King Joffrey killed my father, and at least when I was fighting the Lannisters I felt it was for a reason. Theon was my brother. We grew up side by side and he turned against me. And my men…I think they are beginning to doubt me. They think I allowed Asha Greyjoy to escape out of sympathy for having killed Balon Greyjoy’s only remaining son."

He tightened his grip on Margaery slightly and held on to her. “But you have already done so much. Since you’ve been back I’ve felt happiness unlike any I’ve felt since…well, since I left you in King’s Landing,” he admitted softly, “When I said you made this place brighter, I meant it.”

“Do not apologize,” Margaery said firmly but gently, running a hand over Robb’s back. “Your troubles are now mine as well. I am to be your wife, and we will carry the same weight on our shoulders.” She leaned back so that she could look him in the eyes. “Your men have no reason to doubt you. How many of them could stand where you have and stood without wavering? How many of them could persevere with the same amount of strength that you held? You are brave, Robb, far braver than any of us could ever hope to be, and you will overcome this hindrance because of that.”

"And I am extraordinarily lucky that you are to be my wife," Robb commented, looking back at Margaery with barely a hint of a smile and adding, "Any victories I have had I owe to my men here. They are invaluable to me. Above all else, I can’t lose the North. But I don’t even know if they’re right. Perhaps there was a part of me that wasn’t sure if I could bring myself to kill Asha after Theon."

“I know little of war, Robb, but I do know that you could only make the decisions you felt were right at the time,” Margaery stated, raising her eyebrows. “You can’t regret what you have done, but instead look to all of the people you have saved and set free. And someday it might be in your favour that Asha was spared.”

She looked down towards the ground, taking in a deep breath. “Please, let me stay with you tonight,” she implored. “Nothing more than sleeping will occur, but perhaps you might be able to rest while I am by your side. And if you have another nightmare, I will be there with you.”

"I pray you’re right," Robb admitted, "And I pray that I don’t come to regret the things that I’ve done." He looked thoughtful, but he ultimately nodded slowly in response to Margaery’s request. "Aye," he answered, "And if _you_ have another nightmare, I will be there with you.”

Margaery smiled softly, resting her head against Robb’s chest. She was glad that he was not as troubled as she had found him, but she still couldn’t shake that awful feeling her dream had given her. She couldn’t fathom what she would do without him. She banished the thought from her head, pulling away to take his hand in hers. “Thank you,” she murmured, lacing their fingers together. “I hope you can forgive my hysterics. I fear that our being apart has made me weary of losing you.”

"There is nothing to forgive," Robb assured Margaery, keeping hold of her hand on their way back to his chambers, "I do not wish to lose you, either. I…I feel guilty at times. I did not use to fear death, but going into this battle with the Ironborn was different. There is so much I wish to do yet."

“Sometimes we do not know what or who we are fighting for, but when that becomes apparent, our eyes are open to a whole new realm of danger and possibility,” Margaery responded, a sad smile on her face. “I think back to when I did not know you, and I’m unsure of what I was doing. I didn’t realize that love was an option.”

"Nor did I. When I was to be Lord of Winterfell I imagined I would marry someone from whichever family my parents made an agreement with, which was partly why I said yes to marrying Lady Roslin. I thought one highborn lady or another wouldn’t make any difference," Robb admitted, "But I love you with all my heart, Margaery, more than I ever thought possible. And I want us to be married and to have children and lead good, honorable lives more than I want the bards to write songs of the Young Wolf and his defeat of the lions."

Margaery could not help but smile then, leaning in and kissing Robb on the cheek. “I want the same,” she said in reply. “I don’t care where we end up or how we get there, as long as we are together and… relatively happy.” She gave a small laugh, squeezing his hand gently. “It is not so difficult to imagine a time when our lives are full of laughter and children and peace. Your father had to fight a war to get to that point, just as you, and I hope we can hold onto it for a long, long time.”

"Relatively happy? I hope together we could be very happy," Robb replied, giving Margaery a smile in return. He led her into his quarters, past the fireplace and into his room, where he broke away from her temporarily to begin to remove his outer layers of clothing.

"It really isn’t that difficult to imagine," he agreed, "How many do you think we would have? Many like my mother and father or just one or two?"

Margaery took a seat on Robb’s bed, her smile growing wider at their new subject of conversation. “I believe many,” she said, her cheeks growing pink. “I quite like having a large family, and I love my brothers dearly. They will be beautiful children,” she concluded, giving her betrothed a knowing look. “With curly, auburn hair and big blue eyes. And smart, too. Brave and witty, but well-mannered. They will all want to be like their wonderful father.”

Robb undressed until he was down to an undershirt and breeches, and then crossed over to sit down next to Margaery. “Good. The decision is yours, of course, but I would like many, too. Boys and girls. And they will most definitely be both beautiful and smart, having you for a mother,” he said, leaning in to softly kiss her lips, “And perhaps some of them might have dark hair and grace and charm and a smile to make others weak at the knees.”

Margaery bit back her smile before leaning in to kiss Robb again, her hand resting lightly on his knee. “We will have a _family_ , Robb,” she proclaimed, as if she could scarcely believe it. Perhaps she hadn’t willed herself to think of such a thing before because she was fearful that they would never reach this point, but she did not see the harm in dreaming now. “ _Our_ boys and girls, the Starks, all of the goodness of winter and summer combined.”

"That they will be. Our family, the Starks of…King’s Landing, I suppose," Robb realised, his face falling a little, "I just hope they will be happy growing up there as I was growing up here. I’m not sure how to raise princes and princesses."

Once again, Margaery noticed Robb’s reluctance to return to King’s Landing. She turned so that she was closer to him, bringing her hand up to his face and running her thumb over his cheek. “We will make a home for them there, my love,” she said softly. “And we will raise them just as we would here or in Highgarden. Our titles and their titles won’t change that. I promise you.”

Robb met Margaery’s gaze and swallowed before nodding slowly. He desperately wanted to believe that she was right, but he still never seemed to be able to shake the feeling that he wasn’t entirely safe at King’s Landing. He glanced at the bed and then realised he would need to ask a question he’d never had to ask before: “Which side do you prefer?”

“It does not matter to me, sweetheart,” Margaery remarked with a smile. She had rarely shared a bed with Renly, and even on her wedding night with Joffrey she had slipped in and out of sleep while she sat in an armchair and kept to her own chambers after that. “It is your bed so you can choose.”

"It’s not only mine. It will also be yours," Robb pointed out. Nonetheless, he fell back onto the right side, coming to rest on his back and glancing up at Margaery. "I’m sorry. This is…a little strange to me," he admitted, "But I’m very glad that you’re here."

Margaery laughed lightly, climbing over Robb to take her place on the other side of the bed. She looked down at him, smiling and shaking her head slightly before pulling the blankets up over her legs. She ran a hand through Robb’s hair, her fingers massaging his scalp. “You must learn to share,” she jested.

Robb let out a chuckle of his own, slipping an arm around Margaery. “I’m sure I will learn. I’m happy to share my food, my chambers, my bed…everything but you, I’m afraid,” he joked, “You I would quite like all to myself.”

“Good, because I want you all to myself as well,” Margaery said sweetly, slipping further under the blankets and inching closer to Robb. She nestled into his chest, hoping she could keep her promise of nothing but sleep occurring. She loved how he simultaneously made her feel short of breath and completely safe.

Robb smiled and ran his hand gently over Margaery’s hip, thinking to himself that he genuinely was glad for her presence. He couldn’t stop his mind from wandering back to the battlefield, but being with the woman he would marry made him feel far more at peace than he had in a long time. He had hope that he might be able to get a little bit of sleep that night.


	10. The Wedding

The third morning Margaery woke up in Robb’s arms, she had barely slept during the previous night, though not because of nightmares. When the sun rose, stirring her from her sleep, her heart danced with the anticipation of what would be occurring later on in the day. She pressed a kiss to her betrothed’s lips, waking him up as well. “I have to hurry so no one will see me, my love,” she said softly, moving out from beneath his arm. “You might not see me much until our wedding tonight,” she added, a soft smile appearing on her face as she fixed the blankets in the spot where she had slept.

Robb opened his eyes ever so slightly as Margaery woke him with a kiss, and it took him a few moments to register what she was saying and what day it was. He turned over onto his side, watching her as she rearranged the blankets and prepared to make her leave. “That doesn’t seem entirely fair,” he commented groggily, smiling back at her and adding, “No nightmares tonight. I think the gods may be smiling upon our wedding day.”

“I know that they are,” Margaery agreed, finishing the task at hand. She leaned over the bed and pressed her lips to Robb’s again, kissing him slowly. “It won’t be long. The day will fly by,” she reassured him softly as she pulled away. “Soon we will be meeting each other under the weirwood to become husband and wife. I will be able to spend the night in this bed without having to sneak off in the most unpleasant hours of the morning. And we will…” she trailed off, her cheeks growing hot. “I will see you soon, Robb.”

"We will be beginning a family of our own," Robb amended, still smiling, "I will see you soon, sweetheart. I hope my mother does not give you a great deal of trouble during the wedding preparations." He sat up straight in his bed, running a hand over his own bearded chin. "And I really ought to shave," he added with a chuckle.

“My Robb without a beard?” Margaery wondered out loud, crinkling her nose but smiling nonetheless. “That will be a new surprise for me. You’ll be very handsome either way.” She leant in to press her lips to his once more before darting towards the door. “I love you!” she called out to him happily before leaving his chambers and making her way towards her own.

"And I you," Robb called back as Margaery headed out of the room. He exhaled, feeling incredibly content and scarcely able to believe his wedding day had arrived. He climbed out of bed, wondering how his father had felt when he was due to wed his mother at the sept at Riverrun and eager to begin the day.

* * *

Margaery had made it back to her room without any trouble, and a few hours later she was being poked and prodded by the handmaidens who had brought a wooden basin to her room and drawn a warm bath for her. She now sat in a chair in her chemise as one girl combed through her hair and the other powdered her face. Her knee bobbed up and down anxiously as they worked. She wanted time to move quickly today.

A short, sharp knock on the door was swiftly followed by the sight of Catelyn making her way into the room. She had already been awake long enough to put her hair half-up and change into a dark grey dress in preparation for the wedding.

"Good day, Lady Margaery," she greeted her, "I trust that you are well."

“Good morning, my lady,” Margaery said with a smile, happy for the company of someone she could comfortably converse with. “I’m doing very well, thank you. You look beautiful,” she remarked, noting that, although Catelyn was often stern and serious, she had a certain quality of grace about her that was unprecedented by most women in Westeros.

"Thank you. It is my eldest son’s wedding day, after all," Catelyn remarked with a small smile, walking up to stand behind Margaery, "Are you nervous? I was very nervous on my wedding day, but then I barely even knew Robb’s father."

“No, not nervous,” Margaery exclaimed, shaking her head. “I am happier than I have ever felt. And excited. And most of all sure.” She turned to look at Lady Catelyn, a soft smile on her face. “I suppose it is very different. Weddings where the couple are already in love are hardly customary.”

"No, they are not. You are privileged in many ways," Catelyn remarked as she took the nearest seat, "But I trust you know that your duties are the same. They are in fact of even greater importance, for you are marrying a king who has broken a promise to take you for his wife. I do not wish to cast a dark cloud over your wedding day, but I simply wish to make sure you are prepared for what is to come."

“I know, my lady,” Margaery said strongly, though she realized her thoughts had been occupied with nothing but Robb lately. She had not been thinking of consequences. “The council did not want us to marry. They tried me while Robb was away,” she admitted quietly. “But I would not be taking the Stark name if I didn’t believe we could handle the outcome of our actions. I want what’s best for my husband.”

Catelyn raised her eyebrows at Margaery’s admission. “They tried you? On what grounds?” she asked, “I take it the outcome was in your favour, judging from the fact that you are still here.”

“On the grounds that I only wanted to marry your son to become queen,” Margaery said with disdain. “They let me off, but with a price. I told them they could have my head if I ever did anything to betray his grace… But, please, I do not want Robb to know of this or he would most likely not have a small council anymore.”

Catelyn’s face grew pale and her hand lightly gripped the arm of her chair. “No,” she agreed quietly, “Robb mustn’t know.” She shook her head slowly, reminding herself that Margaery was not her own daughter.

"If the agreement is made then nothing can be done about it now. But you are in danger from all sides, my lady," Catelyn noted, "I will try to appease the Freys with a marriage to my brother, Edmure, and help as much as I can with keeping the peace between them and us. However, I cannot protect you at King’s Landing. I have been away from my sons for far too long. You must protect yourself, and your best chance of doing that is by conceiving a child. None on the Small Council would dare to touch a woman carrying the king’s heir. I pray to the gods you will not have any difficulty."

“Aye, my lady, I will heed your words,” Margaery replied, somewhat startled by Catelyn’s response. Perhaps she herself was unaware of how dangerous the situation was that she had created. She had little fear of the Small Council because they could not constitute anymore evidence against her and wouldn’t dare to strike in the presence of Robb. She was, however, somewhat intimidated by the Freys who had many in their number and no reason to like her. Though she was surrounded by enemies, she still felt as though more people remained on her side, and she knew all too well the importance of an heir. “I will miss your guidance,” she spoke up again. “May I write you whilst Robb and I reside in King’s Landing?”

"Of course you may. I could hardly deny my daughter by law," Catelyn replied, her tone softening slightly. She turned to give one of the handmaidens instruction. "You need not arrange her hair in such a complicated manner. She has natural beauty that should be allowed to shine through," she said before turning back to Margaery, "Do you need any assistance, my lady?"

The handmaiden dropped her hold on Margaery’s hair, ceasing her braiding and letting her hair down. Margaery smiled. “Perhaps you can help me with my dress, my lady? I had a few tailors craft it for me in King’s Landing, as well as the cloak with my house colours.” She stood from her chair to walk over to her bed where the dress was laid out. “I hope it’s not too fancy. I don’t know much of the North’s wedding customs.”

Catelyn slowly stood to her feet and walked over to the bed herself. She couldn’t help but give a small smile at the sight of the dress. “It is very fancy for the North. But you are not of the North, just as I was not,” she noted, “You have already taken a larger step than I was willing to take by renouncing the Seven in favour of the old gods.”

“I hadn’t much faith before the war started, my lady,” Margaery admitted running her hand gently over the fabric of her dress. “I prayed at the godswood every day that Robb was gone, and whether or not the old gods heard my prayers, he is safe. He loves it here. I can see it in his eyes. It’s only fitting that we are married here in Winterfell, in his home, under the witness of his gods.”

"Yes, he does," Catelyn agreed, "But one thing Robb inherited from his father was the inability to refuse to answer when duty calls." She prompted both handmaidens to help Margaery into her dress so that she could make the final adjustments afterwards. "Come, let us get you ready for your wedding day," she added, "It will be my practice for someday doing the same with Sansa."

Once Margaery was finally all made up and dressed, she stood in front of a mirror examining herself. She was overcome with emotions she had not felt on that of her wedding day with Renly or Joffrey. She was anxious for Robb’s reaction and for all that would occur after the ceremony. She could not wait to dance with him again and finally kiss him in the company of others. “Thank you,” she said, turning and addressing both her handmaidens and Lady Catelyn.

Catelyn looked Margaery up and down and reached out to adjust one of her sleeves. Seemingly satisfied, she stepped forward to gently kiss her future daughter-in-law on the forehead. “I had best fetch your brother,” she said, “If I can prise away the adoring girls surrounding him, that is.”

Loras, who was used to but not entirely fond of adoring girls surrounding him, had managed to sneak away from the Great Hall and was outside coaching Bran and Rickon on their tourney moves. The Starks reminded him of his own family in a way, and he was glad to keep the boys distracted while wedding preparations were made. When Lady Catelyn found him, he bid the boys a quick farewell and hurried into the castle to see his sister, giving her a hug after glancing her over.

“I’ve never seen you look more beautiful, sister,” he said after pulling away. “Nor have I seen that smile of yours so wide.” He looked back at Catelyn. “Is the ceremony set to begin soon?”

"I believe so," Catelyn replied with a small nod, "The Great Hall is ready to receive us, and Robb should be on his way. I will go outside and make sure everything is in place. If there are any problems I will return, but otherwise I will see you there in a short while."

Catelyn have a small bow of her head and made her way out of the door, leaving only Margaery and Loras in the room. In the meantime, Robb was making his way the godswood of the castle together with Jon, having washed and dressed in his finest clothes and a cloak of House Stark.

"Without your beard you look like you ought to be back in the courtyard practising with Ser Rodrick," Jon jested, grinning at his brother, "I hope your bride won’t be too shocked."

"There’s not a lot that can shock her," Robb noted, shaking his head slightly, "Besides, you are not permitted to give any opinions on anything to do with my wedding given that you won’t ever have one."

"Well, it is probably for the best," Jon mused, "Having a lady wife must be an awful lot of trouble."

"It is worth the trouble," Robb affirmed, "Knowing love like no other you’ve experienced is worth any trouble."

"Do not make the mistake of thinking I do not know love, brother," Jon said with a small, sad smile, and Robb deemed it best not to press the matter further.

Margaery and Loras made their way down to the godswood. She was positively brimming with excitement, and she clutched onto her brother’s arm to keep her hands from shaking.

“You aren’t nervous are you?” Loras asked, raising his eyebrows at his sister.

“Not at all,” she responded, giving him a smile. “I have never loved or cared for someone so much, not in the way I do for Robb. I am just so consumed by him and all he does. All of my thoughts and prayers are with him always. He makes me so happy, Loras. And he respects me and is thinking of what I want all of the time.”

“I’m glad for you. I did not think that you would be one to fall in love. You wear it well, though.”

Margaery’s face grew hot though they had already made their way into the cold outside. She knew not how Loras had coped with the loss of Renly, but she was glad he had not fallen into grief. She fell short of breath as they approached the godswood.

Once he had taken his place by the heart tree of the godswood, Robb had remained stood straight, his expression stern and dignified. Jon had even nudged him mockingly, but Robb had barely moved. Just as he had done from the day his father had left Winterfell, he was playing a role. Today he was Robb the king, prepared to marry his queen in the presence of a weirwood as the kings in the North would have done so very long ago.

When Robb saw Margaery, however, his entire demeanour seemed to transform, and his face relaxed as he slowly broke into a broad smile. He watched with bright eyes as she walked past the people who had gathered to bear witness to their wedding, including his mother, his brothers, and Grey Wind, and as she passed every person bowed their heads to their soon-to-be queen. The audience was relatively small - nothing like the audience there doubtless would have been had they been married at the Great Sept of Baelor in King’s Landing - and to Robb it felt just right. Once Margaery was close enough, he reached out to take both her hands in his and look her over.

"You are unbelievably beautiful," he told her softly, "Always, but especially today."

Margaery could not drop Robb’s gaze. He looked very different without his beard, but she decided she liked his clean shaven face. She was captivated by his smile and the gleam in his eye as she walked over to him. She surprised herself with the amount of love that had filled her heart since Robb entered her life, and she was overwhelmed with how she was feeling at the moment. Her eyes were brimming with tears by the time she reached him, and she held his hands tightly in hers.

“Thank you,” she replied quietly. “You are unbelievably handsome, sweetheart.”

Robb dropped his gaze momentarily, his smile if possible growing even wider. For a few moments he was the boy Jon had described, the boy who he had once been - headstrong and eager and full of hope. When he lifted his head again he spoke in what Bran liked to call his ‘king voice’, addressing all those who had gathered to witness their wedding.

"Thank you for coming," he greeted them, "I welcome you here today to celebrate in the presence of the gods the union of two houses by way of my marriage to Lady Margaery of House Tyrell. I hope that today might be a day of joy and peace for us all. For too long, this land has been torn apart by a war which has claimed the lives of many and left in many more grieving for the loss of their loved ones. However, every time a soldier rides into battle, it is important to remember what all of us are fighting for. We fight for honor, we fight for our families, we fight so that those we love might know peace and happiness in the future and if we are lucky we might know the same. Lady Margaery is my peace and my happiness, and I could not be happier on this day to take her as my wife."

Margaery could scarcely breath. Her face was aglow with happiness and her hands clung to Robb’s, in awe of the man that she was marrying. She knew what was next; she had be practicing the old vows since Robb had asked her to come to Winterfell, which they were to say together. He turned back to her and she smiled, ready to recite the words that were engraved in her brain and heart.

“I, Margaery Tyrell, in the presence of the gods that watch over us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Robb Stark to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself.” Their voices echoed throughout the godswood in unison.

Loras then stepped forward to take the cloak of yellow and green from her shoulders, and she bowed her head before Robb so that he could administer her new house colours under his name and as his wife.

Jon handed Robb a cloak that had been made specially for Margaery, in grey and white and bearing the direwolf of House Stark. Robb in turn reached to place it over Margaery’s shoulders, letting it cover her completely before he leant forward, pressing his forehead to hers. Close by, Catelyn couldn’t help the tears that pricked her eyes as a blissfully happy Robb eagerly kissed his new wife.

Margaery wrapped her arms around Robb’s neck, returning his kiss. A few tears rolled down her face, but she did not think it an ill will to cry at her own wedding out of pure happiness. They barely pulled away before she was kissing him again, smiling against his lips. “I love you, husband,” she murmured, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at him.

"I love you, my dear wife," Robb murmured in return, kissing Margaery’s cheek before pressing his lips to hers once more. He felt as if everything up until that moment had been worth it to be standing where he was now, and he was eagerly anticipating all that was yet to come.

Margaery broke from Robb so that she could take his hand in her own and they could proceed back through the small crowd of smiling people. She knew that all were eager for celebration and her time alone with her husband would have to wait a little while longer. For now she was content with staying close to him and stealing a few more kisses as they made their way towards the Great Hall.

* * *

The Great Hall of Winterfell had come alive with music and dancing as the feast for Robb and Margaery’s wedding lasted well into the night. The food was plentiful, as was the wine, and Robb felt glad to see the people of Winterfell celebrating after all the troubles that had fallen on the North in recent times. He had already stood been up to dance several times, and he had also seen Margaery dance with Jon and even little Rickon, but at present he was sat next to her at the high table, holding one of her hands in his. He had kissed her many times throughout the day and was doing so yet again when they were approached by one of the castle’s servants, who was holding in his hands a decorated medium-sized box. Robb broke away temporarily from his new wife to turn his attention to the servant.

"Your grace, a gift from your husband," the servant told Margaery, and Robb nodded his assent. The servant opened the box he was holding to reveal its contents: lying on a bed of silk was a brooch that had been made for her in silver and gold, depicting a wolf and a rose intertwined.

"I hope you like it," Robb said to Margaery gently, giving her a smile, "I know we have already had many other wedding gifts, but I wanted to give you one of my own as well."

“Oh, Robb, it’s beautiful!” Margaery exclaimed, pressing her lips to his in thanks. She pinned the brooch to her new cloak, smiling widely at her husband. “You are too wonderful to me,” she remarked, bring a hand up to his face and leaning in to press a kiss to his jaw. “When do I get you all to myself?” she whispered in his ear, drawing back slightly to raise her eyebrows at him.

"You deserve the world, Margaery," Robb replied, smiling again as he gained a kiss. He sat up sightly straighter in his chair at his wife’s words in his ear. "Whenever you wish," he replied quietly, "And whenever you think we’ll be able to escape here unnoticed."

Margaery was certain she would not be able to stop kissing Robb even if she wanted to. She pressed her lips to his once more before promptly standing up and trailing a hand along his back. “In that case, I believe I need to catch my breath for a few moments,” she declared softly, giving her husband a knowing look. “I’ll see you soon,” she added, lifting the skirts of her gown and making her way past those who were still dancing and feasting.

Robb swallowed as he watched Margaery leave, and he had to remind himself that getting up out of his seat immediately after her probably would arouse suspicion. He waited a few more minutes, pretending to be very interested in the song one of the singers was playing about the brave Young Wolf’s defeat of the Ironborn, when in reality he was barely paying attention to the words. Once he decided sufficient time had passed, he stood to his feet and headed towards the door. He beckoned for Grey Wind to follow him, and made sure to walk past his half-brother on the way.

"Jon, if anyone asks, I am taking Grey Wind outside for some air," he told him. Jon raised his eyebrows slightly but he nodded nonetheless, and Robb left to go in search of his wife.

Margaery had made her way up to Robb’s quarters and had taken some time to change out of her gown. She was wearing only her chemise at the moment and was perched on the bed, feeling somewhat anxious. She had yearned for what was about to happen for so long, but her confidence began to wane with each second that passed. Suddenly she wanted to stop time and slow down. She didn’t want a harrowed removal of clothing and hasty kisses. She wanted to remember and savor every moment with her husband. She was beyond grateful that they had figured out a way to avoid the bedding process, but now came a whole new set of issues she had to worry about.

She heard a gentle knock on the door and she called out “come in”, her heart pounding.

The door opened slowly and Robb made his appearance, with Grey Wind visible just behind him sat outside. He checked that nobody had followed him out in the corridor, then closed the door behind him and turned back around.

"He’ll stay outside and stand guard, just in case anyone…" Robb trailed off when he set eyes on Margaery in her shift, whatever he had been about to say seemingly lost to the wind. He took off his boots over by the door and took in a deep breath before making his way over to the bed.

“Smart thinking,” Margaery replied, a small smile on her face as Robb walked over to her. If she was feeling nervous, it was nothing compared to his demeanor. She thought herself silly for worrying over such a situation when they were both having the same thoughts. She stood up, wrapping her arms around her husband and kissing him slowly, letting him know that everything would be fine and that they would be experiencing this act together as a connection, not an obligation.

“Robb, I…” she began as she pulled away, strangely tongue-tied in his presence. “Let’s not do this because it’s what’s expected. I have wanted this for a long time, but I don’t want either of us to feel like we have to own up to anything.” She said this all in a hurry before breathing in and looking her husband in the eyes. “I just want to love you completely and give my whole self to you.”

Robb nodded slowly following Margaery’s words. “Aye, my lady,” he said softly, before smiling a little and correcting himself, “My wife.” Her speech seemed to calm him down a little and he leant forward to kiss her again, his hands slowly making their way up her back. He broke away only to slide her hair to one side so that his lips could find her neck.

"I’ve wanted this for a long time, too. Not because it’s expected," he murmured against her skin, "I want to know you in the ways I don’t know you yet."

Margaery’s eyes fluttered shut at Robb’s touch, his lips against her skin. She threaded her fingers through his hair and brought her body flush to his. She slowly brought her hands down to the collar around his neck before working at the buttons of his outer shirt. Once she was finished undoing them, she pushed the article of clothing off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. She breathed out his name, working to get his other layers off.

Robb felt his breathing became shallower as Margaery pulled at his clothing, eventually leaving him standing bare-chested and only his breeches. His hands moved up her back and unfastened her chemise, fumbling just a little, then he began to slide it down off her shoulders. His lips followed, kissing down her neck to her chest.

Margaery gave an appreciative sigh upon seeing Robb’s chest, but she had little time to take everything in as her eyes shut again, feeling his lips move just above her heart. She wriggled one shoulder out of her chemise, letting it fall off of her and exposing her bare skin to her husband. She flushed red, and even though she was entirely certain that Robb wanted her the way she wanted him, she was still the tiniest bit apprehensive that he would not be completely impressed with her.

Robb pulled away slightly as Margaery’s only item of clothing fell away and his mouth went dry. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was certain it was probably rude to stare, but he was having a difficult time looking away.

"You are even more breathtaking than I’d imagined you’d be," he breathed, before his hands fell to her thighs and he easily hoisted her up into his arms. Robb carried her over to sit her down on the bed, kissing her lips the entire way.

Margaery smiled before Robb lifted her into his arms. She felt more loved than she ever had, and the fact that he had been thinking of her in this way before only intensified her feelings for him. Her head fell back against the soft bed, but she did not break from Robb. Her hands came to rest on his back and her fingers trailed over his skin. She was breathless and her heart was beating wildly in her chest, but she did not want him to stop kissing her.

Robb followed as Margaery leant back onto the bed, letting his hands roam where they hadn’t been able to before, over her breasts and her hips and along the smooth skin of her thighs. He was certain she would be able to feel him and how much he desired her through his breeches as their bodies pressed together. Somehow he managed to pull himself away from her lips momentarily to stand by the bed and remove his last item of clothing.

Margaery looked over Robb, her face growing heated, a small smile itching at the corners of her lips. She reached out her arm to pull him back towards her, letting him straddle her on the bed. She could feel a certain twist in her stomach that was both unsettling and pleasing; she just needed Robb to be closer. Her fingers twisted in his hair and she brought her lips to meet his in another kiss, her hips canting upwards towards his. “I’m ready,” she whispered softly, running her hands over his back.

Robb nodded ever so slightly and hesitated for less than a second, suddenly nervous. The feeling was gone just as quickly as it had manifested itself and was and replaced by something else entirely - instinct, perhaps, coupled with an intense desire. He entered her slowly with a groan, one hand on her knee and the other entangled in her hair.

Margaery let out a small moan as soon as Robb was inside her. She clutched at his back, letting herself take a few deep breaths of air before rocking her hips against his slowly. Their lips met again in a haphazard kiss, and she slid a hand up to her husband’s hair, her fingers twisting in his curls. She all but screamed out his name as she felt him move with her, her breathing shallow as her knees tightened against his waist.

Robb found himself almost taken aback at first by how good it felt to be inside his wife, by how warm and slick she was. He broke away from her lips temporarily to drop his head to her breasts, taking first one nipple in his mouth then the other as he continued to thrust into her. He opened his eyes to see her face as well as feel her touch and hear her cry out his name and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Margaery…” he moaned, returning to her lips once more.

Margaery gasped when Robb’s mouth met her breast, her back arching against his touch. She was quickly becoming undone in his arms, nothing but short breaths and moans escaping from her lips. When Robb said her name, she felt something stir within her, and she clung to his back, kissing him earnestly. “I love you,” she breathed before a ripple of pleasure ran through her body, overtaking her until she was crying out again.

Robb responded to Margaery by picking up the pace slightly and was rendered unable to speak, emitting merely a groan against her skin. He kissed her everywhere but her mouth, unwilling to stifle her cries, and felt her tighten around him before he came inside her, his breath rough and ragged. It was only then that he managed to whisper “I love you,” in return, his forehead pressed against his wife’s.

Margaery smiled softly before peppering Robb’s face with kisses. She was filled with him, and it felt absolutely wonderful to be connected with him in a way she never had been before. She let her breathing slow and her body relax under his. She ran her fingers over his back, massaging small circles into his skin. “Oh, gods,” she breathed out, her chest rising and falling beneath his. All she could do was bring her lips to his again and kiss him deeply.

"I’ll take that as a good sign," Robb joked quietly, although there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. He returned Margaery’s kiss and lingered there for a while before he pulled away, momentarily meeting her gaze. He slid out from between her legs to lie on his back next to her as he caught his breath.

“Yes,” Margaery said in response, turning on her side and snuggling up to her husband’s side, running a hand over his chest. “A _very_ good sign.” She felt his stomach rise and fall beneath her hand, and she smiled again, in awe of the man who she had married only a few hours earlier that day. She planted a soft kiss on his shoulder and shifted closer to him.

Robb smiled earnestly and slid an arm underneath Margaery, pulling her in close to him and gently running his hand over her hip. “Do you suppose they’ve already realised we’re missing?” he wondered aloud, turning to look at her.

Margaery let out a small laugh as Robb pulled her closer, and she rested her head against his chest. “I’m not sure. I lost track of time,” she admitted, her eyes dancing over his face. “But it would not be hard to figure out that the both of us are missing from our own wedding feast. Unless they are all too drunk enough to care.”

Robb gave a small chuckle of his own and brought one of Margaery’s hands up to press his lips to her knuckles. “Well, if they must they can come looking for us,” he remarked, “I would rather stay here than rejoin them, if that’s alright with you.”

“That is perfectly alright with me,” Margaery responded, unable to stop herself from smiling. She leant in to kiss her husband gently on the lips. “Thank you for this night,” she said softly, dropping her gaze. “And for choosing me to take as your wife.”

"I should be thanking you. You’ve brought so much joy to my life, Margaery," Robb replied softly, "I could never want anything more in a wife. I only hope that I can be all that you want in a husband."

“You already are,” Margaery replied, bringing a hand up to Robb’s face and running her fingers along his jaw. “I love you with everything in me.” She let out a contented sigh, nestling her face into his neck and closing her eyes. “I hope no one was _too_ upset that we deprived them of the bedding custom,” she jested.

* * *

"Lady Catelyn!" a voice called out sometime later outside the door to Robb and Margaery’s chambers, "Surely the king’s beast will not harm his mother."

"Grey Wind is not a _beast_ and you are are drunk, my lord,” Catelyn declared as she approached the small group that had gathered, “I don’t see why any of you feel the need to be here. Clearly the king and queen have already retired to their chambers and I suggest you do the same.”

"But there was no bedding," a second voice spoke up, "The king’s marriage must be consummated, for the good of the seven kingdoms!"

Catelyn let out a sigh, reluctant to intrude on her son’s privacy. However, she couldn’t hear anything coming from behind the door, and she decided perhaps it was worth the slight risk to be able to dismiss the men. She bid Grey Wind to cease his growling and stand aside, and then stepped forward to open the door. Inside the room, as she expected, the sight that greeted her was of Robb and Margaery lying curled up in each other’s arms, asleep in their bed.

"Clearly, my lords, there is no need to be worried. The king’s marriage has been consummated and all is well. I expect the king and queen merely wished to avoid the bedding," Catelyn explained calmly, shutting the door again, "It is a rather antiquated custom."

"That’s disappointing," yet another voice remarked, "I was looking forward to seeing the queen undressed."

Catelyn decided it best to walk away and let Ser Loras deal with whoever had been stupid enough to speak.


	11. The Narrow Sea

Margaery was stationed by her horse, feeling a sense of familiarity wash over her. She was saying goodbye to those she had come to care for, only this time she would not be bidding a farewell to Robb. She would be going with him.

She watched sadly as her husband stood with his mother, knowing full well that this could not be easy for either of them and that he was wishing to stay in Winterfell. The last few days had been blissful and all had felt right in the world, but there were kingly duties that he had to attend to and matters of great importance back in King’s Landing. Margaery stifled her tears as her heart broke for Robb yet again, though it was hard for her to regret all that had brought them to this place together. She turned her face away from the scene before her and tried to think of all the good that would come in their future.

Robb leant forward and pressed a kiss to his mother’s forehead, bidding her one last goodbye. He had said goodbye to her before many times, but this time was different. This time he wasn’t entirely sure when he would see her again. “I will miss you,” he said softly.

"And I you," Catelyn admitted, tears pricking her eyes, "But I must care for your brothers, and you will have your own family to care for soon enough. You know you are always welcome here, both of you. Winterfell will always be your home. And I will always be your mother."

Catelyn remained rooted to the spot wrapped up in her furs as she watched Robb walk away sadly to his horse a few moments later. Robb could hear the Greatjon’s booming voice sending out orders to the men accompanying him, and he was already starting to regret having asked the older man to come to King’s Landing and sit on his Small Council in what would have been Theon’s place. “Are you ready to leave, my pearl?” Robb asked Margaery as he approached her.

“Yes, my love,” Margaery said softly, placing a heavy hand on Robb’s arm as he came near her. She gave him a comforting smile, reaching up to press her lips against his cheek before moving to mount her horse. She would miss the North. In the few short days she had spend there, she had come to appreciate its beauty. Perhaps this had much to do with her new husband, but she found herself imagining their children running around the courtyards in Winterfell rather than the ones in King’s Landing.

She would miss their walks outside in the cold and the excuse she had to huddle up next to her husband. She would miss the room in which they spent their first few nights as a married couple. She would miss the bed in which they discovered each other over and over again. The place held a lot of sentiment for her now, and she was not anxious to leave.

Robb stood by Margaery’s horse while she hoisted herself up and patted the neck of her mare absently before looking up at his wife. “You look beautiful,” he said to her with a small smile. Robb stepped over to his own horse next to hers and mounted, turning to look from up high at the castle that was and always would be his home. However, he knew his duties lay elsewhere, and so elsewhere was where he would have to go. Rickon and Bran on the back of Hodor waved to their older brother and new sister and bid them safe travels.

* * *

The party that was headed back to King’s Landing was not in any haste to make the journey in a certain amount of time, but they kept a steady pace on the King’s Road as they traveled. Margaery rode by her husband’s side, sneaking glances at him every once in a while and smiling. She still counted herself so fortunate to be married to Robb, and every time she would think about it, it brought joy to her heart.

It was midday when they stopped to let their horses graze and get some food in their bellies, and the king and queen sat at a makeshift table eating the meal that was set out before them. Margaery looked over at Robb who was being somewhat more silent than usual, and she placed a hand over his. “You miss it already, don’t you?” she asked softly, raising her eyebrows.

Robb looked at Margaery’s hand and then at her, smiling wistfully. “It’s foolish, isn’t it? Sometimes I wish I was in Bran’s seat as Lord of Winterfell,” he admitted, shaking his head, “I suppose…I remember being happy there, before going to war, before Father died. Perhaps I’m clinging to a memory or something that’s not even there anymore, but I felt as if we were very happy there together too these past few days.”

“It’s not foolish at all, sweetheart,” Margaery remarked. “You hadn’t a clue that you were going to become king after this war, and I know that all you truly desired was to return to your home. You were not romanticizing anything unless I was doing the same. It is a happy place, full of more warmth than I ever dreamed the North could possess. I’m sad to leave it behind.” She brought her hand up to his face, smiling as she felt his beard growing back already. “But we will have to make happy memories for ourselves no matter where we reside.”

"I know, I know. Which is why I am thankful I have you as my wife and not any other," Robb replied, leaning in to press a kiss to Margaery’s lips, "And what of you, don’t you wish to see your home again? It seems only right that I should see it, now that you have seen mine."

Margaery pursed her lips, amused that Robb was so eager to see her home. “If you insist, my love,” she said, leaning in for another kiss. “Though I’m not sure you wish to be ridiculed by my brothers, and the bards might drive you to insanity with their constant singing. I’m certain they’re already composing songs in our honor,” she jested, smiling at her husband.

"I do insist. I shall to have to ignore the bards’ attempts to rhyme various things with ‘Tyrell’ and ‘Stark’, but you have met my family and I wish to meet yours. I am not afraid of your brothers," Robb affirmed, furrowing his brow and adding after a moment’s thought, "Should I be?"

Margaery let out a small laugh. “No, you shouldn’t be,” she replied, shaking her head slightly. “They are just a bit protective of me. But I won’t let them have a go at my dear husband. And, anyhow, you are much stronger and braver than Willas or Garlan could ever hope to be. I’m sure they will all adore you. There is nothing that could sway them otherwise.”

"Well, I suppose that’s understandable. I would not allow Sansa or Arya to marry someone who was unworthy of them," Robb conceded, nodding slowly, "Then it’s decided. We will make a visit to Highgarden as soon as we can after we return to King’s Landing. What do you make of trying to reach White Harbor by nightfall and taking our ship in the morning? We can stop earlier if you wish to rest."

“I believe that’s a plausible course of action,” Margaery stated, nodding her head. “It will pleasant to take a different route to King’s Landing.” She reached for the wine on their table before she realized that was not the wisest of decisions. When she was younger she had been warned by the septas in Highgarden not to indulge while with child, and although she did not yet know if she was carrying Robb’s, she thought it best not to take a risk. She withdrew her hand from the bottle and reached for the sage water instead.

"And the journey will be faster, though I fear much more tedious. I think I’ve just grown used to horses and travelling on land," Robb admitted. He noticed Margaery reach for the wine on the table and then change her mind, but said nothing of it. "I just hope we find King’s Landing in an agreeable state when we return," he added.

“I’m sure we will find ways to entertain ourselves while making our way cross the Narrow Sea,” Margaery commented, giving her husband a knowing look. “I don’t know if everyone will welcome us will open arms at the Red Keep, but I will be thrilled to see your sister and my grandmother again. The people of King’s Landing will be glad for your presence, at least.”

Robb let out a laugh. “You must tell me more of these ways, sweetheart,” he teased, beckoning for Margaery to sit on his lap, “I think the people of King’s Landing will be most happy to see you. We must arrange a coronation when we return.”

Margaery moved from her seat to Robb’s, a smile on her face as she gently took a seat on her husband’s lap and looped her arms around his neck. “Coronation? I hadn’t even thought of that,” she said truthfully before leaning in to rest her head against his. “I hope we will have plenty of time to spend with each other when we get back.”

"Yes, of course. You are the queen, and it will make the people of King’s Landing happy to see a royal procession. A certain someone I know taught me that," Robb replied, smiling broadly as Margaery leant in close to her, "I hope so, too. I do enjoy being able to kiss you much more often now."

Margaery’s cheeks grew hot as she closed the small distance between her and Robb, kissing him tenderly. “I quite enjoy that too,” she remarked as she pulled away. “Although I do miss your beard tickling my face, my wolf,” she jested, crinkling her nose slightly. She let out a small laugh before leaning in to kiss him again.

"Really? I thought you’d be thankful for its absence. It’ll grow back soon enough," Robb noted, chuckling slightly. "Let us go on to White Harbor, then, so that we might sleep in Lord Manderly’s castle tonight and not an inn," he suggested, "You must forgive me if I ever have these bouts of sadness. It won’t ever be because of you, I promise."

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Margaery said softly, running a hand over Robb’s back. “You have every right to feel sad after all that has happened. I just hope you come to me when you are feeling this way.” She paused for a moment, pressing her forehead to his. “I suppose we should be going, then?” she asked. “Believe me when I say I could stay here with you all day, but that would be counterproductive.”

"Aye, my queen," Robb promised, nodding slowly. He laughed gently at her other comment and was about to agree with her when he heard a booming voice that could only belong to the Greatjon Umber.

"Your grace, I’m sure your lady wife is far more comforting than a saddle, but with all due respect may I suggest we make a move."

Margaery covered her mouth, concealing her laugh and dropping her head to Robb’s shoulder, her face red. “I suppose we should take that as our sign to leave,” she said quietly, pressing a kiss to her husband’s lips before reluctantly standing up. “The quicker we make it to Lord Manderly’s castle, the quicker we get more time alone,” she remarked, quirking an eyebrow at Robb.

"I married a very smart lady," Robb remarked with a grin, easing himself out of his seat and following after Margaery.

* * *

The following morning, the party had left the New Castle and made their way to the harbor of White Harbor itself. They had arrived late at night and spent most of the night dining on fine food provided by Lord Manderly - who was most honored to receive the new king and queen - before retiring to their bedchambers. Now that the morning had arrived they had travelled further into the well-kept city to board the transportation that would take them across the sea to arrive at King’s Landing once more.

"You seem to cast a spell wherever you go, Margaery. I’m certain White Harbor already loves you," Robb remarked to his wife before indicating towards the ship before him, "What do you make of it? I was assured it was the best they had available."

Margaery, in all honesty, was slightly weary of boarding the ship that would set sail to King’s Landing. She was afraid her sea legs had not had much practice as of late, and although she had sailed often on the Mander in Highgarden, the boats she had used were nothing compared to the looming, massive ship that was anchored before her.

Still, she gave her husband a smile and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I’m sure we’ll have a safe journey,” she replied. “The gods have been good to us thus far, and the people here are happy to supply us with everything we need for our trip.”

"You are wise to travel by sea, your grace," the captain of the ship remarked from just behind Robb and Margaery, "The land is not safe these days for a lady, not with the outlaws that still roam the roads. I heard tell that the Brotherhood were seen not far from here."

"The Brotherhood?" Robb echoed, his brow furrowing, "I thought they had disbanded. What reason would they still have to carry on?"

"They fight Lannisters wherever they go, your grace," the captain explained, "And with all due respect, they may see your lady wife as a threat for her previous association with Lannisters."

"The Brotherhood is hardly a threat," a dissenting voice piped up, "Their numbers are small and last I heard they even had a little girl travelling with them."

Margaery had heard of the Brotherhood before through means of Cersei. They were made up of men scorned by the Lannisters, and although there was little chance of them breaching the walls of the Red Keep, they had taken a toll on those who fought outside of the castle walls and threatened the people of the Riverlands. She thought over the words she had heard and a sudden possibility occurred to her. “A little girl?” she mused, turning to face her husband. “Robb, what if they’re with Arya?”

Robb’s eyes widened at Margaery’s suggestion. He had admittedly been starting to lose hope of ever finding his youngest sister when search party after search party returned with nothing. Any possibility of finding her, however remote, was much better than nothing. Robb called forward the man who had spoken and questioned him as to whether he knew anything about the supposed girl’s appearance, but he didn’t seem to have any further knowledge.

"Perhaps I ought to leave a few trusted men behind to search for her," Robb mused quietly to Margaery, "It’s a small chance, but it’s still a chance."

Margaery nodded her head, agreeing with Robb’s plan. She was certain there were few little girls out wandering in the wilderness, and if any did have a chance of surviving, it would be Arya. That much she knew from both Sansa and Robb’s description of the young Stark.

Loras had been observing the situation and he stepped forward towards the king and queen, bowing his head. “Your grace, if you need men to look for your sister, I will gladly head the search party,” he spoke up. “I know you must be worried about her. I know all too well how it feels to be concerned over such a matter.”

"I accept your service and I thank you most sincerely, Ser Loras," Robb replied, giving him a nod. He summoned another two of his men and one member of his kingsguard to accompany the Knight of Flowers on his mission.

"If Arya is with the Brotherhood, assure them that this king is no friend of the Lannisters, and they are to be treated well if my sister has been treated well," Robb instructed, "If not, then do what you will with them, but bring my sister back alive at all costs."

“You have my word, your grace,” Loras said, nodding. Margaery stepped forward to wrap her arms around her brother in a hug and wish him luck. She had confidence that if anyone were to find Arya, it would be him.

She looked back towards her husband who seemed to be filled with a sort of hope, and she would pray for his sake that the little girl that was roaming with the Brotherhood was in fact Arya. She took Robb’s hand, leaning forward to press her lips to his. “She’ll be back with you soon,” she assured him. “Even if she isn’t the girl they’re talking about, we _will_ find her.”

"I pray to the gods that you’re right. And that no harm has come to her," Robb replied to Margaery, shaking his head slightly as he began to lead the way on board the ship, "She’s so young. I dread to think what she’s experienced being on the run for so long after my father’s death."

“If she’s anywhere near as resilient as you…” Margaery trailed off, dropping her gaze to the ground. “She’s going to be alright, and most importantly she’s going to be reunited with her family.” She curled her fingers around her husband’s, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. _“Gods be good, let Arya be found safe and well,”_ she said a silent prayer as they stepped onto the ship.

* * *

Late that night, Robb Stark could be found resting his arms against the side of the hull of the ship, gazing out across the sea with the night sky above him. Being on a ship was similar to being in a castle, he mused, except his quarters were tiny by comparison and, unlike with a castle, there was nowhere to go beyond the walls. He had dined with some of his party in one of the rooms below deck just as he might have done on land, but after the food when Margaery had been in conversation with one of his men, he had told her he was slipping out for some air. Wolves weren’t meant to be kept in confined spaces for too long.

Margaery was slightly worried she had been smothering her husband as of late. She had rarely left his side since the day she had arrived in Winterfell. When he said he was stepping out for some air, she merely nodded, only frowning when he had left. She quietly excused herself from the dining table and went to pace outside the hatch of the ship. Finally making up her mind to go and see Robb, she took a deep breath and climbed the ladder to the upper deck.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” she asked softly, approaching him. “If you would like some time alone, I will leave you. I just wanted to make sure you were fine.”

Robb turned around at the sound of Margaery’s voice and a smile appeared on his face. “I’m fine. I just needed to remind myself there was still such a thing as open space,” he replied, extending an arm to place a hand on his wife’s waist and gently bring her in closer to him, “And I did not wish to interrupt you when you were doing such a good job of winning over my men.”

Margaery smiled softly, glad that the reason for Robb’s leaving was no fault of hers. “Sometimes I grow tired of enchanting people,” she admitted, giving a small laugh. “That’s why I love being with you. Because I am myself, and you seem content with just that. I don’t have to pretend or be the proper highborn lady in your presence.” Her hands came to rest lightly over his chest. “Forgive me if I can’t seem to give you a moment of peace. You only need to say the word and I’ll be out of your sight.”

"It must be tiring, being so enchanting," Robb teased with a laugh of his own. He leant forwards to press a quick kiss to Margaery’s lips. "If I so desire I will say the word, but I like having you in my sight," he said, adding jokingly, "If you are not the proper highborn lady in my presence then what are you? You are far too exquisite be a regular tavern wench."

Margaery smiled brightly, leaning in to kiss Robb again. She felt that maybe she was so worried about him not wanting to spend time with her because she had never really been desired before. “I am just Margaery, I suppose,” she replied, laughing lightly. “I am glad you aren’t bored of me yet.”

"I couldn’t be. You are wonderful company and with you I am not a king, I am merely a man. You have no idea how much of a relief that can be," Robb replied, smiling back at his wife. He hesitated for a moment before adding: "May I ask you a question? I promise I don’t wish to interrogate, I’m just curious…why have you not been touching the wine recently at meals?"

Margaery bit her lip, smiling and shaking her head slightly. “You may always ask me anything you desire. I… I do not wish to drink anything with alcohol in it because I might be with child. The septas in Highgarden always told me to avoid wine and cider when it came time for me to bear children. I don’t want to risk anything, even if I am not carrying your boy or girl yet,” she finished, her cheeks flushing pink.

Robb raised his eyebrows and his entire face seemed to light up at Margaery’s words. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her yet again, deeply this time. “You will make such a wonderful mother, Margaery,” he said softly as he pulled away, “You will tell me, won’t you? The moment you know for certain.”

Margaery smiled against Robb’s lips, sliding her hands up over his chest and around his neck. “And y _ou_ will make a wonderful father, sweetheart,” she stated, dizzy with happiness. “Yes, of course,” she said in response to his question. “You will be the first one to know. I love you,” she breathed, leaning in to kiss him again.

"I love you. I can hardly believe that that our child might already be in your belly. But I suppose there have been quite a few opportunities already," Robb remarked with a grin in between kisses, "I couldn’t resist you even if I wanted to."

“I have this feeling… Though I cannot be positive yet, there is a possibility. A Stark born of the time we spent in Winterfell - it seems only right,” Margaery proclaimed, moving closer to her husband. She placed a few kisses along his jaw before her lips met his again. “I can’t resist you either, my love.”

"My mother always said it was wise to trust a woman’s intuitions," Robb replied, smiling if possible even more from her words, "We shall wait to celebrate until you know for sure, but I agree it would seem only right. Are you not cold out here, sweetheart? Perhaps we ought to go back inside?"

Margaery hadn’t noticed how cold she was until Robb had mentioned it, and she shivered slightly in his arms. “Well you have done a fine job of keeping me warm thus far, but perhaps it’s for the best if we head back to our quarters.” She paused for a moment before adding, “even though I have such intuition… it would not hurt to increase the possibility.” She looked up at her husband with a coy smile.

Robb immediately took Margaery by the hand and headed in the direction of his and Margaery’s cabin, not needing to be told twice. Their quarters were naturally the largest on the ship, though the ship itself was built for speed and not particularly big. He pressed his wife up against the door and kissed her deeply again with his hand in her hair. “I agree,” he breathed, “It can never hurt to increase our chances, surely.”

Margaery laughed as Robb led her to their cabin, but her laughter quickly dissolved as he pressed his lips to hers. It seemed their confidence had increased with each time they had each other, and she loved that there was no hesitation in her husband’s actions. She wrapped her arms around him, her body molding to his, and kissed him back with urgency. There was no longer a need for talking as she felt a familiar feeling stir in her stomach and slid her hands over Robb’s chest and down his stomach to undo the buttons of his trousers.

Robb groaned slightly as Margaery worked his buttons and once she was done he moved them towards the bed, his hands slipping under her skirt to lift it up. Each time with his wife felt different than the last, and he found there were a few things he was learning as he went along. He let one of his hands slide between her legs as he continued to kiss her.

Margaery let out an appreciative moan as she felt Robb’s warm hand against her. She kissed him harder to stifle the cries that were threatening to spill forth from her mouth, but she could not help but break from him, letting out a whimper as he teased her. He was already getting too good at making her lose her senses. She slid her fingers over his back and down to his waist before she worked on pushing his breeches down.

”Do you…I mean, does that…?” Robb murmured, his fingers slipping over Margaery, searching for where made her cry out the most. He had started out ever so slightly nervous about touching her, but it hadn’t taken very long for her reactions to make him far less so. When she pushed down his breeches far enough he pulled away from her only very briefly. He moved to enter her while she was sat on the bed, one arm wrapped securely around her back and the other hand holding up her skirt.

"Yes, Robb, yes," Margaery breathed out, already wet before he was inside of her. She felt him enter her and she bit her lip, one hand clutching to the blankets of their bed, the other tangled in his hair. Her hips rocked towards his and she kissed him hungrily. She wanted to make him feel as good as he had made her feel. "My wolf, my king…" she whispered, her body moving against his.

”If not for a child this will still be for us,” Robb whispered in return. His grip tightened on Margaery and he kissed every available portion of skin he could find, a part of him wishing he had stopped to remove her dress entirely so he could see all of her. He revelled in her and the way she moved, his rhythm matching hers, until his release came with a moan against her skin.

Margaery let go as Robb did, her cries echoing off the walls of the ship. He pulled out of her, but she stayed close to him, pressing soft kisses to his lips. “Every day… I come to love you more and more,” she murmured, dropping her head to his neck and pressing her lips to his skin before closing her eyes and snuggling into him. She let her breathing settle and then lifted her head to kiss him again. “You make me so happy.”

"I thank the gods every day for you, Margaery Stark. And there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you," Robb murmured in return as he held his wife close to him. He couldn’t help but love the sound of her name combined with his. He kissed her a few times more, smiling against her lips. "I expect my men are probably missing your company," he remarked, "But may I have you for the rest of the night?"

Margaery smiled, loving her name on her husband’s lips. She never would have believed that she would be a Stark one day, but she would not have it any other way now. She thought it a marvel that a man from the North could bring her more warmth than anyone else in her life. She kissed Robb’s jaw and rubbed small circles into his back before leaning against the pillows of the bed and gently tugging him down to lay beside her. “You may have me always,” she replied, kissing him again.


	12. A Family Growing

"Your graces! I have been asked to inform you that will be arriving at Blackwater Bay in a few hours!"

The sound of a servant’s voice yelling at him wasn’t by any means an ideal sound to wake up to in the morning in Robb’s opinion, but even in his half-asleep state he managed to recognise that the man was only doing his job. He lifted his head slightly and nodded at the servant, who excused himself, and quickly shut the door behind him. Robb rested his head against his pillow and gave a small sigh as he thought about their impending arrival at King’s Landing: on the one hand, he was relieved to be heading back to land again after a fairly lengthy sea voyage, but on the other he felt as if there was a heavy cloud hanging over King’s Landing and as soon as he returned he would be standing directly underneath it. Amidst it all, however, there was one thing he was thankful for. He ran a hand over Margaery’s bare shoulder and leant forward to plant a kiss there.

Margaery was not stirred out of her sleep by the sound of the servant yelling but by Robb’s touch on her shoulder. She smiled, her eyes fluttering open to the sight of her husband. “Good morning, sweetheart,” she murmured lazily, trailing her foot over his leg under the blankets. She turned inwards towards him and rested her hand against his chest. “Was I dreaming when I heard we would be arriving at Blackwater Bay today, or was that reality?”

"Good morning," Robb replied, smiling as he felt Margaery’s foot against his leg. He moved his hand down to rest to her waist and kissed her lips softly. "That was reality, I’m afraid," he explained, "From the sounds of it we’ll be back in King’s Landing very soon. I would hope your dreams were far more pleasant."

Margaery frowned slightly at the news that they would be arriving in King’s Landing, but then turned her attention back to her husband, sliding her leg between his as she moved closer to him. “They were very pleasant dreams considering the subject of them was none other than the king himself,” she teased, leaning in to kiss Robb again.

Robb’s eyebrows raised noticeably, his touch sliding to her hip and then further down her back, caressing her skin along the way. “You dreamed of the king and then had to see his face again when you woke up?” he queried jokingly, “It’s a wonder you’re not sick of him.”

“Oh, no, I could never be sick of him…” Margaery trailed off, running her hand over Robb’s chest and kissing him deeply. She pulled away only to rest her forehead to his. ”I hope to wake every day like this,” she admitted softly. “Beside you, with your arms round me, feeling safer than I ever have felt before, as if the rest of the world does not exist.”

Robb smiled softly, closing his eyes for a moment. “I hope to always wake up beside you, also,” he said in return. He fell silent as his expression fell serious as he opened his eyes to look at his wife again. “I don’t know that I would be able to do this without you, Margaery,” Robb admitted quietly.

Margaery was somewhat taken aback by her husband’s confession and suddenly somber demeanor. Everything seemed to seep in then - how lucky she was, how much she needed him, how different things would have been had he not stormed the Red Keep a few months prior to now. She worried her bottom lip, not knowing how to respond to such a revelation. “Robb…” she breathed, curling her fingers around the hair at the nape of his neck, her eyes filling with tears. “I love you. I don’t know where I would be without you.”

"Why are you crying, sweetheart?" Robb questioned, looking worried. "Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you," he added, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, I just…after everything that’s happened now that we’ll soon be back at King’s Landing, I just want you to know how thankful I am to have you by my side."

“No, I… You didn’t frighten me, my love. I am just overwhelmed by how much you mean to me,” Margaery replied, smiling and hastily wiping her tears away. “It fills my heart with such joy to know that you care so much for me and that we will be together now through every happy moment and every challenge. I would not want to be queen if wasn’t ruling by your side.”

"Gods be good that we may still have a long time to spend together," Robb replied, his face relaxing into a small smile again. He propped himself and moved over Margaery, kissing her again deeply this time. "Perhaps we should get dressed and get out of bed," he mused, "Then again, there aren’t many places to go on a ship."

Margaery responded to Robb’s kiss with enthusiasm, laughing softly as he pulled away, suggesting they get dressed. “There is little to do on this ship, yes, but I suppose we should get out of bed and get ready for the day. I don’t think the people of King’s Landing would appreciate their king and queen showing up in the nude to port.”

"Let it be written down that was your suggestion, not mine," Robb noted after letting out a loud laugh, "We should look presentable, though. The first thing I wish to do when we arrive is meet your grandmother who I’ve heard so much about."

Though they had both agreed to prepare for the day ahead of them, neither made a move to get up. Margaery ran her hand over her husband’s arm affectionately, looking up at him with bright eyes. “I know I’ve said this before, but she will love you. I’m sure she has been waiting eagerly for our return.”

"I pray that she does. From what I hear you don’t want to get on the wrong side of the Queen of Thorns," Robb remarked before raising his eyebrows at Margaery accusingly, "You still haven’t moved. I’m sure I could convince you to stay here a little while longer."

“ _I_ haven’t moved?” Margaery remarked, feigning offense. “Well, at least I have an excuse. My husband is on top of me,” she jested, raising her eyebrows to match his. “And now he is giving me an enticing look and trying to persuade me to stay in bed for a bit longer. How does one expect me to move in a situation such as this?”

"It does make it rather difficult," Robb mused quietly, dropping his head to brush his lips against Margaery’s neck before continuing down her body. Most of the time he was more than aware of the responsibilities he had both inherited and taken on, but there were moments - just a precious few - where he could let them escape his mind and he was infinitely grateful to his wife for giving those to him.

* * *

Some time later, Margaery and Robb emerged from their quarters, knowing the ship would be landing soon. They were dressed in appropriate clothing, and Margaery made sure her Stark-Tyrell brooch was pinned neatly to her dress and in plain sight. She took hold of her husband’s hand as they made their way to the upper deck, looking out at the view before them, the Red Keep merely a figure in the distance. “Are you ready, sweetheart?” she asked softly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Robb stood tall, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked over at the Red Keep due to the sun reflecting off the water of Blackwater Bay. He swallowed, but he nodded his head nonetheless. “Ready,” he answered his wife simply.

Robb and Margaery’s arrival at the Red Keep was announced by the hooves of the horses of their party, with the king and queen themselves at the front. They were difficult to miss and had most certainly been seen coming, since as soon as they arrived they were immediately greeted by the members of the small council who had stayed behind. Lord Varys, Lord Baelish, Lord Tyrion and Maester Luwin all gave a bow in their presence as they slid off their horses.

"Your graces, I believe congratulations are in order," Baelish said with his signature smirk, "We hear the wedding was beautiful."

"Yes, it’s so wonderful to have you as queen again, your grace," Varys added, "It was just a shame the people of King’s Landing didn’t get a chance to see their king and queen wed."

"They will have a chance to see their queen at her coronation," Robb replied coolly, "You’ll take care of that, won’t you, Lord Baelish?"

"Of course, your grace," Baelish replied, while Maester Luwin stepped forward to greet Robb and Margaery with a smile and ask if they were faring well.

"It was best that his grace wed in the North, believe me, my lords," Greatjon Umber remarked from just behind Robb, "You southerners don’t know how to do weddings properly."

Margaery greeted each person from the Small Council, smiling politely in their presence. She knew that she and her husband would be bombarded with questions and judgement, but she had not quite expected everyone to jump down her throat at once. She was already missing her time alone with Robb and was quickly realizing that being queen was not going to be completely ideal.

“The wedding was beautiful, and it’s a shame that you all could not be there,” she lied. “But as I have sworn allegiance to my husband, I have also decided to keep the old gods. I am glad we were married in the North. Winterfell felt like a second home to me.” She looked towards Robb, giving him a genuine smile. She could not wait to be next to him holding his hand again.

“It sounds as if you are not at all happy to be back in the South, your grace,” Tyrion spoke up for the first time, raising his eyebrows. He had doubts on whether the new queen’s feelings for the king were genuine knowing how good of an actress she was, but he was beginning to believe otherwise.

“I will surely miss it, but I will be happy wherever my husband is,” Margaery replied.

"The queen embraces both the north and the south, as is only right. They are all part of the seven kingdoms, after all," Robb noted, looking pointedly at Tyrion. He had to hold back a laugh as the Greatjon stepped forward and his shadow loomed over the dwarf. "May I introduce you to Lord Jon Umber, who has journeyed with me from the North," he declared, "I trust you will find him a valuable addition the small council."

"We are still missing a Hand of the King, your grace," Varys noted, "And there are many other matters we must discuss now that you have returned."

"In good time, Lord Varys. I’m certain you and the rest of the small council have been doing a good job while I have been gone," Robb declared, "First, where might I find Lady Olenna?"

“The Queen of Thorns has been more of a help to the council than some of its own members,” Lord Tyrion admitted, shooting Varys a look out of the corner of his eye. “You can find her in the Great Hall. She insisted that we throw a feast in honour of your return. The lady has good taste, I can tell you that.”

Margaery smiled brightly, excited to see her grandmother again. “I suppose we should get to the Great Hall, then,” she suggested. “My husband and I will glad to have some food in our bellies that hasn’t been stored on a ship.”

"Go ahead, your graces," Greatjon Umber declared, "The Small Council and I can get ourselves fully acquainted in the meantime."

"Very well, Greatjon," Robb remarked, permitting himself a smile at the look on Baelish’s face. He offered up an arm to Margaery so that they could make their way into the Great Hall to greet her grandmother.

Margaery latched onto Robb’s arm and he led her into the castle, down the corridor to the Great Hall. “You must have much patience for dealing with those members of your council so often,” she remarked, letting out a small laugh. “Although Lord Tyrion seems to be warming to the idea of you being king, my love. He seemed far more amicable than he did when I left this place. I believe a little kindness towards him goes a long way.”

Robb’s brow furrowed slightly in thought. “I do attempt to treat him well, but it’s difficult to look at him and forget that he once served King Joffrey,” he admitted to Margaery, “I am also wary of kindness being mistaken for weakness.”

“You will find a balance of strength and kindness in time,” Margaery reassured him. “I do not think anyone here thinks you weak.” She stopped talking as they entered the Great Hall, and her eyes fell upon the table where Lady Olenna was seated.

“Grandmother!” she called out happily as they made their way over to her. “My husband, king of the realm,” she said, introducing her to Robb. “We are very glad to see you.”

Olenna made to stand up in the king’s presence but Robb shook his head, indicating it unnecessary. He was intrigued to meet Margaery’s grandmother, who from everything his wife had told him seemed almost more like a mother to her than her own mother.

"It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Olenna," he greeted her politely.

"The pleasure is all mine, your grace," Olenna replied, "I see my granddaughter was correct in telling me you were handsome. But you have the Tully coloring, not the Starks’."

"My mother’s influence is strong, I suppose," Robb remarked, smiling slightly embarrassedly.

Margaery looked over her husband fondly before turning back to her Olenna. “Lady Catelyn’s looks but much of Lord Eddard’s heart,” she proclaimed softly, running a hand over Robb’s back. “I do wish you could have attended our wedding, grandmother, but the journey north would not have been ideal for you. Winterfell holds a certain beauty that I daresay you have not experienced before. It was a beautiful ceremony, though. One that I certainly will not forget for as long as I live. You must tell me how you have been fairing here.”

Robb couldn’t help but smile even more broadly at Margaery’s comparison of him to his father. “Yes, Lady Olenna, I hope you have been treated well,” he added, “If there’s anything that you need by all means, tell me.”

"I am quite alright, thank you, your grace. And I’m certain the North is very beautiful, but it is a beauty I think it wise not experience at my age. Many congratulations to the both of you, nonetheless," Olenna remarked, "Where is Lord Tyrion? This good gentleman who has sat in his place is sweet but his conversation is terribly dull." The man in question raised his eyebrows, looking mildly offended.

Margaery gave the man beside her grandmother an apologetic look before addressing Lady Olenna again, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “Lord Tyrion is with the rest of the Small Council who are becoming acquainted with the newest member, Lord Umber. They should be joining us shortly.” She could understand how the Imp and the Queen of Thorns could become friends. Both had a sharp tongue and were full of wit, but nevertheless it struck her as strange that she would be asking for him. He was still a Lannister and still considered dangerous.

“Ah, excellent," Olenna replied before beckoning to them both, "Come, take a seat."

It did briefly cross Robb’s mind that it was slightly odd that the king and queen were being invited to sit by someone else, but he merely gave a bemused smile and deemed it best not to say anything. “Margaery and I are planning on making a visit to Highgarden as soon as we can,” he spoke up, “I’m looking forward to meeting the rest of your family.”

"You are blessed to still be at the stage of romantic gestures," Olenna remarked with a knowing smile, "I apologise in advance for my son. I’m not entirely sure how he managed to produce my grandchildren."

Margaery took a seat next to her husband and placed a hand on his knee, giving him a small smile. “I hope Robb and I do not grow out of that stage too quickly,” she stated, quirking an eyebrow at Lady Olenna. “I am certain to fall more and more in love with him each day, and I’m sorry if you believe me to be naive because of this, grandmother. We were married under very different circumstances than you and grandfather.”

Margaery loved the older woman dearly, but she knew she would always have something critical to say when it came to matters of the heart. She could not help but agree with her on matters of her father. He was so very different to that of herself and her brothers. “Will you make the journey back to Highgarden with us?” she asked.

"I may. It will depend on if I am needed here at court," Olenna answered Margaery’s question, "And whether I think you are naive or not is irrelevant, child. All I wish is to ensure that you are happy."

Robb didn’t say anything, but he returned Margaery’s smile warmly and placed his hand over hers. He believed she was right and he didn’t feel the need to say anything because time would prove the point by itself. “I’m sure Lord Tyrell can’t be that bad,” he remarked, his brow furrowing a little.

“Yes, well, I’m sure it would not hurt to have a Tyrell here while the rest of us are in Highgarden,” Margaery commented, her cheeks flushing red as she realized she had been rather snippy towards Lady Olenna for no reason. She was so used to having to defend and prove her feelings that it seemed instinctual now. “I’m sorry, grandmother,” she apologized softly. “I shouldn’t speak to you in such a manner.”

She turned to Robb then, giving his knee a gentle squeeze. “My father is a good man, at least he intends to be, but he is somewhat full of himself when he really has no reason for such a mentality,” she explained.

"At least you haven’t forgotten your etiquette," Olenna noted, raising her eyebrows and giving her granddaughter a smile. "In truth, you’re both naive, but you’re young and thus excused," she added, "Being naive and young is expected, but being naive and old just shows plain stupidity. Thank the gods you didn’t inherit your father’s intelligence, Margaery."

Robb nodded in understanding but remained silent on the subject of Lord Tyrell. Margaery and Olenna were Mace Tyrell’s family and they could say as they wished, but he felt it would be disrespectful for him to pass comment on his father-in-law even if he did know him. “Still, I am anxious to meet everybody,” he said diplomatically, “The both of you must fill me in on everything I need to know before we go.”

“There is not much you need to know, sweetheart,” Margaery remarked, giving Robb a wide smile. The prospect of visiting her childhood home with him was an exciting one. She hoped that he came to at the very least like the South as she had grown fond of the North. She could not wait to show him so many things and tell him stories of the place where she grew up.

“As I said before, the rest of my family has no reason not to love you,” she spoke up again. “Grey Wind will be glad for all of the space to run about, and we can take him with us if you would like to go hawking. There are pleasure boats to sail and many gardens to stroll through. The food is divine, though it might be a bit different for your taste. And if it all gets to be a bit too overwhelming for you, you just tell me and we will spend the rest of our day in my quarters in solitude.”

"I’d bet a good portion of my fortune that his grace will find reason to be _overwhelmed_ within the first few days,” Olenna remarked, causing Robb to almost choke on the wine he had been drinking.

"It sounds truly wonderful, and so different to anything I’ve ever experienced," Robb said, composing himself and adding with a smile, "We might perhaps have to take Sansa or we’ll never hear the end of it."

Margaery raised her eyebrows in alarm, her cheeks turning, if possible, an even brighter shade of red. She ducked her head, embarrassed, before her husband addressed her again. “I don’t at all have a problem with your sister coming with us, my love,” she said softly, meeting his gaze. “I promised her a trip to Highgarden once the war was over, in fact. It seems now would be the opportune time.”

"She’ll be overjoyed, I’m sure," Robb agreed, adding with a small blush but a grin nonetheless, "And I may very well be overwhelmed when I reach Highgarden. I suppose I’ll just have to wait and find out."

Lady Olenna gave a smile, and from that moment she seemed to warm a great deal towards her granddaughter’s new husband. Margaery recounted details of her wedding and told stories of the North to her grandmother with Robb joining in, thinking that his first meal on return to King’s Landing hadn’t turned out so bad after all.

* * *

It had been a week or so since the king and queen’s return to King’s Landing, and their time back had proven to be every bit as difficult as they had imagined. Robb was immediately thrown back into his position as head of the Small Council, but Margaery was grateful for her husband’s presence at night. They would stay up late and talk of the day’s events or sometimes not talk at all. Though things weren’t exactly easy, she could not say she was anything other than happy.

On this particular day, Margaery had decided to sleep in after waking up with a headache. She had been in a state of internal frenzy over the past three days, anxious after not getting her moonblood on the day it was supposed to arrive. She waited for it a second day and then a third, thinking maybe she had made a mistake about timing, but it did not come. On the fourth, she determined she had to be with child, a thought that filled her with an overwhelming amount of happiness as well as the slightest bit of worriment. She wanted nothing more than to tell her husband of the news, but at the moment he was occupied with yet another council meeting which happened to be occurring at the time of her revelation.

Lord Tyrion had been summoned to the Great Hall to talk to the king early in the morning, and, for the first time in a long time, he was in good spirits. He had been allowed visitation to see his brother who was living in far better conditions than he expected, and he had been in good company as of late - people that actually respected him and his opinions. Although he did not have Shae in his life anymore, he found that life in King’s Landing was not unbearable as it had been under his nephew’s rule. He strolled into the Great Hall and gave a small bow in front of Robb before addressing him. “Your grace,” he said. “What can I do for you today?”

Robb couldn’t say with honesty that he felt any more comfortable sitting on the Iron Throne than he had in the past, but then again, he’d once been told that the Iron Throne wasn’t built for comfort. What he did feel since his return from the North, however, was slightly more confident on it, and he hoped it showed - especially in front of a Lannister.

"Lann…Lord Tyrion," he said, nodding at the dwarf in greeting, "Have you heard anything from your sister most recently?"

Tyrion was less than enthused that he had been called to talk of his sister, but he supposed the topic was bound to come up eventually. “ _The she-devil wants nothing to do with me, thank the gods,”_ he thought to himself before actually responding. “I’ve heard little response from Cersei since she was banished to Casterly Rock. She’s most likely drinking her weight in wine and complaining to anyone who is stupid enough to listen, but I have not been one of those people.”

"It seems no one has heard from her or of her since she left. That might be a good sign in some cases, but I wager not in the case of Cersei Lannister," Robb commented, "Lord Tyrion, I asked you here to express my intention of sending you as my envoy to Casterly Rock to report back on your sister."

Tyrion raised his eyebrows, somewhat surprised by the king’s decision, mainly because he was trusting him with such an important task. “I can’t lie to you and say it will be a pleasant experience for me, your grace, but I think it wise that I go. My sister tends to fall silent when she is thinking, and that is never a good thing for anyone.”

"I’m not expecting it to be a pleasant experience. But I am expecting answers and I am expecting to see you return here in due course. I was reluctant to allow you outside the castle walls, but you should know many spoke in your favor," Robb explained to Tyrion calmly, "I know you are no great friend of your sister’s, but I don’t think I need to remind you of what will happen should you even think to betray me. Likewise, if you serve me well, you will be rewarded. Lannisters aren’t the only ones who pay their debts."

“I have no reason or intention of doing other than what your grace commands,” Tyrion countered. “I value my head and that of my brother’s too much to break such a pact. And, besides, King’s Landing isn’t all that bad with a Stark sitting on the throne,” he admitted, giving the king a nod. He never thought that there might be a civil bond between the lions and the wolves, but the possibility was looking brighter with Robb Stark as king.

Robb only let his surprise at Tyrion’s words register with a slight raise his eyebrows. “Then you have permission to leave as soon as you are ready,” he declared, nodding in return, “I will send two men to accompany you and I wish you safe travels.”

“Thank you, your grace,” Tyrion said shortly, bowing once again before taking his leave. He was not in the slightest looking forward to seeing his sister again, but it was a necessary act, and he was grateful to be able to stretch his legs outside the castle walls.

While Robb took care of business with Tyrion Lannister, Margaery’s handmaiden, Erica, was taking care of the queen. She had been slightly concerned for her all morning since she appeared to be suffering with a headache, and had tried her best to do her work diligently and quietly so as not to disturb her or aggravate her symptoms.

"Which dress would you care to wear today, your grace?" she enquired as she ran a brush through Margaery’s long brown hair.

Margaery was growing increasingly anxious with time, awaiting her husband’s return from his meeting. Every so often she would subconsciously run a hand over her stomach before realizing what she was doing and that others might be suspicious of her behaviour. She made a promise to Robb that he would be the first to know, and she intended to keep that promise.

She worried her bottom lip, hardly paying attention to what her handmaiden was doing, and was startled out of her revere when the girl spoke up. “Oh, um, something nice. Grey, for my husband’s house,” she replied, a smile appearing on her face despite her headache. _“Grey for the Stark growing inside of me,”_ she thought.

"Yes, your grace," Erica replied with a smile in return. She put down the hairbrush and crossed over to Margaery’s wardrobe to pick out a grey gown for her, then returned with it in her hands and proceeded to help the queen get dressed.

"Forgive me for asking, your grace, but are you feeling well?" she questioned, "You do not seem quite yourself."

“It’s only this headache, dear,” Margaery responded, slipping into the dress her handmaiden had fetched for her. She turned to look in the mirror and smiled again before reaching for her brooch which she had worn faithfully since her wedding day. “His majesty should be coming back soon, don’t you think?” she asked absently while pinning it on. “It seems he’s been gone for quite some time.”

"Well, feeling out of sorts isn’t always such a bad thing. I worked for a young lady who was so worried she was continually tired and feeling nauseous, and in the end it turned out she was merely with child," Erica remarked with a giggle before reassuring her queen, "I’m sure he will be. The king never misses an opportunity to see you."

Just as Erica was making a few final adjustments on Margaery’s dress, her fellow handmaiden Wenda made an appearance at the door. She curtseyed dutifully before announcing that Robb was waiting outside in the solar.

Margaery pursed her lips at Erica’s statements, not bothering to give a response. Her handmaidens were dear to her, but if they found out she was with child, the news would be spread about King’s Landing faster than wildfire. Her heart leapt in her chest as Wenda told her of Robb’s arrival and she gave her a curt nod before exiting the room to find her husband standing outside.

“Robb,” she breathed, lifting her skirts and practically running to him, flinging her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. “I’ve missed you, sweetheart,” she whispered into his ear before planting a kiss on his jaw. She pulled away to give him a smile. “How has your morning been?”

"And I you, my pearl," Robb replied, having embraced Margaery in return. He wasn’t entirely sure what he had done to merit such a rush of affection, but he welcomed it and smiled back at his wife. "It went well, I think," he answered her, "Lord Tyrion has been sent to Casterly Rock, so let us just hope your grandmother’s intuitions are correct and he’ll bring us word of what Cersei is up to."

“My grandmother is rarely wrong about a judge of character,” Margaery commented, a smile still on her face. “I believe everything will be alright.” She shuffled from foot to foot for a moment, unsure how to bring about the good news without being entirely blunt. “Do you have a few minutes to talk with me? I was unsure if you had other plans for the day, but there is something I’d like to share with you.”

"Of course I do. I think Littlefinger wanted a word, but he can most definitely wait," Robb replied with a nod, noticing Margaery looking slightly uncertain, "How are you? Is everything alright?"

“I’m… wonderful! Better than wonderful,” Margaery exclaimed, taking her husband’s hands in hers, feeling a rush of dizzying emotions. “We had talked of this before, but now it is real, very real, and…” she trailed off, looking up at Robb with a broad smile on her face. “Our family is growing, my love. I am with child.”

Robb fell silent for barely a second as the information sunk in and slowly his entire face seemed to light up. He looked as if he couldn’t quite believe his luck as he broke into a broad smile. “Are you serious?!” he exclaimed. His hands held on to Margaery’s waist and he lifted her up, spinning her around once in excitement before he brought her in close to kiss her deeply.

"We’re going to have a child. I’m going to be a father," he breathed in awe as he pulled away, "Margaery, sweetheart, I love you so much." He kissed her yet again, smiling against her lips.

Margaery laughed lightly as Robb spun her around, and she returned his kiss, her heart filled with joy. She had been so eager to tell him, and his reaction was no disappointment. “Yes, you are,” she replied as she pulled away only to speak, unable to wipe the smile from her face, her heart pounding in her chest. “I love you too, more than I can ever hope to put into words. The gods have been so good to us, and we will shortly have another blessing in our lives.” She leaned in to embrace her husband again.

"The gods were kind enough to give me you and that was the greatest blessing of them all," Robb affirmed, pressing a kiss to Margaery’s cheek as she embraced him, "I feel as if I’m dreaming. What do you need? We’ll get you more handmaidens to take care of you, and I’ll tell Maester Luwin so he can keep a close eye on you and…anything you want, anything I can do, just tell me."

“You are too good to me, my dear Robb,” Margaery said with a small laugh. “I am fine, perfectly fine. You have given me all of your love, and that is all I need at the moment. But…” She pulled away to look her husband in the eyes. “It is still very early, I wish for you and Maester Luwin to be the only people to know. Is that alright? I just want to wait a bit before we tell everyone else.”

"Aye. It can be kept between us for now, until you begin to show. Though it will be difficult when I wish to shout it from the rooftops," Robb teased, taking Margaery’s hands in his, "Come for a walk with me. The Others can take Littlefinger. My thoughts will only be with you even if I do go speak with him."

“You are the most wonderful husband,” Margaery declared, leaning in to press her lips to Robb’s again. “Of course I will walk with you. I can hardly say no to such a proposition! I am so happy, Robb. Never did I believe I would have such joy in my life.” She placed a hand on her stomach, smiling brightly. “Now I am just anxious to know whether our child will be a boy or a girl.”

"I’m glad you are because I couldn’t be happier," Robb affirmed. He moved to stand next to his wife and slid an arm around her on their way out, chuckling gently. "Which would you like it to be? A boy or a girl?" he wondered.

Margaery snuggled up to Robb as they made their way out of the solar and through the corridors of the castle. “Either way I will be happy. Of course, everyone will be hoping for an heir, but there is no rush to have a boy. We have time for that in the future if our child is a girl. _Our_ child. That is all I care about.”

"I think I feel the same. I would be overjoyed with a son to teach how to hunt and fight, but then just as much with a beautiful daughter with the world’s graces at her command just like her mother," Robb admitted with a grin, "Our child will be loved, whether it’s a boy or a girl. But my prediction is a boy."

“Really?” Margaery asked, quirking an eyebrow in jest. “I’m not sure. There is an equal possibility for both. I suppose we will only know when the time comes, but you are right. He or she will be loved by two parents who love each other. Actually… there is one other person who I might want to know. Would you mind if I wrote your mother and told her the good news?”

"I don’t mind at all. I think that’s a wonderful idea. She’ll be overjoyed that she’s going to be a grandmother," Robb replied, nodding at Margaery, "I’m sorry she won’t be here to give you any advice. We could ask your mother to come to King’s Landing, if you would like?"

In all truthfulness, Margaery was not exactly close with her mother. When she was younger she had been around her brothers and the septas and even her grandmother more so than her mother. Still, she did love her, and the prospect of having someone else who had experienced what she was going to undergo sounded like a good idea. “That would be most helpful, my love. When we go to Highgarden I’m certain she’ll be willing to travel back here with us after our visit is over.”

"Perfect. We shall have to go soon, or your parents will most likely have my head for letting you travel," Robb joked, leaning in to kiss his wife quickly yet again, "And I shall make you a deal. If I’m wrong in my prediction, you earn a forfeit, and can ask whatever you wish of me."

“ _Anything_ I wish?” Margaery queried, raising her eyebrows. “Well, now you are just making me hope it’s a girl,” she teased, leaning into him and giving him a smile. “I love you, sweetheart. And I know you are going to be an amazing father. We will have many stories to tell our child - of the battles we witnessed, of how you took King’s Landing, of how we fell in love…” she trailed off, pressing her lips to her husband’s jaw.

"As long as it is within my capabilities, yes," Robb promised, letting out a laugh. They had already made it outside by then and he was grateful for the warm sunshine that was hitting them as they walked.

"I hope I can be a good father, as good as my father was to me. Our child may be a prince or a princess but I hope he or she can still learn honor, and respect, and to not mistreat those below their station. They’ll be lucky to have you for a mother," he added, "But I am getting ahead of myself. Right now you are what matters most in the entire world to me."

“I have no doubt in my mind that you will be, my love,” Margaery said reassuringly. “We will teach them everything we know, and I promise you they will learn what we wish them to learn. I only hope they will come to love me as much as you love your mother. But you are right, we are thinking so far ahead. We should be celebrating instead of worrying! You _are_ my world, Robb.”

"We should be celebrating indeed. When our child is born we shall have feasts in your honor and in his or hers," Robb affirmed, "But for now it may have to be supper together, if that is acceptable to you. I will make sure I have nothing to do by this evening."

"That sounds perfect," Margaery agreed with Robb, stopping in her tracks and turning to face him. She slid her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, kissing him slowly. "I hope you won’t be _too_ distracted for the rest of the day,” she jested as she pulled away. “It’s unfortunate that we cannot spend the rest of the day together, but I know you have many things to take care of.”


	13. Arya

It was a few weeks after Margaery’s discovery that she was carrying a child that a raven arrived from the Riverlands, bearing the signature of Loras Tyrell. Robb could hardly believe it when he read that it appeared as though he and his men had found the Brotherhood and they were indeed accompanied by a girl barely recognisable as Arya, however he was less pleased to read that the Brotherhood had been taken prisoner at Seaguard castle. It was a precarious situation which Robb recognised required the king’s presence to be resolved, despite the fact that he had been trying to spend more time with his wife since her announcement and had been reluctant to leave King’s Landing. Nonetheless, Arya was alive and only a few days’ ride away, and he was going to make certain she was returned to her family. On the morning of his departure, Margaery could be found paying a visit to the man who was now Grand Maester Luwin, since the former Grand Maester Pycelle had been sent to Casterly Rock with Cersei.

"Try this, your grace. I used to make it for Lady Catelyn and she said it helped her nausea greatly," Maester Luwin explained, handing Margaery a small bottle, "You had best hurry to say goodbye to the king, although I’m sure he will not leave without bidding you farewell. Are you in good health otherwise?"

“Thank you kindly,” Margaery replied to the elderly man, taking the bottle from his hand. She had been having quite a bit of morning sickness lately, only reaffirming her conclusion that she was with child. “I have been well besides the occasional nausea. My husband has been taking very good care of me,” she remarked with a smile, nodding in thanks before bidding Maester Luwin a hasty goodbye. She made her way down to the stables where Robb said he would meet her so they could bid each other a farewell in private.

She saw her husband tightening the saddle on his horse, his back to her. She quietly walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind, resting her cheek against his back. “I wish you didn’t have to go, but I am so glad you are going to see your sister again,” she said softly.

Robb felt first Margaery’s touch then heard her voice, and he stood still for a moment as she embraced him. “I wish I didn’t have to go either, sweetheart,” he admitted, “But if all goes well hopefully I can return with my sister and our child will be able to know his or her Aunt Arya.” He turned around slowly to face his wife and smiled at her. “I swear you look more beautiful by the day,” he remarked.

Margaery’s cheeks turned pink at Robb’s words. He always had a way with making her feel so loved. “I hope you are still saying that when my belly is so big that I won’t even be able to hug you,” she teased, leaning in to press her lips to his. “You, of course, are always handsome, my wolf,” she remarked as she pulled away. “I cannot wait to meet Arya. She will be so glad to see you. Life could not have been easy for her ever since she left King’s Landing.”

"You are carrying our child, so you will be beautiful every step of the way in my eyes. And I will still be able to kiss you even then," Robb replied, kissing Margaery quickly again. He pulled away to nod solemnly at her words about Arya. "I intend on bringing her to King’s Landing, but I am worried about her being without a mother," he admitted, "Will you help me look after her? I’m sorry, I know you will have your own worries, but I think having some kind of mother figure might do her good."

Margaery reached her hand up to cup Robb’s face, running her thumb along his cheek. “Of course I will help you with Arya, my love. There are many things you must do as king and it’s not the easiest task to prioritize. I know that you would much rather be spending time with your sisters or me, but that cannot be helped. Whatever I can do to help relieve some of your stress or assist you, I will. Your worries are our worries now.” She gave her husband a small smile.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Robb said sincerely, leaning forwards to rest his forehead against Margaery’s. There wasn’t a day that went by that he didn’t feel glad for his decision to marry Margaery, despite the fact that he had needed to forsake his promise to Walder Frey. His words to his mother had only proved to grow more true with time, and Margaery had truly remained by his side.

"I cannot wait for Arya to meet you, and I cannot wait to return to you," Robb added. He slid his arms around Margaery’s waist and he leant in to give her a long kiss goodbye.

“Goodbye, my love,” Margaery said softly as she pulled away from Robb, a few tears dancing in her eyes. “I will see you soon,” she added as more of a reminder to herself than anything. She kissed him one last time before sending him off on his horse to meet the men who would accompany him to Seaguard Castle. She would always be fearful for her husband’s well-being whenever they were apart, but this was a far safer matter of business. Still, she would make sure to pray in the godswood every day until his return, not only for him but for Arya and Loras’s sake as well. She made her way back into the castle, hoping to visit with Sansa and check up on the younger girl.

* * *

Three days passed in the Red Keep in relative peace and quiet. Sansa Stark appeared to be simultaneously eager and worried about the prospect of seeing her sister again, and had spent a great deal of her time going to Margaery for advice. On the morning of the fourth day, however, Sansa was occupying herself elsewhere and Margaery was alone in her quarters when her handmaiden stepped into the room after knocking gently on the door.

"Your grace," she said, giving a small curtsey, "A messenger has arrived to ask that you appear before the small council."

Margaery had been writing Lady Catelyn a letter when her handmaiden came with a message. She quirked an eyebrow, bemused, but rose from her chair anyway. “Did they say why?” she asked before quickly withdrawing her question. “Never mind. It does not matter the reason. I will go appear before them if that’s what they desire.” She gave a heavy sigh, padding out of the room and making her way down to the Great Hall, certain that they wouldn’t be seeking her advice in Robb’s absence.

The small council was much diminished with Tyrion and Dacey’s absence and at present only consisted of four members. When Margaery entered the room, Littlefinger looked at her curiously, Maester Luwin seemed worried, Greatjon Umber appeared nothing short of confused, and Varys was curiously calm.

"Your grace," Varys greeted her, standing up together with the other council members in her presence, "I trust that you are well."

“I am well, thank you,” Margaery said slowly, narrowing her eyes slightly. Of course, _he_ would be the one to greet her. She was unsure how to hold herself; she wanted to place her hands protectively over her stomach, but she could not do so without raising suspicion. “Do you think we might get straight to business, my lords? I had some things that I wished to attend to today.”

"I’m inclined to agree with her grace," Greatjon muttered, "I’m still not entirely sure what we’re doing here."

"Very well, as you wish," Varys declared, "You may care to take a seat, your grace. Please just reaffirm, for the sake of our newest member Lord Umber, the vow that you placed down in writing in the presence of the council before marrying King Robb Stark."

Margaery took a deep breath, her brow furrowing further. “I think I prefer to stand, my lord,” she said in short. She would not stoop to their level. She was a queen. She was above them, and she would not have them forget. “I gave the council my word that they could have my head if I ever betrayed my husband. It was the only way I could gain their permission to marry him,” she explained to Greatjon before turning back to Varys. “Though I hardly see why this contract is being brought up at the moment.”

"You did _what_?!” Greatjon exclaimed. He looked to Maester Luwin, who nodded solemnly, and furrowed his brow. “Does the king know of this?” he asked.

"It was thought that it would be best for the king not to know," Baelish answered, "For the queen’s own safety, of course. No need to make the king doubt his lady wife if there is no reason to."

"Unfortunately it seems as if there is reason to," Varys spoke again. He produced a letter from amidst his robes and held it up to read aloud from it. " _My dearest Margaery_ ,” he began, _"I am glad to hear that you are faring well. Here at home, your mother and I have been enjoying feast after feast as we celebrate…_ Does any of this sound familiar, your grace?”

Margaery’s heart leaped in her chest and her fists instinctively balled as she grew furious. “Is that a letter from my father?” she asked, though she already knew the answer. “No, it does not sound familiar, Lord Varys, seeing as you seemed to have intercepted my mail before I even got the chance to read it! My lord father has been sending me letters, yes, but I have paid no heed to them because his messages upset me. And, anyhow, his words should not have any effect on your perception of me.”

"It continues," Vary said, ignoring Margaery’s outburst, " _…celebrate our daughter’s wedding to the king. I have to admit I had almost lost all hope when I heard of the death of King Joffrey, but you brilliantly were able to charm your way into the new king’s affections just as you did before. What a splendid idea of yours, too, to get married in Winterfell and embrace the North and his culture. Before long I’m certain you will make my dreams of a Tyrell heir to the Iron Throne come true._ ”

Margaery glanced up at the ceiling, swallowing the lump in her throat. Lord Mace Tyrell did not know how to keep quiet when he was proud, nor did he have any faith in her feelings. “That was written in my lord father’s hand, not mine!” she spoke up in anger. “Forgive him for being a man of dull wits at the worst of times and not understanding matters of the heart, but he also has not seen me with my husband. How can any of you doubt that I am in love? Robb is my world! If you cannot see this then you are as good as a man with no eyes.”

"On the contrary, I have eyes everywhere, your grace," Varys replied, "But what I do not have are windows into the soul. I can only go by the evidence, and as it stands… You are so in love and yet you have not managed to convince your own father? It seems far more likely to me that the two of you were plotting this from the beginning."

"This entire exercise is pointless. What are you going to do, put the queen to death?" Greatjon questioned, "The king will have your head!"

"She signed her own death warrant, Lord Umber," Varys pointed out, "The king may have my head but he won’t be able to bring her back and at least I will have stopped the Tyrells on their merciless quest for power."

Margaery was speechless for a moment in disbelief. He would have her head for a lie? Was there a curse on King’s Landing? Would it take everyone that her husband loved? But she found her voice again, remembering something Lady Catelyn had told her earlier while they were in Winterfell.

“You cannot hurt me,” she said softly before speaking up. “As much as you desire to see me dead, I’m certain you would not take the life of an innocent babe. I am with child, Lord Varys. The gods have blessed me and my husband.” She placed a hand on her stomach then, looking the Spider directly in the eye. “Winter is growing strong within me, and I will not let you murder my unborn child.”

Silence settled across the room and Maester Luwin had adopted a look of immeasurable relief. Had Margaery not spoken up, he had been adamant that he would do so himself. Varys’s was the only expression that barely changed.

"A surprisingly convenient story," Varys commented, raising his eyebrows, "What proof do we have, besides your word?"

"She tells the truth," Maester Luwin spoke up, "She has all the symptoms. I believe at present the king and I are the only ones who know."

"Your grace, would you care for me to dispose of them?" Greatjon offered, glancing at Varys and Littlefinger, "Your husband is one of the greatest men I’ve ever had the honor of following into battle and I will allow no one to threaten any child of his."

“That’s not necessary, Lord Umber, though I appreciate your concern,” Margaery remarked, holding her hand up to silence the rest of the men sitting before her. “My dear husband still needs his council members, even if half of them are as slimy as eels.” She looked pointedly at the Spider.

“I find it funny, Lord Varys, that you seem to choose moments where King Robb is away to question my loyalty and threaten my life. I understand you do not want him to find out about this supposed scheme of mine to marry every man that holds the title ‘king’ to his name, but we both know his judgement is true and that he can clearly see where my allegiances lie. I had thought you valued that head of yours. You wouldn’t want to lose another useful body part, would you?”

Greatjon let out a laugh. “See that?” he boomed, “That is the Stark inside her, no doubt.”

"It would be quite a feat if it could talk already," Baelish remarked before adding to Margaery, "You flatter me, my dearest queen, but I assure you I am not so eager for your head as Lord Varys."

"As I told you before, your grace," Varys said simply, "I serve _the realm_ and no other.”

“And how is the realm to benefit from the queen’s head being dismembered?” Margaery asked, raising her eyebrows. “I serve my husband and no other, Lord Varys, and you should do well to remember that. I’ll let the gods pass judgement on you when the time comes, but for now I’ll hear no more of this imprudence. It ills me to think that you would take a life over such petty evidence. Good day, my lords.” She turned on her heel to make her way out of the Great Hall.

"Lord Varys," Maester Luwin spoke up as Margaery left the room, "I’m not certain why exactly you appear to have a vendetta against the queen, but I would suggest you tread very carefully from now on."

"Threats don’t suit you, Grand Maester," Varys responded. If he was rattled by what had just occurred, he certainly didn’t show it. He disappeared from the room just as silently as he always arrived.

* * *

Margaery lived the next week in silence with little to do but wait for her husband to return to her side with Arya and the Brotherhood without Banners in his wake. When her handmaiden announced his return she found Sansa and, though it might have been very unladylike, they dashed through the corridors of the castle to greet those that they had been missing.

Her eyes first fell upon Robb, then on the little girl who was sitting on his horse behind him. Her eyes looked wild and weary at the same time, her hair short and mussed. A group of men rode behind them, all of them clothed in mismatched armor and tattered clothing.

Robb’s grey stallion came to a halt in the courtyard and the rest of his party followed suit. Sansa stood next to Margaery with her hand covering her mouth, scarcely able to believe both that her sister was alive and the state that she was in. She and Arya had always had their disagreements, it was true, but all of those were forgotten when she set eyes on the girl she hadn’t seen for so long. Robb climbed down off his horse first, and then reached up to lift Arya off the saddle and place her down on the ground.

"Arya!" Sansa called out, immediately running over to where her sister was stood. Robb caught Margaery’s eye and broke into a smile before he made his way over to her.

Arya was in a state of perpetual shock since she had seen her brother’s face. She had been told many things - most of them lies - while she was on the run, but one statement had stuck with her. _The Young Wolf was king._ She didn’t believe it, not until Robb showed up to the castle where she was being held captive and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Even then, she was reluctant to believe, not returning his hug until she could close her eyes and make sure she wasn’t dreaming again. That night she had pinched herself at least twenty times before falling asleep. She didn’t repeat the names of people she was to kill.

When Sansa stood before her, all she could do was stare in disbelief. She wasn’t sure what to do or say. She was so used to being disappointed that she couldn’t hope that anything good could happen to her.

Margaery had stepped forward to wrap her arms around her husband and kiss him several times on the lips. “You brought her back,” she said softly, smiling up at him. “And you’re both safe, praise the gods.”

Since Arya did not make a move, Sansa stepped forward herself and wrapped her arms around her younger sister. She felt tears begin to trickle down her cheeks as she gripped Arya tight. “You look awful,” she whispered through her tears.

"Lord Mallister could scarcely believe it when I told him he was holding my younger sister in his cells. He fell over himself to apologise. He thought initially I was there to commend him for capturing the Brotherhood," Robb explained, glancing over his shoulder at Arya before turning back Margaery and kissing her yet again, "And are you well? I have missed you."

“You never told me otherwise,” Arya said slowly, a small smile spreading across her face as she moved to hug her sister back. If Sansa didn’t mind hugging her while she was dirty and foul smelling, then she figured she owed her the courtesy of returning her embrace. If it was a dream, at least it was a pleasant one.

Margaery let out a laugh, gently running her fingers over her husband’s jaw. “I am doing just fine, my love, especially now that you are back and in my arms again. I have missed you as well. My thoughts were on you always.”

Sansa managed a small laugh even through her tears, and she clung tightly to Arya for a while longer before slowly pulling away. It occurred to her that her dress had most likely been stained with whatever filth was covering her sister, but for once she didn’t care.

Robb smiled again. “There’s someone I think I ought to introduce you to,” he said softly. He moved to stand next to Margaery, sliding his arm around her wait, and addressed his younger sister. “Arya, I’d like you to meet my lady wife, Margaery, of House Tyrell,” he declared, “Margaery, this is Arya.”

Arya raised her eyebrows at her older brother as soon as he introduced her to his wife. The older girl was pretty, very pretty, but a different kind of pretty than Sansa. She had piercing eyes and long lashes and made even Arya feel silly standing in her presence wearing nothing more than a piece of dirty material. She could see why her brother was so in love. Looking at them made her think of her lord father and lady mother which sent a pang running through her chest, so she pushed the thought away. She remembered her manners for once, bowing her head in front of the queen.

Margaery gave Robb’s youngest sister a smile. “There’s no need for formality, sweetling,” she said. “I am so very glad that you are safe and I get to meet you at last. You must be aching for some good food and a place to bathe and rest, so I had my handmaidens set up a room for you. If there’s anything you need, please don’t hesitate to let me know. You are my sister now.”

Robb nodded at Margaery’s words. “Unfortunately I may not always be present, Arya,” he explained, “But I hope you will be able to go to Margaery if you have any troubles and I cannot help.”

"You can trust Margaery, Arya," Sansa assured her sister, "She protected me when she was King Joffrey’s queen." After she had spoken, Sansa’s eyes darted towards the other men who were climbing off their horses behind Robb. They looked in just as bad a state as Arya if not worse. "Who are they, Robb?" she asked.

"This is all that’s left of the Brotherhood and our guests of honor," Robb explained, "Arya tells me she was well taken care of by them, so I offered for those who were well enough to travel to return to King’s Landing to rest and recover."

"Oh, and there is Ser Loras," Sansa announced, breaking into a smile as she spotted the knight, "I ought to thank him. Not only now has he protected me against Joffrey, but he has also returned my sister to me."

Robb raised his eyebrows, but deemed it best not to say anything. “My pearl, I was considering offering your brother a position on the Kingsguard,” he said quietly to Margaery, “Do you think he would accept?”

Margaery pursed her lips at Sansa’s words, giving her husband a knowing look. She had told him shortly before their marriage that Loras was the person that Renly desired over her. Dear Lady Sansa was always one for fawning over her brother, but there was no hope for such a bond to form between them.

“I think he would be honored, sweetheart,” she said in return. “He enjoys the work. It keeps his head level. And he is glad to serve a just king.”

She watched as her brother dismounted his horse and Sansa made her way over to him, shaking her head slightly. She turned back to the younger Stark girl. “Come, Arya, let’s get you inside and put some food in that belly of yours.”

Arya nodded her head. She was slow to trust anyone as of late, but her brother’s wife had a gentle nature to her. She followed them into the castle, thinking that food sounded very, very good at the moment.

* * *

That same evening, a feast was held in the Red Keep to celebrate the now Princess Arya’s return and in honor of the members of the Brotherhood. Robb had told Arya explicitly that if at any time she wished to retire to her chambers she was more than welcome to, but the moment she was sat by her sister, quiet but looking curiously at the people surrounding her. Robb and Margaery were seated side by side at the high table, wearing the crows that befitted them.

"She seems well, don’t you think?" Robb asked Margaery softly, his hand resting over his wife’s as he nodded over at Arya, "I know it can’t be expected for her to be exactly as she was before, but…"

“She’s with you and her sister now, that’s what’s important. I think it all might be a bit surreal for her, but she’ll get better with time,” Margaery replied, leaning close to her husband. “I suppose when she starts flinging food at people, we’ll know she’s back to her normal self,” she teased gently, recounting the story Robb had told her of the good days at Winterfell.

Her eyes scanned over the men who had made the journey back with Robb, all of them looking a great deal better now that they had bathed and dressed for the feast. “You were good to bring them all back with you,” she said, turning her hand over under Robb’s and threading their fingers together.

Robb gave a gentle laugh, and nodded in agreement. He hoped that her time spent alone might not have had any lasting effects on Arya, but he supposed that might be too much to ask for.

"It felt only right," he remarked in response to Margaery’s other comment, "It was my father who originally sent them out to apprehend Ser Gregor Clegane. See the young man over there with the pale blond hair? He was squire to Beric Dondarrion, whom my father put in charge. Lord Beric was sadly killed, but I have heard from Arya and the others of Lord Edric’s many brave feats while with the Brotherhood. I’m planning on knighting him for his services."

“She was lucky to be in the company of noble men,” Margaery replied, giving Robb a smile. “A knight, hmm? It’s a far better title than squire.” She looked towards Lord Edric then, the smile on her face growing. Lady Sansa would be crushed in knowing that Loras was to be a member of the Kingsguard and therefore could not take a wife, but perhaps the blow would be softened if another knight in shining armor came to her rescue.

She turned back to her husband, leaning in to press her lips to his. “I’m so glad for your presence, my love,” she said as she pulled away. “I cannot wait to wake with your arms around me tomorrow morning.”

"I’m so glad to see you. As lovely as this feast is, I’m looking forward to having you all to myself afterwards," Robb admitted, smiling at his wife before he lowered his gaze slightly to her belly and said quietly, "And how is… _he_? Or she, of course. Not giving you too much trouble, I hope.”

“He or she is doing just fine, as far as I know,” Margaery remarked, letting out a small laugh and resting her forehead against her husband’s. “Maester Luwin has been a great help in providing remedies for my ailments. But other than the occasional headache, I have been feeling alright.” She kissed him again, smiling against his lips. “I wonder when I will begin to show.”

"Good. If they weren’t behaving their father would have to give them a stern talking to," Robb joked, his smile turning into a grin. "I already think you look different. But then again I already know," he noted, "Hopefully soon we will be able to announce it and I can tell everyone how proud I am."

“Oh, how I love you,” Margaery declared, sliding her arms around Robb’s neck and kissing him deeply, not caring that they were in the presence of others. “Our child has the most wonderful father in the whole world,” she said softly as she pulled away.

Arya was not so much tired of the festivities, but she was tired from her journey and the events she had been through since she escaped King’s Landing. She made her way over to her brother and his queen, clearing her throat so they would notice her. “I think I’d like to turn in now.”

Margaery looked over at the young girl and smiled again. “I’ll escort you to your quarters, Arya. I think it’s time for me to retire as well.” She turned back to her husband, kissing him just below his ear. “I will see you later, my love,” she whispered before standing from the table and taking her leave with Arya.

Robb at first merely nodded at Margaery, still looking ever so slightly dazed from the kiss she had bestowed upon him. “Goodnight, Arya. Goodnight, sweetheart,” he managed to say just as the both of them left the room.

The king stayed for a little while longer in the Great Hall, getting up out of his chair to make his way over to greet the men of the Brotherhood Without Banners and ask them if they were being treated well. He also stopped by to speak to the members of his small council, upon which he realised Varys was notably absent.

"I apologise, but I think I may have to retire for the evening," Robb told Dacey, Baelish and Maester Luwin eventually, standing up from his seat, "It has been a long journey from Seaguard."

Greatjon Umber was just returning to the table with a fresh cup of wine, walking past Robb on his way. “Don’t worry, your grace, we understand,” he told him quietly with a wink, “You should enjoy your queen before she has to go on bed rest.”

"Why would the queen have to go on bed rest?" Robb questioned, his eyes narrowing. As far as he knew only he, Maester Luwin and his mother knew of Margaery’s pregnancy, and he was certain none of them would have told Lord Umber.

"Oh, I mean, um…I apologise, your grace," Greatjon affirmed, "Must be a rumor I heard around the castle."

"If you heard a rumor I wish to know who from," Robb said, "I don’t take kindly to my men trading gossip like fishwives."

"You insult me, you grace," Greatjon said, puffing up slightly, "I merely…well, you see, there was a small matter with the small council…it’s all taken care of."

"What does the small council have to do with anything?" Robb questioned.

"Your grace, I swear to you, it was nothing to do with me. It was Lord Varys’s doing," Greatjon affirmed, "Maester Luwin seems to think he has a vendetta. I had no idea of the things that were happening before I arrived…"

"Tell me everything," Robb interrupted, his glare cold, "Your king commands it."

* * *

Margaery had made her way up to Arya’s quarters with her and stayed with her as she changed into her night frock and got ready for bed. It was strange, she thought, to be with a girl who had witnessed so many horrible things already but could be no older than eleven.

She saw Arya stand in front of the mirror, trying to flatten her short hair before marching away in defeat, kicking at her armchair before flopping into bed.

Margaery approached her cautiously, knowing that talking with her at a time such as this could be touchy. She took a seat on the edge of the bed, her hands resting in her lap. “Do you know what I see when I look at you, Arya?” she asked slowly. “I see a very pretty girl who got mixed up with the wrong sorts and lost her way for a while. But you know who you are, don’t you? You’re a Stark, and you have wolf blood in you, and no one can take that away from you.”

“I’m not pretty,” Arya rebuffed, crossing her arms. “They called me Horseface and Weasel and Lumpyhead. Sansa is pretty.”

“Just because you don’t have the look of a Tully does not mean you aren’t beautiful,” Margaery insisted. “I did not know your lord father, but I am told you look a great deal like him. You are his kin, sweetling, and he lives on in you.” She paused for a moment, thinking. “Do you know what they called my brother Garlan when he was a youth?”

Arya shook her head, her eyes shining in interest.

“Garlan the Gross,” Margaery replied, wrinkling her nose slightly. “My brother Willas beat that name out of others quickly, though he was a plump lad nonetheless. But now he is a skilled swordsmen and they call him the Gallant. One day you will be Arya the Warrior or Arya the Bold or whatever you wish to be.”

“Arya the Lady Wolf.” The young Stark’s face lit up with a smile.

“See, there you go! You are much of what Sansa is not, but that is not necessarily a bad thing.” She returned her smile, giving her a gentle pat on the knee. “Are you good at keeping secrets, Arya?”

 _“I’m the best. I once kept the secret of my being a girl when everything thought I was a boy. I kept the secret of the Ghost of Harrenhal and of Jaqen H’ghar and his changing face,”_ Arya thought, but all she did was nod.

 

“Good, because I’m about to share one with you,” Margaery remarked. “You are going to be an aunt soon enough. I am with child.”

The girl’s face lit up again, and she let out a small whoop of excitement before wrapping her arms around her new sister. The gesture was unexpected but well received, and Arya seemed to have found her voice again. “I promise I won’t tell! Robb must be so happy, though it’s strange to think of him being father, but I know he will be just as good as ours.”

Margaery laughed as she held onto the little girl who had seen far too much at her young age and gave her a small squeeze. “That he will, sweetling.”

* * *

The door to Lord Varys’s chambers burst open with a loud thud, startling his servants. Behind it stood no fewer than twelve Gold Cloaks with theirs spears at ready, and behind them was their king, with the Lady Commander of the Kingsguard by his side. Robb Stark could be seen to be holding a piece of paper in his hand as the members of the City Watch stepped aside to let him through.

"Where is he?" Robb demanded as soon as he entered the room, "Where is Lord Varys?"

"I…I believe he is in his bed, your grace," one of the servants said, bowing before Robb, "He said he was indisposed today."

"He will be more than indisposed by the time I am done with him," Robb affirmed before turning to the Gold Cloaks, "Seize him."

The guards moved past the frightened-looking servants and crossed the room over to Varys’s sleeping quarters, where one of them easily kicked the door open. They raised their spears and called for a surrender, only to find they were pointing them at an empty bed rather than a sleeping eunuch. The window had been left open and the curtain was fluttering slightly from a gentle breeze.

"He appears to be gone, your grace," the Commander of the City Watch called out, stepping forwards to look around the room.

"What? _How_?!” Robb exclaimed, “I learnt of his treachery mere moments ago.”

"The Spider always did know far too much for anyone’s good, your grace," Dacey Mormont remarked, and Robb gave a small nod. He looked like he perhaps wanted to aim a kick at whatever happened to be closest to his foot, but he remained still and his expression was unchanged.

"Lord Varys is hereby sentenced to death," Robb announced, addressing all who were in the room, "The search for him is to begin immediately. When you find him, he is to be brought before me so that I may carry out the sentence myself."

"As you command, your grace," the Commander of the City Watch declared, dropping to one knee before his king. He stood up and called out to his men: "You heard the king! He can’t have gone far. Let us catch the Spider before he has a chance to escape the city walls."

Robb turned to address Varys’s servants. “You will all be split amongst the remaining members of the small council. Don’t worry, no harm will come to you,” he affirmed, adding to Dacey Mormont, “You are dismissed, Lady Commander. I need to speak with my wife.”

"Your grace, permit me to accompany you to your chambers," Dacey requested, "If the Spider is still in the castle, he may wish to harm you. I will stand guard outside your door should there be any trouble."

Robb’s brow creased, but he relented and nodded nonetheless. His anger was such at present that a part of him that almost hoped Varys would appear from the shadows on his way to his chambers - at least that way he would be able to gain his revenge immediately against the man who had threatened the life of his wife and unborn child. He set off for his own apartments with Dacey in tow, still holding the same piece of paper tightly in his hand.

Margaery had returned to her quarters after Arya had settled into bed. She had changed into her night frock and was waiting patiently for her husband to return from the feast, certain that he must have gotten caught up in talking to someone because he was taking longer than she expected.

She was startled when one of her handmaidens burst through the door, looking frightened. “Your grace, his majesty… He is very upset. I know he would not harm you, but I thought I should tell you-” she breathed, shaking her head.

“Slow down, dear child. What are you talking about?” Margaery asked, her heart pounding in her chest. She saw her husband only an hour ago and he was just fine. What would he be upset about?

“He wants… He was looking to take Lord Varys’s head! I know not why, all I know is that the Gold Cloaks are going to search for the Spider because he fled, and now the king is angry.”

Margaery closed her eyes, willing away the words she had just heard. Robb could not have found out. Who would have told him? She made it clear to the council that he shouldn’t know of their contract. But she was not so angry as she was upset. She had kept a secret from her husband for good reason, but it was a secret nonetheless. She couldn’t bear the thought of him being unhappy with her or even having doubt of her love creep in the back of his mind.

She opened her eyes as the door was opened yet again and Robb stepped through, holding a crumpled piece of paper in his hand that confirmed her worst fears.

Margaery’s handmaiden bowed and quickly took her leave as Robb stepped into the room, and she shut the door behind her on her way out. Robb himself remained stood a few feet away from the bed, his gaze directed mainly at the floor. He uncrumpled the piece of paper in his hand, showing Margaery the words Lord Varys had written and she had signed underneath.

"Why didn’t you tell me?" he asked her quietly.

Margaery found that she could not meet her husband’s gaze. “I didn’t want you to be without a small council, even if the men in your service were against me. I knew you wouldn’t let Varys get away with what he did. I didn’t want you to be troubled with something I thought I could take care of,” she said slowly. “And I didn’t want you to be upset with me. But I suppose it’s too late for that.” Against her will, she let out a choked sob and bit her lip to stifle her tears.

Robb shook his head before he made his way over to his wife. He knelt before where she was sat on the bed, taking her hands in his. “Yes, I am upset. And I am angry and I am stunned and I am many things…but only because your life is worth to me than anything else in this world,” he explained, “Margaery, marrying me can’t possibly have been worth taking such a risk.”

“But it was. It is,” Margaery said softly, a few tears falling from her eyes. “I didn’t think it would be a risk. I thought they could see how much I loved you, but I was a fool for being so naive. But where would I be if I could not marry you or if I could not be with you? It was the only choice I had, and so I took it. I’m sorry, Robb. I _hate_ keeping things from you.”

"You shouldn’t have ever had to make that choice, and Lord Varys is not a man fit to even walk this earth. I knew he was slippery but I had no idea he would sink to this level of treachery. I have my doubts about Littlefinger and the Imp as well," Robb responded, "Lord Umber said they attempted to accuse you with a letter from your father? Why?"

“Because he’s overjoyed that I’m _queen_ ,” Margaery spit the word venomously from her mouth. “Because I have a track record of marrying kings that meet an early grave. And my father believes I weaseled my way into your life rather than fell in love with you.” She began to cry again, angrily wiping at her tears before sinking to the ground to wrap her arms around her husband. “Please, please don’t ever think that, sweetheart. I would go to the ends of the earth for you.”

"It never even crossed my mind, my love," Robb assured his wife, wrapping his arms around her in return. "I just can’t stomach the fact that one of my own council members would…this place is truly a snake pit," he muttered, his hand running down Margaery’s back, "Please, don’t cry. All that concerns me is that you’re safe and no harm has come to you."

“Sometimes I believe I am undeserving of you,” Margaery said through her tears, beginning to calm under Robb’s touch. She pulled back slightly to look at him. “This place is not a snake pit, though it seems that way sometimes. There are many good things about it too. It’s the place where I came to love you. It’s the place where our children will be born and where they will grow. It is home because you are here.”

"You must not think that way. There is nothing you are not deserving of," Robb affirmed, "I’m sorry, I’m so…I don’t know where Lord Varys is, but I will hunt him down and he will pay for this. And as for this…" He glanced down at the piece of paper still in his hand and crinkled it up onto a ball before tossing it in the direction of the fireplace.

“Don’t apologize,” Margaery said reproachfully but not unkindly. She brought her hands to his face and leant in to kiss him. “You have nothing to be sorry for. It is I who should be ashamed. No more secrets, I swear it,” she promised, pulling away. _“The king and queen, in a tangled mess on the floor, I in my night frock and Robb in his feast clothes still,”_ she thought to herself, shaking her head slightly.

"Please. I’m not certain what I’d do if someone were to threaten you again," Robb replied. He leant forward to kiss Margaery’s cheek and then her lips again. "Everytime I think of what Varys did I lose all reason," he admitted.

“You are fiercely protective of the ones you love. You cannot help it. It’s who you are,” Margaery stated, running her fingers along Robb’s back. “I’m just lucky I get to be one of those people… Varys didn’t hurt me, and that’s what you must keep in mind. We were blessed in more than one way with this child,” she said softly, embracing her husband again.

"Aye, we are. We are very blessed indeed," Robb agreed, "And no one will threaten my family ever again." He took Margaery by the hand and slowly stood to his feet, bringing her up with him. "Dacey is standing outside our door tonight, in case Varys attempts anything desperate," he explained to her, "We may need to take extra care until he is found. He knows far too much about the castle."

“It was my head he was after, never yours. I’m sorry for putting you in danger,” Margaery said, her eyes meeting the ground once more. “If he was smart, which I have no doubt that he is, he would have fled far from this place. We have more more allies than he does, and there would be an uprising if either of us were to be harmed.” She looked up at him, absentmindedly running her thumb along the back of his hand. “Thank you. For forgiving me.”

Robb shook his head slowly. “There is nothing to forgive,” he affirmed, “As much as I may not like it, I…it was your decision to make. And we cannot change the past, but I must be even more careful from now on whom I allow on my small council.” He exhaled slowly, leaning forwards to rest his forehead against Margaery’s. “This wasn’t how I anticipated the first night of my return,” he remarked.

“Nor how I imagined it,” Margaery remarked with a raise of her eyebrows. She closed the small distance between their lips, so incredibly grateful for a husband that understood her and the choices she made. “But the night is not over yet, sweetheart,” she said, pulling away slightly. “What can I do to make you feel better?”

Robb managed a small smile. “You can…exist. You can smile and lower your gaze and do what you always do, which is make me fall in love again each time I see you,” he answered softly before asking her, “What can I do for you?”

Margaery gazed up at Robb through her eyelashes, a smile growing on her face at his words. “You don’t have to do anything. You have already been so good to me,” she remarked, running a hand over his chest. “Though I suppose if you are asking then I should make a request, no? Since the feast is over, you don’t have to wear those clothes anymore. Don’t you think you’d be more comfortable if you were rid of them?”

"I think I’d be much more comfortable," Robb replied, his face flushing ever so slightly. His wife still seemed to have a knack for unsettling him, even now. "Though I’m not entirely sure how that would make _you_ feel better,” he mused, raising his eyebrows slightly.

“When you feel better, I feel better,” Margaery explained in short, already working at the buttons of Robb’s over shirt. She smiled at him before kissing him on the lips once more, pushing off the clothes on his upper half. She moved around him then, pressing her fingers against his back and sliding them up to massage his shoulders. “You’ve had a long day of traveling, so the least I can do is help _you_ , my love.”

Robb made a small, appreciative noise in the back of his throat and rolled his shoulders a little as Margaery began to massage them. He could already feel himself calming down at her touch, though each time she found a knot he was brought back to reality. “We ought to go to Highgarden as soon as possible,” he remarked absently. The last place he wanted to be at the moment was King’s Landing.

“We should, though I won’t be too pleased with seeing my lord father,” Margaery agreed, continuing her work down Robb’s back. “It will be nice to set him straight, though. I cannot wait to see my brothers again.” Her fingers continued to knead over his skin until she noticed him relax. She pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder before moving round to face him again. “I’m sorry I’m not much for conversation at the present. I am just very much distracted by my handsome husband,” she teased softly.

"I can speak to your lord father, if you wish. He may be my father by law but I am still his king," Robb affirmed. At Margaery’s comment he glanced downwards, slightly embarrassed, before his hands came to rest on her waist. He leant in to kiss his way softly down her neck. "You are very distracting yourself," he murmured, "Even with your clothing, let alone without it.

“That would be… wonderful,” Margaery trailed off as Robb’s lips met her neck, her cheeks growing warm at his words. She ran a hand over his chest and his shoulder and tangled her fingers in his hair, letting out a small sigh as he kissed just above the fabric of her night frock. It began to slide off her shoulder, but she made no attempts to fix it as her other hand moved to trace a line over the top of her husband’s trousers.

Robb’s hands slid over Margaery’s arms and helped her night frock on its way, slipping the fabric off her shoulders to reveal her skin underneath. His thumbs trailed lightly over her bare breasts as they were exposed, his trousers beginning to feel tight just below where her hand was. “Are you sure you…?” he breathed, his lips returning to hers.

Margaery felt the hair rise on her arms as Robb’s hands moved over her skin. She let out a moan of approval and her hand dipped lower, sliding under the waistband of his trousers. Her body pressed flush to his, she kissed him back, only pulling away to answer his question with a nod of her head. She ached for him, even if what they were doing had no purpose other than pleasure.

Robb found he wasn’t capable of very much talking after Margaery’s hand dipped lower. His kisses had a sense of urgency to them, perhaps due to the realisation of how close he’d come to possibly losing his wife. He let out a groan against her lips and tugged her night frock all the way off, running his fingers down her spine as it fell to the floor.

Margaery kicked her night frock to the side and worked at pushing off Robb’s trousers. Her lips moved over his jaw, his neck, and his chest before she found his lips again, their kisses becoming more frantic with every passing moment. They were both exposed to each other now, their hands roaming over skin. She took in a shuddering breath as she felt him against her, her eyelids fluttering closed. She was filled with a flood of desire and she needed him closer.

All appeared to be forgotten amidst hunger and desire for each other and Robb barely realised they had moved at all from where they had been stood until he glimpsed the bed out of the corner of his eye. He sat himself down on it, bringing Margaery along with him as their lips barely broke contact.

Margaery straddled Robb’s hips on the bed, wondering how he had the sense to move to a comfortable place at the moment. He could have had her on the floor or up against their armoire and she wouldn’t have cared. Her heart was pounding and her lips were pouty and swollen, but she continued to kiss him, lowering herself down onto him and gently biting at his lip to keep herself from crying out.

Robb’s hands slid up Margaery’s legs either side of him as he filled her. He felt her her biting at his lip, only arousing him further. There were many things he missed whenever he had to be apart from his wife and this was most definitely one of them. He began to move with her, his mouth moving to her jaw and up to nip gently at her ear.

Margaery let out a breathy moan, the corners of her mouth turning up a bit as Robb’s teeth grazed over her earlobe. She moved her hips against his slowly, her breathing jagged, his name on her lips. It felt so good to be connected with her husband in this way again. She dropped her head to his neck, planting warm kisses over his skin until she felt him move deeper within her, making her cry out.

”Gods be good,” Robb was barely able to mutter under his breath, feeling himself getting close. Margaery’s lips grazed his neck and he groaned when she began to cry out as he buried himself in her. His fingers pressed into the skin on her back until he could hold back no longer and his pleasure overwhelmed him.

Margaery felt Robb fill her, and she met her release soon after, clutching his shoulders as her body trembled. She caught her breath for a moment before pulling away from her husband, only to lower herself down beside him and nestle her head into his chest. Though her breathing was still shallow, she reached up to press her lips to his, kissing him deeply. She could not hope to speak, not yet. She was content to lay in silence for a while with her arms around her king.

Robb returned Margaery’s kiss and fell into the same comfortable silence with her. He didn’t speak again until he had turned in towards her slightly and was running a hand over her belly, where she would most likely be showing soon. “You are overwhelming, sweetheart,” he remarked softly to her, leaning in to kiss her again.

"I could say the same of you," Margaery breathed, a smile growing on her face. She placed her hand over Robb’s as his fingers ghosted over her stomach. She snuggled closer to him, her free hand tracing small circles over his chest. "I love you so much. Welcome home," she jested softly, pressing her lips to his jaw. Though she might never think of the Red Keep as home, she would be happy wherever her husband was.


	14. Mace

The Gold Cloaks of King’s Landing continued their search for several weeks after Varys went missing, but the former Master of Whisperers was nowhere to be found. When he had lived at the Red Keep, Varys had possessed a knack startling people by appearing as if from nowhere - now, it seemed his talents had also allowed him to vanish into thin air. The weeks went by and Robb only grew more and more irritated as every fresh search came up with nothing, and he was told over and over again that Varys had most probably gotten on board a ship and left Westeros by now. The irony, Robb was beginning to realise, was that most likely the only person who would be able to find Varys was Varys himself.

Margaery was every bit as annoyed as Robb was when no word was given on Varys’s whereabouts. She seemed to carry the same emotional burden as her husband, and this was coupled with the slightly more emotional state she had obtained since her pregnancy began.

Her stomach was beginning to develop a slight bump in the weeks that followed Robb’s return to King’s Landing. She wore loose clothing to conceal this fact, though she knew it would be hard to keep a secret for much longer. She was slightly worried that if they did not make the trip to Highgarden soon that they would not be able to make it at all.

She sat down to have dinner with him one night and decided that, though it might be a touchy subject, she should try and convince him to give up the search for the Spider and take leave to her place of birth.

They had finished with their meal and were sitting comfortably at their table when she decided to ask the question. “Robb, sweetheart, do you know when we might go to Highgarden?” she queried, thinking it sounded aloof enough.

Robb raised his eyebrows slightly at the question and then leant back slightly in his chair, his brow furrowing. “I had hoped we would have gone already,” he admitted, “But then again I had hoped many things. How is it possible for a man to disappear just like that when an entire city of guards is looking for him?”

“He was good at his job. Too good,” Margaery replied, pursing her lips and giving her husband a sympathetic look. “He had his ways of finding out every bit of information he could get his hands on and people he knew secrets about that could have owed him favors. But it’s been weeks, my love. I’m sure we are not in any danger. And I would really like you to meet my family.”

"I am very much looking forward to seeing your family too, but…" Robb trailed off, finding it difficult to put his thoughts into words. Giving up on finding Varys somehow felt like defeat. "Are you very eager to travel?" he asked, "I suppose we could…you could ride in the queen carriage so you won’t have to travel on horseback."

“I’m just afraid that if we wait much longer I won’t be able to make the journey back,” Margaery admitted with a small smile, her hand coming to rest on her swollen stomach. “There are members of your Kingsguard who would gladly stay here and send word if there is any information on him. I would not be urging you to go if I didn’t think we were safe. The Spider can’t plague your thoughts forever, my wolf.”

"He’s doing a very good job so far," Robb muttered, shaking his head slowly. He glanced over at Margaery and paused to think for a moment.

"It was my idea in the first place. You should get a chance to see your mother, it’s only right. We could have her brought here, but…I do wish to see your home," he said, exhaling softly and adding as an afterthought, "Do you think we might have a bit more peace in Highgarden?"

“I want you to see my home,” Margaery said, reaching for Robb’s hand. “It’s very peaceful there. We’ll have nothing to worry about in Highgarden, I swear it. And if Lord Varys starts to creep into your mind again you need only say the word and I will find some way to distract you. I believe I’m very good at doing that,” she remarked, smiling softly at her husband. “Please, it will be nice for the both of us to go.”

"Aye, that you are," Robb admitted, smiling a little in return. He glanced down at Margaery’s hand and ran his thumb gently over the skin.

"Far be it from me to say no to you," he conceded eventually, "But I will tell the City Watch to keep searching. And when we return, if you agree, I think we should announce that you are with child."

Margaery nodded her head, the smile on her face growing. She was so grateful for a husband she could always talk to. She stood from her chair and moved over to his, taking a seat on his lap and wrapping her arms around him in thanks. “Sorry if I’m a bit heavier than normal,” she teased, planting a tender kiss on his neck. “An announcement will most likely be due when we return, yes. This place has done far too much worrying in the past few weeks. It will be good to give everyone a reason for celebration and hope.”

"You’re light as a feather," Robb assured Margaery. Compared to the men he’d sometimes had to pull off the battlefield in full armour, she truly was. He nodded in agreement with her words and remarked: " _I_ will be overjoyed to be able to tell people. It’s hard to believe that soon enough if the gods are good we will have a child of our own to hold in our arms.”

“They will be good to us, I know it,” Margaery replied, resting her head against Robb’s shoulder. “I am excited for a day when we might feel him or her moving around inside of my belly,” she said, giving a small laugh. “And I’m glad we are going to Highgarden because I have been craving the perch with fennel and tomatoes that our cooks used make from the fish caught in the Mander.” She closed her eyes, feeling both content and drowsy.

"In that case we must go at first light tomorrow," Robb affirmed with a grin. He glanced downwards and noticed Margaery’s eyes falling closed. "I am excited for that day, too," he agreed softly, "You must be exhausted. Would you like me to take you to bed?"

Margaery opened her eyes and nodded in response to Robb’s question. “I have been somewhat fatigued lately,” she said, closing her eyes once more and nestling against his neck. “Thank you for taking care of me without a complaint. Most husbands would leave their wives in the charge of handmaidens.”

"That’s hardly surprising," Robb noted. He slowly stood to his feet holding his wife securely in his arms and began to make his way in the direction of their bedroom. "I have hardly done anything. I’m glad you have your handmaidens to help you. But it is not their child you are carrying," he replied, "I ought to be thanking you."

Margaery’s cheeks flushed red at Robb’s words as she clung tightly to him. It still awed her to think of how different he was to any other man she had ever met. She thanked the gods for him every day, and she was certain that they heard her prayers and continued to bless her. “You are too humble sometimes, sweetheart,” she said softly. “You have been so good to me.”

Robb shook his head slowly. He’d had to do many things in his life that he didn’t want to do, but marrying Margaery and having a child were two things he had wanted with all of his heart, and he was incredibly grateful for them. He reached the bedroom and made his way over to set Margaery down carefully on the bed.

"Will you help her get dressed?" Robb asked the handmaiden who had appeared at the door. She nodded, and he leant forwards to press a kiss to his wife’s lips. "Goodnight, sweetheart. I will join you soon," he told her softly, "We will pack our things tomorrow and set off for Highgarden as soon as we can."

* * *

The journey to Highgarden did not take long, and the trek along the Roseroad was far more pleasant than that of the Kingsroad. Margaery, under Robb’s insistence took the carriage instead of traveling by horseback. Loras, Sansa, Arya, as well as a few members of the Kingsguard and the Brotherhood had joined them. Lady Olenna opted to stay behind with the promise that she would give a good wallop over the knuckles to any council member that needed it.

When they arrived, there was a welcome party to greet them complete with ribbon dancers and jesters and bards, and Margaery had to stifle her laughter at her husband’s reaction to it all. The South was so very different than what he would be used to, but she hoped he would like it nonetheless.

Sansa Stark’s eyes were enormous as she stepped out of the queen’s carriage, as were Robb’s, although for very different reasons. When she had been at King’s Landing betrothed to Joffrey and suffering the torment of his guards, she never imagined she’d find herself one day in such a beautiful place. Sansa had been quietly mourning Loras joining the Kingsguard the entire journey, but even that seemed to fade away as she cast eyes on the welcome party.

"Well, this is…interesting," Robb remarked. He had already stepped down from his horse and was lending Margaery a hand to step out of her carriage after Sansa and Arya.

Margaery gratefully took her husband’s hand and held it tight as they proceeded through the crowd that had parted to make way for the king and queen. She looked up at Robb who seemed rather alarmed, and she smiled softly, her cheeks growing pink in slight embarrassment as one of the mandolin players began to croon lyrics of wolves and roses. They followed the stone path to the steps of the castle where the rest of the Tyrell family was found waiting for them. She was overjoyed to see her brothers again and found it strange when they dropped to one knee in her presence, only rising when given permission to stand.

“Willas, Garlan, mother… father,” she addressed Lord Mace last, still feeling cold towards him. “This is my husband, King Robb Stark of Winterfell.” She turned to gesture to the girls behind her. “And Princesses Sansa and Arya, his sisters.” She looked back at them then. “It’s very good to see you all.”

“And we are delighted to see you, your graces!” Mace remarked. She was not surprised he was the first one to speak. “Please, come inside and rest your feet! We have a feast prepared for you with only the finest food that Highgarden could provide. I hope you fared well on your travels.”

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Tyrell, Lord Tyrell," Robb spoke up, directing a smile at Margaery’s mother but not her father. He too was slightly wary of him given what his wife had told him about the contents of his letter. "And you, Lord Willas, Lord Garlan," he added.

"The pleasure is all ours, your grace," Alerie replied with a smile in return. She gingerly stepped forward to look her daughter up and down. "You look different, my dear," she remarked, "Are you…is there something you wish to tell us?"

"The legendary Young Wolf," Willas remarked, raising his eyebrows at Robb, "Your reputation precedes you, your grace."

Margaery was somewhat alarmed by her mother’s intuition, and her eyes met the ground as they all proceeded up the stairs and towards the castle itself. “Later, mother. Not now,” she said softly, her expression swiftly changing as Willas began to talk, shaking her head as Garlan chimed in.

“Yes, it is a shame we could not have met you before the wedding,” he said. “You seem to have quite an influence on our dear Margaery, your grace. I hear you’re praying to trees now, sister?”

Margaery saw her father shoot her two eldest brothers an icy glare, but all she could do was laugh. “The old gods granted me with the man who won over my heart. It would be a great disservice to them if I didn’t return the favour.”

"Many of the bravest men I’ve ever been into battle with prayed to trees," Robb pointed out to Garlan with a smile, "I will not speak ill of those who were named in the light of the Seven because my mother was, but the old gods have been good to my family."

"All the gods are the same, in the end. They take the credit for our achievements and have an annoying habit of refusing to interfere when we need them the most," Willas noted, "But I believe it is rude to discuss religion and politics before a feast."

"I hope there will be perch with fennel and tomatoes," Robb remarked, directing his smile at Margaery. He followed the Tyrell family through the corridors of Highgarden, thinking to himself what a stark contrast the castle was to Winterfell.

Margaery smiled back at Robb, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his lips. “I have much to show you, my love. If my brothers ever give me an opportunity to steal you away for a while, that is.”

“Oh, come now, sister,” Garlan jested. “We’ve only just met the king. You’ve been married to him for quite some time now. You were never very good at sharing.”

“Enough of this quarrelling! Your sister is queen now and I shouldn’t have to tell you not to talk to her in such a manner. Seven hells, Garlan, you’re a grown man,” Lord Mace interjected, his plump face turning red in anger. They entered the Great Hall and he muttered his apologies to his daughter and her husband before leading them to their seats.

As soon as they were seated, Margaery moved her chair closer to Robb’s, placing a hand on his knee and giving him a look of remorse. “I’m sorry about my father, sweetheart,” she said quietly. “I hope we can enjoy our time here without his constant interference.”

"There’s no need to apologise. We all have… _interesting_ family members. I haven’t seen her for many years but I’m told my aunt Lysa is extremely difficult to deal with,” Robb whispered back to Margaery. He looked across the table of food and couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows slightly. They ate well in King’s Landing but much of their food came from the fertile lands of the Reach, and here it somehow seemed even more impressive.

"Don’t fret, my lord," Alerie said gently, running her hand over her husband’s arm in a comforting manner. She merely shook her head disapprovingly at Garlan.

"Princess Sansa, Princess Arya, why don’t you both sit here?" Willas said, pulling out two chairs for the girls, "It is admirable how the both of you manage to be so beautiful in such different ways. If I may say so, Princess Sansa, you seem to show the Tully side, whereas you, Princess Arya, are all Stark."

Arya looked very pleased with Willas’s invitation and took a seat, her eyes widening as she surveyed the food before her. She had gotten quite skinny since her time away from King’s Landing, but she was sure that would change quickly. “Thank you,” she said, remembering her manners. “Marg- The queen told me the same.”

Margaery gave Arya a small smile before looking back at her husband and letting out a small laugh. “You look as if you’ve never seen food before, my wolf,” she said teasingly. “It’s all a bit showy, isn’t it? I wrote Willas and asked him to make sure that nothing was too fancy, but I don’t think many Southerners know the meaning of simple.”

Lord Mace had calmed with his wife by his side and an array of food before him, and he was observing his daughter and King Robb sitting close and whispering things in each other’s ears. He had no doubt that Margaery was charming, but the spell she had cast over the Stark seemed rather remarkable. He cleared his throat, standing from the table to raise a glass of wine and toast the couple and start the feast. “To the king and the queen!” he said loudly, his voice booming off the castle walls. “Let us all dine in the knowledge that the realm is ruled by the wolf of Winterfell and the rose of Highgarden!”

"Thank you, my lord. Some have said I am even more beautiful than my mother, but I am not sure if I believe them," Sansa responded with a broad smile at Willas. She looked around the room in awe but kept glancing at Arya out of the corner of eye, slightly worried that her sister might not remember how to behave herself properly.

"I think some of them ought to take a trip to Winterfell sometime, sweetheart," Robb teased Margaery in return, but he was smiling nonetheless. Before he had a chance to say anything further, all the noise in the room was drowned out by Mace Tyrell’s voice as they toasted to him and Margaery.

"Thank you, Lord Tyrell," Robb answered, "I am honored to be here and to meet you and your wife and the rest of Margaery’s brothers. I believe no man can survive without a family, just as no wolf can survive without a pack, and I know I am fortunate that I chose the right woman with which to begin mine. In the end, family is more important than everything - even our own ambitions."

Mace Tyrell blinked a few times, taking a seat as the king talked. He sat there in silence afterwards, merely nodding at Robb. He was not a man of the greatest intelligence, but the message seemed clear. His daughter had to have told her husband of the letters, and this was a thought that both surprised and disturbed him. It meant that she trusted this man more than her own father and that she might actually be genuine in her feelings towards him.

When Robb was finished, Margaery leaned in to kiss him again, smiling against his lips. “I love you,” she said quietly, but not so soft that the people surrounding them could not hear. With the end of his speech came the beginning of the feast, and the crowded room became loud yet again.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Arya asked Sansa on the other side of the table before digging into the plate of sweet rolls that had been set before her. She knew that she was supposed to eat them _after_ her supper, but no one would tell her differently. She was a princess now and she could do what she wanted. “I’m not a wild animal, you know,” she said with a mouthful of food. “I’m still your sister.”

"And I love you," Robb replied, smiling at Margaery in return. Mace appeared to have been rendered speechless, and he couldn’t help but feel ever so slightly proud of himself. Willas, meanwhile, pressed his lips together but said nothing on the matter for now. There was obviously some unspoken tension between his father and new brother-in-law, but he thought it probably best to have a word with either Margaery or Robb in private if he got the chance.

Sansa was rather alarmed by Arya stuffing her face with sweet rolls, but she told herself to keep a calm expression. “I know that. And I know it’s not your fault. You’ve been through a very difficult time,” she said, as if she was reminding herself, “But try not to embarrass us in front of Margaery’s family.”

Normally Arya would be hurt by such a comment, but she was so used to being pushed around and insulted that Sansa’s words did little to damage her. She merely shrugged, eyeing up the lamb and potatoes to her sister’s left.

Mace finished his meal in silence, only glancing up every once in a while to see his daughter laughing and exchanging words with her husband. She had never written him back, this was true, but he had assumed his letters were either lost or misplaced, never ignored. He was unsure what to believe. His daughter had been loyal to the Tyrell name and her family since the day of her birth. She had listened to him always, taking Renly as her husband and then Joffrey in order to gain leverage in the Seven Kingdoms, but he felt as though he barely even knew the woman sitting before him now. She seemed much more Stark than Tyrell now, her grey and white gown clashing with the green and yellow decorations around her, her eyes rarely ever leaving the king’s though she hadn’t seen her blood family in months. Perhaps he had gotten it wrong. Perhaps the Stark had cast a spell on _her._ He excused himself from the feast before the others had finished eating and made his way to his quarters to try and rid himself of the thoughts flooding his mind.

Robb was thoroughly enjoying his meal complete with wine fresh from the Arbor, and he had admitted in jest to Margaery, Willas and Garlan already that he was beginning to understand the appeal of Highgarden. He had, however, noticed that Mace Tyrell had disappeared from the table early, and Alerie was sitting in her chair looking slightly worried.

"Does your father have a habit of spontaneously leaving meals?" Robb asked Margaery softly, "I think perhaps I will go speak to him."

Margaery was reluctant to have Robb leave her side, but she agreed anyway, knowing that it was probably for the best if he had a talk with her father. “He seemed slightly upset. I think he might have figured out that I told you of his letters.” She gave a sigh, pressing her lips to her husband’s once more. “Good luck, sweetheart. Try not to let him get the best of you. I think I will go speak with my mother.”

She stood from the table a few minutes after he did, making her way over to Lady Alerie. “We can talk now if you’d like, mother,” she said with a small smile. “Somewhere private, preferably.”

"Well, I hope he understood the message well enough. If not then I shall have to explain it myself," Robb affirmed after he’d returned Margaery’s kiss goodbye. He excused himself politely from the table and before long was making his way down the corridors of the castle in search for his father-in-law. He asked one of the servants he encountered along the way, who showed him to the lord’s chambers and then hurried through the door to announce to Mace Tyrell that his king was waiting outside to speak to him.

Meanwhile, Alerie had pursed her lips at her daughter’s words and nodded slowly. She too excused herself from the table and made her way out of the Great Hall with Margaery close by.

"What do you wish to speak to me about, Margaery?" she asked softly as they walked, "Your husband seems a good man. I’m very happy for you."

“Oh, he is, thank you, mother,” Margaery replied, a smile growing on her face. She gently clutched to Lady Alerie’s arm while they made their way down the corridor. “I love him more than anything in this world. I wanted to tell you first, though you probably have already noticed, but I am with child! Robb and I are soon going to add a little boy or girl to our family.”

While Margaery was sharing the good news with her mother, her father was pacing his solar, somewhat alarmed when a serving boy told him the king was there to see him. He gestured for the boy to open the door and gave a small bow to Robb as he entered the room. “Your grace,” he said. “I did not expect you to leave the feast so soon. I hope it did not end on my behalf.”

"I dare say not. I believe my sisters and your children are still enjoying it as we speak," Robb replied as the door shut behind him, "I merely wished to ask if there was something troubling you. I believe hosts to not commonly leave their own feasts."

Alerie, in the meantime, was wrapping her arms around her daughter in delight. “Oh my child, I knew it. Your body looks just as mine did when I carried your brothers and you,” she declared, “I must admit I was a little worried when nothing seemed to come out of your marriage with King Renly but…oh, this is just wonderful. You must tell your father. He will be so pleased.”

Margaery hugged her mother back, so glad she could finally talk to someone who had gone through the same thing as her. “Well, Renly and I were not in love, mother. During the time I was with him, I would have done anything for an heir, but I am so glad things turned out the way they did,” she said with a small laugh before growing somewhat serious. “Will he be pleased because I am with child or because I am carrying the _king’s_ child?” she asked.

“I was just pondering your words, your grace,” Mace said back in his own quarters. “My daughter seems to love you, fiercely so, and you must pardon me if it comes as a surprise. I didn’t ever think she would be the type for such things. Margaery is no romantic.”

"I had no illusions about marrying for love before I met Margaery. Sometimes the gods surprise us," Robb responded to Mace, "I cannot speak for how you raised her, but since I have known her I have not seen her once show any interest in a crown. She wears it well, but she has never desired it."

"Love is not required to produce a child, Margaery," Alerie pointed out matter-of-factly. She shook her head slowly as her daughter fell more serious. "You mustn’t say such things. You know your father only wants what’s best for you," she affirmed, "And what could be better than marrying a king and bearing princes and princesses?"

“What could be better, mother? Robb _is_ better than all of that!” Margaery explained, growing flustered but lowering her voice when she realized that she didn’t want to upset her mother. “Marrying him and bearing his children, titles or no titles… That is the greatest joy in life. What is a kingdom if you must rule it by the side of someone you have no desire for?”

“No interest in the crown?” Mace let out a laugh at that, furrowing his brow. “Before you that was all that was on her mind. You might have been blind to it, but surely that’s what she wanted until she met you. She is lucky, though, for falling under the spell of a king. Gods be thanked for that.”

Robb’s jaw set firmly in place as he looked across at Mace Tyrell. “What she wanted? Or what _you_ wanted for her?” he questioned, “All of the seven kingdoms knows of your ambitions, Lord Tyrell. What have you put your daughter through to ensure one of your grandchildren sits on the Iron Throne? You married her to a man who did not desire her, then you married her to a boy who did nothing but abuse my sister when they were betrothed. Do you even have any idea that your lust for power most recently almost cost her life?”

"It is your security, Margaery. It is your legacy. You now carry the name Stark and, gods be good, your children and grandchildren will be kings. Both your father and I just want to ensure you are never in want of anything," Alerie explained to her daughter, "Are you being well taken care of in King’s Landing?"

“I only want what is best for my children, and if they do not want to rule then it should not be thrust upon them,” Margaery said softly, running a hand over her belly. “I will never be in want because I already have everything I need. My husband takes very good care of me as well as my handmaidens. But it would be nice if you might come back with us, mother. I would like someone who has gone through this experience before.”

Lord Mace spluttered, his face red and his fists balled. “How can you say something like that? I only want what’s best for Margaery! I have known you all but a few hours and you come into my house accusing me of such things? Perhaps it is you who should reevaluate what she needs!” he shouted, turning the argument back on Robb. “She has taken your name, she worships your gods, she wears your colours! Margaery used to be so proud of her house. She would do anything for her brothers or me! But you have turned her into a creature of the North that I do not even recognize.”

"Perhaps she has embraced the North because she has surprisingly found more warmth there than she has experienced in a long time," Robb snapped in return, "I don’t doubt Margaery would do anything for her family, just as I would for mine, but she _is_ my family now and I am hers. I don’t take kindly to my family being threatened. Thanks to your letters she was accused of treason by my small council in my absence and almost sentenced to death.”

"You are not thinking straight, Margaery. But don’t worry, it is the baby. You will see things more clearly after you have given birth," Alerie told her daughter. At Margaery’s following words, however, her lips pursed and she glanced downwards regretfully. "My child, I…I am needed here. Your father needs me here," she said, "Hopefully Willas will marry soon and I can educate his wife on the duties of being the Lady of Highgarden, but I cannot possibly stray so far from home."

Margaery shook her head, looking at her mother in surprise. “I thought you would want…” she trailed off, tears threatening to spill forth from her eyes. She did not anticipate such an answer, and, in all truth, it hurt. “Never mind, then. I suppose I will have to make do without you. I’m rather tired, so I think I’ll head off to bed,” she remarked, whirling round and heading towards her chambers. “Goodnight mother,” she called out, not even bothering to look back.

Mace Tyrell was fuming, almost forgetting that he was in the presence of a king. He slammed his fist down on the table in front of him, clenching his jaw. “I will hear no more of this foolish nonsense!” he yelled, ignoring the fact that he had endangered his daughter’s life. He would not believe it. “I am Margaery’s father and I have known her for all of her life whereas you have only been in hers for less than a year! The things you claim are fallacious, boy. I would never- _She_ would never…” He was at a loss for words once again. “I want you out of my quarters immediately.”

Robb bristled at Mace’s words. “A boy who’s seen more battlefields first-hand and led more men to victory than you have in your entire lifetime. And also a boy who happens to be your king. You do not command me to go anywhere, Lord Tyrell,” he said plainly, “If you so wish, _you_ may leave.”

Mace hesitated, giving the king a furious look but also knowing that he could not command the man in front of him. He turned on his heel, admitting defeat and disappearing to his bed chambers, slamming the door behind him. He was upset with both himself and his daughter’s husband, but was unsure which was outweighing the other.

Robb exhaled as Mace’s door slammed shut, already slightly regretting his words. They were true but they had been spoken in anger, and somewhere in the back of his mind he reasoned perhaps arguing with his father-in-law on the first day they had met wasn’t the best idea. He turned and made his way out of the room to head back to the Great Hall, but on his way through the corridors he was stopped by a familiar figure.

"Willas," Robb said, "Is Margaery all right? I’m just on my way back."

"I believe Margaery and my mother left the hall to talk. But I just came to see if everything was all right up here," Willas said, "By the look on your face, I’m judging not."

"Your father…" Robb replied, exhaling again, "Let us just say I do not think I made the best first impression."

"My father is a difficult man. But you know, he is also a very wealthy man and an easily pleased man. It’s far easier to have him on your side than against you," Willas noted, "Have you been given a tour of the castle yet, your grace?"

"No, not yet," Robb answered, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Then come with me," Willas offered, "I have a great deal to show you."

* * *

Margaery had gone back to her childhood room and immediately fallen into bed. She was feeling slightly sick after the conversation with her mother and became increasingly concerned with each passing minute that her husband did not arrive. She never knew her father to be completely unreasonable, but both Robb and Mace could have fiery tempers if they were riled. She hoped a servant or one of her family members would help direct Robb to her quarters, but she realized he could very well be wandering the halls without anyone to tell him where to go. She was about to get up and go search for him when he appeared in her doorway. She let out a sigh of relief, sitting up in bed. “I was starting to worry about you,” she admitted, giving him a small smile.

"I’m sorry, sweetheart. I was speaking to Willas and I thought you were with your mother, but when I found her she said I might find you here," Robb explained, gently. He lifted his head and glanced around the room they were in, a smile appearing on his face. "This was your bedroom?" he asked.

“Yes, it was,” Margaery said softly, suddenly embarrassed by the many dolls that lined her shelves and the cross stitches she had done that were hanging on the walls. She shook her head slightly before patting her bed, inviting her husband to sit down next to her. “I was taught to be a proper lady, though I was jealous of my brothers who got to play with wooden swords and lances.”

"I like it," Robb declared, smiling even more broadly. He took Margaery’s invitation and sat down beside her, leaning in to press his lips to hers. "Is everything all right?" he questioned, "You look like something is troubling you."

Margaery’s mood had brightened considerably since Robb entered the room, but it seemed he was always aware of feelings she was masking. “My mother doesn’t want to come back with us,” she said with a small sigh, scooting closer to him to run a hand over his back as she spoke. “I don’t know… I understand she wants to stay here to take care of my father, but I thought she might be willing to give up a few months of her time to be with me.”

Robb’s expression turned into a frown and he wrapped one arm around his wife, pulling her in close to him. “I’m sorry, Margaery. You could…well, you could command her to come as her queen, but I don’t imagine you wish to do that,” he said quietly, “I hope this doesn’t have anything to do with me. I regret to admit that my conversation with your father did not go well.”

“No, no, it couldn’t have anything to do with that. We talked just as soon as you left the feast,” Margaery remarked, slipping her arms around Robb and taking comfort in his touch. “If she does not wish to go then there is little I can do to convince her. It just… hurts a bit. I’m sorry your talk with my father was unproductive as well. They are angry at me, I think, and taking it out on you.”

"I’m afraid it was worse than unproductive. I accused him of a lot of things he wasn’t happy about," Robb admitted, "But, afterwards, I spoke to your brother Willas and…well, he helped me see a few things that I couldn’t in my anger. I am going to apologise to him tomorrow and make amends, as much as I won’t like it."

Margaery smiled softly. “Willas is level-headed in ways we are both not. I have never known of a time when his emotions overtook him. He is a good man and good brother,” she said, looking up at Robb. “I probably would have agreed with you on every point you made to my father, but I think it’s for the best that we aren’t feuding with him during our time here.”

"I agree. It was…as you said, I let my emotions overtake me. I should not have spoken that way to my father-in-law," Robb said, bringing Margaery’s free hand up to his lips to kiss her knuckles softly, "I did not tell him that you are expecting our child, but I think we ought to tomorrow. Afterwards Willas said he would like to gift us with a horse each from his stables as a wedding present."

“That’s very kind of him. His horses are the best in all of the seven kingdoms, though it’s a shame I won’t be able to ride mine until after this baby is born,” Margaery jested lightly. “I hope my mother does not tell him tonight. I’d rather he hear it from us.” She leaned in to press her lips to Robb’s, laughing softly over the fact that a simple kiss on the knuckles could make her dizzy with emotion.

"So I hear, but I am looking forward to seeing for myself," Robb replied just before Margaery’s lips met his. He smiled as he returned her kiss.

"I don’t want you to think that I dislike your home because of all this. I couldn’t possibly. You’re from here," he added softly as he pulled away, "And your brothers are as honourable as you and Loras and the castle is beautiful."

“And you have not even seen the best parts yet,” Margaery remarked, kissing her husband again quickly. “I know it is not at all like Winterfell, but it can be very lovely. And I suppose my brothers are not bad company if you don’t mind your ear being chatted off,” she joked with a smile. “Will you go with me down to the Mander tomorrow? And take a walk with me through the gardens?”

"Of course. I will go wherever you wish, my pearl. Show me everything. My attention is nobody’s but yours here," Robb responded, "As a much as I like it, the world would be a boring place if _everywhere_ was like Winterfell. There is a reason I fell in love with the rose of Highgarden.”

“Oh, Robb, you cannot say such things when I am in this state of emotion,” Margaery protested in jest, tears forming in her eyes for the second time that night, but for a very different reason. She wrapped her arms around him further still and pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss. “I know you do not like it when I cry, I’m sorry,” she said as she pulled away, wiping her tears. “I am just overwhelmed by you sometimes. In the best of ways.”

“I could say the same of you,” Robb said, smiling softly at his wife. “Let us get ready for bed,” he suggested, adding jokingly, “Then you can tell me all of your brothers’ worst secrets so that I may get the better of them tomorrow.”

Margaery laughed out loud, standing up from the bed and moving to find her night frock and slip it on. “Now what makes you think I would tell you of my brothers’ secrets?” she asked, raising her eyebrows at her husband. “That will only give them permission to tell you mine, and I’m quite certain I wouldn’t be a fan of that, sweetheart.”

"Is that so?" Robb questioned. He too had stood up from the bed to rid himself os his outer layers of clothing. "What kind of secrets could you possibly have that I do not know already?" he teased Margaery.

“I’m sure Willas or Garlan could dig up _something_ about me that you’re unaware of,” Margaery remarked, stepping out of her dress. “Like how I used to give the flowers in the garden names. Or how I broke a bard’s lute while he was sleeping because I wasn’t particularly fond of his singing.”

Robb let out a laugh, and crossed over towards Margaery when he was down to his undershirt and she was pulling on her night gown. He stood behind her to gently move her hair to one side and kiss the back of her neck. “That poor bard,” he remarked before adding with a grin, “I think that only makes me love you more.”

Margaery shivered slightly as Robb kissed her, bumps rising on her arms. She turned around and pressed her lips to his jaw, leaving a trail of kisses to his mouth. “Then maybe I _should_ let Willas and Garlan tell you all of my secrets,” she said softly, running a hand along her husband’s arm.

"Perhaps not all of them. I think there are some I’d rather discover for myself," Robb said in return, grinning just as his lips met his wife’s again. His hands curled around her waist and he pulled her in as close as he could.

The one thing Margaery was not looking forward in the next few months was her stomach growing to the point that she would no longer be able to fit perfectly in Robb’s arms. She was certain the gods fashioned them for each other as they fell asleep that night with tangled limbs and hearts beating side by side.


	15. Highgarden

Away from Highgarden and far beyond the banks of the Mander, Tyrion Lannister had made his return to King’s Landing. There was much he had needed to be updated on when he returned, including that the City Watch was on the hunt for Lord Varys and, as Baelish warned him, the king would most likely be fairly suspicious of Varys’s known friend too unless he had something good to deliver. As it turned out, Tyrion did indeed have something important, but he elected not to share it with Littlefinger or Lord Umber.

"Lord Tyrion," Lady Olenna spoke up. She was sat in an armchair in her solar, clad in a dress of deep green and with her neck and ears adorned with gold jewellery. "So kind of you to visit me," she remarked, "I’m surprised you haven’t had your head bitten off by your snake of a sister."

“Always good to see you, my lady,” Tyrion said as he took a seat on one of the chairs in Lady Olenna’s solar. He would not let on how unnerved he was. His time away from King’s Landing had left him both conflicted and disturbed. His sister was truly a viper, that much he had learned if he didn’t already know it. She had become even more vicious after her eldest son’s death and would stop at nothing to obtain what she wanted, and in this case it was revenge against the man who took Joffrey’s life.

“I left before she could get a taste,” he replied, managing a smile. “Unfortunate for her, as I’m sure she would have enjoyed my head roasting on a stick at the moment. I bring news from Casterly Rock that may not surprise you, but it is still somewhat unsettling.” He reached into his pocket to extract a piece of paper, unfolding it carefully before handing it to the older woman. “It’s a letter I intercepted from one of her ravens. The nasty bird about pecked my fingers off, but I believe the pain was worth it. It’s from Lord Walder Frey.”

Olenna took the letter from Tyrion with a raised eyebrow and held it at a slight distance to be able to read it. Her expression remained unchanged the further she read, but her hand gripped the arm of her chair tighter and tighter with every word. The letters written in Lord Frey’s hand almost seemed to burn on the page.

"I am glad you brought this to me," Olenna declared eventually, handing the piece of paper back to Tyrion, "I am sure you will agree that something must be done at once, Lord Tyrion."

“I would not think of bringing it to anyone else. Not with other council members threatening to decapitate the queen in my absence, of course,” Tyrion remarked, still in disbelief. _Lord Varys seemed to have lost his head at the same time as King Joffrey._ ”I also consider you to be a woman of action, my lady, and I most wholeheartedly agree with you in that we should waste little time in taking care of this matter.”

"But we must also be careful to avoid any course of action that could lead to war again. This land is still recovering," Olenna continued, folding her hands on her lap, "This has to be done quietly and without the king’s knowledge. Fortunately our families are not short of wealth."

Tyrion nodded his head in agreement, growing ever pleased with his decision to tell the Queen of Thorns of what he had learned instead of anyone else. “I think we must snuff out the source of this plan or _sources_ , need be. But…” he trailed off, hoping his next demand wasn’t out of the question. “As prickly and clapper-clawed as she can be, I do not wish for my sister to die. I fear the gods are already angry at me for the death of my father, and a halfman can only carry so many burdens on his narrow shoulders. Admittedly, I know not if she was actually going to act on this plan of Lord Frey’s. I do plan on keeping a closer eye or two on her, however, if you agree to these terms.”

Olenna barely hesitated before he nodded slowly at Tyrion’s words. “Those children need a mother, even if your sister could barely be called one,” she said, “Lord Frey, on the other hand…I think he’s put more than enough vile children on this earth, don’t you?”

“One or ten too many if you ask me,” Tyrion said, raising an eyebrow. He knew what Olenna was insinuating. They would have to send the old man to an early grave, not that it wasn’t his time anyway. The thought had circled round in his mind as he had traveled back from Casterly Rock; it would be easy to make it look like an accident, like Lord Frey had merely gone to sleep and never awoke. “What do you have in mind?” he asked slowly.

"A sellsword or two, perhaps. But I don’t know that I would trust them with as delicate matter as this," Olenna responded, her fingers tapping against the arm of her chair in thought. Walder Frey was hardly a popular man outside of his family but his family was unfortunately greatly numerous and she was certain it wouldn’t be easy for just anyone to inconspicuously end his life.

"Have you heard of the Faceless Men of Braavos?" Olenna asked Tyrion eventually.

“The ones who delve in sorcery and worship death?” Tyrion asked, though he knew of the answer already. “Oh, yes, I’ve heard of them… and the hefty fee we’ll pay if they are hired. But I can’t help but think it would be worth the price. I was told the Small Council only considered one to take down the Targaryen girl. I’m sure that if they did recruit a Faceless Man she would buried under sand or sitting in an urn right now.”

"If they did recruit a Faceless Man, we would not have heard any word of dragons or queens across the Narrow Sea ever again. She may have to be dealt with too, in time," Olenna remarked, "But as far as our more pressing matter goes, I believe the Faceless Men are the best choice if we are to make it a clean, quick end that nobody will question. If we are in agreement, I will fund half if you will fund half."

Tyrion hesitated for a moment. He was the only one left who could speak for the Lannisters. His father was in the ground. Jaime was a prisoner and Cersei was exiled.He knew the saying well: a Lannister always pays his debts. But he owed the Starks nothing. Sure, his spoiled, bratty nephew had taken Eddard Stark’s head, but then Robb had taken his. They were even now as far as he was concerned. Still, he could not help in shaking his head slightly, knowing what he had to do and knowing what was right. “We have a deal,” he said, giving Lady Olenna a grin.

Olenna gave Tyrion a small smile on her own, leaning back comfortably in her chair. The course of action that had to be taken was in her opinion unfortunate, but also necessary. Her son had his own ambitions, but she would do whatever he was not competent enough to do to protect her family. “Help yourself to some fruit, Lord Tyrion,” she said, gesturing to the bowl on a table close to him, “I think we have much to discuss.”

* * *

To the couple strolling about the banks of the Mander hand in hand, nothing could possibly be wrong in the world at the moment. Robb and Margaery had talked to Lord Mace earlier in the morning and sorted out their issues with a simple apology and the news of an heir on the way. Though there was still bound to be some tension between her father and his son-in-law, things were looking up. Loras, Garlan, and Willas had left the king and queen to their own devices for a while, but only with the promise that they would stop by the stables later and choose their gift horses.

“I had forgotten how much I missed this place,” Margaery remarked as they walked along the riverside path. “It’s so peaceful here.”

Robb smiled at Margaery, nodding his head in agreement as his gaze went from her to their surroundings. “It’s so _green_. I guess we’ve found one thing Highgarden has in common with Winterfell,” he remarked, adding playfully, “Do you suppose your father’s still telling everyone who’ll listen that he has a royal grandson on the way? I’m beginning to hope I’m wrong and it’s a girl just to prove him wrong.”

“I’m sure he’s running through the castle shouting it out to anyone who will listen,” Margaery replied with a laugh, squeezing Robb’s hand. “Or perhaps sitting with one of the bards and composing a song about our unborn child. I wish we could somehow know whether it’s a he or she, but I suppose that would take the surprise out of it all.” She brought her husband’s hand up to her ever-growing stomach. “What do you think? Does it feel like a girl or a boy?” she jested before letting out a small gasp in realization. “We have not even thought of names, sweetheart!”

"Perhaps when he or she starts to move we should call out boy and girl and see which makes them kick," Robb suggested with a laugh of his own, his hand still resting on Margaery’s stomach. He raised his eyebrows upon her realisation and looked pensive for a moment.

"Well, if it is a boy, I…I should very much like to name him after my father, if you agree," he admitted, "For a girl I’m not so sure. Are there any ladies you would wish to honor? Your grandmother, perhaps?"

“Of course we will name our first boy Eddard,” Margaery said softly, leaning in to kiss her husband gently on the lips. “I would not have it any other way. As for a girl, like you said, I am uncertain. I love my grandmother, but I’m not sure I wish any of our children to have the same temperament as her,” she teased, laughing lightly. “I like the name Karine. It means beloved, which she will be to us…” She trailed off, her cheeks turning slightly pink. “But only if you like the name as well. We must agree on these things.”

"You must have been thinking of names already. How can you come up with something perfect just like that?" Robb wondered after smiling gratefully at Margaery, "Karine is beautiful. I’m sure we’ll know if we see her and it just fits, but I like it. I’m not sure I’ll completely believe I’m fortunate enough to have a child with you until I’m holding him or her in my arms."

“It’s something most women think of before they are even married,” Margaery admitted, swinging round to face her husband and stop him mid step. “I could not fully believe I was fortunate enough to marry you until the day of our wedding,” she said, smiling up at him. “Even now sometimes I must remind myself than I am not dreaming. I don’t think my heart will ever stop doing that strange thing it does whenever you’re around, nor will my cheeks ever stop flushing red, nor will my lips ever stop turning up into a smile.”

Robb’s face turned ever so slightly red and a smile appeared on his face as he glanced downwards momentarily, just before leaning in to kiss his wife deeply. “No matter where we are, Margaery, you are always the best part of the day,” he admitted quietly as he pulled away, “But I am glad you suggested we come here. Arguments with your father aside, I feel better than I’ve felt in a long time.”

“It makes me so happy to know that you like it here. I was somewhat nervous of what you would think after that welcoming party. But I’m grateful everyone gave us a chance to be alone for a bit,” Margaery said, wrapping her arms around Robb in an embrace before pulling away and starting around the path once more. “Do you think you might want to have a picnic lunch in one of the gardens later?”

"I would love to. We can have lunch, and then Willas suggested he and I might go hunting later on in the day and I believe Garlan wanted to come as well. I think being king should protect me from an older brother ambush, though, don’t you?" Robb remarked jokingly, adding with a grin, "We are the king and queen, you know. I understand you may not feel comfortable commanding your brothers but I can if you ever wish for some time alone."

“Oh, you mustn’t underestimate what I would do to steal away time with my husband,” Margaery replied, her smile matching Robb’s. “But Garlan is right. I should learn to share you even if I don’t like to. No one would respect such a selfish queen.” She leaned over to press her lips to his cheek. “But you will have some time after hunting, no?”

"Do I not have a choice in this matter? What if I don’t wish to be shared?" Robb countered playfully after spotting the stables, raising his eyebrows at Margaery, "You are not a selfish queen. The people of King’s Landing adore you. And yes, of course I will. If we catch anything we can feast on it for supper."

“In that case I hope you catch a boar. I am eating for two now,” Margaery teased, her smile broadening as they made their way over to the stables. “Let us hope that my brothers are not too rough on you. It’s not fair, really. Three against one. But as you said, you are their king, so don’t let them give you trouble.” Her eyes fell on the grazing horses that were fenced in, and she gently tugged on Robb’s hand, leading him towards them.

Robb let out a laugh. “In that case I will make sure we do. I can’t have the two of you going hungry,” he affirmed. As they approached the fence surrounding the paddock, he moved to slip his arm around Margaery’s waist.

"Isn’t love beautiful?" Willas remarked as he made his way out of the stables, "I must try to find myself something like that sometime."

“You really should, Willas. There’s nothing like it in the world,” Margaery replied, raising her eyebrows at her older brother. She turned inwards towards Robb, resting her hand on his chest. “Though I’m not sure what Robb and I would gift you with after your marriage. Now that you mention it, dear brother, it is hard to picture you with a wife. You’re incredibly too selective, though I suppose you have every right to be.”

"We could gift him with pelts from the North, perhaps. You look beautiful in your white furs that were given to you at our wedding," Robb suggested, his gaze on Margaery, "And they will be useful even here when winter comes."

"Winter may well come before I marry. In truth, I am in no hurry," Willas admitted, "My father and mother look to be Lord and Lady of Highgarden for a long time and it is not as if an entire kingdom depends on my wife bearing children."

Margaery’s cheeks grew pink at Robb’s words and she dropped her gaze to the ground before looking back up at Willas. “It’s true that you have no reason to hurry, but perhaps love will sneak up on you as it did to me.” She did her best not to laugh as Garlan and Loras appeared quietly from within the stables and crept up behind their older brother, grabbing him by his shoulders.

“Don’t fret, Willas,” Garlan spoke up after letting out a hearty laugh. “You and Loras may both be useless when it comes to procreating, but my wife and I will fill the castle with too many Tyrells to count!”

Willas’s eyes narrowed slightly at his brothers’ antics, but he took them in good humour. “Unfortunately for them, my dear brother, they will have your brains and not mine,” he quipped in return.

"And they will be neither as brave nor as resilient as our Starks," Robb added proudly with a grin, "Loras does not need to have children, besides. He will be at the Red Keep to protect ours."

Margaery shook her head slightly but smiled nonetheless, hardly surprised that the men had found some way to turn having children into a competition. Still, she was glad her husband had already fallen in naturally with her brothers. “Nor will any of them be as handsome as my husband,” she joined in. “For the love of Highgarden, let us all hope that your children inherit your lady wife’s looks,” she quipped, raising an eyebrow at Garlan in jest.

Garlan put a hand over his chest and feigned hurt before turning to the king. “And now you see the true colours of the woman you have married, but perhaps you northerners like ladies with hearts of ice.”

Robb let out a laugh. “Margaery has the warmest heart of anyone I’ve ever met. But he who dares not grasp the thorn should not crave the rose,” he replied, still smiling. It was beginning to occur to him that being around Margaery’s brothers reminded him of the times he’d spent at Winterfell with Jon.

"I think perhaps the both of you ought to choose the strongest of the horses I have. You will need them to support the weight of your heads," Willas teased Robb and Margaery, adding quickly with a grin, "I mean because of your crowns, of course, your graces."

“If that’s the case then you must be riding a warhorse, Willas,” Margaery remarked, pursing her lips. “Come now, let’s take a look at these great beasts of yours,” she suggested, and the five of them made their way into the stables.

“You’re quite lucky, you know,” Garlan said as they walked. “Willas didn’t offer _me_ a horse when I was married. Do you think if I start praying to trees then some good might come my way?”

“No, but the old gods might send winter your way early if you continue to mock them,” Margaery retorted before falling silent and looking over the horses for a bit. “What are you thinking, sweetheart?” she asked Robb quietly. “They are all beautiful, but I have my eye on that blue roan over there.”

Willas’s lips had curled into a smile at his sister’s quip at him, and he’d shaken his head slightly but said nothing. “She has a good temperament,” he said of the roan, “Very calm.”

"We will need horses that aren’t skittish. It always takes even the best of them a while to grow used to Grey Wind," Robb noted before answering Margaery, "I rather like the look of this one." He’d stopped in front of a smoky black stallion and was stroking the horse’s neck.

"Your direwolf is truly amazing," Willas remarked, "I had only ever read about them in books before. I did not even know they existed south of the Wall."

"I have never seen another after the dead mother and pups we found," Robb acknowledged.

“They were made for the Starks,” Margaery replied, smiling softly at her husband. “It’s hard to even call them wolves. It sounds too savage. Grey Wind is more of a companion than some people are.”

“I’ve been testing out a few of them before you arrived, your graces,” Loras spoke up quietly, always the polite one. “That stallion’s a fine one there. He’s fast and strong, and I have no doubt he would grow accustomed with Grey Wind quickly.” He turned to his oldest brother. “You never cease to impress me, Willas. They seem to be improving each time I visit, though I would never trade in the horse you gave me when I first started in the tourney.”

“Arya would love them, wouldn’t she?” Margaery asked Robb. “Maybe while you’re out hunting I will bring her down here and get her to test a few of them for me.”

"She will be beside herself with happiness," Robb agreed, nodding at Margaery. He had no doubts that Arya would most likely want to take a filly for herself if Willas permitted it. "Thank you, Loras," he added to his brother-in-law for his advice, "And thank you also, Willas. Your gift is most kind. I think I shall name him Mander, for his home and my lady wife’s beloved river."

"It is my pleasure. I enjoy breeding them and my hawks and my hounds. A cripple must find ways to occupy his time," Willas jested, indicating towards his cane. He carried it everywhere he went, and yet somehow to Robb it seemed it was easy to forget he had it at all.

Margaery stepped forward to wrap her arms around Willas in a hug and give him a peck on the cheek before pulling away. “Thank you, dear brother. Getting to see you has been worth the journey here.” Garlan cleared his throat and she let out a laugh. “You, as well, even if you do tease me mercilessly.”

“Oh, come now. It’s just a bit of tough love between siblings,” Garlan said with a small shrug before growing serious. “But since I have not offered up anything to the king and queen yet, I propose this - I have been informed of trouble at the Wall with a scarcity of resources and, though this may not directly affect you, your grace, I thought I might send some of my men and supplies to aid them. I know your brother is a part of the Night’s Watch.”

"And it is good to see you, sweet sister," Willas replied with a smile, "Even better to see you happy and healthy."

Robb turned towards Garlan as he spoke again and raised his eyebrows at his offer. “You honor me, Lord Garlan. I was actually planning on asking your lord father while he was here if he might spare some resources for the very same cause,” he explained, “I saw my brother at our wedding and he told me the situation there is just as dire as it has been for a long time, but I myself am trying to help rebuild the land after the war. Your aid would be greatly appreciated by the brothers of the Night’s Watch, I’m sure.”

“As you have probably seen, here we have much to go around. It’s about time Highgarden learned to share its wealth with the rest of the kingdoms and beyond,” Garlan remarked. “It’s the very least I can do for our new king.”

Margaery’s smile grew again as she stepped back next to Robb and took his hand. “If you all permit me to steal my husband away for a bit longer, I think we’ll take our leave now and have lunch together. Don’t worry, though. I’ll return him to you as soon as we’re finished so you can go on that hunt of yours.”

"That sounds perfect. Return your Northern king with his heart warmed and softened from spending time with his beloved and he will be ripe for the three of us to speak with him," Willas teased, grinning broadly, "Enjoy your lunch together." Robb shook his head slowly with a smile, thanking Willas and Garlan once more before he turned away with his hand in Margaery’s.

* * *

Quite some time later, after Robb and Margaery had filled their bellies and bid each other a temporary farewell, the three Tyrell brothers were finishing tacking their horses and preparing for the king’s arrival. They had saddled Robb’s new stallion for him and were letting the hawks circle over their heads before the hunt was to begin.

“Ah, good to see you again, your grace,” Garlan remarked as he spotted the king making his way over to them with his direwolf by his side. “I hope Grey Wind had enough to eat this morning so that he doesn’t snack on all of our game.”

"Good to see all of you, too. It takes a lot to fill Grey Wind, but he’s obedient and he’ll stop when I say so," Robb affirmed, " _Usually_.” He approached his new horse and made to hop up onto his back.

"Is your Lady Commander not coming with us, your grace?" Willas asked, glancing around for Dacey Mormont’s horse.

"No, she has stayed behind," Robb replied, "I have Ser Loras should I need protecting, which I’m sure I won’t."

Loras found it a bit strange that Willas asked for Dacey Mormont, but he kept his mouth shut as he mounted his horse. Garlan, on the other hand, always had something to say about his older brother.

“I hope you’re not too concerned for our safety, Willas,” he said, jumping up onto his horse as well before turning to Robb. “Don’t worry, your highness. We wouldn’t let any boars run you over.”

"I was merely hoping we’d have some extra company that wasn’t the two of you," Willas quipped in return, glancing at both of his younger brothers, "But alas, I must make do."

"I should hope we will be the ones running the boar over. Your sister and your future niece or nephew would like one for supper," Robb said with a grin as his heels dug into the flanks of his new horse. It had been a while since he’d been hunting and it was only just occurring to him how much he’d missed it.

"Ah, yes, about that," Willas spoke up again, "We must have a word about our sister while we are out."

Garlan had to keep himself from laughing as the king paled automatically at Willas’s words. He had not had the opportunity to give an older brother talk to Renly, and he thanked the gods he never had to even meet Joffrey Baratheon, but he and his brothers had agreed now was the appropriate time for such a thing.

“Yes,” he said, clearing his throat and sitting up straighter. “As you might have noticed, she means a great deal to us. We have seen her grow from a small girl into the woman she is today. None of us ever believed she would be the sort to fall in love, but, alas, here we are.”

"She is our only sister," Willas continued, "As you can imagine, we care very much for her. The last thing we want on this earth is to see her come to any harm."

"The last thing _I_ want on this earth is to see her come to any harm,” Robb affirmed. He suddenly felt very aware of the fact that all of the men in his presence were older than him. “I made an oath to love her and honor her and protect her, and my men will tell you I do not break my oaths,” he added.

“All of us here have heard of your goodness, your grace,” Garlan replied. “And Loras has witnessed it first hand. We wish not to accuse you or badger you, but to thank you.”

“It’s clear how much Margaery adores you and how you love her in return,” Loras added, nodding his head and giving the king a small smile. “In that short amount of time when she was married to Joffrey… I was terrified for her. I wanted her to have nothing to do with that boy, and she was always having to remind me that it was her duty and that I shouldn’t interfere. I am so grateful that things have turned out the way they did.”

“You saved her life in more ways than one,” Garlan agreed. “And now you’re every bit a part of our family as she is.

"My father is a good man but he has many faults, as you’ve already seen," Willas added, "He did not know of King Joffrey’s true nature when he married him to Margaery - nor did any of us - but his ambition could well have cost her dearly. It is such a delight to see Margaery the way she is now."

Robb had stiffened instinctively when Margaery’s brothers had started to speak, but his features had softened gradually as they continued. He glanced downwards momentarily and gave a soft smile. “It is an honor to have you as my new brothers, gentlemen,” he admitted, “If I have saved Margaery’s life then she has saved mine, more times than I can count. I feel no shame in admitting she has been the light in my darkest hours and my strength when my resolve has crumbled. I…I had promised to marry Lady Roslin Frey before I met Margaery. I hope the gods may forgive me for not fulfilling my promise because I have never once regretted it.”

“Many of us do rash and crazy things when we are in love, but I do not think your marriage to Margaery was born out of such a mindset,” Loras remarked. “It would have been unfair to Lady Roslin to marry her while you were in love with another. We’ve seen the way a kingdom can collapse when the king loves someone other than his wife. Surely you would have treated her better than Robert treated Cersei, but a lady scorned is a lady scorned. Most think this is why Robert met an early death. You and my sister did what you thought was right.”

“I believe I speak for all of us here when I say you made the right decision,” Garlan said before letting out a small laugh. “Though we may be a bit biased. It’s hard to think of another option for our sister after watching her bat her eyelashes at you all morning.”

Robb let out a small laugh of his own. He almost mentioned how there was hardly anything he wouldn’t do for her when Margaery batted her eyelashes at him, but thought better of it in front of her brothers. “I am biased also, but I believe you are right, Ser Loras,” he said, “I am certain the Seven Kingdoms will be strong under mine and Margaery’s rule, in a way that I’m not certain they would have been had I married Lady Roslin. Not that there is anything wrong with Lady Roslin, but…she’s not Margaery.”

"You and Margaery will be of more benefit to this land than many kings and queens who have come before you," Willas agreed with a curt nod, "It is just a small shame that we’ve had to tell you our true feelings, your grace. It was rather fun seeing the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms frightened for a while."

"I was hardly _frightened_ ,” Robb protested, looking mildly affronted.

Garlan half snorted and half laughed before quickly pulling himself together. “Sorry, your grace, but I’ve seen snow with more colour than your face when we began to speak to you. Never fear. When princesses Sansa and Arya take a husband, you will have the opportunity to do the same to them. Now, I believe you said we had a boar to catch for your wife and son or daughter? All this chit chat is not going to flush out our game.”

* * *

When Robb, Loras, Garlan and Willas returned later that day, they did not have a boar with them but they had caught something even better: a hart that none of them had expected to find in the woods near Highgarden. Supper that evening was yet another feast held in the grand style of the Tyrells which Robb Stark was gradually getting used to, featuring freshly caught venison as well as the usual fruits and vegetables from the Reach and wine from the Arbor.

"You should have seen Loras. I’m not sure I have ever seen a man move so fast with a sword," Robb recounted to Margaery while drinking from his glass, "Willas was the one who realised a hart was about in the first place, and it was thanks to Garlan we managed to trap it. I know it isn’t quite what you wanted, but I hope it tastes good."

Margaery finished taking a bite before responding to her husband. “It’s delicious, my love, thank you. You and my brothers did a wonderful job. And I’m sure Eddard or Karine is enjoying it as well,” she joked, resting her hand on his leg. “They weren’t too hard on you, were they? It sounds as if you had a good time from what I’m hearing.”

"Not at all," Robb answered, shaking his head with a smile, "They made me sweat a little for a while just to mess with my head, but truly they are happy for you, sweetheart, and happy for us. They made me feel like part of the family."

“I’m so glad to hear it,” Margaery remarked, the smile growing on her face as she leaned in to give Robb a quick kiss. “I just knew they would adore you. I’m going to miss Willas and Garlan so much when we leave, as I’m sure you miss your mother. I wish that the leagues did not separate our families so.”

"Aye, so do I. We can hardly ask our families to be with us always, but they are always deeply missed," Robb agreed, "We must ask them to come to King’s Landing after our child is born, or bring the little one here when he or she is of age."

"Begging your pardon, your graces," Willas’s voice spoke up from nearby. Robb turned around to find his brother-in-law stood next to his chair. "I do not wish to interrupt," he said, "But I was wondering if the Lady Commander is permitted to dance when not on duty." Willas indicated towards Dacey Mormont, who was sat in a chair not far from Robb’s. Unusually for her, she was wearing a white dress, but she looked as comfortable in as she did in her usual brilliant white armor. Her hair was falling loose to her shoulders and she was looking at Willas with an expression of mild surprise.

"Lady Mormont does not need my permission to do anything," Robb affirmed with a laugh, "Please, by all means."

Dacey raised her eyebrows at her king, but nonetheless she stood to her feet and gave a curtsey. “It would be a pleasure, my lord,” she declared.

Margaery’s mouth fell ajar, but she quickly masked her surprise, blinking a few times as she watched her oldest brother escort Lady Mormont out onto the floor to join the other couples who were circling round each other in time to the music. “Willas doesn’t dance,” she exclaimed softly, shaking her head slightly. “I mean, it’s a bit of a hassle for him with his bad leg, and that should be enough to make anyone weary of dancing, but… He’s not one for dancing is what I mean to say.”

She pressed her lips together before a small smile appeared on her face, realization dawning on her. She kept her mouth shut about her new revelation, though, not knowing if anyone would come out of it. “Remember the first night we danced together?” she asked Robb gently, scooting closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder.

Robb hadn’t thought too much of Willas asking Dacey to dance, though Margaery’s words made him glance over at the couple curiously. “How strange,” he remarked, his brow furrowing slightly. He was distracted from his thoughts, however, when Margaery spoke again and caused him to break into a smile.

"As if it were yesterday," Robb said in response, "Was there anybody else there that night? Because I only remember you."

Margaery’s cheeks flushed red and she glanced at the floor before looking back at Robb. “I’m not sure, sweetheart. You captivated my every thought that night. When you showed up at my door and stayed to talk, I knew I was in trouble then, for you wouldn’t leave my thoughts alone for another moment.” She pressed a kiss to his lips and gave him a smile as she pulled away. “And then I fell for you, quickly and slowly, and in the small moments and the grand, and I’m still falling in love with you every day.”

"You would not leave my thoughts even when I managed to fall asleep. You turned everything upside down and made it right again all at once, Margaery, and you still do," Robb said, smiling at his wife in return. He kissed her once more, lingering close to her even as he pulled away. "I was considering turning in early tonight," he said, "What do you think?"

Margaery brought a hand up to Robb’s face as they kissed and ran her thumb across his cheek as he suggested they retire early. “Yes,” she breathed out softly. “I mean, that’s a great idea.” She laughed lightly, pressing her lips to his again. “Now we must think of some excuse to leave, but we are very good at that. The king is tired after a long, _overwhelming_ day in Highgarden?”

It was Robb’s turn to laugh gently then. “Aye, why not? I did catch a hart today, and survive a talk with your brothers. It has been a very _overwhelming_ day,” he agreed, “And I expect the queen might be tired too from carrying our Karine or Eddard.”

“So tired I can scarcely move,” Margaery remarked dramatically, taking Robb’s hand and standing up from the table, gently pulling him with her. She bid a goodnight to Arya and Sansa then Loras and Garlan and made her way over to where her mother and father were sitting so she could thank them for the food and excuse her and her husband from the festivities. After only a few short minutes, they were back in her quarters once more.

"For someone so tired she can scarcely move you do move very fast," Robb remarked to Margaery with a grin as he shut the door behind the two of them. His hand came to rest on the small of her back and he pulled her in gently to kiss her lips. "I may never wish to leave Highgarden if you are not careful," he murmured just before kissing her again.

“That’s just because I wanted to get to bed faster,” Margaery replied between kisses, raising her eyebrows and nipping at Robb’s bottom lip. “We were never careful, my love.” She tugged at his collar, deepening their kiss before slipping her arms around his neck. Her lips sought his jaw as she broke from him, and she smiled against his skin as she left a kiss below his ear.

"I’m glad we weren’t," Robb admitted, after letting out a gentle chuckle, "I am far too fond of you and your kisses." His hands began to search for the fastenings of her dress as his head dropped to kiss along her neckline. "And your lips, and your neck, and…gods help me, many other things," he breathed.

Margaery laughed softly before moving her hands to help Robb in ridding her of her dress. She let it drop haphazardly to the ground and stepped out of it and into her husband’s arms once more. “I love you, all of you,” she responded, sliding her leg between his as their lips met again.

Robb’s eyebrows raised as Margaery’s dress fell to the floor and even further when her leg slid between his. He smiled against her lips and his hands moved to caress her skin, down past her waist to her backside. He had been slightly worried the first few times he had been with his wife since she had announced her pregnancy, but it never seemed to worry her. He broke away from her temporarily only to begin to rid himself of his own clothes.

Margaery helped in the hasty removal of Robb’s clothes, throwing off his shirt and pushing down his trousers. “I want you so badly. I’ve wanted you all day,” she breathed out, kicking aside their discarded clothes and pressing her body flush to his as she kissed him deeply. Her fingers trailed over his back, her nails scratching gently against his skin before she moved her hand between them and up Robb’s thigh.

Robb groaned against Margaery’s lips as both her words and her touch made him almost lose all coherent thought. In a rush his hands we gripping underneath her thighs, lifting her up to carry her to the nearest surface he could find. He set her down on a table in her room, knocking over a small vase accidentally, and one of his hands moved down past the small swell of her belly to between her thighs.

“Oh, gods, Robb,” Margaery whimpered, throwing her head back and clutching the edges of the table. The vase could be damned, as could anything else Robb felt like breaking at that moment. She moved against his hand before hooking her legs around him, pulling him closer and kissing him, open-mouthed. Her hand slid over his chest and down between his legs once more. “I need you,” she muttered against his lips.

”I need to be inside you,” Robb was barely able to mutter in return. All he was aware of was the sight of Margaery before him, the sound of her voice, the touch of her hands, and just how hard she had made him. He gripped her legs wrapped around him and slid into her, causing the table began to shake slightly when he began to thrust. Her name was on his lips as they met hers in haphazard kisses.

Margaery was taken aback by her husband’s sudden ferocity, but she welcomed it. There were times when he held her in his arms as if she were as delicate as a flower, and, as fond as she was of those moments, she enjoyed the passionate ones between them just as much if not more. She was already beginning to unravel as he moved in her, and she matched his quickening rhythm, soft pants and moans spilling forth from her lips until she was screaming out his name as she reached her high.

Margaery’s screams sent Robb over the edge just after, and a low moan came from him as he spilled into her. He held onto his wife throughout and was still panting softly as he came down off his high, resting his forehead against hers. “I’m sorry, I…I don’t know what came over me,” he breathed, “Gods, you feel good.”

"Don’t apologize," Margaery said softly, running her hands over Robb’s back and leaning in to kiss him again. Her cheeks flushed red as he spoke, but she smiled nonetheless. "You are- That was…" She let out a small laugh, unsure of what to say. "I’m afraid I do not have adequate words." She rested her eyes for a moment, still relishing the feeling of him inside of her and his chest heaving in and out against hers.

Robb chuckled softly and couldn’t help but grin as his lips dropped to Margaery’s shoulder. He remained close to her after he’d pulled out, lifting her up into his arms once more to carry her to bed. “I love you, Margaery,” he said softly, “You can always have anything you desire of me.”

“I love you too, my wolf,” Margaery said, her smile matching Robb’s as she deemed the term of affection ever more appropriate after what had just occurred. She crawled under the blankets with him before wrapping an arm around him and snuggling close to his chest. “And the same goes for you,” she eventually responded to his second comment. “It is moments like these that make me believe the world is full of more good than bad,” she remarked softly. “And make me wonder how I could have lived without you before.”

"I never wish to live without you ever again," Robb murmured in return, one arm curling around Margaery as she settled down beside him. He wished it could be a certainty that nothing would separate them from each other, but he had seen too much and known too much loss already to be naive enough to believe that. All he had was hope and an appreciation for each day they were given.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed by quickly, a blur of feasts and hunts and strolls through the gardens and by the Mander. Margaery wasn’t ready to say goodbye to her brothers by the time she was scheduled to depart back to King’s Landing with her husband. At the moment she was bidding a tearful goodbye to Garlan as Robb talked with Willas across the room.

“I’ll miss you, brother,” she said, giving him a sad smile.

“I’ll miss your presence here…” Garlan trailed off, looking pensive, his nose crinkling slightly. “Well, most of it anyway. You and the king are rather loud guests.”

She shook her head, not understanding. She and Robb had kept mostly to themselves while they were in Highgarden. There was no reason to call them disruptive. “What-“

“After the past few night’s performances, you two should really consider changing the Stark house emblem to a rabbit.”

“Garlan!” She gave him a light slap on the arm, her face turning brilliantly red as she realized what he was implying. “That’s hardly an appropriate thing to say to your sister!”

“Blame the architect who decided to build my quarters close to yours,” he retorted with a raise of his eyebrows. “At least we can all rest assured that the seven kingdoms will never be short of an heir. My ears, however, are far from alright. Next time we house you here, I’m going to suggest you stay in the guest quarters well away from me. By that time I’m sure you’ll have many children to bring along with you to see their Uncle Garlan.”

“You are the worst,” Margaery replied, though a small smile was itching at the corners of her lips. “Goodbye, you stupid oaf.”

“Goodbye, sweet sister.”

"I hope you two aren’t parting on bad terms," Robb remarked with a smile. He had overheard just the end of the conversation between his wife and her brother as he’d approached the both of them with Willas just behind him. Willas himself raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you and spend time in your company, Lord Garlan. I hope that we will see each other again soon," Robb added, extending his hand for his brother in law’s, "Margaery, sweetheart, might I have a word?"

Garlan shook Robb’s hand, unable to help himself from letting out a laugh. “You as well, your grace,” he said with a nod. “Best of luck to you in the future, and be safe on your journey home.”

Margaery found it difficult to keep herself from blushing as she turned to her husband. “Yes, my love,” she replied softly, hoping that whatever Robb would tell her would make her forget what her older brother had just said.

Robb looked mildly confused by Garlan’s demeanour, but he put his thoughts aside and turned to his wife. He had another important matter to discuss with her. “I have been thinking a great deal over these past few days,” he said, “Being here with you and your family has been…wonderful and it’s allowed me to clear my head away from the noise of King’s Landing. Here it’s occurred to me that I…especially now with Varys on the run, I can’t continue to run the kingdoms without a Hand. I need someone to give me good, worthy advice so that I may be the best Lord to the Seven Kingdoms that I can be. I need someone intelligent, someone who won’t be poisoned by the words of other men, someone to ensure I don’t make the same mistakes King Robert did, and it just so happens I have found the ideal person right here in Highgarden. I asked your brother Willas last night if he would consider the position and today he told me he would like to accept it.”

"It looks as if you will not be saying goodbye to me just yet, sweet sister," Willas added with a smile.

Margaery’s face broke into a smile and she felt her heart swell with joy. “Oh, sweetheart, this is wonderful news!” she exclaimed, planting a kiss on Robb’s cheek before moving to hug her oldest brother.

“I am so glad you’ve accepted, Willas. It is a job I know you will do well, and it puts me a great deal more at ease to know my king has a Hand now.” She pulled away, still grinning brightly. “You will be able to meet so many new people as well as further acquaint yourself with those that have traveled here with us.” She gave him a knowing look before turning back to her husband and taking his hand.

"Yes, I suppose I will," Willas replied, furrowing his brow slightly at Margaery with a small smile, "Mother and Father will be here in Highgarden for a while longer yet, by the gods’ graces - old and new - and I am honoured if I can serve the Seven Kingdoms until I am needed here. I only hesitated because I have grown very used to living here, but I feel a man can benefit every so often from a change. Also, as you can imagine, our lord father loved the idea."

"Speaking of which…" Robb muttered before turning around and walking over to say goodbye to Margaery’s parents. The idea of setting aside all the grievances he had with Mace had been difficult to swallow, but he had eventually made some sort of peace with it. He knew it was what was best for the kingdoms and most of all for his family, and that made everything easy. "Thank you so much for welcoming us into your home, Lord Tyrell, Lady Tyrell. It’s been nothing short of an honor," he affirmed, "I hope you know the Tyrells are always welcome in King’s Landing."

Mace had his troubles with his son-in-law when he had first arrived in Highgarden, but now he held no ill feelings for the man. He stepped forward to give Robb a hug and a clap on the back before pulling away. “And you are always welcome here, your grace. We will be so excited to see you and Margaery again once that child of yours is born. You have to make sure to visit,” he proclaimed, leaning forward to wrap his daughter in a hug as well.

“Goodbye, father,” Margaery said quietly. “Thank you for everything.” She stepped back, nodding towards Alerie. “You as well, mother.” She had to admit she was still a bit stung by her mother’s choice to stay in Highgarden, but the fact that Willas would be going back with them made her feel better.

"We will, for certain. My best wishes to both of you," Robb declared with a smile, wrapping his arm around Margaery as he stepped back and adding, "Are you sure you might not reconsider the invitation to come with us, Lady Tyrell?"

"Thank you, your grace," Alerie replied with a small smile, "But my place is here. I wish all of you a safe journey home."

Margaery turned round along with Robb, leaning in close so she could talk to him without anyone else hearing. “Well, it was worth a try,” she remarked, pursing her lips. “Though I already knew the answer. It’s alright, though. There will still be three Tyrells in the Red Keep, and that’s good enough for me. We will just have to find the best midwives in King’s Landing to help out when the time comes for our baby to be born.”

"The absolute best. I will send for the midwives who helped my mother from Winterfell if need be," Robb assured Margaery, nodding slowly, "And…I don’t know, perhaps Sansa? I don’t know if she’s too young, but I can’t bear the thought of you alone in the birthing room without a familiar face."

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Margaery replied, smiling and reaching up to press a kiss to Robb’s lips. It warmed her to think of how much he cared for her, even in the smallest of instances. “Sansa can stay with me if she wishes, but I will be alright if she chooses not to. I will take strength in being able to hold our beautiful boy or girl after the pain is over.”

"Oh, he or she will most definitely be beautiful," Robb affirmed, giving Margaery a smile. They reached her carriage, where Sansa and Arya were already waiting, and Robb opened the door before offering a hand to help his wife up.

"Robb, is it true that Willas is coming with us?" Sansa questioned, "Oh, he’ll make King’s Landing all the more refined, I’m sure."

"Yes, Willas is coming with us," Robb replied with a chuckle, "You two will look after Margaery on the journey, won’t you?"

“Yes, but Margaery said I could ride White Rose at some point,” Arya spoke up, furrowing her eyebrows before explaining, “that’s what we named her new horse.”

Margaery gave a small laugh, placing her hand on the young girl’s knee as soon as she was settled in the carriage. “Don’t you worry, sweetling. Sansa will take care of me when you feel like riding.” She turned back to Robb then, leaning out the door to give him a peck on the lips. “I’ll see you soon, my king.”

"See you soon, my queen," Robb answered as he pulled away. He slowly shut the door and then glanced over his shoulder, checking that Willas was mounted on his horse and ready to go before he made his way over to his own new stallion.

"Time to go, Mander," he said softly as he stroked the the horse’s nose. For all its eccentricities, Robb couldn’t deny that he’d grown to truly appreciate the beauty and serenity of Highgarden, and he knew that he would miss it. He hoped he really would be able to bring his and Margaery’s children someday to visit. Before long he was up on his horse and waving a goodbye to Mace, Alerie and Garlan as the party set off for King’s Landing.


	16. A Mother's Love

King’s Landing was not the same as it had once been. Several weeks had gone by since the king and queen had returned from Highgarden laden with gifts and with an added member to their party, who was quick to take charge of the slightly diminished small council. Willas had been trained to be a lord his entire life and had read more books than most people could claim to have heard of, and he seemed to fall into the role of Hand of the King very naturally. The search was still on for Varys as Robb’s stubbornness would not yet let it rest, but the search parties were small and even Robb seemed less fixated on finding the eunuch than he had once been. Willas helped oversee the transportation of resources and men to the Night’s Watch as requested by his brother, aided in ensuring the city was regularly provisioned with food from the Reach, and for Robb seemed to be a breath of fresh air. He did not participate in the politics of the people who had spent far too long in King’s Landing, and was too smart for someone like Littlefinger to try to play his games with.

"Your lord brother seems to think I appointed him as Hand of the King merely so I would be able to be with you more often," Robb declared one afternoon as he entered the king’s apartments. He had just finished holding court and was in search of Margaery. "I told him I was certain that wasn’t the _only_ reason,” he remarked with a grin.

Margaery emerged from her and Robb’s bedroom, a smile on her face as she saw her husband had returned earlier than normal once again. It seemed to be a recurring trend ever since Willas had become Hand. “Don’t let him guilt you or make you think he’s being overworked,” she exclaimed, sidling up to him. “He loves his job. I haven’t seen him this thrilled in ages.”

She leaned in, pressing her lips to Robb’s in a tender greeting. “I’m glad to see you so happy lately, my-” She stopped short, feeling a small flutter in her stomach, but then continued, thinking nothing of it. “Sorry, I think I’m a bit hungry,” she explained. “Have you had anything to eat yet, sweetheart?”

"Seeing you makes me happy," Robb said, smiling at his wife. He furrowed his brow slightly when she stopped mid-sentence but then shook his head to answer her question. "Not yet. I thought I might dine with you," he answered, "How are you faring?"

“I’m doing very well,” Margaery replied, her smile matching her husband’s. “I have nothing to complain ab-” She fell silent again, feeling a small lurch in her stomach, this time more distinct than the other, almost as if someone had flicked her. There was no mistaking the strange sensation. “Robb,” she breathed out, clutching at his shoulders in excitement. “I think… I think I can feel our baby moving!”

"Our baby’s _moving_?” Robb echoed in surprise, his mouth falling open. He had a look of complete wonderment as his gaze kept darting between Margaery’s growing belly and her face. “Maybe it likes the sound of your voice…” he breathed, “I can’t believe it. Margaery, is it really moving?”

“Yes, I think so,” Margaery exclaimed, her eyes shining as she looked up at Robb. “Well, it only started moving when it heard its father’s voice,” she teased before glancing down at her stomach, feeling the baby once more. “Oh, it’s done it again!” She took her husband’s hands in hers and brought them up to her belly. “Just wait. Maybe you will be able to feel it too.”

Robb fell silent for a few moments, his brow furrowing in concentration as if that somehow might cause the baby to move again. “I can’t feel anything,” he declared, “Maybe it only-” He cut himself off, his eyebrows raising suddenly. At first he thought maybe he’d just imagined it through sheer force of will, but then it happened once more, unmistakably.

"Margaery, our son or daughter is saying hello," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

Margaery let out a small laugh, leaning in to press her lips to Robb’s, gently placing her hands atop his which were still resting on her stomach. “I hadn’t imagined it to feel like that. It sort of tickles,” she proclaimed, smiling brightly. “Eddard or Karine is eager to meet us. But you still have a bit of time left, my darling,” she said softly, looking down at her belly once more before glancing back at Robb. “I can hardly believe it.”

Robb shook his head a little, still slightly dazed, and reached forward to kiss his wife again. Knowing that there was a baby growing in Margaery’s belly was one thing, but actually feeling it move provoked emotions he couldn’t hope to describe. “It must feel very strange for you,” he mused, adding jokingly, “I hope the baby won’t abuse its new-found abilities when you’re trying to sleep.”

A quiet knock on the door interrupted the moment, swiftly followed by the appearance of a servant at the door. “Your graces, forgive the intrusion,” he spoke up, “But there is an important visitor here to see you. The guards who let her in swear it is your lady mother, King Robb.”

"My lady mother is in Winterfell," Robb pointed out, looking confused, "Why would she be here?"

"I believe I heard that if it was not Catelyn Stark, then she must have a twin sister," the servant replied.

"She does actually have a sister," Robb noted, turning back towards Margaery, "They must have confused her with my aunt Lysa."

Margaery had been keeping in correspondence with Robb’s mother through means of ravens, but she had not heard anything regarding a visit to King’s Landing. Then again, she hadn’t heard from the older woman in a few weeks, so she very well could have been traveling during that time.

“Why would your aunt be here, sweetheart?” she asked, her brow furrowing. Perhaps her husband wouldn’t dare believe that he would be seeing his mother again so soon, but she held onto a sliver of hope that the woman who came to see them was, in fact, Lady Catelyn. She already missed her mother in law dearly, and the two had grown closer through the letters they had been writing to each other. “Why don’t we go see for ourselves?” she suggested.

Robb didn’t have an answer for Margaery. His aunt Lysa had hid herself away in the Vale since the death of her husband, but then again if it wasn’t Lysa he had no idea he had no idea what his mother would be doing there, either. As far as he knew nobody had sent for her, and it was a long journey from Winterfell. He ultimately nodded in answer to his wife’s suggestion and took her arm as they made their way out to greet their visitor. She had been let into one of the Small Halls to await their arrival, and when the doors opened and they saw her she was most definitely unmistakable.

"Mother!" Robb exclaimed in disbelief, "How…what are you…?"

"You did not honestly think I was going to miss the birth of my first grandchild, did you?" Catelyn responded.

Margaery did not think the day could get any better, but then she saw her mother in law standing before her. Upon Lady Catelyn’s declaration of why she had decided to come, Margaery stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the other woman, her eyes brimming with tears. “It’s so good to see you,” she said softly as she pulled away. “And thank you for coming. It means the world to me that you’re here right now.”

Catelyn smiled softly at Margaery in return, running her hand affectionately over her daughter-in-law’s hair. “Gods, you are showing so much already,” she remarked, glancing down at Margaery’s stomach. She turned as her son stepped forwards, and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

"Thank you so much, Mother. Your presence is most wanted," Robb said softly, "You see, Margaery asked her mother if she might come, but she preferred to stay in Highgarden."

"Margaery told me of what happened," Catelyn replied with a small nod, "Lady Alerie is entitled to make her own decisions. Just as I am entitled to make mine."

"Please, send for Princess Arya and Princess Sansa at once," Robb instructed one of his servants, "Tell them there is someone here who they will be wanting to see."

“Robb and I felt the baby move this morning!” Margaery informed her mother-in-law, unable to wipe the smile from her face. She ran a hand over her stomach, looking over at her husband before turning back to Catelyn. ”It was somewhat surreal. And quite beautiful. Oh, and I can’t believe you’re here! I hope the journey was not too rough for you, my lady. It’s so good of you to make the trip. How are my little brother-in-laws faring?”

As the two women talked, Arya and Sansa were making their way up to halls outside the king’s apartments. “I hope Robb didn’t invite us to meet someone silly,” Arya commented, crossing her hands over her chest. “I was looking forward to the lunch we were about to eat, and now my stomach is all grumbling.”

“Is that so?” Catelyn said with a smile of her own, “It is truly the strangest sensation. I remember when I was carrying Robb after he started he would simply not stop moving. He would not give me peace to do anything. I should have known.”

Robb glanced down at the floor, slightly embarrassed. “It was incredible,” he admitted, “To know that the baby’s actually there, and actually moving…”

“It’s good that you’re here. You are fortunate to experience these things together,” Catelyn said before answering Margaery’s question, “The journey was fine, and Bran and Rickon are faring very well. Bran is extremely excited that he is to be an uncle. He is hoping it’s a boy, he says.”

Meanwhile, Sansa was shaking her head slightly at her younger sister not far outside the room where unbeknownst to her their mother was standing. “Is food all you think about?” she wondered aloud. In truth, she was only half paying attention to Arya at all. Earlier that day she had run into the newly knighted Ser Edric Dayne and the image of him in his purple cloak of embroidered with the sword and a falling star of his house was still stuck in her mind.

Margaery had almost forgotten that Lady Catelyn did not have the comfort of her husband while she was pregnant with her first. He was off fighting in a war, and his wife was most likely fearful that he would never come back and see their child. She shivered slightly, wrapping an arm around Robb’s waist and snuggling close to him. She couldn’t imagine what it must have been like for Catelyn. “We are very fortunate indeed,” she spoke up, a smile appearing on her face once more. “We have decided on Eddard if it’s a boy and Karine for a girl. I hope Bran won’t be too disappointed if it’s a she, though many have wagered for my first to be a boy. I am so happy either way.”

Arya rolled her eyes at her sister whose head always seemed to be in the clouds, especially as of late. “Food would be the only thing on your mind too if all you had to eat for a year were scraps,” she muttered.

They turned the corner and she made to speak again, but instead her mouth fell open as she saw the figure of an auburn haired woman who was all too familiar to her but that she hadn’t seen in what felt like forever. She pinched her arm to make sure she wasn’t dreaming and blinked a few times to make sure her mind wasn’t playing tricks on her.

“Mother…” she breathed out, her feet moving of their own accord. “Mother!” she yelled, suddenly running, not caring that ladies didn’t run, especially not in dresses, and that Sansa would probably yell at her for it later. She didn’t care that crying showed fear as a few tears slipped down her cheeks as she ran toward Lady Catelyn. She flung her arms around her mother and started to sob, unable to stop herself.

"Both wonderful choices," Catelyn declared, "The child will be a blessing whether it is a boy or a girl. But I like Karine very much." She smiled at Robb, who was holding his wife close to him, then at Margaery, and then she saw the door open and her hand came up to cover her mouth. Before she knew it, Arya was rushing to her arms, and she wrapped her in a tight embrace as tears pricked the corners of her own eyes. She could scarcely believe she was holding her youngest daughter in her arms again.

"Oh, my child," Catelyn whispered, "Not a day has gone by that I have not missed you."

Arya was still crying, clinging to her mother as if she was nothing but a baby, but she could not bring herself to let go. It was if an idea had somehow become tangible. There were days when she thought she would never see her mother again, and it was overwhelming to be hugged by someone she had missed so much. She let herself cry until she was calmed and then pulled back so she could see Catelyn’s face, as if seeing her would make everything seem real. She smiled before she flung her arms around Catelyn once again, still speechless.

"I’m here, Arya, I’m here. I’m so sorry I could not come sooner," Catelyn said, her own expression turning into a smile once more despite that the tears had trickled down her face. She had thought that time had made her heart cold and hard, but she was overwhelmed by the emotions that overtook her in the presence of her daughter. "Are you well?" she asked her, while Sansa stood behind Arya also with tears in her eyes, "Are you happy here?"

Arya nodded her head. She was glad to be there in King’s Landing. It was so much better than anywhere she had been while she was on the run. But she could not help but think that if her mother was here then she could go back with her to Winterfell when she left. And she would get to see Bran and Rickon again, and thinking of that brought her to tears once more. “I missed you,” she said finally, letting out a great, shuddering breath.

Margaery stood with Robb surveying the scene before her, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Her heart was filled with joy for the mother and daughter that had reunited, and Arya looked happier than Margaery had ever seen her.

"And I you, but we need not miss each other any longer," Catelyn assured Arya, "I am staying here with the king and queen’s permission until after their little one is born, and then afterwards you can decide if you wish to stay here or return with me to Winterfell."

"You are welcome here for as long as you wish to stay, Mother," Robb said. He reached forward to gently wipe away Margaery’s tears and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Perhaps we might all dine together?" he suggested.

Arya didn’t want to be rude or hurt the king and queen’s feelings by blurting out that she had already made up her mind to return to Winterfell. She kept her mouth shut and simply nodded her head again, finally letting go of her mother but staying close to her side.

“Thank you,” Margaery said softly to her husband, giving him a warm smile. “Dining together would be lovely,” she agreed, speaking up. “Only if you all would like to, of course.”

"I should very much like to sit down and have something to eat," Catelyn replied, her arm slipped protectively around Arya.

* * *

Robb requested for the tables to be laid and food brought to them and he, Margaery, Catelyn, Sansa and Arya all dined in the very same Small Hall. Catelyn sat beside Arya the entire time, while her children and Margaery regaled her with stories about their trip to Highgarden, and she in return told them stories of Winterfell. Late that evening, Catelyn helped her youngest daughter get dressed and helped her into bed, kissing her brow as she had done as of late only in her dreams. She promised Arya that she would be there when she woke in the morning, and bid her to get a good night’s sleep. Catelyn returned to the king and queen’s solar to find them sat down beside each other, with Robb resting a hand on Margaery’s stomach and looking to be listening intently.

"I do not believe babies can be trained to move on cue, Robb," Catelyn noted with a small smile.

"I _know_ ,” Robb affirmed, but he looked hopeful nonetheless.

Margaery laughed lightly, placing a hand over her husband’s and gesturing with the other for Lady Catelyn to come take a seat next to them. “Maybe hearing their grandmother’s voice will make them a bit more active.” She smiled, resting her head on Robb’s shoulder. “Everything has seemed so perfect lately that I’m almost waiting for things to fall apart,” she admitted quietly. “Did you have something you wished to talk with us about, my lady?”

"Something rather unpleasant, I’m afraid," Catelyn admitted, taking the seat Margaery had offered to her. She was still trying to make sense herself of the news that she’d received most recently. "As you know, I had been in correspondence with Lord Walder Frey," she explained, "He seemed in favour of marrying Roslin to my brother Edmure, as I had suggested. Strangely agreeable, in fact, for Lord Walder. I was beginning to consider visiting him in person to find out what was really happening."

"You always warned me not to trust him," Robb remarked, his brow furrowing, "But I hope Roslin may marry Uncle Edmure. He is a good man. I…I think she might be happy with him." Robb could never claim to have felt love for Roslin Frey, but at the same time he did not bear her any ill will.

"That will no longer depend on Lord Walder," Catelyn replied, "I received word not long before I left for here that he was found dead in his chambers."

“What?” Margaery asked, sitting up straight, her brow furrowing as she looked over at Lady Catelyn in confusion. She didn’t know how this would affect them or the contract that had been made between him and Robb, only that Lord Frey would have a new heir. He was an old man who had seemed as though he might live forever, but apparently that was not the case. He could have easily passed in his sleep, but from Catelyn’s tone she did not believe that was what had happened. “Were you given any other information, my lady?” she inquired, clutching Robb’s hand.

"Very little. From what I can gather nobody seems to know exactly what caused his death," Catelyn explained, "In the North some say he was found stabbed to death, others that he was hanged, others that he was found without a single mark on his body. I have sent a raven to the new Lord Ryman but I have not yet heard back."

Robb gripped Margaery’s hand in return, his expression matching hers. “He was very old,” he noted, “It may have just been his time to go.”

"It may have been. Or someone may have decided it was his time to go," Catelyn said, "Either way, his death changes a great deal."

"Lord Ryman fought alongside me. But now that I’m married to Margaery…" Robb trailed off, looking pensive, "He may not even care - he liked to spend most of his time with his food and his drink and his women. But I’m not sure how much information his grandfather has been feeding him."

“Let us hope that he is agreeable and that he will let Roslin marry Lord Edmure,” Margaery remarked, feeling a sort of dread come over her that she could not place. Suddenly she was very worried for her husband, but she was unsure where the fear was coming from. The unknown, perhaps? She had never trusted Walder Frey because of the things she had heard about him, so why should she be trusting of his grandson? She just wanted everything to be alright between the Stark and Frey families. After all, it was partially her fault that Robb had not married Roslin, and if anything bad were to be brought upon him because of this, she could not live with herself.

She felt her hand going numb as she squeezed Robb’s hand, but she did not care. He was safe beside her within these castle walls, and that’s where he would stay. They would sort things out and talk to Lord Ryman, and everything would end up alright.

"There is not a great deal we can do yet apart from hope," Catelyn agreed with Margaery, "I will continue to do what I can from here. I am not sure the Freys feel any warmer to me than they do towards Robb, but…"

"No, Mother, I will write to Lord Ryman," Robb affirmed, "I caused all of this in the first place. I should take care of it."

 _“You hardly caused everything_ ,” Margaery thought to herself, but kept her ideas to herself for once, knowing Robb would only correct her. Instead, she ran her free hand over his arm comfortingly and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. “If you want my help you need only ask for it, my love,” she said softly. “I don’t know how much of a help I can be, but you’ll always have my unwavering support.”

"Thank you. I know I can always count on you," Robb replied, smiling a little at Margaery. Looking at them both, Catelyn felt a tightening in her chest and her gaze dropped to the floor momentarily.

"I apologise," Catelyn spoke up, "It seems I am always the bearer of bad news, recently."

Robb shook his head. “I know our house words,” he said, “Winter is coming, and it’s important that we always be prepared for the worst.”

"Thankfully it is not always bad things that are on the horizon," Catelyn commented, "Margaery, if there is ever anything you need, you need only ask. You are my daughter now and I came to offer you what experience I do have."

“Robb is right. You have no need to apologize, my lady,” Margaery offered, her gaze falling upon the older woman whom she respected so much. “You are too kind, and I absolutely cannot thank you enough for coming here. Seeing you with Arya today… it brought me so much hope. I want my son or daughter to love me as much as your children love you. I cannot think of a better person to guide me and help me in these next few months.”

She glanced down at her belly and smiled as she felt the baby moving again. “My darling seems to agree,” she remarked, bringing Robb’s hand up to her stomach once more. “There is much to look forward to, even in the bleakest of times.”

Catelyn merely smiled, lifting her head a little. However hesitant she had been about Robb marrying her for the sake of their safety, the deed was done and she now considered Margaery nothing less than her own family. “I think you are going to have a girl,” she remarked.

Robb had raised his eyebrows as he felt the baby move again, and he leant forwards to kiss Margaery’s lips then lowered his head to quickly kiss her stomach as well. Despite the lingering issues and potential future problems with the Freys, he couldn’t help but feel supremely happy when he thought about the fact that his family would soon be growing.

"I will leave you to have some time to yourselves," Catelyn said, rising to her feet, "Have a good night."

“Goodnight, my lady,” Margaery responded as her mother-in-law made her away out of the room. Her cheeks were red from Robb’s gesture of affection, and she wondered when it would ever stop surprising her that her husband could be so gentle and so strong at the same time. As soon as Lady Catelyn was gone, she brought her hands up to either side of his face and kissed him deeply. “A girl, huh?” she asked him as she pulled away, smiling. “Your mother hasn’t been wrong yet, you know.”

"She does have an annoying habit of usually being right, yes," Robb agreed with a gentle chuckle, "I’m starting to hope it’s a girl. Everybody is assuming it’s going to be a boy and I’d quite like them to be surprised. I overheard a maid today say that you can tell by swinging a ring on a chain over the stomach of a lady who’s with child and it swings back and forth, then it’s a girl. Supposedly if it swings around in circles, it’s a boy. I have a sneaking suspicion that’s probably not the strangest method of trying to tell, either."

Margaery’s nose crinkled slightly before she let out a small laugh, wondering who on earth could think up such bizarre rituals. “ _You_ assumed it was a boy at first,” she said, tapping Robb lightly on the nose. “But now it seems you’ve changed your mind. I don’t think we should try any of those strange methods because I like surprises, and I think you’ll agree with me in that they’ll get us nowhere.” She shifted from her seat only to sit back down in Robb’s lap, slipping her arms around his neck. “Am I light enough to be able to do this still?”

"I know, I know. I was including me. I like surprises, too," Robb replied, laughing again. He wrapped one arm around Margaery’s back as she settled down on his lap and leant forwards to softly kiss her neck. "Even if you weren’t, I would not tell you so. I believe it is rude to deny a lady a seat," he teased her, adding, "Listen, I know you have my mother now, but…if there is ever anything _I_ can do for you between now and when the baby is born, you need only ask me.”

“I will always go to you first, sweetheart,” Margaery remarked, pressing her lips to his a few times. “Except, of course, if it’s an issue I think you don’t want to hear about or might know nothing about,” she added with a laugh, kissing across his jaw. “I appreciate the fact that you’ll still let me sit on your lap even though I weigh a bit heavier. And that you’re still flattering me even when I’m not feeling so beautiful.” She played with the collar of his shirt, nuzzling her nose against his.

"You are simply wonderful. And you’re carrying a child - _our_ child. You couldn’t be more beautiful to me,” Robb affirmed, grinning at his wife as their noses touched, “Come, let us go to bed. We’ll see if I can’t convince you otherwise.”


	17. Dacey

Much time had passed since Margaery and Robb had received news of Walder Frey’s death, and not much word had been heard from his heir other than the rejection of Catelyn’s proposal to have Edmure marry Lady Roslin. Still, the kingdoms seemed to be at peace, and no major unrest had been reported since that of the Ironmen’s attack on Winterfell. It looked as if things would be returning to how they were before the War of Five Kings, and this was good news for the king and queen and their plans to raise a family.

Everyday Margaery’s stomach seemed to grow along with her and her husband’s smiles, though they both kept a cautious eye open for any potential dangers. It was wearing to always be worrying about the kingdom’s needs or the fact that there were many problems to still be resolved, but they found that in their moments alone those things could be forgotten temporarily.

After a few months of calm, Willas suggested that the king and queen host a house at King’s Landing to keep good relations with the Dorne. They invited the Martells to come stay with them for a while, and though Doran Martell had no desire to appear in public, he sent his three children to King’s Landing in his stead. At the moment, a feast was being thrown in celebration of their arrival, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves so far, particularly Arianne who seemed keen on dancing with every man who was available in the Great Hall.

“It’s a shame I can’t join her,” Margaery joked softly as she and Robb watched the festivities from their high table. She placed a hand on her rather large belly and leaned close to her husband. “Though I would strictly want you as a dancing partner.” She kissed his cheek before turning her attention to Princess Sansa who was currently dancing with Ser Edric Dayne. She raised her eyebrows as the auburn-haired girl let out a laugh, looking more at ease than she had in a long while.

"We couldn’t have that. If you were dancing, none would be admiring Lady Arianne," Robb teased quietly in Margaery’s ear, adding, "But, gods be good, soon enough we will be dancing at feasts celebrating the birth of our child."

Robb surveyed the room from where he was sat next to his wife, and was glad to see everybody appeared at least to be having a good time. His mother was the only one who appeared slightly uncomfortable at present, and Robb noticed that she was avoiding meeting the eyes of Lord Baelish who was sat not far from her. His gaze then followed Margaery’s and fell on his sister and her dancing partner, and he shifted in his seat slightly.

"What do you make of Ser Edric?" Robb asked Margaery.

“I don’t know much of him, but he seems a good man,” Margaery replied, her head finding that spot on Robb’s shoulder where it seemed to fit perfectly. “Arya told me he was one of the few men that stood up for her and made her days more bearable. If you’re worried about Sansa, sweetheart, then I don’t think you have anything to fear. It’s good that she is not so infatuated with Loras anymore, don’t you think?”

"Aye, it is, for Loras’s sake. At least he has a bit more peace," Robb agreed, "But I can’t help but be concerned, given whom Sansa was infatuated with before your brother. I just…when the time comes for her to marry, I do not want to let her go to anyone who I’m not one hundred percent certain wouldn’t harm her the way King Joffrey did."

“I understand,” Margaery said softly. “It’s only natural that you would want what’s best for your sister, especially after all that has happened to her. But when the time comes and she’s serious about someone, then I think you will know if that someone is honorable or not. I’m not so sure Sansa believes in fairy tales or romantic gestures anymore, but she still has to learn that love and infatuation are not the same.”

Robb nodded his head slightly, looking thoughtful. The extent of his advice to Sansa had she asked him for it would be to make sure she did not blind herself to the flaws of others, but Margaery had put it in a way he hadn’t considered it before. He rested his hand on his wife’s under the table and looked down at her admiringly.

"Are you practising to be a mother already?" he wondered aloud, "Our child will be fortunate to have you." Out of the corner of his eye, Robb noticed that without a word his mother had switched seats and took one closer to him and Margaery.

Margaery smiled, tilting her head up so she could give her husband a kiss. “Between the two of us, this little one will have lots of good advice thrown his or her way,” she teased. “And so much love they won’t know what to do with it.”

She turned slightly to look at Lady Catelyn who seemed rather uncomfortable under the stare of Lord Baelish. Margaery could not help but think that she would be alarmed too if that man looking at her as if she was another one of the morsels on their dining table. She thought it might be a good idea to recruit Willas to ask Catelyn for a dance just to get her away from Littlefinger, but when she looked round for her brother, she did not spot him. With a startling realization, she noticed Dacey Mormont just so happened to be absent from the feast as well.

She turned back to Robb, giving him another peck on the lips. “I think I’m going to bed early, my love,” she remarked. “I hope you don’t mind. I’d just like some peace and quiet for a bit.”

"Your presence will be missed, but of course. You are more than entitled to some peace and quiet away from all of this insanity," Robb said in answer to Margaery, "Goodnight, sweetheart." He kissed her lips and her hand by way of goodbye, then stood up to help her to her feet.

“Goodnight, my wolf,” Margaery said in reply before thanking her husband for his courtesies and excusing herself from the feast.

She made her way through the castle slowly, keeping an open eye out for any sight of Willas, making the decision to go to the Tower of the Hand if she did not find him in any of the rooms near the Great Hall. But it seemed she was in luck, however, as she heard his familiar voice. He was chatting with someone in one of the smaller halls, and she stopped outside the door, not wanting to intrude on the conversation.

"It is an _honor_ to serve my king. Few have such a privilege, let alone women,” a female voice stated firmly, “When King Robb appointed me to my post I swore an oath to dedicate my life to him and no other.”

"I know. And I serve our king, too, yet I have not needed to sacrifice all other aspects of my life to do so," Willas’s voice said in return, "Believe me, I understand honor and duty and I know what is at stake for you. But I would not be here if I did not believe there was a part of you that had grown to care for me. Am I wrong?"

There was a silence before the female voice spoke again. “And if I were to dishonor my king whose side I fought by in every battle, if I were to break my vows, what then, my lord? I would become your good lady wife, I would sit demurely in your chambers while you went about your business as Hand of the King, until you were needed in your home once more and I would travel with you to sit demurely by your side at your high seat in Highgarden?”

"I should hope not. Otherwise I would have accepted the Tarlys’ offer to marry one of their girls."

"You may be a man grown but you’re like every other lordling in the Seven Kingdoms. You merely desire what you cannot have. Even if your feelings for me were sincere…"

"Why must you always be so stubborn?" Willas’s tone was gentle despite his words. "I look forward to every moment I can be with you."

Another silence occurred, followed by a gentle gasp. “I can’t remember how old I was when my mother put a sword in my hand. My younger sister claims her two children were fathered by a bear,” the female voice said again, “I am not what you want, Lord Willas. Nor will I ever be.”

A few moments later, a blur in a green dress was making its down the corridor. Dacey Mormont had assumed she was alone, but she was taken aback when she turned the corner and was met by an unexpected figure. Her eyes widened as she laid eyes on the queen and she stopped dead in her tracks. “Your grace…” she breathed, unsure how much the other woman had heard.

Margaery was surprised, but could not say she suspected anything differently. It took her all of a few seconds to snap out of her shock as Dacey stepped out of the room before she was taking the other woman by the arm and firmly leading her down the hall. “We need to talk,” she said quietly as an explanation for her behavior. She led Dacey into an empty room far from where Willas was, just in case he came looking for her, where she shut the door and pulled out a chair for her companion to sit on.

“Take a seat,” she offered, not unkindly. She had no reason to be accusatory or demanding. She simply wanted to offer Lady Mormont her opinion and see if she could possibly change her mind. “I heard much of your conversation,” Margaery admitted, raising her eyebrows slightly. “You have caught the attention of my eldest brother, my lady. It is not an easy thing to do.”

Dacey looked mildly astonished when the queen took her by the arm and led her to another room, but she kept silent. She did not say a word until the door as shut behind the two of them, and she had taken the seat offered by Margaery. Her face became pallid when it became apparent how much of her conversation had been overheard.

"Your grace, I beg of you, there is no need to speak of this to the king," she said immediately, "Whatever you heard, I…I am loyal to his service and to my vows."

Margaery shook her head, offering the other woman a warm smile. “You do not have to worry about me telling my husband of what I overheard. Though I’m certain that even if he did know, he would not question your loyalty, my lady. Nor do I think he would question any decision you choose to make, even if it involved you revoking certain vows you made. Robb knows all too well that sometimes you must honor love before anything else.”

"Your grace, this isn’t love. It isn’t anything, it’s just…misguided is what it is," Dacey assured Margaery, shaking her head slowly, "It is such a ridiculous notion. I’m sure your lord brother is a good, honorable man, but…it is absurd. Me and the heir to Highgarden."

“If it isn’t love then perhaps it’s on its way there?” Margaery suggested softly, letting out a small sigh before changing her tactic. “My lady, my brother has never pursued any woman before. He’s doesn’t even blink an eye when refusing offers of marriage, and I can tell you that there’s been more than a few shot his way. He doesn’t look at anyone the way he looks at you. You may think he only desires what he cannot have, but Willas is not like that. He sees others differently than the rest of the world does. You’re special, but only in the best of ways.”

"I…I don’t know. He is…charming and yet infuriating, and half the time I can’t decide whether I want to kill him or…" Dacey trailed off, suddenly looking embarrassed. She shook her head, and a small, sad smile slowly appeared on her face. She hated herself for even entertaining a tiny bit of hope.

"Forgive me, your grace, but what use is us even speaking of this? Even if you speak the truth, even if I…" she said, "Do you honestly think someone like me would ever be accepted in a place like Highgarden?"

“Willas is the heir to Highgarden. Even if my mother and father did not approve, which I’m sure they would, he wouldn’t care,” Margaery explained, finally deciding to take a seat next to the other woman so that she could level with her. “Besides that, my lady, he plans on remaining in King’s Landing until he is needed back home, which could be a very long time from now. I know you’ve probably never really considered the possibility of marrying someone or having children, especially after becoming Lady Commander, but it does not hurt to think about the notion. And I hope you know you can tell me anything, not because I am queen but because I am your friend. I know how unexpected matters of the heart can be.”

Dacey looked slightly wary as Margaery sat next to her. It was difficult to think of Margaery as a friend, not only because she was the queen but also because she was simply not used to being around women like her. She looked down at her own hands, lost in thought.

"I don’t doubt the king’s kindness, but I would have to be very, very certain to ask him if I may take leave from the post he has given me. I have fought every battle by King Robb’s side. My mother would ask if so many others before me were able to keep their vows, why not me?" she said softly, "Mormont women are not the types to give anything for love."

“There’s nothing wrong with breaking out of the norm,” Margaery commented, pursing her lips slightly. “I am no stranger to others being confused or unaccepting of the decisions I’ve made. But sometimes what you gain is far greater than what you’ll lose. I know my brother, and I know he would not deny you the opportunity to fight or hunt. He respects the woman you are now, and he wouldn’t want you to change for him. I am not telling you to make a decision now, of course. I just hope you’ll think on it.”

"I…I will think on it, your grace," Dacey replied softly. It still seemed like an absurd notion to her, that she was sitting with the queen talking about the possibility of someday marrying her brother, heir to Highgarden. "It is difficult, I rarely get the chance to see him…" she admitted, "Only in small council meetings."

“Then we might have to change that,” Margaery suggested with a smile. “I’m sure I can arrange for Robb and I to spend some time alone in the mornings, and you and my brother may use that opportunity to go for a hunt or just a stroll. Perhaps if you get the chance to know each other better then something good will come out of this. Would you like me to do that for you?”

Dacey shifted in her seat, looking uncomfortable. “You honor me, your grace. I would never wish to ask anything of you, nor would I wish to disrupt anybody else’s routine,” she answered, “But…if I were to have such an opportunity, I would be incredibly grateful.”

“Trust me, it would not be a burden to me to spend more time with my husband,” Margaery remarked, letting out a small laugh. “And you must not be afraid to ask things of me. Just because I am queen it does not mean I’m not human. You are a valuable member to my kingdom and Robb’s guard. I only want what’s best for you. I’ll arrange something for Robb and I to do tomorrow morning.”

"You are most generous, your grace," Dacey replied, lowering herself off her chair to bow before the queen. As she stood to her feet there appeared to be something almost resembling a smile on her face. "I can see why King Robb is so fond of you," she remarked, "If you will excuse me, I will take my leave."

"Absolutely, my lady," Margaery said with a grin, waiting a bit to take her leave from the room. She slowly stood from her seat, a task which was getting to be arduous with her large stomach. She hoped that Robb had not already returned to their quarters or she would have a lot of explaining to do, but hopefully her talk with Dacey would be worth it for both the lady and Willas’s sake.


	18. Karine

"I really must object that you keep looking at me in such a way, Lady Mormont," Willas Tyrell commented quietly on his way out of his small council meeting. He was rewarded by an elbow in the ribs from Dacey Mormont herself, after she’d checked that nobody else was around. Tyrion had stayed behind to speak with Robb, and Littlefinger, Greatjon Umber and Maester Luwin had already gone their separate ways.

"I was not _looking_ at you in any sort of way, my lord,” Dacey insisted, “I do believe it is polite to look at the Hand of the King when he is speaking, however.”

"Ah, I’m sorry," Willas replied, "I must have been reliving this morning’s hunt in my head." He stopped in his tracks and slid an arm around Dacey, upon which she couldn’t seem to help but smile at him.

"I am going to speak to the king soon," Dacey said, her tone slightly softer, "Be patient, my sweet golden rose."

"I am very patient," Willas assured her, "But that is the worst term of endearment for a man I have ever heard in my life."

"Does your brother not title himself the Knight of Flowers?" Dacey noted, raising her eyebrows. Willas laughed and shook his head, and was just leaning in closer when he was startled by the sound of footsteps. He let go of the Lady Commander immediately and stood up straight, clearing his throat a little.

"Good day, Lord Tyrell, Lady Mormont," Catelyn said, hiding the hint of a smile that was itching at the corners of her lips. Both bid her good day in return, and she continued on her way to the king and queen’s apartments. Catelyn had been taking a stroll among the grounds of the Red Keep, but had returned to share some food with her daughter-in-law.

"It is a beautiful day outside. If you wish to stretch your legs a bit later on in the day I would recommend it," Catelyn commented to Margaery as she walked into the room, "Your brother Willas seems to be very…happy most recently."

“I don’t know if I can stand let alone take a stroll right now, my lady,” Margaery remarked, trying to smile but not doing the greatest job. She got up slowly from her seat to join the other woman at the dining table, her face twisting in discomfort. It had two months since the Martells had joined them in King’s Landing, and she knew she was due to deliver her baby at any moment. “I’m quite glad my brother is happy. He looks much better with a smile on his face than without one.”

"I know, I know. But however little you might wish to, it will be good for you. I was told by Maester Luwin when I was expecting Robb that walking encourages labour," Catelyn explained. She sat down beside Margaery and placed a hand on her arm comfortingly. "It shouldn’t be much longer now," she remarked.

“In that case, I think I’ll go for a run,” Margaery breathed out, her brow furrowing as she felt a trickle run down her leg. “What in the…” She trailed off, her eyebrows raising again. “My lady, I think my water broke. I think it’s time.” She looked up at Lady Catelyn, somewhat terrified of what was to come.

Catelyn eyes widened and she glanced downwards before meeting Margaery’s gaze again and nodding her head. “It is time. It may be soon, it may yet still be a while away, but your child is most definitely coming,” she said. She rapidly stood to her feet and called out to the servants in the room.

"The king and queen’s child is on its way. Tell the queen’s handmaidens to prepare the birthing room, and to be ready to help her change her clothes when we arrive," she instructed them, "Also send for Maester Luwin immediately, and make sure someone tells the king." Once the servants had been dispatched, Catelyn returned to Margaery’s side.

"Are you afraid?" she asked her gently.

Margaery suddenly felt as though she could not breathe. Everything seemed to be moving so quickly and everyone was rushing around her. She took her mother-in-law’s hand, nodding in response to her question. She thought of how Lady Catelyn was all alone at the time of Robb’s birth and how she was so brave in everything, and she drew strength from the woman beside her. “I’m just a bit worried,” she amended her answer, beginning to stand to her feet and try to make her way towards the birthing room. “I would really like to see Robb before it all starts,” she added, wondering if it would be possible for him to stay with her until then.

"Knowing Robb, he will be here as fast as his legs can carry him," Catelyn commented as she helped Margaery slowly stand to her feet. She held on tightly to her daughter-in-law’s hand as she took one step at a time.

"I was terrified. But once it’s over, once you’ve had that child…I just felt so certain, as if there was nothing else the world could hand me that I couldn’t face," she said, "Your little one needs you to be brave, and you cannot be brave without being afraid. Think of your child, if you need more strength. And I will not leave your side."

“Thank you,” Margaery said gratefully, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes and thought of holding Eddard or Karine, and then she thought of her husband holding them as well. She gripped Lady Catelyn’s hand.

Down in the Great Hall, a frantic servant was making his way towards to the king as quick as he could. As soon as he saw the familiar outline of curly red hair he called out to the man. “Your grace, your wife is preparing for the birthing! She is going to have the baby!”

Robb’s initial reaction when the door to the Great Hall burst open was surprise, since it was very rare for his meetings with members of the small council to be interrupted. The words left the servant’s mouth but it took Robb a second or two to register what they actually meant. “Excuse me, Lord Tyrion,” was all he said before he was out of the Great Hall.

The walk through the corridors of the Red Keep seemed interminable, and everywhere he looked Robb seemed to see people running around with blankets and towels and bowls of water. He arrived before Maester Luwin, when Margaery’s handmaidens had already helped her change into a simple beige shift and were aiding her into bed. Robb walked straight past his mother over to sit on the edge of the bed as the handmaidens stepped away. His hands reached for his wifes’.

"The baby’s really coming?" he breathed, though his surroundings made the question somewhat unnecessary, "Are you all right?"

Margaery felt immediately comforted as Robb stepped into the room, nearly crying with relief as he took her hands. “Yes, sweetheart,” she replied, sitting up slightly to meet his gaze. “I am alright now that you are here. Your mother has been a great help to me, as I’m sure she will be when our baby is actually born.”

She had not felt any severe pain yet, but she had been told that it would come soon after her water breaking. She was lucky to have her mother-in-law and Maester Luwin and was sure they would provide her with the best of care, but this still did not stop her from thinking of the horror stories of childbirth. “I wish you could stay,” she admitted softly. “Though I’m not sure I want to subject you to such a thing.”

"Good," Robb said softly. He shifted closer to Margaery until he was almost sitting beside her, and let go of one of her hands to slip an arm around her. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he wasn’t sure whether it was from excitement or fear or both. No matter how much he was anticipating the arrival of his child, he knew just as well as anyone how often things could go wrong when a woman was giving birth.

"Perhaps I might stay with you," he suggested to Margaery, "Until Maester Luwin tells me to leave."

"Your grace, I believe it is advisable for…" a handmaiden spoke up, but she quickly stopped talking when she saw the glare Robb directed her way.

Margaery scooted over on the bed to make room for Robb. She pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh at his unceasing stubbornness. “I love you,” she said softly, resting a hand against his chest and snuggling into him. His heart was beating wildly beneath her fingertips, and she had a thought that he might be almost as scared as she was.

“The baby and I are going to be just fine,” she reassured him, though she knew she could not be completely sure of her fate. “Soon you will be holding our son or daughter in your arms, and we will add another member to our family. And we will get to discover all the things we’ve been wondering about. Like if they will have red or brown hair. Or if they’ll be brave and sweet or smart and charming…” She trailed off, bringing her hand up to his face and gently running her thumb over his cheek. “Thank you for being here.”

"I love you," Robb said in return. He ran a hand through Margaery’s hair absently as she spoke, a soft smile appearing on his face at her words about their child. When her hand came up to his face he turned to look at her. "I’m sure it’s supposed to be me comforting you and not the other way around," he said with a slightly nervous chuckle, "I feel rather useless."

Maester Luwin entered the room at that moment, and Robb saw him exchange a few hushed words with his mother before he made his way over to the bed. “I did not think I would be fortunate enough to still be here to see the birth of one of Lady Catelyn’s grandchildren,” he remarked before asking Margaery, “How are you feeling, your grace?”

“You are comforting me,” Margaery told Robb softly before Maester Luwin walked in the room. She was glad when he did not say anything about her husband being there at the present.

“I’m doing fine so far,” she replied to the maester, giving him a small smile. “No pain I haven’t been able to handle, but I’m sure that’s to change soon. I’m just trying to brace myself for what is to come, but I’m glad that you of all people are going to be helping me. You did an excellent job with Lady Catelyn’s children, so I’m certain I can rest assured.”

"You will be as strong as Lady Catelyn, I am sure," Maester Luwin said kindly, "If you have not begun to already you will feel short bursts of pain, and when they get closer and closer together, we will know the baby is getting ready to be born. You will know when you need to push." Robb’s eyes widened slightly and he turned to press a gentle kiss to Margaery’s lips.

"She will be as strong as Queen Margaery of House Stark," Catelyn corrected the Maester before asking Margaery, "Is there anything you wish me to fetch you from your chambers?"

“My rose-direwolf brooch. I left it on my other dress,” Margaery responded to her mother-in-law, not caring how silly it sounded. She wanted a reminder that the hurt she’d have to endure would be worth it, and the wedding gift her husband gave her seemed appropriate. She took in a sharp breath, realizing the pains that Maester Luwin had been describing were starting. She gave Robb’s hand a tight squeeze and had to tell herself to breathe in and out slowly. “I suppose that’s what you were talking about,” she said quietly, biting the inside of her lip.

"I thought you might want something of the kind," Catelyn said, giving Margaery a small smile. She gave a tiny bow and took her leave, while Robb felt his wife’s grip on his hand tighten and saw her face contort a little in pain. It seemed to trigger something in him and he sat up straighter, feeling the rest of his muscles relax a little. It occurred to him that both men and women had their battles to fight.

"You know, when I went to war before I came to King’s Landing, I used to think of my mother, of the memory of my father, of my sisters and brothers, of Winterfell," Robb said to Margaery softly, "But when I was fighting the Ironmen, all I thought of was you. You and our future together and the family we would have. The gods saw fit to place us in each other’s paths and bless us in so many ways. You are one of the bravest people I know and I don’t care if it’s beyond my control, but I won’t let anything happen to you."

A few tears rolled down Margaery’s cheeks as she listened to Robb talk, and she wiped them away with a smile on her face despite the pain she was experiencing. She could not put into words exactly how she was feeling at the moment, but instead brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it. “Thank you, sweetheart,” she whispered, so grateful for his presence and comfort. Just as she had prayed for him every day at the godswood when he was fighting, she was certain he would pray for her as she gave birth to their child. There were many things she could not be sure of in her life, but one thing she knew is that she would not lose Robb and he would not lose her. They were fashioned for each other. They had already endured the tests of war and betrayal and death. She wouldn’t let anything pry him from her grasp now, and she was sure he would do the same for her.

Another sharp pain shot through her and she closed her eyes, thinking it would not be long until they would be able to hold their baby.

Robb smiled softly at Margaery in return as she kissed his hand. When her expression contorted again he gently pressed his lips to her temple, and he continued to hold her close to him as her pains became worse and her various handmaidens began to pour hot water and prepare blankets. He had resolved he would stay there for as long as he could, and he did until it began to become apparent that he would have to leave.

"Robb," Catelyn said softly yet firmly, and her son turned to look at her and nodded slowly. He carefully unhooked his arm from around Margaery and kissed the top of her head. In the meantime, Catelyn made her way around to the other side of the bed to be ready to take Margaery’s hand.

"I love you more than anything else in this world," Robb said to his wife as he stood to his feet, "I will see you again soon, all right?"

“I love you, Robb. I will see you very soon, and so will our child,” Margaery breathed out, giving her husband’s hand one last squeeze before latching onto Lady Catelyn’s.

She was quickly glad that Robb had left the room as tears flooded her eyes and she began to scream out in pain. She pushed as hard as she could and breathed according to Maester Luwin’s instructions, though it all seemed in vain. She grew sweaty and tired and could feel nothing but agony. But she kept on, one hand in her mother-in-law’s and the other round her brooch. And what after felt like hours though it could have very well been minutes, she was rewarded with the sound of a baby crying. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the pillows a small smile growing on her face despite her discomfort.

Catelyn knew exactly what it felt like to be in this situation as the one giving birth, but she was not prepared for the emotions she felt at seeing her grandchild come into the world. When the pain for her daughter-in-law finally stopped, she watched as Maester Luwin freed the baby and cleared its airways to allow it to take its first breath and subsequently begin to bawl. Catelyn ran her hand soothingly over Margaery’s forehead as the new mother rested back on her pillows.

"Margaery, my dear child," she said, forgetting her courtesies in front of the queen for a moment, "You and Robb have a beautiful baby girl."

Margaery let out a small sob and bit back her tears, though this time they were not because of her pain. She was happy, unbelievable happy, and she could not wait to hold her little girl in her arms. She looked up at her mother-in-law, giving her a soft smile. “Thank you,” she offered, though words did not seem enough. She owed the older woman so much. “Mother,” she added, thinking she could use no better name for Lady Catelyn now. She was as much as a mother to her as her own, and she hoped she wouldn’t protest in her adopting the term.

She watched from her place as Maester Luwin washed and cared for her baby girl as she caught her breath and calmed. “Will I be able to hold her soon?” she asked Catelyn. “And will Robb be able to come back in?”

Surprise registered on Catelyn’s face for barely a moment before she nodded and returned Margaery’s smile. As much as Robb was her son, the woman he had grown to love and who was now the mother to his daughter was part of her family.

"You will be able to hold her very soon, your grace," Maester Luwin answered for Catelyn. Having been washed, the baby girl was wrapped in a blanket by one of Margaery’s handmaidens. The young woman looked as if she was afraid she might break the newborn princess as she carried her over to the bed, leaning down to very carefully place her in her mother’s arms.

"I told you she was beautiful," Catelyn noted, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she cast eyes on her granddaughter. "Robb can come in whenever you’d like. We ought to send someone to tell him…" she said before deciding, "I will go, if you wish. He shouldn’t hear it from a stranger."

Margaery held out her arms for her baby who was so small and so remarkable. “Karine, my darling,” she whispered, planting a kiss on her daughter’s forehead. She had a tuft of soft reddish hair already growing on her head and her little eyes were closed shut as she breathed in and out peacefully. Margaery was somewhat amazed that something so precious and delicate could exist, and she was simply in awe that Karine was all of Robb and all of her in one tiny being. “I love you so much already,” she said to the girl before looking back to Catelyn.

“Yes, you should be the one to tell him,” she agreed with a smile. “It’s only right. I cannot wait for him to hold this blessing of ours in his own arms.”

* * *

Catelyn found Robb as she thought she would in the godswood of the Red Keep, where he was standing tall and staring up at the oak that served as the heart tree. It occurred to her as if for the first time just how tall he’d grown. He had to have been listening out for footsteps, because he turned around almost immediately. His expression was stricken and the fear in his eyes was of the kind she hadn’t seen in him in a long time. He seemed unsure as to whether his mother being there was a good sign or a bad one.

“She is fine,” Catelyn answered the question he couldn’t seem to bring himself to ask, “Exhausted, but she is fine.”

Catelyn thought she had never seen someone look quite so relieved. “Thank the gods,” Robb breathed, “And the baby?”

“You have a daughter, Robb,” Catelyn replied, “A healthy, breathing…crying baby girl.”

“I have a daughter?” Robb echoed before exclaiming, “I have a daughter!” Catelyn nodded with a smile and her son stepped forwards, wrapping her in an embrace as they both laughed gently. “How did you know?” Robb demanded. He found he couldn’t quite think straight, and it was the first thought that came to his mind.

“Call it intuition,” Catelyn responded, “Now hurry. Your wife has asked for you.”

“I can go see them?” Robb questioned, breaking into a grin, “Thank you so much, Mother.”

“There is nothing to thank me for,” Catelyn said as she smiled in return, “Go.”

Shortly afterwards, a handmaiden coming out of Margaery’s birthing room was caught by surprise when she barged into none other than the king himself. She quickly doubled back and attempted to announce his entrance to Margaery. “Your grace, his grace the king Ro…” she began, but her words were in vain as Robb walked straight past her.

Margaery’s face lit up as soon as she saw her husband, her eyes shining as she looked up at him. “Sweetheart,” she greeted him with a smile, her breath catching in her throat. “Come and meet your daughter.” She did not give up Karine just yet, selfishly wanting to hold her for a few moments longer as Robb made his way over to her. “She’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” she remarked with a gentle laugh. “And she’s ours! I can scarcely believe it. I love you both with all of my heart.”

Robb felt his mouth go dry as he stepped forward towards the bed. He sat himself down very carefully and his eyes grew wide as instead of a bundle of blankets, he saw his daughter’s face for the first time. It took a few seconds before he was able to find his voice.

"She’s so _…perfect_. Look at her tiny hands and her nose and her ears…” he trailed off, completely overwhelmed. Robb glanced up from Karine to meet Margaery’s eyes. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“She is perfect,” Margaery agreed before meeting Robb’s gaze. She shook her head slightly, the love that she held for him greater than ever before. “You don’t need to thank me. I… Every painful moment was worth it to be sitting here with you and Karine, our precious girl that we have made together.” Her cheeks flushed red and she dropped her gaze again, barely able to handle the rush of emotions that overtook her when Robb looked at her in that way. “Would you like to hold her?” she asked gently, knowing he probably could not wait.

"Would it be all right if I did?" Robb asked eagerly, his smile not having left his face since he stepped in the room. "I do believe I owe you anything you may ask of me, as I promised, and I don’t even care that I was wrong in my prediction," he declared, "She is the best of all surprises." He leant forwards to kiss his wife’s lips in pure happiness.

Margaery returned Robb’s kiss, smiling against his lips. She gently moved their baby girl so that she was situated comfortably in her father’s arms, somehow looking even smaller when Robb was holding her. Tears began to fill her eyes again as she looked at the two of them together, the sight far more perfect than anything she could have possibly dreamed up.

“Do you think I might be able to save that ‘anything’ for a different time when I might need it more?” she spoke up after a few moments of silence, allowing her husband to get a proper look at his new daughter.

"Of course, sweetheart," Robb answered, glancing up momentarily from his daughter. He held her with utmost care, as his mother had told him to hold baby Rickon when he had been but a boy of twelve, but this time felt completely different. The baby girl moved her arm a little and he lent forward to kiss her forehead ever so gently.

"She is most definitely a Karine," he said softly, adding with a smile, "I think she already looks like you."

“It is difficult to tell now, but I think she will have your hair,” Margaery suggested, her eyes dancing over her daughter. “How wonderful will it be to see her grow and begin to resemble us more and more every day?” She didn’t know it was possible to love someone so quickly, but Karine had already captured her heart.

“Here, move your hand to hers,” she instructed her husband gently, smiling widely as their daughter wrapped her tiny fingers around one of Robb’s.

"Do you think so?" Robb questioned with a gentle chuckle. His eyes went to the small tuft of hair on his daughter’s head, and then he blinked at Margaery when she suggested he move his hand. He looked as if he could barely contain himself as Karine’s hand curled around his finger and he felt his heart swell.

"By the gods, I wish my father could have met you," he said softly to Karine before turning to his wife again, "Well, _everyone_ will want to meet her, I expect. But you should rest as much as you want to and they can come when you are ready.”

“Her aunts and uncles will be overjoyed to see her, but I think I’d like a bit more time with just the three of us,” Margaery remarked. “And I am rather tired. Little Karine took much of my energy, though she is worth it all.” She reached over to place her hand on Robb’s knee and give him a smile. “She’ll love you every bit as much as you loved your father. Seeing you with her… it is like something out of a dream, Robb. I’m at a loss of words as to how I am feeling right now.”

"I would like that, too," Robb agreed with a small nod. At Margaery’s words he leant forwards and pressed his lips to hers again. In the time following his father’s death he had heard many things about how Eddard had forsaken everything in an attempt to save Sansa, and though at the time he may have struggled to understand, now he felt as if he understood perfectly well. He already knew there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for his daughter.

"I’m sorry, I’m stealing her all to myself. I’m sure she wants her mother," he said, offering for his wife to take Karine once more, "But if you want to sleep or anything just say so and I will take her."

“Thank you,” Margaery replied, taking back Karine and holding her to her chest. She could not speak for all mothers in Westeros, but she was certain that none of them had such a caring and loving husband as hers, and for that she was incredibly grateful. Most babies would be whisked off to be tended to by nurses, but she was content to have Karine know only the arms of her and Robb for her first few hours of life.

“I never imagined any moment like this until I met you,” she admitted softly, supporting her daughter with one arm and reaching out with her free hand to take Robb’s.

Robb clasped Margaery’s hand in his own and wrapped his free arm around her while she held on to the baby. In the temporary peace and quiet of the room, it seemed as though nobody else existed in the world. “Oh, sweetheart,” he answered her, “You know I never dreamed of being a king. You have given me the life I dreamed of.”

* * *

A few days later, Margaery was still recovering from giving birth, but she was feeling much better and was glad for the frequent visitors to her quarters, even if they were only there to see Karine. At the present, Robb was in his first meeting with the small council since the day of their daughter’s birth, and Sansa had taken the opportunity to visit with her sister-in-law alone. Karine was wrapped up snuggly in her mother’s arms as the two women talked.

"She is a true princess," Sansa commented to Margaery, "Born a princess and everything. By the time she is my age I expect she will be flooded with marriage proposals." She sat in her chair with her hands folded delicately on her lap, peering over curiously at her niece. "Is it true that you and Robb are not taking her to the sept to be named in the light of the Seven?" she asked, "Are you not worried of what the people will think?"

“Oh, gods, I don’t even want to think of what Robb will do once she reaches the age of betrothal,” Margaery said with a small laugh, shaking her head slightly. “I’m certain people will think us strange for not taking Karine to the sept, but what we choose for our daughter is no matter of theirs. The old gods have stayed true to your brother and me. We were married under the heart tree in Winterfell. Karine may have been born here, but she is of the North. I would like to raise her just as we would if we lived in Winterfell.”

"I am certain your ceremony in Winterfell was beautiful, but I cannot imagine getting married outside," Sansa admitted sheepishly, "My mother married at the sept at Riverrun and the sept is the only place I can imagine getting married. In a dress of white lace with purple detailing…"

“Purple?” Margaery pursed her lips in a knowing smile, raising her eyebrows. “There’s nothing wrong with keeping the southern traditions of your mother if that’s what you wish. I fell in love with a man of the North and wished to honour his customs. I have a feeling you will be marrying a man of the South, little bird.”

"I hope so," Sansa said, glancing down at her feet momentarily, "If he asks me. Well, I suppose he would have to ask Robb…but Robb would accept, wouldn’t he? I’m sure he wants me to be happy with whoever I want. He said Arya does not have to marry the Frey boy when she comes of age."

“Do you have someone in mind?” Margaery asked gently, though she was sure she already knew the answer. “Robb would be happy as long as you were happy and if he was certain you were making the right decision. But I have faith that your judgement has improved since Joffrey. I just hope you understand how serious marriage is. I’m sure Arya is glad that she will be able to choose whomever she wants for a husband.”

"Well, perhaps. Ser Edric is so charming," Sansa responded, her cheeks reddening slightly. She appeared to barely register the mention of Joffrey. In the time since Robb had taken King’s Landing she had taught herself to banish every memory of him from her mind. Even the mere thought of him brought back things she desperately wanted to forget. "But I don’t know how…" she tried to explain, "I don’t know how to let him _know_ that.”

“You probably shouldn’t be going to me for such advice. Robb came to me the night before I was supposed to leave King’s Landing, and I just outright told him I loved him,” Margaery proclaimed, smiling at the memory. “My circumstances are very different from yours. You should try to spend some time with him, and hopefully things will fall into place. I cannot see how any man would refuse you, sweet sister. He would be lucky to have you.”

Sansa smiled brightly at Margaery’s words. “May the gods hear you,” she said, “I want nothing more than to be the lady of a castle and have sons and daughters of my own someday.”

The two women were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and a servant stepping gracefully inside. He cleared his throat before announcing the arrival of a guest. “Your grace, the lord Hand of the King, Willas Tyrell,” he declared. Willas himself made his way through the door soon afterwards and gave a small bow.

"Your grace, Lady Sansa," he greeted them, "The king should be here soon. We were attempting to organise the tourney to celebrate the birth of Princess Karine."

"But Robb - the king - _hates_ tourneys,” Sansa spoke up, her eyes widening slightly. It was one trait her brother shared with her father and she had never been able to understand.

"So I have been informed," Willas said, "But he relented, eventually. I think he understands that the people will be glad of the entertainment, and that the tourney will bring plenty of trade and commerce to the city. However, he insisted that we also invite a troupe mummers to perform for the entertainment of the people in honor of his wife and daughter."

“We may not be naming Karine at the sept, but I suppose there are other traditions that have to be upheld despite Robb’s disapproval of them,” Margaery explained, giving her oldest brother a smile. “You are looking well, Willas. I trust that my husband’s stubbornness hasn’t taken its toll on you yet.”

She turned back to her sister-in-law. “Would you be so kind as to take Karine back to her crib?” she asked, hoping to speak with Willas in private for a few minutes.

"Not at all," Willas replied, smiling at Margaery in return, "I am growing used to the stubbornness of Northerners."

"Of course I will," Sansa answered Margaery’s request, standing quickly to her feet. She extended her arms to take Karine from her mother, looking pleased that she was being given the responsibility.

“Come sit with me,” Margaery offered her brother as Sansa left the room. “You certainly seem to be busy lately. Is Robb putting you to work, or have you found other ways to occupy yourself in King’s Landing? It’s not so bad of a place, at least the people here aren’t, anyway.”

"Batting your eyelashes may convince your husband of your innocence, but not me. I’ve known you since your nameday," Willas replied, raising his eyebrows at his sister as he took a seat, "You know very well how I have been occupying my time here at King’s Landing."

“Always so straight forward,” Margaery mumbled, folding her hands over her lap as she gave Willas a pointed look. “But I suppose Lady Mormont finds that an endearing quality of yours. Is she planning on talking with Robb soon? You should suggest to her to catch him after a council meeting sometime this week. He’s been in high spirits lately.”

Willas lowered his gaze momentarily and nodded. “I think so. I haven’t wanted to badger her…I know it is a lot to give up. Especially to be with a cripple,” he remarked with a small, self-deprecating chuckle, “Since the princess was born she hasn’t felt it would be right to worry the king with such matters. Or perhaps she is having second thoughts, I don’t know.”

“Willas!” Margaery snapped, giving him a reproachful look. “You shouldn’t ever say something like that! I’m certain there are women who would give up _kingdoms_ to be by your side, no matter your bad leg. And the others can take anyone who thinks anything differently.” She let out a sigh, her tone becoming gentler. “It’s one thing to badger a lady and another to express how much she means to you. You don’t think she’ll be flattered by your eagerness?”

"You’ve spent a little bit of time around Lady Mormont. Have you ever seen her demonstrate being flattered by anything?" Willas countered, tilting his head at Margaery, "You are kind, sister. It is…difficult to be patient, but I can be patient for her. You know of all the women our dear lord father introduced me to in hopes of finding me a match. None of them would say a _word_ about my leg, or about anything that they thought might not please me. Dacey…Lady Mormont says whatever pleases her.”

There were few things Margaery hated more than seeing her brothers unhappy, and it was unusual to see such an emotion take over Willas especially. “I’m not saying these things to be kind. I speak the truth,” she said softly but firmly. “I know what it’s like to be patient and wait for someone you love, but sometimes I think you are a little too resigned, dear brother. You are always so good and agreeable towards others… I believe it is your time to be happy. She is right for you. I can tell. I just want things to work in your favour. You both deserve that.”

Willas gave a small, slightly sad smile. “Perhaps I ought to take a leaf out of your book. Tell her outright that I love her,” he suggested, and no sooner he said it than his smile vanished and he felt his mouth go dry. He hadn’t thought he had been speaking seriously until the words had left his mouth.

“Willas…” Margaery said quietly, hardly believing the words that fell from her brother’s mouth. She had certainly not been expecting him to be so upfront with his feelings, but, when she looked at the expression on his face, she thought he probably did not even anticipate saying such a thing himself. “Perhaps you should,” she proposed gently, placing a hand on his arm. “Maybe all she needs is something to reassure her that she won’t be giving up her position as Lady Commander in vain.”

Willas ran a hand over his beard and stayed silent for a little while, lost in thought. “Why did you have to go ahead and marry a king who brought the North with him, sister? I could have stayed unwed and eventually married a some girl from the Reach and lived the rest of my life in peace,” he said eventually, “Now I must think of a way to tell that fearless bear of a lady that I love her without her laughing in my face.”

Margaery let out a small laugh, shaking her head at her brother. “I’m sorry. I’m just as confused as you as to how that happened. The North is apparently far more infectious than we believed it to be. Winter is coming,” she teased, a smile itching at the corners of her lips. “You’ll figure out the right thing to say. You always do.”

"The gods only know what Bear Island must be like for their women to turn out that way," Willas mused, standing to his feet, "You had better hope I can or the kingdoms and your husband will have to live with a heartsick Hand of the King. Believe me, nobody wants that."

"Nobody wants what?" Robb’s voice asked. Willas glanced over his shoulder to see the king walk in and give him a curious look. "Our chambers have become a busy place since Karine was born," he remarked with a smile.

“Nobody wants the quintain to be part of the tourney,” Margaery spoke up quickly, shooting her brother a small smile before looking back to her husband. “Willas and I were just discussing how we should cut that event out, especially since you’re not a fan of tourneys, and this will shorten the process. The commonfolk don’t really care unless people are aiming lances at each other instead of objects.”

She patted the space on the bed next to her, gesturing for Robb to come and sit. “Did you have a good morning, sweetheart?” she asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"That sounds like an excellent idea to me. The shorter we can make it, the better," Robb agreed as he made his way over to Margaery, "My father always said…"

"…that you shouldn’t participate in tourneys," Willas finished for him with a smile, "Because then when you face a man in battle for real he won’t know what you can do."

"You are fortunate you are my brother by law," Robb remarked, raising his eyebrows. He sat down next to Margaery and greeted her with a tender kiss. "My morning was very good, as a matter of fact," he replied, "And you? Are you feeling more rested?"

Margaery returned Robb’s kiss, smiling against his lips as she slipped her arms around his middle. “I am feeling much better. Your sister was kind enough to pay a visit to me this morning. She just left a few minutes ago to put Karine in her crib. You’re right about this place becoming busier. Everyone wants to visit our little girl. Except Willas who would rather discuss tourney with me,” she said, shooting her brother a smirk. “At least we are not in Highgarden. Then the tourney would last until we ran out of food for the feasts every night.”

"Well, I did spend an entire small council meeting hearing about her," Willas pointed out teasingly, "Forgive me if I was looking for a slight change in topic."

"She is barely a few days old. I’m afraid you may have to deal with talk of my daughter for a little while longer," Robb noted, "Now unless you have anything further to discuss would you be so kind as to permit me some time with my wife?"

"As you wish, your grace," Willas replied with a grin, adding to Margaery on his way out, "I will think on that topic we were discussing."

“You must tell me if there’s any news once you allow yourself to ruminate on said topic,” Margaery said to her brother, hoping it sounded vague enough that Robb wouldn’t question her.

Willas took his leave and she turned to her husband, kissing him deeply on the lips. “Mmm, I missed you,” she murmured as she pulled away, resting her forehead to his. “Did you really talk about Karine during your whole meeting?”

"I missed you, too," Robb murmured in return, whatever he had been thinking of previously temporarily forgotten. At Margaery’s question he smiled slightly sheepishly and glanced downwards. "It was a meeting mostly about how we were going to celebrate her birth," he explained himself, "I believe your brother was exaggerating. Slightly."

“You are so wonderful,” Margaery remarked, pressing her lips to his again. “Don’t let Willas tease you for talking about our daughter too much. I think it’s sweet.” She played with the collar of his shirt and moved to kiss his jaw. “I cannot wait until I am feeling well enough for… other things,” she mumbled, smiling against his cheek.

"There is no rush, sweetheart, but I am also looking forward to you being feeling well enough for other things," Robb admitted quietly, a smile of his own on his face as Margaery kissed him. "Why don’t you come for a walk with me?" he suggested, "You ought to see the sunshine outside that our daughter’s birth has brought about. I maintain it’s no coincidence."

“That’s a smart idea, my love,” Margaery agreed with Robb’s suggestion, nodding her head. “I feel as if I haven’t been outside in ages. And I could do with a bit of sunshine and walking.” She patted his knee and began to carefully climb out of bed, hopeful that her continuing recovery would be quick and as painless as possible. She had been fairly lucky so far.

Robb had hopped down from the bed and was just offering Margaery an arm to help her when the door opened yet again. The servant announced the arrival of Lady Catelyn, and Robb nodded his assent to allow his mother in.

"I’m sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt," Catelyn said immediately after bidding them good day, "I merely bring some news from the North I think the both of you might wish to know about."

"What is it, Mother?" Robb asked, his brow creasing slightly.

"Lady Roslin Frey has been married," Catelyn explained, "To Lord Bolton’s legitimized bastard son, Ramsay."

Margaery took hold of Robb’s arm and stood up slowly, giving her mother-in-law a confused look. She had heard of the Boltons before from her husband. They were a wicked, ruthless bunch who had a reputation of violence and long standing rivalry with the Starks. They were a house of little concern to the southerners, but to the Northern houses they posed a threat. If Ramsay was as cruel as the rumors painted him then she knew that Roslin might be in trouble. She was but a girl, a submissive, quiet girl who could easily be overpowered or manipulated. At the very least, Ramsay would certainly not be as kind to her as Edmure would have been.

“What are they trying to do?” she wondered aloud, shaking her head. “Lord Ryman has little concern for his family if he’s willing to marry Lady Roslin off to such a man.”

Robb’s expression was a mixture of worry and disgust. Roose Bolton had fought alongside him in the War of the Five Kings, but that didn’t mean he trusted him as far as he could throw him. He had heard far too many rumours about the man and had suspicions that most of them were true. He certainly would not wish such a fate on Roslin as being married into that house. “Apparently not,” he agreed with Margaery, “Perhaps he has more concern for strengthening relations with the Boltons.”

Catelyn nodded her head. “The question is why,” she said, “Lord Walder was untrustworthy but at least he was predictably untrustworthy. We barely know Lord Ryman.”

"I don’t like it," Robb said, "The Boltons have a history of rising up against our family. If they begin to think the North is ripe for the taking…Bran is but a boy."

"I am certain that is what many said of you when you rode against the Lannisters," Catelyn pointed out, "You must trust your bannermen in the North, Robb. You cannot defend seven kingdoms on your own."

“She’s right,” Margaery spoke up, clutching Robb’s arm. “You’re the protector of the realm, yes, but you can’t very well fight in every battle that needs to be fought. The bannermen in the North are strong and resilient, and I know they will do whatever it takes to prevent the Boltons from rising up… If they even plan on such a thing. We don’t know. Lord Ryman could have allied with them for different reasons. We just have to be alert, I suppose.”

She let out a breath she did not realize she was holding. Once again their perfect world had been threatened by a simple relay of news. She wanted to close her eyes and will it all away and go back to when she was sitting in bed holding Karine with Robb beside her. Before the war of Five Kings there had been peace for what felt like so long. But now every day she wondered: when would the fighting come to an end?

"Aye, I suppose we will," Robb said, though he looked far from being at peace with the thoughts in his head. He was well aware that he was at the very least partially responsible for what had occurred and still was occurring.

"Thank you, Mother," he added, "Margaery and I were just going for a walk if you would care to join us."

"I am spending some time with Arya, but thank you," Catelyn replied, "If I hear any more word from the North you will be the first to know."

Margaery nodded her head, unsure of what else to say to her mother-in-law. She just hoped the consequences of her marriage to Robb, which in turn caused Roslin to be married to a Bolton, would not end up costing them anymore lives. What had started out as a joyous day now seemed bleak, and she did not know how to make it better. She pressed a gentle kiss to her husband’s cheek as they made their way out the door, saying a silent prayer to the gods that he wouldn’t have to fight again.


	19. Leeches in the North

Not more than a few weeks had gone by since Princess Karine’s birth when Robb Stark received a request from his Lady Commander of the Kingsguard for an audience with him. Dacey Mormont was ushered into the Great Hall just after the king had finished holding court, joined by the queen this time after she had declared she was feeling much better. Robb sat atop the Iron Throne that he still despised just as much as the first time he had sat in it, while Margaery sat in the throne he had asked to be made for her when she had become queen. The chair was made from pale wood with carved roses and vines and leaves intertwined along it, each flower studded with emeralds and diamonds. Robb did not subscribe to the same theory as Aegon the Conqueror that a throne should be extremely uncomfortable to sit on, and Margaery’s had plush cushions in green lined with gold.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Robb asked Margaery in a hushed tone. He had never known Dacey to ask anything of him, but she had seemed very serious when she had spoken to him at the last council meeting.

Margaery had been trying her very best not to let on what was going on, though she could not help but wear a smile thinking about her brother and very happy he was when she saw him earlier in the morning. She reached over and took Robb’s hand in hers, gently running her thumb over his skin.

“I have a bit of a hunch as to what might be happening, but I don’t want to make any predictions and then have them be wrong,” she replied to her husband, pursing her lips slightly. She was unsure if he was looking uncomfortable because of the throne where he sat or because he was worried as to what Dacey might be requesting. “I have a feeling that it’s nothing troublesome, sweetheart,” she added, hoping to put his mind at ease.

Robb raised his eyebrows at Margaery, looking bemused. He wasn’t entirely sure how she did it, but his wife always seemed to know about things before he did. He watched as Dacey made her way into the room, dressed in her white armor of the Kingsguard, and dropped to her knees before the king and queen.

"Your graces," she greeted them, "Thank you for agreeing to see me. I promise I will not take up more of your time than I need to. I…I have come to request I be dismissed from the position as Lady Commander of the Kingsguard."

A hushed silence fell over the room as Robb looked perplexed. “I don’t understand, Lady Mormont,” he said, “Are you unhappy in your position?”

"No, your grace. You have bestowed the greatest of honors upon me and I would serve you until the end of my days," Dacey explained, "But I can no longer serve you well, serve you as is fitting of a White Sword. A soldier can only protect her king adequately if she holds love for no other. And I must confess that I…I do hold love for another."

Margaery did what she could to keep the grin on her face contained knowing it would look strange to be so thrilled about something that Robb was clearly very confused about. “You may rise, Lady Mormont. You needn’t kneel in our presence for so long,” she spoke up gently, giving the other woman a kind smile. “My husband and I know all too well of the sorts of predicaments love can get you into, and there’s also no telling as to when or how it might affect you. It is not my decision to dismiss you, of course, but I would like to give you my best regards.” She turned to look at Robb, raising her eyebrows slightly. “What are you thinking, my king?”

"Thank you, your grace," Dacey said, standing to her feet.

"I am wondering who it is that has won Lady Mormont’s heart," Robb answered Margaery as he turned back to look at Dacey, "You are under no obligation to tell me, but I must admit I am curious."

"Believe me, your grace, it was as unexpected for me as it is now for you," Dacey admitted, permitting herself a small smile, "It would seem…it would seem that bears as well as wolves can catch the scent of roses."

Robb at first looked surprised, but as comprehension dawned on him he nodded his head and slowly a smile appeared on his own face. There were only two Tyrells at King’s Landing besides Margaery, and he somehow doubted that Dacey was speaking of Loras. “Your brother has a lot to answer for,” he said in jest, turning to Margaery, “Because of him I am losing one of the finest soldiers I have ever had the pleasure of riding into battle with.”

Margaery let out a small laugh, pleased that her husband had taken the news as well as she thought he would. She could not help but think of what a good man and king he was, always putting aside his own wants and needs for others. She gave his hand a squeeze and smiled brightly at him. “Believe me when I say I don’t think Willas could possibly explain to you how this happened either,” she teased, shaking her head. “As I have said before, I have not seen emotions overcome him in such a way. Lady Mormont is truly special.

“We may be losing a member of the Kingsguard, but we will be gaining a sister-in-law,” she remarked, directing her gaze back to Dacey. “With the bravest and truest heart of any woman I know.”

"Aye, my queen is right," Robb agreed, "I wish all the world’s happiness for you and Lord Willas. However, I am afraid I cannot in good conscience agree to your request, Lady Mormont."

"Your grace?" Dacey questioned. She had looked merely mildly embarrassed up until now, but a look of worry crossed her face at her king’s words.

"It would not be right to dismiss you or discharge you when you have done nothing wrong," Robb explained, "You have always acted with dignity for as long as we have known each other, and it is with dignity that you shall leave my service as well. Lady Mormont, you are permitted to honorably retire from the Kingsguard and live the rest of your life as you see fit."

"Your grace…" Dacey said, her mouth having fallen slightly open, "I don’t know how I can even begin to thank you."

"I do," Robb replied, "When Lord Willas someday becomes Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South, the kingdoms will have the best commander possible for the armies of the Reach."

Margaery was somewhat surprised by Robb’s offer to Lady Mormont, but pleased all the same. Her husband had made it possible for both Willas and Dacey to have what they wanted, and for that she was incredibly grateful. He had made her and the members of her family so happy in so many ways. She honestly could not say where she would be without him or where the Seven Kingdoms would be either.

“I am so very glad for you and Willas, my lady,” she said, turning back to the other woman. “You have given up much for my brother, and I cannot thank you enough for that. I have never seen him the way he is when he’s with you or even just speaking of you. If there’s anything you need, anything at all, please let us know. You are family as far as I am concerned.”

"I cannot find words to thank you either, your grace," Dacey addressed Margaery this time. She then turned towards her six fellow members of the Kingsguard, including Ser Loras, and gave them a bow. "I hope you can forgive me in time, my companions," she said to them, "I am honored to have served alongside you for as long as I did."

One by one, each of the White Swords fell to one knee in recognition of their former Lady Commander, and from his seat on the Iron Throne Robb smiled yet again. He exchanged a look with his wife just before Dacey turned back towards them and bowed yet again, taking her leave.

“I’m sorry I did not let on that I knew what was happening, my love,” Margaery remarked softly after they had given permission to the other Kingsguard members to disperse. “I was not sure if Lady Mormont would actually go through with such a thing, nor did I want Willas to be shamed had she not. We should have realized back in Highgarden when he asked her to dance that there was something more occurring between the two.”

"That is understandable. I am surprised myself that Lady Mormont did what she did," Robb admitted, looking relieved as he stood up from the Iron Throne, "But I suppose in the end we but we cannot help but follow our hearts, wherever they take us. I must admit I am looking forward to your father’s reaction. I’m sure Lady Mormont will bring something very…different to Highgarden.”

Margaery laughed out loud at the thought of her father discovering who Willas had decided to take as a wife. She stood up and took Robb’s hand in hers again, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “He will be surprised, that much I know for sure. He may not understand it, but he doesn’t need to. As long as Willas is happy, he should be as well. He will be so thrilled with your decision.”

"I hope so," Robb remarked, "I doubt the kingdoms have ever run as smoothly as they do with him as the Hand of the King."

The doors of the Great Hall opened for Robb and Margaery’s exit as they had a little while previously for Dacey. Dacey herself, however, was now down at the end of the corridor with her arms around Willas Tyrell, who looked as if he was struggling to hide a beaming smile. She had removed her outer Kingsguard armor so she was wearing only white clothing underneath, and she didn’t even have to lift her head for her lips to meet Willas’s. As she pulled away he attempted to lean in to kiss her again, but she merely looked at him with raised eyebrows and a bemused smile.

"What’s wrong?" Willas asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Nothing," Dacey replied, "I was just thinking what a shame it would have been if I had given up the honor of the royal Kingsguard for a man who turned out not to know how to kiss a lady."

"You appear to be quite the matchmaker, sweetheart," Robb remarked to his wife as they turned the corner away from the sound of Willas’s laughter. "I was glad to have you in court with me today," he added, "The Great Hall is always missing something when your seat is empty."

“I suppose the Tyrells now have a reputation of falling for Northerners,” Margaery jested, moving closer to Robb as they walked. “Willas teased me for blurting out my confession of love to you, but I’m certain his declaration to Lady Mormont was just the same. It is just sad that my poor brother didn’t have the fortune of kissing her until just now.”

Her cheeks turned slightly red as she remembered her first kiss with Robb. It did not seem so long ago, though they had been married for almost a year. “I’m glad I could be with you as well, my love. I am not fond of the time we are apart.”

"That is sad. Dacey always took her obligations and her vows very seriously. Were I in her place and you in your brother’s, I am not sure I would be able to resist the temptation," Robb admitted with a grin, sliding his arm around Margaery before asking, "How is our daughter? Is she well?"

“Just as well as she was last night when you checked on her,” Margaery said with a gentle laugh, leaning into Robb’s touch. “She seemed happy to see me this morning. I did not think she was going to let go of my thumb, though. She has the strength of a Stark already. She is so beautiful. Every time I see her I am amazed.”

Robb glanced down at the floor, slightly embarrassed. “You shouldn’t be so amazed. Look who she has for a mother,” he noted, “But I am glad to hear it, nonetheless. And you are well? As long as the two of you are fine, then I am also.”

Margaery turned round, stopping Robb in his tracks and slipping her arms around her husband’s neck. “I am fine. Better than fine. I haven’t felt this well in a long time. I’m only afraid that when things start to go our way then they will fall apart once again,” she admitted. “I’ve grown a bit wary of living in constant caution.”

"You really are a Stark," Robb commented, smiling a little at Margaery before he closed the small distance between them and brought his lips to hers. "You have nothing to fear, sweetheart. I won’t allow any harm to come to you, or to our Karine," he assured her softly as he pulled away, "Even if winter is coming we will be prepared for it."

* * *

Several months passed and Robb’s promise held true. Willas and Dacey were married in the godswood at King’s Landing and had a separate ceremony in the sept as well, honouring both the old and new gods. Karine continued to grow every day, the sound of her laughter and babbling bringing joy to her parents. There was little word heard from the North, and all seemed to be well.

It was mid-afternoon and all council matters had been taken care of in the morning. Margaery and Robb were sitting on their bed with their daughter, watching as she kicked her legs in the air, smiling up at them with bright eyes. “We’re lucky you’re such a happy little girl,” Margaery remarked, moving to kiss Karine gently on the nose. “Not all babies are so agreeable, I hear.” She sat up, resting her head on her husband’s shoulder and placing her hand on his knee. “I bet _you_ were a restless child, always seeking adventure,” she jested, looking up at him through her lashes.

Robb laughed softly and slid an arm around Margaery’s shoulders, turning to press a kiss close to her ear. “So I’m told. You haven’t been talking to my mother again, have you? I swear only half the stories she tells of the tricks I played on my brothers and sisters are true,” he assured his wife, “I bet _you_ could get away with absolutely anything when you were a child, just like this beautiful little lady will most likely be able to. Are you going to be like your mother, Karine?”

"Ma!" Karine babbled, and Robb raised his eyebrows in surprise. His daughter had been making the occasional sound every now and then, but none of them sounded like anything even remotely resembling a word. "Now I’m a little jealous," he joked, breaking into a grin.

“She has no idea what she’s saying,” Margaery remarked, though she couldn’t help but smile. “It’s all silly talk. Right, my darling?” Karine cooed as her mother lifted her into her arms, positioning her in her lap so she could look at Robb. “You’ll be asking for your father soon enough.”

She leaned over to press a quick kiss to Robb’s lips, brushing her nose gently against his as she pulled away. “There are so many things to look forward to - when she will sit up and speak and walk… I still can hardly believe she is real sometimes.”

"Neither can I," Robb admitted softly. His smile had not left his face, and he pressed his lips to Margaery’s once more. Karine giggled, and Robb gently broke away from his wife to glance down at her. "She is the sunshine of King’s Landing," he added, "You’ve no idea how much happiness you and your mother bring to this place, my dear daughter." As the baby looked up at Robb with bright eyes there was a small knock on the door, which was followed by the entrance of a servant.

"My deepest apologies, your graces," the servant said, "We did not wish to disturb you, but…a lady clearly in great distress arrived an hour ago requesting to see the king. We summoned the Hand of the King and he arrived with Lady Mormont, who confirmed the lady’s identity. She is Lady Roslin, of House Frey."

Margaery felt her mouth go dry, wondering if she had heard the servant correctly. Lady Roslin in King’s Landing? They hadn’t heard anything of the Boltons and their alliance with the Freys since the marriage of Roslin and Ramsay. She didn’t want to believe anything bad had happened to the girl, but if she was coming to them in distress… She clutched Karine to her chest, giving her husband a worried look.

“We must see her, then,” she spoke up, nodding her head slightly. “If we can offer her anything to ease her troubles… I think we owe her at least that.”

Robb swallowed, and nodded his head slowly after Margaery. “Aye, I believe so,” he agreed. It was difficult to imagine Lady Roslin being at King’s Landing on her own, yet since there had been no mention of anyone else he assumed that must be the case. He wasn’t keen to speculate on what might have caused the girl to leave the Dreadfort and come all the way to the Red Keep. “Send for one of Karine’s nurses,” he told the servant, who nodded and disappeared. Karine still looked perfectly content as she was kept entertained by reaching for strands of her mother’s hair.

“If only we were all as carefree as you, my sweet girl,” Margaery mumbled, kissing Karine’s forehead. The nurse came and she handed over her daughter reluctantly, and then stood to slip on an appropriate dress and pin on her brooch. She didn’t speak to Robb as she readied herself, finding the tension in the air had increased dramatically. Though Lady Roslin posed no threat, it was hard to forget the events leading up to her arrival to King’s Landing and the fact that she was, in fact, betrothed to Robb for quite some time.

Margaery also couldn’t help but think she had been rather childlike and rude towards the girl when they had met. And now she was queen, and she had taken away everything Roslin had dreamed about and left her with a cruel Bolton as a husband. There were times when she thought about what would have happened had she left for Highgarden that night without seeing Robb, and she imagined that someday he _might_ have grown to love Roslin Frey, just maybe. And there would be no threats from the North and his life wouldn’t be in jeopardy…

She shook her head and turned round to face her husband. “I am ready whenever you are,” she announced softly.

Robb didn’t answer with words, but he nodded in response to Margaery and offered up his arm to her. All the while he had been getting ready and still while he and Margaery made their way to the Tower of the Hand, he was wondering what state Roslin Frey was in and what he could possibly say to her when he saw her. He hadn’t anticipated that they would ever meet again, and admittedly that had made it far easier to forget that he had broken his agreement with her now late father.

The king and queen were shown into the private audience chamber of the Tower of the Hand, where Willas was stood in one corner leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Dacey, meanwhile, had a hand resting comfortingly on the arm of a woman who was curled up in a chair and could barely be recognised as Roslin Frey. Her body and her clothes were clean, but she seemed thinner than Robb remembered and her face far paler. She looked up at Robb and Margaery with wide eyes, and Dacey slowly stood to her feet to make her way across the room.

"She is frightened to death of Willas, gods only know why, but she allowed me to be help her bathe and change into a fresh set of clothing. She keeps telling me I remind her of someone," Dacey explained quietly as she approached the king and queen, "Your graces, she has bruises all over her body and scars along her back. She says she has travelled here all the way from the Dreadfort, but I suspect many of her injuries are not as a result of the journey."

As someone who felt personally responsible for what happened to Roslin, Margaery was alarmed. She felt her stomach grow sick as she looked round Lady Mormont at the ghostly figure of a girl that had seemed much more alive the last time she had been in King’s Landing. It was clear that Ramsey had been more than unkind to her.

She let go of Robb’s arm and moved to approach Roslin, crouching down to her level and not caring if it was not something a queen should do. She took the other girl’s hands in hers and gave her a gentle smile. “You’re safe now, my lady,” she reassured her, speaking softly so as not to upset her further. “Whatever you need or want, you need only say the word. We will provide it for you. Can you tell us why you are here?”

"Thank you, Dacey," Robb said to his friend, "Would you mind staying for a little while? If she is comforted by your presence it might help."

"Of course, your grace," Dacey responded. She crossed the room to tell Willas he could return to his chambers if he wished, while Robb followed cautiously after Margaery. He kept his distance from Roslin’s chair, not wanting to overwhelm her.

"I…I escaped, my lady," Roslin responded softly, looking slightly wearily at Margaery, "I’m sorry, I suppose it is your grace now, isn’t it?" She turned her head and her next few sentences were spoken chiefly to the king. "I know it isn’t right to abandon one’s husband, but I…gods forgive me for what I’ve done, but I had to get away. There was a lady prisoner my lord husband had taken, a lady Asha Greyjoy," she explained, "We escaped together."

Margaery raised her eyebrows at the mention of Asha Greyjoy, turning slightly to look at Robb in surprise. Asha was not easily defeated. She was sneaky and quick. So to be taken prisoner by Ramsay… “You needn’t worry about formalities or laws, my lady,” she said, her gaze falling upon Lady Roslin again. “What’s important is that you’re alright. We were unaware of any foul play in the North. I wish we could have sent someone for you, but gods be praised that you are here now. You have been very brave and resilient.”

"You’re certain it was Asha Greyjoy?" Robb questioned, and Roslin nodded adamantly. The last time Robb had seen Asha she had been retreating from his armies and he had chosen in the moment not to go after her, but it seemed the Boltons had taken matters into their own hands. "You…Lady Margaery is right. What’s important is that you are here now," he said, "No harm will come to you here, do not worry."

"Thank you, your graces. I didn’t know where else to go, and your grace has always been kind to me," Roslin admitted. Her face began to contort and her hand came up over her mouth as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "I had to tell you…I had to warn you…" she said, "You must be wary of my family, your grace. They believe you have greatly wronged them. My lord father, gods forgive him…he was corresponding with Cersei Lannister. They had plans…they were only plans, but had they been put into action…they planned to murder you and all those close to you at the wedding if I were to marry Lord Edmure."

Robb froze stiff, finding himself at a loss for words. He had known Walder Frey had been an untrustworthy man, but it had not crossed his mind that the late lord could be capable of such indescribable cruelty. He felt sick to his stomach and his gaze fell to floor as he struggled to even look at Lady Roslin. “Your lord father was to violate the ancient guest right?” he questioned, his voice stern, “And butcher men at his own daughter’s wedding?”

"I was to go along with it," Roslin explained amidst sniffs, "I do not wish to speak ill of my late father, but…I was glad when I was told I was to marry Lord Bolton, until…" The young woman trailed off, breaking down into sobs.

Margaery felt short of breath as she heard Roslin explain everything that had been occurring in the North, nearly _under their noses,_ as they lived out their happy lives. Whoever had killed the late Lord Frey had done a great service to them, but, in turn, practically destroyed Lady Roslin.

Margaery moved closer to the girl, wrapping her arms around her in a comforting embrace. “Shh, it’s alright,” she said softly, running a hand over her back. “You did a good thing by coming here, and we’ll make sure you’re protected. We know that those plans were no fault of yours.” She glanced up, her eyes meeting Robb’s for only a few seconds before dropping her gaze to the ground and shaking her head.

If Roslin was surprised by Margaery’s change in attitude towards her since the last time they’d seen each other, she didn’t show it. She seemed to be too weak to do anything but cry in the queen’s arms. “You are too kind to me, your grace,” she breathed, “I have heard…things at the Dreadfort, terrible things…talk of raising armies, marching on boy lords…”

"If the Freys join their armies with the Boltons their numbers would be strong enough to march on Winterfell," Dacey spoke up from where she was now stood alone, "Is Ser Rodrik still castellan?"

"Aye, but I am not certain if even Ser Rodrik could hold off a host of Freys and Boltons and whoever else may join them. Gods damn the Boltons," Robb cursed, "They lent their armies to my cause and now they mean to turn them against me?"

“Perhaps if provisionals were sent then Winterfell could defend itself,” Margaery suggested, though she had very little knowledge of battle or Ser Rodrik’s capabilities. She felt somewhat foolish talking with her husband and Dacey over matters of war, but she looked up at Robb anyway, knowing that he would at least consider her words. “Besides, Lady Roslin only said there was rumor of such a thing. They are vicious, savage men, yes, but I don’t think they are stupid. Would they really march on your home after seeing your defeat of the Ironborn men? They are but two houses among the rest that you command. You could raise an army that would crush them in a few days, but we shouldn’t be rash, just… cautious.”

"But if we wait, how long before rumor becomes reality? We are talking of men who planned to commit murder in cold blood. They would not hesitate to kill Bran and Rickon and anyone else who stood in their way. I am not intending on giving them that chance," Robb responded, shaking his head slowly at Margaery, "Dacey, tell Lord Willas to call a meeting of the small council immediately. As for Lady Roslin, we must find a place for her to avoid detection at least for some time, should men loyal to the Boltons come looking for her."

Margaery felt her heart race in her chest and her breathing go shallow. She released her hold from Lady Roslin, giving her a gentle pat on the arm before standing up. “Can I… Will you permit me to sit in on the meeting?” she questioned Robb, feeling strangely out of place, like a simple girl asking something of a king rather than a wife asking something of her husband. A memory of the day he found out of Theon laying siege on Winterfell suddenly flashed in her mind. She tried not to let on how scared she truly was.

Robb furrowed his brow, slightly surprised. Margaery had never to his recollection asked him to sit in on a council meeting before, although he had joked plenty of times that she should. This, however, was one time when he thought it might not be such a good idea. “I…I’m not certain that would be wise,” he said hesitantly, “You shouldn’t have to worry of these things, sweetheart. This is my burden to bear, not yours.”

Margaery did not know how many times she had told Robb that their burdens were one in the same, but it was clear that he did not want her to be a part of the meeting and was just trying to let her down gently. She nodded her head, blinking back the tears that were forming in her eyes. “I will take my leave, then,” she responded in short, giving him a small curtsy and trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach as she made her way out the door, not bothering to look back.

Robb knew almost immediately from Margaery’s demeanour that he had hurt her, and he closed his eyes momentarily to exhale deeply as she left the room. There was a part of him that wanted to follow her out, but it was overridden by his belief that he would be doing everyone including her a greater service by speaking to his small council and deciding what to do about the Boltons and the situation that was building in the North. His wife, he hoped, would understand with time. He looked across at Roslin, who was merely blinking at him, and offered up an arm to her.

"Come, my lady," he said, "We will find you a place to stay and then I’m afraid I must take my leave. I fear it is going to be a long day."

* * *

Robb’s prediction turned out to be correct, and it was dark by the time he left his small council meeting with a heavy heart and a troubled mind. The decision had been made, but this time it had been largely his own decision against the wishes of many on his small council, and as well as being frustrated with them he had also had the niggling thought in the back of his mind the entire time that Margaery was upset with him. He searched for her first in their solar, only to be told by one of the servants that she was in Karine’s nursery. He made his way over and knocked gently on the door before stepping in without saying anything. He was uncertain as to how she would be feeling after having some time to herself, and he wanted to give her the opportunity to speak first.

Margaery heard the knock on the door and then saw Robb enter the room. She was rocking their daughter to sleep in her arms and placed her in her crib as her husband stood in his place in silence. She was not sure if she should go to him and embrace him or stand her ground as well. She was still hurt from earlier on in the day, but she did not want to be cold towards him. They did not fight or quarrel, and they rarely disagreed. She felt more upset about this fact than that of his dismissal of her before.

“How was your meeting?” she asked quietly, giving him the smallest of smiles in hopes that they could reconcile easily.

Robb felt a sense of relief as he heard Margaery’s question and saw her small smile. At least, he reasoned, she didn’t seem to have grown even more angry with him over the course of the day. “Terrible,” he admitted, also keeping his voice quiet for the sake of his daughter, “But we discussed what needed to be discussed. Not…all of the counsellors are in agreement, but the Greatjon understands as I do that it is too much of a risk to take to leave Winterfell defenceless. We must act before the Boltons and the Freys have a chance to.”

Margaery’s face immediately fell at Robb’s words. She blinked a few times, not wanting to believe what he had just told her. “I don’t understand,” she said slowly, shaking her head. “You’re going to attack these men based on a few words exchanged between them and relayed to us by a very distressed Lady Roslin? Yes, they are cruel by nature but… Robb, if there’s only one person agreeing with you on the council then perhaps you should reevaluate. Why do you not send more men to Winterfell as a precaution? Why must you go yourself? You don’t have to fight every battle.”

"How can I ask other men to fight for me if I am not willing to do so myself?" Robb questioned, his brow furrowing, "Men riding into battle need to see their king. They need to know he is one of them and that he is willing to put his life on the line alongside them. If I do not go my men of the North will think I have abandoned them in favour of a high seat and the frivolities of the south. I must show them I am still one of them."

Margaery raised her eyebrows. She understood why Robb was concerned. She knew he wanted to let his people know that he was serious about his duties and genuinely worried about them, but he had also touched a nerve. “Am _I_ a frivolity of the South? Is your daughter?” she asked him, her voice shriller than she had anticipated. She took in a deep breath, attempting to calm herself before speaking again.

“Sweetheart, there are men who have sworn their allegiance to you for a reason. They want to see their king alive and well! If the Boltons so much as step out of line then they will defend you, but you don’t need to go seeking trouble!”

Robb recoiled slightly, looking affronted. “There is nothing in this world I hold dearer than you and Karine,” he stated, his own voice raising slightly, “Don’t you understand? The Freys were planning on murdering _you_ , on murdering our daughter in your womb. Now the Freys and the Boltons mean to march on my home, and who knows where they might go next? I am not seeking trouble, I am making sure they never come near anyone I love ever again. You saw Lady Roslin. You know what they’re capable of just as well as I do. If that were you or Karine…I would go out of my mind, Margaery.”

Margaery let out a shuddering breath in frustration. “Of course I understand!” she retorted. “But it wasn’t the Freys who planned on killing us! It was Walder, and he is dead now. You don’t seem to comprehend that you could leave me and never come back.” As soon as the words left her lips, she felt a few tears roll down her cheeks, her resolve crumbling.

“You’re not going to war!” she exclaimed, shaking her head. “Not now! Not with men who cut off the skin of their enemies and wear them as cloaks. I’m not losing you to them. Gods, Robb…. You made a promise to me that I could have anything I wanted from you if your prediction was wrong about our first child, and I’m laying claim to that promise. You are going to stay here and raise our daughter and be king, and _you are going to live!_ Because I can’t live without _you_.”

She looked down at the ground as she dissolved into sobs. “Please don’t leave us,” she pleaded, unable to meet his gaze.

Robb had been ready with a retort on his lips, but he felt any strength he had leave him as soon as tears began to fall from Margaery’s eyes. The words he’d said to her when she’d first found out she was carrying his child almost in jest had quite suddenly become very serious, and he found himself torn between being angry at her for using them in such a way and wrecked with guilt as she broke down into sobs because of _him_ , because of something he’d done. He had the choice to walk away and tell her the decision was made or to stay, but really it was no choice at all. He stepped forwards and encircled Margaery in his arms, holding her close as she wept.

"Margaery, sweetheart, my pearl, my beloved wife," he whispered, "I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do, Margaery, I…I would never wish to leave you, but I am only a man. They gave me the title of king, but it’s nothing but a title. It doesn’t _mean_ anything. It does not mean I can prevent any harm from coming to you, and it kills me that it doesn’t.”

Margaery wrapped her arms around Robb’s middle, burying her face into his chest and letting herself cry. She held tight to him, as if she could prevent him from leaving just out of sheer will. “If anything bad were to happen to you, it would destroy me,” she choked out, pulling back to look at him finally. “I’m not as strong as you say I am. I wouldn’t be able to go on as your mother has without your father. You say you are only a man, but to me you are everything. There are some risks that are not worth taking, and… please, I implore you, I _beg_ of you…” She could not finish as she began to cry again, ashamed of how she could not be strong for her husband and agree with the decision he had made.

"All right. All right," Robb breathed, his hand coming up to stroke Margaery’s hair soothingly. Ever since he had resolved to lead the armies of the North into battle he had also resolved to never let them see a tear fall from his eyes, and he had become very good over that time at not letting his emotions show. Robb’s eyes were wet, however, as he held on to his wife.

"I’m sorry," he repeated softly, "I’m not myself. I kept…looking at Lady Roslin tonight and thinking that if I had married her then she would not have been here today, in the state she was…and then I thought of you, and all I could think was that I would rather have a week, a day, a few precious hours with you than a thousand lifetimes with her, or any other."

“I love you,” Margaery whispered, letting herself calm and her breathing settle. She pulled back only to see tears in Robb’s eyes, and she shook her head slightly, bringing her hands up to his face and running her thumbs over his cheeks. “Gods, I love you.” She leant in to kiss him, resting her forehead to his as she pulled away. “I am sorry too. I can wish and wish with everything in me that things were different, and perhaps I have tried too hard to create a perfect world for us and forget everything else… I just cannot bear the thought of losing you now. Not after marrying you and having Karine and seeing you so happy.”

"And you don’t think you are strong? To defy the person you love?" Robb questioned, giving his wife the smallest of smiles. He closed the small distance between them and pressed his lips to hers once more, his hands coming to rest on her lower back. "I love you with all my heart, Margaery," he breathed, "I have no love for the battlefield, nor for killing, you know that. But I have yet to learn to have others do the fighting for me."

“I’m grateful that you can see that,” Margaery said embracing her husband again. “And I am glad that you can calm me as well. Sometimes I forget how young we are though we are married already and have a child. It feels as if the weight of the world is on our shoulders and that we must be wise for everyone else. The pressure tends to build…” She let out a small sigh, leaning back and giving her husband another kiss. “I have decided that I hate fighting with you.”

"I don’t feel at all wise," Robb admitted softly, "But I suppose our parents were in the same position as us when they were our age." He wondered as he often did what his father would have done, what decisions he would have made. Then again, the decisions Eddard Stark had made in life had for better or for worse left his mother without a husband, him and his siblings without a father. Selfishly, perhaps, he did not want Karine to grow up struggling to remember his face.

"I have decided that I hate fighting with you, also, so don’t fight with me. Kiss me instead," he suggested softly, "I will not like it, but I will send someone else. You and our daughter come first."

“Thank you,” Margaery murmured, letting herself smile at last. She moved her hands round to circle Robb’s neck and kiss him deeply. “Thank you for not losing your wits. Thank you for loving me and Karine. And thank you for understanding how valuable your life is to me, even if you must compromise and make decisions you don’t like to keep yourself alive,” she said after pulling away.

“We have so much time left together. I would never want it to be cut short,” she added, pressing her lips to his again. “You have yet to see your brothers and sisters find love as we did. You have yet to watch Karine grow into the beautiful young woman we know she shall be… I have yet to give you more children,” she breathed out softly, leaning in and teasing a spot below his ear with her mouth.

Robb’s eyes fell closed momentarily at Margaery’s gesture of affection. His hands travelled down to her legs, gripping her thighs so that he could lift her up into his arms and carry her out of the nursery. “I _want_ all of those things,” he said softly, confessing things he could only confess to her and no one else, “I don’t want Karine to grow up only hearing stories of her father. I don’t want you to be alone.”

“There are many kings who came before you that were far less competent and far more hot-tempered, and somehow they managed to keep their heads for a long while. I think you have a good chance,” Margaery half teased, holding tight to her strong husband as he carried her to their quarters. She had not lost him, but it felt like she nearly had. He was right in saying that every moment they shared was precious. “Robb…” she mumbled against his lips, kissing him once more. “Neither of us will ever be alone.” It was a promise she couldn’t hope to keep, but she made it anyway, knowing she would do anything in her power to make it happen.

"If I have a chance it’s because of you," Robb affirmed, "I may have won the throne, but all of this would fall apart without you." He thought about himself in Maragery’s place and how he would feel if she had told him he was leaving for a place where her life would be at risk, and he felt more ashamed than ever for the rash decision he’d made.

Robb placed his wife down again onto her feet once they reached their chambers, his lips never leaving hers. He dropped his head to to kiss along Margaery’s shoulder, tugging at the fabric of her dress to reveal more skin. “I can’t wait for us to have more children,” he admitted, “But I hope we might have a little bit of time to enjoy our daughter and enjoy…other things before then.”

“I quite like other things,” Margaery teased, reaching for the back of her dress so she could undo its fastenings and let it fall to the floor. She pressed another fervent kiss to her husband’s lips and tangled one hand in his hair as the other slowly ran over his thigh. She had felt so exhausted after their fight, but suddenly her strength returned tenfold, and a familiar feeling of unrest stirred in her stomach. She broke from Robb temporarily to pull his shirts up and off, leaning back in to kiss him once his chest was bare.

Robb couldn’t help but smile at Margaery’s words, and without noticing he even nodded a little in agreement as he kissed her in return. His head dropped lower to her breasts as her dress fell to the floor he was was suddenly very aware of her hand running over his leg. Once Margaery had rid him of his shirts Robb’s lips returned to her shoulder, then her neck, then her ear. “Lie down,” he said softly.

Margaery’s face grew red and she felt her heart pounding against her chest as Robb spoke to her. She was already feeling flushed, but as he whispered in her ear she felt her desire building. She kissed him once more, moving her hands over his chest before heeding his words, pulling him along with her to their bed and settling down against the sheets.

Robb lingered on Margaery’s lips for a little while longer as he moved onto their bed with her, before gently pulling away. His gaze met hers for a moment and then he lowered his head again, beginning to kiss his way down her body. His lips trailed over her breasts, slowly savouring each in turn, and then made their way down to her stomach. His arms wrapped around her legs as his kisses went lower still.

Margaery’s eyes fell closed and she tangled her fingers in Robb’s hair as she felt his breath against her thighs. She let out a quiet moan as his lips moved against her, and she opened her legs to him. She was already coming undone beneath him, trying her best not to writhe under his mouth. “Robb…” she breathed out, unable to say anything else even if she wanted to.

Robb’s thumbs ran over the skin of Margaery’s thighs on either side of him as he pleasured her, following her slight movements with his mouth. He heard her and felt her hands in his hair and tasted her and his desire for her only intensified. He was hard under the clothing he still had on and he seemed to want to take in every inch of her as he made his way back up her body, his lips moist against her skin. “You are incredible, Margaery,” he murmured to her.

Margaery felt a ripple of pleasure run through her, and she was breathless as Robb left a trail of kisses from below her stomach to her mouth. She could taste herself on his lips as they met with hers once more, and she slowly began to regain her composure as they kissed. She sat up, pushing Robb back against the bed without breaking from him. Her hand slid beneath his breeches and she moved her fingers over him, hoping to return the favor.

Robb was reduced to groans against Margaery’s mouth at her touch and he nipped at her bottom lip once or twice in the heat of the moment, letting the sensations overtake him. It was getting difficult to stop himself losing control and his breathing was shallow as he couldn’t stop himself from murmuring in her ear how much he wanted to have her.

Margaery was certain she wanted Robb inside her just as much as he desired the same, but if they wanted to wait to have another child then this would have to do for now. She withdrew her hand from him and broke from his lips, bending to slip off his breeches and press a kiss to his stomach. She hesitated ever so slightly before leaning in and taking him in her mouth, her hands digging into his hipbones.

Robb’s eyes fell closed and his head tipped back slightly. While one of his hands ran through Margaery’s hair, the other covered one of her hands at his hipbones, and his thoughts became clouded and hazy. “Margaery…” he breathed as a warning, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Margaery heard Robb’s warning but did not pull away, instead taking him deeper in her mouth and intertwining her fingers with his. She felt his body tremble slightly beneath hers and then his seed spilled into her mouth. She swallowed round him and pulled back, her cheeks flushed crimson. She ran her free hand gently over his leg, allowing herself to catch her breath as she stared resolutely at the blankets on their bed instead of meeting his gaze.

Robb temporarily lost the ability to speak and all he did for a few moments was breathe in and out. He felt Margaery’s hand running along his leg and his gaze went to her, where he noticed she was staring resolutely downwards. He reached forwards and gently lifted her chin with his hand before meeting her lips with his in a slow kiss.

Margaery returned Robb’s kiss, finally looking at him as she pulled away. A shy smile appeared on her face and she snaked her arms around him, pressing her forehead to his. “I hope that was alright,” she said softly, her cheeks growing hot again. There were few things that phased her, but being unsure of herself came as somewhat of a surprise.

”Alright?” Robb echoed in disbelief, “Margaery, that was…” He trailed off, kissing her again as his arms curled around her body. He looked at her as if at that moment he struggled to believe he was holding her. “I hope that you…” he said softly, pausing for a moment before he added, “You must tell me if you’re ever…unsatisfied.”

Margaery shook her head vehemently, looking at Robb with wide eyes. “Unsatisfied? With you? No… I couldn’t… Never, sweetheart,” she remarked before giving him a small smile. “Sometimes it feels as though we were just married and discovering each other for the first time. Some things are still new.” She leaned in to kiss him once more, taking his hands in hers. “I just worry about pleasing you,” she admitted as she pulled away. “I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel.”

Robb looked relieved by Margaery’s words and he nodded his agreement. There were times when he loved nothing more than the familiarity of her and times when everything seemed new again. “You make me feel very, very good,” he reassured her quietly, unable to help but smile even as he turned slightly red, “You needn’t ever worry about that.”

"Good," Margaery said in short, leaning in so that their lips could meet again. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, pulling back only to snuggle into to his chest. "I love you more than anyone or anything. Gods, I can’t believe I almost lost you," she breathed out, though not to make him feel guilty. He had already made up for his previous decision a million times over. She was just so glad to be where she was at the moment. She pressed a kiss over his heart and gently ran her fingers over his back before whispering, "thank you, Robb."


	20. Family, Duty, Honor

The small council chamber was almost full again the following day, with Willas, the Greatjon, Tyrion, Loras, Baelish and Maester Luwin gathered around the table having been summoned by their king. Robb was on his feet at the end of the table, much calmer than he had been the day before and yet somehow even more resolute. He had fallen asleep at night and woken in the morning to Margaery’s voice and the soft sound of her breathing, but on this occasion the Greatjon provided a stark contrast as his booming voice echoed through the room, drowning out every other council member.

"You mean to send brave men of the North to fight your battles for you? Are you a wolf or a scared puppy?" he demanded, "The King of the North I knew would never cower behind his iron chair in the south and refuse to meet his enemies head on."

"The King in the North you knew was a green boy who knew little of war and only had the North to preoccupy himself with," Robb retorted, "It was an honor to fight alongside my men but now my men stretch across the seven kingdoms. Would you be so offended, I wonder, if I were to ask men of the Reach to fight for me, Lord Umber, or of the Vale?"

"You might as well be from the Reach yourself with how flowery you’ve become since you came down here," the Greatjon countered, "The Knight of Pansies or whatever he’s called is your Lord Commander and your Hand has a wife with more balls than him!"

"Lord Umber, with the greatest of respect," Willas interjected quickly as Robb’s hands resting on the table balled into fists, "The king’s decision is the wisest course of action. The information we have is limited at best. Sending the king and turning this into an all-out war before we know more would only be of detriment to the North."

Loras’s fists had balled as his brother-in-law’s did, though he thought it unwise to speak up in such a rage. He was certain he’d be challenging Greatjon Umber to a joust if Willas had not interrupted him. He took a deep breath before speaking. “Surely you don’t wish to put the king’s life in danger?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. “We all know that we are capable for battle, but that doesn’t mean we should act upon that fact. I can bet that you miss the smell of rotting flesh and the sound of your enemies screaming, but I suggest a hunt to get all that frustration out. Not war.”

Tyrion let out a small snort, not even understanding why this was a debatable issue. Greatjon could try as he might to convince the king otherwise, but he knew very well that Robb had a queen waiting back in his chambers, and that prospect was enough to make _anyone_ drop a sword and pick up a flower instead. “Gentlemen, please,” he interjected. “It’s one against six. I know your arithmetic may not exactly be up to par, Lord Umber, but it’s clear you’re fighting a losing battle here. Lord Walder Frey was our biggest threat, but his bones are now decorating the graves outside of the Twins. If our king believes that other troops will take care of this business with the Boltons then we should trust in his decision.”

"The Others have the lot of you!" Greatjon cursed, "A true king shouldn’t be afraid to put his life in danger if it’s what’s necessary."

"And you ought to know me well enough to know I would not hesitate if it was what was necessary, Lord Umber," Robb pointed out, "But I’ve learnt enough to know that only foolish boys go _looking_ for trouble.”

"You need to go back to the North so that you can remember what being a man truly means," Greatjon said accusingly, "If your lord father…"

"My father is dead!" Robb snapped, his voice raising, "My father lies buried in the crypts of Winterfell far before his time not only because of King Joffrey but also because of the decisions _he_ made. Were it that I could hear what my father would have to say, Lord Umber, but he made that impossible.”

"You would rather have a father who lived in disgrace than one who died in honor?" Greatjon questioned.

"I would rather have a father who _lived_ ,” Robb answered, “So that he might have been able to teach his children not to make the same mistakes he did.”

The room went deadly silent as Robb spoke his last few words, and most of the council members looked upon him with wide eyes, including that of Lord Tyrion. None of them had ever known their king to question his father’s decisions. In fact, in most instances he had asked them what they thought his father would do in each situation. It was a change brought upon by what he could only assume was a wife and a daughter that he desired to live for. Robb Stark knew what it was like to live without a father, and he surely didn’t want to leave Princess Karine in the same situation as himself.

“The matter is resolved, then,” Tyrion spoke up, noting the sadness and anger in the king’s eyes. The last thing they needed was for Greatjon to blabber something else out and upset him further. “I don’t see any reason why we should argue. We will send word to your men in the North, your grace.”

"Thank you. You are all dismissed," Robb said, lowering his voice again. As the other council members all stood to their feet, some murmuring amongst themselves as they left, he sat down at the head of the table, still pensive. He was no less certain in his decision, but after hearing Greatjon’s words he couldn’t seem to stop his thoughts from drifting to his father.

* * *

A short time later, Robb could be found again sitting but this time in his by his daughter’s crib in her nursery. He watched her for a little while as she continued to be endlessly fascinated with reaching for her own feet and then stood to pick her up, cradling her in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and Karine giggled as she decided to reach for the red of her father’s beard instead.

Margaery had heard someone entering Karine’s nursery, and she decided to investigate who the visitor was, only to discover it was Robb, who she assumed had just returned from his council meeting. She stood in silence for a few minutes, not wanting to intrude on his time alone with their daughter. She thought she had used up all of her tears the other night, but she seemed to have some left in her, a few rolling down her cheeks as she watched them. She brushed them away, a small smile appearing on her face as Karine became curious of her father’s beard.

She quietly made her way over to them, slipping her arms around Robb from behind and planting a soft kiss on his neck. “She loves you so much already,” she murmured, closing her eyes and resting her cheek against his back.

Robb knew as soon as he felt her touch that it was Margaery behind him, and he smiled to himself at her voice. “Hello, sweetheart,” he greeted her warmly. He lifted Karine a little higher so that she could reach his face and leant forwards to nuzzle his nose gently against hers. “Sometimes I wonder if she knows…that I’m her father, I mean,” he mused, “You probably think I’m just that funny man who you see every now and then, don’t you, my sunshine?”

“She knows,” Margaery reassured Robb, swinging round to look at both him and Karine. “Somehow that little mind of hers can tell, I’m sure of it. She doesn’t look at anyone else and smile the way she does when she’s with you. She is blessed with a father that holds her and cares for her and plays with her when many other fathers would not.” She laughed lightly as their daughter pulled at Robb’s beard, letting out a delighted squeal.

Robb let out a laugh of his own and shook his head, all the while grinning at Karine. “My father did. He would spend time with all of us and play with us and laugh with us. I was lucky to have him with me for as long as I did. Rickon and Bran won’t have that,” he remarked quietly, his eyes on his daughter, “Family, Duty, Honor. I am a Tully as well as a Stark. Thank you for reminding me of what’s important yesterday, Margaery.”

“There’s no need to thank me,” Margaery remarked softly, feeling as though she was falling even more in love with Robb as she watched him keep an attentive eye on Karine. “I think everyone in these kingdoms could use a reminder of such a thing every so often.” She placed a hand on his arm. “Your mother and Arya are leaving for Winterfell soon. I thought we might see them off together.”

"Already? I’m losing track of time," Robb remarked, his eyebrows raising slightly. He nodded in agreement with Margaery and leant forward to press a kiss to her lips. "I think we should take Karine to say goodbye to her grandmother and aunt as well, don’t you?" he suggested, making his way over to the door, "One day we will take her to Winterfell so she can meet her uncles."

“She will love it there,” Margaery said with a smile, walking with her husband. “After all, I do believe she is a winter baby,” she added, her cheeks growing pink. “I will miss Arya and your mother so much. They are my family now, and it feels a bit like separating from Garlan when we left Highgarden. I almost wish we could go with them… But then I realize what a silly and selfish thought that is.”

"If it is a silly and selfish thought then it is a silly and selfish though I have had many times," Robb admitted with a small smile directed at Margaery. He considered himself extremely fortunate for everything he had, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t wish sometimes he was raising his family in Winterfell instead of King’s Landing.

"Well, if it isn’t Princess Karine gracing King’s Landing with her beautiful presence," Willas’s voice said, and Robb turned to spot him coming down the corridor. Dacey was walking by his side, and Robb noticed her smile and shake her head slightly. Karine made wide eyes at Willas’s new cane, which was topped with a golden bear and Robb had no doubt had been a gift from his wife.

Margaery noticed her brother’s cane as well, and her expression seemed to mirror her daughter’s as she slowly quirked an eyebrow. “Your niece likes your new accessory,” she remarked with a small laugh before turning to Robb. “Our daughter already has high taste, it seems.” She looked back at Willas and his wife. “We’re going to see Lady Catelyn and Princess Arya off, and if you aren’t otherwise occupied you’re welcome to come with us.”

"I’m not entirely sure I approve," Robb joked, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Perhaps she merely likes bears and is a true Northern woman already," Dacey suggested with a grin before answering, "It would be a pleasure to accompany you."

"I’m glad to run into you, Lady Dacey," Robb remarked on their way, "I was wondering…are you planning on going North yourself with the rest of the men?" He found himself ashamed that only later had he realised that his decision might have meant Willas would have to say goodbye to his wife as she went off to battle.

"With all due respect I would not go even if you had gone, your grace. I have another to concern myself with for the timebeing," Dacey replied, adding happily when Robb looked confused, "My husband has gone and gotten me with child."

“What?!” Margaery exclaimed happily, turning to her brother and sister-in-law, forgetting her graces for the time-being. She moved to give Dacey a one armed hug as they walked, smiling widely at the other woman. “Congratulations! Oh, I am so very glad for the both of you! There are few things as rewarding as having a child with someone you love.” She turned to Willas and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Have you written father and mother yet?” she asked him.

"This morning," Willas answered Margaery, grinning broadly, "I expect Garlan will be very disappointed. It seems as though he won’t be inheriting Highgarden after me after all."

"What wonderful news!" Robb agreed with Margaery, reaching forwards to give a one-armed hug to Dacey and then his brother-in-law. He spun Karine around gently in his arms, upon which his daughter laughed delightedly. "I believe she’s happy she will soon gain her first cousin as well," he remarked with a chuckle, "If there is anything you both need please don’t hesitate to let me know."

“Yes, please let us know,” Margaery remarked, unable to wipe the smile from her face. I have a bit of experience in being with child now, so you can come to me with anything,” she told Dacey. “Even if you just need someone to complain to because Willas doesn’t understand.” She let out a small laugh and took hold of Robb’s arm. “Our family keeps growing. The gods truly are smiling on us.”

"They must be," Robb agreed after Dacey had chuckled and thanked Margaery, "And may they continue to do so. I would love to see this castle full of children. I think it would make it a much nicer place to live in."

They had by then reached the courtyard, and as Robb turned away from his wife he caught sight of his mother standing by her horse. While Arya was bidding goodbye to her older sister, Catelyn smiled at the sight of the small party and made her way over to them.

"Gods be good, you brought my granddaughter," Catelyn exclaimed, reaching out her arms to gently take Karine from Robb, "Clearly you do not expect me to leave today."

“Perhaps that’s our plan to keep you here,” Margaery jested, smiling warmly at her mother-in-law. “I’m going to miss you and Arya, but I don’t think it will take much persuading on my part to convince Robb that we should visit Winterfell soon… when our Karine is ready to make the journey, of course.” She leaned forward to wrap her arms around Catelyn, taking care not to squish her daughter. “I love you, mother. Thank you for all that you’ve done. Be safe on your way back home, and be sure to tell Bran and Rickon hello for us.” She pulled away to let her husband say his goodbyes.

“You have to make sure to visit Gendry.” Arya was giving Sansa specific instructions as her brother and his wife saw her mother off. “He gets bored when he doesn’t have company. Try not to make that disgusted face of yours while you’re talking with him. Eat a sweetroll for me everyday. And tell Karine that her Aunt Arya loves her. I’ll miss you.”

"Thank you, my child. I will miss you a great deal. I trust you know you are always welcome in Winterfell," Catelyn replied, giving Margaery a warm smile before turning to kiss her granddaughter, "I am your grandmother now and always, sweetling. I pray we’ll see each other again soon."

"It seems I am saying goodbye to you far too often these days, Mother," Robb remarked. As Catelyn handed Karine back over to Margaery, he leant in to press a kiss to her forehead.

"I would rather we were saying goodbye often than never seeing each other," Catelyn noted, "And I am glad this time you are not going North with me. I know it doesn’t mean a great deal but…Robb, I was…I _am_ very proud of you.” Robb pressed his lips together and shook his head slightly before enveloping his mother in a hug.

"Yes, yes, alright," Sansa promised Arya in the meantime. She wasn’t entirely sure why her younger sister cared so much about a boy who seemed to spend most of his time making fun of her, but since Arya was leaving she wasn’t about to question her. "Tell Bran and Rickon hello for me," she requested before presenting Arya with a small, wrapped-up bundle that smelled of sweetrolls, "And I…I brought these for you. To take on the journey."

“He’s my best friend,” Arya insisted, noticing her sister’s apprehensive face at the prospect of sharing time with a blacksmith. Her face immediately brightened at Sansa’s gift, however, and she moved to hug her tightly. “You’re a good sister, even if we don’t agree half the time. I know you like it here in the South, but you should come visit us when Robb and Margaery do. You’re still a Stark, you know.”

Margaery held Karine to her chest as she watched Robb embrace his mother. It became more and more difficult to say goodbye with every time Catelyn left them or they left her. Still, she was right. It was better to keep having to say goodbye than to never see each other at all

"You’re a good sister, too. Even if I struggle to understand your choice in friends," Sansa admitted, returning her sister’s embrace and nodding, "I hope it isn’t long before I see you again."

Robb returned to Margaery’s side as Catelyn and Arya mounted their horses and Willas and Dacey waved goodbye to the small party. The two Starks had a retinue of men accompanying them to ensure their safety as they travelled North, and more were to leave for Winterfell the following morning. “I wish Winterfell wasn’t so far away,” Robb admitted to Margaery softly, “It feels as if my heart is torn in two sometimes.”

Margaery held onto Karine with one arm and wrapped her other around Robb’s middle, hugging him close to her. Her heart broke for his, knowing that he hadn’t chosen this life for them. He didn’t plan on being a king at the end of the war, but he was trapped in King’s Landing now; it was no wonder he disliked it so much. It felt more like a prison than a home. There were times when they both wanted to drop all of their duties and just be a man and a woman who loved each other and were raising a family, but that was impossible now.

She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and ran her hand over his back comfortingly. “I wish the same, sweetheart,” she admitted. All she wanted was for him to be happy, but she did not know if he could ever be truly happy here.

"I’m very fortunate in what life has given me, though," Robb added. He leant in to kiss Margaery’s temple as they watched Catelyn and Arya begin their long journey north. Grey Wind padded up alongside them and Karine looked at him curiously, her eyes wide.

"We still must decide what to do about Lady Roslin," Robb commented after falling silent for a while.

Margaery adjusted her daughter so she could get a clearer view of the direwolf over her shoulder, her little hands reaching out to touch him. “I was thinking… we might disguise her as one of Karine’s nurses until the danger passes,” Margaery suggested, looking up at her husband. “I know it’s not exactly ideal, but we could provide her with all of her wants and needs here while keeping her safe, and to the outside eye it would look perfectly normal. She seems to have an affinity for children, but we can of course ask her if she’s comfortable with this plan.”

Robb’s mouth twisted slightly in thought. He knew having Roslin in plain sight at court wasn’t a good idea, but it also didn’t seem at all right to relegate a lady to the kitchens or somewhere similar. Margaery’s suggestion seemed like a good compromise. “It’s a good idea,” he agreed with her, “But are you sure _you’d_ be comfortable with it? Lady Roslin looking after our daughter…I could understand if you weren’t keen on the thought.”

“She seems only to have the best intentions… I have to be honest with you and say that sometimes I do think of what might have happened had you married her, but… I know in my heart that nothing will ever come between us and that nothing can change the past,” Margaery remarked, shaking her head slightly. “All we can do is try to make Lady Roslin’s future brighter, and she deserves to be happy and feel safe more than I deserve complete ease of mind.”

Robb blinked at Margaery, feeling slightly in awe of her. One of the things he loved the most about his wife was her kind heart and it seemed more evident to him than ever in that moment. He too had found himself feeling guilty since Roslin had appeared at King’s Landing, but mostly it was guilt for not thinking for a moment that if he went back he would have made a different decision. He wasn’t sure how to articulate all of that to Margaery, however.

"I do love you," he said softly to her instead, wrapping his own arm around her.

“I love you,” Margaery replied, moving closer to her husband and pressing her lips to his. Karine let out a giggle as they pulled away. “You think it’s so funny when your mother and father kiss,” Margaery said with a small laugh, hugging her daughter tightly to her. “Well, I am glad it is entertainment for you since it happens so often.”

She looked back towards Robb and could tell that something more was troubling him, but she thought it best not to press upon the issue. He would tell her when he was ready. “Do you think we might talk to Lady Roslin today?” she asked him.

"Aye, I think that would be wise. The sooner we can get her settled in, the better. I expected the Boltons will have already sent men to look for her," Robb agreed, turning to make his way back into the castle, "I put her in one of the rooms near your old one."

“I was thinking that Karine might get my old room when she grows older so that the painter’s hard work didn’t go to waste on those roses. Though we might have a few direwolves added on one of the walls. I only lived there for a few months before I was unable to resist you and we were married,” Margaery jested, giving Robb a smile. Karine began to fuss and reach for her father, so she passed her over to him, raising her eyebrows. “And you think that she doesn’t know who you are…”

Robb couldn’t help but break into a smile then and he bounced Karine up and down gently in his arms, seemingly settling her. “I like that idea very much. I wouldn’t want anybody else but a child of ours to have that room,” he affirmed, “And I think you mean I wasn’t able to resist _you_ , sweetheart. I was under your spell from the start.”

“Ah, yes, and must be why you locked me away for a month because you were terrified I was conspiring with the enemy and carrying Joffrey’s child. What a strange way to show affection,” Margaery joked, giving her husband a playful grin. “I can tell you that I thought you were the most handsome man I had ever seen, even though your face was streaked with dirt and you were wearing that bloodstained armor. And then Loras teased me mercilessly about the way I was looking at you when you summoned us to tell us we could return to Highgarden. All I wanted to do was make you smile.”

Robb directed his smile at Margaery. “Forgive a solider whose heart had hardened beyond recognition. I didn’t know who to trust. I’m not that man anymore thanks to you,” he stated, his face turning slightly red at her words, “And I also made the mistake of making the decision that I thought others would want me to to make, not the one I wanted to make.”

“You were forgiven a long, long time ago, sweetheart,” Margaery remarked, running a hand over Robb’s back. “I was a girl who thought she had to hold all every power in her hands and charm everyone she met… when all I really needed was your love. You finally gave me the chance to be myself, and I cannot thank you enough for that.”

Robb’s free arm mirrored Margaery’s and he lowered his voice as they approached Roslin’s chambers in case she heard them. “Margaery, I do…I do feel guilty that Lady Roslin ended up married to Ramsay Bolton,” he admitted softly, “But it never crosses my mind how my life would have been if I’d married her. If you ever do find yourself wondering…just know that I’m certain I would’ve spent the rest of my life asking myself what would’ve happened if I’d married you.”

Margaery looked up at Robb with love in her eyes, leaning in to kiss him on the lips once more. “I’ve never once doubted your affections, and that makes me love you all the more,” she replied, pulling away. “You are so good to me. I… thank you.” She wasn’t quite sure how to express her gratitude, but she moved to wrap her arms around her husband in a hug. After a small laugh from Karine, she reluctantly pulled away, detaching herself from Robb before knocking on Lady Roslin’s door.

Roslin had pulled the door open uncertainly and she looked even more startled to see Robb and Margaery standing outside. Her eyes were wide before she gave them both a curtsey. “Good day, your graces,” she said, adding when she caught sight of the baby Robb was holding, “Oh my goodness. Who is…?”

"Good day, Lady Roslin," Robb said in return, "This is our daughter, Princess Karine."

"You already have a child," Roslin said, her lips pursed in slight astonishment, "You are very blessed."

Margaery did not realize how very uncomfortable she would be in this situation until she was actually faced with it. She shifted from foot to foot, hoping that their conversation would not take too long. “We brought her along with us because we have a proposal for you,” she said in short, not wanting to further expound upon just how very blessed she and Robb were. “We know there is a great possibility that people are out searching for you right now, but we don’t want to keep you cooped up in this room all day long. We were wondering if you might be interested in posing as a nurse to Karine for the time being until we can ensure your safety.”

Roslin brought a hand up to her mouth and looked alternately between the baby princess, Robb and Margaery. She then sunk to her knees, bowing before her queen. “You honor me, your grace,” she said quietly, “I will take whatever role you wish and do whatever you command. I…it is not as if any man now will ever want to marry me.”

Margaery was taken aback by Roslin’s gesture and her eyes widened before she gave the girl permission to stand. “Please, it is the very least we can do,” she insisted. “And you shouldn’t speak so ill of yourself. If you ever wish to marry again, then I will help you find a good man to take as a husband. You deserve happiness. It is I who is indebted to you, my lady, not the other way around.”

"I thank you, your grace, but I fear you will have great difficulty. There are few men who would be willing to take as their wife a lady who…" Roslin glanced downwards momentarily, tears forming in her eyes, "I will report to the princess’s chief nurse immediately. I hope that I can be of good service to her."

"It will only be temporary," Robb affirmed, his brow furrowed, "Once your husband is no longer a threat you may join the court, if you wish."

"Yes, your grace," Roslin replied, although she still looked highly doubtful.

“There is love in this world for everyone, my lady,” Margaery said firmly but with a gentleness in her tone. “You will be able to find it someday with someone. Don’t fret. And I’m sure you will do a wonderful job in caring for Karine. She is very easy to get along with. It seems to me that you struggle with asking for anything would like, but you must learn to speak up and report to us if there’s something you desire.”

"I…I will try, your grace," Roslin promised hesitantly, "You are truly a kind queen, and the kingdoms are lucky to have you. I can take the princess now, if you wish."

"Now?" Robb echoed before turning to Margaery, "Thank you, Lady Roslin, but I…I thought we might have some more time with her, if she won’t need feeding soon."

Margaery gave Robb a nod before turning to Lady Roslin with a soft smile on her face. “You are sweet. We will send someone for you later so that you might get acquainted with each other, but for now Karine will be in our care,” she remarked. “I hope you have a nice day, my lady. And remember - don’t hesitate to ask us for anything.”

"Thank you again, your graces," Roslin said, giving another curtsey. Her gaze went to Karine and Robb pressed his lips together as the baby girl recoiled slightly. He hoped it wasn’t a bad sign - Karine was a happy baby, but it generally took her a while to be comfortable with new people that weren’t her mother and father and her nurses.

"I get the feeling Lady Roslin isn’t very used to asking for things," Robb remarked quietly to Margaery when the door to Roslin’s chambers had shut. Karine looked to be getting bored of standing still and her tiny hands were pawing at Robb’s shoulder as if urging him to move. "Our daughter is very curious, it seems," he remarked with a smile, "Do you think it would be alright for us to go for a stroll with her around the castle?"

“I don’t see why not,” Margaery said in reply to Robb, laughing when Karine let out a happy coo as they began to move again. “I have a feeling that she’s going to be quite the mover when she learns how to walk. She’ll probably try to saddle Grey Wind like a horse,” she jested, reaching out to gently smooth the hair on her daughter’s head. Karine wrinkled her nose and then giggled. “And I can imagine us never being able to get a word in when she gets older as well.”

Robb laughed at the thought of Karine attempting to ride Grey Wind. “He might not be entirely pleased with that,” he pointed out, “No matter, we will chase after her if she won’t stop moving, and she ought to be allowed to talk if she has something to say. Nothing ever stopped her mother from saying what was on her mind.” He grinned and raised his eyebrows at Margaery. “I just hope she is happy,” he admitted, “All I wish is for her to be happy.”

Margaery slipped her hand into Robb’s free one and intertwined their fingers. “She will be. She has a father and mother who love her dearly. She has so many places to explore and roam. And, when the time is right, she will have brothers and sisters to play with. Just as I was happy growing up in Highgarden and you were in Winterfell, she will be here.”


	21. Jaime

_Dark wings, dark words_ , Robb had heard many times when he’d been a boy, and the saying remained true even now. The king had noticed the raven arrive in the morning when he’d been outside in the courtyard practising with his sword against Ser Loras and sure enough not an hour had gone by before he received word from Maester Luwin recommending a meeting of the small council. The North was preparing for war.

A month had passed with little word from the extra men Robb had sent to Winterfell, and from what he could gather the Boltons had made no advances. Robb knew from his mother that there were men who had been sent out to look for Roslin and had appeared in Winterfell, but it seemed they didn’t even dream she was all the way in King’s Landing. Ramsay Bolton, meanwhile, had taken another Frey as his wife. Both he and Lord Ryman, it seemed, considered the Frey girls interchangeable. Aside from his second marriage Ramsay appeared to be doing very little, but the tides were turning. The raven had brought with it word that lands of men loyal to the Starks were being attacked, and in one location a flayed man had been stuck up on a post outside the remnants of a village burned to the ground. If the Boltons had been biding their time before, they certainly weren’t doing so now.

"So we are in agreement?" Robb said, standing up from his seat at the head of the table, "Tell Ser Rodrick that Lord Umber is leaving in the morning." Everyone nodded their heads in assent. Robb had been aware that Greatjon Umber had been restless and displeased with him for quite some time, so when the man had made a request to lead the men of the North against their new threat, Robb had granted it. Robb remembered a time when the Greatjon had held nothing but respect for him, but it seemed that was now gone forever even though he remained true to his service.

"We will send a raven immediately, your grace," Willas declared, "We will be sad to see you leave, Lord Umber, but may the gods be with you." Robb gave the council their dismissal, and one by one each rose from their seats to return to their lives. Willas walked by the Greatjon’s side despite the slightly suspicious look the other man was giving him, and Robb was just behind them. He was intending on seeing his wife and daughter that afternoon.

"Lord Tyrion," Baelish’s voice echoed through the hall as everyone else took their leave, "A word in private, if you would be so kind."

Tyrion Lannister could not pretend that he was unperturbed by the news they had received from the North. He was afraid he had been the one to put into force the actions of the Boltons, creating a bigger threat than that of Walder Frey and his scheming sister. He was growing wary of how hard it was to keep a king alive for more than a few months. He had failed miserably on his nephew’s part, but he had hoped to live under Robb Stark’s rule for as long as he could keep it that way.

He was consumed with his own thoughts when Littlefinger asked to talk to him, but he nodded nonetheless, following the other man.

Baelish led the way out of the small council chamber and through the corridors of the Red Keep. Though his usual smirk was on his face, he seemed to be working harder than usual to keep it up. “You seem preoccupied,” he remarked to Tyrion, “I can send a lovely young woman up to your chambers this evening if it would help ease your worries.”

Tyrion narrowed his eyes, his face ashen as he looked at Littlefinger. “You must forgive me for declining such an offer, my lord, but I’m afraid I’ve been a bit off put by the opposite sex ever since I found my father in bed with my beloved.” He let out a sigh, shaking his head. “I am preoccupied as of late, as I’m sure every member of the small council has been worrying about our king. You can’t tell me your thoughts haven’t been on those who might suffer from the Boltons’ wrath.”

"She must have been very beloved, to have such a profound effect," Baelish commented, raising his eyebrows slightly. He chose not to answer the latter part of Tyrion’s other words, unwilling to give away any more than he needed to. "I think you may share my concerns then that while the king may believe a handful of Northern men can stave off an attack of Freys and Boltons, in practice it seems unlikely," he added.

Tyrion’s look turned from one of disgust to curiosity. “I’m not sure what you’re planning, but I think it necessary that we eliminate any potential threats to the kingdoms. I have no doubts that the men in the North will do their best to protect the king and his family, but… Well, I must say that a method to get rid of the Freys and Boltons would be much more effective in putting my mind at ease than a whore in my sheets.”

"Surely if anyone in the seven kingdoms could devise such a method it would be you, Lord Tyrion," Baelish commented, "Your smarts have managed to keep you alive despite the fact that the king loathes your family beyond reproach, not to mention that with your brother in prison you have control of the Lannister wealth."

“I’d like to think that has a bit to do with my charm as well,” Tyrion jested, though he kept a straight face. “I’m afraid I’ve exhausted some of my wealth and plotting in attempts to keep the king safe before… from the same breed of heathen we’re fighting now. You may be on your own this time around, Lord Baelish. I don’t know what good I can be to you.”

"Second only to the queen’s in his grace’s eyes, I’m sure," Baelish shot back, raising his eyebrows, "Surely you must have something left at least of your wealth. What could you have possibly done to put such a drain on your own finances?"

Tyrion did not see the harm in letting Littlefinger know of his past agreement with Lady Olenna. It had already been carried out, and Baelish would have no one to blab to about the matter. “Surely you remember the Faceless Men that you almost sent after Daenerys Targaryen during Robert’s rule? I spent a great chunk of gold hiring one to take out Walder Frey. I am hoping my money wasn’t wasted.”

The look that appeared on Baelish’s face was somewhere halfway between surprise and looking like he was holding back a laugh. Of all the things Tyrion could have said, he hadn’t expected that. “If only his grace knew of your devotion,” he remarked, “Though it was wise not to tell anyone. The Stark boy has learnt a thing or two but he is still Ned Stark’s son. He would most likely have thought it _dishonorable_.”

“Yes, well, let’s pray he wouldn’t think that way still, not after learning of what they were to do to him, his wife, and his unborn child at the time,” Tyrion remarked, raising his eyebrows. He had said once that he had a weakness for cripples, bastards, and broken things, none of which Robb Stark was, so he really could not explain his affinity towards the boy. Perhaps it was the mercy he had been shown when Robb had no reason to trust him. Perhaps he was just tired of being cynical and having so much bitterness in his heart. Either way, he was finally finding himself comfortable and feeling some sort of happiness in his life again. “I appreciate your silence on the issue, Lord Baelish. No one else needs to know how soft I’ve gone.”

* * *

It took Willas Tyrell a good half an hour or so to find his king later on in the day, long after Tyrion and Littlefinger had parted ways and returned to their respective chambers. It had turned into a beautiful day despite the sombre news of the morning and in the end Willas has found Robb outside enjoying the sunshine of the gardens with his family. Karine was in Margaery’s arms, and at the moment was being entertained by her father who kept disappearing behind a tree and then appearing again, making her laugh every time. It wasn’t very often that Willas was reminded that his king was younger than he was, but this was one such occasion. Robb Stark was but twenty years old with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Sorry to intrude," Willas declared as he approached them, "I wouldn’t if it wasn’t important."

Margaery had been laughing along with her daughter, finding it both adorable and remarkable that Karine could be entertained so easily. She was glad that Greatjon’s departure and the news of the Boltons had not deterred her husband for long. If things were hard for her then she could not even imagine what they were like for Robb. He was dedicated to his people but somehow managed to put her and Karine first, and she believed that was what made him the best of rulers.

When her eldest brother showed up, she could not stop her face from falling slightly. It was not that she was unhappy to see Willas; she just could tell when he was not bringing the greatest news. “Hello, Willas,” she greeted him, quirking an eyebrow. “It’s good to see you as well.”

"It’s always a pleasure to see you, sweet sister," Willas said, giving Margaery a small smile. Robb stepped forwards to stand by his wife, looking slightly concerned but giving his brother-in-law a nod nonetheless.

"Go ahead, Willas," Robb bid him, "Do you suggest calling another meeting?"

"No, that won’t be necessary," Willas replied, shaking his head, "We can talk out here. It’s just that I…well, one of the little birds had some slightly shocking information to share today."

Robb’s brow furrowed further. When Lord Varys had abruptly disappeared from King’s Landing, he had left behind a great many children whom he had used as spies and Robb had absolutely no idea what to do with. When Willas had become Hand of the King, he been entrusted with taking care of them, and although Robb was less than comfortable with the idea they had proved very useful in finding out about what was happening within King’s Landing.

"Lord Baelish and Lord Tyrion were speaking earlier, and they came onto the subject of the Lannister’s fortune," Willas explained further, "It seems Lord Tyrion has spent a significant portion of it on hiring a Faceless Man."

"A Faceless Man?" Robb echoed before turning to Margaery, "Do you have any idea what that is?"

Karine had begun to fuss once her father stopped popping out from behind the tree, but Margaery bounced her up and down a few times, quickly quieting her. She rocked her back and forth as Willas and Robb talked, looking between the two men, slightly bemused.

When her husband asked for her input, she nodded her head, speaking up. “They’re a guild of assassins, trained to kill people in the most secretive of ways. They call them faceless because no one knows what they truly look like. It’s said they can change their appearance with some sort of magic. The bards used to sing of them in Highgarden, and many children were afraid that if they weren’t good to their parents then a Faceless Man would come for them in the night. It was dreadful, really. We did not know that they required a great lump sum to be hired and that no one would waste such expenses on a child’s misbehaviour. I have to wonder what sort of business Lord Tyrion would want with one of them.”

Willas nodded in agreement and Robb at first looked intrigued by Margaery’s explanation before his expression turned to one of distaste. He might have come to begrudgingly accept Tyrion’s continued presence, but he didn’t like the thought that he of all people might be hiring an assassin. “So do I,” Robb murmured in agreement with his wife, adding more loudly, “Do you know who it was that he hired this Faceless Man to kill?”

"According to what I heard," Willas stated, "It was Lord Walder Frey."

"That’s not possible," Robb stated immediately, his eyes widening, "Why…what reason would the Imp have…are you certain?"

"I struggled to believe it myself," Willas admitted, "But that’s what I was told."

Karine became unsettled again, most likely sensing her parents’ unrest, and she let out a small snivel, squirming in Margaery’s arms. “Shh, it’s alright, my darling,” she comforted her, holding her close and running a soothing hand over her back.

Margaery was every bit as shocked as Robb was, but she kept her voice low as she spoke again, turning to look at her husband. “They say a Lannister always repays his debts, but I didn’t think he was indebted to us in any way… You sent his sister away and locked up his brother. It’s not as if we’ve been the most kind to him.” She shook her head, confused. “I know not what occurs during your meetings, sweetheart, but would you say that there was something amicable between the two of you? You came to a sort of understanding, but an understanding would hardly be enough to cause someone to spend half a fortune on saving our lives.”

Robb glanced slightly worriedly at Karine and then nodded at Margaery. “Yes, I suppose you could say there is some kind of understanding between us. I have been able to send him outside of the city walls to Casterly Rock to report back on his sister without too much concern,” he admitted, “I just struggle to understand him. He does not seem to approve of Cersei’s actions or even like her, but nonetheless he stood by and served as Hand when King Joffrey was on the throne. I have no idea who he’s loyal to, if anyone.”

"Some men - many men, in fact - aren’t loyal to very much other than the idea of keeping themselves alive," Willas noted, "I’m not saying that Tyrion Lannister is necessarily completely trustworthy, but…"

"He saved our lives," Robb said simply. He slowly exhaled, his mind still at work trying to decide what all of this meant. "Thank you for telling us, Willas," he added before turning to his wife again, "I think we will have to leave Karine with one of her nurses for a little while."

“Yes, thank you, Willas,” Margaery agreed, turning to Robb and giving him a nod. “I’m somewhat bewildered, but… I suppose everything falls into place. We cannot doubt what Lord Tyrion did for us, nor can we overlook it. He could have left Casterly Rock with the knowledge of Walder Frey’s plan and never done anything about it. It had no effect on him whether or not it was carried out. In fact, the Lannisters might have ruled again had he let them kill us…”

Karine began to fuss again. ”Alright, my darling, let’s get you to your nursery,” Margaery said, rocking her daughter gently and taking her leave from the gardens with Robb by her side.

* * *

Once Karine had been returned safely to the care of her nurses, Robb and Margaery made their way to the king’s private audience chamber and requested that Tyrion be summoned. Robb sat next to his wife and took his hand in hers as they waited for the arrival of the Lannister, hoping to ask him about the truth of what Willas’s spy had overheard.

"It’s still so difficult to believe," Robb muttered, leaning back against his chair, "I never thought I would owe a Lannister my life…even more valuable things to me than my life - yours, our daughter’s."

“It’s odd,” Margaery agreed, running her thumb along the back of Robb’s hand. “But if what was overheard is true… perhaps he is a more honourable man than we took him for. Believe me when I say I’ve had my disputes with the Lannisters. Cersei disliked me from the moment I set foot in King’s Landing. But Lord Tyrion always did seem different.” She fell silent when the Imp entered the room.

“Your graces.” He gave them a small bow before standing up and meeting their gazes. It was a rarity to have the king and queen request to see someone together. Normally Robb met with council members alone. He was not sure why he was summoned unless Baelish had, for whatever reason, decided to spill his secrets in a matter of only a few hours.

"You did always say it was better to keep him close than have him as an enemy," Robb remarked quietly just before Tyrion walked in. He couldn’t have imagined quite how right Margaery would turn out to be, assuming Tyrion confirmed the story they’d heard from Willas.

"Lord Tyrion," he greeted him, "Forgive me for being blunt, but some information has reached mine and the queen’s ears and we were hoping to confirm it directly from the source. What do you know about the death of Lord Walder Frey?"

Tyrion was going to strangle Petyr Baelish. He didn’t think him a snitch, but he should have learned never to trust anyone but himself when it came to holding in a secret. He furrowed his brow, trying to decide if he should lie or if the king and queen already knew too much to do so. Sighing, he met King Robb’s gaze and began to speak. “I know that it wasn’t coincidental or accidental. He was an old bag, but his time on this earth was not yet up when he met his death. Well, he didn’t believe so, anyway. But someone else decided that he had bred enough rotten children and made too many stupid plans.”

The past few years had made Robb well-trained in keeping his expression impassive, and he only permitted himself the slightest raise of his eyebrows at Tyrion’s words. “And that someone else was you?” he asked him plainly.

Tyrion nodded his head gravely, thinking there was no reason to keep the truth from these two when they already knew so much. “Though I did not act alone, your graces.” He turned to look at Queen Margaery. “Your grandmother went to great lengths to keep you and your husband safe as well. We split the price of a Faceless Man. I may have a vast amount of wealth, but my father didn’t _actually_ shit gold. I just hope you can forgive me for setting forth the chain of events that led the Boltons to revolt now. I was naive to think that all wickedness in the North would die along with Walder Frey.”

Robb glanced at Margaery himself, although he couldn’t say he wasn’t all that surprised that she was involved with Tyrion’s plans. He was well aware of how formidable his wife’s grandmother could be from the stories she’d told him.

"Forgive you?" Robb echoed, turning to Tyrion once more, "For all we know the Boltons were already in league with the Freys, not to mention that if it wasn’t for your actions neither I nor my queen would be sitting here today. I just…I will be honest and say that I’m struggling to understand _why_.”

“Because I didn’t want to see another Stark dead due to a Lannister’s foolish decision? Because it was the right course of action to take?” Tyrion sounded more like he was questioning himself rather than Robb. “This place has become more tolerable since your reign. Nothing can be perfect, but most kingdoms seem content with you as their ruler, as I have become as well. You both have decent heads on your shoulders. It would be a pity to see you lose them.”

"Well, I can’t say that I like the idea of members of my council operating behind my back, or of hiring another man to do to their killing for them," Robb admitted, taking in a deep breath, "That being said…it would be wrong to neglect to acknowledge what you’ve done for my family or for me. Thank you, Lord Tyrion. I…you are hereby granted your freedom and permitted to come and go from King’s Landing at your discretion. You are no longer under any obligation to stay here if you do not wish."

Tyrion raised his eyebrows in shock. “I never meant to gain anything from this, your grace. In all truthfulness, I didn’t intend for you to find out… but thank you. I can hardly abandon my post as Master of Laws. I think I’d much rather stay here than take up residence with my sister as long as you are content with my service.”

Margaery had been silent during the meeting, more than surprised with the Imp’s behaviour. She could have never predicted or expected such loyalty from him, but she was grateful beyond words. “You are a good man,” she spoke up, nodding her head. “Those that say you are but half a man are fools. Others who are twice your size could never hope to measure up to your heart or mind. We owe you our lives and you ask for little in return. Thank you does not seem like enough, my lord.”

"In that case, I’m sure Lord Willas will agree that we are fortunate to have you," Robb responded with a nod before falling silent as he listened to Margaery’s words. It was still hard for him to overcome his inherent dislike for the Lannisters after everything they had done, but he knew in his heart that his wife was right. There was no price in gold or silver that could repay what Tyrion had done.

"Perhaps…perhaps there is another Lannister who could benefit from having his freedom as well," Robb spoke up cautiously.

Tyrion’s eyes went wide in disbelief. He knew exactly what Robb Stark was implying but had no idea how to respond to such a thing. “You would grant my brother freedom?” he inquired, the words sounding ridiculous on his lips. Surely the king would not be willing to forgive everything Jaime had brought upon his family? “You cannot know how much that would mean to both me and him.”

Robb nodded slowly. “Your brother once cut down three of my men trying to reach me in battle,” he noted, “But times of war are not times of peace, I know that. The main reason I was keeping him prisoner was as leverage against your sister but it seems even that hasn’t proven effective. I must decide what to do about her, but as for Jaime…if you can keep him in check, and if we can find a use for him…you spared the life of the person I care for most in this world, Lord Tyrion. It only seems right that I should do the same.”

Tyrion watched as the queen gave the king’s hand a squeeze, looking at her husband in adoration. He briefly wondered what it was like to love someone and have them love you in return - something true and pure. He turned his attention back to the matter at hand, shaking his head slightly. “It might be difficult, but there are ways my brother can be controlled. His time as a prisoner has hardened his heart towards my sister, which I think will prove to be a good thing for you, your grace. Give him a sword and he’ll be ready to fight again, this time for you instead of against you.”

"Then in the morrow you and I will visit your brother’s cell," Robb declared, giving a small nod and squeezing Margaery’s hand in return, "If he agrees, he will be permitted to accompany Greatjon on his journey North. And, if he proves himself worthy and fights alongside my men against the Boltons and the Freys, then he may do as he chooses. Your actions have granted him his freedom, but if he wants to keep it he will have to earn it."

Tyrion permitted himself a small smile as the king spoke, knowing that Jaime would agree to anything as long as he was able to stretch his legs and breathe in fresh air again. “I thank you again, your graces,” he remarked, bowing his head slightly. “It’s a reasonable and just agreement. I have faith that he will not let you down.” He turned round after the couple excused him, both amused and somewhat bewildered by what had just occurred.

Robb watched in silence as Tyrion left the room and the door closed behind him, only then turning to Margaery once more. He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed more than one kiss to her knuckles, giving her a small smile. “I owe you thanks, sweetheart,” he said softly to her.

“You owe _me_ thanks?” Margaery asked, a smile growing on her face. She stood from her chair to take a seat on his lap, shameless now that they were alone. “What on earth have I done to earn your thanks this time around?”

Robb unashamedly broke into a grin as Margaery took a seat on his lap, and his free hand curled around her waist. “Aside from gracing me with your presence, you mean?” he teased before falling more serious once more, “It was your advice to treat the… _Lord Tyrion_ with kindness, and now look where it’s brought us. I know…I know I can be blinded sometimes by old feuds and anger and resentment, and I thank the gods I have you to see past that. I am a better king thanks to you. I am a better man thanks to you.”

“Robb…” Margaery could not hope to say anything adequate. She pressed her lips to his, thrice, before bringing her arms up and wrapping them around his neck, holding him close to her. “I could have never predicted that kindness would go such a long way. My only goal when I gave you my advice so long ago was to keep you alive and safe, for I saw that you were a good man, even then. We all have our flaws, myself included, but something I love about you is that you recognize your weaknesses and try to better yourself.”

She pulled back slightly, kissing him again. “You make me better as well. I will never understand why the gods chose to grant me with such a wonderful husband, but I will always be thankful. Sometimes I think that we were fashioned for each other.”

"I believe it. Truly, deep down inside, I…I do not believe I could ever be as happy with anyone else, nor as fulfilled," Robb admitted quietly, barely pulling away from Margaery. "But I also believe if the gods fashioned you for me they were incredibly generous, Lady Stark," he teased, pressing a kiss to her neck, "Do you have any duties you must attend to today?"

“You’re too humble, my sweet king,” Margaery remarked, her fingers dancing over his jaw. “I have nothing lined up today, so if you aren’t otherwise occupied, I would love to spend some time with you.” She leaned in once again, pressing her lips to his in a slow, tender kiss.

Robb fell silent momentarily and kissed Margaery in return, smiling against her lips. “Good, because I would love nothing more,” he agreed, “I thought we might make a small trip to the Kingswood together. Well, us and Grey Wind will probably want to come as well.”

“That sounds perfect,” Margaery exclaimed, smiling brightly at Robb’s suggestion. “Poor Grey Wind hasn’t been on a proper hunt in quite some time. And I daresay I haven’t been outside these city walls for a long while as well. Just the two of us… and Grey Wind,” she jested, letting out a small laugh before kissing her husband’s cheek.

Robb laughed in return and stood to his feet, bringing Margaery with him. He didn’t put her down on the ground until they were out into the hallway, and even then slid his arm around her as soon as she was standing up straight. Despite the heavy news the morning had brought with it, his spirits felt light, and he was able to forget his worries temporarily riding through the Kingswood alongside his wife.

* * *

Margaery was by Robb’s side once more the following day when they stood in the Great Hall to bid goodbye to Lord Umber. The Greatjon was not to journey alone, as Jaime Lannister had agreed earlier that morning to Robb’s terms that would grant him his freedom. The Kingslayer had been residing in Traitor’s Walk and living in relative comfort compared to the other prisoners in the dungeons, but his room was still a cell and, though he had hidden it well underneath a mask of nonchalance, it was clear that he was more than eager to breathe fresh air once more. Robb was adamant not to take any chances with Jaime’s release, and had left instructions with the Greatjon that if anyone’s life was in danger due to Jaime then they were permitted to cut him down without asking questions.

"You have my orders," Robb said, extending his hand to the Greatjon while they waited for Jaime Lannister to be brought in, "I hope you travel safely. I am sad to see you leave."

"I wish I could say the same," Greatjon answered, though he shook Robb’s hand nonetheless, "I hope you can return to the North soon, your grace. I think it might do you good to remember what kind of man you are."

"I like to believe the kind of man I am is independent of whether I’m in the north or the south, Lord Umber," Robb responded coolly.

"I am less certain," Greatjon said with a side glance at Margaery, "Perhaps there you might spend more time with your men and less time frolicking in the woods."

“Trust me when I say there was no _frolicking_ , Lord Umber,” Margaery announced loudly, pursing her lips slightly. She was incredibly grateful for all Greatjon had done for her husband in the past, but it was becoming ever more apparent that he disapproved of her and how she had ‘softened’ Robb’s heart. “Would that we could join you on your journey. I miss my family members that reside in Winterfell as well as the city itself. But unfortunately our duty is to all seven kingdoms now, not just the North.”

“Oh, please don’t have a row right before we leave. I don’t want my travel mate to have a sour attitude during the entirety of our trek north.”

Margaery turned round to see Jaime Lannister strolling out of the castle with two members of the Kingsuard on either side of him. He looked to be at ease in light leather armor, and he wore a smirk on his face where he had grown a long, golden beard during his time held prisoner.

“Your graces.” He gave a small bow. “I do not believe I’ve had the pleasure of making the acquaintance of my queen, but I understand now why you’d want to hide her away.” He looked towards Greatjon then, giving the other man a pat on the back. “Come now, my lord, you must see things from the king’s perspective. I always said that men feel most alive when they’re on the battlefield or in bed, and you cannot blame anyone for letting the latter win out.”

"Touch me again and it’s your hand, Kingslayer," Greatjon spat, looking at Jaime with nothing but disdain. He chose not to answer Margaery, apparently only becoming more irritated at the presence of the man who had once fought against him.

"I’m glad to see you still have your sense of humor, Ser Jaime, but speak about my wife like that again and you’ll lose worse than a hand," Robb said, shooting Jaime a glare, "As for you, Lord Umber, I once thought you were a man of loyalty, but perhaps I was mistaken. Have I ignored the problems of the North? Have I stood by and done nothing, as has my aunt for years from her high seat in the Vale? I am aware I have duties as king, but I also have duties as a husband and a father. I do not intend to shy away from any of them. I hope that you choose to remember that on your journey north."

"Gods help you," Greatjon said, "And gods help me, for I have to ride alongside this pathetic excuse for a man."

Jaime raised his hands up in surrender, shaking his head. “Forgive me, your grace. The difference between me and most others is that I speak what’s on my mind rather than keep it inside my head. If thoughts were the same as words then every man that came across the queen would be losing a limb or two.”

Margaery was unsure whether to be alarmed or amused. She gripped Robb’s arm tightly as her face flushed red, but before she could speak up, Ser Jaime was already talking again.

“You can pray to your gods as much as you like, Lord Umber, but I’m not sure what good it will do. They saw fit that we would ride North to face leeches and Freys together, did they not?”

"Thankfully, most other men have enough respect for their queen to keep their thoughts to themselves. Besides, I was under the impression you only had eyes for your sister, good ser," Robb goaded Jaime in return with a flash of a smile. He then turned to the Greatjon again, whom he was beginning to grow impatient with. "With no disrespect to the gods, it was I who saw it fit that you ride North together," he added, "For any fealty you have left for me and for…whatever it is that keeps you fighting, Ser Jaime, I bid you both, be on your way."

"Come, Kingslayer," Greatjon said after taking in a deep breath, "Stay safe in your red castle, your graces."

Jaime’s face fell briefly before he gave a shrug of his shoulders. Better a king with some sense of humor than none at all, though the thought of Cersei wasn’t exactly the most pleasant for him as of late. He gave the king and queen another bow and a subtle wink before hopping on his horse. “Off we go, Greatjon,” he exclaimed, looking smugger than ever. “I think the king would appreciate it if we didn’t prolong this farewell any further.”

Margaery watched the odd pair ride away before turning to Robb, a look of disbelief on her face. “The Lannisters are a strange breed,” she remarked, raising her eyebrows.

"The strangest I have come across. And that is saying something, given some of the lordlings I have met," Robb commented, shaking his head slightly and wondering if he had imagined it or if he really had seen Jaime wink, "I apologise for the Kingslayer’s behaviour towards you, sweetheart. Unfortunately there is nothing I can do about the fact that the man has eyes."

“It’s no fault of yours,” Margaery replied, her face growing red again. “I’m just not used to his blunt words, I suppose. Even you are a gentleman when it comes to such matters, though most husbands would not be.” She gave Robb a smile, taking his hand and lacing her fingers in his. “I can’t help but be glad that he’s being sent away for some time. Perhaps his new found freedom has him feeling bold. Some responsibility should serve him well.”

Robb smiled at Margaery in return and nodded his head slowly. “Aye, I hope it does. An anointed knight really ought to know better…not that having a title has ever stopped other knights from acting dishonourably,” he remarked, “I hope getting away from King’s Landing might knock some sense into Lord Umber, as well. I wasn’t sure how much longer I could stand him sulking like a child younger than Sansa.”

“Some may not comprehend what your duties entail, nor will they understand the decisions you make. They think they’d know exactly what to do in your position though they’ve never been faced with your burdens. But I am going to be by your side through everything.” Margaery turned to press a kiss to Robb’s lips and wrap her arms around him in an embrace. “I’ll always be proud to call you my husband and king,” she said softly.

"You are more valuable than all the treasures of these seven kingdoms, Margaery," Robb said in return, meeting his wife’s gaze momentarily before kissing her tenderly once more, "Thank the gods I do have you by my side. It seems as if the conflict in the North is only just beginning."

“Well, at least you have the two most stubborn of men riding North for you,” Margaery jested lightly, trying to brighten Robb’s spirits. “If they don’t kill the Boltons straight away then surely they’ll annoy them to death. We must always remember that there are far more people fighting for us than against us. The kingdoms have come to love you already. You have even earned Lord Tyrion’s favour, which is no easy feat for a Stark.”

Robb couldn’t help but laugh a little then. “I think I shall send a raven giving instructions for them to bicker and poke the Boltons with sticks until they give in,” he jested in return, “Both Ser Jaime and the Greatjon fight well, and they know how to inspire men to fight for them. If the situation worsens, I will consider asking your father to send some of his men to our aid, but I hope it won’t come to that. I…I am honored if the kingdoms have grown to love me but I won’t lie to you - sometimes I do worry I am neglecting my roots.”

Margaery smiled as Robb joked with her, but her look turned to one of sadness as he admitted his worries to her. She rested her cheek against his chest, hugging him closer to her. “It’s difficult to compromise…” She racked her brain for something she could do that would make him feel better. “When the fighting is over, we’ll take a trip to Winterfell. Karine will be able to meet her uncles. And we can honor the brave men that fought for you.”

Robb raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise but he then broke into a smile as his hand ran gently through Margaery’s hair. “Are you sure? I would like that very much,” he admitted, “I hope Karine is not too young…though I believe I was younger than her when I journeyed from Riverrun to Winterfell.”

“We’ll take special care to travel safely,” Margaery replied, her smile returning. She reached up to kiss him again. “I’m absolutely certain. It’s been far too long since we visited your home. And truthfully I miss Arya and your mother already. Perhaps Sansa can make the journey with us as well.”

"I think that might do Sansa a lot of good," Robb agreed. His hand came up to Margaery’s face, his thumb brushing across her cheek as he kissed her once more in gratitude. "Were it that I could stay here with you all day," he admitted with a smile, "The Kingslayer is most likely right in one thing. It is probably best that others cannot hear our thoughts."


	22. Robb's Twentieth Nameday

The days following the Kingslayer and Greatjon’s departure held greater joy for the Stark family. The castle was in a bustle as preparations were made for the king’s twentieth nameday. Though there were a few that insisted on a tourney and entertainment, Margaery quickly shot those ideas down. She made sure that Willas arranged only a feast with Robb’s favourite dishes and the bestowing of gifts. Her husband would accept grandeur if it was offered to him, but she wanted him to be nothing but comfortable on this day of celebration. Others could sacrifice their own pleasure for their king’s benefit.

The couple was currently in Karine’s nursery, spending a bit of time with her before the feast. Robb had been granted a day without any meetings or interruptions and was free to do as he pleased.

The little girl was sitting up in her crib, laughing with her parents. “Where is father, Karine?” Margaery asked, and her daughter reached with her tiny fingers towards Robb before giggling when she was rewarded with smiles.

Robb’s eyes were wide as he grinned broadly at his daughter, seemingly unable to believe that she recognised him. Having a day just to spend his with his family had lifted his spirits immensely, and he was already greatly enjoying his nameday. He remembered back to some of the namedays he’d had in Winterfell, where the Great Hall had been decorated and he’d laughed with his brothers and sisters, but the past year or two his nameday had come and gone without him even remembering. There had been more pressing things to worry about at the time.

“And Mother?” Robb asked Karine before smiling once more when Karine’s eyes turned to Margaery. “What about Grey Wind?” he prompted her again.

"Ga!" Karine declared, her hands waving wildly over to where Grey Wind was curled up in the corner of the room. When the direwolf had first begun to spend time near the nursery the nurses had all shunned him, finding the very notion of having a wolf near a baby completely absurd. Robb himself had been slightly worried to begin with so he had taken things slowly, bringing Grey Wind in for only short periods at a time. As it turned out, he needn’t have been concerned. The wolf turned into the gentlest of puppies whenever he was around his master’s daughter, and he watched over her like it was his life’s duty to protect her.

"I do not know how soon most children are able to recognise words," Robb remarked to Margaery, "But I believe our daughter is incredibly smart. I may be biased, however."

Margaery laughed softly, lifting Karine from her crib and kissing her on the head. “She is very smart. And sweet and beautiful and adventurous. Right, my darling?” Karine giggled as her mother gently brushed noses with her.

“Can you wave hello?” she asked the little girl, and she did so, moving her fingers up and down at Robb. “I’ve been working with her a bit on that one. Normally while you’re in your meetings,” Margaery admitted softly.

"Hello, Karine," Robb answered, waving at his daughter in return. He took her tiny hand between both of his and pressed a gentle kiss to her palm. "I feel like I miss things sometimes even though I live in this castle," he remarked softly. Karine babbled something unintelligible and Robb gave a gentle laugh. "Did you hear that?" he said, "I believe she’s wishing me a happy nameday."

“I think so,” Margaery jested, lifting Karine up so she could meet her father’s gaze. “Twenty years to his name and your father has already done so much, my darling. We will have many stories to tell you when you grow older.”

Karine cooed before reaching forward for Robb’s beard. “Papa!” she declared, prompting Margaery to raise her eyebrows.

“Did she just…” her question trailed off as she shook her head. “She sometimes says things that I mistake for real words.”

"Maybe she means ‘father’?" Robb suggested, leaning in towards Karine, "Are you trying to say ‘father’?"

"Papa!" Karine repeated, reaching for her father’s beard yet again. He took her gently from Margaery’s arms and she snuggled into him, resting her hand against his chest. "Papa," she murmured, and Robb felt his breath catch in his throat.

Margaery’s eyes grew wide and she felt them begin to well up with tears. “Gods,” she muttered quietly as a smile formed on her lips and she brought a trembling hand up to her mouth. She could hardly believe that their daughter was already asking for Robb. Her heart swelled with joy and she quickly wiped at her tears.

“Papa?” she asked Karine. “Where’s Papa?” Karine’s little hand patted her father’s chest as she looked up at him. “She knows, Robb!” Margaery declared, letting out a small laugh.

"She…" Robb breathed, glancing down at the baby in his arms. He pressed several kisses to the top of her head, barely able to contain his happiness. "Karine, my sunshine, my sweet daughter," he said to her, his voice full of affection. He leant in towards Margaery and kissed her as well. "I can hardly believe it. The two of you are the best nameday gift I could ever ask for," he admitted.

Margaery returned Robb’s kiss, smiling against his lips. When he pulled back, she looked at their daughter who had let out another laugh as she always did when they kissed in her presence. “Papa,” Margaery repeated, taking one of Karine’s small hands in her own. “I quite like it. And far be it from us to correct her first word. You are too smart, my darling. And you waited for your papa’s nameday to surprise him? How on earth am I supposed to live up to a gift such as that?” she teased.

"Our daughter may call me whatever she wishes, and woe betide anyone who says otherwise," Robb declared in a dramatic voice, making Karine laugh again. He whispered a ‘thank you’ to his daughter in his arms, unable to wipe the smile from his face.

"I said you need not get me anything, sweetheart," he added to Margaery, "You already do so much for me. All I would like is a dance at my feast."

“Well you will be glad to know that I did not, in fact, get you anything. And I will most definitely be granting you a dance or two or however many you desire,” Margaery replied, giving her husband a coy smile, looking at him through her lashes. “But I do have a surprise for you after the feast. It would be unfair of me to do nothing for your nameday, sweetheart.” She laughed softly when Karine gave a tiny noise that sounded like she was in agreement with her mother.

"Is that so?" Robb questioned, raising his eyebrows. He grinned as he pulled Margaery in close to kiss her again deeply, all while Karine wouldn’t stop giggling. "I will be looking forward to it, whatever it is," he murmured to her, "And the dance, very much. It is a shame Karine is still too young for a feast, but in a few months we can have a special celebration for _her_ first nameday.”

Margaery gently took Karine from Robb and placed her in her crib, running a thumb over her daughter’s cheek. “You have grown so fast, my darling. I cannot believe you have been in our lives for almost a year.” She stood back up, wrapping an arm around her husband’s middle and resting her head on his shoulder. “Let us hope that those who prepared this feast followed my specific instructions,” she remarked to him. “I wouldn’t want your day to be spoiled by the incompetence of others.”

"And it will be almost two years since we were standing underneath the weirwood in Winterfell. Time truly does go by so quickly. And now I believe I sound like my mother," Robb added with a gentle laugh. His own arm wrapped around Margaery as she rested her head against him. "I was very glad that at no point did anyone ever bring up the possibility of holding a tourney," he noted, "Was that your doing?"

Margaery nodded her head, biting back her laugh. “I knew you would not appreciate men lobbing each other over the head on your nameday. As much as I admire Loras’s bravery for taking part in such activities, I must agree with you that they are not always necessary.” She turned into him and pressed her lips to his once more. “I suppose we should get to your feast, though. I know Willas worked hard to meet my demands.”

"I do appreciate it. But I promise I will spare you and poor Karine and anyone else tonight from listing my reasons why. I would actually like everyone to have a good time tonight," Robb said playfully, giving Margaery a smile, "Lead the way, sweetheart. Goodnight, Karine!"

"Papa!" Karine answered, and Robb’s face flushed slightly pink.

Margaery laughed aloud, taking Robb by the hand and walking in the direction of the Great Hall. She could not lie and say she wasn’t excited for her husband’s nameday feast. She had done lots of work in preparing for the celebration, and she hoped he would be pleased with the results. The hall was decorated in all grey and white as usual, but there seemed to be an overwhelming amount tonight as well as a large sculpture of a wolf that sat in the middle of the room. All of the guests cheered when their king and queen arrived, bowing deeply as Margaery and Robb made their way towards the head table.

“I didn’t ask for _that_ ,” Margaery mumbled to her husband, gesturing towards the statue. “Willas must still be used to doing things in Highgarden fashion.”

"The Hall looks wonderful, Margaery," Robb said to Margaery with a smile as he took in his surroundings. He had raised his eyebrows at the sight of the large wolf sculpture and Grey Wind who had come padding behind them had promptly proceeded to growl at it. "The wolf is…interesting," he concluded.

"Do you like it? I was worried it wouldn’t be ready in time, but they put the finishing touches on it last night," Willas declared as he made his appearance, "It is my gift to you. Happy nameday, your grace." Dacey, who was stood beside him, was barely concealing a snigger.

"Thank you, Lord Willas. I’m sure we will find a good place for it," Robb replied.

 _A good place meaning the bottom of Blackwater Bay_ , Margaery thought to herself, giving Willas a smile. “How very considerate, dear brother,” she remarked, squeezing Robb’s hand. She was glad he was able to feign thanks even though she knew he was less than thrilled over Willas’s gift.

“Shall we sit?” she suggested, placing her free hand on Grey Wind’s head to calm him. The direwolf backed away from the statue and made his way over to the foot of the table where he curled up, still keeping a wary eye on the stone wolf.

"Yes, I think we should," Robb agreed with a nod after Dacey also bid him a happy nameday. Getting to his chair ultimately took quite a while, as Robb greeted each of his subjects as he passed their tables and accepted their well wishes for their young king. Sansa was already sat in her place, wearing the colors of Winterfell to match the decorations of the Hall, when Robb finally took his seat and a trumpet sounded.

"All hail Robb of the House Stark, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm," the man who had blown the trumpet announced.

"And King in the North!" Dacey’s voice amended loudly, and Robb couldn’t help but grin.

“The King in the North!” Margaery yelled along with the others who had joined in shouting it with Dacey, raising the cup of wine that was sat at her place at the table. She bid everyone else to take a seat as she looked out at the guests who were all smiling at their king. She spoke up, her heart full of pride.

“A happy nameday to my husband who, in only twenty years, has managed to accomplish more than most men hope to in a lifetime. He is the most courageous, most honourable, and strongest person I have ever met, and yet somehow he manages to have the gentlest and kindest of hearts. He has brought about some of the brightest days in the realm since King Robert’s death, turned fear into hope and hatred into love, and ended long running feuds between houses. He is the best of rulers and the most wonderful of fathers. He has taught me how to love and how to be brave. I could not rule as queen if he was not by my side.”

She turned to Robb then, giving him a tearful smile. “Twenty years, my wolf, and I have only spent but a few of them with you. I envy those that have known you their whole lives, but I look forward to every moment we spend together after this day. Let there be many namedays to come.” She drank from her glass and the rest of the hall followed her example before she took her seat.

Robb felt a slightly unexpected surge of pride to hear cries of ‘King in the North’ for the first time in a long time, and mixed in with it the slightest hint of sadness. There was much he had lost when he had gained that particular title, even though he remained honored to have held it. He was just turning to look at Margaery when she spoke up, and any sadness he had felt instantly melted away to be replaced with nothing but warmth.

Robb looked on with a fond smile as his wife spoke, which only broadened when she turned to him. He couldn’t help but look down at the floor briefly, slightly embarrassed and also moved by her words. When the toast was made to him and the Great Hall drank from their glasses, he rested his hand on Margaery’s knee under the table. His gratitude he expressed with a kiss to her lips.

"It doesn’t bode very well for me that you’ve left me speechless and I’ve barely arrived at my own nameday feast," he remarked with a gentle laugh, "You should give speeches more often."

Margaery eagerly returned Robb’s kiss, thinking that the Others could take whoever disapproved of their displays of affection. “It’s a bit unconventional for a queen to be the one making speeches all of the time,” she replied, her cheeks flushed red. “But I thought that tonight called for something special.” She placed her hand over his and gently nuzzled his nose with hers. “I love you, sweetheart. Gods, how I love you! The word I used to describe you when we first became friends was ‘remarkable’, and my opinion has not changed.” She leant in to kiss him again, ignoring the hoots from the guests that were obviously amused by how much the king and queen seemed to enjoy each other’s company.

"I love you, Margaery. And I love however _unconventional_ you choose to be,” Robb said in return, smiling against his wife’s lips. He heard the hoots but they were nothing more to him than the sound of flies buzzing in his ear. Though he could not claim to know why anyone would think of him as remarkable, all he knew was that he was extremely grateful to have Margaery for his wife. Robb pulled away from her only when it was announced that they were to begin the presentation of gifts to the king.

"I hope they are not intimidated by Lord Willas’s gift," Robb joked under his breath to Margaery, struggling to keep a straight face.

Margaery laughed softly, leaning into Robb as many stepped forward to present their gifts before the king. Many gave invitations to their small homes and welcome hospitality should the king ever need it. Though the war had not produced heavy casualties, there was still a good deal of loss in the kingdoms, but it was a blessing to see others give what they had.

Most everyone in the Great Hall fell silent as Tyrion Lannister made his way over to the king and queen.

“I believe you know all too well how I disapproved of my father’s methods, your graces,” he remarked, shaking his head slightly. “He took the greatsword of your house from Ser Ilyn Payne and had it reforged into two swords. They fell into my possession once my father and Joffrey died. I cannot claim to know exactly how Ice was fashioned, nor am I well versed in any sort of metalwork, but I did some research and gave the blacksmith here time to reconstruct it, melting down the swords my father had made. It’s only fair that the greatsword is returned to its intentional owner.” He gave a small bow and stepped backwards as one of the servants came forward, offering Lord Eddard’s blade to Robb.

Robb had smiled and thanked courteously each and every person who had stepped forward to offer him a gift, hiding well his slight discomfort. He had never been entirely comfortable with the grand gestures that people had made before him since the day he had become king, but he was truly grateful that his subjects were showing him kindness.

When Tyrion Lannister stepped forward Robb’s expression changed to one of slight intrigue, particularly when the man began to speak of his father’s sword. He had heard word of what Lord Tywin had done to Ice and it had turned his stomach, but he’d had no clue what the fate of the sword had been after that. When he saw it presented before him in all of its former glory, he stood to his feet and found himself speechless yet again. He took the greatsword in both hands and lifted it aloft.

"Kneel, Lord Tyrion," he commanded. The Lannister stood even shorter on his knees, but the reforged Ice was long enough to reach him as Robb lowered it to lightly tap each of Tyrion’s shoulders.

"For your services to the realm and your loyalty the crown," Robb declared, "Arise a knight, ser." He knew from his time spent in the south that knighthood ceremonies were usually more complex and involved prayers made to the Seven and were supposed to be conducted by other knights, but he had a suspicion nobody would question his actions.

Tyrion was unsure if his actions prompted a sudden knighthood, but he dropped to his knees anyway, unable to deny the king’s request. He hadn’t fought battles or participated in tourneys like most men who earned this position. He had half the bravery of Jaime and nowhere near the ferocity of Cersei. And yet, here he was, being knighted by a sword that his own sister would rather see him pierced with… and by Robb Stark nonetheless. He had always prided himself on his wits, for those were what kept him alive, but now he felt a new sort of pride welling up in him. There were few people that valued him, and his father was included in those that thought the least of him, but somehow he had found his place in King’s Landing among people who had once hated him.

“Thank you, your grace,” he said softly as he stood to his feet. There were rare moments when his humour left him, but this was one. “I hope to serve you and the kingdoms so long as the gods permit it.” It was strange, he thought, to say such words to a Stark and still feel more Lannister than he ever had.

Margaery smiled warmly at the man she had previously considered her and her husband’s enemy. He had saved their lives and restored Robb’s father’s sword to him. She did not have adequate words to express her gratitude.

"It is I who thank you. I had never thought to see this sword again," Robb admitted. He held it in his hands reverentially, feeling somehow strangely connected to his father. Ice had once been taller than him and he’d dreamed of the day Lord Eddard would present it to him. Now, it occurred to him he might be able to present it to his own son someday. "I hope the same," he added to Tyrion, "May you always remind us that it is our true character and not our families that define us."

Sansa was the next to present her gift, though she looked slightly wary of having to follow on after Tyrion. She bid the servant to come forward, and he unrolled in front of Robb and Margaery a small tapestry depicting the king and queen and their daughter. “I hope you like it, your graces,” she said with a smile.

“Thank you so much, my dear little bird,” Margaery said in reply to Sansa’s gift, admiring the beautiful handiwork of the tapestry. “We must hang this in Karine’s nursery so she can see it always.” She took hold of Robb’s hand again, giving it a gentle squeeze. The gifts were taken to their quarters by servants, and a wide array of food was set before them, including the king’s favourite dish. Music flooded the hall and guests were free to dance and dine as they pleased.

“What are you thinking, sweetheart?” Margaery asked Robb after they had taken a few bites and he had been given some time to process all he had received on his nameday.

Robb finished off a bite of his food and cleared his throat as he turned towards Margaery. His eyes had drifted across the room from table to table and seat to seat, and he had seen Willas motioning enthusiastically to Dacey’s barely showing pregnant belly, Loras talking with his fellow members of the Kingsguard, Sansa dancing happily with Edric. He felt more at peace than he had in long time, and he tried to think how to best convey that to his wife.

"I’m thinking…that I never imagined the Red Keep might feel like home someday," Robb admitted ultimately.

“Oh, my love, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that,” Margaery remarked, leaning in to press a kiss to Robb’s lips in enthusiasm. Of all the things she hoped to accomplish on this evening, making him comfortable and happy was what she wanted the most, and it seemed she had accomplished just that. She pulled away only to rest her head against his shoulder, watching the crowd in front of them dance. She took a sip from her wine glass knowing that after tonight it would be a while before she enjoyed the luxury of such a drink for quite a while.

"You look beautiful tonight, if I have not yet told you," Robb remarked quietly, his arm wrapped around Margaery. He followed her gaze to the people dancing in front of them and then turned his head to look at her once more. "I thought you had promised me a dance?" he questioned.

“Thank you,” Margaery replied her cheeks flushed pink. “I was only waiting for you to ask me for one,” she teased, meeting Robb’s gaze. She closed the small distance between their lips again before pulling eagerly on his hand and standing up, bringing him with her. “Let us show them what grand dancers their king and queen are.”

"That’s a lot of pressure to put on your husband, sweetheart," Robb joked as Margaery led the way towards the dance floor. On their way they passed Lord Baelish, sat in his seat surrounded by several scantily clad women who beckoned to the king when he passed.

"Aren’t you going to enjoy your gift, your grace?" a red-faced Baelish questioned in slightly slurred speech, to which Robb looked alarmed and immediately stared at the floor. "Kidding, your grace," Baelish amended with a grin, "But someone had to bring in some entertainment to your nameday feast for the men."

Margaery shot Lord Baelish a glare, leading Robb away from the offending man, but not before muttering “charming” under her breath. “He seems to have become even more unbearable lately,” she remarked softly, angered over the fact that Littlefinger had disregarded her wishes for her husband’s nameday feast. He could have whores anytime he wanted on his own; there was no reason to bring them to a celebration in Robb’s honor.

She took her place on the dancefloor and gave a small curtsy before circling round Robb and taking his hand. “I’m sorry about him,” she said as they danced. “He has a right to do as he pleases, I suppose, despite how disrespectful it may seem.”

"Aye, I suppose he does. Remind me of why I keep him around, again?" Robb replied, only half-joking. He circled around again and when he found himself face to face with Margaery once more his arm reached out to take her by the waist, pulling her in close to him. "Don’t fret," he said, "I’m pretty sure nothing could dampen my spirits today."

Margaery smiled, glad that even Baelish’s misbehavior couldn’t deter Robb. Her heart beat faster in her chest as he pulled her closer, and she remembered their first time dancing together and how he had mistakenly placed his hand on her waist then. It seemed that dancing was lost on them this night, however, as she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply in the midst of others who had not stopped moving as the music continued to play.

Robb’s other arm rested on Margaery’s hip as he kissed her enthusiastically in return. He remembered a time not so very long ago on a dance floor where he had wanted nothing more than to be alone with the woman before him, and now it seemed he had his wish. It certainly seemed as if nobody else was around. “What was that for?” he wondered quietly with a smile, his forehead pressed to hers as he pulled away.

“I was making up for that time when I was a silly girl and ran away from you while we were dancing,” Margaery jested, smiling brightly. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t much of a dance, was it? I know I owed you more than a few spins about the dancefloor, but… your lips are very distracting.” She leant in to kiss him again, her hands moving down over his arms.

"Well, the silly boy I was did fall hopelessly in love with that silly girl," Robb noted. As they kissed once more he lifted Margaery up so her feet dangled a little from the ground and twirled them around before placing her down again. The others dancing had quickly taken the hint and moved aside to give the king and queen some room. "All of you is very distracting," he murmured in return.

Margaery laughed lightly after Robb had spun her around, dizzy with emotion and all of the wine that had finally gone to her head. Her cheeks grew hot at his words, and she pressed several more kisses to his lips again before speaking. “Perhaps we can take our leave soon?” she asked him, raising her eyebrows slightly. “Everyone else can stay and dance if they wish, but I’d like to have some time alone with you tonight if that’s alright.”

"I think you and I could probably give lessons in escaping from feasts by now," Robb said, raising his eyebrows in return and nodding, "I would like to have some time alone with you tonight, too. Say the word and we will take our leave."

“We have become really skilled at doing so, haven’t we?” Margaery teased. “Most women would enjoy such lessons if they had a husband like you, but, alas, there is no other man in this world that can be compared to that of Robb Stark. I am so lucky and blessed and fortunate.” She stopped talking, realizing the wine was making her ramble. “Should we leave now?” she questioned, giving her husband a look of anticipation.

Robb couldn’t help but smile fondly, entertained by his wife’s musings. He’d also enjoyed his fair share of wine as befit of his nameday, although Margaery it seemed had indulged in a bit more. Robb gave her a small bow to end their dance, even though they had done little by way of dancing. He addressed the lords and ladies still sat at their tables somehow simultaneously as the king he was and the fun-loving boy he’d once been.

"If you will excuse me, ladies, gentlemen," he said, barely concealing a smile, "The queen informs me there is an urgent matter we must attend to."

Margaery brought a hand up to her mouth, concealing her laugh. She took Robb’s hand with her free one, squeezing it gently. She was somewhat embarrassed but also amused that he had chosen to announce their departure, and she could not meet the faces of those who were giving them knowing grins. She spun on her heel, making her way out of the Great Hall with Robb by her side.

“I should not have had so much wine,” she said, more to herself than to her husband. “No matter, I am hoping you will enjoy my surprise all the same.” They walked quickly through the halls of the castle, headed towards their quarters.

Robb bid the others a quick farewell with a boyish grin before he let Margaery lead the way through the corridors of the castle. They arrived before long at their chambers and he was pulling her in close to kiss her before they opened the door. “What is this surprise, pray tell?” he asked her, “I’m starting to get very curious.”

“Don’t fret, you are about to find out soon,” Margaery breathed in reply, opening the door to their chambers, stepping inside with him, and then shutting it closed behind them. Her dress was very easy to slip off; she had made certain of that tonight, and she undid only two fastenings before it was falling off of her shoulders to the floor. “It’s been a quite long time,” she said softly, inching closer to Robb, giving him that look that he so often told her made him weak in the knees. “We have not had each other - all of each other - since before Karine was born. And I miss you…” She trailed off, leaning in to press her lips to his in a deep kiss.

Robb’s lips parted and he was left with his jaw hanging ever so slightly open as Margaery disrobed to be left standing before him naked as _her_ nameday. Even though he had seen her undressed now many, many times, he found he couldn’t tear his gaze away from her even if he’d wanted to. He raised his eyebrows when she spoke and then her lips were on his. His hands ran over her skin as they kissed, his thumbs trailing her hips and then her ribcage to the soft skin of her breasts.

"You…I miss you as well," he murmured, the meaning of her words sinking in. He was growing hard against her and his hands went to his own clothing, wanting to be rid of it as soon as possible.

Margaery helped Robb in the removal of his clothing, pushing his shirts off of his torso and sliding his breeches down so that he could step out of them. Their kisses were somewhat sloppy and haphazard as their lips met again, hunger and desire taking over, and she felt as though she had never wanted him more than in this moment. The heat grew between them, and it was only then that she realized they had not even made it to their bedroom, though she had no intentions of stopping what they were doing to relocate.

“I need you inside me, Robb,” she breathed, her head dropping to his neck, her lips ghosting over his skin. “I need to feel you again. I need you closer.”

Robb could barely remember his own name after Margaery’s words to him and he could only nod, his own mouth worrying a spot on her shoulder. His knee gently parted her legs and his arms held her securely around her back as they both dropped to the rug-covered floor. They had barely reached it when he groaned as he slid into her, desperate to fulfil her request.

Margaery moaned, throwing her head back, her knees clenching tightly around either side of Robb. It felt so good to be with him in this way again, and not a second thought was given to being on the hard floor or that the rug was itching against her back. All she cared about was her husband. Her hips canted upwards and moved her hands over his arms, her eyes fluttering closed while they moved together.

”Gods, you feel good,” Robb managed to utter, his mouth near Margaery’s ear. His thrusts met her hips, one arm still holding on to her while his other hand moved between them to where they were joined, finding the little knot he had realised she liked to have touched. He opened his eyes to his wife with her head tilted back and he knew he wasn’t going to last very much longer.

"Oh, gods, Robb," Margaery breathed as his hand reached between them. Her lips found his and she dug her fingers into his back, moving with him as their pace quickened. It did not take long for her to become undone as he touched her, and she cried out his name as she met her high.

Robb’s breath was ragged as he hit his peak just after Margaery, spilling into her while his mouth roamed over her skin. A smile played at the corners of his mouth as his muscles relaxed and he kissed her lips several more times. “I _knew_ I would enjoy your surprise,” he whispered to her, “I’m sorry we missed the bedroom.”

Margaery caught her breath for a few moments, returning Robb’s kisses as he granted them to her. “Why are you always apologizing?” she teased softly, bringing her hand up to gently run it through his curls. She kissed him again. “Mmm, the bedroom, the floor, the _ground…_ it matters not to me. I can only think of you, and how much I love you, and how amazing you make me feel.”

"Sorry," Robb said without thinking before shaking his head, chuckling at himself. He glanced down at Margaery, unable to wipe the smile from his face. "I love you, Margaery. I swear the gods could have not known how in how many ways they blessed me when they saw fit to have our paths cross," he murmured, lowering his head slightly to kiss her breasts. He rolled off Margaery to lie on his back by her side, turning his head to look at her.

Margaery inched closer to Robb, snuggling up to his side and placing a hand on his chest. “I swear the gods saw fit to make a perfect man and, for some reason I know not, send him to me,” she remarked with a smile on her face, leaning in to kiss him several times more. Her fingers moved over his skin, and she traced the small scar on his neck, pressing her lips to that spot as well.

Robb’s expression became more serene as Margaery’s fingers and then her lips brushed against the scar on his neck. He still remembered getting it, narrowly avoiding a blow from Theon’s sword not long before he had pierced his former friend with his own. _Far from perfect, sweetheart_ , he thought to himself. “I’m certain that would have healed faster if you had been close by when I received it,” was what he said, “Or perhaps I just wouldn’t have noticed it as much.”

Margaery was almost startled when Robb spoke up, not expecting him to. They hadn’t talked of his previous battles, especially since she knew it was not such an easy subject for him. But he seemed willing to talk now. “It will fade with time,” she said softly, meeting his gaze. “It looked to be somewhat of a harsh blow when I first saw it, but it healed after all.” She pressed her lips to his again before moving her hand up his forearm and over a small pink scar just above his elbow. “And how did you earn this one?” she asked him softly.

Robb had smiled softly at Margaery before he glanced down at his own arm. “An arrow, I believe,” he answered softly, “At Hayford, about a month or so before we attacked King’s Landing.” His brow furrowed slightly. “I’m still impressed that boy managed to hit me from that far away,” he admitted, “But I was never very good with a bow.”

“Bran did tell me in Winterfell that he could put you to shame if ever you were to compete against him in archery.” Margaery gave a gentle laugh. “But at the time I thought he was just trying to show off for me. No matter. Your strong arms were made for wielding a sword… and for carrying your wife.” She kissed the scar above his elbow and turned her gaze to the white line above his hipbone. “And this one?”

"I like that assessment," Robb said, his smile broadening. He followed Margaery’s gaze down and hesitated for a moment before he gave his answer. "I have your father’s bannerman Lord Randyll Tarly to thank for that. It was earlier, at Maidenpool. There was definitely a part of me that thought we had lost the war that night," he admitted, "We paid them back in kind, though. When we met his armies again he lost three men for every one of ours. I don’t expect Lord Tarly to ever come to my aid even if he is sworn to me now."

Margaery’s eyes went wide as Robb relayed his story to her. There were still things she had yet to learn about her husband and all he had done before he met her. Others could tell her of his bravery and victories, but it felt different coming from his lips. She moved her fingers along the scar before sitting up and dropping her head to kiss it as well. She then took Robb’s right hand in her own, pressing a kiss to his palm where a faint white spot stood out against his skin. “And this one from climbing the walls at Winterfell when you were a boy. You didn’t venture on them much after that,” she recounted, giving him a warm smile.

Robb laughed gently, surprised that Margaery had remembered him telling that particular story. “Aye, I decided it’d be best to stick to my sword,” he said, leaning in to meet her lips once more. “You don’t have any, do you?” he mused, his hand running over the skin of her waist and hip, “When I look at you I’m convinced some of the gods must be female.”

Margaery blushed again, turning her gaze to the floor before bending her knee and showing Robb the small pink marking there. “Before I was graceful,” she teased, “I was running on the steps up to the castle and I tripped. Garlan and Loras were chasing me. They were punished and Father scolded them something fierce when really my clumsiness was to blame.” She looked back up at him and her lips met his in a deep kiss. “I like your scars. A man with no markings is no man at all. …Then again, I love everything about you.”

Robb looked over curiously at Margaery’s leg as she told him how she’d gained that particular scar. “So you were trouble from when you were a girl. I should have been warned,” he teased amidst kissing her in return, “I like your scar, too. Maybe not as much as some other parts, but…” He grinned and raised his eyebrows at her.

Margaery shook her head slightly, giving Robb a grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his. “How are you the best and the worst at the same time?” she asked in jest, kissing him again. “You’re not too tired, are you?” she inquired, quirking an eyebrow in return. “Because I was thinking our bed might be feeling a bit neglected at the moment.”

"I’m not tired," Robb answered simply, shaking his head in return. He rose to his knees slowly and then to his feet, scooping Margaery up into his arms along with him. He kissed her a few more times more as they made their way into their bedroom, keeping a vague eye on where he was going. "I hope to never forget how happy I am at the moment," he admitted to her.

“And I wish there was someway I could bottle up your happiness and save it for you for days when you were feeling upset,” Margaery replied, resting her head on his shoulder after returning his kisses. “I want you to be glad always, Robb. There’s nothing that makes my heart soar more than to see you the way you are now.”

"Sweet Margaery," Robb said softly in return, "You have given me everything I have that makes me happy." He managed to find his way to their room eventually to set Margaery down on the bed. "Not the crown, certainly not that damn throne," he added as he joined her, "I am fortunate to have your love and affection, our beautiful daughter, and perhaps more children to come if the gods are good."

"They will be. And we will give them every opportunity to bless us," Margaery replied, straddling her husband once he was situated on the bed. "If that’s alright with you, of course." She leaned in to leave a trail of kisses from his chest to his mouth. "I love you, Robb," she murmured against his lips. "And I hope I can make you happy always."


	23. Forces and Faith

"Your grace, the entire armies of the Reach are at your disposal," Willas Tyrell declared, "You need only say the word and they will be sent North." He glanced up at his king, who was nodding slowly in acknowledgement of his words. He didn’t know why, but for whatever reason Robb always seemed to grow restless of sitting during most small council meetings and about halfway through would usually stand up from the table to pace around the room.

"I think I have no other choice," Robb concluded eventually. It had been around a month since his nameday, longer than that since the fighting in the North had begun, and they seemed no closer to drawing the conflict to a close. The Greatjon and Ser Jaime were still alive, as far as he knew, but so too were Lord Roose Bolton, his bastard son Ramsay, and Lord Ryman Frey. By being ready and waiting his side had prevented the violence from escalating, it seemed, but they were at present stuck in a stalemate that needed to be broken. "Lord Willas, please send word to your father," Robb announced, "Tell him that we need…"

"I would not do that if I were you, your grace," a voice spoke up from the back of the room. It turned out to belong to Lord Baelish, who scurried quickly over to his fellow lords with what appeared to be a letter in his hand.

"And where were you, might I ask, Lord Baelish?" Robb questioned.

"Winning this war for you, your grace," Baelish answered, "Lord Tyrell’s armies are vast, no doubt, but by the time they reach the North it may be too late. Far better to send the knights of the Vale."

"My aunt did not budge even when my father lay dead and Joffrey sat on the throne," Robb pointed out, "What makes you think she would deign to come to my aid now?"

"It seems all she desired was someone to warm her bed at night," Baelish replied with a smirk, "The Vale is at your service, provided that I wed the gracious Lady Arryn."

"Lady Lysa agreed to marry you?" Maester Luwin questioned, his brow furrowing.

"I may not be a high lord and unfortunately nobody saw fit to grant me a spontaneous knighthood," Baelish answered with a side glance at Tyrion, "But Lysa and I have known each other since we were children. We have great…affection for each other."

Tyrion rolled his eyes slightly at Lord Baelish’s words. Surely if Lady Lysa knew of the brothels he kept in King’s Landing then she wouldn’t be so eager to open up her home and legs to Littlefinger. People did strange things for what they considered to be love, like sending armies out to fight for their beloved. Or killing their fathers and strangling their whores, he thought bitterly. 

Still, it was a good plan. He was somewhat impressed with Baelish’s strategies. Though the man was far from conventional, he was very smart and capable of manipulating others. 

“It makes sense, your grace,” he spoke up, nodding in Robb’s direction. “I’m assured that the armies of the Reach are more than qualified of ridding the North of the Freys and Boltons, but they would lack a certain fire that men from the Vale have. They would not be fighting for their lands but for someone else’s. I find that men who have a cause - a reason to fight - win more of their battles.” 

"I have found the same," Robb agreed with Tyrion, "Not to mention the knights of the Vale could be there within a day or two." Even as he said the words, however, his eyes narrowed. "That’s all my aunt wants in exchange for her armies?" he questioned, "You as her husband?"

"I feel as if I ought to be offended, your grace," Baelish answered, flashing his smirk again, "That does indeed seem to be all she wants. I can send word to her immediately."

"Do," Robb instructed, "And then I take it Lady Lysa plans on bringing her son to King’s Landing?"

"Actually, I thought it might be best if I went to the Eyrie instead," Baelish said, "I know you’ll miss me, your grace, but I think if I stay there I can protect your best interests. Lady Lysa is lovely, but I’m afraid the death of her husband left her slightly…affected."

Robb’s brow furrowed further. “You saw my aunt more recently than I,” he said, turning to look at Tyrion, “What do you think?”

Tyrion’s eyes widened thinking about Lady Lysa and her son coming to King’s Landing. He still sometimes had nightmares of the young boy shouting to his mummy to ‘make the bad man fly’. If not for the king’s sake, he would surely want to keep the crazed family at the Eyrie for his own benefit.  

“I think it would be best if she stayed at the Vale,” he agreed with Littlefinger. “Lord Baelish is not wrong in saying that her late husband’s death left her slightly harrowed. Being in King’s Landing would only remind her of him. I say we send Lord Baelish to her instead of bring her here.”

Robb requested the opinions of the others around him and nodded when everyone seemed in general agreement. There was still something bothering him, but he put his own worries aside for the moment to focus on solving the problem at hand.

"We must let Lord Umber and Ser Jaime know that the forces of the Vale will be joining them, then, and Lord Baelish can leave whenever he is ready," he said, adding after exhaling softly, "We seem to be bleeding small council members ever since I took the crown. Let us hope that the loss of one more can at least buy us peace in the North."

While the small council occupied itself with resolving its matters, Margaery’s chambers were occupied at the moment with guests. Sansa was spending time with her sister-in-law, quietly working on her needlework in her chair while she sung quietly to herself. Dacey Mormont had joined them also on this occasion, although she had long abandoned her attempt at needlework to sift through one of Margaery’s books.

"I don’t think I am going to do very well when I get so big with child that I have to stay inside more often than not," Dacey admitted, "Do you suppose I can still go hawking? Willas said he has sent for one of his finest hawks from Highgarden for me."

"I believe when I am with child someday I will not wish to do anything at all," Sansa said with a smile, "Simply lie in bed and have my handmaidens wait on me."

“I was venturing outside up until the last month before Karine was born,” Margaery remarked, giving Dacey a warm smile. “And you are stronger and more able-bodied than me. I’m sure you will not have any sort of problem. Don’t let my brother fuss over you too much, my lady. He keeps a calm composure most of the time, but I have a feeling that he will be internally fretting during this time. He can read as many books about childbirth as he wants, but there is little else to do than be patient.” 

She turned to Sansa then, laughing lightly. She had once believed that bearing a child would be an arduous task, but it was not so hard with Robb’s constant encouragement and support. “If you have a husband whom you love as much as I love Robb then you will want him to be with you always. My handmaidens are lovely, but they did not provide me comfort like he did. It is a joy to feel your child moving as they grow.”

She placed a hand over her stomach, smiling softly to herself. She had missed her moon blood for the past few days and knew that soon she and Robb would have another on the way, but she had not told anyone yet. He would always be the first person she would go to, and she wanted to surprise him with the news later on. 

"He is already fretting, your grace," Dacey answered with a laugh, "He has seen me wield a sword and yet he still worries for me. This morning especially so, but I think it may have been the news from the North that was worrying him in truth."

"Men are always worrying about fighting and who controls which lands," Sansa commented, "I will be surprised if the husband I take someday has time to worry about me. But I hope I will be able to give him many sons, then I am sure he will be pleased with me." 

“Willas fears things that he has no knowledge about. I think it best that he’s distracted by other things while you’re with child, my lady,” Margaery said, shaking her head slightly.

“Your husband should be pleased with you even if you give him all daughters, Sansa. We all wish for boys, of course, but…” She trailed off, giving a small sigh. She felt her lectures were a bit wasted on such a topic. Robb would defend her and Karine until his last breath, but she supposed not everyone could be him or share his views. “You will be a good mother, my little bird. And I think you will find a sort of love in your heart that you’ve never felt before when you hold your child for the first time.”

Sansa found herself thinking of holding a child in her arms with pale blonde hair and her cheeks turned pink. “She’s wise beyond her years, our queen,” Dacey remarked, “You’d do well to listen to her. She’s a proper lady, not like me.”

The door opened without a knock, startling Sansa slightly and causing her to lightly prick herself with her needle. She looked up to see her brother standing at the door wearing a slightly surprised expression. “Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt,” he said politely, glancing at Margaery, “I can come back later…”

Margaery was going to say something in response to Lady Dacey but instead found herself interrupted by her husband’s arrival. She smiled brightly, standing from her chair and dropping her needle and stitchwork to make her way over to the door and greet him with a gentle kiss. “No, it’s alright. You can stay,” she said, taking his hand in hers and leading him over to a chair. Once he had taken a seat, she promptly sat down in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. “How was your meeting?” she asked. “I hope all went well.”

"As well as these things can go," Robb answered, having smiled warmly as Margaery had taken a seat on his lap. "My…our aunt Lysa,” he said, remembering Sansa was there, “has decided to send the armies of the Vale to help our cause. She wasn’t moved by the notion of aiding her sister and nephew, sadly, but by a marriage proposal from Littlefinger.”

"I’m sure Mother will be pleased to hear that," Sansa remarked, "He might finally stop suggesting they marry."

Margaery raised her eyebrows, somewhat surprised that such events had occurred. She knew very little of Lysa Arryn, but to deny her family the help they needed and then turn around and give Littlefinger everything he wanted… She made no move to speak ill of Robb’s aunt, but she was not exactly thrilled with the woman. “How strange,” she spoke up, shaking her head. “But it is good news for us. This war will end soon with more men fighting on our side.”

"It is good news. At least, I think it is…" Robb said, his brow furrowing. He paused for a moment before turning away from Margaery. "Sansa, Lady Dacey, would you mind excusing us?" he requested.

"Of course not, your grace," Dacey replied, standing to her feet and giving a small bow, "Come, Sansa. I will show you how much more fun a morningstar can be than a needle."

Robb barely hid a small chuckle as Sansa looked rather horrified, but followed after Dacey nonetheless. He waited until the door was shut before he spoke again, his attention returning to his wife. “I don’t like this. I don’t know, I can’t put my finger on it, but…everyone knows Littlefinger has always had his attentions fixated on my mother,” he said, “I don’t buy that he just woke up one morning and had a change of heart.”

“That man is so hard to read,” Margaery agreed, giving Robb a look of sympathy. “I wish I could tell you what his intentions were, but I never know whose side he is on besides his own. Perhaps he means to keep your mother safe by marrying your aunt and sending the men of the Vale to the North? People go to great lengths to save the ones they love. If he cannot have her then he at least desires her well-being? I’m sorry, sweetheart. I am of little help.” She brought her hands up to cup his face. “It’s out of your hands now, my love. I don’t think we can ever put all of our trust in Lord Baelish, but we can worry about him once the Boltons are dead.”

"I had never imagined it would be possible to think of Littlefinger as selfless," Robb admitted after listening to Margaery’s words, "I think I just…as immature and irresponsible as I’m told Robin Arryn is, I know my father thought of Jon Arryn as his own kin. I would not want any harm to come to the boy, or for anyone to take his rightful claim to the Vale. But you are right. The most important now is that we end the fighting in the North." He let out a sigh and met his wife’s gaze. "You are of more help than you know, sweetheart," he added.

“From what I hear, Lady Lysa would do anything to protect her son. I don’t think she would let anyone, including Littlefinger, jeopardize his position or life,” Margaery replied, giving her husband a soft smile. “You take on the burdens of others very easily, my dear Robb. It’s not a bad thing. It’s good to care. I just worry for you sometimes.” She leaned in to kiss him tenderly on the lips and then slide her arms around his neck once more, hugging him to her. 

"You have it worse still. I take on other burdens then you take on mine," Robb noted softly. "I’ve no idea how King Robert did it. How he reigned these seven kingdoms with a wife whom he hated and who hated him, I mean," he mused, "I suppose it was what undid him, in the end."

“I would take on every burden in Westeros to be with you,” Margaery remarked, bringing a hand up to Robb’s head and gently massaging his scalp. “We have much to worry about and many duties to take care of, but I still believe we are the lucky ones.” She paused for a moment before asking, “can I give you some news that might brighten your spirits?”

Robb smiled and his expression seemed to relax a little as Margaery’s fingers threated through his hair. “Please do,” he answered, “Is it news to do with you? Or Karine? Has she managed to say ‘Grey Wind’ yet? She was getting very close.”

Margaery laughed softly. “No, she hasn’t said it yet, but she was asking for her papa all morning before my visit with Sansa and Lady Dacey. I was only the slightest bit jealous,” she teased, barely able to contain her smile. “You were close in your guesses, though. Karine is going to gain a brother or sister. I am with child again, sweetheart.”

"Are you serious? I must go see her," Robb said, laughing softly. He had already been smiling from Margaery’s words about Karine, but when she gave her news he at first raised his eyebrows and then positively beamed. "Already?! Gods be good," he exclaimed before he met her lips with his. "How could you say that might brighten my spirits?” he remarked, “That is such wonderful news, Margaery.”

Margaery laughed lightly, pressing her lips to Robb’s again. “Already!” she repeated, smiling. “We are so blessed. We are going to have another child to love and call our own. I love you.” She peppered his face with kisses before nuzzling her nose against his. “If it is a boy we know his name will be Eddard, but if we have another girl then it is your turn to decide on a name.”

"I love you so very much," Robb said in return before his eyebrows raised again, "My turn? You will have to give me a little time to think so I can think of something as good as Karine." He pressed a kiss close to Margaery’s ear, still smiling. "Do you still wish to go to Winterfell?" he asked, "We don’t have to if you would prefer not to."

“No, no,” Margaery exclaimed her fingers curling round the hair at the nape of his neck. “I want to go still. I made the journey to Highgarden with Karine in my belly. I can certainly do the same to see my family in Winterfell. Besides, I already made that promise to you, and it’s one I intend to keep. You have a long while yet to think of a name. There’s no rush.”

"Alright, then go we shall once this fighting is over. Bran and Rickon can meet Karine and we can strengthen our ties with the Northern lords and you can enjoy relaxing in the pools by the Guest House. Yours was truly a very good idea," Robb declared with a grin, "No guessing this time if it is to be a boy or a girl?"

“Why guess when we can just ask your mother and she’ll probably be able to tell us?” Margaery jested, already very much looking forward to their trip to Winterfell. “She’s never wrong about those sorts of things. Though everyone else will probably guess boy once again just because it’s what they wish.” She sighed softly before moving to kiss her husband’s lips again and settle her head against his chest. “I know you say you do not care, but… I will give you a son someday, sweetheart, even if our next is a girl.”

"I…I would like us to have a son, someday," Robb admitted as his arm wrapped around Margaery, "But we have a lot of time for that yet, I hope, and I would not trade our daughter or any future daughters we might have for anything. Shall we go tell Karine the good news?"

“Me either,” Margaery agreed with a smile, pressing her lips to Robb’s neck before looking up at him. “I think we do owe Karine a visit considering I deprived her of her papa this morning. She adores you. It makes me so proud to hear her asking for her mother and papa and ‘gey win’,” she remarked with a laugh. “We’ll be chasing her soon enough at the rate she is learning.”

Robb let out a laugh of his own as he rose from his seat still holding Margaery. “She amazes me every single day,” he admitted, his face turning slightly pink, “I can scarcely believe I’m to be a father again.” His worries were temporarily forgotten as he made his way into the nursery to greet his daughter and tell her that soon enough that there would be another addition to their family.


	24. Visiting Winterfell

Only a month passed after the Northern troops had received reinforcement from the Vale when Robb and Margaery heard word from Lady Catelyn about their victory. Brienne of Tarth, under Catelyn’s suggestion, had traveled south to join the king’s troops. It was she who put a sword through Ramsey Bolton’s chest, and Ser Jaime Lannister took Roose’s head. Ryman Frey was spared but was being held captive so that they could question him and make sure that he hadn’t planned anything else. There were few casualties taken, and they would now find the road to Winterfell safe. There they would honor the men that fought in Robb’s name.

They made the journey almost as soon as the news was delivered. Margaery, Karine, and Sansa rode in the queen’s carriage. They had taken a few of the Kingsguard with them, including Loras, and the blacksmith Gendry rode north as well upon Lady Catelyn’s request.

The blacksmith was riding by the king’s side at the moment, looking somewhat uncomfortable and out of place. He had been treated very well at the Red Keep, far better than he ever had before, and was garbed in clothing that would put any of the men he worked with before to shame. He was unsure why he had been called to Winterfell, but he could only guess that it had something to do with Arya, for she was the only one he was acquainted with there.

Robb lifted his head towards the horizon and a small smile appeared on his face as when the castle of Winterfell entered his sights. Grey Wind ran out in front of him and before long the wolf was throwing its head back to let out a howl, to which his brothers Summer and Shaggydog responded from the distance, and Robb’s smile broadened. He was home again.

"Easy, Mander," Robb said, patting his stallion’s neck to calm him down when he seemed to hesitate slightly after the direwolves began to make noise. Robb then turned to glance at the boy riding alongside him, whom he had seen a few times over the course of the journey always looking uncomfortable. "Is this your first time in the North?" he addressed him, "I must admit I am rather curious as to what my mother wants with a blacksmith."

“Yes ser, er, your grace,” Gendry spoke up once the king had begun to talk to him. He wasn’t used to addressing people who were at such a high rank. There was no reason for them to talk to him. He remembered a time when Lord Eddard had visited him when he was just an apprentice, and now he was riding next to a king. “The farthest north I’ve ever been is Harrenhal I believe, and that isn’t really north at all. I’ve never seen snow before yesterday. I was with your sister, your grace. Arya, I mean, at Harrenhal. We escaped together. She’s very brave for a…” He was going to say ‘little girl’, but it didn’t sound right. “She’s very brave,” he concluded before shutting his mouth. He had already talked too much.

Robb raised his eyebrows. It suddenly made a little more sense that his lady mother had requested the presence of this particular boy. “Aye, Arya is,” he remarked with a smile, “There are not many who have been through what she went through and lived to tell the tale.”

He paused for a moment, turning to look at Gendry again. “So you were with the Brotherhood,” he said, “I hope you have been treated well at King’s Landing.”

“Yes, your grace,” Gendry responded, nodding his head. “Very well. I was an apprentice before the war. I went with the Night’s Watch to get out of the city, and then when those Gold Cloaks came after me and Arya is when I found out… Well, I always knew she was a girl. I just didn’t know she was a lady. It came as a bit of a shock. But we kept each other safe, your grace. I’d probably still be stuck in Harrenhal making armor for Mummers if it weren’t for your sister. That, or dead.”

"I’m glad to hear it. And thank you, for watching over my sister. Apparently she has been missing you, because if I know my mother you being summoned here is no accident," Robb commented, more impressed by the minute at the young man, "They were sad to lose you at the blacksmith’s. I heard you were very good at your job. And actually, I believe that was where they reforged my father’s greatsword…you don’t happen to know who did the work, do you?"

Gendry tried to hide the growing smile on his face, rather amused by the idea of Arya missing him. She had told him countless times that he was a stupid boy, but her actions showed that she thought otherwise. He grew serious, however, as Robb spoke of Lord Eddard’s sword. “That was me, your grace,” he remarked quietly. “Actually, they put me in charge ever since I came back. I… I’m much better at forging armor and making helmets and things like that, but… I hope it was good enough for you, your grace.”

"You?" Robb echoed, looking surprised. He had used the sword a few times since he had been presented with it and had found it felt surprisingly similar in his hands to the sword his father had owned, although he had bestowed upon it a new name of Golden Ice. "It is a fine sword, Gendry. You should be very proud," he declared, "I’m sure Winterfell will be lucky to have you, if you wish to stay."

“Many thanks, your grace,” Gendry replied, blinking a few times. Robb was much kinder than most of the highborns he had met before, but he supposed he shouldn’t have expected anything different after spending so much time with Arya. “I don’t know if Winterfell would have much need for me, but I’ll stay if I can be of use. Though your sister might be bothering me to make her a sword everyday.”

Robb let out a laugh. “I don’t know what my lady mother’s opinion on that matter is, but as far as I’m concerned she can have a sword. I think one is enough, though,” he noted with a grin.

The familiar smells of Winterfell reached Robb’s nose as they neared the castle, forming a slightly smaller royal party than the one that had travelled to Winterfell not so very long ago with King Robert at the head. Robert had liked excess even when he travelled, but the new king thought differently. Robb called for the party to come to a halt, aware from experience that the wheelhouse would have to stay outside, and hopped down from his horse as they stopped by the castle gate. A servant had already opened the door to the queen’s carriage, and Robb quickly took his place standing just outside it to offer up his hand.

Margaery was so glad to be back in the North, practically giddy with excitement as the carriage came to a halt on their last day of traveling. She took Robb’s hand and stepped carefully out of the carriage with Karine in her arms. “Papa!” the little girl declared upon seeing her father, immediately stretching her tiny arms out for him. Margaery laughed and handed her over. Karine turned her head, looking to be searching for something, and then giggled, pointing ahead of her. “Gey win!” she declared, watching the direwolf slink through the city gates.

“I couldn’t get her to stop talking or babbling all morning,” Margaery remarked, leaning in to give her husband a kiss before turning and admiring the stone walls before her. “You’re home, sweetheart. Oh, how I’ve missed this place.” She looked back at their daughter. “Can you say Winterfell for Papa, Karine?” she urged.

“Winnafeh,” Karine exclaimed happily, prompting another laugh from her mother.

“We’ve been practicing that one for you,” Margaery said, smiling up at Robb. 

Robb’s face lit up and he let out a laugh of his own before leaning in to kiss Margaery’s lips once more. “It feels so good to be here again. Even better to be here with you and our daughter,” he admitted, adding to Karine, “I cannot wait to show you Winterfell, my sunshine.”

"Winnafell," Karine tried again, upon which Robb grinned and remarked that she was getting closer. "Horse!" she declared afterwards, reaching her arms for one of the horses pulling her mother’s carriage.

"Not yet. When you’re a bit older," Robb noted, raising an eyebrow, "And we’ll start you off with something a lot smaller." Karine blew a raspberry at that, and he could only laugh again. "Lead my horse for me," he instructed one of the nearby servants, "I will go on foot with the queen."

"I was talking earlier to the blacksmith we brought with us, Gendry," Robb remarked to Margaery as the gates opened to them and they were able to make their way into Winterfell. "It turns out he was the one who forged Golden Ice, and he was also with Arya when we found her with the Brotherhood."

Margaery snuck a glance behind her at the handsome, black-haired young man who was dismounting his horse and making his way into the city with the rest of their party. “The one your mother asked for?” she inquired, quirking an eyebrow. She suddenly understood why he had been requested. He and Arya had to have grown close in their time together, and she was certain they would be missing each other. “He seems a good man, and very skilled if he was able to reconstruct your father’s sword.”

Karine had been babbling along while her mother and father talked and was looking over Robb’s shoulder, only seeming to notice that her aunt had gotten out of the carriage and was also present among the group. “Sanna!” she called out, pointing at Sansa. 

“Yes, my darling, Aunt Sansa,” Margaery remarked softly. “You will get to meet your uncles Bran and Rickon. And see your Aunt Arya and grandmother again.”

“Gam,” Karine said happily before turning back to her father and seemingly becoming interested with his beard again. “Papa,” she cooed, placing her little hands on either side of his face. 

"Yes, my dear daughter?" Robb said before pulling a face that made Karine giggle delightedly, "I really don’t think I can shave anytime soon. She won’t recognise me." As he and Margaery made their way through the castle more than a few people seemed confused when they looked upwards at the horses and failed to see their king, only subsequently spotting him walking alongside his wife with a baby in his arms. Once he had been recognised many cheered for his arrival, calling out his name and Margaery’s.

"Do not forget Princess Karine!" Robb called out in return as Karine took in her surroundings with wide eyes. He had hid it well, but before entering the castle he had felt slight trepidation that he might not be greeted so enthusiastically upon arriving only after the fighting was over. He felt relieved and a familiar sense of warmth overcame him as he realised Winterfell was welcoming him, as it always had and always would.

His mother, he was pleased to see, looked even better than she had when they had last seen her. The grief from losing his father never seemed to leave her entirely, but it did not seem to consume her now that she had her children with her once more. Bran was bright-eyed as he looked at his new niece, and Rickon looked mildly intrigued. 

"It’s so good to see you," Catelyn declared, wrapping her arms around Robb in an embrace and then moving towards Margaery, "Welcome home, my child."

Margaery smiled brightly as they made their way into the city, her hand resting on Robb’s back until they reached Lady Catelyn. She wrapped her arms around the other woman in a tight hug. “Not a day goes by that I don’t miss you, Mother,” she exclaimed as she pulled back. “It is so very good to see you as well.” She moved towards Bran and Rickon then, planting a kiss on the elder boy’s cheek and ruffling Rickon’s hair a bit. “You both look handsomer than ever,” she declared.

Arya was standing beside them as well, a wide smile on her face. “Oh, my sweetling, I have missed you,” Margaery said, stepping forward to envelop her sister-in-law in a hug. 

“As have I,” Arya replied, giving her oldest brother a hug after Margaery. All seemed to be lost on her, however, as she glanced over his shoulder and saw a very amused looking blacksmith with his arms crossed. “Gendry,” she breathed. She made no move to run over to him though she was itching to, and she sneaked a glance at her mother, secretly asking her approval to go and greet him.

Bran blushed slightly pink as he received a kiss from the queen, and even more so when Robb laughed at him. “We’ve already set up a nursery in the castle for Princess Karine, Lady…your grace,” he declared, giving Margaery a smile, “I hope you like it.”

Catelyn noticed her daughter glancing up at her and she cleared her throat as she  turned to look at Robb. “Thank you for bringing the blacksmith I requested. Mikken said he could use another to help him, and I have heard he is very good,” she said before giving Arya a small nod of approval.

"I can attest to that," Robb agreed, a small smile itching at the corners of his lips, "I have much to tell you about, Mother."

"Mother there," Karine said, her head turning towards Margaery. Catelyn looked mildly startled before she broke into a smile that matched Robb’s.

Gendry smiled as Arya approached him. “Good to see you actually looking like a lady, m’lady,” he said, his eyes moving over her dress. He gave a small bow and then took her hand in his own, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. 

Arya withdrew her hand as though she had been burnt, giving Gendry an incredulous look. “You’re even stupider than I remembered you to be. I can’t believe I actually missed you.” She meant for it to come out as an insult, but she only made the blacksmith laugh.

Margaery, meanwhile, was laughing at her daughter once again. “She loves to talk,” she told Catelyn. “And she just adores Grey Wind.” Karine looked round at the mention of the direwolf, spotting him with his brothers. Her eyes went wide, and she shouted “Papa!” before pointing to them, trying to get Robb to take a look at her new discovery. 

“She loves her father as well,” Margaery said with a soft smile, running her hand along Robb’s back. 

"I think you should tell my mother our good news, sweetheart," Robb suggested to Margaery, giving her a smile in return. He answered his daughter’s beckoning to take a look at the other direwolves and carried her closer to Summer and Shaggydog.

"Look, Summer, it’s my niece Karine," Bran coaxed his direwolf, who slowly padded forwards. Robb was a bit wary of letting Karine near Shaggydog, who was still wilder than his brothers, but he knelt with his daughter securely in his arms when possibly the gentlest direwolf of those that were left approached them. Karine looked delighted as she reached out and patted Summer’s fur gently.

Margaery’s smile was unfading as she addressed her mother-in-law once more. “I am with child again,” she announced brightly. “Robb and I are going to add yet another member to this wonderful family.” Her gaze fell on her husband and daughter, and was glad to see Summer looking so comfortable with Karine. “Perhaps later you might like to hold her, Bran?” she asked the boy. “She’s been crawling about lately, but she’ll sit still for a while in your lap if you’re talking with her.”

Arya had crossed her arms but still hadn’t left Gendry’s side, her stubbornness outweighing her annoyance with him. “I told you not to call me m’lady… Why are you here anyway?”

“Your lady mother asked for me,” Gendry remarked with a shrug. “Be careful with that attitude of yours. If you’re not nice to me then I’m not going to consider forging you a sword.”

"Many congratulations to the both of you," Catelyn said, smiling more broadly and giving Margaery another tight hug, "You are very fortunate. For Ned and I it was three years between Robb and Sansa."

"I would love to hold her," Bran said excitedly, "Are you sure you don’t mind?"

"Just as soon as we take her to the godswood. I would like her to see her first weirwood," Robb said before he glanced at Arya and Gendry and was unable to resist teasing his sister, "You must have been complaining something fierce for Mother to send for Gendry all the way from King’s Landing."

“Thank you,” Margaery replied to Catelyn. “We are very blessed indeed. And I am so glad that my children will get to visit with their grandmother and aunts and uncles.” She turned to Bran then. “Of course we don’t mind. Your name is very easy to say as well. I’m sure if you work at it she will pick it up quickly.”

Arya looked appalled with her oldest brother. “Robb!” she hissed before remembering her manners. “It’s hardly a surprise that I should miss Gendry… I mean, we spent all that time together. I didn’t complain.” She fell silent before muttering under her breath, “be quiet or I’ll stick you with Needle” to Robb who was still wearing a grin.

"That’s no way to talk to a king, Princess Arya,” Robb commented, raising his eyebrows as he rose to his feet. He pressed a kiss to his daughter’s cheek and she giggled lightly. “When can I meet with the Northern commanders?” he questioned, turning to his mother, “They are all staying here at the castle, I expect.”

"All with the exception of Jaime Lannister. He is staying at Cerwyn," Catelyn answered, "I believe we should be able to ready the Great Hall in time for tomorrow. Robb, do you think I might hold my granddaughter?"

"Of course," Robb answered with a smile. He handed Karine over to Catelyn and stepped over to stand with his wife, slipping his arm around her. "Tomorrow will be perfect," he said, "And it means we have today to ourselves, sweetheart."

Arya flushed red and looked at the ground in embarrassment, wishing she could wipe the smug grin from Gendry’s face. “Sorry,” she apologized softly.

Margaery gave the girl a gentle pat on the shoulder before turning back to Lady Catelyn and Karine. “She seems to have missed you every bit as I did. Are you glad to be back in your grandmother’s arms, my darling?”

“Gam!” Karine exclaimed, placing a tiny hand on Catelyn’s cheek.

Margaery’s smile grew wider, and she turned her head to look at Robb and rest her hand against his chest. “A whole day to spend in Winterfell… There’s much for us to do and see,” she said before pressing a kiss to his lips.

* * *

The arrival of the king and queen to Winterfell had been full of noise and excitement, but the godswood later that day was almost silent but for the sounds of the wind rustling the leaves of the weirwood tree. The point of Golden Ice was buried into the ground and Robb’s hands were clasped around the hilt as he knelt before his sword, silent in prayer. He had visited the godswood at Winterfell many times, often to ask for things or in search of answers, but this time he was there to give thanks. He gave thanks for the battles that had been won, but most of all he gave thanks for his family, both the one he had always belonged to and the one he was forming with Margaery by his side. He gave thanks for Arya’s return, for his mother’s happiness, for Bran and Rickon and Sansa’s continued safety, and most of all for his wife and daughter and second child on the way.

"This place doesn’t change," Robb said to Margaery softly as he stood to his feet, looking up at the eyes of the weirwood before him, "I’m certain it’s exactly the same as it was when I was a boy."

Margaery had been praying alongside her husband in the godswood, giving thanks as well. They had brought Karine to examine the tree earlier in the day, her big blue eyes wandering over the beauty of the weirwood, but now they were alone.

She had stood to her feet before he did, making her way over to the heart tree and running her hands against its rough trunk. When Robb spoke up, she was not alarmed, but instead felt a sort of peace come over her as it had when she prayed to the old gods for the first time in King’s Landing. That time had been for his safety, and here he was - still alive and well and married to her. They were blessed beyond any measure she could have imagined back when she had said those first prayers for his life.

She walked back over to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a warm smile. Her hand ran softly over his jaw as she leant in to kiss him just as she had on their wedding day beneath the very tree they were standing under now. “I do believe this is the most beautiful place in the entire world,” she remarked quietly as she pulled away.

Robb smiled at Margaery fondly in return and brought his arms around her so his hands rested on her lower back, his sword having been left at the foot of the weirwood. “It makes me so happy to know that you like it here. I have this dream sometimes…I’ve had it more than once…where we are Lord and Lady of Winterfell and we live here with our children, and I think that I would never want anything else in this world,” he admitted, “Have I thanked you already for suggesting we come here?”

“I love it here,” Margaery corrected him softly, resting her forehead to his. “It’s where my husband grew up, where half of my family resides, where we were married, and where we experienced each other for the first time. I wish I could grant you your dream. If it was in my power, I would.” She kissed him again, this time with a bit more eagerness. “You have thanked me, yes. But I don’t mind if you continue to do so,” she jested lightly. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Robb murmured with a grin against Margaery’s lips as he kissed her again, "Let me thank you some more this evening." He broke away from her momentarily as he thought he heard something, but he couldn’t see anyone else around. "I ought to think less about what I could have and more about what I have now," he commented, turning to Margaery again, "Just promise me we won’t let our children grow up not knowing they are Starks of Winterfell as well as Starks of King’s Landing."

“I promise you,” Margaery affirmed quietly, her eyes dancing over Robb’s face. “We will take every opportunity to visit this place, and it will be every bit of a home to our children as King’s Landing is. The Starks will never forget where they came from.” She wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck and held him close to her. “I would like it very much if you continued to thank me tonight,” she teased, leaning in so she could plant a kiss underneath his ear. She blinked back the tears that had sprung forth in her eyes as she was overwhelmed with happiness. “I love you more than anything or anyone,” she whispered. 

Robb returned Margaery’s embrace, his arms wrapping around her back to hold on as tightly to her as she was to him. “And I love you, Margaery. I can’t imagine a life without you,” he whispered back to her. He lingered in her arms for a little while longer before gently pulling away to meet her gaze and kiss her once more.

It was then that Robb thought he heard a sound yet again, and this time he was certain someone was here. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and turned his head, only for Hodor and Bran to emerge from where they appeared to have been hidden behind a smaller tree. His face relaxed and he shook his head with a smile, still holding his wife close to him.

"Sorry," Bran said in a hushed tone, "We didn’t want to disturb you. We weren’t even looking, I swear."

"It’s alright, Bran," Robb answered, giving a gentle chuckle, "Margaery and I should probably get going, anyway."

"Yes, I heard," Bran said, "You need to say thank you some more."

Margaery let out a small laugh, her cheeks growing slightly pink at Bran’s words. She made no move to leave Robb’s arms, but she gave the younger boy a smile, beckoning for Hodor to come closer. 

“Your brother is right, sweet Bran,” she said with a nod of her head. “We should be getting back to the castle. I hear you come to the godswood with Summer often. A good lord prays for his people as well as himself, and I have a feeling that you’re growing into one of the greatest lords of Winterfell.”

She slid her hands down over Robb’s arms and found his own hands, giving them a gentle squeeze before she broke from him, making her way over to Bran. “You know, soon you will be too big for Hodor to carry you,” she remarked, giving his leg a small pat. “My brother Willas has a bad leg, but because he’s crippled he’s become a learned man. He’s always coming up with new ideas and ways to help others. I’m sure I could convince him to fashion some sort of device that will help you get about.”

Bran blushed and smiled shyly at Margaery’s words. “It’s so peaceful here. I come to pray for guidance to be a good Lord of Winterfell, as good as Father. And I pray for you and Robb in King’s Landing, too, although Osha says the gods can’t help in the south because they have no eyes,” he commented. His own eyes widened when his sister-in-law suggested someday he might be able to get around on his own without someone to carry him. “Do you really think it would be possible?” he asked.

"If anyone can do it then it’s Willas," Robb agreed, following Margaery over to his brother, "He’s very smart. Like you, Bran."

"Lady Maege still seems a bit horrified that Lady Dacey married him," Bran remarked with a small laugh, "I don’t see why. If they are happy together, why shouldn’t they be married?"

“The gods have heard my prayers all the way from the South. If they do not have eyes there then they certainly have ears,” Margaery jested softly. “It’s a bit difficult for some to understand why Northerner would love a Southerner or the other way around. Lady Dacey and my brother are so very different that somehow they match, if that makes sense. Just as I am Robb’s head and he is my heart.” She smiled warmly, taking her husband’s hand again. “You’re wise beyond your years, dear Bran. Some people underestimate happiness, but I believe it is more important than power or fierceness.”

"Hodor!" Hodor agreed, and Bran grinned while Robb pressed a kiss to his wife’s temple affectionately. "It’s nice, having you here," Bran concluded, "It’s almost like having Father here again with Mother."

"Bran…" Robb said softly before pressing his lips together for a moment, "I know it might be difficult for you, but you must try to be understanding if Mother has…suitors."

"She has had many suitors. They leave her gifts but she throws them away," Bran explained, "I heard her tell one of them that she wed the North a long time ago."

Though it was an unpleasant thought, it had crossed Margaery’s mind a few times what she would do if ever her husband were to die. She didn’t think she would be able to bear such a thing, and perhaps that was part of Lady Catelyn’s issue with suitors, but she had a feeling that her reasons were political as well. She was looking out for the best interest of her children. If some random man were to marry her, he would be seeking a position as Lord in the North, and she was sure Catelyn would not want anything to be taken from Bran.

“She’s a smart woman,” Margaery remarked. “And strong. You are very fortunate to have a mother like her.”

"I am," Bran agreed with a nod, "I just…it would be nice to see her smile more."

"Aye, I must agree with you," Robb remarked quietly. He didn’t like the idea of his mother being with someone else any more than he imagined the rest of his siblings did, but he also desired her happiness above all. "We will leave you to your prayers, Bran," he declared, nodding his head to his brother.

Margaery held tight to Robb’s hand once he had sheathed Golden Ice and they made their way out of the godswood. “I know it must be hard for you,” she spoke up softly. “I never had the privilege of seeing your mother when your father was alive and with her. But the cold woman I once knew has warmed considerably since I first met her. She has opened her heart, and I think she will only continue to do so. You must see how she brightens whenever you or one of your siblings is in her company. All you can do is try to make her proud.”

"I have seen it. She seems so much happier now that our family is together again, and even more so since she became a grandmother, but…I don’t think my heart would ever be completely full again if…if the gods were to take you from me," Robb answered Margaery, "I don’t want that for her, though I know there isn’t really anything I can do."

Margaery loathed the thought of losing Robb more than anything. His death would be her undoing. She knew it was dangerous to be so dependent on another being, but he had become a part of her now. She let out a small sigh, moving closer to him and planting a kiss on his cheek. “There is little you can do, my dear Robb,” she agreed. “Except love her and let her know that she isn’t alone.”

"And fill the castle with laughter and joy as much as possible while we are here," Robb added, smiling a little at Margaery, "You can help me with that, can’t you? My mother is of the south, like you, though sometimes I forget. And my rose from the south brings with her warmth the likes of which I’m not sure Winterfell has never seen."

“Of course I will help you,” Margaery replied, her smile matching her husband’s. “I had thought this trip would be good for you, but perhaps it will be good for us all. Might I sup with your mother tonight in private? I promise we will have our time together later, but… there are words I would like to exchange with her and I can try my best to brighten her spirits.”

"Of course. You need only ask my mother, but I’m certain she won’t mind," Robb responded with slightly raised eyebrows, "I’m not sure what you have up your sleeves, Margaery Stark, but I have nothing but utter faith in your ability to achieve anything."

“I love it when you call me that,” Margaery remarked, crinkling her nose slightly as she gave her husband a mischievous smile. It was a silly thing to say, she knew, for that was her name, but she loved to hear Robb say it nonetheless. “Come, let us go find your mother and see if we might be able to talk her into spending some time with me.”

* * *

Catelyn, as it turned out, didn’t require much or indeed any convincing to agree to sup with her daughter-in-law that evening. It had merely taken some persuasion for her to let go of her granddaughter, but she ultimately relented to letting Robb take Karine, explaining that he was going to give his daughter a tour of Winterfell. Bran had insisted he wanted to come with him and Rickon had wanted to copy Bran, and so Catelyn bid her three sons goodbye with a shake of her head.

“I hope the boys are enjoying their outing,” Catelyn remarked to Margaery with a smile as they dined, “I was a little concerned, but I’m sure Robb will take good care of Karine. It’s so wonderful seeing him with her.”

Margaery let out a laugh, shaking her head slightly at her mother-in-law’s words. “I never worry about her when she’s with him,” she admitted. “He took to being a father as quickly as a raven takes to flying.” She placed a hand on her stomach though she had not yet begun to show. “I suppose I have you to thank for that. You and Lord Eddard raised the most remarkable man. I hope I can be as good of a mother to my children as you are.”

"You are most kind, child," Catelyn said, giving Margaery a warm smile, "I do not know that it was all us. Ned was an incredible father, but Robb is different to him yet. To see Ned’s kindness it was always necessary to look past his stern face. I know…I am aware I married a soldier and mothered another, but while I believe a warrior was Ned’s natural state, I do not believe the same is true for Robb."

“Perhaps that is the Tully in him,” Margaery suggested. “He has learned to put family before anything else, which is something I am so thankful for. Do not sell yourself short, Mother. You have given your children the best lives that you could provide under the circumstances you were thrown under, and you have the scars to prove it.” She nodded towards Lady Catelyn’s hands, noting the rough lines that still ran through them because of the man who had tried to kill Bran. “I do not think others have given you enough credit for all you have done.”

Catelyn looked down at her own hands and swallowed gently. They still didn’t move quite the way they used to and though the scars had faded, they had not gone nor would they ever. Her hands would never be the same again, just as she knew she never would. “If your daughter was in danger you would do the same. I can guarantee you that,” she noted, “Credit is all very well and good, but what matters to me is that all five of my children are alive.”

Margaery looked at her mother-in-law sadly, her smile quickly fading. “I’m sorry, Mother. I did not mean to bring up bad memories. I came here in attempts to cheer you, but I’m afraid I’ve been doing a horrible job at it.” She blinked a few times, taking one of Lady Catelyn’s hands in her own. “I did not know you before, but… I’m told there were happier times with Lord Eddard. I suppose all I can offer you is someone who is always willing to listen. Have… have you been given time to properly mourn?”

Catelyn raised her eyebrows, slightly surprised that Margaery had come with the intention of cheering her up. “I was happy. We were happy. And I am happy now, it is just…a different kind of happiness,” she explained, before shaking her head at Margaery’s question, “There was always something else to keep my mind busy. Robb at war, the whereabouts of my daughters, the safety of my young sons…I do not know if it has been for the best or not, but I have never had time to mourn.”

“I wish… I wish I could have met him. The way you and Robb talk of him…” Margaery trailed off, not knowing how to set her thoughts into words. “It pains my heart to see my family hurting. Forgive me if I sound naive.. I know that some wounds can never heal, this being one of them for you most especially, but maybe if you give yourself an opportunity to mourn his death then you will find yourself feeling better. You have time now.”

Catelyn nodded slowly, considering Margaery’s words. It was entirely possible that her daughter-in-law was correct, but she wasn’t certain she would even know how to mourn after pushing her thoughts away for so long. “He would have adored you,” she said, giving her daughter-in-law a small smile, “Perhaps…there is one way you can see him. Did Robb ever take you to the crypts below the castle?”

Margaery returned Lady Catelyn’s smile before shaking her head. They had visited practically every place in Winterfell besides the crypts. “No, he’s never taken me there. It’s been very difficult for him as well. Do you… might we take him with us if we visit Lord Eddard’s grave? I think it will be good for him. For all of us.”

"I think so, too. Bran tells me he visits them often, especially when he misses his father. They are not just graves…there is a statue for every Lord of Winterfell there ever was, and all the Kings of Winter as well," Catelyn explained, "I don’t think Robb has even seen Ned’s statue yet. I hope he will agree to come with us."

“I hope so as well,” Margaery remarked, gently nodding her head. “I will find him and meet you at the entrance?” The two ladies agreed on the terms and she went to locate her husband who turned out to be in Karine’s makeshift nursery, putting their daughter down to sleep. “Robb, sweetheart,” she murmured softly, making her way over to him and taking his hand in hers. “Your mother and I are visiting the crypts, and I was wondering if you might come with us.”

Robb had broken into a smile at the sight of Margaery, but it fell ever so slightly at her words. There was a time when he and Jon used to take their siblings down to the crypts and play jokes on them, but the place was far more serious to him now. “Of course,” he answered though not without slight hesitation, “Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine, my love,” Margaery replied, pressing a kiss to Robb’s lips in attempts to will his smile back. “We had a good talk. It wasn’t exactly what I expected, but it was good nonetheless.” She let him lead her through the castle as she wasn’t entirely sure where she was going, and soon the sight of Lady Catelyn greeted them as they turned a corner. She didn’t let go of her husband’s hand as they began to descend into the crypts of Winterfell.

Robb found himself wondering whether his mother had been here often as he descended the twisting stone stairs into the crypts below where the Starks lay buried. It seemed darker than he remembered, but Lady Catelyn carried a torch with her to illuminate their path as they walked. As it occurred to him it was Margaery’s first time down here, Robb began to introduce her to the statues of various members of his family.

"That is my grandfather, Lord Rickard. My uncle, Brandon and my aunt, Lyanna," he explained as the light shone upon familiar faces he had seen many times before. After they passed Lady Lyanna, however, there was yet another statue, more recent than the rest. Robb looked up and swallowed slowly. The man sitting on his throne had a stone version of Ice set before him, and a direwolf snarling at his feet. Robb hadn’t quite understood why Margaery had wanted to come here previously, but now he did. "And this…this is my father," he said softly.

Margaery’s gaze met the statue of Lord Eddard, and she could feel her eyes begin to mist over with tears. He looked a handsome man from what she could tell, a Stark through and through. She couldn’t imagine the loss of someone so important to her husband and mother-in-law. It was apparent how much Robb had adored his father and how much the man had loved and cared for his children, risking everything in the end to keep Sansa safe.

She wrapped her arms around Robb’s middle, her eyes still on Eddard’s figure. “Thank you,” she whispered, brushing away a tear that had escaped from her eye.  _Thank you for your children, thank you for loving your wife, thank you for being a good father. Thank you so much for Robb._  She knew not if the spirits of the dead could hear thoughts, but she lifted them up to him anyway. 

"Oh, sweetheart," Robb said softly as he held Margaery close to him. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before following her gaze to his father’s statue. "The stonemason did a good job. It looks like him…but his face is sterner than I remember," he admitted.

"The stonemason did not know him as we did," Catelyn noted. Robb turned around only to see her eyes filled with tears. He offered up his other arm to her and pulled her into an embrace as well.

"I wish he could have met Margaery," Robb added, "I’m certain he would have been enchanted by her."

"He would be upset with you. He would have told you it was foolish to break a promise such as the one you made, or make it in the first place. But then once he had met her, and seen what a joy you are together, he would understand that there is no other for his son. And he would grow to love her," Catelyn said, "As have I."

Margaery gave a small, watery laugh, and brought her hand up to run along Catelyn’s arm in a comforting fashion. “I love you, Mother,” she said softly. “There are no words to thank you for all you have done for me.”

She turned her eyes back to the statue of Lord Eddard, the smile on her face becoming wider. “I’m certain I would have adored him. It’s not difficult to grow to love a Stark, after all.”

She had become a wolf herself since her marriage to Robb. Winterfell felt like more of a home than any other place she had been, even more so than King’s Landing or Highgarden. She had once told Robb that it was the people who made a home, and being here had only confirmed her beliefs.

“Do you want some time alone, sweetheart?” she asked gently. “I can meet you back at our chambers later if you wish to stay.”

"No," Robb answered softly. Catelyn had slipped out from his embrace and he turned to wipe away Margaery’s tears. "I have mourned for him already. I don’t believe his memory will ever leave me, but…I think he would want me to spend my time with my loved ones. Not sat in the darkness contemplating the dead," he said, "I will have plenty of time for that when I leave this world."

Catelyn looked towards the empty hole that stood next to Eddard’s statue. “You will not occupy this place for a long time, I pray,” she remarked.

Robb followed his mother’s gaze and then frowned slightly. He looked at statue after statue of men sat upon their thrones and it occurred to him that all of them were alone in death. “Father buried uncle Brandon and aunt Lyanna here, even though they were not Lords of Winterfell,” he said carefully, “Do you think…do you think someone who is a Stark by marriage could be buried here?”

"I think," Catelyn answered, "That is entirely up to you."

Margaery’s breath hitched in her throat when she realized what Robb was implying. There was a grave sight in Highgarden that curved along the Mander where her grandfather was buried. She suspected her bones would lie there once she had passed as well, but she wasn’t fond of the idea of being thousands of leagues away from her husband, even after death. They belonged together always.

“I love you,” she murmured, hugging Robb tighter and pressing a tender kiss to his lips. She agreed with Lady Catelyn in hopes that there would not be a statue of Robb carved for these crypts any time soon. They still had many years before them. 

"I love you," Robb murmured to Margaery in return. He decided to put his thoughts to the back of his mind for the timebeing, and took one last look at his father before he made to leave. "Are you coming, Mother?" he asked.

Catelyn lit another torch with hers and handed it to Robb, shaking her head slowly. “I think I will stay here for a while,” she said.

Margaery gave the other woman a small smile and a nod, taking Robb’s free hand as they ascended the stairs up to the castle. “As I said, it was not the reaction I expected of her, but I’m so very glad we could talk,” she explained softly. “She’s still healing, as you all are, but I suspect it may take her a while longer. You’re good to think of her, though. We should try to fill everyone’s lives with joy while we are here.”

"Aye, I think in some ways it’s different for my mother…I think I’m starting to see things how she sees them. It’s strange, but I think the hardest part isn’t remembering what a good man my father was. The hardest part is recognising his flaws and still missing him immensely," Robb admitted, "But I am glad you got to see him. And you fill my life with joy, so I am certain we can do the same for this castle."

Margaery pressed her lips to Robb’s several times, smiling all the while. “I am so blessed to have an understanding and caring husband,” she remarked. “I am grateful to your father for so many reasons, and though he is no longer living, his deeds and thoughts live on. No matter what, you can always learn from what he did, whether you believed in his actions or not.” She grew silent as Robb put out his torch and they made their way towards their chambers. 


	25. The Hot Springs

Robb and Margaery endeavoured not to fail to deliver on their agreement in their following days at Winterfell. Robb enlisted his wife to add a touch of Highgarden flair to the feasts they held in honor of the various houses who had participated in the fighting against houses Bolton and Frey, and Robb thought he even saw Greatjon Umber crack a smile one evening as he downed some more wine all the way from the Arbor. Lady Catelyn was a presence at every feast, as was Sansa and even Arya, Bran and Rickon, though they often complained about being sent to bed earlier than everyone else. When his mother agreed to dance with him one night, Robb found himself grinning from ear to ear.

Robb spent most of his time with his family throughout the day - his daughter, his wife, his siblings and his mother - save for select occasions where he had matters of the North to attend to. On this particular occasion, he had been out for the day at castle Cerwyn, where Jaime Lannister was still being housed, and when he returned had gone in search of Margaery. After wandering for a while he had two familiar voices from further down the corridor and leant his back against the wall, quiet as he waited for them to get closer. Once Margaery and Sansa were in view, he extended an arm for his wife’s and pulled her in to kiss her in greeting.

"Robb!" Sansa exclaimed, shaking her head at Robb. There were times he acted every inch the king he was, and at others where she remembered the brother who had played pranks on her when she was a girl.

"Sorry, Sansa," Robb remarked with a grin before asking Margaery, "May I borrow you for a while?"

Margaery nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt an arm grab her and pull her in, but she relaxed into Robb’s kiss when she realized it was him, wrapping her own arms around his neck. “Mmm, hello, sweetheart,” she jested, the rest of the world lost on her now that she was with her husband. “It’s a good thing that you kissed my shriek away. That gave me quite a fright.” She pressed another kiss to his lips before she turned her head look at to her sister-in-law, her cheeks turning slightly pink as she remembered that she was neglecting the other girl. “I’m sorry, my dear bird. Do you mind if I go with Robb?”

"Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. Just surprise you a little," Robb answered, still smiling. He turned towards Sansa when Margaery did, raising his eyebrows. "I promise I’ll return her safely, sweet sister," he declared.

Sansa did not answer in words, but merely shook her head with a smile that appeared ever so slightly forced. “Good day your grace, your grace,” she said, giving them both a small curtsey before she abruptly disappeared down the hall.

"Is she alright?" Robb questioned as she left, his brow furrowing slightly.

Margaery’s face fell a bit as she watched Sansa leave, and she slid her hands down to rest on Robb’s chest. “I’m not sure. She was always very good at masking how she really felt,” she remarked, shaking her head. “Even back in King’s Landing my grandmother and I had to practically force her to tell us of Joffrey’s true nature. She’s always eager to please and be polite, even if it gets in the way of her own happiness. I think she’s still learning things about herself.”

She looked back up at her husband, kissing him again, gently. “I hope your morning with the Kingslayer was not too taxing,” she said, raising her eyebrows.

"She has been spending time with my mother a lot recently, hasn’t she? I have a mind to ask her if she knows of anything that might be making her upset," Robb remarked, having looked pensive at Margaery’s words. When she asked him about his morning he gave a wry smile, shaking his head slightly. "The Kingslayer is always taxing," he answered, "But I’d sooner see him there than bring him here. I don’t like it when he disrespects my wife."

“She has been talking with your mother quite often. It would be good of you to inquire about Sansa,” Margaery reaffirmed, nodding her head. At Robb’s words of Jaime Lannister she flushed crimson, though a small smile grew on her face. “I appreciate you making the journey so that I don’t have to endure his crude comments,” she teased, brushing her nose against his in affection. “Though I did miss you.”

"I missed you," Robb said in return, smiling and kissing Margaery once more. "I have had a desire all day, but I don’t know that I can say it out here in the open," he teased quietly, "Innocent ears may be listening."

“Robb…” Margaery breathed, quickly taking his hand and leading him down the corridor and into the nearest abandoned room. She closed the door behind her, wrapping her arms around her husband once more. “Is this a more suitable place?” she asked mischievously. “I don’t think anyone can hear us in here.”

"I think you’re starting to get to know this castle better than me," Robb joked, nodding his assent to Margaery’s new-found location. He wrapped his arms around her in return and lifted her so her back was resting against the door. He found her lips again as one of his hands lifted her skirts and slid underneath.

"Were that I didn’t have to leave early and it could have been early this morning, but I have had such a desire to have you in the plain light of day," he said in her ear, "To kiss you, to hear you say my name the way you do, to touch you and feel how…"

"Robb, are you in there?" Sansa’s voice could be heard hissing urgently on the other side of the door after a loud knock, "There are _people_ looking for you.”

Margaery let out a soft moan as Robb’s hand moved over her, and his words quickly made her wet. She ached for him. She fell silent, however, as she heard the knock on the door and Sansa’s voice asking for him. Closing her eyes in frustration, she bit her lip and dropped her head to his shoulder, letting out a sigh. “Why… of all times?” she muttered, almost incoherently. “I… you best attend to your _people,_ my wolf.”

"They will find out the wolf I am if this is anything less than important," Robb muttered, letting out a sigh of his own. He kissed Margaery once more and then set her back down gently on her feet, taking a deep breath and waiting for a few moments before he opened the door. Sansa looked momentarily slightly perplexed as to what her brother and sister-in-law were doing in what appeared to be an empty room, but she remained ever polite and said nothing.

"Thank you for the warning," he said slightly uneasily, "Who’s looking for me?"

"The new Maester…I can’t believe I keep forgetting his name," Sansa replied, shaking her head as if slightly irritated with herself, "And Mother, as well. She’s furious and kept muttering about bastards and Cersei Lannister."

Margaery swallowed the lump in her throat, her heart still pounding in her chest as Sansa spoke. She stood up straight, keeping her legs pressed tightly together, her cheeks feeling even hotter than they had before. Her hand found Robb’s once again and she gave it a small squeeze. “I suppose we should go see what is happening, my love,” she suggested, her voice breaking slightly. She coughed gently and tried her best to force a smile. “Don’t fret, my dear little bird. We’ll figure out what to do.” She was so distracted that she had scarcely remembered Cersei’s name being mentioned, but pondered that fact as Sansa led them to Lady Catelyn.

Robb held on rather tightly to Margaery’s hand as they walked, trying his best to concentrate on what his sister had said but struggling. The words ‘Cersei’ and ‘bastards’ had registered somewhere vaguely in the back of his mind when they found Lady Catelyn not far from the Maester’s turret, walking purposefully with her hand clenched around a letter.

"Why must so many men insist on acting on their desires the moment they have them?" Catelyn demanded the moment she saw them, "Is it not possible to control one’s own impulses?"

"I’m sorry?" Robb questioned, blinking and momentarily wondering if what he had suspected for a long time was true and his mother really could read thoughts.

"Did you know of King Robert’s bastards?" Catelyn questioned.

Robb felt slightly relieved. “I don’t know of any specific ones, but I’m not surprised,” he answered, his brow furrowing, “Everyone knows what King Robert was like.”

Margaery’s eyes widened at Lady Catelyn’s words, but she soon relaxed as the other woman spoke of King Robert. She stepped closer to Robb, seemingly unable to break from him.

“I’d heard of Cersei Lannister’s raid of Robert’s bastards when I first came to King’s Landing,” she spoke up, things suddenly clicking in her head. “I was told of how she would send the Gold Cloaks out in droves to find them. It wasn’t supposed to be a known fact, but nothing is a secret at court. We thought she had rid the world of all them. Why would this be a problem now, Mother?”

Robb raised his eyebrows at Margaery, surprised by her revelation. He had thought he couldn’t be surprised any further by Cersei, but this appeared to be yet another to add to the list of despicable acts she had committed.

"Not all of them, it seems," Catelyn said, exhaling deeply, "I cannot believe I _asked_ him here, I invited him into our home…”

"Mother, with the greatest of respect, what are you talking about?" Robb asked.

"The blacksmith!" Catelyn exclaimed, "The one you brought with you from King’s Landing. Cersei Lannister has been sending out ravens to every house loyal to the Baratheon lineage claiming he is King Robert’s son!"

Margaery’s eyebrows raised as she looked at Catelyn in shock. “Claiming his… but that means… she’s trying to dethrone Robb, isn’t she?” she asked incredulously, though she already knew the answer. She shook her head, absolutely furious. “Gods, that woman… She has caused our family enough trouble when we have been nothing but merciful to her, and now she is trying to knock my husband from the post that he _earned_? She is wicked.” Margaery clutched Robb’s hand. “I know it is no fault of Gendry’s that his father was a dishonourable man, but… I cannot believe this. She cannot mean to put him on the throne!”

"Wicked is too kind a word for her," Catelyn said, "Poison runs through that woman’s veins."

"Gendry? Are you certain?" Robb questioned, incredulous, "She kills King Robert’s children to keep her own bastard son on the throne and then when it’s convenient puts her faith in blood claims…I must speak to the boy."

"You cannot mean to tell him, Robb," Catelyn said, her eyes widening at her son, "He is a man grown. Men might not have been willing to pick up their arms for Shireen Baratheon but they may well be for a son of King Robert’s even if he is illegitimate. You have only a daughter. He could be a threat to your crown, and Karine’s…"

"It is the right thing to do. He will only find out from someone else if not from me," Robb affirmed, "We have him with us so we already have the advantage. What else would you have me do?"

"Exile him to Bear Island, or somewhere else retained by loyal bannermen of yours," Catelyn said, "Where he may never know of his father and none loyal to his father may ever find him."

Margaery fell silent at Catelyn’s words. She knew she had to hold some sort of malcontent for bastards because of the situation with Jon, but she did not know how deep her issues ran. She looked at Robb, studying his face and trying to decipher what he might be thinking or feeling. She agreed with him in that they should tell Gendry. The boy had done no harm to them. In fact, he had _helped_ them. He restored Lord Eddard’s sword and kept Arya safe while she was outside of the city. And her younger sister-in-law would be absolutely devastated if she were to never see her friend again.

“Forgive me, my lady, for not agreeing with you on this manner, but I think we should speak to Gendry,” she said softly, not wanting to offend Catelyn. “He has the right to know. He’s hardly an enemy.”

"He is not an enemy yet, you mean," Catelyn said coldly. She looked at Margaery and then at her son, aware that her battle was already lost. Robb nodded in agreement with his wife and his mind appeared to be firmly made up.

"I am not sending Gendry away, Mother," Robb declared, "You yourself brought him here for Arya."

"To make her happy, because I thought…if I had _known_ that…” Catelyn said, shaking her head, “I am afraid I cannot agree with such folly, Robb.”

"Then I hope you can respect my decision, at least," Robb answered.

"I do not know that I can do that, either," Catelyn admitted, stepping forward and handing Robb the letter she had been holding, "If you will excuse me."

Robb closed his eyes momentarily and exhaled as his mother departed down the corridor. He hadn’t wanted to upset her, but it seemed there was no speaking to her when it came to such matters. “You must forgive my mother,” he said softly to Margaery, “It’s hard for me to…I’ve never felt that it was my place to speak to her about Jon.”

“It’s alright,” Margaery remarked, knowing she could never fully understand how Lady Catelyn felt about such a matter. She knew Lord Eddard was a good man, but one mistake had taken quite a toll on the family and on his wife especially. She never had to worry of Robb being unfaithful, nor did she think she would be able to even dream up such a scenario. They loved each other far too much for anything like that to occur. “I have no right to judge her decisions or actions,” she concluded, gently squeezing her husband’s hand.

“We should go find Gendry. He’s most likely to be with Arya. I cannot think of anything other than how he kept your sister safe,” she admitted. “Our fury should be directed towards Cersei Lannister, not him. Somehow I believe he’ll have no interest in the throne. The burdens of a king are far greater than the benefits.”

"I trust your instincts. And I can think of nothing but what he did for Arya, either. He doesn’t seem ambitious," Robb agreed, side by side with Margaery as they headed out in search of Gendry, "I don’t see why…it is no fault of his the circumstances under which he was born, just as it was not Jon’s. I think it is fortunate in many ways we brought him here before someone loyal to Cersei found him."

Margaery nodded her head in agreement while they made their way towards the smith. Sure enough, they found Arya and Gendry, the latter hammering on an anvil while the princess was practicing her sword work.

“Perhaps you can make me a wolf handle for Needle,” Arya was declaring to the blacksmith, swinging her small sword back and forth through the air. “After you finish your new bull helmet, of course. It’s a shame we could not take it with us when we went to Harrenhal, but it would have been a dead giveaway.”

“I’ll make a better one anyway,” Gendry replied, laughing and shaking his head slightly. “M’lady is rather demanding, but-” He stopped short as he saw Robb and Margaery approach, growing immediately serious. “Your graces,” he said quickly, bowing his head.

"Gendry, Arya," Robb greeted the two of them, unable to help but raise his eyebrows slightly bemusedly as he saw Arya with her sword. His expression was serious as the blacksmith’s however, as he turned his attention to him once more. He thought back to his conversation with the boy when they had been approaching Winterfell, and how he had talked about Gold Cloaks being after him, and everything began to fall into place.

"I’m not sure how exactly to put this…" he admitted, "Gendry, did anyone ever say anything to you about your father while you were at King’s Landing, or ask you about him?"

“People are always asking about my father, your grace,” Gendry replied, shaking his head slightly. “‘Specially the Hands of the king. They seemed to take a real interest in me. Lord Arryn… Your father. Whenever they came to question they were dead only a few weeks later. I don’t know who he is, your grace. My father, I mean. He could be anyone. My mother died when I was just a boy.” He paused, looking slightly confused. “Is something wrong?”

"No, there isn’t. Not for the moment, anyway," Robb replied. He glanced at Arya again uncertainly, but ultimately decided that if the rest of the kingdoms were being told this information then his sister might as well know, too.

"The reason why you’ve been asked about your father is because it seems as if…well, everything suggests that your father was the late King Robert Baratheon," he explained.

Gendry looked between the king and the queen, letting out a small laugh. “You have to pardon me your graces, but… I’m a blacksmith. I’m a _bastard._ I’m no king’s son.” The smile faded from his face as he realized Robb and Margaery were completely serious. “That… the Gold Cloaks didn’t come after me because of him, did they?” He supposed it made sense for him to be King Robert’s son, but he didn’t dare believe it. He took a seat on the anvil, looking shocked.

"Aye, most likely. From what Margaery tells me they were sent by Queen Cersei to murder all of King Robert’s children. A bastard you may be, but you’re not just any bastard," Robb explained carefully, nodding his head at Gendry, "Cersei is sending word to men loyal to your father stating that you have a claim to the Iron Throne."

“So the woman who was sending people to murder me is now wanting me to be her king?” Gendry asked, shaking his head. He tried not to laugh again, though the thought of himself sitting on the Iron Throne was a rather funny one. “I don’t mean to take that position from you, your grace,” he spoke up again, looking at Robb. “Even if she does get enough men to support my claim, I don’t know the first thing about ruling over kingdoms. And I hear that throne of yours isn’t exactly the most comfortable. I’d be better off sitting on this anvil for the rest of my days.”

Robb gave a small chuckle. “I’d wager that anvil is a featherbed by comparison,” he said. “I believe you, Gendry, and I hope you know that I hold you in high regard for what you have done for Arya and for me. But I won’t remain here in Winterfell forever, and my mother is another story. She…I grew up with a brother who is also a bastard.”

Gendry contemplated Robb’s words for a moment. “So what you’re saying is… I should return to King’s Landing with you once you go back?” he asked, giving Arya a sidelong glance out of the corner of his eye. She looked to protest, but he shook his head slightly. “I never asked for this life, your grace. I thought I would be a blacksmith’s apprentice and maybe, if I was lucky, have a shop of my own someday. That’s all I ever hoped to amount to. But thank you for your kindness and generosity.”

Robb looked between Gendry and his sister and then at Margaery, his nose crinkling slightly. He wasn’t at all keen on the idea of separating his younger sister from someone she clearly cared about for no good reason other than his mother’s sudden antipathy towards him.

"What I’m saying is…if anyone asks, you are returning to King’s Landing with us when we leave," he said, "But I will make you a deal. If you keep me informed if anyone tries to contact you, or speak to you, I will see what I can do to ensure that you can remain here. If that is what you wish."

Arya’s face brightened immediately at Robb’s words, though she turned to Gendry to see if he had the same reaction. He tried his best to conceal the growing smile at the corners of his lips, though it did not work very well. “Thank you, your grace,” he said politely. “I would like to stay. I don’t have family or anything in King’s Landing. There’s no reason for me to go back.”

Margaery smiled softly at Gendry’s implication, wrapping an arm around Robb’s waist. She was proud of the decision he had made and glad that their predictions about the blacksmith’s interests held true.

"Then keep your head down, work hard, and, unfortunately, don’t be surprised if my mother turns a cold shoulder towards you," Robb instructed. He had felt secure that he had made the right decision when he had seen his sister’s face light up. "Arya, have you been having any lessons?" he asked her, nodding towards her sword.

“Aye, your grace,” Gendry said in reply before turning to look at Arya as the king addressed her.

“I’ve asked Ser Rodrik, but he doesn’t think I should be learning because I’m a girl,” she remarked, furrowing her brow in disapproval. “He doesn’t know anything about water dancing anyway. Gendry said he’ll fashion me some armor to wear while I’m training, though.”

"I think you’ll struggle to find anyone who knows anything about water dancing anywhere up here," Robb noted, "Ser Rodrick probably wouldn’t be very suited to teaching you, though." He made a mental note to see if he there was anything he could do for his sister, though that would have to wait as he had other things to tend to for the timebeing.

"Well, I will leave you to your work, Gendry, and you to your training, Arya. You need only ask if you need to speak to me," he said, "I must decide what on earth I am going to do about Cersei Lannister."

“Good day, Gendry, and you, sweetling,” Margaery said, nodding her head before turning round with her husband and making their way back towards the castle. “Perhaps we should bring Cersei to us,” she suggested once they were farther away from the smith, the wheels in her head already turning. “You could write a letter to Lord Tyrion and ask him to escort her to King’s Landing to meet us when we get back. She’s gotten used to the comfort of her castle, I’m sure. It’s unfortunate that she still has children to care for. I know not how we can give her the punishment she deserves without depriving Myrcella and Tommen of their mother.”

Robb paused before he answered Margaery, taking a bit of time to consider her words. “I had hoped I wouldn’t ever have to see her face again, but perhaps you’re right. She has done nothing but scheme since she left for Casterly Rock, despite the fact that I threatened her brother’s life if she ever did. Perhaps she thinks me weak. Given that her brother is currently dining in Lady Cerwyn’s halls, perhaps she’s right,” he said, letting out a sigh, “I can most definitely understand why Gendry would not wish to be king.”

“Hush, sweetheart. You are far from weak,” Margaery reassured him, stopping him so that they could face each other and she could bring a hand up to rest on his cheek. “You won Lord Tyrion’s affections because of your kindness towards him, and Jaime fought for you because you freed him. Cersei tried so hard to make everyone fear her. She used threats and hatred to control people, and look where it has gotten her. There’s weakness and then there is mercy, and you, my love, are merciful.

“There are consequences for every decision you make, but I believe the positive have outweighed the negative in every one of your choices. I know you did not choose this path and that you never wanted to be king, but I never want you to doubt what you have done. If you cannot trust the opinion of your wife then trust the opinion of a girl who studied politics practically her whole life. I am so very proud of you, Robb.”

"I do trust you, Margaery. I trust your mind and I trust your heart. _I_ was taught that in battle you must learn to trust in the different abilities of those who fight alongside you, and you know _people_ better than anyone I know. I do trust you,” Robb repeated softly. He leant in towards his wife to meet her lips with his. “It is myself that I don’t trust, sometimes. But you are right. There have been kings who killed without a second thought and I would consider those among the most weak,” he commented softly.

Margaery nodded in response to her husband and leaned in to kiss him on the lips deeply, hoping to at least temporarily rid his mind of his responsibilities. “I love you,” she said gently. “And I trust you more than anyone in this world. We will get through this, just as we have overcome every other thing that was thrown our way. We will figure it out. It will be a while yet until we are faced with Cersei.”

"Who is Cersei, again?" Robb joked softly following Margaery’s kiss, a small smile on his face, "I should go send a raven to Ser Tyrion. Although I suppose it could wait a little while…let Cersei think she has the upper hand and dig herself a deeper hole. She doesn’t even know Gendry is here with us."

“My smart king,” Margaery teased, pressing her lips to Robb’s several times more. “It will be a good advantage against her. Would it be bad if I admitted I am looking forward to seeing her face when she finds out Gendry doesn’t want the throne?” She shook her head slightly, letting out a small laugh. “I want justice more than anything. She has caused our family so much grief.”

"Would it be bad if I admitted I was, too?" Robb said in return with a fond look at Margaery, "She can’t sit on her high seat at Casterly Rock any longer. She will come to King’s Landing and we will look her in the eye and she will answer for her crimes, I promise you."

“Good,” Margaery said in short, snaking her arms around Robb’s neck and kissing him once more. “Now, I believe we were in the middle of something before we were interrupted by all this talk of kings and Lannisters and blacksmiths. And I’d very much like to get back to that something.”

"Believe me, I had not forgotten. Something very good, as I recall," Robb answered. He smiled against Margaery’s lips as his own arms snaked around her waist.

“ _Your grace_!”

Robb’s eyes narrowed and he gave a slow exhale as he pulled away his wife. He didn’t let her go, but turned his head in the direction which the sound had come from. “Aye?” he called out, temporarily forgetting his courtesies.

"I merely wished to inform you that more wine has arrived from the Arbor," the servant said, looking ever so slightly worried.

"Good. Thank you. Take it down to the stores. And be a good man and spread the word that I am not to be disturbed for the rest of the day unless it is absolutely necessary," Robb instructed, turning back to Margaery and adding quietly, "There are _some_ advantages to being king.”

Margaery laughed before her lips found Robb’s again, her hands tugging gently on his cloak so that she could pull him closer. She loved it when he was so eager to be with her and put her first. She kissed him until she was breathless, only drawing back to take in the cold, northern air and let it cool her heated cheeks. “Perhaps we should go inside?” she suggested softly, giving her husband a smile. “Or maybe you can show me to the pools? I do not think we’ve made good use of them since we’ve been here.”

Robb looked slightly confused, his face flustered after Margaery had pulled away. “The pools?” he echoed, “Well, of course I can show you, but I thought that… _oh_.” He raised his eyebrows and then smiled back at her as realisation dawned on him. “Oh, I love you,” he remarked, giving a gentle chuckle as he began to lead her in the direction of the godswood.

Margaery laughed at Robb’s response to her suggestion, clutching tightly to his arm as they walked, only pausing every once in a while to kiss each other. They arrived at the pools which were thankfully deserted, and she pulled impatiently at his cloak, letting it fall to the ground. She rid herself of her own cloak before working at Robb’s jerkin. “You said you wanted to have me in the plain light of day,” she breathed. “This place seemed appropriate.”

"And as usual, you are far beyond anything I could imagine," Robb murmured in return, pressing his lips to Margaery’s once more. His hands pulled at the fastenings on her dress and clothing soon began to fall in a forgotten pile beneath them. "I’m seriously starting to reconsider all the times I saw couples making their way through the godswood when I was a boy," he teased.

Margaery laughed at Robb’s joke, running her hands over his now bare chest. “It’s quite nice to discover new uses for things. Like tables, or rugs, or…” she trailed off as her dress fell to the ground and the cold air chilled her. “Pools,” she finished, the word barely a whisper on her lips. She pressed her body up against his, kissing him, her tongue sliding over his. She helped him out of his breeches and stepped backwards towards the small pool of water that was letting off steam, never breaking from him.

"Mmm, and I’ll try not to apologise this time," Robb muttered almost incomprehensibly, his words drowned out by a groan against Margaery’s lips at the feeling of her body against his. His hands entangled in her hair until they dropped down her back to hold her when she stepped backwards. They lowered further and his fingers dug into the backs of her thighs, his arms lifting her upwards as they entered the warm water.

The water was just shallow enough so that Margaery could stand in it if she wanted, but she didn’t need to as Robb’s strong hands held onto her. She could feel him against her thigh and she rocked her hips towards his, her fingers scratching gently over his back. “You make me feel so desired, so _good,_ Robb,” she whispered, softly nipping at his ear.

”You are desired, Margaery. There are times I can think of nothing but you,” Robb whispered in return. His response to her movements was to lift her up higher and then let her lower back down, a low moan escaping his lips as he filled her. He had been longing for her, but he hadn’t realised quite how much until that moment.

Margaery moaned as Robb entered her and she matched his movements. Her lips met his and she whimpered softly into his mouth as he moved slowly in her. “Oh, gods, yes,” she breathed out. “Yes, Robb, my wolf, my love….” Her words dissolved into cries that echoed off the moss covered walls. She clutched to his back and kissed him again.

Robb’s hands were occupied with holding Margaery up, but his mouth trailed up her chin and down her neck before his lips returned to hers again. They continued to move slowly, as if enjoying every moment. When he felt her tighten around him he let go, not bothering to hold back a moan as he spilled into her. “She-wolf,” he murmured into her ear with a smile.

Margaery smiled broadly at Robb’s words, leaning in to kiss him, her hands coming up to rest on either side of his face as she did so. “Mmm, I like that title,” she mumbled against his lips. “ _Much_ better than queen or lady.” She slipped away from him briefly only to place her toes on the bottom of the pool and scoot closer to him again. She wrapped her arms around him once more and moved her lips over his neck and then up to his jaw. “I love you,” she said quietly. “Gods, how I love you and everything about you and how… amazing everything is when I’m with you. And how you make me tongue-tied when normally I have words for any occasion.”

Robb chuckled gently. “I like being your wolf, being your love, being your king, being _yours_ more than any title I’ve ever had,” he admitted. His eyes fell closed momentarily at her touch and he brought her in closer to him, his hands caressing her skin under the water. “I love you, Margaery. Nothing has ever made me feel more alive than being with you,” he said, dropping his head to press a kiss to her shoulder, “I would very much like to stay here a while longer, if that’s alright with you. Now that I’m learning how to make _good use_ of these pools.”

Margaery laughed warmly, slinging her arms around Robb’s neck and leaning in to kiss him slowly. “We can stay here as long as you like,” she promised him. Her smile grew wide and she shook her head slightly as she remembered something Lady Olenna had said to them quite some time ago. “I’m sorry, I’m just recalling what my grandmother had told us… about how we would grow out of the stage of romantic gestures. She’s rarely wrong, however… I’m quite glad she was wrong about us. I love you more with each moment that passes.”

"Perhaps she was not entirely wrong, just mistaken. Romantic gestures to me sound like…a knight giving a young maiden a flower at a tourney. I don’t believe we have ever been ideas to each other. You are very, very real to me," Robb mused quietly. He had barely broken from her lips and he kissed her yet again. "I hope the little one you’re carrying doesn’t mind his or her parents enjoying themselves while they’re on their way," he added with a smile.

Margaery’s cheeks were already warm, but they grew hotter at Robb’s words. She brought her legs up again to rest either side of his waist and hook behind him. “You’re right,” she agreed with him. “You’ve always been the one thing I was sure of when everything else seemed unclear.” She brought her hand up to run through his hair, laughing gently as some of the water dripped from her hand onto his head. “I don’t think Karine minded so much when we enjoyed each other while I was carrying her.”

"I hope not. I just can’t resist when it comes to you, sweetheart. You and only you," Robb remarked softly, having glanced upwards with a bemused smile when Margaery’s hand dripped water into his hair. With her legs wrapped around him he nudged them towards the side of the pool, allowing her to lean back as his lips made their way down her neck to her breasts.

All coherent thought was lost on Margaery as Robb’s mouth met her breast and she was overwhelmed by him once again. It was a little over an hour later when they emerged from the pool and dried off before dressing once more. They returned to the Great Hall for supper, and although the queen’s hair was somewhat damp, the king’s clothes were slightly askew, and the couple seemed far more interested in each other than the food set before them, no one said anything.


	26. Brienne

Though Robb and Margaery remained in good spirits following the news of Cersei’s latest attempt at scheming, the same could not be said for Robb’s mother. Lady Catelyn said nothing further on the subject of Gendry but Robb knew it was there in the back of her mind, and once or twice he had seen her shoot an eerily familiar look at the boy when she happened to find Arya near him. When Jon arrived one morning from the Wall to visit his family, Robb had explained the situation to him and Jon had known straight away that it was wise for him to stay at the inn in the winter town rather than in the castle. He had ventured into Winterfell once or twice to catch up with Arya and Bran and Rickon and also meet his new niece, who to his delight learned how to say ‘Jon’ very quickly.

Sansa stayed away from her half-brother and kept to herself in general. She hadn’t felt comfortable as of late talking to anyone but her mother, and she was struggling even to have idle chit chat with the handmaidens she’d brought with her from King’s Landing. On this particular day, she had seen Robb go out riding with Jon, and she hoped it meant Margaery would be on her own. Sansa made her way to what had once been Robb’s chambers and were now the king and queen’s and knocked politely.

Margaery and Robb had far fewer servants attending them in Winterfell than they did in King’s Landing, but the queen did not mind as she jumped up from her bed to make her way towards the door. “Sansa, my sweet sister,” she said in greeting as she opened the door to her auburn-haired friend. She had smiled upon the sight of the younger girl, but that quickly faded as she noticed Sansa seemed upset. “Come sit,” she urged, nodding towards a chair in her quarters and shutting the door behind them. “Is something the matter?”

Sansa returned Margaery’s embrace and tried her best to give her a smile, but she wasn’t entirely successful. When her sister-in-law offered her a seat she shook her head. “No, thank you. I won’t stay long, I just wanted to tell you that…” she hesitated before posing a question instead, “Are you and Robb to stay in Winterfell for much longer?”

Margaery furrowed her brow, looking at Sansa in confusion. “We planned to leave in a few days, though I’m sure neither of us will want to go. I’m sure you’ll be wanting to get back to your knights and feasts and warmth, am I wrong?” The other girl’s face did not show any signs of brightening about the prospect of returning to King’s Landing, and Margaery felt herself growing even more worried about her dear friend.

Sansa shook her head again. “No, that is what I wanted to tell you…I am not going back to King’s Landing. I’m staying here, with my mother,” she explained, “I’m sorry, I don’t wish to be rude to your graces, but I think I would be best off here.”

“I don’t understand,” Margaery admitted, reaching over to take Sansa’s hand. “It was not so long ago that you were telling me you were hoping to catch Ser Edric’s attention and maybe even marry him someday. Did something change, my little bird? You can tell me anything, you know.”

"I don’t want to be near Ser Edric," Sansa said coldly. She decided to take a seat then, lowering herself delicately onto the chair Margaery had indicated. "Not long before we left for Winterfell I went for a walk with him, and when I…told him I was leaving he took me by the hand and said that King’s Landing would not be anywhere near as bright without me," she said, "And I…all I could see was Joffrey and the promises he made to me and how gallant he was with me before I knew who he really was. All I could see was Joffrey, Margaery."

Margaery’s face fell completely as Sansa recounted to her what had occurred. She knelt down on her knees and gently took both of the girl’s hands in her own. She knew there would be nothing she could say that could convince Sansa that not everyone was like Joffrey; that monster of a boy had long since scarred her and tainted her view of chivalry. “I am so sorry, my dear sister,” she apologized sincerely. “I have been neglecting you and your problems ever since your brother came into my life, and I hope you forgive me for not being a good friend to you. He didn’t hurt you did he?”

"No, he did not hurt me," Sansa answered, shaking her head at Margaery, "You are the queen. You have the kingdoms to think of, and Robb, and Karine…she needs her mother. I need my mother, too, but I had not completely realised. I even need my sister. I love you dearly, Margaery, but I have been neglecting my home, _my_ family.”

Margaery nodded her head slowly in resolution, realizing that her sister-in-law had already made up her mind and perhaps it was good that she stayed in Winterfell for some time. It would be difficult to say goodbye as they had been together for so long, but she needed to put her own wants aside in order to do what was right for Sansa. “I will miss you so much,” she admitted softly. “But you need time and love that only a mother can give her child. I will pray for you in the godswood at the Red Keep.”

Sansa extended her arms to wrap around Margaery in an embrace. “I will miss you, too. I will never forget what you did for me, Margaery. Before you my life was unbearable,” she answered quietly, “We…they say true friendship can withstand anything. I will look forward to seeing you again, here or at King’s Landing or…somewhere else. And Karine will be older, and we will be too, and we will still be friends and sisters, won’t we?”

Margaery returned Sansa’s hug, unable to stop a few tears from escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. As often as the other girl thanked her for being there while they were under King Joffrey’s rule, she had much to attribute to her friend’s presence. It was easy to be happy in her company. “We’ll always be sisters, my dear. You were the first Stark I met, and my life wouldn’t be the same without you.” She pulled back to wipe at her tears, giving a small laugh. “Oh, now you’ve really got me wishing I lived here.”

Sansa found tears falling down her own face as she looked back at Margaery. “You are as much a Stark as me. You seem to love it here so much. When I was a little girl all I wanted was to leave. And Mother told me it took her a very long time to feel at home here,” she remarked, “I wish you could stay, too.”

“I take that as a compliment,” Margaery said with a small smile. “I do love it here. My family is here. And it already holds many special memories for me. You have much of the South in you, my sweet sister. But you have the bite of a wolf in you somewhere, I know it,” she teased lightly, hugging her friend once more. “We will visit often, I promise.”

"Good. If I have not said it before, I am so glad that Robb married you. And that you married him. I wish for nothing but your happiness," Sansa declared, standing to her feet with her arms around Margaery, "We should not say our goodbyes yet, but I just wanted to tell you first and I…I was wondering if you might tell Robb for me. I don’t know how to tell him."

“That’s all I wish for you as well,” Margaery said, pulling back but still holding onto Sansa’s hands. “Of course I will tell him for you. He’ll be sad to see you stay as well, but I’ll convince him that it’s for the best. I’m very proud of you, my dear. For so long I’ve seen you push your problems to the back of your mind, always so polite and reserved. It’s time you start doing things for yourself and not just to please others.”

Sansa broke into a smile then, her face still slightly wet from her tears. Regardless of the circumstances, Margaery’s approval meant a lot to her. “Thank you. I hope there will come a day when Joffrey’s memory will haunt me no longer,” she said, “But until then I will be here, helping my mother and making sure my brothers and sister learn their courtesies.”

“I know you will be strong enough to face his memory someday,” Margaery remarked, nodding her head slightly. “The things he did to you were something no lady should ever have to bear, but I am so glad that you are safe now and getting better. You must write me and tell me of your progress, my little bird.”

"I will. I will write you always, I promise," Sansa assured Margaery, pulling her into a hug once more. She didn’t quite know why it felt as if she was saying goodbye when her friend would not be leaving for another while yet, but she had a feeling somehow that they would both need many goodbyes before parting.

* * *

Some time passed and Margaery was waiting anxiously in her quarters for her husband to come back from his trip with Jon. She and Sansa had spent a good while longer with each other, finding it difficult to even say goodbye just for the day. Her heart leaped when she heard a knock on her door for the second time that day, but this time she did not have to get up to answer it as it creaked open and Robb made his way into the room.

Robb smiled at the sight of Margaery and he slipped off his cloak before crossing the room, making his way over to kiss her in greeting. “Jon sends his regards, and says he hopes he can see you and Karine again before we leave,” he told his wife, “How are you faring today, sweetheart?”

“I’m doing very well, thank you,” Margaery replied softly, unable to help the smile that grew on her face upon the sight of his. She moved from her post to gently pull him down so that he was sitting on the bed and she could take a seat on his lap. “Perhaps we can make a stop at the inn before we leave so that Jon doesn’t have to come here and risk seeing your mother again?” she suggested, not wanting to delve into the topic of Sansa’s decision straight away.

"That’s a good idea. Though I do feel terrible about him having to stay outside the castle walls," Robb admitted, an arm sliding around Margaery as she settled onto his lap, "It got me thinking, though, spending time with him…about Gendry and everything. King Robert died leaving no children, his brothers perished…I tried to put myself in his shoes. If something had happened to me before I met you and, gods forbid, to my brothers and sisters, I think my father would have wanted Jon to have Winterfell. He may be a bastard, but he is still a Stark. Gendry may be a bastard, but he is still a Baratheon. And the Baratheons do have a castle, which at the moment is inhabited by someone who has no relation to the king."

Margaery’s eyes widened as she listened to Robb speak, but eventually she nodded, agreeing with what he was saying. “You mean to give him Storm’s End?” she asked softly, snaking her arms around his neck. “It makes sense. Gendry didn’t ask to be born a bastard, just as you did not ask to be king. They are two very different instances, but… some good might come out of both now.” She smiled, thinking of how Gendry might react. “He will be floored, my love,” she jested, letting out a small laugh. “You have already made so many people happy in your short reign.” She leaned in to press a kiss to his lips.

Robb couldn’t help but smile in return as he returned his wife’s kiss. “Aye. I am considering it, anyway. Stannis’s daughter and her mother could keep Dragonstone, as is their right, and Gendry could have Storm’s End. But I don’t know…I would have to legitimise him, which many would not approve and would argue is dangerous. I could be giving Cersei exactly what she wants,” Robb explained, nodding earnestly at Margaery, “And it would be a rather big change for Gendry, going from being a blacksmith to being Lord of Storm’s End.”

“We have some time to think on it. There is no rush. Perhaps you might wait until after Cersei is brought to King’s Landing and we can measure what lengths she would go to in order to see you dethroned. It is a good plan, though, my wolf. To legitimise Gendry would be doing him a great favour. I am certain he wouldn’t abuse such an opportunity.” Margaery let out a small sigh, not wanting to dampen Robb’s spirits when he seemed to be in such a good mood. “I have news of my own for you,” she said slowly. “Sansa is going to stay here rather than come back with us.”

Robb’s brow furrowed in confusion as Margaery gave her news. “Sansa? Our Sansa? You’re certain?” he questioned, as if there was another, “Why? I thought she loved King’s Landing. I remember she was always speaking of how much she preferred it to Winterfell.”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Margaery confirmed, frowning slightly. “She may have preferred much of the grandeur there, but Joffrey’s memory is still very much engraved in her mind. She wants to stay here for a while to be with your mother and honor her family. She feels she has lost a bit of her Stark in King’s Landing. I think she is making a wise decision.”

"Oh," Robb answered. He paused for a moment, his mouth twisted slightly in thought. "I was going to ask Mother if everything was alright with her, but then there was Gendry and Arya and Cersei to think of, and Ser Jaime and Lady Brienne and Jon…it fell by the wayside," he admitted, "Do you think she is alright? Do you think she will be, at least?"

“She will be,” Margaery replied, bringing her hand round to rub her thumb over Robb’s jaw. “It was difficult for me to accept that I couldn’t be the one to help her, but she needs your mother more than anyone. I think that if we give her some time here she’ll learn to cope. That boy was truly inhuman. You saved us and her especially when you took King’s Landing, my love.” Her hand slid back down around his neck, and she rested her cheek against his chest.

"There are times I think of what he did to Sansa and I think he did not deserve as clean a death as the one he had," Robb admitted quietly, "I will speak to her before we leave. I just hope she knows that I care for her and want her happiness, even if I have not been the best substitute for a parent." He gave a small sigh, his hand coming up to run absently through Margaery’s hair. "I’m sorry, sweetheart. I know you and Sansa are close," he added, "You must be sad to see her go."

“I will be, but we had a good talk today,” Margaery remarked with a sad smile. “And if she is happy then I will be happy for her. It’s just… this is a silly thought, but we will be the only Starks left in King’s Landing. I quite liked having Arya and Sansa and your mother there… but who are we to deprive them of their home? They belong in Winterfell.” She closed her eyes, enjoying the comfort of his touch and the rhythm of his heartbeat against her cheek. “As long as I have you and Karine I will be alright.”

"I thought the same. But, well…in a few moons’ time there will be another Stark. And another Tyrell," Robb noted with a smile, "Someone wise once said to me that home depends on the people you have with you. I carry a bit of Winterfell with me always thanks to you and Karine."

Margaery smiled as Robb repeated the words she had told him when they were first becoming friends. She reached up to press her lips to his tenderly and then pull on his collar gently to deepen their kiss. “Somehow you always manage to make all of my problems seem small and take all of my sadness away,” she said as she drew back. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Robb smiled softly at Margaery and shook his head a little before pressing another kiss to her lips. “I worry for you being lonely at King’s Landing, though. Perhaps we might invite some more people to court - some of your relatives from the Reach?” he suggested, “And speaking of invitations, I have sent a command for Lady Brienne to join us for supper this evening. I don’t know why she keeps politely refusing my invitations, but…she did a great service for us in battle. I would like to thank her in person.”

Margaery’s face brightened at Robb’s suggestion, her smile growing wide. “Oh, Robb, you are too good to me,” she exclaimed, pressing her lips to his a few times more in thanks. “That would be so lovely.” In truth, she missed her cousins. They had always filled her life with great joy.

When the topic of conversation switched to Brienne, however, she could not help but feel slightly uncomfortable. “She’s probably avoiding me,” she noted, shrugging her shoulders. “It’s easy to forget that Renly was my husband before you, but in my time with him, Lady Brienne was practically kissing the ground he walked upon. And if that is not enough to make her wary of me now, many of my house’s men believed her to be Renly’s killer.”

"I do so love to see you smile," Robb admitted, grinning at Margaery in return. When she began to explain about Brienne, however, his face fell as hers did and he looked mildly confused. "But just because she was fond of Renly, that doesn’t mean…I don’t see why anyone would go out of their way to not be around you," he noted, "I don’t think Lady Brienne would refuse a royal command, so this evening we can set things straight."

Margaery nodded her head, still a bit hesitant about meeting with the other woman, but agreeing that a reconciliation was in order. She willed herself to smile again, though it was not hard while she was in Robb’s presence. “You’re right,” she said. “And it’s not as if she has anything to be ashamed of. We will make her feel welcome.” She let out a small laugh, leaning in to press a kiss to her husband’s cheek. “Memories of that time in my life seem so distant. Though sometimes I wonder what I would have done had you come to our camp instead of sending your mother.”

"I would have been in so much trouble," Robb admitted, smiling and lowering his gaze momentarily, "From everything you have told me, I am certain Lord Renly was a good man…and I believe it is improper to think certain thoughts about other men’s wives."

Margaery bit back the smile on her lips before leaning in to kiss Robb slowly. “As I would have been,” she remarked gently. “For it’s just as improper for ladies to think certain thoughts about men other than their husbands… But ours is the only marriage that I consider to be true, my wolf. And my heart has only ever held love for one man.”

"He must be a very lucky man," Robb said softly in return, his smile only broadening.

He and Margaery stayed talking for a while longer before Robb enquired whether Karine was awake, and they left to spend some time with her in the makeshift nursery. Their daughter was starting to crawl and seemed to enjoy nothing more than moving around as much as she could and testing out her ability to form words.

* * *

Late that evening, the king and queen could be found having their supper in the Great Hall with a relatively small number of invited guests as well as the rest of the Stark family. Robb and Margaery sat side by side, sharing food and drinking from the same cup of sage water, conversing in softer tones with each other and more loudly with those around them. Lady Catelyn sat by Sansa, the latter of whom looked slightly shocked when a woman entered the Great Hall with blonde hair shorter than Robb’s and wearing a loose-fitting tunic. Catelyn clearly recognised her, however, and she smiled a small smile as the woman approached the high table and knelt.

"Lady Brienne," Robb greeted her with a nod of his head, "It’s nice to finally meet you in person."

"Your grace," Brienne said, bowing her head. She glanced up at Margaery and hesitated for a moment before adding a second "your grace".

"Please, take a seat," Robb offered, "The crown owes you a great debt, my lady."

"With all due respect, your grace, my actions were done not in service of the crown but in the service of the Lady of Winterfell," Brienne answered, "It is she whom I serve."

Lady Brienne was just as Margaery had remembered and every bit as uncomfortable as she predicted she would be. “It is a shame that others do not share the same mentality as you, my lady,” she spoke up, a soft smile on her face. “Loyalty to another person seems to inspire something so much more than loyalty to a title. My dear husband has been a great influence in my life on such a belief.” She paused for a moment, her fingers intertwining with Robb’s under the table. “It’s good to see you alive and well. When we parted last I cannot imagine the circumstances were easy for you, though that was no fault of yours.”

"I am very grateful to you, Lady Brienne, for what you have done. You did the North a great justice in ridding it of Ramsay Bolton," Catelyn spoke up, "And I am honored by your service."

Brienne bowed her head again to Catelyn and made her way over to a seat. “I imagine circumstances must have been very difficult for you also, your grace, but I see you were not mourning for very long,” she said pointedly to Margaery, “I hope your family is now aware that I did not murder King Renly.”

"You are not under suspicion of any crimes, Lady Brienne," Robb said, his hand gently squeezing Margaery’s, "I merely hoped to get to know you better. I have heard so much about you from my mother."

"There is not much to know, your grace," Brienne said in reply.

Margaery was rather taken aback by Lady Brienne’s words, unsure if she should take them as accusatory or not. It had been a few years since Renly’s death, and surely the other woman knew that young widowed highborns were to find and take a husband just as quickly as they had lost one. “Renly had a kind heart, and I’m certain he would have wanted me to move on after his passing,” she said softly.

There were people like the Stark family who loved her and cherished her, and there were others like Varys who would most likely still want her head on a stick, and then there were people like Brienne who made her very insecure as she could not measure her feelings and thoughts.

“Surely you have some stories to recount to us?” she encouraged the woman, raising her eyebrows. “You have a certain bravery that would put most to shame, my lady. You had to come about it somehow.”

"I’m afraid never been very good at telling stories, your grace," Brienne said curtly.

Robb’s jaw twitched slightly and Catelyn pressed her lips together, already knowing what was coming. “I beg your pardon, Lady Brienne,” he spoke up, “But has anyone here done something to offend you?”

"No, your grace," Brienne replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have invited you many times to dine in my halls and had my invitation refused," Robb said, "You are only here by royal command, and now that you are here you seem far from content in our presence, and seem to have animosity in particular for your queen. Is there a reason why?"

"May I speak honestly, your grace?" Brienne questioned.

"Do," Robb answered coldly.

"I did not mean disrespect," Brienne said, her tone hesitant, "I merely…I felt and still feel the way Queen Margaery acted in the wake of her lord husband Renly’s death was disrespectful to his memory. That is why I thought it best not to come when your grace made his invitations. I feared I would not be able to contain my sentiments towards her."

Margaery shook her head, opening her mouth to say something and then promptly closing it as she could not think of adequate words. She felt somewhat insulted and hurt. She had married Renly because her family wanted her to. She had stayed with him and pretended to be happy for his and her brother’s sake. He was a good man, but she could not claim to hold any sort of love for him beyond a close friendship. He had been using her to mask his true feelings, and she had willingly let him do so. She had mourned when he died, but more for Loras’s loss than anything else because theirs was not a true marriage.

“Was it because I did not cry like you and my brother did? Or because I married Joffrey a few months after his death?” she asked, finding her voice. “Forgive me, my lady, but I did not have the leisure of _waiting_ until I felt better about Renly’s death. Do you think I arrange the marriages in my family? Do you think I wanted to marry Joffrey Baratheon, a boy I had heard horrible rumors of and was a few years my junior? Renly was my good friend but he was never a husband to me, and I’m sorry my heart did not shatter when he met his demise. I did my duty, which was to marry a man and create an alliance, just as your duty is to serve and defend Lady Catelyn. Gods and Renly’s ghost forbid that I am happy now with someone I love with all of my being.”

Robb’s free hand had curled around the arm of his chair when Brienne had answered his question, but he did not say anything himself until Margaery had finished speaking. “There are a great many things you do not know about, Lady Brienne,” he added, “I think it ill to judge others without full knowledge of what they have been through.”

"These events happened a long time ago," Catelyn intervened gently, "I would like to think we are all capable of leaving the past in the past."

"I have spoken far too much already," Brienne said, her eyes lowering from Margaery to the plate of food in front of her, "Forgive me."

Margaery blinked a few times, pursing her lips slightly and avoiding Lady Brinne’s eyes as well. The woman was unaware of all that had occurred in their time apart, and it was easy to see that she still held Renly in high reverence. “You’re forgiven,” she said quickly, her stomach stirring slightly. “You must pardon me for lashing out like I did. I should have considered your point of view before I began to defend myself.” She took a deep breath and fell silent, not wishing to say anything more.

Robb’s lips parted and he looked as if he wanted to say something, but he ultimately thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. He did not speak to Brienne for the remainder of the meal, but he glanced over a couple of times at her and noticed she still looked slightly uncomfortable, though she was at least making conversation with some of the guests. One by one the younger children were sent to bed, until the noise died down and few were left in the Great Hall. When Lady Catelyn stood to take her leave, she called out the woman she had gotten to know whilst she had been visiting the then King Renly’s camp.

"Lady Brienne?" she said politely, "Would you be so kind as to escort me back to my chambers?"

"Of course, my lady," Brienne answered, standing to her feet. She gave another bow to Robb and Margaery before she made an exit with Lady Catelyn, bidding them both farewell.

"For once we were not the first to sneak out," Robb joked quietly to Margaery, watching his mother and her sworn sword go, "I’m not sure I want to retire to bed yet, though. Will you join me for a walk, sweetheart?"

Margaery gave Robb a small smile and nodded in response to his question, still feeling unnerved over after what happened over dinner. She was so grateful that her husband could practically read her thoughts, however, thinking that she needed to talk with him. She held his hand tightly as they walked outside, the northern air even colder than normal now that the sun was down.

“I’m sorry for my behaviour earlier,” she said quietly. “I fear that some of what Lady Brienne said was true, and I hope that won’t make you think any less of me. She stirred feelings in me that I had been repressing.”

Robb’s arm instinctively went around Margaery and he drew her close to him. “I was just going to apologise for asking her to come. I didn’t think…well, I suppose I was naive. I didn’t think it could be that bad,” he admitted, “But why are you apologising, sweetheart? It is as you said. Lady Brienne I take it does not know that Lord Renly loved another.”

“Yes, I am sure that is true, but… she wasn’t completely wrong.” Margaery trailed off, letting out a sigh. She looked up at him, shaking her head before beginning to explain herself.

“It was difficult, in a way, to watch Renly look at Loras the way he did, not because I was envious but because I thought… this is what the rest of my life is going to be like. I thought I would die a maid and never produce the Baratheon heirs that were so desperately needed. But I pushed all of that to the back of my mind because my brother’s happiness was more important to me than anything.

“But then after Renly died I had this thought, this _terrible_ , fleeting thought of ‘I’m free’. I… It was not as if I wasn’t upset, but… I was horrified and ashamed of the relief that overcame me. I couldn’t properly mourn because of it.

“When I married Joffrey I would have gladly gone back to my old life with Renly. He was heartless compared to my previous husband. I told myself I was lucky to be with Renly because things could be so much worse, especially after all that Sansa told me.

“Then you came into my life, and I didn’t know how happy I could be or how unhappy I had been. I just thought I was doing what I was supposed to before. Sometimes I… you tell me not to think that I’m undeserving of your love, but sometimes it’s not easy for me. I think myself selfish for taking you away from another woman who you were betrothed to. I think myself selfish for being alive and happy with someone when Renly is dead and Loras will never have anyone again. I think myself selfish for those thoughts I had when my first husband died. Lady Brienne was right in some aspects.”

Robb had remained silent while Margaery had been speaking, his eyes on her as he listened. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, hesitating for a little while and trying to consider how best to phrase his thoughts.

"Margaery, I think in one respect you and I are very similar…I was always taught to do my duty, and I am sure you learnt the same. Duty made me king, and duty made me betrothed to someone I had never met. But you…you were so different. Falling for you, loving you… You were not my duty. I love you for every detail of who you are, and for everything I am when I am with you. And I have felt selfish for it, for not doing my duty and marrying Lady Roslin. Perhaps I am, I don’t know. Perhaps we are. Kingdoms have fallen and men and women alike have died for the sake of love," he said, pausing again, "But then my father only ever did his duty his entire life and he ended up in the crypts long before his time. We all perish in the end, just as Renly did. Lady Brienne has no right to judge you, and you cannot live with that weight on your shoulders, sweetheart. If it’s my judgement you fear…I would rather die tomorrow than live a thousand years without you."

Margaery felt a small smile itch at the corners of her mouth and she swung her arms around Robb’s neck, embracing him. “Maybe we are selfish… but I would never be able to give you up now. So many times I have told you not to lament the things of the past, and now I need to learn to take my own advice.” She planted a kiss near his ear and held him tighter. “Thank you for your unfailing love and for always listening and for giving me a different perspective. You never cease in helping me figure things out.”

"It is nothing, sweetheart. You do so much for me," Robb answered softly, embracing Margaery tightly in return, "I’m sorry you had to go through what you went through with Lord Renly. I wish I could have…I suppose there isn’t really anything I could have done, but I am sorry. If I had met you back then I might have thought the same as Lady Brienne, but I didn’t know you then and I couldn’t have imagined how terrible it must have been for you. I don’t think anyone who hasn’t walked in your shoes should be able to say anything."

“As I have said before, I shouldn’t wish to change anything because it all led me to you,” Margaery remarked, gently pulling away so she could press her lips to Robb’s. “Though bouts of guilt may overwhelm me sometimes, the happiness I share with you is so much more prevalent. I’m lucky that you are so understanding.” One of her hands slid down to rest against his heart. “I hope we can make our peace with Lady Brienne despite the past.”

"Well, I think my mother might be speaking with Lady Brienne now, and though she isn’t best pleased with me at the moment I am certain she still has high regard for you. Perhaps she can can help," Robb remarked. His breath was visible in the cold air as he gave a gentle sigh. "Gods, it is cold tonight," he remarked, "We may be in for snow in the morning."

Margaery nodded her head. If there was anyone who could help, it would be her mother-in-law. She wanted no animosity between her family and the woman who had helped saved them from the Boltons.

At Robb’s remark about the weather, she gave a small laugh and hugged him closer still. “I hope it does snow. It would be nice to experience such a thing on our last day here. As for tonight, do not fret, my love. I will keep you warm,” she jested.

Robb gave a gentle chuckle in return and kissed his wife once more. “You always do,” he said in return, adding in jest, “I think I may have just spontaneously changed my mind about not wanting to retire to bed just yet.”

“Well, I hope you aren’t too tired,” Margaery teased, raising her eyebrows. She broke from Robb to take his hand and lead him inside. “The night is still young, and I’m sure we can discover _many_ ways to keep each other warm.”

* * *

Robb was stirred softly awake the following morning by the sound of crunching footsteps outside, although he didn’t completely recognise what they were at first. He had an arm slung around Margaery, who had her back nestled into his chest, and his eyes travelled over her sleeping form before he brushed her long hair aside to kiss the nape of her neck. He then lifted himself up out of bed and made his way over to the window to look into the courtyard, only to see that a blanket of fresh snow had completely covered Winterfell.

Margaery woke soon after her husband, first the soft pressure of his lips on her neck and then the absence of his warmth stirring her awake. She rolled over in bed and opened her eyes to see him standing at the window. “Morning, sweetheart,” she murmured, smiling, her eyes shining with delight when she realized what he might be looking at. She stood up and made her way over to him, excited when she saw that her assumptions were true. “Snow,” she breathed, wrapping her arms around his middle as she joined him. “It’s so beautiful.”

Robb grinned and turned his head at Margaery’s voice, glancing over his shoulder to kiss her lips softly. “Beautiful, I agree,” he declared, “I forget sometimes that you didn’t grow up with this happening every so often. I suppose we will just have to delay our return to King’s Landing for a day or two, sweetheart.”

Margaery returned Robb’s kiss, smiling against his lips. “You know that I do not mind staying her for a few days more,” she said brightly. “It must have been so nice to enjoy this all of the time. Winterfell is beautiful in so many ways.” She let out a small laugh thinking of the stories he had told her of how he and his siblings had built forts and thrown snow at each other when they were younger. “Do you think we might venture outside later?” she asked him, feeling more like a little girl than a grown lady.

"Of course. We’ll probably find Arya and Sansa and Bran and Rickon when we go, too. We are Starks. We do not stay inside all day when it snows," Robb answered playfully, as if it was his family’s greatest achievement, "Even though you do know _very_ good ways to keep warm.”

Margaery crinkled her nose slightly as she let out a small laugh, leaning in again to nip at Robb’s lip. “I’m looking forward to it,” she said happily as she pulled away, looking up at him through her lashes. “We can do everything you told me that you did when you were younger. I don’t think it’s wrong for the king and queen to have some fun every so often.”

"We can do anything my queen wishes," Robb answered, turning around completely this time to face Margaery. He kissed her once more, his hand coming up to cradle the back of her head. "I must agree. And I always have such a good time with you," he admitted, "You make me feel as if I don’t have a care in the world."

“As you make me feel as if all the burdens are lifted from my shoulders, my love,” Margaery replied, giving Robb a warm smile and moving closer to him. “Today is a good day. My husband is not occupied with any sort of tasks, there is a beautiful blanket of snow on the ground, and we are going to make many memories together.” She leaned in to close the small distance between their lips, kissing him deeply.

"I am not likely to go anywhere if you continue to kiss me like that," Robb said softly, smiling in return as they pulled away from each other. "What would you like to do first? Eat something?" he asked her, "You are the only thing I intend to be occupied with, and you are far from a task."

“I’m sorry,” Margaery replied jokingly, gently nuzzling her nose against Robb’s. She considered his suggestion before answering. “Naturally, my wolf, we should get dressed first,” she teased, giving him a grin. “But after that something to eat sounds wonderful. We’ll need our strength for the day.”

"Are you certain about getting dressed? I suppose we might be slightly cold if we don’t," Robb teased in return, shaking his head playfully at Margaery, "Go, then, and I will meet you outside our door. I will make sure the cooks know to get started on your favourite."

“Do I tell you often enough that you are the most wonderful husband? Because you are,” Margaery remarked, kissing Robb several times more before finally breaking from him. She dressed in appropriate attire for the day ahead of them, making sure her dress would be heavy enough to keep her warm in the snow.

* * *

"Arya, look who’s here!" Bran’s voice called out later that day, as he sat on the snow-covered ground with a miniature snow castle in front of him. His mother watched over him closely, while a tall and lean woman with shaggy brown hair was keeping an eye on Rickon, who was running around after his direwolf. The source of Bran’s excitement was Robb and Margaery’s emergence from the Great Keep, both having wrapped in their furs and enjoyed a hot breakfast that morning.

"You make quite the handsome couple," Catelyn remarked, glancing over at her son and daughter-in-law, "I hope you are not feeling the cold too much, Margaery."

Grey Wind soon came padding across the yard at the sound of voices, and he approached Margaery first to nuzzle into her hand. “I was wondering where you’d got to,” Robb remarked to him, “I’m glad you remember your courtesies.”

“Thank you, Mother,” Margaery replied to Lady Catelyn, smiling brightly. “It’s so beautiful here that I almost don’t notice the cold.” She barely had to bend to wrap her arms around Grey Wind’s neck and scratch behind his ears. “He was just missing his home. It’s not like King’s Landing where he has nowhere to wander about.”

Arya came up to them then, abandoning her own snow castle. She had a wad of snow balled up in her gloved hand, and she raised her eyebrows at her brother. “Margaery will be on my team and you can be with Rickon,” she announced matter-of-factly. “If you can get him to stop chasing Shaggy, that is. And no cheating by letting Osha throw for you! Come with me, your grace!” She took her sister-in-law by the hand and led her over to hide behind one of the trees.

Margaery laughed, a bemused look on her face. “What on earth are you going on about, sweetling?”

“A snow fight!” Arya declared as though she could hardly believe the other girl had never heard of such a thing. “Just throw as much as you can at Rickon and Robb until they surrender.”

Robb let out a laugh of his own, shaking his head at his younger sister. “Come on then, Rickon. We can’t pass up a challenge like that. Don’t you want to win?” he called out to the youngest Stark.

"WIN!" Rickon repeated, scurrying over to Robb, "We’re going to win! But what about Bran?"

"I’ll be the judge," Bran declared, "And Osha just suggested I throw random snowballs at you all when I feel like it."

"You would not think I have grown children," Catelyn remarked, raising her eyebrows.

"Are you ready?" Bran called out as Robb dropped to his knees and demonstrated to Rickon how to best gather a snowball, "GO!"

Arya let out something like a war cry when Bran yelled ‘go’, leaping from her post behind the tree and flinging heaps of snow at her two brothers. All Margaery could do was laugh, her eyes widening at the enthusiasm of the younger girl. She gathered her own ball of snow in her hands, trying a sneakier tactic. She stood up and poked her head around the tree, only to be ambushed by her husband and Rickon.

“Robb!” she yelled in disbelief, the wet slush sliding from her hair down on her face. It only took her a moment to get over the initial shock before she smiled mischievously, ducking round the tree again to grab another snowball as she had dropped her first. “You are in trouble now!” she called out, prompting a cheer from Arya. She launched the snow in her husband’s direction and then collected another handful to throw at Rickon who was laughing and running about.

Robb already had snow covering his shoulders and he then had to wipe it from his eyes when Margaery’s snowball hit him square in the face. “I may have asked for that one,” he commented with a chuckle. Another hit the side of his head, and he looked accusingly over his shoulder at Bran.

"Sorry," Bran called out, "It’s too much fun seeing you getting beat by two girls."

"A commander is only as good as his men!" Robb retorted in mock indignation. He indicated towards Rickon, who seemed to be running into the paths of snowballs and laughing. "My companion seems to be unclear on our battle tactics," he explained.

"Margaery, please tell him to be quiet," Bran pleaded. Robb in the meantime gathered a snowball in each hand and threw one after the other in Margaery’s direction.

Arya rolled her eyes at Rickon but continued flinging snowballs at him nonetheless, thinking that Robb was already troubled enough with Bran and Margaery joining forces to take him down.

When her oldest brother aimed at her, however, hitting the top of her head, she let out a yell and launched an attack on him.

Margaery took the opportunity to move from behind her tree and run past Bran, ruffling his hair a bit. “Don’t worry, sweet prince. I’ll get him for you,” she promised quietly with a smile on her face. She gathered as much snow as she could muster in her arms and sneaked up behind Robb while he was occupied with Arya, quickly pulling at his cloak and dumping the snow down his shirt.

Robb cursed words that made Catelyn widen her eyes and Rickon giggle as snow turned to freezing cold slush and trickled down his back. It took him a few moments to turn around and he looked at Margaery in disbelief. “How on earth did you…” he said, trailing off and slowly breaking into a wolfish grin. He reached forward and grabbed hold of his queen’s waist, hoisting her up so her feet were dangling off the ground and she was looking over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Bran called out, "I’m pretty sure that’s against the rules!"

"I’m pretty sure pouring snow down people’s backs is, too," Robb pointed out.

Margaery shrieked as her husband lifted her off her feet and placed her on his shoulder. “The enemy has a hostage!” Arya declared. “You can’t throw snow when you’re holding Margaery, Robb!” She proceeded to pelt them both with snowballs in attempts to get her brother to leave her sister-in-law alone.

“I demand that you put me down this instant!” Margaery exclaimed to Robb, unable to stop herself from laughing. “My stunt with the snow down your shirt was a great battle tactic. This is just undignified. What would your lady mother say if she knew you were taking women captive? I thought Stark boys were raised to be gentlemen!”

“ _Some_ of us were!” Bran called out while Robb did his best to use his spare arm to fend off Arya’s attacks. Even Catelyn could barely hide a laugh as she watched them with her lips pressed together.

Robb called out to Rickon to mount a defence - in other words, pelt Arya with snowballs - and he brought Margaery down, carrying her in his arms instead so he could see her face. “A great battle tactic, you say?” he echoed, “What if instead of taking you captive I asked you to join my side, lady commander? Perhaps I could win you over with my fierce bravery in face of adversity.”

“To that I say - it will take more than courage to win my favour, handsome ser,” Margaery answered dramatically. “I cannot simply leave my dear Lady Wolf behind. Bravery is all well and good, but I have always valued love above anything else. Perhaps if you promised your heart to me then I would consider your offer.”

“Don’t do it, Margaery!” Arya called out, tossing snowballs in Rickon’s direction as she spoke, her smallest brother laughing in delight each time he was hit. “He’s not to be trusted!”

"She’s right, Margaery!" Bran joined in, "I am Lord of Winterfell! I will keep you safe in my walls!"

"Don’t listen to either of them," Robb dismissed both of his siblings, "The truth is I too value love above all else, and I seem to have a weakness for beautiful maidens who literally give me shivers down my spine. My heart is already yours."

"You’re icky," Rickon piped up, blowing a raspberry before he threw a snowball that caught Robb on the shoulder.

Margaery laughed warmly, brushing the snow from Robb’s shoulder with affection. “I’m sorry, Arya and Bran. I have fallen in love with my captor. I can serve no other now,” she teased. She gave her sister and brother-in-law a sympathetic look before turning back to her husband. “We must seal our alliance with a kiss,” she professed, prompting a groan from Robb’s younger siblings. She disregarded their gripes and leaned in to press her lips to his, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

“That was the worst snow fight ever,” Arya grumbled, half-heartedly throwing a clump of snow at the kissing couple.

Robb barely took notice of Arya’s snowball, too preoccupied with returning Margaery’s kiss. Rickon pulled a face and Bran looked at the floor, embarrassed, but it was a new voice that caused Robb to pull away from his wife.

"That’s because your brother is too busy swooning over his lady wife to do anything else these days," Jon Snow declared, appearing behind Arya to grab her and lift her onto his shoulders, "What your team is really lacking is me."

"Jon!" Robb exclaimed with a grin, placing Margaery back down on her feet and keeping an arm around her, "What are you doing here?"

"I could not miss seeing Winterfell in the snow again," Jon answered, "Don’t worry, I have gotten very good at hiding from Lady Catelyn."

"She just went inside," Bran explained, laughing a little.

"I wish you didn’t have to," Robb said, "You know it’s only because my mother is…"

"You’ve apologised one too many times already. See, I told you he was going soft," Jon said to Arya, reaching down to grab some snow from the ground and hand it to her, "Do you have a better vantage point up there?"

“It’s so good to see you again, Jon,” Margaery remarked, somewhat breathlessly. She slid her arm around Robb’s waist, mirroring his gesture and smiling at her eldest brother-in-law.

Arya had laughed when Jon lifted her up, overjoyed to be with her brother again. She had feared that after he had gone to the Wall that she would never see him again. She took the snow from his hand and launched it at Robb, hitting his forehead. “That’s what you get for stealing my partner,” she announced, raising her eyebrows.

Margaery shook her head, laughing gently as she brushed the snow out of her husband’s hair with her free hand. “I’m sorry I ruined your snow fight, Arya,” she apologized, looking towards the younger girl who was still seated atop Jon’s shoulders.

“It’s alright.” She shrugged, smiling. “Next time I will make sure you and Robb are on the same team.”

"I would appreciate it. She’s quite a formidable opponent," Robb teased, glancing at Margaery before he lowered to gather up some more snow in his hands. He tossed a snowball back at Arya, raising his eyebrows at her. "You’re an easier target, though, when you’re not so small," he pointed out.

"I have some good news for you," Jon said, glancing up at Arya, "I spoke to a few people in the winter town and there is a space for your friend Gendry to set up shop there. Just until…well, for the timebeing." He looked over at Robb and smiled.

“Gendry will be so glad!” Arya exclaimed, a broad smile spreading on her face. She tapped lightly on Jon’s shoulder, urging him to set her down. “I’m going to go tell him if that’s alright,” she said, giving a small curtsy before taking her leave. “I’ll come back soon, Jon!” she called out, knowing she should make the most of her time with her brother.

Margaery smiled as she watched the other girl hurry towards the smith. “Sometimes I wish she would give me some of her energy,” she joked, turning back to face Jon. “I thought you should know that Karine was asking for you yesterday. It will be upsetting when we return to King’s Landing and her aunts and uncles won’t be at her beck and call.”

"You hardly lack in energy, sweetheart," Robb said softly in Margaery’s ear before he too turned to Jon, "It’s true. She was asking for you and asking for Ghost, even though I still have no idea why she isn’t scared to death of him."

"She is a true Stark in that sense, although she seems more of a Tyrell in already charming people before she’s even had a nameday. And forgive me, I meant to say it is also good to see you, my queen," Jon said to Margaery, "Will you be bringing her out to see the snow?"

“I suppose we should let her experience the true weather of Winterfell,” Margaery remarked, looking at Robb, raising her eyebrows. “I’m certain she will love the snow. She doesn’t seem to be afraid or hesitant to do anything, which is a bit of a fright for me. Gods only know what I’m going to do when she can walk about freely and explore.” She smiled, shaking her head slightly and placing a hand over her stomach. “And then when this little one comes along my worries will double.”

"I think she could come out for a little while, too. Don’t worry, we will keep a close eye on her. And her brother or sister, when the time comes," Robb said to Margaery, "It makes me so happy to think Karine will have a sibling."

"They will be close in age like us," Jon commented, adding jokingly, "We were always exploring, too, and look how well we turned out."

“Thank you, Jon. I think you’ve just restored my faith in Karine’s parenting,” Margaery jested, laughing lightly. “I am so glad she’ll have a sibling as well. As much as Willas, Garlan, and Loras tease me, I would not trade them for the world. They are my best of friends. And, if the gods are good, more than two little Starks will bring sunshine to King’s Landing.”

"You are already thinking of another?" Jon questioned with a small chuckle, "The kingdoms must think themselves very fortunate to have you for a queen."

“ _I_ am very fortunate. We both wish to have many,” Robb said, grinning and leaning in to kiss Margaery’s cheek, “I will ask Karine’s nurse to bring her out a little later, when it is a bit warmer. Would you like to build a snowman?”

"Are you certain he is old enough to be procreating?" Jon teased, and Robb shot his brother a glare.

Margaery gave Jon an amused smile as Robb sent him a glower. She wrapped the other arm around her husband’s middle and hugged him to her. “I would love to build a snowman, sweetheart. As I’m sure Jon would _love_ to help, and Arya if she ever returns. I haven’t the slightest clue as to what I’m doing, however. You’ll have to teach me,” she said, a grin on her face as she looked up at Robb.

"At your service, my queen," Robb answered, leaning to press his lips to Margaery’s tenderly. As he pulled away he beckoned for Jon to join the two of them, and though his brother shook his head, he stepped forwards nonetheless and began to gather up some snow to form the base.

* * *

When Arya still hadn’t returned a while later, Jon set off to look for her and let her know what they were up to. Robb continued his and Margaery’s work on their snowman, carefully avoiding Rickon when he decided every so often to run past them in playing whatever he was playing with Shaggydog and Summer. “I do wonder sometimes…I am certain it is an honor to serve in the Night’s Watch, but I do wonder what it must be like for Jon,” Robb mused to Margaery, “Perhaps to him it makes no matter, but even if I were not raised to be Lord of Winterfell I don’t know that I would have been able to promise at such a young age to take no wife and father no children.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t an easy choice to make, but I suppose he believed he had no alternative,” Margaery replied softly. “It’s a shame in some ways that illegitimate sons and daughters are treated so unfairly. It’s not as if they were responsible for their parents’ actions. It was good of your father not to abandon Jon, and it was good that he was raised here with siblings who love him. But I can’t imagine that it’s entirely easy for him to be a part of the Night’s Watch. No matter how you end up in that position, whether you were a criminal or you volunteered, I’m sure the men think often on the lives they could have had.”

"That is what I never understood about my mother. It was my father who made the mistake. If she forgave him, I don’t see why she could not forgive Jon," Robb admitted with a sigh, "Sometimes I think that perhaps…"

They were interrupted by the sound of crunching footsteps, and Robb turned around to see Lady Brienne approaching them in the snow. She wore the same stern expression she always seemed to have, but she raised her eyebrows slightly at the sight of their half-built snowman.

"Your grace," she greeted Robb first, then Margaery, "Your grace. I am sorry to interrupt, but may I speak with you both?"

Margaery had been listening intently to Robb’s words when she saw Lady Brienne making her way over to them. She stepped closer to her husband, taking his hand and reminding herself of all they had shared during the previous night. “You may, my lady,” she answered, nodding her head. “But before you speak I would like to offer you another apology. Neither of us have any right to judge each other, and when I spoke with you last night I was not in the correct frame of mind. I let my temper get the best of me, and it was unfair. I want us to be civil with each other, for someone who holds the highest regard towards Lady Catelyn can be no enemy of mine. She is like a mother to me, and if she respects you then I should hope to as well. You protected my family against the Boltons and Freys, and for that I am grateful beyond words.”

Robb tightened his grip around Margaery’s hand and looked to her as she spoke, giving a small smile. He personally did not think Margaery had anything to apologise for, but he understood she was making an attempt to smooth things over with Brienne and make amends. When he turned to look at Lady Brienne once more, she seemed regretful of what she had said the night before.

"I accept, your grace," Brienne began to say in return, "But I feel it is I who owe you an apology. I should not have spoken to you with such disrespect. You are my queen and just as you call Lady Catelyn a mother, she calls you her daughter. I merely…the loss of Lord Renly was very difficult for me to bear. Though I did not kill him, I failed to protect him, and for that I will never be able to forgive myself. That is no reason to direct my anger towards myself at you, however."

Margaery’s gaze softened and she gave the other woman a warm smile. “Your apology is most graciously accepted, my lady. I hope someday you will come to terms with what happened. It’s unfair to yourself to hold such a burden over your own head, especially when you were not in the wrong. I’m certain Renly wouldn’t want you to feel anger towards yourself. I’m told there was a dark force that night, a magic that was beyond your power or control.”

"So Lady Catelyn believes. But regardless, my duty was to protect him at all costs, and I failed," Brienne admitted softly. She turned to Robb then, her expression filled with weariness. "I apologise to you also, your grace," she said, "Lady Catelyn’s children are her life and her life is mine to respect and protect."

"You owe me no apology. I goaded you," Robb said, shaking his head, "We all have a tendency to lose our heads when we feel concern for those we hold close to our hearts."

"I suppose we do," Brienne agreed, carefully kneeling in the snow, "I place myself at your service, my king. I asked Lady Catelyn what she would have me do and she told me her son needed me more than she did. I realise you have no reason yet to trust me…but I will do whatever it takes to prove to you my worth."

Margery blinked several times, somewhat surprised by Lady Brienne’s offer. “We have every reason to trust you,” she replied, gesturing for the other woman to stand. “You are a woman of your word, and those who have it should consider themselves among the luckiest. My husband is right. It’s difficult to keep our emotions and actions under control when we truly care for someone, and sometimes we make decisions and pass judgement that we shouldn’t. I can testify to this fact.”

"And you have proven to be a valiant solider. I have heard the men tell many stories of your bravery," Robb added, his expression matching Margaery’s in slight surprise, "I thank you, Lady Brienne, but I am not certain I have need of anything at the moment. You already took the life of one of the men who gave me sleepless nights."

"One of the men?" Brienne echoed, "Who are the others, if I may ask, your grace?"

"Only one other," Robb answered, "Lord Varys once threatened my queen’s life, but he’s long gone. We think he may have escaped across the Narrow Sea, perhaps gone further…"

"I will find him," Brienne promised, "I will hunt him down, your grace, if you permit me."

Margaery’s eyes widened further still, her gloved fingers threading through Robb’s. They had rarely talked of Varys, and his memory did not plague her often. She knew not that her husband was ever wary of his wrath. “It would be doing us a great service if you were to find him,” she spoke up to Brienne hesitantly. “He did not get the justice he deserved… But are you certain you wish to take on such a task, my lady? He could be many, many leagues from here. We would not even know where to start the search.”

"I am certain. I have been unable to protect the life of a king already. All I wish is to live an honorable life and serve my liege lady as best I can," Brienne answered, giving a nod, "Has nobody else searched for him?"

"The City Watch has tried, but has had no luck. You…I suppose you could return with us to King’s Landing and speak to the Commander," Robb suggested with a sideways glance at Margaery, "I would trust you with this task, Lady Brienne, if you would take it."

Margaery raised her eyebrows in response to Robb’s look before she turned back to Lady Brienne. “If you wish to go after Lord Varys then I will not stand in your way. It seems you’re already content the task anyway. And you’re welcome to any provisionals we can offer you at King’s Landing. It’s not going to be easy work, my lady, and though I’m sure you are very capable it would not hurt to have some sort of help.”

"Thank you, your graces. It would be my honor," Brienne answered, giving them a small bow, "I will trouble you no longer. I will see you when you depart for King’s Landing. Have a good day."

"Well, that was…unexpected," Robb commented quietly to Margaery, his brow furrowing as Brienne walked away, "She is so different to ladies I have known like her, like Maege Mormont and her daughters. Lady Dacey is so proud of who she is, but Lady Brienne seems almost ashamed."

Margaery nodded her head in agreement. “I hope she doesn’t keep that mentality. She has much to be proud of. I’m afraid she devotes much more time to everyone else’s happiness than her own. It’s one thing to be loyal and another to be selfless.” There were still some people that she had yet to figure out, and Brienne was among that list. She turned to face her husband and wrap her arms around him in a hug. “I don’t believe Varys is a threat to us anymore, but… thank you,” she said softly.

"I am glad he does not worry you, sweetheart," Robb answered softly, embracing Margaery in return, "But I can never forgive nor forget what he did, nor will I ever until he is dead. I would do it myself, if I could. You are irreplaceable." He pulled away slightly to be able to look his wife in the eyes. "I am sorry to speak of such things today," he added, "You were supposed to be having your day enjoying the snow."

“There you go apologizing again,” Margaery teased, looking up at her husband with bright eyes. “You have no reason to say sorry. I… Thank you for loving me so much,” she remarked, standing on tiptoe to kiss him deeply. When she pulled away, a wide smile spread across her face. “We should finish our snowman,” she suggested, though she made no move to continue their work.

"Aye, we should. Perhaps we ought to make him a snow…woman? Lady?" Robb suggested, his brow furrowing slightly before he gave a gentle laugh, "The poor man will only have a short life. I should hate for him to spend it alone, never knowing the love of a beautiful maiden."

Margaery laughed in return, crinkling her nose slightly as her cheeks flushed pink at the implication of Robb’s words. “Yes, we should. We can’t let him be lonely,” she agreed, pressing her lips to his once more before stooping down to collect more snow for their new creation.

Much of the snow had already been trampled to slush by the time Karine was brought out to see it, but the young princess wrapped up in a miniature fur cloak didn’t seem to mind particularly and marvelled at the white that still covered almost every surface. She sat on her mother’s lap and cheered along with Bran when Arya instigated another snowball fight, this time with Jon, and Robb promised he would win this one for his wife and daughter. When it began to get colder again, Karine was possibly the most reluctant to go back inside.

* * *

The following day was full of goodbyes. Robb and Margaery bid Lady Catelyn a warm goodbye with only a slight chill in the air, with Robb assuring her they would keep her informed of Cersei’s actions once they returned to King’s Landing. Sansa bid a tearful farewell to Margaery and embraced her brother, making them both promise they would return soon to Winterfell. Arya, Bran and Rickon said goodbye with smiling faces, all saying they would eagerly await their brother and sister-in-law’s next visit. Robb also made sure to personally say goodbye to Gendry and leave instructions for him to set up shop in the winter town, away from Catelyn’s disapproving gaze but near enough to Arya. Eventually, the party was ready to leave, with Robb at the head, Margaery and Karine in the queen’s carriage, Ryman Frey as a captive and Jaime Lannister as a guest accompanying them, although he was being very closely watched by Brienne. They stopped off in the winter town on the way, and the last goodbye made was to Jon Snow before he saddled up his horse to return to the Wall. As he rode away, Robb took one last glance over his shoulder at the castle of Winterfell and said his own, private goodbye in his thoughts.

In the courtyard of the castle, there still stood a snowman side by side with his companion. The twigs that formed their arms had been intertwined together, and Arya had insisted on giving them crowns made of some leftover scraps of metal Gendry had provided. Until the snow melted, the King and Queen in the North reigned in Winterfell once more.


	27. Cersei

King’s Landing seemed a different sight when Robb and Margaery returned. They were cheered by smallfolk as they passed through the city who shouted blessings on their king and queen. Willas, a noticeably pregnant Dacey, and the rest of the small council were at the city gates to greet them, all of them bearing smiles, including that of Lord Tyrion.

He had recently come back from Casterly Rock with a kicking and screaming sister in tow, but he had done his job nonetheless. She was currently locked in Varys’s old chambers with a member of the Kingsguard guarding the outside and inside of her room at all times. Rymen was thrown into the dungeons so that they could squeeze information out of him need be and so that Lady Roslin was reassured that he would do her no more harm.

They quickly received news that Robb’s uncle, Edmure, would be visiting them, and they had high hopes that he might take over Lord Baelish’s position.

Although the castle was bustling with activity and reports, everyone knew that there was one pressing issue that had to be dealt with straight away, and that was Cersei Lannister. The small council had debated and tried to come up with many ramifications and solutions for her, but, as always, Robb and Margaery had their own ideas and were discussing them in private over supper.

“We can’t kill her, not for Myrcella and Tommon’s sake. The woman may be a monster, but she’s also a mother,” Margaery remarked, feeling as though she was talking in circles. “And you would have thought that threatening her dear brother’s life would have made a difference, but we can’t get rid of Ser Jaime now. He’s been a valuable asset to us, and he’s not gone back on his word.”

"So we cannot kill her and we cannot threaten her into staying in line," Robb laid out, leaning back slightly in his chair. He was drinking from a cup of wine, and swirling around what was left of it absently as he spoke. "We can formally accuse her of the crimes she has committed, but she could demand a trial by battle as is within her rights, and summon Jaime as her champion," he added, "I don’t like the chances of any of our men against Jaime Lannister. If he won, he would be free to go back to Casterly Rock with her and we might find ourselves with two scheming Lannisters for the price of one."

Margaery scowled slightly, looking down at her nearly empty plate as she thought. “Perhaps would should be testing his loyalties first, then. Lord Tyrion believes that he isn’t as fond as Cersei as he used to be, and although I’m not quite sure to what extent he means, this could be good for us. A champion can refuse to fight for someone, no? If we can secure a trial in which Cersei has no hope of winning, we can finally give her the justice she deserves. We could devise a setup and see what Ser Jaime does.”

“ _If_ Jaime refused, and she had no other champion, she might accept being tried by the judges of the Faith. I wonder if they would be able to come up with an adequate punishment for her,” Robb remarked, looking across the table to Margaery, “What do you have in mind to test Ser Jaime’s loyalties, sweetheart?”

Margaery pondered Robb’s question for a moment before answering. “We let him go to her, visit her. They haven’t seen in each other in the longest time. If there are any lingering feelings between them then surely they would find some way to act upon them, but if what Tyrion says is true then Jaime will want nothing to do with her. Willas still commands the eyes and ears of the Red Keep, and we can recruit someone to listen in on their meeting.”

Robb listened in silence until Margaery had finished speaking. He then gave a very small nod, just a hint of a smile on the corners of his mouth. “Or perhaps let her _escape_ to go to him?” he suggested, “She might not be honest with Jaime unless she truly believes we have no idea she is speaking to him.”

Margaery nodded her head in agreement, placing her hand over Robb’s free one. “It will not be easy. We have to try not to be too obvious. But I believe we can pull it off. We need her to crack… after all she has done. I don’t think I can forgive her for plotting to kill you and, when that did not work, overthrow you. I’d consider my heart a merciful one, but it has hardened completely in Cersei Lannister’s case.”

"As has mine. I will grant her the mercy of letting her keep her life, which is more than my father was granted, but no more than that," Robb agreed, bringing Margaery’s hand up to his lips for a kiss, "We have Patrek Mallister and Robin Flint guarding her as it stands. Patrek…is a good man, but he has a weakness for women despite his vows. I wouldn’t put it past Cersei to have noticed."

Margaery smiled softly at her husband. “That should work in our favour, then. Let Patrek watch her inside her chambers and station Robin on the outside. He should know of our plan, but we don’t need to entrust more than him and Willas with the details.” She paused for a moment to consider her next few words. “If she does have a trial, I… I would wish to speak with her.”

Robb’s eyes narrowed, but he nodded nonetheless. “Of course. Can I ask why?” he questioned, adding, “You may be asked to testify against her. You were…well, as her son’s former wife you might have some insight that the judges of the Faith will want to hear.”

“She tried to take you from me. I suppose… just as you have a vengeance towards Lord Varys, I have one towards her. I know that she must hold hatred in her heart towards you because you killed her son, but… you spared the rest of her family and she still wanted you dead,” Margaery explained, hoping she was making sense. “I will testify if that’s what the judges wish.”

Robb nodded again slowly in understanding. “I don’t know what it is that she wants. My first instinct is vengeance for my having taken Joffrey’s life, but we both know she was scheming long before then. They say she hated her husband, but he’s dead, and they say she hated my father, but so is he. And yet she keeps going,” he remarked, “I do not understand people like her.”

“She wants control, and she won’t stop until she has it,” Margaery noted, unable to stop herself from letting out a dry laugh. “Most people fight for power, sweetheart. That may have been the farthest thing on your mind when you took King’s Landing, but I’m almost certain that Cersei is thinking of power always. Her whole world crumbled beneath her when she married Robert, when the Hands of the king discovered her secret, and most especially when you took her son’s place. If she had her way, she would be the one sitting on the Iron Throne.”

"But there’s no way she can have it, so she will put anyone there who she can control," Robb concluded, looking pensive, "And so those who crave power drive themselves into the ground seeking it and those who do not desire power are burdened with it. Nobody wins, in the end."

Margaery smiled sadly, running her thumb along the back of Robb’s hand. “We win,” she said softly. “Because we have love in our hearts instead of hatred. Because we have much more to look forward to than to dread. Because, despite the fact that we were burdened with the problems that our parents could not solve, we will make a brighter future for our children. We have had many losses, but… I still feel as if we have won because we have each other.”

"Where would I be without you, Margaery?" Robb wondered aloud, his face having relaxed as a smile appeared on his face. _Winter is coming_ were his house words, but more and more he found himself becoming convinced that they lived side by side with his wife’s. His family was far from being weak, and Margaery made him believe they could handle anything that came their way.

"I have been meaning to ask you something," he said, "Entirely unrelated to Cersei Lannister, you will be relieved to know."

Margaery’s smile broadened in return, intertwining their fingers as she leaned closer to Robb and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Seeing him smile had always brought her joy. She remembered a time when they were first becoming acquainted with each other and she had made it her goal to make the corners of his lips turn up instead of the normal frown he used to wear. “Ask away, my wolf,” she replied.

"Willas came to me earlier today and said they had come across something in the Tower of the Hand when they were arranging the new nursery," Robb began to explain. He took out of his pocket a beautifully ornate rose gold locket and placed it down on the table, opening it for her to see the miniature painted inside. "Unless I am very much mistaken," he said, "I would know that face anywhere."

Margaery let out a laugh at the item which appeared to be a portrait of her. “How on earth…?” she trailed off, taking it from Robb’s hand and holding it up so she could see it better. “Yes, that is a painting of me. I believe that was the locket my brother gave Renly when they were trying to negotiate a Tyrell-Baratheon marriage. I haven’t seen it in ages! How strange that it fell into our hands.”

"You look beautiful. Although no painter could ever hope to capture the beauty of the real thing, naturally," Robb remarked, smiling at Margaery, "Since we have found it, I…I was wondering if I might keep it? If you don’t mind, of course."

Margaery’s face flushed red and she shook her head. “I don’t mind at all, my love,” she replied with a grin, bringing her free hand up to rest on the wolf and rose that was almost always pinned above her heart. “I have my brooch and now you will have a token as well. I can think of no better owner.”

"Thank you. I hope we won’t be apart again soon, but…when I had to leave you to face the Ironmen I was often wishing I had something to remember you by," Robb said, his smile broadening. He took the locket back from Margaery and lifted the chain up above his head, placing it around his neck before tucking it into his shirts. "Now you will always be close to my heart as well," he added.

Margaery bit her lip, ducking her head as she laughed softly and turned an even brighter shade of red. “Somehow you manage to reduce me to an absurd, giddy, giggling girl instead of a woman who has been married to her husband for nearly two years,” she jested. “I too hope that we aren’t apart anytime in the near future.”

"It’s alright. I have a tender spot in my heart for that absurd, giddy, giggling girl," Robb answered with a gentle laugh. He took Margaery’s hand in both of his this time and pressed several kisses along her fingers. "Thank you, sweetheart, for suggesting our trip to Winterfell," he said, "Those memories will stay with me for a very long time."

“As they will with me,” Margaery replied, leaning forward so she could press her lips to Robb’s in a tender, slow kiss. “If ever you feel you need to go back to the city where you grew up, just say the word and we will pack our bags,” she remarked after pulling away. “There will always be many things to take care of here, but you should be allowed a visit with your siblings and mother every so often.”

"Words do not do you justice, Margaery Stark," Robb affirmed, smiling gratefully at her. The mere thought that they could go back to Winterfell whenever they wished filled him with happiness. "But we probably ought to wait until after Karine’s brother or sister is born before we go back," he noted, "I am still thinking of a name, don’t worry. Actually, I’m torn between two."

“Oh, you must tell me your ideas,” Margaery exclaimed, swiftly moving from her seat to Robb’s lap. She wrapped her arms around him, looking up at him in anticipation. “Unless you want it to be a surprise, of course. Then I can wait.” She gave him a smile before settling her head against his chest and running a hand along his back. “I’m sure I will love whatever you come up with.”

"Well, I don’t know…" Robb answered, his arms around Margaery as he glanced downwards momentarily, embarrassed, "It’s surprisingly hard. And I don’t know what they mean or anything, and they seem so simple compared to the name Karine, but…I like the name Julia and I like the name Anne, for a girl."

Margaery quirked her eyebrows, her smile growing wider at Robb’s suggestions. “Julianne?” she teased, running her fingers over his chest and then bringing her hand to his chin, tilting his head up slightly so she could kiss him on the lips. “You mustn’t doubt your choices. They are lovely, Robb. I like them very much. And I love having your input on what our children will be named.”

"Julianne," Robb tested the name out momentarily, letting it linger on his lips, "I actually rather like that." He had barely pulled away from his wife, and he easily found her lips again. "Robb, Margaery, Karine and…Julianne. Or Eddard," he concluded, "Sounds like a wonderful family to me."

“It is a wonderful family,” Margaery remarked with a gentle laugh. “ _Our_ family. I am so very proud to take part in carrying on the Stark name. Our children will have only fond memories of their parents. And when we pass everyone will know of the king and queen’s unfailing love for each other and for their daughters and sons.” She leaned in to kiss Robb again.

"Even after we have passed, sweetheart. Far longer than that, when we are nothing but dust, across the seven kingdoms they will hear tales of how we loved each other. If I would be remembered for anything I would have it be that," Robb murmured in return to Margaery. "When are we setting your plan we talked about in motion?" he asked her, "Tomorrow?"

“You are so wonderful,” Margaery muttered in reply, granting him one last kiss before growing somewhat serious at Robb’s question. “Tomorrow sounds good. We shouldn’t waste any time for she could act at any moment if Patrek slips on his duties. I suppose we will see what sort of man Ser Jaime Lannister truly is.”

* * *

In the dead of the night on the following day, a figure hastily made her way through the castle. A grey scarf covered her blonde head of hair where once a crown had nestled, and the modest clothing she was wearing was far removed from the silks that had once draped her body and the jewellery that had once adorned her neck and ears. She walked single-mindedly, her many years having spent living in the Red Keep giving her the advantage of knowing exactly where she needed to go. She found the right room easily enough, and slipped inside to find the person she was looking for asleep in his bed. Her eyes danced over him and she felt momentarily relieved, having expected him to look much worse after spending so long imprisoned. She sat down carefully on the bed, running her hand along his clean-shaven jaw.

"Jaime," Cersei breathed, then louder, "Jaime, it’s me."

Jaime was awoken by the soft voice of his sister, a voice he had once considered a comfort and even a blessing to hear. His eyes fluttered open to Cersei’s ever beautiful face, her golden hair hidden beneath a scarf, her eyes shining brightly in his presence. He could not help but linger for a few moments in her touch before recoiling slightly, looking away. “Seven hells,” he whispered in the darkness. “You can’t just sneak into my bed like that without a warning. We’re not children anymore, Cersei. People would think it improper.”

He hadn’t seen her in so long, the familiar sight of her face making his lips turn up in a sad smile. It was strange, he thought, to be enticed and repulsed by her at the same time. He wanted to take her in his arms and embrace her, but he had learned of what she had done - how she had disregarded any sort of warning the new king had given her, how if it wasn’t for Robb Stark’s soft heart her betrayal could have easily killed him.

“I don’t think the kingsguard would be very happy to find you here. I thought you were locked away,” he noted softly.

"In the dark nobody is here to see. It has been far too long, sweet brother," Cersei answered, her voice like silk. She bent down and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to Jaime’s lips, smiling to herself at his words. "The king in the Red Keep may have changed but men never do. I will have to return before long, but I managed to buy some time just for us. I had to see you," she told him.

Jaime turned his face away, which was not the easiest of tasks, and it took far more self-will than he believed he had in him. “Please, Cersei. The next thing you’ll be telling me is that you got yourself in trouble on purpose in hopes that the king might bring you back here to see me,” he chided quietly, his voice sounding strange and rough after she had spoken. “You should go back to your room. You shouldn’t be here.”

Cersei’s figure stiffened slightly, her eyebrows raising. She didn’t seem to quite know how to handle herself in face of Jaime’s reaction. “I take great risk in coming to you and that is all you have to say to me?” she questioned, “I come bearing good news. I may be kept under lock and key now but before long I will be free again and we can return to Casterly Rock - together. We can be together, Jaime, as we always wanted.”

Jaime ran a hand through his hair in frustration, looking anywhere but at his sister. There was a time not so long ago where he would have dropped everything to be with Cersei. He _did_ give up everything to be with her when she married Robert. “Do you really think they’d let us go back there, _together_ , nonetheless? Robb Stark may be merciful, but I don’t think he has a heart made of glass. And what would we do if we could go home? Scheme and lie and try to take over the throne again?”

"Robb Stark is a fool just like his father was. I knew he didn’t have it in him to kill either of us, but even I couldn’t have imagined he’d be stupid enough to set you free. If he accuses me of anything I can name you as my champion and when you defeat whatever idiot with a death wish that he throws your way, his honorable grace will have no choice but to let us leave together," Cersei pointed out, her hand running over her brother’s chest, "He killed our _son_ , Jaime. He killed our firstborn. He has reduced the lions of Casterly Rock to nothing more than cowering cubs. He is no mother so he can never suffer the same pain as I have, but I would give anything for him to feel even a drop of it. If I could get my hands near that little Stark baby girl I would strangle her in her sleep.”

Jaime was never a father to Joffrey and he knew it. He was never a father to any of his children. He couldn’t defend Robb’s actions though he knew that in the middle of battle men would cut through each other, through _anyone,_ to survive and win. His eyes widened slightly at her words on the king’s daughter, but not in surprise. She would do it if she was given the chance. “I can’t fight for you,” he announced quietly, taking her hand and gently removing it from his chest. “I… You couldn’t have _known_ that he wouldn’t have killed me. It’s a wonder I’m not dead right now. If it wasn’t for Tyrion, I probably would be. I don’t want a life at Casterly Rock.”

"What?" Cersei breathed, recoiling slightly, "What life do you want, then? A cowardly life of running around after the young wolf and fighting his battles for him? Everything I have done I have done for you, Jaime. For you and for our children, all of them. Tyrion has only ever clung to whoever suits him best."

“I just want _a life_!” Jaime exclaimed, finally meeting his sister’s gaze. “Everything has been you since the moment we were born. Sneaking into your room at night, denouncing my birthright and inheritance for the kingsguard so I could follow you here, pushing the Stark boy from the window… I gave everything for you, and you turn around and deliberately scheme against the king knowing that I could die from your attempts.”

Cersei took advantage of Jaime’s eyes on her and held his gaze, sliding forwards on the bed. She moved over him, her legs straddling either side of his waist, her hands travelling down his body to where she was certain he would want her as he always had. “We are _supposed_ to be together, Jaime. We are part of each other. We came into this world together and we will leave it together,” she told him, leaning forward so her golden hair formed a curtain around her face, “You have always loved me.”

“I have always loved you, but have you always loved me?” Jaime asked, his voice breaking. There were few things that could undo him, but Cersei would always prove to be his weakness. Being apart from her for so long had made him see everything he had given up to be with her. He placed his hands over hers again, removing them from him before his body could betray his mind. “You’ve taken so much from me. Please don’t take any more.”

Cersei shook her head slowly, looking at Jaime in disbelief. She tried to move her hands again, but Jaime held them firm. “Our lord father had two sons and yet I seem to be the only child born with any balls,” she hissed, her hand swatting at his chest before she lifted herself from him. Despite her acid tone, there were tears brimming in her eyes. “I hope you and our brother are very happy together,” she declared, “Living in this cage and performing tricks for the entertainment of the wolf and his rose.”

Jaime didn’t know what else to say to his sister. A small part of him hoped that she would tell him that she had always loved him, that she could give him a reason to fight as her champion, but the words never left her lips, and he thought they never would. “Just go,” he said, resigned, his eyes dropping from hers. He couldn’t dwell on the fact that he would never taste her sweet lips or feel her perfect little hands on him again. His mind was screaming at him to tell her to stay, but he kept his mouth shut.

Cersei gathered up her skirts, her teary gaze as cold as ice, and replaced the scarf on her head. She took one last look at her brother, thinking him pathetic compared to the man she had once known who had said that he would go to war with Robert Baratheon if need be for her sake. She returned to her chambers knowing that it was up to her to take care of herself and she was truly alone.

Jaime stood from his bed once Cersei was gone, moving about to find a satchel and pack what things he had, which wasn’t much. He had thought some time on the notion of running away, of going to the Free Cities where no one knew him, where he wouldn’t have to fight for anyone or listen to commands, where the thought of his sister might eventually migrate to the back of his mind. He would have to steal a sword and maybe some food from the kitchens, and perhaps he would find some extra armor in the stables. The biggest thing would be the ship he planned on taking, but he would take a small one that wouldn’t be missed. He dressed and, surprisingly, met no resistance on his way through the castle. It was as if the gods were encouraging his decision to leave.

* * *

In the King’s apartments, a servant knocked very gently on the door before stepping inside. He gave a small bow before he addressed his king and queen, who were sitting in their chairs in silence. Neither had slept yet that night, having stayed up to listen to what Willas’s adopted little birds had to say about the visit they hoped Cersei would make to Jaime.

"Your grace, the Kingslayer has escaped successfully," the servant said, "He is on his way to the docks as we speak."

Robb nodded slowly, his expression stern. He was certain everything he had heard that night would linger in his thoughts for a long time. He dismissed the servant politely and was quiet once more as the door opened and shut again.

"It was the right thing to do," he murmured, half to himself and half to Margaery, "To let Jaime Lannister go."

Margaery nodded her head somberly, her eyes on the sleeping form of their little girl who was curled up on their bed. She knew that Karine had to be alright with Grey Wind watching over her, but after hearing of all that had been exchanged between Cersei and Jaime, she had rushed to have her daughter safe in her arms. It was easier to breathe now that she was in plain sight, though it was not easy to think on the venomous words that had spilled forth from the former queen’s mouth.

“He deserved freedom,” she spoke up quietly. “It wasn’t exactly an honourable thing to flee, but I believe it took courage for him to deny his sister and try to separate himself from her.”

"And his freedom means we are free of him. Ser Tyrion can have Casterly Rock, and Cersei…the judges of all the faiths combined would not be able to find a punishment befitting Cersei Lannister," Robb admitted, his nose crinkling slightly "I ought to have her beheaded."

“I want her dead,” Margaery admitted out loud; the had been thought running through her mind as they waited for word on Jaime. The words seemed harsh, but Cersei had a mindset to kill their baby, their little girl who was not even a year old. Karine was innocent, gentle, _helpless_ , not at all as Joffrey had been when Robb had killed him. “If it wasn’t for Myrcella and Tommen…” she trailed off, placing her face in her hands. “How could she say… how could she _think_ something like that? She’s a monster, just as her son was.”

Robb looked across to Margaery and felt his heart ache when she buried her face in her hands. Her words conveyed the thoughts that were running through his own mind as he tried to reconcile everything he had heard that night. He too wanted Cersei dead, but all he could think of was his own father. If he killed Cersei, leaving her children motherless and fatherless, then he was no better than Joffrey. He reached for Margaery’s hand with his.

"Sweetheart," he said softly, "If we can’t take her life, then we can take what she values the most in it. You said it yourself, all Cersei wants is power and control. The Others can have the judges of the Faith - I’ve no love for them and their gods anyway. I have the power to strip her of every title she has, every piece of gold she owns, and send her and her children far away - I don’t know where, but an island perhaps, somewhere she will be irrelevant. They will not even be permitted to use the Lannister name. Tommen and Myrcella can keep their mother, but that will be her justice. That will be the king’s justice."

Margaery let out a shuddering breath, holding onto Robb’s hand tightly. She nodded her head again, thinking there was nothing more they could do. She just wanted Cersei gone as fast as possible, far away from Karine, far away from her family. She hated the feeling of sickness in her stomach and the thought of someone wanting to hurt her child. She let out a choked sob, moving to wrap her arms around Robb and take comfort in being close to him. “Thank you,” she breathed. “She doesn’t even deserve a trial. Not after all she has done and threatened to do.”

"Shhh," Robb muttered soothingly, wrapping his arms around Margaery in return and holding her close to him, "Our daughter is safe. You are safe. I will always keep you and our children safe, Margaery, I promise. Cersei will be gone as soon as we have somewhere to send her."

“I know,” Margaery murmured, burying her face into Robb’s chest. “It’s just a… terrifying thought to know that someone could hate you so much that they’d _want_ to kill your child, your husband, you. I could almost understand her until tonight. Our daughter did nothing to her… I’m sorry, my love. I’m still trying to process everything that has happened tonight.”

“Don’t apologize. It terrifies me, too. It’s the kind of thought that wakes you up in the dead of night,” Robb admitted, gently stroking Margaery’s hair, “She is not like you. Her heart isn’t giving and pure and kind. She is loved by no one, not even her own brother anymore, and she is not a threat to us. Karine can sleep in our bed tonight if it will help you rest a little easier.”

“I always feel safe when I am with you,” Margaery replied, pulling away slightly and wiping at the few tears that had slipped from her eyes. She pressed her lips to Robb’s in thanks before hugging him once more. “I would like it very much if Karine slept here tonight. She seems very comfortable anyhow. I wouldn’t want to move her again.” She looked towards the bed where their daughter was peacefully breathing in and out, a smile on her little face. Margaery was still in awe of her sometimes, her heart filled with love for the tiny girl who resembled a combination of her and her husband more and more with each passing day.

"She does," Robb agreed softly, following Margaery’s gaze to a sleeping Karine. He promised her in his head that he would never let anything happen to her, that Cersei Lannister would never so much as lay eyes upon her beautiful face. He promised her a thousand times over and wondered if that would be enough. "Let’s try to sleep, then," he suggested to Margaery, "I have a feeling it might not come for a while."

Margaery gave a small smile, pressing her lips to Robb’s once more before standing and moving to her wardrobe, changing into her chemise. She settled into bed next to her sleeping daughter, gently rubbing Karine’s back. The little girl let out a content sigh in her sleep, making her mother laugh gently. “I’m glad she is not so affected by the insanity around her. She has not a care in the world,” she remarked to her husband.

Robb joined Margaery a few moments later, having stripped down to a loose sleeping shirt and trousers. He leant in to kiss his wife goodnight and then settled down on the other side of Karine, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “She’s the lucky one. I hope she does not have any cares for a very long time,” he said in return. He paused to blow out the candle by their bed and then rested his head down again next to his daughter’s.

* * *

Not so far from the Red Keep, Jaime Lannister was boarding a ship under the dark night sky, a satchel on his back full of food, clothing, and some supplies he had taken from the stables and a sword in his sheath. He had heard two guards talking outside the castle of a crew rowing _Storm Dancer_ to the free cities in search of Lord Varys. He was truly in luck; he would not have to steal a ship after all but would instead stow away in the hold until they reached the shore.

Brienne of Tarth was, truth be told, glad to be leaving Westeros on that dark and gloomy night. The place held nothing but longings and bitter resentments for her as it stood, and she was relieved to just have a mission to carry out, to feel as if she had a purpose. She boarded the _Storm Dancer_ with her mind relatively at ease, however she was troubled when she thought she caught a glimpse of a man whose look did not fit in with any of the men she had seen around the ship. She was even more troubled when he proceeded to board. She followed the figure into the cargo hold and approached him from behind, the point of her withdrawn sword coming to rest against his back.

"Stop right there," she commanded him, "We’ll have no stowaways on this ship."

Jaime felt something digging into his back, and his eyebrows raised along with his hands in surrender. “Is that you, my lady Brienne?” he asked, his voice full of amusement. She had been ordered to watch him on the way back from Winterfell, and he had quite a time pestering her as they traveled. She seemed to have no patience for him, and that only provoked him further. “Always threatening and poking me with that sword of yours. Perhaps I should return the favour.” He turned around cautiously, a small smirk on his face. “The gods saw fit to send me all this way without any trouble. Surely you won’t take away my chance to see the Free Cities.”

Brienne’s frown turned into a positive scowl when she realised who exactly it was that she was threatening. She had no fond memories at all from the trip from Winterfell of Jaime Lannister and his irritating habit of never knowing when to shut up. She kept her sword held aloft as she looked him over, but she didn’t move.

"King Robb did say you were a free man now," she noted, "But if you want to board this ship you will have to pay the captain, like other free men do."

“I can row, if that’s what you wish, and pay the captain with my labour. I’d like to save my coin for the city,” Jaime noted, turning out his pockets to show Brienne that he had no gold. “Or… what do you fancy we find the Spider together? I know far more about him than you, after all, with my living in the Red Keep all those years. We made quite the team while killing those leeches in the North, wouldn’t you say? And I’d like a companion on my travels.”

Brienne blinked, considering Jaime’s offer. He was right in that he most likely knew more about Lord Varys than she did, and she had seen in the North that for all his faults he was a formidable fighter. That didn’t mean she trusted him, however.

"You have no loyalty to King Robb, and Lady Catelyn despises you so much she wouldn’t even let you near the castle," she pointed out, "How do I know you won’t make a run for it as soon as we dock again?"

Jaime rolled his eyes slightly. She was so very serious. “Tie me up if you must. I don’t mind,” he remarked, his smile growing wider. “I must admit that my previous offences don’t exactly offer you much reassurance, but I’m a changed man, honest. I’d value someone I already know in the Free Cities, and what could be more perfect than a former and accused kingslayer making an alliance?”

"I hope that wasn’t supposed to be funny," Brienne remarked, but after giving a heavy sigh she sheathed her sword nonetheless. As frustrating as he was, Jaime didn’t seem like a threat. "You will work to earn your keep on here. Whatever the captain asks," she declared, "Then you will owe no debt to me. When we reach the Free Cities, we will see if you have any true desire to join me on my quest."

“Sounds _delightful_ ,” Jaime retorted, raising his eyebrows once more. He hitched his satchel back over his shoulder and gestured towards the stairs leading to the upper deck. “Lead the way, my lady,” he said with a gleam in his eye. “We can talk to the captain after you show me to my new chambers. If I’m to work then I certainly don’t deserve to lay with the cargo all night long. I don’t suppose we’ll be bunking together seeing as I joined the crew at the last minute. What a shame.”

"A shame only for whatever unfortunate soul has to put up with your constant blabbering," Brienne answered, shaking her head as she turned around and made her way over to the stairs. She hoped that having Jaime Lannister on board would not be too taxing and that he would not be a distraction to her mission. The smirk that she saw on his face when she glanced over her shoulder made her doubt it.

* * *

The following morning, Margaery awoke before her husband and daughter. She gently shifted from the bed, dressed, and left a note for Robb on the bedside table explaining that she would be back soon. During the night, Karine had shifted slightly and splayed her little fingers over her father’s cheek and her hand was still resting there as they both slept. Margaery snuck one last glance at them with a smile before making her way out of the king and queen’s chambers to go and confront Cersei Lannister.

She first found Loras in his room and asked him to go with her so that he might guarantee her safety. When they arrived at the room where they were keeping Cersei, she ordered the guard at her door to stand back so that she and her brother could go inside, her cold glare a sharp contrast to the kind smile she wore earlier that morning.

Cersei Lannister had already dressed that morning - truth be told, she had barely slept at all - and had been sitting in a chair looking idly out of the window when the door to her chambers opened and the presence of the queen was announced. She held back a laugh as Margaery Tyrell walked into the room, the new bearer of the title that had once been hers. She saw nothing but a foolish girl whose only accomplishment was to have been born into a family with more ambition than sense.

"Should I stand and bow?" she wondered, "You look well, your grace. Not quite as a I remember, but I suppose after childbirth it is to be expected."

“I don’t need you bow at my feet to know that I hold more power than you,” Margaery remarked. All traces of the sweet young girl who had once obeyed all of Cersei’s commands were gone. “And I would watch that tongue of yours seeing as it’s had a tendency to get you into trouble as of late. My husband has tried so hard to give you a fair life, to spare you and your children, to let you live in the castle where you grew, and all you have done is schemed to have him killed. And now I have word that you would strangle our _baby_ in the night? I always thought you a viperous woman, but I did not know the extent of your cruelty.”

Cersei’s expression remained impassive even in face of the revelation that someone had listened in on her conversation with her brother. “Spare me your outrage,” she said, “Robb Stark murdered my son - your _husband_ \- in cold blood the night he stormed King’s Landing. Look to your king’s bed if you wish to know what kinds of cruelty people are capable of.”

“And he was supposed to leave Joffrey alive? To continue with his wrath? To continue torturing Sansa and killing others for his own enjoyment? Your son was even out of your control, and you knew it,” Margaery replied, her jaw set. “My husband is no murderer. Joffrey took Lord Eddard’s head, and so Robb took his. A life for a life. All he wanted was justice. That boy of yours would have run the kingdoms into the ground had he lived.”

Cersei’s eyes narrowed at the woman before her. “You did not seem to think so ill of him when you were begging him to take you for a wife,” she pointed out, “Or perhaps you will tell me you were ignorant of who he truly was then? You may feign innocence but you are no different to me, Lady Margaery. As soon as one king was dead you latched yourself on to another. But I hope you know your power is only temporary, just as mine was.”

“Then let it be temporary,” Margaery declared, holding her head higher. “Not so long ago I thought that power was the only thing worth living for, but now all I need is my husband, king or not. You were so busy lusting after the throne that you lost sight of who loved you. I know now not to hate you but to pity you. King Robert held no affection for you, and I am sorry for that, but you lost your brother’s love of your own accord. Power is never definite, but love can be if you value it above anything else.”

Cersei did let out a laugh then, her head tilting back slightly. “If you had any sense you would know to love only your children. You think your Robb is any different to my Robert?” she questioned, “He learned honor from his lord father, who was thought to be the most honorable man in the seven kingdoms until he fathered a bastard child. And did not the great King Robb break his word with House Frey to be with you? He is his father’s son, and before you long you will find your faith in love misplaced. I suppose at least you will be happy, for a while.”

“You’re wrong,” Margaery retorted, shaking her head. “I have no doubts of my husband’s loyalty. There are many uncertainties in my life, but Robb’s love for me is not one of them. You cannot say anything to make thoughts creep into my mind or make me question him. I will thank the gods every day that you did not take him from me, for he is my everything. Today he will announce your sentence. I hope the choices you made will plague you for the rest of your existence.” She turned on her heel, making her way towards the door. She had nothing left to say to the other woman who, even now, was trying to put thoughts into her head and destroy her life.

Cersei Lannister only let her face fall slightly when Margaery was no longer looking her way. Jaime’s rejection of her had hit her harder than she cared to admit even to herself, and she found herself for possibly the first time in her life at a complete loss for what to do. She did not know what kind of sentence Robb Stark planned on handing out to her, but a part of her almost hoped he was sentencing her to death. There was not much left in this world that she had to live for.

* * *

Robb, meanwhile, was in Karine’s nursery, pacing up and down with his daughter’s chin resting on his shoulder. Karine seemed content for the moment to be in her father’s arms, although her face was far redder than usual. When Margaery found her way to them, Robb turned towards the door to smile at her.

"She wouldn’t stop crying and the nurses weren’t sure why…" he explained softly, "I think she seems to have calmed down now."

“Oh, my sweet girl, what’s the matter?” Margaery asked soothingly, moving to Robb’s side and smoothing the hair back on her daughter’s head. “If Papa and I kiss will that make you feel better?” she jested, leaning in to press her lips to her husband’s. Sure enough, Karine let out a small giggle, making her mother laugh in return.

She could only be reassured that everything Cersei had said was wrong as she looked up at Robb and saw the joy in his eyes as he held their little girl. “I love you,” she said quietly to him. “Thank you for taking care of her this morning.”

Robb’s smile broadened considerably when Karine let out a giggle as Margaery pulled away from him. He pressed a kiss to the side of his daughter’s head and leant in to kiss his wife once more. “I didn’t do very much. Her nurse put her in her down in her crib after she fed and I think maybe she was just bored,” he said, “Are you alright, sweetheart?”

“I’m fine. Just fine,” Margaery remarked, her smile matching that of Robb’s. “Today is not going to be very enjoyable, but I thought we could spend some time together before we had to meet with Cersei. I… I spoke with her this morning,” she admitted, not wanting to keep anything from her husband. “I needed to have my closure with her.”

Robb’s brow furrowed slightly, but he nodded. He shifted Karine slightly and held her in his arms such that she could see her mother. “I understand. I hope she didn’t…I hope she didn’t say anything to upset you,” he said, “I have gone back and forth in my mind so many times…but I think her punishment is adequate. Death is what she deserves, but her children do not.”

“She tried to upset me. Gods, did she try. She’ll stop at nothing to see us both hurting, even when she’s stripped of everything else,” Margaery noted, a small frown on her face. “But she won’t be able to do that anymore. Not when she’s far from us and under the watchful eyes of others at all times.”

"Oh, sweetheart," Robb remarked quietly. He slipped his spare arm around Margaery, pulling her in close to him. "I suppose she spouts venom because there’s nothing else she can do now," he remarked, "But she is no match for a she-wolf like you."

Margaery brightened, her smile reappearing as Robb spoke. She leaned in to kiss him again. “You’re right,” she agreed, tickling Karine on the stomach after pulling away. “And after today we’ll never have to hear of her complaints again. We have something to look forward to as well. Lord Tyrion might fall out of his seat tonight once you tell him of his new inheritance.”

"I hadn’t thought of that. He will need to find himself a wife so that he can have some children to share it with," Robb noted as Karine cooed in his arms, "It just goes to show that strength of character does not depend only on your family. Lord Tyrion, Jaime and Cersei were all raised by the same father and yet they are so very different."

“I believe he would like that, though I’m not sure he’d be so willing to trust another woman after all that happened with his father,” Margaery replied. “We can announce Cersei’s punishment and the good news to Tyrion later. For now I thought we might go for a walk to get some fresh air and clear our heads. Perhaps we could take Grey Wind-“

“Where Grey Win?” Karine interrupted, sitting up straighter and looking over her father’s shoulder for the direwolf.

“Unless our daughter isn’t willing to share,” Margaery jested, shaking her head slightly.

Robb couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m not sure she is. We might have to leave him behind to keep her company,” he noted as Karine still appeared to be looking for Grey Wind even as he put her back down in her cot, “I’d love to go for a walk, sweetheart. Some time outside in good company sounds perfect.”

* * *

The setting sun spilled in through the windows of the Great Hall of the Red Keep later that day, creating a glow that almost matched the color of the dress Cersei Lannister wore as she was escorted inside. She arrived just behind Tyrion, whose attendance had also been requested, but she did not even spare a look at him on her way past. Cersei looked upwards to see Robb Stark sat on the Iron Throne, and she shook her head in slight disbelief with a resigned smile as she set eyes upon the throne that now sat next to his.

"Cersei Lannister, you are accused of conspiring to murder and overthrow your king and queen," Robb announced, "Do you have anything to say?"

Cersei swallowed but said nothing for the moment. She knew there was nothing left she could do. Even if she asked for a trial by battle, nobody in the Red Keep would be willing to champion her with Jaime gone. She knew that words were her only weapon left, and she would either goad Robb Stark into having her killed or humiliate him in front of his court when he refused to. “Only that I do not regret anything I have done, and that my son wore that crown far better than you ever will,” she said, “You are no king, Robb Stark, and the little whore who sits beside you is no queen.” She gave a small smirk of self-satisfaction as the room burst into chatter and Robb stood to his feet, his jaw set and his sword hand balled into a fist. “What is the matter, merciful king?” she taunted him, “Are you wondering what it would be like to slay me just as you did my Joffrey? That is the old way, is it not? The Northern way. You must relish the thought of killing me yourself.”

"Silence!" Robb commanded, his voice ringing through the Great Hall. He took deep breaths, his gaze fixated on Cersei. When he spoke again his voice was quieter, but the Great Hall heard every word. "Killing you would be a mercy," he said, "You deserve worse than death. You deserve to be forgotten. You deserve to grow old in a world that does not even recall the name Cersei Lannister. You deserve to live every day knowing that your entire existence has been in vain."

Margaery’s eyes grew wide at Cersei Lannister’s words, and suddenly she had every reason to suspect that the other woman was _trying_ to get herself killed. She was filled with a sort of fury at her speech, but she was more shocked than anything. She believed there was a time when Robb would have gladly gutted her or set Grey Wind on her for all she had just said, and she could tell that he was absolutely livid, but he stood his ground anyway.

She stood from her seat as well, placing a hand over his fist, her eyes fixed resolutely on Cersei. “We’ve decided to strip you of all titles and riches. You will sent to the Shield Islands which are under my lord father’s command. You will be watched at all times, permitted times in which you can eat and sleep. Your children don’t deserve this life you’ve earned for them, but they will go with you anyway so they can at least have their mother until you pass. I do not wish for anyone to reap the consequences of your foolish actions, especially when it’s evident that you cannot blame character on parentage alone. Your brothers have shown far more loyalty and intelligence in the face of adversity, Lord Tyrion most especially. When Myrcella and Tommen come of age, they are allowed to come live with their uncle if they so choose, and if you don’t want them to resent you then I suggest you let them do as they please. Make no mistake that they won’t know why they were sent away or why they’re allowed to return.”

Cersei took a small step backwards, and she struggled not to let her emotions register on her features as Margaery announced her fate. She was Cersei of House Lannister, a lion of Rock, or so she told herself. Her house, however, was all but gone, and it seemed Robb Stark would now strip her of her castle as well. “You let your queen speak for you now?” she addressed the king.

"My queen speaks for herself," Robb answered. He gave a quiet word and Grey Wind, who had stood to his feet at the same time as he had, stalked slowly from the foot of Robb’s throne over to Cersei. The direwolf bared its teeth and growled, barely inches from her, and Cersei directed her gaze towards the floor. "You will leave for the Shield Islands today, and a raven will be sent to Casterly Rock informing them to send your children to join you," Robb instructed, "The castle and its lands and all of its associated incomes will go to Tyrion Lannister."

"Casterly Rock belongs to Jaime," Cersei affirmed, "He is my lord father’s eldest son and he is no longer a member of the Kingsguard."

"So you don’t know?" Robb questioned, raising his eyebrows mockingly at her, "Your brother escaped King’s Landing last night. I am not sure how he managed it, nor do I know where he is, but we think he boarded one of the ships in the bay. He doesn’t seem to wish to inherit anything."

Cersei closed her eyes then momentarily. Jaime was gone, then, most likely gone for good, and he had left her here with no regard for her fate. She could hear the direwolf growling still, and when she opened her eyes again she forced herself to direct her gaze past him to the king, the wolf she despised even more. “Then I hope my imp brother will enjoy having his castle all to himself. Perhaps he can find himself a whore willing to stay with him now that he is a Lord,” she said, “Enjoy all of this while it lasts, Robb Stark. Even the Targaryens could not reign forever. I will look forward to the day when I hear word that you have lost everything that you hold dear, and only when you are dead will I consider justice having been served.”

“Then you will not hear of this so-called justice of yours for a long, long time,” Margaery announced, her eyes narrowing at the woman in front of her. “Your Robert ruled for fifteen years with a woman who had nothing but spite in her heart for him. You did little to help his cause or support his position. Some even say you conspired to have him killed on that fateful hunt of his. You can bet that I will do everything in my power to keep my husband alive and safe from people like you.” She gestured for the guards to come forward and escort Cersei out of the Great Hall. Grey Wind snarled one last time before obediently slinking back to sit in front of the king and queen.

Tyrion watched as his sister was carted away, and he could not even feel pity in his heart for her as she brought about her own fate. She was never one for cooperating, and even when she had no one on her side she was unable to keep her mouth shut. He could not say it was unexpected, but he thought that at some point she might submit and accept defeat. He shook his head slowly before stepping forward and taking the place where she stood, bending to his knee. “Thank you, your graces,” he said softly. “For the honor of receiving the Lannister inheritance. Your generosity will never go unappreciated by me.”

Robb’s fist finally unclenched as Cersei was removed from the room, and he threaded his fingers through Margaery’s. When Tyrion stepped forwards and knelt before them, he contemplated returning to sit on the Iron Throne, but decided he would be far more comfortable standing.

"You are welcome, Lord Tyrion. Your sister has done well to sully the Lannister name, but your house ought to stand proud with you at its head," he declared, "You may of course reside in Casterly Rock if you wish, but you should know you are also welcome to name someone to rule in your place temporarily and remain here on the small council."

“With the amount of opportunities you’ve given me to leave, I am prone to believe you want me gone, your graces,” Tyrion jested, standing up straight.

“Nonsense, you are always welcome at court, good ser,” Margaery spoke up, brightening considerably now that Cersei was gone. She gave Robb’s hand a squeeze. “My husband is right. Your house is in the best of hands now.”

“You flatter me, my queen,” he replied with a hint of a smile. “I will stay here as I feel it is my place to remain on the small council for the time being. I’ll send Ser Bronn to watch Casterly Rock for me while I remain in King’s Landing.”

"Well, I’m pleased to hear it, as I’m sure Lord Willas will be also," Robb said, giving a nod and permitting himself a small smile. He had never imagined that he would one day come to value the advice of Tyrion Lannister, of all people, and yet here he was, genuinely glad the man was staying. "I am sorry your brother left so…abruptly," he added, "But I have a feeling Ser Jaime Lannister will be just fine."

“I’m sure he’ll find himself much more at home in the Free Cities than he ever did here,” Tyrion remarked, raising an eyebrow. He was certain the king and queen had let his brother go without a hitch, and for that he could not be more grateful. Jaime deserved happiness and a taste of life outside of the Red Keep’s walls. “Who knows? We might see him again some day. I heard he made off with Lady Brienne, and he was never very fond of Lord Varys.”

Margaery shook her head slightly and gave Lord Tyrion a grin. “You are free to go, my lord. Thank you for your presence this evening. The day would have been far less enjoyable if we didn’t have any good news to hand out.”

"I must agree," Robb added, his smile only growing. He gave another nod to Tyrion as he made his exit, and let go of Margaery’s hand only to slip his arm around her. He turned his head towards her and kissed her cheek while they stepped downwards away from their high thrones.

"You are truly incredible," he said to her softly, "I can only hope that from now on Cersei Lannister will plague neither of our thoughts any longer."

“You flatter me, my wonderful husband,” Margaery remarked, smiling and leaning into Robb’s touch. “I’m a very lucky woman in that I get to rule by your side instead of behind you. If King Robert had seen the value of his queen then perhaps things would have turned out differently. But, then again, every consequence of his and Cersei’s actions led to our meeting.” She turned to face him and snake her arms around his neck. “You know, I quite like it when you speak with your king voice. I have to say, the circumstances were not exactly ideal for you to be using it, but I like it nonetheless,” she jested, looking up at him through her lashes.

"You do?" Robb questioned, smiling ever so slightly shyly, "I like how you stand tall and proud as queen and bend the world to your will. And I like it when you look at me like that." He leant forwards to kiss his wife in the relative privacy of the corridor outside the Great Hall.

"What if I were to use my king voice to command the servants to serve supper later today?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Margaery let out a laugh at the vision Robb implanted in her mind. “I think they would wonder why their kind king suddenly had such a ravenous appetite,” she teased, sliding a hand down to play with the collar of his jerkin. She pressed a long, lingering kiss to his lips, wondering how on earth they got anything accomplished when there were moments like these to be shared. “Come with me and I’ll show you how your king voice works up the queen’s appetite for something else,” she said as she pulled away, a coy smile on her face.

"In that case I may tell them to serve supper much later," Robb amended with his voice still quiet, unable to control the grin that appeared on his face in return, "I am ravenous, but only for your sweet taste, my queen." He nodded with his head for her to lead the way.


	28. Eel Alley

Margaery’s cousins and friends from the Reach arrived in a small party, much to the queen’s content. She was glad for the company, Sansa’s absence weighing on her ever since they left Winterfell. She was also glad to see Lady Roslin fitting in well with them, her company at court becoming ever more prevalent with each passing day, her strength returning now that she knew Ramsay was dead.

Just days after, Lord Edmure came to King’s Landing to take Littlefinger’s place in the small council, and with him he brought a surprise that his nephew’s wife had specially requested by raven. He found Margaery’s wish to be a bit strange, but he honoured it anyway, thinking it was not in his place to question a queen. 

A feast was thrown the day of his arrival, and though he was slightly overwhelmed by the grandeur of the Grand Keep and particularly annoyed with the consistent music and dancing that occurred throughout the night, he was glad to see Robb looking so well. He was even more so delighted upon getting to hold Karine later on and have her declare “Edmure!” after only a few promptings on his part.

The Tyrell girl seemed a good fit for his nephew, her eyes bright every time she looked over her husband. It made him think more on the issue of taking a wife. He thought a match was secured with Freys before they turned against his family.

Well after Edmure was shown to his living quarters and had gone to sleep, the king and queen were still awake, taking a midnight stroll in the godswood. “This reminds me of the time we used to spend together when we first met,” Margaery remarked, smiling up at Robb. “And how we wanted to spend every waking moment with each other.”

"It does. I don’t know what to do now we can hardly bare the sight of each other," Robb added in jest. He had been glancing up at the oak tree that stood proud in the godswood of the Red Keep, but he turned at Margaery’s words and smiled at her in return. His arm was threaded through hers, and they were walking close together even though in King’s Landing it was hardly necessary to huddle for warmth. "I still want to spend every waking moment with you," he admitted, "Just don’t tell Uncle Edmure or anyone else on my small council."

“Why? Because you’re afraid they’ll be jealous that the king wants to spend more time with his wife than them? Lord Tyrion will be especially crushed,” Margaery teased, shaking her head. “I have a surprise for you,” she told him, slipping her free hand into one of the pockets of her dress and carefully pulling out a delicate seed. “It’s from a weirwood. I asked your uncle to bring it with him,” she explained,  holding it out so he could see. “I thought we might plant it here. I don’t know what the chances are that it will thrive and grow here, but it will not hurt to try. And one day, if we’re lucky, our children might be able to play beneath a heart tree.” 

Robb let out a laugh at Margaery’s words. “All I will say is that I am glad none of them can read my thoughts during certain meetings,” he answered, still smiling. His expression turned to one of curiosity, however, when his wife spoke again. He watched as she produced a seed from her pocket, his eyebrows raising as she explained what it was. He shook his head slightly out of sheer disbelief as he broke into a broader grin.

"Well, they do say they used to cover all of Westeros, including here. If we are fortunate and it takes root…" he said before adding, "I can’t believe you did that." Robb’s hand reached out for Margaery’s cheek as he leant in to slowly kiss her.

Margaery returned Robb’s kiss, glad that her gesture was well-received. “I’m not sure where the idea came from. I just thought that this place could use more of the North. If we cannot go to Winterfell then we can bring your home here.” She pressed her lips to his again. She broke from him temporarily then, taking his free hand and leading him over to a vacant plot of earth in the godswood, kneeling down and scooping the dirt out with her fingers, not caring that they would get messy. She placed the seed in the hole she created and gently buried it before standing back up.

"Now we must hope the gods give us some rain," Robb remarked with a smile, stepping closer to Margaery to slide his arms around her as she stood to her feet. The past few days had been strangely warm and dry in King’s Landing, especially considering that summer was supposed to be ending, and in court everyone seemed to have resorted to looser clothing.

"You are so good to me. Even when we hardly knew each other you tried to make me feel at home," Robb said to Margaery softly, "I can’t believe how fortunate I am sometimes."

“I wanted to see you smile. I wanted you to be happy. I didn’t know why…” Margaery trailed off, ducking her head, slightly embarrassed. “I suppose I was just terribly infatuated with you from the moment we met.” Her fingers trailed over his chest. She found that it was nice to have a few warm days as her husband had been wearing open shirts that she thought suited him just as much as his winter furs did. “It is so very easy to love you, Robb,” she murmured, wrapping her arms tighter around him and pressing her cheek to his chest.

Robb was almost rendered speechless by Margaery’s words and he held her close as his nose barely brushed her hair. “I think easy for you and only you, sweetheart. I am certain nobody could ever make me happier,” he said, “You know my uncle even told me after spending time with us that he thinks he ought to take a lady wife soon. I told him he couldn’t under any circumstances have mine.”

Margaery laughed gently, giving Robb’s middle a small squeeze. “Good,” she remarked. “I would want no other husband. I had a few mishaps in the past with other men, but the one I have now is perfect for me,” she teased. “I’m glad we inspire love in others. I never thought I’d see my oldest brother so happily married and with a woman that suits him so well. I’m certain I spotted a few of my cousins making eyes at your uncle, but he didn’t seem one for dancing.”

Robb smiled. “It’s the music he doesn’t like. Mother told me a bard wrote a song for him once after he drunk too much and was with a girl and…well, let us just say that the song was not appropriate for a lady’s ears and involved the term ‘floppy fish’,” he explained, pulling away just slightly to look at Margaery, “But you didn’t hear it from me. Do you think any of your cousins might make a good Lady of Riverrun?”

Margaery did her best to keep herself from laughing as Robb recalled Edmure’s past to her. “Oh dear,” she said with a raise of her eyebrows. “I don’t know if any of my cousins are quite ready to take on such a title. I am fond of them, yes, but they all seem so much younger than I remember them to be. Time changes people, I suppose. Life becomes very different when you are married and have a child and when you have more responsibilities to others than yourself. Your uncle would most likely want mature young lady to keep up with him, no?”

"Aye, I think so. I’m certain it’s not easy being the lady of a castle. Easier than being a queen, but still not easy. Ladies like you are rarer than Valyrian steel," Robb remarked, raising his eyebrows at Margaery with a smile, "I hope Uncle Edmure can find someone who will be good for him, and who hopefully won’t mind holding feasts in Riverrun with no music."

“It’s a shame that Lady Roslin is so fond of music. She seemed a suitable match when the Freys had control of the twins,” Margaery noted with an eyebrow raise of her own. “You flatter me, my dearest husband,” she teased, her fingers ghosting over the collar of his shirt again, her eyes dancing over his face. “Do you want to know something? I love you, Robb. I love you so much that sometimes I think I’ll burst. It’s strange… how it overwhelms me when I’m not expecting it. I’m just reminded so often how very lucky I am.”

Robb’s smile only broadened, his gaze dropping in slight embarrassment. “Do you want to know something? I love you, Margaery. More than life itself,” he said, glancing back up at her. He leant forwards to capture her lips with his, lingering there for a while before his head turned and he began to kiss gently close to her ear and down her neck.

"On nights like this with you I feel like never going to sleep, although we most likely should," he remarked, "If you had grown up in Winterfell we would have gone for midnight rides together."

“‘Most likely’ sounds as if you are giving us an opportunity to break the rules,” Margaery teased with a small laugh, leaning in to kiss Robb once more. “To be honest with you, I am not feeling tired at all,” she said softly after pulling away. “Let’s do something reckless. Let’s run away together for the night. The Others can take anyone who thinks we should be doing otherwise.”

Robb’s eyes widened and he looked at Margaery momentarily as if he wasn’t sure if she was being serious before breaking into a grin with a gleam in his eye. He kissed his wife again, thinking to himself that he couldn’t honestly remember the last time he’d done anything reckless.

"Are you sure? You are with child, and…" he questioned, looking her up and down, "We could go out and come back by morning light. Nobody would even know we were gone."

“Yes, I am sure,” Margaery remarked with a smile, glad that Robb was willing to go along with her idea. She ran a hand over her softly rounded belly. “Eddard or Julianne will be just fine. And we deserve an adventure every so often, don’t you think? When have you had a night to yourself without worrying about something or someone else? I want to give you that, my love.” She tugged gently on her husband’s hand, leading him from the godswood towards the castle. 

Margaery only had to tug gently once on Robb’s hand before he was struggling to hide his eagerness as he walked briskly alongside her. He seemed to forget he was a king in that moment, forget everything but how much he adored his wife for her proposal. “It’ll be easier if we take just one horse,” he suggested, “Where would you like to go?”

“One horse should suffice,” Margaery agreed, nodding her head. “Do people plan where they want to go when they run away together or do they just run?” she asked in jest, tilting her head to give Robb a teasing smile. “I don’t mind where we go, but… the tourney grounds are a short ride away and abandoned at this time. Perhaps we can find some privacy there.”

"I meant the general direction," Robb explained, giving a small chuckle. "With all due respect I am sure I have gone out exploring more times than you, my lady," he teased her with a grin before nodding, "The tourney grounds it is. Then afterwards, who knows?"

“Well, excuse me, your grace, but I believe there are still some things about me that you have yet to discover,” Margaery said with a raise of her eyebrows, letting go of Robb’s hand so she could saunter away from him towards the stables. “Perhaps we should stop by the inn on Eel Alley and see how long it takes before the people there recognize their king and queen.”

"Perhaps I’ve underestimated you after all," Robb remarked, having laughed again at Margaery’s suggestion. As they entered the stables he found Mander bright-eyed and alert, poking his head out to peer curiously at the new arrivals. Robb ran a hand over his stallion’s neck and brought him out to quickly saddle him up.

Once Mander was ready to go, Robb turned his attention back to his wife, stepping up behind her to speak in her ear. “I’m eager for you to show me all these other things I have yet to discover, Margaery Stark,” he said softly. He grinned as he made his way over to mount the horse.

Margaery could not help the smile that grew on her face at Robb’s words, watching as he easily jumped up on Mander’s back and got situated. She was able to hop on with a bit of help from her husband and was soon sitting behind him and sliding her arms around his waist. She placed a kiss on his neck before resting her cheek against his shoulder, hugging him close. “This is nice,” she remarked quietly as they began to set off towards the road. “Why have we never done this before?”

"Why have we never run away for the night, or why have we never ridden together?" Robb questioned, smiling to himself. He bid Mander to go just a little bit faster, not wanting to strain him too much with carrying two people. "There are always other responsibilities to attend to, I suppose," he remarked, "Now things are starting to become easier, with Willas acting as the Hand and the relative peace we’ve had, but I just keep thinking winter must be around the corner."

“I meant riding together, but I suppose that I could amend my question to include both things,” Margaery teased, nuzzling Robb’s shoulder. “I’m glad you agreed to go along with my silly idea. You deserve one night without worrying about winter coming, my love. And let it come, anyhow! We are Starks, are we not? Nothing can deter us.” She smiled softly, closing her eyes and leaning into her husband. 

"Your idea was far from silly," Robb remarked softly. He glanced over his shoulder briefly at Margaery, feeling her warmth against him, and smiled to himself as he turned to face forwards once more. "We are Starks indeed," he repeated, nodding in agreement, "At times I think you are almost more of a Stark than I am."

* * *

Some time later, after having ridden through the dark streets of a mostly deserted King’s Landing, Robb and Margaery were speeding away from the King’s Gate on Mander’s back in the direction of the tourney grounds. Robb was barely able to contain his laughter as he shook his head slightly in disbelief. “I can’t believe this is called the King’s Gate and it took them that long for someone to recognise their own king and queen,” he remarked to Margaery, “Were it not for him I’m certain they would have believed the first story we tried to tell them.”

Margaery laughed along with her husband, welcoming the jovial sound. “I don’t know whether to be amused or concerned,” she replied. “I have half a mind to up the security after tonight. I know we don’t exactly look like royalty right now, but guards should know the faces of those they serve. Or perhaps we should try to get out of the Red Keep more often,” she teased. Mander moved swiftly along the road and they reached the tourney grounds in no time. 

“It’s not so very far from home. I should have chosen a place that was further away,” she said with a small shrug. The deserted grounds looked somewhat eerie in the moonlight, and she hugged Robb closer still. “You will keep me safe from the monsters, right, my brave king?” she asked in jest. 

"Upping the security might to be a bad idea," Robb remarked, chuckling once more, "But then again, I forget how huge King’s Landing is, sometimes. In Winterfell I knew the names of all the people in my household, and I’m sure the same was true for you in Highgarden."

Robb’s gaze fell on the view before them and he leant into Margaery’s embrace slightly. He then lifted his head to look up at the stars scattered across the sky abovr them, his eyes bright. “I will keep you safe from all harm, my lady. Monsters, ghosts, ghouls…” he teased, “A wolf does not fear such things. Why don’t we keep going? If you wish to go further, then let’s go further still.”   

Margaery nodded her head in agreement, kicking lightly at Mander’s flanks to keep him moving. “We’ll go where the wind takes us,” she remarked, glancing over her shoulder briefly to watch the tourney grounds fade from view. “Let’s just hope we can find our way back once the sun begins to rise. The last thing we want is the guard sending a search party out for us because we’re lost.” She rested her cheek against Robb’s back once more. “Did you ever try to run away from Winterfell when you were young?” she asked him.

"No, I never did. When I was a boy my father would always remind me that Winterfell and the people living on our lands were to be my responsibility. I couldn’t ever imagine abandoning that. And truthfully, I never had any desire to leave. I loved Winterfell then just as much as I do now," Robb admitted, smiling a little to himself before he asked, "What about you?"

“Winterfell is so beautiful that I don’t see why anyone would leave unless they had to,” Margaery remarked softly. “I always loved living in Highgarden, but when Loras left to become Renly’s squire I swore I would follow him. He was my best friend, and I hated the thought of losing him. I managed to almost make it to Cider Hall before Father’s men caught up with me, which is quite a ways away from home! I was spoiled to have Garlan and Willas by my side throughout those years. Most families are split apart much sooner than mine was.”

"I can hardly imagine being the younger sibling, like Rickon or even Bran, and having to watch the rest of your family leave," Robb commented, "But I definitely took my family for granted before Father left with Sansa and Arya. I suppose I assumed my father would always be there." He slowed down Mander down as the tourney grounds began to disappear from view and the sound of rushing water gave away that they were nearing the banks of Blackwater Rush. "What do you think of stopping for a while somewhere near here?" he suggested.

“I’m sure it wasn’t easy for Bran or Rickon. Losing one family member was hard enough for me. I can’t even imagine what six would be like. I’m so glad your family is back together again,” Margaery noted softly, always a bit saddened by the prospect of Winterfell missing its eldest Stark child. “We might as well stop here,” she remarked as Mander slowed and came to a halt under Robb’s instruction. She slid off of the horse and waited for her husband to tie him to the branch of a nearby tree.

With Mander secured in place, Robb made his way back over to his wife to embrace her from behind. He looked towards the river as his arms wrapped around her, his hands coming to rest on her small pregnant belly. “This little one gets to go on our adventure with us,” he said with a smile before remarking, “I’ve always loved the sound of the river, I don’t know why. Perhaps because it has something to do with having been born in Riverrun.” 

“This child of ours might have an adventurous streak. We’ve been quite reckless as of late,” Margaery teased, placing her hands over his. “It’s very peaceful here,” she agreed, leaning back into Robb’s touch. She lingered there for a moment before taking his hand and gently tugging on it as she lowered herself down to the ground and laid on her back. The grassy bank was soft and she looked up at the bright stars, thinking that this night was perfect. 

"I hope they do," Robb said, "And I hope they never feel trapped for as long as they live." When Margaery beckoned for him to join her he knelt down on the grass before leaning back to rest his head close to hers. He turned to look at his wife as her gaze remained on the sky above them and almost involuntarily ended up smiling to himself.

Margaery turned to look at Robb, her face turning slightly pink as he smiled at her. “I love you,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss him several times on the lips. “From now on, let’s run away together whenever we get the chance.”

"I love you," Robb said in return against Margaery’s lips, barely stopping for breath before he kissed her again. He placed one hand on her waist to pull her in closer to him while the fingers of his other hand trailed along her neckline. "I would like that very much," he said to her suggestion, "I feel as if privacy in King’s Landing is a hard thing to come by."

“It is. There is always something or someone wanting our attention. But here we are alone.” Margaery smiled brightly and moved over Robb, straddling his waist and leaning in to kiss him deeply. She placed her hands gently over his chest as she sat up and pushed her long hair over her shoulder. “We are very fortunate for moments like this.”

Robb’s eyed widened momentarily as he glanced up at his wife and he lifted his head to meet her lips with his again, unable to stop smiling back at her. “I believe I’m the one who’s fortunate,” he murmured, “You are so beautiful, Margaery. I swear by the old gods and the new the most beautiful in all the seven kingdoms.”

Margaery’s cheeks grew crimson again and she bit her bottom lip as she looked down at her husband. “Only you can make me feel this way and have such an effect on me. I don’t know if I’m the most beautiful woman in all of the seven kingdoms, but I am certain I am the most loved. But as for you, my wolf, I’m convinced that no man can ever hope to rival your good looks.” She leaned in to press her lips to his jaw and then leave a trail of kisses down to his chest.

"You often tell me not to be so modest but you do not fall far behind, sweetheart," Robb pointed out, having grinned and looked down at the ground embarrassedly at her compliment. His eyes had fallen closed as she’d kissed him but he opened them again to return the favour, kissing her down her neck while his hands trailed over the bodice of her dress. "Will you permit me to say you also have the most beautiful breasts?" he said softly in her ear.

“Robb!” Margaery breathed out with a small giggle, placing one of her hands over his on her breast. “I suppose it’s an acceptable thing to say. Only because you are my husband. And because I am secretly flattered.” She laughed once more before leaning in to capture his lips with hers again, moving her hand and snaking it under his shirt. “I am so glad I am the only one who gets to experience this wild side of you,” she teased, nipping softly at his bottom lip.

Robb chuckled lightheartedly before making a small, agreeable noise at the back of his throat when Margaery’s teeth caught his bottom lip. “You don’t know the half of it. I often hated being called a wolf before you,” he admitted. He had realised some time ago that only with Margaery had he ever felt he’d been truly been able to embrace all the sides of himself. As she slipped a hand under his shirt he ran his thumb over one of her nipples, feeling it stiffen beneath the fabric of her dress while he hardened against her.

“Oh, Robb,” Margaery said loudly, taking advantage of the fact that no one could hear them where they were currently situated. Her hand dipped lower, sliding under the waistband of his pants and stroking him eagerly. She could honestly say that there were few things she loved more than knowing how much her husband desired her or letting him know how much she yearned for him as well. She continued to move her hand over him as she kissed him. Already she could feel the familiar ache in her stomach for him, and she smiled against his lips. “Mmm, I want you,” she murmured. 

Robb groaned against Margaery’s lips at her touch, growing harder in her hands. “Gods, yes,” he said, smiling himself as he added, “I think you can tell that I want you so very much.” He moved his hands down her body, caressing her all the way down her legs and then sliding the fabric of her dress to bunch up around her hips.

Margaery responded in kind, moving her hands higher and pushing Robb’s breeches down. “Are you sure you’re alright where you- oh…” Her question trailed off as she lowered herself down onto him, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. “What I mean to say is… are you comfortable?” she breathed, unable to help herself from rocking her hips against his softly. “Every time you feel… You make me so… Gods, Robb.” Deciding that her words were of no use, she leant back in to kiss her husband again.

Robb’s mouth curled into a smile as he kissed Margaery in return, shaking his head slightly. “I’ll let you in on a secret,” he muttured, “With you like this I am always comfortable.” He met her eyes for a moment as he lifted his torso slightly and slid deeper into her. He began to move with her, moaning against her mouth.

Margaery let out a small gasp as she felt Robb move deeper in her, her breathing shallow as he half kissed her and half groaned while they met each other’s rhythm. “Oh,” she breathed again, biting her lip to hold back her cries. She slid a hand up over his chest to tangle in his hair, pressing her lips to his and quickening her pace as she rolled her hips towards his.

Robb felt himself get closer and closer to his release as Margaery quickened their pace, and he broke from her lips only to kiss down her chin and neck while she gripped his hair. “Oh, Margaery,” he uttered moments before he came, groaning loudly and spilling into her.

Margaery felt the familiar stir of pleasure overcome her as Robb filled her with his seed. She pressed her mouth to his in order to keep herself from muttering several expletives that she felt might be slightly improper for a lady to voice. She found herself rather flushed as they were still wearing the majority of their clothes, not having paused to rid each other of them, and it was relatively warm outside as well. “Gods be good,” she murmured, allowing herself a few moments to breathe before rolling off of her husband and dropping to his side. She loved that no matter where they were or what the circumstance, they were always so connected when they had each other. 

Robb leant his head back against the grass and then turned just slightly to glance at Margaery as his breath returned to normal. He shifted closer to her and leant in to kiss her cheek, which was still flushed a little red. “You are overwhelming, sweetheart. Every time,” he murmured, adding with a smile, “We must be wolves to enjoy the open air so much.”

“As are you, my sweet Robb,” Margaery declared with a small laugh. She reached over to gently rest her hand on his jaw as she leant in to kiss him. “I used to be a rose among stags and then a rose among lions, but you make me feel every bit as wolf as you. I love being a Stark, and I love you with all of my being.”

"I don’t know that I have ever been called sweet. Many other things, but not sweet," Robb remarked with a chuckle of his own. He pressed his lips to Margaery’s again gently, smiling at her. "I love you so very much, and I love that you are a Stark as well. I couldn’t ask for a better wife or mother to our children," he said softly, adding, "On our way back we should stop off at an inn like you suggested just to end our night."

“You are sweet. As well as  _many other things_ ,” Margaery teased, smiling brightly and moving closer to her husband. “But do not worry. I will not let anyone else at court know how sweet their king can be.” She pursed her lips before leaning in to brush her nose against Robb’s gently. “You are the perfect husband and father. Nothing could convince me otherwise. We should definitely stop by the inn. I do believe we have some time before the sun rises.”

"My sweetness can be our secret," Robb said in return, grinning at Margaery and feeling his face flush slightly from her compliments. He remained lying with her in the grass for a little while longer, exchanging kisses and soft words, before he sat up and then stood to his feet, readjusting his breeches as he did so. When they were both ready they walked over to mount Mander once more, and as they rode away the only evidence that remained of their passing through was the slightly flattened grass where they had been lying.

* * *

Margaery and Robb eventually passed through the same gate where they had left King’s Landing, but instead of heading straight forward, they bore north towards the inn on Eel Alley. They dismounted and tethered Mander once more, making their way towards the structure whose windows were still filled with light despite the fact that it was late at night and no other buildings were visible. 

“I’m not quite sure how one approaches a situation such as this,” Margaery remarked with a small smile, clutching tightly to her husband’s arm, still feeling somewhat dizzy with happiness. “If the guards were uncertain as to who we were then I’m sure the inn owners will not know their king and queen’s faces.”

Robb chuckled a little and shook his head as they approached the inn. “Well, it doesn’t matter, for we are not the king and queen,” he said softly, leaning in towards Margaery, “We are…well, I own a small bit of land somewhere in the North and you are my beautiful lady wife. And - this part is true - we married not for duty, not for honor, but for love.”

Margaery let out a laugh, crinkling her nose and leaning in to press a quick kiss to Robb’s lips. “Alright. It seems an easy enough guise to work under,” she agreed, and they casually strolled through the inn doors. There were still many people hustling about despite the late hour. Most were men sitting in their shady corners ordering drinks and several women in aprons serving them. 

“What can I do for you?” a man clad in brown tunic called out to them from behind a counter. He looked to be the owner and was eyeing them up as they made their way over to him, particularly Margaery’s broach which she just now realized she had forgotten to hide. “We haven’t got many rooms open, but I’m sure I could clear out some space for such a handsome couple if you were interested in staying the rest of the night. Or day. I’m not fussy.”

Even though he knew it was likely nothing but flattery, Robb couldn’t help but smile at the innkeeper calling him and Margaery a handsome couple. He walked up to the counter and met the man’s eyes before he shook his head slightly. “Thank you, but I think the lady and I will just sit down for some food and something to drink,” he answered, “We’ve had a very busy night.”

“If you insist,” the man replied, shrugging his shoulders, moving from behind the counter to gesture for them to take a seat at one of the available tables. “What’ll it be then? We have the finest spiced mead in King’s Landing.”

“I’m sure you do, good sir, but I am with child, and I do not wish to drink anything too strong,” Margaery noted, smiling softly at Robb and giving his arm a squeeze before sitting down. 

“The gods have blessed you with a little one, aye? Well, my Edda has been drinking wine every day of her life and all of my girls turned out just fine,” he noted, looking over at a woman that was presumably his wife. “Hmm, perhaps that’s why we didn’t have any boys!” he exclaimed with a hearty laugh. 

Robb laughed himself as he sat down next to Margaery, slipping his hand into hers. “Well, we already have one girl, so who knows?” he commented, “But I am certain my lady wife knows best about the child she is carrying. So, I will try your spiced mead, good sir, and she will have sage water or something similar.”

"You look very familiar to me," a man said to Robb from a table nearby. He wore filthy clothes and spoke in a very gravelly voice. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

"I should think not," Robb answered with a smile, "I am from the North. We are only here visiting, though my wife is from here in the south."

The innkeeper went to retrieve their drinks, and Margaery laughed softly as Robb responded to the man who had addressed them. “We are here to see a few of my family members. My dear husband was kind enough to take the journey with me.”

“And how is it that someone from the South came to know a man from the North?” the woman named Edda spoke up, raising an eyebrow and looking curious. “There’s hardly ever a reason to leave King’s Landing once you get situated here.”

Margaery smiled, looking at her husband. “He came here with King Robb during the siege and won my heart as well as the battle. I always thought we were fated to meet.”

She opened her mouth to say more, but then turned to see someone familiar stroll through the door of the inn and walk over to the owner. She ducked her head behind Robb’s shoulder, letting out a small giggle. “My wolf, I think we are in trouble,” she whispered. “Look who is at the counter.”

“I’ll take a cup of your mead, Fenrig. And a roasted duck leg as well,” Lord Tyrion told the innkeeper before glancing round the room, his eyes widening as he saw his king and queen sitting at a table. 

Robb had been smiling warmly at Margaery in return, only to be slightly startled as she quickly ducked her head behind him. At her words he glanced over towards the counter and had to press his lips together to avoid laughing himself at the sight of Tyrion Lannister.

"Lord Tyrion," he called out loudly to him as his and Margaery’s drinks appeared at the table, "It’s so good to see you again. They told me you are a lord now! I hope you know you are always welcome in our humble abode when you visit the North."

Tyrion raised his eyebrows but decided to play along with the king’s facade. He pulled a chair over to their table and took a seat. “So very good to see you as well,” he replied, a smirk on his face as the queen gave him a smile, her cheeks flushed red. “I must pay you a visit… if the king ever lets me off of my duties.”

“Long live King Robb,” the innkeeper, Fenrig, spoke up. “Gods bless him, for he rid the kingdoms of the bloody incest king. No offence, my lord,” he noted, nodding his head at Tyrion. “But you know what I always say-“

“Yes - ‘it don’t matter whose arse is sitting on the throne as long as I have my health and I can provide for my family’,” Tyrion finished for the man, his grin widening. “I shouldn’t complain. I will support our king until my dying day so long as he supports me.”

"Aye, and long live the queen," Edda added, "Folk from further in the city say she visits the markets to buy food and orders dresses from the seamstresses. Maybe she’ll stop by our little inn one day if we’re lucky."

"You never know what can happen," Robb remarked, having glanced down at the floor briefly. He then looked at Tyrion and gave a small, ever so slight nod.

"I don’t like the king," the other man who had said Robb looked familiar spoke up again, "He’s from the North, like you. He doesn’t know our ways. Rumor has it he doesn’t even believe in our gods."

“Oh, hush, Tom,” Fenrig chided before Margaery could even begin to defend her husband. “You don’t like no one, not even your own self. That little shit Lannister worshiped the new gods and look where he got us. I don’t give a damn if our king is praying to trees or spirits or goats. He’s doing his job, and he’s doing it well.”

“His father was murdered at the sept. You can hardly blame him for not wanting to partake in following the Faith of the Seven,” Tyrion agreed, taking a sip from the mug Fenrig had set in his place at the table.

“I apologize for the debate,” the innkeeper said to Robb and Margaery with a toothy grin. “I hope it don’t deter you from coming back. Let me get you both something to eat. I got a fresh stock of goose from the butcher today. I’ll have my cook whip you up a nice meal.” 

"His father was an idiot," Tom muttered, "I hope for the king’s children’s sake that their father has more wits about him."

Robb stiffened ever so slightly, but he didn’t let his face betray him. “You are a good man,” he addressed the innkeeper instead, “And this mead is truly as fine as you claim.” As the other man disappeared from sight to arrange their food, Robb gently lifted Margaery’s arm, her elbow resting on the table, to press soft kisses along her hand.

“Well I can tell you in my experience I’ve seen that our king does not suffer in intelligence. But in areas where he lacks, his lady wife makes up the difference,” Tyrion remarked, giving the couple at his table a small smile before downing another gulp of his drink. He had doubted Margaery’s affections for the longest time, but he could see now that she held nothing but love in her heart for Robb. 

She smiled back at Lord Tyrion before her gaze met her husband’s again. She pressed a tender kiss to his lips and lingered close to him for a moment before turning slightly to address the shabby man in his corner. “What would you have the king do differently?” she asked him quietly. “You say you do not like him, so… If you could change the way he ruled, what would you wish for him to do?”

Tom raised his eyebrows at Margaery as if he was surprised to hear her speak at all. “You’re very curious for a lady,” he commented.

"I should think the world would be a better place if ladies were to speak more and you speak less," Robb noted, taking another drink from his cup, "But I do believe my lady wife asked you a question."

Tom chuckled darkly and shook his head. “Kings are all the same, my lady,” he answered, “They fight their wars, eat and drink at their feasts, play their games…but at the end of the day to us smallfolk it doesn’t matter who’s the king and who isn’t. A king can’t know what life is like for me. A king from the North much less.”  

“So you would have the king come swing an ax or cast a line or do whatever honest work you do all day? Or do you mean to tell me that your king could never hope to do anything to earn your favour?” Margaery asked, holding steadfast to her husband’s hand. She was always quick to jump to his defense, but she found it rather hard this time around without revealing their identities. 

“There are rare occasions when games are played up at the Red Keep, Tom,” Tyrion remarked, smirking again. “Why do you think I come here all of the time?” He turned to Margaery then. “There are some people who will never be satisfied with their situation, my lady. You mustn’t let it upset you.”

"You seem so very fond of the king, my lady," Tom said with a smirk, "If King Robb is anything like King Robert perhaps your husband had best watch himself."

Robb had been nodding solemnly in agreement with Tyrion, but he had to work very hard to hold back at the laugh at the last few sentences that left Tom’s mouth. He squeezed Margaery’s hand gently and then turned to the disgruntled man before him.

"If you ask me, a king serves to protect his people. All people in the seven kingdoms, and especially those in King’s Landing, are under his protection," he spoke up, "He may not know what it means to be a stonemason, or a blacksmith, or a seamstress, but then they do not know what it means to be a king. They perform their work every day and his work is to protect them to the best of his ability."

"You folk are very strange," Tom remarked, his brow furrowing.

“My dear husband has nothing to worry about,” Margaery replied, the corners of her lips turning up at both Tom and Robb’s words. “I would never even think of being disloyal to him, no matter if a king wanted me.” She leaned in press a kiss to Robb’s lips once more, smiling warmly at him as she pulled away. “A decent man is difficult to find, but I believe I am the luckiest woman in all of Westeros.”

Fenrig appeared from the kitchens again, setting an elaborate plate in front of the couple as well as Tyrion’s meal. “Ah, young love,” he commented with a wink. “Ain’t nothing like it. I remember the first time I laid eyes on my Edda. I was a sight younger then. She’s good for putting up with me. I almost lost this inn during the boy king’s rule, but my wife never left my side.”

"And I the luckiest man then," Robb said softly in return, smiling back at Margaery and kissing his wife quickly yet again. When he heard the innkeeper’s voice, he turned his head towards him and only grinned more broadly. "You make for a lovely couple, and you have a splendid inn. I’m glad you were able to keep it," he told him, "My Margaery is the same. I am certain she would stand by me through anything, and I would do the same for her."

"Your name is Margaery?" Tom questioned, looking suspicious, "Margaery what?"

Margaery’s face turned red at her husband’s slip and she leaned in towards him pursing her lips. “You know my heart better than anyone, my love,” she remarked, giving him a knowing look before turning slowly to face Tom. “Margaery Stark,” she told him, nodding her head slightly. “My name is Margaery Stark.”

Fenrig’s jaw fell ajar and he immediately dropped to one knee, bowing his head. “Your graces,” he breathed. “Thank you so much for visiting my humble inn. You’ve no idea how much your presence-“

“Oh, rise, Fenrig,” Tyrion ordered. “You’re making a mockery of yourself. It’s not as if my snarling sister is here to bite your head off for not kissing the ground she walks on. Our new king and queen are quite different from the last.”

Robb realised his mistake far too late and his face flushed, while Tom merely stared at the couple slightly dumbfounded. At Tyrion’s words, Robb nodded hastily in agreement and bid Fenrig to stand to his feet.

"Lord Tyrion is right. There is no need to kneel, good sir. We’re sorry to have to deceived you," Robb explained, "We didn’t wish to cause any fuss. We will pay you double for your food and drink for your trouble."

“That… that won’t be necessary, your graces. It’s no trouble at all,” Fenrig shook his head, though his eyes widened at the prospect. “Perhaps a word of mouth, though. If you like the food, of course,” he suggested softly.

“We would be happy to let others know of your good service and kind heart,” Margaery said with a smile, gently stroking the back of Robb’s hand with her thumb as she noticed his embarrassment. “You run a fine establishment.”

"Aye," Robb agreed, sharing a look with his wife and adding playfully, "We will let you know what we think of your food, but it smells wonderful." He turned to Tyrion then, raising his eyebrows at the other man. "I would appreciate it if you kept all of this to yourself," he said quietly, "I know we are supposed to take a member of the Kingsguard on our outings, but…"

“My lips are sealed… for once,” Tyrion responded with a small smirk, raising his hands in surrender. “Privacy is a privilege, especially for the two of you. It’s none of my business what you choose to do when court isn’t in session. Great job putting on an act of normalcy. I can see why no one recognized you as king and queen.” He cleared his throat lightly before gesturing with his head towards a leaf that was tangled in Margaery’s hair. Her cheeks flushed crimson as she brushed it out of her curls. 

"Thank you. For your silence and for going along with our story, as well," Robb said quietly, clearing his own throat and directing his gaze away from Tyrion as the leaf from Margaery’s hair fell to the floor. He was torn between feeling embarassed and the smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth. "We had best eat and then return to the Red Keep, sweetheart, or we will be extremely tired in the morning," he commented to Margaery, "Though it will certainly have been worth it." 

“I believe we will be extremely tired no matter what, but you are right,” Margaery agreed, speaking quietly, her eyes on the table instead of meeting anyone’s gaze. She glanced up briefly and saw a blade of grass stuck to the nape of Robb’s neck. She shook her head, laughing and subtly plucking it off of him, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. “I love you,” she said before coughing softly and turning her attention back to the food set before them, grabbing her fork and taking a dainty bite.

"Thank you," Robb whispered to Margaery as he felt her brush something from his neck he imagined was evidence of their time spent on the river bank, "And I love you as well." He picked up his own knife and fork and proceeded to try the goose that had been prepared for them, politely but rather less daintily than Margaery.

* * *

Once their stomachs had been filled with food, Robb paid in the innkeeper handsomely and assured him that they would recommend him to anyone and everyone they could. Robb, Margaery and Tyrion bid a warm goodbye to Fenrig and Edda, while Tom skulked in the corner and eyed them all warily, not saying a word even when Robb called out to him. The young king shrugged his shoulders and headed out of the inn, his arm in Margaery’s.

"I take it you come here often, Lord Tyrion?" he asked, "We had not been to this part of King’s Landing before."

“I do,” Tyrion remarked in response to Robb, nodding his head. “The owners are good people, as you saw, and they’ve always treated me well despite my nephew and my sister’s reign of terror.”

“They seemed to have a good judge of character,” Margaery said with a smile, resting her head against her husband’s shoulder, finally starting to feel tired after their long night. “It was strange to see things from such a different perspective. I have the hardest time accepting the fact that someone could not respect or love Robb as king.”

"You flatter me, my sweet queen," Robb commented, smiling slightly embarassedly, "I suppose you can never make everyone happy, try as you might. All we can do is try the best we can in the roles we have taken on." He gave a heavy sigh as they approached Mander, feeling sad that the night had to come to an end. "Try to sleep a little on the ride back, sweetheart," he suggested to Margaery, "And Lord Tyrion, thank you for your company. I think someday soon you might find yourself a wife to go on your outings with you."

“Yes, well, romance seems to be blossoming all around the king and queen, so perhaps some of that good luck will rub off on me,” Tyrion remarked with a small raise of his eyebrows. “Have a safe trip back to the castle, your graces. I’d like to walk for a bit and clear my head.”

Margaery nodded at the man, climbing up after Robb to take a seat behind him on Mander and wrapping her arms around him tightly. Their ride would be brief, but she closed her eyes anyway, settling her head against his shoulder once more and willing herself to sleep.

* * *

The sun hadn’t yet come up by the time Mander was being lead back into the stables of the Red Keep, but Robb had a suspicion it might very soon. The ride back to the castle had been peaceful, and he had found himself shaking his head every so often on the back of Mander to avoid falling asleep. Once in the stables and rid of his reign and saddle, Mander settled down to rest, while Robb picked his wife up in his arms to carry her back to their apartments.

"Thank you for tonight, my love," he said softly, uncertain if she could hear him, "Sometimes I must admit I feel a little trapped in this castle, but never with you. I am free with you."

Margaery was grateful that Robb was willing to carry her up to their quarters, and she snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes. “Thank you,” she replied quietly, smiling after hearing him speak. “I had the most wonderful time with you tonight.” She opened her eyes and leaned in to kiss her husband on the cheek. “I’m so very glad we are both able to make each other feel better. I never have to worry when I’m having a difficult day because I know that you will make everything feel right again.”

"I will always try," Robb promised, smiling warmly at his wife as his face flushed ever so slightly. On the way to their quarters he stopped by Karine’s nursery to check on her, only to find his daughter fast asleep in her cradle and Grey Wind sleeping as he always did outside her door.

"I just hope nobody decides to irritate either of us tomorrow morning," Robb jested quietly to Margaery as he carried her to their bedroom. 

“I hope the same,” Margaery agreed with a small laugh, finally letting go of Robb as he set her down in their bedroom. “I do not know how you found the strength to carry me all the way here, but thank you. I am impressed,” she teased with a small smile, reaching round to undo the fastenings of her dress, letting it fall haphazardly to the floor. She left it there and crawled into bed, not bothering to slip a night frock on. 

"I am not sure either, in truth. You are not heavy, but I am starting to feel very tired," Robb admitted, before his attention was distracted as Margaery disrobed in front of him. It wasn’t long before his clothes had joined hers on the floor and he joined her under the sheets, sliding an arm around her waist. He was vaguely aware that he wouldn’t want to wake up in a few hours, but for now he felt completely at peace and he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 


	29. Julianne

On that particular morning, Robb Stark had woken up just a little bit before his wife, but had not wanted to rise from his bed just yet and so had tightened his arms around her instead. Many moons had passed since the king and queen had made their escape from King’s Landing for one night and Margaery’s belly had grown considerably, though it had not reached the size her sister-in-law Dacey’s had. The heir to Highgarden seemed unwilling to leave his or her mother’s womb and so Dacey was at present very heavy with child, but taking it in good spirits to her credit.

Willas Tyrell was eagerly awaiting the birth of his child, but the Red Keep on the whole had a tranquil place over the last few months. Edmure was settling in well among the Small Council, the kingdoms were at peace, and Robb found himself thoroughly enjoying his new pasttime of following Karine around everywhere she went, as the young girl was already up on her feet and walking. Her growing brother or sister was already moving about as well, though on this particular occasion Robb couldn’t feel anything when he rested his hands against Margaery’s stomach.

"I was hoping our little one might decide to say good morning," he murmured to his wife, nuzzling into her neck, "But I hope he or she let you sleep last night."

Margaery awoke to Robb’s warm touch, and she smiled before turning round in his arms to face him. “Eddard or Julianne was surprisingly calm last night,” she remarked, bringing her hand up to thread through her husband’s curls. She pressed her lips to his several times, sighing contentedly as she pulled away. “Mmm, must we get out of bed today?” she jested. “I am sure I am allowed to lounge about as I please, but being idle is not so much fun unless you are with me.”

Robb chuckled gently and kissed Margaery once more, his hand running along her hip and down her leg. “You make offers that are so very difficult to refuse, sweetheart,” he teased, smiling at her, “What should I tell the court, that I am to stay in bed today at the queen’s command to attend to her every need?”

Margaery nodded her head with a coy smile, brushing her nose against her husband’s. “I don’t see why not,” she countered, gently massaging his scalp in hopes that she might entice him enough to stay in bed for at least a small while longer. “I am their queen and I am carrying the king’s child. I do not see how they could refuse me.”

"I believe you may be letting all that power get to your head. But by all means, please continue," Robb said, his smile only broadening. He leant in to kiss Margaery deeply as her hand curled in his hair, his own hand sliding up to stroke along her inner thigh. "It makes sense," he mused, "A mother carrying her child ought to be cared for as well."

"Good morning, your graces," a handmaiden’s cheerful voice cut through the room, preceded by the sound of the door opening. The handmaiden headed over to the window to open the curtains and didn’t even look at Robb and Margaery, which was just as well since Robb was throwing her quite the glare. "I thought you might wish to know that Lady Dacey has just been sent to the birthing room," she said, "It seems as if the baby is finally ready to come out."

Margaery was quite enjoying the attention her husband was giving her, and she was rather irritated when her handmaiden took it upon herself to burst into their room with little warning. Her face relaxed, however, as she heard the good news of Dacey and Willas’s child finally being born. 

“Oh, that is wonderful. We might go to the godswood and pray for her and the child’s health,” she declared softly before clearing her throat as the handmaiden did not seem to be aware of the fact that she had interrupted something. “Thank you for letting us know,” she said, pausing for a moment as the young girl still stood in her place with a wide smile. “You may leave now.”

The handmaiden blinked for a moment before realisation seemed to dawn on her and she nodded and bowed her head. “Have a good day, your graces,” she said politely before taking her leave.

"Finally!" Robb remarked to Margaery, having broken into a grin at the news, "I’m sure Willas and Dacey will be very relieved once the child is born. And you will be an aunt for the first time, sweetheart."

“Willas will be so thrilled! It is about time,” Margaery said with a small laugh, but as she did so, a slight pang of pain ran through her back and she winced. “Dacey must be more than ready for her child to be born. Already I am not feeling so well and it is not yet time for our baby to come. I cannot imagine carrying this little one longer than I must.” She smiled through her discomfort and ran her fingers along Robb’s arm. 

"Are you all right?" Robb questioned, having frowned slightly when Margaery had winced. He leant in to press gentle kisses to her neck, wanting somehow to make her feel better. "I think it frustrating that a father can only stand by and do nothing while his child is being born," he admitted, "I suppose it is the way of the world."

“I am fine,” Margaery replied, though rather unconvincingly. “You had to fight to guarantee our safety and future. Some women may not wield swords or ride into battle, but I believe this is an equivalent.” Her fingers curled round Robb’s arm as she felt a small pressure in her stomach. “What on earth are you doing in there, my sweet child?” she asked softly, looking down at her belly.

"Aye, I suppose it is," Robb agreed softly, only for his brow to furrow even more when Margaery seemed to feel something else. "If you would like I will get dressed and go check on Willas, and you can rest for a while longer," he suggested, "Or I can stay with you…I am sure your brother would understand."

Margaery shook her head determinedly. ”I will go with you. I wish to see my brother as well. I must have just slept in a strange position that our baby did not appreciate,” she explained, pressing one more kiss to her husband’s lips before carefully turning away from him and standing up out of bed. She frowned slightly as some of her pains returned, but she did not let Robb see as she reached her wardrobe and slipped on her undergarments. 

But she realized things were not alright as she felt something wet trickle down her legs, mirroring exactly what had occurred on the day Karine was born. Inwardly, she began to panic, counting the moons in her heads and bringing a trembling hand up to her mouth. She forced herself not to cry, closing her eyes and taking in a few deep breaths before turning back to Robb. “Sweetheart, I believe we are going to need some help,” she said as calmly as she could. “I am… Our child is coming a bit sooner than expected.”

Robb had slid out of bed with Margaery and had only just finished getting dressed himself when he saw his wife freeze momentarily. When she turned back towards him, he knew almost immediately that there was something wrong, and her words made his eyes grow wide in alarm. He didn’t know exactly what exactly it meant for a baby to be born early, but he knew it couldn’t be anything good.

"Fetch Maester Luwin immediately! Tell him it’s an emergency," Robb called out loudly to whoever happened to hear from outside the door, before crossing over to Margaery to slide his arms around her. "He will know what to do," he reassured her, "Come sit down, sweetheart. Is there anything…is there anything you need, is there anything I can do for you?" 

Margaery shook her head once more, biting her lip and taking a seat in an armchair after Robb had guided her towards it. She could feel her hands shaking, but she clutched her seat, not wanting to show her husband how scared she was. Her face scrunched slightly as she felt her muscles tighten and then relax. “Just… stay for as long as Maester Luwin allows,” she instructed quietly. “As you did last time. I will be fine.” She did not say anything of their child, for she knew that premature birth was a great danger. She had known several women to lose their babies to such an instance, and she was terrified that the same fate would meet their Eddard or Julianne. 

"Of course," Robb affirmed, giving a nod. He knelt before Margaery sat in the armchair, taking her hands in his and running his thumbs gently over them. "You are kind to not want to scare me but I can see it in your eyes, Margaery," he told her quietly, "I know that if our baby is coming then it is coming too soon. But I promise you no matter what happens I will be with you through everything, all right?"

Margaery turned her head away from Robb, swallowing the lump in her throat. She had told herself not to cry until he left the room, but she could not help the tears that fell from her eyes. “I should have known that I could not hide how I felt from you of all people,” she said softly, looking back at him and squeezing his hands tightly in her own. “I know it is unlikely that I had anything to do with our child coming early, but I cannot help but feel somewhat responsible.” She let out a whimper as she felt pains low in her stomach again. “I should not have said those things earlier. I was being selfish,” she breathed.

"They were only words, sweetheart. If I had said something similar would you not tell me to not hold myself responsible?" Robb responded gently, "I know you love our child with all your heart." He was still looking up at her as he heard the sound of the door open. "My mother always used to say nothing spoken first thing in the morning means anything, anyway," he joked weakly, hoping he might be able to at least get a smile from his wife.

"I came as fast as I could," Maester Luwin said as he walked into the king and queen’s chambers, "What seems to be the matter, your grace?"

Margaery gave a small, watery laugh, shaking her head before leaning in to rest her forehead to his. “You are so wonderful,” she whispered, wiping her tears. She looked up at Maester Luwin as he entered the room, closing her eyes as the pains were becoming more apparent and frequent. 

“Thank you. I believe the baby is coming,” she told him. “In fact, I am almost certain. I know it is not time, but… My water has broken and I am hurting in the same way I did when Karine was born.”

Robb had smiled at the sound of Margaery’s laughter and as she rested her forehead against his, but his smile quickly vanished as his wife began to talk to Maester Luwin. To the maester’s credit, he at least remained calm at the news, giving a nod of his head.

"If the child is telling you it is ready, then it is time," Maester Luwin declared, "We need you to be prepared to give birth. Come, I will go ahead and tell them to ready a room for you."

Robb stood to his feet, reaching around to lift Margaery from her chair and into his arms. “Maester Luwin,” he spoke up, “What happens if…”

"Do not think about that for now, Robb," Maester Luwin said gently yet firmly, "Every child is different. What matters now is that the queen is able to give birth."

Tears began to flow freely from Margaery’s eyes. Despite the fact that she felt very safe in Robb’s arms, she was still experiencing a great deal of pain coupled with worriment over her baby. The older man was right, she knew. They could not dwell on all that could go wrong. Still, she was even more terrified than she had been when she gave birth to her first. Her dear mother-in-law was not there to reassure her and hold her hand, and it seemed this boy or girl, whether by choice or mistake, was fighting to escape her womb as soon as possible. 

Her handmaidens jumped into action as soon as Maester Luwin told them what to do, and a room was quickly prepared for her.

Robb followed after Maester Luwin and made his way into the room to set Margaery down carefully on the bed. His heart was aching from the sight of her tears, and he reached forwards to gently wipe some away as he sat down beside his wife. A handmaiden appeared behind him and handed him Margaery’s Stark-Tyrell pin, which he had bid her to grab on his way out of the room. “I thought you might want this again,” he explained as he gave it to Margaery.

"Sister, what’s happening?" Willas Tyrell’s voice said as Willas himself appeared at the door, "I’m hearing talk from the handmaidens that you’re…" His eyes widened as a scene unfolded before him that was almost identical to the one he had only just witnessed with his own wife. 

“Thank you,” Margaery said through her tears, taking her broach in one hand and holding tightly to Robb’s with the other. She tried her best to smile as Willas walked into the room, though she was sure it was a sorry attempt. “Yes, I am giving birth,” she remarked, her face scrunching before she relaxed, speaking again. “I am terribly sorry for always stealing your thunder,” she jested, breathing deeply. “Come here, dear brother. Come tell me the good news of your lady wife and child. Gods know we could use it.”

Willas smiled at Margaery’s joke, but there was a sadness in his eyes as he made his way over to her bed. He had been overjoyed at the news that his wife had gone into labor, but now he feared for his sister and unborn niece or nephew. “I wish I had news to tell, but I am waiting myself,” he said, “Dacey seemed well, though, last I saw her. She was asking about you when she heard the handmaidens talking.”

Robb was running his free hand through Margaery’s hair soothingly as he remained sat by her. “She is kind to think of Margaery,” he remarked, “I am certain Dacey will be fine.”

Margaery nodded her head. “She is so brave and resilient. Your son or daughter will be lucky to have such wonderful parents. You will be a great father, my dear brother. I cannot wait to meet my nephew or niece.” She took in a sharp breath then, pressing her face into Robb’s arm and letting out a noise of discomfort. It took her a moment to recover before she spoke again. “Eddard or Julianne was just too eager to meet their cousin,” she said with the smallest of smiles, wiping at the fresh set of tears that had just fallen from her eyes.

"That must have been it," Willas said quietly before pressing his lips together. He looked to Robb who was still holding on to Margaery stalwartly then at his sister, trying to think of what he could say to reassure her. Before he had a chance to say anything at all, however, a woman entered the room and addressed him.

"My lord Hand," she said with a smile, "Your lady wife has given birth to a healthy baby boy."

“Oh, Willas. I am so happy for you,” Margaery exclaimed sincerely, wishing she was not currently in this position and could celebrate properly. “Garlan will be furious that he did not beat you to it.” She tried her best to lighten the situation though it was becoming difficult. A pain ran through her that was much stronger than the rest, and she clung tightly to Robb. “Maester Luwin, I believe this one is arriving much quicker than Karine did,” she called out before turning back to her brother. “You should go and be with your wife and son. We will be fine,” she insisted.

"I have a son?" Willas questioned, looking scarcely able to believe it.

"That is wonderful news, Willas," Robb said sincerely, although he found he was having trouble focusing on anything with Margaery in the state she was in. He pressed a kiss to his wife’s temple before looking to Maester Luwin as he spoke up.

"This room needs to be as warm as possible for when the infant is born," Maester Luwin instructed the handmaidens, "Bring plenty of blankets and wood for the fire."

"Margaery is right," Robb added to Willas, "Go be with your wife and son. I will take care of her, I promise."

Willas nodded hesitantly, but stood to his feet nonetheless. “You and your baby will be in our prayers, sister,” he told Margaery, “Our children will grow up together yet, you will see.”

“Thank you,” Margaery said, nodding softly, her lips trembling as Willas got up to leave the room. “I love you, brother. And I am so glad for you and Dacey. I will meet your son soon, gods be good.”

He took his leave and she turned to look at Robb, giving him a small smile. “We have a nephew. My father will be so pleased. I’m sure he will want us all to visit.” She rested her head against his shoulder as she took in a few deep breaths, willing the pain away. “When it is time for you to leave… I know you might go to the godswood and pray, but… Will you go to Karine first and give her a kiss for me?” she asked him softly. She had not known how lucky they had been with their first child until now. She could only ask the gods to let their baby live in hopes that Karine would have a healthy brother or sister. 

"I am so very pleased for Willas, and it would be nice to visit Highgarden again. Remember how much we enjoyed ourselves last time?" Robb said with a small smile, trying to take his wife’s mind off the pain. At her request, he nodded and leant in to kiss her lips softly. "Aye, I will. I might take her to the godswood with me," he said, "I wish I could stay here with you, sweetheart."

“You say that now, but when the time comes for me to actually give birth, I do not think you will want to be here, my dear Robb,” Margaery breathed out. She remembered all too well how jarring Karine’s birth was and how she was thankful that her husband was not present to witness her in that state. Still, despite her words, there was a part of her that wanted him to stay and hold her in his strong arms as he had been. Her whole body seized up and relaxed again.

"What I don’t want is for you to be alone," Robb said quietly. He watched as sucessive waves of pain washed over Margaery, aware that there was nothing he could do but hold on to her and whisper as many comforting things he could think of softly in her ear. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Maester Luwin spoke to him, already positioned ready to deliver Margaery’s baby.

"I think you had best go, Robb," he suggested, adding when Robb looked reluctant, "I will do everything I can for your child, I promise you. And I will inform you as soon as there is any news."

"I know, Maester Luwin. I trust you, I just…" Robb said, biting a little on his own lower lip. He stood to his feet slowly, still holding Margaery’s hand in his and leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Sweetheart, I will be back as soon as I have word," he promised, "Whatever happens, we will face it together, all right?"

Margaery nodded in response to Robb, a few tears slipping down her cheeks as he broke from her and spoke. “I love you,” she said quietly, squeezing tightly to his hand until Maester Luwin insisted that he leave. She replaced his hand with the sheets of the bed, her fingers twisting round them with one hand and clutching her pin with the other. Her eyes closed shut and a few beads of sweat rolled over her forehead as she pushed and breathed, hoping that her husband and daughter would not hear her yelling in pain only a few rooms over.

It was not long before she was met with the relief of intense agony, but she did not immediately hear the same noise of sobbing that Karine had reassured her with when she was born. “Please, please cry,” she prayed in her head, not opening her eyes straight away. “Please, my darling child, pull through.” She was relieved to hear the soft cry of a baby only a few seconds later, and her eyes shot open. The child was alive, but that could change very easily. She did not ask anything of the Maester who was busy caring for the tiny baby in his arms.

Maester Luwin helped the handmaidens clean up and dry the newborn baby as quickly as possible, barely hesitating before wrapping several layers of blankets around the tiny infant. He handed the bundle gently over to Margaery, where almost nothing was visible but the child’s head.

"It is a girl, your grace," he said to her softly with a small smile, "In my experience with small infants the first night is the most important, and keeping her close to you will help her. If she survives the first night, then she is far more likely to survive the nights to come."  

If Margaery believed Karine to be small, she was unsure what to call her tiny daughter that was bundled up in her arms. “My darling Julianne,” she whispered, her eyes filling with tears once more. “Don’t you worry, your mother has you now.” She looked up at Maester Luwin, her heart filled with gratitude. “Thank you for everything. I’m sure she has a greater chance because of you. I will stay up all night with her if I must… Will you find Robb?”

“There is nothing to thank me for, your grace. Her mother is what she needs now most of all,” Maester Luwin said, bowing his head slightly, “And of course I will tell Robb.” Leaving Julianne in Margaery’s arms, Maester Luwin headed out of the room in search of the king.

It didn’t take long for the sound of running footsteps to echo through the hallway outside Margaery’s birthing room. The various handmaidens around the room didn’t even try to stop Robb as he came rushing in from outside, seemingly unable to get there fast enough. Loitering not far behind him was a nurse holding Karine in her arms.

“She is alive,” Robb breathed, “I thought…I was terrified Measter Luwin was there to tell me she had not survived.” He took a few steps forward and took in a breath at the sight of the baby. She was even smaller than Karine had been when she was born, and to him it looked as if a simple breeze might harm her. He had told himself many times in his head that very young children often died and he should be prepared for the worst, but he knew he was falling in love with his newest daughter already. “Are you all right, sweetheart?” he asked, sitting down beside Margaery.

“I am fine, my love. Tired, but fine,” Margaery replied, giving her husband a smile. “Our Julianne is perfect, and I already have so much love for her. Maester Luwin says she should stay with me tonight, and if she makes it through then she has a very good chance. She is a fighter. I suppose she did not enjoy being in her mother’s stomach as much as Karine did.” She held their baby girl up so that Robb could get a better look at her face. She was breathing in and out peacefully, her tiny eyes shut closed.

“What that?” Karine inquired, pointing her small finger at her mother’s arms. She strained her neck to look curiously at her new sister. Margaery let out a gentle laugh as her daughter patted the nurse’s arm and instructed “down!” The woman honored her request, and Karine padded over to her father, reaching up for him. “What that, Papa?” she asked once more.

"I think she was just too eager to meet her mother in person," Robb suggested, smiling at Margaery in return before moving his gaze to Julianne again, "But she is a Stark and she is your daughter. She is most definitely a fighter."

Robb’s attention soon turned to Karine, and he felt his breath catch in his throat as she enquired about the bundle in her mother’s arms. He reached down to lift her up onto the bed, letting her look at her sister as he tried to think how best to explain to her.

"This is Julianne," he said softly as Karine’s eyes grew wide. He wasn’t sure if she would understand, but he added a little more nonetheless. "She…I’m her papa, too," he said, "And your mother is her mother."

“Jul-anne!” Karine remarked, looking between her mother and father excitedly. She giggled when Julianne blinked a few times and yawned, and she placed a hand on the blankets that held her sister. 

Margaery’s eyes filled with tears again as she watched her two daughters, and she said a silent prayer that her youngest would make it through the night and many nights to come. She could not imagine her family any differently now. She and Robb had two beautiful little girls together, and she would do everything in her power to keep them from losing one. She met his gaze, smiling and reaching for his hand with her free one, threading their fingers together. 

“I love you so much,” she said softly to him before turning her eyes towards Julianne and Karine once more. “And I love our girls.”

"They are perfect. Both of them," Robb said in return, watching as Karine leant in even closer to get a better look at her sister. He pressed a kiss to the top of his eldest daughter’s head and then leant in towards Margaery to kiss her lips slowly, making Karine giggle again. "I love you, Margaery. So very much," he told her, "I will never be able to thank you enough for our family."

"I’m sorry to disturb you," a voice spoke up, "But someone was dying to meet his cousin. Dacey wanted to come too, but I convinced her to rest." Robb turned around to see Willas standing in the doorway, holding a bundle in his arms much larger than Margaery’s.

“Unca Willas!” Karine declared happily, smiling at her uncle and pointing at his arms. “Jul-anne?” she asked, looking somewhat confused as to why he was holding a bundle of blankets that resembled her sister.

Margaery laughed lightly, shaking her head. “No, my sweet girl. That is your cousin.” She knew her daughter would not understand the terms she used quite yet, but Karine’s eyes widened anyway before they turned to Julianne again, imitating her father and pressing a kiss to the baby’s head before pulling away and giggling. Margaery squeezed her husband’s hand and looked back up at Willas. “Have you thought of a name for your little one yet?” she asked him with a warm smile. 

Willas stepped forwards, bringing his son closer so that Margaery and Robb could see him. “We have, actually,” he answered Margaery’s question, “We…with your permission, your grace, we’d like to name him Robb. Dacey suggested it and I agreed with her.”

"You don’t need my permission," Robb said, his face turning slightly pink, "But I am flattered if you wish to give your son the same name as mine."

"Well then, that is just as well, because we’ve already been calling him Robbie," Willas pointed out with a smile, "How is the little princess?"

“I’m sure he will be the first of many named after you,” Margaery remarked, running her thumb along the back of Robb’s hand. “And one day he will inherit Highgarden, and his mother and father will be a testament to the fact that the North and the South are far stronger together than apart.”

She looked back towards her brother and the baby boy in his arms. “You must be so proud, Willas. You and Dacey have a beautiful son. Both of my girls seem to be doing well. Julianne may be tiny, but she has wolf blood in her. I have faith that the gods will let her live.” 

"I do believe his aunt and uncle are already a testatment to that," Willas noted with a smile as Robb exchanged a glance with Margaery.

"These kingdoms would not run as they do without you, Willas. I am certain your son will be as good a lord of Highgarden as you will be when your time comes," Robb affirmed. "Sweetheart, would you mind if I held Julianne a little?" he asked Margaery before adding, "Karine and I both prayed in the godswood today. She saw me kneeling and did the same." 

Margaery nodded in response to her husband’s question. She had barely moved since Maester Luwin had handed her Julianne, and she took extra care in passing her over to Robb. Their daughter opened her eyes and let out a soft noise, looking up at her father before falling silent once again.

Karine watched her parents and then turned to her mother, wrinkling her nose and leaning in to place a kiss on her arm. Margaery smiled, tucking a small curl behind the young princess’s ear. ”I knew you would be just like your father from the day you were born, with your auburn hair and big blue eyes. We will have to wait some time to see what colouring Julianne takes on.” She gently scooped her oldest child up in her arms and gave her a tight hug. “Did you pray with Papa?” she asked, and her daughter gave a small giggle and nodded her head. Margaery looked up at Robb again, her heart filled with love for him and their family.

Robb was able to hold Julianne easily with just one arm, his hand carefully supporting her head. He had been astonished at how small Karine had been when she had been born, but his newest daughter was something else altogether. His face lit up as she opened her eyes at him and he brought her in close, his nose brushing against her forehead. “We will fight for you, my sweet girl,” he said softly, “Fight for us and we will fight for you.” He glanced up to meet Margaery’s gaze and squeezed her hand with his free one.

* * *

Three days had passed since Julianne was born, and prospects were looking up for the baby girl. She was far quieter than Karine, not often crying to alert her parents of what she needed, but with the nurses’ help and instruction from others, they were able to provide for her and see that she was taken care of. Her birth had been far less taxing on Margaery who was able to move about in small quantities in the days following. Maester Luwin had suggested that Julianne stay with Karine during the night to keep her warm, and the two sisters were being tucked in by their mother and father at the present. 

“Take good care of Julianne, my dear,” Margaery said softly, leaning over their crib. There would be nurses checking on them during the night and Grey Wind would always be there to guard them, but nothing was more reassuring than watching Karine snuggle up to her sister and place a small arm over the bundle of blankets the baby was wrapped in. Margaery’s eyes filled with tears, and she turned to wrap her arms around Robb’s middle and kiss him on the cheek.

Robb wrapped his arm around Margaery in return, bringing his wife in even closer to him as they watched their daughters settle down to sleep. His eyes were red from the sleepless nights both he and Margaery had experienced worried about Julianne, but circumstances were definitely taking a turn fro the better.

"She does seem to be getting stronger, doesn’t she? Her wet nurse said she has been feeding well," he remarked quietly, "Now that she is here it’s hard to imagine our family without her. I wonder if she and Karine will cause as much trouble when they are older as Jon and I did."

“I just worry about her silence,” Margaery admitted, leaning in towards Robb and closing her eyes. “I never thought I would be so eager to hear a baby crying, but I would gladly go a few more restless nights if it meant her health.” She looked up at her husband and smiled softly, thinking she had never seen him more exhausted. She was certain she looked the same. She would be nervous about leaving Julianne for the first time since she was born, but it would be good for all of them if she and Robb were able to get some sleep. “I’m sure the both of them along with their cousin Robbie will wreak havoc upon King’s Landing,” she teased. 

"Her body’s only little. Perhaps she just can’t make much noise yet," Robb suggested, stroking Margaery’s hair gently as her eyes fell closed. He chuckled gently at her remark, very much liking the thought. "Goodnight, my beautiful girls," he said, gently nudging Margaery in the direction of the door and adding, "I am looking forward to sleeping beside you again tonight."

“Mmm, yes, finally,” Margaery said sleepily, smiling to herself as she made her way out of the nursery and towards their chambers. She held tight to her husband as they walked. “I’ve missed your strong arms around me and your breathing tickling my neck and your scratchy beard when you rest your head on my shoulder…” She trailed off, her face flushing red. 

Robb broke into a smile and glanced downwards momentarily, embarassed. “And I’ve missed your smell of flowers and your soft skin against mine and waking up to your kisses,” he said quietly, “I hope you can rest well this night. You have been through a lot the past few days.” 

“With you next to me, I’m certain I will,” Margaery assured him, her cheeks still hot. She leaned in to kiss Robb several times, dizzy as she pulled away, though she was unsure whether that was due to tiredness or his words. They reached their bedchambers and she broke from him to step out of her dress, leaving it on the floor. She practically flopped down onto their bed, her eyes falling shut immediately. “You are such a good husband and father,” she voiced aloud. “I am so very in love with you.”

Robb didn’t take long to rid himself of his own clothes, leaving them in a pile beside Margaery’s dress as he climbed into bed next to her. He pulled the sheets up over the both of them and slid his arm around her, leaning forwards to press a kiss to her shoulder. “Still?” he teased quietly with a small smile, “I am very much in love with you, too. Goodnight, sweetheart.”

"Always," Margaery whispered in reply, turning inwards to face Robb and hug him close. "Goodnight, my wolf," she added, falling asleep almost as soon as she was nestled against him. Neither of them were plagued with worries over their youngest daughter, and all of the Starks slept soundly through the night. They were only awoken by a crying Julianne the next morning, and Margaery was finally assured that their baby would get to experience many days and years to come.

* * *

 Six moons had come and gone in King’s Landing since Julianne Stark and Robb Tyrell had both been born, and after the initial scare the youngest Stark had given her parents, nothing but happiness had filled the Red Keep. The kingdoms were running smoother than they had been in Robb’s memory, and he was enjoying the time he had to spend with his growing family. One of his favourite parts of the day had become coming in to the nursery after spending the morning in a small council meeting or holding court to see both of his daughters. He wasn’t sure he would ever get used to how happy they always seemed to see him, and this particular day was no different.

"Papa!" Karine called out excitedly as she rushed over to him. Robb scooped her up in his arms and lifted her aloft, and she giggled as he made her fly through the air. "I’m a raven!" she declared.

"A raven?" Robb echoed before he proceeded to pretend to examine her, "But you don’t have feathers…or a beak…and those are arms, not wings. I think you’re trying to trick me." He looked over to Julianne, who was sitting up in her crib moving her arms up and down and smiling. "What do you think, Julie?" he questioned, "She can’t be a raven. Is she a puppy, perhaps?"

"No!" Karine said, laughing again, "I’m a girl!"

“What’s this I hear of my daughter being a raven?” Margaery questioned, strolling into the room and placing a hand on Robb’s back as she looked at Karine with raised eyebrows. She had been informed that the small council meeting was over by one of her servants and had made her way over to the nursery, knowing that’s where her husband would be. “All this time I had thought that I birthed a little girl. How very peculiar,” she teased, poking Karine on the nose. Julianne let out a squeal upon seeing her mother and reached her hands into the air. 

“Alright, my darling. I know you never want to miss out on the action,” she remarked, walking over to the crib and lifting her younger daughter into her arms. She leant in to greet Robb with a kiss, encouraging giggles from both Karine and Julianne. 

“Mother loves Papa,” Karine said with a wrinkle of her nose, stretching her arms out to indicate a large amount. “Lots and lots.” 

“Lots and lots,” Margaery repeated, laughing softly. “Further than you can stretch your little arms.” Karine’s face turned red as she tried her best to make her arms longer, only prompting more laughter from her parents.

Robb had smiled even more broadly at the sight of Margaery and had still been smiling as he’d returned her kiss. His other favourite part of the day remained as it had been since he and Margaery had first become friends, and that was always seeing her.

"Papa loves Mother too. Lots and lots and lots," he added, "Now tell me what my two best girls and my best lady have been up to today because I have missed you all terribly."

"I am the best girl," Karine told Julianne, only to look mildly annoyed when her younger sister didn’t really seem to care.

Margaery covered her mouth to conceal her laugh at her older daughter’s sentiments. “Now, now,” she chided softly. “You and your sister are both the best.” Julianne cooed, placing a hand on her mother’s cheek as if she agreed.

Margaery turned to her husband then, balancing her baby girl on one arm as she reached to run a hand over Robb’s arm affectionately. “My father wrote,” she told him. “He’s very displeased with us, and for once I cannot help but agree with him. He wants to meet his granddaughters and grandson. It’s been nearly two years since we last visited Highgarden, sweetheart. We have no excuse not to make the journey now. We all have our health, and the kingdoms are at peace. I do not mean to sound pushy. I… I feel a bit guilty for neglecting my parents and my dear brother.”

"There’s no need to convince me, sweetheart. I would be more than happy to visit Highgarden again. And wouldn’t you like to meet your Grandpa Mace and Grandma Alerie, Karine?" Robb questioned, to which Karine seemed curious but enthusiastic, "We’re going to make a trip to where your Mother was born. It’s a beautiful castle, with lots of flowers, and music, and horses and dogs…"

"And wolves?" Karine questioned eagerly, making Robb laugh.

"No wolves, I’m afraid. Grey Wind is very special," Robb explained before turning to Margaery again, "I do think Dacey might be a little apprehensive about going. It will be her first time formally meeting her in-laws."

“You are your father’s child, Karine,” Margaery said with a laugh and a small shake of her head. “You don’t have to worry. We will take Grey Wind with us on our trip.”  

At the mention of the direwolf, Julianne let out a noise of discontent and began to scan the room for him. “There!” Karine declared, pointing her finger to the corner that he was almost occupying while his girls were sleeping. She wiggled in her father’s arms until he put her down and then ran over to Grey Wind, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Margaery smiled, glad that both of her children held no fear when faced with the direwolf. Even Robbie had been uncomfortable with Grey Wind at first, but Julianne and Karine were never scared of their father’s companion. “Perhaps I should talk to Dacey,” she suggested to Robb, shrugging a shoulder. “If my father holds any prejudice for the North, he won’t show it now that she has given Highgarden an heir. He can hardly be displeased with her. And once he sees the way Willas is around her, I’m certain all doubts will flee his mind.”

"I think Dacey might appreciate that," Robb remarked with a small nod. With his arms now free, he slipped one around Margaery and leant in to kiss her again, his lips lingering against hers. "I will do my best to help reassure her, too," he said, "I’m certain she will find eventually as I did that it is possible for even a Northerner to greatly enjoy Highgarden."

Margaery smiled against Robb’s lips, leaning in to kiss him again. “Stop trying to keep me here,” she jested, eventually breaking from him to place Julianne back in her crib and crossing the room to give Karine a hug. “I’ll be back soon,” she said, unable to help herself from giving her husband another peck on the lips before exiting the room. 

She found both Willas and Dacey in their solar and was invited in after a servant announced her arrival. “Did you receive father’s oh-so-loving letter?” she asked her brother, giving him a small grin. 

"Hello, sister," Willas greeted Margaery, raising his eyebrows at her with a smile, "We were just discussing it. I dread to think what our lord father will be like when you have a son.” Dacey for her part remained quiet, her arms folded against her chest and her mouth twisted slightly in thought.

“He’ll probably demand that any child I have from now on is born in Highgarden, just so he can be assured to meet his grandson or daughter,” Margaery teased, her eyes falling on her sister-in-law. She grew slightly more serious then. “I do think we owe him our company. It’s been a long time since our last visit. And he has yet to properly meet you, Dacey, as well as his three grandchildren.”

“It is understandable that Lord Mace wishes to see Robbie,” Dacey remarked, “And I think he should grow up knowing the castle he will one day inherit. I just…I worry that they might find my ways strange in Highgarden.”

“I have never known you to be embarrassed about who you are. Why the sudden change?” Willas said, taking his wife by the hand, “I love you. They cannot change that will be Lady of Highgarden someday so they will have to accept you.”

Margaery studied Dacey’s expression for a moment before giving the other woman a small smile. “Perhaps you’d prefer if Highgarden wasn’t forced to accept you? Perhaps you’d rather they want to accept you?” she asked with a knowing look. “They’ll be able to see how good you are for Willas and how good he is for you. My father may be dense sometimes, but he isn’t blind. There’s no reason to be apprehensive, sister, trust me.”

"Perhaps something like that, your grace," Dacey admitted, looking slightly embarassed, "But thank you for your reassurance. I suppose I am just a little afraid as well of formally meeting Lord Mace and Lady Alerie for the first time."

"Surely my fierce bear of a lady can’t be scared of my lord father and lady mother," Willas teased, causing Dacey to smile and shake her head.

"Even bears are afraid of some things," Dacey answered before remarking, "I pray to the gods you will never meet my lady mother."

Margaery let out a laugh upon the mental image of her brother meeting Maege Mormont. Willas was far more intelligent than most everyone she had met and well-mannered and rational, but she doubted any of those traits would be useful if he was faced with his mother-in-law. She thought it somewhat of a shame; she would not trade her relationship with Lady Catelyn for the world, and she had come to love her as if they were related by blood. 

“Our mother and father are nothing to be afraid of. I’m sure they will embrace you just as the rest of the South has,” she told Dacey before adding gently, ”Though I wish you would not use such formalities with me. You’ve hardly a reason to call me ‘your grace’ any longer. We are family.”

"I’m sorry, your…Margaery," Dacey said in return, giving Margaery a smile and causing Willas to smile as well. "Your mother is a Hightower, is she not?" Dacey spoke up again, "Have you…perhaps you might have heard the story of Lady Lynesse Hightower, who married my cousin Ser Jorah Mormont?"

“I have,” Margaery said with a sad smile. “Let us hope our stories end better than theirs did. They were not the finest example of the North and South merging as one. I am so grateful that I have been to Winterfell already and that it feels like home to me. And I’ll be overjoyed if Highgarden feels, at the very least, like a welcoming place for you.” She paused for a moment before adding, “Never be hesitant in coming to me if you need someone to talk to. I promise I am more flower than thorn.”

"Thank you," Dacey said earnestly, "I am not often one for talking but I do appreciate it. I only brought up my cousin’s story to say that you, Margaery, are no Lady Lynesse. You have embraced the North and it has embraced you in return. You are as much a lady of the North as I, no matter what anybody says."

"Hello there, your grace," Willas spoke up, having spotted Robb hovering near the doorway, "Are we decided then? We are all leaving for Highgarden soon?"

Margaery’s smile grew broader at Dacey’s words, ducking her head in slight embarrassment. “Thank you, sister. It makes my heart soar to know that I have honoured my husband and his ways. The North is so beautiful. I would love to live in Winterfell if we did not live here.”

Upon site of her husband and Willas’s words, she made her way over to the door, taking Robb’s hand in hers and kissing him on the cheek. 

"She is only saying that because you are in the room," Willas teased, to which Robb gave a gentle chuckle.

"Yes, to answer your question, dear husband. We are decided," Dacey said, "Thanks to your sister and no thanks to you."

"That is what I like to hear," Willas answered, adding softly with a smile at Margaery, "Thank you, sister."

"I for one am very much looking forward to it," Robb declared, bringing Margaery in closer to him, "Don’t worry, Dacey. It is easy to learn to love Highgarden."

“And I’m sure having Willas by your side this time around will make everything easier. I cannot imagine what you thought of Highgarden the first time you visited,” Margaery remarked to Dacey, shaking her head slightly. “Robb was somewhat overwhelmed even with my reassurance. Let’s hope there are less ribbon dancers and bards to greet us, though Father is most definitely going to want to celebrate the arrival of his grandchildren,” she jested. “But it is a fine place to make memories and forget about one’s worries for a while.” She looked up at her husband, grinning broadly and leaning in to press a few kisses to his lips. 

"I thought it very, very different to where I grew up," Dacey admitted with a slightly sheepish smile, "Although last time I was there I did find something at least slightly worthwhile."

"My wife is so kind to me," Willas joked before quickly pressing his lips to Dacey’s.

Robb was so distracted by Margaery that he was barely even paying attention to the conversation around him. “I would suggest we leave in two days,” he spoke up, “If that is long enough for you to leave everything in working order here, Willas.”

"I’m sure I can manage," Willas responded.

“If you help my dear brother then I’m sure two days will be sufficient,” Margaery teased Robb, nudging him slightly. “I am actually looking forward to going back. We had some wonderful times in Highgarden, did we not, my wolf?” she asked him, all too aware of the fact that he was distracted by her kisses. “If we are leaving so soon then we should get packing, don’t you think?” She tugged on her husband’s hand gently and kissed him once more. “We will leave you two to prepare,” she said to Dacey and Willas.

"Packing? Packing is so very tedious," Robb remarked teasingly, stepping out after Margaery after having bid Willas and Dacey goodbye, "We are royalty. Can we not give someone a title and have them do our packing for us?" He brought Margaery in close with the hand she was holding and kissed her again. "We had some very wonderful times in Highgarden," he murmured with a smile.

“I’ve never known you to abuse your power, especially over something so simple, my love,” Margaery joked, sliding her arms around Robb’s neck and brushing her nose against his. “I can always find ways to make mundane tasks more interesting for you, you know.” She stood on tiptoe to kiss him deeply, smiling as she pulled away. “Highgarden was a very good time for us, though I cannot say we’ve experienced many bad times together. Highgarden was just… different. I cannot say that the vase or the table enjoyed our stay as much as we did, however,” she said, her cheeks flushing red as she gave her husband a coy grin.

"We are very blessed. I am very blessed with you," Robb remarked, barely breaking from his wife. He gave a hearty laugh at her words and he couldn’t help but kiss her once more. "Perhaps we ought to advise your mother and father to hide the crockery for this visit," he teased, "And I think a dress rehersal this evening might be appropriate."

“You are so very wonderful, my love,” Margaery mumbled, laughing gently at his words. “The crockery, the decorations, the furniture… nothing is safe. I do believe Garlan said he would house us in the guest rooms the next time we came to Highgarden. He was complaining something fierce about us being disruptive during our visit. The king and queen can do as they please, though. I don’t have a problem playing the power card if it means ‘other things’ with you.”

"Garlan was complaining about us?” Robb questioned, his eyebrows raising. He seemed to be mostly embarrassed as he glanced downwards at the floor, but there was something of a hint of pride in his smile as well. “Well, it is good to know you don’t mind playing the power card for some things,” he remarked to Margaery, “I wish to do something for you that I can do again in Highgarden on some furniture just to uphold our reputation.”

“Don’t be embarrassed, sweet husband,” Margaery teased, moving even closer to Robb and sliding a leg between his. She closed the small distance between their lips, her fingers curling round the hair at the nape of his neck. “We will just have to outdo ourselves this time and really drive Garlan up the wall, won’t we?” she asked him, her voice soft. “I don’t think it will be so difficult. We have had lots of practice since our last visit.”

"You are truly terrible," Robb joked, giving a gentle laugh, "Only you could have me thinking that most likely scarring your brother for life is a great idea." He swallowed as his gaze remained fixed on his wife. "I don’t think I can wait until Highgarden, or this evening," he admitted softly, "Do you have some time?"

Margaery nodded her head, biting back the smile on her lips. “I can hardly say no when you’re looking at me like that, sweetheart. We most definitely have some time to enjoy a little more practice before our journey,” she said, gently breaking from him only to take his hand and lead him back to their quarters. 


	30. Return to Highgarden

"I still maintain I do not know how anyone rides in these things," Dacey Mormont remarked, shaking her head slightly as the scenery passed by very slowly outside the window she was looking through. She had decided to make the journey to Highgarden in the queen’s carriage because of her son, but had regretted it almost as soon as they had set off on their journey. Though she was enjoying Margaery’s company, she was already greatly missing travelling on the back of a horse.

"You need to grow up soon, my boy, so you can go horseback riding with your mother," Dacey remarked, pressing a kiss to the top of her son’s head. Robbie seemed unable to sit still in her lap, and kept shuffling to look outside, or at Julianne.

Karine Stark, on the other hand, was glued to the window of the carriage, her eyes wide as she took in her surroundings. They had slowed down to almost a halt, and she asked her mother the same question she had been asking at almost every place they stopped: “Highgarden?”

Margaery laughed softly at Dacey’s sentiments. In truth, she would rather be riding a horse as well, but she was glad for being able to spend time with her daughters, her sister-in-law, and her nephew. Thankfully the journey was not too long and Julianne and Robbie were complacent for the most part. Margaery turned to look out the window and made wide eyes at Karine, smiling brightly. “Yes, finally, my sunshine! We are in Highgarden.”

Karine let out a joyful laugh, placing a hand on her mother’s knee. “Where Papa?” she asked, suddenly becoming concerned that her father was not there with the rest of their family.

“Don’t worry. We will see him soon. I miss him too,” she said softly, and no sooner than she spoke, the door to the carriage opened, revealing her husband.

"Did you travel well, my ladies?" Robb questioned with a smile before giving his namesake a nod, "And little gentleman, of course." He offered his hand to Margaery, only to have Karine run in his direction. He picked her up with his free arm and grinned even more broadly when she kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Highgarden, Papa!" Karine declared, "Mother said."

"Highgarden, indeed," Robb agreed, "You are going to meet your Grandpa Mace and Grandma Alerie."

Margaery took Robb’s free hand with her own and stepped out of the carriage. Once everyone had made their way out into the open air, she leant in to kiss her husband by way of greeting, smiling against his lips.

“Gam?” Karine asked, tapping on her father’s shoulder and looking impatient with her parents.

“No, not Gam, sunshine. She is in Winterfell,” Margaery explained. “You will have many new people to meet.”

"She is a restless little girl," Robb remarked quietly to Margaery with a fond smile, "Though not as bad as her cousin." He looked over to where Robbie was squirming in Dacey’s arms, seemingly wanting to look everywhere at once. Willas appeared next to her and placed a hand gently on her arm as he stepped forwards to greet his parents.

"Mother, Father," he said, smiling as he gave each of them a hug, "It’s good to see you again. I’d like you to meet my lady wife, Dacey of House Mormont, and your grandson Robb."

Mace looked overjoyed to see his grandchildren and in-laws. He gave his oldest son a gentle pat on the back, his smile full of pride as he stepped forward to give Dacey a hug as well and take the squirming Robbie from her arms. “Ah, my grandson, named after the king and his uncle. And my beautiful daughter-in-law. I cannot tell you how good it is to see you both so healthy and well.”

Margaery laughed softly to herself as Dacey’s eyes went wide at the greeting she received. Karine looked somewhat confused at the commotion as she and Robb approached Mace and Alerie as well.

Garlan stood behind them, giving his sister a grin. “I knew you would bring many children with you to meet their uncle,” he joked quietly, stepping forward to give Robb a clap on the back and Margaery a kiss on the cheek. “We missed you both. You shouldn’t be strangers here.”

"Thank you, Garlan. We missed all of you and Highgarden as well," Robb answered, giving Garlan a smile in return, "This is Karine and her sister Julianne. Are you going to say hello to Uncle Garlan, Karine?

Karine blinked for a moment before smiling shyly. “Hello, Uncle Garlan,” she said.

"They are all such beautiful children," Alerie spoke up, stepping forward to get a better look at Robbie, "Many congratulations to you, Lady Dacey."

"Thank you, my lord, my lady," Dacey said, still looking rather stunned.

“Please, three’s no need to call us that. I’m Mace or Father to you, never ‘my lord’,” Mace insisted, bouncing Robbie up and down in his arms. He turned to his daughter and son-in-law then, giving them the widest of smiles. “It is so wonderful to have you back. I’m sorry for the tone my last letter took. I just wanted to guarantee your return.”

“Don’t apologize, Father. Robb and I owed you a visit,” Margaery said, running her free hand over her husband’s back. “And our little ones cannot very well grow up not knowing who their grandparents are.”

Mace’s smile was unfading as he nodded his head in agreement. “Look at the two of you, every bit as in love as you were since we saw you last. And my beautiful granddaughters, it is so good to finally meet you both!”

"They are both beautiful," Alerie agreed, adding to Margaery, "And don’t worry, my dear, I’m sure before long you will have a son to join them as well."

"Beautiful I always knew they would be, with the mother they have. And I am certain they will take after her in wit, too," Robb commented before turning to Garlan and remarking with a smile, "I hear you wish for us to stay in different quarters this time."

Margaery narrowed her eyes slightly at her Alerie’s words. “I’m not worried, mother,” she said softly before brightening when Robb spoke. She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, prompting Garlan to roll his eyes.

“Yes, your graces. I set up a lovely room with a view on the south side of the castle. I also put Willas and Lady Dacey far, far away from me, just in case. I’m not willing to take a chance with them,” Garlan jested. “Loras, however, is welcome to stay in the room next to mine any time he likes.” Julianne let out a noise of impatience, and her uncle raised his eyebrows. “I believe I am boring your youngest. We have nurseries prepared, and I made sure that your welcoming feast was in a small hall with only the closest of family members this time around.”

"I believe you ought to spend more time with your lady wife, Garlan," Willas teased with a grin, "Then perhaps you wouldn’t worry so much about the people in the rooms next to you."

Robb barely stifled a laugh before addressing Garlan again. “I’m sure we would all much appreciate a smaller, more intimate feast,” he said, “Though I am beginning to grow slightly fond of some of the bards. We just mustn’t let Karine near them in the evening or she’ll never want to go to sleep.”

Karine, who was still looking around in curiosity, turned to her father as he said her name. She gave him a smile and a gentle pat on the cheek before settling further in his arms and resting her head on his shoulder. It seemed that meeting such an overwhelming amount of people had sucked all the energy from her and she closed her eyes, mumbling, “I sleepy now, Papa.”

“Why don’t Mother and I take the girls to their nursery while you and Garlan catch up?” Margaery suggested to her husband. “And then we can meet back in our chambers as I believe there is still quite some time before supper, is there not, brother?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to know what you’ll be using that time for,” Garlan replied with a pained expression.

Robb glanced down at the ground briefly with a smile at Garlan’s words, but made no comment on them. “Aye, I will see you in our chambers, sweetheart,” he told Margaery, leaning in to press his lips to hers before turning to Alerie, “Will you take Karine, my lady?”

"Of course," Alerie answered, reaching forwards for her granddaughter. Robb beckoned softly for his daughter to go with her grandmother, to which Karine muttered a sleepy "Gam?", but she was tired enough that she didn’t seem to mind being passed over.

“I have much to tell you, Mother,” Margaery said as they walked. Julianne looked up at her curiously, and she gently rubbed her hand along her younger daughter’s back, soothing her. “It has been long since I saw you last, and I apologize for that. I have missed you, even if we didn’t part on the best terms during our last visit. I am just so very glad that my girls get to meet their grandmother.” She gave Alerie a small smile, hoping that they could put the past behind them. She had been very upset that her mother chose not to come to King’s Landing when she gave birth to Karine, but she held no ill feelings towards the other woman now.

"I am so very pleased to have you and your girls here, too, Margaery," Alerie answered with a warm smile, walking holding a sleeping Karine tightly to her, "And I am also glad you’re not worried about not having yet had a son. I feared you might be after Lady Dacey had a son the first time, but it does not always happen that way. I was fortunate to have three boys first."

“I have seen only twenty name days, Mother, and I already have given Robb two children. I still have quite some time,” Margaery remarked, worrying her bottom lip. She knew she could not be upset with Alerie thinking the way she did; she was traditional in every sense of the word, and it was only natural for her to want her daughter to give birth to a son. Everyone in the seven kingdoms was probably waiting with baited breath for her to produce an heir.

Robb seemed to have little concern over such things, but the notion grated Margaery sometimes. She considered Dacey lucky in a way. Lady Mormont had only daughters, as did the Lord of Oakenshield, and she was certain that the possibility existed for her as well. “We were going to wait a while longer to have another, but perhaps we should start trying again,” she noted quietly.

Alerie furrowed her brow, looking slightly confused. She hesitated before she spoke again. “You and your husband the king must do as you think is best, of course,” she said diplomatically, “But with your father, we always began trying again as soon as possible.”

“Robb and I have been very blessed so far. We didn’t feel any need to rush,” Margaery attempted to explain herself though she found it difficult. With Robb, having children never felt like their duty. It was natural, something they both wanted, and she would always be grateful that he gave her the decision of waiting to have another.

"You are very blessed indeed. We are all fortunate to be living in prosperous times, in times of peace," Alerie agreed, giving a small smile, "Kings need heirs, but there is no need to rush indeed. Not for now, at least."

Margaery returned her Alerie’s smile as she led her into the nursery. By then, Julianne had fallen asleep as well, and the two girls were placed gently into their cribs, each receiving a kiss on the forehead from their mother.

They did live in a time of peace at the moment, but Margaery did not know how long that would last. She was right in desperately wanting to give Renly a son when they were married, as shortly after he became her husband he died. Nothing seemed a threat to her and Robb’s lives now, but she knew how quickly things could change. She walked briskly towards the guest quarters with her mother’s words on her mind.

Robb had barely arrived in the guest quarters he and Margaery had been assigned to when he heard the sound of the door opening. He turned around at the sound and gave a warm smile upon seeing his wife.

"Are both the girls asleep? Their nurses must think it fortunate that they both have similar sleeping habits," he remarked jokingly, making his way over to Margaery. He leant in to kiss her in greeting and smiled again as he pulled away. "Now that I’m visiting it for the second time this place feels like a second home to me," he admitted.

“I do believe Julianne likes to copy off of her big sister,” Margaery jested in turn, sliding her arms around Robb’s neck. “I’m so very glad you like it here, my love, though the guest chambers are not as nice as my old ones.” She wrinkled her nose slightly before pressing her lips to her husband’s once more. “Did you have a nice time with Garlan, however brief it was?”

"No, that’s true. I rather enjoyed being in your old room," Robb agreed, his smile turning slightly mischievous. He nodded his head shortly afterwards in answer to Margaery’s question. "Being with your brother reminds me of being with Jon, sometimes. I think it’s good to have someone around to tease you mercilessly, even if you are a king," he said, "And you? How are things between you and your mother?"

Margaery laughed gently, shaking her head in amusement. “Mother and I are doing much better since last visit. I’ve learned not to take anything she says to heart, though some of her words hold merit.” She cleared her throat softly, lowering her gaze. “There are a few hours before the feast starts, my wolf,” she noted, hoping Robb would catch the implication in her voice. “What would you like to do with them?”

"Well, I was going to ask your opinion," Robb answered, lowering his voice slightly. He waited until Margaery glanced up at him again and pressed his lips to hers again, kissing her deeply. "I was thinking of using my hands," he murmured against her lips, his fingers running over the fabric of her dress, "And my mouth."

Margaery’s cheeks grew hot at Robb’s words, and she returned his kiss eagerly, thinking he had gotten much better at picking up on her hints. “That sounds perfect,” she breathed, her hands sliding down to pull his shirt over his head. She barely broke from his lips before she was kissing him again. “I love your hands. And I love your mouth,” she muttered, working to push his breeches down next.

"I love you," Robb said in return, his breeches soon sliding off to be gently kicked aside, "I’m glad we were both thinking along the same lines." He let Margaery’s hands guide him to the fastenings of her dress to allow him to relieve her of it and he pulled at them impatiently. His gaze fell on his wife as the fabric fell to a puddle on the floor to join his clothes and he brought her in closer, his hand sliding up her inner thigh.

“Robb…” Margaery gasped out, trying to keep a level head as she felt her husband’s hand brush over her skin. “Sweetheart, I think it’s time for us to start trying again for another child. I want… I need you. It’s been too long…” She trailed off, kissing him again and running her fingers over his chest. She found it difficult to form a coherent sentence while pressed so close to him.

t took a few moments for Margaery’s words to sink in, during which time Robb’s hand had made its journey to the top of her inner thigh. He found her already wet between her legs, and his hand teased her before he slowly slid a finger into her. “Already?” he questioned as realisation dawned on him, sounding surprised, “I thought you wished to wait longer, but I don’t object, nor to us having another child nor to what comes before.” He turned his head to kiss her close to her ear. “You’re certain that is what you want?” he murmured.

Margaery let out a moan at Robb’s actions, and her head dropped to his shoulder as soon as he was finished speaking. She took in a few shallow breaths before raising her chin and pressing a kiss to her husband’s jaw. “Yes, it’s what I want,” she replied softly. “It is all worth it to have you inside me.”

Robb took in a sharp breath at Margaery’s words and in barely any time at all was moving his hands back to her legs, lifting them up to wrap around either side of his waist. He hardly broke from kissing her as he turned to find the nearest adequate space. He pressed his wife up against the wall as he entered her, moaning slightly into her mouth. Even though he’d had her now more times than he could count, he was certain he’d never grow tired of the sensation.

"Oh, gods," Margaery breathed once Robb had filled her, her hands coming up to tangle in his hair. "That feels so good. You are amazing," she muttered, smiling softly as her lips met Robb’s. Words were lost on her, however, as they began to move with each other, her back gently hitting the wall with each thrust. A moan escaped from her lips, followed by another, and soon she was crying out his name.

Robb groaned as he turned his head to kiss Margaery’s neck, unable to help but love the sound of his name on her lips. Her back hit the wall again and he heard the sound of something falling to the ground with a clatter and a thud close by, but it wasn’t enough to make him turn around. His release came quickly and he emptied into her, groaning even more loudly.

Margaery met her high just after Robb, and as her breathing settled she leant in to kiss him again, nipping softly at his bottom lip. “I think we broke something else,” she teased quietly. She gestured towards smashed picture frame on the floor, a smile growing on her face. “No matter. I’m sure it’s easily replaceable. And you, my love… are incredible.”

Robb raised his eyebrows and followed Margaery’s gaze to the broken frame, looking slightly guilty. “It’s a good job I am king or else your father might refuse us as guests in Highgarden in the future,” he joked before turning back to Margaery. He was grinning broadly as he leant in to kiss her again, excited by the idea of them trying for another child. “If I am anything it is because of you, sweetheart,” he told her, adding softly, “You said it was hours before the feast, did you not?”

“My father would let us break anything in this castle if it bettered the seven kingdoms,” Margaery teased, running her hands over Robb’s back. “In all honesty, I don’t know how we managed to wait more than six moons for this. I did say that there are hours before the feast. And, as I recall, a wise man once said that it doesn’t hurt to increase our chances in trying for a child.” She gave her husband a mischievous smile and closed the small distance between their lips.

"I don’t know that he was wise. More likely he simply wanted nothing more than to be with you again," Robb murmured, matching Margaery’s smile as they shared another kiss. Having pulled out of her, he held on to her more firmly to carry her over to their bed. "I do not know how we waited so long either. Your mouth and hands on me are always divine, but this…" he murmured, "I hope I won’t leave you waiting too long to be ready again."

“You never leave me waiting for anything,” Margaery said softly, looking up at Robb through her eyelashes. “Or wanting, except for more of you. No matter the circumstance, you always manage to satisfy and surprise and overwhelm me. I love you so much.” They sat down on their bed and she leant forward, gently prompting her husband to lay back against the pillows so that she could leave a trail of kisses from his jaw to his chest. No longer did her mother’s words itch at her mind; all she cared about now was Robb.

"Gods, I love you, Margaery," Robb said in return. He held her to him as they lay down together and hands came up to run through her hair while her lips made their way down his neck. "I don’t care if we miss the feast altogether at this moment," he admitted to her with a smile.

* * *

A few hours passed before Robb and Margaery made their way down to the feast hand in hand. The sun had set and they were fairly late, but they did not hasten their pace as they strode idly towards the great hall. “Oh, sweetheart, you have a terrible love bite on your neck,” Margaery noted as they walked, giving a small laugh as she leant in to tenderly run her fingers over his skin. “I’m so sorry. I must really be a she-wolf to leave such a mark.”

Robb broke into a grin even as his face flushed slightly red. “A she-wolf indeed. You need not ever be sorry for that, sweetheart,” he affirmed. He lowered his voice and leant in closer to Margaery as they approached the doors of the Great Hall of Highgarden. “I’m just not entirely sure what to say if anyone asks,” he commented, “Hopefully your family will think it impolite to question such things of their king.”

“A king does not have to have excuses. He need only dismiss anyone who asks him such questions.” Margaery laughed aloud again, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of Robb’s mouth before they entered through the hall’s doors. The room was abuzz with chatter and music already and hardly anyone took notice as the king and queen quietly sneaked in, taking their seats.

"Good to see you, your graces," Willas’s voice piped up not long after Robb and Margaery had taken their seats. He was seated a few seats down from the king and queen and gave them both a smile. Dacey was sat beside him, looking slightly overwhelmed by the castle but not completely uncomfortable. "I was beginning to think you had found a better feast elsewhere," Willas joked.

"I very much doubt we would find anywhere with food better than in Highgarden, Willas," Robb answered with a smile, "How are you finding your future castle, Lady Dacey?"

"Very, very different to Bear Island," Dacey noted, raising her eyebrows slightly before taking a drink from her glass.

“I hope very, very different isn’t a bad thing, sister,” Margaery replied, giving Dacey a warm smile. “I would quite like to visit Bear Island one day, if your family would have us. If it is even the slightest bit like Winterfell, then I’m sure I will love it.” She turned to Robb, placing a hand on his knee, her smile unfading. “It might be some time before we go that far north again, but I am very much looking forward to it.”

“Why don’t you try to enjoy your time in the South before you go running off with your king again?” Garlan spoke up from where he sat, smirking slightly. “They were more than ten minutes late to the feast, Willas. You owe me ten Silver Stags.” He held his hand out towards his older brother, raising his eyebrows.

"By no means a bad thing, Margaery," Dacey answered with a smile, "You are always most welcome in our hall on Bear Island, but I must warn you it is nothing like Winterfell. It’s small, and our land is barren and populated for the most part on the coast by fishermen. It is home to me, but I believe difficult to like for those who have not grown up there."

"She burst into laughter last time I suggested to her we visit her lady mother," Willas commented to Margaery before turning to Garlan and countering, "How do you know they didn’t arrive a while ago? You seemed very interested in that last song the bard was singing."

"We’ve been here for quite some time, Garlan," Robb said innocently, his hand coming to rest over Margaery’s on his knee, "You must have just missed us walk in."

Garlan shook his head, a look of annoyance on his face as he withdrew his hand. “I’m not blind, your graces,” he said quietly. “I hope you mean to tell me that _those_ happened before the feast, or I may need to reevaluate my eyesight.” He nodded towards Robb’s neck.

Margaery’s face flushed pink, and she turned her head back towards Lady Dacey, deciding it was best to just ignore her older brother. “Thank you for the invitation. I’m sure it is beautiful despite its differences. I think Willas should take a trip there as well. You at least must take Robbie to Bear Island someday!”

"One of them did," Robb muttered, his expression somewhat torn between embarrassment and bemusement.

"Oh, Robbie will definitely go someday. He has bear’s blood in him, unlike his father," Dacey teased, turning and pressing her lips to Willas’s, "And perhaps he might have a sister by then to help keep him safe."

"We should be so blessed," Willas remarked before glancing over his shoulder and tossing a golden dragon to Garlan, "If it will stop you from complaining, brother."

"We may be blessed earlier than you think, my love," Dacey commented with a smile.

Margaery smiled widely at her sister-in-law and brother, her heart filled with joy for the both of them. There were so many things she was grateful for in her marriage to Robb, and one of them was the fact that Willas and Dacey were able to meet because of her husband. “I am very glad our children will get to grow up together,” she said. “It will be as if they are brothers and sisters. When can Julianne and Karine be expecting to gain a cousin from their Aunt Leonette and Uncle Garlan?”

“Well, I wasn’t going to say anything until my lady wife started showing, but…” Garlan trailed off, a smile growing on his face.

"Many congratulations, Garlan!" Dacey exclaimed, "I suppose if Garlan is opening up to us, then I ought to as well. I believe I am with child again."

"I am not certain which news to react to first," Willas admitted, grinning from ear to ear. He leant forwards to kiss his wife deeply before standing to his feet and making his way over to his brother. "Don’t worry, I do not intend on kissing you," he assured him, reaching forwards to wrap his arms around him in a hug.

"Congratulations to all of you!" Robb said earnestly, smiling over at his brothers-in-law, "Tyrell cousins come in twos, it seems. I’m sure your lord father will be overjoyed."

“That our father will be,” Margaery commented, standing up herself to give Dacey a hug in congratulations and then moving to the other side of the table to hug Garlan. “My big brother is finally going to be a father! It seems the gods are smiling down on us.”

“They are,” Garlan remarked. “Smiling down at us from the tippy tops of the trees.”

Margaery rolled her eyes before taking her seat again and taking Robb’s hand in hers. She hoped that they would be adding another number to their midst soon as well.

"I was going to remind your brother that he and his lady wife are always welcome at court, but now I am having second thoughts," Robb joked, leaning in to speak in Margaery’s ear. "Knowing us, I’m certain it won’t be long before you will be joining Lady Dacey and Lady Leonette," he added.

Margaery turned to press her lips to Robb’s, smiling as she did so. She loved that he always seemed to know what she was thinking at all times. “I sincerely hope so. Maybe this time I will give you a boy and you can go riding and hunting together… not to discredit Julianne or Karine in such areas. They might want to be like their Aunt Dacey.” She moved her head slightly to kiss close to her husband’s ear, lowering her voice as she spoke. “Or like their lady mother. I don’t believe you have ever seen my swordwork, my love.”

"That is true, or even like their aunt Arya. True Northern women," Robb remarked with a smile. He was finding Margaery’s kisses near his ear very distracting from everything else, but he registered surprise on his face at her last few sentences. "What are you talking about?" he questioned, adding jokingly, "Don’t tell me you have been keeping things from me."

“Not keeping things from you per se, just… I suppose I haven’t had the opportunity to show you,” Margaery jested, gently nipping at Robb’s ear, concluding that she would be unable to stop her thoughts from wandering to what happened before the feast. “I made Loras teach me some of what he learned before he went to be Renly’s squire, and then I practiced a bit on my own. Perhaps I can be your sparring partner sometime tomorrow?”

"Mmm, of course," Robb muttered, his thoughts clouded by what Margaery was doing to his ear. He remembered her teeth nipping at his neck while he’d been buried inside her and it took a few moments for him to grasp fully what she was saying to him. "Wait, sparring partner?" he said, his eyes widening, "I don’t know, Margaery…I would fear hurting you."

“It’s alright, sweetheart. We can use the wooden swords if you are so concerned. You don’t have to worry, I promise,” Margaery urged, nuzzling Robb’s neck and kissing over the bruises she had left earlier.

“Pardon me, your graces, but I do believe your food is getting cold,” Garlan spoke up, quirking an eyebrow at them. “You wouldn’t want to let that freshly caught trout go to waste, would you?”

Margaery’s eyes narrowed as she looked over at her brother, though he was most likely in the right in that she should be eating rather than kissing her husband in the company of others. She gave a small sigh and picked up her fork, dishing herself a bite, but she found her appetite was for Robb rather than the food on her plate.

Robb’s expression matched Margaery’s almost perfectly as he glared over momentarily at Garlan, but he likewise didn’t say anything and turned his attention to his plate. The food was one of his favourite things about Highgarden, but on this evening he was barely paying attention to his food. Willas startled him from his thoughts when he spoke up and invited him to come hunting with the Tyrell brothers the following day.

"That would be great, but can we make it the day after tomorrow instead?" he suggested, "I believe I will be otherwise occupied in the morning. I have been challenged to a duel."

Garlan gave a heavy sigh, always one for the dramatics. “I suppose we can make it the day after tomorrow, if your grace insists,” he said. “But don’t blame me if we flush out a hart tomorrow and there is no game for you on our second day of hunting.”

“Oh, be quiet, Garlan. My husband has more important matters to deal with,” Margaery teased, giving her brother a smirk and then turning to face Robb. “I’m very glad you’ve decided to accept my challenge,” she remarked. She had untangled their fingers to take a bite of food, but her hand found his knee again before she dared to slide it further up his leg.

"Thank you. If the three of you do flush out a hart without me present I am sure I will get over my disappointment after I get over my shock," Robb commented with a smirk of his own. His eyes then widened and he swallowed, wondering briefly if he was imagining it when he felt Margaery’s hand travel up his leg. "Well, if we use wooden swords…I am curious to see what you are capable of," he admitted, "And you are very hard to say no to."

“Well, thank you. I strive to be irresistible when the situation involves my dear husband,” Margaery teased, giving Robb a smile. “I’ll try not to disappoint you tomorrow though I’ve been out of practice for quite some time. In all honesty, I am a bit nervous that you might find what I call my ‘skills’ useless compared to what you are capable of, but I will try my best.” She softly ran her fingers over his inner thigh, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Robb found himself particularly thankful for the table blocking everyone’s view, otherwise he knew he definitely would not be able to hide his reaction to what Margaery was doing underneath it. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I would not fight you as I would your brother Loras, and I am certain you are very skilled,” he commented before clearing his throat loudly, “I think this wine is going to my head. Perhaps I need a rest.”

“Oh, my love, I am sorry to hear that,” Margaery said, feigning concern and sliding her hand up further still. “Maybe a walk in the fresh air will help you clear your head? The gardens are very peaceful at this time of night when no one is around.”

“You’ve barely taken a sip,” Garlan remarked confusedly, glancing over at the king’s cup which was nearly full to the brim.

“The wine is much stronger here than it is in King’s Landing, brother,” Margaery explained, shaking her head. “You mustn’t lecture my poor husband. He’s had a long day of travel and other things.”

"I…used to be able to hold my drink with the best of them but you know how it is. Since I came to King’s Landing I have found I barely have time to drink," Robb explained to Garlan, shaking his head regrettably. His leg twitched and caused the table to move slightly, which Robb attempted to cover with a cough. "A walk in the fresh air sounds great," he said, "I’m sorry, I hope you don’t mind excusing us for a moment."

"It’s getting increasingly hard," Willas remarked, causing Robb to raise his eyebrows, "to find decent wine from the Arbor. I’m not finding it strong, just not very good. I don’t think the grapes are growing as well as in the past."

“You all will just have to find something else to drink other than wine, though Grandmother would say that’s preposterous,” Margaery said, raising her eyebrows and giving Robb a small pat on the leg. “Come, my wolf, I will go with you outside so we might nurse that headache of yours.” She took his hand and stood from the table, urging him to stand behind her so that she might obscure him from view. “Congratulations to all of you once again. You must be so proud and excited.”

Robb stood slowly to his feet with his hand still in Margaery’s and took her cue, quickly stepping behind her. “Aye, many congratulations. May the Tyrell family only continue to grow and prosper,” he said after her words. He leant in close behind his wife and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I am most grateful for your company, sweetheart,” he added to her.

“I will always be here when you need me,” Margaery replied with a small smile, leading Robb away from the table and towards the doors of the hall faster than she believed her legs could carry her. They made their way out of the castle and into the gardens knowing that they would be better off to go somewhere they couldn’t be found. She made sure they were alone before turning around and pressing her lips to Robb’s in a deep kiss, her hand dipping below the waistband of his trousers.

Robb’s first attempt to speak once he and Margaery were outside died in favour of a groan against her lips at her touch. His hands went to her waist and then her breasts as he kissed her again, unable to think of anything but her. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t…you must know the effect you have on me,” he murmured with a smile, “You are something else, Margaery Stark.”

“As are you, Robb Stark, even when you are apologizing for no reason,” Margaery jested, leaning in to kiss her husband again. “I should be the one saying sorry, for I find it difficult to control any impulses I have whenever you are around. I don’t know what it is today… perhaps that we waited for what felt like so long, but I want you so badly that I cannot think straight or even hope to concentrate on anything other than you.”

"That is nothing to be sorry for either, it only makes me a very fortunate man," Robb answered, still grinning, "I feel the same for you, sweetheart. And we are here in Highgarden, away from the Red Keep, away from our worries…you taught me that we ought to enjoy things while we can. But you will be repaid in kind someday for your antics under the table."

“I think I will look forward to that day. I hope you come up with something creative,” Margaery said with a smile, threading her free hand through Robb’s hair and kissing him slowly. “Gods, I am so lucky to have you,” she remarked as she pulled away. “You are perfectly matched to me in every aspect, and for that I am so thankful. Our meeting must have been written in the stars for as long as they’ve existed.”

"You believe that?" Robb asked softly, his gaze lingering for a moment on Margaery. He leant in to kiss down her neck, his teeth gently grazing her skin. "It may be that the wine really has gone to my head, but I believe we were destined to be together, in this life and the next," he added, "Stay out here with me. We ought to take advantage of these gardens before winter comes."

“I do,” Margaery said softly in response, hugging Robb tighter to her as his lips met her neck. “Every day I am only reassured that you are all I’ve ever needed. I love you more than I ever thought was possible.” She slid her hand over his hip and began to push down his breeches as she sought his lips again. She was certain that there would never be a night with her husband that wasn’t memorable, and she planned to make the most of her time in Highgarden with him.

* * *

The harsh sunlight was what woke both Robb and Margaery up the following morning, but rather than streaming in through the windows it shone brightly directly on their faces. Robb’s nose crinkled slightly and he half-opened his eyes, registering lush green blades of grass, the sound of birds chirping nearby and Margaery’s form lying next to him, her hair fanned out behind her and her clothes askew. The memories of the previous night returned to him and he couldn’t help but smile.

"Oh, gods," he murmured, "Your brothers will never let me hear the end of this."

Margaery let out a noise of annoyance as she awoke from the bright sunlight. She turned over to bury her face in Robb’s chest and wrap an arm around his middle. “I don’t think I’ve ever woken up in a stranger place,” she muttered sleepily, gently running her fingers over her husband’s arm. “But thank you for last night. That was… mmm, so wonderful. And now I get to show you my swordwork. But first I think I shall have a bath as I’m not so accustomed to sleeping on the ground. I’m sure none of my brothers will find out about this. Not if we hurry,” she added, though she made no effort to stand up.

"It’s certainly…one of the strangest places I’ve ever woken up in," Robb muttered back, hugging Margaery closer to him. He did his best to brush the blades of grass out of her hair as she lay on his chest. "Mmm, the pleasure was all mine, sweetheart," he commented, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "I’ll take you up to our chambers so you can have your bath."

“Alright, my wolf. That sounds good, but I am so reluctant to move right now. You are very comfortable,” Margaery joked, lifting her head and shifting slightly to kiss Robb several times on the lips. “I love you,” she whispered brushing her nose against his. She made to lean back in until she heard a rustle of leaves and turned her head, startled, as she saw her father and mother emerge from behind a hedge.

Both seemed somewhat taken aback by the king and queen who lie tangled on the ground with mussed hair and guilty expressions. Mace cleared his throat, looking as if he was deciding between staying or leaving, but he quickly chose the former. “There you two are!” he bellowed, forcing a smile. “The castle has been abuzz with rumors that you ran off in the middle of the night, but I’m glad you didn’t stray too far from home.”

Robb had smiled contently at Margaery’s words, thinking to himself that he didn’t much want to move from where he was either, but their peace was quickly interrupted. When Robb realised they had been found by none other than his in-laws, he couldn’t stop his face from flushing red and his gaze from directing itself away from them. He swallowed and pulled up Margaery’s sleeve that had slipped slightly down her shoulder, as if somehow it might help. He had noticed before he’d looked away Alerie looking more horrified than he thought he’d ever seen her.

"Lord Mace, Lady Alerie. Good morning," he finally managed to say, "I…we were just…"

“No need to make excuses, your graces! You are free to do as you please while you are here,” Mace said pleasantly, raising his eyebrows. “Though I’m sure there are much more comfortable places inside,” he added with a chuckle. “The wine in the South must truly be stronger than that in the North!”

Margaery’s face was most likely the deepest shade of red it had ever achieved in her lifetime. She was normally very good at coming up with explanations for her and her husband’s actions, but this time she was at a loss. She wasn’t sure whether to be mortified or grateful for her father’s reaction, but her mother was a different story entirely. “Um, we were just about to head back to our quarters anyhow,” she said quietly, standing up and brushing off her dress.

“Ah, well we were headed in the direction of the castle as well,” Mace remarked. “We will walk back with you.”

Robb wanted to protest, but he couldn’t think of anything that wouldn’t sound rude, so instead he kept his mouth shut and rose to his feet. He heard Alerie clear her throat and looked down to realise his breeches weren’t properly fastened, a problem which he quickly fixed as he turned an even brighter shade of red. He then made his way over to Margaery and took her hand in his.

"My lord husband is right. You ought to feel at home here," Alerie commented, giving Robb a smile, "Why don’t the two of you go ahead? I would like to have a word with Margaery and I’m sure you won’t be interested in women’s talk."

Margaery was unsure how to respond to her mother’s request, but she knew she couldn’t very well deny her a talk. She nodded her head and then leant forward to give Robb a quick kiss on the cheek. “I will see you later on, sweetheart,” she said softly, giving his hand a small pat before letting it go.

Mace looked all too happy to have some time to chat with the king alone, and gave the other man a smile as they headed back towards the castle, leaving Margaery and Lady Alerie by themselves.

"Margaery, I do not like to meddle in your life," Alerie began once she and Margaery were left alone, her voice calm, "You are more than of age now, and you already have children of your own. But I am…concerned for you. I thought I had raised you well, as a lady full of elegance and grace. You are more than a lady now, even. You are a queen, and yet you do not appear to be acting like one."

Margaery’s cheeks were still crimson as her mother talked, and she did not meet the other woman’s gaze. “I have children, yes, and I have the responsibilities of a queen, but sometimes Robb and I… We lost those years in which we were free to do as we pleased. He was fighting a war and I was learning etiquette and preparing to marry, and… I do not think that anything we do is wrong.” She shook her head, finding it difficult to put her thoughts into words while being proper at the same time. “I love him in ways that I do not think you fully grasp, Mother.”

"And I love your father, and I love you and your brothers, and for that very reason I never forgot my responsibilities. You must consider the kind of example you will be providing for your children," Alerie countered, shaking her own head, "All I am asking, Margaery, is that you consider being more cautious."

“It was not as if we planned on getting caught,” Margaery protested, furrowing her brow. “We… I’m unsure of what to tell you because I do not believe I will ever be able to convince you to think otherwise. I just wish you could respect my decisions no matter how far-fetched they seem to you. I shouldn’t have to remind you that you were the one talking of how we should be trying for an heir, so you should be happy for us,” she added, her face turning red again.

Alerie’s brow furrowed. “There are plenty of rooms in the castle suitable for that. A bed was always good enough for me,” she noted, reaching forwards to place a hand on Margaery’s shoulder, “Your husband may have wild blood of the North in him, but you do not, my sweet girl. It is your job to show him the ways of the south and your daughters the same.”

“It was my suggestion that we come outside and my fault that we stayed here for so long, not Robb’s,” Margaery noted. “He has always been a gentleman, and I have always been the one to encourage him to break rules and push boundaries. Please do not think ill of him for the decisions I have made. I respect your opinions, Mother, but I am very different from you.”

"Well, I do not wish to argue with you, Margaery. I have said what I wished to say, and if you choose to ignore me then I suppose there is nothing I can do," Alerie commented, momentarily pressing her lips together, "Go ahead. It does not bode well to keep your king and husband waiting."

Margaery nodded her head slightly, turning around and walking away from her mother. She was angry with herself for giving her parents the wrong impression of Robb and with Lady Alerie for not ever trying to see things from her perspective. She felt slightly guilty and childish and confused, and by the time she reached her quarters she was wiping away tears that had formed in her eyes. She opened the door and stepped inside, taking a seat on her bed without giving her husband a kiss in greeting.

Robb was undressing when he heard the sound of the door opening and he immediately began talking as he caught sight of Margaery out of the corner of his eye. “I’m so, so sorry, sweetheart,” he said, “Your father was acting almost like nothing had happened, which I think only made me even more embarrassed. I hope your mother didn’t…”

He trailed off as he turned to take a closer look at his wife and registered the expression on her face and her general demeanour. His brow furrowed and he made his way over to sit down next to her on the bed, looking concerned. “What happened?” he asked her quietly.

“I wish you would stop apologizing because it’s only making me feel worse,” Margaery remarked with a sad smile, folding her hands in her lap. “She just chided me for not being proper, for being too Northern, for setting a bad example for our children… I don’t know, Robb. Everything she says always gets to me, and I want to make her proud, but it’s so difficult. I should apologize to you for I am always the instigator when you are nothing but decent and kind and… I am horrible.” She brought her hands up to her face and tried not let Robb see that she had begun to cry once again.

"Hey, where is this coming from?" Robb questioned quietly, his expression registering nothing but confusion. He reached out to gently pull Margaery’s hands away from her face and take them in his own. "I didn’t think it would be that bad. Your mother always seems so reserved…" he commented, "But you need never apologise to me, Margaery. Really I should be thanking you every day."

“I am so used to having to live up to her expectations. She was perfectly polite about it, of course, but she makes me feel so awful, like I can never do as she pleases,” Margaery explained, holding tightly to Robb’s hands. “I am not a proper lady, and I am not a good influence, and perhaps what she says is somewhat true.” She shook her head, a few tears falling forth from her eyes.

"I am not certain I know the definition of a ‘proper lady’," Robb remarked softly. He bit on his own lower lip slightly at the sight of Margaery’s tears and leant in to kiss her forehead.

"If you think you are not a good influence, my love…you have been the greatest of influences on me," he admitted, "I am glad you never met me during the war because you would have met a scared, lost boy. Everything was so confused back then that I began to doubt myself, doubt my family, doubt my heritage. I thought they were calling me the Young Wolf because of how bloodthirsty I was, and that wasn’t the man I wanted to be. It took me a long time to remember my pride in being a Stark, to realise that it is no bad thing to be a wolf. It took you."

Margaery let go of Robb’s hands so she could wrap her arms around him and hold him close to her, resting her head against his chest. “You always know the words to say to make me feel as if I could move mountains. You’ve no idea how much that means to me.”

She paused before continuing her sentiments. “I’m sorry I am so flustered. I hate doubting myself and, most of all, what we choose to do. I never want to feel guilty or have second thoughts about how we portray our love and passion for one another, even if others do not approve. My mother just… I love her, but she does not understand me. After I married you and Catelyn became my mother-in-law… She seems to love me as if I am her own child, but never has she discouraged or made me feel as if I have to own up to something.”

"I thought it was me who said sorry far too often," Robb noted, giving a small smile as he hugged Margaery close. He fell silent to listen to her, pondering on her words.

"I love my mother very much, and I am so very glad that you and her have a good relationship, but I must say I think sometimes it is easier when it comes to someone who didn’t raise you. There are plenty of things I disagree with my mother on, especially when it comes to Jon," he remarked, "I would not ever want you to feel ashamed, either. I should hope our children grow up knowing their parents love each other and with the hope that they will find someone to love, too."

Margaery nodded her head in agreement. “I suppose it is. And I thought it was _me_ who was supposed to be the brain in this marriage,” she teased, leaning back to press her lips to her husband’s. “Thank you. When I am lacking reason or letting emotions overtake me, you are always here to balance me out. I would be upset if we could not be together as we are now. You are my everything, Robb. I’m certain Karine and Julianne will see how much their mother and father adore each other. And hopefully we shall add more children to our family through our love,” she remarked, placing a hand on her flat stomach.

"You are, don’t worry. If I say anything wise it is purely by chance," Robb teased in return. He had smiled broadly after Margaery’s kiss and pressed his lips to hers once more. "I cannot imagine my life without you, Margaery, and without all the joy you bring to it. You will see, before long we will have another child on the way, and we will have enjoyed ourselves a great deal," he remarked, "Would you like me to tell your handmaidens to prepare that bath for you?"

“Well, for all our faults, no one can say we are not good at making children,” Margaery teased softly, hugging Robb to her again and giving him a small squeeze. “Beautiful children who are smart and sweet and can bring a smile to my face no matter the circumstance.” She gave a contented sigh before flushing red as an idea formed in her mind. “Gods, my mother would kill me if she knew what I am about to say, but… perhaps my handmaidens can prepare a bath for the both of us?”

"Aye, that is true. You are good at many, many things, sweetheart," Robb remarked. When she spoke again his eyebrows raised and he pulled away slightly to look at his wife.

"I am…very much on board with that idea, if Highgarden has a tub big enough, which I’m sure it does," he answered, "We will keep someone outside the doors so nobody can walk in on us. Your mother need never know that I love my lady because she is a little _im_ proper.”

“I believe Highgarden has tubs big enough to hold a mammoth, my love, though I’m not sure what sort of occasion anyone might need those for,” Margaery jested, pressing her lips to Robb’s again. “I think it best that we reserve our wilder sides until we are outside of my family’s watchful eyes, but as long as we are more careful not to let anyone see us then I’m sure we will be fine.”

"Perhaps some of the past lords of Highgarden were far wilder than us," Robb jested in return, giving a small laugh. He looked slightly concerned that Margaery appeared to be preoccupied still with her mother’s words but he said nothing for the timebeing, deciding he would instead do his best to convince her she need not worry. He stood to his feet and headed over to the door, poking his head out to speak to a servant outside. When he returned to Margaery’s side, he reached forwards and scooped her up from the bed into his arms.

"They’re getting it ready," he told her with a smile before asking jokingly, "You’re fine to get in like this, aren’t you?"

Margaery let out a small squeal of delight as Robb swept her off her feet and into his arms. She wrapped her own arms around his neck, leaning in to rest her forehead to his. “I think it’s better if clothing is removed _before_ one has a bath, my love,” she replied with a smile, closing the small distance between their lips. “I thought you knew of these things as you always seem clean and smell wonderful whenever I am around you,” she said, her cheeks growing slightly pink with her statements.

"Really? I think I have been doing something wrong all these years," Robb teased, only for his face to turn even pinker than Margaery’s at her words. He smiled embarrassedly and kissed her yet again before placing her down gently on the floor. "Since your handmaidens are otherwise occupied, I suppose it falls to me then to help you get undressed then," he remarked, raising his eyebrows at his wife.

Margaery laughed out loud at Robb’s words, finding that, as always, he could take her cares away without doing anything other than being himself. “I suppose it does,” she said softly following his suggestion. She spun around so that he could reach the fastenings on the back of her dress and undo them, gathering her hair to one side and sweeping it over her shoulder.

Robb stepped forwards once Margaery had turned herself around and his hands began to work at the fastenings on her dress. He still fumbled a little to get them undone, but far less than he once had, and once the fabric had come apart he leant in to press a lingering kiss to the exposed nape of her neck. “I don’t know how your hair always smells like flowers,” he commented quietly, “Even when you haven’t spent the night in a garden.”

Margaery felt bumps rise on her arms as Robb kissed the back of her neck, and she turned around, reaching up to play with his collar. “Well, I am not supposed to let you in on all of my secrets, but there may or may not be a bottle of lavender oil that my handmaidens sprinkle on my hair after all of my baths,” she responded, standing on tiptoe to press her lips to his. “Perhaps you might have to do that this time around.” She gently took his hands in hers and brought them up to the straps of her dress. “But you have not even finished the first step yet.”

"Is that so? Nearly three years and there are still things I am only just discovering," Robb remarked, meeting Margaery’s gaze with a smile, "It is not just lavender, though, I’m certain. Some of it must be you." He pulled at the straps she had placed his hands on and tugged her dress down her body, letting it fall to the floor as he kissed her deeply. "I am not certain about our duel today," he remarked playfully, "It will be the first time I have seen my sparring partner naked beforehand."

Margaery stepped out of her dress and towards Robb, returning his kiss with enthusiasm. She laughed again at his words, unable to help the growing smile on her face. “I hope our circumstances do not make you go any easier on me. I would quite enjoy a fair match today. Do not hold back just because I’m your wife,” she teased, snaking her arms around his neck. “Hmm, well as you have said, you traditionally take a bath with all of your clothing on, but perhaps you can make an exception for me this time?”

"I will try, that is all I can promise," Robb answered, giving a gentle chuckle of his own. He wasn’t at all sure he would be able to bring himself to fight against Margaery as he would against her brother or indeed anyone else. "I will make an exception for you," he answered her question, "As long as we are both under the understanding that there will not only be bathing going on during this bath."

“I am perfectly alright with those conditions,” Margaery said with a raise of her eyebrows, giving Robb a peck on the lips before turning her attention to his shirt and helping him slip it off. “With our creative abilities I am surprised we have only now explored this option. I could have been bathing with you for the past three years. It seems a shame we let all of that time and water go to waste.”

"It does seem like a terrible shame. I suspect I would be in danger of never getting anything else done, though, my sweet, sweet wife," Robb admitted, unable to help but grin. Once Margaery had helped him with his shirt he used his hands to slip off the chain attached to a pendant around his neck, which he only ever removed when it came to bathing. He placed it down carefully on the bedside and his hands returned to his wife’s skin.

"Do not ever change, Margaery," he murmured to her, "Perhaps you are an instigator, but I love that you are. I had forgotten what it was like to enjoy myself before you came into my life."

“I promise you that I won’t, if only for your sake,” Margaery murmured back, sliding her hands over Robb’s chest and undoing the fastenings of his breeches. “I love that you are always so willing to participate in my strange ideas. I had no one to enjoy life with before you.” She barely had his pants down before she was kissing him again, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him close to her. “If we are not careful then we will not make it to the tub, my love.”

"We never were very careful," Robb breathed in return, whatever train of thought he’d had lost when Margaery had pressed herself against him. His hands slid up her back as he kissed her again and he missed the sound of the door opening, although he did hear the sound of a handmaiden’s voice speaking up.

"Your graces, the bath is ready," she declared, indicating through the door into the next room.

"That is one part of being a king I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to get used to," Robb murmured to Margaery, shaking his head slightly. "Thank you," he told the handmaiden, adding to his wife, "After you, sweetheart."

Margaery took Robb’s hand, standing close to him as they made their way into the next room while keeping a wary eye on the handmaiden who was giving them both smiles. “I have no need of you for my bath today, but you can stand outside the door and make sure that no one comes inside this room,” she said to the three girls who were already hovering over the tub waiting for her. They took their leave then, bowing their heads and giving her looks of confusion as they departed, closing the door behind them.

“There is something to be said of being queen and having others leave when you want them to,” Margaery remarked with a small laugh, letting go of Robb’s hand only to lower herself into the tub.

"They all looked so disappointed I alone have the privilege of bathing you today," Robb remarked, letting out a laugh of his own. The notion of having three other people to help you bathe seemed strange to him, but he deemed that ladies must have their own reasons. He watched as Margaery stepped into the bath, trying not to be too obvious about looking, and followed soon after to settle down next to her. He picked up a washcloth from next to him and decided to begin with her shoulders. "Having said that, I am sure you will be wishing your handmaidens were here before long," he added jokingly.

Margaery’s face grew heated as Robb leant over to wash her shoulders, the gesture full of affection that she was certain was reserved for only her. “Never,” she replied simply, scooting closer to him and gently nudging his legs apart so she could sit between them. “They will soon all be out of jobs because of you,” she remarked, giving him a warm smile and leaning into his touch. “I suppose they might help me when you are busy, but I like this very much.”

"Good, because I do, too," Robb admitted as he kissed Margaery just below her ear. "We will have to make some changes at King’s Landing and allocate some time for the king to join the queen in her bath," he added, his kisses dropping to her neck, "I wonder if it will be easy to convince Willas." He continued to wash her with one hand while his other hand slid slowly down towards her stomach.

Margaery let out a small gasp as she felt Robb’s hand dip lower, and she closed her eyes, relishing his touch. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply. “I do not think it will be difficult to free your schedule up slightly,” she said as she pulled away. “We have been very fortunate to live in this time of peace, much of which can be attributed to the decisions you’ve made. I hope you know how proud I am of you.” She softly ran her hand over his leg under the water. “I fell in love with a man that I saw so much potential in, and you have only exceeded all of my expectations.”

Robb’s hand went lower still and he returned Margaery’s kiss eagerly, smiling slightly shyly when he pulled away afterwards and heard her words. “You make me feel grander than any title or crown ever has, sweetheart,” he murmured, feeling her touch under the water, “But my reign would not be as it is had I not had you by my side. If they speak or sing or write one day of these times I hope they will say peace was built on two pillars of strength, not one.”

Margaery whimpered softly as she felt Robb’s fingers on her before she gave him a coy smile, leaning in to kiss his jaw. “We’ve said often that we do not know how many weeks or moons or years we have left together, but every day I gain hope that we’ll be with each other for a long, long time,” she whispered against his skin, sitting up slightly and draping her arms over his shoulders. “And I will love you every moment of every one of those days.”

"You say such things and I start daring to believe them," Robb whispered sincerely in return. There was once a time where he hadn’t expected to live to see the next moon, or even the next day, but his hopes for the future now stretched over many, many years. He wanted to see his children grow to adults, and he wanted to do it with Margaery alongside him. His hand that was holding the washcloth moved down to grip her back as he kissed her deeply.

* * *

Some time later, the king and queen emerged from their quarters, dressed and clean and ready for the day ahead of them. Margaery was wearing loosely fitting pants and a blouse so that she could move about a bit more freely than a dress would allow her for their sparring match. Her arm was wrapped tightly around Robb’s waist as they made their way down to the courtyard. “Gods, I feel as though I have not worn anything like this in ages,” she remarked with a small laugh. “Even then I was wearing Loras’s clothing against my parents’ wishes so that I could practice with him. It’s an odd change from my dresses.”

Robb, who had been sneaking glances at Margaery out of the corner of his eye the entire time they had been walking, couldn’t help but give a small chuckle of his own. His arm mirrored his wife’s and he tightened his grip around her waist. “I did not wish to say anything, but it is very strange,” he admitted, “I am not used to it, I suppose. Which is not to say you are not beautiful still.”

“No worries. It is only temporary,” Margaery teased softly with a small wrinkle of her nose, all too aware of Robb’s lingering eyes on her. “I am not used to it either, trust me. I must say that is quite comfortable, though.” She leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek at his compliment. “You are kind, but you mustn’t let my beauty distract you during our match, just as I will try not to think about how very handsome you are.”

"I fear you may be asking far too much of me, my lady," Robb admitted, laughing and blushing slightly from Margaery’s words. He came to a stop in the mostly empty courtyard, glancing around to check if there was enough space. "What do you think of this spot?" he asked her, adding in passing, "I take your parents were not best pleased then when you asked Loras to teach you how to use a sword."

“That they were not,” Margaery remarked, furrowing her brow. “I suppose I have always had a slightly rebellious streak, even if I was not doing something so scandalous. It was just difficult watching my three brothers do things that I was unable to. Loras was always understanding of those who are different, and so he was very willing to teach me,” she said with a small smile. “This spot works just fine. I will go and fetch the wooden swords.” She quickly kissed the corner of his mouth before hurrying off to retrieve the swords from their posts and return to him, tossing one in his direction.

"It is understandable. You are the youngest child, you must have wondered why your three brothers all grew up a certain way and you had to act differently," Robb mused in response to Margaery’s words. He nodded his head when Margaery went to get the swords and took a deep breath, still unsure how exactly he was going to handle this.

"Are you sure you do not want some padding?" he asked his wife as he easily caught the sword she had tossed him.

“I am perfectly fine, my love,” Margaery insisted with a small laugh. “I am not so delicate, you know.” She tossed her sword from hand to hand, feeling it’s weight before taking lunging forward and taking her stance, swinging the sword back and forth a few times for practice before raising her eyebrows at her husband, pursing her lips slightly. “Are you ready?”

"Not really," Robb murmured, more to himself than to Margaery, but he nodded nonetheless. He took his stance, spreading his weight evenly between his feet and wondering how he’d ended up agreeing to this in the first place. "On three," he told his wife, "One…two…"

“Three!” Margaery yelled, stepping to Robb’s left and swinging around him before he could hope to make a move. She struck a soft blow on his back, quirking an eyebrow as it seemed he did not have much fight in him. “You’re not going to hurt me, I swear it. And if you do then I will let you know and we can stop straight away,” she told him.

"I’m sorry. I know you’re not so fragile, just very important to me," Robb apologised with a small smile, "But I really ought to watch my back. I forgot you’re sneaky when it comes to battle." He turned around swiftly and this time their swords met with a loud clack.

“You always let your guard down around me,” Margaery noted, her smile matching Robb’s. She lunged towards him again and then parried his swings, letting a small yell as their swords met again. “Not too shabby,” she remarked. “But you should watch your footing.” While Robb was distracted in looking down she smacked his shoulder with her sword.

Robb raised his eyebrows at the blow to his shoulder and shook his head at his wife, only able to smile. He was well aware he had a tendency to let his guard down around her, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

"I’m really starting to think I can’t trust you in these kinds of situations," he remarked with a laugh, lunging at her only to miss her by a hair’s width. She parried his next few swings, until he finally managed to land a small blow to her hip.

“Ouch!” Margaery yelped loudly, feeling a twinge of guilt as she saw Robb’s upset expression before she whacked his sword out of his hand. She gave him a sheepish grin, shrugging her shoulders. “The best thing Loras taught me was to prey on your opponents weaknesses, but now I cannot help but feel horrible for making you worry.” She picked up his sword and handed it back to him, giving him an apologetic look.

"I don’t hold grudges for what happens in practice," Robb assured Margaery with a smile as he took his sword back for her, just thankful that she wasn’t really hurt. No sooner than he had his weapon his hands than he began to lunge at her again, quicker and more certain this time than he had been before. "Your brother is a very good swordsman, and he taught you well," he conceded, "My father taught me to wait for the right moment to show your opponent what you can really do."

“Your father must have also been an excellent teacher,” Margaery replied, finding it interesting that she and Robb could still have so much to discover about each other even after their three years of being together. They matched one another’s movements, their swords clicking each time they made to strike. Finally she managed to twist around him, giving him a light smack on his behind while holding back her laugh.

"I take it all back, Loras was a terrible teacher," Robb declared, not bothering to hold back a chuckle as he glanced over his shoulder. "That’s probably going to leave a bruise, but a blow to the backside is not going to be very effective in battle," he told Margaery jokingly, "If you’re ever up against a man in armor, go for the joints. Knees, elbows, shoulders, neck. That’s where he’ll be weakest."

“A bruise, eh? I will have to nurse you back to health later,” Margaery jested, swinging her sword towards Robb’s knees but finding that he was getting better at anticipating her movements. She stepped forward to strike his chest but their swords met again. She smiled, putting all of her weight against his and leaning in close to press a kiss to his neck. “One of the weakest points, no?” she questioned softly before pulling away, taking her stance again.

Robb’s arms turned momentarily weak as Margaery surprised him with a kiss, and when she pulled away his free hand came up to rest on the back of his neck as he smiled sheepishly. “That wasn’t _quite_ what I meant,” he told her before commenting, “You know, it never really occurred to me that you’d look very good swinging a sword.”

“I will let you in on a secret. I love surprising you,” Margaery remarked, swiftly moving from her neutral stance to knock Robb’s hand away with her own and bring her sword up to his neck. “I know you are much stronger and would be able to overpower me if you wanted right now, but will you yield to me, handsome ser?” she asked playfully, quirking an eyebrow.

Robb’s eyes widened and he slowly lifted his hands above his head, giving his surrender. He bit back a fond smile as he glanced over at her with her eyebrow raised at him. “I will let you in on a secret of my own,” he said, “To you alone, I will always yield.”

Margaery dropped her sword to the ground and stepped closer to wrap her arms around Robb’s neck and kiss him deeply. “You are the best sparring partner,” she said quietly as she pulled back. “Don’t tell Loras I said that, though. He would be absolutely furious with me.”

"As long as you don’t tell him that I enjoy practising with you far more than with him. Especially what happens after I yield," Robb answered, grinning and pressing his lips to Margaery’s again, "You are rather good. I think you could hold your own even against someone who wasn’t hopelessly in love with you."

“Do you really?” Margaery questioned him, her eyes narrowing in skepticism. She could not help but smile anyway. “Not to say that you aren’t a formidable opponent, sweetheart. I just think we know each other too well, and it was not difficult to figure out how to distract you. And, noting by where my sword and hands are at the moment, you are very good at figuring out how to distract me.”

"Oh, I know I am a formidable opponent. I was just going easy on you," Robb answered cheekily, "And I like your distractions very much." He leant in to kiss his wife once more before she had time to say anything in protest. "Another round?" he suggested, "You will have to work harder to trick me this time."

“Where is this new found cockiness coming from?” Margaery asked teasingly, giving her husband wide eyes. “Normally I would find that trait annoying, but for some reason it is just endearing on you.” She stepped back to collect both of their swords for them. “I am glad you are not so reluctant to fight me anymore,” she said as she handed him his sword. “Now, let me see what you are truly capable of.”

* * *

Robb wasn’t entirely sure how much time had gone by when a familiar figure approached him and Margaery, shielding the sunlight from her face with her hand and wearing a bemused smile. He and his wife had already fought quite a few rounds and this latest one, similarly to most of the previous ones, had ended in Robb wrapping his arms around Margaery, more interested in kissing her than defeating her.

"Good day, Lady Dacey," Robb greeted the new arrival, turning to glance at her, "Have you come to relive your glory days and watch us practice?"

"I saw a little from the windows. You’re off your form, your grace," Dacey answered, grinning at him, "My lord husband and his brother have been asking about you. I think they are secretly heartbroken you’ve chosen their sister’s company over theirs."

Margaery turned towards Dacey, giving the other woman a smile as she approached them. “Oh, come now. I thought he was on top form today despite not having swung a sword in quite some time.”

She hugged Robb tighter to her, resting her cheek against his chest before addressing Dacey once more. “I suppose I should learn to share though I’m not a big fan of the idea. Still, Garlan only gets to see his brother-in-law once every few years while I get to see him every day. It would be selfish to keep him longer.” She looked up then, giving her husband a peck on the lips. “Why don’t you go see what they want?” she suggested. “I’m certain my sister-in-law and I will find _something_ to do around here while you are gone.”

Robb nodded slowly after Margaery had pulled away from him, conceding for the timebeing although looking slightly reluctant to do so. “I suppose it would not be right to ignore my brothers,” he remarked to her, “But perhaps we might meet again in our chambers tonight before supper? I, um…I rather liked seeing your swordplay today.”

“Don’t look so upset about it. You always have a good time with my brothers despite your initial reluctance. Trust me, after five minutes with them you will not be missing me so much,” Margaery joked, giving him a squeeze before letting go. “Of course we will meet later. I rather enjoyed my time with you as well, my wolf.”

"I am not upset, sweetheart, merely disappointed. I know for a fact your brothers do not smell anywhere near as good as you do," Robb joked, smiling and adding, "Good. I will show you later certain circumstances under which I do not yield." He said his last sentence under his breath close to Margaery’s ear, quietly enough so Dacey couldn’t hear. Pulling away, he gave both his wife and his sister-in-law a smile and bid them goodbye before heading off in search of Willas and Garlan.

"No offence, Margaery, but I never would have taken you for a swordswoman," Dacey commented playfully, raising her eyebrows, "Nor would I have imagined I would one day be the one in a dress while you are not."

Margaery felt a shiver run down her spine at Robb’s words, and she shook her head slightly to clear her mind before she responded to Dacey’s words. “It is as if we have switched places for a day, sister,” she joked back, making her way over to the other woman and looping an arm through hers. “Come, take a walk with me, and you can give me some pointers on how to be a better swordswoman.” She felt somewhat small to be standing next to Dacey who was even taller than her husband, but they fell into step as they began to walk through the gardens.

"If you will give me some pointers on how to be a Lady of Highgarden," Dacey said in return, giving a small laugh, "The more I get to know you, Margaery, the more I feel ashamed for how I thought of you when we first met. Forgive my bluntness, but my sisters and I were always raised to speak our minds."

“I don’t think you will need my help to be the Lady of Highgarden. You need only be as you are now, and you will do just fine,” Margaery remarked softly. “You don’t have to apologize about something that happened so long ago. After all, my lord husband took me captive when we first met! Everyone had preconceived notions about each other, but I am glad you were able to look past them.”

"It was not so long ago," Dacey admitted, "My family is very close to the Stark family, and I suppose you might say I feel - felt - a little protective over my king. And I thought you a gentle rose petal of the south, too frail and weak-willed for Robb. But now I believe that just as the south has benefited from a Northern king, Robb has benefited greatly from having you by his side."

“I understand, just as I am protective of my brothers. I’m sure the Starks are a lot like your family, but now it feels as if we are all one in the same,” Margaery said, hoping that her words made at least the smallest bit of sense. “I was always very sure of myself, and I always felt strong, to be truthful, but Robb has only furthered my strength and given me a reason to live. I’m very grateful to him.”

"There are different kinds of strength. On Bear Island we are raised as warriors because it falls to us to defend the land when the men are away fishing," Dacey explained to Margaery, "But you fight in different ways, and you are far more learned than I. However, I stand by what I said that you are as much a Northern lady as any other. You remind me at times of Lady Catelyn."

“You’ve no idea how great a compliment that is to me,” Margaery said with a small laugh, slightly surprised as tears sprung into her eyes while thinking about how much she missed her mother-in-law. “You mustn’t discredit yourself in the ways of knowledge, however. Just as there are different kinds of strength, there are different kinds of smarts. Willas would not marry a lady that could not keep up with him.”

"Thank you. I used to worry slightly on that front, that he might find me dull and dim-witted. It seems ridiculous saying it out loud, but I suppose we are all fools for love," Dacey admitted, pausing before commenting, "He has been looking at Robbie’s baby carriage and tells me he thinks he has an idea to help Lord Bran."

Margaery smiled brightly at Dacey’s news. “I was sure he could come up with something. He does not have the opportunity to breed his animals or study the stars in King’s Landing, but I had hoped that he might find joy in a project like this,” she remarked. “I do not know if I tell you this often enough, but I am so glad you found each other. I’ve never seen him more comfortable than when he is around you.”

"He looked like a boy on his nameday when he was telling me about it," Dacey assured her sister-in-law, giving a gentle laugh, "I do not know if I tell you this often enough, but you honor me, Margaery. I hope as Willas’s wife I can help honor your family legacy in return."

“I have no doubt that you will,” Margaery responded kindly, giving Dacey’s arm a pat. “The Mormonts and the Tyrells and the Starks will never be same because of our marriages to our husbands, nor will all of the North and the South.” She paused for a moment before asking, “are you hoping your next is a girl?”

Dacey looked slightly surprised by Margaery’s question, and she hesitated slightly before giving her answer. She lowered her voice when she spoke again, her hand running over her still flat belly. “Aye,” she admitted quietly with a smile, “I am so very glad to have had Robbie, and I hope to have many other boys, but…a boy is for court, a boy is for Highgarden, a boy is for teaching to be a lord someday. A girl will be just for us and she can be whoever she wishes to be.”

Margaery gave the other woman a warm smile, nodding her head in understanding. “Robbie already has a lot of weight on those little shoulders of his, though he will be carefree for quite some time. I’m sure that Willas would love a little girl as well… Robb and I are trying for another. I love Karine and Julianne with all of my heart, but I want to give him a son so badly.”

"There is a lot of weight on _your_ shoulders,” Dacey mused, exchanging a glance with Margaery, “A king without an heir is considered weak, and never mind that I am sure there is a part of Robb that wishes to have a boy to teach as his father taught him. But we cannot control these things, my lady, as much as we might wish to. We have to let them happen on their own.”

Margaery’s eyes met the ground, her face flushing pink. “I know,” she said with a slight edge of disappointment in her voice. “Robb has told me the same thing many times. It’s just very difficult for me not to think about. I have no fears of him loving me and our children despite the fact that they are girls. I only dread what others will say if I do not have a son soon. What good am I to him if I cannot at least give him that?”

“And what do you think King Robb would say if you posed him such a question?” Dacey countered, raising her eyebrows at Margaery, “People will talk no matter what you do. I am learning that as the wife of the Hand of the King I must worry more about what other people think, but perhaps you could benefit from worrying less.”

“Robb would be offended that I could even consider such a thing,” Margaery replied, shaking her head. “I would never… I try not to keep anything from him, but it has been weighing heavy on my mind as of late. You must understand that my concerns are for him and his reputation only. But you are right, sister. I need not worry of what others think.”

"I do understand, believe me, especially now. I only wish these kinds of problems could be solved by picking up a sword and riding into battle," Dacey admitted, shaking her head with a wistful smile, "I am afraid I cannot offer much help besides old fishwives’ tales about how to make boys and girls."

Margaery laughed out loud, so very glad for the company of her sister-in-law who could talk her down and make her concerns go away for the time being. “Perhaps I should just do the opposite of what your mother did,” she said with a smile. “There must be something in the Bear Island water that breeds fierce and beautiful warrior women.”

Dacey smiled back broadly in return at Margaery’s words. “Thank you. It is a shame Mormont men are not so fortunate. I pray to the gods Robbie will take after your family and not mine,” she noted, giving a small laugh and adding, “I’d heard folk say that if a man had you standing up it produced boys, because only boys were strong enough to climb into the womb, but my lady mother swears to the contrary.”

Margaery brought a hand up to her mouth as she let out another laugh, raising her eyebrows. “People have the strangest notions about conceiving a child. I am not so willing to listen to the myths and rumors as I believe they distract from what is truly important. When I am with Robb, I forget about such things anyway.” Her cheeks grew red and she quickly changed the subject back to her nephew. “I’m sure Robbie will be a grand combination of Mormont and Tyrell.”

Dacey noticed her sister-in-law blush and smiled to herself. She had become aware after travelling south that women on Bear Island were brought up with slightly different notions about what topics were embarrassing to discuss. “We shall have to wait and see what kind of combination that produces,” she joked, continuing with Margaery’s change of topic. The two women continued their walk into the afternoon, returning to the castle and the nursery where Robbie, Karine and Julianne were playing a few hours later.


	31. Heir

On the day that they were set to leave Highgarden, Margaery found herself worried over another matter that she did not think she would be troubled with. She had been so concerned over the gender of her next child and her mother’s watchful eyes and approval that she had not even considered the possibility that it would be difficult for her to conceive in the first place.

She awoke that morning discovering that she had gotten her moonblood, and immediately her heart fell. She and Robb had never had any issues before, and she felt disappointed that she would not be able to share with him good news of their next child being on his or her way. She resigned to dress and prepare for their departure in silence.

Robb, who had been outside with his brothers-in-law, opened the door to his and Margaery’s chambers only to find his wife busy getting ready to leave. She was so distracted that she appeared not to have heard him, so he made his way over to her quietly and carefully slid his arms around her from behind, leaning in to press a kiss close to her ear.

"Garlan tells me that we need not bother next time we wish to come to Highgarden if we are only going to spend most of our time inside," he remarked with a small chuckle, "I told him it was not my fault that you are such good company."

Despite the fact that she was upset, Margaery could not help the small smile that grew on her face at Robb’s words and touch. “Hello, sweetheart,” she remarked softly before responding to his sentiments. “Maybe if Garlan did not complain so often he would make better company.” She turned around in his arms, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“I don’t mean to spoil your mood, but I’m afraid I do not have very good news,” she admitted, thinking it was best not to keep things from him and knowing that he could always read how she was feeling. “Today I discovered I am not yet with child. I shouldn’t worry, but we have always been so lucky… I am slightly concerned that something is wrong, even though I am most likely just being paranoid.”

Robb’s brow creased and he looked momentarily concerned as Margaery declared she didn’t have good news, but as she explained further his expression changed to one of confusion instead. He opened his mouth but took a little while to say anything, wanting to choose his words carefully.

"I’m sure there is no reason to worry. My mother said we were very fortunate when you were with child again so soon after Karine…perhaps sometimes it just takes more time. There are many years between Bran and Rickon," he did his best to reassure her, bringing his hand up to her face and running his thumb over her cheek, "It need not mean that something is wrong."

“I… with Karine and Julianne it was only a month after we began trying… That’s why I am so concerned, I suppose,” Margaery explained. She placed a hand over Robb’s on her cheek and leant into his touch as she looked up at him. “It’s not as though I don’t love trying with you because I do, more than I hope to admit aloud. It just seems odd that it was so easy for us before and not this time.” She worried her bottom lip before stepping forward to wrap her arms around her husband.

Robb wrapped his arms around Margaery in return and nuzzled into her hair, trying to think what he might be able to say to make her feel better. “I’m sorry, I…I don’t know of these things. But when Julianne came earlier than expected both of us feared for her, and she is here, beautiful and strong,” he said softly, “What I am trying to say is that nature is unpredictable. Not now doesn’t necessarily mean not ever again.”

“Oh, sweetheart, you need to learn to stop apologizing,” Margaery remarked with a small laugh, before burying her face into Robb’s chest to keep herself from crying. “I wish there was some sort of assurance for our future and our children. Thank the gods that most everything else has been sorted. I do not think I could live in a world where your safety was constantly being threatened as it was only a few years ago… I am thinking too much about things. I need to concentrate on the present.”

"I’m sorry," Robb whispered playfully in return, giving a small smile. "I often wish the same. But as far as I’m concerned you are my assurance, Margaery. I could not see a future before you," he admitted to her, "Sweetheart, forgive me, but you haven’t been…quite yourself since we came to Highgarden. Is it just your mother? Or something else?"

“Now it is my turn to apologize to you,” Margaery replied quietly. “It is mostly just my mother bothering me, I suppose, but I have been plagued with the idea of giving you an heir. As silly as this might sound, I feel I am letting you down. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Robb. You’ve never given me any reason to think this way. I will be glad when we return home where it feels there are not so many judgemental eyes on me.”

"So that’s what this is about," Robb muttered, hugging Margaery closer to him momentarily. He pulled away slightly only to meet her gaze as he spoke again. "I _have_ an heir. Karine is my heir and if anything should happen to me I know she will have the entire armies of the Reach and the North to protect her, and you to act as Queen Regent,” he affirmed, “But no matter what happens, Margaery, you couldn’t ever let me down. I could have two sons already and without you it would mean very little to me.”

“I hope you never stop being this wonderful,” Margaery remarked, a smile growing on her face. “Thank you, my love.” She reached up to press a kiss to his jaw. “I have been so flustered as of late, but whenever I am with you I cannot seem to think of anything else. There is still lots of time to try for another and for us to have a boy, not just for the kingdom but for us. I know that you would be an amazing father to a little man just as you are to our girls.”

Robb broke into a grin, his eyes shining at the thought of having a son of his own. “You would be an incredible mother to our son, I am certain, as my mother was to me,” he affirmed, “We are in no great hurry. If we have to wait another moon, or two…just in case it wasn’t obvious, I very much enjoy trying, too.”

Margaery slid her arms up to circle Robb’s neck and kiss him deeply. “I am excited to keep trying,” she said as she pulled away, sighing contentedly. “Instead of worrying I will look forward to every moment we’ll share in making this child. Gods, I love you, Robb. And I am so blessed that you have always understood me and are willing to listen.”

"If you are not careful before long I will have a very big head because of you, sweetheart," Robb remarked, smiling softly at his wife, "I love you more than life itself." He leant in to kiss her slowly again, happy to linger against her lips. "And I most definitely am on board with that plan," he added, "Tell me, how is it we always manage to break things here but not in King’s Landing?"

“I do not think Highgarden can handle us, my wolf,” Margaery responded, shaking her head as she let out a laugh. “We are too wild for everyone and everything’s delicate sensibilities here. The land and the castle are beautiful and I will miss Garlan terribly, but as I said before I cannot wait to return home.” She kissed him once more before turning to resume her packing. “I’m sure the small council is struggling to come up with things to do in your absence.”

"We must be. But I hope I have not led you to feel badly towards your home," Robb remarked, watching over Margaery as she turned to pack, "Do you think Garlan and his lady wife would accept an invitation to court? I don’t know how your father would feel about all of his sons relocating to King’s Landing, but if he would like to go and if it would make you happy…"

Margaery’s face lit up at Robb’s suggestion, and she looked up from her packing to give him a nod. “I think part of the reason why he is so grumpy is because he misses his family. Even if he only stays for a while it will still be good for all of us. Thank you again, dear husband.” She paused for a moment before she spoke again. “I hate to ask one more request of you as you are always looking after me, but… might you spend at least a small bit of time in the carriage on the ride back?”

"It is my duty and my pleasure to look after you," Robb affirmed, his own smile broadening at Margaery’s reaction to his suggestion. Upon her request his mouth twisted slightly and he looked thoughtful. "I miss your company and the girls when we travel, but I do like being outside to keep watch in case there is any trouble on the road. Though there is Ser Loras…" he mused, "Lady Dacey was complaining about the carriage on the way here, wasn’t she? Perhaps she might switch places with me for parts of the journey back."

“My brother is sure to keep us safe,” Margaery assured her husband, forgetting her packing for the time being and making her way back over to Robb to give him a kiss in thanks. She found that the simplest tasks were always difficult to complete whenever Robb was around. “The girls will love to have their father’s company as they travel, as will I. And we can watch over Robbie when Dacey wants to enjoy some fresh air.”

"Then I can hardly refuse, can I? Though Robbie can be a terror sometimes. We’ll have to watch he’s not a bad influence over our girls," Robb teased, resting a hand on Margaery’s waist and pulling her in closer, "I have an idea: leave the rest of the packing to the servants. I’m certain there are other things you’d rather be doing."

Margaery laughed, snaking her arms around Robb’s middle and gently running her fingers over his spine. “Our children will always mind their manners despite what their cousins may do,” she jested, pressing her lips against her husband’s several times. “You always have the greatest ideas. I am starting to believe you lied to me those few years ago about needing my advice and help just so you could get close to me.”

"You’ve found me out. All these years I’ve been hoping you’d never discover the truth. In my defence, I wanted very, very much to get close to you," Robb joked, smiling against Margaery’s lips, "Would you like to come speak to Garlan with me?"

Margaery let out a small laugh and wrapped her arms around Robb further still and then planting a kiss on his cheek. “It’s a good thing you are so handsome and I have fallen so in love with you, or you would be in deep trouble for being so deceitful ” she teased before answering his question, “and yes, I would love to come with you.”

Robb grinned and took Margaery by the hand as they set off out of their chambers and in search of her brother. Along the way, they stopped by at the nursery where the three young children were playing, and Robb scooped up a bored-looking Karine for a walk and as he suspected she might be able to help persuade Garlan to accept his invitation. He found his brother-in-law outside in the courtyard in a conversation with Willas which appeared to be about what time of day was the best to leave Highgarden.

"My daughter was just telling me how much she would like another cousin to play with. Isn’t that right, Karine?" Robb declared as he approached them, to which Karine obediently nodded with a smile, "I’d like to invite you to King’s Landing, Garlan. Court is where everything is happening and we would be most honored to have you and Lady Leonette."

Garlan raised his eyebrows as the king approached him and extended him an offer of staying in King’s Landing. “Contrary to popular belief, I actually do a lot around this place, so I don’t know if my wife and I will be able to stay for a long period of time, but…” A smile grew on his face as he lost sight of where his words were going and he could think of no more excuses. He stepped forward to give his brother-in-law a clap on the back and his niece a kiss on the forehead, to which she giggled and patted him gently on the head. “How can I refuse adorable little Karine? That was a cruel battle tactic.”

Margaery grinned widely at Garlan’s acceptance, so very glad that all of her brothers would be with her at King’s Landing. “My husband is a great strategist,” she joked. “I’ll be so glad to see you more than once every few years.”

"A leader in battle must know how to use his best assets," Robb said, breaking into a grin of his own, "But I’m very glad you accepted. I would have to resort to desperate measures otherwise."

"I think in truth he was just waiting for you to ask him," Willas commented, raising his eyebrows at Garlan, "It will be good to have my younger brother around to bother me again."

"And fear not, Garlan, we will house you and your lady wife far from the royal apartments," Robb added.

“Thank the gods for that or else I would have to refuse your invitation,” Garlan remarked with a somewhat disgusted face. “But, if you’ll forgive me for saying so, your grace, you don’t have the best timing. Quite a last minute proposal. I’m going to have to rush off in order to get my things ready. Excuse me while I go inform my lovely lady of the news.”

Margaery shook her head as her brother took his leave, a smile still playing on her lips. “He is… something else,” she concluded.

“Uncle strange,” Karine chimed in, furrowing her tiny eyebrows and looking at her mother as if she was trying to imitate Garlan’s expression of disgust.

Robb could barely hold back a laugh as Karine did her best to imitate her uncle’s expression, and he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. “He is just a little bit strange,” he agreed, “But he makes for a very good hunting companion. I have a feeling he will enjoy the Kingswood.”

"Kiss Mother too," Karine instructed her father as she patted his shoulder, to which Robb laughed gently again.

"As you command, princess," he conceded, leaning in close to Margaery to press his lips to hers with a smile.

“Aww,” Karine cooed after giving a giggle. “Mother and Papa so sweet.”

“And Karine is so adorable. I love you, my sunshine,” Margaery remarked, softly brushing her nose against her daughter’s once she had pulled away from Robb. She turned back to her husband and quickly pressing another kiss to his lips. “We have the most wonderful children. Let us hope they never grow tired of being entertained by our kisses. It does not take much to please them.”

"I would say we are most fortunate, but I am certain they are wonderful thanks to you," Robb told Margaery with a smile before speaking to Karine again, "Your mother has asked me to ride in the carriage on the way home with you and her and Julianne and Robbie. Would you like that?"

"Aye!" Karine answered enthusiastically in an imitation of her father.

Margaery laughed aloud again, finding that her daughter never ceased to amaze and astound her. “Don’t discredit yourself, sweetheart,” she said softly, pressing a kiss to Robb’s jaw. “She loves you so much and for good reason. Our little girls have the best papa in all of the seven kingdoms and beyond.”

“Best Papa,” Karine repeated, placing her hands on either side of Robb’s face.

"Best daughter," Robb said in return, resting his forehead against Karine’s as his face turned slightly pink, "You and Julianne, of course." He turned away from his daughter at the sound of footsteps, and glanced over his shoulder to see Mace and Alerie approaching the small group gathered in the courtyard.

"We’re sad to see you all leave already," Alerie remarked, giving them a smile, "I trust you know you’re always welcome back in Highgarden."

“I must agree with your mother, Margaery. I know you both must be very busy with your royal duties, but you should come visit us when you can. And always bring your lovely grandchildren to see their grandfather,” Mace insisted, giving Karine a small poke on the nose.

“Yes, Father,” Margaery responded softly, not quite meeting her parents’ gazes. “I will be sure to let you know when we are returning next.”

"Hopefully it will be soon but if not, I hope you know you are always welcome at King’s Landing, too," Robb added, giving a small smile in return. He looked between Margaery and her parents, his lips pressing together thoughtfully.

"If Margaery wasn’t so indispensable we might be able to come here more often," he spoke up again with another sideways glance at Margaery, "But the people of King’s Landing love their queen, and I don’t know what I’d do without her."

Margaery smiled gratefully in her husband’s direction, running a hand over his back in thanks. “I love you,” she whispered quietly so that only he could hear before speaking up. “I hope to find you both in good health when we do return. I will pray for you and Highgarden in the godswood, if that means anything to you. Winter is coming, and I cannot imagine it will be easy here when it gets colder.”

"Winter is coming!" Karine spouted back, making wide eyes. "Stark, Stark, Stark!"


	32. Blackhaven

The weeks that followed Robb and Margaery’s departure from Highgarden only seemed to confirm that the predictions from the Citadel and the talk among the people had been correct and winter was indeed coming to Westeros. Though the kingdoms were at peace, the change in seasons brought with it an entirely different set of problems. The weather was getting colder very quickly and Robb’s task immediately upon his return was to gather the Small Council to discuss plans to ensure that the city would not go hungry when the cold weather well and truly set in.

The court at King’s Landing was lively and bustling with the addition of Garlan and his wife to the group that had arrived previously from Highgarden, but Robb himself had hardly had much time to enjoy their company. He had spent a few nights up until the late hours talking with Willas and Edmure and Tyrion and sometimes all three, and this particular night had been another busy one. He had stopped by to have a quick supper with Margaery and kiss Karine and Julianne goodnight, but otherwise hadn’t seen his family. He returned late enough that Margaery had already retired to their chambers and after easing the door open he made his way quietly over to their bed, wondering if his wife had already fallen asleep.

Margaery was still awake waiting for Robb when he returned from his meeting. She turned over slowly in bed, not wanting to startle her husband as she was certain he believed she had fallen asleep. “Hello again, sweetheart,” she mumbled, taking his hand in hers once he was close enough. “I missed you.” She used her other hand to support her as she sat up and then pulled him towards her, kissing him deeply. “Are you very tired?” she asked him, raising her eyebrows.

They had not had the time to continue trying for their third child, and she hoped they would have an opportunity tonight if he was feeling up for it.

Robb had been unable to help but smile upon hearing Margaery’s voice and was still smiling when she leant in to kiss him. “I missed you, too. I hope I didn’t wake you,” he murmured in return against her lips. At her question, he gently shook his head. “Not anymore,” he answered, leaning forwards to kiss her again.

Margaery gave a small laugh before pulling Robb towards her further still, lying back against the pillows. “I was awake,” she said softly, pressing her lips to his again. “Waiting for you. I thought we might start trying again tonight.” She looked up at him through her lashes and gave him a smile, her hands sliding over his chest.

"That must be the best suggestion I’ve heard all day," Robb remarked, only half-joking. He met Margaery’s gaze for a moment and then moved to begin to kiss his way down her neck, his hand sliding down her leg as her knee lifted close by his waist.

Margaery felt her shift fall off her shoulder but she made no attempts to fix it as she relished Robb’s kisses. She threaded one hand through his hair while the other worked at the fastenings of his pants, but before she could make any progress she heard a loud thud as their door swung open, causing her to shriek.

Jaime Lannister strode through their doorway with a wide grin closely followed by the ashamed figure of Ser Patrek and a reluctant Lady Brienne.

Patrek spoke up immediately, stepping in front of the Kingslayer as Margaery sunk further under Robb, trying to shield herself from certain eyes in the room. “I’m so sorry, your graces! I tried to stop him from-“

“Stop your blubbering. Words don’t suit you,” Jaime interrupted, waving a dismissive hand. “I’m sorry if we’ve disturbed you, my king and lovely queen,” he apologized with a knowing nod, “but we’ve brought news from the Free Cities that we thought you’d want to hear straight away.

Robb’s instinctive reaction to the door bursting open in the middle of the night and Margaery’s shriek was to stiffen and reach for the dagger kept hidden under the bed, but once he realised there was no danger he dropped his arm and closed his eyes momentarily in frustration. Thinking that he would take it upon himself to walk in on Jaime Lannister the next time he didn’t wish to be disturbed, he fixed Margaery’s shift for her and gave her a quick kiss before sitting up slightly and turning towards the new arrivals.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies, your grace," Brienne spoke up with a sideways glance at her companion, "I had intended on informing you of our return in the morning, but it was Ser Jaime who insisted we come to see you immediately."

"In the future, I would kindly ask that you defer to the person who is actually acting on the king’s orders," Robb remarked to Jaime before asking Brienne, "What of your mission?"

"I… _we_ tracked down Lord Varys, your grace,” Brienne answered, “As per your instruction, we carried out his sentence there and then to avoid the possibility of him escaping again. I have brought back his head as proof.”

Margaery sat up after Robb, taking care in not letting any part of her become exposed to the other people in the room as she was wearing nothing under her shift. She sat up on her knees, still slightly shielded by her husband, and took hold of his arm as she listened intently to Brienne speak.

“We thought you might like to mount a spider’s head on the wall along with all your other game,” Jaime exclaimed with a small chuckle, shooting a fond grin in Brienne’s direction. He turned back to the king and queen, his eyebrows raised as he addressed them again. “It’s good to see you both alive and well, especially you, Queen Margaery. I made it a personal mission of mine to track down Lord Varys as quickly as possible in order to keep you safe…” He trailed off at the sight of Robb’s face after his sentiments, changing the subject. “But, alas, not all news is good news.”

Robb couldn’t say truthfully that he felt sadness at Varys’s death, but he fell silent for a moment nonetheless in acknowledgement of his passing. “May Lord Varys receive what he deserves in the next life,” he said coldly after giving Jaime a glare for his comments, “And thank you both for your service. I believe Varys’s head can wait until the morning. Now what news is this?”

"It is…mostly rumour and hearsay, your grace," Brienne explained, "But we have reason to believe the rumours may hold a shred of truth."

“There are tales of the mad king’s daughter raising dragons and burning towns to the ground,” Jaime announced with a forlorn frown, marching himself over to one of the king and queen’s chairs and casually taking a seat. “Now, personally, I don’t believe that she has actual dragons in her possession, but she’s said to want to take back what she believes is hers. If she makes to claim her kingdom then I wouldn’t mind sticking a sword through another Targaryen so long as people don’t start calling me ‘Khaleesi Slayer’. It doesn’t quite have the same ring to it as my current title.”

Margaery was tempted to roll her eyes, but her annoyance was overpowered by a sense of fear. She had thought that most threats against her and Robb were eliminated, but if the rumors were true then they would have yet another who wanted them dead and war would be a strong possibility.

Robb’s brow furrowed momentarily and he considered asking what exactly a khaleesi was, but he decided to leave it be for now. “I know very little of the Mad King’s children, only what my father told me,” he admitted, “But I believe King Aerys had a son, did he not? What happened to him?”

"Prince Viserys was killed, your grace," Brienne explained, "They say it was by his brother-in-law’s hand, and that his sister only stood by and watched. They call Daenerys Targaryen many things across the Narrow Sea…the Unburnt, Breaker of Shackles, Mother of Dragons. Her husband was a Dothraki tribe leader and after he passed she made her way to Slaver’s Bay, where she is currently believed to be."

"She is just a girl," Robb remarked, his free hand coming up to run through his hair in frustration, "She’s no threat if she has no husband, no children, no army. But if she has _dragons_ …could it really be possible?”

Margaery let go of Robb’s arm to run a hand over his back, and she tilted her head so she could look him in the eyes. “I know not if it’s possible, sweetheart, but we have all of the seven kingdoms’ forces under our control. I pray to the gods that the dragons are only a rumor. I was led to believe they were all dead.”

“Well, if they are real then the old gods won’t do you any good. She’ll have the dragons burn down your weirwoods,” Jaime noted, blinking a few times. Margaery shot him an icy glare and he stood from his seat. “Or perhaps the Starks are too cold to be burned,” he suggested, giving his companion a weary glance. “It might be best if we leave the king and queen to whatever they were doing before, Brienne. Good humor seems to be wasted on their company at the moment.”

Robb met Margaery’s gaze and nodded slowly, still looking thoughtful. “So was I. And the last ones that were bred were stunted and deformed…if she has dragons, gods only know where they came from,” he muttered darkly. When Jaime suggested to Brienne that they leave he looked eager for them to do so, but he thought he had better inform the other man of something before he left.

"Jaime, in your absence you have been stripped of your lands and titles," he spoke up, "You remain a free man, but your brother is Lord of Casterly Rock."

If Jaime was upset with the king’s news, he did not show it. “Eh, I never wanted that slab of rock anyway,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. “And I was actually thinking of taking up residence in Tarth. I hear it’s a beautiful island.” He flashed Brienne a grin before making his way to the door. “Sleep well, your graces. I hope we can talk more come sunrise.”

Margaery rested her head on Robb’s shoulder and placed a hand on his knee. ”Oh, my wolf, why can we never have a moment of peace?” she asked softly.

Brienne merely twitched her nose slightly at Jaime’s comment and Robb thought he might have seen a hint of something almost resembling a smile on her face as she shook her head. “Goodnight, your graces,” she added, bowing politely, “I apologise again for the intrusion, and for my companion.” Robb bid the lady warrior a good night in return and felt Margaery’s head rest against him as the door to their chambers closed.

"I wonder if Aegon the Conqueror would have been so eager to take the Seven Kingdoms if he had known how much trouble they would be," Robb mused quietly, agreeing with his wife’s sentiments, "What are you thinking, sweetheart?"

“I was going to ask you the same question,” Margaery admitted quietly, a sad smile growing on her face. “I’m not sure, my love. I find it hard to believe that there are still dragons left in this world, but I’d rather have us look foolish preparing for such a thing now than be taken by siege because we did not heed the warnings. You said she is only a girl, but if she has supporters…” She lost the rest of her sentence as she worried her lip. “Gods, all I want to do is make another child with you, but now my mind is preoccupied with this bad news.”

“ _If_ she has dragons, _if_ she has supporters, _if_ she crosses the sea…I agree with you, but there are a lot of ifs to think about and at the same time many hungry mouths in the city that need to be kept fed,” Robb said in return. He gave a small sigh, his mind also worried by what they’d been told. “Why couldn’t Jaime Lannister have stayed in the Free Cities?” he wondered aloud.

“I hate seeing you like this,” Margaery said, dropping her gaze to the ground as she thought of anything that might brighten their situation. “What if… What if we strengthen our ties with Dorne? They have warriors that understand the sea if the Targaryen girl tries to cross to us, and though winter is sure to reach us all, they will be the least affected. If we can keep good relations with them then they might provide us with the resources we need.”

Robb listened intently to his wife, considering her words carefully. “The North, the Reach, the Westerlands, the Riverlands and the Vale are guaranteed to support us. The Stormlands can be ours if Gendry is made a legitimate Baratheon. The Iron Islands may support another ruler, but if we have Dorne on our side…not even Aegon himself managed to conquer Dorne,” he said, “But how would we strengthen our ties? I am not betrothing Karine to a Dornish prince.”

“I was not thinking anything so drastic,” Margaery remarked softly, pursing her lips. “We could pay them a visit and give them our support, perhaps bring some supplies and furs from the North? We just need to show them that we are a caring king and queen that are willing to help all seven kingdoms, not just the ones we favour. It may not be simple, but we have nothing to lose and everything to gain if things go well.”

Robb slowly began to nod, his expression brightening slightly. “We could make it a very public visit. Let as many people as possible know beforehand, and once we arrive in Sunspear make sure Prince Doran knows how important Dorne is to the kingdoms,” he added to his wife’s suggestion. He paused for a moment, his gaze on Margaery. “You truly are incredible,” he remarked quietly.

Margaery brightened along with her husband, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. “I am nothing without you,” she amended, “you who, from the moment we met, let me speak my mind and give my input on everything that was important to you. You were the first man who ever cared for and valued my opinion… We can make arrangements for our journey and plan tomorrow, but for now I just want you, if that’s alright.”

"I would beg to differ, but let’s come to an agreement that we are far better together than apart," Robb suggested, breaking into a small smile, "I love you so very much, Margaery Stark." He let her know that it was most definitely alright with him as he leant forwards to kiss her deeply again.

* * *

A little more than a month had passed after Ser Jaime and Lady Brienne’s return, and the king and queen had already set off for Dorne. Earlier in week, Margaery had discovered that she and Robb had still not succeeded in their hopes of making another child. As disappointed as she was, she tried to think on the bright side of things, and she was happy to be riding alongside her husband on a horse instead of in the Queen’s Carriage on their journey. They had taken a small party of people consisting mostly of Robb’s guard and a few servants, leaving their daughters behind, and Margaery was already beginning to miss them.

“I keep waiting to hear a little voice pipe up with ‘Mother’ or ‘Papa’,” she admitted to her husband as they reached Blackhaven, marking a halfway point. After expressing interest in visiting Dorne, they were graciously accepted by Edric Dayne who had left for his home after his fallout with Sansa. He planned on hosting the Martells at Starfall as well as some of the smaller houses so that they might be acquainted with their king and queen.

"Me too," Robb admitted in return, shaking his head slightly, "And I keep thinking silly things, too, like that they won’t remember who I am when I return."

He slowed down Mander as their small party made its way into Blackhaven, giving the folk who gathered to see them a cursory nod and wave. His mood had been fairly sombre as of late, partly because of the news Jaime and Brienne had brought from across the sea preying on his mind, but also in part due to his and his wife’s fruitless attempts to conceive another child. Though he had done his best to remain optimistic for Margaery’s sake, he couldn’t deny that he too was confused about why what had before been so easy for them didn’t seem to be happening.

"I suppose it is good that we start getting used to it, though. My father was sent away to the Vale when he was but a boy," he added, "I can’t imagine sending a child of ours to be someone else’s ward."

Margaery shook her head. “No, neither can I. I want them to be with us until they come of age to marry. We get such precious few years with our children that I can’t understand why we would want to send them off so quickly.”

She could tell that everything that had occurred in their lives recently was weighing heavy on Robb’s mind. She dismounted White Rose as they came to a stop, and one of the servants collected their horses for them. Immediately after their feet were on solid ground again, Margaery sought her husband’s hand and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek, hoping to lift his spirits.

They approached Blackhaven’s gates where Lady Allyria, who had inherited the castle after Beric’s passing, was waiting for them with a kind smile on her face. “Welcome, your graces,” she said with a small curtsy. “You’ll have to forgive the many suitors that are lounging about, but I have managed to clear out the guest chambers for your use only.”

"Not at all, Lady Allyria. Thank you so much for offering your hospitality. My father only ever spoke of your family with the greatest respect," Robb said in return to their host, gently squeezing Margaery’s hand in his as they were led into Blackhaven, "It is our first time this far south. If I am finding it strange now, I can’t imagine what I will think by the time we reach Starfall."

Allyria gave a small laugh at Robb’s words. “You will find it all the more strange on your journey tomorrow as you pass through the Boneway and further still when green grass suddenly turns to red sand and the sun seems to be the only thing you can see for miles. I believe your graces will need to find some new, more suitable clothing.” She escorted them to their room, shooing away the loitering men who seemed to be waiting for her as they turned every corner. “It’s been difficult since Beric’s death,” she admitted softly. “We did not have much time together, and many people do not think I deserve this castle as we were only betrothed and never married.”

“We are very sorry for your loss, my lady,” Margaery said kindly, furrowing her brow. “You need only say the word and we can rid the castle of all these suitors. There are benefits to being a king and queen.”

"Lord Beric had no heir…I am certain he would have much rather the castle went to you than to an unknown relative who had never laid eyes on Backhaven," Robb added, nodding in agreement with Margaery’s offer. He could not help but feel slightly uncomfortable, well aware that it was his father who’d sent Beric Dondarrion on the mission that had killed him. "My mother has always said a woman can rule as well as a man," he added.

“Your graces are very kind,” Allyria remarked, a smile appearing on her face again. “I had only heard of your goodness from afar. I am so glad you have come to visit. And I might have to take you up on that offer of yours. It would be nice to have the castle back to myself. I barely had time to mourn before I was swarmed by men.” She stopped at their door and opened it for them. “I hope you find it suitable here. Let me know if you need anything,” she added before leaving them to their devices.

“She is sweet,” Margaery noted once they had stepped into their temporary quarters and she turned to face Robb. “I think that this time away will be good for us, my love. I know we were only in Highgarden but a month ago, but this feels different.”

"She is," Robb remarked, giving a small smile. He crossed over to the window of the room and looked out, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. "It is always good to visit somewhere new," he agreed softly, "When I was a boy I would hear the tales of when my father travelled south, past the Trident and past King’s Landing to the Dornish Marches, and I’d wonder if I would ever would see such things."

Margaery paused for a moment before making her way over to Robb and wrapping her arms around his middle from behind and resting her cheek against his back. “Even I have not seen such things. Highgarden is not so far away, but it feels as though it is. It is fortunate that we get to discover so many new things together.” She straightened up slightly to press a kiss to his neck. “Tell me what’s on your mind, sweetheart,” she said gently.

"A lot of things," Robb answered truthfully, glancing over his shoulder at his wife. "It is a bit shameful for a grown man to admit, but I have been missing my father lately," he confessed, "I keep wondering what he would do in such a situation. I wonder if he would regret advising King Robert against killing Daenerys Targaryen when he had the chance."

“Oh, Robb,” Margaery whispered, feeling a few tears trickle down her cheeks as her husband spoke. She circled round to properly embrace him, swallowing the lump in her throat. “We’ll never know what could have happened if Daenerys was killed before. We do not even know if she is truly a threat now. We just have to keep doing what we believe to be right… My heart breaks for you sometimes. I wish with everything in me that I could somehow bring him back.”

"No, you’re right. I don’t even know that he would have known what to do if he’d been here," Robb remarked, his gaze following Margaery as she walked around to embrace him, "I just…when I thought of the prospect of another war, I realised how little I want to go into battle again. I am weary of war already. We are doing the best we can, but it may not be enough. I am king of the Seven Kingdoms and yet I feel so powerless sometimes. At the moment I cannot even get you with child."

Margaery hugged Robb tighter, shaking her head. “There won’t be another war, you won’t have to fight again, and everything you’re doing is more than enough. I know you don’t like being king, but think of all the good you have done for the kingdoms so far. Think of all the people we have come across that adore you because you saved them. Think of Fenrig and his wife at the inn in King’s Landing and Willas and Dacey and your brothers and sisters. You know I am just as worried about having another child, but it will happen, I swear it. We will keep trying, and when we finally hold our baby in our arms then it will be all the more rewarding.”

Robb wrapped his own arms around Margaery, embracing her tightly in return. “May the gods hear you, sweetheart,” he murmured, “Listen to me. I sound like the biggest ass in all the kingdoms, complaining of a title men have fought and died for. I am sorry I have been in such a foul mood as of late.”

“Sometimes I wish I could remove the word ‘sorry’ from your brain,” Margaery teased. “It’s been more than three years since you became king and your mood has rarely soured since then. It’s hardly a surprise that you would be upset every once in a while. Our visit doesn’t have to be purely political. I want it to be for us as well. Just as you took my worries away in Highgarden, I plan to take yours away here.”

"I can try. What would you have me replace it with?" Robb asked, breaking into a small smile, "If I have managed to maintain a good mood in my years as king it has most definitely been thanks to you. You always take my worries away. You don’t need to preoccupy yourself with me, sweetheart."

“You can replace it with something that I like to hear far more, such as… I love you,” Margaery suggested, leaning back to press her lips to Robb’s. “I do not at all mind preoccupying myself with you. Seeing you happy is the greatest joy in my life. So, tell me, what can I do to keep you smiling?”

All right, you have a deal," Robb promised with a gentle chuckle. He continued to smile as he glanced down at the ground at Margaery’s question, slightly embarrassed. "Well, more of your kisses ought to do the trick," he answered, bringing his lips to hers again, "I have heard customs in Dorne are very different to where we are from. It ought to be a good place for us to learn and have some adventures of our own."

“Is that so?” Margaery questioned, quirking an eyebrow and giving Robb a grin. She leant in to kiss him once more. “When I was younger, I remember the girls in Highgarden were taught not to behave as Dornish women would. We were told that they were improper and immoral… but I feel as if I’m going through a rebellious stage in my life at the present. Besides, how am I to learn how to do something right if I don’t make a few mistakes and try what’s wrong every so often?”

Robb’s eyes widened at Margaery’s words. “A rebellious stage? You must tell me more about this, because if you need any help rebelling…” he remarked, grinning at her, “Sometimes I think the First Men knew far more about right and wrong than the Andals. I don’t know about you, but I rather like the idea of not having to worry about what others think.”

“I definitely think you’ll be able to help me in my rebellion,” Margaery teased, sliding her hands lower over Robb’s back. “I am very excited to be in a land that cares not what we do. And if we try to embrace the Dornish culture then they’re all the more likely to see how serious their king and queen are about keeping ties between the kingdoms.”

"I do love how you make sense of everything," Robb commented, his lips barely leaving Margaery’s, "And I’m looking forward to reaching Starfall. Though listening to you now is already making me think things that I would not normally dare to admit out loud."

“In Dorne I’m sure they will not mind if you speak your mind,” Margaery murmured against Robb’s lips. “I think you should start practicing now.” She moved from his lips to his jaw and then neck, softly teasing his skin with her teeth. They were interrupted however, by a loud knock on the door and a voice calling out, “supper is ready, your graces!”

Robb gave a gentle, frustrated growl in the back of his throat as his head turned in the direction of the voice at the door. “At least they didn’t come in, I suppose,” he remarked to Margaery, “Hold that thought, and I will as well. We will have all of tonight with nobody to disturb us.”

“Alright, my love,” Margaery said quietly, reluctantly pulling away from him and quickly fixing herself up for their dinner.

* * *

It turned out that Allyria had prepared a small feast for them and her suitors rather than a supper for just the king and queen. She looked very proud of her work as her guests sat down, and all previous thoughts that Margaery had about skipping dinner vanished from her mind.

Robb took his seat next to Margaery for dinner, looking slightly surprised by the welcome they’d received and thanking Allyria again for hosting them. As well as her suitors, the hall was populated by a few members of neighbouring Houses, who had heard word that the king and queen were visiting and come specifically to see them. Robb was excited to find Arstan Selmy among them, and didn’t waste any time asking him about his great-uncle, Ser Barristan. It was midway through his conversation with the Lord of Harvest Hall that Robb noticed out of the corner of his eye Margaery talking to a well-built man who had been introduced to them as Balon Swann, the second son of Lord Gulian of Stonehelm.

"I do hope to take part in another tourney soon," Balon admitted to Margaery with a warm smile, "It is a far more pleasant experience visiting King’s Landing since your graces ascended to the throne."

Margaery was surprised to see so many people at the feast that came to visit with their king and queen. It only reconfirmed their decision to come south for her as it seemed others were interested to know those that were ruling over them. She found herself in a pleasant conversation with Ser Balon after Robb got caught up in talking to someone else.

“My husband is not one for tournaments, but it _has_ been quite a long time since King’s Landing has hosted one,” she replied to the man beside her, returning his smile. “Perhaps I can somehow convince him to hold another soon. I think my brother Loras would enjoy that.”

"Is he not? I do not know how a man could dislike tournaments," Balon admitted, giving a hearty laugh, "It is a chance to practice against the best in the seven kingdoms, to become better yourself."

"When I fight a man for real, I don’t like him to already know what I can do," Robb spoke up, even though he hadn’t been part of the conversation. He left Arstan Selmy, who had been in the middle of a story, looking slightly confused.

"You are your father’s son," Balon acknowledged, directing a smile at Robb who did not return it, "It is a shame, though, that your lovely queen has never had a chance to be crowned Queen of Love and Beauty. The title would suit you well, your grace."

Margaery turned to Robb as he joined their discussion, giving him a somewhat bemused smile. She placed her hand over his knee, slightly befuddled as he did not move his own hand from the armrest of his chair to take hers as he normally did. She gave his leg a pat then before folding her hands in her lap as she looked back towards Balon.

“You are very kind, ser. I don’t think I deserve such a title, however,” she remarked with a small laugh. “The crown should go to a young maiden, not me.”

"You are far too modest, your grace," Balon said warmly.

"Tourneys only cause trouble, especially the crowning of the Queen of Love and Beauty. If Rhaegar Targaryen hadn’t crowned a woman who was betrothed to another an entire war might have been avoided," Robb noted, arching an eyebrow before he asked, "Are you married, Ser Balon?"

"No, your grace," Balon answered, "I have been unfortunate in love thus far."

"Unfortunate only because you’re an idiot," a young man piped up from next to Balon, rolling his eyes, "At every tournament there are always ladies and their mothers fluttering their eyelashes at you."

“And if that war wasn’t started, you wouldn’t be alive right now,” Margaery mused quietly, giving her husband a sideways glance. “It’s impossible to change the past, but we can learn from it. I believe the fault should be put on Rhaegar, not the tourney.”

She turned back to Balon and gave him a grin. “It seems my dear Robb is particularly stubborn today, but I think we might be able to work out an arrangement in the future. And as for marriage, you seem a very viable candidate from what I’ve seen so far. I’ve found that good men are rare in Westeros. Now that we are in a time of peace, you might start looking.”

"Thank you, your grace," Balon answered, "If I am even half as fortunate as your husband the king in my search for a wife then I will consider myself an extraordinarily lucky man."

"Just don’t follow in Prince Rhaegar’s footsteps and make sure another hasn’t gotten there first," Robb commented, taking a gulp from his cup of wine.

Margaery narrowed her eyes at Robb’s sentiments, thinking he was acting particularly cold towards a man who had been nothing but kind to them so far. It was very unlike him, and she was both confused and alarmed. She did her best to smile as she continued on with the conversation. “Well, your future wife will be a lucky lady, I’m sure,” she told Balon. “The Stormlands seem a beautiful place to live. My late husband, Renly, was very fond of his home.”

Robb’s jaw clenched and he looked downwards at the table as Margaery and Balon continued to talk. He said very little for the remainder of the feast, despite having left Arstan Selmy talking to thin air and not even apologised. He ate his food and when he was asked a question he answered, but otherwise he remained stoic, his gaze darting every so often in the direction of his wife and the knight whose attention she seemed to have caught.

Margaery, having thought that she and Robb had worked things out earlier on in the day, was surprised to find that he didn’t seem to want anything to do with her during the rest of the feast. They left when other guests began to make their way through the doors of the hall and she bid her new companion a good night. She felt estranged as her husband walked ahead of her, not making any motion to take her hand or talk to her, and by the time they reached the solar and then their quarters she was on the verge of tears. She hesitated before she made up her mind to ask him what was wrong. “You seem out of sorts, sweetheart,” she noted softly. “Can you tell me what’s the matter?”

Robb had turned his back to Margaery once they had reached their quarters, and was beginning to undress himself for bed when he heard her voice. As much as he kept trying, he couldn’t shake the image of Balon and Margaery talking, and how at one point he had leant in close to her, and at another point she had rested a hand on his arm.

"We can speak in the morning," he answered her simply, "Unless you wish to bid Ser Balon a longer goodbye before we leave."

Margaery shook her head before realization dawned on her and her mouth fell open slightly in shock. “We can speak _now_ , Robb,” she said reproachfully, swinging round to face him though his eyes still did not meet hers. “You can’t mean to tell me you’re upset with me for talking with a man other than you.” Her gaze softened as she looked at her husband who had never seemed to exhibit any jealous qualities before. “Sweetheart, you’re being ridiculous,” she remarked quietly.

"Of course not. But Ser Balon was clearly very special, since you chose to speak only to him and nobody else at the table," Robb stated, shaking his head in disdain, "He really ought to know better. You don’t speak to another man’s wife like that, and you certainly don’t look at another man’s wife like that."

“I don’t understand what you were seeing. We were conversing as two normal people would,” Margaery protested, letting out a frustrated sigh. “You were barely speaking to me during the feast. Who else was I supposed to talk to? Ser Balon is just a friendly man. That’s it, Robb. Nothing more, nothing less.”

"I could barely get a word in, with all the talk of Ser Balon’s accomplishments and you looking as if you wanted to join the legions of ladies batting their eyelashes at him," Robb countered, "He is all talk. He doesn’t know war. He is a knight of summer and winter is coming."

Margaery blinked a few times, hurt by her husband’s words. “When have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?” she asked him. “I love you, Robb! Only you, and I was merely talking to a man who you seem to dislike only because he was paying me compliments. His accomplishments or lack thereof have nothing to do with anything. Even if he was being too friendly towards me, you have no reason to feel threatened!”

Robb’s brow furrowed and his mouth opened and closed a few times as if he was considering saying various things, but decided against all of them. He finished taking off his shirt and turned around again, heading over towards the bed. “I’m very tired, Margaery,” he said finally, “As I said, we can talk tomorrow.”

Margaery felt a pang in her chest as Robb did not address her question that she considered to have a very straight forward answer. She quickly undressed, changing into a shift and haphazardly throwing her dress over a chair. “I’m going to sleep in the solar,” she told her husband, her voice breaking as she opened their door and then slammed it shut behind her. She sank into one of the larger chairs and began to shake with sobs. It would be the first night in a long while that she wouldn’t have him by her side as she slept.

Robb’s eyebrows raised momentarily but Margaery had slammed the door shut before he had a chance to say anything. He stood for a few moments and merely stared at the closed door, feeling a wave of guilt beginning to wash over him. He wasn’t entirely sure what had just happened, but for whatever reason he had only been able to see red, and now he was feeling too proud to walk into the next room and apologise. He stripped down and climbed into bed, uncertain if he was more angry at Margaery, Ser Balon, or himself.

* * *

Margaery awoke the next morning to the sunlight streaming through the windows of the solar. She had fallen asleep in an armchair and found that her eyes were puffy and she had a headache from crying so much during the previous night. She slowly got up and made her way into the room where Robb was sleeping, not paying him any mind as she dressed and then exited their quarters, heading for the stables to ride White Rose for a bit of time before their actual departure for Starfall.

Robb awoke with a headache that only confirmed to him that he’d probably drunk a little too much wine the night before. He had spent the night drifting in and out of sleep, and when he turned to look over at the empty side of the bed he felt his heart grow heavy. His hand went to the locket on a chain around his neck and he closed his eyes momentarily, filled with regret.

A few hours later, he could be found sat on one of the hay bales in the stables, having spent the better part of the morning there. Mander had stood close to the door to his stall, apparently thinking he was going out, but Robb would not move until he heard hooves and footsteps and looked up to see a familiar figure leading her horse in.

"Thank the gods," he remarked, "There was a part of me that was worried you wouldn’t come back."

Margaery swallowed back her tears upon the sight of Robb again. She had half a mind to jump back on her horse and keep riding as he had thought she might, still upset with him for the way he had behaved towards her during the previous night. Instead, she tethered White Rose without a word and then turned towards him once more with her arms folded over her chest. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to say to you,” she admitted, shaking her head. “One one hand I am so angry with you for what you accused me of, and then on the other… I just keep thinking to myself that I must have done something horribly wrong to ever make you doubt my love for you.”

"No, there isn’t…you don’t need to say anything. I’m the one who needs to say something to you," Robb said in return, standing slowly to his feet. He took a step closer to his wife, but didn’t reach out to touch her. "I’m so…" he started before he remembered his promise, "I love you so much, Margaery. I’ve been the biggest fool."

Margaery stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds, unsure of what to say or do. “I only made you make that promise because you were never good at making apologies when they were actually needed. Now would be an appropriate time to say sorry,” is what she eventually settled for, giving her husband a small smile.

"It seems I am hopeless either way," Robb remarked, giving a small smile in return as he reached for Margaery’s hands, "I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I don’t know what came over me. I don’t…there is no one I trust more in this world. It wasn’t anything you did, it was all me. I suppose…what I said was true, Ser Balon has never seen a war, and I suppose I envy him for it. He is young and I’m certain a skilled fighter and he has not a care in the world. Who wouldn’t be drawn to him? You have a husband who still lives with the ghosts of battle and lies awake at night thinking of who might invade the seven kingdoms."

“Hush,” Margaery chided gently, pressing a finger to Robb’s lips to silence him. “Ser Balon may not have a worry in the world, but is not you, nor will he ever equate to you, my wolf. Not in my eyes, at least. I know you’ve been feeling pressure and a loss of control as of late, but I am yours, and there is nothing - no person, no knight, no _dragon -_ that can take that away from you. I promise.” She let go of his hands to wrap her arms around her husband and hold him close. “Gods, sometimes I think you don’t even know how much you mean to me,” she murmured, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. “I love you so much, Robb.”

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Robb whispered in return, hugging Margaery close to him, "Thank you for coming back. And for everything you do. You are always worried for me and caring for me and I…I am sorry. Can we agree together never go to bed angry at each other again?"

“Yes,” Margaery answered Robb quickly. “Last night was miserable. I never want to spend another night without you.” She pulled back to look up at him and gently press her lips to his. “I forgive you,” she added with a smile. “I hope to spend our first night at Starfall making up for the time we lost yesterday.”

"I would like that very much," Robb admitted, slowly breaking into a smile before he leant forwards to kiss Margaery once more. He pressed yet another kiss to her cheek, his hands resting on her lower back. "We can set off as soon as you wish," he added, "But I would like to bid goodbye to Ser Balon as well as Lady Allyria before we go."

“We can go straight after our goodbyes,” Margaery remarked, kissing her husband one last time before breaking from him to take his hand and lead him away from the stables and towards the castle. “I missed this,” she said, giving a small laugh. “I know we were upset with each other for only a night, but I missed you.”

"I missed you," Robb admitted in return, his fingers gently tightening around Margaery’s hand, "Very little seems to make sense whenever you’re not around." He kept a lookout for Balon Swann on their way out of the stables, but was saved the trouble as the knight himself soon came running up to them.

"Your graces, I’m glad to see you," Balon spoke up before turning to address Robb specifically, "I sensed last night that your grace was not best pleased with me, and before you left I just wanted to leave an apology if I have offended you."

"No, Ser Balon, it is I who ought to apologise to you. I…had a bit too much to drink last night," Robb explained, "I am truly sorry for my inexcusable behaviour."

Balon’s eyes widened and he blinked for a moment, looking surprised by his king’s words. “Think nothing of it, your grace,” he said, “I wish you both a safe journey to Starfall. And my queen, it was a pleasure meeting you and speaking with you yesterday. You are everything the folk say about you and more.”

"She is truly extraordinary," Robb agreed, glancing at Margaery and giving a smile.

“Thank you,” Margaery said, nodding her head in Balon’s direction and flushing red at Robb’s words. “I wish you all the best in your future, good ser… Though I might request a favour of you? The lovely Lady Allyria has been swamped by suitors wanting to take her betrothed’s place after his death just so they lay claim to the castle. I thought it might be entertaining for all of us if you scared a few of them off. She seems too polite to request such a thing herself, but I’m sure she would appreciate the gesture, and I know you have been aching for some fun as of late.”

Balon broke into a smile, looking as if he very much liked the idea, and Robb smiled as well in admiration for his wife. “It would be an honor and a pleasure, your grace,” Balon answered, giving Margaery a small bow, “The lovely Lady Allyria deserves to have some peace, and I will enjoy putting some fear in some of these men.”

“Much appreciated, Ser Balon. We will let you know if we ever host a tourney in the future,” Margaery said with a smile. She turned to Robb, squeezing his hand. “We should give her our farewells and gratitude, and perhaps one of the furs we brought with us. She was entirely too kind to us, and I believe she deserves some sort of gift for her hospitality.”

"Aye, I agree," Robb said with a small nod, "And we ought to make it known that the crown recognises Lady Allyria of Blackhaven. I don’t know how much good it will do, but I hope we can help her even if only a little."

"Sounds perfect, my love," Margaery said, leaning in to give him a kiss, smiling against his lips. They continued towards the castle to bid their host a warm goodbye and gather their things before departing. As the king and queen set off, Lady Allyria’s laughter could be heard ringing from Blackhaven and Ser Balon could be seen chasing some gangly men off with a morningstar in his hand.


	33. Starfall

Robb Stark considered himself fortunate enough to have seen many things in his lifetime, but there was little that could have prepared him to see for the first time a landscape covered in nothing but sand. He had turned to Margaery on her horse in awe when they had first cast eyes on the desert landscape of Dorne, and he knew then that he wouldn’t forget that moment for the rest of his days.

Dorne’s beauty, however, as Robb soon learnt, came with a cost. The air was drier than anything he’d ever experienced, and Robb was extremely thankful when they reached the banks of the Torentine and were finally able to drink and bathe. He had removed as much clothing as he could while still looking presentable, but the fabrics he wore were simply the wrong kind for this type of weather, and he was sweating uncomfortably whilst on the back of his horse. The sun was unkind on his skin, too, and every part of him that was exposed was turning red like his hair. He thought back to his father, and how he must have felt visiting this strange land for the first time. It was definitely not a place for a man of the North.

He was certain his party looked in a somewhat sorry state by the time they arrived at the gates of Starfall. They entered to the sound of somewhat muted cheers, but Robb wasn’t entirely sure if they really were quiet or if the sun had done something to his head to make everything seem slightly distant. Among those there to greet them was the young Lord of Starfall, Edric Dayne, who stood tall in his purple cloak.

"I thought winter was supposed to be coming," Robb commented, glancing down at Edric as he brought his horse to a stop. He noticed the young man stifle a laugh before he dropped to his knee for his king.

Margaery, who was not quite as red as her husband but was still feeling rather hot, became extremely relieved at the sight of Starfall and Ser Edric. She and Robb had dismounted their tired horses and the servants had led them away to get water.

“Welcome to my home, your graces,” Edric said as he stood, flashing the king and queen a smile. “I’ve not planned anything elaborate for your arrival as I’m sure you’re both tired and thirsty from your travels. Let’s walk as we converse, shall we? I will take you to your rooms.”

“Thank you kindly, my lord,” Margaery replied, coughing a few times to clear her throat before she spoke again. “It’s so very beautiful here, though my husband and I are not quite used to such weather.”

“I can see that,” he said with a small laugh. “No worries, however. This may sound a strange remedy, but I will have someone fetch some egg whites for you, your grace,” he told Robb. “Just rub them on your burns and you’ll be feeling better in no time. I’ve seen much worse. We’ll also have to find you both some proper Dornish clothing.”

"Thank you, I would much appreciate it - both the egg whites and the change in clothing. A bath might be a good idea, as well," Robb mused, thankful as they entered Starfall to get out of the harsh glare of the sun. He slipped his arm through Margaery’s, unable to help but look wide-eyed at his surroundings. Even the buildings were different in Dorne, and he had never seen anything like it.

Margaery smiled at Robb and leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder as they walked.

Edric looked back at them, shaking his head slightly. “I see you two have not changed at all since I was in King’s Landing. And I heard you had another daughter while I was gone as well? You must be very proud.” They made their way through the corridors and quickly found themselves at the guest quarters where Edric opened the door for them to reveal a large room. “I’ll have someone draw a bath for you and bring those eggs, your grace. There’s a basin of water for you to drink in the next room over. We can talk more when you are feeling up for it.”

"Princess Julianne. She is beautiful," Robb told Edric, smiling broadly at the mention of his daughter, "You are missed in King’s Landing, Lord Edric. I am sure you have important matters to attend to here, but I hope you know you are always welcome to come back to visit. And thank you for hosting us here."

“I hope it does not offend you, your grace… it’s nothing against you, of course, but King’s Landing does not exactly hold the best memories for me,” Edric said, his smile slipping slightly. “But thank you, and it is my pleasure to have you stay here. Have a good afternoon.” He took his leave then, closing the door behind him and leaving Robb and Margaery alone.

Margaery turned to her husband, brushing his hair off his forehead and placing her hand over his skin. “You’re very warm,” she teased, leaning in closer. “My poor, sweet, red husband.”

"Well, my lady, where I come from we at times forget the sunshine exists," Robb joked in return. He had been slightly concerned when Edric had mentioned his dislike for King’s Landing but he hadn’t had time to question the other man further, and his attention was soon distracted by his wife. When Margaery was close enough he quickly leant forwards to steal a kiss from her lips.

Robb had barely broken away from Margaery before she was kissing him again, wrapping her arms around him. “Robb…” she breathed out as she pulled away, “I’d very much like it if we started trying for a child again before or during or after our bath… Mmm, or any combination of the three. I am not particular.” She smiled softly, her fingers playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. “Who knows? This place might bring us some luck.”

"I’m starting to think it might," Robb remarked, feeling Margaery’s touch and her words alone cause a stirring in him. He nodded his head and raised his eyebrows slightly at her. "Are you asking me if I want to have you now or later?" he queried softly, "Because I believe you know what the answer to that question will always be."

All it took was a simple question falling from her husband’s lips to make Margaery’s heart start racing and feel herself grow wet between her legs. “Oh, gods, you don’t know your effect on me,” she murmured, capturing his lips with hers again. “Or maybe you do and you mean to drive me mad. You should know that it’s working.” She wasted no time in pulling his shirt up over his head, feeling his skin warmer than it had ever been before.

As soon as Margaery had pulled off his shirt, Robb’s hands went to the back of her dress and he began to tug at the fastenings to get it undone. He grew impatient quickly and he pulled until the fabric ripped, but he barely seemed to pay any attention as he slid the dress off her body. “All I know is there are days where it’s all I can do to resist the temptation to stay in bed with you the entire day,” he murmured, his hands caressing her breasts.

Margaery let out a small noise of appreciation as Robb’s hands moved over her breasts. She returned his favour of ripping her dress as she pulled at his breeches and she could hear the weathered fabric tear. Somehow their impatience only made her yearn for him more, her cheeks growing hotter as they kissed and teased each other with their fingers. “Where?” she could barely speak as she was short of breath, but she managed to ask him a simple question.

Robb was incapable even of grunting an answer, and instead he continued to step backwards until he and Margaery almost tumbled onto the bed in their room. It was different to the four-poster beds they was used to, lower to the ground and covered only with silken sheets. He pinned Margaery’s arms together above her head with one hand as she lay down and lowered his head to take a breast in his mouth, teasing her nipple with his tongue.

Margaery moaned, her back arching under Robb’s mouth. “Oh, gods,” she whispered before crying out “oh, gods!” again when she felt his teeth on her breast. She muttered several expletives that she had learned from her husband himself, overwhelmed by him and how amazing he was making her feel. Her legs tightened around his waist, her knees digging into his hipbones, and she slowly began to rock her body towards his.

Robb made sure Margaery’s other breast received the same attention as she courted him with her hips, his manhood pressing hard against her thigh. It didn’t take him much longer to give in and he entered her slowly, her legs spreading either side of him. “Oh, gods,” it was his turn to utter amidst kisses to his wife’s mouth.

Margaery let out a cry against Robb’s mouth as soon as he was inside of her, feeling her stomach drop. She cursed again as they began to match each other’s rhythm, her hands still hooked above her head, held down by him. “Harder, Robb,” she breathed. “Please. You’re so… Oh…” Her words dissolved into moans, and all she could do was clench her legs on either side of him as their pace quickened.

Robb obliged to Margaery’s request and didn’t hold back, driving into her again and again until she cried out. His teeth worried a spot on her neck, his mind hazy with the thought of nothing but her. “You feel so good…” he murmured, “So wet…gods, Margaery.” He uttered her name several times under his breath as he let go, spilling his seed within her.

Margaery felt Robb move deeper in her with each thrust. He finally freed her hands and she brought them down to his back, her fingers digging into his skin sure to leave a mark. She was overtaken by his words, her eyes fluttering shut as he spoke. “Only for you,” she muttered. “Just for you.” She let her pleasure overwhelm her, screaming out her husband’s name as he came inside of her.

Robb’s forehead came to rest against his wife’s, his breathing ragged as they came down from their high together. He leant in ever so slightly to kiss her lips but didn’t move just yet, overtaken by a desire to remain close to her. “Say that again,” he asked of Margaery, smiling against her lips, “Just for me.”

"Only for you, just for you… my wolf, my love, my husband," Margaery breathed, returning Robb’s smile. Just as he seemed to not want to move away, she longed to stay close to him as well, wrapping her arms tightly around his middle and kissing him again. She ran her hands over his back, tracing his spine with her fingers. "How are you mine, Robb Stark?" she asked him gently. "Sometimes I fear I’m dreaming."

"If you are dreaming then please don’t ever wake up," Robb pleaded, laughing gently, "The gods have been so very good to me. And I have no idea where you learned such foul language, but everything sounds good coming from your lips. Your full, beautiful lips…"

He kissed her again, his hands running down her legs, and only when he pulled away did he notice for the first time they had left open the door to their bedchambers and he could see through into the next room. He noticed a tray resting on the table that he was sure hadn’t been there before and his eyes widened slightly as he realised they must have completely missed whoever had come in.

As Robb pulled away from her, Margaery let out a small laugh, shaking her head slightly. “I learned from you,” she noted before her gaze followed his and she raised her eyebrows. Either she and Robb were so caught up in each other than they had not noticed anyone else or the person who’d brought them the tray had been very quiet. “We should make the servants here train the ones in King’s Landing. I hope they were glad that we’ve already begun to embrace the Dornish culture,” she jested, turning her head to kiss along her husband’s jaw.

"I am a bad influence on you, Margaery Stark," Robb commented, giving a small chuckle of his own. He nodded slightly in agreement with her sentiments, though he still looked a little embarrassed. "If this is embracing Dornish culture then I am keen to know far more about it," he admitted playfully, "Are we taking our bath together again?"

“Sometimes words fly when we are caught in the moment,” Margaery insisted, quirking a brow and giving Robb a grin. “Your cheeks are growing even redder, sweetheart, though I’m not sure if it’s from the heat or your embarrassment. I say we take our bath together and then I will see to your burns. We’re fortunate that we are receiving new clothes,” she added, nodding towards the pile of their dirtied and ripped clothing.

"There’s no need to justify yourself. I love it. Every word you say, every sound you make," Robb admitted softly. He looked guiltily at Margaery’s dress as she nodded towards their clothes, but caught himself before he apologised. "I’m…I love you," he corrected, giving a laugh. He finally moved then, rising from the bed and lifting Margaery in his arms.

“And I love you, Robb. Now and always,” Margaery remarked with a smile, kissing him after he had lifted her from the bed.

* * *

Once they finished with their bath and she had cared for his burns to the best of her ability, they found that whoever had brought the egg whites had also given them some Dornish apparel to change into. Margaery dressed herself in an elegant mix of red and purple silks that dipped low over her chest, fastening a gold belt around her waist. She felt somewhat odd and exposed, used to her heavier clothing, but she was significantly cooler and could move about a lot easier.

She turned to her husband when he was finished as well, giving him a once over. “You are so very handsome,” she commented, placing her hands on her hips. “It’s ridiculous, honestly. The gods were very unfair to all of the other men in this world when they fashioned you.”

"I’m sorry?" Robb questioned as he blinked at Margaery, having missed what she’d said entirely. He had changed into loose-fitting trousers and a shirt of light fabric that was far more open at the chest than he was used to, but as soon as he had turned around to see his wife dressed he hadn’t been able to take his eyes off her. He cleared his throat momentarily and tried to draw his gaze away, but was unsuccessful. "That is what Dornish ladies wear?" he asked.

Margaery pursed her lips, furrowing her brow at Robb in mock frustration. “You mean to tell me you did not pay any heed my compliments at all?” she asked, sauntering closer to him. “I said something along the lines of you being ridiculously handsome.” She stepped close to him, enjoying the fact that his eyes had not left her since he turned to face her, and she brought her hand up to run over the skin of his chest. “I suppose this is traditional Dornish garb, but I’m not entirely sure,” she remarked.

"That’s the kind of thing I ought not to miss. Thank you, sweetheart," Robb said, smiling and dropping his gaze embarrassedly to the floor, "I was…otherwise distracted." He glanced up at her again, admiring how the silk contoured her curves. "I like you in it," he admitted, leaning forwards to press his lips to hers.

Margaery did not even have time to say thank you before Robb’s lips were on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as she wondered how they ever managed to be productive. “Let’s try not to rip these clothes… or take them off as soon as we’ve put them on,” she teased as she pulled away. “I am trying to recall some other Dornish customs that you might enjoy. I should have someone teach me to dance.”

"You know how to dance," Robb noted, looking slightly confused, "Very well, as I recall." His hands gently ran along where they had come to rest on Margaery’s lower back. "Why don’t we explore the rest of the castle now that the sun is not quite so harsh?" he suggested, "I will enjoy making the men of Starfall jealous of me."

Margaery ran her tongue along her bottom lip, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked up at Robb. “There are different sorts of dancing, my love,” she explained softly before nodding her head in response to his question. “I think that’s a wonderful idea, though I’m sure I will be the one making women jealous. You’re far too kind to me, sweetheart.”

Robb’s eyebrows raised curiously and he thought to himself that he would have to find out while he was here what Dornish dancing was like. “There is no such thing,” he said to Margaery quietly with a smile at her comment on his kindness. He slipped his arm around Margaery’s waist as they made their way out of their quarters, resting his hand a little lower than he would normally.

* * *

Later that evening, when Robb and Margaery were returning from their outing, a lot more noise than before seemed to be coming from the windows of the halls of the castle and Robb guessed that more guests had arrived in the time they’d been away. His suspicions were soon confirmed when a familiar figure appeared in the courtyard and smiled at them, the gold of the snake bracelet she wore around her arm catching the light. The heiress of Sunspear with her head of dark curls was always unmistakable.

"Your graces," Arianne Martell greeted Robb and Margaery as she approached them, giving only the smallest of curtseys, "It’s good to see you again. Last I did as I recall the queen was very big with the child."

“It’s good to see you as well, and yes, that was quite a while ago,” Margaery remarked, giving Arianne a nod. “Robb and I have two children now - Karine and Julianne. And hopefully another will be on his or her way soon if the gods are good.” She looked over at Robb in adoration before turning back to the other woman. “I was telling my husband earlier that the Dornish people have a very different style of dancing than those further north. Perhaps you might help me learn sometime during our stay?”

"You wish to learn how to dance how they do in Dorne?" Arianne queried with a raise of her eyebrows, looking as if she was working to hold back a laugh. She didn’t seem to care when Robb narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, I’m sure you will be much better company now you’re no longer with child," she remarked, "I will try my best. There is only so much you can do with a lady of the Reach."

"I believe you sound fearful that a lady from the Reach will give you a run for your money," Robb spoke up with a smirk.

“ _Sweetheart_ ,” Margaery scolded quietly, giving Robb a small smack on his backside. “No need to start some sort of competition. I think Princess Arianne and I would like to at least become acquaintances before we start a rivalry between us.” She shook her head, a smile dancing at the corner of her lips as she looked back towards Arianne. “I apologize for my husband’s behaviour, though I do hope to surprise you. I may be a lady from the Reach, but I married a wolf, and the Northern ways might be fiercer than you believe them to be.”

"It’s no matter. I can handle some friendly competition," Arianne replied, giving a smirk of her own. "I have heard tell there is a wildness to the North. Why don’t you come with me, your grace? We can get better acquainted," she suggested to Margaery, adding to Robb, "You will be very thankful for some of the things I can teach your queen."

Margaery hesitated slightly before nodding her head and giving Robb’s hand a quick squeeze. She could hardly refuse to spend some time with Arianne as they had come to Dorne in hopes to make good relations with the people there. “Why don’t you go find Ser Edric, my love?” she suggested. “We can meet back in our chambers later.” She stood on tiptoe to press a goodbye kiss to his lips and then broke from him to walk alongside Arianne.

Robb, who had barely hidden a smile when Margaery had given him a small smack, fell slightly more serious at Arianne’s suggestion and he raised an eyebrow at Margaery. He ceded her company nonetheless, certain that his wife could handle Arianne Martell. “Aye, I had been wishing to speak with Ser Edric anyway,” he answered. He kissed his wife in return and bid goodbye to both her and Arianne before he headed in search of the young lord.

"Your husband is very amusing," Arianne remarked to Margaery as she walked alongside her, "How are the both of you enjoying Dorne so far?"

“Thank you. He is always making me smile,” Margaery replied, though it was hard to tell if Arianne was being condescending or genuine. “Dorne is very different to where we were, and even though Highgarden seems so close it is as if you are in another world when you pass through the Red Mountains. It’s so beautiful, though, and the people seem to be open minded. It is a nice change.”

"Open minded? I am certain the other ladies from where you’re from would say vulgar and immoral," Arianne teased, giving Margaery a knowing look, "And if I said I had already bedded men despite being unmarried, I imagine they might faint from the shock."

“Well I am not like the other ladies, and I hope no judgement will pass between us,” Margaery remarked. “Just because something is different does not mean it was wrong, and just because I was raised a certain way and you another does not mean that we cannot be understanding of each other.”

Arianne glanced down at the ground momentarily and gave a smile. “Kings and queens do not visit Dorne on a whimsy,” she commented, “Or visit Dorne at all, if they can avoid it. They know we are not as…reverent of them here, though my father tries to make them believe otherwise. Yet here you are, and you are being courteous and polite and understanding…which must mean that you want something.”

“You seem very intelligent, my princess,” Margaery mused, pursing her lips slightly. “But I was not trying to be any of those things to gain leverage or your favour. I was trying to be honest. I suppose in time you can choose whether you wish to believe me or not, but, as you have guessed, Robb and I did not come here on impulse. There have been rumors from across the sea of Daenerys Targaryen meaning to take Westeros as hers, and we had hoped to strengthen ties across the seven kingdoms should she try to attack us.”

"I have heard whisperings myself of a queen across the sea," Arianne acknowledged, nodding smugly, "I will be honest you, your grace: we preferred not to declare allegiance to any king during the war, but my family is not exactly the most approving of their new king and queen. There is a lot of bad blood between your family and ours, and were it not for Lyanna Stark my aunt Elia might still be alive. My uncle Oberyn believes that the reign of King Robb will not serve Dorne well. But I am the heiress to Sunspear, and I am not my uncle."

Margaery was normally very quick to jump to her husband and his family’s defense, but she decided it was best to hold her tongue in this situation. She hardly thought the fault of Elia Targaryen’s death could be put on Lyanna who, as far as she knew, never asked Rhaegar to crown her Queen of Love and Beauty.

Still, she did not linger on that idea, proposing something else to Arianne. “I had hoped a new generation might emerge from Robb’s reign - one that could put aside the mistakes of our past and the misconceptions of others. I know there is little we can do to persuade your uncle that we are what’s best for the kingdoms… but I would rather try and fail than stand by and do nothing.”

Arianne looked mildly impressed as her gaze fell on Margaery again. “I see no reason why you need fail,” she said, “Your grace, I believe…I am not certain, but I have suspicions that my father may intend for my brother Quentyn to succeed him instead of me, even though I am the rightful heiress. If you can convince your king to promise me his support in the event of my father’s death, then I might be able to help you win over my uncle.”

Margaery raised her eyebrows, meeting Arianne’s gaze. “I don’t think my Robb will need much convincing. We have talked of our own line of succession and he believes our daughter Karine has every right to rule as a brother of hers would. We would be glad to back you should you need our support,” she said confidently, knowing that Robb would not mind if she answered for him.

"You are unlike to the other ladies I have known from other parts of Westeros," Arianne mused, looking slightly surprised, "But it is good to know the latest king and queen think a little differently. I will teach you to dance, then, your grace, and I will also teach you how to turn the Red Viper into no more than a common snake."

“Thank you, my princess,” Margaery replied, giving Arianne a small smile. She was sure she would have many things to tell and also show her husband when she returned to him.

* * *

On the other side of Starfall, Edric found that the king himself had sought him out, and he was happy to have the other man join him in his solar. “You’re looking much more refreshed than when you arrived, your grace,” he proclaimed, gesturing for Robb to take a seat next to him. “Though I must say I’m a bit surprised your lady wife is not with you right now. The two of you have always seemed inseparable.”

Robb accepted Edric’s offer and took a seat beside the young man, giving a broad smile at his words. “I consider myself fortunate whenever Margaery is close by, but one of the nice things about having a wife is that I feel she is always with me, in truth, even when we are apart. And thanks to her I am feeling a great deal better,” he answered, “But what of you, Lord Edric? Aren’t you finding it lonely having this entire castle to yourself?”

Edric’s eyes sought the ground, his mouth turning down slightly at his king’s words. “I had hoped to take a wife soon, but…” he trailed off, pausing before his next admission. “There is really only one lady I had found suitable to rule by my side here, but, alas, she does not return my affections.” His cheeks flushed red then, and he tried his best to smile as he looked back up at Robb. “I’m still young, though. I… perhaps I just haven’t allowed myself to keep looking after her.”

"Princess Sansa?" Robb asked, his tone gentle as he raised his eyebrows slightly at Edric, "We all have eyes at court, Lord Edric, and we saw the two of you many a time together. But I think…if you believe my sister does not return your affections then I think you are much mistaken."

Edric blushed further still, embarrassed that the king was well aware of his fondness for Sansa and the fact that he was normally calm and collected until she was mentioned. “Yes, your grace,” he said with a nod of his head. “I… She, erm, she is very special. I had thought that I could make her happy, but she pushed me away when I tried to express to her how I felt. And then left for her home without a goodbye and… I cannot help but think she stayed there because of me.”

Robb shook his head slowly. “No, it wasn’t because of you,” he affirmed, “It’s difficult for us to understand…I think it’s difficult for anyone to understand. My sister went to King’s Landing dreaming of marrying a prince, and she ended up a prisoner in the Red Keep, abused by King Joffrey. If she acted strangely towards you, I would imagine it is because she is afraid of what might happen if a man is near her again.”

“Oh,” Edric remarked, his eyes growing wide. “Seven hells, that…” He shook his head, unable to finish his sentence. He swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing. “She did not speak of Joffrey with me. I wish I would have known, though I don’t know if it would have made a difference. I heard he was a little terror, but I suppose I did not fully recognize the extent of his actions. My poor lady.” His face grew red again as he realized what he had accidentally blurted.

Robb raised his eyebrows slightly but didn’t say anything to Edric’s words, not wanting to embarrass him further. “She doesn’t speak of Joffrey with anyone. I think often the pain that we keep to ourselves is the hardest to deal with,” she remarked, “I cannot not speak for my sister, nor can I advise you what you ought to do, but I can tell you Sansa is kind, and she is loving, and she is intelligent, and any man would be lucky to have her as his wife. She just requires some patience and a gentle hand.”

Edric nodded his head again. “Any man would be lucky indeed, but… I hope to be that man,” he admitted boldly, giving Robb a small smile. He stood from his seat then before dropping to his knee and bowing his head. “If your grace would permit me, I might ride back to King’s Landing with you and then continue on the Kingsroad to Winterfell. She may not be ready for me even after this time we’ve been apart, but I will wait for Sansa if I must.”

Though he wanted to smile, Robb maintained his expression impassive in what Bran liked to call his ‘king face’. He purposefully paused, leaving Edric waiting before he gave his answer. “You have my permission, Lord Edric,” he answered, “Let Sansa see the lengths you are willing to go to.”

Edric found that his heart was pounding in his chest at an alarming rate before Robb’s answer, but he could not help breaking into a smile at the king’s approval. “Thank you, your grace. I will take good care of her, I promise. I hope that one day she won’t be troubled by Joffrey’s memory anymore.” He stood then, taking his seat once more. “I am grateful in more ways than one that you came to visit my home.”

"I hope that, too. Sansa deserves nothing but all the world’s happiness," Robb affirmed, giving Edric a small nod and adding, "I am very pleased so far we have made this visit to Dorne, though I do not deny I hope to be more pleased by the time we leave."

* * *

It was much later on in the evening when Margaery returned back to her and Robb’s chambers, hurrying into the room to see her husband again. “Robb!” she called out upon sight of him, practically running towards him and flinging her arms around his neck before kissing him. “I missed you,” she said breathlessly as she pulled away, giving him a wide smile. “And I have good news.”

Robb couldn’t help but break into a broad smile of his own as Margaery all but ran towards him, and it was still there after he’d kissed her eagerly in return. “As do I, but you go first. I would like to hear how my secret weapon dealt with Lady Arianne,” he answered her, pressing another kiss to her cheek, “And I missed you as well, sweetheart.”

Margaery gave Robb a tight hug before drawing back to look at him as she spoke. “She is very willing to help us, my love, and all we need to do is support her claim to her inheritance should anyone challenge it once her father passes. I told her that you would not have any problems with such a thing,” she remarked, her smile growing wider. “I’m not sure if she likes me, or if she likes anyone for that matter, but I think she is growing to respect us.”

"But of course. She is the eldest child, her father’s title is rightfully hers. It is a very small price to pay for her allegiance," Robb remarked, looking admiringly at Margaery, "A few hours with you is all it takes."

“You make me feel like I’m ten feet tall, like I can do anything,” Margaery said, bringing one of her hands forward to lightly rub her thumb over Robb’s cheek. “And you are wonderful, you know that? You must tell me of your good news, my wolf.”

"It’s more Sansa’s good news than mine," Robb explained to his wife, glancing downwards embarrassedly at her compliment, "Lord Edric asked my permission to come with us to King’s Landing and then he is heading north to Winterfell to see her. We got to talking about her and it seems he was under the mistaken impression that she left because of him."

Margaery’s eyes widened and her grin only brightened. “ _Now_ who is the match maker in this family?” she jested. “She will be so pleased. I think she has been doing better since we left Winterfell. In her letters she seems happier, and such a gesture is to be well received. He must be sincere if he is willing to make the trip all the way from here.”

"Aye, I believe so, too. I’m pleased for him and pleased for Sansa if all goes well, which I think it will. I made sure not to appear too enthusiastic, though, just to make sure he keeps himself in line," Robb said, grinning cheekily and adding in jest, "I hear there are some men out there who go around spontaneously kissing the objects of their affection and we can’t have that."

Margaery lightly smacked at her husband’s chest, her jaw falling ajar in shock as she tried to conceal her smile. “You must have had him terrified, Robb! Your serious face is rather intimidating, not to mention the fact that you are both the king and Sansa’s brother. It’s a wonder he even ended up asking your permission.” She broke from him, spinning round and taking a seat on their low bed. “I suppose you mean to never go around kissing me again, then?”

"I did him and Sansa a kindness. If his intentions are honorable then he can brave her brother and his king," Robb protested, giving a gentle laugh. He followed after Margaery as he spun around to sit on the bed and knelt before her so they were more or less the same height. He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her knuckles before continuing up her arm. "That’s different. You are my wife, and I am not seventeen," he pointed out, "I did not go around kissing maidens back then."

Margaery closed her eyes, loving the feeling of Robb’s lips against her skin. “Did you not?” she asked teasingly. “I can imagine all of the maidens in Winterfell falling at your feet and making doe-eyes as you walked past them. But I can see how circumstances are different. I’m quite glad, for I would be entirely saddened if you did not want to kiss me anymore.” Her eyes fluttered open again and she leant forward, reaching out her free arm to rest on his knee.

"If there were any maidens making doe-eyes at me it was only because I am…I was heir to Winterfell, I can assure you," Robb noted, a hint of shyness in his grin, "But no, to answer your question. I told Theon once that I’d kissed some girl to try to impress him, but…my lips have known only yours." He leant forwards to kiss his wife before she had a chance to say anything.

Margaery barely responded to Robb’s kiss at first, in complete and utter astonishment, and by the time she meant to return the gesture he was already pulling away. She pursed her lips together, looking at him with wide eyes as if she could hardly believe he was real. “I never… You never told me that,” she said quietly, her heart leaping in her chest as she realized the kiss they shared on the night Lady Roslin came to King’s Landing was Robb’s first ever kiss. “Gods, how…?” she trailed off as her eyes danced over his face. “You amaze me.”

"It’s not exactly the kind of thing you would say to impress a lady," Robb noted, his shoulders giving a small shrug, "It just never happened, for whatever reason, and then I went to war…I can’t imagine what they would think of me here in Dorne if they knew." He laughed gently, looking back at Margaery.

“I didn’t think it possible, but I’m falling more in love with you,” Margaery whispered, scooting closer to her husband. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead to his. “Don’t fret, no one else will ever have to know, though their opinion matters not. To me you are incredible, and I feel so special, and… And it’s somewhat difficult to believe because you made me lose my senses the first time we kissed. But I know you wouldn’t lie about such a thing. I apologize, am I still talking?”

"Aye, you are, but there’s no need to apologise. You are only saying nice things," Robb said, chuckling again. His nose brushed against Margaery’s and he leant in to kiss her again. "I was very nervous the day I kissed you. But as soon as you told me how you felt for me it disappeared, just like that," he admitted, "And after that I learnt from the best."

Margaery deepened their kiss, pressing herself to Robb and staying close as they pulled away. She blushed crimson at his words, shaking her head. “I think we learned from each other, my love,” she mused, closing the small distance between their lips again. “I am still astounded,” she murmured. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but the next time I see a weirwood I am going to give my prayers of thanks for you a thousand times over to the gods.”

"I’m certain you flatter me far more than is good for me," Robb teased just before kissing his wife again. One of his hands slid under her silks to run gently over her leg. "Speaking of learning…what was that talk about from Lady Arianne before about teaching you?" he asked, "You looked rather afraid."

Margaery gave a small laugh. “I think it best we leave that conversation between her and me,” she suggested, kissing the corner of Robb’s mouth. “Besides, she did not give me much advice that I didn’t already know. She _did_ teach me how to dance, but I am still practicing, and I believe I should save that for another night. I have something else in mind for tonight.”

"It’s unfair to leave your husband curious. Fine, then I will keep it to myself what I learned from…another Dornish lord here at the castle about…I’m not very good at this," Robb admitted, everything else soon forgotten as he asked Margaery, "What did you have in mind for tonight?"

Margaery laughed aloud, placing a hand over her mouth and thinking that no matter what Robb did, it would always be endearing to her. “You’re really not very good at lying to me or making up stories, though I find that’s another trait of yours that I love,” she remarked, raising her eyebrows. She leant in close to his ear, pressing a kiss to his jaw and then proposing her idea. “You can have me tonight, any way you want,” she murmured, her cheeks pink as she pulled back to give her husband a coy smile.

Robb’s eyes widened at Margaery’s words in his ear, his gaze meeting hers as she pulled back. “Any way I want?” he echoed quietly, just before leaning in to kiss his wife deeply, filled with desire. “Even over on the window seat?” he murmured against her lips, “For all of Starfall to see and hear?”

Margaery sat up slightly, suddenly very attuned to the different way Robb was kissing her after she spoke. She felt her heart beat wildly in her chest at his unexpected suggestion. “Yes, any way, anywhere,” she repeated, her words a whisper against his skin. “And I’ll scream your name as loud as you want.”

Robb’s response was to lower his head to kiss Margaery’s deep neckline while his hands slid under her skirt, coming to rest under her thighs. “I’m starting to see another advantage to these clothes,” he mused with a smile, just before lifting her up off the bed and into his arms. He barely broke from her lips as he made his way over to the window seat and he sat down first with her on his lap.

Margaery slid her own hand under the band of Robb’s pants, her hips seeming to rock towards his of their own accord. “As am I,” she replied to him, moving her other hand to open the window beside them, letting in the cool night air. “I love you, Robb,” she said softly. “You can have anything you want from me tonight. I am yours, and I plan to make you feel like a king.”

Robb groaned at Margaery’s touch, quickly growing harder in her hand. He leant back a little, bringing her in above him and thinking that he never felt more of a king then when he was with her. “Gods, I am truly very, very fortunate,” he breathed, reaching to unfasten her belt.

Margaery moved her hands from Robb only to help in undoing her belt and then pushing his pants down around his waist. She leant in towards him to kiss his stomach, gently scraping her teeth against his skin as her kisses dipped lower. She sat up then, quickly pulling her silks up and over her head before lowering herself down onto Robb.

Robb had been looking upwards, his mouth slightly open from when Margaery had slipped off her silks, when he felt her take him inside her. His hands moved to her hips and slid over them, his fingers caressing her skin as he groaned again, feeling her lift and then take him deeper. His eyes remained open as he began to match her rhythm, watching her as she moved and admiring her breasts, her nipples stiff in the cool night air.

"Gods, Robb," Margaery mumbled as he began to match her movements, her breathing shallow. It was marveling to her that each time with him felt just as good or better than the last. She lowered herself down to kiss him and let him bury himself in her, and she whimpered into his mouth. She began to cry out as she lifted herself up and then roll her hips back towards his.

Margaery’s name fell from Robb’s lips again and again, growing louder each time. He could no longer think straight, overwhelmed by pleasure with each movement his wife made. His hands dug into her lower back and he urged her to come closer to him again, feeling himself about to come.

Margaery cursed loudly, shouting her husband’s name as she was pushed over the edge. She pressed her body to his as he urged, kissing him once more. “You always feel so good inside of me. Gods have mercy,” she murmured against his lips before rocking her hips against his again, harder and faster, hoping to overwhelm him just as he had overwhelmed her.

Robb’s arms slid around Margaery as her lips met his, his mouth dropping to her shoulder afterwards. His teeth nipped her skin as she moved more quickly, bringing about a release that in that moment felt unlike anything he’d experienced before. A groan escaped him as his seed spilled into her and he relaxed. He had a lazy smile spread across his face he pressed several kisses to his wife’s lips, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"You do better than making me feel like a king," he murmured to her, "You make me feel like a man."

Margaery returned Robb’s kisses as well as his smile, lingering in his arms for a few moments more and then lifting herself up and off of him. Before she returned to his side, she opened the window wider. “My husband makes me so happy!” she shouted outside for all of Starfall to hear. She looked back towards Robb, leaning in to pepper his face with kisses. “In case they did not hear us previously,” she teased. “I wanted to let them know.”

She sunk down to rest her head on his chest, turning to gently press her lips to his skin. “I am so glad I can make you feel that way, my love,” she said softly.

Robb had let out a hearty laugh as Margaery opened the window to call out into the night, and he couldn’t stop grinning at her as she returned to his side. “You don’t need anyone to teach you anything. You are perfect just as you are,” he said quietly, running a hand through her hair as she kissed his chest, “I hope we don’t have to rise early tomorrow because I do not want to go to sleep.”

“I don’t want to go to sleep either,” Margaery agreed, nuzzling into Robb’s neck and gently pushing her leg between his. “I’m sure they will permit us to sleep in tomorrow as we’ve had a rather long first day today. Anyhow, Lady Arianne told me that Lord Oberyn and his party are not arriving until late for the feast. So we have time.”

She brought her hand up to lightly run her fingers over his cheek. “I was your first kiss,” she said as if realizing it for the first time, a small laugh escaping from her lips. “I love you, Robb.”

"You were my first many things," Robb noted, glancing downwards admiringly at his wife as he held her close, "I love you, Margaery. I would wed you again in a heartbeat a thousand times over."

“As I would go through everything terrible before I met you over and over again just to be with you right now,” Margaery replied softly, pushing herself up so that she could kiss Robb on the lips. “We were so stupid for fighting with each other. Never again, my wolf.”

That night the king and queen fell asleep on the window seat curled up in one another’s arms, neither plagued by dreams of dragons or troubles or anything but each other.


	34. Oberyn and Ellaria

It was mid-morning of the following day when Robb was naturally roused from his sleep and his eyes opened to the window to one side of him and his wife on the other. He turned his head slightly, taking in his surroundings, and soon he felt Margaery stir beside him. His head lowered and he leant in to kiss the bare skin of her shoulder, golden in the morning sunlight.

"Please, I bid you, never get dressed again," he teased quietly.

Margaery laughed softly at her husband’s words, blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight. She stretched out her arms and then wrapped them around Robb’s neck, pulling him closer to her. “I know they are very open in Dorne, but I don’t think they would be alright with me showing up to the feast naked,” she mumbled, pressing a kiss to his lips. “And I’d really prefer if you are the only one who sees me like this.”

“Good morning, your graces!” Another voice in the room piped up, nearly startling Margaery out of her senses. She quickly pressed herself to Robb, shielding both him and her to the best of her ability from their new company, a servant who was standing across the room looking at them with bright eyes. “Lord Edric just wanted me to inform you that you are free to do as you please until the feast begins.” He bowed his head and then exited the room just as quickly as he arrived.

"That’s good to know but by the gods, they could learn to knock," Robb remarked, shaking his head slightly though not without a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. His arms had wrapped tightly around his wife to shield her more or less from view, and he loosened his grip slightly as the servant walked away.

"I would gladly suggest skipping the feast altogether to see you like this," he joked with a grin, "But it seems as though someone already had other plans." He nodded towards the wardrobe, where new silks were on display presumably for Margaery with a note accompanying them.

“I don’t think they believe in knocking here, sweetheart,” Margaery noted, her eyes shifting to the wardrobe before they fell back on Robb. She leant in to kiss him, her hands tangling in his hair that had already seemed to grow a shade lighter from the desert sun. “I wish we didn’t have to get up,” she admitted, but slowly resigned to the fact that she couldn’t stay in bed with her husband all day. With an irritated groan, she rolled off of him, standing and going to investigate the silks.

Robb slowly sat up, fixing his trousers and watching Margaery as she crossed the room. “Are they from Lord Edric?” he questioned, running a hand absently over his own chin, “I think I am beginning to understand why men in Dorne don’t grow their beards. Perhaps I ought to shave for the feast.”

“No, they’re a gift from Lady Arianne, actually,” Margaery replied, somewhat surprised as she read the note pinned to her new apparel. At Robb’s remark about his beard, however, her lips turned downward into a pout. “Well I can understand why it’s more practical, but…” She trailed off, realizing she was being childish over something so simple as hair that would grow back quickly. “Will you let me shave you?” she asked her husband softly.

"Of course I will. How could I say no after seeing that face?" Robb answered, standing to his feet slowly and crossing over to Margaery, "As long as you promise you will still be willing to kiss me afterwards."

“I’m sorry. I’m very bad at hiding my emotions,” Margaery jested, snaking her arms around Robb’s middle as soon as he was close to her. “I love you with or without your beard, and you are handsome either way. I’m just so used to it, I suppose.” She lowered her voice, her cheeks growing pink as she spoke again. “But… the first few times we had each other you were shaved. I might like to relive the experience.”

Robb’s eyes brightened at Margaery’s words and he quickly leant forwards to capture her lips with his. “I believe I might like that as well,” he agreed quietly, “And I have learnt since then. Perhaps you will find there are other advantages to my not having a beard.” His arms snaked around Margaery in return, his hands travelling down to her backside. “Let’s break fast first and then I am all yours,” he suggested.

“You’re the worst,” Margaery teased, leaning in to kiss Robb again. “With your charming words and skillful hands and perfect lips. But you’re right, we should eat first, and I should put on my new silks as I fear we both get distracted far too easily.” She pressed several more kisses to his lips before breaking from him to grab the clothes hanging on the wardrobe and slip them on.

* * *

After having dressed appropriately, Robb and Margaery left their chambers and headed out in search of something to eat. Their food was served for them in one of the small halls of the castle, and halfway through a bright-eyed Arianne stopped by to join them and make conversation. She seemed far more agreeable than the last time they’d seen her, and Robb was well aware he had his wife to thank for that.

"That was quite a performance last night," Arianne commented, their food by that time coming to an end, "I will be sure to mention it to my uncle, although just as a warning he may invite one of you to join him in bed with his paramour."

Robb’s face flushed red and he glanced over at the other woman, uncertain if she was being serious or not. “That is…flattering,” he said politely, “But Margaery and I do not like to share.”

Margaery nearly choked on her water at Arianne’s sentiments, and it took her a while to recover as she coughed, glad that her husband was answering for them. Her face was redder than Robb’s when she turned to finally address the other woman who looked as though she was struggling to hold back her laughter. “We hope not to offend anyone, my princess. We are very open to the Dornish customs and ways, but that is not one that I can see us taking part in.”

Arianne broke into a smile and this time did not hold back her laugh. “I didn’t think so, your grace,” she affirmed, “And I am sure my uncle won’t take offence, but I will be sure to tell him his king and queen are not like the ones who came before. Well, actually, I would be surprised if Queen Cersei ever came.”

"I cannot speak to other rulers," Robb admitted, stifling a laugh of his own and his hand came to rest on his wife’s leg under the table, "But Margaery and I are most certainly enjoying the… _freedom_ of Dorne.”

Margaery placed her hand over top of Robb’s, lacing their fingers together. “That we are,” she agreed, her face growing less heated as she realized their companion was only joking with them. “The company here is not all that bad either,” she added with a warm smile in Arianne’s direction. “I think the feast will be rather splendid tonight. I don’t think things can be dull with you and Lord Edric around. And I will get to show my husband the dance you taught me.”

"Lucky him," Arianne remarked, raising her eyebrows with a smile, "I expected a lady from the Reach to be stiffer in her movements but her grace surprised me. I am certain you will enjoy tonight."

"I’m beginning to think this dance is something that the two of you invented just to toy with me," Robb remarked jokingly, "But I am looking forward to the feast."

"I hope you have found something to wear amidst what I sent you," Arianne added to Margaery, "If you might excuse me, your graces, I need to pick out something for myself."

“You’re being too kind. A student is only as good as her teacher,” Margaery responded before letting out a laugh at Robb’s words. “It’s very real, trust me, my love. I would never want to disappoint you.” She turned back to Arianne then with a wide smile on her face. “Thank you for the gift. The silks are beautiful, and I’m certain I’ll have no problems in choosing something to wear. We will see you soon.” She gave a nod as Arianne took her leave.

“I was somewhat reluctant about her at first, but I think we have more in common than I thought we would,” she told her husband quietly. “And it’s nice to have someone to talk to about… things that I wouldn’t bring up to others.”

"I’m glad to hear she’s been treating you well," Robb answered Margaery with a smile, turning slightly towards her, "It’s a shame she will not be around for longer. There are some things that are difficult to talk about with family."

“Yes, well, I suppose letters will have to suffice,” Magaery concluded, her face falling slightly. “It’s not that I don’t want to talk to you about everything, of course… It’s just good to have someone to talk to _about_ you.” She paused, thinking that perhaps her words were not exactly comforting to Robb. “Only good things. I can’t continuously brag to you about how wonderful you are. I need to let others know as well.”

"Sweetheart, I was including myself under ‘family’," Robb said gently, giving Margaery’s hand a reassuring squeeze, "You don’t have to explain. I wish there was someone like Lady Arianne at King’s Landing for you. Lady Mormont I would imagine is not quite the same."

Margaery shook her head, giving Robb a small smile. “No, I love my sister-in-law dearly, but she is still reluctant to open up to me about certain issues. And, honestly, there are things I’d rather not know about Willas, and I’m sure there are things she’d rather not know about you.” Her cheeks flushed pink as she leant in to give her husband a kiss on the cheek. “We should go and shave that stubble of yours,” she suggested.

"Well, I hope you know that if there is ever anyone you wish to have invited to court, you need only ask," Robb noted, pressing a quick kiss to Margaery’s lips before nodding in agreement with her, "Lead the way, sweetheart. I’m eager to see how you handle a different kind of blade."

* * *

A few hours later, Margaery and a clean shaven Robb were nearly finished preparing for the feast. Margaery had chosen a mix of silver, gold, and white silks and fastened her Stark-Tyrell brooch to her belt. She tied her hair up into an intricate braid, having woven some golden thread through her curls. It was hard not to laugh as she painted her lips in the mirror, feeling very different to the woman who was queen in King’s Landing. When she was done, she turned to face her husband with a shy smile, knowing he was not very accustomed to her new look.

Robb had been sat waiting patiently for his wife, dressed in a loose white shirt with a golden trim and brown trousers that had been a gift from Lord Edric. When she turned around to face him he slowly stood to his feet, a smile growing on his face as he stepped towards her and took in the sight of her. He didn’t say anything for the moment, but pulled her towards him to kiss her deeply on the lips.

Margaery smiled against Robb’s lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her toes to deepen their kiss. “I guess that means you like the way I look,” she breathed as they eventually pulled away. She laughed softly at the colour she had left on his lips and she gently wiped the red away before moving her fingers over his smooth jaw. “You seem so very young without your beard,” she mused. “But you’re still my perfect, handsome husband.” She leaned forward to press her lips to his again.

"I love the way you look, my queen," Robb said in return to Margaery not long before their lips met again. When he pulled away from her again he kept his hands where they had come to rest at her waist, smiling slightly shyly. "I hope I am not too much of a boy now for a woman such as you," he teased.

“Never, my king. You are all man,” Margaery jested back, brushing her nose to Robb’s. “We should go now or else we’re going to be very late.” She reluctantly broke from her husband to take his hand and lead him out the door. “Arianne said that she would help us try to win over her uncle or at the very least gain his allegiance. I do not think we have much to worry about tonight.”

"I’ll be glad to have someone on our side. Oberyn Martell is not a man to be crossed from what Willas has told me," Robb commented, his hand still in his wife’s as they made their way through the corridors in the direction of the Great Hall. The sounds of laughter and chatter could be heard from quite a way away, and the small castle of Starfall seemed bigger somehow with so many guests enjoying themselves.

As Margaery and Robb stepped into the Great Hall, they were greeted with the sound of cheers and many people bowing their heads, though not everyone seemed so enthusiastic to welcome their king and queen. Among the reluctant was a man wearing an intimidating glower and, beside him, a woman who looked as if she would much rather be anywhere than where she was seated at the moment. Margaery took her own seat in the middle of the head table next to her husband, squeezing his hand tightly in support.

Robb was unsurprised to look across the table to see who he only presumed could be Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand looking less than pleased to see him and Margaery. It was nothing he wasn’t used to, however - he still remembered the looks of disdain he’d received when he’d called his father’s bannermen in Winterfell, and he hoped he could convince the Martells just as he had convinced Greatjon Umber and many others. He let go of Margaery’s hand only to wrap his arm around her waist and beckoned to Arianne, who was sitting nearby.

"It’s so good to see you again, Princess Arianne," he greeted her, "Would you be so kind to introduce you us to your companions?"

"Of course," Arianne responded, "Your graces, this is my uncle Prince Oberyn and his paramour Ellaria Sand."

"Forgive me, your graces," Oberyn Martell spoke up without a drop of sincerity, "I would bow, but I fear it would look rather ridiculous to have my head hit the table."

Ellaria, who had been preoccupied with examining her nails, looked up as her lover spoke, letting out a small, haughty laugh at his sentiments. She gave the king and queen a once over, her eyes dipping over Margaery’s chest first, Robb’s face, and then to his arm around his wife’s waist. She raised her eyebrows before placing her own hand on Oberyn’s arm, her fingernails gently scratching over his skin. “Try not to be so curt, darling,” she mumbled in his ear.

Margaery tried her best to show no ill emotions towards the couple, forcing a small smile on her face. “It’s fine,” she reassured them. “We’d soon grow rather conceited if everyone always bowed their heads to us. It is a pleasure to meet you both.”

"I promise only to try," Oberyn whispered back to Ellaria, his eyes glinting. He glanced back towards the young king and queen but never quite met their gaze. "And an honor to meet the both of you," he added, "Prince Doran sends his regards, but he was unfortunately unable to travel due to his health."

"All the best to Prince Doran," Robb said politely, "Lord Willas sends his regards as well from King’s Landing."

"He sent me a letter recently to boast of the birth of his son," Oberyn remarked with a smile, "All my children are daughters, you see."

"Margaery and I have only daughters as well, so far," Robb said, sensing an opportunity, "I find that…"

"And court is not yet in a panic?" Oberyn interrupted with a smirk, "You have done well."

“Well, they may not like it, but there’s nothing they can do. It’s out of their hands, don’t you think?” Margaery asked with a somewhat challenging look in Oberyn and Ellaria’s direction. “A woman can rule just as a man can. In fact, I’m certain our Karine could do better.”

“I thought you said she was from the Reach, Arianne?” Ellaria questioned, befuddled. “She doesn’t talk like it or act like it or _look_ like it, for that matter.” She turned to the queen then, pursing her lips. “If it wasn’t for your pale skin, I’d think you were a woman from Dorne. I hope you don’t mean to flatter us. We don’t like liars.”

“I am completely sincere, my princess,” Margaery replied, placing a hand on Robb’s knee, prompting Ellaria to quirk an eyebrow as she watched them carefully. “My views are very different than my parents.”

"I told you that you would be surprised," Arianne pointed out, smiling a knowing smile.

"You are certainly most unlike your parents," Oberyn commented before raising an eyebrow at Robb, "And his grace’s pride is not wounded by the suggestion?"

"I should not think to be much of a man if my pride was wounded by a woman ruler," Robb answered with a quick glance at Margaery, "In Westeros women may not traditionally be heirs, but in the North they are warriors."

"And most ugly, presumably, which I suppose is why you chose for your queen a lady of the Reach," Oberyn added, "Though I do not recall…have we ever had a Northern woman, Ellaria?"

“In our bed or to visit Dorne?” Ellaria asked with a laugh. “I think I’d remember such a thing, darling. We might have tried before, but others always shrivel up in the sun on their way to us.”

Margaery tried not to seem too affronted as she spoke again. “Robb’s sisters are both very beautiful, as are the Mormont women, though it’s a different sort of beauty than what you might be accustomed to.”

“Like you, sweet flower?” Ellaria inquired, smirking at the queen. “If your hair were a few shades lighter, we would be whisking you out of here and starting a feast of our own.”

Margaery gave a small cough, her hand squeezing tighter round Robb’s leg. She wasn’t sure what she expected from the Viper and his paramour, but she found herself rather surprised and unsure of what to say. She subtly glanced over at Arianne, hoping the other woman could help.

"I’m afraid that wouldn’t be acceptable, Lady Ellaria," Robb spoke up quickly, "My queen is required in my chambers this evening, and besides, I doubt you could satisfy her ravenous appetite." He saw Arianne give him a small nod in encouragement as Oberyn raised his eyebrows, and he lifted his head as a small smirk appeared on his face.

"I believe the people of Starfall will be having nightmares with the screams from last night," Arianne commented, to which Oberyn gave a hearty laugh. He leant in to whisper something in his lover’s ear and pressed a kiss beneath her earlobe.

Margaery blinked a few times, her mouth falling ajar at Robb’s words. She looked over at him, her face growing suddenly heated and her head dizzy. She wished she wasn’t abstaining from wine as she took a drink from her water goblet. She was normally very bold with her husband, but she found that Ellaria and Oberyn’s comments had thrown her.

Ellaria smiled at her lover’s gesture and then stood from her seat to plant herself in his lap instead, snaking her arms around his neck. “It seems the king and queen are not half bad, though I think we might have scared her majesty a bit,” she remarked quietly, but not so that Robb and Margaery couldn’t hear.

"Well, she is - they both are - very young. The young are easily scared," Oberyn answered Ellaria equally quietly, his hand resting on her thigh, "At least they are not Lannisters, I suppose, and they seem eager to please. Perhaps I can find justice for my Elia yet."

"I’m sorry, sweetheart," Robb said to Margaery in a hushed tone upon seeing her expression, "I just…with my men I always found the best thing to do was show them that I was not afraid."

“What did I tell you about apologizing?” Margaery chided softly, shaking her head. “I love you, and you have no reason to be sorry.” She leaned in to kiss Robb, her tongue sliding over his. She pulled away with a smile on her face and a glint in her eye. “You’re brilliant. I was just slightly shocked at first. But I am better now.”

She turned back to Ellaria and Oberyn, her grin unwavering. “Surely you both must have requests or suggestions for a king and queen. What’s this justice you speak of, my prince?”

"For my sister Elia’s murder, your grace, and the murder of her children," Oberyn answered, suddenly serious, "There has never been so much as a trial for the accused."

Robb had been smiling warmly at Margaery, but his face fell at Oberyn’s words. He had never known Elia Martell, but the story of how she was raped and murdered and her children butchered on the orders of Tywin Lannister was common knowledge across the seven kingdoms. Robb was certain that when Tywin had been alive he had made sure all of his opponents knew what he was capable of.

"Most of the men responsible for your sister’s death are dead, Prince Oberyn," Robb noted, "Lord Tywin, Armory Lorch…"

"But not Gregor Clegane," Oberyn said, "Gregor Clegane still lives."

Margaery remembered the day that Gregor Clegane fled the Red Keep, moments after learning about Tywin’s death at the hands of Tyrion. Everything over the next few days had happened in a blur as all seemed to be out of the control of Cersei and Joffrey’s hands, and Robb had taken King’s Landing while it was weak.

No one knew the whereabouts of many knights and people who were obedient to Tywin, but if it was possible to hunt down Lord Varys, then Margaery was certain they could catch Gregor Clegane as well.

“He won’t be an easy man to find or kill for that matter, but we can do it,” she said confidently. “Would your mind be put at ease if someone brought you his head or his bones, my prince?”

"My mind will never be fully at ease, your grace," Oberyn admitted, "But at least Elia’s memory will be avenged if I know Ser Gregor is dead."

"We can see that justice is served on your family’s behalf, Prince Oberyn," Robb affirmed, "I hope you know that…"

"Of course, I will also need…" Oberyrn interrupted.

"Last I checked, I was your king, Prince Oberyn, and as far as I know both in and outside of Dorne it is greatly offensive to interrupt your king," Robb cut him off, "As I was saying, I hope you know that I am not Robert Baratheon. My father never condoned the death of Elia and her children, and Tywin Lannister was my greatest enemy."

Ellaria raised her eyebrows, impressed. “Our king has more balls than we thought, darling. Perhaps we underestimated the North and its sting.” She turned to Robb. “We know you’re no Lannister, you grace. And it’s quite obvious that you aren’t whoring around or eating food till it comes out your ears either. You may be a bit green, but no one can say you aren’t putting forth an effort.”

Margaery wrapped her arm around Robb’s waist as he had to her, giving Ellaria a pointed look. “Robb has already taken more victories than most hope to in their lifetime. He cleaned up the mess that King Robert and King Joffrey left behind, swept the Boltons and Freys into their places, made peace between houses that have been feuding against each other for years, and on top of that has stayed loyal and true to his roots and has been a loving husband and father to our children. If you are to call him green then I don’t think you have a clear understanding of the word.”

Robb couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face at Margaery’s words and he lifted his head with a small raise of the eyebrows at Oberyn, as if challenging him to say anything to the contrary. He watched as a grin broke out on Oberyn’s face and the other man shook his head slowly.

"We have barely touched our food, my sweet, or let their graces enjoy theirs. I expect there will be plenty of time to talk to the king and queen while they are here," Oberyn remarked to Ellaria, adding to Robb and Margaery, "You ought to try the spices. They say it is what makes the Dornish women so wild and wanton."

Ellaria fell silent after Margaery’s words, taking a bite from Oberyn’s plate while giving the king and queen sidelong glances as they ate. She had nothing more to say, and was certain that Robb’s wife would argue with her if she made even the slightest remark against him. She had to admit to herself that they had taken her by surprise.

Margaery, after planting a kiss near Robb’s ear, had heeded the Viper’s suggestion, and daintily started to dig into the food on her plate. “It’s very good,” she commented. “I shouldn’t eat too much, though, or I won’t be so limber while I’m dancing.” She gave Arianne a teasing grin.

Robb smiled, pressing a kiss to Margaery’s shoulder in return. ‘“I love you so very much. I hope you know that,” he said softly before he too began to tuck into his food. He found the strong tastes were certainly very different to the food in King’s Landing, and a world away from the food he’d grown up eating in Winterfell, but not in a particularly bad way. It wasn’t long before Arianne was rising from her seat, crossing over to place a hand on Margaery’s shoulder and speak to them both in hushed tones.

"Continue as you are. My uncle is used to trampling everyone in his path and I believe it is good for him to meet some resistance every once in a while. Ellaria may be harder to win over," Arianne explained before asking Margaery, "Are we to dance, your grace?"

"What about me?" Robb questioned, a bemused smile on his face.

"Stay here for now," Arianne instructed, "You will be wanting to join us before long."

Margaery gave Arianne a nod and Robb a nervous grin before she too stood from her seat. She took the other woman’s hand as she lead her down from their table and towards the center of the hall that was unoccupied. Immediately, the music changed from a soft, lulling tune to an eloquent mix of drums and strings and lutes, and everyone feasting turned their attention to the two women who began to dance.

Margaery did her best to relax and not think too much about the eyes on her, on occasion holding her husband’s gaze and smiling as she circled round Arianne. The movements were certainly more fluid than that of normal Westerosi dance, her hips moving in time to the beat. She swirled the skirts of her silks around and clapped her hands together, knowing that she was not nearly as good of a dancer as her companion, but she was having fun nonetheless.

Robb had been drawn into a conversation as Margaery had been walking away from the table, but he asked politely to be excused as soon as he heard the music changed pace. He directed his attention towards the centre of the hall, his gaze coming to rest on Margaery as she began to move to the music. She was beautiful, that much he was certain all of Westeros already knew, but she was more than the Rose of Highgarden in that moment. She came alive no matter where they went, always bringing a smile to every feast and demonstrating her kindness and willingness to immerse herself among people so very different to her. It was what had made the people of King’s Landing love her, he thought to himself, and it had done the exact same for him. To Robb, there was nobody else dancing.

Arianne Martell’s long dark curls swayed back and forth with her shoulders, the snake bracelet on her arm seeming to almost come alive with her movements. She gave another clap as she turned around, always glancing at Margaery and giving her small encouragements to step in another direction or move her hips more. Arianne had most definitely not expected to enjoy the company of the queen, and it was a surprise to her that she felt comfortable in the other woman’s presence. No sooner had she turned around again than she saw other people joining them, and a slightly shy-looking king standing on the sidelines.

"It seems you were right, Princess Arianne," he said with a grin before beckoning, "Teach me."

Margaery turned to see Robb with Arianne, somewhat reluctant to enter the dance without knowing any of the steps first. She moved gracefully to his side and took his hand, raising her eyebrows at the other woman. “May I?” she asked jokingly before leading Robb out onto the floor.

“Spin,” she instructed, and he did while she circled round him. “Now clap.” He listened to her again and then she moved towards him, placing her hands on his hips and pushing them from side to side. “Don’t be so stiff. You need to move,” she remarked with a smile, laughing out loud as she watched him. There were rare occasions in which she could tell there was nothing on his mind other than what was happening at the moment, but he looked completely carefree as she showed him what to do.

“You’re quite good at this, actually,” she said with a teasing grin, offering her hand to him again as they continued their dance. She moved closer to him with each round they made until finally their noses brushed and she closed the small distance between their lips.

"You are just being kind," Robb had affirmed with a smile, though he found himself not caring in the slightest that his dancing left a little to be desired. He was still grinning when Margaery’s lips met his and he returned her kiss eagerly.

"I was just going to tell you that you can dance closer, your graces," Arianne piped up, crossing over to them and placing a hand on each of their backs to push them closer once they had broken apart. "You dance like porcelain figures, sometimes," she teased, rolling her eyes.

Margaery let out a small noise of surprise as Arianne pushed her and Robb together. “They might die of shock if we ever danced this close in King’s Landing, my princess,” she remarked to the other woman with a laugh, but she did as she was told anyway. She slid her hands over her husband’s chest before circling him again, their shoulders touching. She then swooped back in to place her forehead to his and look up at him through her lashes, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. “We might have to make visits to Dorne on occasion. I like it here,” she told him.

"I’m in complete agreement," Robb answered, "And I like this style of dancing, even if I’m terrible at it." He held on to Margaery’s waist, and he dipped her back a little as he leant in to kiss her again. When she rose he twirled her around so her back was pressed against his chest, his hand that wasn’t holding hers resting on her middle. "You look incredible dancing," he said softly in her ear.

Robb’s words made bumps rise on Margaery’s arms as she swayed in time with him. She placed a hand on of his, her cheeks flushing red as she gently ran her fingers over his. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, my love. You’re a wonderful dancer. You’ve always been,” she said softly. She tilted her head back to press a kiss to his neck and broke from him then, spinning around once more. The music seemed to be slowing and reaching its end, so she stepped towards Robb to slip her arms around his neck and press her lips to his again.

"All right, you’ve convinced me. I’m brilliant," Robb teased against Margaery’s lips, pressing his lips to hers several times before Arianne coughed subtly and motioned for them to get out of the way. Robb gave a small laugh and slipped his arm around his wife on their way back to the table.

"Not bad for beginners, your graces," Oberyn Martell remarked from his seat, "He is not quite as cold as I would expect a man of the North to be. Do you not think there is an unexpected heat to him, my sweet?"

"I shall take that as a compliment, I think," Robb mused, trying his best not to look too embarrassed, "Margaery and I were just saying how much we are enjoying it here."

"Of course you are," Oberyn stated, "North of Dorne you are so constrained by tradition and rules and propriety. It must get frighteningly dull."

“Things are rarely ever dull with Robb,” Margaery replied with a soft smile. “And our daughters always keep us on our toes. I miss them terribly and it hasn’t been so long since we left.”

“As do our girls,” Ellaria spoke up, a sincere grin on her face for the first time since the feast had started. “Don’t ever teach yours to use a morningstar. I think that’s where we might have gone wrong with Dorea.”

Margaery laughed out loud, shaking her head. “Ours wants to ride on the back of a direwolf and she is but two years old. I had thought having young ladies might be simpler than raising a boy, but that might not be true. Still, I love them both with all of my heart. It is it a blessing to see such a miraculous combination of my husband and me in two tiny beings.” She leaned into Robb, resting her head on his shoulder.

"And then there is Julianne, who I swear is stronger than her cousin Robbie, but please don’t tell Willas I said so," Robb added with a gentle laugh, "I just feel so fortunate to know both of them. They are each incredible in their own way."

"There is nothing more important than family," Oberyn commented sincerely, "I think on that much we can agree across the seven kingdoms."

"Your sister deserves justice, Prince Oberyn. I apologise for it having been overlooked for so long," Robb said sincerely, "If it were one of my sisters I would not rest until the man responsible was dead by my own hand."

“It may have gone overlooked for some time, but at least someone is willing to do something about it now,” Ellaria remarked, wrapping her arms tightly around Oberyn’s middle. “The issue has plagued my love for too long, and it will be good to put it to rest.” She kissed near his jaw, sweeping his hair behind his ear.

Margaery gave them both a smile, thinking that, though they were very different to her and her husband, in some respects they were the same. They seemed to genuinely care for one another and their daughters which she valued and respected as well. She hoped others would think twice of speaking bad of Dorne once she and Robb returned to King’s Landing and spoke of their time there.

* * *

The festivities continued well into the night and the king and queen made sure to speak to everyone in the room, from Lord Edric to the second and third sons of various Dornish nobles in attendance. Even when they were having separate conversations, Margaery kept her hand on Robb’s knee under the table and he kept his hand resting on top of hers. When he was given an opportunity, Robb’s attention turned to his wife once more.

"I have arranged to go fishing with Prince Oberyn early tomorrow. Apparently he has a few more matters he wishes to discuss," he explained quietly to her, "I’ll be sad to not have another lazy morning with you."

Margaery pouted and wrinkled her nose slightly. “I suppose that means I cannot keep you up tonight either,” she mused, letting out a dramatic sigh. “At least you can look forward to me being _very_ eager to see you when you return.” She broke into a grin, pressing a kiss to her husband’s lips. “I will just have to spend more time with Princess Arianne tomorrow, which I do not mind in the slightest. And perhaps Princess Ellaria will join us if she is not otherwise occupied.”

"And I will now be _very_ eager to return, I’m sure,” Robb murmured happily, a smile on his face that had been there for most of the night. “I hope Ellaria will join you. I have no idea where she and Prince Oberyn even are at the moment…” he admitted, “I’m beginning to think we are not the only ones who like to leave the occasional feast early.”

“We should try to get some pointers from them. I did not even see them leave,” Margaery jested lightly, jumping up from her seat to sit on Robb’s lap as Ellaria had done to Oberyn earlier. “I do believe we made a good impression tonight, and I have never been prouder of you, my love. There has never been a time in history where the future looked as bright as it does now. You have given all of the kingdoms reason to hope.”

"And you give me reason to hope every day. I couldn’t possibly do it without you, Margaery," Robb said softly, his arms wrapping around his wife’s waist as his lips met hers in a kiss. His gaze fell on her again as he pulled away, only for him to notice that she was missing one of her shoes. He furrowed his brow and placed Margaery back down next to him momentarily to duck under the table in search of it.

Margaery gave her husband a confused look as he ducked under the table, thinking that her shoe was little to be concerned about at the moment. She just wanted his lips back on hers again. “Sweetheart, what are you doing?” she asked quietly, lowering her head slightly to try and get a glimpse of him. “Forget it. We can find it later,” she suggested.

"No need to worry, I’ve found it," Robb called back from under the table, Margaery’s shoe in his hand. He still remembered his lessons with Maester Luwin in Winterfell, and could recall rather vividly learning that a lady should always be assisted when needed. He shifted forwards to place her shoe back on her foot, and it was then that his thoughts changed entirely as he was reminded of a promise he’d made not so very long ago to repay her in kind for her wandering hand under the table in Highgarden. As he slipped back on her shoe he ran a hand along his wife’s leg, bringing it slightly towards him, then leant in and began to kiss ever so slowly along her thigh, pushing the silks aside.

“Robb, what are you doing?” Margaery hissed. She felt her shoe being returned to her foot and expected her husband to take his place next to her again, but instead found his warm lips on her leg instead. “Robb…” She trailed off, her hands seeming to tangle in his hair of their own accord. “Oh gods, you truly are the worst,” she whispered, feeling her foot twitch slightly, and she curled her toes towards the floor.

Robb smiled against Margaery’s skin as her hands threaded through his hair, uncertain if it was the drink from the feast or just the intensity of the past few days that was making him so bold. He only continued to make his way further up her leg, his tongue teasing her as well as his lips.

Margaery let out a small whimper as she felt Robb’s tongue move over her, and she looked around subtly to see if anyone was watching her or if they had noticed the king’s sudden disappearance. All thoughts of others were soon forgotten, however, as her mind clouded over and she closed her eyes. She was thankful that Robb had his hands on her legs to keep them apart as she fought the urge to clamp them together. She could hardly believe her husband had the audacity to do what he was doing in such a public place, and yet somehow this made her yearn for him more.

Robb’s head lowered further at the join between Margaery’s legs to leave lingering kisses there as well, tasting her. His hands caressed her skin and he continued for a few moments longer after he felt her grip tighten on his hair and her body give a small shudder. Only then did he pull away, rearranging his wife’s skirts back in place before coming out from under the table.

“You are in so much trouble, Robb Stark,” Margaery breathed, but she leaned in to kiss him anyway, barely letting him get situated in his chair again. “That was very unfair,” she murmured, catching her breath as she rested her forehead on his shoulder. “And very sneaky. And… gods, amazing.” She took his hand and ran her thumb over his skin. “I love you so much. And you were right in saying there are other advantages to you being shaved,” she mused with a shy smile.

Robb’s eyes widened a he looked the tiniest bit worried at Margaery’s first few words, but his fears were soon put to rest as she leant in for a kiss. “Forgive me, I had something to take care of under the table,” he murmured jokingly against her lips. When she pulled away he wrapped his free arm around her, unable to help but grin at her words. “I love you. And you are particularly hard to resist today,” he admitted, “We ought to take advantage some more times while we’re staying here in Starfall before my beard grows back.”

“You always know the right thing to say,” Margaery teased, pressing several kisses underneath Robb’s ear. She closed her eyes as she settled back against his shoulder, never feeling safer than when she was in his arms. She smiled to herself, realizing that her husband had not seemed to be plagued by any troubles since they arrived in Starfall.

* * *

The following day, the sun was high yet again above Starfall when Robb pressed a loving kiss to Margaery’s cheek and left their bed early in the morning to go out fishing with Oberyn. Upon meeting up with the other man outside his chambers he had been slightly flustered and done his best to avert his eyes when he’d caught a glimpse through the door of Ellaria not wearing very much, but the Viper had merely laughed before beckoning for Robb to come with him. The king had followed, only looking the slightest bit nervous.

Later on that morning, Margaery too had risen and gone in search of Arianne, who had suggested they make their own visit to the nearby banks of the Torentine to cool down. They had informed Ellaria of their plans, and she had promised to join them a little while later after taking care of a few matters.

"It is a shame you have not yet had the chance to visit Sunspear. It’s quite something to behold," Arianne remarked to Margaery, her feet dangling in the waters of the river, "And we have another private palace - the Water Gardens - on a beach three leagues west."

“Maybe someday, my princess. I would love to see your home. It sounds beautiful,” Margaery replied to Arianne. They were leagues away from Highgarden in a place that was very foreign to her, but dipping her feet in the water and talking to the other woman reminded her of her time spent by the Mander with her cousins when she was younger. “As you should pay us another visit in King’s Landing sometime. I feel I hardly got the chance to talk to you the first time you were there.”

"That was my fault, I fear. You were recently crowned and with child and meanwhile my father was continuing to refuse matches for me," Arianne admitted, her shoulders shrugging slightly, "It is not that I have any great desire to marry, but…that was when it became clear to me that my father has no desire for the heirs of Dorne to be born of me."

“Well he might not have had your best interests at heart, but perhaps everything will work out for the better. It’s far better to find someone to rule alongside you rather than to be matched with them, in my experience,” Margaery remarked with a small smile. “You are strong and smart and beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have you. Your father may oppose you, but you are the rightful heir to Sunspear, and he cannot prevent you from doing as you please forever.”

"No, it is true, but he can hold on to his health until I am too old to bear children and damn me that way," Arianne pointed out with a hollow laugh, "You may have already guessed that my father is not the true ruler of Dorne - for all intents and purposes my uncle is. My father is but a figurehead."

“Then the Others can take him, Arianne,” Margaery declared boldly, shaking her head. “Do as you will, and if there are consequences then you have the king and queen on your side. Your uncle seems to hold no hostility towards you, and if you let him carry on as he has been then I see no issue between the two of you. It’s not a question of who should be ruler, my princess. You would win at any trial should your father challenge your status.”

"Thank you, your grace," Arianne said with sincerity, a small smile appearing on her face, "If your objective coming here was to win over Dorne then you have done a good job. My uncle is just the way that he is, but I think he has gained respect for you and your king. And Ellaria…well, I like to say the eyes never lie, and you are the only member of your family who does not look at her like she is a whore."

“I believe this place is terribly misjudged by those who have not come to visit and see its beauty or meet the people here,” Margaery replied. “Ellaria is freer than most ladies in the North, but she seems a good mother and match for your uncle.” She paused for a moment, her brow furrowing slightly in thought. “If you can eventually see past my political agenda, I’d like to think that we would become friends,” she suggested quietly.

Arianne raised her eyebrows and smiled bemusedly. “Is that so, your grace?” she questioned, “Are you quite certain? Some say that a queen can’t ever have true friends. Any ladies who come near them cannot be trusted since they are most likely either trying to gain their favour or plotting to undermine them.”

“For some reason, I have little concern over such things in your company,” Margaery admitted with a smile of her own. “You seem an honest woman and easy to talk to. Sometimes I forget I’m queen, anyhow. It is a pleasant title to hold when you want authority and pardons, but it can be gruelling when faced with all the responsibilities that come along with it. But I’ve found there are certain people that I can just be myself with, and those are my truest friends.”

"I am an honest woman. For the most part, anyway," Arianne declared, giving Margaery a wink, "If you will allow me to be honest with you then I do not see why we cannot be friends. I don’t know how to hold myself back, not even for a queen. They say it’s a characteristic of Dornish women."

Margaery laughed, tilting her head back towards the warm sun and closing her eyes. “I’d value your honesty much more than you trying to be polite to me just because of who I am,” she said.

She soon heard the soft padding of footsteps behind her, and turned to see a barefoot Ellaria walking towards them, clad in the sheerest of silks. “I’d have thought the two of you would have already jumped in the river by now,” she remarked, taking a seat next to them. “It’s a particularly hot day, even for Dorne.”

"I was just contemplating it, but her grace drew me into conversation. It is so very warm today. His grace must be slowly cooking in the sun. Is it true that there is never any sun in the North?" Arianne wondered, glancing down at the water, "I have never been further north than King’s Landing."

Margaery let out a small giggle. “My poor, dear husband with his fair skin. I hope he remembered the trick with the egg whites before he went out today. I did not get to see him before he left. There is much sun in the North, though it does not quite shine as it does here. Still, Winterfell is my most favourite place in the world. It’s beautiful despite the cold.”

“I think I might freeze to death there,” Ellarie proclaimed before sliding into the water. “Ah, this feels good.”

"I imagine I would, too, but I would still like to visit. I would like to explore all of the seven kingdoms," Arianne admitted. She leant back slightly on her hands before she too elegantly slid into the water after Ellaria. "I’ve also heard tell the North is very difficult to love, but you seem to be evidence to the contrary," she remarked, "Ellaria, do you not think her grace ought to visit the Water Gardens next time she is in Dorne?"

“There are many things you should experience in your lifetime, and seeing the North is one of the them,” Margaery agreed, sliding into the river as well to join her companions but splashing them both in the process. “Lord Edric is coming back with us and then continuing to Winterfell.”

Ellaria wiped the water from her face, seemingly not amused. “Her grace might not find the Water Gardens so special compared to what she has seen before. And who said anything of returning to Dorne? I thought the king and queen were only here to negotiate for allegiance against the Targaryen girl. It seems they’ve already won over everyone here. Why would they need to come back?”

“Because we enjoy it here,” Margaery replied, though Ellaria’s questions did not seem to be directed at her. “And because I would miss Princess Arianne’s company. Robb and I have not seen Sunspear yet.”

"I think it would make a nice change, the king and queen visiting Dorne more often than once in a ten-year winter," Arianne noted. She had laughed slightly when Margaery had splashed them both and ducked her head briefly under the water so her hair was completely wet instead of mostly wet. "What’s wrong, Ellaria?" she questioned, "Are you worried the queen will be horrified by the size of your shoe collection?"

“You’ll forgive me for not _embracing_ her grace as you have, Arianne, but you were not present at King Joffrey and Queen Margaery’s wedding where her grandmother shouted at me and called me a whore,” Ellaria bristled, her eyes narrowing. “I think my reluctance is justified.”

Margaery’s cheeks flushed crimson. “I am not my grandmother,” she said softly. “Nor do I agree with a lot of what she says. She still has old hatred rooted deep within her, but I carry no such prejudice. Lady Olenna spoke out of term, and I apologize on behalf of her and the rest of my family. You don’t deserve to be treated that way.”

"In fact, her grace was telling me only just now how she thinks you a dedicated mother and a loving parter," Arianne added, resting her hand on Margaery’s shoulder, "The women who speak out against us are merely envious, Ellaria. They do not have the same freedoms we have."

Ellaria held her tongue for a moment, her eyes growing wider at Arianne’s words. “I am not a woman who trusts others easily, especially if they aren’t of my people,” she started, her face growing softer as she continued to speak, “but I suppose I should give you a chance, your grace. Just as you have given me one.”

Margaery smiled gently. “Thank you. The both of you. You have opened my eyes up to many new things already. I hope we can continue to learn from each other during my time here.”

"So far it has seemed rather unequal to me, your grace. Do you have anything to teach us?" Arianne teased after giving Ellaria a smile of her own, "We already know you are not the most elegant in the water."

Margaery crinkled her nose, holding back a laugh as she aimed a splash in Arianne’s direction. “I know far too many things about herbal remedies and the properties of flowers, but I’m sure that would put you to sleep,” she remarked, tilting her head and spreading her arms so that she could float on her back. “I’m rather good with a sword as my brother Loras taught me.”

"You’re right, those aren’t very interesting," Arianne answered with a grin, "You shall have to bring your children here to Dorne when they are older so they can learn the important things." The heiress of Dorne hopped back up onto the bank to dry off, and as she did so caught sight of the figure that was approaching them. "Hello, Uncle!" she called out cheerily.

"Good day, your grace, Arianne. Ellaria, my desert flower, you are ravishing as always," Oberyn answered as he came closer, "I come bearing a message from his grace, who is on his way back to the castle and insisted he would be more comfortable if I delivered it when we saw all of you in the river."

Margaery sunk lower into the river as Oberyn approached, knowing that her silks were rather transparent while they were wet. Ellaria only laughed, stepping up out of the water and running towards her lover, throwing her arms around his neck. She planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth, waiting for him to relay the message from the king.

“What is it, my prince?” Margaery asked from where she was still situated. “I might stay in here a bit longer before my return.”

Oberyn had grinned when Ellaria had approached him, and his arm coming to rest low on her waist. “Well, as I explained to his grace this morning, I would like some assurance that the matter of finding Gregor Clegane will not simply be forgotten again as soon as you return to King’s Landing. I would like a pair of eyes in the Red Keep, if you will. I pointed out to him there is no Dornish seat on his small council, and he asked me if there was anyone he might recommend. I suggested Princess Arianne,” he began to explain. He glanced over at his niece who had sat up straight, her expression a mixture of shock and suspicion. “Then his grace laughed,” Oberyn continued, sounding slightly perplexed, “And told me to ask you for his answer.”

Margaery looked back and forth between Oberyn and Arianne, her mouth drawn in a tight line as she worried her bottom lip, waiting for the latter’s response. She forgot her courtesies for a moment, getting out of the water to make her way over to Arianne and place a hand on the other woman’s back. She was afraid that if she didn’t speak up she would regret it. “Would you?” she asked gently. “You would make a wonderful addition to the council, and you could speak for both Dorne and women alike. It might be good to be away from your father’s watchful eyes for a while.”

Arianne’s gaze met her uncle’s and she did not give her answer right away. It was apparent, at least to her, what Oberyn was trying to do. He and her father wanted to take her out of Sunspear, out of Dornish society, away from the land that was rightfully hers. If they thought they were undermining her, however, they were wrong. In reality, they were placing her even closer to power, in a place where she would be able to have more influence even than her father. She turned to Margaery and nodded slowly, having made her decision. “I accept,” she affirmed, “If his grace will have me.”

"His grace said it was to be the queen’s decision," Oberyn explained, raising his eyebrows, "Supposedly she is a very good judge of character."

Margaery could almost see the thoughts running through Arianne’s mind as the woman pondered on the idea of leaving Dorne to come and sit on the small council. She was glad to hear that she was willing to go, and further delighted by her husband leaving the final decision in her hands. “Of course we will have you, my princess,” she said with a smile, wrapping her arms around Arianne in a quick hug before pulling away and turning back to Oberyn and Ellaria. “King’s Landing is in for a great surprise. I should get back to my king and let him know of the news,” she remarked with a nod of her head.

Arianne looked mildly surprised but genuinely touched by the hug Margaery had given her. The fact that the other woman was her queen she knew still put a certain distance between them, but she found for some reason she was quickly growing fond of her.

"Tell his grace he missed out not coming to see us," Arianne teased, smiling at Margaery and adding sincerely, "And thank you."

“Of course,” Margaery replied with a kind grin. “I will talk with you later. Perhaps we can dine together tonight.” She broke from the other woman to head back to the castle, wringing out her silks as she walked.

* * *

By the time she met Robb in their quarters she was nearly dry. His back was to her as she entered the room, and she quietly sneaked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

Robb hadn’t heard Margaery walk in, but he guessed almost immediately who it could be as he felt arms wrap around him. He turned his head to glance over his shoulder, smiling broadly at his wife. “Always the best of surprises,” he mused, “How are you faring, sweetheart?”

“Wonderfully,” Margaery said in response to Robb’s question, smiling widely against his back. She gave him a small squeeze before moving to face him. “Arianne accepted the position on the small council, and, naturally, I only confirmed that she come with us. Thank you for thinking of me. How are you, my love?”

"She did? I’m very glad to hear it. I hoped she would," Robb admitted, leaning in to greet his wife with a kiss before answering her question, "Better now. Fishing here is rather different than in the North, but I think my talk with Prince Oberyn went well. Your suggestion that we come to Dorne seems to be turning out to be a very good one."

“I hadn’t the slightest clue things would turn out so well, but I’m fortunate that we made the journey here,” Margaery agreed, kissing Robb again. “I thought we might sup with Arianne and Edric tonight. I’m sure Ellaria and Oberyn won’t mind being left to their own devices for a while.”

"That sounds perfect. It will give me a chance to speak some more with Arianne as well and hopefully get to know her better before she comes to King’s Landing," Robb answered with a small nod. As Margaery kissed him again he brought her up into his arms, his hands supporting her legs either side of him. "But I would like to spend the rest of the day with you," he added happily, "If you have no other plans."

Margaery gave a small squeal of delight as Robb lifted her into his arms, and she tightened her hold on him, pressing her body flush to his. “Gods, you are so spontaneous here. Please promise me you will continue with this new habit when we return home.” She didn’t let him answer, however, as she captured his lips with hers again, the rest of the world lost on them for a while.

* * *

Later on in the day, after the bright desert sun had set, the king and queen, Princess Arianne, and Lord Edric sat in one of the smaller halls of the castle, conversing after just having finished their supper.

“We’re going to have to keep Ser Patrek guarding a room far, far away from Princess Arianne’s,” Margaery was joking, giving her husband a knowing look. “The man has good intentions, but he also has eyes. Let us also hope that Ser Jaime is otherwise preoccupied when we return as well, though it would be nice to have some of his attention shifted from me.”

Robb gave a nod, barely holding back a laugh at Margaery’s words on Ser Patrek. The young knight had always served him well, but his weakness for women was known all across King’s Landing. “I should think it would be nice to see Princess Arianne put Jaime in his place,” he commented, raising his eyebrows at his wife, “Unless she wishes to entertain him as a suitor, of course.”

"Did you not say he had been stripped of his lands and titles? I’m certain I can do better," Arianne answered, smiling wickedly, "I will be bringing along a few of my own courtiers and companions. I trust that won’t be a problem."

"Of course not. There is plenty of room in the Red Keep, as Lord Edric can attest to," Robb said, "Your companions on the small council will be Lord Willas Tyrell, Ser Loras Tyrell, Lord Tyrion Lannister, Lord Edmure Tully and Maester Luwin. I am considering inviting someone from the Night’s Watch to join us soon as well, since I believe with winter coming we will need to keep our ties with the Wall strong."

“We should have Jon come down from the Wall if they’ll let us take him,” Margaery said, only half-jokingly. “Surely the Night’s Watch wouldn’t refuse a king’s request. It must get terribly lonely up there, and the stories of the dead who come back to life are dreadful. I think he might like to pay us a visit and get away from the cold for a while.”

“Jon, your half-brother, no?” Edric asked, nodding in Robb’s direction. “It’s funny how there are so many ties to the North everywhere, even all the way here in Starfall. Jon is my milk brother. We were both nursed by a woman named Wylla. She was harassed something fierce by the other servants here, so I sent her away a few years ago. She lives in a house on the river by herself. Did you know Jon’s mother was so close, your grace?”

"It would be good to see Jon again," Robb admitted with a smile. He looked fondly at his wife and pressed a kiss to her cheek before his attention was drawn towards Edric as he spoke up. He was surprised to hear that Jon was a milk brother of none other than Edric Dayne, but even more surprised by the way Edric referred to his wetnurse.

"Wylla?" he echoed in disbelief before explaining to the boy, "Jon has never known his mother, not even her name. My father would never speak of the matter."

“Oh,” Edric said in short, his eyes widening before he started to explain himself. “I’m sorry to speak of such a thing so plainly, your grace. I assumed you would have known of her. It seemed common knowledge around here that she was Jon’s mother, or at least a very potent rumor.”

Margaery furrowed her brow, placing a hand on Robb’s arm. “Do you think she is, sweetheart?” she asked him gently. “It might be good to find out the truth for ourselves and for Jon’s sake…”

"I don’t know…she could be, I suppose. I know my father was here in Dorne, but…" Robb answered carefully, looking pensive, "I wouldn’t want to tell Jon anything unless it was for certain. I wouldn’t want to get his hopes up only for it to amount to nothing. This Wylla, can we…do you think she would be willing to receive visitors?"

“If you wish to meet with her then I’m certain it can be arranged,” Edric remarked. “I sometimes visit her and bring her food and supplies just to make sure she isn’t hurting. If the two of you come with me then I’m sure you’ll be better received.”

Margaery nodded her head slowly, studying Robb’s face. “It would not hurt to talk to her,” she noted gently. “We are very in the dark about everything. Even if she gives us the smallest bit of information then we will at least know more than we did before.”

"Aye, you’re right. Anything I can find out for Jon…I can’t imagine what it would be like not to know my own mother," Robb remarked to Margaery, "If you would be so kind as to arrange a visit, Lord Edric, I would be most grateful. Will you accompany me, sweetheart?"

"Don’t take your own horses," Arianne suggested, "Sand steeds are far better. If Lord Edric does not have enough her grace is welcome to ride mine."

“Yes, your grace,” Edric replied. “I’ll do so right away. And Princess Arianne is right. I’m sure you have fine horses, but they aren’t used to such a climate.” He stood from the table, giving his king and queen a nod of his head and leaving the hall.

“Of course I’ll go with you, my love. I wouldn’t miss something so important,” Margaery told Robb before turning to the other woman in the room. “Thank you, Arianne. I’m sorry our conversation suddenly turned so serious. The news on Robb’s half-brother is rather unexpected.”

Arianne waved her hand dismissively at Margaery’s words. “There is nothing to apologise for,” she affirmed, “But just a word of advice, if you will permit me: be careful looking into your parents’ past. Sometimes we discover things we’d rather not know.”

Robb nodded solemnly, all too aware that Arianne was right. As much as he wanted to find out who Jon’s mother was for Jon, it occurred to him that he wasn’t sure how he would feel about meeting the woman who had led his father to temporarily forget his honor. On the one hand, without her he wouldn’t have Jon, but on the other she had perhaps inadvertently caused his mother so much grief.


	35. Wylla

It was later on in the week that the small party from Starfall was able to make the journey to Wylla’s home. As they rapidly approached the tiny house on the riverside, Margaery rode close to her husband’s side, unable to tell what he was thinking from his stoic expression.

She dismounted the horse that Princess Arianne had lent her after Edric and Robb gotten off their stallions as well, and she took the latter by the hand, giving him a smile. No words were exchanged between the three of them as Edric tethered their horses on the post outside and knocked on the door.

“Wylla, it’s me,” he called out softly. “I’ve brought you some food and some guests to visit as well.”

A small woman opened the door, gesturing for them to come inside. She seemed no older than Lady Catelyn, with a round face and kind eyes. She was not wearing the traditional Dornish silks but a brown, simple dress instead. Margaery could not help but think she bore almost no resemblance to Jon, but he could have inherited mostly Stark traits.

Wylla bowed her head as Robb and Margaery walked past her. “Don’t think I don’t know who they are, Edric,” she scolded gently. “The last time you visited, you went on and on about the king and queen coming to stay at your castle. But I haven’t the slightest clue why you would have brought them to see me in this shack of mine.”

"We’re very sorry to intrude on your home, Wylla," Robb spoke up politely. As he looked upon the other woman’s face, he couldn’t help but think about his father, wondering if it had really been her, wondering what it was about her that had made him stray. He was glad for Margaery’s presence beside him, and he tightened his grip slightly on her hand.

"I was speaking with Lord Edric a few days ago at Starfall, and it seems you know two people whom I hold very dear," he explained, "My father, the late Lord Eddard, and my brother, Jon Snow."

Wylla’s face paled immediately at Robb’s words, and she shook her head slightly. “Please, have a seat, your graces,” she offered quietly, to which Robb and Margaery accepted her invitation. She too sat down, worrying her bottom lip before she spoke again. “I… I was saddened to hear of Lord Eddard’s fate, and I am very sorry for your loss. But you should know that there are certain things I can’t speak of, not because I don’t wish to but because of promises I made to your father and other people in his life.”

Robb didn’t look best pleased by Wylla’s cryptic words. “You would refuse to answer your king?” he questioned, raising his eyebrows, “We are speaking of events that happened so long ago, to people who are almost all dead as far as I can tell. Jon is the only person alive still suffering from the decisions made in the past.”

“I’m sorry, your grace,” Wylla answered almost immediately, looking embarrassed. “I am not… I feel as if I know things I shouldn’t, but you’re right. You of all people deserve to know the truth.” She gave a heavy sigh before continuing. “Edric might have told you or you might have heard from the servants that I am Jon’s mother, but that is not the case. I only nursed him when he was a babe and took care of him because his mother was very weak.”

"Oh," Robb said, blinking a few times at the woman before him. "But you knew him then when he was only young…you must have been one of the first people to see him," he pressed, refusing to give up, "Do you know who his mother was? Did you ever meet her?"

Wylla shook her head sadly. “I’m afraid I cannot give you such information, your grace. Lord Eddard was vehement about keeping her identity a secret. But there is something that I can tell you that may rattle your world a bit, and you may be angry with me for not letting anyone know before. Your father made me promise… I do not wish to disgrace his memory, but…” She trailed off, looking up at her king. “He was not Jon’s father. There was no chance of it. Time gets confused in war and lies are easily spun when secrets are lost as people die, but he was a good man just trying to protect a woman’s honor. That’s all he would tell me.”

Margaery’s hand curled tightly around Robb’s arm as she looked at him with wide eyes. “Sweetheart…” she breathed, her words lost on her as she did her best to process the information Wylla had given them.

Robb’s immediate reaction was to shake his head before he directed his gaze at the floor, having fallen deathly silent after Wylla’s revelation. The words she’d spoken hadn’t seemed to make sense at first, and he wasn’t certain they did even now. He had known Jon for almost as long as he had been alive. They had grown up side by side and though their lives had taken them down different paths, they were and had always been brothers in Robb’s eyes. Why would his father have raised Jon along with the rest of his children if the boy wasn’t even of his own blood? Robb looked up to meet Margaery’s eyes and shook his head again.

"No…you’re wrong," he told Wylla with conviction, standing to his feet, "My mother has lived for twenty years with the knowledge that my father was also father to a baseborn child. He wouldn’t have lied to her and made her suffer all this time, he wouldn’t have lied to all of us, he wouldn’t…you’re wrong." He didn’t wait for the woman to give an answer, but instead turned and walked out of the house.

Margaery sat in her place for a moment, her eyes welling with tears as she watched Robb leave. She couldn’t imagine what he was feeling at the moment. If someone were tell her that Willas or Garlan or Loras wasn’t her family then she was sure she would react the same. She shook her tears away, turning to Wylla. “I’m sorry. You must know that this is a shock to him. Even I have a difficult time believing it,” she said quietly, standing from her seat. “Let me talk to him.”

She didn’t bother waiting for a response from either Wylla or Edric as she left, finding her husband standing outside with his back turned to her. Without a noise, she made her way over to face him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him with all of her strength. She knew he didn’t need her words at the moment; he needed something, _someone,_ tangible to hold onto, and he needed time to let his mind think on all he just heard. He would speak when he was ready.

Robb had immediately wrapped his arms around Margaery and embraced her tightly in return without a single word being exchanged between them. He nuzzled a little into her hair as he held her close, breathing in and out as he tried to settle his confused thoughts. Robb tried to think of the man who had raised him, the man who had taught him so many of the values he still believed in, but the picture was far from clear in his mind.

"I didn’t know him at all," he spoke up eventually, softly, "I miss him so much and all I can think is that all this time I didn’t know him at all."

Margaery could feel her heart drop at Robb’s words, and she only held him closer to her, not letting herself cry as she wanted to be strong for him. “You cannot dwell on the secrecy and the things you didn’t know about him,” she said, just as quietly as her husband spoke. “Think of him as he was in every moment you shared together. I’m certain he loved you, Robb, with everything in him, and he wouldn’t have kept something this big from you or your mother without good reason. It may not have been right of him to do so, but he believed it to be the best decision.”

"I want to believe he must have had good reason, but I just can’t imagine…everyone always used to say that they never understood how Ned Stark was ever able to forget his honor. If he really kept my mother in the dark all these years…I think it just as dishonorable," Robb admitted, adding in a murmur close to Margaery’s ear, "I will never keep anything from you, Margaery, I swear it."

“I know, my love,” Margaery whispered in return. “I’ve never worried over such a thing, and I know I never will. As I could never keep anything from you.” She ran her hands over his back, closing her eyes shut. “Of all the people who were wrong before us, of the mistakes our parents made, of the lies and secrets and hurt and bad… we are right. I cannot hope to understand how you are feeling right now, but I am here, Robb. I am with you no matter what you choose to do about this situation.”

Robb nodded slowly along with Margaery’s words, more to himself than to his wife. He held on to her a few moments longer before pulling away only ever so slightly to meet her gaze. “I should go apologise to Wylla, I…I was very rude,” he said, “I just can’t believe it, Margaery. Jon’s my brother. Jon’s a Stark. He looks like more of a Stark than I do.”

“I know. It’s hard for me to understand or believe, and it’s very strange, but… I believe she is telling the truth. She has no reason to lie to us,” Margaery replied softly, still running her hand over Robb’s back in a comforting fashion. “Jon is still your brother, though, and still a Stark, even if the same blood doesn’t run through your veins. No one can tell you otherwise, my love.”

"Aye. He is family, just as you are," Robb affirmed. Even before Margaery had said the words, in the back of his mind he knew he was already beginning to believe that Wylla was telling the truth. "Let me apologise and we can say goodbye and return to Starfall," he added, "I suppose…at least perhaps with this my mother might finally be able to know peace after all these years."

Margaery nodded her head, a soft smile on her face. Lady Catelyn might be angered at first, just as her son was, that a secret so monumental was kept from her for so long. But it would most likely put her at ease more than anything. She held steadfast to Robb’s hand as they made their way back inside to apologize to the woman who had certainly “rattled their world,” as she so eloquently put it. They returned to the castle with many thoughts on their minds.

* * *

Robb didn’t speak very much on the revelations concerning Jon over the next couple of days. He did think on the subject sometimes when he was alone, but most of the time he found that he had plenty else to occupy his mind with. He and Margaery continued to spend time with Oberyn and Ellaria, and also received visits at Starfall from members of nearby houses eager to gain the favour of their king and queen.

Dorne seemed to be experiencing an usual end of summer and the days were particularly hot, so much so that at times going outside was unbearable. Robb suggested he and Margaery stay in on one such afternoon, and as a result the room had ended up in a considerably less tidy state than it had been before, with the cushions on the window seat spread out across the floor, the rug by the bed wrinkled, and the bedsheets a tangled mess. Robb ran a hand through Margaery’s hair as they lay together with their heads at the foot of the bed, his other arm wrapped around her.

"We shouldn’t stay for much longer here," he mused to his wife, "Though if it wasn’t for missing the girls, I would."

Margaery’s eyes were closed, and she had rested her head against Robb’s chest, his voice a buzz against her cheek as he spoke. “Mmm, as would I, sweetheart,” she mumbled contentedly. “I love having all of this time to spend with you, but I will be so happy to get back to Karine and Julianne. I hope they missed us at least the smallest bit. It would be somewhat discouraging to come back and find out that they didn’t ask for their papa or mother the whole time we’ve been gone.”

She had not told Robb yet, in fear of disappointment if she was wrong, but she was due for her moonblood and it had not come. She was full of both anticipation and caution, and she thought she would wait a few more days before confirming that she was with child again.

Robb’s eyes widened momentarily at Margaery’s words, as if up until now he hadn’t considered that particular possibility. “I’m certain they will have missed us,” he said, just as much to reassure himself as Margaery, “Someday when they are quite a bit older I would like to bring them to Dorne. It feels as if there is more freedom here…I do not agree always with their ideas, but I think it is possible to learn a great deal from here. And I think it would be sad to live your whole life and never get to know any other places.”

“I think they would like it here,” Margaery agreed, tilting her head to look up at Robb. “And they deserve the chance to visit Dorne just as much as they do Winterfell. Who knows? Their Aunt Sansa might be living here by the time they are old enough to visit,” she remarked with a small laugh. “Hopefully, by that time, it will be more than just Karine and Julianne,” she added quietly before speaking up again. “We should leave tomorrow or the day after. Soon. Talking about them has only made me miss them more.”

"Tomorrow it is, sweetheart. Whatever you wish," Robb affirmed, leaning in slightly to meet his wife’s lips with his with a smile, "And perhaps back at King’s Landing we can teach them some of the things we’ve learnt here. I won’t…if our daughters wish to sew they will learn to sew and if they wish to learn sword fighting then they will learn sword fighting. I won’t make the same mistake they say my grandfather made with my aunt Lyanna."

Margaery ran her fingers over the soft skin of Robb’s jaw. She smiled to herself wondering what Karine and Julianne would think of his new look once they returned to them. “Our daughters have the most wonderful father,” she said gently. “I want the same for them - to be exactly as they wish and to grow up with parents who accept their decisions.” At the mention of Lyanna, her brow furrowed slightly, something seeming to click in her mind at the name. “This may seem a strange question, but did your aunt not pass in the tower not far from here?”

"That is a strange question," Robb acknowledged, his brow furrowing slightly. "Aye, she did. The story goes that Prince Rhaegar kidnapped her and imprisoned her in the Tower of Joy, close to the Red Mountains," he explained, "After Rhaegar died and Robert took the throne my father came here to Dorne to…to rescue…"

Margaery’s fingers curled around Robb’s arm and she sat up so she could look at him properly. “Your father came here to rescue her, but she was dying. And when he returned to your mother, he returned with Jon.” She spoke slowly as her mind began to piece together everything she had heard or knew. “Wylla said that Lord Eddard was a good man trying to protect a lady’s honor. Wylla said that Jon’s mother was too weak to care for him.”

Robb didn’t need to ask anything to know that he and Margaery were already on the same page. Eddard Stark had travelled to Dorne without a son and returned with one, during which time he had witnessed the death of his sister under circumstances that Robb had never fully understood. Together, the information they knew only led to one conclusion. “Is it possible?” he said quietly, “Could Jon really be a baseborn son after all…but a baseborn son of a prince?”

“I don’t know, Robb, but everything adds up,” Margaery breathed, her mind reeling with the conclusion they had both come to. “And it would also explain why Jon has the Stark look… and maybe why your father never revealed who he truly was.” She bit down on her bottom lip as she looked at Robb, wondering what he was thinking and feeling at the present. “I’m sorry, this must be a lot to take in, sweetheart,” she said softly, running a hand along his chest.

"No…I mean, yes, but…I just don’t know how I’m going to tell Jon," Robb admitted softly, "He’s had so much harder than I have. He grew up never knowing his mother, in a place where the lady of the castle didn’t want him, he ended up leaving for the Wall…I am fortunate. I have Karine and Julianne and I have you, and you make everything easier to bear, but Jon has nobody. And he is going to find out that both his parents are dead."

Margaery pursed her lips and settled her head back down to rest on Robb’s chest. She brought a hand up to thread through his hair, massaging his scalp as she thought of how Jon might react to such a revelation. She did not know him very well, in truth. What she did know, she had learned from Robb’s stories of him when they were children and the few times they had personally interacted. “You’ll think of the right thing to say when the time comes,” she eventually spoke, not knowing what else she could tell him.

Robb gave a sigh, pulling Margaery in a little closer with his arm. He knew he couldn’t let his thoughts linger on Jon for too long; he wasn’t certain when he would see him again, and there would be many, many other things for him to preoccupy himself with when he returned to King’s Landing. Nonetheless, his and Margaery’s deduction only reinforced an idea he’d a few days ago. “I was considering asking Edric to relay a message to my mother saying we would very much like it if she came to visit,” he said to Margaery, “What do you think?”

Margaery brightened immediately at Robb’s suggestion, her lips turning upward in a smile. “That would be wonderful!” she exclaimed, pushing herself up so that she could kiss her husband on the lips. “I miss her terribly. It will be so lovely to have her around. And she will be a great comfort if I am actually with child again.” She let the last sentence slip without thinking, and she quickly closed her mouth before sitting up completely. “If we are leaving tomorrow then we should start packing, no?” she asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Hold on just a moment, Margaery Stark," Robb said in return. He sat up for himself and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his wife with the beginnings of a smile on his face. "What do you mean if you’re actually with child again?" he questioned, "Is there something you aren’t telling me?"

“I didn’t want to disappoint you, sweetheart. I didn’t want to get either of our hopes up, but…” Margaery trailed off, trying her best not to smile, but it was so very difficult when thinking of having another child with her husband. “It’s still quite early to tell, but there’s a possibility. It hasn’t been easy for us this time around, and I most likely being too hopeful, but I want this so badly for us… I just hope I’m right.”

Robb looked back at Margaery with wide eyes, clearly holding back a smile of his own. Even though it wasn’t for sure, just the thought that his wife could be expecting another child instantly lifted his spirits. He pulled Margaery in towards him, leaning forwards so their foreheads touched.

"All right, no celebrating until we are certain. But, if per chance you are with child, you ought not to be worrying about things such as packing," he said in between kisses to her lips, "Really you ought to be resting here in bed and I ought to be…helping you rest."

“See, this is why I didn’t want to tell you,” Margaery protested, though she could not help but laugh anyway. “Because I knew you’d get so excited and look so happy, and now I really don’t want to be wrong.” She returned his kisses, smiling against his lips. She hesitated slightly before letting out a sigh and sliding back under the covers of their bed, pulling him down alongside of her. “We can have someone else do our packing, I suppose. I know how much you hate it. Tomorrow we can be more certain. And the day after even more so. I cannot wait to give you another girl or a baby boy.”

"I’m not excited, I swear it," Robb stated even as he grinned in Margaery’s direction, "I am just…hopeful. No more no less." He rolled over slightly towards her to kiss her beside her ear and then continue slowly down her neck. "I love you so much, sweetheart," he murmured, "And if this is to be our last night in Starfall…you have made this place unforgettable."

"I love you, Robb," Margaery said softly, wrapping her arms around him. "This place is beautiful in and of itself, but I would not love it so much if it weren’t for you being here with me." She smiled. Though she couldn’t be completely sure that they were going to have another child soon, she felt a sort of reassurance overwhelm her, and she thought that maybe something even more wonderful could come out of their time in Dorne together.


	36. Lord of Casterly Rock

There was a chill in the air as Robb and Margaery sat at their makeshift table finishing their meal together, wrapped up far more warmly than they had been at the beginning of their journey. The sands of Dorne had given way to the green grass of the Stormlands and Starfall was now nothing but a memory. Oberyn and Ellaria had departed on the same day as the king and queen, but a part of Dorne was still with them in the form of the new members of their party Arianne Martell and her various companions as well as Edric Dayne. Robb had felt slightly reluctant to leave Dorne, but now that they were on their way he was feeling more eager than ever to get back to King’s Landing and his daughters.

"I hope Lady Arianne isn’t already regretting her decision to come with us," Robb remarked to Margaery with a small chuckle, glancing over to where Arianne was sat talking to someone with the cloak she’d borrowed wrapped tight around her shoulders. "And I hope she does not mind being Lady Arianne from now on," he added, "Outside of Dorne there are only two princesses."

Margaery gave a small laugh, placing her hand over Robb’s. “Once she’s inside the warm walls of the Red Keep, she will be just fine. And I think she is going to value having so much input at court. You’ve already had a Lady Commander and now recruited Arianne as a member of your small council. Sometimes I wonder what your men must think of you,” she teased, giving him a fond look. “But never mind what they think. You should know that your wife is incredibly proud.”

She paused for a moment, considering his last few words. “Outside of Dorne there are only two princesses, yes, but we soon may be adding a third to their number. Or perhaps a prince to join his sisters,” she added, a wide smile growing on her face. “We’re going to have another child, Robb.”

Robb felt his breath catch in his throat and he could only blink at Margaery for a few moments, wondering if she was truly implying what he thought she was implying. Her smile confirmed it for him before her words did, and before he even knew what he was doing he was standing to his feet. He easily kicked the table to one side, sending the cutlery with it, and offered up a hand to pull Margaery up from her chair as well before he wrapped his arms around her.

"We’re going to have another child," he repeated, a broad grin breaking out on his face before he leant forwards to kiss her deeply.

Margaery was rather surprised by Robb’s reaction, but only pleasantly so, smiling against his lips as he kissed her. She was certain the rest of the camp hadn’t the slightest clue what had just occurred between their king and queen, but she did not care as she slid her arms around his neck and revelled in how happy he made her.

“There are fewer things I’ve been happier about,” she admitted softly as they eventually they pulled away from each other. Her eyes misted over with tears, and she leant in to kiss her husband again. “It took a long while, but we are going to hold another baby in our arms soon enough, and… gods, I love you so much.”

"I love you, Margaery," Robb said in return, barely pulling away from his wife. He kissed her cheek and then her lips again, unable to contain his happiness. "We ought to thank Lord Edric personally for letting us stay in Starfall for it only seems to have brought us good fortune," he remarked, adding, "We can celebrate now, can’t we?"

“Yes, we ought to do so. I am so very glad we took this trip,” Margaery agreed, laughing lightly again. “Of course we can celebrate now! I cannot think of anything better.” She held him tighter, pressing a kiss below his ear. “May I ride with you a bit on the way home?” she asked quietly. “I don’t wish to tire Mander out too quickly, but I want to be close to you.”

"You don’t even need to ask, sweetheart. The Others themselves couldn’t prise me away from you," Robb answered playfully in Margaery’s ear. He lifted her slightly up off her feet and spun her around gently once before setting her down and kissing her again. He took her by the hand and led her in the direction of the horses, walking past a slightly bemused-looking Arianne.

"Is everything all right, your graces?" she asked them with a smile.

"Never better, my lady," Robb answered, "Your homeland appears to have blessed us."

“You’ll have to pardon us, Arianne. We’re just two overly zealous people who are going to have another child,” Margaery explained, still smiling. “We’ve wanted this for quite some time.”

Edric joined Arianne in his confusion, but broke into a grin as his king and queen spoke. “Well I’m glad you found out now, your graces,” he joked. “I’m not sure King’s Landing would appreciate you knocking over their tables over the news, however good it may be.”

Margaery laughed, shaking her head. “I don’t know if we can ever properly thank you for letting us stay at Starfall, my lord, but your home is beautiful and our time spent in Dorne has brought so much joy to our lives.”

"Perhaps we may thank him by helping him bring some joy to Starfall, if all goes well in Winterfell," Robb pointed out, raising his eyebrows at Edric. He approached Mander and hopped up onto his back before extending an arm to help Margaery up to sit with him.

"The tables at King’s Landing are his and her graces tables. I’m sure they could break whatever they wanted," Arianne remarked, "Congratulations to the both of you. I just hope this does not mean you will be confined to your bed from now on, my queen."

Margaery hopped up behind Robb, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her cheek against his back. “Of course not, Arianne,” she replied to the other woman. “I’ll still be moving about up until this little one is born.” She slid her hand over her stomach, finding that she was very much looking forward to when she would start showing and feeling the baby kick. She planted a kiss on her husband’s cheek as the rest of their party moved to mount their horses and set course again as well.

* * *

Robb and Margaery were both on the back of Mander again a few days later when the gates opened to welcome their party back to King’s Landing. They arrived during the day, and many people in the city emerged from their homes to wave to them when they realised the king and queen were passing through. Robb didn’t forget his courtesies and waved and smiled in return all the way up until they reached the Red Keep. Ready to greet them when they arrived in the courtyard were Edmure, Tyrion and Loras, but Robb noticed strangely there was no sign of Willas.

"It is good to see all of you," he greeted them warmly. After he’d stepped down from his horse, he reached out to help Margaery down just after him. "While I’m glad to see your faces, please don’t be offended when I say there are faces I wish to see more," he added, "Where are my daughters?"

“They’re in the nursery,” Loras spoke up quickly, looking as though he was forcing a smile. “We’re glad you’re back. Things have been… interesting since you’ve been gone.”

Margaery quirked an eyebrow after having climbed down from Mander. “What are you talking about, brother? And where’s Willas?” she asked, clutching Robb’s arm.

“He’s with his lady wife.” It was Tyrion who spoke up this time. “I must apologize to the two of you before you enter the Red Keep. My brother has taken it upon himself to invite what seems like half the ladies in the kingdoms to court. I suppose losing Casterly Rock has made him reconsider taking a wife.”

Margaery shook her head, wondering how on earth things could have gotten so out of hand in the few weeks that she and her husband were absent from King’s Landing. She glanced over the people in the courtyard, even more befuddled to see a timid-looking girl nearly hiding behind Edmure. “Hello, Lady Roslin,” she said, the greeting coming out more as a question than anything. “Should we go inside, then?”

"I think that’s a good idea," Robb remarked, his eyes having narrowed at all of the men who had come to greet him. He found himself somewhat uncertain over which problem he should address first, though he supposed there wasn’t a whole lot he could do Jaime Lannister.

"Hello, your graces," Lady Roslin piped up in return. She opened her mouth as if to say something but then closed it again, resulting in nothing more than her looking like a fish.

"Why don’t we go see the girls?" Robb suggested to Margaery, "Then we can go find Willas…unless he wishes to be left alone, I suppose."

“Yes, sweetheart, that sounds a good plan,” Margaery agreed with Robb, her own brow furrowing at the guilty looking party that stood before them. She tugged gently on her husband’s hand, and they made their way into the castle, heading towards the nursery. 

“Gods, you would think that we left a bunch of children alone for a few months,” she remarked quietly to Robb as they walked, noting the corridors filled with giggling girls who had come to be matched with Jaime. “I’m certain Karine and Julianne would have done a better job of running the kingdoms in our absence.”

They reached the nursery and she opened the door. “Where are my beautiful girls?” she called out before hearing a loud squeal and then a proclamation of “mother!” Karine came running towards them on her short, little legs, holding her arms out wide. Margaery scooped her up, planting a kiss on her head as her daughter gave a delighted laugh. “Oh, my sunshine, how I missed you,” she whispered with a smile, tears flooding her eyes.

Robb grinned broadly as he saw Karine’s reaction to seeing her mother, and as Margaery lifted her up he crossed over to the crib on the other side of the room. Julianne was sat up straight and stretching out her arms, desperate to join in the commotion, but when she saw her father her arms dropped to her sides and she looked hesitant.

"What’s wrong, my starlight?" he asked, reaching forwards to bring her into his arms. Julianne’s eyes were wide as she looked at her father’s face and they stayed that way as he pressed a gentle kiss to her head.

Upon hearing her father’s voice, Karine whipped her head around to look at him. “Papa!” she exclaimed happily before studying his face for a moment and then scrunching up her nose. “Where beard, Papa?” she asked, shrugging her shoulders in confusion and then turning back to Margaery. “Where beard, Mother?”

Margaery did her best not to burst into laughter, giving Robb an amused look. “Papa will have his beard again soon, don’t you worry,” she told her daughter. 

Karine seemed satisfied with the answer, though Julianne was still staring at her father as if she had never seen anything quite like him. “I love Papa, I love Mother,” Karine sang, seeming to make up a tune of her own. “I love Julie. I am happy,” she added with a giggle, leaning forward to hug Margaery.

Robb had let out a laugh of his own, and he was unable to wipe the smile from his face at Karine’s words. He stepped over towards his wife and other daughter and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. “Well said, Karine,” he declared, “I am happy as well, and I love you and I love Julianne and I love your mother.”

Robb turned towards the door when he thought he heard the sound of someone approaching, but it turned out only to be Grey Wind. He padded immediately over to Robb, upon which Julianne brightened immediately and babbled something unintelligible. “Thank you for taking care of them for me,” Robb said softly, reaching to run a hand along Grey Wind’s head.

“Now I am wondering how we ever left these two for so long,” Margaery remarked, giving Karine a gentle squeeze before letting her down so she could pet Grey Wind. “Next time we go anywhere, they are coming with us.”

“Winterfell!” Karine suggested with a grin. She was still so small that she barely stood as tall as Grey Wind’s leg, but the direwolf sat and lowered his head so she could scratch his nose. 

Margaery smiled softly. She knew they would not be making such a trip anytime soon, most likely not until she had their third child and they were old enough to travel, but it warmed her heart to know her daughter still thought fondly of the place where her father grew up. She wrapped an arm around Robb’s waist and leant in to kiss Julianne on the head.

"It sounds like Karine has already decided for us," Robb noted with a chuckle, "Winterfell may not be for a while, but hopefully Grandma Catelyn will be coming to visit us very soon. If you would like to stay here with the girls then I can go speak to Willas, sweetheart."

"Uncle Willas sad," Karine piped up from by Grey Wind, "He say Aunt Dacey sick."

Margaery’s mouth fell open slightly at Karine’s words, her brow furrowing. “I think maybe I should go with you. We can leave them with their nurses for a while longer while we talk to him,” she said softly to Robb. “Mother and Papa will be right back, alright, girls?” she asked her daughters. 

Karine blew a raspberry but nodded anyway as her father placed a pouting Julianne back in her crib. Margaery took Robb by the arm as they made their way out the door towards the Tower of the Hand.

"Do you really think Dacey is sick?" Robb asked Margaery in a hushed tone, still with a worried look on his face that he had adopted since hearing his daughter’s words. They passed many more giggling girls in the corridor and they only seemed even more irritating to Robb than usual under the circumstances. "Willas didn’t send any letters…" he mused, "Gods, I hope she’s all right."

“I don’t know, my love. He’s normally not one for letting on that he’s upset, but if Karine was to notice then there must be something wrong,” Margaery replied, her lips turned downward in a frown. “She seemed to be doing so well when we left. We were not gone that long, but it feels like everything has fallen apart.”

She knew that if Dacey was sick then Willas had to have been preoccupied with her. He would have made sure the Red Keep was kept in order unless his wife’s situation was serious.

"Well, if Willas needs time to be with his wife, then it is a good job we are here. Things haven’t fallen apart just yet," Robb said reassuringly to Margaery as he pressed a kiss to her temple. They approached the door to Willas and Dacey’s chambers just in time to meet Willas himself coming out of the door, looking as if he was working very hard to keep up his usual jovial demeanour.

"Your graces…I’m sorry, I just heard you got back," Willas said, "It’s good to see you."

"Let them in, Willas, please," Dacey’s voice beckoned from the room, "I would like to see them."

Margaery moved forward to plant a kiss on her forlorn brother’s cheek and then step into his room to see Dacey sitting upright on their bed, looking more upset than sick. She made her way over to the other woman, taking a seat in a chair next to her and tenderly reaching out to brush the hair from her eyes and give her a small smile. “Are you alright, dear sister?” she asked gently. “We were so worried.”

Dacey had attempted to stand up for her king and queen, but Robb had quickly shaken his head and bid her to remain her where she was. She looked mostly the same as the Dacey he had known now for quite some time, but the strength of spirit he had grown accustomed to seeing was missing from her gaze as she looked at him and then at Margaery.

"I’m fine. My lord husband just worries for me…if it were up to me I would be on my feet already," she said, though her conviction seemed to be somewhat lacking, "I, um…it seems I am no longer with child."

Margaery’s throat went dry as Dacey spoke. She had remembered the conversation they had only a few months prior, of her sister-in-law being excited at the possibility of having a girl… It was one thing to be worried about not having a child and another to lose one. She was sure Dacey had to be feeling what she felt when she almost lost Julianne, only tenfold. She ran a soothing hand over the other woman’s back. “I’m so sorry,” she said sincerely. “If there’s anything we can do, you must let us know.”

“Aye,” Robb agreed, scarcely able to believe the words that had come from Dacey’s mouth, “You need only ask, my lady.”

“Thank you, both of you,” Dacey answered, forcing a smile, “Sadly there is nothing really that can be done…though Willas has tried most everything.” She directed her smile at her husband, and this time it was completely genuine. “I am a Mormont,” she stated, “I will be fine.”

All Margaery could do in that moment was thank the gods that Willas and Dacey had each other and hope that they would be blessed in the future. She gave her sister-in-law a gentle pat on the back and the warmest of smiles she could muster. “That you will be. You’re the most resilient woman I know. You have Robbie, who I’m sure is a great comfort to you right now,” she remarked. “And we will always be here for you.”

Dacey nodded at her sister-in-law and exchanged a look with Robb, looking genuinely grateful for their presence. She seemed aware that her king and queen must have many matters to attend to, and it didn’t take her long to claim she was feeling tired to give them an opportunity to go. She hugged Margaery and squeezed Robb’s hands before Willas accompanied the both of them to the door.

"She awoke one morning covered in blood…gods, I’m certain I was more afraid than she was," Willas explained quietly once they were out of Dacey’s earshot, "I am so thankful for Maester Luwin. He helped me and had her cleaned up but afterwards, she…she cried and she cried and she cried in my arms, even as she was telling me it was foolish to cry over a child she had never known. And I felt so useless. I just want to help her and I don’t know how.”

"I know the feeling, believe me," Robb spoke up gently, exchanging a glance with his wife, "But I think sometimes there are problems even you can’t fix, Willas."

“Oh, Willas,” Margaery breathed, her heart breaking for her brother. She and Robb had come close to losing a baby, but it was not the same sort of pain Willas was experiencing. She stepped forward to wrap her arms around him and hug him close to her. He had no one to lean on during the experience, and immediately she felt guilty for being away when he needed her. He had to be brave for his wife who was normally so strong. She was just glad that Garlan and Loras were there when she could not be.

“I love you, brother. I wish you did not have to go through so much pain,” she said softly as she pulled away.

"Don’t make that face at me. I know you, sister. There is no need to feel guilty," Willas affirmed as he looked at Margaery, "You couldn’t have prevented anything even if you were here. I have my son, and I have Dacey. I’m infinitely grateful for that."

"Take some time away from your duties as Hand, Willas. The gods only know you’ve more than earned it," Robb suggested, "We have a new council member, besides. I am certain we can cope in your absence."

"A new council member?" Willas questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"We brought Arianne Martell back from Dorne," Robb explained, "It seems your friend Oberyn wishes to keep a closer eye on King’s Landing."

Margaery gave Willas’s arm a gentle squeeze before stepping back and taking Robb’s hand again. “She’s given us a great insight into her people and their ways. And she’ll make a great addition to the council. There needs to be a woman voicing her opinion, I believe,” she exclaimed, brightening slightly. “Now that we’re back we can manage this place for a while without your help.”

She glanced over at Robb, giving him a small smile. “Thank the gods we all have each other.”

Robb nodded as he pulled Margaery in towards him slightly and wrapped an arm around her, his hand coming to rest on her stomach without him realising. “See, we’ll do just fine until both you and your lady wife are feeling better,” he added, “There’s no need to worry.”

"If you say so," Willas said, sounding slightly concerned. His small smile, however, soon betrayed him. "Thank you, your graces," he added earnestly.

"I ought to go introduce Arianne to the rest of the council," Robb remarked after pressing a kiss under Margaery’s ear, "And find out what on earth is happening with all these ladies Jaime has invited to King’s Landing."

Margaery placed her hand over Robb’s, leaning into his touch. “You’ve no need to thank us, Willas. We’re family. We’re supposed to look out for you,” she protested, giving her brother a pat on the shoulder before sending him on his way.

“I should go be with the girls. I missed them so much, I just want to spend all day with them,” she told Robb, turning to face him and kiss him softly on the lips. “I wish you the best of luck, my wolf. The Kingslayer is a nuisance, but you can deal with him. He’s no match for my wonderful husband.”

"I will be lucky if the Kingslayer has not caused too much trouble and I can come join you and the girls as soon as possible," Robb commented, leaning in to linger for longer as he kissed Margaery again and added, "I have not forgotten what you told me in Starfall about being spontaneous. Let us show King’s Landing what we learnt in Dorne."

Margaery laughed quietly, pressing her lips to his again and again, her smile unfading. “Just don’t ever pleasure me under the dinner table again,” she teased after pulling away. “Not that it wasn’t… amazing, but I don’t think I’d be able to handle myself if you were to do so a second time. I love you, sweetheart. Come back to me soon, alright? Even if you must skip out on Jaime Lannister.”

Robb furrowed his brow slightly, looking just a little confused. “Aye. I’m sorry,” he answered Margaery before adding, “I love you, and Jaime Lannister can test my patience all he wants but he will not stop me from coming back to you soon.”

"There you are. Your grace, are we to meet in the small council chambers?" Arianne’s voice could be heard just as she appeared in the corridor, "I am told that someone is already occupying them.”

Margaery was just about to remind Robb that he wasn’t supposed to say sorry when Arianne appeared. She smiled at the other woman but did not break from her husband, still unwilling to separate from him just yet. “By someone, would you mean the Kingslayer?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. “Or the flocks of women waiting to line up at the sept to marry him? I don’t understand it. He has no claim to any land or wealth, and he never seemed one to settle before. I think there is something more going on here.”

"Jaime Lannister himself, or so one of your Kingsguard informed me. I am guessing he may be Ser Patrek," Arianne answered with a smirk before noting, "I don’t think all the women who are here realise that Jaime has lost his claim to Casterly Rock. I heard one of them gushing over the thought of marrying such a handsome heir."

"He’s definitely up to something, but who even knows what goes through that man’s head," Robb remarked, shaking his head, "I don’t believe I actually ever invited him to stay here at court."

“Sometimes I believe we give him too much leeway because Lord Tyrion is a good man. But at least what he’s doing is not harmful,” Margaery noted, giving a small sigh. “I suppose I should leave you to it, then, sweetheart. Jaime will most likely want to sit in on the meeting, especially to meet Arianne.” She gave the other woman a knowing look and then turned back to Robb to give him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I’ll see you later.” She reluctantly broke from her husband to make her way back to the nursery.

"I’ll see you later, sweetheart," Robb said to Margaery in return before turning to walk alongside Arianne, "I apologise for the disruption, my lady, but I will make sure to give you a proper introduction to the other men."

"I am a lady here, it would seem? Do not tell my cousins the Sand Snakes or they will tease me dreadfully," Arianne remarked, adding to Robb when she saw him looking pensive, "Is everything all right, your grace?"

"Yes, everything’s fine," Robb answered, "I just…think I may have been a bit mistaken concerning someone’s wants."

"Would someone be her grace?” Arianne questioned, “My mother used to say that knowing what a woman needs is easy enough. Knowing what a woman wants can be near impossible.”

Robb gave a small chuckle as the doors were opened for both him and Arianne and they made their way into the small council chamber. The king requested for Edmure, Tyrion and Loras to be summoned, knowing they couldn’t be far away, and then made his way over to Jaime, who was lounging in a chair with his boots propped up on the table.

"Ser Jaime, I do not believe you are invited to meetings in here, and I would fear for the seven kingdoms if you were," Robb remarked, "Kindly rise so I don’t have to have you escorted out."

Jaime stood from his seat, raising his hands in mock surrender. “You must pardon me, your grace, but my brother informed me that the small council would be meeting their newest member today, and I thought I would be polite and introduce myself to Lady Arianne.” He flashed a grin at Robb first and then the woman beside him, raising his eyebrows slightly. “Gods, they certainly do breed them differently in Dorne, don’t they? Of course, there are a fewer flowers that bloom as bright as my queen, but… It’s a pleasure to meet you, my lady.” He offered his hand to her.

Arianne took Jaime’s hand, but only after narrowing her eyes at him in a scrutinizing manner. “We are bred with very refined tastes, my…what do I call you now? You’re no lord and not even truly a knight anymore,” she remarked, raising her eyebrows at him, “Just a peasant in the body of the once adored Jaime Lannister.”

"Which begs the question as to how and why you convinced so many ladies to come here in hopes of wedding you," Robb added, barely concealing a smile.

“You may call me whatever you want,” Jaime remarked, smiling softly at Arianne and bringing her hand up to his lips to press a gently kiss to her knuckles. “And at least I still have my looks, thank the gods for that.”

He let go of her hand and turned to address Robb’s statement, his voice low so that no one else could hear. “Well, your grace, they aren’t exactly aware of my recent drop in status, but that is a conversation in and of itself, and I do believe you asked me leave.”

Robb gave a sigh, wondering not for the first time why Jaime couldn’t have just stayed in the Free Cities and not returned to bother him. “I’m willing to listen if you can tell me in the time it takes for the other council members to get here,” he said as Arianne took a seat, her eyes darting over to Jaime only once, “I’m rather inclined to send all of these ladies back to their fathers.”

“I don’t know if that would be wise, your grace. Not if you favour my brother as much as everyone says you do,” Jaime remarked, quirking his brow. “None of these ladies are here for me, not really. I summoned them under the guise that they would be inheriting the Lannister wealth by taking my name. But it was a way to lure all of these lovely maidens in one place for Tyrion to get to know a few of them. He hasn’t had it easy in matters concerning the heart. I wanted to give him an opportunity.”

Robb’s nose had crinkled slightly at first, but as Jaime continued to speak his face relaxed and his expression turned to one of surprise. He wasn’t entirely sure what he’d expected of the other man, but it certainly hadn’t been this. “Well, that’s…unexpectedly noble of you,” he remarked, “But your brother is one of the smartest men I know. Don’t you think he will see through the ruse?”

“He is clever, I’ll admit, but I believe he’s under the impression that I mean to take a wife because I’ve lost everything,” Jaime explained. “I think we’ll be able to weed out the fair maidens and find him a suitable match, and since none of them know that he is, in fact, the sole inheritor of our father’s wealth, they can make an honest decision on whether they like him or not.”

“We? Since when am I part of this?” Robb questioned, but he didn’t wait for an answer before speaking again, “I suppose in that case they may remain, at least for now. Lord Tyrion deserves happiness…and in a very strange way, your plan may actually be a rather good way to help him find it.”

“Thank you, your grace,” Jaime said with a proud smile, giving a small nod of his head to both Robb and Arianne, his gaze lingering on the latter before they were interrupted by the rest of the small council making their way into the hall. “I’ll be on my way,” he announced quietly, taking his leave.

“Do I have to apologize for my brother again?” Tyrion asked Robb, a slight smile on his face as he took a seat.

"Not this time, surprisingly," Robb answered Tyrion with a small smile in return. He couldn’t deny he was still rather surprised by Jaime’s generous act, but then he supposed even the Kingslayer had someone else in the world he cared at least a little bit for.

"Lord Edmure, Lord Tyrion, Ser Loras, I would like to introduce you to Lady Arianne Martell," he announced, "She will be representing Dorne on our small council."

"It is a pleasure, my lords," Arianne declared, sitting comfortably on her seat with a confident smile, "I very much look forward to working with all of you."

The men politely nodded their heads in the direction of Lady Arianne and each gave her a warm welcome. “Don’t let my brother harass you over matters concerning his availability as well, my lady,” Lord Tyrion told their newest member. “He already has enough women here as is. Do you find it much colder here in King’s Landing?”

"Your brother relies far too much on his good looks to be of any interest to me, my lord," Arianne affirmed, "And it truly is a great deal colder here. But I find when I need it I am never lacking warmth at night for very long."

Tyrion tried his best to reveal his surprise. He knew that Dorne was infamous for a reason, though he did not think Lady Arianne would be so blunt about it. “Well, I hope you find your stay here comfortable and that you’re never lacking in good company,” he replied.

As they talked, Edmure stepped forward to address Robb. “I’m terribly sorry to bring this up now, your grace, but I’ve been keeping something from you. I’m, well.,. I’m betrothed.” He gave a hesitant smile. “I plan to take Lady Roslin as my wife.”

"Lady Roslin? Gods, how long were Margaery and I away?" Robb wondered, his eyes widening slightly at Edmure, "That’s…wonderful, uncle. I am very pleased for you, and for Lady Roslin. She did not think anyone would ever take her as a wife after…I wish you both nothing but the greatest of happiness."

 “Thank you, nephew,” Edmure remarked, dropping his somewhat serious pretense and giving Robb a genuine grin. “She is sweet and has a kind heart. I believe she is good for me in a lot of ways. We would like to be married at Riverrun, a few months from now, if I could have your permission to perhaps have some time to ourselves before we return to King’s Landing.”

"Aye, of course. I hope Mother accepts the invitation I sent for her to come to King’s Landing because I’m certain she would be thrilled to know you’re betrothed. She can stay for the wedding then as well," Robb commented, smiling for himself, "I just hope the wedding will be before Margaery can no longer travel. She is with child again."

Edmure’s eyes widened as well, seemingly unable to wipe the smile from his face. “I’ll be so glad to see Catelyn again… My dear sister whose son has already had two children and has a third on the way. I best hurry so I might catch up to you, nephew,” he jested. “Everyone should be grateful that their king has brought peace to these lands again. You’ve given us all a chance find love.”

"I had never taken you for a romantic, uncle. Lady Roslin really has changed things," Robb remarked with a small chuckle. In his head he wanted to say that it wasn’t him, that it was Margaery and Willas and Tyrion and everyone else who ensured the kingdoms ran as smoothly as they were at present. But he was a king, and in the face of others a king was always proud. "Let us make sure things stay this way," he affirmed, "And hopefully prevent the Kingslayer from causing too much trouble."


	37. Peace of Mind

A couple of months had passed since Margaery and Robb’s return to King’s Landing and Edric’s departure to Winterfell. It seemed that the young man had made record time on his journey north, and the king and queen had quickly received word that Catelyn would be coming to visit them.

Jaime had continued in his quest to find his brother a wife, and already a few ladies had set course for their homes, finding that the prize was not worth the wait or the effort.

On this particular evening, the Red Keep was expecting Lady Catelyn’s arrival, and Robb and Margaery had spent the day with their daughters, playing until the two young girls had tired out. They had placed Julianne in her crib and Karine had fallen asleep on their bed.

“Gods, I’m exhausted,” Margaery remarked to her husband, running her fingers through her daughter’s red hair splayed across the pillows. “And I don’t think it’s just Karine and Julianne that have made me tired.” She placed her free hand over her already rounded stomach, feeling a wave of nausea wash over her. She closed her eyes, willing it away. “We should think of names,” she suggested softly. “In case we have another girl.”

"I’ll take Karine to her bed, then, or else you won’t sleep a wink tonight," Robb said softly, reaching forwards to pick up his sleeping daughter in his arms. She nestled into his shoulder when he stood up straight, and Robb smiled when she quietly mumbled something about Grey Wind.

"Well, it is your turn to choose this time, I believe," he pointed out in answer to Margaery’s suggestion, "Which is probably for the best. You are much better at it than I am."

“That’s a lie, sweetheart, and you know it,” Margaery teased, opening her eyes to look up at Robb and smile. “I was thinking maybe something to honor our time in Dorne.” She stopped talking as she felt her stomach churn again, and she slowly stood up from the bed. “Sorry, my love. I’m not feeling so well. You should go put Karine in her crib. I’ll be right back,” she placed a hand on his arm before hustling past him and out of their room towards the toilet.

Robb frowned worriedly as he watched Margaery quickly brush past him and Karine pulled absently at his beard in her sleep. He hurried into the nursery and pressed a kiss to his daughter’s cheek before he set her down in her crib, thankful that she only moved her arm a little but didn’t wake. Afterwards he made his way quickly to the privy and hovered near the door, wondering if he should go in or not.

"Margaery?" he called to her gently, "Is everything all right?"

“I’m fine, Robb,” Margaery replied, hovering over the chamber pot for a few moments more as her breathing settled after getting sick. She stood, opening the window and taking in a breath of fresh air before rinsing her mouth and cleaning her teeth at the basin of water.

She opened the door and smiled softly at her husband. “I’m just having a bit more of an upset stomach with this baby,” she noted. “Maester Luwin’s concoctions usually help me, but perhaps I’ve become resistant to them.”

"Then perhaps we ought to ask him if he has anything else, or ask my mother about it when she arrives," Robb suggested, slipping an arm around Margaery’s waist to pull her in close to him as she emerged, "I don’t remember you being so unwell when you were expecting Karine and Julianne."

“I wasn’t,” Margaery admitted quietly, her head falling to rest on Robb’s shoulder. She slid her arms around him and closed her eyes again. “I could be under the weather. I don’t know. It’s different, and I’m not sure I like it. Normally at this point I would be under the sheets with you or running away with you… but I’m just so _tired._ ”

"If you are tired then you ought to rest, sweetheart," Robb said softly, his brow only furrowing further. He wasn’t entirely sure of what to do and tried to think what his mother had done when he or his siblings had been feeling under the weather, but he had never been particularly good at singing. He scooped Margaery carefully up into his arms instead and kissed her temple as he carried her over towards their bed.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Margaery remarked with a smile, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek as he set her down. “Tomorrow, when I am well rested, we can do whatever you want. I promise. I’m sorry, I know I’m not much for company now, but when we talk to Maester Luwin and your mother comes, things can only get better. I think I’m reluctant to go to sleep because I don’t want to miss out on her arrival. Can we just lay here and talk until she’s here?”

"Of course. You are better company than most everyone regardless of whether you are feeling under the weather or not," Robb assured Margaery with a smile, sitting down on the bed for himself and reaching for her hand with both of his. "So, you were thinking of a name inspired by our trip to Dorne?" he prompted, hoping to take her mind off things as he joked, "I hope you are not considering the name Arianne. She has been a very good addition to the small council but I think naming a daughter after her would be a bit much."

Margaery laughed softly, still holding onto Robb’s hands but moving them to her stomach as she scooted over to rest her head on his lap. “I adore Arianne, but I must agree with you. It sounds too close to Julianne, anyhow,” she mused. “I know people name their sons and daughters all variations of the same name, but I’m not a fan of doing so.” She let out a small sigh before an idea came to her. “What do you think about Lyanna? Your father seemed very fond of his sister. It might be nice to honor her memory.”

"Lyanna is a beautiful name. It’s a strong name. A Northern name," Robb mused, his thumb running gently over Margaery’s stomach where she’d placed his hands, "My aunt was most loved, I’m certain. My father made sure we all knew of her and my uncle even though we never met them, and he gave them their place in the crypts in Winterfell. He said that Lyanna possessed true courage unlike that of many other men and women. I think hers would be a fine name for a daughter of ours."

“Lyanna it is, then,” Margaery concluded, looking up at her husband in adoration. “Our children may have been born in the long summer, but there is no denying there is Northern blood running through their veins. It’s only fitting that they’re named after the Starks who came before them.” She fell silent for a moment, softly brushing her fingers over his. “I’m glad you haven’t changed your mind about the name Eddard, even after all you have learned. I hope you always have fond memories of your father.”

"I’ve been thinking a lot about him," Robb admitted, looking thoughtful, "Some days I’m so angry with him, and other days I think about how honorable he was, about what he did for his sister and for his king and for his children. Then I’m angry that he’s not here anymore." He gave a small, wistful smile and glanced down at Margaery again. "I wish he could have met you," he mused quietly just as there was a knock at the door.

Margaery intertwined their fingers as Robb spoke, looking up at him intently. She was glad he was willing to share with her, even if she could not fully grasp how he was feeling about his father. “I wish I could have met him,” she replied, giving his hand a squeeze and then turning her head towards the door. “Come in!” she called out, hoping that it was the woman she had anticipating for what felt like the longest time.

Robb’s gaze turned to the doorway as it was opened to reveal a person who required no introduction by his servant. A broad smile appeared on Robb’s face immediately, his eyes bright as he looked upon the woman’s familiar features. “Mother!” he said happily, “It’s so good to see you.”

"It’s been far too long," Catelyn agreed, a warm smile on her own face.

Margaery sat up and moved from Robb to make her way over to Lady Catelyn, wrapping her arms around her. “Thank you so much for coming, Mother,” she remarked, a smile on her face, her eyes shining with tears. She pulled back and offered the other woman a chair before sitting back down. “You get to meet your second granddaughter. And you might have already guessed, but we’re going to have another soon,” she announced, seemingly unable to keep the good news from her mother-in-law.

"You are looking beautiful, my child," Catelyn told Margaery, smiling as she hugged her in return. Robb stood to his feet just afterwards and Catelyn wrapped her arms around him next in a warm embrace. "And you most handsome, Robb," she added, "Although each time I see you I’m sure you have aged by another three or four years."

"Thank you, Mother," Robb said with a slightly shy smile before remarking, "I’m not sure whether that’s a good thing."

"Nor am I," Catelyn admitted. She sat herself down in the chair that her daughter-in-law offered to her and made herself comfortable, nodding with a small smile at the latest bit of news she received. "I’m very much looking forward to meeting Julianne. And I imagine Karine will already have grown a ridiculous amount since I last saw her," she said, "Hopefully I can stay for the birth of your third."

Margaery laughed at Catelyn’s words, taking Robb’s hand once he was seated again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mother. He looks every bit the young man that I met nearly four years ago,” she remarked, resting her head on his shoulder. “Karine has grown, and she can say so much. She’ll be overjoyed to see her grandmother again, but we’ll make sure she doesn’t tire you out. But enough about us. How was your journey? How are my lovely brother and sister-in-laws? I miss them all so much.”

"My journey went very well. It seems people are very willing to earn their king’s favour by welcoming his mother into their homes," Catelyn answered, to which Robb grinned, "As for everyone in Winterfell…I think you know how Sansa is. She says she hopes to tell her children someday of how their father rode all the way from Starfall to Winterfell for her. You will give them permission to wed, I trust, Robb?"

"Aye," Robb answered, his arm wrapped around his wife, "He is a good match for her. She would be the lady of a castle and most importantly I believe he would treat her well. But…you’ve left them both at Winterfell?"

"I thought they might have some time to become better acquainted with each other. Sansa deserves to have the luxuries I did not have," Catelyn said, "But don’t look so worried, Robb. Ser Rodrick is watching over them and besides, I’m certain they won’t do anything you wouldn’t do."

Margaery thought it best not to mention the fact that she and Robb had spent three nights sleeping in the same bed together before their wedding… or the excessive amount of kissing and touching that was done behind closed doors up until they were married. Her cheeks flushed pink, hoping her husband was not thinking the same thing as her as she addressed Lady Catelyn again. “I’m so very happy for them,” she said sincerely. “So long I had feared for her after everything that had happened in the past, but I think that being in Winterfell and with her mother for some time truly helped her.” She smiled softly. “I suppose we will have many weddings to attend in the next year.”

"I think there are some wounds that can never truly heal, but what we can do is surround ourselves with people who perhaps can help us live with them. Sansa misses you terribly, though, Margaery. I have brought with me a dress she made for Karine and one for Julianne," Catelyn continued, "Arya continues to be the same, but she has been very pleased to have someone to play with since we arranged for Lyanna Mormont to be fostered at Winterfell. And Bran and Rickon only surprise me more by the day."

Robb, who had looked only more worried after Catelyn’s words, shook his head while desperately trying to shake the mental image of Sansa and Edric. “I’m pleased to hear everyone is doing so well,” he said, “But what of you, Mother? You haven’t said anything about how you’re faring.”

"I’m certain my life is not of any interest to anyone," Catelyn remarked, a small smile on her face again, "You already have two children of your own and your brothers and sisters to be concerned for. I forbid you from worrying about your mother as well."

Margaery grew delighted upon hearing only good news from Winterfell. She loved her family more than anything, and it put her mind at ease to know they were doing so well. Still, she could not help but be concerned for the woman she held in such high regard. “We love you, Mother,” she protested against Lady Catelyn’s words. “We’ll always hold you in our thoughts and prayers no matter what you say. You’re so important to us, and we want your happiness just as much as ours. It’s so wonderful to see you smile.”

"Both of you are my happiness," Catelyn affirmed, "You and Sansa and Arya and Bran and Rickon and my grandchildren. There’s nothing more I can ask for."

"And having you here is ours," Robb added. He smiled at his mother in return, although inwardly he was already considering how he was going to tell her what he and Margaery had learned not so very long about his father. He wondered if it would bring his mother some happiness of her own, but that was not a conversation he wanted to bombard her with when she had just arrived. "You must say if you wish to rest, sweetheart," he said quietly, leaning in towards Margaery, "We can speak more in the morning."

"Is everything all right, Margaery?" Catelyn asked, looking concerned.

“I’m fine,” Margaery insisted, running her free hand along Robb’s arm soothingly. “Just a bit more tired and feeling worse than I did with Karine and Julianne. I’m sure it’s nothing anyhow. I was very fortunate when I was with child before. The symptoms were barely noticeable. I should go to sleep, though. We’ll have lots of time to talk tomorrow.”

She stood up and leaned forward to hug Lady Catelyn again, pressing a kiss to the older woman’s cheek. “You’ve no idea how much I missed you,” she remarked quietly. “Thank you again for making the journey. We have much to catch up on.”

"Carrying each child is different. Some are slightly more troublesome, unfortunately," Catelyn remarked, "But I always found I was very attentive to smells. Some made me feel worse, but others made me feel better."

"We shall have to find what makes you feel better, then, Margaery," Robb affirmed, giving a smile, "Perhaps you might give some suggestions tomorrow, Mother."

"Of course," Catelyn answered, reaching forwards to hug Margaery in return, "I missed you as well. It is difficult having a daughter so far away."

Margaery gave Catelyn a gentle squeeze before pulling away, a warm smile on her face. “I’m just grateful we are together now and able to visit each other as often as possible,” she remarked. “Don’t let me be a hindrance while you’re here. Feel free to visit with Karine and Julianne, even if I decide to sleep a bit later tomorrow. They get to see their mother everyday. Gam visiting is quite the occasion.” She stepped back to Robb’s side, sliding her hand over his back, glad for both his and Catelyn’s help and comfort.

* * *

On the following morning, Lady Catelyn had woken early and made her way to the nursery only to find her son already up, playing with Karine while Julianne was fed by her wetnurse. She was soon introduced to her youngest granddaughter, who took to her very quickly after seeing the reaction that Karine had to her presence. Robb left Julianne in the care of his mother not long afterwards and left with Karine to run an errand.

"Mother wake?" Karine questioned loudly later that morning, to which Robb pressed a finger to his own lips. They were returning to the king and queen’s apartments in Maegor’s Holdfast, and her words were uttered just as the door was opened into her parents’ solar.

"Shhh," Robb said softly, "She’s not awake yet, my sunshine. Remember what I said about your mother being sick? She needs to sleep as well to get better. But we can stay here to wait for her if you promise to be quiet."

"Shhh," Karine repeated, bringing her finger to her mouth to imitate her father. Robb chuckled and nodded before handing his daughter one of her dolls, which appeared to distract her at least for the timebeing.

Margaery awoke to the sound of her daughter’s small voice, almost upon instinct, but she did not mind. She had gotten a better night’s sleep than she had in months. She wasted no time in getting dressed and fixing herself up for the day, quietly opening the door to the solar to see Robb and Karine.

“Good morning, my love,” she greeted the former softly, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I’m feeling much better today.”

“Mother!” Karine declared, running towards the woman with her doll still in her hand. Margaery reached down to pick the little girl up, hugging her tight. “Papa say you sick.” Her lips turned down into a frown. “Sick no more?”

Margaery shook her head, smiling and kissing Karine on the cheek. “I will be just fine, my darling. No pouting, alright?” She turned to Robb. “How is your mother, sweetheart? Did she get to see Julianne yet?”

"She’s with her now," Robb answered, nodding at Margaery, "When I left they were getting along very well. But we can talk about my mother in a minute because first Karine and I have some things for you. Don’t we, Karine? Come sit down, sweetheart."

"Aye," Karine said, tapping her mother’s arm with her small hand, "Sit down, Mother."

"And close your eyes," Robb added, giving a smile.

“You two are full of surprises,” Margaery remarked, returning Robb’s smile. She took a seat in one of the chairs with Karine still in her arms. “Promise me you aren’t going to surprise me with something strange?”

“No, course not!” Karine proclaimed, prompting a laugh from her mother. “Close eyes!”

“Alright, my darling,” she replied, shutting her eyes.

"Can I hold?" Karine pleaded, reaching her arms out for what she and her father had brought back with them from their outing.

"Let me first, then you," Robb instructed gently before telling Margaery, "Tell us which smell you like best. Or tell us if you don’t like any of them." He placed a slice of lemon underneath his wife’s nose for a few moments then handed Karine a mint leaf and watched as his daughter copied him. Finally, Robb let his wife sniff a sprig of rosemary and then bid for her to open her eyes.

Margaery smiled brightly as she opened her eyes, watching as Karine waved her mint leaf around.

“You like mine?” she asked politely, folding her hands in her lap. “Or Papa? Which, which?”

“I like them all, my darling, but the rosemary is my favourite,” she answered, holding out her hand to take the sprig from Robb. “It reminds me of when I was younger and the cooks would bake it into the bread, and the smells would waft all the way from the kitchen to my room. Thank you both. It’s very comforting.”

“Welcome, Mother! I love you,” Karine remarked, giving Margaery’s stomach a gentle pat. “Now baby happy.”

"Mother and baby are happy, let us hope," Robb remarked to Karine, directing a warm smile at her and then at Margaery. "My mother said one of those might help," he added, "We can have the servants place a few vases with rosemary in our chambers if you’d like."

“Indeed, we are very happy,” Margaery replied. “Thank you so much, sweetheart. It’s seeming to help already. I love you.” She leaned in to press her lips to Robb’s in a quick kiss. “And I love you, Karine,” she told the giggling girl. “It was good of you to help Papa.”

"I love you so very much," Robb said in return, leaning in to kiss Margaery once more. He directed his gaze at Karine, who was sitting looking rather pleased with herself. "She enjoyed going out into the grounds and looking for plants with me today. Perhaps you will have to teach her some of the things you learnt in Highgarden as a girl," he commented, adding to his wife, "I wish I could stay, sweetheart, but I need to speak with Tyrion."

“I will teach her whatever she wants to learn,” Margaery remarked with a nod of her head. “Don’t let us keep you from your kingly duties, so long as we have some time together later. As I said, I am feeling much better, and perhaps I might surprise you tonight, my love.”

“What surprise?” Karine asked, scrunching her little face up as she looked at her mother.

“Nothing you need to know about, my darling.” Margaery pursed her lips together to keep herself from laughing. “Let’s go find Gam and we can play with Julie.” She gave Robb one last goodbye kiss and headed on her way.

Robb had raised his eyebrows with an intrigued expression at Margaery’s words, and barely concealed a chuckle when Karine posed her question. “I will make time,” he assured Margaery as he bid them goodbye, “Keep well, both of you. I’ll see you soon.”

* * *

Robb ultimately found Tyrion in one of the small halls of the Red Keep, having been told that the other man was dining there with his brother. What he hadn’t expected, however - though he soon realised he should have - was to arrive and find the two men in the company of several ladies, including rather surprisingly Arianne Martell, sitting two seats away from Jaime.

"King Robb Stark," a servant announced loudly as the doors opened, and everyone quickly made to stand to their feet.

“I’m sorry, your grace. I know you weren’t expecting this sort of company,” Tyrion remarked as soon as Robb entered the room, bowing his head.

“Come now, brother, we know the queen is beautiful, but even the king would get bored if hers was the only face he saw all day,” Jaime interposed with a grin. “My guests today, your grace - Wynafryd Manderly, Henrietta Hewett, the lovely Lady Arianne, as you well know, and Alysa Melcolm.” He nodded to each of the respective ladies before taking a seat. “I hope you don’t mind that we join you for a bit.”

Robb raised his eyebrows and put on the same look of disdain he’d been directing at Jaime since he’d returned from Dorne, keen not to arouse suspicion in Tyrion that he was aware of the plans the Kingslayer had set in motion. “It must be nice to have plenty of free time to occupy, Ser Jaime,” he remarked before addressing the rest of the room, “But it is a pleasure to be in your company, my ladies, Ser Tyrion. I am a little surprised to see you, Lady Arianne.”

"I was told there was to be a small council meeting here," Arianne explained, rolling her eyes slightly as she adjusted the silks around her shoulders. Since moving to King’s Landing she had taken to wearing more layers of clothing, though she still wore her neckline low and was always covered in jewels. "Now I’m aware which servants are not to be trusted," she added.

Robb gave a small smile and walked around to take a seat next to Tyrion, bidding for the nearest servant to bring him something to drink. “I hope your brother isn’t boring you too much with his endless search,” he remarked to Tyrion before turning to the lady sat opposite them, “You are Lady Wynafryd? I believe we met when I was last in White Harbor with my queen. I hope your grandfather and father are faring well.”

"That we did. Both of them are becoming too heavy for their horses so I would say they are faring very well under your reign, your grace," Wynafryd answered, breaking into a smile, "I was just telling Ser Tyrion of how my family came to White Harbor, and he was telling me how the Lannisters tricked the Casterlys into giving them Casterly Rock."

“Well one good thing that has come out of Jaime’s search is that I get to keep company with people such as Lady Wynafryd. As much as I enjoy those at court now, it’s refreshing to meet others every once in a while,” Tyrion said with a genuine grin. “My brother is truly a lucky man.”

“I can hear you both,” Jaime announced, letting out a sigh. “It’s just very difficult for me to choose. I don’t know how I’m going to narrow down my options. I asked Lady Arianne to help me, but she doesn’t seem to want to spend any time with me. It’s a shame, really. I could use a woman’s opinion.”

“Pardon me, ser, but Lady Arianne is not a contender?” Henrietta piped up, looking uncertain before smiling shyly as Jaime shook his head in confirmation. “That is quite a relief… Oh, what I mean to say is that it would be hard to compete with her beauty.”

“I would hope my brother wouldn’t choose his wife on looks alone,” Tyrion spoke before anyone else had the chance to. “And that none of you here would discredit yourselves in such a category. I find that sometimes a beautiful mind makes me appreciate someone so much more.” He glanced over at Wynafryd quickly before taking swig of his wine.

Arianne lifted her head, a hint of smugness in her smile at Henrietta’s words. “What on earth do you need a woman’s opinion for?” she questioned Jaime as she took a drink from her cup, “You will be taking your lady wife as a man, I presume.” Her comment prompted wide eyes from most of the ladies around her.

"I would be inclined to agree with Ser Tyrion," Wynafryd spoke up, "Attraction to the body is fleeting, but attraction to the mind is what lasts."

"How unfortunate for you, Ser Jaime," Arianne remarked.

“I’m a lot wiser than people make me out to be,” Jaime retorted, his smirk matching Arianne’s. “And I’ll take my wife however she pleases. You see, I like to pride myself on a certain loyalty that other men seem to lack.”

“This wine is very good,” Alysa pointed out quietly, looking desperate to change the subject, but it seemed Jaime Lannister was not done talking yet.

“I don’t suppose they stress that subject in Dorne though, do they, my lady?” he asked Arianne with a raise of his eyebrows.

"The Dornish know a great deal about loyalty, ser," Arianne answered, for the first time looking slightly affronted, "But we believe that like everything in life it must be fought for and earned, not simply gained by a betrothal agreement made between parents."

"Lady Arianne paints quite the picture of Dorne," Wynafryd remarked quietly, glancing at Tyrion and then at Robb, "I thought I had learned a great deal already here in King’s Landing but it seems I’m learning more each day."

"It is a beautiful place. If you marry Ser Jaime perhaps he might take you there someday," Robb remarked. Wynafryd’s smile remained on her face, but he couldn’t help but notice her features didn’t light up at the thought of marrying Jaime.

“Then I must agree with the Dornish on that point,” Jaime replied, his gaze unwavering from Arianne’s, even when the king and Wynafryd spoke. “Which is half the reason why I’m sitting in the same room as Robb Stark without wanting to upend him from his chair. He earned a place here in King’s Landing. Just as love must be earned as well. It’s a shame that I’ve never secured such a luxury.”

“You two are steering the conversation in a very dark direction,” Tyrion noted, quirking his brow. “Let us not look back at the past disdain, but look forward to our futures. I know you feel as if you’ve lost everything, brother, but-“

Jaime quickly interrupted Tyrion, not wanting him to reveal his disinheritance and spoil his plans. “You’re right!” he declared, slamming his fist down on the table, making Henrietta jump in her seat. “My apologies, Lady Arianne,” he said, making no attempts to address the other women in the room that he might have offended. “Whomever you choose to take as a husband someday will be the most fortunate of men.”

Arianne tilted her head slightly to one side, rendered momentarily speechless by Jaime’s unexpected reaction. She didn’t say anything but instead finished off the last of her wine and then began to stand to her feet. “I had best be on my way, especially since I was misled here in the first place,” she remarked, “Your grace, is the queen occupied? I might stop by to see her.”

"She is with my mother and our daughters, I believe," Robb answered Arianne, "I’m sure she’d be most pleased to see you."

"Thank you," Arianne said, directing a smile at her king. As she made her way past Jaime she rested a hand on his shoulder, leaning in slightly to speak to him. "I can tell you one thing for certain, Ser Jaime," she said softly, "The man I choose to take as a husband someday will be a great deal more fortunate than you."

“I’m not denying it,” Jaime whispered back, only so Arianne could hear. As she left, he sat up straighter, clearing his throat with a small cough. “I don’t know whether her bark or bite is worse, nor do I intend to find out,” he remarked with a joking smile. “It’s gotten rather late, however, and I had promised Brienne that we’d go on a hunt today. Tyrion, dear brother, would you mind escorting these lovely ladies back to their quarters?”

Tyrion gave a nod of his head. “You might come with me, your grace?” he asked Robb. “I feel I didn’t have the chance to speak with you properly during this time.”

"Aye," Robb answered, nodding in return as he rose from his seat, "Your brother does have a tendency to dominate conversation when he is around." While he didn’t necessarily believe a great deal of talking was a bad thing, Robb himself had learnt from his father long ago the importance of listening. He politely offered up a hand to Alysa, who was nearest to him, and helped her out of her chair.

Tyrion mirrored Robb’s actions, helping Wynafryd to her feet. He really was no help at all, but he thought the gesture was more of what mattered, though he was certain she would much rather be helped by her king than him. Still, her hand was warm in his and she lingered for a bit in his touch, not drawing away like most would. She was sweet. He hoped his brother would not choose her as his wife.

Robb offered a hand to Henrietta as well, and the five of them then made their way out the door of the hall and into the corridor. “I hope we get the chance to talk later, my lady,” Tyrion told Wynafryd. “You were in the middle of telling me your history when my brother interrupted. I can’t very well go on not knowing the ending.” He thought it a poor excuse to spend more time with her.

Robb bid Henrietta and Alysa a good day, noticing they seemed rather disappointed by the fact that he wasn’t Jaime, before his gaze darted over to Wynafryd and Tyrion. The maiden’s cheeks turned pink as smiled at the man before her.

"Well, I was thinking of taking a walk this afternoon before supper," she said in answer to him, "You would be welcome to join me, ser, if you are not otherwise engaged."

Tyrion blinked several times, taking far longer than he was proud of to answer Wynafryd. “Of course,” he replied, coughing as his voice seemed a few octaves higher than normal. “I would not miss such an opportunity. I will meet you here later, my lady.” He gave her a bow of his head and watched as she disappeared into the rooms with the other women, still in somewhat of a daze.

He turned to Robb, noticing a smile on the other man’s face. “Don’t look at me like that,” he protested, though it was difficult for him to hide his own smile.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about," Robb said in return, still with the same grin, "But I am glad you appear to have made a friend, Lord Tyrion. House Manderly is a fine house, and Lady Wynafryd seems to be very charming."

Tyrion busied himself with fixing his jerkin as he and the king walked, not meeting Robb’s gaze. “Yes, well, let us hope Jaime will have the willpower to stay away from her particularly,” he mumbled before speaking up.

“Speaking of my brother, I meant to talk to you about him. He seems to have some sort of scheme up his sleeve in which all of the ladies here are under the impression that he’s still inheriting Casterly Rock. He must think I’m a fool to not see it. That, or he knows I’m too courteous to ask what he’s doing. I have no problem giving him a small portion of my fortune to live by, but it’s hard to think anything other than that he’s subconsciously trying to will me into giving him the whole thing. I wanted your opinion on whether I should confront him or let the matter slide for now.”

Robb opened his mouth slightly and then closed it again, trying to think how best to phrase his words to prevent Tyrion from uncovering Jaime’s plans. It was entirely expected that the other man would have suspected something was afoot, and Robb had every intention of pointing that out to Jaime next time he saw him.

"I think…your brother probably imagined that his marriage prospects would not be particularly good if everyone knew he was no longer the heir to Casterly Rock," he remarked, "Personally I do not approve of his deceiving ladies, but I can’t deny that I would be rather grateful if he were to leave this castle and take up residence somewhere else."

“And here I was thinking that you’d miss his company if he were to leave,” Tyrion remarked, smiling as he shook his head. “I’ll let him off for now, but I feel sorry for the poor maiden that thinks she’s getting both my brother and a castle. He had better make someone fall in love with him and then pray that whoever ends up as his father-in-law has a forgiving heart.”

They stopped as they reached his chambers, and he reached up to give the other man a clap on the back. “I’ll speak with you later,” he said. “I hope you enjoyed that lunch as much as I did.”

"It was certainly…enlightening," Robb answered with a smile, "I hope your brother finds what he’s looking for, but I’m not sure if it’s necessarily one of the ladies he invited for his little competition. Have a good day, Lord Tyrion."

“Thank you, your grace. You as well,” Tyrion replied, unable to wipe the grin on his face as he stepped into his chambers. He was certain his mind would wander back to the pretty girl with her long hair tied in braids that he would be visiting with later on in the day no matter what he attempted to do or think about for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

"I will send the message to Lady Arryn immediately, your grace," Willas told Robb, "Or Lady Baelish, as she now prefers to be called." He raised his eyebrows at his king and watched as a look of disdain crossed Robb’s face for the briefest of moments. It was later on in the day, and the two men were making their way through the corridors of the Red Keep as they talked.

"Well, I suppose at least Lord Baelish is making someone happy. Thank the gods that her son bears the name if the noble Jon Arryn at least," Robb remarked, "Thank you, Willas. I think that will be everything. How is Dacey?"

"She is well, thank you. And she said to tell you to stop asking next time you did," Willas answered with a smile, "Have a good evening, your grace."

"The same to you," Robb said with a small chuckle. He bid goodbye to Willas outside his chambers and turned to his other brother-in-law, who was standing guard at the doors. "Loras, do you know where I might find Margaery?" he questioned.

“I believe she decided to sup in one of the smaller halls with Lady Catelyn,” Loras replied with a small smile. “I know she would normally wait for you, but I think that child she’s carrying has worked up an appetite. My mother always said that she was much hungrier with Willas, Garlan, and I. I think it might be a boy this time, your grace. That, or I am just wishing for a nephew that doesn’t pull on my hair like Robbie does.”

A group of giggling girls passed the two men, one of them exclaiming loudly “tis a shame Ser Loras is part of the Kingsguard! If I do not marry Ser Jaime then he would not be a bad second choice!”

Loras let out a sigh as they continued down the corridor. “Gods, I cannot wait until this is over,” he mumbled.

"I have reason to believe it might be soon. Or perhaps it’s just a fond wish," Robb commented, having laughed at Loras’s comment. "I think Margaery and I both would love to have a son," he added, "But we mustn’t get ahead of ourselves. I can only promise that if we do have one then we will be sure to teach him not pull on his uncle’s hair."

Robb stopped the nearest servant who was making his way down the corridor to make a request. “Could you apologise to the queen for interrupting her supper and ask her if she might meet me briefly in our chambers?” he requested, “I need to speak to her for a moment in private.”

“Right away, your grace,” the servant replied, making his way towards the hall where the queen and Lady Catelyn were dining. He did as the king asked of him, Margaery rose from her seat to go and see what her husband wanted, though she had a small inkling as to what he might talk with her about.

“I’ll be back soon, Mother,” she told the other woman before leaving the room and finding Robb in their chambers. She gave him a soft smile as she entered the solar to find him sitting in one of the large chairs looking pensive. “Hello, sweetheart,” she greeted him, gently taking a seat on his lap.

Robb smiled in return at the sight of Margaery and slid his arm around her as she took a seat on his lap, leaning forwards to give her a kiss in greeting. “Hello, my love,” he said in return, “Forgive me for pulling you away from supper. How has your day been?”

“There’s nothing to forgive. We were almost done anyhow, and I told your mother that I would return to her shortly,” Margaery explained, leaning in to Robb’s touch and snaking her own arms around his neck. “My day was quite nice. Our girls were so happy to spend time with their grandmother. And Arianne was good company after lunch. How are you?”

"I’m well. Particularly now," Robb answered, "I don’t know if Lady Arianne mentioned to you that I sat in on her lunch with Jaime and Tyrion and a few of the ladies hoping for Jaime’s hand. Would I sound like a gossiping fishwife if I told you that Tyrion went on a walk with Lady Wynafryd Manderley today and I believe Jamie’s plan might actually be working?"

Margaery’s eyes widened and her smile grew even bigger. “No,” she remarked, letting out a small laugh. “Oh, I hope it does work! He deserves that happiness. Arianne did tell me that she saw you under Jaime’s guise that a small council meeting was being held… He seemed to have a lasting impression on her. She couldn’t stop talking about him with me.”

"Really? Well, between you and me, Jaime seemed to find her infinitely more interesting than the ladies who were there for him," Robb noted, raising his eyebrows at Margaery, "I’m hoping for the best for Tyrion, too. I don’t like deceiving him, but it is best for some secrets to be kept, I suppose."

“Some secrets,” Margaery repeated in agreement, “but not all.” She played with the collar of Robb’s shirt, giving him a small smile. “Do you think we might tell your mother about Jon tonight?” she asked softly. “I know it’s only her second day visiting, but I feel bad keeping such information from her. I was telling her a bit of our trip to Dorne before I came to meet you here.”

"Aye. I was actually going to ask what you thought of telling her over supper," Robb explained, nodding slowly at Margaery, "It’s been on my mind almost all day and I don’t know how much longer I can keep it from her, either. But I wanted you to make sure you’d be there when I did tell her."

“Of course, sweetheart,” Margaery said, pressing a kiss to Robb’s cheek. “We can go now if you like. Or whenever you want if you need time to prepare. This won’t be easy, but she is the one person that absolutely must know the truth. And I have faith that you’ll know exactly what to say to her.”

"Now will be fine. I’m not afraid of telling her, I don’t think, but just more worried about how she’ll feel once she knows," Robb admitted. He glanced up at Margaery and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss. "Maybe in a moment or two," he remarked with a small smile before kissing her again.

Margaery smiled against Robb’s lips, returning his kisses. “We’ll have plenty of time for this later,” she murmured, finding it difficult to break from him despite her words. “If we don’t leave now then we’ll never go.” She stood slowly to her feet and tugged on his hand, pulling him from his chair. “We can make time for other things after we talk to your mother.”

Robb nodded somewhat reluctantly and rose to his feet after Margaery, his hand still in hers as she led the way to where she had been eating with Lady Catelyn. He tried his best not to think about what his mother’s reaction would be to knowing the secret that his father had kept from her, but instead just focus on telling her in the simplest possible way.

"Come sit down and have something to eat, Robb," Catelyn beckoned when he appeared at the door with Margaery, "My daughter-in-law was telling me about your trip to Dorne. I was pleasantly surprised to discover you have appointed Lady Arianne Martell to your small council."

"Lady Arianne has been raised to rule," Robb noted, "She has proven very useful as a counsellor."

“And a great friend to me,” Margaery added, filing Robb’s glass with wine before she took a seat beside him. She ran her fingers over his back, hoping to be somewhat of a comfort in preparing for what was to come. “It’s quite nice to have someone around who I can talk to without worrying about judgement. I think people often misjudge the Dornish ways before they understand them. Ser Edric was wonderful to us as well. If you have any doubts about Sansa being in good hands, you needn’t worry.”

"He seems like a worthy young man," Catelyn said evenly, "I am just slightly concerned with…well, I am glad for Sansa’s sake that as far as I know the Dayne family is not prolific as the Martell family when it comes to fathering baseborn children."

Robb pressed his lips together and exchanged a glance with his wife. If there was ever a moment to bring up the subject with Catelyn then this had to be it. “Mother, speaking of baseborn children…we encountered someone else on our travels to Dorne,” he spoke up, “We discovered that Ser Edric is a milk brother of Jon’s, and his wetnurse is still alive.”

Margaery’s hand stopped moving over Robb’s back and came to rest there for a while as he spoke. They had an opportunity thrown at them to talk of Jon without even having to change the subject. “Her name was Wylla,” she continued for her husband, “and supposedly everyone in Starfall believed her to have mothered Jon… so, naturally, Robb and I decided we had to meet her. She knew your husband, Mother, but Jon is not her son.”

Catelyn’s lips pressed together until they almost disappeared, her gaze falling to the table. “Why are you telling me of such things?” she said softly, “I made my peace with my husband’s mistakes a long time ago. If you found the woman he made them with, I do not wish to know who she is.”

"We didn’t quite find her, Mother. We think she know who she is, but if we’re right then she’s long gone," Robb explained, "More importantly, Mother, this Wylla, she…she said that Father did not sire Jon."

The room fell completely silent, Robb’s words lingering in the air. Catelyn did not seem to be able to speak and only looked at her son with a questioning expression, her hand gripping the edge of the table.

"Jon was brought to a wetnurse because his own mother could not care for him, and he was brought by Father," Robb continued, "Wylla told us he was protecting a woman’s honor but that Jon was not his son."

“We know it’s hard to believe. _We_ didn’t believe her, but everything in her story adds up,” Margaery said softly, and though Catelyn did not quite meet her gaze, she gave the older woman a small smile anyway. “We think he is Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen’s son, and Lord Eddard kept this secret for a number of reasons, but…” She trailed off, taking a deep breath in and reaching cross the table to clasp Catelyn’s hand in her own. “The most important thing is that your husband was never unfaithful to you, Mother. He may have been wrong to keep such a secret, but he was never with anyone but you.”

Catelyn gripped Margaery’s hand and she looked up, meeting the other woman’s gaze and then her son’s. She could not seem to find the words to speak, and she could only place her free hand to her chest as the words sunk in. She had often been called cold in the years since her husband had died, particularly by the men who had tried to woo her in that time, but in that moment her icy exterior melted away and she looked very frail and somehow older in Robb’s eyes. Her eyes closed and the tears that had been brimming in them trickled down her cheeks.

"Mother…" Robb said softly, uncertain of what to do.

Margaery immediately let go of Catelyn’s hand to move to the other side of the table and wrap her arms around her. Tears sprung into her own eyes as she held her mother-in-law close. “He loved you so much,” she said quietly, not even sure her words were comprehensible through her crying. “I don’t know why he chose to keep this a secret from you, but he loved you, Mother. It’s so much to take in, but I hope one day it soothes your heart.” She pulled back and gently ran her thumbs over the other woman’s face, wiping her tears away. She then turned to Robb, smiling softly at him.

Robb gave a small smile at Margaery in return, mouthing a ‘thank you’ to her as his mother composed herself. He reached out to take both of his mother’s hands in his and squeezed them gently. “I’m sorry you had to live with the lies all this time, Mother,” he said softly.

"I loved him. Even while I thought Jon was his, I…I hated what he did all the more because of how much I loved him," Catelyn admitted, her thoughts coming out confused when she finally spoke again, "He…it must have been because of Robert. If Jon is truly Rhaegar and Lyanna’s son, then Robert…Ned was protecting his nephew."

Margaery mouthed ‘of course’ in Robb’s direction before wiping at her own tears. She turned back to Catelyn, nodding her head in agreement as she spoke. “And perhaps he knew the gravity of the situation. Perhaps he was protecting Lyanna’s memory as well. I’m just… I’m so glad we found out, if for no one else’s benefit than your own, Mother.” She ran a hand over Catelyn’s arm. “We got much more out of our trip to Dorne than we believed we would. I’m sorry we took so long to tell you. We just felt it wasn’t the sort of information you send through means of raven.”

"Aye. We knew we had to tell you in person," Robb added, "It’s just so difficult to even begin to comprehend…I still have no idea how I’m going to tell Jon."

"Tell Jon?" Catelyn echoed, her brow furrowing before she shook her head firmly, "Robb, you musn’t tell Jon a thing."

"What do you mean?" Robb questioned, looking confused, "Jon’s spent his whole life wondering who his mother was. If we think we know his real parentage then he has a right to know for himself."

"If you are correct Jon is the only living son of Rhaegar Targaryen," Catelyn pointed out, "He may not be trueborn, but he may be the blood of the Mad King, the blood of Aegon the Conqueror. If you tell him you could be placing your entire reign in jeopardy, Robb."

Margaery looked back and forth between her husband and mother-in-law, her mouth going dry. She would be lying if she said she had not thought of Jon’s status after he found out his parentage. She had lost some sleep thinking of the stories Robb told her of when he was younger, of how Jon had always talked of being Lord of Winterfell. She knew it could just be a fleeting thought, a naive thought, but it was dangerous nonetheless. She wasn’t sure whose side to take. On one hand, Jon was Robb’s brother, and keeping the truth from him felt wrong, but on the other, he could threaten everything they had achieved.

“Perhaps you should think on it, Robb,” she suggested quietly, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Robb glanced across at Margaery as she spoke, his thoughts a jumbled mess. “But Jon would never…he’s my brother, and a member of the Night’s Watch besides,” he stated, “He would never challenge my claim to the throne.”

"Not yours, perhaps," Catelyn said carefully, "But if, gods forbid, something should happen to you…"

Robb fell silent then as slowly but surely the fog lifted and everything in his mind became clear. He thought of poor Shireen Baratheon, who could not have ever hoped to raise an army after the death of her father. He thought of Daenerys Targaryen, possibly waiting across the sea for an opportunity to strengthen her claim to the throne even further by marrying another member of her family. Most of all, he thought of Margaery left alone in the event of his death with three or more children, none of which would be anywhere near old enough to wear a crown. Would Jon still be his brother then, even after he was gone? He could not honestly say he knew the answer. Robb knew many things about Jon: that as a boy he had enjoyed pranks as much as Robb had, and that there were few things he liked more than playing in the courtyard when it snowed, but growing up together they had never spoken of power, or how far either of them would be willing to go to have it. If Jon knew the truth, he might think it his duty and his birthright to take what was his. Robb wasn’t willing to risk finding out.

"There is nothing to think on," Robb said quietly, as if he was just coming to the revelation himself, "He must not know."

Margaery looked across the table at Robb, watching him, almost able to see him working out the situation in his head. Her bottom lip trembled at his response, her eyes filling with tears again at his certainty. She had thought that he might be upset with her and Catelyn for considering Jon a threat. She had thought that he would need time to think about his decision. But he stood before her with an answer almost as quickly as the problem had been brought up. She thought of the man that had sat on the Iron Throne looking uncomfortable, of his difficulty in choosing council members and who to trust, of him telling her he had to go to war with the Boltons and Freys. She had always loved that uncertain man, but she realized he had grown. She had watched him grow into a king. She made a silent promise to herself never to underestimate him again.

“Robb,” she breathed, unsure of what to say. All she could do was cross the room once more and slip her arms around his middle, trying to express her gratitude without words.

Robb wrapped his arms around Margaery in return, pressing a kiss to her forehead while Catelyn permitted herself a relieved look. The lady of Winterfell quickly wiped away at the last of the tears on her face and her gaze remained on her son and daughter-in-law.

"Forgive my interference, Robb. It is your decision to make, and I have been wrong before," Catelyn admitted, "I thought once that taking Margaery to be your wife would be the worst decision you could make, but now I see that it was the best."

"No, but you’re right this time," Robb affirmed, "I have a family of my own now. Family makes everything simple."

Margaery gave her mother-in-law a soft smile without letting go of Robb. She wanted to remain where she was for a while. “The gods have blessed us with this family,” she noted softly. “Most especially me with a husband who has put me first in all of his decisions. Thank you, sweetheart. I love you more than I can put into words.”

She turned to Catelyn then. “And you, Mother. I cannot begin to tell you how happy I am for you to receive good news for once instead of bad.”

"I love you, sweetheart, and there is nothing to thank me for. This family would not be possible without you," Robb said to Margaery quietly in return before nodding in agreement with her sentiments regarding his mother, "I only wish you could have found out sooner."

"I am still shaking," Catelyn admitted, showing Robb and Margaery her wavering hand band then shaking her head at Robb, "I could have gone my whole life without knowing. Thank you, both of you. I…think I will return to my chambers, if you will excuse me. I need to think on all this on my own for a while. And you ought to have something to eat, Robb."

Margaery gave Catelyn a nod as the other woman took her leave, thinking that she would most definitely want to be alone upon hearing such news. She turned back to Robb, giving him a squeeze. “I promise you I’ll let you eat. I just want to stay like this for a little bit longer,” she only half-joked, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his chest. She lingered in his arms for a few seconds longer before letting go, pressing a kiss to his lips before she sat down again.

"It’s fine, sweetheart," Robb had assured Margaery, giving a gentle laugh as she had embraced him. He squeezed her gently in return and smiled at her when she pulled away.

"Are you sure you’re not hungry still? Loras said our child seems to be giving you an appetite," he remarked to his wife, running his hand affectionately over her knee before he began to tuck into his food and added, "I hope my mother will be all right."

“I ate more than enough earlier for both our child and me,” Margaery remarked, smiling softly as she patted her stomach. “Karine keeps talking about ‘baby’. It’s remarkable how much she understands. I think she’s really excited.” At Robb’s other statement, she fell quiet, pondering his words. “I think it will take some time alone for her to fully take in all she learned today. After all, it was on our minds for the longest time. But she’ll be fine. I know she will.”

"She’s so clever. She takes after her mother," Robb remarked fondly, "I think I remember being excited when my mother was expecting Sansa. I don’t think I was entirely sure what was going on, but I was excited." Thinking back, Robb realised he had to have been around the same age as Karine or perhaps only a little older when Sansa had been on her way. He wondered how things must have been between his parents in a time so soon after Jon had come into their lives, and then he decided he didn’t want to think about that anymore. "I hope you’re right," he said to Margaery, "I’d like to believe it’s possible for even old wounds to heal."


	38. Horse Rides and Heartbreak

A few moons had gone by since Lady Catelyn’s arrival, and with each month, the number of women interested in Jaime Lannister seemed to dwindle. A few loyal ladies had stayed in King’s Landing, including Wynafryd Manderly, though she seemed to be spending much more time with Tyrion than anyone else at court.

At the present, Arianne was visiting with the king and queen in their solar, talking of Edmure and Roslin’s wedding, an event that was highly anticipated by all who were invited.

“I hope there will be music at the feast afterwards, despite Edmure’s reluctance for such a thing,” Margaery was saying. “Though I don’t think I’ll be able to dance much at all by that time.” She looked down at her rather large stomach and let out a laugh. “I hope he or she realizes that they don’t have to do all of their growing inside there.”

“I am brilliant!” She heard a loud noise as the door was pushed open, revealing Jaime Lannister, who promptly took a seat at their table without being invited. “My brother and Lady Wynafryd just went out for a horse ride together. Did I not tell you my plan would work, your graces? And you, my lady, who doubted my intelligence. I do believe an apology is in order,” he remarked, quirking a brow at Arianne.

"You didn’t hear it from me, but I’m fairly certain I heard music coming from Lord Edmure’s chambers a few days past," Arianne had remarked to Margaery with a small smirk, "The things people do for love."

"There’s no need to sound so mocking, Lady Arianne," Robb noted playfully. Anything else he was going to add was lost, however, when Jaime Lannister barged into the solar with his announcement. Robb looked less than impressed, but he was pleased that at least this time Jaime was bringing good news. "Good evening to you as well, Ser Jaime," he said, "I’m most pleased for your brother. Lady Wynafryd seems to truly care for him from all I’ve seen, and he for her."

"And how exactly would you like me to apologise to you, ser?" Arianne questioned, her arm resting along the back of her chair, "It seems premature to be declaring your brilliance, besides. Your brother is only going for a horse ride, he is not yet married."

“Walks outside, horse rides, spending time alone together - it all leads to the same thing,” Jaime protested, waving a dismissive hand. “You aren’t very optimistic. Have you even noticed how often they’re with each other?”

“I think Arianne is just trying to be realistic,” Margaery interjected, thinking that the two did enough bickering in King’s Landing for the lot of people there. “We’re all hoping for the best.”

“Ah, my beautiful queen, always trying to solve problems that don’t exist. Arianne and I are having a nice back and forth. There’s no need to regulate our conversation,” Jaime said, prompting Margaery to narrow her eyes at him.

"You’d do well to speak to your queen with more respect," Robb spoke up, turning to Margaery and adding mostly jokingly, "What punishment do you think would be adequate, sweetheart? Beheading?"

"There are other parts of him you could remove," Arianne added, raising her eyebrows.

“Other parts wouldn’t shut him up, Arianne,” Margaery exclaimed. “And beheading lets him take the easy way out. I say exile. It keeps his mouth from running anywhere near us and since there will be no ladies around, he’ll have no chance to procreate, thank the gods.”

Jaime’s mouth fell open in dramatics. “So the truth comes out. It’s good to know how you all feel about me. You’d be doing a great disservice to the kingdoms by ridding them of me.”

"I rather fail to see how, since all you do is lounge around the Red Keep eating the food and drinking the wine," Robb commented, looking sceptical, "My queen, as usual, has the right idea. Perhaps you’d like Bear Island? I’m sure the ladies there would be _most_ impressed by some of your words.”

Arianne gave a grin. “Do you fear ladies who can take care of themselves, Ser Jaime?” she asked as her gaze met his.

“No, I do not, my lady,” Jaime replied, leaning forward slightly towards Arianne. “In fact, I value a woman who can take care of herself. The world is full of too many damsels and never enough knights.”

Margaery suddenly felt uncomfortable watching her friend and the Kingslayer, as if intruding on a personal moment. She reached for her husband’s hand. “Sweetheart, it’s getting late. We should say goodnight to our girls before they fall asleep,” she suggested to him quietly.

Robb nodded in agreement with Margaery, his eyes having narrowed slightly at Jaime and Arianne for a moment. He took her hand in his and stood to his feet before helping his wife rise from her seat as well. “If you’ll excuse us,” he said, “Margaery and I have a few matters to attend to before retiring for the night. It was nice seeing you, Lady Arianne.”

"I had best be on my way as well," Arianne said, immediately sitting up straighter in her seat, "I would not wish to disturb you."

"Feel free to take your time," Robb reassured her, "We’re going to the nursery for a little while."

Margaery nodded her head. “Goodnight, Arianne, Jaime,” she said softly, leaving the room with her husband. If their two guests were left alone, she would make sure that she and Robb did not return to their solar for a good while.

Jaime clamped his mouth shut, looking down at his hands rather than at the woman close to him. His heart had begun to beat faster as soon as the king and queen left. He had been avoiding being alone with Arianne on purpose, the truth being of all the ladies that come to court recently, she was the only one who occupied his mind.

Arianne’s gaze fixed on Jaime while he looked away from her and she bit on her own bottom lip, feeling nothing but frustration. There were plenty of handsome men in King’s Landing, she had told herself countless times. She had even kissed some of them, considered inviting one to her bed on nights when it seemed particularly empty. But in the end there was always something missing, something else that she wanted, and all she knew for certain was that she hated Jaime Lannister.

"Well, I really should go," she spoke up, rising from her seat, "I think it a good job you don’t have a preference for damsels, Ser Jaime. I don’t think such a lady could handle you."

“Are you that desperate not to spend time in my company?” Jaime asked, somewhat offended that she wanted to leave so quickly. He stood up as well, nearly towering over her, looking down at her face as he mustered a smile. He was being stupid; he should have let her walk away like every other time they found themselves alone together, but for some reason he couldn’t let her go this time around. “Do you really hate me as much as you let on? Or is it just an act? You must tell me, my lady.”

Arianne placed a hand on her hip and looked up at Jaime, trying not to show she was slightly taken aback by his question. She ignored the alarm bells that were going off in her head over the fact that she was currently in a situation she had actively tried her best to avoid. “Why does it matter to you?” she challenged him, “I’ve never known the Kingslayer to care much about what other people think.”

Jaime stepped closer to Arianne while still keeping some distance between them. “Because I care what you think,” he blurted before he had the time to think about what he was saying. “Gods know why, but… I think it might break my heart if you truly hated me, my lady,” he said softly, a sincere smile on his face as his gaze didn’t drop from hers. “There are no women like you. Only you.”

"Well, I’ll say one thing for you. You do know how to get a lady’s attention," Arianne remarked, her own voice soft. She reached forwards and placed a hand on Jaime’s chest, pushing to get him to sit down again. "And you are far too tall," she commented, "Far be it from me to break any hearts. But I think if you don’t want people to hate you then you’re going about it much the wrong way."

Jaime sat down as Arianne bid, though it was more of him falling into a chair than any sort of graceful movement. He nearly reached her height as he sat up then. “I’m not so concerned about _people_ as I am of one person specifically,” he remarked, trying not to let on that his mouth had gone dry and his breathing shallow. “Let me know how can I change your mind, princess.”

Arianne leant forwards once Jaime was sat down and ran her hands over his shoulders as she looked at him. He looked so different to the men of Dorne and different even to the men of King’s Landing, with his blonde hair and blue eyes. He was most definitely a Lannister and Arianne knew little about the Lannisters, beyond the fact that her family loathed them. She knew little about Jaime, too, she realised, but in her time at King’s Landing he had surprised her.

"This would be where you would kiss me, ser," she said softly.

Jaime let out a slow breath before leaning forwards to capture Arianne’s lips with his own, unable to deny her request. He was a bundle of nerves, thinking of how Cersei was the last woman he kissed, the _only_ woman he had kissed, but soon those thoughts melted away to be replaced by Arianne who was so very different to his sister in so many ways.

His hands slid over her hips and he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to him. His mind clouded over with her exotic smell and her soft, perfect lips on his.

Arianne shifted forwards until she had lowered herself onto Jaime’s lap, her legs either side of him as her mouth opened under his. She kissed him in return fervently, one hand in his hair and the other running down his back, thinking to herself that if this was to get Jaime Lannister out of her system then she was at least going to make the most of it. She did not expect to find herself speechless as she slowly pulled away, her gaze meeting his again.

“Why did you stop?” Jaime asked softly. Though their kisses were anything but tender, he felt the need for such a gesture, bringing his hand up to tuck a tendril of hair behind her ear. He leaned in to press his lips to hers again, finding that it was hard to resist now that he knew what it was like to kiss her. “Gods, if that was hating me, I’d love to find out what you’d do if you liked me,” he teased. He quirked an eyebrow at her as she was silent still. “You normally have words for the both of us, my lady,” he noted, a smile growing on his face.

Arianne heard herself give a small laugh, and she wasn’t entirely sure where the smile on her face came from. It was gone just as quickly as it had appeared, however, as she cleared her throat and moved to lift herself off of Jaime. “Yes, well, thank you,” she said, “I just wanted to know what that would be like.”

Jaime’s face paled, his smile quickly fading. He had opened his arms for the first time to someone other than Cersei. He’d allowed himself to be vulnerable for Arianne, who he was sure would gladly kiss the next man that walked past her at any given opportunity. He truly had the worst taste in women.

But if she was fine, he was fine. He couldn’t let on how upset she had made him. “I hope it was all you dreamt of and more,” he said, the words sounding colder than he anticipated. He stood up and brushed past her, opening the door to the solar and closing it shut behind him, leaving her in the room alone.

Arianne couldn’t help but be taken aback by Jaime’s unexpectedly cold tone, particularly when she was used to him barely ever being serious. Her arms folded around her body as she was left alone in the solar, her thoughts inevitably going back to when he’d been kissing her. Yes, she hated Jaime Lannister. Of that much she was certain.


	39. Lyanna and Ned

It was not long before the day of Edmure and Roslin’s wedding was upon them, and the couple had made their way to Riverrun to make preparations a week or so earlier. Following their lead was the party from King’s Landing who was invited. Because the journey was not so far, everyone had packed in moderation, and the Queen’s Carriage was swapped for a smaller, more mobile carriage that Margaery was currently occupying.

Arianne had given her horse some rest for a while and joined her queen, and the two were in conversation as they traveled along River Road.

“I feel as if I might burst,” Margaery admitted with a laugh, hugging her arms over her stomach. “I’m glad there will be other weddings to attend this year. I won’t be much fun at all at this one.”

Arianne gave a small laugh of her own, diverting her gaze from the window of the carriage to Margaery’s very pregnant stomach. Her thoughts had been many, many leagues away when she’d heard her friend speak, but then lately they often seemed to be.

"You really do look as if you’re carrying more than just a baby in there," she remarked, raising her eyebrows, "Are you as convinced as your brother is that it’s a boy?"

“I’m not sure. I’m trying not to predict something and have it be entirely wrong,” Margaery replied with a smile. “Either way, he or she is going to be big.” She furrowed her brow as she looked at the other woman who seemed to be lost in thought. “Is something wrong, dear?” she asked softly. “You’ve been awfully quiet, and I can’t help but notice your mind is somewhere else today.”

"I don’t envy you for having to be the one to give birth to him or her," Arianne admitted. When Margaery spoke again she shook her head adamantly, giving a small sigh. "It’s nothing, I just…sometimes the foolish things we do prey on our minds," she answered, "I’m usually quite good at leaving the past in the past, but this particular foolish act won’t seem to leave me."

“You know you can tell me whatever’s on your mind,” Margaery insisted. She reached her arm out to give Arianne a gentle pat on the knee. “Even if you think it’s foolish. I’ve never known you to be hard on yourself, so it must be important. And perhaps it will free your mind to talk about it. I’ll pass no judgement, I promise.”

Arianne gave Margaery a small, grateful smile. Her gaze dropped to the floor as she explained herself hesitantly. “I…I kissed a man,” she said quietly, “Which wouldn’t be a problem were it not for the fact that the man was Jaime Lannister.”

Margaery’s eyes widened in response to Arianne’s statement. “Well, I cannot say I’m surprised, not by the way you two go back and forth, but…” she trailed off, pursing her lips. “It was different, then? To the other men you have kissed?” She realized she had very little experience to relate to her friend. She had only ever kissed two men, and Renly and Robb were like night and day. She could only really compare them to each other, and it was obvious that the man she loved would win out for many reasons. But Arianne didn’t kiss people because of marriage or love.

"Yes. I mean…no. Perhaps," Arianne answered uncertainly, "I don’t know what I was expecting. He is…infuriatingly attractive and I think I just imagined that if I kissed him and got it over with then I could forget about him. But it hasn’t worked out quite the way I’d imagined."

Margaery could not help the smile that appeared on her face. She knew all too well what it was like to not be able to get a certain man out of her mind. “And what did he do?” she asked gently. “I thought he was a man of all talk and no action when it came to women, but perhaps I was wrong. Or it could just be that you are the exception.”

"Oh, no, he’s mostly definitely a man of action when it’s called for," Arianne remarked, more to herself than to Margaery. She hesitated for a moment before answering her question. "He…I think I made the mistake of underestimating his feelings," she said, "I don’t know. He was…different with me. I hadn’t seen that side to him before."

“Oh, my dear Arianne, I knew you would enchant all of the men in King’s Landing, but I never dreamed you would capture Jaime Lannister’s heart,” Margaery exclaimed with a smile, shaking her head. “I know you don’t owe him anything, but perhaps it’s unwise to toy with his emotions. It sounds to me as if he truly harbours feelings of affection towards you.”

"You flatter me, my queen," Arianne said, giving Margaery a small smile in return, "And I believe you are right. I’m planning on staying well away from him from now on. I do not wish to lead him on…or do any more damage than I appear to have already done."

Margaery didn’t say anything else to her friend, only giving her a small nod. She wouldn’t force the matter on her any longer, but she had a feeling Arianne would not be able to stay away from Jaime, just as she was unable to stay away from Robb. Their carriage eventually came to a stop, and she hoped that they had reached Riverrun.

The carriage door opened to the sight of a bright-eyed Robb, who directed a smile at Margaery and Arianne. Instead of offering a hand for Margaery, however, he lifted his knee so his boot rested on the step up into the carriage. “There’s a ways to go yet, sweetheart,” he said, noticing his wife seemed to be about to get up, “But I was wondering if I might ride in here with you for a little while.”

"I ought to return to my horse," Arianne remarked, placing her hand on Margaery’s knee, "Thank you, though, your grace."

“Of course, Arianne,” Margaery replied, watching as Robb stepped out of the way for her to exit the carriage. She scooted over a bit to make room for him and he took a seat next to her, her smile growing wider in his presence. “Thank you for joining me, my love,” she said softly, reaching for his hand. “The journey is sure to seem a lot quicker with you by my side.”

"I would say the same," Robb said with a smile in return, bringing Margaery’s hand up so he could press a kiss to her knuckles, "I hope you’ll like Riverrun. I like it very much, although it feels strange to be going back. The last time I was there we were planning our attack on King’s Landing."

“The attack that would change our lives forever,” Margaery remarked with a raise of her eyebrows. She was not very agile at the present, but she leant in to rest her head on Robb’s shoulder, just wanting to be closer to him. “It’s where you were born and where your mother grew, so it must be a wonderful place. I can’t imagine not liking Riverrun.”

Robb slid his arm behind Margaery’s back, bringing her in as close as he could. “You really are giving your mother a great deal of trouble, aren’t you?” he remarked jokingly, glancing at his wife’s very large belly, “We’ll have to have words when you come out.”

Margaery laughed, running her fingers over Robb’s hand. “Don’t worry, Papa is all talk,” she said, looking down at her stomach as well. “Once he sees you for the first time and looks into your small, blinking blue eyes, he’ll fall in love with you and forget all about scolding you. As will I.”

Robb let out a laugh of his own, the smile on his face growing into a grin. “You mustn’t tell our child these things. He or she will already come out with no respect for their parents,” he teased, leaning in to press a kiss under Margaery’s ear, “I am excited to meet them, though.”

“I’m excited as well,” Margaery agreed, tilting her head up to return Robb’s gesture, pressing her lips below his jaw. “Thank you, sweetheart, for making me feel beautiful and loved when I am thrice my normal size,” she teased, nuzzling into his neck. “I’ve thought a lot about kissing you today. Only a month or so until we can do so properly.”

"You are beautiful and most loved, not only by me but by so many. Thank you for carrying our child and putting up with your husband’s terrible jesting as well," Robb said playfully in return before his eyebrows raised, "Really? Tell me of these thoughts because I think they may be similar to mine."

“Well, where do I begin?” Margaery asked, flipping Robb’s hand over in her own, her fingers dancing over his. “We’ll be in bed, both of us naked as our name days. We’ll be so close that you couldn’t fit a sliver of grass between us if you tried, and our arms will be around each other. And I’ll whisper how much I love you against your skin, and you’ll kiss me until I don’t have any air left in my lungs to speak… How does that sound?”

"That sounds…" Robb attempted to answer, but he fell short, "You have a talent for always being better than my imagination." He leant in towards his wife to leave a lingering kiss on her lips. "You have somewhere to be, then, after the baby is born and you are feeling up to it. Don’t make any other plans," he murmured to her teasingly, "And I’ll kiss you many times before then, as well."

“I look forward to that day, and I would not miss it, not for anything,” Margaery promised, smiling warmly at her husband. “I am glad you are taking the initiative because I believe if I lean forwards anymore I will fall flat on my face,” she joked, her head dropping to press a kiss to his shoulder. “I love you so much, sweetheart. I know I must tell you that nearly ten times a day, but I never want you to forget.” They fell into a comfortable silence for some time, and Margaery was glad that Robb did not neglect his commitment as many kisses were exchanged between the two of them on the rest of the journey to Riverrun.

* * *

The party from King’s Landing arrived at Riverrun to find the castle surprisingly quiet for a place that was soon to host a wedding. Most of Roslin Frey’s relatives were still resentful towards their king and anyone close to him, but Edmure had tried to make sure as many people as possible from King’s Landing came to see him wed his bride.

Robb found it strange as he had predicted it to be once more in the place where he had planned so many battles, but he couldn’t deny that there was something about Riverrun that always made him feel safe. Most of all, he enjoyed seeing how pleased his mother seemed to be to be back in her childhood home. She had by her own admission felt herself begin to slowly come alive again in the months that had followed Robb and Margaery’s revelation to her about Ned, and returning to Riverrun only seemed to make her even more relaxed. On the day of her brother’s wedding, she hummed to herself as she helped Margaery with her hair.

"It is nice to do this again. Sansa insists she can do her own hair now and Arya won’t let me near hers," she remarked with a small smile, "It’s remarkable how fast they grow."

“You can do my hair anytime,” Margaery replied to her mother-in-law with a smile. “Especially when I am in this condition.” She had found herself rather alarmed and somewhat embarrassed that morning as Robb had to help her get out of bed, though he insisted that it was no trouble at all. She was beginning to wonder if Arianne’s words about carrying more than one child had any merit, and she wasn’t sure if the thought thrilled or terrified her. “I don’t know what I’ll do when Karine and Julie get to be that age,” she added.

"You’ll wish they were little again and still listened to everything you said," Catelyn said, giving a chuckle, "But then there is the good side of them getting older, which is that they become more than just your children. Each one of them becomes their own person, and you feel fortunate just to know them."

“I feel Karine is already reaching such a stage,” Margaery agreed with a smile. “She wants to do things on her own time. She likes picking flowers, riding on a horse with her papa, playing with her dolls, and, of course, asking for you every second of the day. It’s such a joy to see. There’s so much love in that little heart of hers.” She felt her eyes welling with tears and she laughed as she brushed them away. “Gods, I’ve been so emotional as of late.”

"It is normal to be, my child," Catelyn noted, "I’m sure you remember from carrying your daughters, who are two of the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my life. I was not told that being a grandmother would be so wonderful."

Catelyn pulled back and tilted her head slightly to one side and then the other, examining her work on Margaery’s hair. “There, I think that should suffice,” she declared, “This reminds me of helping you on your wedding day.”

“Thank you,” Margaery said in return, bringing a hand up to carefully run over the braids fashioned neatly on the top of her head. It was a Northern style, that much she could tell without looking, and she smiled brightly. “That was one of the greatest days… I can remember it as though it were yesterday. I can hardly believe it’s been so long.” She stood slowly from her chair and turned to face Catelyn, placing a hand on the other woman’s arm. “You shouldn’t have brought up my wedding when I’m in such a state, Mother,” she added teasingly.

"I apologise. Soon enough I will be the emotional one watching my little brother getting married - to Roslin Frey, who would have imagined?" Catelyn said as she took both of Margaery’s hands in her own and admitted, "I am so very glad you married Robb."

“Life takes the most unusual twists and turns sometimes,” Margaery exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears again at Catelyn’s words. “From the moment I met you, you were very different to any other woman I had ever encountered. I respected you so much and aspired to be like you - to raise my children to be like yours with the hope that they would love me as much as yours love you. It makes me so happy to see you smile as you are now and to hear you call me your child. I love you so much. Not only did I gain the most wonderful husband, but the most wonderful mother as well.”

"By the gods, I don’t know why you wish to be like me, child. I wish I was more like you. You are so full of life and I was filled with bitterness and resentment by the time I was your age," Catelyn admitted, shaking her head adamantly,  "I love you as a daughter of mine. And you are good for Robb. He needs you. I hope he realises just how much."

“I think he knows,” Margaery replied softly, a warm smile on her face. “Just as I know how much I need him. I hope the gods bless us with so many years together that we lose track when counting them. I thank them every day for letting our paths cross.” She clutched tightly to Catelyn’s hands, wishing that she was sitting again, but she did not let on that she was uncomfortable. “We should make our way down to the sept,” she suggested.

"That we should," Catelyn agreed, giving Margaery a smile in return. She made her way over to the door just as Robb came down the corridor, in the company of a man Catelyn knew very well indeed.

"Will you allow me to escort you, little Cat?" Brynden Tully’s horse voice questioned with a smile, offering up his arm to his niece.

"Only if you will stop insisting on calling me ‘little’, Uncle," Catelyn answered with a small laugh.

Robb, meanwhile, walked over to stand by his wife and raised his eyebrows slightly at her hairstyle as he offered up his arm to her. “You look beautiful,” he said quietly, leaning in towards her.

“Thank you,” Margaery said in reply, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. She closed the small distance between her and Robb’s lips, giving him a tender kiss. “You’re very handsome, sweet husband.” She looked around the room and gave a small laugh. “It seems I am outnumbered by those with the Tully colouring,” she teased. Even Brynden still had traces of red in his now gray hair. She latched onto Robb’s arm as they made their way down the corridor.

* * *

_"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am hers and she is mine, from this day until the end of my days."_

There was a smile on Robb’s face later that day as he sat in the sept of Riverrun, watching as Edmure replaced Roslin’s cloak with a blue and red one of House Tully. It had felt a little awkward for him to stand up at the front and remove Roslin’s cloak as her king, but he was content now that he was back sitting next to Margaery with his hand in hers. It seemed completely unimaginable that the plan was once for him to marry Roslin, particularly when Edmure and Roslin looked at each other with gazes full of affection as they had been doing throughout the ceremony. This is how it ought to be, Robb thought. He considered himself very fortunate to have found someone whom he loved with every fibre of his being, and he was definitely glad that Roslin had found the same after everything she had been through. The bride and groom looked overjoyed and the ceremony at the sept was beautiful, though Robb couldn’t help but think that he liked his and Margaery’s better.

The feast that evening was full of celebration and laughter. Everyone’s plates were filled with fresh fish caught from the river, and Edmure did not seem to mind at all that music filled the great hall, especially not when Roslin took his hand to dance. Margaery urged her husband to join in with his mother as his partner, and her heart was filled with joy to see Lady Catelyn smiling so much. All of the guests stayed up well into the night, though the queen had retired to her chambers a bit earlier in attempts to get some rest. She found that, despite the fact that she was so happy, the events of day had been taxing on her. When she had changed into her shift, her baby decided that was the best time to wake up, and so she was unsuccessful in falling asleep as she felt the little boy or girl in her stomach kick at her repeatedly.

Robb returned to the room he and Margaery were sharing late that night, treading quietly for fear of waking his wife. He noticed her shifting in bed, however, and when he stepped closer to the bed he saw her eyes were open. He ran a hand comfortingly over her shoulder before he stepped back and began to undress. “You’re still awake, sweetheart?” he asked softly, “Sorry, I tried to get away sooner but it seems a lot of people had things they wished to discuss with me.”

“Yes, my love,” Margaery replied, making a small noise of discomfort as she turned slightly to look at Robb. “This baby is determined to keep me up. He or she won’t stop kicking. Perhaps you should give them a scolding once they arrive,” she jested quietly, running her hand over her mountain of a stomach. She reached for her husband’s hand once he was finished undressing and placed it over her belly so that he could feel as well. “Eddard or Lyanna wants out.”

"By the gods," Robb remarked quietly, surprised by just how much the baby appeared to be moving underneath his hand. He was beginning to wonder if Loras’s suspicions were correct and it really was a boy Margaery was carrying because he was fairly certain Karine and Julianne hadn’t ever kicked that much. "I should give them a scolding now. Perhaps I ought to try my king voice?" he suggested playfully, hoping to cheer up his wife more than anything, " _Son or daughter, now is not the time to be keeping your mother awake._ ”

Margaery laughed, running her thumb along the back of Robb’s hand. “It doesn’t seem to be working,” she jested, wondering what on earth could be making the baby move as much as it was. “But it was a good attempt, nonetheless. Perhaps he or she is mad that they didn’t get to join in with the dancing tonight.” She shifted slightly so she was sitting up a bit more against the pillows, smiling at her husband. “Will you kiss me?” she asked him softly, her cheeks flushing red again.

"Well, I’m sure your mother wishes she could be dancing, too, but she has to carry you so you ought to be grateful," Robb told Margaery’s stomach in jest before glancing at her as she sat up. He could only smile at her question, looking at her fondly as she turned slightly red. "Anytime you wish," he answered, leaning forwards to meet her lips in a deep kiss.

Margaery’s heart gave a small leap in her chest as Robb leaned in to kiss her, and their baby stopped kicking for a moment or two before starting up again. “Thank you,” she said as they pulled away, giving her husband a smile. “I don’t know if that will help at all with my sleep, but it certainly made me feel a lot better.” She settled back down against the pillows, patting the spot beside her. “He or she has to stop kicking eventually, right?” she asked, though she knew neither of them had the answer. “I will just have to wait it out.”

"I’m glad," Robb said, giving a small laugh before he nodded and moved to get into bed. He settled down beside his wife and turned his head, leaning in to softly kiss her neck this time instead. "When we couldn’t sleep back in Winterfell, Old Nan used to tell us stories. Wild tales, sometimes from beyond the Wall. My mother used to get annoyed when she told us the scary ones because they only made us more reluctant to sleep," he remarked with a chuckle, "But they weren’t all scary. She told us tales of heroes, too. She once told me the sky was blue because we all lived inside the eye of a blue-eyed giant."

Margaery closed her eyes, resting the hand that could reach Robb on his chest. “That would be something, would it not?” she asked sleepily, giving a small laugh. “If we were all just hitching a ride on a giant?” She felt the baby begin to settle and she breathed a sigh of relief. “One day I will tell our children stories of you when they can’t fall asleep. I hope they all appreciate how remarkable their father is. They’re very lucky.”

"They will enjoy hearing you tell them stories, I’m certain. I love the sound of your voice," Robb said softly in return, "But tell them stories of us. Tell them of the adventures we’ve been on to far away places and the adventures we’re still to go on. And a few scary stories, too, just to keep them in line."

“Of the Wildlings snatching them from their beds if they aren’t respectful of us,” Margaery joked, feeling herself drifting off. “I will tell them all about us, I promise. It’s good that we’ve been to so many places and seen so many things. They will have no doubts that their parents are the best in all of Westeros. And the most modest as well.” She laughed softly, snuggling closer to Robb. “Goodnight, my love.”

"Goodnight, my pearl," Robb whispered back to Margaery. He smiled to himself as he noticed her breathing become heavier, happy that she’d finally managed to get to sleep. Robb closed his own eyes as well, but he found that he had some trouble of his own drifting off.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he was not quite asleep when he heard the sound of a knock at the door. Turning to one side, he was relieved to see Margaery did not seem to have been roused by the noise, and he got out of bed as carefully as he could to step over towards the door. When he first opened the door sleepily he saw nothing, and he had to direct his gaze downwards to get a proper look at the person who was outside.

"Tyrion?" he said, his brow furrowing. He bid for the other man to move a little and he stepped out of the door, closing it behind him. "Has something happened?" he asked quietly.

“Yes, your grace,” Tyrion said quietly with a frown on his lips. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, especially after a day of celebration, but I’ve just received word on a problem in King’s Landing.“As much as we’ve tried to prepare the people for winter’s coming, they don’t seem to understand the concept of staying calm. There have been several riots, people fighting over furs, and the City Watch cannot cope with the crime because of the surplus of those entering the city due to them believing the long winter will be easier there. Lord Willas sent a messenger by horse, so we know it must be serious. I suggest we leave as soon as possible.”

Robb’s expression was stern as he nodded his head at Tyrion in understanding. He had already been made somewhat aware before by Willas of the recent influx of people to King’s Landing, but he hadn’t anticipated the problem would get so bad so quickly. “We’ll leave first thing in the morning with Arianne,” he told Tyrion, “And the queen, too, if she wishes to come. I think I’ll feel better if she’s safe in the Red Keep with Maester Luwin nearby.”

Tyrion glanced sideways at the sleeping form of Margaery Tyrell, nodding his head in a agreement with Robb. “It would be unwise to leave her here without you when she is in such a state,” he said with the smallest of smiles, “In fact, I don’t think she would let you…. Goodnight, your grace. I will see you when dawn breaks.”

"Goodnight. Get some sleep, Tyrion," Robb bid the other man with a small smile of his own. He nodded his head as Tyrion took his leave and then made his way back to his bed, slipping in quietly beside Margaery once more. There were a great many things on his mind after hearing the news from King’s Landing, but his wife’s hair smelled of flowers and that was admittedly all he cared about as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Early the following morning, the servants loaded a small amount of luggage into the carriage the queen was taking and a small party was there to see off the king and queen, Arianne, Tyrion, and their accompanying members of the Kingsguard Wendel Manderly and Robin Flint. Robb stepped forwards when they were soon to depart and clapped Edmure on the back while Roslin stood beside him smiling.

"I’m sorry to have to leave so soon, Uncle," Robb said, "But don’t be concerned over matters in King’s Landing. Enjoy your time with your lady wife."

"Robb, there is absolutely no need to leave Ser Loras with me," Catelyn protested, turning to glance at the young knight beside her, "He will be of much better service going with you. His duty is to protect you.”

"Me and my family. Since Margaery is coming with me, Ser Loras will be assigned to protect the other person I hold dearest to my heart," Robb affirmed, giving a smile, "It’s not up for discussion, Mother."

"The worst part about being a mother to a king is when he remembers that he is one," Catelyn remarked teasingly to Margaery.

“And the worst part to being his wife, though I should not complain,” Margaery said, pursing her lips in a smile before taking Lady Catelyn’s hands. “I will see you soon, Mother.”

“Be safe, Nephew,” Edmure remarked, clasping Roslin’s hand tightly in his own. If the matters at King’s Landing were concerning to him, it did not show. He had a wide smile on his face and seemed to emanate happiness as his new wife stood close to him. “We will return to King’s Landing in a week.”

Margaery was helped into the carriage by her husband who climbed in after her. Their baby had calmed a bit, but was still kicking gently at her stomach as she sat down, giving a small sigh. She would be glad to be back with Maester Luwin soon and get to rest in the month before Eddard or Lyanna was meant to arrive. She settled her head against Robb’s shoulder as they took off on River Road back towards their home.

* * *

The journey along the River Road was one that Robb knew only too well, and it was a tranquil one on that morning. Margaery even fell into a peaceful sleep for part of the way, and Robb kept an arm around her while he looked out of the window, lost in thought. There had been some sunshine that morning, but as the hours went by the sky appeared to be getting darker and it looked as if it was threatening to rain. He pointed out as much to his wife when she woke up a short while later and lifted her head slightly from his shoulder.

"I’ll be the lucky one soon enough to be in here and not riding in the rain," Robb joked as he absently turned over Margaery’s hand in his, "I wanted to ask what you thought of not stopping at Castle Darry and going straight to King’s Landing instead. I would quite like to get back soon, but it’s no problem at all if you’d prefer to take a break during the journey."

“No, that’s fine, my love,” Margaery said quietly in reply, still feeling tired from her sleep earlier. “The sooner we get home, the better. I just want a comfortable bed to lie in until this baby decides they are ready to arrive.” She looked outside as a few drops of rain hit the window of the carriage, and she gave Robb a small smile. “We are fortunate to be in here instead of outside.” She gently squeezed his hand. “I dreamt while I was sleeping that Karine and Julianne were playing with their new baby brother. I blame Loras for making me dream such things.”

"Then we are agreed," Robb said softly. He gave Margaery a smile in return, which only grew at her mention of her dream. "Did you?" he questioned, unable to help but feel a twinge of excitement at the thought. He wondered to himself what a son of his and his wife’s would be like, and how different raising him would be to raising his two daughters. He imagined himself holding a boy in his arms, watching him grow, and being everything his own father had been to him and everything he hadn’t. "Well, you never know. Perhaps—"

Robb never got to finish the rest of his sentence as it was drowned out by the noise that followed. Two loud cracks that sounded like tree branches breaking preceded the carriage coming to a very sharp, sudden halt, and before he knew it he felt himself hurtling forwards together with Margaery.

Margaery let out a shriek as she flew forward, luckily catching herself with her hands, if by some sort of instinct to protect her stomach first. She reached for Robb once she had righted herself, more terrified for his safety than her own, her hands shaking as she placed one on his shoulder. But before she could ask him if he was alright, the door to the carriage banged open.There stood a man wielding a rusty sword, rain dripping from his hair as he surveyed the scene, looking first at the luggage and then Robb and Margaery. “Get out!” he urged, brandishing his sword at them. “And be quick about-“

There was a dull thud as a rock hit the side of the man’s head, and he fell to the ground, revealing Tyrion who was looking at the king and queen with fear in his eyes.

Robb’s hand had been on the pommel of his sword when he’d watched the man who’d entered the carriage disappear from his view, only to be replaced with the sight of a fearful Tyrion. He met the other man’s gaze for the briefest of moments and kicked the fallen body away then turned to Margaery, gripping her arm and helping her back into her seat in the carriage. “Stay in here,” he instructed her, “No matter what happens.”

His sword was drawn by the time he stepped out of the carriage into the rain. Robb barely registered the front two wheels of the carriage broken and their horses long gone before he heard footsteps, and he turned around in time for the steel of his sword to meet warm flesh, cutting a wound into the man’s neck that made blood spurt and stained Robb’s arm red.

"Get your hands off me!" Arianne screamed out. She had been pulled off her horse by one man, but he soon no longer presented a problem as she kicked him hard in the head. Another two came after him, however, and she found herself unable to move. They had already pulled her jewels aggressively from her neck, their grip having left bruises on her skin, but she knew full well that they would still have other uses for her. She was struggling to free herself when Ser Robin Flint appeared as if from nowhere to cut down the men holding her.

“Get in the carriage, my lady!” Robin yelled to Arianne, slashing at one man and sticking him in the arm before his blade met the attacker’s heart. The other man who had assaulted the princess looked on in horror before scrambling to escape, abandoning those he had come with and running off the road into the forest. Margaery was watching from her seat, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she tried to process all that was happening. She couldn’t look away from her husband, terrified that he would be hurt by one of the men who she realized had meant to rob them.

The bandit that Airanne had kicked lifted his head and stood on shaky knees. He noticed the carriage and made for it with a sudden ferocity, pulling a dagger from his pocket. “No!” Ser Robin shouted as he jumped in front of the other man, shielding Margaery from view. She watched as they ran into each other, weapons meeting skin, though she could not tell what had happened until the assailant slumped down to the ground, dead. Ser Robin staggered on his feet for a few moments before falling as well.

“Gods,” Margaery breathed, watching as blood ran from Robin’s wound, his eyes beginning to gloss over as he let out a shuddering cough. She forgot Robb’s words as she stood from her seat and got out of the carriage to kneel over the knight, pressing her hands over his chest where he was bleeding in attempts to stop it. “Oh, gods,” she said again, tears streaming down her face. Her hands left him, however, as she felt a sharp pain run through her back and her muscles tighten and then relax.

"He’s gone, your grace," Arianne said, appearing just behind Margaery with tears streaming down her own face. She shook the other woman’s shoulder, urging her to come with her, until she saw the state she was in. "Your grace?" she repeated, her voice full of concern.

"Margaery?!" Robb’s voice called out, and he looked over his shoulder, horrified to see his wife knelt by what looked very much like the body of Robin Flint. The distraction gave enough time for yet another man to charge at him madly with a spear, but before he even had a chance to get close Ser Wendel Manderly drove his sword through the other man’s stomach. Ser Wendel seemed completely possessed by the death of his sworn brother of the Kingsguard, and after he had taken care of his king’s attacker he ran straight into the forest after the one man who had escaped, leaving Robb behind him.

"Your grace, there’s something wrong, I don’t…" Arianne breathed to Robb, her hands still on the queen’s shoulders. Robb stepped over a corpse as he hurried over to his wife, sheathing his sword and kneeling beside her.

"Margaery, are you hurt?" he asked her desperately, "Is it the baby?"

Margaery whimpered, feeling pain similar to that of what she felt in the moments up until Karine and Julianne were born, and she knew her baby was fighting to escape her stomach. “The baby, Robb,” she whispered, her eyes meeting his. She reached for his hands, a fresh set of tears rolling down her face when her body tensed again. “The baby is coming now,” she told him.Tyrion’s head was turned towards the queen when he heard a shout for help echoing through the trees, sounding like Ser Wendel. He shook the damp hair out of his eyes and picked a sword up off of one of the dead bandits. “I’ll go find him, your graces. Do what you must,” he yelled, taking off as fast as his legs would carry him.

"No, no, not now," Robb breathed as his hands gripped Margaery’s. He only just registered Tyrion leaving as he racked his brains trying to remember what was near where they were at present. Castle Darry was far on foot, but if he was fairly certain there was an inn much closer.

"Arianne, take my horse," he commanded, "I need you to go to King’s Landing and tell them what’s happened."

"What? I’m not leaving you both here alone!" Arianne protested, her face still tear-stained as she tried her best to avoid looking at Robin Flint’s body.

"You don’t have a choice!" Robb snapped, "I’m taking Margaery to an inn I pray to the gods is near here. Now go."

Arianne glared at Robb as if she had daggers in her eyes, but she obeyed nonetheless and stood her feet to run over to the horse. Robb, meanwhile, attempted to bring his wife to her feet. “Can you walk, sweetheart?” he asked, letting her rest her weight against him.

Margaery was shaken as she stood, but she wasn’t sure if it was from the baby coming or from all she had just seen. “I think I can manage for a bit,” she said, trying to convince herself more than her husband that she could do it. She took a few steps before her knees gave out and she gripped Robb’s arms as another wave of pain overtook her. “I’m sorry. I’m trying,” she breathed out, frustrated with herself.

"It’s all right. I’ve got you," Robb said softly, lifting Margaery up into his arms to carry her the rest of the way. He knew his strength had to hold out long enough to to take her to the inn and he just tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other, praying that he was heading in the right direction.

Margaery stayed silent as Robb carried her, even when she was hurting so badly she wanted to cry out. He was being strong for her, and so she would be for him. The rain fell heavier, and she buried her face into her husband’s chest, biting down on her lip with each wave of pain. Every time she closed her eyes, the vision of Ser Robin staring up at her filled her mind, and so she fought to keep them open.

* * *

When the door to the Crossroads Inn opened to the sight of a sopping wet young man with a very pregnant woman in his arms, the entire room went quiet. The man’s breathing was rough, blood was spattered across his arm, and the woman he was holding had her face contorted in pain as she clung tightly to him. He barely seemed to be able to get his words out as he looked across the room at the stunned innkeeper.

"Please…help us," he breathed, "She’s having a baby."

It took a few moments before anyone sprung into action, but something seemed to register on the face of the woman beside the innkeeper. She wiped her hands on her apron and ushered Robb up the stairs. “Come this way,” she urged him, a hand on his back as they climbed up to the rooms. Margaery felt Robb place her gently down on the bed, but she did not let go of his hand. “Thank you,” she managed to say, her eyes filling with tears again, and she finally let out a cry in pain, knowing the baby could come at any moment.

"Thank you," Robb echoed his wife, turning briefly to the woman who’d accompanied them. He squeezed Margaery’s hand and sat down beside her on the bed, wrapping his arm around her and hugging her to his chest.

"I don’t suppose you’ve ever delivered a child before?" Robb asked of the woman. He noticed her looking at direwolf on his and Margaery’s stained cloaks and made a split-second decision. "I’m Robb of House Stark," he said, "I’m your king, and this is your queen. You would be handsomely rewarded for helping us." He wasn’t entirely sure if revealing his identity was the best thing to do under the circumstances, but if it would encourage the woman to help them then he was sure there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t say.

The woman’s eyes grew wide as she looked at her king and then queen again. “You’re Catelyn’s son,” she said matter-of-factly. “I’m Masha, and I run this inn… but I don’t know why I’m making introductions, your grace. I’ve never birthed a baby or helped with birthing one, but I suppose I can run downstairs and see if there’s anyone who can be of assistance. Please, do whatever you need. I’ll be back.” She disappeared down the stairs once more, and Margaery looked up at Robb. “I’m cold, sweetheart,” she muttered, her lips trembling slightly. “And scared.” The last admission was nearly lost to her screaming as her body seized up.

Masha came up into the room with another woman in tow, a bundle of clothes in her hands. “This is for your wife,” she told Robb, handing them to him. “Please, if you would help us undress her and get her into something dry. And then Lylla here will take care of her. She’s delivered a few babies before.” She gestured towards the young woman whose face paled a bit as she looked at Margaery.

"I know, my love," Robb breathed.  _I’m scared, too_ , he thought to himself, but it wasn’t what he said out loud. “It’s going to be all right, I promise you. I’m here with you and I’m not going anywhere.” He could only hold her as she screamed with pain, and he subsequently looked up to see Masha returning.

"Thank you, Masha, and you, Lylla," he said earnestly, meeting the younger woman’s eyes and giving her an encouraging nod. He broke from Margaery only to begin to peel off her wet layers of clothing as quickly as possible to get her changed into dry ones instead.

Lylla nodded her head in reply, waiting for the king to finish undressing and redressing the queen before she took her position at the end of the bed. “You need to breathe, your grace,” she said gently before looking at the king. “Are you sure you want to stay?” she asked him. “Husbands don’t normally do.” Margaery felt tears rolling down her face once more, breathing slowly in and out. She began to push, gripping tighter to Robb’s hand in a silent plea for him to stay put where he was, even if the other woman did not want him there.

“The baby is coming,” Lylla announced with wide eyes, as if that was not already evident. “Push harder, your grace.”

"I’m staying," Robb told Lylla with conviction. He was adamant that he wasn’t going to leave Margaery alone again as she had been when she’d given birth to Julianne, particularly not in circumstances such as these. He gripped Margaery’s hand in return and let her squeeze on his as tightly as she needed to, keeping his gaze on her until he heard the sound of a baby gulping for air and beginning to cry.

Lylla had patted the baby’s back and cleared her lungs as Margaery finished pushing her out. “Can you clean her?” the young woman asked Masha, who nodded her head in reply, gently taking the crying girl in her arms and moving to do her job. “Good job, your grace,” she said with a smile, patting the queen’s knee. “You have given birth to a baby girl.”

“It’s not over,” Margaery protested, light-headed as she continued to push. She was feeling exhausted, but her body would not let her rest as a whole new wave of pain flooded her and she screamed again.

“Oh, gods,” Lylla’s eyebrows raised and she looked at Robb, her face growing white again. “Twins, your grace. There is another baby on its way.”

“Twins?” Robb echoed, his voice hoarse. He looked from Lylla to his baby daughter being cleaned up to Margaery, feeling his head spinning from everything he had to take in at once. Under normal circumstances he would be elated to find out he and his wife were gaining not one but two children but these were far, far from normal circumstances. He couldn’t help but be concerned by the amount of blood that seemed to have come along with the newborn girl, but he had no idea how normal it was.

"You can do this, Margaery," he encouraged his wife quietly as it was the only thing he could think of that might help, "It’ll all be over soon and we’ll be holding our children in our arms. I’m here and I love you so much."

Margaery began to sob, clinging to Robb’s hand and working with all of her might to give birth to the second twin. She couldn’t hope to answer him as she bit down on her lip so hard that she drew blood. But her efforts were not in vain as soon the sound of another baby’s cries joined the first. “A boy, your grace!” Lylla exclaimed, and Masha exchanged the now clean baby girl for the boy to wash him down as well. But the tears did not stop flowing from Margaery’s eyes, and though something in her mind was telling her happy about the news, she felt herself fighting to keep her eyes open, dizzier than ever before.

Lylla looked down, her lips turning into a frown. “Gods, she is losing a lot of blood,” she whispered, seemingly unable to believe it. “Your grace, lie flat!” she urged. “It might help.”

Robb barely had time to register that he had a son before he turned to look at Margaery and immediately knew something was very, very wrong. As soon as Lylla made her exclamation, he reached to remove the pillows out from behind his wife and allow her to lie back on the bed.

"What’s happening?!" Robb demanded of the young woman, holding on to Margaery’s hand with both of his own. He watched as his wife’s eyes almost fluttered closed once, twice, and he felt as if he could no longer breathe. "No, no, no," he pleaded desperately, "Stay with me, Margaery. I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise, but I need you to stay with me."

"I don’t know!" Lylla admitted, her eyes flooding with tears. "I’m sorry, I don’t… sometimes these things happen." She wasn’t sure the king was paying attention to her anymore, however, as he stayed close to his wife, not caring as the sheets around her became soaked with blood.

Margaery slowly moved her legs to lie flat on the bed, but it did not seem to help any. The pain was so intense and her head was so dizzy. She was quickly slipping away - to what she did not know. All she could think was that she’d never get to see Karine and Julianne’s smiles, she’d never get to hold her new baby boy and girl, she’d never get kiss Robb or tell him she loved him again. She fought to speak the words to him, but she was unsure if they ever left her lips as the pain overwhelmed her and all was black.


	40. Crossroads Inn

Willas Tyrell was dressed in his underclothes and his wife had a robe wrapped around her as the two of them made their way from the Tower of the Hand to the main entrance of the Red Keep, having been woken up by a servant who had announced the arrival of none other than Arianne Martell. Willas was puzzled by the notion of Arianne arriving by herself and in the middle of the night, and his confusion turned to alarm when he saw the state the Princess of Dorne was in. Her clothes were torn and dirty, she’d been stripped of her jewellery and there were cuts and bruises across her body that gave the impression that she’d been in some kind of fight.

"Lord Willas," Arianne breathed, "We got your message…we were attacked on the way back…"

"Easy, Arianne," Dacey bid, stepping forward to lend the other woman some support, "What happened? Who was attacked?"

"The carriage. The king and queen, me, Lord Tyrion, Ser Robin and Ser Wendel. They were trying to rob us," Arianne explained further, "They killed Ser Robin. And then the queen felt the baby coming, and the king was going to take her to an inn."

Willas could only stand still blinking at Arianne for a moment, completely stunned. “Margaery…how could this happen?!” he exclaimed, “And Ser Robin…by the gods.”

Jaime Lannister, upon hearing the ruckus going on outside his room and the thundering of footsteps in the corridor outside, naturally felt the need to investigate what was going on. He vaguely heard Arianne’s name and Willas Tyrell mentioned among the people who were walking down the hall, and he hesitated before making his way towards the Tower of the Hand. Sure enough, he found a small party of people standing outside of Willas’s chambers, but everyone else was lost on him as soon as he saw the princess.

“Seven hells, Arianne, what happened to you?” he asked, hurrying over to her. He reached out his hand to gently move the damp hair from her neck, noting the dark bruises on her skin. “Please tell me it was nothing too serious.” He dropped his hand and looked towards the other man in the hall. “Let the lady sit down, at least,” he said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Yes, sorry, sit down, my lady," Willas said, beckoning the other woman into the nearest room they could find with a chair. Dacey had returned to his side, and was looking worriedly at her husband. "I need to tell Garlan and go find them," he said softly to her, "If something’s happened to Margaery, I…"

"I’ll go with you, my love," Dacey affirmed, "But King Robb is with her, at least. I’m certain our king would do whatever it took to help her." She looked over at Arianne, who seemed to have temporarily lost the ability to speak and was merely looking up at Jaime. "She said their carriage was attacked on the way here," Dacey explained for her.

"Your brother…he was fine last I saw him," Arianne told Jaime, "After Ser Robin died, Ser Wendel seemed to go mad and he charged into the forest after one of the men who attacked us. Your brother went after him."

“Ser Robin is _dead?”_ Jaime asked incredulously, sinking into a chair of his own. “Thank the gods Tyrion is alright, but… What sort of madness is this?” He looked over at Arianne who seemed to be in a state of shock, and he held out his open palm towards her, offering her his hand for support.

"It all happened so quickly. He probably saved my life," Arianne answered quietly. She stared at Jaime’s hand for a moment before she reached for it with her own, her fingers curling around his.

"All right, we must send a messenger to Riverrun at once to tell the others," Willas declared, "And ready our horses and wake Garlan and Maester Luwin. Where did you say they were, Lady Arianne?"

"I don’t know exactly," Arianne said, "Not far from Castle Darry…I can take you there if you wish."

“There’s an inn where the road going north forks into three. I’m sure that’s where the king would have taken the queen if they were close,” Jaime remarked, squeezing Arianne’s hand.

“Were you close to where the Trident splits, my lady?” he asked her gently. “If you can give some details then Willas will be able find it… I think it best that _you_ get some sleep tonight. If you’re still wanting to go tomorrow, I will escort you there.”

"Yes, I think so. I’m sorry, I don’t know this country well…but I think I saw the river splitting from my horse," Arianne answered with a nod at Jaime.

"For once, I think the Kingslayer is right," Dacey said to Willas, "I’ve ridden from Riverrun to King’s Landing with the king and across the Riverlands. We’ll find them. Lady Arianne, you ought to stay here."

Jaime nodded his head in response to Dacey, though he could not help but narrow his eyes at her when she did not call him by his proper name. “Watch your backs, my lord, my lady,” he told the couple in front of him. “And try not to draw too much attention to yourselves. Westeros has gone mad over winter’s approach.”

He turned to the woman who was still clasping his hand. “I trust you don’t want my help anymore as you have servants who will get you into some warmer clothes and see you’re safe as you sleep. Seek me out tomorrow if you wish to travel north,” he said, giving Arianne’s hand a pat before getting up from his seat and leaving the room.

* * *

At the Crossroads Inn, King Robb Stark’s throne had become a flimsy wooden chair which had not moved from next to the bed where Margaery Stark lay, her eyes closed as if in a peaceful sleep. _She is not dead_ , he had insisted over and over again. He had seen Bran in the same state and he had seen him wake up again, just as he was determined his wife would. He had not changed out of his wet, blood-stained clothing, though through the night he had dried off a little. He had helped the innkeeper remove the bloody sheets from Margaery’s bed and replace them with new ones, and then he had brought up his chair and not left.

The twin boy and girl fit easily from his hand to his elbow and he held one in each arm, both wrapped in whatever blankets could be found around the inn. Eddard and Lyanna, he had named them, just as he and Margaery had agreed. He looked at their red faces and felt in awe of the fact that he now had another daughter and his very first son, and yet it was mixed in with guilt as no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t be happy. He knew his children needed their father, but all he felt was numb.

Lyanna opened her tiny eyes, blinking a few times before she began to cry loudly. The sound of footsteps could be heard outside of the room that held the king and queen, and moments later Masha emerged from behind the door, hurrying over to assist Robb.

“I found a wet nurse for them, even if it’s only temporary,” she told him, taking the baby girl from his arms and rocking her back and forth. “A sweet young lady who lives a bit down the road, but I stuck her in the next room for now. They may be little, but they need to eat.”

When Robb did not respond to her, she kept talking, busying herself with calming Lyanna and opening drawers to find something for the king to change into. “The rest of your party arrived earlier, your grace. Lord Tyrion and Ser Wendel are but a few paces down the hall if you wish to visit with them.” She placed a tunic and some breeches on top of the wardrobe. “You can change into those and throw your dirty ones outside the door. I’ll take care of them. Now, why don’t I take the babies next door so they can get some milk in them? You should try to get some rest, your grace.”

"Thank you," Robb answered quietly, but it was all he said. He leant forwards and nuzzled slightly against Eddard’s head before handing him over to Masha. With his hands both now free, he reached for Margaery’s limp hand and clasped it within his own. His gaze stayed on her face and he made no move to get up from where he was sitting.

Masha hesitated slightly before deciding it was best not to say anything, taking Eddard and Lyanna, who was still crying, to the next room to feed.

Minutes later, a limping Tyrion Lannister could be seen making his way down the hall towards the king’s temporary room. After debating with himself over whether or not he should see Robb at such a time, the former decision won over, and he had left his room to seek out the other man. He found him quietly watching over Margaery, looking to be in about the worst state Tyrion had ever seen him in. He gave him a nod and sat down on a chest close to the end of the bed.

“Ser Wendel got his foot caught in a bear trap,” he said softly. “He never reached the other thief, but he’s doing alright.”

Robb turned towards Tyrion, his hands still holding Margaery’s. He registered the other man’s wound on his leg and raised his eyebrows just a fraction. It seemed to take a few moments for it to register in the fog that was his mind that the knight of his Kingsguard was fine. “Ser Wendel…gods, Ser Robin,” he murmured, “I just left his body out there.”

“No, we um, we brought his body here,” Tyrion told Robb, giving a small cough. “We found one of the horses wandering about and…” He trailed off, not wanting to go into detail. “He’s in one of the rooms. I already gave Masha the two Silver Stags that had in my boot, poor woman. She must be horrified. But I promised her a hefty amount for her services… Ser Wendel said he would take Ser Robin’s bones to Widow’s Watch once he was feeling up to it, with your permission, of course.”

"Of course. Lady…Lady…" Robb’s face registered concern for a moment he could not for the life of him remember Ser Robin’s mother’s name, "Lady _Flint_ deserves that at least.” He swallowed, his gaze falling to the floor and he grew silent. After a few more moments he looked up at the other man once more. “Did you want something, Tyrion?” he asked.

Tyrion gave a heavy sigh before speaking again, thinking it was time he said what he needed to. “I didn’t come here to talk to you as a member of your small council, Robb. I came here as your friend,” he said, raising his eyebrows slightly. “My mother died giving birth to me, and my father resented me with everything inside of him. I don’t know what he was like before that, and I never will. You have four children now - four beautiful children born out of love. I don’t think you need me to tell you how rare that is. I can’t see you fall into despair over this. I can’t watch you lose yourself.”

Robb listened to Tyrion in silence, his gaze fixated on nothing in particular. He had admittedly forgotten that Tyrion’s mother had died in childbirth, though he heard plenty of stories before of other women who had, including his own grandmother on his mother’s side. It was strange, he thought to himself. He’d never imagined that one day he might have a tiny bit of understanding when it came to Tywin Lannister.

"I love my children, Tyrion. With all my heart and with everything in me," he affirmed, his jaw clenching momentarily, "But my family doesn’t work without her."

Tyrion pressed his lips together, unsure of how to console his king. He had been in love and lost the girl he cared about, but he didn’t think it was the same sort of grief Robb had to endure. “Gods know she’ll fight for you until her last breath,” he said quietly, nodding his head slightly. “But you have to realize that, despite how much she loves you and despite how much you love her, there are some things that are out of our control.”

"Aye. The gods can be as cruel as they can be kind, but when my father was taken I was leagues away and it was all over in a few moments. She is here and she is not gone yet. She is not gone yet," Robb answered, his voice breaking at his last few words. He closed his eyes momentarily and pressed a kiss to Margaery’s hand, remembering her smile when he performed the same gesture normally.

"Tyrion, I would like to be left alone," he said softly.

“Yes, your grace,” Tyrion answered slowly, thinking there was nothing more he could say or do. He hoped the words he spoke might ruminate in Robb’s mind, but he had an inkling that no one would get through to him while Margaery was slipping away. “I’ll pray to the gods for her health,” he offered as one last sentiment. He stood from his seat and quietly slipped out of the room, leaving the king alone with his wife.

* * *

Loras Tyrell had been dutifully by Lady Catelyn’s side when she greeted the rider who arrived in Riverrun to the sunlight that was streaming through the windows that morning. She had already thought it strange to receive another rider from King’s Landing so soon after the previous one but nothing could have prepared her for what she read in the letter signed by the Hand of the King. She looked to Ser Loras and saw her own son, so young and about to have to deal with matters nobody so young should have to deal with.

"It’s from your brother Willas," she said, shaking a little as she handed Loras the piece of paper, "It’s about Robb and Margaery. I’m so sorry, Ser Loras."

Loras read the letter that Lady Catelyn had handed over to him, his fist crumpling it into a ball when he was finished, trying not to let the woman he was sworn to protect see the tears that formed in his eyes. “My sister was attacked…” He didn’t finish his sentence, thinking it was unwise to complete it. He should have been there when it happened. Robb should have let him come with them and left someone else behind with his mother. He wouldn’t have let Margaery get hurt, and to hear she was giving birth in the middle of such a conflict made his stomach turn. “We should go to them, my lady,” he said to her. “I need to see her. I need to know that she’s alright.”

"Ready our horses," Catelyn instructed, nodding in agreement, "They’ll be at the Crossroads Inn, I’m almost certain. I’ve stayed there before and I know the innkeeper. They’ll be treated well there, I assure you, ser."

Loras hurried off to get the horses for Catelyn and himself, glad that she had agreed with him in going to see Robb and Margaery.

* * *

At the inn, an unexpected visitor had arrived in the form of a direwolf. Robb had left Grey Wind behind to watch over Karine and Julianne while he attended Edmure’s wedding. The wolf had taken off before Dacey and Willas had, their unrest having stirred something in him enough to sense that his master needed him at the present. He stood outside the Crossroads Inn, howling a mournful lament and waiting to be let inside.

Robb’s night had gone by in a haze and he reasoned he must have slept in his chair for short intervals because there were parts of it he couldn’t even remember. His dreams had become jumbled with reality to the extent that for a while in the morning he had a hard time distinguishing what was real and what wasn’t, and when he heard the sound of a wolf howling outside he was certain that it had to have been a figment of his imagination. The howling was succeeded by a woman’s shriek, however, and not long afterwards he heard the padding of non-human footsteps outside of his door. He stood up to open it, feeling his whole body stiff, and found himself face to face with his direwolf.

Nothing had to be said, Robb knew, and he could not put into words anyway how grateful he was to have the direwolf with him. He sat down in his chair again and Grey Wind rested at his feet just as the direwolves did for the Kings in the North who filled the crypts of Winterfell.

Margaery wasn’t sure if she was awake or asleep when she heard a wolf howling. She tried to move her arms or legs, but she couldn’t, as though they were nailed down to the bed. She had no idea where she was, and everything felt unfamiliar to her, including the sheets beneath her leaden body. She was terrified, and she wanted to scream out for Robb, but it seemed her mouth wasn’t working either. Briefly, she remembered lying in a pool of blood, and she didn’t want to open her eyes to see if she still was.

She did, eventually, thinking that maybe she just had to wake up from a nightmare. Blinking, a wooden ceiling swam into focus, though she found that she still could not move, too weak to do anything.

Robb felt Grey Wind stir slightly at his feet and he directed his gaze from the floor to his wife, only to blink and have to look again when he was certain he saw her eyes open. He jumped up from his chair and had to hold himself back from pulling her into a tight hug or doing anything else that might inadvertently hurt her, but he took her hand and brought himself into her view, wanting her to know she wasn’t alone. “Margaery,” he breathed.

Margaery had no idea what was happening, but Robb was there. He was there, and that meant she was safe. She tried to curl her fingers around his, but they weren’t working properly. Her eyes flooded over with tears, her lips trembling as she struggled to move her hand, and she began to shake uncontrollably, suddenly cold. She wanted him to pick her up and hold her in his arms and tell her that things would be alright because she didn’t know if they would be. She wanted to stay awake for him, but she couldn’t breathe anymore, and her head was so clouded. “Love you,” she managed to gasp out. She made sure he heard it this time, and then the world was lost to her again.

"I love you," Robb choked out in return, but by that time Margaery’s eyes were closed already. _She’s cold_ , he thought to himself. She had been trembling and if she was warm, then maybe she’d wake up again. He grabbed her cloak, which had dried out by the fire overnight, and placed it over her body to add to the blankets that were already covering her. Robb brushed a strand of hair out of his wife’s face, took her hand again and returned to his chair, and It was only then that he let the tears fall.


	41. Broken

It was not long before Loras and Catelyn arrived at the Crossroads Inn and Masha welcomed them inside, though her smile was laden with exhaustion and sadness. She led them up the stairs to see Robb and Margaery, knocking gently on the door that had been closed for privacy before letting them in.

Loras’s face paled at the sight of his sister, her eyes closed and her skin devoid of colour. “What happened to her?” he asked Robb, making his way over to the bed.

Catelyn was alarmed by just how young and lost her son looked when he turned towards the new arrivals. Her eyes went from his blood-stained clothing to Margaery lying on the bed and she shook her head, her lips pressed together. “Loras…Mother,” Robb said, and Catelyn didn’t hesitate in going to him, wrapping her arms around him while he was still sat in his chair. “She…she gave birth to twins,” Robb began to explain in answer to his brother-in-law’s question.

"Twins?" Catelyn echoed, her eyes widening, "Are they all right?"

"They’re fine. They’re a boy and a girl. Eddard and Lyanna," Robb answered, "But Margaery…I don’t know what happened. There was so much blood…she woke up, just a little while ago, just for a moment, and she spoke to me, but I don’t know…"

Catelyn looked to Margaery again, feeling a pang in her heart for the daughter-in-law she had grown to love as a child of her own. She thought back to her own mother, and how her father had never been the same man after her passing. _He is too young_ , she thought to herself. _They are both too young. Please, do not let them suffer the same fate._

Loras wasn’t sure whether to be upset or angry. He didn’t know what to do with himself either, not as he looked at Margaery lying there just as still as Renly had been when he died. “You should have let me come with you,” he told Robb. “I wouldn’t have let those men anywhere near the carriage. You could have gotten to castle Darry and she would have had real help. She wouldn’t be like this if I was there!” He brushed away the tears that had formed in his eyes. “She can’t die. I can’t lose her too.”

Catelyn ran her hand over her son’s shoulder, praying he would not rise to Loras’s words, but it was too late for that. “We were accompanied by two knights of the Kingsguard who have fought more battles than you, Ser Loras, and we were still attacked,” Robb pointed out, his voice rough, “If you don’t think I did everything I could for your sister…”

"Robb, come with me," Catelyn interrupted quickly, "You need to change out of those clothes. Have you even had anything to eat?"

"I…but if Margaery wakes up…I don’t want her to be alone," Robb protested.

"She won’t be. Ser Loras will stay here with her, won’t you?" Catelyn assured him, "And Grey Wind. But you won’t be doing anything to help her by not taking care of yourself. Come with me."

Loras nodded his head in reply, his lips drawn in a tight line in order to keep himself from saying anything else, though he wanted to. He took Robb’s place in the chair near Margaery’s bed as Catelyn ushered her son from the room. Grey Wind gave a small growl of warning to the other man, but he loyally remained where he was, not leaving his post at the feet of the knight who had replaced his master.

Robb had risen from his seat reluctantly, and he gave Loras one last glare and Margaery one last look before he made his way out of the door. Catelyn followed after him, having picked up the dry clothing that she imagined Masha must have left for him. She ushered him through the corridor and down the stairs, where his appearance caused a silence to settle across the main hall as everyone took in his dishevelled appearance. Robb was their king, but he had never felt less like it.

"Ser Loras had no right to speak the way he did," Robb murmured on his way out, trying to ignore the stares he was being given.

"He is her _brother_ , Robb,” Catelyn noted, “He is her blood. You cannot tell me you wouldn’t be the same if it were Sansa or Arya.”

Robb’s jaw clenched and his gaze fell to floor momentarily. He carried on walking until he and his mother had stepped outside the inn, and as he stepped out into the broad daylight it seemed to dazzle him. He looked up at the inn, which looked so different in the light of day, and then he turned to face his mother.

"I tried, Mother. I didn’t know what to do. I still don’t. She’s just lying there and she’s hurt and there’s nothing I can do," he said all at once, his brow creasing as he continued, "Is this my punishment? Is that what this is?"

"For what?" Catelyn questioned, confused, "For not taking Ser Loras?"

"For breaking a promise. I wasn’t supposed to marry Margaery. I was supposed to marry Lady Roslin," Robb answered, his voice breaking, "Lady Roslin has already suffered at the hands of Ramsay because of that decision, Margaery and I narrowly avoided being killed because of that decision. Is this the gods’ way of punishing me? Because I would sooner they had taken me long ago before I’d even met Margaery than have to live without her now."

"If you believe that then you are no son I have raised," Catelyn said firmly, resting her hands on either side of Robb’s face, "Nor are you the husband Margaery knows. Ask yourself what she would think to hear you say such things."

Robb couldn’t meet his mother’s eyes as he fell silent again. “She is alive. She is fighting,” Catelyn affirmed, “Let us take this one step at a time. The next one for you is to go to the river and get yourself cleaned up.”

* * *

Half an hour late, the small party consisting of Willas, Dacey, Garlan, and Maester Luwin arrived at the inn as well, just after Robb had emerged from the river and gotten changed into clean clothing. The middle Tyrell brother was the one who spotted him first, jumping off his horse and practically vaulting the fence to get to the other man, wrapping him in an hug.

“Thank the gods you’re alright, brother. We were all going out of our minds with worry,” Garlan said as he pulled away, taking a step back. “Where’s Margaery? Is she inside? Did she have the baby?”

“Twins.” Ser Loras’s voice came drifting across the lawn as he approached them. “She had a baby boy and girl. They’re beautiful.”

“ _Twins?”_ Garlan repeated, raising his eyebrows. “Now I’ll really never catch up to you two.” His face fell, however, as he noted Robb’s expression, thinking something had to be wrong. “What-“

“I left her with your mother and Grey Wind, your grace,” Loras interrupted, sparing his brother-in-law from having to explain what had happened again. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier. She just… She’s the most important person in the world to me.”

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” Garlan asked, growing serious. “Where is my sister?”

Robb had been slightly stunned at first to receive an embrace from Garlan, but it quickly occurred to him that his brother-in-law had no idea what had happened. He looked past Garlan to Willas, Dacey and Maester Luwin, all of whom were getting off the horses, and felt instantly the tiniest bit relieved. At least someone had arrived who might know how to help Margaery better than he could.

"I’m sorry for my words as well, Ser Loras," he said quietly before answering, "She’s inside. She’s, um…she’s in a bad way, Garlan."

Garlan swallowed the lump in his throat, looking back and forth between Loras and Robb. “Can I see her?” he asked softly before shaking his head and correcting himself. “No, never mind. We should get Maester Luwin to look at her first. I can wait. He- He’ll know what to do.” He gave the king a nod. “You can show him inside. I will take care of the horses. And I’ll inform Willas and Dacey as to what is going on so you don’t have to.” He gave his brother-in-law an encouraging pat on the back before heading off to talk to the rest of the party that had come with him.

Robb nodded at Garlan’s words, feeling ashamed to even look his brother-in-law in the eye. His bravado in front of Loras had gone, only to be replaced by the feeling that he had failed all three Tyrell brothers in keeping Margaery safe. He was thankful that he didn’t have to come face to face with Willas straight away, and instead he greeted Maester Luwin warmly as he approached him and thanked him for coming. He led the older man into the inn and up the stairs to where his mother was keeping vigil by Margaery’s bed.

"You’ve done well to keep her warm. She needs to stay this way," Maester Luwin affirmed as he looked Margaery over carefully, "Unfortunately at this stage there is not a great deal I can do. It will depend largely on her grace. She has lost a great deal of blood."

Garlan had spoken to Willas and Dacey, and the three of them, along with Loras, waited patiently outside the room as Maester Luwin talked with Robb. The silence was unnerving among the brothers who were normally very talkative.

“Can you tell us what she looks like?” Garlan spoke up finally, looking towards his younger brother. “So we don’t get a shock when we go in there.”

Loras hesitated before answering. “She’s just… she could be dead if you didn’t see her breathing,” he admitted. “But she’s not. Robb said she woke up before Lady Catelyn and I arrived, but I don’t know if he’s in his right mind or not. I’ve never seen him like this.”

"Well, this time is different," Dacey remarked quietly, "There’s no war that his grace can fight that can save her."

"Garlan said she gave birth to twins. Are they being cared for properly? Margaery would want them to be cared for," Willas said to Loras before affirming, "Nobody can know of this. We cannot stop people who are staying at the inn from talking, but we must avoid as much as possible spreading the news so that it’s merely thought of as rumour. The throne cannot come across as weak, not now."

“The twins are healthy and being looked after,” Loras told them. “They have a wet nurse and a temporary nursery that the innkeeper set up for them. I don’t think we have to worry about them.”

“We’ll buy every room in the inn if we have to,” Garlan suggested. “But there’s nothing we can do about Robb. He loves Margaery more than he loves his own life. And who’s to say that we wouldn’t be as he is right now if it was one of our wives in there?” he questioned Willas, raising his eyebrows. “The important thing is that we keep both him and Margaery safe until this comes to pass.”

"Garlan’s right," Willas agreed with a nod, "But it makes no sense for all of us to stay here all the time. We ought to take it in turns. I would stay here all the time if it were up to me, but I know I am not much use in protecting anyone. My wife is another story." He gave Dacey the smallest of smiles and saw her do the same in return. "We have three skilled fighters here and another inside. Between all of you I’m certain you can keep them safe."

Garlan smiled at his eldest brother and gave Loras a pat on the shoulder. It was reassuring to have his family with him, even if Margaery was sick. They would do everything in their power to protect her and her husband.

* * *

Things were far more uncertain at the Red Keep. Arianne had opted to stay behind as the only member of the small council in King’s Landing, and, naturally, Jaime Lannister had sought her out as company while they waited for news to arrive back to them from Crossroads Inn. The two of them had the Great Hall to themselves, and as the night dragged on they attempted to distract themselves from their woes with a stash of wine they had found in the kitchens. While Arianne’s troubles involved concern over her friend and queen and having to temporarily run the seven kingdoms, Jaime’s tragedy took the shape of the curvaceous brunette who was sitting beside him at the moment.

Arianne Martell unceremoniously tipped the wine bottle she was holding upside-down into her glass, wanting to get the very last few drops before she opened another one. She had already lost count of how many cups of wine she’d downed, and she was definitely past the point of caring. Everything that had happened lately had been weighing on her mind, and it felt nice to forget it all for a while.

"It looks so _uncomfortable_. Gods only know why Aegon the Conqueror wanted such a thing,” she remarked, looking across the Great Hall at the Iron Throne. Her dark eyes turned to look at Jaime then. “Is it true that Lord Stark walked in here during the Sack of King’s Landing to find you sitting on it?” she asked him bluntly.

Jaime wrinkled his nose in distaste, snatching the bottle of wine from Arianne’s hand and taking a swig from it. “I hate my past. Why do we have to talk about my past? Why does _everyone_ always have to talk about my past?” he asked her, propping his feet up on the table. “If you really want an answer then yes. He did find me sitting on it. He named Robert Baratheon king. And then you know how the rest of the story goes.”

"Well, you can’t deny your past is ripe for people to talk about," Arianne pointed out, raising her eyebrows at Jaime, "You killed a king and left another without an heir." She downed her cup of wine in one gulp and then stood to her feet, making her way clumsily in the direction of the Iron Throne. "I wonder if it really is as uncomfortable as it looks," she remarked.

Jaime let out a hearty laugh as Arianne tottered over to the throne, shaking his head slightly. “Are you really going to sit on it, my lady?” he inquired, but all she did was ignore him, walking towards the hunk of swords. “Do you need help?” he called out, standing from his chair to watch her take a seat. He made his way over to her, staring down at her with a quirked brow. “It suits you, but… you know what would make it more comfortable? If you had some padding.” He nudged her with his knee.

Arianne lifted herself up momentarily to allow Jaime to sit down and then joined him again, swinging her legs over his to sit on his lap. “That _is_ significantly more comfortable. Though that really isn’t saying much considering,” she remarked, smirking and resting a hand against his chest, “I thought you were still angry with me.”

“I don’t think you realize how difficult it is to stay angry with you,” Jaime remarked, his cheeks flushing red as he gave Arianne a winning smile. His hands moved over her waist and then low on her back. He figured he had enough wine left if he wanted to forget the rest of the night. “I thought _you_ were avoiding me,” he noted, his face falling a bit.

"I _was_ avoiding you. Thinking about you all the time is bad enough without seeing you all the time as well,” Arianne answered bluntly, pulling a face, “It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It’s all become so confusing.”

Jaime could have made an offhand remark about Arianne thinking of him all the time. He could have teased her mercilessly or even stood from the throne, leaving her confused. But instead he just smiled at her again, knowing he was way in over his head. “So make it easy,” he told her before pressing his lips to hers.

Even drunk, Arianne would not have admitted for the life of her that she had wanted Jaime Lannister to kiss her again but her reaction said it all as she wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning slightly against his mouth. “You don’t give up easily, do you?” she breathed, barely pulling away before she was kissing him again.

Jaime responded in kind, bringing Arianne closer by wrapping his arms around her waist. “Gods, you are… truly something else entirely,” he said, pulling back to rest his forehead against hers. “I can’t get you off my mind either. I hope you know that. You aren’t just beautiful. You’re incredible and clever and fiery and brave.” The words seemed to be spewing from his mouth faster than his brain could catch up with them. “I don’t like seeing you worry,” he admitted quietly.

Arianne’s eyes widened at Jaime’s words, scarcely believing what she was hearing. The compliments weren’t new to her, but she’d never expected to hear them from _him_ of all people. “Why aren’t you like this more often? The way you are with me,” she asked, “You let everyone think you’re a certain kind of man and you’re not, you’re…” She kissed him again, deciding it was better than letting herself talk any more. “Get me out of this chair, dear gods, because it’s uncomfortable even like this,” she murmured, having felt something poke her in the arm.

“Alright,” Jaime obliged, lifting Arianne into his arms and carrying her back to one of the seats near their table where the empty bottles of wine were sitting. “People don’t know me, my princess,” he explained to her as they sat down once more. “If they could get past the whole Kingslayer name and take my jests for what they are instead of threats…” he trailed off, getting distracted by Arianne’s lips again. “How do I stop kissing you?” he asked with a small laugh. “Perhaps you were right to avoid me.”

"You always call me your princess. They don’t call me a princess here," Arianne stated, meeting Jaime’s gaze, "But I am a princess. I am Princess of Dorne, heiress to Sunspear, and I…should not be drinking wine and kissing you when the king and queen are nowhere to be seen, possibly injured, and I am the only member of the small council in King’s Landing."

“You just now realized this? You’re on your third bottle, my princess,” Jaime noted with a sly grin. At the mention of Robb and Margaery, however, he could not help but frown slightly. “They say now that during King Robert’s reign the kingdoms suffered from a king who did not love his queen enough. Now watch them suffer from a king who loves his queen too much.”

"A healthy reminder of the dangers of falling too far," Arianne remarked, finally pulling herself away from Jaime. She placed a hand to her head, already feeling a headache coming on. "I can’t think straight with you around," she admitted, "And I don’t know if that’s good or bad."

“I’d like to tell you it’s good, but I’m incredibly biased,” Jaime teased, leaning in to press a kiss below Arianne’s ear, not letting her stray too far from him. “I’m not going to force you into continuing to talk with me tonight. You can make that decision on your own. But you should know that it might drive me to madness to think of you kissing any other man.”

"If it was only talking then it would not be such a problem, sweet ser," Arianne admitted breathily, her head tilting back slightly to receive his kiss before she leant forwards and left another on his lips. She did not answer his last comment. "I am to return to my chambers. Alone," she told him as firmly as she could manage.

“Well, I suppose I should look on the bright side of things. Alone means there won’t be another man in your room tonight,” Jaime retorted, not letting her defeat him this time around. He pressed an eager kiss to her lips before he pulled away, gently bringing her to her feet. “Goodnight, my princess,” he said, not looking back as he walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

It was the third night Robb had spent in a chair drifting in and out of sleep in a room in the Crossroads Inn, though on this night, differently from the others, there was a makeshift bed spread out on the floor next to where Margaery was lying. His mother had set it up for him during the day, but Robb hadn’t been near it despite assuring her that he would use it. He preferred his chair if only for the fact that it was a lot harder to sleep in it, and sleep was the last thing he wanted to do. Sleep only brought on strange dreams, and he was constantly worried he might be asleep when his wife awoke again. So, he sat in his chair, trying his best to keep his mind working and keep himself awake.

When Margaery awoke for a second time, she was even more frightened than the last. She had nightmares of the Others coming to take her, of their bony fingers with white, gaunt flesh reaching out to freeze her alive. They told her she was dying, and it was not hard to believe them as she could not wake herself up. But she did, eventually, turning on her side and coughing up blood before collapsing against the pillows, her eyes flooding over with tears. “Robb… Robb!” she choked out, her strength waning. She wouldn’t shut her eyes though, not without seeing him first.

"Maester Luwin!" Robb yelled out, looking alarmedly at the stain from where Margaery had coughed up blood. He wasted no time in joining his wife’s side as he heard her call for him, sitting himself on the very edge of her bed and reaching forwards to gently touch the side of her face. "I’m here, sweetheart," he reassured her, "I’m here."

“Robb,” Margaery croaked out, instantly calmed by his presence. Her breathing became regular as she looked up at him with the smallest of smiles. “I’m sick,” she told him - that much she had figured out. She knew it was much worse than that, but she didn’t want to scare her husband. “I don’t want to go to sleep and wake up to a place without you,” she admitted quietly, her voice hoarse.

"Aye," Robb whispered, "But you’re going to get better, you’re…it’s so good to see you, sweetheart." He listened raptly to his wife and nodded several times at her admission, tears glistening in his eyes. "You won’t, I promise. I’ll be here," he assured her. He leant forwards carefully and pressed a kiss to her forehead just as Maester Luwin entered the room, answering his call.

“Don’t cry, Robb. Please,” Margaery whispered back. She felt her eyelids growing heavy, but she fought to keep them open, using what strength she had to slowly place her hand over her husband’s. When she saw Maester Luwin enter the room, she briefly registered that he was there for her. “I’m thirsty,” she told him, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I’m not. See? No tears," Robb affirmed as he resolutely sniffed them back. He saw Maester Luwin holding a flask of water, and as he approached the other man beckoned for him to lift Magery’s head. Robb did so with utmost care, giving her just enough support so she would be able to drink as Maester Luwin brought the flask to her lips.

“Thank you,” Margaery said gratefully once she was finished, though even the simple task of drinking water had taken much of her energy. She looked back to Robb. “Will you sleep next to me?” she asked him. “You won’t hurt me. I don’t feel anything.” Her breathing began to get shallower, but she did her best to give him a smile, her fingers curling gently over his.

"I…" Robb hesitated, looking over at Maester Luwin, but the other man gave him a nod in reassurance.

"I’ll help you move her, Robb," Maester Luwin said softly, and between the two of them they nudged Margaery carefully just enough to give Robb room. He lay down beside his wife, his body curling in towards hers.

"You can’t feel anything?" Robb asked worriedly as he blinked at her.

“It hurts so much that it doesn’t hurt anymore,” Margaery stated, knowing that she wasn’t making much sense. She wasn’t even sure what she was talking about. She took in a few sharp breaths, feeling her heart pounding rapidly against her chest.

“I’m scared to go to sleep,” she said softly, blinking a few times. “Will you stay with me?” She knew the answer already, but she wanted to hear it before she drifted off again. “I love you, Robb,” she added, always in fear that it would be the last time she could tell him.

"Don’t be scared," Robb whispered in return, reaching out to run a hand soothingly through Margaery’s hair, "Everyone’s here to keep you safe. Loras and Garlan and Willas and my mother. And I’m here and I love you. I’m staying with you. Sleep and then come back to me."

Margaery slowly nodded her head. She moved her hand to rest over Robb’s heart as her eyes fluttered closed. She wished she could fight sleep and stay awake with her husband, but there was nothing she could do. She tried to think only of him and how she would wake to him as she drifted off to sleep again.

Measter Luwin pulled up Margaery’s blankets further over her and picked up the blanket Catelyn had left on the floor to cover Robb. The young king had fallen into a deep sleep not long after his wife had closed her eyes and Maester Luwin was not about to wake him as he departed, leaving the flask of water behind. Lady Catelyn found her son and daughter-in-law the same way when she went in the follow morning to check in on them, curled up asleep side by side in one bed.


	42. Waking

Tyrion and Ser Wendel had made for King’s Landing after the Kingsguard member had recovered from his injury. They had taken Ser Robin’s bones with them as Wendel needed to gather supplies at the Red Keep before making the journey north to return his friend’s remnants to his home. Tyrion, however, would be staying in attempts to assist Arianne with matters of the small council. 

Their arrival was not exactly a cause for ceremony, but Jaime, Arianne, and Lady Wynafryd were at the gates of the castle to greet them as they dismounted their horses.

Arianne Martell stood with her cloak of orange and red wrapped tightly around her shoulders, wondering to herself how the other lady who was accompanying them did not have anywhere near as many layers. _She is of the North. This is not cold to her_ , Arianne remembered begrudgingly as she watched Lady Wynafryd hastily make her way over to Ser Wendel and wrap him in a hug. As soon as she had pulled away from her uncle, she lowered herself down to embrace Tyrion as well.

"I am so grateful for your safe return, ser," Wynafryd admitted with a small smile.

"Ser Tyrion merits more than an embrace, I would say," Ser Wendel remarked, "He saved my life."

"Does my uncle speak the truth?" Wynafryd asked, pulling back slightly to look at Tyrion.

Tyrion was rather taken aback by Wynafryd’s gesture of affection, and it took him a moment to process what had just occurred before he cleared his throat, smiling at her. “I do believe Ser Wendel exaggerates a bit, but I will take credit for such a deed if he wishes to bestow it upon me.”

While the others were occupied, Jaime subtly unhooked his own cloak and draped it over Arianne’s shoulders, noticing she was shivering. “Good on you, brother!” he spoke up loudly, giving everyone a grin. “It seems you’re living up to your title. Why don’t we head inside? I have some exciting news for all of you.”

"Thank you," Wynafryd said sincerely, smiling in return at Tyrion, "You deserve more than an embrace indeed. Come inside and I will fetch you some food and drink."

Arianne had raised her eyebrows ever so slightly when Jaime had given her his cloak but she hadn’t said anything. She had figured out in the stone cold sober light of day that speaking to Jaime Lannister was generally not a good idea. Looking at him was equally unsettling, and touching him was to be avoided at all costs. “How is the queen faring, Lord Tyrion?” she asked the new arrival as they made their way inside for Jaime’s supposedly exciting news. King’s Landing had received the news a few days ago of Margaery’s condition, and it had been on Arianne’s mind ever since.

“She keeps fighting,” Tyrion replied, his face falling slightly. “If not for her will to live then certainly for Robb. Many in her position would have given up by now, but she is strong. Still, I don’t think she comprehends what is going on or if she can even remember how she ended up as she is now. We’ll know she is going to make it when her mind is clear… I’m sorry, I did not mean to make the mood somber before your good news, Jaime.” 

“It’s alright,” the other Lannister said with a shrug of his shoulders as they entered the Great Hall. “I suppose I will just come out and say it. I’ve decided on who I am taking as my wife.”

"We are all praying for her recovery," Arianne remarked quietly after Tyrion had spoken. She herself had visited the sept every day since learning the news, although she disliked the looks some of the people had a tendency to give her when she was there.

When Jaime spoke up, Arianne’s mouth fell open slightly and she looked at him in disbelief. He could not be speaking of her, surely. He would have to speak to her father, and Doran Martell would never accept a marriage proposal from Jaime Lannister of all people and she didn’t want to marry him, besides. Jaime had to mean one of the women who’d come to King’s Landing for him, surely, but hadn’t that been merely a ruse to find a wife for his brother?

"Who?" she demanded, a little more loudly than she’d intended.

“I appreciate your curiosity, my princess,” Jaime remarked with a small smile aimed in her direction. If all went as he planned, both he and his brother would be benefiting from his schemes. “The lovely lady is in our presence at the moment.” He turned to Wynafryd, taking her hand in his. “My lady, I would be honoured if you would take the Lannister name and become my wife.”

Tyrion felt his stomach drop, his mind suddenly spinning. Of all the ladies Jaime could have chosen, he picked the one that Tyrion least wished him to marry. He didn’t want to be broken again. He didn’t want to feel as he had when he found out about his father and Shae. He looked between the couple, holding his breath.

Arianne’s eyebrows raised and lowered again before she stared daggers at Jaime, hardly able to believe his nerve. She removed his cloak from her shoulders, letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor and took a few steps forward to deliver a slap to Jaime in the face before turning on her heel. She left behind her Wynafryd Manderly, who looked even more bewildered than she had when Jaime had announced he was taking her for a wife.

"I…I am honoured, my lord," Wynafryd said to Jaime, gently yet firmly, "But I am afraid I cannot accept your proposal." At her words, Ser Wendel’s eyes widened and he looked incredulously at his niece.

"Wynafryd," Ser Wendel spoke up, "Have you gone mad? Your father sent you here precisely for this."

"I know why my father sent me, Uncle," Wynafryd affirmed, "And if he is upset with me then I shall face the consequences. But I cannot marry Lord Jaime."

Jaime brought a hand up to his cheek, rubbing the spot that Arianne had slapped before pinching the bridge of his nose, frustrated that things had not exactly happened how he expected them to. “Very well,” he breathed out, giving Wynafryd the best smile he could muster under the circumstances. “I wish you every happiness and good luck in your future, even if I am not a part of it.” He looked towards the doorway where Arianne had exited, and he thought he could catch her if he hurried. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to go mend a broken heart.”

Tyrion watched as his brother left the room before turning back to the other two who had also remained. “Ser Wendel, might I have a word alone with your niece?” he asked politely.

Wynafryd blinked at Jaime, not having expected him to be quite so accommodating of her refusal to marry him but grateful nonetheless. Clearly there was something else going on here that she had no knowledge of, but she had other matters to concern herself with when Jaime left and Tyrion asked to speak to her alone. Ser Wendel nodded, but he carried on speaking even on his way out of the door.

"I urge you to reconsider, Wynafryd," Ser Wendel said, "You may still be able to catch him!"

"I apologise, Ser Tyrion," Wynafryd said quietly, "I did not mean to disrespect your family. I am certain Ser Jaime would be a fine husband, but not for me."

“You have done my family no disrespect. I’m just… I’m confused,” Tyrion admitted, shaking his head. He walked to one of the tables and pulled out a chair for her and then took his own seat, gesturing for her to sit next to him. “Why would you stay here all this time if you had no intentions of marrying my brother? Surely if you knew he wasn’t right for you then you would have left a while ago.” His heart was beating wildly in his chest, but he refused to let his hopes get the better of him. 

Wynafryd took her seat and hesitated slightly before she spoke, looking as if she was trying to choose her words carefully. “I was not going to stay here, in truth. I had intended to go home a long time ago,” she admitted softly, “But I…found someone whose company I greatly enjoyed and I rather shamefully wrote my father telling him I wished to stay.”

Tyrion thought he might burst with anticipation, nearly blurting out a question he was dying to ask Wynafryd, but instead he held his tongue. She couldn’t be talking of him. He refused to let himself believe it. ”You shouldn’t have kept up the guise of wanting to stay for Jaime,” he said quietly, finding that it was difficult for him to reprimand her. “You know that you’re welcome in court. You could have stayed as my guest. I’m sure whomever you’re talking about enjoys your company as well and would have wanted you here.”

"Well, with all due respect then you should have said so, ser. Reading minds is not among my talents," Wynafryd answered, giving a smile as she glanced down momentarily at the floor and then at Tyrion, "Do you want me here enough to allow me to stay at King’s Landing a while longer as your guest?"

Tyrion shook his head in awe. “Forgive me, my lady. I am not used to others wanting to spend any time in my company, let alone more than they must,” he admitted, returning her smile. “But you’re different. You’ve always been different, and I was unfair to assume things about you. You’re welcome here so long as it pleases you. This place would not be the same without you, and… I want you to stay,” he finished boldly.

Wynafryd’s face lit up at Tyrion’s words and she smiled warmly, her hands folded in her lap. “Good, because I would very much like to stay,” she answered, “And I feared perhaps you might not feel the same way…about me staying, that is.”

“I apologize if I’ve been sending you confusing signals. Now you know. And I hope you come to realize how much you mean to me,” Tyrion remarked before he could stop the words from spouting from his mouth. It was difficult when she was smiling at him in that way. “When our party was ransacked on the way back from Rivverun, I could not help but think that it would be a shame if I never saw you or spoke to you again.”

"When I heard the news I was worried something had happened to you," Wynafryd admitted, having blushed at Tyrion’s words. Her face was still slightly pink as she lifted her skirts and stood to her feet. "I am sorry, ser, you must be weary from your travels and I promised you something to eat and something to drink. I will see to it that you are brought something from the kitchens." She leant forwards and pressed a kiss to Tyrion’s cheek. "Thank you," she said softly, "For my uncle and for letting me stay."

Tyrion’s eyes widened and he was glad he did not have to stand to his feet anytime soon because he was certain he would fall over. He gave Wynafryd another smile. “It’s my pleasure, my lady,” he said softly, thinking that perhaps it would not be so bad if his hopes were raised the slightest bit. 

* * *

On the other side of the castle outside Arianne Martell’s chambers, Jaime Lannister was finding himself not so fortunate as his brother with Lady Wynafryd. “Will you let me explain to you what my reasoning was,  _please?”_ he asked, resting his forehead against Arianne’s door. “What do I need to say to make you talk to me? Would it help if I admitted I was an arse?”

"That doesn’t even _begin_ to describe you. Shouldn’t you be attending to your betrothed?” Arianne called back from where she was standing with her back resting against the other side of the door, “Give me one good reason why I should deign to listen to anything you have to say, Jaime Lannister.”

“Because she’s _not_ my betrothed,” Jaime retorted, letting out a heavy sigh. “She refused me, just as I suspected she would. It was a test. I needed to push her and Tyrion further together.” He too turned around, resting against the outside of her door. “Arianne, I wouldn’t have married her, even if she said yes. There’s only one woman in this world I desire, and she’s certainly not Wynafryd Manderly.” 

Arianne’s arms folded against her chest and she let out a heavy sigh of her own. Jaime’s explanation did make sense, frustratingly, and now she only felt annoyed at herself for letting herself get so worked up over the whole situation. After a few moments she turned around and slowly pulled the door open to the sight of Jaime standing on the other side.

"I thought…" she said hesitantly, "I thought how could you dare to betroth yourself to another after telling me that just my being with other men would drive you mad? I expect you are accustomed to your quaint southron ladies who would accept anything you proposed, Jaime Lannister, but I am not like them."

“I’m sorry,” Jaime apologized. “I should have told you of my plan before I carried it out. Sometimes I do things and then thoughts come afterwards,” he admitted, giving Arianne a soft smile. “I’m not accustomed to any sort of lady, my princess. I’ve been a part of the Kingsguard since I was fifteen and was just recently liberated, and in that time I was loyal to only one…” He trailed off, hoping she would understand without him going into detail. “I’m not here to put you in a category or try to compare you to any other woman I’ve met. I want you, Arianne, for exactly who you are. Those are the simplest terms I can put my feelings in.”

Arianne’s eyes narrowed at Jaime, surveying his demeanour as he spoke. She had no reason to believe he wasn’t telling the truth, she supposed, and she wasn’t sure if it was his words or his smile that made her say what she did next. “There’s been no one else, not since…” she said, exhaling deeply, “Not since we kissed. The first time.”

Jaime’s smile grew wider, unable to hide his happiness. “Gods, you are way too far away from me right now,” he murmured, stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. “Did I tell you how sorry I am?” he asked her, but he did not let her answer as he leaned down to capture her lips with his.

Whatever Arianne had been about to say died on her lips and she kissed Jaime in return, her hands gripping tightly at the fabric of his shirt. She had only proven herself correct, she knew. Looking at, talking to and touching Jaime Lannister were all very bad ideas. “Show me,” she murmured, barely breaking from him, “You somehow seem to have ended up in my chambers, ser.”

“I suppose I have,” Jaime muttered in reply, growing somewhat nervous. He did not let it show, however, as he swiftly picked Arianne up into his arms, carrying her further into the room and kicking the door shut behind them. He pressed his lips to hers again, thinking that if this was his one chance with her then he would take it, hoping that she would see how much she truly meant to him.

Arianne found herself smiling against Jaime’s mouth as he lifted her up, not fully aware up until that moment quite how much she had wanted this. She was somewhat limited in her current position but she was able to unfasten his breeches and she slipped one hand into them while her other arm wrapped around the back of his neck. “Put me down on the bed, Jaime,” she told him.

Jaime groaned into Arianne’s mouth, already hard in her hand. He happily obliged to her wishes, setting her down on the bed but moving over her to continue kissing her. They were on level then, the difference in height between them no longer a burden. His hands seemed deft as he undid her silks and pushed them from her shoulders, but he did not know how he had the spirit not to shake or lose his nerve. All he knew was that this was exactly where he wanted to be.

* * *

When Arianne rested her head back against her pillow a while later, she felt simultaneously light-headed and with a clearer mind than she’d had for some time. She stretched out like a cat across the bed, the sheets tangled around her. “

Now you know what I do if I like you, my sweet knight,” she teased, giving a small laugh. “Never in a thousand years did I imagine my coming to King’s Landing would result in me abed with a Lannister,” she added, “I’m certain it wasn’t my uncle’s intention when he sent me.”

Jaime caught his breath for a moment before pulling Arianne closer, nuzzling into her neck and kissing below her ear. He laughed gently at her words, shaking his head. “And did you think I ever anticipated this? You are irresistible,” he told her, his fingers dancing over her waist. “Your family hates me… Well, they hate the Lannisters anyhow. Thank the gods you didn’t conform to all of their beliefs.”

He leant in to kiss her again, lingering for a while against her lips, bringing his hand up to gently run his thumb over her cheek. “There’s barely a day that goes by that I don’t feel guilt for what happened, though… for not protecting Elia and her children. They were defenseless, and I… I didn’t do anything.”

Arianne looked up and met Jaime’s gaze, her expression serious for a moment. “I told you my family valued loyalty. They do not forget,” she told him, “But is it good to know that you have not forgotten, either. Sometimes I think you must like the way other people view you, Ser Jaime, because you never let anyone see the truth of who you are.”

“And what do you suggest I do, my dear princess? Run through the streets of King’s Landing declaring my true feelings and thoughts?” Jaime questioned Arienne softly, his eyes never leaving hers. “Even if I behaved the way I do with you with everyone, people still would consider me nothing more than a kingslayer.” He brought her closer, hugging her to him. “Those that matter, those I care about - they are the ones that can see the truth, not because I’m explicit about it with only them but because they’re the ones who recognize it despite my reputation.”

"Make yourself a new reputation. Did you not tell me yourself that you loathe your past? So shed it, like a snake sheds its skin, and show who you really are with your actions. The king told me that you were instrumental in defeating the Freys and Boltons in the North," Arianne answered. She left a kiss on Jaime’s lips before she wriggled downwards, planting kisses along his chest. "We can always rewrite our history while we’re alive," she told him, "We only can no longer after we’re dead."

Jaime looked down at the woman who had captivated him since the first day they met, and he smiled warmly, tucking her hair behind her ear as she continued to kiss him. “Arianne, I love you,” he whispered, his heart leaping as he spoke. It was surprisingly easy, he thought, and he didn’t have any doubts as the words fell from his lips. It wasn’t a constricting feeling in his chest as it was with Cersei, and though it was somewhat overwhelming, he had never felt freer or more alive. 

Arianne froze momentarily upon hearing Jaime’s words and slowly lifted her head, moving up his body again to face him. She narrowed her eyes at him, stunned by but also suspicious of what she was almost certain she’d heard him say to her. “There’s no need for you to say that to ensure this happens again, you know,” she commented.

“I know,” Jaime said simply, raising his eyebrows as he caressed Arianne’s arm. “I said it because I wanted to. And because it’s the truth.” He was only now realizing she had probably heard the same words often before him and most likely after a similar occurrence. “I would have said it even if I didn’t think this was ever going to happen again,” he insisted. “Though I cannot lie to you and say I’d not be disappointed. I love you, you incredible, stubborn, infectious woman.”

Arianne’s features softened slightly, but she looked no less suspicious. She was a Martell, a Princess of Dorne, and she was well aware that love did not come as easily as the songs would have the smallfolk believe. Leaning forwards, she left a lingering kiss on Jaime’s lips. “Words are wind,” she told him softly, “Prove it.”

Jaime stared at Arianne for a few seconds before resolutely nodding his head. “Alright,” he said, gently sliding out from underneath her and moving to pick his clothes up off of the floor and put them back on.

Arianne looked slightly bemused as she sat up in bed, resting her weight on her hands while she watched Jaime dress. “Where are you going?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You said your family values loyalty, did you not? And that they do not forget those who have wronged them?” Jaime questioned, quirking his own brow as he slid on his breeches. “I’m going to find Gregor Clegane and bring you his head.” He bundled his shirt up and tucked it under his arm before stooping to Arianne’s level, placing his hands on either side of her on the bed and leaning in to kiss her deeply. 

Arianne’s eyes widened momentarily before she eagerly returned Jaime’s kiss, making a small sound at the back of her throat as she smiled against his lips. Her aunt and cousins deserved their revenge and if anyone could give it to them then it was Jaime Lannister. Even those who called him Kingslayer knew he was one of the finest warriors of the seven kingdoms.

"Come back alive, though, won’t you?" Arianne bid him as she pulled away, "You’ll be missing out on a great deal if you don’t."

“Of course, my love,” Jaime countered with a smug grin, pressing his lips to Arianne’s several times more before standing upright. “Knowing that you’ll be here when I come back is all the more reason for me to win and return as quickly as I can.” He could not help but sweep her hair to one side and lean down once more to kiss the bare skin of her shoulder. 

He finally broke from her, walking towards the door. “Do not forget about me, my princess,” he called out in jest before leaving the room, not caring that it was the middle of the night as he collected what he needed to find the man that had plagued Arianne’s family for far too long.

Arianne shook her head at Jaime’s comment, smiling to herself. She had not expected to find happiness at King’s Landing, let alone during the present circumstances, yet here she was, still grinning even after Jaime had left the room. She wondered what her father would think of the notion of her with a Lannister, and the thought only made her laugh as she rested her head back on her pillow. _You will have your revenge, Father_ , she thought to herself, _And I will have my lion._

* * *

Margaery awoke several days later to the sleeping form of her husband beside her. She could register that she was hungry and in pain, which were, strangely, things she hadn’t felt in a long time. All of that did not seem to matter, though, not when she realized she was alive. She smiled at Robb whose mouth was slightly open as he breathed peacefully in and out and lifted her hand to run her fingers over his cheek. She remembered how he’d carried her to the inn and how he’d stayed with her through everything. He was so close that she barely had to move her head to softly press her lips to his.

Robb was convinced he was dreaming for a few moments as he felt a hand against his skin and awoke to a soft pressure on his lips. His eyes opened and he saw Margaery face come into focus, her gaze on his. A smile broke out ever so slowly on his face and he tilted his head forwards ever so slightly to give her a gentle kiss in return.

"Good morning, my love," he said softly.

“Good morning,” Margaery replied, leaning in again to kiss Robb, overcome with emotion. Her eyes filled with tears as she pulled away, looking at her husband in adoration. “All I’ve been thinking and dreaming of is you,” she told him. “And being so scared that I’d never be able to do that again. I didn’t want to leave you. I couldn’t.” 

"You can’t," Robb whispered in return, "I don’t care if it makes me the most selfish man in all the kingdoms, but all I’ve wanted is more time with you. I’ve prayed for another few minutes, another few hours, another day." He reached forwards to run a hand gently through her hair, looking at her in awe. "Is there anything you need, sweetheart?" he asked her, "Are you cold? Thirsty?"

“Hungry,” Margaery replied with a small smile, tears running down her face at Robb’s words. “I need to kiss you and be with you and not fall asleep until I’m ready to fall asleep. I think I can do that today.” She brushed her thumb over his cheek, taking in everything before she spoke again. “And I want to see our babies, Robb. Can I?”

"Aye, of course," Robb whispered, never imagining he would feel so pleased to hear Margaery was hungry. He kissed her gently again, finding there were tears glistening in his own eyes. "I’ll go fetch them, and ask for something to be brought for you to eat," he said, "They are beautiful, Margaery. Eddard and Lyanna."

“We have twins, Robb,” Margaery breathed, as if she was just realizing it for the first time. “And we have a son now. Gods, no wonder I was so huge.” She smiled softly before moving her hand to rest it on her stomach. “Four children,” she said in awe. “We are a big family already.”

"We are indeed," Robb agreed quietly, trying not to let show the twinge of guilt Margaery’s words brought about in him. Due to wanting to remain by his wife’s side, he was aware that had spent hardly any time at all with his newborn son and daughter. "I’m certain they can’t wait to meet their mother," he added, slowly getting up from the bed, "And there are many other people outside who will be wanting to see you."

“Don’t look so sad,” Margaery told her husband softly. “I am getting better. And we will make up for days lost once I can move again,” she jested. “Time with our babies, and then time with those who want to see me, and then time with you alone. It sounds like a grand day.”

"I’m not sad, sweetheart. I am so happy I can scarcely put it into words," Robb reassured Margaery, giving her another smile, "I’ll return soon."

With one last lingering glance at his wife, Robb made his way over to the door and out into the corridor. He headed in the direction of the makeshift nursery, which he opened to find currently occupied by his mother as well as Eddard and Lyanna.

"Robb! I’m so glad you’re here," Catelyn said, turning to glance over her shoulder at him while she gently cradled Lyanna, "I have been meaning to speak to you about…"

"She is awake, Mother," Robb interrupted, his eyes shining with hope as he looked at Catelyn, "It’s different this time. She is awake and she is hungry and she is asking to see the twins."

Catelyn pressed her lips together, looking scarcely able to believe it. “I will ask Maester Luwin what it would be best to give her and have it brought up,” she said immediately, handing the child she was holding over to Robb, “Send her my love, will you?”

"Of course," Robb promised, "Thank you, Mother." He crossed over to the crib and picked up Eddard, who wrinkled his nose and subsequently gave a small sneeze. It was not long before Robb was returning to the room Margaery was occupying with a child in each arm.

In the time it taken Robb to bring over the twins, Margaery had managed to prop herself up slightly against the pillows of her bed, waiting in anticipation. As soon as he entered the room again, a wide smile on his face, she thought her heart might burst with joy upon seeing him so happy with their tiny new children in his strong arms.

“They already look so much alike,” she noted as he sat down and let her see them properly. “Hello, my little darlings,” she greeted them quietly. “Mother is awake now, and she loves you both so much.” 

"I can’t tell them apart without checking under the blankets," Robb admitted, looking between Eddard and Lyanna. He shifted so that he was next to Margaery on the bed, the babies in front of the two of them. "My mother sent you her love," he added to Margaery, "She has been taking care of them, mostly."

“Well, this one is obviously Eddard. He’s already a trouble maker,” Margaery indicated to the little boy who was flailing his tiny arms in the air, “and this is sweet Lyanna,” she said with a smile, looking on in wonder at their twins that were blinking their eyes at her. She leaned to the side to rest her head on her husband’s shoulder. “Your mother is here?” she asked him. “I must thank her, then… They’re perfect, Robb. Karine is going to have a fit when she sees there are two babies.”

"Of course their mother can tell them apart straight away," Robb remarked with a smile of his own. He turned his head slightly and glanced down at Margaery against his shoulder, feeling almost as if it couldn’t possibly be real that she was there. "She came with Loras from Riverrun," he answered her question, "I must thank her, too. I have not been a very good father to these two."

“If it wasn’t for you they wouldn’t be here. You carried me here, sweetheart. It’s no Red Keep and there weren’t enough hands to get us everything we needed to prepare, but it’s better than a broken carriage outside in the rain,” Margaery said quietly, silently wishing she had the strength to hold one of her children, but she knew that would come with time. “You saved us, Robb. I don’t care what happened over the past few days. I know I would have done whatever you did if you were the one lying in this bed close to death.” A few more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Robb could only look at Margaery for a few moments, feeling too overwhelmed to speak. He still felt as if he had not done enough for his son and daughter but he made a silent promise to them that he would do better in the days to come.

"My brave, beautiful, sweet, loving wife," he breathed, resting Eddard and Lyanna on his knees so he could wrap an arm around Margaery, "I love you so much and I am sorry if I have ever not told you enough times."

“You never have to worry over such a thing,” Margaery reassured Robb. “Why do you think I have been fighting? I love you with everything in me.” She fell silent as she held back her tears, not wanting to think on her and her husband being separated under any circumstance. She brought her hand up to gently run over Eddard’s head, and the baby boy yawned, closing his eyes.

"Thank you for coming back to me," Robb said quietly. His gaze went from Eddard, who seemed to be falling asleep, to Lyanna who was blinking at her mother, and in that moment he felt complete again in a way he hadn’t since Margaery had lost consciousness in his arms.

Robb turned his head towards the door when he heard it rattle slightly before opening. “It is so very good to see you sitting up, your grace,” Maester Luwin said, directing a smile at Margaery as he walked in. He had brought with him a bowl of something mushy that Robb couldn’t quite identify, but when he leant forwards he smelt the distinct smell of apples.

“Maester Luwin,” Margaery said with a smile. “I assume you must have helped in taking care of me over the past few days. Thank you. I owe you so much.” He set the bowl of food next to her and her stomach growled as she smelled apples, and she gave a soft laugh. 

She tilted her head slightly to press a kiss to Robb’s shoulder. “I feel bad for asking any more of you, but will you help me?” she asked him. “Eddard seems bored of me already,” she teased. “You just wait, little one. Some day we will get to do so many things together that you won’t know what to do with yourself.”

"I am sorry I could not be here sooner," Maester Luwin said in return just as Robb broke into a grin at the sound of Margaery’s stomach rumbling.

"Of course, sweetheart," Robb answered Margaery. He lifted Eddard and Lyanna into his arms and asked Maester Luwin to hold them while he picked up the bowl of mashed-up apples and the spoon next to it.

"The Starks only continue to produce delightful children," Maester Luwin mused as he looked at the babies in his arms, "You ought to have something to eat yourself, Robb."

"I will go later," Robb dismissed him, gathering up a spoonful for Margaery.

“Robb, have you eaten?” Margaery inquired, growing worried. She took a bite anyway just to qualm his concerns over her, feeling much better even after one spoonful. “This tastes so good,” she said with a warm smile directed towards Maester Luwin. “I still cannot believe we added two to our family instead of one,” she said to Robb before he fed her another bite. She swallowed once more.

“You must forgive me for talking so much. I think I am trying to make up for all those days where I could not.” She still felt very weak, but she also knew her strength and spirit were returning. 

"I ate something," Robb answered vaguely, looking pleased to see Margaery eating her food, "And talk as much as you wish. I have missed the sound of your voice."

"If you are to receive visitors today I would recommend one at a time, your grace," Maester Luwin spoke up, "You do not want to tire yourself out."

“You’re a terrible liar. As soon as I’m done eating, we are getting some food in you,” Margaery protested before taking another bite. She rested her hand on Robb’s leg, her eyes dancing over his face, never more grateful that she had woken up when she did. “I love you so much,” she said quietly. 

She turned her head towards Maester Luwin, answering him. “That sounds a good idea. Let’s hope they don’t fight over who gets to see me first.”

"Aye, sweetheart. I love you so very much as well," Robb assured Margaery, giving a smile. "You decide who gets to see you when," he added gently, "But your brother Loras has been so very concerned over you. I think it might really lift his spirits to see you."

Margaery thought of Loras and the losses he had already endured, and her stomach sunk. “Of course he has,” she remarked gently. “He can visit whenever he wants, as can your mother. Who else is here? Surely not all of King’s Landing has come to see me.”

"Garlan and Willas have been taking it in turns going back and forth from King’s Landing, so one of them will be here. Dacey. Tyrion and Ser Wendel left a few days ago," Robb filled Margaery in, "That’s everyone, I think. Lady Arianne has been sending letters saying she has been praying for you."

“Gods,” Margaery breathed, blinking a few times. “Almost my whole family is here. I hope Garlan or Willas has been taking care of Karine and Julie. We didn’t mean to leave them for so long.” She took another bite of the apples, the bowl almost empty. She glanced over at Maester Luwin, and both babies were now asleep in his arms. She smiled. “You can return them to their cribs,” she told him. “I’ll have lots of time to be with them later.”

Maester Luwin nodded with a smile but just as he lifted himself to his feet the door opened again, this time to a non-human presence. “Oh, and Grey Wind is here,” Robb added softly, “I shouldn’t have forgotten.” The direwolf padded his way slowly over to the bed and lifted his head to nuzzle against Margaery’s hand that was nearest to him.

"You really were hungry," Robb remarked, unable to stop smiling as Margaery finished the last of her food. He leant forwards and pressed his lips to his wife’s. "Why don’t I go fetch your brother for you?" he suggested.

“I missed you as well, Grey Wind,” Margaery said softly, threading her fingers through the tufts of fur on the direwolf’s back. She smiled as Robb kissed her, thinking that every kiss between them from here onward would be even more special. They were together, and she was going to recover, and they would have so many more moments to share with each other. “That sounds wonderful, my love,” she replied to his sentiments about Loras. “Grab some food for yourself while you’re at it.”

Robb nodded at Margaery, although he already knew that there was something else he wanted to do before he had something to eat. He gave his wife one more kiss goodbye and tickled Grey Wind behind the ear before left her to find his youngest brother-in-law in his room in the inn.

"Ser Loras," he greeted him as he opened the door, "Your sister is asking for you."

“Gods, are you serious?” Loras asked, standing up straight away. His face slowly broke into a smile and he moved to give Robb a clap on the back, forgetting formalities for a moment. “This is such good news. I’m sorry for all I said before, brother. I mean it. It was no fault of yours. I just… I couldn’t lose someone else.” He made his way towards the door to go and see Margaery.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, brother," Robb assured Loras. He left Margaery and her brother to have some time to themselves and made his way slowly down the stairs to leave the inn. There were no weirwoods as far as he was aware nearby, but he knelt before the largest tree he had been able to find outside and dropped his head to thank the gods for today.


	43. Recovery

Margaery was making a slow but sure recovery over the next couple of days. She found that her appetite had returned as well some of her strength, though she still could not hope to stand by herself. At the present, Robb was in the makeshift nursery watching over the twins as she played cards with Garlan in her room.

“You are terrible at this game,” she told her brother, watching as his face contorted in frustration.

“Have you ever thought that I’m letting you win because I’m trying to do you a kindness?” he retorted, prompting her to laugh.

“Why don’t you give up and take me outside?” she suggested, looking out the window in longing. “It’s so stuffy in here, and I think the fresh air would do me some good.”

Garlan looked somewhat hesitant before he caved as Margaery gave him sad eyes. “Seven hells, you don’t have to make that face,” he muttered, standing up and throwing his cards down on the table. He moved to collect her cloak hanging on the bed post and secure it around her neck, wrapping her up in it and carefully picking her up to carry her outside.

* * *

"So tell me, my boy, am I going to teach you how to ride a horse and wield a sword?" Robb questioned, holding a bright and alert Eddard in his arms while Lyanna looked up at him from her crib, "And what of you, Lyanna? Are you going to be beautiful and clever like your mother?"

"Perhaps little Lyanna will be the warrior and Ned will be a Maester. What will you do then?" Catelyn remarked with a smile from where she was sat in her chair in the corner, "I speak in jest, of course. I do not expect the heir to the seven kingdoms will give up his throne to be a Maester." She had heard Robb laugh at her first comment, but noticed him fall conspicuously silent on the latter. Catelyn resumed her needlework, knowing better than to interrupt her son’s thoughts when he was lost in them.

"Do you think they’ll remember?" Robb spoke up eventually, "I mean this, everything that’s happened…that they were almost alone for the first few days of their lives."

"Your father didn’t meet you until you quite a while after you were born. Did you ever have any doubts about how much he loved you?" Catelyn questioned, to which Robb shook his head, "They will not remember this. They will remember the father and mother who raise them happily side by side."

"I hope so," Robb mused quietly, "I should have tried harder. It is just hard to give your heart when you feel part of it is missing." He held Eddard against his shoulder as he walked over to the window to gaze at the view outside. The sight that caught his eye, however, made him furrow his brow and quickly turn around to gently place Eddard back in his crib again.

"Robb?" Catelyn questioned, but Robb was already making his way out the door and towards the stairs.

The common room of the inn was mostly empty as Robb barged through, heading straight into the grounds of the Crossroads Inn. He stood before his wife and brother-in-law, looking concerned. “Margaery? Garlan?” he spoke up, “I…what are you doing outside?”

Garlan had placed Margaery under an oak tree, her back resting against its trunk. He’d adjusted her cloak so she would be warm and then proceeded to pick up some of the acorns that had fallen to the ground and throw them off into the distance while his sister watched. Grey Wind had followed them out of the inn and laid down beside Margaery, placing his head in her lap, his ears perking in mild interest each time one of Garlan’s acorns hit the earth.

Upon sight of Robb, both siblings gave him a smile, but their faces quickly fell as he did not look so happy with them.

“I wanted some time out here, my love,” Margaery explained quickly. “I haven’t been outside in so long. I missed the sunlight.”

"I can imagine, but I don’t know that it’s a good idea for you to be out here," Robb answered, his mouth contorting slightly as he looked at his wife, "Winter is coming, Margaery. There’s a chill in the air and you are not up to your full strength yet."

“Robb…” Margaery ran her tongue along her teeth, looking up at him with her brow furrowed. “I’m fine, sweetheart. Honestly. Grey Wind and my cloak are keeping me warm.”

“I’m sorry, brother. She insisted,” Garlan said with a small smile. “I don’t see the harm in letting her stay out here for a few minutes.”

Robb looked from Garlan to Margaery and back again a few times, not looking at all reassured by their words. “Just a few more minutes and will you please let me take you inside?” he asked Margaery, kneeling by her, “I am not blaming anyone, I promise you, I’m only worried. I’m sure you are fine but I don’t wish you to get worse again.”

“Then come here and kiss me and make me warmer,” Margaery said softly, taking Robb’s hand in hers.

Garlan’s nose wrinkled in distaste, and he threw his last acorn across the road before brushing his hands off. “I’ll leave you two to it, then,” he said, walking back towards the inn.

“I don’t mean to make you worry,” Margaery remarked once her brother was gone. “I just get so weary of being cooped up in that room not being able to do anything.”

Robb’s features softened slightly at Margaery’s words and her touch, and he shifted closer to her. “I know. I mean, I don’t, obviously, but we both share a dislike for being indoors for too long,” he noted, “I am sorry. Everything is making me afraid.” He leant forwards to grant her request and kiss her lips. “Perhaps…if you are restless maybe we could bring you outside every day,” he suggested, “Just for a little while. And during the warmest part of the day.”

Margaery returned Robb’s kiss, smiling against his lips. “You don’t have to be sorry,” she told him. “I’ve had a taste of what you’ve felt in the past week or so before. There were times when I thought I was going to lose you, but I don’t know if it’s exactly the same.” She gave his hand a small squeeze. “But I’m not going anywhere, I promise you. I’ll do what I must to reassure you of that. You are my heart, my world, my everything, Robb. I’m not leaving you. We will be with each other until the end.”

"I want to believe that more than anything," Robb admitted softly as he looked at his wife. Even though Margaery already had her own cloak on, he removed his own as well to cover her and leant in again to press a kiss just below her ear. "Just let me know of anything you need, all right?" he said to her, "It’ll never be any trouble."

“Then believe it, Robb. It’s not so difficult,” Margaery urged, leaning in to kiss him deeply. She was somewhat breathless as she pulled away, resting her forehead to his. “I cannot wait until I am well enough to go home,” she admitted, her eyes still closed. “Or move about. Or hold our babies… Will you help me bathe tonight? I would very much enjoy a warm bath.”

Robb blinked, catching his own breath for a moment before he answered his wife. “Aye, as long as you will not mind your husband’s kisses during your bath,” he said with a small smile, “You will be able to do all of those things soon if the gods are good. Perhaps tonight I can bring Eddard and Lyanna to your bed and you can lie down and hold them for a bit that way.”

“I would love that. Just as I love your kisses,” Margaery said, returning her husband’s smile. “I would be sad if our twins would not know who their mother was because I did not get to hold them very often.” Grey Wind nudged at her hand, and she laughed, petting him behind his ear. “I’m sorry. Am I not paying enough attention to you?” she asked him as he closed his eyes contentedly. She turned back to Robb, closing the small distance between their lips again.

"He is a smart direwolf," Robb commented with a gentle laugh before words were lost on him as Margaery kissed him once more. He found himself cherishing every kiss, each one a reassurance that his wife was not going anywhere. "I am certain our twins already know who their mother is. They probably already think I am selfish wanting to spend so much time with you," he commented, "Will you please let me take you back inside now?"

“Fine,” Margaery gave in, raising an eyebrow at Robb. “I thought my kisses would distract you, but you are far too concerned about taking care of me. Stop being such a good husband,” she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck so that it would be easier for him to pick her up. Grey Wind stood to his feet, stretching and following their lead.

“One advantage of this is that I always get to be so close to you,” Margaery remarked with a smile.

Robb couldn’t help but let out a laugh then, wrapping an arm around Margaery’s waist and lifting her up into his arms. “Did you not consider that I wanted to carry you back in precisely so I could have you close to me?” he teased in return, pressing a kiss to her lips, “But you are strong. Soon your legs will gain their strength back and we will walk side by side again.”

Margaery pursed her lips, giving Robb a pout. “That’s no fun. What if I want you to carry me everywhere?” she asked jokingly. “I get most of my strength from you, sweet husband.” She rested her head against his chest. Her tiredness would come and go in bouts, and she found that sometimes all she wanted to do was sleep. It was a very useless feeling, but she knew it would pass. Still, she could not help but pray that time would come sooner rather than later. 

* * *

The rain was pouring outside the window of Margaery’s room a few nights later and outside looked much like it had when she and Robb had first arrived at the Inn. Robb himself was in the nursery for the timebeing with the twins, while Catelyn joined Margaery in her room. She had been at her needlework while she sat in her chair, but she rose from it when a knock came at the door and found a man outside with a message that had come in by raven.

"From Winterfell for you," Catelyn explained, closing the door behind her and handing her daughter-in-law the paper sealed with the grey direwolf of House Stark, "Sansa, I expect. Arya and Bran are not very patient with their writing."

“Oh, how sweet of her,” Margaery remarked with a smile as she opened the letter and began to read. “I miss her so much sometimes my heart aches to visit her. She is the sister I never had.” She looked over the paper in her hand and gently set it on her bedside table. “I’m very glad for her and Edric if for no other reason than my getting to see her once more. She seems so happy, even amidst her worriment over me.”

"She thinks so very highly of you. She loves Arya in her own way, but you are the one she looks up to," Catelyn mused, returning to her needlework once she had taken her seat, "And she is happy. I am very happy for her as well, though it will be very strange for me when my eldest daughter leaves for good for so far away. I feel as if I have only just got her back."

Margaery gently nodded her head, thinking of giving Karine away someday to a man who wanted to marry her. She found the thought made her very sad though she knew it would be a good amount of time before anything like that happened. Sansa would be even farther than she and Robb were from Winterfell, and the distance from King’s Landing already felt too long. “She’ll want to visit you often, I’m sure. And we might think of the Red Keep as a middle point where we all can gather and reunite,” she suggested warmly.

"I would like that. It would make it a shorter journey and besides, I am not sure I would fare so well so far south. I seem to have very slowly become a creature of the North," Catelyn admitted, glancing up to direct a small smile at Margaery, "Though Robb tells me he enjoyed Dorne a great deal."

Margaery was not so sure she and Robb enjoyed Dorne as much as they enjoyed _each other_ in Dorne, but she was certain neither of them would be informing his mother of this fact. “It was beautiful,” she said sincerely. “And unlike anything we had ever seen. I’m sure Sansa will love it, and she’ll look stunning in the silks they wear. Your family is just too handsome,” she said, only half-jokingly.

"It is your family as well, child. Or do you not have two beautiful girls as well as your delightful twins here?" Catelyn noted, raising her eyebrows slightly at Margaery and smiling again, "You must miss them, and your room. I have stayed in worse inns but nobody wants to be staying in them for very long.”

“I do miss them,” Margaery admitted with a sad smile. “I just worry about them being without Robb and me for so long. I would suggest he ride back to visit them for a few days, but I know he will not leave my side…” She looked up at Catelyn, her eyes misting over with tears. “He worries me a bit, Mother… with how he forgets the world when he’s concerned over me. I love him so much. I would never want to hindrance him.”

Catelyn pressed her lips together and reached out to take Margaery’s hand gently with her own. “He worries me as well. Less so now than when you were at your worst,” she admitted, “You are both so young with so many responsibilities. Being a spouse and a parent and a ruler all at the same time is a lot of pressure to place on both of your shoulders.”

“Family, duty, honor, no?” Margaery asked, swallowing the lump in her throat as she recited Catelyn’s house words. “I think a king has a much more difficult job of balancing the three. He tends to forget duty when his family is in trouble… But who am I to say he’s making a mistake by doing so? He is my husband, and I love him for all of his flaws. And I know that if he was the one in danger then I would lose myself.”

"I would say he is his father’s son, but sometimes I forget he has been without his father for many years now. Perhaps I have inadvertently passed on some of my flaws in that time," Catelyn mused, "It is just as difficult for you as it is for him…growing strong, correct? You do not wish to be his weakness."

Margaery shook her head. “I don’t think I fully realized how much was at stake until this past week or so,” she admitted. “And I don’t think things will ever be quite as they were before. Twenty one years seems a long time, but it is nothing when I look to the future and see all of the days I have left with Robb and our children. I want those days to be filled with hope and love and happiness.”

"Love is weakness. It is what our enemies can use against us, to frighten us into doing what they want. But it is also strength. It keeps us fighting when nothing else can. I’m sure you know that," Catelyn squeezed her daughter-in-law’s hand, giving her a small smile, "I know there is nobody Robb trusts as much as you. Be patient, be understanding, but if he is being unreasonable, tell him. You have not lost the ability to be everything you always have been to him. You’ve just hit a stumbling block."

“Thank you, Mother,” Margaery remarked, leaning forward to wrap her arms around the other woman in an embrace. “I know problems cannot be fixed overnight. I suppose I am just so used to Robb and I resolving issues, especially those of others, after a simple conversation, but this is so different.” She pulled away and rested her head against the headboard of the bed once more. “We’ll figure this out, though,” she added. “We always do.”

"I have faith that you will. And know that as much as is possible, I will be here for anything you need," Catelyn promised, "You are still here and your health is returning. For now, that alone is something to be very thankful for." A gentle knock came at the door, and Catelyn turned towards it to see Robb making his way quietly inside.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" he questioned, giving his wife and mother a smile, "The twins are fast asleep."

“No, come here,” Margaery said, returning Robb’s smile and patting the open space on the bed beside her. “Those poor children will have the misfortune of being called ‘the twins’ for the rest of their lives. It’s much easier than saying Ned and Lyanna.” She picked up the letter that her sister-in-law wrote to her to hand to her husband as he got closer.

“Sansa sends us our best,” she told him. “She seems very eager to get married. It’s strange to think we were her age when we met.”

Robb smiled again as he took the letter from Margaery and read the words in his sister’s small, neat handwriting. “I’m so very pleased for her. Though it’s hard to even imagine that soon enough I will be giving her away at her wedding,” he commented, folding the letter and placing it down once more. He sat down next to Margaery on the bed and carefully slid his arms around her, bringing her in as close as he dared. “I believe my mother was the same age when she married as well,” he commented.

"I was younger. And I had never met Ned before our wedding day," Catelyn remarked, "I am glad it was different for you, and that it will be for Sansa."

Margaery mirrored Robb, snaking her own arms around him and snuggling into his chest. “Thank the gods your husband turned out to be the man he was and that he came to love you and you him,” she said softly to Catelyn. “We are all very fortunate for this family.”

She ran her hand over her husband’s back, looking up at him. “You should ask Loras what it was like for him to give away his sister. Perhaps he can give you some suggestions,” she teased gently.

"That’s true. I hadn’t thought of that one," Robb said, giving a gentle laugh. He glanced down at Margaery and smiled as he leant in to kiss her lips. "Must you insist on looking up at me like that?" he questioned playfully, "It’s as if you are asking to be kissed." He then glanced at his mother as if only just realising she was there and his face turned slightly pink.

Margaery’s cheeks flushed an even redder shade than Robb’s, and she bit back a smile. She let him know she was appreciate of his comments by giving him a small squeeze before she turned towards Catelyn once more. “Thank you for all of your help today, Mother,” she remarked. “I find the days pass quicker when I get the chance to talk to you.”

"It’s no trouble, child. I very much enjoy your company," Catelyn answered, gathering up her needlework and standing to her feet, "But I ought to get some sleep. Goodnight to the both of you."

"Goodnight, Mother," Robb bid his mother warmly. She began to make her way out of the room and he turned his head slightly to speak to his wife. "How are you feeling, sweetheart? I have a suggestion for tomorrow, but only if you are feeling up to it."

Margaery wished her mother-in-law a goodnight as well. Her hand came to rest at the middle of Robb’s back as she looked up at him through her lashes once more, smiling softly. “I am feeling wonderful,” she exclaimed. “I think I might have the strength to start walking in the next few days, with your help of course. You must tell me of your suggestion, my love.”

"There was me thinking it was only my mother who could read minds," Robb remarked, giving a small chuckle before he quickly pressed his lips to Margaery’s again, "That was going to be precisely my suggestion. Well, I was going to suggest standing first for a little tomorrow. We can just take it a little bit at a time."

“Perhaps we are just very in tune with each other,” Margaery replied to Robb, her smile growing brighter. “I feel my legs might give out just because I have not used them in so long, but at least I will have my strong husband by my side to help me.” She sat up slightly and closed the distance between their lips once more. “I’m glad I have the strength for kissing,” she jested quietly as she pulled away.

"Aye, you will have me. It may take a while, but you must use your legs to gain your strength again," Robb affirmed. "The same goes for your lips, of course," he teased, running his hand carefully down Margaery’s back as they shared another kiss, "Tell me if I am ever hurting you, all right?"

“You have been so gentle with me as of late that I don’t think it’s possible for you to hurt me,” Margaery remarked, tilting her head to kiss over Robb’s neck. She nipped softly at his ear, thinking that she could not wait until she was fully recovered and they could be connected in a way they had not been in a long while.

Robb took in a breath as Margaery’s mouth found his ear, making a small, low noise in the back of his throat. He tilted her back slightly to return the favour and kiss her softly down her neck. “Tell me anyway. I won’t take offence. I would never want to hurt you, only make you feel better,” he said quietly, “We are agreed on tomorrow then?”

“You are making me feel _much_ better right now,” Margaery breathed with a small, contended sigh. “Tomorrow we will see what my legs are able to do. But for now I would like to show you what my lips can accomplish.” She leant back in to kiss him eagerly, reaching a hand up to thread through his hair.

"Please do," Robb murmured in return, smiling against Margaery’s lips as he returned her kiss just as eagerly. He held his wife close in his arms, thinking that they ought to sleep soon, but also that he would not mind at all spending the entire night this way if he could.

* * *

Meanwhile, in King’s Landing, two other people were spending the evening together under circumstances that could not be more different. Arianne Martell had taken a seat at her usual chair at the small council table quite a distance away from Tyrion Lannister while every other seat at the table remained empty, as they had been for quite some time. Willas would appear on occasion, but for now he was at the Crossroads Inn and had promised to try and make some progress in talking to their king.

"How are you this evening, Lord Tyrion?" she asked him politely by way of starting their conversation. A servant made his way into the room quietly as they settled down and presented a tray to Tyrion with a letter on it.

“I will be doing better once order is returned to these kingdoms, my lady,” Tyrion replied with a small quirk of his brow. He took the letter from the servant who announced it was from Jaime Lannister himself. He began to unravel it, reading the first few lines before his eyes grew wide. “It was intended for you, Lady Arianne, not me.” He tossed the piece of parchment over to her, his lips drawn in a tight line. “I really did not desire to know what my brother’s going to do when he comes back.”

Arianne raised her eyebrows and picked up the piece of parchment, looking intrigued. She hadn’t particularly expected Jaime to be the kind to write letters but she broke into a smirk as she read the words, thinking that she would most definitely be reading them again later that night in the privacy of her own room.

"There’s no need to make that face, my lord," she remarked as she placed the parchment down, "Your brother may be an occasional idiot and not have his titles any longer but at least he is a man of action. Perhaps if you took a leaf out of his book you would not be so sour-faced."

“At least I now know why you felt the need to leave a mark on his face after his marriage proposal to Lady Wynafryd,” Tyrion replied, looking pensive. “That was a good slap, by the way.” He gave a small chuckle, trying to avoid the subject he was certain she was attempting to bring to light. “For some reason, I cannot help but think that you are involved in some harebrained scheme of his. I am not a fan of being lied to, my lady.”

"I do not like other people touching my things," Arianne remarked, looking proud when Tyrion complimented her slap. She raised her eyebrows at him when he accused her of being involved in something, however, feigning ignorance. "You are a clever man. Surely you have figured out by now that your brother had no real intention of marrying Lady Wynafryd," she commented, "But there is only so much he can do to push you in the right direction."

Tyrion pursed his lips, not amused. He had figured so much, but he wasn’t sure if he should be angry or relieved that his suspicions were confirmed. “It’s easy for you and my brother to say such things, my lady, but if you have not noticed, matters of the heart do not come easy for someone like me,” he retorted. “I know my strengths and weaknesses. I know a lost cause when I see one. Lady Wynafryd is one of the kindest hearts I have ever met, but there is no way a woman of her beauty and nature would go for half a man. She deserves better.”

Arianne made no effort to hide the roll of her eyes. “Spare me,” she commented, “There are many other things a man can offer a lady besides a comely face and a well-shaped body, although they do help. You have Casterly Rock, dominion of the West and more gold than anyone in the seven kingdoms.”

“Yes, reasons I want a woman to marry me - my inheritance,” Tyrion spoke up, his voice loud as it echoed off the walls of the hall. He gave a small sigh before calming and speaking again. “Please, my lady, can we move on to the matter at hand? Marriage is a trivial topic in the light of all that has happened.”

"I would never have thought that romanticism would run in the Lannister family," Arianne remarked, smirking again. She looked slightly affronted, however, when Tyrion suggested they were speaking of trivial matters and leant back in her chair as her expression became serious. "I have not forgotten, my lord," she stated plainly, "As a matter of fact, I believe I may have a plan."

“Wonderful. I had faith that Robb would put another valuable member on the small council,” Tyrion said with a smile, glad to have changed the subject though his thoughts were now occupied with Wynafryd. “Let’s hear it, then.”

"Let us put the smallfolk to work," Arianne began to explain, "The city is not safe, and even the Kingsroad is a dangerous place these days. Why not hire more Gold Cloaks and assign some to patrol outside the city walls as well as inside? We could even have houses built outside the city to accommodate the new watchmen."

Tyrion nodded his head, contemplating Arianne’s words. “That will certainly keep the population from overcrowding and also lower the crime rates, but in order to service others we need money.” He grew silent as he considered a solution. “This will not be popular among the higborn, but…” he began slowly, his thoughts forming as he spoke, “we could have a collection where each large, wealthy house has to pay once every moon according to the amount of money they have. We could tell them it’s a contribution to the preparation of winter’s coming.”

"That will most definitely not be popular amongst the highborn," Arianne commented, giving a small, humourless laugh, "But desperate times call for desperate measures and it sounds like a good solution. Do you think Lord Willas and the king will approve?"

“I don’t know if Lord Willas will approve so much as he’ll have to give in,” Tyrion remarked. “It’s the only thing we can do, and the Tyrell family certainly has enough money to go around. As for his grace, it won’t matter _what_ we do as long as it gets the job done. I think his only concern is for her grace at the moment.”

"Which is very beautiful and all the rest, but sooner or later he’ll need to be reminded he has seven kingdoms to tend to if he cannot remember himself," Arianne commented as she tucked Jaime’s letter into her silks, "Let us finish this meeting quickly, then. I had promised the royal princesses that I would come back to bid them goodnight before bed."

Tyrion raised his eyebrows slightly, thinking that Arianne must not have never lost someone she loved to be speaking so plainly about Robb. Still, he agreed in hoping that the king would not lose his way upon returning to his duties. “As you wish, my lady” he replied, grabbing a piece of parchment and writing their terms so that they would not forget.

* * *

On the following morning at the Crossroads Inn, after rising and sharing breakfast with his wife in her room, Robb stood to one side as Maester Luwin came in to examine her. He had slept that night better than he had in quite some time, and there was a smile on his face as he looked at Margaery sat upright on the edge of her bed.

"I would advise you to start exercising your legs a little bit every day, your grace," Maester Luwin said to her, "That way you will keep them nimble. Would you like to try standing with his grace’s help?"

Margaery nodded her head at Maester Luwin’s directions, a smile growing on her own face as she looked over at Robb. Her toes touched the floor, and it already felt a bit strange to be sitting up without any support, letting her legs hang instead of lie flat. “Come here, sweetheart,” she urged her husband gently, holding out her hands to him. She was sure she would be shaky and it might hurt a bit, but she was determined to stand.

Robb stepped forwards to stand in front of Margaery, taking her hands as she offered them to him. He met her gaze and smiled at her reassuringly. “See how brave my lady wife is, Maester Luwin?” he spoke up, “She is as much a wolf as I.” He gave a nod for Margaery to rest her weight against him as he slowly began to bring her to her feet.

Margaery bit her lip determinedly, gripping Robb’s hands and placing her feet flat on the floor as she stood. She felt her knees almost give out, and she fell forward slightly, but she righted herself, balancing her weight on both legs. She looked up at her husband then, giving him a wide smile. It wasn’t much, but it was progress.

Robb beamed at Margaery in return, carefully letting go of one of her hands to place one arm around her waist and then do the same with the other. He held on firmly to her, scarcely able to believe she was standing before him. “I knew you could do it,” he said softly, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips.

Margaery smiled against Robb’s lips, a few tears escaping her eyes as she was overwhelmed by how proud he was and what her standing actually meant. If she could continue to regain her strength then they would be going home soon, and that meant getting to see Karine and Julianne. She still held onto Robb’s arms in fear of falling, but she managed to move forward slightly, stepping closer to him.

“What do you think, Maester Luwin?” she asked the older man. “Do you think I’ll be able to ride in a carriage back to King’s Landing sometime in the next few days?”

"I should think it wouldn’t be a problem, if his grace agrees," Maester Luwin answered, "It is no long journey. And I’m certain King’s Landing will be most pleased for the return of their king and queen."

"I am concerned over the Kingsroad," Robb admitted, his brow creasing slightly, "It’s not been very safe as of late, or so I’m told. Look at what happened to us on the River Road."

“People recognize the Queen’s Carriage. No one will dare attack us,” Margaery remarked, still grinning with the news. “We can have Garlan bring it with him the next time he travels back here. And Loras will be guarding us, as well as whomever else you wish. We get to see our girls again, Robb. And introduce them to their new brother and sister.” She leaned in to press her lips to his once more.

Robb fell silent as he thought on the matter. Having the queen’s carriage with them would make the journey safer, and he would be sure this time to ride outside the carriage to keep a lookout. He missed his daughters as well, and felt a longing to hear their voices again. After having returned Margaery’s kiss he looked at her eager expression and knew his decision was made.

"Aye," he said ultimately, "It is difficult to refuse when you are smiling that way. You look beautiful, sweetheart."

Margaery gave Robb a small squeeze before kissing him once more. “Thank you, sweetheart,” she said gently. “We will be safe this time around and not let our guard down.” She still had frequent nightmares over Ser Robin, but she did not let her husband know of them as she did not wish to burden him with any more of her troubles. She felt her legs start to give out, and she held tighter to Robb. “I think I should sit back down,” she suggested.

Robb nodded and didn’t hesitate in scooping his wife up into his arms, kissing her close to her ear as he moved set her back down on her bed once more. He reasoned he must have missed the knock and sound of the door opening, because when he looked again he saw Willas Tyrell was making his way into the room.

"Am I imagining things or was my sister just standing?" Willas questioned with a smile, "It’s so good to see you looking so much better, Margaery."

“Hello, brother,” Margaery declared with a smile, glad to see him. She hoped that he was bringing them good news from King’s Landing rather than bad. “You were not imagining anything. I hope to start walking soon. We are to return home once Garlan comes here again. How are Karine and Julie?”

"They are very well, though they have both been asking for ‘Mother’ and ‘Papa’ so I think they will be most pleased to see you return. As will I," Willas affirmed, giving Margaery a smile before he turned to Robb, "There are a few matters it would be good to attend to, your grace, if you…"

"I do not wish to be troubled with matters of the kingdoms now, Willas," Robb dismissed him straight away, "We can speak another time."

Margarey’s face fell slightly at Robb’s immediate dismissal of her brother. She took his hand in hers, running her thumb over his fingers. “Sweetheart, you should go talk with him. I’ll be fine by myself for a while. It might do you well to take your mind off of our personal troubles and try to focus on something else for a while,” she urged quietly. “And if you and Willas can’t come up with solutions for any issues, you can come back here and discuss them with me. We’ve always been good at working things out together.”

"I do not think I would be of any help to your brother at the moment, sweetheart," Robb admitted in return, shaking his head slowly before he turned to Willas, "You and the rest of the small council are all far cleverer than I. I am certain you can handle things without me."

"But we are not the people’s king, your grace, you are," Willas noted gently, giving Robb an encouraging smile, "I am not saying you cannot leave matters to your small council, of course. Gods only know they say that was how King Robert reigned, but I believe his reign was poorer for it."

"Well, perhaps we should not judge King Robert so harshly," Robb remarked, "I’ve no idea why any man would want to be king."

Margaery’s eyes fell to the ground as they filled with tears. From the moment she met Robb, she knew he did not want to be king. But she thought that in the years that had passed between them, they had found some sort of acceptance in his status. She thought she had convinced him that he was the greatest of rulers and that many lives had been saved because of him. She thought they had created a happy life for themselves despite living in the Red Keep and having the weight of their crowns on their heads.

 _“It’s my fault,_ ” she thought to herself. _“It’s my fault for getting sick and distracting him. It’s my fault we did not return directly to King’s Landing where Maester Luwin would have taken care of me, where it would have been easier for him to sort out the city’s issues. It’s my fault for not being a good enough queen to my king as of late.”_

She subtly brushed at her tears before looking back up at him. “But Robb, you are king,” she noted softly. “It does not matter if you don’t want to be, and I’m sorry for that, but you have a duty to the kingdoms. Your input is important to your council.”

Concern registered on Robb’s face as he looked down at Margaery. She looked sad, and that was one thing he always struggled to bear. “All right, my love, there’s no need to be upset,” he said softly, touching the side of her face with his hand, “I’ll go speak with Willas.”

“Thank you,” Margaery replied. The last thing she wanted to do was push Robb away from her because she wanted him to attend to his responsibilities as king, but she had no other options at the present. “I will see you later, my love,” she added, nodding her head in Willas’s direction as an indication that he should go.

"I will see you soon," Robb said in return, bending down to give Margaery a kiss goodbye. He rose once more and made his way out together with Willas, who gave his sister a small smile and nodded his head in gratitude. At the same time, though, there was a look of worry in his eyes as he followed after his king.


	44. A Bump in the Road

Following his meeting with Lady Arianne and confirmation on Lord Willas’s part, Tyrion decided his best course of action was to go out to the people of King’s Landing himself and try to recruit some members of the City Watch. Even he had learned from his queen that smallfolk took to those that were involved and present rather than ruling from afar. He also hoped that his friends from the inn on Eel Alley would be helpful in his search.

He gathered a few Gold Cloaks to come with him to assure that he was protected and set off towards the gates of the Red Keep.

Wynafryd Manderly pulled at the reigns of her mare, slowing her down as she spotted a familiar figure departing the Red Keep atop his horse and sat on his specially made saddle. The outside had called to her that morning and she had decided to ride her horse around the courtyard, mostly just wanting to be away from the other ladies for a while. She liked the castle and its people well enough, but she had not realised quite how Northern she was until she had come south and encountered the other people at court.

"Good day to you, ser," she greeted Tyrion warmly, bringing her horse into step alongside his, "Where are you headed this morning?"

Tyrion’s face flushed red upon sight of Lady Wynafryd, praying that she would not notice him, but that was a foolish thought considering both his appearance and his saddle drew attention to himself. He gave the young woman a smile, hoping that she did not notice that he had been avoiding her over the past few days after Arianne had tried to give him a nudge in her direction.

“Good day, my lady,” he said, nodding his head. “I’m off to recruit some more members for the City Watch. And you? You look lovely, by the way.” He dropped his reigns accidentally as he gestured towards her, seeming to lose all grace and poise in her presence.

Wynafryd blushed at the compliment, breaking into a broad smile. “Thank you, Ser Tyrion. You look very fine atop that horse,” she said in return before answering his question, “I am headed nowhere in particular but I just needed a bit of a break from court. There are more than a few ladies who seem very disappointed after hearing a rumour that your brother spent the night with Lady Arianne before he left and I’m rather tired of their whining. Perhaps you might allow me to come with you?”

Tyrion turned a brighter shade of red as Wynafryd smiled and returned his compliment. “Do not tell my brother this, but I am quite glad you rejected his proposal,” he remarked, raising his eyebrows slightly. “A lady such as yourself deserves someone who will cherish you, and clearly his sights were set somewhere else.” He cleared his throat, sitting up straighter on his horse, thinking maybe he had said too much. “You are welcome to join me if you like.”

"I still find it very strange that he proposed to me at all, given that he has always made his affections for Lady Arianne rather obvious. I can only presume he meant to make his lady jealous," Wynafryd remarked, only smiling more broadly, "Do you have any ideas of where I might find such a man to cherish me, ser?"

“Well, it must have worked to his advantage considering the rumors, though it was unfair of him to use you in his advances,” Tyrion replied, stalling for time as he tried to think of an answer to her question. “There might be the rare man somewhere in King’s Landing,” he said vaguely. “Though this place does seem to be in short supply.”

"Well, I cannot begrudge him for the crazy things done for affection. They say King Robb forsook a promise to marry another lady for love of his queen, do they not? I think that beautiful," Wynafryd commented, "I only hope to someday be overtaken with such a madness."

Tyrion was grateful Wynafryd did not know what he did out of the madness of ‘love’. He merely nodded his head in agreement with her as they neared their first stop on the road out of the Red Keep. One of the Gold Cloaks set a box beneath his horse to help him dismount, and he stepped down from it. He moved towards Wynafryd’s mare, offering his hand up to her, thankful that her horse was somewhat short.

"You are a true knight, ser," Wynafryd remarked, smiling gratefully as she took Tyrion’s hand and stepped down from her horse. "So you are recruiting more Gold Cloaks to help with the problems in the city?" she questioned, "There has been a great deal of talk in the castle lately that I have been trying to avoid. I do not like to hear people speak ill of King Robb."

Tyrion’s hand lingered in Wynafryd’s for a few seconds before he gently let go. “I too have grown weary of what others are saying. Robb is my friend, and I know him well. He was overcome by grief for some time because of his wife’s situation, but I have no doubts that he will step back into his role as king now that she is doing better.” There seemed to be a large crowd gathered around the Fishmonger’s Square, and he found it difficult to push through them to get to its center. “I’m hoping some of these men will join in the cause to protect the city,” he told his companion.

"Will nobody make way for a lady?!" Wynafryd exclaimed loudly, feigning extreme offence. She gave a polite smile when a few men turned around to look at her and quickly moved out of the way to allow her and Tyrion to pass.

"…and I haven’t even _seen_ the king and queen for weeks!” one man could be heard to be yelling loudly not far from them, “This king is meant to know winter, but at the first sign of it he hides himself away!”

Tyrion gave Wynafryd a look of awe before his face broke out into a large grin. He offered her his hand again, leading her through the throngs of people. “You’re a bit too skilled at getting others’ attention, my lady,” he said loudly to her over the roar of the crowd.

He found a wooden crate most likely meant for holding fishing equipment and turned it over to stand on top of it, addressing the crowd. “Good men of King’s Landing, I’ve come to recruit members for the City Watch!” he called out.

"I sometimes think not skilled enough, ser," Wynafryd called back to Tyrion, a smile on her face. She stood by as her companion stood atop a wooden crate, glancing up at him when he addressed the crowd.

"Look, it’s the half man!" someone yelled from the crowd, "Where’s the king, half man?"

“Our king will return in the next week or so,” Tyrion spoke again, not letting the man’s comments deter him. “Right now we need to know who is willing to join the watch. The benefits will be great, I assure you.”

“If the king wants Gold Cloaks, he should come recruit them for himself!” another person shouted, causing the rest of the crowd to give a hearty cheer in agreement.

Wynafryd looked to be fuming from where she was stood but she kept her mouth shut, aware that calling out anything in Tyrion’s defence would only undermine him in the eyes of the crowd. Still, she found it hard to hold her tongue as she glared at the crowd.

"He’s recruiting more Gold Cloaks to keep us in our place!" yet another voice yelled, "He’s afraid of us!"

Tyrion saw someone throw an unidentifiable object and heard it wiz past his ear, narrowly avoiding his head. He heard a crack and a pained shout behind him, however, and the next thing he knew, chaos broke out. He jumped down from his crate and grabbed Wynafryd’s hand. “We should leave now, my lady. Stay low!” he told her, already beginning to weave through the disgruntled crowd.

The Fishmonger’s Square seemed to become a blur before Wynafryd’s eyes all of a sudden, the violence erupting from nowhere as a barrage of people made their way in Tyrion’s direction. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she gripped Tyrion’s hand tightly, the hem of her dress catching the floor as she followed behind him, crouched low to the ground. She had heard stories about the problems occurring within the city, but she had never imagined it would be as bad as this.

Tyrion was never more grateful that he knew King’s Landing like the back of his hand. He led Wynafryd through the pass of people pushing towards the center of the square and towards the widest opening. He could hear explicit shouts and the distinct sound of thuds and crates being overturned, but he pressed onward, not looking back, knowing that his companion was still with him as her hand was still in his.

They reached the main road again and he quickly bore right into an abandoned alleyway, the sounds of the rioting muffled in the distance. “Are you alright, my lady?” he asked Wynafryd, wishing he had not brought her with him and put her in danger.

"I am fine," Wynafryd answered, sounding surprised. She remained still for a few moments then stood tall, looking around at where they were before her gaze dropped to Tyrion and fixed on him. She pressed her lips together and breathed in and out a few times, calming herself down and at the same time looking as if she was working up the courage to do something.

"You have now saved my uncle’s life and most likely mine as well," she declared, her gaze unwavering, "And you always treat me well and I always enjoy being in your company and perhaps you are just the way with all ladies but I genuinely feel and have felt… You will have to forgive me for this, ser. I am tired of waiting." With that, she bent down and pressed her lips to Tyrion’s.

Tyrion could only stand still for a few moments, his eyes widening before he relaxed, closing them. He dared to bring his hand up to rest against her cheek, tentatively running his fingers over her smooth skin. When they eventually pulled away, he smiled, feeling as he had not felt in a long, long time. “There is nothing to forgive, my lady,” he said quietly, keeping her hand in his. “I should be the one offering you my apologies. I… I did not wish to scare you away with any of my advances.”

Wynafryd pulled away to smile in return, her features lighting up at Tyrion’s words. “Scare me?” she questioned, looking momentarily confused before she declared, “Yes, you should be offering me your apologies. I was beginning to think you held your affections for another lady.”

“No, never,” Tyrion replied, shaking his head, still in shock. “I have had eyes for only you for the longest time, my sweet lady.” He should have realized long ago that Wynafryd wasn’t like the other women that came to court. He should have seen how she did not even think twice of his appearance. He was too blinded by his own fears and self-judgement to see how truly special she was. “I am sorry. I promise to never make you doubt again.”

"And I for you, ser. You are the only reason I did not leave King’s Landing only a few days after arriving, if that has not already been made clear," Wynafryd admitted, adding with a gentle laugh, "I suppose I can forgive you."

Tyrion grew red again at Wynafryd’s sentiments, and he ran his thumb along the back of her hand, afraid that if he let go then he would discover this all to be a dream. “You must call me Tyrion from now on. Ser is reserved for only those who do not know me,” he insisted. “Come, let us return to the Red Keep so we may talk properly. I already feel bad enough for leading you into harm’s way, my lady.”

"As you wish, Tyrion," Wynafryd declared, squeezing on Tyrion’s hand as she shook her head adamantly in response to his guilt. She dared to lean in to kiss him quickly once more before standing to her full height and bidding him to lead the way.

Tyrion’s head was dizzy with emotion as he walked alongside Wynafryd back to the castle. He hoped he had the strength not to fall over by the time he reached its gates. He had never felt a rush of such affections directed towards him. With Shae he wanted to believe it, but it was never true. She barely crossed his mind, however, as he thought about the woman beside him, how he had grown so fond of her, and how he was certain she would never let him down.

* * *

The queen’s carriage looked rather incongruous sat in all of its glory outside the Crossroads Inn a few days later, having arrived accompanied by Garlan. Robb had taken a chair and then Margaery outside for her to get some fresh air on that morning, and he left his wife to say goodbye to Willas who would be heading back while he himself spoke to Garlan a little way away.

"I hope next time we see each other it is in King’s Landing, sweet sister," Willas said warmly, leaning in to kiss the top of Margaery’s head, "You are already looking much better. There is more color to your face."

“Only because you are embarrassing me with your affections, Willas,” Margaery teased before taking her older brother’s hand in her own. “Thank you for making the journey back and forth for me during these weeks. And for taking care of Julianne and Karine,” she said sincerely. “I’m so glad we’re all going home. I’ve missed them so much.”

"I have known you since the day you were born. I am entitled to embarrass you," Willas affirmed, giving Margaery a smile, "There is nothing to thank me for but if you insist on doing so then your presence back in the Red Keep will be enough. It has been a gloomy place without you and you seem ready to return." He kept his hand in Margaery’s as he glanced over his shoulder at Robb, his expression becoming serious once more. "I do not know that the same can be said of his grace," he remarked quietly.

Margaery’s brow furrowed slightly, her lips turning downward in a small frown. “I only want him to be happy, but it seems his title has been weighing on him even more as of late. I’ve never known him to ignore a problem. It’s somewhat alarming. I’m worried I’ve been distracting him,” she admitted, glancing over at her husband. “If I lost him, I would not want to rule, so why should I ask him to do any differently?”

Willas gave a small nod in acknowledgement, his gaze focused on something unspecific in the distance. “Well, it is only natural his mind be on other matters, and I cannot begrudge him that. When Dacey was unwell he told me to take time away from my duties, and he has not called Lord Edmure back in all this time,” he remarked quietly, “But I worry as well. I worry about a defeated king returning to King’s Landing at a moment when it really needs him.”

“He is not defeated. Not yet. If I know anything about my Robb, I know he’ll have fight in him until his dying day. We’ve hit a bump in the road, that’s all,” Margaery insisted, thinking back on Lady Catelyn’s words. She would be patient and understanding and most of all loving when it came to her husband. She was just fearful that the kingdoms would not. “I’m doing much better now, and I’m going to be by his side through this,” she added, giving a nod of her head.

Willas turned back to look at Margaery, a small smile growing on his face again. “We are all fortunate to have you, sister,” he commented. He looked as if he might be about to say more, but he fell silent as Robb approached the two of them, his boots crunching as he made his way across the grass.

"I’ve proposed that we leave at first light tomorrow, if you are in agreement," Robb said to Margaery before reaching out his hands for her with a smile, "And I was wondering if you wanted to take another little walk."

Margaery smiled back at Robb, taking his hands and moving forwards to give him a quick kiss on the lips. “Tomorrow sounds wonderful, sweetheart. I was hoping your mother might ride with me and help me take care of Eddard and Lyanna. I would love to walk with you right now.”

"I’m certain she won’t say no to that," Robb said, giving a nod. He gently brought Margaery to her feet and glanced down as she rested her feet on top of his. "You won’t need my help before long," he remarked with a small chuckle, "I think you’re getting stronger by the day."

“I believe I am as well,” Margaery agreed, wrapping her arms around Robb’s middle, not letting him go anywhere for the time being. “I love you so much,” she told him, looking up at him with a warm smile. “Thank you for helping me for these past weeks. I wouldn’t have accomplished anything without you, my wolf.” She loosened her grip on him, allowing him to move more freely.

"It was nothing, sweetheart. I’m sorry we’ve had to stay here for so long. I hope you’ll feel better in your room and with Karine and Julie close by again," Robb said in return. He began to move his feet slowly, bringing Margaery’s with him as he took a few steps backwards. "This really is more like dancing than walking," he remarked with a smile before leaning in and saying softly in her ear, "Thank you for coming back to me."

“Thank you for not giving up on me,” Margaery replied, turning her head ever so slightly to press a kiss to Robb’s cheek. “It’s not going to be easy to go back, and I’m sure lots of things have changed, but you have me always.” She rested her head against his shoulder, thinking he was right in saying they were dancing instead of walking. “You never have to worry about losing me again,” she told him.

Robb stood still, wrapping his arms tightly around his wife and feeling too overwhelmed to speak for a moment. Margaery was warm and breathing and alive in his arms and he was grateful in ways he could not hope to describe. “You’re all I need, sweetheart,” he murmured. He glanced over her shoulder before he spoke again, ensuring that Willas was otherwise occupied speaking to Dacey and could not hear their conversation.

"What if we were to take Karine and Julianne and little Lyanna and Ned and return to Winterfell? To stay for good," he said quietly, "Would you be happy?"

Margaery felt her heart drop and her breathing grow shallow. She stayed close to Robb, knowing he could not see her face and therefore she could shield her emotions. She did not know that he had been thinking so drastically - of dropping his title as king all together. She knew leaving their worries behind and going to Winterfell to just be a family would make him happy, and she would be happy if he was. But she did not know who would take over the throne or have as many supporters, and the uncertainty of their future without him as king made her more fearful than anything. She did not know how to respond.

“I’m not sure, sweetheart,” she answered truthfully. “You… I want what’s best for you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

"I have been thinking on it lately. Returning home, taking back my title as Lord of Winterfell…I think I could be a good husband to you there and a good father to our children," Robb admitted softly, "But it is folly, I suppose. I don’t know, either."

Margaery felt tears fill her eyes, and she buried her face into Robb’s chest, hiding them. “You already are a good husband and father,” she said, her voice somewhat muffled as she spoke. “Have I failed in helping you see that? I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, sweetheart. You have no idea how much I want to drop everything and take our children and return to your home, but we can’t.”

"No, my love, I just…I wish to be better. I wish to be better for you for you and for our children," Robb explained, glancing down worriedly and running a hand through Margaery’s hair, "Why can’t we? I am always being told that I am in danger of losing my throne, that I have no blood claim to it. Sometimes I wonder what the value is of working to keep something I never wanted."

“But you have kept it, Robb, for nearly four years,” Margaery replied, looking up finally, her eyes still shining with tears. “Words are merely words. Do you think someone else was sitting on the throne would do any better than you? I was raised learning all about politics, and never have a been prouder of a ruler, not because you are my husband but because you have done so much. We have more than a duty to ourselves now. We have a duty to the people who trust us to take care of them, and that’s why we can’t leave. You don’t have to be any better, Robb. You just have to be you.”

Robb listened and nodded slowly, his lips pressed together as he met Margaery’s gaze. “There’s been a lot of sadness lately, hasn’t there?” he mused quietly, brushing away her tears with his thumb. He hoped that would change. “Thank the gods I have you,” he muttered, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips. He had taken his wife’s words to heart, and was turning them over in his mind even as he spoke.

"I think…I think before we leave tomorrow we should do something to thank the innkeeper and the other people who have helped us here," he said, "Do you have any ideas?"

Margaery gave Robb a small smile. “I think we should give them an invitation to the Red Keep once everything settles down in King’s Landing. They most likely have never seen anything like it before. We can throw a feast in their honor,” she suggested, bringing her own hand up to rest against her husband’s cheek. “Things can only get better from here,” she reassured him, closing the distance between their lips again.

"Perfect. We will invite Masha and the lady who has been the twins’ wet nurse and also that girl…Lylla," Robb agreed, giving Margaery a small smile in return, "If it weren’t for her our children wouldn’t have born." He returned her kiss and after it gave her another, still holding her close to him.

"Soon our family will be together again," he said, "And I only hope you are right."

“Speaking of our family, we should go and check on the twins,” Margaery suggested, placing her head on Robb’s shoulder once more. “I feel as if I have not spent enough time with them while we were here. It will be quite a while before they talk, but I can’t have anymore of my children say ‘Papa’ as their first word,” she jested, looking up at her husband with a teasing grin, hoping to brighten his mood. “It would hurt my feelings too much.”

"Well, I felt the same, but a wise lady told me that I had done the best I could and they would not be here if not for me. The same is even more true for you. They will grow up knowing what a she-wolf their mother is," Robb said in return, having given a small chuckle at Margaery’s words. He lifted her up into his arms so that they could make their way back inside the inn. "And being taught to say ‘Papa’ whenever I am alone with them," he teased gently in return.

“You are such a cheat,” Margaery exclaimed, feigning offense and giving Robb a light smack on the chest. “Though I’m certain Karine will be teaching the twins their first words before we do. ‘Winter is coming’ sounds so much less foreboding coming from her lips in her tiny voice. Perhaps we should have _her_ speak to the people of King’s Landing.”

"If Karine will be teaching them then all the better," Robb declared, giving another smile before he couldn’t help but laugh at the vision in his mind of his infant daughter addressing the people and easily pacifying the chaos that he was told was King’s Landing. "You know so very well how to cheer your far too serious husband," he remarked, leaning in to give Margaery a kiss.

"Making you happy is my favourite pastime," Margaery remarked with a laugh of her own, smiling brightly up at Robb. She kissed him again, finding that they were taking an especially long time to make it to the twins’ nursery because they were distracted by each other. She did not think it a bad thing, however. She felt content, more so than she had in a long time. They would see their girls again on the morrow, and she felt happiness seeping back into their lives where it had been absent before.


	45. Protector of the Realm

Robb had ridden atop his horse with Grey Wind at his heels for the entire journey from the Crossroads Inn to King’s Landing, attentive to every twig snapping and every rustling of the bushes along the way. Despite his worries, however, the road ended up being reasonably tranquil - at least, until they entered the walls of the city built by the Targaryen kings of old. Robb surveyed King’s Landing with a worried expression as he rode, unable to miss how it had become a much gloomier, desperate, more worrying place than the one he had left. Unlike the people of Winterfell, the people of the capital seemed to be having many difficulties coping with the fact that winter was on its way.

Once the Queen’s Carriage and pulled itself up in the courtyard of the Red Keep, Robb had gotten down from his horse to open the door for Margaery and his mother. His arm was threaded through Margaery’s and he walked slowly to match her pace as they made their way side by side up the steps of the Red Keep into the castle. The king and queen were followed by Catelyn, who held Lyanna in her arms, and Loras, who had been placed in charge of carrying Eddard. Inside the main entrance hall was rather a large party who had come to greet them, having been told they had been spotted from one of the castle’s towers. Edmure and Roslin stood side by side, Willas stood by Dacey who had Robbie sitting on her shoulders, and Robb noticed with slight surprise that Tyrion was next to Wynafryd Manderly. His gaze, however, went almost immediately to the red-headed infant who was being held in Arianne’s arms and the just as red-headed toddler who stood by her feet.

"Mother!" Julianne called out, stretching her arms immediately for the familiar figure before her.

"Mother and Papa are back!" Karine joined in, tugging at Arianne’s skirts and looking up at her, "Like you said."

"What did I tell you?" Arianne said, giving a smile, "A lady of Dorne is never wrong."

Margaery began to cry upon sight of her two daughters, but this time they were nothing but happy tears. She wanted to hold Julianne but could not even stand without Robb’s support, so she merely leant forward to press a kiss to the little girl’s head. “I missed you both so much. Thank you for watching over them, Arianne,” she said softly.

“Baby and Gam!” Karine declared, looking first at Lyanna and Catelyn before her wide eyes turned to Loras and Eddard. “Two?” she questioned, holding up one too many fingers.

“Yes, Lyanna and Ned, your baby sister and brother,” Margaery replied to her eldest daughter, letting out a small laugh.

“It’s good to see you again, your graces,” Tyrion spoke from where he stood, giving the king and queen a wide smile. He had been in good spirits despite the problems in the city, which was not hard to believe considering the lady who was by his side sporting a dress of red and gold. “Especially her grace looking so well and walking about.”

“My lady wife and I were devastated to hear of the news, nephew,” Edmure added, nodding his head. “To think that a group would attack you on River Road… I have assigned more of my guards to patrol it.”

“Aunt Ari said you sick,” Karine said with a small wrinkle of her nose, looking up at Margaery, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the conversation.

“Oh, so it’s Aunt Arianne now, hmm?” Margaery questioned, giving her friend a grin before turning back to her daughter. “Yes, my darling. I am sick, but I am getting better every day. You just have to be gentle with me.”

"Very gentle. Your mother will need some taking care of but you’ll help me, won’t you, my sunshine?" Robb said to Karine, smiling broadly at her before he leant in to give Julianne a kiss of his own. "You’re a big girl," he added, "I know you can help me look after her and look after your new brother and sister." He thanked Tyrion and Edmure both for their well-wishes but it took barely any time at all for him to look at his daughters again, their smiling faces filling him with joy.

"Aye, Papa!" Karine promised, running forward to embrace her father’s boots and then her mother’s skirts.

"I told her it was just Arianne but she took no notice of me," Arianne commented, rolling her eyes slightly before she stepped forwards to wrap an arm around Margaery as best as she could in an embrace. "It is good to see you back, your grace," she said, "I have missed your company."

“As I have missed yours,” Margaery replied sincerely, glad for her friend’s presence again. “I am so grateful our daughters have taken to you so well. If Karine wants to call you aunt then far be it for me to tell her otherwise.”

“Papa, I hold babies?” Karine asked, smiling sweetly up at her parents and batting her eyelashes. “Please?” she added politely.

“I swear she did not learn that from me,” Margaery remarked with a laugh. “Let us all head inside and take a seat and dine together,” she suggested. “We have much to catch up on.”

“Aye!” Karine agreed once more, reaching up above her head for her father’s free hand as they headed into the castle.

“What all has occurred while we were away?” Margaery questioned, looking pointedly at Tyrion and Wynafryd who were walking side by side. “You must inform me of everything Robb and I missed.”

"She absolutely learnt that from you," Robb commented with a laugh of his own, leaning in to kiss Margaery quickly close to her ear. He took Karine’s hand in his spare one and gave his daughter a wink, at which she giggled delightedly. "When we are all sitting down you can hold the babies," he told her, "They are eager to meet you. They told me so themselves."

"Babies don’t talk, Papa," Karine informed him, to which Robb laughed again.

"I’m not certain where to start," Arianne admitted, pausing to think, "Well, Lord Tyrion seems to have discovered a taste for the North."

"And Lady Arianne like me has found a virtue she had not expected to find in lions," Wynafryd retorted with a smile and barely any hesitation.

Tyrion looked at the woman beside him in admiration, giving her a wide smile in return. “Thank the gods that you did, my sweet Wynnie. My life is all the better for it,” he said.

Margaery was not sure what to react to first, but she decided to congratulate Tyrion and Wynafryd before she talked to Arianne. “It is wonderful to see the two of you so happy together,” she told the two of them sincerely.

She then reached forward with her free hand to take Arianne by the arm and pull her back to walk in time with her. “Ser Jaime?” she hissed out the question so that only the two of them could hear, raising her eyebrows.

“Jaime!” Julianne repeated her mother loudly, giving a giggle.

"We have all been rooting for you, Tyrion," Robb added, also giving a smile and a nod of approval at the new couple. He had always been fond of the Manderly family, and he was pleased to see the man who had become his friend with someone who appeared to bring him joy.

"Ser Jaime is…somewhere in the Riverlands on the hunt for Gregor Clegane," Arianne answered Margaery in a hushed tone, having glared at Wynafryd but nonetheless struggling to hide a smile, "But he promises to return to continue what we started."

Margaery pursed her lips, struggling not to declare that she knew things between Arianne and Jaime would only continue. Her friend looked happy, and the ex-Kingslayer seemed to be turning over a new leaf, so she could not say anything against their situation. “We will speak in private later,” she insisted with a smile.

They all made their way into one of the smaller halls and took their seats, Margaery helped by both her husband and Karine, who insisted on pulling out the chair for her mother. The little girl sat down herself, eagerly holding her hands out in anticipation.

“Brother first?” she asked her father, looking at Ned in Loras’s arms as if he was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

"If you’d like. Would you help her hold him, Loras?" Robb asked, smiling broadly at his eldest daughter. He reached to take Julianne from Arianne’s arms as he took a seat next to his wife and the small girl cooed as she snuggled up to him.

"You will struggle to get me to part with this beautiful girl," Catelyn commented, nuzzling against Lyanna’s forehead.

"They are both so beautiful, your graces, if you will permit me," Wynafryd spoke up, "The kingdoms are very fortunate."

Loras knelt before his eldest niece, carefully placing Eddard in her small arms. “Make sure to hold his head up,” he told her gently, and she lifted her elbows to rest on the arms of the chair as she held him.

“I love you, Ned. I hold you forever,” Karine sang softly before pressing a kiss to her brother’s forehead.

“Thank you so much, my lady,” Margaery said in reply to Wynafryd, smiling brightly at both her words and the little song her daughter had made up. “We are very fortunate.” She looked from Eddard to Lyanna, thinking that all the pain she went through was worth it for them.

Eddard gave a yawn and Karine giggled. “You funny, brother,” she said before looking up at Robb. “Papa, why two babies?” she asked him.

"Because your mother is so special that she had two babies in her belly and we didn’t even know," Robb explained while Julianne looked over curiously at her brother, "It was a surprise. Lyanna was born first, then little Ned."

"Ned!" Robbie repeated from where he was sat on Dacey’s lap, banging his hands eagerly against the table.

"That’s right, young man," Robb told him, "Soon you’ll have even more friends to play with."

Margaery smiled at Robb’s explanation, reaching over to rest a hand on his arm. “They are called twins, my darling,” she told her daughter.

“When you have more babies, Mother? Your belly small,” Karine commented, prompting Margaery to laugh.

“Have patience. You just gained a new brother and sister,” she said, shaking her head slightly but still smiling. “I have to get better before I have another baby. It could be a while.”

The queen had retained her happiness as she spoke though the rest of hall had gone silent and somewhat somber. “You don’t mean to have another, your graces?” Tyrion asked, though it seemed more like a statement.

"Four is a good number, sister," Willas said, looking across the table at Robb and Margaery, "And you have an heir." Everyone else who was sat at the table seemed to be shifting awkwardly in their seats, with expressions ranging from confusion to worry.

Robb remained stoically silent while Julianne pulled at the collar of his clothes and he brought his wife’s hand up to give it a kiss. “All that concerns me for the moment is Margaery getting better,” he affirmed, “Anything else can be dealt with later.”

Margaery smiled at Robb again, thinking there was nothing that could bring her down on this day. “We have always wanted a big family,” she remarked. “It’s difficult to look at our children and think that we wouldn’t want another. They bring so much joy to our lives. Would it not be lovely for Ned to have a brother to play with?”

“He’ll have his cousins,” Garlan spoke up, concerned. “Are you not content with what you have, sister?”

“Of course I am,” Margaery replied, somewhat affronted. “I love my children. I just…” She trailed off, looking at the faces around the room, none of which seemed agreeable. “It’s clear that I am fighting a losing battle here,” she muttered.

"Let us not dwell on such things," Robb suggested gently, hoping to change the subject, "Don’t you want to hold Lyanna as well, Karine? I think your sister will be upset if you don’t hold her as well."

"Yes!" Karine answered, looking over at the baby bundled in Catelyn’s arms, "Sorry, Lyanna. I love you too." She waited patiently while Loras took Ned back and her grandmother walked around to hand over her youngest sister for her to hold.

"I think we ought to get some food in our bellies. I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m famished," Robb declared, calling over to a servant and bidding him to start bringing their food.

Margaery kept her mouth closed for the time-being, knowing that such an issue would be better off discussed with her husband alone. The decision of whether or not they would have another child did not belong to anyone besides themselves anyhow. She was ever grateful for his good timing and ability to steer the conversation in a different direction. “Thank you,” she told him gently, pressing a kiss below his ear. “I love you so much.”

“Lyanna pretty like Mother,” Karine piped up, looking at the small tuft of brown hair that had grown on her sister’s head. “Me and Julianne have Papa hair,” she added with another laugh.

"I love you, sweetheart," Robb whispered in return, smiling at Margaery before his attention turned to Karine. "I have my mother’s hair," he noted, nodding towards Catelyn after giving a laugh, "And you and Julianne are pretty like your mother as well."

"Pretty Mother," Julianne cooed, reaching for Margaery’s hair.

"Would you like us to give you some more privacy, your graces?" Arianne suggested, "There are a lot of people here to dine with all at once and you must be tired."

Margaery pressed a kiss to Julianne’s nose before turning to Arianne, hesitating before she answered. As much as she loved the company of her friends and family, she thought it might be better to just eat with Robb and their children. “I think that might be the best course of action,” she replied with a nod of her head. “We’ll have plenty of time to talk later. I fear I’ll neglect you all and only pay attention to our little ones.”

“Well no one can blame you for that,” Tyrion spoke up once more. “They are the best and most adorable of company.”

"Perhaps you had best be getting some of your own soon," Arianne commented, raising her eyebrows at Tyrion while Wynafryd pressed her lips together with a smile. "Come, let us give the king and queen some peace," she added, beckoning to the others as she rose to her feet.

"Would you take Lyanna and Eddard to their nursery?" Robb asked Loras and his mother, "Unfortunately they can’t share food with us just yet."

"Of course, Robb," Catelyn answered, taking Lyanna back from Karine, "If there is anything you need, just let us know."

“Goodbye, twins,” Karine said, waving her hand. She hopped out of her chair and righted it before jumping back up once more, sitting on her knees so she could see above the table.

“You are too grown up already,” Margaery teased her daughter “What on earth are we going to do with you?”

Karine shrugged her shoulders. “Do not go away again, Papa and Mother,” she told them, shaking her head. “Make me sad.”

Robb felt a pang in his chest at his eldest daughter’s words. “Sometimes Mother and Papa will have to go away,” he admitted to her, “But we will always come back. We promise. And next time we go away perhaps you can come with us. Would you like to see Aunt Sansa getting married?”

"Married?" Karine echoed, looking slightly confused.

"Aye. Like me and your mother," Robb explained, "Lord Edric Dayne and your aunt Sansa love each other like your mother and I do and they are getting married. I think by then you will be old enough to come with us, but only if you are good."

"I be good, I promise!" Karine said enthusiastically, "I’m a big girl now. You said."

“You _are_ a big girl, and I’m sure Aunt Sansa would love to have you there,” Margaery remarked, making her daughter smile. “We don’t like leaving you either, my darling.”

“Julie come too?” Karine asked, patting Robb’s arm. Julianne turned to look at her sister upon her name being mentioned, and she giggled, reaching out for Karine.

“Perhaps,” Margaery replied, nodding her head. “She has yet to see Winterfell, and it’s been far too long since we were last there.”

“Aye,” Karine agreed. “I hold Julie, Papa?”

"Your mother is right. You are growing far too fast," Robb remarked, shaking his head with a smile. He relented, however, and passed Julianne over, placing her carefully on her sister’s lap.

"Julie heavy," Karine remarked, to which her younger sister blew a raspberry at her.

Robb laughed and slid his newly freed arm around Margaery, leaning in to give her a kiss. “Happy to be home?” he asked her.

“Ridiculously happy. Beyond belief,” Margaery replied with a smile, leaning back in to kiss Robb again. “I needed to see my girls again. And being here with you and them just feels right.”

“Julie make my legs feel weird. I no feel them!” Karine declared, furrowing her brow and making a disgruntled face. Julianne only smiled, snuggling closer to her sister.

“She’s not a baby anymore. You can’t hold her like Ned and Lyanna,” Margaery said, holding in her laughter. “Why don’t you let her sit in her own chair?”

"I’m so very glad to hear it," Robb said, smiling at Margaery in return. His attention was soon distracted by Karine’s complaints and he could only chuckle again, reaching to bring Julianne back onto his lap once more.

"You can sit with me, my starlight," he told her as the servants began to bring in their food. With one arm holding on to his daughter, he rested his other hand on Margaery’s knee. "Tonight we can look forward to sleeping in our own bed," he said, "And hopefully a more peaceful night than we’ve had in a long time."

“Thank the gods for a comfortable bed,” Margaery said, giving a contented sigh. She placed her hand over top of Robb’s before digging into her food, glad to have her appetite back. “And my strength seems to be returning faster than we anticipated.”

“Mother get better soon,” Karine insisted, tucking into her own food. “Me and Julie take care of you.”

“I don’t care if I sound haughty when I say this - we have the best children in the seven kingdoms,” Margaery declared, smiling widely at her husband.

"I could not agree more, and I would go so far as to challenge anyone who says otherwise," Robb said, only able to grin at Margaery in return. He kissed Julianne’s head and helped her with her food, leaving his own for the timebeing. His wife spoke the truth - being with his family again felt right. He tried to dwell on that and not on the subject that had been brought up earlier of his wife having more children, as the latter only filled him with fear.

* * *

Several weeks had passed since the king and queen’s return, and things in the city had improved slightly just by them being seen and present in King’s Landing once more. Still, there was much to be improved upon and not much progress to be accounted for as the days went by. Jaime Lannister, however, had found personal gain beyond measure.

The former knight had returned to the city after achieving what he set out to do - find Gregor Clegane and bring justice to Elia and her children as well as the living Martells who would not be in peace until he was dead. He rode atop his horse, his adversary’s head in a bag tethered to the saddle as he entered through the gates of the Red Keep.

In the castle’s nursery, Margaery and Arianne were talking, the latter braiding Karine’s hair while Julianne sat contentedly in her mother’s lap.

“You’re very good at that,” Margaery noted, nodding towards her friend’s handiwork. “Your future daughter will be as lucky as she is beautiful.”

Arianne could only smile at Margaery’s compliment. She had let Karine pick out a piece of ribbon in grey and one in white and was braiding them into her hair, so that the young princess wore the colors of House Stark. Her friend’s words made her strangely think back to her own mother, who she had not thought of in a long time.

"Thank you. I hope so," she said softly, "Sometimes I fear I won’t be cut out to be a mother. Mine has been absent from my life for quite a while and…I don’t know. Patience is not my strong suit."

“You will learn patience,” Margaery commented, smiling back at Arianne. “Trust me, it does not come easy, but loving your children does. The two go hand and hand.”

Julianne moved to snuggle against her mother, closing her eyes and smiling gently. Margaery ran a soothing hand over her back. “I personally think you will be a wonderful mother,” she told her friend. “You might surprise yourself.”

"I will trust that you are right. I am amazed that you manage to cope, having been through everything you’ve been through and with four children," Arianne remarked, "I suppose there are certain things I will only understand once I have a baby."

"Aunt Ari having a baby like Mother?" Karine questioned excitedly.

"Not yet, princess," Arianne said with a laugh, "I must have a husband first."

Margaery opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a bang as the door to the nursery flew open, startling all four of the ladies who occupied the room.

Jaime smiled from the doorway as he saw Arianne and made his way over to her, a bag in his hand filled with a lumpy, unidentifiable object. “I’ve returned,” he announced, though that much was already clear. “And I brought you what you wanted,” he said, holding up his prize.

Margaery was going to remark on how he could never quite seem to enter a room in a normal fashion, but she kept her lips shut as her eyes fell on Arianne’s face.

Arianne looked up from Karine’s hair, her eyebrows raising slightly at the sight of the man who had just barged in. She didn’t say anything at first, and calmly put the finishing touches on the princess’s braid before standing to her feet and making her way over to Jaime. She had never seen Gregor Clegane herself but the bag was certainly big enough to suggest it held his famed head, and when she pressed her fingers against the fabric she felt something that resembled a nose. Her knight had returned indeed, and by all accounts he had killed the man who had brutally raped and murdered her aunt and killed her cousin. She did her best to hide the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips before she grabbed a fistful of Jaime’s shirt, pulling him down to the right height so that she could kiss him deeply.

"It took you long enough," she told him when she eventually pulled away.

Jaime waited with baited breath for Arianne’s reaction, and when she stood and captured his lips with hers, he could not help but think that this was better than anything he could have imagined. He dropped the head on the ground, not caring about the wound that the Mountain had left on his chest or how much he ached from riding for days straight. All he could concentrate on was Arianne as he wrapped his arms around her.

When she pulled away, he did not comment on how it would have taken a normal man nearly twice the amount of time to track down and kill such a monstrous knight. He just smiled at her sentiments, shaking his head. “I love you, my princess,” he told her, swooping back in for another kiss.

Margaery could only stare at the scene before her with wide eyes, unsure of what to do or think. It became more apparent what exactly was in the bag now rolling on the floor of her children’s nursery.

“Aunt Ari!” Karine shouted, looking confused. “Who that?” She pointed to Jaime, raising her little eyebrows in alarm and looking back at her mother.

Arianne pulled away slowly from Jaime once more to glance over her shoulder, directing a smile at Karine. “This is Ser Jaime Lannister, princess. A brave and true knight,” she explained. Her voice was lower when she spoke to Jaime again with a sideways glance at the bag. “ _That_ needs to be sent to my father in Sunspear,” she noted, “But we shall have to find someone trustworthy to do it. You have other matters to attend to.”

“Aunt Ari?” Jaime questioned, flashing a smile at both Arianne and then the two royal princesses. “Does that make me Uncle Jaime?”

“Absolutely not,” Margaery answered before anyone else could, shaking her head vehemently. Julianne looked up at her mother and repeated the same action.

“What that?” Karine asked, pointing to the bag on the floor.

“A present that Ser Jaime brought Aunt Ari,” Margaery said quickly. “Come on, girls. Let’s go find Papa.” She struggled to get up before Jaime held up a hand to stop her.

“No need, your grace,” he told her, “We’ll go somewhere else.”

Arianne’s expression soured a little and she hit Jaime lightly on the arm. “I apologise for his behaviour, your grace, dear princesses,” she spoke up, narrowing her eyes at her companion, “ _Ser Jaime_ will go to his chambers and I will meet him there soon, won’t you, ser?”

“If you insist, my love,” Jaime countered, only smiling wider at comments. He leant down to kiss her again before picking up Clegane’s head and exiting the room.

Margaery’s eyes widened as she looked pointedly at Arianne, hardly able to believe the scene that had just played out before her.

"He is fortunate that he has just righted a great wrong as far as my family is concerned and I am predisposed to forgive him," Arianne commented nonchalantly, taking a seat again as Margaery stared at her, "Sorry for the interruption. I wanted to ask how you are faring, your grace, with your health and your family and your husband and everything else."

Margaery shook her head, still slightly stunned. “I am fine, Arianne. I get better by the day, though I do miss certain things with my husband, but… I think perhaps I should be the one asking how you are faring. I feel like you should catch me up on what I missed while I was gone considering Jaime Lannister just barged in here declaring his _love_ for you.”

"I would imagine certain things that I have been missing myself," Arianne commented with a raise of her eyebrows. She gave a small sigh before she began to fill Margaery in. "He insisted that he loved me after the first night we spent together, but I learnt long ago never to trust anything a man says after he has…drawn his sword," she explained with a sideways glance at the two young girls in the room, "So, I told him to prove it. And it seems as though he did."

Margaery could not help but smile. “And you waited for him?” she questioned, though she did not give her friend a chance to respond. “He most certainly seemed sincere about it, which is rarely a quality that he exhibits… What are you going to do? Do you love him as well?”

"I don’t know. I think I could. But I am sure you understand that ladies in my position cannot be so free with their hearts as they can with their bodies," Arianne explained thoughtfully, "But he has returned. He has proven himself to be a different man than the man I thought he was. I intend to find out if I love him as well, your grace."

“I am happy for you, and I hope everything turns out well, even if the object of your affections _is_ Ser Jaime,” Margaery teased softly. “You don’t have to stay here with me. I know you must be eager to talk with him and… other things. I’m sure he must be anxious waiting for you as well. Might you find my husband and tell him to come to our chambers before you go to Jaime?”

"Thank you, your grace," Arianne answered with a laugh, "There are some things you can’t control, no matter how hard you try. And it will do him no harm to wait a little longer…but if you’re certain, I suppose I had better check he doesn’t have any festering wounds or anything."

She rose to her feet again slowly, walking over to place a hand on her friend’s arm. “I will fetch your husband. But if there is anything you need then be sure to send for me regardless of who I’m with,” she added sincerely, “Getting better is just as much about the mind as the body, I think.”

“I agree wholeheartedly, Margaery remarked, nodding her head. “I’m feeling so much better. The most difficult part will be convincing Robb of this, though. He’s always worried over me, especially now.” She turned slightly and leant in to give Arianne a quick hug before pulling away. “Thank you for everything. You’ve no idea how much you just listening helps.”

“Bye, Aunt Ari!” Karine waved. “You tell me story before bed tonight?”

"It’s nothing. I’m sorry that listening is all I can do. That and wish you luck," Arianne added, smiling warmly at Margaery before she told Karine, "Of course I will, little princess. I will continue the story of the warrior queen Nymeria for you."

Having bid Margaery and her children goodbye, Arianne made her way out of the nursery in the direction of Jaime’s chambers, although it soon occurred to her that she’d never actually visited them before and wasn’t entirely sure where they even were. She decided to search for Robb instead, and after making a few enquiries it didn’t take her long to find the king sat in a secluded room pouring over various maps. He looked relieved to have an excuse to leave them and rose soon after Arianne’s arrival, heading towards his and Margaery’s chambers.

Arianne, meanwhile, found her way to Jaime’s rooms a little while later, and was surprised to find herself feeling nervous as she approached the door. While Jaime had been away, their time together had been just their time together and nothing more, but now it was different. She did her best not to show that her thoughts were going at many leagues a minute when she made her way into the room.

Jaime sat in a chair near his bed, finding there was nothing to do but twiddle his thumbs as he waited for Arianne to come to him. He knew she would be the type of lady who would bide her time in order to make herself seem not so desperate, but he was getting anxious to see her. When she did eventually open his door, he smiled up at her. “There you are,” he said from where he sat. “In the time it took you to get here I could have killed another knight for you.”

"The Mountain did not give you too much trouble, then?" Arianne questioned, making her way slowly across the room over to Jaime, "I heard stories that he could wield a greatsword in one hand. And that he killed almost all of his family."

“It does not bode well to complain to my lady of the problems I faced in battle,” Jaime jested, beckoning for Arianne to come closer. He then reached for the collar of his shirt and began to unbutton it, pulling it away to show her the cut on his chest. He winced slightly before a smile grew on his face again. “He wasn’t so happy about me wanting to kill him.”

Arianne surveyed Jaime’s wound with barely a raise of her eyebrows, but concern registered in her gaze.”You’re a fool. But you are my fool and a living fool at least,” she commented, helping herself to a seat on his lap. She sat facing him, her hand running lightly over the damaged skin of his chest. “I have ladies who can see to that for you,” she said before leaning in to kiss along his jaw.

“Thank you,” Jaime whispered, wrapping his arms around Arianne once more. “Seven hells, I missed you so much,” he admitted, turning his head so that his lips could meet hers in a slow kiss. When they eventually pulled away he was beaming, and he brought a hand up to run through her long hair, taking a moment to absorb the fact that he was alive and with her. “Were you terribly bored while I was gone?” he asked, quirking his brow.

"Hardly. Your brother and I had seven kingdoms to run, and it hasn’t been that much more peaceful since the king and queen came back," Arianne answered, unable to help but smile at Jaime in return, "But I did miss you, if that’s what you’re asking. And I liked your letters." She hooked her own arms around his neck as she kissed him again. "Will it please you to hear that your brother finally seems to be close to asking for Lady Wynafryd’s hand?" she asked, "At least, I think he is. He’s taking an awfully long time about it."

“Thank the gods,” Jaime remarked, his eyes growing wide. “There was only so much I could do to push him in her direction. It’ll be good to see him happy. That’s all I’ve wanted for him for a long while.” He remained silent for a few seconds before leaning in to kiss Arianne again. “And you, my princess… you make _me_ very happy,” he told her, running his hands over her waist and then moving them over her breasts.

"I thought you were wounded, ser," Arianne teased, smiling against Jaime’s lips as his hands wandered, "You look tired from your journey. Surely you don’t have the strength to do anything else at the moment. Such a shame, because with you away for so long things tend to get pent up…"

Jaime hopped up with Arianne still in his arms, only walking a few paces before they were sitting on his bed. “I will always have strength enough for you,” he murmured, leaning back in to kiss her.

* * *

Back in king and queen’s chambers, Margaery was awaiting her husband’s return. She had left the girls in the care of their nurses but only before promising that she would be back to sup with them during the evening.

Robb broke immediately into a smile at the sight of his wife as he stepped into his chambers. His mind still felt slightly fuzzy from staring at maps for the better part of the past few hours and strangely it had reminded him of being at war, even if this time he wasn’t planning any invasions but rather trying to figure out how to manage a city that he already ruled. He was definitely pleased to be given the opportunity to spend some time with Margaery instead.

"Hello, sweetheart," he greeted her, walking over and leaning in to give her a kiss, "Is everything all right? Lady Arianne said you wished to see me."

Margaery, as always, found that seeing her husband smile at her brought a smile to her face as well. She returned his kiss, her fingers ghosting over his chest. “Hello, my love,” she finally replied, leaning in to kiss him again before answering his question. “I apologize if I interrupted you in anything. I just wanted to be with you for a while. I hope that’s alright. I’m feeling a lot better today.”

"Of course that’s all right. You did not interrupt me in anything I was not glad to be interrupted in," Robb answered, only smiling more broadly, "And I’m always glad to hear you are feeling well. Would you like to go for a ride outside? You can ride with me on my horse."

“That sounds wonderful, but might we stay here for a bit beforehand?” Margaery inquired, snaking her arms around Robb’s middle and pulling him closer. She leant in to press her lips over his neck, gently teasing his skin with her teeth. “I’ve missed you so much,” she breathed.

Robb’s eyes widened momentarily before falling closed as he took in a sharp breath. “Margaery…” he muttered, feeling a stirring just from her words and her mouth against his skin. His hands rested on her waist and he began to move them up before he thought better of it, then began to move them down before he realised that would probably be worse. They returned to her waist and his brow furrowed slightly. “I’m afraid of hurting you,” he admitted quietly.

Margaery pulled away slightly to look at Robb, her cheeks flushed red. “If it starts to hurt then I promise to be honest with you and we can stop,” she insisted, giving him a small smile. “I just want you to touch me the way you used to. And I want to make you feel good,” she said softly, trailing her fingers over his back.

Robb met Margaery’s eyes and nodded slightly, his own face flushing a little. He leant forwards and pressed his lips to hers again in a deep kiss as he slowly, tentatively travelled up again, letting her breasts fill his hands. “I have wanted to…I hope you would never think that I would not want to,” he murmured as his thumbs ran over the fabric.

Margaery let out a small whimper against her husband’s lips, feeling herself grow wet between her legs already. “I know, my sweet Robb,” she replied quietly, placing her hands over top of his in encouragement. “You have always made me feel wanted.” She let go of his hands to slide her own over his backside, pressing herself closer to him and leaning in for another hungry kiss.

"Oh, I’ve missed you as well, Margaery," Robb uttered, the words tumbling out of his mouth following her kiss. He couldn’t help but kiss her once more, a smile slowly breaking out against her lips as he gently nudged them both in the direction of their bedroom. He figured their bed would probably be most comfortable, and he barely broke from her lips as he brought her to sit down on the edge with him. Now that he was better able to his hand began to slide slowly underneath her skirts and up her leg as he watched for her reaction.

Margaery moaned, her hips slowly, instinctively moving towards Robb’s hand as he touched her. “I’m so wet for you,” she mumbled, closing her eyes, her head tilting back slightly. “Gods, you’re amazing.” Her lips sought his again, her desire building as they kissed. She moved her hands to pull his shirt up and off of his torso, leaning down to kiss his chest. She then reached for the fastenings of her dress, undoing them so that she was exposed to him.

"By the gods, you are," Robb murmured in return, feeling his hardness pressing against the front of his breeches as he found his wife indeed soaking between her legs. His eyes widened as he watched Margaery undo the fastenings of her dress following her removal of his shirt, and as soon as her breasts were visible to him he wanted almost immediately to have one in his mouth. First, however, he brought her a little closer and hesitated for a moment before he gently slipped a finger inside of her.

Margaery let out a small cry, her heart beating wildly against her chest. “Yes, Robb, _yes,”_ she breathed, letting him know that it was alright. She reached her own hand down to slide into his breeches, feeling him hard in her fingers. She hoped he could hold out long enough for her to take him in her mouth, but for now almost all coherent thought was lost on her as she was overwhelmed by the feeling of Robb’s touch. She kissed him again, her tongue parting his lips and sliding over his.

Robb groaned into Margaery’s mouth, growing even harder at her touch. The intensity of her kisses was leaving him slightly dazed, and he thought again of how he had missed being intimate with her in this particular way. With her assurance another finger entered her and he waited a few moments for her to accommodate before he encouraged her to lie back on their bed. “You are wonderful, Margaery,” he murmured, his mouth travelling down her neck. His hand moved at a slow rhythm, his fingers sinking into her again and again.

Margaery laid back against the pillows, quickly unraveling at the feeling of Robb’s fingers inside of her. She clutched at his shoulders, all words lost on her as she began to cry out over and over, her body quivering as she reached her high. “I love you,” she whispered as she relaxed, her breathing becoming even again.

Her lips met his again as she worked at his breeches, pushing them off before gently nudging Robb to the side, having him roll on his back. She made her way down his body, leaving a trail of kisses from his lips to his stomach, meeting his gaze before she took him in her mouth.

Robb’s eyes widened as Margaery met his gaze and he realised what she was going to do, and he cursed under his breath when he felt her mouth on him. “I won’t…gods, Margaery, yes,” he muttered, aware that he was already close. He threaded a hand through her hair and managed to say her name again as a warning as his body tensed.

Margaery sucked and teased Robb before he spilled into her mouth, and she swallowed around him before pulling away. She caught her breath for several moments, a smile growing on her lips. She leant in to kiss him again, slowly, her hands running over his chest. “That was incredible,” she murmured between kisses.

Robb had a broad smile on his own face as Margaery made her way back up his body and it didn’t go away when his arms welcomed her into them. He returned her kisses eagerly, tasting himself, and took a few moments to regain the ability to speak. “You are better than incredible,” he murmured back, “Did I say already I missed you?”

“You did, but I don’t mind hearing it again,” Margaery replied, giving a small laugh. “As I missed you, more than I can put into words.” She kissed him again, feeling better than she had in a long while. “I’m not hurting anymore, Robb,” she told him, running her fingers over his arm and snuggling closer to him. “Soon we might be able to have all of each other once more.”

"I’m so very happy to hear it. I cannot even think of you in pain, of you suffering," Robb said quietly. He thought on her last sentence, taking a little while longer to speak up again. "I miss that, too," he said truthfully, although the consequences of what she was suggesting filled him with fear. He tried to rid the thoughts of his mind and shifted a little down Margaery’s body to be the right height for her breasts, raising his eyebrows momentarily at her before he leant in to kiss them.

Margaery let out a small gasp, a chill running down her spine as Robb’s lips met her breast. She threaded her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes and smiling to herself. “We can stay here for some time if you like,” she suggested quietly, massaging his scalp and moaning softly as he kissed her other breast.

"Grown men would struggle to remove me from here," Robb teased softly, grinning once more. Every gasp or moan he heard only made him want to make her do the same thing again as he made his way back up her neck. "I love you so much, sweetheart," he muttered, "And you look so beautiful when you smile."

Margaery’s cheeks grew crimson, her smile growing as she pressed her lips to Robb’s and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him closer. She remembered what she had wanted to tell him then, the idea stored in the back of her mind throughout the day. “We met on this day four years ago,” she remarked softly, looking at him through her lashes. “I didn’t know then, but I came to face to face with the man I would quickly grow to love.”

"No. Is it really four years today?" Robb questioned, wrapping his arms around Margaery in return as he glanced down at her, "That day is such a blur. It’s like I only remember pieces, images…the first sight of King’s Landing from afar. Walking into the Red Keep. Sansa. You." He pressed his lips to hers again. "I really had no business invading this city," he mused, "All I wanted was revenge. I didn’t think about what would come after."

“It was terrifying for me, but Sansa kept telling me you were coming - her brother that she had spoken so fondly of. She made me believe there were good men in the world when she talked of you,” Margaery admitted, her fingers trailing over her husband’s back. “And then you were real and right in front of me and all I could think was that I had to say something to make you think my life was worth saving… You rescued us, Robb. You had every right to be there, and I saw justice in your heart, not only revenge.”

"Both, perhaps. I’m ashamed at times of the part of me that wanted revenge," Robb admitted softly as he stroked Margaery’s hair, "You met me when I was so very lost, sweetheart. I was lost until the day you came to that feast in the Great Hall. I believe it was you who rescued me, in truth."

Margaery’s eyes filled with tears and she leaned back in to kiss Robb, resting her forehead to his after they pulled away. “Thank the gods for letting our paths cross and for these years we’ve known each other. I don’t even want to think on what my life would be without you. We saved each other, my love. And together we saved the people who would have been dead under Joffrey’s rule.”

"We have ruled at least reasonably well, haven’t we? Four years is not a long time, but…I feel like we have managed to do some good together. I have tried to be just, and honorable," Robb said, keeping himself close to Margaery and feeling her chest rise and fall with her breathing, "I am proud of every decision we have made together."

“You are only just now realizing this, my wolf?” Margaery teased gently, kissing Robb several times more. Truthfully, she was both relieved and astounded that he finally sounded sure of himself. He deserved to be proud. “Every time I think on what is to come, I am only reassured that we did in the past was right.”

"No, sweetheart. I’ve known for quite some time that I can do anything with you by my side," Robb teased gently in return, giving Margaery a smile which faltered as he spoke again, "I have just been thinking a lot is all, and wondering. For a while I wondered if…if I had brought all of this on us when I broke my promise to marry another."

Margaery’s eyes widened for a moment before she moved closer to Robb, hugging his body to hers. “Do you ever wonder what would have happened had you _kept_ your promise?” she asked him gently. “I would rather be with you and face difficulties and hardships then marry some highborn man of my father’s choice that I have no affection for. Without you I would not be happy. I would not know how to love. To me you are worth it all… And I don’t think you brought any misfortunes upon us. I don’t think the gods are punishing us. Life is just difficult sometimes.”

Robb fell silent momentarily, contemplating Margaery’s question. “If I had kept my promise, I would not have a wife whom I have nothing but the deepest love for, who fills my life with joy and takes my breath away. I would not have Karine and Julianne and Ned and Lyanna. And I would have given up this throne long ago,” he answered quietly, “I know it seems ridiculous to think it now. But I did not have my voice of reason with me.”

Margaery smiled softly, giving Robb a small squeeze. “Well, your voice of reason is back, and she is not going anywhere,” she jested, leaning back to kiss him several times. “Four years seems so long and yet it is nothing compared to the time we have left together. I plan to grow old with you, and the Others can take anyone or anything that tries to stand in my way.”

Robb broke into a broad smile at that, looking at Margaery as if he could scarcely believe his good fortune before he kissed her yet again. “You can say that again. Many, many times,” he declared, “And I promise I will do everything I can to make you happy in that time we have left together.”

Margaery returned Robb’s smile, gently taking his face in her hands and kissing over his cheeks and lips. “I love you,” she repeated before hugging him close again, loving the feeling of their hearts beating simultaneously against each others’ chests. “Thank you for rescuing me, Robb,” she whispered, closing her eyes and relaxing in their embrace.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Margaery," Robb whispered in return, pressing a kiss to his wife’s shoulder before he too fell quiet. He felt content and at peace with her in his arms and he didn’t anticipate moving until he absolutely had to.

* * *

A few days later the sun was shining through the windows of the Red Keep, an occurrence that had become rare recently. It was still cold outside, but the last little bit of autumn sunshine definitely made a difference and was enough to lift a few spirits. Wynafryd Manderly walked into Tyrion’s chambers that morning to find him at his table hunched over a letter, and she walked over to his chair to wrap her arms around his neck from behind.

"It’s a beautiful day, my lion," she told him, "It seems a great shame to spend it inside. What are you doing?"

Tyrion smiled as he felt Wynafryd’s arms wrap around him, her familiar scent filling his nose and making him dizzy with happiness. He turned his head slightly to press a kiss to her cheek, He had been working up the courage that week to make a formal proposal to her, but he found that his nerves nearly vanished in her presence now that he knew how she felt about him. He picked up the letter he was working on and handed it to her over his shoulder. “I’m writing your father, my sweet lady” he told her softly. “Go on,” he encouraged with a nod of his head. “Read it.”

"Are you sure?" Wynafryd asked, but when Tyrion nodded his assent again she delicately took the letter from him and brought it up to read it. Her mouth had fallen open slightly when he had declared he was writing to her father and she was barely hiding a smile as she began to read his letter.

"Ser Wylis Manderly," she read out, "I, Tyrion of the House Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport and Warden of the…" She trailed off, her brow furrowing slightly. "Tyrion," she said, "Is there something you have not told me?"

Tyrion grew somewhat concerned as he noticed Wynafryd’s face fall a bit. “My dear Wynnie, have I upset you?” he questioned her, thinking perhaps he should have proposed before handing her the letter with his implications. He reached for her free hand, gently taking it in his own and bringing it up to kiss her knuckles. “I’m sorry. I thought you might want to look it over… No matter. I will start again.” He took a deep breath before saying the words he had practiced in his head many times. “Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Nothing in this world would make me happier. I love you, Wynnie.”

Wynafryd had no time to clarify her confusion and she figured she must have misunderstood something, but everything else was temporarily forgotten as Tyrion took her hand. She broke into a beaming smile at his words, and almost immediately leant in to kiss him.

"Of course I will. There is nothing I want more. I love you dearly, Tyrion," she affirmed happily, "But you do not have to say you are Lord of Casterly Rock to impress my father, my love. Your reputation speaks for itself, as does your fealty to our king who is much beloved by my family. I am certain he won’t say no."

Tyrion never thought he would hear such words spoken in sincerity towards him, and it took great strength for him to contain his happiness as he looked upon the woman who would be his future bride. “I just thought your father ought to know the man he would be giving away his daughter to and the titles that would come with our marriage,” he explained to her with a smile, finding that he could not wipe it from his face. “But if you don’t think it necessary then I will omit such things, my dear.”

"Titles?" Wynafryd echoed, only looking more confused, "I don’t understand. Is not your brother Lord of Casterly Rock? In the letter he sent inviting me here he boasted of the Lannister gold and the castle overlooking Lannisport and the Sunset Sea. My father could barely contain his excitement."

Tyrion’s brow furrowed before he realized what Wynafryd had been thinking this whole time, suddenly even more overwhelmed that she had chosen him over his brother assuming that she would get nothing. “Oh, my sweet, beautiful lady,” he shook his head, grinning at her, “Jaime only said those things to lure in women and their fathers. King Robb stripped him of his titles and inheritance and gave them to me. You are the future Lady of Casterly Rock.”

Wynafryd pursed her lips, finally understanding. She could not help but feel slightly angry at Jaime Lannister, although in a strange way he had brought her and Tyrion together.

"Well, I feel foolish," she remarked, "But I will be your lady wherever you are, Tyrion. I will be by your side while you remain here at King’s Landing and if someday you decide you wish to return to your seat, I am sure I will love Casterly Rock."

“You are the farthest thing from foolish, my love,” Tyrion told Wynafryd, pulling her closer to him by the hand. “Try not to think on my brother’s idiocy. We are getting married, and that is all that matters. Already I can see a wonderful future for us.” He beckoned for her to come closer so he could kiss her again. “Will you stay with me as I finish this letter?” he asked her as they pulled away. “We might go for a ride afterwards, if you so desire.”

"Aye, of course. I will share with you a few things that my father will love to hear," Wynafryd promised, giving a smile, "And I’ll leave concern over your older brother to Lady Arianne. I hope that we might be married soon, my lion."

No sooner than Tyrion settled back down in his seat, however, than the door was opened again by another uninvited guest. Arianne Martell strolled into the room already dressed in a cloak for the outside and she came accompanied by Jaime, which had often seemed to be the case over the past few days.

"Lord Tyrion, have you heard? The king rode out earlier today to the East Barracks of the City Watch and Lord Willas has absolutely no idea what he’s doing. It’s all quite amusing," she remarked with a smile, "We think he’s heading to the West Barracks now and we’re going to find out what’s going on. Would you like to come?"

Tyrion quirked an eyebrow, intrigued by Arianne’s words. “Only if my betrothed is willing to come with me,” he remarked, looking in Wynafryd’s direction, giving her another smile. “What do you think, Wynnie? We can finish with the letter later.”

“Your betrothed, eh?” Jaime questioned, peering over top of Arianne’s head, grinning widely at his brother. “It took you long enough to ask her.”

“Not all of us can be blessed with your flawless sense of timing, brother,” Tyrion remarked, stepping down from his chair and taking Wynafryd’s hand once more. “I can assure you that the wedding will come faster than the proposal,” he added, running his thumb over her hand, a warm smile on his face.

"Come, Lady Wynafryd," Arianne beckoned, breaking into a smile of her own at the news, "If Lord Tyrion is to be your husband you had best start getting used to the excitement of small council life in King’s Landing."

"Is that why Ser Jaime is here, my lady?" Wynafryd questioned with a slightly mischievous smile before telling Tyrion, "I’d be happy to come with you. I wonder what his grace is up to."

"Ser Jaime is here because I am fairly certain he is hoping to convince me that it will be quicker if we take one horse," Arianne answered, raising an eyebrow at her companion.

“If I know you at all then I don’t think it will take much _convincing,_ my princess,” Jaime retorted, sliding an arm around Arianne, his hand resting low on her waist.

Tyrion shook his head with a smile on his face, amused by both his brother’s antics and his betrothed’s wit. He held tightly to Wynafryd’s hand, threading their fingers together as the four of them made their way down to the stables and tacked two horses to ride out to see the king.

* * *

Arianne, who had insisted in riding up front on the horse she and Jaime were sharing, pulled up the reigns at he West Barracks near Cobbler’s Square and her eyebrows raised at the sight that greeted her. What looked very much like all of the members of that contingent of the City Watch were assembled outside in rows, standing at attention in front of their king. Robb Stark sat astride the smoky black stallion he called Mander, his greatsword Golden Ice strapped to his back, his crown resting on his head. The queen sat on her own horse, not far behind Robb as he walked Mander slowly back and forth and addressed the guards before him. His voice carried through the air, loud and strong.

"…and there will always be those who look down on you. There will be those who will dismiss you, saying you are nothing more than green boys taught to carry a weapon. There were those who said the same of me and yet here I stand before you as your king. I am here today to remind you that your actions speak louder than their words. This city belongs to you. It belongs to you, to your wives, to your sons and daughters, to your mothers and fathers, to your sisters and your brothers. It does not belong to the criminals, to the rapers, to the lawbreakers. I carry with pride my responsibility of protecting this city should anyone ever dare to invade it, but it is up to you every day to stop King’s Landing from crumbling from the inside. There are those of you who act out of fealty for your king and for that I offer my sincerest gratitude, but if not for me then act out of fealty for your families and your loved ones. It is your wives and children who are being raped and attacked, it is your parents and siblings who are fearful of walking the streets at night, and that will only change if _you_ act. Now tell me, honourable men of the City Watch, will you let those who would turn this city to chaos and destruction prevail? Or will you show them who King’s Landing belongs to?”

The men of the City Watch cheered, lifting their swords into the air. The noise echoed off the walls as one man began to chant “all hail King Robb!” and the rest of them joined in, their voices carrying to the skies.

Margaery had never been prouder of her husband, her heart swelling with love as she watched him encourage his men, proving that he was capable of everything she knew he could do. The crown he wore was earned and deserved. They had hit a stumbling block, as Lady Catelyn said, but she was certain that they would only continue to grow stronger with each day.

When Robb dismissed the men, their shouts still carried throughout the city, and the commonfolk began to come out of their homes to see what was going on, their faces brightening at the first sight of their king and queen in a long while. Margaery brought her horse close to Robb’s and placed a hand on his arm, She smiled warmly at him, everyone and everything else lost on her.

Robb turned to meet Margaery’s gaze as he felt her hand on his arm, smiling fondly at her in return. He had been a little nervous about her coming outside with all of the commotion that had been occurring in King’s Landing as of late, but he was glad he’d managed to put those fears to one side because he couldn’t have been happier to have her with him. He brought Mander up even closer to her horse and steadied him before leaning in to kiss her.

"Let us hope it helps at least a little," he said quietly, "I was also thinking on inviting the officers of the City Watch and their wives to dine with us in the Red Keep one evening, but only if you are feeling up to it."

Margaery returned Robb’s kiss, smiling against his lips. “I am completely up for it,” she told him, running her hand along his arm. “I love you so much, sweetheart. I have no doubt in my mind that this will help the men in their motivation.”

She finally noticed the small crowd that seemed to have accumulated in the City Watch’s wake, looking around her husband to see the commonfolk that had run out to greet them. She waved to a little girl on her father’s shoulders who waved back, a smile lighting up her face. “I think we’ve gained some fans,” she said softly to Robb.

"So it seems," Robb remarked, smiling over at the child Margaery had waved to. More than a few people were holding their children up for their blessing, and even more people were calling out the king and queen’s names.

"If they are here to see us it’s only polite that we acknowledge them," he said to Margaery with a grin, setting Mander into a walk again, "Will you join me, sweetheart? And someone will have to explain to me why I can see Lady Arianne and Lord Tyrion here with their companions."

Margaery nodded her head, gently kicking at White Rose’s flanks to make her move in time with Mander. “I assume they came here to see what you were doing. It was a mystery to everyone but me,” she said quietly before turning her attention to the smallfolk once more.

“Queen Margaery!” a little boy called out, holding up a wildflower and offering it to her. She bent down to accept it, tucking it neatly behind her ear as the boy smiled. “We are glad you are back, your graces. My family prayed when we heard rumor of her grace’s sickness,” he told them politely, bowing his head.

“Thank you, young man,” she replied. “I hope my Prince Eddard grows to be as kind as you. Your parents must be very proud.”

"Is it true then, your graces?" a woman questioned, appearing behind the boy who had gifted Margaery with a flower, "There is an heir to the seven kingdoms?"

"It is true that the queen has given me both a new son and a new daughter. Prince Eddard and Princess Lyanna," Robb answered with a smile, adding to the boy, "And thank you indeed for the kind wishes."

"Praise the gods! All hail the prince and future King Eddard!" the woman declared, "How fortunate that your last was a boy, your grace."

"I’m Ser Jaime the Kingslayer!" a voice of a younger boy declared as he suddenly ran into view, "You’re the Mad King and I’m going to kill you!"

"I’m not the Mad King! I’m King Robb, the Young Wolf, and I’m going to defeat _you_ ,” another voice called back.

Margaery’s smile faded as she pursed her lips together. She was getting weary of others assuming that she would not be having anymore children or even going so far as to tell her that she shouldn’t, but she did not have time to say anything on the matter as Jaime spoke up from behind Arianne.

“King Robb never killed Ser Jaime. That is an historical inaccuracy, young man,” he told the boy that had shouted out last who was currently brandishing a stick in his hand.

“But he _did_ take him prisoner in the Battle of the Whispering Wood,” Margaery reminded the former knight, narrowing her eyes at him.

“And I’m going to capture you!” the boy announced, running after the one who had declared himself a Kingslayer, weaving through the people in the small crowd.

"You won’t find it difficult, young man," Robb teased, calling after the boy who had named himself king. He was grinning from the two boys’ conversation, but he could not help but notice Margaery’s face had fallen slightly. He watched as another lady approached the queen’s horse, holding up her baby and asking her to be blessed by her grace. _They love her_ , he thought, _And how could they not?_

"Look on the bright side, Jaime," Arianne spoke up, wearing a smirk, "At least there are still little boys who wish to be you."

Margaery gave the young woman a fond smile as she leaned in to kiss her baby on the forehead. “She’s so beautiful, and she looks just like you,” she remarked. “You are very fortunate.”

"Yes, but with her father’s hair," the woman replied, smiling back at her queen. "Thank you so much, your grace. The kingdoms are blessed to have you."

Margaery nodded her head before looking over at Robb, her eyes flooding over with tears. She wiped them away quickly and walked her horse over to him. “I’m glad I could come with you today, sweetheart, but I think I need some rest right now. I’m going to head back to the castle,” she told him, giving his knee a gentle pat and then turning White Rose around and trotting towards the Red Keep.

As soon as she was in her bed, she allowed herself to cry again, not wanting to think on the reason why her mood had shifted so quickly.


	46. Troubles and Trying

A couple of weeks had passed since Robb had given his speech to the City Watch, and the crime rate had decreased significantly with hope that people had found in their king and queen. Margaery and Robb decided to take the opportunity to invite those from Crossroads Inn who had served them to the Red Keep, and they had chambers dressed for their guests as well as a feast prepared on the night of their arrival. Currently they were situated around the large table in the Great Hall along with the members of the small council, Wynafryd, Garlan and his wife, Lady Catelyn, and Ser Jaime, who wasn’t invited but came anyway.

“You must let me see the twins after supper, your graces,” Masha was insisting. “I bet they grow each and every day.”

“You can tell now that they favour their mother’s looks as well,” Garlan spoke, quirking an eyebrow at Margaery. “I was beginning to think the castle would be filled with only red-haired children.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Margaery asked, letting out a small laugh. “You and Willas can have all the little Tyrells you want. I love Karine and Julie’s hair.”

Robb gave a gentle laugh of his own and pressed a kiss to Margaery’s cheek. “I love your hair, sweetheart,” he affirmed, “But I am glad I have been able to give you at least two children with my colouring as well as you wanted.”

"Ned was the same," Catelyn remarked with a smile, "Don’t tell Arya but he always said he adored how Sansa had my hair."

"I believe Robbie is more Mormont than Tyrell. His hair is even darker than mine," Willas commented, "But point taken, sweet sister."

"It is pure luck," Maester Luwin commented with a smile, "Although I think some colourings seem to be stronger than others."

“The Tullys and their red hair. It is so beautiful, Mother,” Margaery said to Lady Catelyn before turning to Robb. “And very handsome on you, my wolf.” She laced her fingers through his, giving him a coy smile.

“It is so good to see you so well, your grace! People are always speaking of the king and queen’s love for each other, but I can scarcely believe I’ve been able to witness it on so many accounts. I am very lucky,” Lylla spoke up, cheerily taking a bite of her food.

Garlan shook his head, letting out a laugh. “If you were around them all of the time you would not be considering yourself lucky,” he noted.

“I think it’s sweet, my lord,” Lylla said with a confused look on her face. “Anyhow, I would love to see the twins as well, if you’ll permit me your graces.”

Robb grinned, his face flushing slightly. “Thank you, my pearl,” he said in return, “I am certain that Karine and Julianne and Lyanna will have men falling at their feet with those beautiful eyes you’ve given them. And I’m already rather concerned over it.” He brought Margaery’s hand up to softly kiss her knuckles and pointedly ignore Garlan. “Of course you may see them, Lylla,” he added to the young woman not far from him, “They are here because of you.”

"Two with the king’s hair and two with the queen’s hair," Wynafryd piped up from her seat, grinning broadly, "It seems like a good number to me."

Margaery felt her stomach turn at Wynafryd’s words, but she shook them away. “They are all beautiful in their own right,” she said softly. “Because they are a combination of the both of us.” She planted a kiss below Robb’s ear and rested her head against his shoulder, wishing that the topic of conversation would not always come down to the amount of children they had.

Lylla gave the king and queen a smile. “Oh, how lovely,” she remarked, letting out a small sigh. “It’s hard to think back on when you were sick, your grace. You seem so full of life now, though it was not so long ago.”

“ _Growing strong_ ,” Dacey commented, her hand in her husband’s under the table, “Her grace is made of stern stuff. We pray you only continue to get better, Queen Margaery, and that you never find yourself in such circumstances again.”

"I most definitely echo my wife’s sentiments," Willas said, adding with a questioning look at Maester Luwin, "And she won’t."

"I don’t expect so," Maester Luwin answered, "She won’t be having any more children."

Margaery lifted her head, looking at Maester Luwin with wide eyes. “I wish everyone would stop saying that,” she said so quietly she was certain that no one else had even heard her. She was outnumbered, and even Robb had nothing to say when the subject was brought up, choosing not to speak on it at all.

“I’m not planning on losing my sister,” Garlan piped up, giving a firm nod of his head. “And you’ve already beaten me at your young age, Margaery. Four children is the perfect amount.”

"I think the _perfect amount_ is different for everyone,” Dacey commented, arching an eyebrow slightly. Before she had a chance to say anything further, however, Robb cleared his throat and stood to address everyone at the table, looking eager to have the subject changed.

"If you would be so kind as to give me a few moments of your time, I would like to propose a toast. I promise I will be brief," he spoke up, "A toast to each and every one of you who are here today, who helped my family in a time of dire need, and to whom I can never be grateful enough. And also a toast to my queen, my beautiful wife Margaery, who continues to astonish me every day with her strength and her courage."

He turned to look at Margaery then, giving her a small smile. “It has been a difficult time for all of us, but most of all for you, and yet somehow…I don’t know how you do it, but you manage even to help others. I was thinking today on how in the beginning when you were recovering you needed a little bit of help from me to stand on your own two feet, to walk. You borrowed my strength but then I borrowed yours, sweetheart. Since we’ve come back to King’s Landing you’ve helped me to stand again, to walk tall again. I am lost without you, Margaery,” he admitted, “And the kingdoms ought to raise a glass to you because they would be as well.”

Margaery stood from her seat after everyone had raised their glasses and taken a sip, and she wrapped her arms around Robb’s neck, kissing him full on the lips. Everything that anyone had said before vanished from her mind as he had been talking. “How are you real, Robb Stark?” she asked him softly as she pulled away.

"I’m not certain my name is Robb Stark after that kiss," Robb answered, smiling slightly shyly before his lips met Margaery’s again, "I love you so very much, Margaery. Thank you for all you have done for me."

“Alright, you two. You know you have guests here?” Garlan asked, rolling his eyes but smiling nonetheless. “Why don’t you sit down like the rest of us?”

Margaery took a seat in Robb’s lap just to spite her older brother, hugging her husband around his middle and giving him another kiss.

“I think it’s romantic, your graces,” Lylla remarked, smiling widely again. “Might we go and see the babies soon? I’d love to meet Princesses Karine and Julianne as well!”

"Lady Leonette, kindly tell your lord husband he’s being very boring," Robb requested, smiling eagerly when Margaery took a seat in his lap. His arm slid around her waist, his hand resting on her hip. "I suppose so," he answered Lylla’s question, adding to his wife, "What do you think, my love? As long as not everyone visits them at all once."

“If everyone is finished eating then I don’t see why not,” Margaery replied, pressing her lips to Robb’s again. “Would Aunt Ari like to come with us?” she questioned, turning her head towards Arianne to give her a grin. “I know Karine and Julie wanted to say goodnight to you before they went to sleep.”

"I would like to say goodnight to them as well," Arianne answered, smiling in return at Margaery. She excused herself to rise from her seat, resting a hand on Jaime’s shoulder and leaning in towards him. "I’ll see you in my chambers?" she asked him quietly.

Robb had nodded in agreement at Arianne coming with them and soon after risen from his own seat, holding on to Margaery’s waist with one arm and supporting her legs with the other. “I know you no longer need it but can I still carry you sometimes?” he asked her playfully.

“Of course, my princess,” Jaime replied to Arianne, leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the lips before she headed off. Masha and Lylla joined the small party as well, both of them smiling at their king and queen’s antics.

“You know how much I love to be carried,” Margaery replied, pressing several kisses to Robb’s jaw. “Thank you for everything you said tonight. You’ve become remarkably good at giving speeches,” she teased, gently nuzzling her nose against his neck in affection. “I’m going to have to reward you later on.”

"Thank you. You would hope I would have learnt something after four years," Robb teased in return, only able to smile at his wife. His eyebrows raised at her last statement as he gently put her down just outside the nursery. "You must tell me more when you have a chance," he remarked quietly to her.

"Mother! Papa! Aunt Ari!" Karine’s voice called out immediately upon sight of them, "And ladies! Good day, ladies."

"Good evening," Arianne suggested to her instead, giving her an encouraging nod.

“Good eve-nin,” Karine amended, raising her eyebrows as if to seek approval.

“Oh, my darling, you are so adorable,” Margaery remarked with a wide smile, swooping in to pick her eldest daughter up and spin her around before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Karine giggled, wrapping her arms around her mother’s neck. “This is Masha and Lylla,” Margaery explained. “They helped take care of me and Ned and Lyanna while Papa and I were away.”

“By the gods, she is the most beautiful little girl I’ve ever seen,” Lylla breathed, her eyes growing wide. “A true princess.”

"That’s my girl," Robb said to Karine, stopping to press a kiss to her head as he made his way over to Julianne. The second oldest Stark girl was already gripping the side of her cot, trying to lift herself up and see what the fuss was about. "I’m certain the two of you ought to be in bed like your brother and sister," he remarked as he lifted her up into his arms and turned around, "And this, Masha and Lylla, is Julianne."

"Am I going to get a kiss goodnight, little princess?" Arianne asked, leaning in towards Karine with a smile.

"Ned and Lyanna should be through here," Robb spoke up, gently opening another door. He pressed a finger to his lips and said ‘Shhh’, a gesture which both his daughters copied.

Masha and Lylla shuffled through the doorway to look at the twins with Robb and Julie, the other women staying outside the room so it would not be too crowded.

“Mwah!” Karine voiced dramatically as she gave Arianne a kiss on the cheek. “Aunt Ari pass it on to Ser Jaime,” she said, nodding her head.

Margaery placed a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing, turning to look at her friend. “Sometimes I think she is a bit too intuitive,” she mused, tucking the little girl’s long hair behind her ear. “She is growing up too fast.”

“Not me, Mother. Nope, nope,” Karine remarked with a shake of her head. “I big girl but I still small.”

Arianne couldn’t help but laugh and she stuck her tongue out playfully at the younger girl. “Thank you. I will be sure to give Ser Jaime a kiss of his own,” she assured Karine, adding to Margaery, “She is fortunate her father is not around to hear that.” Arianne fell silent for a few moments as Karine stared at her snake bracelet, looking mesmerised by the glittering gold.

"Your grace, is there a particular reason why you have been acting as if you are in heat around your king today?" she asked quietly, directing a smirk at Margaery.

“Arianne!” Margaery exclaimed, her cheeks flushing crimson as her eyes met the ground. She could not help but grin, though, thinking of Robb. “His speech may have stirred certain feelings in me…” She trailed off, her cheeks growing an even darker shade of red. “ _Looking_ at him may have stirred certain feelings in me.” She finally glanced back up at her friend, a small smile on her face. “He and I have not… been together since well before the twins were born. Not fully.”

Arianne raised her eyebrows, smiling to herself a little at Margaery’s embarrassment. “That is a while,” she commented, nodding in understanding, “Well, if you decide tonight you wish to get back in the saddle…my ladies are all very good at making moon tea. And that way you don’t have to speak to Maester Luwin of such matters.”

Margaery pursed her lips, shaking her head slightly. “I don’t want to start drinking it until I know for a fact that I don’t want anymore children,” she explained. “I know everyone is against me having another, but that choice is for Robb and me to make… But thank you, Arianne. I mean not to snap at you; I’ve just grown so irritated with everyone telling me what I can and cannot do.”

"You are a queen and a sister and a daughter. Everyone will always think they are entitled to meddle in your life. Look at me, I’m older than you and still dependent on my father finding me a husband," Arianne remarked, adding with a small nod, "If I were in your shoes the last thing I would want would be to have another child. But I am not in your shoes."

“The most terrifying thing for me is that I do not know what my husband wants,” Margaery admitted, shifting Karine a bit so she was sitting higher on her hip. “He seems so eager to change the subject whenever it is brought up, but I think I will speak with him tonight. Thank you for understanding, Arianne.”

“Where Papa?” Karine questioned sleepily, giving a yawn.

“He went to check on the twins, my darling. I think it is time for you to go to sleep, no?” Margaery questioned, to which the little girl nodded her head.

"I hope he listens to you," Arianne said to Margaery, reaching to run a hand over Karine’s head and adding, "Sleep well, little princess."

"She’s lasted longer than this one," Robb commented, stepping out from the adjoining room with Masha and Lylla next to him and Julianne fast asleep in his arms. She had gripped her father’s cloak and was holding it tightly in her fist as she breathed in and out, her head resting on his chest.

Margaery smiled fondly at Julianne, making her way over to Robb and kissing her second oldest daughter on the head. She then placed Karine in her cot, though the little girl insisted on giving her mother a long hug before she went to bed. Once both the girls were situated, everyone left the room and went their separate ways after bidding each other a goodnight.

“It’s always such a joy to be with them,” Margaery said to Robb on the short journey to their quarters, taking his hand in hers. “I never know what Karine is going to say.”

"She is brilliant, and she wants to know _everything_ now. It’s as if the world is full of endless wonder to her,” Robb commented, smiling and nodding his head in agreement with Margaery, “And Julianne is not far behind. Everything Karine does, she wants to do.”

Margaery let go of Robb’s hand to slip her arms around his waist, loving how he lit up whenever he talked about their children. She lifted her head to kiss his cheek, only separating from him when they were in their room and she made to remove her dress, wearing only her chemise when she sat down on their bed. “Can I talk to you, sweetheart?” she asked her husband gently when she was finished undressing.

Robb turned around and nodded slowly, making his way over to join Margaery on the bed. His eyes scanned her face as he sat himself down, trying to figure out if he should be concerned or not. “Of course,” he answered, taking her hand in his, “Is something troubling you?”

Margaery swallowed the lump in her throat, her mind racing with all that she had heard and thought over the past few weeks. She nodded her head in response to Robb’s question, giving his hand a small squeeze. “Do you think it’s wrong for me to want another child?” she asked him quietly, meeting his gaze. “Do you think I’m being selfish?”

Robb hesitated before giving his answer, dropping his gaze from Margaery’s. He stared down at her hand instead, running his thumb gently over the back of it. “I…I don’t think it’s wrong, no,” he said slowly, “Or that you’re being selfish.”

Margaery frowned as Robb’s eyes left hers, and she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, her head dropping to rest on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even ask you if you wanted another,” she murmured, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I do. I want as many children as you wish to have. You are such a good mother and our family brings me nothing but joy," Robb affirmed, sliding his other arm around Margaery to rest his hand on her back, "I have thought on it a lot. But then I close my eyes and see you lying in that bed at the Crossroads Inn…I saw my life without you when you were ill after giving birth to Lyanna and Ned. I never wish to experience that again."

“Those were not ideal circumstances. Next time we will be here, and Maester Luwin will help me deliver the baby, and I will most likely not be having twins…” Margaery trailed off, contemplating her husband’s words. “I must sound so foolish thinking of all these excuses. You know I would do anything to stay with you, and if that means we are done having children then so be it. I’m sorry, sweetheart.” She dropped Robb’s hand so that she could wrap her arms around him in an embrace, letting herself cry.

"No, my love. Don’t be sorry," Robb said as he held his wife to him. His hand ran comfortingly down her back while she nestled under his chin and he pressed his lips together. Every time he had thought about the very subject they were discussing he had never been able to come to a conclusion in his own mind, but this time was different. His thoughts seemed to settle with Margaery in his arms, being so open and honest about her feelings.

"Let me ask you something," he said softly, "Forgetting everything for a moment, forgetting what everyone else has to say, forgetting me…is having another child what your heart desires?"

Margaery did not have to think twice on her answer. “Yes,” she replied softly, almost as soon as her husband asked the question. She looked up at him, a sad smile on her face. “I love being a mother. I love watching you with our children and watching them with each other. I love the moment when we get to meet them for the first time and hold them in our arms. I love seeing them grow up and take on our appearances and personalities in different ways. I love you, Robb, and our children are a testament to that. I do want to have another child.”

Robb met Margaery’s gaze then and nodded ever so slightly, his head barely moving. “I won’t lie to you, Margaery. I’m terrified. Terrified of something going wrong, of you being hurt, of losing you. But I would also be lying if I said I didn’t want another child as much as you,” he said softly, a sad smile appearing on his own face, “And if you want it and I want it then it shouldn’t matter what anybody else thinks we ought to do. I’m sorry, I should have spoken up in your defence before many times…I just wasn’t certain where I stood for myself. But now I am. I stand with you.”

“I promised you that you wouldn’t lose me, and I don’t intend to break that promise,” Margaery said firmly, though her lips were trembling slightly as a fresh set of tears rolled down her face. She leant in to kiss Robb, her arms sliding upwards to circle his neck. Eventually they pulled away, and she ran her fingers over his cheek, still finding she was in awe of the man she married. “Thank you,” she whispered before kissing him again.

"You had better not. We have many adventures to go on yet," Robb said in return, his voice breaking slightly. He smiled at Margaery as she touched his face and then returned her kiss, bringing both his arms further up her back. He pulled away from her lips to draw her into a tight embrace, nuzzling into her hair. "You just tell me whenever you want to start trying again," he said softly to her, "We will deal with everyone else when we have to."

Margaery hugged Robb back, letting out a small, muffled laugh despite her tears. “There’s no rush, but I don’t want to wait too long either,” she murmured. “It’s been quite some time since… you know.” They sat there for some time, just holding each other, neither of them willing to pull away, though they did so eventually.

“The heart tree in the godswood is growing,” Margaery told her husband as she looked up at him with a smile. “I will pray to the gods for blessings on our next child every day.”

"I have seen it. It grows stronger every day," Robb said, smiling broadly at Margaery in return, "I will pray as well. And we can take Ned and Lyanna to visit sometime perhaps. Karine and Julie already seem to love the godswood."

“Aye,” Margaery agreed, letting out another laugh as she realized she had picked up the word in the habit of hearing her husband say it all of the time. She moved to take a seat on his lap and kiss him again. “All of our children can come with us and pray,” she suggested softly, leaning back in for another kiss.

"Aye?" Robb echoed, raising his eyebrows at his wife before he gave a chuckle of his own. " _Yes_ , my sweet Margaery,” he said in return, imitating something closer to her accent. There was barely any space between them now that she was on his lap and he found he didn’t want to stop kissing her.

Margaery bit back her smile, shaking her head slightly. “That was a terrible imitation of me,” she countered, but immediately fell silent as he kissed her back eagerly. “We… we can start trying now, Robb,” she breathed out, her hands sliding over his back.

Robb kissed Margaery again, his tongue sliding over hers in kisses were leaving him slightly breathless. His hands went under her shift, grabbing the material with the intention of helping her take it off. “Are you certain?” he asked, “I want to…gods, I want to have you completely again.”

“Aye,” Margaery repeated softly, though the word suddenly sounded a lot more serious. She reached for his hands, urging him to rid her of her shift, and once she was free of it she pressed her bare body flush to his, kissing him again. “We are both terrible at being patient,” she muttered.

"It _has_ been a long time,” Robb remarked, echoing his wife’s earlier statement. His fingers traced lines over her skin, down her spine to grip at her backside. Barely breaking from her, he lay her down on her back on the bed and only pulled away from her lips to sit up and pull off his own undershirt.

Margaery gave an appreciative sigh as Robb’s shirt came off, reaching out her hands to run them over the muscles of his chest. “You have not seen war in four years and yet you still look like you’re sculpted by the gods. How very unfair,” she teased, leaning in to kiss over his heart. She slid down until she could press her lips to the front of his breeches, her hands working at their fastenings, only working her way back up his body once she had them undone and pushed off.

”I would call _that_ unfair,” Robb muttered, a small groan escaping him as Margaery’s lips pressed against his groin. He was granted some relief as his wife unfastened him and his erect manhood emerged from his breeches. When she returned to his lips he kissed her hungrily in return, wrapping his arms around her body, and only pulled away to meet her gaze as he entered her slowly.

Margaery clenched her knees on either side of Robb’s hips, her heart thudding wildly against her chest as he slid into her. She closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of him inside of her again. Her fingernails trailed gently over his shoulders as her body moved towards his. “Bury yourself in me,” she whispered to him, nipping at his earlobe. “I want to feel you deeper, my wolf.”

”You’ve no idea what you do to me with just your words,” Robb murmured, taking in a few deep breaths. Being with Margaery again in this way felt like coming home. He withdrew almost completely then entered her again, burying himself in her as per her request. “Like that?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He began to move his hips slowly with small movements so he remained deep inside her.

Margaery’s eyes fluttered closed again as she moaned, Robb’s movements overtaking her. “That feels so good,” she managed to gasp out, beginning to match his rhythm with her own. She pressed her fingers into the curve of his back each time their hips met, and soon she was crying out, screaming her husband’s name.

Robb buried his face into Margaery’s neck as she continued to cry out, his lips kissing her and his teeth leaving tiny marks on her skin. “I love you so much,” he muttered, though he wasn’t entirely sure if his words had even made any sense. Their hips met again and he was only able to moan loudly as he began to fill her with his seed.

Margaery came down from her high with Robb, her chest rising and falling against his. “I love you more than anything,” she finally breathed in reply to him, lifting her head to close to the distance between their lips. After they pulled away, she rested her head against the pillows, smiling up at him. “Every time with you is better than the last. How is that possible?” she questioned softly.

"Because we were made to be together, sweetheart. Is that not what you always tell me?" Robb whispered back, smiling against Margaery’s lips as he lowered his head to kiss her again, "Either that or the last time was so long ago that we’ve forgotten." He gave a small chuckle, his nose brushing against his wife’s. "There is not much else as good as this," he added quietly.

Margaery laughed softly, her gaze full of affection as she looked up at Robb. “I could never forget the last time… or the time before, or the time before that,” she jested, sliding her hands over his skin until they came to rest low on his back. “We _were_ made to be together. You’ve certainly convinced me of that tonight if I was not fully sure of it before. I agree, my love. Nothing else can quite measure up to this.” She leaned in, kissing him deeply, wrapping her arms tighter around him.


	47. White Harbor

"The North, Papa!" Karine’s voice called out loudly and proudly as she pointed to the horizon, "Is that the North?"

"Aye, my sunshine," Robb replied with a smile, "That’s White Harbor. That’s the North." He had a strong arm wrapped tightly around the infant princess, holding her steady as she peered over the railings of the ship. His other arm was wrapped around Margaery who was stood next to him, sharing the view as the city appeared in their sights.

"I could have told you that," Arianne piped up from nearby, stood with her arms wrapped tightly around her body. Like everybody else who had made the trip from King’s Landing to White Harbor for Tyrion Lannister and Wyanfryd Manderly’s wedding, she had brought along a fur cloak and currently wore it wrapped around her, but she seemed to be shivering even so.

"It’s not that bad, Arianne, surely," Robb remarked with a smile.

"That’s easy for you to say when you have spent most of your journey in your cabin," Arianne commented, to which Robb grinned and pressed a kiss underneath his wife’s ear.

“Who can blame us, really?” Margaery questioned her friend with a sly smile, moving closer to Robb, her hand resting low on his back.

Karine’s attention turned from the view to Arianne, furrowing her brow. “You cold, Aunt Ari?” she asked, clutching to her own furs that were custom made just for the small princess. “Winter is coming!” she warned, prompting a laugh from her parents.

“Isn’t this a quaint scene?” A voice was heard from the other side of the deck where Jaime Lannister emerged from the hold, a wide grin on his face as he made his way over to Arianne, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss on the top of her head. “I love the cold,” he exclaimed. “It gives us all an excuse to be closer.”

“White Harbor, Ser Jaime,” Karine remarked, pointing it out in the distance to the man who had joined them.

“I see, sweet princess,” he replied, stooping to look at her level. “A place where Ser Jaime is actually invited!”

"I hate the cold," Arianne complained, her arms still wrapped around herself, "It puts me in a bad mood."

"You just have to find different ways to enjoy yourself. I am very fortunate with who I married," Robb commented before narrowing his eyes at Jaime, "It isn’t anyone else’s fault that you’ve made yourself an unwelcome guest in most places, Ser Jaime."

"Oh, look, my love," Wynafryd’s voice became the next to be heard as she emerged onto deck, "It’s so nice to see home again."

Jaime stood up straight again, rolling his eyes slightly as he took his cloak from his shoulders and placed it around Arianne’s, hugging her to him. “A woman as fierce as you should be able to handle a little cold,” he protested softly.

“Lady Wynnie and Lord Tyrion!” Karine declared happily as she turned her head to see them. “Married like Mother and Papa.”

“Not yet, my princess, but very soon,” Tyrion replied with a beaming smile on his face, bringing Wynafryd’s hand up to give her a kiss on the knuckles. “The journey was much quicker than I thought it would be, though I’ve been waiting with baited breath this whole time. Your home looks beautiful, my dear.”

Arianne looked slightly offended by Jaime’s words. “ _You_ should know that the cold may mean us being closer but it also means lots of clothing between us, unfortunately for you,” she remarked, bringing her hand up to tap him lightly on the cheek, “But I will keep your cloak, thank you.”

"I really hope you’ll like it, Tyrion. Gods, I feel as if I have butterflies in my stomach already," Wynafryd admitted, pressing a hand to the front of her dress, "Her grace probably understands."

“Absolutely,” Margaery agreed with a nod of her head, giving Wynafryd a warm smile. “I was so anxious and excited and in love, but never nervous. I just wanted to be Robb’s wife as soon as possible, and then I wanted time to slow during the ceremony to take it all in. It was one of the best days of my life, truly.” She leaned closer to her husband, giving him a kiss on the cheek before turning back to the couple that was soon to be married. “I am so sure that it will be the same for the both of you.”

“White Harbor is the place where you grew and where your family resides. I know I’ll love it, Wynnie. You’ve nothing to worry about,” Tyrion replied to his betrothed.

Robb smiled fondly at Margaery as he listened to her talk about their wedding, and his smile only broadened at her kiss. Thinking about that particular day only ever brought him feelings of happiness. “You will get to meet your in-laws, Tyrion,” he remarked, “At least you will not have three brothers to contend with.”

"Just my sister," Wynafryd noted, raising her eyebrows slightly, "Good luck with that."

“If she is anywhere near as clever as you then I will need luck, my love,” Tyrion said, quirking an eyebrow in return. “Let us hope that she likes me.”

“There’s nothing not to like, brother,” Jaime spoke up again, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about me. I will steer clear of the Manderlys while we are visiting. Far be it from me to mess up the best thing that has happened to you.”

"I’m sure there’s no need for you to stay away from them completely," Arianne remarked, narrowing her eyes slightly, "You are your brother’s guest of honor. They ought to show you respect."

"They will respect that I have allowed you to be a free man," Robb remarked. _Though sometimes against my better judgement_ , he added in his head before he spotted something and addressed his daughter. “Karine, look! Do you see them? Those are seals,” he said, pointing at the enormous grey-green stone emerging from the water that folk had aptly named Seal Rock. On top of it stood a circle of stones, a ringfort of the First Men whose blood ran in Robb’s veins and his daughter’s.

Karine clapped her hands delightedly at the sight of the animals sunbathing on the stone, letting out a small giggle. “They funny!” she remarked. “I love the North.”

“You and me both, my darling,” Margaery agreed, moving back around to take in the view. She could not help but turn her eyes upon her husband, however, and she smiled softly at his curls being mussed in the wind and his cheeks flushed pink in the cold. She leant in to press a kiss to his lips before resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his middle. “Are you going to be a good girl at the wedding, Karine?” she asked her daughter quietly.

“Yes, Mother,” the little girl answered politely, watching in awe as they approached the Inner Harbor, massive structures looming over their heads.

"That makes three of us," Robb added, filled with a rush of affection for his wife and daughter at their words, "But I love the two of you even more." He kissed the top of Margaery’s head and leant forwards to do the same to Karine.

* * *

The princess of the seven kingdoms waited somewhat impatiently as the ship dropped anchor in the harbor, but her parents kept her distracted by pointing out the New Castle, sat high up on a hill. It was there that they would all be staying for the wedding, but for the timebeing the New Castle had come to them in the form of the Manderly family, who were all waiting to greet their guests at the end of their journey from King’s Landing. Lord Wyman had to be carried in a litter, but he had insisted on coming to meet his king as well as his future son-in-law. He was accompanied by his son and Wynafryd’s father, Ser Wylis, as well as his granddaughter Wylla.

"Welcome to White Harbor, your graces!" Lord Wyman said happily, "How wonderful to have you here, and on such a joyous occasion no less." Meanwhile, Wynafryd gave an excited laugh and rushed over to wrap her arms around her younger sister in a warm embrace.

Wylla gave her sister a wide smile in return, flinging her arms around her and kissing the side of her head. “I’ve missed you so much, Wyn,” she exclaimed, giving her a squeeze. She stepped back to look round for Lord Tyrion, grinning and nudging Wynafryd back towards him. “Don’t abandon your future husband, sis,” she teased quietly.

Tyrion had approached his to-be-in-laws with as much confidence as he could muster, though they towered over him like buildings, sharp contrasts to his betrothed who now seemed tiny compared to her father and grandfather.

He bowed his head to Wylis and Wyman, the former shaking his head and giving a grin barely visible beneath his mustache. “As I understand it, we should be the ones bowing to you, good ser,” he insisted. “And to our king and queen as well.” He did not take a knee as his plumpness was sure to hinder him, but he offered a nod as Wylla curtsied gracefully.

Tyrion reached for his betrothed’s hand, clasping it tightly in his own as he addressed her relatives. “It is an honor to be here, and for you to give me your blessing to marry your sweet Wynafryd. I love her with all of my heart.”

"And I him," Wynafryd added, stepping forward to kiss her father’s cheek with her hand still in Tyrion’s, "Rest assured you will be giving away a very happy bride, Father."

"It’s our honor for us to attend the wedding," Robb told Lord Wyman, "Lord Tyrion serves well on my small council and I could think of few better family unions."

"You are most welcome to our family, Lord Tyrion," Lord Wyman declared, adding when he caught sight of the red-haired girl accompanying the king and queen, "By the gods, is that your eldest?"

"Aye, this is Princess Karine," Robb answered, giving a smile as he remembered something, "Actually, I think last time we were here Margaery was expecting her, although we did not know at the time."

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted, for you to be happy, my sweet,” Wylis said, taking Wynafryd’s free hand in his own and giving it a pat. He turned to look at the king and queen, clearly excited that he was in their midst again.

“She is so beautiful, your graces,” Wylla spoke with a nod of her head. “I can scarcely believe you have four children already and you are but my age. The gods have blessed you.”

“Why don’t we walk and talk?” Wylis suggested, noticing the shivering young woman standing behind the king and queen who appeared to be accompanying who could only be Jaime Lannister. “It’s a bit nippy out here with the chill coming off of the water, but you’ll find the castle very warm. We’ve prepared you all a meal. I hope you enjoy your food from the sea.”

Tyrion was grateful to have his betrothed by his side, Wylla falling in time with them as they made their way towards the New Castle. “I have never seen you like this, sis,” she commented, latching to Wynafryd’s free arm. “Your face is aglow with happiness. Good thing, or I wouldn’t be letting you get married.”

"Nonsense. I know you are secretly thrilled I am to be wed because it will mean you will have the castle all to yourself," Wynafryd teased, glancing at Tyrion with a smile before she reached for a strand of Wylla’s hair, "Green, still, sister?"

"It is appreciated, Lord Wyman," Arianne remarked, threading her arm through Jaime’s as they made they way through White Harbor’s wide cobbled streets. Despite not enjoying the cold, she was enjoying seeing somewhere so completely different to her own home. As they seemed to do everywhere, many people were already stepping out of their houses to see their king and queen.

"What are those?" Karine questioned, pointing at the banners of House Manderly that decorated the city.

"That’s a merman. They’re not real, my sunshine. Merfolk are just stories that sailors tell," Robb explained, "They say mermaids are very pretty, as pretty as your mother."

“Green always,” Wylla remarked with a pointed look as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. “Lord Tyrion, you must be a brilliant man to capture the heart of my sister. She’s so very particular. I thought she would never marry.”

Tyrion’s cheeks grew pink but he gave a smile anyway. “We were drawn to each other,” he mused, feeling his heart swell. “I am very fortunate.”

“Papa flatters me far too often,” Margaery remarked, giving Robb a smile as he explained the concept of a mermaid to Karine.

“Flatter?” Karine ask, looking confused, but she did not get an answer to her question as her mother became distracted by some men talking in hushed tones as the party passed by them.

“My son may be poor but at least he’s normal sized. I wonder if he’d be worth the same as Lady Wynafryd’s halfman if we offered him up as a husband.” A roar of laughter came from the group standing on the sidelines, and Margaery shot them an icy glare, hoping Tyrion and Wynafryd could not hear what they said.

"Well, I did tell you that when I found the right man I would know," Wynafryd affirmed proudly to Wylla, "I have so much to tell you, sister. I hope you get a chance to come to King’s Landing someday, because it is truly an incredible place."

While Wynafryd conversed with Wylla, she did not pick up the murmurings and whispers that continued as they made their way through the streets of White Harbor. “I still think it very strange,” a woman muttered to her friend, “I am not sure I could stand to bed the dwarf even for all the Lannister gold.”

"I could," the other woman answered with a laugh, "It would not be much worse than bedding my husband, and at least the dwarf has money."

Tyrion was not blind to the way people looked at him, especially as he walked through the streets holding the hand of a beautiful woman. He could hear their murmurs and feel their stares on him, and he felt slightly sick to his stomach, not for himself but for Wynafryd.

“I wish they would stop,” Margaery said quietly to Robb, shaking her head. “This is supposed to be a happy occasion for them. Gods, people will say anything to make them feel better about themselves.”

She was grateful when they reached the castle and were out of the crowd. Tyrion’s face had paled a bit, but the two Manderly sisters were still talking, seemingly oblivious to all that had just occurred. “I will have to visit Casterly Rock someday as well,” Wylla was saying. “It would be lovely to swim where the water is not too cold. Here is it nearly impossible.”

"I hadn’t thought of that," Wynafryd admitted to Wylla, a smile breaking out on her face, "It will be lovely for our children to grow up playing in the sea when they are older."

"I wish at times there something could be done about certain people’s inability to keep their mouths shut," Robb remarked to Margaery on their way into the New Castle, having seen the look on Tyrion’s face, "You would think that a man would be judged on his merit alone."

Tyrion did his best to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach, smiling at Wynafryd’s words of them having a family of their own. “We’ll have as many or as few as you want, my dear,” he said softly to her. “I’m sure they’ll be as beautiful as you.”

“At least he has surrounded himself with people who see his good heart,” Margaery noted, running her hand over Robb’s back. “It’s clear that Lady Wynafryd loves him. I am so very glad that they found each other.”

“Mother, Papa, why we whisper?” Karine asked very quietly, holding her hands up. “Someone sleeping?”

"You are so very kind to me, my lion," Wynafryd declared, bending to kiss Tyrion’s lips, "Almost my husband."

"No, not this time. Don’t you worry for now," Robb answered Karine, giving a laugh at his daughter after nodding slowly in agreement with Margaery. He could not resist lifting Karine up close to him to give her a kiss on the cheek as she giggled. He then turned his gaze upwards, admiring the New Castle from the inside.

"I have given you the same rooms as last time, your graces, and the princess can have the room next door," Lord Wyman explained to Robb and Margaery, having stepped down from his litter to walk alongside them, "Lord Tyrion, as our guest of honor I hope you will find your chambers to your liking. And there is a chamber of course for Lord Willas and Lady Dacey, Ser Jaime and Lady Arianne, and one for Lady Catelyn." He glanced back over his shoulder, where Willas and Dacey were bringing up the rear accompanied by Catelyn and the newly joined member of the Kingsguard, Lady Brienne of Tarth.

Arianne’s eyes widened slightly at Lord Wyman’s words, wondering if she’d understood him correctly. “Lord Wyman, forgive me, but Ser Jaime and I are not usually…in the Red Keep we have our own chambers,” she explained.

Oh, we’re terribly sorry,” Wylis spoke up, looking at a flustered Arianne, somewhat befuddled as Jaime was wearing a grin beside her. “We’ll find somewhere else for you to stay, my lady,” he affirmed with a nod of his head.

Jaime raised his eyebrows. “I’ll just bunk with Brienne again. She won’t mind,” he jested, though no one else seemed to find his sentiments amusing, especially not that of the lady he had poked fun towards.

Tyrion cleared his throat, breaking the silence. “Might we unpack and get refreshed before we dine together, my lord?” he asked Wynafryd’s father.

“That sounds a splendid idea,” Wylis agreed, beginning to lead everyone to their respective rooms. “Supper will take place in half an hour. Come, Lady Arianne, let us see which of rooms down this way might be best suited for you,” he urged, leaving the rest of the party to do as they pleased.

* * *

Late that night, Wynafryd Manderly was accompanied back to her chambers by Tyrion Lannister, following a feast that all those in attendance were sure not to forget for a long time. Every guest left for their chambers with a belly full of seafood and protestations that they couldn’t possibly eat another bite, and Wynafryd and Wylla had shared a knowing look and a laugh before departing for their respective rooms.

"Tomorrow we will be married, my lion," Wynafryd declared, breaking into a smile just outside her door and stooping to give Tyrion a lingering kiss, "I hope you will sleep well tonight."

Tyrion was left somewhat stunned by both the day’s events and Wynafryd’s kiss, and all he could do was nod his head in reply to her, giving the best smile he could muster.

He made his way back to his temporary chambers, feeling hopeless as he undressed and laid down in his bed in the dark. He couldn’t help but think on what the smallfolk had whispered about him, about how he was to be _married_ the next day - a drastic and nearly irrevocable change in both his and his betrothed’s life. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her, and she had never given him any reason to think otherwise about her loving him, but he was suddenly feeling inadequate.

He would not be able to carry their children when they grew. He was certain he would disappoint her come their impending wedding night. He could not even initiate kisses between them. He shivered, pulling his blankets up around him though it was fairly warm in his room, and he stared into the darkness.

* * *

The other Lannister brother was also awake, roaming the halls of the New Castle out of both boredom and a wandering mind. Jaime stopped in front of Princess Karine’s chambers where an alert Brienne was guarding the doors and leaned casually against the wall, raising his eyebrows at her. “That looks much less fun than going after a former council member that threatened the queen’s life, but the white cloak suits you, my lady,” he said to her.

"Thank you, ser. I think," Brienne answered, raising her eyebrows slightly at Jaime. She seemed slightly puzzled as to why he was there at all, but she didn’t question him on the matter. "I hope I will be able to serve King Robb well," she added, "Do you miss yours? Your white cloak, I mean."

“I’m sure your loyalty will be unparalleled,” Jaime replied before shaking his head in response to her question. “That cloak felt like I was holding all of King’s Landing on my shoulders rather than just a piece of material. I’ve never been gladder to be rid of something.” _Besides my sister_ came as an afterthought, but he shook it, grinning at Brienne once more.

"And you have never cared for responsibility," Brienne commented, her expression stern as it always was. She fell silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "Your…Lady Arianne came to speak to me not long ago," she said, "She was surprised to learn of how we journeyed to Essos together to find Lord Varys. You do not share a great deal, do you, Ser Jaime?"

“You talked with Arianne?” Jaime asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise. “I just don’t see the point in sharing things with people unless they care to know. I’m not so fond of dredging up my past.” He paused for a moment, giving Brienne a smirk. “You probably don’t understand. Because _you_ are such an open book, my lady.”

"I have pledged my life to Lady Catelyn and her son, and I pledged it to another king before that. It is best for me to keep my secrets guarded," Brienne pointed out after her face registered just a hint of a smile, "But not you, Ser Jaime. You are free to live and love as you please. And if you care for someone…well, I suppose it is not my place to say."

Jaime gave a heavy sigh, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smile. “You think I should go and talk with her? Share with her the deepest and most private secrets of my heart?” he asked, half-jokingly. In truth, he was worried of opening up to Arianne completely. Of the many times he had told her sincerely that he loved her, she had not once returned his sentiments, and he was starting to believe he would never hear the words.

Brienne shook her head and took a breath before she gave her answer. “I think…” she said slowly, “That she will probably still be awake at this hour. And I think that she would not have spoken to me if she did not wish to know.”

Jaime gave a nod in understanding. “Thank you, Brienne,” he said softly before turning and marching himself down the corridor towards Arianne’s door.

* * *

In the king and queen’s chambers, Robb and Margaery had both just settled into bed, but neither had made any attempts to blow out their candles just yet. As soon as her husband got situated beside her, Margaery cuddled up to him, giving him a kiss on the lips. “I’m glad we came here,” she told him after pulling away. “And I’m glad we brought Karine with us.”

Robb smiled broadly, his arms curling around Margaery as he nodded in agreement with her. “I am as well. I’m so pleased for Tyrion. And between that and you and Karine talking of fondness of the North I feel as if I am being spoilt with happiness,” he admitted, pressing his lips to hers again, “Hopefully as our children get older we will be able to bring them all with us when we travel.”

“You are not being spoiled. We are only speaking the truth,” Margaery replied with a fond smile, bringing her hand up to run her thumb along Robb’s cheek. “In fact, I’m certain Karine isn’t even old enough to know how to lie yet… though she is a bit too clever for her age. She’ll most likely figure it out soon,” she remarked with a small laugh. “I have a secret to tell you,” she added quietly, raising her eyebrows. “I’ve been waiting this whole day until we were alone so I could tell you.”

"Clever like you," Robb commented, having laughed in return. At Margaery’s next few words he furrowed his brow still with a smile, looking curious. He lowered his head slightly to kiss her shoulder and then met her gaze again. "Tell me, my love," he said, "From your face it looks like a good secret."

Margaery smiled back at Robb, leaning in to press her lips to his several times before she told him of the good news she had been waiting to share since she had discovered it for herself. “We are very, very blessed, sweetheart,” she said, her voice breaking slightly as she told him, “I am with child.”

Robb realised he knew what Margaery was about to say a split second before she told him, but it didn’t stop him from being filled with emotion upon hearing the words. There was a hint of fear in there together with everything else he was feeling, but it was happiness that he let overtake him as he looked at Margaery.

"You are with child," he repeated quietly. He reached forwards to brush some of her hair behind her ear as he kissed her deeply, overwhelmed with joy. "I told you that I was being spoiled," he murmured with a smile, barely breaking from her lips.

Margaery returned Robb’s kisses, smiling against his lips and wrapping her arms around him tightly, dizzy with emotion when they pulled away. She let out a small laugh, resting her forehead against his. “I am so happy that you’re so happy,” she admitted, kissing him again. “It will be some time before I start to show, so we’ll have a secret to keep between us until then,” she said softly, growing somewhat serious. “But I have this feeling of peace, my love. Everything is going to turn out fine. I know it.”

"I am happy that you’re happy. And I wish for nobody to ruin your happiness so yes, we ought to keep it a secret for as long as we can. And when it does become obvious, no matter what people say…I am with you, Margaery. No matter what happens," Robb affirmed before he shared another kiss with his wife, "And you tell me if I am being too protective, or…I still can’t believe this has happened so soon."

“You are so sweet when you ramble,” Margaery remarked, her smile growing wider. “I can barely believe it myself. But I waited and waited and… we are going to have another baby to hold and love and be part of our family.” She hugged Robb tighter, unable to keep herself from kissing him. “We have a lot of time before they are born but… I love contemplating names with you,” she admitted, her face growing slightly pink. “Might we think on some in the next few days and share them with each other?”

"Of course. I have chosen two now and you have chosen two. This time we will choose one together," Robb answered before correcting himself, "Two names." He loosed his grip on Margaery slightly to allow him to shuffle down so that his head was level with her navel, then pressed a kiss to her still flat stomach. "We are eager to meet you but take all the time you need," he said softly, "And go easy on your mother for me."

“Listen to your father. He has been through quite the ordeal and we wouldn’t want him to worry over me again, would we, my darling?” Margaery said, gently running her hand over her stomach. She then slid down to meet Robb’s gaze, smiling once they were on level with each other. “I love you so much,” she whispered, closing the small distance between their lips again.

* * *

Outside of Arianne’s chambers, Jaime was quietly knocking on her door, praying that he would get some sort of response though it was quite late in the night. “It’s me, my princess,” he said softly. “If you’re awake I’d like to speak with you.”

Arianne, who had been lying wide awake huddled underneath her blankets, sat up when she heard the knock at her door and hesitated for a moment before getting out of bed and wrapping a robe around herself. She was slightly surprised when she heard Jaime’s voice on the other side, but she stepped forward to nonetheless to pull the door and lean against it slightly as it opened.

"Yes, Ser Jaime?" she asked, blinking at him.

Jaime stood up straighter as the door opened to reveal Arianne, giving her a small smile. “I… Brienne told me you spoke with her,” he said hesitantly, still not quite attuned to what could set her off. “You don’t have to go to someone else if you want to learn about me, you know. I’m here.” He gave a shrug of his shoulders, hoping his words might the slightest bit of sense.

Jaime’s words left Arianne looking slightly embarrassed, and she shuffled her feet slightly as her gaze dropped to the floor. “I don’t know why I went to speak to her,” she admitted, rolling her eyes slightly, “I just…you talk to each other in a certain way, as if there are things only you understand…I feel like I don’t know you sometimes, Jaime.”

“And what do you want to know, my love?” Jaime asked quietly. “I didn’t think I was so complicated to figure out. I do things because I can and because I want to, and when I learn to care for someone I care for them with my whole heart. That’s really all there is to me.”

"Why did you go with Lady Brienne in search of Lord Varys for the king when you have no reason to be loyal to him? Why did you come back? Why do you stay in the Red Keep? Why doesn’t it bother you that your brother is getting a castle that’s yours by right?" Arianne said, the questions seeming unable to stop tumbling out once she’d begun, "Does it ever cross your mind that there are two children of yours out on an island somewhere in the Sunset Sea? Do you…are you still in love with your sister?"

Jaime’s face paled slightly and his eyes grew wide as Arianne rattled off question after question. “Can we sit and talk?” he asked when she was finished, taking her by the hand and leading her into her room so that they could take a seat on the bed next to each other.

“First of all, I can scarcely remember everything you just asked,” he started, shaking his head, “but I’ll start with the last thing… No, I do not love Cersei anymore.” He took a deep breath, not quite meeting Arianne’s gaze. “For the longest time I thought… She was everything to me. I did everything for her, but then she wasn’t there anymore and I was free to do what I wanted and… And I realized that whatever was between us was twisted and whatever I felt for her wasn’t reciprocated. That’s when I left for Essos with Brienne.”

Arianne nodded slowly in understanding, despite the fact that Jaime wasn’t looking at her. At first she had her arms folded against her chest but they gradually loosened and she reached to place a hand over his.

"I’m not sure even I can remember everything I just asked," she admitted, giving a humourless chuckle, "I’m…I’m not like this. I feel stupid being like this, and then there’s a part of me that wants to slap you in the face again for making me like this. We’re so different, Jaime. And it’s hard when you love someone to feel like there’s a whole part of their life that’s inaccessible to you. Not thinking is fine for a while, but I can’t pretend that I don’t wonder about these things."

Jaime looked up at Arianne then, his heart thudding against his chest. Whether by accident or on purpose, she had said she loved him, and he wasn’t sure there was any greater feeling in the world. “Arianne, you can have anything you want from me, I swear it. You need only ask,” he told her softly, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to her cheek. “I did not think you cared so much…” He trailed off before questioning her, just to make sure what he had heard was not something he’d imagined. “Do… do you love me?”

"Yes. I already said that," Arianne answered impatiently at first, but then she looked at Jaime and the weight of her words hit her. She swallowed, meeting his gaze when she spoke again. "Yes, Jaime," she said with care this time, "I love you, you infuriating, unbelievably surprising, stupidly brave man."

Jaime’s face lit up in a grin and he wrapped his arms around Arianne, leaning in to kiss her deeply. “I love you,” he breathed after pulling away. “My heart is filled with only you. You’ve no idea how much those words mean to me.” He pressed his lips to hers again, still smiling.

Arianne’s arms hooked around Jaime’s neck, bringing him in close as she kissed him in return. “Good. I would not wish to share you, not even with my cousins, and we share most everything,” she teased, smiling against his lips, “But perhaps we can talk about sharing chambers when we return to King’s Landing. If you want to.”

“There are fewer things I want more, my princess,” Jaime replied, unable to wipe the smile from his face. He shared another kiss with Arianne, hoping it would be only one of many during the night.

* * *

A few paces down the hall, Tyrion was still lying awake in bed, his head filled with troubling ideas. He finally stood to his feet when he could not bear being alone with his thoughts anymore and made his way out of his room and towards Wynafryd’s, knocking on her door.

Wynafryd appeared at the door looking slightly dishevelled, her eyes not quite yet fully open. It was dark outside her bedroom, and it took a little while for her to be able to pick out enough detail to realise who was there. “Tyrion,” she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, “Is something wrong?”

“I’m sorry, Wynnie. I didn’t mean to wake you. I just… I need to speak with you,” Tyrion said in a rush. “I keep thinking on what the smallfolk said as we came into the city, of what they think of us. I love you as much as I say I do, so I shouldn’t be selfish. I want to see you happy, and I’ll never be enough to make that happen.”

"What did the smallfolk say?" Wynafryd questioned, looking confused. She beckoned Tyrion to come into the room, shutting the door behind him as she frowned slightly. "You insult me, my love," she said, "Do you not think I possess the ability to know what will make me happy?"

“That was not my intention. I… I do not wish to repeat what they said if you did not hear them,” Tyrion said, his words failing him. He began again. “You are beautiful and young and brilliant and kind, and you have time yet to find a husband who can do for you so many things I cannot. I want you to find someone who you can wake up beside every morning never regretting your decision to marry him. I don’t want to trap you, Wynnie, and have you be miserable and resent me when you realize you’ve made a mistake by choosing me. I don’t deserve you.”

Wynafryd fell silent for a moment, pressing her lips together as she looked at Tyrion in disbelief. She did not need him to elaborate to have an idea about what he had heard. Although she had not heard them on this particular occasion, she had heard people talking before about “the Imp” and it was rarely with a kind word. But she hadn’t fallen in love with the man she had heard them talking about, she had fallen in love with the living, breathing man that was before her.

"Well then, let us see," she said quietly, "If I were to create a husband for myself…I would want someone who did not ignore me and did not treat me as if I did not matter. Someone who I could laugh with, for my grandfather taught me that a castle should never be without laughter. Someone who strives to do good. Someone who could take care of me and provide for our future family. And most of all, I would want someone who would love me and cherish me. So you must explain to me, Tyrion, for I don’t see what you are lacking that I could want."

Tyrion could only stand still for a few moments, looking up in surprise at Wynafryd. He took a few steps forward, sinking into a chair close to him and placing his head in his hands as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He closed his eyes, his face scrunching as he attempted to calm himself before finally looking back up at the woman he was to marry, a smile on his face. “Come here, my love,” he said softly, holding out a trembling hand for her to take.

Wynafryd had looked concerned at first to see Tyrion sink into his chair, but her face relaxed slightly when he looked up at her with a smile. She made her way over to him and took his hand, carefully kneeling by her future husband’s chair. “It breaks my heart to see you upset, my love,” she said softly.

“I’m sorry, my dear. You must know how difficult it is for me to look at you and believe that you could ever love me,” Tyrion admitted, shaking his head slightly. “I had no creeping doubts until I heard those people talking about me… I’ve been hurt so badly in the past, so much so that I began to resent myself and not put my trust in anyone else, but I know you’re different. I want to be your husband.”

"And I want to be your wife," Wynafryd affirmed, squeezing Tyrion’s hand, "I will not try to fill you with wise words of advice because I have none and because I know I cannot understand how difficult your life has been up until now. But I wish for us to build a new life together, and we will have to do it on our terms, not anyone else’s."

Tyrion leaned forward to capture Wynafryd’s lips with his own, bringing his free hand up to cup her cheek. “Do I tell you enough how much I love you?” he asked her softly, giving her a smile as he pulled away. “Our story will be from the time we met until the end, and I cannot wait to live every moment with you.”

"Careful because I will expect you to say it just as often after we are married," Wynafryd warned playfully, pressing her lips to Tyrion’s again, "I cannot wait, either. But you must get some sleep before our wedding, my lion. I won’t have you falling asleep during the ceremony."

"Yes, my dear. Already so demanding and we aren’t even married yet," Tyrion jested, leaning in for one more kiss before he stood to his feet. "Thank you for loving me, Wynnie," he said sincerely, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace as she was still on her knees and they were more or less the same height. "I’ll see you tomorrow," he said softly, eventually pulling away.


	48. Tyrion and Wynafryd's Wedding

Tomorrow morning finally came after an eventful night in the New Castle, and Wynafryd and Wylla’s mother Lady Leona was up earlier than everyone else to begin the preparations for the ceremony itself in the Sept of Snow and the reception afterwards in the castle’s Merman’s Court. While she was already giving orders to the servants, the rest of the castle was stirring, getting out of their beds and getting ready for the day. Wynafryd Manderly was with her sister, getting fitted into a flowing white gown with skirts that gave her a mermaid silhouette and the blue-green cloak of her house.

Robb, meanwhile, was slightly concerned that he and his family were running late after he’d spent a little too much time with his wife in bed that morning. He had already dressed in a smart grey doublet and breeches as he waited patiently in the room outside his and Margaery’s bedroom for his wife and daughter to finish getting dressed. He suspected they weren’t _very_ late, and either way, he was admittedly too happy to be excessively concerned about it.

Margaery emerged with Karine from the king and queen’s chambers, both of their hair done in traditional Northern braids. The former was wearing an elegant mix of greys that hugged tightly to her waist and dipped low at the neckline, and the latter a small, blue-green dress made just for the occasion.

“Hello again,” Margaery said softly to her husband, leaning in to give him a lingering kiss on the lips. “You look so handsome,” she remarked after pulling away, running her hand over his arm. “If I did not care so much for Tyrion and Wynafryd, I would be dragging you back to bed right now.”

“Mother, no time for sleep!” Karine interfered, her eyes widening. “Time for wedding!”

"And I most definitely would not be complaining. You are beautiful, sweetheart," Robb said in return with a broad smile, and was just leaning in to kiss Margaery again when Karine spoke up. He gave a gentle chuckle and turned to his daughter. "And you are beautiful, too, my sunshine. I will be most fortunate to attend the wedding with two such enchanting ladies," he added. He pressed his lips to his wife’s and then offered her his arm. "Are we ready to go?" he asked.

“Absolutely,” Margaery replied with a nod of her head, balancing Karine in one arm and taking Robb’s with her other. They quickly made their way through the corridors of the castle to the outside, following the other guests who were making their way towards the Sept of Snow. Margaery held no true love for the Faith of the Seven after being married in a sept to first Renly and then Joffrey and finding that the old gods had blessed her beyond measure with Robb. Still, she could not help thinking that the large slate building was beautiful in its own respect.

Robb walked proudly into the sept with his wife and daughter by his side as those surrounding them bowed their heads politely. They made their way to the front of the sept, where he, Margaery and Karine had designated places to sit in as the royal family. Also at the front but on the other side of the aisle Jaime had his designated seat given to him by his brother, although Jaime himself was hardly visible but for Arianne who had climbed onto his lap and was kissing him while the septon looked on in slight alarm. Robb was reminded of Arianne’s uncle Oberyn and his paramour back in Dorne, and he gave a slightly bemused smile.

"The next member of my small council to journey to the sept, do you think?" he asked Margaery playfully in a hushed tone, nodding towards them.

Margaery let out a small laugh, her head dropping to Robb’s shoulder as she hid her amusement. “They have been attached at the hip lately, quite literally. Just as we were… are,” she amended, pressing a kiss to the corner of her husband’s mouth.

“Mother, when Lord Tyrion and Lady Wynafryd come?” Karine asked in a hushed tone from Margaery’s lap, craning her neck to look around the sept.

“Soon, my darling,” she said just as quietly, kissing the top of her daughter’s head, and, as she predicted, the guests went silent as the doors to the sept opened completely and the bride and groom walked through them.

Robb laughed in return and slipped an arm around Margaery’s shoulder, bringing her in closer to him. “Just let me know if she gets heavy,” he noted, glancing at Karine and adding to her, “And remember, if we speak in here we speak quietly.” When the doors of the sept opened, he turned to glance over his shoulder and smiled as Tyrion and Wynafryd walked in side by side.

"Lady Wynnie so pretty!" Karine said in what she thought was a quiet voice, but Wynafryd heard her and smiled more broadly than she had been already, giving a wave to the young princess as she passed.

The Stark family listened to the septon while the seven vows were made, the seven blessings invoked, and the seven promises exchanged. They also joined in with the wedding song, although Robb only had a vague recollection of about half the lyrics from Edmure’s wedding and Karine merely clapped. Once the challenge had gone unanswered, it was time for the exchange of cloaks.

Tyrion was aglow with happiness the entire ceremony, his eyes never leaving Wynafryd’s once they were standing between the altars. Jaime saw his cue to give his younger brother the beautiful new crimson cloak made for Lady Wynafryd, embroidered with gold silk and a lion on the back. He stood, moving from Arianne briefly to pass it on as Lord Wylis removed the blue-green cloak from his daughter’s shoulders.

Everyone watched as Wynafryd knelt and Tyrion moved round to gift her with her new colours as his wife. He crossed in front of her to gently lift her chin with his fingertips and kiss her.

Margaery felt tears brimming in her eyes as the guests stood while the new husband and wife made their way back through the aisles out of the sept. Karine looked up at her mother and wiped at her tears, giving a smile. “Be happy, not sad,” she said softly, to which Margaery could only laugh and kiss her daughter on the nose.

“Don’t worry, my sweet girl, I am,” she reassured her. “Sometimes people get so happy that they cry.”

Robb thought there was likely another reason why his wife was particularly emotional, but it was one that unfortunately could not be revealed to anyone yet, not even Karine. He had been left with a broad smile on his face from the ceremony, pleased to see his friend so happy. “As you did when we got married, if I remember correctly,” he commented to Margaery, leaning in to give her a kiss before he addressed his daughter, “What do you think, Karine? Did you like watching your first wedding?”

"Aye!" Karine answered happily, "Mother and Papa get married again?"

"It’s the sort of thing that only happens once," Robb explained, giving a chuckle, "We got married and made you."

Karine looked between her two parents, narrowing her eyes before asking, “How?”

Margaery pursed her lips together to stop herself from smiling, giving Robb a sidelong glance. “With all of our love,” she answered softly, holding her daughter tight. “We prayed for a beautiful little girl and then wished for her to have sisters and a brother. The gods gave all of you to us because they saw how much Papa and I love each other.”

The little red-headed girl was pensive for a moment before seeming to accept her mother’s answer, glancing back towards her father. “Married once?” she asked, looking disappointed.

Robb had barely concealed a grin at Margaery’s explanation to Karine, and he nodded in approval. The guests were starting to leave the sept and he reached carefully for his daughter, bringing her into his arms as he stood to his feet.

"Usually yes. Although it does seem unfair that you never got to see it," he mused, pausing to think for a moment as he offered up a hand to help Margaery, "Now I wonder…if your mother will be occupied tomorrow morning."

Margaery gave her husband a curious grin, quirking her brow. She took hold of his hand and did not let go as they made to exit the sept. “I will not be busy, I’m sure. I had nothing planned,” she remarked, threading their fingers together and moving closer to him. She did not even inquire of his plans, knowing he would most likely keep them as a surprise.

“Mother and Papa pray for more?” Karine asked once there was a silence.

Robb exchanged a look with Margaery and was glad when they arrived in Merman’s Court as he was quickly able to distract Karine with the splendid paintings on the wall. Sharks and eels and octopods swam with shoals of fish all the way up to the old fishing nets that drooped down from the rafters.

"Where the seals?" Karine questioned as she looked around.

"They should have some as well, shouldn’t they?" Robb remarked, "Shall I be a seal for you, Karine?"

Karine shook her head. “Papa a wolf,” she affirmed.

Margaery laughed, gently tucking a strand of loose hair behind Karine’s hair with her free hand. “What am I?” she asked.

“Mother wolf,” her daughter replied. pointing to the brooch pinned above Margaery’s heart.

The family took a seat at their respective table, sitting close to Tyrion and Wynafryd as they were honored guests. Karine was allowed her own chair, though it was boosted higher than the others so she could see over the table.

Robb took Margaery’s hand in his as he took his seat, leaning in to kiss her tenderly. He only became more certain by the minute of the idea his daughter Karine had given him, but it would have to wait until tomorrow. Today was Tyrion and Wynafryd’s alone.

Arianne, meanwhile, rose from her seat and made her way over to the king and queen and princess, leaning in to speak in a quiet tone. “Who would have thought that Jaime’s harebrained plan might actually work?” she remarked with a smile, “They both look so very happy up there.”

“Sometimes it’s difficult to remember that we should attribute their meeting to him,” Margaery replied with a raise of her eyebrows. “No doubt he’ll never have us forget. He did a great service to the both of them.” She watched as Tyrion pressed his lips to Wynafryd’s palm and she leant over to return the gesture, kissing him on the lips. She smiled, turning back to Arianne. “And what of _you_ and Ser Jaime? Do not think that we didn’t see how the both of you were acting during the ceremony.”

"What of me and Jaime?" Arianne questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We just want to know when you are going to make an honest man out of him," Robb teased, "The kingdoms would thank you for it, I’d wager."

"Your graces, you know I hold nothing but the greatest love and respect for you, but you are far too concerned with marriage," Arianne commented, shaking her head with a laugh, "Are you going to come dance?"

“Perhaps we will in a bit,” Margaery affirmed, squeezing Robb’s hand in hers. “But I think our little girl is rather hungry, and I’d quite like her to dance with us when the time is right.” She looked round at Karine who nodded her head enthusiastically.

“I will dance good, Mother and Papa!” she exclaimed, holding her fork in her fist and trying her very best to take delicate bites of food.

"Of course you will, little princess. I’ll teach you," Arianne affirmed, giving Karine a smile. She stepped away from Robb and Margaery’s table and shimmied her hips a little as she called over to Jaime to come join her to dance.

"It’s so good to see everyone enjoying themselves like this," Robb commented to Margaery as he showed Karine how to hold her fork, "People are having a good time, free of worry, free of war…this is how it ought to be."

“Perhaps there might come a day where it is like this always,” Margaery suggested softly, a small smile on her face. “Do you remember the days before the war? We were both blessed to grow up in such wonderful places with parents who loved us. That is the type of world I want our children to be raised in. I do not think we are so far from such a thing.”

She watched Karine take a bite of food without it slipping off her fork, and once she was done the little girl looked on in wonder. “It work, Papa!” she proclaimed, going in for another bite.

Margaery laughed. “She certainly hasn’t a care in the world.”

Robb gave a laugh of his own. “I don’t think we are so far from such a thing, either. I hope our children and Tyrion’s children and Willas’s children and Garlan’s children grow up knowing peace,” he agreed, leaning in to kiss his wife. He glanced at her untouched wine cup and raised his eyebrows slightly before reaching for it and quickly taking a gulp.

"I foresee ending up drinking too much at feasts in the future," he joked quietly in Margaery’s ear as he put her cup back in its place.

“Don’t drink yourself into a stupor,” Margaery jested, leaning in to kiss her husband, tasting the wine on his lips. “Mmm, you’re too good to me, Robb Stark,” she murmured, barely breaking from him.

“Mother, Papa, I want to dance now,” Karine interrupted them, narrowing her eyes as if she disapproved of their behaviour. “Kiss later please.”

All Margaery could do was laugh again, standing from her seat to help her daughter out of hers. “Thank you for not forgetting your manners,” she remarked, pressing a finger to the tip of Karine’s little nose.

"If I don’t kiss your mother how will she know I love her?" Robb pointed out with a smile, reaching to run his hand affectionately over Karine’s hair as the three of them made their way over to dance. He glanced over at Tyrion and met his friend’s eye, giving him a small smile.

"Do you wish to dance, my love?" Wynafryd asked Tyrion gently, placing her hand over his, "It is fine if you do not. I just wish you to know that it’s also fine if you do."

“I’ll dance with you if that’s what you desire, sweet Wynnie. It would hardly be a wedding celebration if I did not,” Tyrion replied, standing from his chair and lacing their fingers together, still in disbelief that he was now married to the extraordinary woman beside him. “Though I must warn you that I’ve not had much practice, nor do I quite know what I’m doing.”

Margaery had carefully set Karine down near the floor away from the crowd. “Let’s start over here so you aren’t swallowed up by all of the dancers, my darling,” she suggested. “Can you do a spin around Papa?”

Karine looked at her mother and pouted for a moment, looking confused. “Why don’t you show her, sweetheart?” Robb suggested to his wife while Karine blinked up at the two of them.

Wynafryd looked immeasurably pleased that Tyrion agreed to dance with her as she stood her feet, making her way over to the rest of the people. “Fear not, I am not very good either. We can both look foolish together,” she suggested with a grin. “Especially next to Lady Arianne,” she added, noticing the Dornish princess near them, “I believe you are quite the lucky man, Ser Jaime.”

Jaime Lannister looked both completely overwhelmed and delighted as he danced with Arianne, and all he could muster was a nod in response his new sister-in-law.

Tyrion let out a laugh, joining the party of people that were dancing, prompting all of them to give a hearty roar of approval. He let go of Wynfryd’s hand so that they could line up with the others and begin to dance.

“Like this, Karine,” Margaery was saying, circling round Robb and spinning once before facing him again. “Want to do it with me?” The princess nodded her head and reached her hands up to take one of her mother’s, and the two of them did the same motion again, Karine twirling more than once, letting out a giggle as she did so.

Robb could only watch his wife and daughter with his hands resting behind his back and the broadest of smiles on his face. “The two of you are perfect,” he declared, “I’m now ashamed to dance in front of you.” Nonetheless, he did a turn around Margaery and Karine and then bent down to take Karine by the hand, giving her a gentle twirl around.

Karine laughed again. “I dizzy, Papa!” she declared, still smiling but stopping abruptly. “You and Mother dance now!”

“Alright, if you insist,” Margaery said in reply, shaking her head slightly in amusement. She held out her hand to Robb and they moved around each other in perfect rhythm as they had danced together many times before. They stepped closer and Margaery pressed a quick kiss to her husband’s lips.

As Margaery pulled away from him Robb reached out a hand, placing it on her waist to gently pull her in closer. “Will you wed me again tomorrow?” he asked quietly, everything else forgotten, “Just us, just for Karine to see. And because marrying you a hundred times would I’m certain not be too many to me.”

Margaery felt her heart leap at Robb’s words, a wide smile appearing on her face. “By the gods, yes, my love,” she replied, her voice barely a whisper. She leaned in to press her lips to his again, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on tiptoe to deepen their kiss.

“Kiss not part of dance!” Karine protested, shaking her head as her parents pulled away from each other, though she did not seem to look too upset with them. “You get married again?” she inquired, blinking up at them.

Robb had wrapped his arms around Margaery as he’d kissed her eagerly in return and he kept them there even after they’d pulled away, lifting her up a little off her feet to gently twirl her around once in pure happiness. He was smiling at her as he put her down again, settling her on her feet before he turned to smile at Karine as well.

"Aye, my sunshine," he answered her, "So you can be there this time. But it’s a secret, all right? It’s just for us to know."

Margaery laughed delightedly as Robb spun her around, and she held tight to him, not letting go even when he set her down.

“Aye, Papa,” Karine replied with a nod of understanding. “I say nothing!” She held her finger up to her mouth as if to silence herself. She looked inquisitive before speaking up again, asking, “do we have to sing song of seven things again? I no know it!”

“No, my sweet girl,” Margaery answered, laughing again. “Papa and I had a very different wedding ceremony. You’ll see.”

After practising a little bit more, Robb took Karine in his arms and made his way over with Margaery to join the other people dancing. They were greeted by an enthusiastic cheer from many people happy to see their young princess, and Karine only seemed delighted by all the attention. She only began to appear tired after a great deal of dancing, including a turn with Tyrion, and the king and queen excused themselves to take her to bed. They departed with a final word to Tyrion and Wynafryd, congratulating them on their marriage and wishing them all the happiness in the world.

* * *

The following morning, while Tyrion and his new wife were curled up in bed and most of the rest of the castle also slept, Robb and Margaery woke early along with Karine and got dressed, wrapping themselves and their daughter up in warm furs for the outside. It was not a long journey from the New Castle to the Wolf’s Den, an ancient fortress which now stood empty but had belonged to the Starks long before they had granted White Harbor to House Manderly. Robb had made sure to ask Lord Wyman about it, and had learned that though it had been used for several things previously it was currently mostly empty and he was planning on granting it to his son. Robb had been warned the godswood was not well tended to like the one in Winterfell, but he couldn’t help but think its unkemptness gave it a different kind of beauty with a mystical quality when he saw it up close. The weirwood stood tall in the centre of it, its carved face staring back at them as he and Margaery and Karine made their way in.

“Oh, pretty,” Karine declared, looking up at the tree with wide eyes. She let go of her father’s hand to run over to it as fast as her little legs could carry her.

“It’s not quite the same, but it will most definitely work,” Margaery said softly to Robb, letting go of his hand to wrap her arms around his middle. She rested her cheek against his chest as she watched their daughter investigate the weirwood. “We can never be exactly sure, but I think we made her on that first night we were married,” she remarked, running her fingers over her husband’s back. She gave a small laugh. “We had no idea what were doing, but it was still amazing and beautiful in a way - to give all of ourselves over to each other for the first time.”

She looked up at Robb and pressed her lips to his. She had worn a dress that was the closest colour to white that she had packed, though it was nowhere near as intricate as her real wedding gown. Still, she knew that details mattered not to their little girl. She just wanted to see her parents get married. “I’ll never forget that night, Robb,” she told him quietly. “I’d never felt more loved in all of my life.”

Robb’s gaze was on Margaery as she spoke, one of his hands running gently through her hair while his other held on to her waist. “Nor will I forget it. Not in all my days,” he admitted softly in return, “Do you really think we made Karine then? Gods, I was so nervous that night, but you…you made everything fall into place. I would not trade it for anything in the world.”

He leant in to press his lips tenderly to Margaery’s again. “I just thought…when Karine suggested it, I thought that after everything we’ve been through there are few things I would like more than to stand before the gods and our daughter and reaffirm my love for you,” he explained, “And swear to remain by your side for everything else that’s still to come.”

“I was quite nervous as well, though I’d like to think I’m good at hiding it,” Margaery jested softly. “But you never made me feel as if I had to own up to anything, and we were both discovering something new, and it just felt _right._ I do think we made Karine then,” she affirmed, hugging her husband closer.

All she could do at his words was kiss him again, her eyes already filling with tears that she had anticipated would come during this time. “Go take your place, my love,” she told him gently, nodding her head towards the weirwood, “so that we may be married once more.”

"Aye, my lady," Robb said in return with a smile, using a mode of address that he had not used for his wife in a long time. He brought both her hands up to his lips momentarily and kissed each one before letting go and slowly making his way over to the weirwood. His daughter was still peering curiously at the face carved into the trunk as he stood underneath the red canopy.

"Karine," he called to her, "Why don’t you bring your mother to me?"

“Alright, Papa!” Karine said obediently, padding back over to her mother and reaching for one of her hands. Margaery took hold of her daughter’s hand and began to walk slowly towards Robb, her heart swelling as she remembered how she felt on the day she met him underneath the heart tree in Winterfell.

“You can let go now, my darling, and watch,” she whispered gently once she reached her husband. As Karine stepped back she faced him and took a deep breath, raising her eyebrows slightly. She began to recite the vows they had said to each other a few years ago, surprised to find that they were still ingrained her brain.

Robb had been worried for a moment that he wouldn’t remember his vows from his wedding, but as Margaery began to speak them he found they returned to his mind as if he’d said them only the other day. In reality, however, in the time since he and Margaery had been married a great deal had changed. He saw Karine out of the corner of his eye looking at them curiously as they finished speaking and smiled at his wife. Reaching forwards, he removed her cloak and held it for a moment before sweeping it back over her shoulders.

"And I shall be thankful for every day we have together," he added quietly to their vows as he carefully fastened her cloak again.

“As will I,” Margaery declared, a few tears escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. She snaked her arms around Robb’s neck and leaned in to kiss him deeply, only pulling away when she heard sniffling coming from her daughter.

“I’m happy Mother and Papa get married. Why I cry?” Karine asked confusedly, wiping at her face.

“Oh, my sweet girl. You have your first case of happy tears,” Margaery explained, picking the little princess up and hugging her tight. “I love you so much, Karine,” she whispered before turning to Robb. “And you, my dear husband.”

"Careful or the both of you will make me cry," Robb remarked quietly and only half-jokingly, looking at Margaery and Karine in disbelief. He wrapped his arms around both his wife and daughter and held them close to him for a moment, thinking that the only thing missing were Julianne, Eddard and Lyanna to share the moment with them. "And I love you and you," he whispered in return. _And you_ , he thought as he rested his hand against Margaery’s stomach, his mind on the new child that would be joining their family.

Karine kissed her mother on the cheek and then leaned over to kiss her father as well, wrapping an arm around each of them. “Love you too,” she said, giving her parents a squeeze.

“Gods be good, you two are making me so emotional,” Margaery said with a small laugh, wiping at her tears with her free hand. Eventually they pulled away and she gently set Karine down, moving in to kiss Robb quickly one more time.

"Quick, Karine, we must think of something to lift your mother’s spirits," Robb declared, to which Karine promptly blew a small raspberry and he couldn’t help but laugh.

"I am convinced our children are the cleverest in all the seven kingdoms, sweetheart," he told Margaery as he slid an arm around her, adding, "We had best return to the New Castle soon. Do you think everyone else will be awake yet?"

“Lord and Lady Lannister might not be awake, but I’m sure everyone else will be,” Margaery said with a knowing look, slipping her own arm around Robb. “Come, my darling, let’s return to the castle,” she told Karine who reached up to take her father’s hand as they began to make their way back. “I can scarcely believe we’ll be going to another wedding in a few month’s time, though I’m looking forward to seeing Winterfell again.”

"I can scarcely believe it. I am not completely sure I am prepared to see my younger sister married yet, but I suppose I will have to come to terms with it sooner or later," Robb admitted, shaking his head slightly, "And I am very much looking forward to seeing Winterfell as well. I bet Karine doesn’t even remember when we were last there."

“I do, Papa!” Karine protested, furrowing her brow as she looked up at him. “Starks and direwolves and snow!”

“How could we ever doubt you, my darling?” Margaery asked dramatically, causing her daughter to laugh and shrug her little shoulders. “I don’t know if I’m quite ready to see Sansa married either, but at least we know she is going to a good man who truly loves her,” Margaery concluded.

"I’m so very sorry, my sunshine," Robb apologised to Karine after giving a laugh of his own, "You are a true Stark, and I should have remembered that true Starks never forget Winterfell." He nodded in agreement with Margaery while the young princess held up her other hand for her mother to take, and all three Starks made their way back to the other castle together.


	49. Secrets and Betrothals

A little more than a month had passed since Tyrion and Wynafryd’s wedding, and the Red Keep was abuzz with rumours. Most of the castle’s occupants were overcome with a sense of happiness. The case seemed to be that of the contrary for the queen, however.

“I heard the new Lady Lannister is with child already! So I suppose what they say about the Imp is true - he may be short in stature but he lacks nothing in bed!” Margaery could hear her handmaidens speaking in the hallway as she sat with her two eldest daughters on her bed, waiting for her husband to return from a small council meeting. She pursed her lips together, shaking her head.

“Karine, watch Julie for me for a moment. I have to take care of something,” she instructed, standing resolutely and kissing both of her girls on the forehead. “I’ll be right back, my darlings.”

She marched herself out into the corridor, looking pointedly at the girl that had spoken. “You are no longer needed. I dismiss you from my service,” she exclaimed.

The handmaiden opened and closed her mouth a few times, looking similar to a fish before sputtering, “your grace-“

“I won’t have any of the girls in my charge speaking ill of Lord Tyrion,” Margaery interrupted. ”He is a noble man and doesn’t deserve to have you flitting about the castle saying such things about him. Never mind the fact that my _children_ are in the room next door listening to everything that comes out of that foolish mouth of yours.”

“I’m sorry,” the younger woman spouted, tears in her eyes. “I’ll hold my tongue, I swear it.”

“It’s too late for that. What’s done is done. I don’t want to hear anymore excuses,” Margaery said coldly, waving her hand. She watched as the girl walked away, her shoulders shaking with sobs as the other handmaiden followed, trying to console her.

Margaery gave a frustrated sigh, immediately feeling guilty but standing her ground anyhow. She ran a hand over her nearly flat stomach and turned to go back into her chambers.

Robb made his way back to his chambers that day flanked by Tyrion and Willas, both of whom had a few more matters they wished to discuss with the king after the end of the small council meeting. When he neared his own rooms, he was slightly surprised to see two young women he recognised as Margaery’s handmaidens emerging, one of whom was in floods of tears. He stopped them in their tracks, raising his eyebrows enquiringly at the both of them.

"What’s going on here?" he asked, to which the crying woman immediately stood up straight to address him.

"It’s nothing, your grace," she affirmed between sniffles, "I…I have been dismissed from her grace’s service is all. And I am sad to leave her."

Robb frowned, wondering what the girl could have done to warrant a dismissal, but that was his wife’s jurisdiction not his and he was certain she’d have good reason for her actions. “I see. Go collect your things then,” he said gently, to which the two women nodded and made themselves scarce.

"So I believe congratulations are in order, Lord Tyrion," Robb spoke up as the three men were left alone again, "You must be very pleased that you’re soon to be a father."

Tyrion found that he was unable to wipe the grin from his face while thinking of his newly pregnant wife and all the joy that would come with her having a child. He could scarcely believe that he was to be a father, and in such a short time as well. He had recently been so overwhelmed with so much good news and fortune. “I can think of no greater joy or want in life,” he answered his king sincerely. “My dear Wynnie is already thinking of names. We’re both thrilled.”

 _Margaery and I are thinking of names as well_ , Robb wanted to say. Some of his favourite nights most recently had been spent lying in bed curled up with her, talking about what they might call their new baby boy or girl. Those discussions, however, were saved only for their chambers. “This is what peace brings, I suppose,” he remarked, “We’ll have a castle full of children now that we all have more time on our hands.”

"We will indeed," Willas agreed, "Just give everyone else a little bit of time to catch up with you, your grace." Robb was certain he’d meant it as a joke, but he could only manage a small smile at it.

"A good day to both of you," Robb said to Willas and Tyrion, stopping outside his chambers, "Send all my best to Lady Wynafryd and Lady Dacey, of course."

“Thank you, your grace,” Tyrion replied with a smile, taking his leave with Willas so that they might both find their wives.

In the king and queen’s chambers, Karine nearly leapt off of her parents’ bed when she saw her father open the door and step inside. “Papa!” she shouted delightedly, running over to him and embracing his legs.

Julianne struggled to get out of the bed, giving her mother a wary glance as she looked down at the space between her and the ground. Margaery laughed, swooping in to pick her younger daughter up and carry her over to Robb.

“They were very eager to see you,” she told him before giving him a peck on the lips. “As was I.”

"I’m certain I’m undeserving of such wonderful girls in my life," Robb remarked, grinning broadly at his wife. He reached down to pick Karine up and pressed a kiss to her cheek, then one to Julianne’s, then kissed his wife’s lips quickly again.

"How are you, sweetheart?" he asked, "I saw your handmaiden outside. Was she causing trouble?"

Margaery’s brow furrowed and she looked down, embarrassed that Robb had witnessed the aftermath of what occurred between her and her handmaiden. “She was gossiping about Tyrion, and none of what she had to say was in good conscience,” she said to him quietly. “I know that’s what most of the young ladies in this castle do… I shouldn’t have been so harsh on her. It was somewhat brash of me.”

"I did not hear her, obviously, but personally gossip only troubles me when it’s hurtful to someone. If you no longer wish to have her in your service then that’s not a problem, sweetheart," Robb said, reaching out his spare hand to touch Margaery’s arm, "Why don’t we take the girls to play outside?"

Margaery looked up at Robb, managing to give him a smile. “That sounds a splendid idea, my love,” she replied softly. She nodded towards the solar and they made their way out of their chambers and down the corridor.

“Papa have a good morning?” Karine asked politely as they walked, placing a gentle hand on her father’s cheek. “Done being king for today?”

"I did have a good morning, but it is better now. I like being Papa even more than being king," Robb answered, smiling broadly at Karine, "Do you want to ride on my shoulders? If you can tell me our house words I’ll let you."

"Winter is coming!" Karine declared enthusiastically, "Julianne don’t know yet."

"Stark, Stark!" Julianne declared, not wanting to be left out.

Margaery laughed as Robb set Karine on his shoulders, already in better spirits now that he had joined them. “Don’t worry, sweet Julie. You have plenty of time to learn yet,” she reassured her younger daughter, giving her a small squeeze. “Can you tell me what kind of animal Grey Wind is?”

“Direwolf!” Julianne answered, giving her mother a wide smile before making a small growling noise.

"By the gods, I think we have a beast in the castle," Robb joked, glancing over at Julianne after she’d growled and then picking up his pace a little, "Let’s run from the beast, Karine!"

"Run, Papa, run!" Karine said, urging him on, "You my horse." Robb laughed and almost ended up running in to his uncle Edmure as he made his way out of the castle a little bit ahead of Margaery and Julianne.

“Quick, Grey Wind! Let’s get them!” Magaery said to Julianne who promptly growled louder, holding out her hands like claws. They chased after Robb who was naturally faster but was beginning to slow as the door to the courtyard appeared in view.

“Uncle Edmure!” Julianne proclaimed with a wave upon sight of the other man. He could only give them a look as he watched his king and queen running through the corridors, both amused and befuddled.

"Hello, Uncle!" Robb called out cheerily to Edmure before bringing his hands up to his face as he slowed to a halt by the door, "Oh no, the beast is catching us!"

"But Grey Wind not a beast, Papa," Karine said, patting her father’s head with her hands, "I love Grey Wind."

“Caught you!” Julianne exclaimed as Margaery reached her husband and Karine.

“That we did, finally,” Margaery said with a breathy laugh, bouncing her younger daughter in her arms. “You make a ferocious wolf, my darling,” she added, bringing Julie closer to rub her nose gently against hers while the little girl giggled.

”You nearly ran me over, nephew,” Edmure remarked, though there was a smile on his face. “I can’t imagine this place when we’ll have Stark, Tyrell, _and_ Lannister children running about… and perhaps a Tully as well if the gods are good.”

"I’m certain they will be and soon, uncle. I can think of nothing better than a castle full of children," Robb declared, "You want more friends to play with, don’t you, girls?"

"Aye, Papa," Karine declared, "Cousin Robbie is boring."

"Cousin Robbie funny," Julianne commented, giggling slightly.

"If you see Lord Willas, tell him we’re going to the godswood to play if he wants to bring Robbie," Robb requested of Edmure. He slid an arm around Margaery, leaning in slightly to tell Julianne he agreed she was a very good wolf and growl back at her.

Margaery frowned slightly, unable to stop her thoughts from slipping back to the child that was currently growing in her stomach. Everyone was so pleased with the news of Tyrion and Wynafryd having a baby and excited over the prospect of filling the castle with more children. But she was certain once they found out she was pregnant, their reactions would be very different to happiness.

She bid Edmure a farewell and slipped her own free arm around Robb, balancing Julie on her hip with the other. The little girl looked up at Margaery and noticed her expression, bringing a hand up to press to her lips. “Smile, Mother,” she said softly. “No be sad.”

Robb frowned slightly when he noticed Margaery’s face fall and subsequently heard his daughter comment on it. He kept close to her on their way across the courtyard towards the godswood, but waited until they were in amongst the alders and elms before he spoke. After helping Karine down from off his shoulders, he nuzzled his nose fondly against hers and placed her down on the grass to explore.

"Is something troubling you, sweetheart?" he asked Margaery softly, taking her hand, "Come and sit for a bit if you’d like."

Margaery gently set Julianne down next to her older sister, and the two of them immediately began to run about the godswood with each other. She herself didn’t take the opportunity to sit upon Robb’s suggestion but instead wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry for my sour attitude,” she apologized to him quietly. “I’m fear I’m still learning how to not be so selfish. I wish to be happy for Tyrion and Wynafryd, but it is difficult when I long to tell everyone about how glad I am to be having another child. I dread everyone’s reactions when they find out. I truly do. Especially when our baby is a blessing, not a curse.”

"I’m so sorry, Margaery," Robb said just as quietly, hugging his wife in return, "I want so much to tell everyone as well. Gods know I understand that everyone’s worried, especially your brothers…I’m worried, too. But the decision is ours, not theirs, and we made it together." He ran his hand through his hair as he kissed her cheek, trying to think of how to console her. "We won’t be able to hide it for much longer," he remarked, "If you want to get it out in the open now rather than wait…I will be by your side either way, sweetheart, I promise you that."

“I love you,” Margaery whispered, closing her eyes and smiling with her arms still around Robb. “You always know just what to say to make me feel better.” She pulled back slightly, pressing her lips to his. “I would not want to take away from Tyrion and Wynafryd’s happiness with our problems. We can wait until I start to show more. It matters not when we tell people. Their reactions will still be the same. But I must continue to remind myself that I have you, and that’s all I need.”

“Mother and Papa are in love,” Karine sang from where she stood, scrunching her nose and giving a laugh as she looked at her parents.

“Love, love, love,” Julianne chimed in, picking up a twig and tapping it on the ground.

"How could we not want another one like them?" Robb remarked to Margaery, having given a small laugh as his daughters started singing, "I love you as well, so very much, and at least we can share our happiness with each other. I couldn’t be more excited about our new…pup. And I’m sure Karine and Julianne will be too, once we tell them."

Margaery looked fondly at her and Robb’s daughters, sure that her thoughts were the same as his. It would be worth the ridicule to have another child. She nodded her head as she turned back to him, and rested her head against his chest as they watched their little girls play.

* * *

Inside the Red Keep, another couple was spending their time together as they had been doing often as of late. Jaime and Arianne had just finished going for a horse ride through the streets of King’s Landing, the former knight accompanying the Dornish princess as she went on a quest to find and buy herself some warmer clothes and furs for the long winter ahead of them. At the moment they were walking through the castle hand in hand, heading back to the chambers that now belonged to the both of them.

"You were very good to come with me today," Arianne remarked to Jaime, glancing up at him as they walked, "If you were bored then you hid it very well."

As they approached the doors to their chambers, one of Arianne’s handmaidens stood waiting and promptly stepped forwards to give her a message. “My lady, your package arrived from the armorer while you were away,” she explained, “He said he hoped it would be to your liking.”

"That would be _your_ package, actually,” Arianne explained to her companion, beckoning him to come inside with her after thanking her handmaiden, “I have a gift for you, my love.”

“I couldn’t leave my princess to the cold by herself. What kind of man would I be if I did?” Jaime jested, leaning down to kiss Arianne’s temple. He was rather surprised by her gesture of bestowing a gift upon him, but he tried not to let his eagerness show too much as they made their way into their rooms.

“I’m prone to believe you spoil me far too much for my own good, but you’ll hear no complaints,” he replied to her. He took a seat on one of the chairs by the bed, feeling much like a child on his name day waiting for gifts.

"Well, perhaps _gift_ is the wrong word. Think of this more as a necessity,” Arianne remarked with a smile. She retrieved the package from where it had been left on the bed and walked over to place it on Jaime’s lap before she stepped behind his chair, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Though she didn’t say at first what his gift was, she suspected the shape of the package would give it away almost instantly.

"What kind of man would you be without getting a new sword every now and then?" she said in his ear.

Jaime unraveled the package carefully, the light flooding in from their window shining off the piece of steel as the paper was pulled away from it. He held it up, admiring its craftsmanship. On the handle of the blade a lion was engraved, and behind it a sun was depicted, rubies shimmering on its rays. He placed it on their bedside table and stood to lift Arianne into his arms, kissing her deeply on the lips.

“I love you,” he breathed as he pulled away, resting his forehead to hers. “Words are not adequate, my princess.”

"I love you. And kisses will be fine," Arianne answered with a smile, her arms coiled around her lover’s neck, "You really like it then? Tobho Mott promised me nothing but the best." She kissed him again, lingering against his lips. "If your brother has a son he will need his uncle to teach him to fight," she commented, "And you can hardly do so with that embarrassment of a sword you have."

“It’s perfect,” Jaime remarked, glancing to the side to look at the sword once more, his smile growing wider at both the sight of it and her words. “I can’t believe you,” he said, turning back to her. No one had ever gone out of their way to truly make _him_ happy. It was an overwhelming and new sensation, and he only hoped Arianne knew how much he wanted to make her happy as well. He leaned back in to kiss her again, but they were promptly interrupted by a knock on their door.

Arianne rolled her eyes impatiently and called out for whoever it was to come in, not budging from where she was. The door opened to reveal a servant who wasn’t one of hers, and looked slightly startled for a moment before he scurried over to the two of them, bearing a tray with a letter on top of it.

"A raven arrived for you, Lady Arianne," he explained. The seal on the letter was bright orange, bearing the sun and spear of House Martell.

Jaime gently set Arianne down on her feet, staying close to her as she took the letter from the servant. The man bowed his head and walked away, seeming to want to get out of the room as soon as possible.

“Do your father or brothers ever send you letters?” the former knight questioned, his brow furrowed slightly. “I’ve never seen you get any before. I wonder what the occasion is.”

"I’ve not had anything from home since I’ve been here, besides a letter or two from my uncle. It’s probably from him," Arianne remarked. She didn’t seem too concerned as she opened the letter and then held it in one hand to read it while her other hand ran over Jaime’s arm. "My love, I was thinking of trying on some of my new furs…but I think so that you can give me your proper opinion on them I really ought to not wear anything else," she said, the corners of her lips turning upwards into a smile. As she continued to read the letter, the smile vanished from her face completely.

Arianne’s eyes continued down the page, feeling her stomach twist into a knot. What she was reading didn’t seem to make any sense and she read the words again and again, thinking she must have understood incorrectly. No matter how many times she read them, though, they refused to change. She stared at the name signed at the bottom - Doran Martell, Prince of Dorne - then folded the letter up carefully and placed it on the nearby bed. She didn’t say anything, but turned around and leant in to kiss Jaime deeply, one of her hands running through his hair as she tasted his lips. She was reluctant to pull away, aware that it would most probably be the last time.

Jaime watched on as Arianne read the letter, her expression changing from one of joy to confusion to sadness. He was further baffled as she set it on their bed and moved to press her lips to his. He returned her kiss eagerly, unsure what it was in that letter that caused a rush of affection. But as he slid his arms around her waist and pressed her smaller frame to his, he found that he was unable to think of anything but her.

“What was that for?” he questioned as they eventually pulled away. He looked down to smile at her, but his face quickly fell as all he could read was distress on hers. “What’s the matter, my love?” he inquired, growing concerned.

Arianne swallowed the lump in her throat. “It would seem…it would seem that my father has found a husband for me, Jaime,” she explained softly, “Lord Tremond of House Gargalen wishes to marry me, and my father in all his wisdom has seen fit to give my hand to a lowly Dornish lord.”

“Lord _Gargalen?_ ” Jaime asked incredulously, his nostrils flaring in distaste. He frowned slightly before giving a shrug. ”So what’s the issue? You’ve never listened to your father before. You’re a woman grown, Arianne. Just ignore him as you always do and we can go on with our lives - our happy, wonderful lives.” He tightened his hold on her, trying his best to give her a smile though her expression did not change.

"It’s not that simple, Jaime. Sunspear is mine by rights and yet before now it has felt like my father is always looking for any excuse to take it away from me. If I have a husband, if I have legitimate children before I’m too old to bear them, then my seat is safe," Arianne explained, shaking her head, "We both knew this wasn’t going to last forever. What are you going to do, marry me, father my children, be my consort someday when I come to rule? I know that’s not the life you want."

 _“Why not?”_ Jaime thought to himself, the words on the tip of his tongue until Arianne made it sound so ludicrous that he might actually want to be with her for the rest of his days. His hands dropped to his sides and he shook his head. “So that’s it, then? This thing between us is over because of a piece of paper? You truly mean to tell me that you’re going to marry this man you’ve never met?” His stomach churned as he was suddenly reminded of the eighteen year old boy who stood before his sister as she told him she was to be the wife of the new king.

"Don’t look at me like that. Do you think this is what I want? I love _you_ ,” Arianne affirmed, wringing her hands in frustration, “But I can’t spend the rest of my days here with you and let my father takes my home, my castle, my legacy away from me. I’m going to do my duty, Jaime. Not that duty is something you’d understand.”

Jaime’s brow furrowed. “Because I’m a _kingslayer?_ Because I put a sword through the back of a mad man when I was supposed to be protecting him? Yes, you’re right Arianne. I must know nothing about duty.” He stepped back further, his heart pounding against his chest. “And I could never do my duty as a husband or a father, either, right? I could never stay with you and support you and love you because I just wouldn’t understand.”

Arianne narrowed her eyes. “Perhaps we ought to ask your son and daughter about that,” she remarked, the words coming out harsher than she’d intended, “Because you’re _you_. You may have freed yourself of all of your responsibilities but I still have mine. I love you, Jaime, but love isn’t always enough.”

“Well you’re certainly right about that one,” Jaime countered, nearly spitting the words out. “My love will never be enough.” He turned on his heel and made to leave, not bothering with the sword that was gifted to him only moments ago or the cloak he had left draped over one of the chairs. He shut the door behind him and took off towards the stables. Though he had just been on a ride, he needed to clear his head.

Arianne felt her eyes brim with tears as soon as Jaime shut the door and she furiously wiped them away as they fell, determined not to be weak. Fresh ones insisted on pouring down her cheeks immediately afterwards, though, and they kept on falling no matter how many times she tried to rid herself of them. Eventually she could only give in, dropping to sit on her bed and letting her tears turn to sobs.


	50. With Child

The king and queen lay in bed long after their children had all gone to sleep, naked as their namedays and with their arms wrapped around each other, so close that barely a blade of grass could fit between them. Robb kissed Margaery’s ears, her chin, her neck, above her heart, kissed her lips again and again and again. He was left a little breathless as he pulled away, completely overwhelmed by his wife. His gaze met hers and then travelled down her body to where her stomach protruded just a little, just enough to betray the life that was growing inside her. She was keeping it well hidden for now with layers upon layers of clothing, but when she wore nothing at all it was very easy to see.

"It still astonishes me. I suppose I’ve seen it happen…three times now, but it still seems amazing. Sorry, you must think me foolish," Robb murmured with a smile, returning to Margaery’s lips again, "You are so very beautiful, sweetheart."

Margaery’s head was dizzy as her husband kissed her and she returned his smile, her eyes dancing over his face. She pressed her lips to his jaw. “I could not think you foolish. Never,” she whispered against his skin, her fingers massaging in small circles over his back. “You’re so very handsome, my love,” she replied to him. “It amazes me as well to think that tiny bump is someone that we created. I already love him or her.” She nuzzled into Robb’s neck before her lips sought his once more.

"I already love our child as well," Robb murmured in return against Margaery’s lips. He barely broke from kissing her as he rolled over, bringing his wife and switching their places so she was above him. One of his hands ran along her spine while the other entangled in her hair. "And where are we on names?" he asked, "I’ve forgotten. I think because last time we talked about it we ended up doing this."

“We always end up doing this,” Margaery teased, leaning down to give some attention to the spot below Robb’s ear. “Not that I mind at all,” she added. She pulled away briefly only to rest her head below his chin, her fingers ghosting over his chest. She slid her leg between his and slowly her foot trailed over his skin. “We said Kat for a girl, and we were stuck on a boy’s name when you decided it was a good idea to slide your hand up my thigh. We were otherwise occupied after that,” she explained with a smile.

"Mmmm," Robb murmured in approval as Margaery’s foot moved, "You have a better memory than mine." He ran his thumb over the skin of her hip as he thought on the subject. "Kat for a girl, but for a boy…we already have our Ned…this reminds me of how truly terrible I was at choosing a name for my direwolf," he remarked with a chuckle, "Do you know of any names…I don’t know, something related to wolves?"

Margaery wriggled up further to kiss the corner of Robb’s mouth. “Grey Wind is not a bad name,” she teased, giving him a fond smile. “It’s… poetic,” she concluded, laughing softly as she realized that was not very reassuring. “I’ve been thinking on a name, but you must tell me if you dislike it. It won’t hurt my feelings if you do. The name Connor?” she suggested as she found his hand, her fingers playing with his. “It means lover of wolves.”

"Grey Wind is the kind of name foolish headstrong boys come up with," Robb pointed out, giving a chuckle of his own. He glanced down at their intertwined hands as he listened to Margaery’s suggestion.

"Lover of wolves?" he echoed, breaking into a grin, "Like you, my wonderful wife?" He brought her hand up and pressed several kisses along her knuckles. "I love it," he declared, "This is why you should be in charge of choosing names."

Margaery lifted herself up slightly to kiss Robb full on the mouth, smiling against his lips. When they pulled away, she wrapped an arm around him, snuggling into his chest. “Karine, Julianne, Lyanna, Eddard, and Kat or Connor,” she said softly, testing the names they had chosen. “Our small blessings who will never be lacking in love. Gods, if someone told me five years ago that I’d have a family like ours, I would not have believed them.”

"Nor I. I wouldn’t even have believed them if they’d told me that I would marry someone as incredible as you, or that I’d be lying here in five years so very much in love," Robb said in return, stroking Margaery’s hair again as she lay against him and musing, "Are you looking forward to going back to Winterfell?"

Margaery closed her eyes, a content smile forming on her face as she felt Robb’s fingers in her hair. She tilted her head to press a few kisses along his chest. “Of course I am. It is my favourite place in the world,” she replied. “And I’m so excited to see my brother and sister-in-laws again. It’s been far too long.”

Robb felt his heartbeat quicken slightly under Margaery’s lips as they touched the skin of his chest and he smiled at her words. “Sansa will be overjoyed to see you. Arya and Bran and Rickon, too,” he said warmly, “And I will be overjoyed to be there with you and with our children.”

Several expletives sprung to Robb’s mind when he heard a knock at the door, but it only took him a few moments longer to realise why someone would be at their door so late at night. Certain lengths had to be gone to in order to ensure Margaery’s pregnancy was kept a secret for the timebeing. “My sincerest apologies, your graces,” the servant said quietly, opening the door just a little, “The seamstress is here.”

"Go ahead, sweetheart," Robb said quietly, lowering his head to leave a kiss on her lips, "Just come back soon if you can. I couldn’t be further from tired."

Margaery kissed Robb in return before nodding and getting up from their bed, throwing on a light robe. “If you get bored and I am gone too long, you know where to find me,” she teased, pressing her lips to his once more. She made her way out of their bedroom and into the solar where the seamstress was waiting for her.

“Hello,” she greeted the other woman with a small smile. She had informed her ahead of time of her situation and paid her a good chunk of money to keep her pregnancy a secret. “Let’s do something about this belly of mine, shall we?”

Before the seamstress could move to take her measurements, Margaery saw the door to her chambers fly open and a crying little red-headed girl run through them.

"Mother, Mother!" Karine Stark called out desperately amidst sobs, running all the way across the room to wrap her arms around her mother’s legs. Her face was wet with tears and her words came out muffled as she hugged her mother close. "Fire…fire everywhere, Mother," she sobbed, "Make it stop."

Margaery was immediately startled upon sight of her daughter crying. Almost as soon as Karine wrapped her arms around her legs, she was picking the young girl up and hugging her to her chest. It pained her heart to see Karine even the slightest bit sad. “Oh, my darling, don’t be upset,” she said softly, running her hand over her daughter’s back in a comforting fashion. “You had a bad dream, that’s all. I’m here now, my sweet girl. Mother’s not going to let anything happen to you.”

Karine continued to be barely understandable amidst her sobs for a while longer, but as she clung to her mother her crying slowly began to subside. The seamstress looked on sympathetically while the princess quietened to sniffles, rubbing her nose into her mother’s shoulder. “No more fire?” she questioned quietly.

“No more fire, I promise you,” Margaery said firmly, giving Karine a squeeze. “We’re going to Winterfell soon, my darling, and no fire can reach us there. Only snow and cold and wolves and your aunts and uncles. Papa and I will keep you safe no matter what.” She pulled away only slightly to press a few kisses to her daughter’s forehead. “I have to take care of some things before I go to bed, but when I’m done would you want to sleep with Papa and me tonight?”

"Yes," Karine answered, giving a small nod, "Mother and Papa keep me safe." She fell silent for a moment and looked at her mother’s face then down at her feet, realising something. "Mother, your belly big," she declared, "You having another baby?"

Margaery’s heart leapt in her chest at Karine’s question, thinking that her daughter was truly the most intuitive little girl in all of the seven kingdoms. She could not very well lie to her about such a thing. “Yes, my sweet girl,” she answered softly. “You are going to have another brother or sister soon. But you have to keep quiet about it, alright? Papa and I want it to be a surprise for everyone.”

Karine seemed to brighten significantly at that news and she smiled at her mother. “Brother or sister,” she repeated, looking at Margaery’s stomach again, “You and Papa pray and I have another brother or sister.”

Margaery smiled as well, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s nose. Her reaction was worth all of the others she would have to put up with. “I love you, Karine,” she whispered. “I have to put you down for a moment while I get measured for a dress, but we will join Papa after that.”

She gently set the little girl down in a chair and made her way over to the door to her bedroom to softly rap her knuckles against it. “Make sure you are decent, my love,” she called out to Robb. “We have a visitor.”

She gave her seamstress a grin as she made her way back over to the woman so that she could do her work.

Robb had been left slightly confused by Margaery’s words through the door, but nonetheless got up to pull on some clothes before returning to sit up in bed. It wasn’t long before the door slowly opened, and he realised that the visitor in question was in fact his eldest daughter. He gave a smile to both Karine and Margaery, beckoning them to come over.

"Hello there, my sunshine," he said to Karine, "Is something the matter?"

“She had a nightmare,” Margaery answered quietly for the little girl who was tiredly rubbing at her eyes. “She was nearly in hysterics, so I told her she could sleep here for the night.” She made her way over to Robb and sat down on their bed next to him, leaning in to press a tender kiss to his lips. “And she knows about the baby,” she added, even quieter than she had spoken before. “She noticed my stomach and figured it out.”

"Clever girl," Robb remarked, having raised his eyebrows at the news. Karine crawled sleepily across the bed and he pulled back the covers for her to slide in underneath. "Are you excited to have a new brother or sister, Karine?" he asked as he gently stroked her hair, not wanting her mind to dwell on her nightmare, "Our family’s getting bigger."

"Yes," Karine murmured, "I help look after new brother or sister."

“I’m sure you will. And I’m sure they will love their big sister,” Margaery agreed, watching as her daughter’s eyelids began to flutter shut already. The little girl’s breathing became calm in her father and mother’s presence as she drifted off. Margaery pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

“I couldn’t help but ask her if she wanted to sleep with us tonight,” she told her husband, reaching for his hand. “She looked so scared and she was crying so much.”

"I’m sure I would’ve done the same if it had been me," Robb admitted quietly, taking Margaery’s hand as he gave her a small smile, "Our sweet girl. If it were up to me she would never suffer, not even in her dreams." He settled his head back down on the pillow, his eyes still on his wife. "I suppose she was bound to find out sooner or later," he remarked.

“In truth, I am glad she is one of the first to know,” Margaery admitted, taking her own place under the sheets. Karine was small enough that she could fit between them without any trouble and Margaery could still slide her leg over to run over Robb’s. “You should have seen the way her face lit up when I told her.”

"Really?" Robb questioned, his smile turning into a grin, "I’m pleased that you can have happiness in at least one other person finding out you’re with child. And before long we’ll be off to Winterfell, where I’m sure there will be many happy faces as well."

“Aye, that there will be,” Margaery jested softly. She moved to blow out the candle on their bedside table, her hand still clasped around Robb’s as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few days later, the king and queen were having a small supper in one of the halls with their two eldest daugthers and some of their friends. Tyrion and Wynafryd sat at the table as well as Willas and Dacey. Margaery had also invited Arianne in attempts to cheer her and make her eat something as she had been out of sorts lately, but she had not yet arrived to their dinner.

"Robbie, sit down," Dacey said firmly, to which her son sat down reluctantly and smiled at her as if he hadn’t just been attempting to climb up onto the table. Willas struggled to keep a straight face and Dacey glared at him, upon which it was Robb’s turn to barely conceal a snigger.

"Laugh while you can, your grace," Willas remarked, smiling at his brother-in-law, "I’ll just wait for the next time Margaery convinces you to do something with the power of her eyelashes alone." As he spoke, the door to the hall was opened and the arrival of Arianne Martell was announced before the woman herself stepped into the room.

"My apologies, your graces," Arianne said as she took a seat, "I…I must have lost track of time."

Margaery gave her friend a small smile as soon as she arrived. She had reserved the seat beside her for Arianne and reached for her hand as she sat, giving it an encouraging squeeze before letting go. “No need to apologize, dear,” she replied. “We’re just glad you could make it.”

“Aunt Ari!” Julianne proclaimed happily, clapping her hands together.

Tyrion had been seated next to the little princess and was helping her with her food when she needed it without complaint. When he saw Arianne’s expression, he knew she had to be as feeling as miserable as his brother was. Jaime had rarely left his chambers since they day they had fought, and his younger brother was growing increasingly worried about him. “It’s good to see you, my lady,” he greeted her with a nod.

Arianne smiled gratefully at Margaery and at Julianne before she glanced over at Tyrion, giving him a small nod in return. He didn’t look much like Jaime, especially not up close, but she still found she didn’t like looking at him for too long. Perhaps it had something to do with how his wife was sat looking adoringly at him as he helped the young princess with her food.

"By the gods, I’m so hungry," Wynafryd spoke up, "Would you mind if I helped myself to some more food, your grace? I don’t think I quite realised I’d truly be eating for two."

"Of course not. You need not ask, Lady Wynafryd," Robb noted, gesturing for her to take as much as she liked, "You are an honoured guest here, as is your husband."

Tyrion ran his hand over his wife’s back, giving her a smile as she tucked in to more of the food. “We’re not quite sure what to expect,” he admitted quietly. “This whole experience will be new to us.”

“As a seasoned mother, I’m sure I can help,” Margaery said, only half-jokingly. “And Robb will be able to tell you all there is to know about being a father. Though I must say you’re already doing a fine job practicing, Lord Tyrion,” she noted, nodding towards Julianne who was taking a bite as daintily as a two-year-old could after being shown the correct way to hold her spoon. “It comes easily after you hold your baby for the first time and fall in love with them.”

"Aye, you should most definitely listen to Margaery," Robb agreed, smiling warmly, "But I’m certain you’ll be fine. I’m not sure parenting is something that can be taught. You have to learn as you do it."

"You having a baby, Lady Wynnie?" Karine questioned, peering curiously over at Wynafryd, "But how you know? Your belly not big!"

Wynafryd gave a gentle laugh and shook her head. “There are other ways of knowing, princess,” she did her best to explain, “My belly will get big later.”

"But Mother’s belly big now. I saw," Karine affirmed, and no sooner had the words left her mouth than the entire table went silent. The young girl looked around at the faces staring back at her and took a few moments before she clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Sorry," she said quietly, "I ruin the surprise."

Margaery looked between her daughter and Robb, her mouth growing dry as her jaw fell slightly slack. She then looked at the people sitting with her at the table, their expressions registering that of confusion and shock. She supposed that it was finally time to tell the truth.

“It’s alright, my darling,” she said reassuringly, making sure Karine knew she did nothing wrong. “Papa and I were going to have to announce our surprise sometime soon anyhow.”

She turned back to look at their guests, addressing them. “I am with child again,” she told them, a small smile on her face, unable to be upset when she said the words. “I have been for a few months now.”

Robb reached to take Margaery’s hand, his jaw clenching slightly as he looked around the table. When he opened his mouth his voice was calm, but had an ever so slight edge to it. “And we couldn’t be happier to soon be welcoming another child to our family,” he added. He glanced over at Karine and gave her a small smile. “You get to share the surprise with your sister, Karine.”

"Julie, Mother have another baby!" Karine declared, hitting her hands lightly against the table. Her sister was quick to copy her, smiling broadly. "Baby, baby!" Julianne sang, and Robbie soon joined in, but the three children were the only ones who spoke.

"Well, I believe congratulations are in order, your grace," Dacey’s became the first voice to make itself heard, "You must be…"

"I thought you weren’t going to have any more children, Margaery," Willas interrupted, looking confused, "There are ways of preventing…"

"No, you assumed she wasn’t going to have any more children," Arianne pointed out, adding, "Congratulations, your grace."

Wynafryd pressed her lips together, uncertain of what to do or say. She still felt relatively new among the group and was relatively uncertain about how to speak to her king and queen. She supposed if the queen was happy then they should be happy for her, but Tyrion had told her the worst stories from when he had been staying at the Crossroads Inn while the queen was ill.

Margaery laced her fingers in Robb’s, running her thumb along the back of his hand. “Thank you, Arianne, Dacey,” she said gratefully, relieved that there were at least two more people who were on her and her husband’s side. “I know you think it unwise, Willas, but it’s what we want. And there will much less of a chance for anything to go wrong when the baby is born in this castle under Maester Luwin’s instruction.”

“There will be a much _greater_ chance for things to go wrong after there were already complications the first time around, your grace,” Tyrion spoke, looking somewhat alarmed. “Forgive me for speaking so bluntly, but I don’t know if you understand the effect your almost-passing had on him. You could possibly be putting him through that again or something worse. You were asleep while your husband watched over you thinking you were going to die.”

“Die?” Karine questioned, the words seeming to upset her. She looked up at her mother, her eyes wide.

“Forgive _me,_ Lord Tyrion, but I don’t think this is the place to be discussing such matters, not while children are present,” Margaery remarked heatedly, offended by his words. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her husband.

Robb swallowed a lump in his throat, shaking his head adamantly as he looked at Tyrion. “It won’t happen again,” he affirmed, “It will be different this time. I know that it will.”

"I’m sorry, I don’t mean to offend, I…I only want what’s best for you, Margaery," Willas tried to explain himself, "Maester Luwin may be a very learned man but he can’t perform miracles. If something should happen to you again…"

"Willas, nobody is doubting your love for your sister," Dacey stated, "But the fact of the matter is that she wishes to have another child. You and I did not decide to stop trying after we lost our baby."

"It’s different," Willas protested, "I didn’t almost lose you."

“I would not be having this baby if I didn’t believe with all of my heart that everything was going to be okay,” Margaery affirmed, her free hand coming to rest on her stomach. “Both Robb and I have reached a feeling of peace and hope, and if we are alright with the situation then you should be as well.”

“Why everyone sad?” Karine spoke up, giving a small pout and pulling gently on her father’s sleeve. “Brother or sister is coming. That make me very, very happy.”

Tears sprung into Margaery’s eyes at her eldest daughter’s words, and she smiled softly. “I am very happy too, my darling,” she replied. “Everyone is a bit worried because Mother was sick for some time after having the twins, but it won’t happen after this baby, I swear it.”

"My daughter has the way of it. And if anybody here is not happy that she is about to gain a brother or sister, then kindly remove yourselves from this hall," Robb said, impatience coming through in his voice, "You may be my relatives and friends but you are my councillors on matters of the realm, not matters of my family, and you’d do well to remember it."

"Yes, your grace," Willas said quietly. He stood to his feet slowly and excused himself as he picked up his cane, reaching to take Robbie from his chair with one arm. Dacey gave a heavy sigh, but she stood to her feet after him nonetheless.

"I will try to speak with him, your grace," she said as her husband left the room.

“Thank you, Dacey,” Margaery said softly, watching with doleful eyes as Lord Tyrion also stood from his chair.

“Come, Wynnie,” he said softly, offering her his hand on their way out. “I’m sorry, your graces,” he said to his king and queen, bowing his head slightly and taking his leave with his wife.

Margaery wiped furiously at the tears that ran down her face, determined not to let anymore fall. She gave a small cough, turning to Arianne and taking her friend’s hand once more. She nodded her head in thanks, and Karine jumped from her chair to run over to the two women.

“Aunt Ari, you stay!” she declared, hugging her skirts.

Arianne gave a small smile at Margaery and felt even her dismal spirits lifted as Karine hugged her skirts. She reached to lift the little girl up onto her lap, giving a hug. “Of course I did,” she said, “I’m happy about your brother or sister, too. It will be another Stark for me to play with.”

"But you play with me more?" Karine questioned, causing Arianne to smile again.

Robb moved to slide his arm around Margaery’s shoulders, having also nodded his head appreciatively at Arianne. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” he said softly to his wife, “I don’t know what to do, I…I will talk to Willas as well. And Tyrion. To however many people I need to.”

Margaery shook her head, bringing her hand up to rest on Robb’s cheek. “They will not listen despite what you may say, my love,” she said gently. “We should not have to give them words or excuses in order for them to understand our reasoning behind wanting to have another child. They’ll see in time. That’s all we can hope for.” She leaned in to press a kiss to his lips before sliding her arms around his neck and embracing him.

The bridge of Robb’s nose creased slightly in frustration but he nodded nonetheless, accepting his wife’s words. There were some things, he supposed that couldn’t be easily fixed, no matter how much he might want to. “We will take everything as it comes, then,” he said softly, kissing Margaery close to her ear, “Both of us together.”

“I love you so much,” Margaery whispered to Robb, gently running her hand over his back. Her cheeks grew hot as she realized she was still in the presence of others, pulling back slightly but holding tight to her husband’s hand. “Sorry, Arianne,” she said to her friend, offering her a small smile. “Here we are so concerned over our own problems when you have some of your own. Eat, dear. It pains me to see you so upset.”

"I think it’s safe to say your problems are bigger than marrying a man whose name sounds a weed you might pull out of your garden, your grace," Arianne remarked, "But I will eat if it pleases you."

"Do you know this Lord Gargalen whom you are to marry?" Robb questioned Arianne gently, "Have you ever met him?"

"No. Possibly when I was a child, but I don’t remember. My father knows him well," Arianne explained, "All I am hoping for is a husband who will not get in my way."

"You marry Lord Gargling?" Karine questioned, pouting slightly, "But you love Ser Jaime."

"If only things were that simple, princess," Arianne remarked quietly.

“They _should_ be that simple,” Margaery said softly, shaking her head slightly. “I’m not one for encouraging breaking oaths or even rebelling against your parents’ wishes. Gods know I wouldn’t want my son and daughters to disobey me… but sometimes promises have to be broken. And sometimes fathers don’t know what’s best for their daughters.

“Mine had me marry Renly and then Joffrey. It was only when I stopped listening to him that I found the man I was supposed to be with, the part of my heart that I did not even know I was missing until he came into my life.” She gave her husband’s hand a squeeze before continuing. “We severed a contract to be together, but Robb’s love is worth every consequence this world could have thrown at us. If you truly love Jaime and he loves you then I know you will find some way to make this work.”

Robb couldn’t help but smile warmly at Margaery’s words. He was wary of not making Arianne feel worse than she already appeared to be feeling, but he brought up his wife’s hand to press his lips to her knuckles. “For what it’s worth, I must agree,” he added, “You will not hear me vouching for Ser Jaime, but I will vouch for your happiness, my lady. I’m certain you will be a great ruler of Sunspear and you will be an even better one with someone you want to be by your side.”

"It’s not just about my father choosing my husband, it’s about me and Jaime, too," Arianne admitted quietly, "I want Sunspear but I don’t even know what he wants. I don’t want to hold him back from living his life by burdening him with responsibilities he never asked for."

“Of all the things in this world, I cannot help but think you are at the top of the list of what he wants,” Margaery replied just as quietly. “Do what you think is right and what makes you happy, dear. That is all I can tell you in the end. The two of you are among the most stubborn people I have ever met. Though that is not necessarily bad, it may take some extra effort to overcome certain issues. You can always count on me to listen and help, Arianne, just as you have for me in the past.”

"It is much appreciated, your grace," Arianne said, smiling a little, "If you think I’m sad now, wait until the day I find myself having to leave King’s Landing." She gave Karine a hug, thinking on the king and queen’s words. Perhaps Margaery was right and she and Jaime were both often too stubborn for their own good, but she couldn’t see a way out of their current situation. All she knew was that she wasn’t sure how much longer she could go on feeling like this.

* * *

Later that evening after insisting Arianne eat something, Robb and Margaery bid her goodbye and left to take Karine and Julianne back to the nursery. Karine was still talking about her new brother or sister right up until she was tucked into bed, receiving a kiss on her forehead from both her mother and her father.

"Well, someone’s most definitely excited," Robb remarked quietly with a small smile as Julianne was settled into her crib, "Do you think Willas will have spoken to your brothers already?"

“You would think the concept of a baby brother or sister was new to her from the way she keeps going on about it, but it only reassures me that this decision of ours is right for our family,” Margaery replied, her hand resting on her stomach. At Robb’s question she could not help but frown slightly, her gaze dropping to the floor. “I am most certain he did. Once a single Tyrell sibling knows something, the rest of them know. I can imagine that none of them are exactly pleased.”

At that moment, there was a soft knock on the nursery door, and it opened to reveal Loras Tyrell donned in his Kingsguard armor. He looked between the king and queen, an expression of malcontent on his face. “I’d like to speak with my sister alone, please.” He paused before adding as a second thought, “if you don’t mind, your grace.”

Robb frowned slightly upon seeing Loras and the expression on his face. He looked between Margaery and his brother-in-law, slightly hesitant to leave his wife alone under these particular circumstances. “I don’t mind if Margaery does not mind,” he answered evenly, his gaze turning to his wife again, “Shall I meet you back in our chambers, sweetheart?”

“I suppose so, my love,” Margaery said to Robb, leaning in to give him a tender kiss before he took his leave. “Need we go somewhere else, brother? I don’t want to wake my children.”

Loras nodded his head, taking hold of his sister’s wrist and leading her into the corridor and then the next room. “You remember how we used to learn about all of those plant properties in Highgarden?” he asked, to which she nodded her head, unsure of where he was going with this idea. “Well there was one that you could mix in your tea - the maiden’s poison they used to call it,” he continued. “I’m certain your friend Lady Arianne would know something about it, and I’m sure we can get you some. It’s still early yet…” He glanced down at her belly, her bump barely visible.

“You want me to kill my child?” Margaery asked incredulously, recoiling from her brother’s touch as she realized what he was suggesting. Her hands automatically went to her stomach and she folded them over her dress protectively.

“If you don’t then your child is going to kill you!” Loras retorted, his brow furrowing. “And then you will be leaving everyone - your children, your husband, your family - with nothing. And for what, Margaery? Another child when you already have four? You’re being selfish.”

“You aren’t a parent and you never will be, Loras. You don’t understand.”

“There’s nothing to understand, Margaery,” he said, shaking his head. “You’ve heard the stories. You know about Joanna Lannister, Minisa Tully, Elia Martell. You know what it’s like to come close to death.”

“They didn’t fight hard enough-“

“Sometimes people just die, Margaery! They don’t get a chance to fight, and there’s nothing you can do about it!” His voice was so harsh that she was startled into silence. He let out a sigh, his red face slowly going back to its normal colour. When he spoke again, his tone was much gentler. “You don’t even have to tell Robb about the tea. You can pretend it was a miscarriage. Things like this happen all of the time.”

Margaery’s mouth set in a tight line. “His grace is my husband with whom I plan to have this baby. His grace is your commander who expects you to respect his decisions. And I am your queen, and I prohibit you from speaking on this subject anymore lest you will be punished for being disloyal the ones you serve. Good day, Ser Loras.” She turned a cold shoulder and made her way out of the room and back to Robb.

* * *

Robb hadn’t even changed out of clothes he’d been wearing before and instead had been pacing back and forth in his and Margaery’s chambers, waiting for her to come back. He was worried for what Loras would have to say, particularly when he remembered the young man’s reaction on his arrival at the Crossroads Inn. The door opened and he made his way immediately over to it, reaching for Margaery’s hands.

Margaery felt her strength faltering by the time she reached her and Robb’s chambers, and she was grateful to grip his hands tightly in her own. “He wanted me to drink moon tea to kill our child,” she told him immediately, shaking her head, her lower lip trembling slightly. “He wanted me to tell you it was a miscarriage.”

"He _what_?” Robb breathed, frozen to the spot as he looked at Margaery in astonishment. He stepped forwards to wrap his arms around his wife and hug her tightly to him, feeling sick to his stomach. “Oh, my love,” he breathed, “How could he say such a thing?” His first reaction of shock was quickly giving way to anger as he held Margaery close.

“He wants to keep me safe, that’s all I know, but he’s going about it the wrong way, and… I don’t know how he could possibly think that I would…” Margaery found she could not complete her sentences, her breathing becoming shallow just thinking about what Loras had suggested. She slid her arms around Robb’s waist, closing her eyes in attempts to calm herself.

"I have to say something to him. I know he’s your brother, Margaery, but I can’t…" Robb said, his hands running down his wife’s back as he seemed almost as lost for words as she was. "He is Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. He’s supposed to protect us - all of us - and he is telling you to…to…" Robb couldn’t even finish his sentence and he shook his head instead. "I understand he must be afraid, but this is too much."

Margaery bit her lip, her head falling to her husband’s shoulder as she continued to take in shuttering breaths. “What if someone tries to slip something in my drink, Robb? What if… Do you think they would?” She could not hope to believe anyone would try and murder her unborn child, least of all Loras, but she thought perhaps she had underestimated what people would do to keep her alive. She began to cry softly into Robb’s chest, her fingers bunching the fabric of his shirt on his back.

Robb shook his head again and pressed several soft kisses to the side of Margaery’s head. There was a furious part of him that wanted to go find Loras that very moment, but he knew his wife needed him for now. “I can’t believe anyone would do that,” he said quietly, “But we’ll do whatever it takes to make you feel safe, sweetheart. We can get someone to taste your drinks beforehand…I don’t even know if moon tea tastes of anything. But I promise I won’t let anything happen to you and our child.”

Margaery hugged Robb tighter as her breathing slowed. “I’m sorry. I’m most likely being paranoid. I’m just worried,” she told her husband softly, her voice muffled against his shirt. “I know I shouldn’t be so concerned. Not when I have you.” She finally broke from him to raise her head and press her lips to his in thanks.

"Well, it’s hardly surprising you’d feel shaken up after hearing what you heard," Robb noted, "But I’m sure Loras’s words are only words. No more. I’m sorry you had to hear them." He kissed her gently again, resolved to speak to his brother-in-law in the morning. "Come to bed and get some rest, sweetheart," he suggested, "It’s been a long day."

Margaery nodded her head, wiping her tears and kissing Robb once more before she changed into a shift. She snuggled up to her husband when they were both in bed, feeling more protected in his arms than she ever had before as they both fell asleep.

* * *

As dawn broke and the sun arose over the Red Keep, Ser Loras could be found in its courtyards. He had left another White Cloak to guard the king and queen’s chambers the night before, still angered over his encounter with his sister.

Robb had drifted in and out of sleep, his arms wrapped around his wife throughout the night. When he awoke again it was to the sunlight streaming through into the room, and as the memories from the night before came back to him he found he was still almost as angry as he had been then.

He gave his wife’s cheek a kiss and carefully untangled himself from her, leaving her sleeping soundly in their bed to get up and quietly dress himself. It was bright outside but not particularly warm as he made his way out into the courtyards, having been told by one of his other guards that he’d find Ser Loras there. He didn’t give his brother-in-law a proper greeting, but instead cleared his throat to attract the other man’s attention and then placed his hand on the pommel of his sword.

"I believe we were supposed to practice today," he addressed him.

Loras turned around to see Robb, his brow furrowing as his own hand went for his sword at his belt. He and his brother-in-law normally got on very well, but as of late he had been feeling nothing but resentment towards the other man. Robb was the one who impregnated Margaery and put her life in danger again. He was the one making her reluctant to listen to her brothers.

“That would be correct, your grace,” Loras replied, unsheathing his sword. He would not be holding back in combat today.

Robb drew his sword immediately after Loras and didn’t hesitate in aiming the first strike. The sound of steel hitting steel echoed through the up until then relatively quiet courtyard. “Margaery told me about your conversation last night,” Robb declared, “I’m hoping those were just words of momentary madness coming from a worried brother.”

“If you think it mad for me to want to do anything to save my sister, your _wife,_ then I don’t quite know where your priorities lie anymore, your grace,” Loras countered, putting his weight on both of his legs to lunge forward and swipe at Robb again, the tip of his blade nearly clipping the other man’s chest.

Robb took a couple of steps back after narrowly missing Loras’s sword, his chest rising and falling slowly as he narrowed his eyes at his brother-in-law. When Loras raised his sword again Robb went underneath, purposefully just missing the other man’s leg. “Margaery doesn’t need _saving_ ,” he snapped, “She is well, she is happy and she is fine. Surely you don’t need me to tell you that, just as I don’t need you to tell me where my priorities ought to be.”

“You only think she doesn’t need saving because you’re the one she needs to be saved from,” Loras retorted, forgetting all courtesies as he sidestepped Robb and their blades met again. He tried to overpower the other man, but it was too difficult, the two of them well matched. He broke away and gave a frustrated grunt, aiming for Robb’s knees but missing.

"What is the _matter_ with you?!” Robb exclaimed as Loras’s sword narrowly missed him again. He wasn’t intending on hurting his opponent, but he was almost certain Loras had other ideas. When steel met steel once more Robb felt sweat trickle down his neck as he held the other man back.

"Don’t you think I’m afraid as you are? Don’t you think I wake up in the dead of night terrified that what happened before might happen again?" he said. They broke again and Robb ducked to avoid another blow. "I was next to her the entire time," he added gravely, "I watched her bleed and watched her eyes close and I didn’t know if she would ever open them again. You may be her brother but you’ve no right to act like you’re the only one who cares for Margaery."

“Then why did you put another child in her?” Loras questioned, still lashing at Robb furiously. “You could have told her no! You could have prevented this!” He swung and felt his sword come into contact with something other than steel, slicing through his brother in law’s shirts and into his arm. Loras stumbled back slightly, pulling away with wide eyes, but before either man could do anything further, a figure appeared as if from out of nowhere, giving a loud yell as he rushed forward and swung a sword towards Loras’s, knocking it out of the young knight’s hands with all of his strength.

“That’s _enough!”_ Garlan bellowed, his face red as he looked between the two men who were previously fighting. “You two are brothers, not by blood, but you are brothers nonetheless. And seven hells, Loras, are you _trying_ to kill our king? You’ve put a bloody gash through his arm. Next thing you know, you’ll be taking Jaime Lannister’s slayer namesake.” His chest heaved in and out as he took a few deep breaths, but he did not wait for someone else to speak before he did so again, addressing his younger brother. “Do you remember Highgarden and the first hunt we had with our sister’s new husband? Do you remember thinking on how happy she was, how we had never _seen_ her the way she was with Robb, how he seemed a kind and decent man who rescued her from ever having to endure someone like Joffrey again? It’s not too difficult to forget, but it seems you have, Loras. He would rather die before intentionally hurting Margaery - that much I know. You may not approve of what they’re doing, but you cannot stop it.”

He turned to Robb then, dropping the sword he’d be wielding to the ground. “Are you alright, your grace?” he asked him.

"I’m fine," Robb insisted, his gaze not on Garlan or on his wound but on Loras. The gash on his arm had hurt, but it hadn’t hurt anywhere near as much as his brother-in-law’s words or the implication that he was putting his wife’s life in danger. He realised he was the only man still holding his sword and he sheathed it quietly, standing up straight.

"Ser Loras, when I made you Lord Commander over men older and more experienced than you I did so because I thought I knew what kind of man you were. I know you protected your sister and _my_ sister from King Joffrey and I trusted that you viewed me as family, and that if I asked you would protect me, too, and the family Margaery and I were starting,” Robb stated, “We’re all counting on you, Loras, not just me and Margaery but all our children, from Karine to the child Margaery is carrying inside her. It’s your duty to protect every single one of us, yet you cannot even respect the decision your sister and I made. You need to decide if you can still do your duty. And until you do, I do not want you at small council meetings, and you most definitely will not be accompanying us to Winterfell.”

Loras bit down on his lip to keep himself from speaking again out of anger. It took him a few moments to respond as he finally hung his head. “Yes, your grace,” he said, knowing the words that his brother and Robb spoke were true, even if he did not want to believe them.

Garlan breathed a sigh of relief as Loras spoke, and he looked towards Robb once more. “I apologize on his behalf, your grace,” he said quietly. “In time I hope things can be mended between us all. Need a call for someone to tend to your arm?”

"Thank you, Garlan," Robb said, thanking the elder brother both for his apology and his interference. He turned his head to look at his cut as he answered Garlan’s question. "Aye," he said, looking at Loras and adding, "I would rather Margaery not know about this.

Loras nodded his head in a silent agreement, knowing his sister would be furious with him if she knew what he did to her husband in his rash state.

“Come, brother,” Garlan said, gesturing for the younger Tyrell to come inside with him. “You might want to wait in the castle while I fetch someone, your grace,” he suggested to Robb.

Robb nodded himself for himself and walked together with Loras and Garlan, bringing a hand up to his arm to hide the blood coming from it. He avoided looking at Loras throughout their short journey, including when he bid the two brothers goodbye once they were inside.

"Maester Luwin would be best to fetch. Tell him I’m in the small council chamber if you will, Lord Garlan," he asked of him.

* * *

Margaery had gone looking for Robb after she had awoken and gotten ready for the day. She recalled his previous words about wanting to speak with Loras, and she could not help but feel slightly concerned that the two men would end up getting in a heated argument, wishing that she would have gone with her husband in case she needed to interfere.

She found him walking briskly down one of the hallways, a smile on her face at the sight of him until she realized he was holding his arm, blood soaking his clothing.

“By the gods, what happened to you?!” she asked, alarmed but not giving him a chance to answer. She ran to gently lead him over a bench and had him sit down. His shirts were sticking to the wound and so she ripped at the fabric, tearing his sleeve away from his injury. “Someone get me some warm water and fresh linens!” she called out down the corridor for whichever passing servant might hear her request. She reached her hand up to softly press her fingers to his cheek and leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth.

Robb had closed his eyes momentarily upon the sight of Margaery, thinking that it would be rather difficult to keep what had happened from her now. Then again, he supposed, his wife usually ended up finding out almost everything one way or another. He took a seat as she bid him, and gave a small smile as she kissed the edge of his lips.

"I just…got a little carried away whilst sparring, sweetheart. I don’t think it’s very deep," he tried his best to explain to her, "Don’t worry."

Margaery narrowed her eyes. “Why are you lying to me?” she asked gently, thinking he was lucky to be injured at the moment or she would be much crosser with him. She pushed the curls back on his forehead, damp with sweat, and then lifted her skirts to press against the gash on his arm, not caring that it would ruin her dress. She just wanted to stop the bleeding until someone brought them what they needed to wrap his arm. “Tell me what happened, my love. No secrets between us. We promised,” she said before bending to kiss the skin on his shoulder above where he was hurt.

Robb pressed his lips together and looked at Margaery for a moment. “Because I don’t want you to be upset,” he said in answer to her question, “But yes, we promised. No secrets.” He gave a gentle sigh. “I wasn’t lying to you completely. I _was_ sparring…with your brother Loras,” he explained, “Garlan ended up having to pull us apart. But it was my fault. I shouldn’t have suggested we practice. Not today, not when he’s in the state that he in.”

“ _Loras_ did this to you?” Margaery asked incredulously, shaking her head. “I don’t care what kind of state he’s in. You are my husband and the king and… If I had a sword I’d have half a mind to go cut him a matching blow,” she remarked, nodding towards Robb’s arm.

A servant came running down the hall towards them with the things Margaery asked for. She took them gratefully, reaching for a linen and dipping it in the warm water before replacing her dress with it, carefully beginning to clean her husband’s wound.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Robb said earnestly, hissing just a little as Margaery began to clean his cut, "I ended up telling him he’s not coming to Winterfell with us, and that he should take some time to think if being Lord Commander of the Kingsguard is what he really wants."

Margaery nodded her head while still working diligently at taking care of Robb. “He needs time to think on all he’s said and done,” she agreed. Her mouth twitched slightly as she noticed how deep the cut was and how much pain it had to be causing. She washed all the blood away and started to wrap her husband’s arm. “I’m sorry he hurt you,” she said softly.

"It will heal," Robb affirmed, giving Margaery a small smile again through the pain, "And at least I get to have you tending to me. Don’t tell him I said so, but I prefer you to Maester Luwin."

"Perfectly understandable, your grace," Maester Luwin himself remarked as he made an appearance in the corridor, "It looks as though you have everything taken care of, my queen."

Margaery’s cheeks flushed slightly pink as Maester Luwin came walking down the corridor after Robb’s words. “You might look it over for me to see if I’ve done it properly,” she suggested. “I’m no healer, but I wanted to take care of my husband.” She finished off tying the linens and folding the edges neatly into the bandaging so that they could not be seen. She pressed a soft kiss to Robb’s lips before stepping back and allowing the elder man to examine her work.

"It looks fine to me, but I will have a look," Maester Luwin answered, stepping towards his king. He fell silent for a few moments as he checked the bandages, then cleared his throat and spoke again. "I hear you are with child again, Queen Margaery," he said softly.

"Maester Luwin…" Robb said warningly, already bristling slightly.

"Keep calm, your grace. I do not personally think it at all wise, but I am not here to pass judgement, I am here to serve," Maester Luwin explained, "Please come to me if there is anything you need, my queen."

“Thank you, Maester Luwin,” Margaery remarked, somewhat surprised. “This one has been far less taxing than the twins were in their first few months,” she added, looking down at her stomach with a smile. She stepped closer to Robb, taking a seat on the other side of the bench beside him and looping her arm through his uninjured one. She brought her free hand up to gently run through her thumb over his cheek again, glad that he would be alright. Even the slightest wound put her on edge. She never wanted anything bad to happen to him.

"I’m pleased to hear it. And I hope you will agree with my advice that you don’t travel after around six moons or so," Maester Luwin suggested before advising Robb on his wound, "Make sure it’s kept clean and the bandages are changed every day and if you feel at all unwell, come speak to me. Even a small wound can fester."

"Yes, Maester Luwin. And thank you for understanding," Robb said earnestly, giving a small nod of his head. "It’s hurting more than I expected it to," he admitted to Margaery as the Maester took his leave, "I suppose it’s been a while since I was injured in combat."

“My poor, sweet husband,” Margaery murmured, leaning in to kiss Robb several times on the lips. “It’s most likely going to leave a scar. Don’t worry, though; I love every marking on you.” She stood and gently pulled him to his feet as well, lacing her fingers through his. “Let us go back to our chambers. I’m sure I can think of several ways to make you feel better or at the very least distract you for the time being. I’ll change your bandages every night until you get better. I like caring for you.”

"If it isn’t too much trouble for you, my love, it would definitely be appreciated," Robb admitted, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He leant in to press a kiss to his wife’s cheek, and then another to her lips again. "You are very good at caring for me," he said quietly.

“I’m glad,” Margaery replied, her cheeks growing red again. They reached their chambers and she had Robb sit down right away on their bed. “Are you hungry or thirsty, sweetheart? That’s your sword arm, no? If it hurts too much I can help you eat. I’ll get you whatever you need, just as you helped me when I was sick.” She smiled softly, leaning down to kiss his temple.

"I had something to eat this morning, but something to drink wouldn’t go amiss. And I think I will be able to eat. I might need some help to dress, though," Robb answered, slowly testing out his arm as he sat on the bed, "I hope Loras does reconsider. I would not like to lose him."

“He is hot-headed at the worst of times, but he does respect you, Robb. He’s just so caught up in the idea of losing me that it’s driving him mad,” Margaery replied quietly, making her way over to the table where they kept a jug of wine and pouring her husband a glass. She took a seat next to him on the bed and handed it over.

"Thank you," Robb said, taking a drink from the cup Margaery had given him before he gave a small nod. "I know. I understand. I mean, I suppose don’t know what it was like for him to lose Renly, but I know what it felt like to almost lose you," he said just as quietly, "Sometimes I wish we could find someone for him, someone to make him happy…but I have a feeling nobody else would be enough for him. And I can understand that, too."

Margaery gave Robb a sad smile before leaning in to carefully wrap her arms around him. She had never been wary of telling her husband about Loras and Renly or worried of him accepting her brother. She considered herself very lucky for these reasons, and he had always meshed so well with her brothers until recently. She too hoped they could forget everything and reconcile in time.

“I’m not sure how he goes on sometimes,” she admitted, her brow furrowed as she pulled away. She gently took the cup from his hands to place it their bedside table and then leant back against the pillows, stretching her legs out and beckoning for him to rest his head in her lap.

"Neither am I," Robb said, "I’m not sure how my mother does, either."

When Margaery indicated for him to rest his head in her lap he raised his eyebrows slightly and then gave a small smile. He slipped off his boots before he obliged, shifting on the bed and then looking up at her as he leant back.

"Is this the special treatment injured husbands get?" he asked, adding teasingly, "Perhaps I should injure myself more often."

“Hush, you’re ruining the mood,” Margaery jested softly, pressing a gentle finger to Robb’s lips once his head was in her lap. “Is it so wrong for me to want to shower you with love every once in a while? I don’t need a reason, do I?” She moved her hands to thread through his hair, massaging at his scalp. “Though I do feel bad for what happened to you and slightly responsible,” she added. “It was a mutual choice of ours to have a child. You should not be getting walloped with swords because of it.”

"No, there is absolutely nothing wrong with it. And I am being unfair to you. You are always good to me whether I’m hurt or not," Robb affirmed, his smile only growing, "There’s no need for you to feel bad for what happened, sweetheart. If anyone asks how I was injured I’ll say with pride that it was for my queen’s sake."

Margaery slouched slightly so that she could move closer to Robb and then lean down to kiss him. She laughed as they pulled away and her curtain of hair brushed over his face as she sat up again. “Sorry, my love,” she apologized, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. “The only problem with this position is that you are not so easy to kiss, but I like you here nonetheless.”

"Do me a favour, Margaery," Robb requested, "Never apologise for kissing me." He beckoned for her to lean in again and grinned as he lifted his head slightly to meet her halfway, pressing his lips to hers.

"All I want to know is that you and this little one are doing well," he said as he lay back again, his head turning slightly towards her stomach, "Because we have a long journey to make soon and I am very much looking forward to all of my family being in Winterfell together."

Margaery left one hand in Robb’s hair as the other came to rest on his chest. “Connor or Kat is doing splendidly, as am I, despite the protests coming at us from all directions,” she replied. “It’s difficult to be anything but happy when I have a husband such as you and I know I’m going to see the a great deal of my family in a short while. I love you, sweetheart.”

"I’m glad to hear it. You must forgive me if I keep asking," Robb remarked quietly. Every so often he was hit with a twinge of fear, a flashing memory of what had happened the last time Margaery had given birth, but his wife’s reassurances always helped.

"I love you, too. And I love Connor or Kat and I know once he or she is born they will be received with nothing but love," he said warmly, "I hope with all my heart that by their uncles as well."


	51. Wedding Preparations in Winterfell

On the day that the small party was set to leave for Winterfell, most of the castle’s occupants were at the gates of the Red Keep to say farewell to those who were invited to Sansa and Edric’s wedding. The queen bid her friend Arianne goodbye, hoping the other woman would find it within herself to reconcile with Jaime by the time she and her husband returned to King’s Landing. All four of Margaery and Robb’s children were to make the journey north this time around and Karine was currently bouncing excitedly in her seat next to her sister in the Queen’s Carriage while her mother held Ned and her grandmother had Lyanna in her arms.

“Winterfell, lots of snow, Papa marry Mother there,” the little girl sang, which had become a favourite pastime of hers lately. “I see aunts and uncles and Summer and Shaggy!” she proclaimed. “Grey Wind be happy.”

Catelyn gave a gentle laugh when Lyanna began to babble intelligibly, not saying anything at all but seemingly wanting to join in her sister’s song. “Don’t forget your aunt Sansa will be getting married there too. Your papa told me you like weddings,” she commented to the young girl, “Aunt Sansa won’t believe how much you’ve grown.”

"I nearly as tall as Grey Wind now," Karine declared with a smile.

"No you not," Julianne told her matter-of-factly.

"It will be a joy to see Winterfell come alive with all of these children," Catelyn remarked, laughing again.

Eddard joined in the babbling as well, looking at his twin sister sitting across from him, the two of them immersed in a conversation with each other.

“By the gods, you two are certainly excited over something, though I’m not sure what,” Margaery remarked with a laugh of her own, shaking her head as she looked up at her mother-in-law. “I always thought it was wondrous to watch Karine and Julianne interact with each other, and it still is, but the twins are another story entirely. Sometimes I think they have their own language.”

“They say they want to see Winterfell!” Karine announced before patting the little girl beside her on the leg. “Julie too.”

Julianne nodded her head and then wrapped her small arms around her older sister, giving her a squeeze.

"Well, they have already been through a great deal together, despite their young age," Catelyn commented, nuzzling slightly against Lyanna’s head as she held the baby girl close, "You remind me of my Arya with your dark hair, little one. I’m so looking forward to seeing my girls and the rest of my boys again."

“Gam stay in Winterfell after wedding?” Karine asked, her face falling a bit.

“Yes, my darling,” Margaery replied, holding her son with one arm so she could gently rub her eldest daughter’s back in a comforting fashion. “It will be alright. We’ll make sure to visit often.”

Eddard turned his attention to his mother’s hair, gently bringing a strand in front of his face and staring at it as if he had never seen such a thing before. “Mumma?” he questioned, looking up at Margaery. She barely had to bend to press a kiss to his nose, to which he giggled.

"Actually, Margaery, I was thinking on returning to King’s Landing with you and Robb," Catelyn spoke up quietly, having smiled at little Eddard’s words, "Just until your child is born. Sansa will be going to Dorne regardless, and…well, I would just rather be there. If you do not mind."

“I apologize, Mother. I shouldn’t have assumed,” Margaery replied, her smile growing wider. “You know I would never refuse you staying with Robb and I for a longer amount of time. We love having you at the Red Keep.”

“Gam!” Karine shouted excitedly, jumping up from her seat to move next to her grandmother, snuggling into her arm.

"Oh, Karine, you make your grandmother so happy, my darling," Catelyn admitted, turning to smile broadly at her eldest granddaughter. She considered herself incredibly lucky to have all of her grandchildren, though it didn’t mean she hadn’t been worried upon hearing the news that another was on the way after what had happened last time. She had held her tongue on the matter, but she knew for certain she wanted to be there for her son and her daughter-in-law in case anything went wrong again.

"Thank you," she added to Margaery, pausing for a moment before she added, "When we arrive in Winterfell, I would like to speak to Robb and you about King Robert’s boy if possible. Gendry, I believe that is his name?"

“Aye. Yes,” Margaery quickly corrected herself, shaking her head slightly with a small smile. “Gendry is his name. I suppose Arya has been glad for his company at Winterfell. I can hardly believe she’s seen sixteen namedays. She must have changed so much since the last time I saw her.”

“I see Uncle Jon too?” Karine questioned, and her mother shrugged her shoulders. The decision to have Jon at the wedding was purely that of Sansa’s, and she was unsure if her sister-in-law had chosen to invite him or not. “We shall see, sweetling.”

Catelyn was equally uncertain about whether or not they would be seeing Jon. She knew her eldest daughter was somewhat wary of the man she thought was her half-brother, and she was also aware that was largely her fault. Her stomach still turned every time she thought of all the years she’d treated Jon the way she had and of the fact that she could never take them back. What she could do, though, was give Gendry the chance she’d never given Jon, and that was precisely her intention.

* * *

The journey to Winterfell was a long one, and even Karine’s enthusiasm seemed to dwindle a little after her fourth night of travelling. Every so often Karine or Julianne would be allowed to ride for a bit with their father on his horse, and when the party made stops along the way everybody would enjoy each other’s company dining sat around the same table. The further north they travelled, the colder it got, and Karine and Julianne and even Lyanna and Eddard were soon wrapped in their own furs to protect them from the chill.

Finally, the morning came when the queen’s carriage was sighted from the top of one of the towers of Winterfell, and the Starks of the castle were all immediately informed. Sansa, who had been in her room sharing kisses with her Edric, had grabbed him by the hand and rushed outside, surprisingly becoming the first to arrive in the courtyard. Her long red hair blew in the wind as she stood beside her betrothed, a broad smile spreading across her face as she looked to the horizon. The queen’s carriage had been left outside the castle’s main gate and she could see Robb and Margaery and their party making their way on foot inside.

"I can’t believe it," she said excitedly to her future husband, "They’ve finally arrived!"

Edric was so glad to see his future wife so happy when her family arrived. He had been in Winterfell for quite some time, but still was not so accustomed to the cold, though he was grateful for the castle walls. All of that was forgotten, however, as he watched her face light up, and he gave her waist a squeeze before gently nudging her in the direction of the party that had arrived for their wedding.

Margaery was grateful Robb was holding Eddard and her mother-in-law still had Lyanna as she was the first person to rush forward, all thoughts of being a queen dismissed from her mind. She ran to Sansa with open arms and embraced the other woman, nearly spinning her around in delight before pressing several kisses to her cheek. “By the gods, you’re so _tall!”_ she remarked as she pulled away, looking slightly up at her friend who seemed to have grown even more than the last time she saw her. “And beautiful and, oh, I’ve missed you so much!” Her last few words were muffled as she hugged Sansa again.

"I have missed you more, sister, I swear it," Sansa declared, squeezing Margaery tightly to her when they embraced again, "I can’t believe you and Robb have _twins_ now! I prayed for you every day when I heard you were sick, Margaery. I’m so, so happy that you’re going to be here for my wedding.” She pulled away still with a grin on her face. “You know Edric, of course,” she said, indicating towards her companion, “Can I see the new babies?”

"Only if you give your mother a hug first," Catelyn declared, and Sansa laughed before running forwards to wrap her arms around both her mother and her niece.

"You must be Lyanna," Sansa concluded before making her way over to embrace Robb and the other twin, "And you must be little Eddard. They’re both so beautiful. I can’t decide which I’d rather have first, a boy or a girl."

"Aunt Sansa!" Karine spoke up from where she was stood by Robb’s feet, and Sansa’s mouth dropped open in surprise.

"By the gods, she’s grown," Sansa declared, adding when a nurse appeared with the only remaining child, "And you must be Julianne! Your mother was carrying you when I saw her last."

"I trust you’ve been taking good care of my sister, Edric," Robb remarked, smiling at the other man, "It’s good to see you again."

Edric stepped forward to give his future brother-in-law a clap on the back in greeting. “You as well, your grace,” he said in reply, a wide smile on his face. “My dear Sansa still wants to marry me so I’d say I’ve done a fine job,” he jested softly, looking at his betrothed in adoration. He slipped an arm around her waist once more and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

Margaery beamed at the two of them, never having seen her sister-in-law look as happy as she did at the moment. She took Julianne from her nurse, and the little girl looked on with wide eyes.

“Aunt Sansa?” she questioned, pointing to the woman with red hair in front of her.

“Yes, my darling,” her mother replied with a nod. “And Lord Edric.”

“Uncle Edric, if you will, your grace,” he corrected gently, a smile still on his face. “I wouldn’t want these beautiful princesses and handsome prince to know me as anything else.”

“Uncle Edric,” Margaery amended, stepping back to lace her free arm through Robb’s. Underneath her furs no one could see her pregnant belly, but she was excited to tell Sansa that she would be gaining another niece or nephew soon. “Where are the other Starks?” she asked. Grey Wind had already made his way through the gates and she was certain he had gone to find his brothers who would be with Bran and Rickon.

"They ought to be on their way. You’ll be in for a surprise when you see Bran," Sansa declared, raising her eyebrows, "Arya should be here already, though. I have no idea where she is." She turned to her betrothed and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. "You make for a wonderful Uncle Edric, my love."

An unusual sound could be heard coming across the courtyard, getting louder and louder as Karine and Julianne and even the twins looked over curiously. Soon it became apparent that it was coming from a chair on wheels that was being pushed across the ground by Hodor, and which provided a seat for Bran Stark, the Lord of Winterfell. The plans for the chair had been sent long ago from King’s Landing, but it seemed that now Willas’s idea had become a reality. Bran made his way past Sansa and asked Hodor to stop in front of Margaery.

"Your grace," he said, taking her hand to give it a gentle kiss. He smiled at Margaery before turning to Robb and bowing his head.

"You need never bow to me, Bran," Robb affirmed, a broad grin on his face as he walked over to wrap an arm around his younger brother.

Margaery felt tears spring in her eyes at the sight of Bran looking so well in the chair that Willas had designed for him. “Oh my, you’re a man grown already,” she remarked, and she leant forward to press a kiss to the top of her brother-in-law’s head once Robb withdrew from hugging him. Karine rushed to hug her uncle’s legs, looking up at him with a grin.

It was Arya’s turn to appear next, and she came running out from behind one of the buildings, a smile on her face, seemingly oblivious to the party that had arrived. “Leave me alone, Gendry!” she was heard shouting and laughing, but she came to a halt as she saw all of the people staring at her.

The blacksmith was quick to follow, nearly running into her when she abruptly stopped, his eyes meeting the crowd as well. Both of them flushed red in the silence before Margaery decided to break it, making her way over to Arya and taking her hands in her own. The younger girl had grown considerably and filled out as well, her pretty grey eyes warming as she embraced her sister-in-law.

“It’s so good to see you,” the queen said, pulling back. “And you as well, Gendry. The both of you look so much older.”

Bran had flushed just a little bit red as Margaery had kissed the top of his head, then all too soon was distracted when Karine hugged his legs. He reached to pick her up and sat the young girl down on his lap. “You remember your uncle Bran, Karine?” he questioned.

"Aye," Karine declared, giving a smile, "And Hodor!"

"Is that a proper way to greet your king?" Robb teased Arya, stepping forward to give her an embrace as well after Margaery had pulled away. He grimaced a little when his arm ended up in an awkward position and he felt a twinge of pain in his injury.

Margaery was all too quick to notice Robb’s discomfort, and she ran a hand over his back in comfort, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. Eddard gave a yawn, beginning to nod off in his father’s arms, the excitement of meeting so many new people apparently lost on him. “Why don’t we head inside?” the queen suggested. “Julie, Ned, and Lyanna could use a nap.”

“Of course, your grace,” Edric said with a nod, keeping his arm around Sansa as they made their way towards the castle.

“Perhaps I should go, m’lady?” Gendry asked Arya softly, subtly beginning to sneak away from the group, but she latched onto his arm before he could go anywhere.

“No, stay,” Arya insisted as the blacksmith’s face turned an even brighter shade of red. “You don’t mind if he does, do you, Robb?” she asked her older brother.

"I don’t mind at all," Robb answered Arya after giving Margaery a smile, "I should like to hear all you’ve been up to since we were last here." He gave a glance around, checking all of his children were with an adult before he motioned for Bran to lead the way. Karine looked overjoyed to get the privilege of riding on Bran’s chair with him.

"Gendry, you ought to join us for supper this evening as well," Catelyn declared, walking over to greet her younger daughter with a hug and a kiss to her cheek, "There will be a chair waiting for you."

Both Arya and Gendry looked shocked at Catelyn’s announcement, the latter giving a small bow of his head. “Thank you, m’lady,” he said sincerely, his eyebrows still raised as he glanced back up at her. He fell relatively silent then, but Margaery could not help but smile as she heard him speaking to Arya in hushed tones about how he was supposed to behave and what he was meant to wear.

“I still don’t know where Rickon is,” Edric noted, his eyes scanning over the party. “Most likely with the direwolves, I suppose. That’s where he always is.” He gently brought Sansa closer to him, nuzzling his nose against hers. “Only a few more days, my heart,” he said softly to her.

"I will go find him as soon as we’ve put these little ones to bed," Catelyn said of Rickon, "I ought to take advantage of the only boy I have left. My other sons are men grown now."

"A few days seems like such a long time," Sansa remarked, giving a gentle laugh and smiling at Edric as she met his gaze, "Which would you like us to have first do you think, my love? A boy or a girl?"

"That is a dangerous question," Robb pointed out playfully on their way down the corridor, "I wouldn’t answer if I were you, Edric."

"I promise I won’t be offended either way," Sansa affirmed, "I thought perhaps a little future Lord of Starfall first would be best, but I always forget Dorne is different…we might have a future Lady of Starfall."

“I think I’ll heed your brother’s advice, my dear Sansa,” Edric remarked, pressing a few kisses to his betrothed’s temple. “I am happy no matter what.”

“You’re marrying a smart man, sister,” Margaery jested with a laugh. “Robb was always very ambiguous about which he wanted first. In the end it does not matter if you truly love the person you are with. Your children become more than your duty or legacy. They will bring you the greatest joy, I am sure.”

They reached the temporary nursery and the youngest of the children were tucked in, though Karine stayed planted in her uncle’s lap while the party made their way towards one of the castle halls where they might catch up and converse. With her arms free, Margaery wrapped them both around her husband’s middle, giving him a fond smile as they walked.

Robb turned to look at Margaery as she wrapped her arms around him and he smiled in return before leaning in to kiss her. He could think of few things that made him as happy as being back in Winterfell with his wife and the rest of his family. “Aye, Margaery has the way of it,” he agreed, “And how are the preparations for the wedding going?”

"I have been trying my best," Bran admitted with a small laugh, "But I’m glad Mother is here to help now. I’m sure she will do a much better job."

"I’m sure you will have done splendidly, Bran," Catelyn affirmed before she gave a small curtsey, "If you will excuse me, I am going to try to find my son."

"We were all so very sad to hear that you were ill after you had your twins, your grace," Bran said after a slight pause, looking at Margaery while Catelyn took her leave, "But you look as if you are doing very well."

“That I am,” Margaery confirmed, pressing her lips to Robb’s once more before withdrawing from him to remove her furs. The swell of her stomach was slightly more prevalent, and she smiled, raising her eyebrows as everyone was sure to notice.

“Another?” Arya asked, her own lips turning up. “Mother had us all by the time she was thirty, but you’re going to have five little Starks by the time you’re twenty-two.”

“Yes, well, in having twins I cheated a bit,” Margaery joked, giving a small laugh and returning to Robb’s side. “Forgive me, Sansa and Edric. We were talking of wedding plans before. The two of you must be terribly excited.”

Edric nodded his head. “I can scarcely believe I met my beloved over three years ago. It seems we were just children then, unsure of how to behave around each other, and now we are getting married and I couldn’t be happier.”

"Another, Margaery?!" Sansa exclaimed, breaking away from Edric momentarily to give her sister-in-law a tight hug. She beamed at both Robb and Margaery as she congratulated them before returning to her betrothed’s side.

"This only makes me even happier," she declared, adding, "I am so very fortunate to have Edric. You do know that he rode all the way from Starfall to Winterfell to see me?"

"Aye, I heard something about that," Robb remarked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "I believe he stopped by King’s Landing on the way."

"I still can’t believe it," Sansa admitted, "I feel certain we will be happy together as Mother and Father were - as you and Margaery are, Robb."

Edric shuffled his feet, somewhat embarrassed. Robb had helped in encouraging him to seek his betrothed out in Winterfell, but he had left that out of the story when he met her and proposed they be married.

“You always believed in happy endings and knights and love. You were always fond of fairy tales, Sansa, and it brings such joy to my heart to see one of your dreams come true,” Margaery said with a grin.

“I’m happy for you, Sansa, but that’s not for everyone,” Arya announced, propping herself up to sit on the table in the hall. “I’d sooner be the knight saving someone than have someone rescue me.”

“We _know,_ m’lady. You don’t have to remind us all the time that you’d rather be wielding a sword than carrying a child,”Gendry commented, reaching over to gently flick Arya’s arm though he wore a fond smile on his face.

"Lady Dacey does both. I’ve never asked Willas but I would not be surprised if she does them at the same time," Robb noted, exchanging a glance with Margaery and raising his eyebrows ever so slightly at the sight of Gendry and Arya together. He paused and took a look around the party that was now left over.

"Did anyone have any specific plans for the afternoon?" he said before asking Margaery, "Would you and Sansa like to catch up, sweetheart? I get to see you every day, it hardly seems fair for me to take up your time."

“I would complain if I did not love you so much,” Margaery jested, leaning in to kiss Robb again before turning to Sansa. “If you are not otherwise occupied, sister, I most definitely want to speak with you. It’s been far too long, and I’m sure there are many things we need to discuss.”

“I’ll be spending the afternoon with this idiot,” Arya announced, flicking Gendry back between the eyes. “Unless my brother wishes to find something more exciting for us to do. I’m willing to bet you haven’t been hunting in some time, Robb, and Lord Edric should experience a Northern hunt before he returns to Dorne.” She raised a brow, looking hopeful.

"You’re right, he most definitely should. You haven’t been hunting until you’ve been hunting in the Wolfswood," Robb agreed, giving Arya a smile, "Let’s all go, including Gendry. What would you like to have for supper, sweetheart?"

"Be sure to treat my Edric nicely, all of you," Sansa requested, leaning in towards him to give him a kiss, "I would love to catch up, Margaery. And I can show you my wedding dress."

“Whatever you catch, my love,” Margaery replied to Robb, pressing her lips to his. “I’m sure you will not return empty handed.”

“Don’t worry, my sweet Sansa, I think I’ll be able to hold my own,” Edric replied to his betrothed, returning her kiss and then pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of her nose before breaking from her to join the king and the rest of his hunting party.

“You as well, Bran,” Arya said, gesturing for her younger brother to come as she jumped off of the table. She walked beside Gendry again as they made their way out of the hall.

Margaery took Karine from her uncle and gave her sister-in-law a smile as the women started to head in the direction of Sansa’s room.

"Bye, Uncle Bran!" Karine called out from her mother’s arms as Margaery made her way to Sansa’s room. Her uncle had been keeping her well entertained and she looked slightly disappointed to be taken from his chair.

"I hope they do go easy on him," Sansa admitted to Margaery, "I don’t think he’s found adapting to the North all that easy. He hides it well, though."

“I’m sure he will be glad to go home but also grateful for this experience,” Margaery remarked. “Not many from Dorne can say they’ve been to Winterfell. The two of you seem so happy together, and it’s good that you were able to have some time alone to get to know each other. You haven’t..?” She trailed off, not quite sure how to ask the question eloquently or in the presence of her young daughter.

Sansa blinked at Margaery for a moment, uncertain what she was asking. When it quickly dawned on her, she flushed red and looked down at the floor, slightly embarrassed. “No,” she answered, pausing before she added, “But I have thought about it. And I have wanted to.”

“Well that is only natural, sweet sister,” Margaey replied with a small smile. “But it will be all the more rewarding to have waited such a long time and share that moment on your wedding night with your husband. And I must say I am proud of the both of you for not giving in. It was very difficult for-” She cut herself off as she realized talking with Sansa about Robb was very different than with Arianne. “I’m sorry. I’m sure you don’t want to hear about my experience.”

Sansa gave a small laugh. “It’s fine. It does make me feel a lot better about finding it…difficult myself,” she admitted, “But Edric said to me he’s never been with anyone before either, so…I am looking forward to it being on my wedding night. But perhaps we might talk about this matter some other time in private? I don’t really have anyone I can talk to about it.”

“Of course,” Margaery affirmed with a nod of her head. “It’s terribly nerve-wracking and thrilling at the same time, but you’ll be just fine.”

“Mother, _what_ are you talking bout?” Karine asked, furrowing her brow and sounding much more like an adult than a little girl.

Margaery laughed. “After Uncle Edric and Aunt Sansa are married, they are going to pray for a baby, just like Mother and Papa did.”

“Oooh,” the red-headed princess responded, her eyes widening. “You will have big belly too! It be just fine,” she told her aunt in a reassuring tone, repeating her mother’s words.

Sansa laughed again, more loudly this time, and grinned at Karine. “Thank you, Karine. I hope it will be fine,” she declared, “I will need to have some cousins for you to play with you, won’t I? Will you come visit me when I’m in Dorne?”

"Aye! Aunt Ari from Dorne," Karine declared, "I visit her and visit you."

"Aunt Ari?" Sansa questioned, looking confused momentarily before she asked Margaery, "And are you well, sister? I’m so pleased that you will have another child soon. I know you and Robb wanted many."

“She means Arianne Martell,” Margaery explained, adjusting Karine so that she was resting higher on her hip. “I wrote and told you she was on Robb’s small council now? She looked after the girls while I was sick at the Crossroad’s Inn, and Karine started calling her ‘aunt’. She’s become a good friend of mine.”

“Mother and Papa pray for more brothers and sisters for me,” Karine sang with a giggle.

“That’s right, my darling,” Margaery replied with another laugh of her own before turning to Sansa again. “I am doing much better than I was months ago. Everyone has been so worried about me having another child, including Robb, but he has also been my rock. It’s wonderful to come here and have everyone be happy for us rather than terrified.”

"Oh, of course! Prince Doran’s daughter. If you could put in a good word for me with her family for me it would be most appreciated," Sansa remarked, only half-jokingly. At Margaery’s next few sentences, however, her face fell and she frowned slightly at her sister-in-law.

"That’s so awful. I’m so sorry, Margaery…I suppose I can understand why people would be worried, but…I think if a baby is wanted it should be a happy time," she remarked, "I feel the same way as you. I want a large family, too."

“I hope you find every happiness you’ve ever wanted in life, sister,” Margaery said sincerely, latching onto the younger woman’s arm with her free one as they made their way into her chambers. “I knew you of all people would understand. But I do not wish to focus on the past or the sadness that Robb and I had to endure to get here. Your wedding is in but a few days, and I cannot wait! You must show me your dress!”

"Well, all right, we will get excited over my wedding if you _insist_ ,” Sansa said, giggling slightly. She beckoned Margaery over to her closets and opened the door of one of them, where her dress was hanging ready for the big day. Picking it up, Sansa held it against herself, showing it off to her sister-in-law. It was silken, soft and ivory-coloured, with long dagged lace sleeves and an ornate lace panel that covered her chest. The waist was nipped in by a grey sash.

"Do you like it?" she questioned, "I want to know what you think, too, Karine."

“Oh, Sansa, it’s beautiful,” Margaery replied, reaching out her hand to touch the dress’s silk. “And it will look even more beautiful on you. Edric will forget his wedding vows once he sees you in it,” she jested.

“Pretty, Aunt Sansa!” Karine agreed.

"Thank you!" Sansa said, twirling around with her dress and smiling, "I can hardly believe soon enough I’ll be on my way to Starfall. It’ll be the furthest south I’ve ever been. Do you think I’ll like it there, Margaery? I know you stayed there with Robb."

“It’s lovely there. You must prepare yourself for the heat and sun,” Margaery said in reply. “Robb was very red by the time we reached the castle from the Storm Lands. But you’ll have so much to do and see, and I’m sure you’ll find that silks are the most comfortable things you’ve ever worn. And now you have me wishing I could go back,” she teased. “We will make sure to visit you.”

"Oh, gods. I’ll burn just like Robb. I’ll have to get used to it slowly," Sansa remarked, bringing her hands up to her face, "But the silks sound lovely and you really must come visit. And I hope you know that you can count on me to be yours and Robb’s eyes and ears in Dorne. I wish to help as much as I can."

“Thank you, Sansa. I appreciate it, and I’m sure Robb will as well,” Margaery affirmed. “You’ll have no troubles adjusting to Dorne, I know it. And you’ll make a most wonderful Lady of Starfall.”

“Watch out for snake in sand! It bite you!” Karine announced, her eyes growing wide. “That’s what Aunt Ari told me. I no know what sand is though.”

Sansa’s own eyes grew wide at her niece’s words. “I’ve only ever read about snakes in books,” she admitted, “I’ll have to be very careful, won’t I?” She put her dress away and darted towards Karine and pretended her arm was a snake, making the younger girl giggle as she “bit” her with her hand. Sansa then took a seat on her own bed as the two of them proceeded to fill each other in on all that had happened since they had last seen each other, with added commentary from an excited Karine.

* * *

Supper that evening was a relatively modest affair, attended only by the Starks themselves and Edric and Gendry. Karine was the only child of Robb and Margaery’s allowed to stay awake and she sat beside her mother, who had Robb sitting to her other side. Gendry sat by Arya and not all that far from Catelyn, who seemed to be trying as much as possible to make conversation with him and make him feel welcome. Sansa and Edric were also next to each other, and would often feed each other morsels of food from their plates while Arya looked on in distaste. The hunt earlier that day had been productive and there was plenty of game to be served.

"Sansa seems so very happy, doesn’t she?" Robb commented quietly, leaning in close to Margaery, "I worried for a long time I’d be terrified the day she married, but I have to admit seeing her with Edric has only been incredibly reassuring."

“She is happy. Overjoyed, even. I was worried for her too, but he is good for her and she for him,” Margaery noted. Robb had leaned in very close to talk to her, and she found herself somewhat distracted, unable to help but close the small distance between their lips, most likely taking him off guard. Before he had the chance to respond, she had pulled away with a small smile on her face and then looked towards Karine who seemed to be struggling to separate the carrots from the hare on her plate.

She saw her mother observing her and she placed her fork down, shrugging her little shoulders. “I no like them together,” she admitted softly, and Margaery could only laugh, reaching over to easily push the two foods apart with her daughter’s fork.

“There you go, my darling,” she said, gently brushing a strand of hair out of Karine’s face.

“Thank you, Mother!” the little girl said politely. “Papa, you hunt good meat!” she told her father.

"I’m glad you like it. It wasn’t just me, though. Gendry and Arya and Edric and Bran helped, too," Robb told Karine. He was still wearing a smile from the kiss Margaery had given him and when she had finished helping their daughter he leant in again to kiss his wife close to her ear. "We shall have to go just the two of us sometime before we leave," he remarked quietly.

“I would like that. Very much,” Margaery returned, turning her head slightly to kiss Robb on the lips again. She smiled then, facing him and snaking her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss. “Is it wrong of me to say I missed you all afternoon?” she asked him softly as they pulled away. “I can never get you off my mind.”

"Well, you’ve made me feel better about missing _you_ all afternoon,” Robb answered just as softly before he mused, “I’ve been missing being alone with you for a little while. There are some great disadvantages to being on the road.” He kissed her again, smiling against her lips.

“We’ll have our own chambers tonight,” Margaery remarked, gently rubbing her nose against Robb’s. “And before that we might go for a walk outside in the godswood and spend some time together.”

“Mother, Papa, I have more?” Karine asked softly, her plate rid of the hare her father had caught.

“Eat your carrots first, my darling,” Margaery answered, nodding her head, to which the little girl wrinkled her nose and begrudgingly but obediently picked up her fork again.

"Little princesses who eat their carrots grow up to be pretty and clever, Karine," Sansa added in encouragement from where she was sat, "Isn’t that right, Robb?"

"Aye, they do," Robb answered, giving a gentle laugh. He took Margaery’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "I am looking forward to a walk later," he added to her quietly.

"Arya, kindly take your elbows off the table," Catelyn chided her youngest daughter, "I hope you haven’t forgotten your manners just because I’ve been away."

“Sorry, Mother,” Arya replied, sliding her elbows from the table and subtly nudging Gendry when he laughed at her.

“Look, Karine, the carrots are the same colour as your hair,” Edric commented, giving the young princess a smile. “Do you know why your Aunt Sansa’s hair has stayed so lovely? She’s always eaten her carrots.”

Karine seemed to believe it, nodding her head and immediately tucking in to her vegetables.

“Look at the two of you, practicing to be good parents already,” Margaery remarked, leaning closer to Robb and resting her head against his shoulder and giving his hand a squeeze.

"Sansa has always been good with children," Robb commented, smiling as Margaery rested her head against him, "She’ll be a wonderful mother indeed."

Sansa beamed at Robb and Margaery proudly before she turned to smile at Edric. “You think my hair is lovely?” she questioned slightly disbelievingly before she leant in to kiss him.

"Everybody keeps _kissing_ all the time,” Rickon mused from his seat, causing Bran to laugh, “Only Gendry and Arya aren’t kissing. They’re the clever ones.”

“I don’t even think Gendry knows _how_ to kiss a lady,” Arya commented with a roll of her eyes. The blacksmith turned bright red but said nothing, giving a wary glance in Lady Catelyn’s direction.

Edric had hardly noticed Rickon’s words as his Sansa kissed him and he smiled against her lips. “I love your hair, just as I love everything about you,” he told her softly. “I remember seeing you for the first time at the tourney in King’s Landing. Ser Loras gave you a rose. I was just a silly squire at the time, but even then I thought you beautiful.”

"I was just a silly girl then. If I hadn’t been I would have looked past Ser Loras and seen you, my lord. As I recall my friend Jeyne was very infatuated with your Lord Beric," Sansa remarked, flushing very red as her smile only broadened, "You are so very kind to me, Edric. I am so fortunate to have found my way to you."

“As I am the most fortunate man for having your love, my heart. Thank you for saying yes to me,” Edric replied quietly, wrapping an arm around his betrothed’s waist and bringing her close to him.

Margaery smiled as Karine slowly finished off the rest of her carrots and gave a small yawn. She reached over to pull gently on her mother’s sleeve. “I very tired,” she announced.

“I have no doubt that you are, sweet girl. You’ve had a long day without stopping,” Margaery replied. “We had best get you to bed.”

There was still a little bit of food left on Robb’s plate, but nonetheless he slowly stood from the table upon hearing his daughter’s and then his wife’s words. “If you will excuse us,” he requested, “Please, feel free to sit for as long as you’d like.”

Robb made his way over to his daughter and picked her up from her chair, letting her snuggle into the furs of his cloak. “Mother sing a song,” Karine requested sleepily as the king offered up a hand to help Margaery stand.

“Alright, my darling, if you insist,” Margaery replied. She took Robb’s hand and did not let go as she stood and they began walking towards the nursery. She began to sing _Seasons of my Love._ It was a Myrish song that she made one of the bards in Highgarden translate for her when she was younger, and it had stuck with her ever since. Even so, she had to change some of the lyrics to fit, singing to both her husband and daughter. “ _I loved a man as white as winter, with moonglow in his hair. The only man I ever loved, kissed by fire with a sapphire stare.”_

Robb could only smile, his face turning ever so slightly red as Karine closed her eyes with a content expression. She was slowly taking deep breaths in and out by the time her parents were walking into the nursery. “Goodnight, my beautiful sunshine,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to his daughter’s head. He placed her down in her bed and pulled the covers up over her before stepping back so Margaery could also bid her goodnight.

"My wife is a singer and a poet besides," he remarked quietly, having guessed that she must have changed the words to the song somewhat, "I think I’ll never cease to be in awe of your talents."

Margaery gave Karine a soft smile as the little girl snuggled up under the covers. She took Robb’s hand again and pressed a kiss to his lips after his words, gently urging him out of the room so that they could talk without having to be quiet.

“I think the bard who wrote that song would have been very angry with me,” she jested. “Firstly it was about a maid, not a man. And she was most definitely not kissed by fire. But I don’t care. If I’m going to sing a love song then I’m going to sing it about you.”

"Well, _I_ loved it. The Others can take the bard if he ever gets angry with you,” Robb said with a gentle laugh, bringing Margaery in close to him. He slid his free arm around as he leant forwards slightly to meet her lips and kiss her, softly at first and then more hungrily. “Do you want to go for that walk, sweetheart?” he asked her as he pulled away.

“Only if you promise to kiss me like that again,” Margaery answered, feeling somewhat dizzy but unable to wipe the grin from her face. “Might we take some furs and blankets outside with us? I’d like to sit beneath the heart tree with you, and we will need things to keep us warm.” She kissed Robb’s jaw, looking up at him in anticipation.

"Aye. On both counts," Robb answered, grinning back at his wife before he gently tugged on her hand, "Come with me. Unless they’ve moved them, I’m almost certain I know where the servants keep the extra blankets. Jon and I used to steal the white ones sometimes and scare Arya and Bran by pretending to be ghosts."

Margaery laughed aloud. One of the things she loved most about Winterfell was the stories that Robb shared with her, each of them new, with every visit. “You were a terrible older brother,” she teased. “Mine would run after me but never deliberately scare me. I think they were afraid my father would flog them something fierce. He loved his sons, but he was always very protective of me.” They found the small room that held the blankets, and they each gathered up an armful before making their way outside.

"I was a _delightful_ older brother,” Robb had protested with a laugh of his own, “And my father didn’t mind, as long as no harm came to anybody.”

Once he and Margaery had their blankets in hand, he had led the way across the courtyard to the godswood, which was even quieter than usual at that time of night. The waters of the pool in front of the heart tree looked even darker than usual apart from where they reflected the moon, which was shining pleasantly bright. Robb placed the blankets down close to the tree trunk and moved to sit down among the grass. He beckoned with his arm for his wife to sit down beside him, already wanting her close again.

Margaery did as Robb suggested, sitting beside him and then wrapping her arms around his middle, leaning in to kiss him deeply. When they eventually pulled away, she reached for the blankets she had set down and spread them out over their legs to keep them warmer. The night was peaceful and held a certain beauty, and though it was very cold outside, Margaery found that with their blankets and her husband’s warmth, she was fine.

"I love it here so much. A perfect suggestion, sweetheart," Robb remarked, glancing down at the blankets as Margaery arranged them over their legs. When she was close to him he leant in again to press more than one kiss to her lips.

"It truly means the world to me that you have always been so open to embracing Winterfell, embracing our ways in the North and even our gods," Robb admitted to Margaery quietly, "I know you will be modest about it as you always are, but I just wanted to say I am grateful."

“It was never difficult for me to embrace it,” Margaery mused, giving Robb a smile. “My love of the North came just as quickly and unexpectedly and easily as my love for you. I think it would be impossible for me not to feel so at home here. I cannot lie and say I don’t miss Highgarden’s luxury or flowers or songs sometimes. But my heart longs to be _here_ with you, in the presence of our gods with our children laughing and running about with Grey Wind and his brothers. I can think of few things more perfect.”

"Well, I hope you know that this castle is yours as it is mine, and if you ever wish it to have some more luxury or more music then you need only ask. I think it could use a touch of Highgarden sometimes," Robb suggested, smiling at Margaery in return. He slid his arms around her waist as he pulled her in for another kiss, barely breaking from her to speak. "You must stop always making me fall in love with you even more," he teased quietly.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how,” Margaery returned, giving a gentle laugh. “Just as I’m sure you’ve no idea how to make me stop falling more in love with you.” She closed the small distance between their lips again, and she could feel her desire for her husband growing. “I _have_ embraced the North and its customs, but I am still quite new to some rules not having grown up around the old ways,” she told him softly, her cheeks flushing slightly red. “So answer me this, Robb - would our gods be offended if you had me beneath this heart tree?”

"At the moment I believe I would disown them if they were," Robb joked after raising his eyebrows a little at Margaery. He had already began to feel a familiar stirring for her, and it only intensified her words. He turned his head to kiss her neck, very gently at first.

"Our gods are of nature and being with you always feels the most natural thing in the world, to me," he admitted in a breath, "I can’t see how they would be offended."

Margaery let out a content sigh, closing her eyes and letting herself forget everything but Robb. “Good,” she answered simply in a whisper against his skin. She slid a hand over his waist and then below the waistband of his breeches, stroking him slowly.

“I love you so much - everything about you,” she said, her lips seeking his again. “The way you breathe, how your eyes light up when you’re speaking of your youth here, how your smile outshines everyone else’s,” she murmured between kisses. “And I love that I get to be the one to see you so happy and spend so much time with you… I love _this.”_

"Margaery," Robb murmured, her name coming out as something closer to a groan as her stroking made him quickly grow hard in her hand. He wanted to say more, but her actions made it difficult for him to even think straight. He barely registered that he was soon leaning his weight against her and she was resting back against the ground.

"I love you, sweetheart, and all that you are and all that you do and…gods, I want you," he murmured, "You are wonderful. You are the one who makes me happy." He tightened his arms around her to draw her closer and his kisses to her neck were no longer soft, his gestures of affection sure to leave small marks on her skin.

A few breathy moans escaped from Margaery’s lips as Robb’s teeth met her neck. She removed her hand from him to push his breeches down and then slid her hands under his shirt and over his back, softly kneading at his warm skin. “I want you,” she repeated his words back to him, desperate to have him inside of her. The cold air mixed with the heat between their bodies was a new sensation, and small bumps rose on her arms as he kissed her.

Robb ran his hands over Margaery’s arms and then down to her skirts, pushing them up to around her waist. The blankets restricted their movements and kept them close, only making the moment more intimate. He soon found the warmth he was seeking between her thighs, taking in a breath softly as he slid into her and found her lips again.

Margaery was already aching for Robb by the time he entered her, and she sighed into his mouth when their lips met. She slid her tongue over his, lifting her head to deepen their kiss and then rolling her hips upwards as they moved together. She let out a gentle cry as she felt him deep inside of her but quickly returned to kissing him again. One of her hands moved to tangle in his hair.

Robb moaned into Margaery’s mouth as she took him in deeper and it took some self-control to prevent him from finishing too soon. He felt her hand in his hair as they moved together, barely breaking apart from each other. Thrusting harder, he breathed her name every time they pulled away slightly.

"Oh gods," Margaery breathed as Robb thrust harder. She stifled her moans, loving the sound of her name on her husband’s lips. But as she felt her stomach drop, she could no longer contain her cries. A shudder ran through her body as she was overwhelmed by pleasure, and continued to rock her hips against Robb’s, her lips seeking his again.

Robb felt his wife shudder beneath him and as she continued to move he finally let go, not making an effort to keep quiet as his pleasure overtook him and he came inside her. He took Margaery’s bottom lip between his teeth briefly as he kissed her in return, slowly coming down from his high.

"Gods, you feel good. You make me feel so, so good," he murmured, adding with a smile, "They say you can only tell the truth beneath a heart tree."

“Mmm, you’re amazing,” Margaery mumbled, smiling softly and running her fingers through Robb’s hair. She hooked her legs around him, keeping him close to her. “That will never be a lie. You are always amazing.” She kissed him again and again, laughing gently as the blanket slipped off of his back slightly. She brought her legs down and adjusted the blanket, pulling it up further so that her husband was not cold.

"Thank you," Robb murmured as Margaery fixed his blanket for him, although it wasn’t the only thing he was thanking her for. He pulled the blankets up even more to keep the both of them warm, not wanting to move away from her. "We must truly be wolves, my love," he mused with a grin.

Margaery returned Robb’s grin, softly sliding her hands over his backside. “We must be. I love being outside with you, but then again I love being anywhere with you. I love _you,”_ she breathed somewhat incoherently, giving a small laugh. “I’m sorry. I’m rambling. My brain does not seem to work correctly when you’re pressed this close to me.”

"You are so very sweet when you ramble," Robb answered before leaning in to kiss Margaery deeply once more, his tongue gently parting her lips. "I love being anywhere with you and I love you as well. I am not liking all these clothes on you still," he admitted, "I know there are no trees in there, but perhaps we might go to our chambers in a little while to _pray_ some more.”

Margaery could already feel desire stirring in her stomach again. She returned her husband’s kisses, thinking his was a brilliant idea but still not wanting to move from where she was. “Will you carry me?” she asked quietly, a smile playing on her lips as they pulled away. “I would pray with you all night long if you do,” she said, only half-jokingly.

"Be careful what you say under the weirwood," Robb teased before nodding enthusiastically in answer to Margaery’s request. He lifted himself up slightly and did his best to right himself, haphazardly fastening his breeches as best he could without being able to see properly what he was doing. As he moved to stand he wrapped the blanket around Margaery’s shoulders and picked her up with it.

"Do you feel like our gods have been offended?" he asked, glancing at the red leaves above them before kissing his wife again as he walked with her in his arms.

“If I thought otherwise before that kiss, I would not be able to tell you now,” Margaery jested, leaning in to press her lips to Robb’s jaw as he carried her. She already missed him between her legs and was fully prepared that they would have a long night ahead of them. “I do not believe our gods think anything of us having each other under their witness,” she murmured against his skin. “Not if we give them the credit for letting our paths cross.”

The moon illuminated their way, and she could see him better now that they were not under the shade of the heart tree. “ _I loved a man as white as winter, with moonglow in his hair,”_ she sang softly with a smile on her face.

Robb decided he would be best off continuing to spare Margaery of his singing for the foreseeable future and he was more than happy just to listen to her, though his face flushed slightly again. “ _I love a lady sweeter than summer, and beautiful beyond compare_ ,” he said in her ear on their way into the castle, “And I adore hearing your voice, always.”

“It seems I’m not the only poet in this family,” Margaery replied quietly, her cheeks turning the same colour as Robb’s. She leant in to kiss him again, and words were lost on them for some time, Winterfell falling silent until the king and queen made it to their chambers.

* * *

Back in King’s Landing, the Red Keep was relatively quiet as well, save for the few of its occupants that were still active in their rooms. One of them had not stayed awake voluntarily, a man who had seemed to be losing much sleep as of late. Jaime Lannister laid in his bed with his eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. He ran a hand over his stomach and felt the bones of his ribs as he had not been particularly keen on eating for the past few weeks or so either.

He was trying to make plans to go somewhere, but Brienne being in the kingsguard meant his only true companion was not allowed to travel with him, and he was not about to set off to see the world without someone else watching his back. So he stayed in his room, hoping that by some miracle Arianne would come to him and rebuke what she had said.

Arianne Martell usually considered herself more of an impulsive person, yet over the past few weeks she had found herself doing a great deal of thinking. Her mind seemed not to want to give her peace, and that night was yet another night where she lay in her bed with the same thoughts circulating over and over again. The fact that she always came to the same conclusion only made it all the more frustrating.

She looked across the room, spotting Jaime’s sword propped up in the corner where she had put it after he’d left. She still had his cloak, too, an old thing in Lannister red with a faded lion that she had imagined once had been bright gold. She tried to remember the sigil of House Gargalen, from her lessons when she had been a girl…a red cockatrice on gold, if she was not mistaken. No, there was something else. A red cockatrice crushing a snake in its beak.

She was stood outside Jaime Lannister’s chambers not even an hour later, having woken her handmaidens to help her get dressed. She knocked loudly, fearing that the person she was searching for might already be asleep, and waited patiently to see if anyone would open the door.

Jaime thought at first the knock on his door was something he’d imagined. After all, he had dreams of the same sort, and always when he got up to answer there would be no one there to greet him. But as it become clearer in his foggy mind that there was an actual knock on his door, he began to think on who would come to him at such a time, only able to reach one conclusion. Still, he did not dwell on the idea, not wanting to get his hopes up.

He climbed out of bed and opened the door, looking down slightly at the woman he had not seen in a long time. “Arianne,” he said quietly, pushing the door back further and gesturing for her to come inside. He would not speak until she told him what she wanted with him.

Arianne wet her lips momentarily, her gaze meeting Jaime’s as she stepped inside. She felt foolish when she struggled to find the right words to say to him, like a tongue-tied girl with a crush that she had never been even when she was young.

"I miss you," she admitted softly.

Jaime blinked a few times. “I miss _you,”_ he returned, finally speaking the words they had both been too stubborn to say. He could not help but step forward and slip his arms around her, hugging her to him. He planted a kiss on the top of her head, letting on a long sigh.

Arianne let out a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding as Jaime embraced her and she wrapped her arms around him in return, thinking him thinner than the last time they had seen each other. He was still Jaime, though, and his chest was broad and strong as she rested her head against it and he smelt familiar and she was thankful at the moment just to be with him again.

"I’m so sorry, my love," she said quietly, "The things I said…I never wanted to hurt you. I just want you to lead the life you want to lead, that’s all. I want you to be happy."

“You should know I’ve never seen happier days than when I am with you,” Jaime replied, running his fingers through Arianne’s long, silky hair. He wanted to smile, but he was still upset, thinking that she still believed him a man unqualified to be her husband. “I do not lie when I say I love you, nor when I say I will give anything for you, but you must tell me what we are meant to do now, my princess.”

"I was hoping you might tell me," Arianne admitted softly. She squeezed Jaime a little tighter and closed her eyes, the tears that had been brimming in them falling down her cheeks. "I don’t know," she whispered, "All I know is I don’t want to marry Lord Gargalen."

“Then don’t,” Jaime said firmly, shaking his head and running his hands over Arianne’s back soothingly. “Marry me.” He had been afraid to suggest such a thing, but he couldn’t see her upset, not when he could prevent her sadness. “I know you think me unfit to be your husband, but at the very least you are familiar with me. And I love you. That has to count for something, right?”

Arianne froze and then pulled away from Jaime slightly to look up at him in disbelief. “I…I have never thought you unfit to be my husband,” she said quietly, “I only…I don’t want to hold you back. Marrying me is not only marrying me, it’s marrying my title, it’s marrying my responsibilities. I will sit on my father’s seat someday, I want to have children to inherit it from me. I didn’t think that was what you wanted.”

Jaime felt he could finally breathe again. “Arianne, what more could I want in this world?” he asked, a grin finally breaking on his face. He brought his hand up to wipe at the tears on her cheeks and leant down to kiss her deeply. “I have no desire for power myself, but I will help you rule if need be. I want to be your husband. I want to have children with you. I want to be a father,” he told her after they pulled away.

"You’re being serious?" Arianne breathed, blinking at Jaime. She curled her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer and standing on her toes as she kissed him again. She had missed that as well. "My father will be absolutely furious," she remarked, smiling even as she said it, "But I want my lion and no other."

“And I my princess,” Jaime remarked, leaning in to lift Arianne off of her feet in one swift motion. “Who is to be my _wife._ ” He kissed her again and again, spinning her around once before sitting down on his bed with her still in his arms. “I never dreamed of a day when I would be saying that,” he admitted with a laugh.

"That will make you a prince of Dorne, my love. And I promise you will have treasures far better than the gold of Casterly Rock," Arianne said softly in Jaime’s ear, smiling before she kissed him just below it and then along his jaw. "I don’t want to wait long," she affirmed, "Would you be happy to marry at the sept here in the Keep?"

“For a man who never thought he would be a husband, I should hardly be particular, my betrothed,” Jaime teased, wrapping his arms around Arianne tighter still. “We can be married anywhere and at anytime that pleases you. Though I have an inkling you will want to wait for your friend the queen to return from her journey. That will give us a bit of time for preparations, no?”

"Yes. I would like to have her grace there. And his grace will be with her, and he will be needed to give me away, so promise me you will be nice," Arianne told Jaime. She brought one hand down to run over his cheek, unable to stop smiling at him. "You will make a fine husband. Not a perfect one, just as I’m sure I won’t be a perfect wife, but you are perfect for me," she affirmed.

"Robb Stark giving away my bride, Arianne Martell…” Jaime trailed off, raising his eyebrows. “I think that is the strangest thing I’ve ever said.” He grinned again, capturing her lips with his and then leaning back against the pillows of his bed, gently bringing her with him. “I love you, my princess. You are perfect for me,” he returned, running his hands over her waist.

Arianne’s legs straddled Jaime’s hips as she continued to kiss him, and when desire began to stir low in her belly it took her a great deal of concentration to manage to pull away to speak to him again. “Let’s go to my chambers, Jaime. Our chambers. I have something of yours,” she suggested, raising her eyebrows and adding teasingly, “Unless you think we ought to stay apart before our wedding.”

Jaime shook his head adamantly. “I think we’ve been apart long enough and done enough waiting, don’t you?” he asked Arianne softly. “And I miss our chambers and waking up to this beautiful face.” He kissed her once more before rolling off of the bed with her and promptly carrying her down the corridor towards their room.


	52. Sansa and Edric's Wedding

On the following morning, long after dawn had broken in Winterfell, Lady Catelyn was eager to speak to her eldest son and daughter-in-law, but surprisingly the two of them were nowhere to be found. She had searched everywhere, from the godswood to the Great Hall to the nursery where she found Sansa, Edric and Bran up and playing with their nieces and nephew, but Robb and Margaery’s whereabouts remained a mystery.

As a last resort, Catelyn decided to try their chambers, and the Kingsguard did not seem to be particularly troubled when she asked to make her way inside. She walked through the solar, which was also empty, and made her way up to the door to the bedroom, wondering if it was really possible that they were not yet awake at this hour. She pushed the door open gingerly, and her question was soon answered as she found Robb sleeping soundly, his arms wrapped around his wife. She felt loathe to wake them, but her son already seemed to be stirring from either the sound of the door or the shaft of light that had come through it with her.

"When you are ready, your graces," she said softly as she made her way out again, "I would like a word."

Margaery squinted, giving a small noise of confusion as she woke to Robb stirring. She briefly registered hearing Lady Catelyn’s voice, but was unsure if she was dreaming or not. She turned, burying her face into her husband’s chest and giving him a squeeze. “I don’t want to wake up,” she murmured sleepily, smiling as her head rose and fell with each breath Robb took. She kissed his skin.

Robb murmured something unintelligible contentedly as Margaery kissed his chest, his hand running gently over her back. “I don’t want to leave this bed,” he said in return. He had been awake barely long enough to register his mother’s presence, which he admittedly had thought a little strange. “It can’t have been anything urgent or she would have made sure we were awake,” he mused, more to himself than to his wife.

“Still, we should not keep her waiting,” Margaery protested, though it did not sound very convincing. She moved further up to press her lips to Robb’s neck, his jaw, and then his lips, lingering there for some time. “Last night was incredible… and worth how tired I feel right now. If we aren’t careful, we’ll stay here all day,” she said amidst kisses. The idea of sliding her hand between his legs was a tempting one, but she wouldn’t entertain such a notion while her mother-in-law was outside their door no matter how much she wanted to.

Robb had broken into a smile as Margaery had begun to kiss him and it only broadened as she continued. “Most definitely worth it. But you’re right, we shouldn’t. I suppose not even kings can escape their mothers,” he remarked playfully, sitting up in bed and bringing his wife with him so he could continue kissing her. His hands ran over her backside and then up her back, caressing her skin along the way. “You are so beautiful,” he murmured to her, “Thank you for last night.”

“Mmm, thank _you,”_ Margaery returned, her arms coming to rest on his shoulders, linked around his neck as they sat up. “I’m so in love with you,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss him deeply. She only pulled away after she realized that they would not break apart if they did not do so at that moment. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. After we talk to your mother we can go back to bed,” she suggested, “but we’ve already taken quite some time to wake ourselves up, and we are not even dressed yet.”

"You needn’t be sorry," Robb answered, shaking his head momentarily with a smile, "I’m a bad influence. And I’m very much in love with you, too." He quickly pressed one more kiss to her lips before he carefully untangled himself from her to get out of bed. As it was only his mother outside, he pulled on breeches and an undershirt, hoping she wouldn’t mind him not being properly dressed.

Margaery settled on a simple dress and a robe, quickly slipping them on and taking Robb’s arm as they stepped out of their room together. “Good morning, Mother,” she greeted Catelyn, stepping forward to lean down and press a kiss to the older woman’s cheek. “Forgive us for taking so long. Neither of us found sleep easy last night.”

"Aye, sorry, Mother," Robb added, bending and kissing his mother’s forehead shortly after Margaery pulled away.

"It’s not a problem. I found it unusual that you would still be in bed at this hour, but you deserve the opportunity to…relax when you can," Catelyn answered before gesturing to the small table before her, "Sit down. I’ve asked your servants to bring you some food."

"We will never leave Winterfell if we continue to receive such treatment," Robb teased, keeping Margaery’s arm in his and nudging their chairs closer as he took a seat, "I didn’t realise we had slept for so long.”

As usual, Margaery could not help but get the feeling that Lady Catelyn always knew more than she let on. She subtly smoothed her hair down with her free hand, but leant in towards Robb as he pushed their chairs together, giving him a smile.

“Thank you so much, Mother,” she said, not realizing she was hungry until food was mentioned. She placed her hand on her somewhat rounded stomach, thinking it was almost time to feel her baby boy or girl move, a prospect that was always exciting. “Did you have something to discuss with us?”

"I did, as a matter of fact. I wanted to talk about Gendry," Catelyn answered, folding her hands in her lap, "And what you are planning to do about him. I cannot imagine you intend to leave him in Wintertown forever."

"I’m still not certain in all honesty, Mother," Robb admitted, his nose crinkling slightly, "Margaery and I have spoken of a lot of things. I do feel a certain…well, King Robert was so close to Father. I would not wish to see his line die out. I know there is Shireen Baratheon and also other relations out there, but I am not familiar with them. There is still the matter of Storm’s End to resolve, which has been for years with nobody living in but a castellan. If someone is to be in charge of the Stormlands I would rather it be someone I know I can rely on than someone unpredictable."

Margaery nodded her head in agreement. Though they had talked on the issue in the past, she still could not help but be impressed with Robb’s line of thought. “We already know he has no interest in the throne. He expressed that to us before,” she told Catelyn, adding her own thoughts on the matter. “I suppose we’ve been so wrapped up in everything else that we haven’t given much time to thinking on Gendry’s fate, but we ought to legitimize him. He’s been nothing but kind and humble, and a good friend to Arya it seems. We could have him come back with us to King’s Landing to learn the ways of a lord.”

As Margaery spoke, servants began to arrive with a warm breakfast for their king and queen, and Robb looked across at his mother slightly warily. He still wasn’t completely sure what she would think of the idea of making Gendry Robert’s heir.

"Well, I think that sounds prudent. If you are to legitimise him, he ought to be taught how to manage his new-found wealth. I was going to offer to have him brought here to Winterfell, but I suppose he will be able to learn far more at King’s Landing," Catelyn said after a slight pause, "And perhaps…perhaps he’s not the only one."

Robb took a few moments to answer, slightly stunned by his mother’s reaction. “Who are you talking about, Mother?” he asked her eventually.

"Arya," Catelyn explained, "I was happy for her to return to Winterfell when she wanted to, and I think she needed to be at home again and feel at home again. But she is almost a woman grown now and I cannot help but think Winterfell is restricting her. She may not even realise it yet herself."

Margaery nodded her head slowly in agreement, reaching for a pastry on the table and taking a delicate bite. “She lost much of her childhood during the war,” she remarked. “It was good of her to come here and gain it back, but it is time she learned and grew. Lady Dacey and Lady Brienne could be great mentors to her if she does go back to King’s Landing with us.”

Robb listened to his mother and his wife while he eagerly chewed on some bread, only just realising how hungry he was. He hadn’t thought of bringing Arya back with them originally, but the idea made a great deal of sense. “We’ll talk to Arya and see what she wants to do. But I think that going to King’s Landing could be good for her as well,” he agreed, pausing for a moment before adding, “Mother, have you considered the possibility that Gendry and Arya…”

Catelyn raised her eyebrows as if to say she had considered that particular possibility a long time ago. “Arya is still young. She has plenty of time to decide what she wants,” she affirmed, “If that does end up being what she wants then I hope she will be happy. I learnt long ago that no matter how hard you try your children don’t always do what you want them to do, and sometimes it is for the better.”

Margaery gave Lady Catelyn a soft smile, her fingers curling around Robb’s. She was glad the older woman was so willing to do or allow what her children wanted in order to make them happy. “We will take things as they come,” she agreed. “If Arya wants to come back with us, she is more than welcome, and once Gendry is taught the ways of a lord, Storm’s End will be in good hands. That place is too beautiful to go abandoned.”

"I forgot you had been there before. We shall have to visit it together sometime. Perhaps once Gendry is there to receive us," Robb suggested to Margaery with a smile.

"You could claim both of Robert’s castles for yourself, you know," Catelyn remarked, "Storm’s End and Dragonstone. Dragonstone was the seat of the heirs of the Targaryens and Storm’s End you have a claim to via Margaery."

"I do not need another two castles. I still don’t know what to do with the Dreadfort which is supposedly mine," Robb admitted, "Winterfell is all I need, and Shireen Baratheon ought to have Dragonstone. She has lost everything else."

“I’m inclined to agree,” Margaery said with a nod. “Robb and I have everything we need already. Those castles should go to those who have less than us. And I believe it will be in our favour to show kindness towards the remaining Baratheons.” She reached for a bunch of grapes but gave a small start as she felt her baby kick gently in her stomach. Smiling, she subtly brought her husband’s hand over to rest low on her belly so he could feel as well.

Robb looked momentarily confused as Margaery rested his hand against her stomach, but the reason for her doing so soon became apparent. He raised his eyebrows and broke into a grin. “Already? It seems so soon,” he commented, “Our baby is strong despite still being small.” He leant forwards to kiss his wife full on the lips, while Catelyn took her turn to look baffled.

Margaery returned Robb’s kiss, sliding her hands around his waist. She could not forget Lady Catelyn’s presence, however, and turned back to see the older woman looking on confusedly. “Connor or Kat is moving,” she informed her mother-in-law, a wide grin on her face. “It’s easier to recognize now that I’ve had four already.”

Catelyn smiled fondly at the news, giving a nod in approval. “Connor or Kat is very lucky to be coming into the world with you as parents,” she remarked, rising from her seat, “I will leave you both to finish breaking your fast in peace. Have a good day, your graces.”

"A good day to you as well, Mother," Robb answered. He felt the baby move again and gave a gentle laugh, looking nothing short of delighted.

"How is your arm, Robb?" Catelyn asked on her way out.

"Honestly, I had completely forgotten about it until you just mentioned it," Robb admitted, "I think I have been keeping suitably distracted."

“We will see you later, Mother,” Margaery affirmed, a smile still on her face as Robb looked overjoyed to feel their baby kicking. She pressed a loving kiss to his cheek, running a hand over his arm. “I’m going to change your bandages after we’re finished eating, alright?” she asked gently. “I might have distracted you for some time, but it will do no good to neglect your injury, my love.”

"Aye, sweetheart. You are good to worry for me," Robb said, giving Margaery a small nod, "And I think you are truly the best cure for anything." He beckoned her onto his lap, keeping one hand on her stomach even though their child seemed to have gone quiet for the timebeing. "I am holding you to that promise of returning to bed later," he affirmed.

Margaery slid her arms up to rest on Robb’s chest, kissing him deeply. “Breakfast, bandages, bed,” she told him with a coy smile as she pulled away. “Trust me, I would not fall back on such a promise. I already want you again,” she admitted, nuzzling into his neck. She turned her head and reached for the grapes once more.

"And I you," Robb admitted in return in Margaery’s ear, unable to wipe the smile from his face, "Hopefully the baby will not mind too much." He followed his wife’s lead and reached for some grapes for himself, popping one in his mouth and giving a small murmur of approval as he chewed on it. Any feelings of worry he’d had upon feeling the baby kick had quickly been taken over by the happiness he felt at being where he was with his wife. 

* * *

In the days that led up to Edric and Sansa’s wedding, the king and queen enjoyed their freedom in Winterfell, never feeling as though they were obligated to do anything other than what they wanted. The castle was abuzz with laughter and excitement, and purple banners were strung among grey for the Dornish lord’s house.

At the moment, Lady Catelyn, Margaery, and Sansa were in the bride’s room, helping her prepare for her big day. The queen was fixing her sister-in-law’s hair, letting it fall in soft ringlets around her face. “You’re so beautiful, Sansa,” she commented with a warm smile. “Are you getting anxious?”

"I am," Sansa breathed, glancing at her own reflection in the mirror. She _felt_ beautiful, and she only hoped her husband-to-be would think so as well. At Margaery’s question she nodded, her hand resting momentarily over her belly. “I have butterflies in my stomach,” she admitted with a small laugh, “But I guess this is the way it is supposed to be.”

"I am going to check on the preparations in the Great Hall, my darling," Catelyn said, making her way past Sansa and Margaery and giving her daughter a warm smile, "We can’t have anything but the best for your wedding. I’ll be back in a moment."

“I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest the day I married Robb,” Margaery admitted, giving a small laugh. “But I was never nervous. I was just so ready for him to become my husband, which I’m sure is how you feel about your Edric.” She carefully pinned one last curl behind Sansa’s ear before taking a seat in the chair beside her, reaching for her friend’s hands.

“I want you to listen to me, sweet sister,” she said firmly but gently. “Robb and I may seem like we have the perfect lives, and we might if other things did not interfere, but not every day is a fairy tale. There are always going to be days when your responsibilities will weigh heavy on you and the memories of your past will come creeping into your mind. Never be afraid to tell Edric how you feel. You musn’t be afraid of talking to your husband. There will be difficult days, but the good will far outnumber the bad - that much I can tell you - because I know the two of you love each other. You’ve grown so strong in these past few years, and I am so proud of you.”

Sansa nodded her head, listening raptly as Margaery spoke. “I will remember that. It is still…it is still difficult, sometimes. To believe that Edric won’t suddenly change, to believe that I can trust him completely,” she admitted quietly, “But he has been very patient and understanding with me. I know it is different. It feels different. I have been infatuated before, perhaps in some way I’ve even been in love before, but Edric is the first to love me in return.”

Margaery leaned forward to wrap Sansa in a tight hug, pressing a kiss to the other girl’s cheek. “You’ve no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. You of all people deserve love, sister,” she said softly before pulling away. “Do you have any questions for me or anything you wish to tell me?” she asked. “I don’t claim to know everything there is about marriage, but I _have_ gone through a wedding ceremony thrice, and Robb and I are very happy.”

"Well, I suppose there is one thing. It’s probably best to ask now before Mother comes back," Sansa answered, a flush creeping up her neck momentarily as she glanced downwards with a smile, "I am a little nervous about the bedding. I mean, I am excited, but at the same time…it’s mad how we build up so much anticipation for such things."

Margaery raised an eyebrow. “Are you speaking of the bedding or what comes after the bedding?” she inquired gently. “Because, in truth, Robb and I avoided being undressed and scrutinized by others and sneaked away to our chambers before anyone could know we were gone from our feast. That was a choice of ours, however. You should speak with Edric and see how he feels. But if you are nervous for afterwards, you needn’t be. If your future husband is half the gentleman you believe him to be, you will have nothing to be worried about, though I do understand. I myself was less than confident when faced with that moment.”

"The bedding itself I am not all that worried about. I have always thought it sounded rather wonderfully wicked and funny. It is more after," Sansa answered, looking rather surprised at her friend, "I struggle to imagine you as anything less than confident, sister."

“I was a bundle of nerves and a bit of a mess, actually,” Margaery admitted with a small laugh. “But it goes away as quickly as it appears. You might surprise yourself, Sansa. And don’t be afraid if it’s anything less than wonderful. You just tell Edric it was so you don’t damage his confidence, and then you will learn together.” She almost mentioned that was not a problem on her wedding night, but then shut her lips together resolutely, remembering who she was talking to.

Sansa nodded again, a smile spread across her face. “Thank you, sister. For all you do and all you have done for me,” Sansa said softly, reaching forwards to give Margaery another hug. It was as she was pulling away that her mother came back in again, and she quickly wiped a few tears of joy away from her eyes.

"The Great Hall looks wonderful, if I do say so myself," Catelyn declared with a small of her own, "Are you ready, Sansa? I was wondering if I might have a moment with my daughter if you don’t mind, Margaery."

“Of course, Mother,” Margaery affirmed, giving Sansa one last squeeze before standing. “I should go and find Robb and Karine anyhow.” She bid the other women a farewell and made her way towards her chambers, finding her husband and daughter once she opened the door, the little girl sitting on the bed as her father got ready.

Margaery put a finger over her lips to silence Karine and quietly stepped forward to wrap her arms around an unsuspecting Robb.

Robb stood up straighter when he felt arms wrap around him from behind, slightly surprised, but it barely took him a few seconds to guess who was standing behind him. “Who goes there?” he said with a broad smile, not yet turning around while Karine giggled from over on the bed, “I’m sure I recognise the perfume.”

“It’s Mother, Papa!” Karine announced, looking shocked that he did not know. “She smell like flowers, right?”

Margaery raised her eyebrows and nodded her head at her daughter. “Aye, that’s right,” she announced dramatically. “You have found me out.” She swung around to face Robb and kiss him in greeting. “By the gods, you’re so handsome. And Karine, you look beautiful, my darling. Papa did a good job helping you get ready.”

"I did my best. _You_ are beautiful, sweetheart,” Robb said in return, wrapping his arms around Margaery, “How’s Sansa? Is she doing all right?” He leant in to kiss his wife’s lips again and then her cheek, nuzzling against her for a moment. “She really does smell like flowers,” he confirmed, glancing over Margaery’s shoulder to wink at Karine.

“I don’t know exactly what you smell like, but it’s wonderful and familiar, and I love it more than any smell in this world,” Margaery admitted to Robb, hugging him close. “Sansa is doing well. She’s so excited, and I cannot blame her. Today brings back so many wonderful memories of our wedding.” She pulled away to take Robb by the hand and sit on the bed next to her daughter.

“Papa braid my hair, look!” Karine said, turning her head to the side to show her mother.

"Papa tried to braid her hair is what she means to say," Robb remarked quietly to Margaery with a sheepish smile, "Then I told her Sansa was getting married in the sept not under the weirwood and she wanted me to teach her the wedding song, which I still don’t know. I am hoping I will be forgiven for being the king."

Robb sat down beside Margaery on the bed, his hand still in hers. He was dressed in the Stark colors from head to toe today, proud to be representing his house. “I keep being reminded of our wedding, too,” he admitted, “I hope Sansa enjoys it thoroughly.”

Margaery ran her hand over Karine’s head, smiling softly. “You did a fine job, especially for not knowing exactly how,” she told Robb, giving him another kiss. “I have a wonderful husband, and _you_ have a wonderful Papa, my darling.”

Karine nodded her head in agreement, standing up on the bed so that she could press a kiss to her father’s cheek. “Thank you, Papa,” she said sweetly. “I look pretty now.”

“Yes you do!” Margaery exclaimed,gently tickling her daughter’s stomach, prompting a giggle from the young girl. “But you are always pretty.”

"I am the one who has a wonderful and pretty wife, and a wonderful and pretty daughter," Robb said in return, grinning broadly at both Margaery and Karine, "Now, Papa needs to go get your aunt Sansa so I can take her into the sept, but I want you to listen to me, Karine, because I need you to do something very important. Can you wave at me and Aunt Sansa when we come in? Otherwise I don’t think I will be able to do it."

“Aye, Papa! I will!” Karine agreed, giving her father a wide smile in return. “I make you proud.”

“You are too clever,” Margaery mused, reaching for her daughter and setting her in her lap, kissing her forehead. “I love you, my sweet girl. So much.” She turned to Robb, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. “I’ll miss you until you get to sit with us again. I love you, sweetheart.”

"That’s my girl," Robb said to Karine, reaching forwards to affectionately run his hand over her head. He returned Margaery’s kiss when she leant in, still smiling against her lips. "I love you, and I will miss you as well. Save me a seat, won’t you?" he requested as he stood to his feet and made his way over to the door, "Perhaps the baby might kick again for you, Karine."

"Baby kick!" Karine commanded Margaery’s stomach, but the baby didn’t seem to want to listen to her.

“Your brother or sister is sleeping,” Margarey told Karine with a laugh, picking the little girl up and spinning her around as she stood. “Come, let’s go to the Glass Garden and get some flowers to weave into that beautiful braid your father made. We have to hurry before the wedding!”

The two made their way down through the castle and did exactly as Margaery said before entering the sept and taking their respective seats.

When the small sept of Winterfell had been filled and the septon had performed all the proper ceremonies, Robb found that he felt surprisingly emotional to be stood up at the front removing his sister’s cloak of white and grey. Sansa smiled warmly at him as he unfastened it, and he felt her rest her hands on his arm.

"I’m sorry Father couldn’t be here," Robb said softly, leaning in close to her.

"I am, too," Sansa admitted quietly, "But I am glad _you_ are here. Thank you, Robb, for too many things for me to name. If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t be standing here today.”

Robb merely shook his head and stepped forwards to embrace his sister, hugging her tightly to him. It seemed as if he was only just realising how tall she’d grown, and how different she was to the girl who had left Winterfell for King’s Landing all those years ago. She was grown now, he knew, and as much as he still wanted to protect his younger sister, it was time for her to find happiness and build a life of her own. He took a step back as Sansa turned towards Edric once more, and made his way over to sit by his wife and daughter as Sansa received a cloak of purple then kissed her new husband to become Sansa Dayne, Lady of Starfall.

Margaery had tears flowing freely down her face by the time Robb returned to sit with her and Karine. Watching Sansa get married was like seeing her own little sister do so. The two women had been through much together and apart, but she knew the distance would not separate them as they would be sisters no matter what.

“She’s so beautiful,” she whispered, not sure if it was more to herself or Robb. She wiped at her tears, leaning over to rest her head on her husband’s shoulder as the new husband and wife proceeded back through the sept.

"She is," Robb agreed softly, sliding an arm around Margaery and running his hand comfortingly over her shoulder. Sansa looked radiant, and the lavender of House Dayne suited her well. "Our daughters are not allowed to grow up for a while, all right?" he remarked quietly, "I think I need many, many more years to be ready to give away one of them

“It’s unfortunate they can’t say small forever,” Margaery teased, wiping away her tears. “Do you hear that, Karine? No getting married anytime soon. Your Papa and I are not ready.”

The little girl shook her head. “I not _that_ grown up!” she said, furrowing her brow.

"No, you’re not. Take all the time you need, my sunshine," Robb declared after giving a gentle laugh. It wasn’t long before they were rising to their feet to make their way to the Great Hall for the wedding feast, and as he stood Robb saw his mother sat close by, tears running down her cheeks but accompanied by a warm smile.

* * *

The festivities lasted well into the night, long past the time where the younger children were due in bed. Robb and Margaery had briefly left to tuck Karine in but they had returned this time, wanting to spend as much time with Sansa as possible before they were due to leave and she was as well for a castle even further away than King’s Landing. The king and queen had already danced a little with their daughter, but now that the food was all eaten and she was curled up in bed they danced together along with a group of many others including the newly-wed couple.

"The both of you are the worst dancers, honestly," Sansa remarked with a laugh as instead of performing the next step Robb pulled Margaery in to press a kiss to her lips.

"Nonsense. You just don’t know how to dance properly," Robb retorted with a grin, "Margaery in particular is an excellent dancer. You should have seen her in Dorne."

“And my Robb is a perfect partner,” Margaery protested, swinging her arms around her husband’s neck and kissing his cheek several times.

“They actually were quite good at Starfall, my love,” Edric said with a laugh, circling around his wife. “I think they surprised everyone. But perhaps your brother has the way of it.” He reached for Sansa’s waist and pulled her in, dipping her low before kissing her deeply, much to the amusement of the guests around them. There were many hoots and hollers as the couple pulled away, the lord of Starfall’s face growing very red though he was still wearing a smile.

“Looks like _someone’s_ eager for tonight,” one of Edric’s men that had traveled with him spoke up. “Need us to speed up the process, my lord?”

Sansa had turned almost as red as her new husband as he pulled away, but shortly afterwards she had giggled and pulled him in to kiss Edric again. Her actions only prompted even more noise from Dornish and Northern men and women alike.

"I’d say it’s about time they were properly made husband and wife," another voice called out, "What does his grace say?"

"Oh, gods. They mean me, don’t they?" Robb quietly asked Margaery, who still had her arms around him. "Lord and Lady Dayne can proceed with the bedding if they so wish," he declared over his wife’s shoulder.

There rang a hearty cheer in the hall at Robb’s words, the guests practically rushing at Sansa and Edric to march them towards their bedroom.

“She’s kissed by fire, Edric. You know what that means! You’ll be twice lucky tonight, my lord!” Many could be heard shouting as the hall died down, leaving but a few lingering people who had chosen not to partake in the bedding custom.

Margaery’s head dropped to Robb’s shoulder as she let out a small sigh. “Thank the gods we did not have to endure that,” she said softly.

"Thank the gods indeed for your wonderful idea. I consider myself very fortunate to never have had to hear any jokes about being a mere pup in the bedroom," Robb remarked in Margaery’s ear with a small chuckle, "My little sister is headed for Dorne to be the lady of her own castle. Who would have thought?"

“No doubt there would have been words exchanged on something other than winter coming or growing strong,” Margaery teased quietly, returning Robb’s laugh. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, pulling back to give him a smile. “I am just glad Sansa is happy. That’s all I’ve wanted for her.”

"Margaery Stark," Robb declared, raising his eyebrows in pretend shock, "Who needs a bedding when I have such a wonderfully wicked wife?" As Margaery pulled away he only leant in again to kiss her lips quickly. "Aye, same here," he agreed, "I am only sad that we will have to leave Winterfell before long."

Margaery pursed her lips, shaking her head slightly. “I am not so glad we avoided the teasing but everything else that came with it. I loved that that my husband’s hands were the ones that got to tenderly undress me, and that _we_ were the ones who got to discover each other inch by inch as our clothing fell away.” She gave Robb a raise of her eyebrows. “I made a promise to you that we could visit this place as often as you wanted. I’m never rebuking it.”

"And that we had as much time as we wanted, and peace and quiet, and nobody to think of other than each other. I am a very fortunate man, to be the one who gets to behold you undressed," Robb agreed with Margaery quietly. He nodded at her next statement, giving her a smile. "And you have always been true to that promise and I thank you for it," he said, "Next time we come we will have little Connor or Kat with us."

Margaery kissed Robb again, this time with a bit more ferocity now that they were alone. “I would like it very much if we could have each other at least once more before we left Winterfell,” she told him, her cheeks growing pink as her fingers played with his curls at the nape of his neck. “But only if that is what you desire as well.”

"Is there any doubt in your mind that it is?" Robb questioned with a grin, his lips still slightly pink from Margaery’s kiss, "I desire you, always, and there are few things I love as much as being with you. _At least_ once more.” He repeated her words in her ear before kissing her close to it.

Margaery gave a small laugh in delight, feeling younger than she had in a long while, though she thought reliving her memories of being with Robb for the first time in Winterfell might have something to do with that. Her lips met his once more before she slid her hand down to gently tug on his, leading him out of the Great Hall. “I do not believe the Glass Gardens have been graced with our presence yet,” she said matter-of-factly.

Robb had looked momentarily curious as to where they were going as Margaery led him outside, but soon afterwards his question was answered and he smiled to himself. “That sounds like a very good place to visit,” he agreed with her on their way, “It’s nice and warm in there. We won’t need to wear so much clothing.”

“Or any, really,” Margaery amended softly. “You do a wonderful job of keeping me warm.” She shivered while they made the brief trip outside from the castle’s courtyards to the garden, neither of them prepared for the cold. But as soon as they stepped inside the glass building filled with vegetation, the heat began to warm her body again. She looped her arms around her husband, pressing herself flush to him. “Can I tell you something, Robb?” she asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

Robb’s arms slid around Margaery’s waist behind the walls of the glass garden, a place empty and deserted at this time of night. Being around so many plants reminded him just a little bit of being in Highgarden. “You can tell me anything, sweetheart,” Robb answered his wife softly, his gaze meeting hers.

“I’ve most likely said something to this effect one too many times, but I feel sometimes you need to be reminded,” Margaery said, giving her husband a soft smile. “I consider myself the luckiest woman to be married to you, not because of how much we have, but because of _you_. You are the most incredible man in this world, and there are days when I wonder what I did to deserve you, but I am so overjoyed that I am yours and you are mine. For all your flaws, I love you so much, Robb Stark, and there is more love in my heart than I ever thought possible.”

"You…are overwhelming, Margaery," Robb said in return, feeling his breath catch in his throat, "I think at times no man could ever have been more loved. And if you think me worthy and deserving of you, of your kindness, of your affection…then all I can do is try to be the best man I can be for you and for our family, for there is nobody I love more."

Margaery stood on her toes to kiss Robb deeply, threading her fingers through his hair. “My sweet husband. You are so good to me,” she whispered, pressing her lips to his jaw. “The only problem with this place is that I cannot see you so well. No matter. I will just feel my way.” Her lips moved over his neck and to his jerkin, unbuttoning it and his shirt and kissing along his skin.

"I really can’t see that as being a problem," Robb admitted, smiling as he felt Margaery’s lips against his skin. His hands moved up her back in search of the fastenings of her dress. "Are you sure you don’t mind me undressing you?" he asked her, still wearing a grin, "What if someone decides to take a midnight stroll past the glass garden?"

“If we can barely see each other then no one else will be able to see us,” Margaery teased. She reached for Robb’s hands to help direct them to the side of her dress before leaning back in to kiss his chest as it became exposed to her. She managed to unfasten all of his buttons and pull his clothing off, slow and tender this time instead of rushing to have him bare. Her hands ran over his skin as he continued to undress her.

Robb nodded in acknowledgement, following Margaery’s lead in slowly unbuttoning and pulling away her clothing to reveal the skin underneath. His mouth ran along her bare shoulder and his hands gently over her breasts as her dress caught briefly on the small swell of her belly. He gave a small tug on the material with one hand and it slid to the floor. “Gods, I remember beholding you on our wedding night,” he said quietly to her, “I cannot lie and say you looked exactly the same, but you are just as beautiful.”

“Oh gods, Robb,” Margaery breathed, leaning into his touch. His words and his hands on her made desire throb low in her stomach. “I remember how good you made me feel, even then… how you savored my breasts, how you said my name, how you held on and waited until we could both come undone at the same time. You are incredible.” She reached for his breeches, gently tugging at them so that they could fall to the floor and join her dress.

"Only because of you, my love," Robb murmured in return, pressing his lips to his wife’s once more. Something that sounded a lot like a wolf howling could be heard from somewhere in the distance and it caused him to pull away momentarily to raise his eyebrows. "That was not me, I promise," he joked with a small chuckle.

His hands ran down her body, his fingers moving over her stomach, her hips and finally along her legs to grip her thighs and lift her up off the ground. Robb kissed his wife again as she settled in his arms and he took barely a step or two. “You make me so hard,” he whispered to her as her back came to rest against the wall.

Margaery’s laugh in response to Robb’s jest was lost to the wind as he picked her up and she could feel him hard against her thigh. “You make me so wet,” she murmured in reply, leaning in to tease him with her teeth, her tongue dipping softly between his lips. She gently rocked her hips in small movements though he had not slid into her yet. “I love it when you’re inside of me, when you spill your seed in me and fill me… Gods, I want you. I _need_ you. I ache for you.”

Robb could only respond to his wife’s words with his actions, penetrating her as her tongue slid into his mouth. “Mmm, _yes_ , Margaery,” he murmured against her lips with satisfaction at the feeling of being inside her again. One hand went to cup her breast again, his thumb teasing her nipple as he began to move in her.

Margaery felt her walls clench around Robb as he entered her, and she tilted her head back against the glass, letting out a whimper. She mumbled a few words unsuitable to say aloud as she felt his warm hand on her breast. “Robb, _oh Robb,”_ she moaned, her fingers clutching to his back.

Robb’s mouth dropped to Margaery’s neck as her head tilted back and left a mark behind as evidence after he’d pulled away. The warmth of the glass garden made beads of perspiration form on his skin as they loved each other and he thrust into her over and over again, gasping her name. He almost didn’t want it to end for a few moments before he found his release, filling her with his seed.

Margaery cried out again and again, overtaken by how amazing it felt to be connected to Robb, feeling him move deep in her. Her whole body trembled as he emptied into her, and she smiled softly, her head dropping to his shoulder while they breathed in and out. “Oh, my wolf,” she breathed. “Every time.”

Robb turned his head a little to kiss Margaery’s cheek and then nuzzle gently into her neck, unable to help but smile at her words. “I love…the way you look when you come undone,” he admitted softly to her, still feeling slightly light-headed, “I love _you_ so much.”

“I love you, sweetheart. With all of my life,” Margaery whispered in return, hugging Robb tightly. She ran a hand over his forehead and pushed his somewhat damp hair out of his eyes. She then bowed her head so that their lips could meet in a slow kiss again.

* * *

Many more kisses had been exchanged between the king and queen by the time they were huddled together close on their way back to the castle, their clothes thrown back on haphazardly to keep at least some of the chill out. Robb was leaning in to say something in Margaery’s ear when he saw the maester of Winterfell who had replaced Luwin hurry past them, looking concerned.

"Is everything all right, Maester?" Robb spoke up, stopping the man in his tracks. He gave a small bow before the two of them.

"Oh, yes. Nothing to worry about, your graces," the man replied, "I heard something coming from the glass gardens is all. I think it might be some wedding guests who had a little too much to drink."

Margaery’s eyes widened momentarily as she clutched to Robb’s arm, looking at the maester in front of them. “Ah yes, we heard something of the sort as well,” she said quickly. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong in others wanting to have a bit of fun on such a joyous night.”

The man nodded his head, though he seemed to be unable to hide his disturbance as he left the couple in peace.

“I haven’t had a drop of wine in four months. Strange that he thought we were drunk,” Margaery teased softly, pressing a kiss to Robb’s cheek. “We should learn to be quieter so we don’t get caught… but we were never very careful.”

Robb had swallowed and his face had turned ever so slightly red after the maester had spoken, but he quickly agreed with his wife and bid the man not to worry. He gave a gentle laugh when his wife spoke to him once they were alone once more. “We never were,” he agreed, smiling fondly at her, “And besides, this is our castle. We may go where we please while we are here. But for now I think there should be furs and a fire awaiting us in our chambers.”

"That sounds perfect," Margaery replied, kissing her husband on the lips several times more before they made their way towards their quarters side by side.


	53. Arianne and Jaime's Wedding

Several weeks after Sansa and Edric’s wedding, a party significantly larger than the one that had left King’s Landing was making their way into the city. Not only had the newly-wedded couple and their servants and men made the journey, but Arya and Gendry as well.

The small council was at the gates to greet their king and queen as well as Jaime and Garlan, the latter being the first to speak as soon as everyone was reunited.

“Congratulations, Lord and Lady Dayne,” the middle Tyrell brother spoke. “I trust the wedding was beautiful.”

"Thank you, my lord," Sansa answered, giving Garlan a polite curtsey. She looked around at the many faces who had come to greet them, mentally checking off the list of people Margaery had told her were at King’s Landing. She was searching for one person in particular, and that was the woman whose noble house hers was now sworn to. A lady stood beside Jaime Lannister who she noticed wore different clothes to the majority of the ladies, and when Sansa saw the golden snake wound around her arm she had no doubts of who she was.

"Aunt Ari happy!" Julianne declared from her father’s arms, and Robb looked momentarily confused before he looked across and saw Arianne smiling.

"Aunt Ari with Ser Jaime," Karine said, giving a smile of her own.

“Well, aren’t you intuitive?” Jaime replied to Karine, returning the little girl’s smile. “At least the king and queen’s children hold no grudges against their Uncle Jaime.”

“Not uncle.” Julianne commented, blowing a raspberry.

Margaery laughed, stepping forward to engulf Arianne in a careful hug as Lyanna was in her arms. “I missed you, dear,” she said, pressing a kiss to the other woman’s cheek before pulling away. “It’s good to see you looking so happy again.”

"You make me so proud, my starlight," Robb declared, pressing a kiss to Julianne’s head while Arianne held back a laugh.

"I missed you as well," Arianne answered, carefully returning Margaery’s hug and kissing her opposite cheek, "I hope you had a good journey. When you are settled and rested I would very much appreciate a moment to speak in private."

Sansa was slightly confused since she was fairly certain Margaery had told her Arianne was due to marry some Dornish lord, but she smiled nonetheless and spoke up. “You make a very handsome couple, Lady - _Princess_ \- Arianne, Ser Jaime.”

"Thank you," Arianne answered, furrowing her brow slightly confusedly for a moment before she realised, "You must be Lady Sansa."

“Lady Sansa was in King’s Landing the last time you visited, Arianne, though none of us truly got to speak with each other during that time. And she has grown into a woman over these past three years,” Margaery affirmed, giving her sister-in-law an encouraging nod. “She’s to return with Edric to Starfall in a few days. I told her she would love Dorne, just as Robb and I did.”

She lowered her voice then, giving her friend a smile. “Once everyone gets situated we can talk. I’m sure you have much to tell me.”

Karine tugged gently on Arianne’s skirts, lifting up her arms. “You hold me, please?” she asked politely. “I miss you, Aunt Ari.”

"Of course, little princess," Arianne answered, reaching down to scoop Karine up into her arms. She looked touched to hear that the young girl had missed her, and she gave her a warm hug. "I missed you more," she whispered to her with a smile before turning to Sansa. "I apologise for the fact that we didn’t get to know each other the last time I was here," she said, "Many congratulations on your wedding, Lady Sansa, Lord Edric. House Martell counts House Dayne among its most faithful and loyal bannermen."

"And we will strive to uphold that legacy, I’m certain," Sansa declared happily with a side glance at Edric.

"How is your lady wife faring, Tyrion?" Robb asked his friend as the group made its way into the castle.

“Of course, my heart,” Edric agreed with Sansa, giving her hand a squeeze as they walked. “Princess Arianne has never proven to be anything but a capable leader.”

“My wife is doing well, your grace. Thank you for asking,” Tyrion replied to Robb, a wide smile on his face as Wynafryd was brought up. “She grows bigger every day, and Maester Luwin has informed me that she is to feel the baby move soon. I think I understand now why you and her grace wished to have so many.”

“I think we all know the _true_ reason why they wished to have so many,” Jaime remarked, earning him a glare from Margaery.

Arianne shook her head disdainfully at Jaime’s words and then laughed when Karine copied her. “My love, it would seem Karine disapproves of you as well,” she teased, giving him a smile over her shoulder.

"I am very glad to hear it," Robb answered Tyrion after shooting Jaime a glare of his own. He took a second glance around at their party and was pleased to see that Loras was among them. His thoughts went to the cut on his arm, mostly healed now and forming a scar underneath the bandages that Margaery diligently changed every day for him. He could not know if Loras had experienced a change of heart, but at least his duty had made him stay.

Margaery ran her free hand softly along Robb’s arm as she noticed him looking over at Loras before moving to thread their fingers together. She gave him a soft smile.

“Papa,” Lyanna cooed from her mother’s arms, giving him a smile of her own.

“Princess Karine will agree with anything you say, so you best train her to love me,” Jaime commented, sliding his arm around Arianne’s waist and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Robb smiled at Margaery in return and then even more broadly as Lyanna addressed him. “I don’t think I will ever tire of hearing that word,” he admitted to Margaery.

When he looked over and saw Jaime’s proximity to Karine he instinctively wanted to take her from Arianne’s arms, but he forced himself to hold back. He knew how fond his wife and daughters were of Arianne, and he supposed if Jaime was who she loved he would have to grow accustomed to the other man’s presence.

"I hope you are doing well, sister," Willas said softly as he approached Margaery before adding to his king, "Shall we speak tomorrow at the Small Council meeting, your grace?"

"Aye. Thank you, Willas," Robb answered. He gave a small smile which his eldest brother-in-law returned. If Garlan had been not particularly angry at the news of Margaery’s pregnancy and Loras very angry then Willas has been something in between, and Robb only hoped things would continue to get better.

“I am doing wonderfully, Willas,” Margaery said to her brother, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. “I hope Garlan and Loras have been good company while we were gone.”

“Only the best,” Garlan piped up again, raising his eyebrows. “We just missed our nieces and nephew terribly. Robbie has been even more relentless without Julie to keep him grounded.”

Margaery gave a small laugh as Julianne shook her head and wrinkled her nose. “He need to learn manners,” the little girl said.

“That he does,” Loras spoke up for the first time, directing a small smile at his niece. “Would you let me carry Lyanna, sister? You shouldn’t be holding so much weight while you’re with child.”

“Of course, Loras,” Margaery nodded her head in consent, handing the baby girl over to her uncle. She would do whatever she could to put his mind at ease. She trusted him, but she was still slightly angered over what he had done to her husband and what he had suggested to her.

"And who else but you to teach him, Julie?" Robb questioned, prompting Julianne to smile proudly. He glanced over his shoulder to where Arya was carrying Eddard and pointed both her and Loras in the direction of the twins’ nursery.

"Princess Arya, Dacey asked me to say to you she is expecting you tomorrow morning in the courtyard," Willas remarked on his way past her.

“Thank you, my lord,” Arya replied politely, a wide smile on her face. She bounced Eddard in her arms, giving the prince a kiss on the forehead. “Hear that, Ned? Your aunt is going to get some proper sword training tomorrow. Come with me, Gendry? You can help me tuck this handsome little man in.”

Gendry gave a nod and a small smile, following his friend on her way to the nursery.

As Willas, Loras, Arya and Gendry made themselves scarce and Robb asked Edmure to show Sansa and Edric to their chambers, the group that was left over consisted only of Arianne, Jaime, Tyrion, the king and queen and their two girls. Arianne smiled to herself, thinking it would be an apt moment to make her request.

"Your graces, I would ask a favour of you if I can," Arianne spoke up, "I’m sorry, I know you must be tired from your journey but it is a matter with a degree of urgency. I was wondering if you could be present to meet me outside the sept here in the Red Keep tonight, my king, and if you would wait inside along with Lord Tyrion and Lady Wynafryd, my queen."

Margaery raised her eyebrows, but before she could say anything, Karine spoke up. “Aunt Ari and Ser Jaime get married?” she asked, bringing her hands up to her face.

“Well, if you can keep a secret…” Jaime trailed off, his words lost to the broad smile that formed on his lips. He leaned down to kiss Arianne’s temple, his fingers brushing lightly over her hip.

“Arianne!” Margaery gasped, giving her friend a pointed look. “Are you getting married?

Arianne could barely conceal the smile on her face. “Yes, your grace,” she answered plainly.

"To Ser Jaime?" Robb questioned, blinking momentarily as he looked between the couple.

"Yes, your grace," Arianne repeated, "He is not who my father chose, but…well, I think the two of you, of all people, can understand that for certain things we must make our own choices about what’s best for us."

“Of course,” Margaery replied, a smile growing on her face as well. She held less of a grudge than her husband towards the man her friend was to marry, she knew. But she hoped Robb could accept them together nonetheless. She just wanted Arianne’s happiness, and she knew that Ser Jaime made her happy.

“We thought it would be best to be married as soon as possible,” Jaime chimed in. “So that we might inform Lord Martell and Lord Gargalen doesn’t get a nasty surprise upon coming here.”

"And in all honesty, I have waited far too long already," Arianne admitted, "But I wanted to wait until you both returned, and I wanted your blessing if you would bestow it upon me. So, what do you say? Will you come tonight?"

"Please, Papa?" Karine joined in, looking eagerly at her father.

"Using my children against me is a cruel tactic," Robb joked before he gave a small nod. Despite his own dislike for Jaime Lannister, Arianne’s words had struck a chord with him and he knew she was well aware of that. "Aye," he said, exchanging a glance with Margaery, "We will be there."

Margaery pressed a grateful kiss to Robb’s lips, nuzzling her nose against his.

“When we’re married will it give us the excuse to do stupid, adorable things like that in public?” Jaime asked his betrothed, gesturing towards the king and queen. Karine gave him a disapproving look and he grew more serious, though he found it strange that a little girl could have such an effect on him. “Thank you, your graces,” he said sincerely.

"Only if you wish, my love," Arianne answered Jaime, a broad smile spread across her face. She stepped forwards to give Margaery a one-armed hug in gratitude after her friend had pulled away from her husband. "Thank you so much," she said softly.

"It’s not a problem," Robb answered, giving Arianne a smile and even managing to give one to Jaime, "I’ll meet you outside the sept tonight, Lady Arianne."

"Can I come, Aunt Ari?" Karine asked eagerly, "You have a dress?"

"We’ll have to ask your parents. It might be past your bedtime, little princess," Arianne answered, glancing over at Margaery and Robb, "And yes, of course I have a dress. It’s white and absolutely beautiful."

“You’ve seen more weddings in a year than most have in their lifetime, my darling,” Margaery replied to Karine, reaching over to smooth her daughter’s hair down. “If you’re still awake at that time then you can come with us.”

Karine clapped her hands together delightedly before looking up at Arianne. “But I still no know the song of seven things,” she admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

“That’s alright, neither do I,” Jaime told the little girl. “It’s awfully long and boring, anyhow. We might just skip over it tonight.”

"I’m in favour of skipping the song. And the blessing and prayers and all of the rest that comes before the marriage part. The septon won’t be happy but I’m fairly certain he isn’t especially fond of me, anyway," Arianne said, her nose wrinkling slightly.

"He is even less fond of me. At least you worship his gods," Robb pointed out, "But I am his king so he must do as I command."

"There are things I worship far more than the Seven," Arianne noted, giving a grin. She squeezed Karine gently in a hug and then carefully handed her over to her mother. "We will see each other soon, Karine," she said, "I need to begin preparations!"

“Goodbye, Aunt Ari!” Karine said, waving her hand as Arianne and Jaime made their way down the corridor. She turned to look at her mother, wrapping her arms around her neck. “I have nap so I not tired tonight?” she asked softly.

“Of course, my darling. You and Julie can both take a nap,” Margaery said with a smile. “In Mother and Papa’s big bed. Would you like that?”

“Yes!” Julianne exclaimed before her sister could. “Big bed! Big bed!”

“You don’t seem very tired though, my sweet girl,” Margaery remarked, to which Julianne closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep immediately against her father’s chest. Margaery laughed, shaking her head and looking back to her oldest daughter. “It’ll be like when you were babies and you had to keep your sister warm because she was so tiny.”

"I big now," Julianne declared, opening her eyes before she quickly shut them again, "I asleep."

Robb laughed, gentle cradling his daughter in his arms. “Let us get you to bed, then,” he said, carrying her through into their chambers. When he approached the bed he reached to pull back the covers slowly with his injured arm while balancing Julianne on his other.

"I never thought I would attend Jaime Lannister’s wedding someday," he remarked to Margaery as he put his daughter down and she slid gleefully underneath the blankets.

“Neither did I,” Margaery replied, placing Karine down next to her sister. “But I’m sure it’s even more of a shock for you than it is for me. They are good for each other, though. That’s all that should matter.”

Julianne snuggled in close to Karine under the blankets, giving her a hug. The older girl gave a sigh and a reluctant look directed towards her parents but smiled anyway, patting Julie on the head. “No crush me, sister,” she directed.

Margaery held back her laughter, wrapping her arms around Robb’s middle and kissing his cheek once the girls were settled in bed.

"How did you make such wonderful children, sweetheart?" Robb remarked playfully to Margaery, sliding an arm around her in return. He looked down fondly at his two daughters and then kept his wife close to him on their way out of the room.

"I could hardly refuse the two of them after they made their case. And Ser Jaime, despite his faults, has performed very brave deeds," Robb admitted begrudgingly, "But I think…I think I might have a letter sent to Cersei Lannister informing her of the news. He is the father of her children, after all. And perhaps I am being vengeful but after everything she has tried to do, I hope she will feel at least a little bit of pain."

Margaery worried her bottom lip as she listened to Robb. She still remembered the terrible, twisting feeling in her gut when she heard what Cersei would have done to Karine if she had the opportunity. She nodded her head solemnly. “We were fortunate in many ways that Jaime refused her that night. I’m certain she has poisoned Myrcella and Tommen’s minds with wicked thoughts about us, but they would have hated us even more had we put her to death. She said she loved her children, but everything she did led to misfortune in their lives.”

"I don’t believe I will ever understand Cersei and her actions for as long as I live," Robb admitted, shaking his head momentarily, "Nor do I ever think I can completely forgive Jaime for what he did to Bran. But I would like to believe people deserve second chances. I hope Jaime takes his and makes Lady Arianne happy. And I hope she can help him be a better man as you do me every day."

“You are a good king,” Margaery said with a smile, “and husband and father. I will never not be impressed with how big and gracious your heart is.” She pressed a lingering kiss to her husband’s lips, only pulling away when she was short of breath. “We should have a quiet supper together before the wedding,” she suggested softly. “Connor or Kat has been making me quite hungry as of late.”

"That sounds wonderful," Robb agreed just as softly. He had smiled embarrassedly at Margaery’s words, but barely was able to think anything at all by the time she was kissing him. "Let’s get you and Connor or Kat something to eat," he beckoned, grinning and walking with her in the direction of their own private small hall.

* * *

By the time night had fallen, Karine Stark was once again awake and alert and excited to be able to attend yet another wedding. Robb had changed his clothes for something smarter and less travelled in, and he walked side by side with his wife past the Maidenvault towards the sept while Karine followed on her little legs. Arianne Martell was already waiting outside, her cloak of orange and red draped over her flowing white dress with lace panelling across the front that revealed rather a lot more than Sansa’s dress had. She held another cloak in her arms which was similar in color but slightly different. Arianne smiled when she saw the king and queen and princess making their way down the corridor.

“By the gods, you are so beautiful, Arianne,” Margaery remarked to her friend, giving her a quick hug. “Jaime is a lucky man to be marrying you.”

“Ooh, Aunt Ari, you pretty!” Karine remarked, looking up from where she was standing with wide eyes. “Ser Jaime gonna go-” The little girl’s jaw dropped as she demonstrated what Arianne’s betrothed would do upon seeing her.

Arianne gave a laugh and her chin lifted a little higher at Karine’s words. “That’s the idea, little princess,” she explained, raising her eyebrows.

"You will need to give me some instruction, my lady," Robb requested after having laughed jovially at his daughter’s actions as well, "I have never attended a wedding where the bride was an heiress before. I imagine you won’t be taking the Lannister cloak?"

"No, not quite. We will be keeping our names, but our houses will be uniting nonetheless. We will both be shedding our cloaks and putting on new ones," Arianne explained before turning to Margaery and holding out the cloak in her arms, "Your grace, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to hand me mine."

“Of course,” Margaery agreed, taking the long, folded material from Arianne’s arms. “We may not be blood, but you’re a much a sibling to me as my brothers. I love seeing you so happy, and I wish only the best for you and Ser Jaime.”

She held out her free hand to her daughter who took it delightedly, following her mother into the sept where Lord Tyrion and Lady Wynafryd were already sitting and conversing as they waited for the ceremony to begin. Margaery took her place beside them, giving them both a smile.

"The queen is too kind to me," Arianne remarked to Robb quietly after Margaery had made her way into the sept.

"She has the kindest of hearts," Robb answered, giving a smile, "She can’t help it."

"I am so very glad the two of you came to visit Dorne," Arianne admitted, pausing for a moment before she added, "You and the queen have given me a great deal, your grace, and I hope you never make the mistake of thinking I am ungrateful. But before I marry I just need to know…I need your word that what Margaery has always assured me is true of you as well. I need to know my legacy is safe no matter what my father does."

"She speaks for me. I promise you, Lady Arianne, the day your father passes away the crown will support only you and any children you and Jaime may have as his heirs to Dorne," Robb affirmed, "You need not fear."

"Thank you," Arianne said sincerely, nodding at her king. Robb offered up his arm to her and she took it. "You are far too young to be my father, but you’ll have to do," she teased before a broad smile spread across her face as they stepped into the sept.

“Did ths come as a surprise to you, Lord Tyrion?” Margaery was asking him as Karine hummed quietly in her seat while they waited.

“After marrying Wynnie, I started to believe anything was possible,” Tyrion replied with a grin, squeezing his wife’s hand. “But yes, it was a bit of a surprise to hear my brother was to be wed. She’s good for him though. She keeps him in line.”

Mere moments after he spoke, Jaime appeared from the back entrance of the sept, giving his young brother a wink before taking his place near the front alter. He was dressed in a smart leather jerkin and black breeches and boots, the crimson and gold colours of the Lannister house on his back. His smile only grew wider as he watched his bride emerge from the outside doors, his gaze unwavering on her. Margaery was even certain she saw the former knight’s eyes mist over with tears.

Arianne smiled back at Jaime as she caught his eye, filled with certainty that she was doing the right thing as soon as she saw him. She had never expected it, but Jaime Lannister was the only man she wanted to be wed to. She gave her king a polite bow of her head when they reached the front of the sept and Robb dropped her arm and stepped to one side, giving her a small smile.

"I’m glad you could make it," Arianne teased Jaime in a hushed tone as she stood before him, raising her eyebrows playfully.

"Thank you all for coming here today," the septon began, "to celebrate the union between Arianne of House Martell, Princess of Dorne and daughter of Doran Martell, Lord of Sunspear, and Lady Mellario of Norvos, and Ser Jaime of House Lannister, son of Lord Tywin and Lady Joanna Lannister…no titles." Arianne narrowed her eyes at the septon but he continued, undeterred, "Let us begin with the seven vows…"

"That won’t be necessary," Arianne spoke up.

"Then let us do the seven blessings," the septon suggested. Arianne shook her head. "Not even the seven promises?"

"No. Do you have anything you wish to say to me, Jaime?" Arianne asked as she took his hands in hers. The shoes she was wearing made her taller, but she still had to look up at the man she was about to marry.

“Only that I’ve been falling in love with you since the moment we met, I love you now, and I will love you henceforth as your husband,” Jaime replied, his voice quiet and breaking as he spoke, an inexplicable feeling filling him with warmth.

“Well, I suppose that should be enough then,” the septon said with a raise of his eyebrows. “I trust there’s no one here that wishes to challenge this marriage?” He waited only a few seconds before speaking again. “Very good. Your grace, Lord Tyrion, you may step forward and exchange the cloaks.”

Margaery stood from her chair and walked over to her friend, waiting as she unfastened the clasp on her orange and red cloak. She took the piece of clothing and exchanged it with the new one as Tyrion did the same for his brother, and they stood back to let the couple drape the cloaks over each other’s shoulders.

Jaime was first, having to kneel for Arianne to administer his new colours, and then he stood to mirror her actions, giving her a smile as he bent and his lips briefly brushed over her cheek.

“With this kiss I pledge my love,” he announced, standing up straighter, “and take you for my princess and wife.”

Arianne rose to her feet slowly, wearing her new cloak of orange and red and gold, bearing both the lion of House Lannister and the sun and spear of House Martell. “With this kiss I pledge my love,” she repeated, “and take you for my husband and prince.” Her arms wound around Jaime’s neck as she lifted her head to meet his lips in a deep kiss.

Jaime returned Arianne’s kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and nearly lifting her off the ground in enthusiasm. They did not show signs of stopping, and so the septon continued with the ceremony as they stayed in each other’s arms.

“Here in the sight of gods and men,” he said, “I do solemnly proclaim Jaime of House Lannister and Arianne of House Martell to be man and wife, one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever, and cursed be the one who comes between them.”

"Aunt Ari and Ser Jaime!" Karine called out, and Robb could only smile and lead the small group in the sept in applause for the newly wed couple. It still astonished him, sometimes, how innocent his daughter was and how much love she seemed to have in her heart. She had never cared about Arianne looking and dressing differently to the other people she was around, only that the woman had been kind to her, and he thought there was a great deal of beauty in that.

Arianne finally pulled away from Jaime during the round of applause but only to smile at him before she leant in to kiss him again. “You’ve made me so very happy today, my love,” she murmured to him.

“And you have made me the happiest man,” Jaime exclaimed, actually lifting Arianne up to spin her around. He kissed her once more before pulling away, looking at the guests who had attended their wedding. “I hope you all had something to eat before you came here as we are going to skip the feast as well,” he declared, reaching to sweep his wife off of her feet and carry her towards the doors of the sept.

Arianne blew a kiss to the guests in thanks over Jaime’s shoulder and waved to Karine before looking at her husband again. She kissed his lips again and then settled for pressing her lips to his jaw so he could actually see where he was walking. “I’ll make you happier yet,” she promised him, “You’re not getting any sleep until the morrow.”

Jaime’s eyes widened at he looked down at Arianne before realizing he should keep looking forward so as to not run into something. “Seven hells, commanding when I sleep already and we are but five minutes married,” he teased, a wide grin on his face. He leant in to kiss his wife quickly and then looked back up again. “That sounds wonderful, my princess.”

Arianne gave a gentle laugh before leaning in close to Jaime’s ear. “A wedding is not complete without a proper bedding,” she told him, “And as well as having the night we deserve, I would like for us to start making princes and princesses to grow up to be great rulers of Dorne and as gallant and good-looking as their father. Will you do that for me, my love?”

“Seven hells, I am one lucky man,” Jaime murmured, doing his best to control his growing desire for his wife. “You mean to tell me that you aren’t to take your moon tea tonight?” He did not quite wait for her response as they reached their bedroom and he opened the door, placing her gently on her feet. “I would do anything for you, Arianne, but this especially,” he replied, bending to kiss her again and carefully find the fastenings of her dress.

"Not tonight, not tomorrow night, not for a very long time I would imagine," Arianne answered, smiling against Jaime’s lips. She unclasped her new husband’s cloak and let it fall to the floor beside hers not long before Jaime found the fastenings on her dress and it pooled at her feet. Her hands worked at his jerkin, pulling it apart forcefully and kissing his chest underneath. "I am fortunate to have such a compliant husband," she teased him before kissing him again hungrily.

"You’re amazing," Jaime remarked with a smile as they pulled away, lifting Arianne into his arms again and gently setting her on their bed. He kissed over her heart and down over her breasts before nuzzling her neck. "Time to make the next heir or heiress of Sunspear," he teased, pressing his lips to hers once more. The new husband and wife were sure to take the opportunity to make a child many times that night.


	54. Connor

The silks were spread out over the sofa in Margaery and Robb’s solar, coating it in a rainbow of golds and blues and reds and greens. To one side of them was the queen of the seven kingdoms whose small swell of a belly had become considerably bigger, and to the other side was Arianne Martell, sitting with her legs crossed in a dress of red and gold. Four moons had passed since the royal return to King’s Landing from Winterfell, and the child Margaery was carrying only continued to grow. Earlier that morning, a rider had arrived from Sunspear bearing many things Arianne had requested brought from Dorne, including a gift for her queen and friend.

"I knew my cousin would come through. She even had them made in thicker fabric for here in King’s Landing. These are made bigger for ladies with child because I know how comfortable you find the clothes from Dorne," she explained, "And these are for after you have the baby, because you deserve to have some fun." She smiled at Margaery. "I hope you like them," she said, "They are far nicer than the letter that came with them from my father."

“Thank you, Arianne!” Margaery exclaimed, her eyes shining as she looked over all of the clothing her friend had requested for her. “I’m not even sure which one to try on first. They’re all so beautiful!” She reached for the blue one, knowing it would compliment her eyes. Robb never seemed to mind her big belly when she was very pregnant, and she was grateful for a husband who always made her feel beautiful, but it never hurt to want to look pretty in the state she was in. A look of concern fell on the queen’s face, however, as Arianne mentioned her father. “What did the letter say? We knew he would be displeased with your marriage to Jaime, but certainly he can find it in his heart to forgive his daughter.”

"He said, and I quote, that I have shamed my family by marrying Lord Tywin’s son and that I ought to remember where my loyalties lie," Arianne answered Margaery with a small sigh, "At least he did not talk of giving Sunspear to my brother Quentyn, I suppose. He also said Lord Gargalen will be very offended that I have slighted him and the blame for that is on my shoulders."

“Sometimes fathers don’t know what’s best for their daughters. I experienced two marriages in which that was the case, and I count myself very fortunate for meeting Robb when I did,” Margaery said to her friend, moving behind her changing screen to quickly slip on the clothing Arianne had given her. “I hardly believe you have shamed your family by marrying Jaime. All past grudges should be forgiven since he slayed the Mountain for you,” she continued to speak. “He did not revoke your right to Sunspear, my dear. Everything will turn out alright, even if Robb and I must do something about it, I swear to you.”

"Thank you, your grace," Arianne said with a small smile, "I intend on pointing out to him in my next letter that Jaime avenged the death of his own sister and that Lord Gargalen is old enough I’m sure sending some ladies will satisfy him until he gets to the end of his days." She stopped talking when she heard the sound of a knock at the door. "Her grace is getting dressed," she called out.

"Can I come in?" Robb called back through the door.

“Of course, my love,” Margaery replied loudly, a wide smile growing on her face at the sound of Robb’s voice. She finished changing and stepped out from behind the screen, gently smoothing her new silks out over her stomach. “If you send Lord Gargalen ladies, I’m sure he’ll be more than satisfied,” she told her friend with a raise of her eyebrows. “That’s really all some men need.”

Robb eased open the door and stepped inside, greeting Arianne politely as he saw her. When Margaery came into her view his eyebrows raised and his smile grew broad. “You look beautiful, sweetheart. Has Dorne come to King’s Landing?” he teased, stepping forwards to kiss her in greeting, “Sorry, I won’t disturb you for long. I just wanted to say hello and see if you are well.”

“Thank you,” Margaery said warmly in reply, wrapping her arms around Robb, kissing his jaw.”I am doing just fine. This one’s birth will be easy, I think. He or she has given me no trouble at all. Arianne was gracious enough to share these with me as a gift,” she added, gesturing towards the many colours spread out on the sofa. “I think you’ll like a few of them.”

"After having carried two at the same time I would imagine one now feels easy," Arianne joked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"I worry nonetheless. Luckily my wife is patient with me," Robb remarked out loud, resting a hand on Margaery’s stomach before adding more softly to her, "If you are wearing them I’m certain I’ll like them. I’ll meet you later for supper?"

“I feel _tiny_ compared to when I was carrying Lyanna and Eddard,” Margaery admitted with a soft smile, placing her hand over Robb’s. She turned away briefly from Arianne to look up at him, nodding her head. “Supper when the sun goes down. Do not be late,” she said playfully, closing the small distance between their lips before letting go of him “Don’t let me keep you here any longer, my sweet husband. Go and do what you must.”

"I would not dream of it, sweetheart," Robb affirmed with a smile in response to Margaery’s comment about him being late, "I’m looking forward to seeing you soon." As Margaery pulled away he took her hand to press a quick kiss to her knuckles and then turned to Arianne. "Good day to you, my lady," he said politely before taking his leave.

It was a gloomy day in King’s Landing as many days seemed to be as of late, but Robb nonetheless was good spirits as he made his way through the corridors. He could see out onto the courtyard from one of the nearby windows and he smiled at the sight of Arya practising with Dacey. When he heard a scuffling sound behind him, he turned to see Gendry walking along weighed down by a large stack of reading material.

"That’s a lot of books, Gendry," he remarked with a chuckle, "I hope Willas is not expecting you to read all of them."

Gendry, despite looking initially reluctant, gave Robb a small grin over his stack of books. “No, your grace,” he replied. “I think he saw that I was able-bodied and set me to the task of reorganizing his library. I don’t mind, though. Lord Willas is a good mentor, and I feel I’m much more appreciated than I was when I was a blacksmith’s apprentice. Learning history isn’t exactly something I’m good at, but…” He clamped his mouth shut, realizing he was rambling. “I’m sorry, your grace. You most likely have somewhere important to be.”

Robb shook his head, giving Gendry a smile in return. “I can’t imagine there are many people with more to teach than Willas. He does tend to forget sometimes that not everyone is excited as he is about the positions of the stars, though, so watch out for that,” he joked, “And history may seem boring but it’s important. If two of your bannermen’s families have a long-standing feud you don’t want to accidentally end up favouring one over the other.”

“Aye, that’s what he says, your grace,” Gendry noted with a nod of his head. “I just… I get a bit anxious sometimes?” he attempted to explain himself. “I never thought I would be, well, a lord. Sometimes I don’t think I’m cut out to run any sort of kingdom. But Lord Willas is helping me learn… I had best get going, your grace. I don’t want to keep him waiting.”

 _I never thought I would be a king, either_ , Robb mused, but those thoughts he kept to himself. “Aye, you had better not,” he agreed, “Best of luck to you, Gendry. And know that I feel anxious most every day.”

After bidding the young man goodbye, Robb continued on his way, going down a flight of steps and eventually emerging into the courtyard of the Red Keep. He couldn’t see the person he was looking for right away and he called over to Arya and Dacey, who were still at their practising.

"Lady Dacey, have you seen Ser Loras?" he questioned.

"Not today, your grace," Dacey answered just before a blow of her wooden sword knocked Arya to her feet.

“Ah, you took me off guard!” Arya declared, though she had a wide grin on her face as she stood back up. She was practically a woman grown now, but she still stood nearly two heads shorter than Dacey. She swung her own sword, stepping back a few paces then to avoid any other blows from her sparring partner. “I saw Loras earlier, Robb. He looked to be making for the stables,” she told her older brother.

"If I took you off guard then you should have had your guard up, princ…Arya," Dacey retorted, giving her companion a smile in return. Robb could tell that she was enjoying having the younger girl to train, and it was a pleasant sight to see the two of them together. He thanked Arya and bid them both a good day before he headed in the direction of the stables.

Mander immediately came to the front of his stall as Robb walked in, apparently eager to go outside. The king laughed and walked up to him to stroke his muzzle, catching a glimpse of the white of Kingsguard armor out of the corner of his eye.

"Good day to you, Ser Loras," he greeted his brother-in-law cheerily, "How are you? I don’t like the look of the day outside. I think it’s going to rain."

“It’s going to _snow_ if it gets any colder here,” Loras remarked, less friendly than Robb. Not being allowed to travel with his king and queen to Winterfell had given him some time to think over his duties as a member of the Kingsguard. It had not, however, made him any less scared for Margaery’s situation. He was not so angry with Robb and he felt remorse for the scar he had left on the other man’s arm, but he knew he was going to have a hard time accepting anything until he saw his sister alive and well after her baby was born. “Did you need something, your grace?” he asked, not bothering to answer the question on how he was faring.

"Yes, actually. I wanted to invite you on the hunting trip I’m taking with Lord Tyrion and Lord Edmure and Garlan tomorrow," Robb answered, undeterred by his brother-in-law’s somewhat icy response, "What do you say? I hear there’s a hart in the kingswood and Margaery has been craving some venison."

Loras hesitated a moment before giving his answer, scratching at his hand and looking down instead of at his king. “I’m sorry, your grace. I don’t think I should go with you,” he eventually replied. “I can’t think about Margaery being with child and not be upset with you or her. I don’t want to be, but it’s hard for me to control how I feel. In a month’s time we will know if the decision you made was right, but until then I do not wish to bring you anymore misfortune.”

"Oh," Robb answered, his face falling. He glanced down at the ground momentarily and Mander snorted behind him. "I guess I thought that…well, never mind," he remarked, "If you change your mind, the invitation still stands. I would be honored by your company."

“You’re far too kind to me, your grace,” Loras said, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him. He was angered with himself over the fact that he was upset with the man he used to call ‘brother’. “I’ll consider it,” he concluded. “I bid you have a good evening.”

"Thank you, Ser Loras. The same to you," Robb said in return, deciding that was probably the best response he was going to get from his brother-in-law for the timebeing. He had hoped things were better between the two of them, but for now it seemed they were what they were. "I’m glad you decided to stay," he said softly to him before he took his leave.

* * *

Robb tried not to let Loras’s words pray too much on his mind throughout the rest of the day, which turned out to be busier than he’d initially anticipated. Nonetheless, after several meetings and the resolution of some minor issues and a long conversation with Willas about money that left him with a mild headache afterwards, he was glad to finally be able to excuse himself to make his way to the royal apartments to meet his wife for supper.

"I told you I would not be late," Robb declared, giving Margaery a smile as he stepped inside their own private Small Hall.

Margaery spent the majority of her afternoon with Arianne until the other woman made up an excuse to go and see her husband, and the queen certainly could not blame her for it.

She decided then to stop by the nursery where she found all four of her children playing together, Karine naturally trying to boss everyone around as Julianne listened obediently and the twins merely sat in their places moving their wooden horse toys around in awe.

Before supper was to begin, she visited the kitchens and requested that the cooks make Robb’s favourite meal as she knew he would appreciate such a gesture after a long day. She was sitting down when her husband entered the Small Hall, also tired from the day’s events, but she stood to greet him, pressing her lips to his. “I’ve missed you,” she said softly, wearing a smile of her own. “How was your afternoon?”

"Confusing," Robb admitted with a small chuckle after considering his answer for a moment, "And busy, but nothing out of the usual and better now. How are you? I’ve missed you, too." He pressed another quick kiss to her lips and moved to sit down in his usual place next to her chair.

“I am doing well, my love,” Margaery replied to Robb, slowly taking her own seat and resting her hand on her stomach. “As well as I can for the state I’m in, anyhow. I have a request from our children that you tell them a story tonight, if you’re up for it, of course. I thought we might go after supper to see them.”

"Of course. I would love that. I feel as if I’ve barely seen them today," Robb answered, smiling warmly, "Gods, I can hardly believe we will have five soon." The smell of the dinner that was on its way filled his nose as he settled in his seat and he only grinned broadly when he realised what it was. "You are so very good to me," he said to Margaery, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

A faint blush spread across Margaery’s cheeks, and she shook her head. “I’m just doing what any wife would if they had a husband as wonderful as mine,” she remarked with a smile on her face. “You went to see Loras today, did you not, my love? Does he seem any better towards you than he was when we left?”

"Aye, I did. I had hoped he might go hunting with me and Tyrion and my uncle and Garlan," Robb answered, nodding slightly, "I think I may have imagined things were better than they were, but he was very polite when he declined. And at least no swords were drawn this time."

“Good. I wouldn’t be able to tend to you as well now that my stomach’s so round,” Margaery teased, gently running her hand over Robb’s arm where his injury had healed. “It’s not just you, I hope you know. He’s still angry with me. But things will get better in a month’s time.”

Robb gave a gentle laugh at Margaery’s teasing before he slowly nodded again. “I hope that they will. It’s upsetting to be at odds with a brother, and I’m fairly certain it is for him as well,” he remarked, “But for now and until this baby is born, my main concern is you. I don’t want anything to go wrong.”

“I love you for worrying over me, but you don’t need to, my dear Robb,” Margaery commented, taking his hand in hers. “Our prayers to the gods will not go unanswered. I’m going to be safe and so is Connor or Kat.”

Their servants made their way into the room then and busied themselves with setting the table with the king and queen’s food, causing Margaery to go momentarily silent.

"It is difficult not to, sweetheart. But I am trying," Robb promised, reaching for Margaery’s hand to give it a gentle squeeze before he took it away to eat his supper. The closer they got to the time when Margaery was due to give birth the more nervous he became and the more his dreams seemed to be populated by images of her lying motionless and pale in her bed, but he made a daily exercise of putting those thoughts out of his mind.

* * *

A month passed in which the queen’s stomach only continued to grow along with the king’s worry. Karine had been the only one of their children who arrived around the ninth moon after she was made, but it seemed their fifth would follow in their eldest sister’s footsteps, so to speak. The couple was currently walking about the godswood hand in hand as the weather had been pleasant that week.

“Karine made me sing our song today while you were with the Small Council,” Margaery was telling Robb with a smile on her face. “She’s starting to memorize the words now.”

"The one about the man white as winter with moonglow in his hair? It will all go to my head soon if you are not careful," Robb joked, breaking into a grin at Margaery’s words, "She is truly wonderful. I am convinced our children are all exceptionally gifted and nobody can tell me any different."

“I love flattering you. Haven’t you learned that by now?” Margaery jested back, leaning closer to her husband as they walked. She stopped short, however, as she felt something run down her leg and her eyes grew wide. She was certain she had already alarmed Robb by coming to a sudden halt, but she did not want to scare him any further as she kept a calm demeanor. “Sweetheart, the baby is coming,” she told him softly.

Robb stopped in his tracks when Margaery did, turning in towards her and looking at her worriedly. At her words, his eyes grew wide and he felt his mouth go dry. “Are you certain?” he asked, though he immediately regretted it, “Sorry, that’s a stupid question.” He slid his arm around her, giving her a little bit of extra support. “Let’s get you inside immediately and I’ll send for Maester Luwin,” he said, “And my mother, would you like to have her fetched as well?”

Margaery shook her head, a smile on her face as she mirrored Robb’s actions, slipping an arm around his waist. “It was not a stupid question, my love,” she replied softly. “Having your mother there would be good. Do not be worried, alright?” She pressed a kiss to his shoulder as they made their way into the castle as fast as her condition permitted.

Robb nodded at Margaery’s words and tried his best to make a smile appear on his face. He wasn’t worried, in truth, he was terrified. His fear only seemed to grow in his mind as he took Margaery to the room that he’d instructed her handmaidens to hastily prepare for her to give birth. Not for the first time and he was certain not for the last, he remembered what his father used to say to him when he was a boy. _The only time a man can be brave is when he’s afraid._

Lady Catelyn arrived together with Maester Luwin and while the latter made his way over to the foot of the bid and gave instructions for hot water to be brought in, the former walked over to Margaery and pressed a kiss to her cheek after her handmaidens had finished changing her. “Are you well, child?” she asked, “Come, lie down. I will be here with you.”

"I will be as well," Robb affirmed, adding to everyone else in the room, "I don’t want to hear a word about sending me out."

“I’m just fine, Mother,” Margaery finished saying to Catelyn with a smile before her husband spoke up, prompting her eyes to grow wide again. She was not going to debate with him, however. If he wanted to stay then he would stay. Nothing could be a worse sight than when he’d seen her almost slip away after giving birth to the twins.

She reached for her mother-in-law’s hand as she laid down on the bed and did not let go, stretching out her other one for Robb to take. “Come here, sweetheart,” she said gently. “I want to tell you something.”

Catelyn squeezed Margaery’s hand gently while Robb walked around to the other side of the bed. He took his wife’s other hand in both of his and brought it up to his lips for a kiss, his eyes on her as he sat down beside her. “What do you want to tell me?” he asked her softly.

Margaery ran her thumb along Robb’s hand. “I cannot die knowing that you would be on this earth without me. I have fought for you every day I needed to since the moment I met you, and I will continue to fight whenever I must. I love you too much to leave you,” she told him firmly. “We will be holding our baby boy or girl soon without any problems, I promise you.”

Robb was slightly surprised to feel tears pricking his eyes as he listened to Margaery, but her words seemed bring to the surface all he was feeling. “I love you so much,” he told her quietly, “And you are so strong, Margaery…I’m in awe every day of how strong you are. I know you will fight. And I will be here by your side, all right? With you I always feel I am at my strongest and I hope…well, perhaps I can lend some strength to you.”

Margaery let go of Robb’s hand to gently trail her thumb over his cheek, tears filling her own eyes as she looked up at him. Her fingers found his again as the first wave of pain overtook her, and she squeezed both his and Catelyn’s hands, letting out a small noise of discomfort. She breathed deeply in and out, somewhat fearful for her own fate, though she would not let on that she was scared.

"I find it incredibly inconvenient that childbirth is one thing that does not get much easier with time," Catelyn remarked with a small reassuring smile, trying to lift her son and daughter-in-law’s spirits a little. She brushed a strand of hair from Margaery’s face and kept hold of her hand but maintained a certain distance, allowing Robb to shift closer and wrap an arm around his wife. He pressed a kiss to her temple, hating seeing her in pain.

"That does seem very unjust," Robb remarked, adding to Margaery, "After our child is born I’ve already decided I am taking a few days away from my royal duties, my love. I wish to spend some time with you and our son or daughter."

“The pain is worth it in the end,” Margaery said to Catelyn, “or we would not be wanting so many children.” She scrunched her face up as her body tightened and relaxed, already wishing to push though she knew it was not quite time yet. She would wait for Maester Luwin’s instruction so she did not strain herself.

“That sounds perfect, sweetheart,” she replied to Robb once she caught her breath, managing a smile.

"And anything you want you shall have, as long as it’s within my abilities to give it to you. Actually, even if it’s not," Robb affirmed, giving a small smile in return as he saw Margaery’s. He heard Maester Luwin say that Margaery was doing splendidly and he wasn’t sure if it was said only in an attempt at reassurance, but he was glad to hear it nonetheless. He held on to Margaery as her pains grew worse, and he wasn’t sure how much time had passed when the elder man spoke again.

"Do you feel ready to push, your grace?" Luwin asked.

“Yes, Maester Luwin,” Margaery replied somewhat breathlessly, incredibly grateful that she could do something rather than sit and wait for the pain to come. She began almost immediately as she said the words, gripping both her husband and mother-in-law’s hands tightly as she let out a whimper. She turned her head to bury into Robb’s chest, a few tears escaping her eyes as she worked to hear that first cry of their baby. She was soon rewarded, and she gave a smile as the noise she anticipated filled her ears. She allowed herself to go limp in her husband’s arms as her breathing slowed, and she kept her eyes open though she was feeling somewhat dizzy.

Robb held tightly onto Margaery, only moving his head when he heard the sound of a baby crying and he turned towards the sound. Maester Luwin’s hands were covered in blood when he lifted the infant aloft and it had seeped into the sheets of the bed. He felt Margaery go limp in his arms and when he turned to look at her again he saw how pale she was. The fear that filled Robb went down to his very bones.

"A boy! We have another son, my love," he uttered to her, stroking her hair soothingly, "Margaery, sweetheart, please stay with me. I beg of you, don’t leave me again."

"Try to stay awake, your grace," Luwin said, hurrying over to Margaery while the crying boy was cleaned. He called out orders to the servants to fetch more blankets to keep the queen warm and when they weren’t quick enough Catelyn herself rose to her feet and ran out to help.

“I’m not leaving you, I promise,” Margaery murmured, determined to keep her eyes open. She did not say ‘I love you’ this time around as she remembered it was all she could ever manage before she slipped away after she had the twins. She shook slightly, grateful when blankets were placed over her and she felt warmer. “I’m staying, I’m staying,” she repeated, reassuring herself more so than Robb. She felt tears running down her face but was too weak to wipe them away, though she used what strength she had to hold onto her husband.

Robb felt a few tears of his own escape his eyes, uncertain if they were from worry or relief that Margaery was still keeping her eyes open. He then saw a shadow hovering over him, and he realised before long that it was one of Margaery’s handmaidens holding a tightly wrapped bundle in her arms.

"Your son, your grace," she told him, and Robb’s lips parted momentarily. He extended his arm that wasn’t wrapped around his wife and took the baby from the young woman, carefully balancing his weight as he brought him in close. His wife seemed to be too weak to hold their baby, but he placed the boy at her chest almost as if she had him in her arms.

"Connor," he breathed, looking at Margaery.

“Thank you,” Margaery whispered to her husband as he held their new baby up to her chest. She looked down at the son they had created, and though her head was still somewhat foggy and the infant was crying, she thought him beautiful. “Don’t cry, Connor,” she urged, tilting her head down the slightest bit to press a kiss to his head. “Papa and Mother are so glad to meet you, sweet boy.”

She stifled her own sobs as she looked up at Robb again. “You’re not allowed to cry either. I would give you a kiss as well, but I cannot reach your lips, so will you kiss me instead?” she asked softly as her son’s cries began to subside. “I love you both so much,” she added, finally permitting herself to say it.

"He knows his mother already. And he knows to always do as she says," Robb said quietly with a small smile. He barely hesitated after Margaery’s requested and leant in to press his lips to hers in a loving kiss. "I love you both with all my heart," he murmured in return.

"Here, your grace, drink this," Luwin’s voice said softly as he approached the bed with a potion, "It doesn’t taste particularly good but it will help keep your strength up." He handed it over to Catelyn, who reached to hold it up to Margaery’s lips while Robb momentarily pulled Connor closer to him.

Margaery got a whiff of the nasty smelling substance Catelyn was holding before she took a drink of it, wrinkling her nose slightly. She finished it off though, certain that if Maester Luwin thought it would help her then it would. “Thank you, Mother,” she said to the other woman before resting her head against Robb again. She looked at the pink, peaceful baby in her husband’s arms, giving a smile. “He already looks like you,” she said, noting the soft tuft of red hair on Connor’s head. “He’s perfect. And Ned has a brother now.”

"Gods, he does look so much like Robb did when he was born. It’s rather strange to be looking at him," Catelyn remarked softly, giving a smile of her own as she looked over at her latest grandson.

"I’m glad for him. It is good to have a brother. And sisters, too," Robb said fondly, "You’re so very welcome to our family, Connor. There will be many people desperate to meet you."

“He’ll grow to be very handsome, just like his father,” Margaery whispered. She allowed herself to close her eyes for a few seconds before resolutely opening them, worried that if she went to sleep she would not wake for a long time. “Five beautiful children. We are blessed beyond measure,” she commented, her gaze falling on Robb’s. She did not wish to interrupt the moment with bad news, but she thought to herself that Connor might be their last.

* * *

Connor remained with his parents for a while longer before he was taken to his wet nurse for his first feed, and shortly afterwards the opportunity was taken to move Margaery as well. She was carefully bathed in a small tub with some help from her husband and dressed in fresh clothes to be taken back to her own chambers and her own bed. Visitors appeared throughout the day to check in on her and Robb walked back and forth between their room and the nursery to see how Connor was doing.

When evenfall came, Margaery was finally permitted to rest. Her husband stripped down to his underclothes in their chambers and slid into bed on the opposite side of where she was lying, curling up beside her. He didn’t hug her for fear he might hurt her, but he pressed a kiss to her shoulder and uttered a silent prayer that she would be alive and well when the morning came. “Thank you, sweetheart,” he whispered to her, “For our wonderful son.”

Margaery smiled softly, turning her head to look at Robb and reaching to take his hand in her own. “You always thank me when you do not have to, my love. There are few things that make me happier than seeing one of our children in your arms. You are the most loving father.”

She felt her eyelids grow heavy, and she curled her fingers around her husband’s hand. “You can come closer,” she told him gently. “I don’t hurt so much as I’m just tired. I want you close to me.”

Robb flushed slightly red and a smile slowly spread across his face. “I do have to thank you. We have five beautiful children just like my father had and I couldn’t be happier. I could thank you with kisses, though, if you prefer,” he suggested playfully, leaning forwards to press his lips to hers. He shifted closer at his wife’s request, carefully sliding an arm around her.

“Careful, or I’ll never go to sleep,” Margaery teased, placing a hand on the arm Robb had wrapped around her. He was close enough now that she could simply tilt her head to kiss him on the lips again. “I’m sorry I gave you a scare today,” she said softly as they pulled away. “I never want to see you like that again. I have too many plans to grow old with you.”

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Robb reassured Margaery, shaking his head slightly, "I just…I can’t think straight when I think you are in danger. I suppose I understand better now why you once begged me not to go North to fight."

“We belong together, not apart,” Margaery said quietly, closing her eyes at long last. She moved ever so slightly to nestle against Robb, wanting to be warm in his arms as she slept. “I will see you tomorrow,” she promised with a small smile.

"I’ll see you tomorrow," Robb said in return, managing a small smile of his own as he closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure he would fall asleep for a while, but he was more than content to lie with his wife in his arms and feel her breathing in and out.


	55. Five Years of Marriage

The Red Keep stayed busy in the time following Connor’s birth, and Margaery continued to regain her strength more and more each day. Lady Wynafryd delivered a healthy baby girl almost exactly a month after the young prince’s birth, much to Tyrion’s delight, and after a few days of rest, the couple invited their king and queen to visit Myriel Lannister for the first time.

Margaery walked with her younger son in her arms down the corridor towards their destination, Robb at her side. “Are you excited, Connor?” she asked their baby boy. “You get to meet a beautiful young lady today.” All he did in response was reach for a tendril of her long hair and wrap it in his hand, giving a toothless smile and making his mother laugh.

"You had better be on your best behaviour, Connor," Robb instructed his son though he struggled to keep a serious expression, "A lady ought to be treated with respect." Connor made a small squealing sound and his father could only laugh. One of his hands rested on the small of Margaery’s back as they approached the door to Tyrion and Wynafryd’s chambers and with the other he gave a small knock.

"Can we come in?" he asked. A servant opened the door and announced them as they walked in, though Robb furrowed his brow, thinking it unnecessary. "King Robb, Queen Margaery and Prince Connor Stark."

"Your graces," Wynafryd spoke up, giving the both of them a curtsey. She looked adoringly over at Tyrion, who was sat holding a baby slightly smaller than Connor with just a tiny hint of blonde hair.

“Look at you, already up and moving about,” Margaery said to Wynafryd, moving to carefully hug the other woman with Connor still in her arms. She turned to watch as Tyrion greeted Robb with a nod of his head and tilted Myriel’s head up so that everyone could see her.

“She’s so beautiful,” Margaery breathed, noting the love in Tyrion’s eyes. He was absolutely smitten.

“Please, take a seat, your graces,” he offered with a smile. “You as well, my love. Come here.” He turned to address his king and queen again once everyone was situated. “It feels like it’s been so long since we talked last, but between Prince Connor being born and our daughter’s arrival, it should not have come as a surprise that we were too busy to visit.” He glanced over at the youngest Stark child who was smiling once more as he looked up at his father from his mother’s arms. “If he grew teeth and a beard he’d be the spitting image of you, Robb,” the Lannister jested.

Robb chuckled at Tyrion’s words, looking from Myriel over to Connor. “My mother said something similar,” he remarked, “And Willas. And Garlan.” His gaze returned to the newborn Lannister and he shook his head with a smile. “Gods, I remember when Karine was tiny like this. Time goes by far too fast,” he remarked, “How many children do we have in King’s Landing now? Mine and Margaery’s, Robbie Tyrell, Maelea Tyrell, now Myriel…”

"I think it will be wonderful that they will all grow up together," Wynafryd remarked, taking a seat beside her husband and reaching to affectionately run a hand over his arm.

"Aye, so do I," Robb agreed with a nod, adding, "But it has been too long, Tyrion. You have been missed at small council meetings the past few days, but of course take as much time as you need with your beautiful daughter."

“I believe Willas and Dacey are trying for another, and Arianne and Jaime and Edmure and Roslin are sure to follow. This is what happens during a time of peace. People have children. Some more than others,” Margaery said with a small laugh, giving Robb a grin. “We are all fortunate that they will grow up with parents who love them and each other.”

Tyrion smiled, turning to press a kiss to his wife’s cheek before speaking again. “Thank you, your grace,” he said to Robb, “but if you give me too much time with this precious little girl then I will never return to small council meetings.”

“No one can blame you for such,” Margaery noted, “she is truly lovely.” Connor gave a sigh in her arms and closed his small eyes, seeming to fall asleep on the spot. “He won’t be doing _that_ in years to come when he meets a pretty girl,” she teased, snuggling her baby boy closer.

Robb had raised his eyebrows and grinned at Margaery in return at her words, unable to help but feel proud of the family the two of them had made. He shook his head with a smile when Connor promptly fell asleep, apparently not bothered by the many voices around him.

"You mustn’t stay away for too long. We need you. Willas is trying to talk me into holding a tourney," he commented to Tyrion, "He says we have the money to spare and that it will be a good to bring some excitement to King’s Landing now that the days are becoming gloomier."

“Forgive me, your grace, but there are worse ideas,” Tyrion remarked, giving Robb a pointed look. “It would be a wonderful way to celebrate the birth of your child and the health of your queen, and it will bring more money into the city. I know you’re not a fan of such events, but sometimes we must do things to appease others.”

Margaery did not wish to interfere in the conversation, keeping her opinion to herself, but she believed Tyrion did have a point on wanting to please their subjects that were fond of tourneys. She rested her head against her husband’s shoulder, looking up to give him an encouraging smile as she waited for his response.

Robb met Margaery’s gaze and gave a gentle sigh. “I know, I know. I don’t really have a reason for saying no other than I do not like it, but I really do not like it. I don’t think fighting should be a game,” he admitted, pausing for a moment before he asked his wife, “Your brother is a good rider, isn’t he? Well, both Garlan and Loras, but Loras especially.”

“Aye, that he is,” Margaery replied, carefully moving to balance Connor on one arm and take Robb’s hand with the other. “But he has not participated in a tourney in a long, long while. He might like having the opportunity again.” She ran her thumb over her husband’s hand. “We could make it fun, sweetheart, make it a celebration rather than a competition, and hopefully discourage some of the violence that occurs during the events.”

"And forgive me your grace, but it might be good to have the Southron lords to come to King’s Landing and see for themselves that you are embracing Southron customs," Wynafryd spoke up cautiously, "It would remind them that you are the king of _all_ the seven kingdoms.”

Robb had listened both to his wife and to Wynafryd, giving a small nod as he considered their words. He was well aware that both of them had a point, as did Tyrion and Willas, and for the moment all he was truly being was stubborn. “I will think about it,” he promised, smiling at his wife, “And ask Willas about how we might get preparations started.”

Margaery shifted closer to Robb to give him a quick kiss on the lips and a smile. “I’ll make sure you don’t regret it if we do decide to host a tourney.”

“How can you say no after that?” Tyrion jested, shaking his head at his king and queen. Myriel began to squirm slightly in his arms, making a discontented noise. “I think she’s hungry,” he told his wife, carefully rising to his feet as he held their baby. “If you’ll excuse me, your graces, I’ll take her to her wet nurse and return soon after.”

“Go right ahead,” Margaery said, and Tyrion gave Wynafryd a kiss on her cheek before leaving the room.

"I don’t think I can," Robb agreed with Tyrion, giving a grin before he nodded as his friend left the room with Myriel.

"He’s so good with her. I think if he could feed her himself he would," Wynafryd commented with a small laugh, adding, "Your graces, do you mind my asking what the commotion is over by the chambers that look out onto the courtyard?"

"Oh, those are Margaery’s old chambers from when she was a guest in the castle. We are changing them into two bedrooms," Robb explained with a smile, "They will be Karine’s and Julianne’s. They should be ready soon, or so I’m told."

“Robb had golden roses painted on the walls for me when he first came to King’s Landing so as to make me feel more at home,” Margaery remarked with a fond smile. “We thought it a shame to let the room go to waste. I only lived there for a few months. So we had direwolves amongst the roses for our daughters. Robb and I were mad for each other, even then. We both went out of our way to make one another happy.”

"You’re making me turn red, sweetheart," Robb said, leaning in to press a kiss to Margaery’s lips, "But it’s true. We were mad for each other then as we are now. She did her best to make me feel at home here in the Red Keep and I wanted to do the same for her."

"That’s such a beautiful story," Wynafryd said, smiling at the both of them, "How long have you been married now, your graces?"

“We’ll be married five years in two moons,” Margaery answered almost immediately, giving a wide smile.

Tyrion walked back into the room then empty handed, taking a seat next to his wife again. “I told Myriel’s wet nurse to bring her back as soon as she was done feeding,” he told her, taking her hand. “I don’t like being apart from her for too long.”

"She will be fine, my love," Wynafryd said soothingly before bestowing a kiss on the cheek to her husband, "She’s not made of glass. She’s a little lioness."

"It gets easier with time to be separated from them," Robb remarked, pausing and then reconsidering, "A little easier." His gaze fell on Margaery, his mind going back to her words just before Tyrion had walked in. In two moons they would be married for five years, and he had every intention of making the day as special as possible.

Margaery’s cheeks flushed red as she noticed Robb’s eyes on her, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she addressed the couple sitting across from them. “Not when they start speaking and tell you not to go away, however,” she mused, “but I’m sure we should enjoy the time when they think nothing but wonderful things of their mother and father. Before long they’ll be wishing us away.”

Tyrion squeezed Wynafryd’s hand. “I hope Myriel will always be fond of us. It is remarkable how the moment I laid eyes on her my heart was filled with love.”

Robb and Margaery remained in the company of Tyrion and Wynafryd for the remainder of the afternoon and later, when Myriel had returned, they were also joined by Arianne and Jaime, the latter of whom seemed very excited over being an uncle. The couple brought with them lavish gifts for the girl, and Arianne managed to make a comment about Wynafryd having been very lucky on her wedding night with only the slightest hint of resentment.

* * *

Two months had gone by in relative peace and quiet in King’s Landing when a morning came that Robb had been looking forward to for quite a while. He was used to waking up early on his own, as he had done for most of his life, but on this particular day he was overjoyed to remember that he didn’t have to get up and was free to go back to sleep. He nestled in closer to his wife and let his eyes fall closed again.

Margaery stirred a few hours after Robb’s initial awakening, smiling contentedly and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. She kissed the spot below his ear that always seemed to wake him up, thinking it was time they got out of bed or else they would not be getting anything accomplished during their day.

Robb murmured something intelligible contentedly, waking for the second time with a kiss just below his ear that could have only come from one person. He opened his eyes to the sight of his wife and broke into a smile, immediately leaning in to meet her lips in a good morning kiss.

Margaery returned Robb’s kiss earnestly, wiggling closer towards him. “Five years ago today we were waking up in each other’s arms, anxious and excited and ready to get married that evening beneath the heart tree,” she mused with a smile as they pulled away. She pressed her lips to his again, mumbling between kisses, “and every day since then I’ve fallen more and more in love with you.”

"And I with you, Margaery. More and more every day," Robb said softly in return as they barely broke from each other, "Our wedding feels like only yesterday because my passion for you is the same if not even greater, and it yet feels like a lifetime ago because nothing in the world is more natural than me being yours and you being mine."

“Oh, Robb…” Margaery breathed, her eyes misting over with tears as she leant back in to kiss her husband. “You are such a poet sometimes with the words you speak to me,” she said quietly, running her fingers over his spine. “What did you have in mind for today? I am up for anything, my love, my sweetheart, my wolf,” she murmured with a playful grin.

"I believe you have made me so, my love," Robb said in return, grinning himself against Margaery’s lips. He lowered his head to leave kisses along her neck as he continued to speak. "I thought we might spend some of the day with our children and finally move Karine and Julianne into their new rooms. And I have somewhere I wish to take you this evening," he explained, "But otherwise, all I had in mind for today was you, you and you."

“Mmm, how did I get so lucky?” Margaery muttered, kissing Robb’s temple. “I’m certain our children are already awake. We took the liberty of sleeping in quite a bit this morning, but it does not hurt to be well rested for the day ahead of us. We should go and see them now.” She gently nudged his leg with her own. “We’ll have lots of time for this later, I promise.”

Robb gave the smallest of pouts but nodded in agreement nonetheless, directing his smile at his wife. His hand slid slowly over her body under the covers before his arms wrapped a little more tightly around her and lifted her from the bed as he got out himself.

Margaery gave a laugh as she seemed to fit perfectly in Robb’s arms, moving her hands up his chest and around his neck. “You look very good naked,” she teased, pressing her forehead to his. “It’s almost a shame we have to get some clothes on you.”

Robb smiled embarrassedly, his gaze momentarily dropping to the floor. “Thank you. And well, I don’t have to wear them _all_ day if my queen does not wish it,” he said cheekily, gently spinning her around and then leaving a kiss on her lips as he placed her down on the floor. He looked reluctant to break from her, but he did so nonetheless in order to get dressed.

Margaery gave a small sigh, rifling quickly through her wardrobe to find the dress she was looking for. She slipped both her chemise and the dress on, hoping Robb might recognize it. It was what she wore the day they were reunited in Winterfell after he had defeated the Ironmen. She had not worn it since then, and it clung tightly to her curves, time and childbirth having changed her figure slightly. She turned around with a smile to face her husband once more.

Robb, already fully dressed, looked Margaery up and down for a moment before his memory the image of her in that dress once before and he broke into a smile. He stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around her as he had then, hugging her to him delightedly. “You look beautiful,” he said softly, “You are beautiful.”

“You make me blush just as red as the first time you said that to me,” Margaery remarked, her cheeks pink. She stayed in Robb’s arms for some time before leaning back to kiss him on the lips. “I am so looking forward to today with you,” she told him, taking his hand and beginning to lead him towards the door so they could go and visit their children.

* * *

Robb’s hand stayed in Margaery’s as they made their way towards the nursery, which they could tell was currently busy from the noise that was coming from inside. The door opened to the sight of the four eldest Stark children playing together under the watchful eye of one of their nurses, while Connor presumably slept in the next room.

"Mother, Mother! Come play!" Karine called out happily, to which Julianne promptly joined in followed by the twins. It was the eldest Stark daughter again who changed the tune, asking: "And Papa too?"

"And Papa too," Robb answered with a smile. He knelt by his children on the floor and grinned from ear to ear when he promptly received a kiss on each cheek, one from Karine and one from Julianne. Lyanna and Eddard both ran up to him soon after and he wrapped his arms around them in a hug while the two older girls went over to their mother.

“What a greeting!” Margaery exclaimed with a wide smile, bending down and hugging her two eldest daughters tightly to her. “We have a surprise for the two of you today,” she told them quietly, “but it’s a secret so you’ll have to keep quiet about it until we show you what it is, alright?”

Karine and Julianne nodded their heads in agreement, their long, red curls bobbing up and down. “Mother, braid my hair please?” Julie asked, almost immediately taking a seat in front of her mother.

“Well, I suppose I have no other choice,” Margaery relented with a laugh, sitting down as well. She looked over at Robb, giving him a smile as the twins were laughing after their father released them from his embrace.

“Papa, look!” Eddard said with a point of his finger, showing him the wooden horses and knights he and Lyanna were playing with before their parents arrived to the nursery.

Robb raised his eyebrows and let his mouth drop open in surprise for his son’s benefit, looking towards where he was pointing. “What’s that, Ned?” he asked him.

"Horse!" Eddard answered proudly, "I ride horse?"

"Soon," Robb answered with a laugh, "When you’re a bit older you can come riding on my horse." Even as he spoke, Lyanna grabbed one of the horses and brought it over to her father, making it gallop up his arm as she made appropriate noises.

"Mander!" she declared, giving her father a smile.

"Mander is grey," Karine told Lyanna as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Perhaps we’ll have to paint him grey. And another white for Mother’s horse. What do you think of that, Lyanna?” Margaery asked her youngest daughter as she continued to braid Julianne’s hair.

Lyanna nodded her head, settling herself down beside her father with a smile still on her face. Eddard followed suit soon after, running over to grab another wooden horse and make it trot over Robb’s knee.

“My goodness, they love you so much,” Margaery said softly to her husband, giving him a look of adoration. It always brought her so much joy and reminded her of how lucky she was to see their children with him.

“ _Everyone_ loves Papa!” Karine pointed out, taking a seat next to her mother. “Mother most of all. That’s why you get married twice and prayed for lots of children. Will you pray for more?”

Robb hadn’t thought it possible for his smile to broaden even more but it did at Karine’s words. Following her question, he exchanged a look with his wife. “That’s your mother’s decision,” he answered her, “If we pray for more children she has to carry them in her belly and she gets tired.”

After he’d spoken, Robb picked up one of the wooden knights and made him run after Eddard’s horse. “Where’s my horse?” he said desperately in the knight’s deep voice.

"I run away!" Lyanna said, giggling the whole time.

Margaery laughed before finishing off Julianne’s braid, tucking it neatly into a twisting bun. “Can we go play with Papa now?” she asked the little girl, tilting her head to look her in the eyes.

“Yes!” Julie exclaimed, jumping up and running for one of the knights and horses. She placed the wooden figure of a man on that of the animal and had it run towards Robb’s knight, striking it. “Ha, Papa, I got you!” she teased, wrinkling her nose.

“Why would you do that to poor King Stark?” Margaery asked dramatically, making her children laugh. “He’s a good man. You should fight the enemy knights instead!”

"Where the enemy knights?" Julianne questioned, looking at her mother confusedly.

"I the enemy!" Karine declared, picking up a knight of her own, "I conquer you, like Queen Nymeria conquer Dorne!"

"I don’t think she knows what ‘conquer’ means," Robb remarked quietly to Margaery, stifling a chuckle. He beckoned for her to come sit by him as he made his knight lie down on the floor. "Princess Julianne got me," he said, "I have no horse and no queen either. Poor King Stark."

“No! Lyanna, help!” Eddard said to his twin sister, and they both had their horses run towards Karine to knock down her knight.

“Horses save ev-ry one,” Lyanna said with a smile, looking rather pleased with herself.

Margaery laughed, making her way over to Robb and taking his hand in hers as she sat next to him. She picked up his defeated wooden knight and gave it a kiss on the head. “King Stark is poor no more. He has a wife that loves him with all of her heart.” She leaned in to press a tender kiss to his lips, brushing her nose against his before they pulled away.

"Then King Stark has everything he needs," Robb declared, wrapping an arm around his wife, "All hail Prince Eddard and Princess Lyanna! Hooray!" Julianne cheered with him, but as he looked over to Karine he noticed she looked upset. "What’s the matter, my sunshine?" he asked her.

"I lose," Karine said, pouting at her parents.

"Sometimes we lose," Robb told her, "But that doesn’t mean we can’t fight again."

Karine seemed to brighten a little at that, and before long her problems were forgotten as she joined in with another game. Playtime lasted well into the afternoon, with protestations from all four children when they had to break for lunch.

Karine and Julianne joined their parents for lunch while the twins stayed behind as they were not quite ready to dine at the big table yet. The two little girls walked down the hallway hand in hand, leading Robb and Margaery towards the room where they would be eating.

“I love watching you with them,” Margaery said softly to her husband, a wide smile on her face. She had been somewhat concerned over her eldest questioning on whether she and Robb would have another child, but every care she had seemed to vanish as they played with their girls and boy.

"I love being with them," Robb admitted, smiling back slightly shyly at Margaery, "And being with you. You are so patient, and kind, and compassionate. It’s the reason why I wanted another child as you did and also the reason why I was afraid…because our children have you as a mother, and that makes them incredibly fortunate."

Margaery slid her arms around Robb’s middle and gave him a hug, planting a kiss on his cheek. “I want to be honest with you about how I’m feeling,” she told him quietly so that their girls wouldn’t overhear. “I would like to have children so long as we have enough love in our hearts for another. But after Connor… for some reason I’m not sure it will happen again. And then there is also the risk factor. I never wish to scare you, my love.”

"You can always be honest with me about how you’re feeling, sweetheart," Robb reassured Margaery, wrapping his own arm around her in return. He fell silent to listen attentively to her as she spoke again. His brow furrowed ever so slightly with concern and he brought her in closer.

"I…I stand by what I said before, Margaery. It is your decision, depending on what you want and what your body is telling you. If it is telling you Connor is our last…" he trailed off, "Does the thought upset you?"

“It does a bit… And then it doesn’t,” Margaery started, shaking her head. “What I mean to say is, I definitely could picture us with a bigger family, but I love the one we have, and I still feel we are so blessed. I see our children and I am content. If we have more, then I will be overjoyed, but if we don’t then I will be alright. And I love you so much for supporting me and letting me make decisions, Robb.”

“Mother, Papa, what are you whispering for?” Karine asked, turning her head around to look at her parents.

Robb was prevented from replying to Margaery immediately by the sound of his daughter’s voice and he glanced over at her, giving her a reassuring smile. “Your mother was just saying she loves me and that we are blessed to have you and your brothers and sisters,” he answered her, “And I was saying I love her as well and I agree.”

He turned towards his wife again and leant in to kiss her. “We can talk more in private later if you’d like,” he added softly.

“Alright, my wolf. That sounds good,” Margaery replied, a warm smile on her face.

Julianne started skipping once they had almost reached the door to small hall where they would be eating, dragging Karine along with her. “Food, we get food! Eat with Mother and Papa!” she sang with a grin on her face. “What we have today?”

“I think salmon for your father and I and chicken for the two of you,” Margaery answered. “How does that sound?”

"Sound good, Mother!" Julianne declared, clapping her hands together as she broke from her sister to run into the room and make her way over to her seat.

"Sounds _delicious_ , Mother,” Karine said, smiling proudly as she spoke the word.

"Well, isn’t my Karine clever?" Robb praised her, bringing up the rear with his wife as the family made their way to the table, "I think if your Mother says yes we will show you your surprise after lunch."

“I say absolutely yes,” Margaery told her eldest, giving her a grin. “But that doesn’t mean shoveling your food in so that you can get to see your surprise quicker, alright?”

“Yes, Mother,” Karine replied politely, calmly taking a seat next to her sister who was bouncing up and down in anticipation.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so ready to eat, Julie,” Margaery teased, pulling out a chair beside her daughters and taking Robb’s hand once they were both situated.

* * *

After everyone’s plates had been suitably cleared and Julianne had been so eager to finish that she’d almost forgotten about dessert, Robb and Margaery rose from the table shortly followed by their daughters. Robb explained to the girls that they were going to be be taken somewhere new, and so he ended up carrying Karine with one arm and with the other shielding her eyes with his hand.

"Papa, let me see!" Karine protested with a giggle, trying to push his hand away unsuccessfully.

"In just a moment or it’ll ruin the surprise, my sunshine," Robb told her, unable to help but laugh himself.

Margaery was carrying Julianne in her own arms, the little girl having turned to shield her eyes as she buried her face into her mother’s shoulder. She mumbled something that no one could hear, making her parents laugh again.

“We can’t understand you, my darling,” Margaery informed her. “But don’t worry. We’re almost there if that is what you’re wondering.”

They rounded the corner and reached the girls’ new chambers, decorated with the Tyrell and Stark sigils as well as a wall painted depicting the castle of Winterfell on a snowy day.

“Should we let them open their eyes?” Margaery asked Robb with a playful grin on her face.

"I think so. They’ve been very good," Robb answered, grinning back at Margaery, "Karine, Julianne, welcome to your new room."

Robb took his hand away from Karine’s face and watched as her eyes went wide and she took in her surroundings. Her mouth formed a small ‘o’ as it dropped open and she turned to look at her younger sister. “WINTERFELL!” they both yelled in unison.

Margaery let Julianne down and she ran towards the painting, seemingly amazed as she touched it. She then hurried to test her new bed and pointed to the sigils on the walls. “Rose for Mother and direwolf for Starks!” she exclaimed delightedly.

“That’s right, my sweet girl,” Margaery said, sweeping Julie up in her arms again and sitting back down on the smaller bed, causing her daughter to giggle. “These were my chambers when I first met your Papa. And we wanted to give them to you two because we love you very much and we felt you were getting to be too grown up for the nursery. You’ll still have people to care for you, but you’ll have to look after each other, alright?”

"You’re big girls now," Robb added, crossing over to take a seat on Karine’s bed and place her down on it, "You get to have your own room. But if you ever need Mother or Papa you just need to ask, and of course you’ll let Ned and Lyanna and your cousins come play here, won’t you?"

"Aye, Papa," Karine answered, "And Grey Wind too!" She carefully got down from the bed and ran over to Winterfell painted on the walls to stand in front of it. "My castle," she declared, and Robb gave a broad smile.

Margaery smiled at Karine as well, letting Julianne down so she could join her sister. “Pretty!” she said happily. “Thank you, Mother and Papa.”

“You’re so very welcome, my darling,” Margaery replied. She moved over to her eldest’s bed so she could sit on Robb’s lap as they watched their daughters admire their new room. “I’m quite envious of them,” she teased, pressing her lips to his cheek. “Perhaps we should have Winterfell painted in our chambers.”

"Perhaps we should. Or a heart tree, so we can always be in our godswood," Robb suggested, grinning as he turned his head to kiss Margaery full on the mouth and his hand ran gently over her back. "You were right," he commented quietly to her, "When you said that one day this castle might feel like home."

Margaery was slightly breathless as Robb pulled away, her eyes shining with tears at his words. She kissed him again, resting her hands on his chest. “You have filled my heart with so much joy already, and the day is not yet over,” she told him, returning his smile. “Thank you, my love. Not just for today but for these five years.”

"Hold your horses. As you said, the day is not over yet, and I have a surprise for you still," Robb said in return, "But I am happy if you are happy. Here’s to another five, ten, twenty, forty, even longer if the gods are good. Can you imagine Karine being nine? Or even nineteen?"

“Even longer,” Margaery teased, running her fingers over Robb’s jaw. “We will be able to watch our children grow. It’s hard to believe Karine is four already.”

“I’m a big girl, like Papa said,” Karine remarked, walking back over to sit next to her parents on her bed. “Now Mother gets a surprise too? This day is overwhelming.”

Margaery laughed, shaking her head. “I don’t know where you learn such words.”

“I almost three!” Julianne declared, running over to join the others.

"That you are, my starlight," Robb said, glancing down at Julianne before he added to both girls, "Your mother’s surprise is only later, though, when it’s dark outside. Until then what do you think, should we bring Ned and Lyanna here to play with you in Winterfell?"

“Yes, Papa!” Karine said, nodding her head. “And Connor, even though he’s only little. One day we take him to Winterfell.”

“Absolutely,” Margaery agreed. “Your brother needs to see the place where your papa grew up. He is a Stark, after all. It seems only fair.”

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell," Karine announced, clapping her hands together, "Uncle Bran told me."

"Your uncle Bran is absolutely right. I think Connor would like to meet Uncle Bran and Uncle Rickon when he gets older, too, don’t you?" Robb said, "I hope he’ll like Winterfell, too, when we take him there someday."

“He love it!” Julianne said with a smile on her face. “Just like me and Karine.”

“And Ned and Lyanna,” Karine added, standing up and smoothing out her dress before taking her parents by their hands. “Let us go get them!”

* * *

It was well into the evening when the Stark children were settling down to sleep. They all seemed exhausted, but none of the them willing to shut their eyes as having a whole day with their mother and father was a rare opportunity and they didn’t seem to want the time to end. Connor was the first to fall asleep, and then Lyanna drifted off in Margaery’s arms. Her twin brother was quick to follow, slumping against the pillows of Karine’s new bed as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"We tired them out. I did not think it was humanly possible," Robb joked in a whisper to Margaery as he took a look around the room. Karine and Julianne were already tucked into bed although they both still had their eyes half-open and Karine had asked her parents for yet another story even as she yawned into her pillow. Robb had Connor in one arm resting against his shoulder, and he reached with his other free one to pick up Eddard from Karine’s bed so he was holding both his sons.

“Goodnight, my darlings. We’ll tell you a story tomorrow when you’re awake,” Margaery told Karine and Julie quietly, carefully standing with Lyanna in her arms so she did not disturb her in her sleep. She and Robb made their way out of the room and began to head back to the nursery. “Our girls are brave to spend the night in their new rooms without any complaints,” she said to her husband, rocking Lyanna as they walked. “I am so glad they have each other.”

"I am, too. I am glad for all our children that they are close in age. Karine and Julianne have each other as I had Jon," Robb agreed quietly, directing a smile at Margaery. As they approached the nursery he saw Grey Wind was also padding over to the door and beckoned his direwolf over with a movement of his head. "I am certain Grey Wind will continue to keep an eye on them as well," he added.

Grey Wind wove carefully around Margaery and then walked alongside his master. The large direwolf’s head nearly reached Robb’s chin now. Margaery was unsure if everyone else had gotten used to him walking about the corridors of the Red Keep, but she was always glad to see him, and she knew their children were as well.

“Grey Win,” Ned mumbled, still half-awake in his father’s arms.

Grey Wind’s ears perked up at Ned’s voice, and he lifted his head to look at the little prince. Robb stepped quietly into the nursery and pressed a kiss to Ned’s and Connor’s hair before he settled each of them down to sleep for the night. Grey Wind sat himself down in the corner of the room, his eyes on his master.

"Are you checking to make sure I’m doing a good job?" he asked his direwolf playfully. He stepped over to run a hand over Grey Wind’s fur and then once Margaery’s hands were free made his way over to her, bringing her in close for a spontaneous kiss.

Margaery gave a small gasp before she settled in Robb’s arms, smiling against his lips as she kissed him back. “I don’t know what that was for, but thank you,” she said teasingly as they pulled back slightly. “Are you ready to give me my surprise because, to be quite honest with you, I’ve been ready all day. I suppose I’ve just learned to practice patience over time and suppress my excitement, though I’ve been anticipating this since the moment you told me.”

"There’s always good reason to kiss you," Robb answered, grinning at Margaery. He took her gently by the hands and began to lead her out of the room. "Yes, I’m ready. I’m excited for you to see it, too, though I hope it won’t be a disappointment now after all that waiting," he admitted, "Now it’s your turn to close your eyes, if you would be so kind."

“I’m _never_ disappointed so long as I’m with you,” Margaery said softly, pressing her lips to Robb’s once more before she did as she was told. She closed her eyes and gave his hands a squeeze, letting him lead her where he wanted.

Robb squeezed on Margaery’s hands, guiding her with utmost care through the corridors of the Red Keep and slowly down a flight of steps. Their short journey took them out to the courtyard where Margaery had brought Robb more than five years ago, and Robb slipped off his cloak in the cool air to wrap around his wife for warmth. The fireflies had gone a while ago, according to Maester Luwin due to the cold, so instead he’d had the servants hang and light as many small lanterns around the courtyard as possible, and they each glowed softly under the light of the sliver of moon in the sky.

"All right, sweetheart," Robb declared, giving a smile, "You can open your eyes."

Margaery listened to her husband’s instruction and opened her eyes to the beautiful scene before her. Her lips turned up into a smile, and she stepped closer to wrap her arms around him, kissing his jaw. “Thank you so much,” she whispered, turning to look at the lanterns but still keeping an arm around his waist. “You are too good to me, my sweet Robb.”

Robb shook his head slowly, his own arm wrapped around Margaery. “You were a light in the darkness to me in King’s Landing when nobody else was, sweetheart, even before we were more to each other than friends,” he said quietly, “It really is no wonder we ended up not being very careful.”

Margaery smiled up at Robb, her fingers playing with the fabric of his shirt at his hip as she turned back to admire the view for a few moments more. She turned in towards him then, slipping her arms around his neck. “Will you dance with me?” she asked softly. “I know there’s no music but… I would like that very much. Or does his grace not dance?” she added teasingly.

"Only at the request of a certain lady," Robb answered, laughing softly. Both of his arms slid around her and his hands came to rest on the small of her back as their bodies pressed gently against each other. "Will you sing?" he requested of her, "There may be no music but I’d love to hear your voice."

Margaery’s face flushed red and she nodded softly, leaning closer to Robb so that she could sing near his ear. “ _Two hearts that beat as one,“_ she started, the fingers of one of her hands moving to the hair at the nape of his neck. _“You are my moon and I am your sun.”_ They did not dance so much as they swayed back and forth in each other’s arms, but she did not mind as she continued to sing.

Robb’s eyes had gently fallen closed to listen to Margaery and they didn’t open again until she had finished and they were swaying in silence. He lowered his head and let his lips gently touch her neck before turning a little more to kiss her cheek as well. “Thank you,” he said softly with a smile before he echoed her words from earlier, “Not just for today, but for these five years. For being so loving and kind and understanding. If I had to go back to before I married you I would not do a thing differently.”

“Neither would I, my love,” Margaery replied to Robb quietly. “Every hardship I had to endure before I met you was so worth it to be where we are now. These last five years have been the best of my life. And I know there will be many, many more to come.” She pulled back only slightly to kiss him deeply, standing on tiptoe and pressing her body flush to his.

Robb’s hands ran up Margaery’s back as he kissed her in return, the rest of the world completely drowned out. When he pulled away from her he barely did and he was smiling against her lips. “Were it that I could never stop kissing you, sometimes,” he murmured playfully.

“Then we would never get anything done, my dear husband,” Margaery teased, giving a soft laugh. Still, she kissed him one last time before breaking from him only slightly but keeping her arms around his neck. “It’s a shame our girls fell asleep before they were able to see this out their window, but I trust it will be here for another few nights?” she asked him.

"Well, I’m not saying my idea isn’t flawed…" Robb said, giving a small laugh oh his own. Margaery spoke again he nodded in agreement. "Of course. We can leave it all up for as long as you like," he answered her before he remembered something, "And what of that other matter? Do you wish to speak about it now?"

“I do not see why not, but come, let us sit while we talk, my love,” Margaery suggested. She gently stepped away from Robb but took his hand in her own, leading him over to one of the ledges of a smaller garden, and taking a seat herself. She drew his cloak tighter around her shoulders to keep her warmer.

Robb kept hold of Margaery’s hand as he sat down beside her, close enough that their knees touched. “What I didn’t get a chance to tell you…” he said quietly, leaning in towards his wife, “…is that I too am unbelievably happy with the family we have. Both of us wanted a big family and we’ve been blessed to have one so quickly. Of course if we had another I would be happy as well, but you are most important to me. If you don’t want to try again then we won’t.”

“And you are what’s most important to me, always,” Margaery replied, lifting her hands to place on either side of her husband’s face and give him a gentle kiss. She ran her thumbs over his cheeks before dropping her hands and taking both of his. “We might try, but I do not think our efforts will result in anything. We were lucky as it was with Connor after the twins. I just have this feeling, Robb. But I do not think it will hurt to be connected with you in the way that I love, even if it does not produce another child.”

"Well, carrying a child is not something I can claim to know anything about, and I know enough to know by now to trust your instincts," Robb said, glancing down at Margaery’s hands momentarily before he met her gaze again and nodded with a reassuring smile, "Let us see what happens, then. If something comes of it then wonderful, and if not…why want the moon when we already have the sun and all the stars?"

“You are so wonderful,” Margaery said with a smile, leaning in to kiss Robb again. “And right. We will take things as they come. I love you, my wolf. We can have each other whenever you like. I am not opposed to tonight, either.” Her cheeks grew red again, but she continued anyhow. “We can celebrate our five years tonight.”

"I love you, sweetheart," Robb said in return before remarking playfully, "You blush very prettily, has anyone ever told you?" He kissed Margaery once more on the lips and spoke again with his mouth close to her ear. "I would like that very much," he said, "So much that I would like to take you back inside to our chambers soon, if you’ll permit me."

“You’re making me blush more,” Margaery jested, turning her head only slightly to kiss over Robb’s jaw until she met his lips once more. “Yes you can take me inside,” she whispered as they pulled away. “I love the patient guise you are wearing, but you don’t have to pretend for me. I want you very, very badly.”

"Oh, thank the gods," Robb joked, immediately wrapping his arms around Margaery and sweeping her off her feet as he stood up. "There is nothing I want more than you. I wish it was not so cold outside," he mused in between pressing his lips to hers, "Inside will have to do."

Margaery giggled, snaking her arms around Robb’s neck. “I hope it gets warmer soon, if only for a few days. Perhaps we’ll have to travel south again so we can enjoy the outdoors once more,” she said, pressing her forehead to his. “Though our chambers are not a bad alternative. I love you anywhere.”

"Mmmm, and you are wonderful anywhere. Our chambers hold so many good memories thanks to you," Robb agreed, "I do hope for some good weather soon, though, for our sakes and for the sake of the tourney coming up." He thought it was just as well that after five years he knew his way around the Red Keep fairly well because he was finding it difficult to look ahead of him and not at his wife. "You’re sure it doesn’t bother you that I’m not participating?" he asked.

“Of course not,” Margaery replied, reaching up to run her fingers through Robb’s hair. “I love you for exactly who you are, and that includes your reluctance to tourneys and your unwillingness to participate. I want your happiness, that’s all, and if sitting out next to me watching instead of riding makes you happy… Well, I could care less if you were in the tourney or not.”

"Thank you for understanding. I just…well, it means I cannot ride for you, or win for you, or crown you Queen of Love and Beauty," Robb said, "Which you most definitely deserve." He wasn’t sure he’d ever made it to his apartments quite so fast, and as the door closed behind him and Margaery he pressed her up against it, planting soft kisses along her neck.

Margaery would have responded, but words were lost on her as Robb kissed her neck. She let out a sigh, pushing her leg between his, her fingers running over his back. “I love it when you’re so eager,” she breathed eventually with a smile on her face. “It matters not if you win some silly crown for me. You will always be my champion, Robb.”

"Gods, you are so…you are truly the most incredible wife a man could ask for," Robb murmured with a smile of his own. He lowered his head to kiss over where her dress exposed some of her chest as one of his hands slid up her leg. "Tell me anything you want, my love - what, or where, or how," he added softly, "I want to make you feel as good as you’ve ever felt."

“Oh, Robb, you don’t know your effect on me,” Margaery murmured, her fingers bunching the fabric at the back of his shirt. She was still wearing his cloak, and so she reached up to unfasten it and let it fall to the floor. She leaned forward to suck gently on the skin of his neck and then nip at his earlobe. “I’m not particular,” she told him in a whisper, her cheeks going red again. “But I love it when you slide your hand between us when we are connected.”

Robb could only nod and give a small groan with Margaery’s lips on his ear, fully intending on fulfilling his wife’s request. There was a bulge at the front of his breeches as he lifted up her skirts to bunch up around her hips, not wanting to wait to get to their bed. “I don’t see how it would be possible not to be eager when it comes to you,” he admitted.

Margaery slipped a hand into Robb’s breeches, smiling when she felt him hard. She worked to undo them, and once they were pushed down she wrapped her arms around him again, kissing him deeply. “Sometimes I wish you could see how much I desire you. Just know that I always do, so much, my love,” she breathed as she barely pulled away.

”There are other ways you let me know,” Robb managed to answer with a grin before his lips were on Margaery’s again. He was still kissing her as he slid into her warmth and wetness, his hands running up her legs and supporting her weight against the door. He removed one hand to slide it between them, his fingers stroking her as their bodies began to move.

Margaery let out a whimper, knowing she was going to come undone very quickly if Robb continued to touch her the way he was. “Gods, Robb,” she said softly before continuing to kiss him still, open-mouthed and fervent. “You are incredible,” she muttered, moving time with him. “That feels so good.”

“Good,” Robb managed to gasp, his mouth overwhelmed by Margaery’s kisses. He guided himself by her reactions to find the spot where she liked to be touched the most and his fingers stayed there while he continued to thrust into her. His groans became louder as he got close to his release.

Margaery gave a shudder, finally breaking from Robb’s lips to cry out his name when she reached her high. She continued to move with him after, leaning forward once more to let him take her deeper. She clutched at his back as she kissed him again, nipping gently at his bottom lip.

All it took was Margaery to lean forward for Robb to be pushed over the edge and he spilled into her while her teeth nipped at his lip. The moan he’d let out dropped to a content murmur as he caught his breath, keeping close to his wife. “I love you,” he whispered, “There are still times when I can scarcely believe you are mine.”

"I love you," Margaery responded, pressing her lips to her husband’s over and over again. "I feel the same way about you. Sometimes I wonder how a man could end up being so amazing or how he could have wandered into my life, but gods, Robb… What can I possibly say to describe how much you mean to me?" She ran her hand over his arm, leaning in to kiss him again.

”You make certain I know every day, Margaery. Never doubt that,” Robb muttered against her lips. He pulled out and carefully loosened his grip on her to let her lower her legs and feet to the floor. His hand cupped her face as continued kissing her, gently bringing her in the direction of their bedroom.

Margaery gave a soft giggle against Robb’s lips as he led her into their bedroom, somewhat impressed that they were able to find their way without really concentrating on anything but each other. They fell back against their bed, and she moved so that she could slide her leg between his again. “I can’t seem to get enough of your kisses tonight,” she said with a warm smile.

"Neither can I. I can’t seem to get enough of _you_ tonight, in truth,” Robb agreed, his own smile reflecting Margaery’s, “I’ve no idea what time it is and I suspect the day may be over by now, but I don’t see why we can’t continue to celebrate our five years.”

Margaery gave another small laugh, sitting up so she could start to undo the buttons of Robb’s shirt. “If you’re not tired, I’m not tired,” she told him with a grin. “And five years calls for lots of celebration,” she added, leaning in to press her lips to his again.


	56. Tourney Preparations

Almost two moons after the king and queen had thoroughly enjoyed celebrating their anniversary, Robb’s hopes showed no sign of becoming reality as the weather in King’s Landing remained less than pleasant and autumn truly seemed to be settling in. Nonetheless, preparation for the Royal Tourney of continued in full swing, and various lords and knights had already begun to arrive in King’s Landing to compete. The castle was bustling with activity and while Robb and Margaery were doing their best to ensure their guests were made welcome, Arianne was convinced that her husband already had the competition sewn up and few dared argue with her. Roslin had revealed she was finally pregnant and Edmure declared he would be competing for his unborn child, while Dacey’s discovery that she was also carrying a baby meant she had to pull out of the competition entirely. She didn’t seem to mind too much, however, particularly as she had a protégée to train who had been granted her elder brother and king’s permission to participate in the archery.

"Calm down, Arya," Dacey bid her gently, her hand running gently over her slightly swollen stomach as she stood watching the princess. Arya had always done well but recently she had seemed distracted and her hands were shaking far more than usual. "Remember what I said, don’t think too much," she added, "It’s more about instinct."

Arya attempted to steady her trembling hands, but as she fired another arrow, it missed the target completely, going into the brush around where she was meant to hit. She gave a sigh and lowered her bow. Normally she would be angry about her situation, but all she could feel was a strange twist in her stomach as she dropped her quiver to the ground and took a seat on one of the barrels closest to her teacher.

“I’m sorry, my lady. I can’t concentrate on anything as of late, but I’ll be much better in the actual event, I promise,” she said, giving a subtle glance at the older woman’s stomach. “Is Lord Willas excited about the new baby?” she asked softly.

"I think in front of me he has been trying to keep his excitement at bay because of what happened last time I was with child, but he’s not very good at it," Dacey answered. She couldn’t help but smile fondly at the mention of her husband, but she fell more serious again as she looked at Arya. "Is there something troubling you, my princess?" she asked her.

“No, I just… I don’t think so.” Arya let out something that sounded more like a huff than anything else, her cheeks growing red. “I was wondering if you could tell me what it’s like… to be a warrior _and_ a mother? Do you feel as if you are missing out on certain things because you have a responsibility to your husband and child?”

Dacey fell silent for a moment, contemplating Arya’s question. “Well, there are certain things I haven’t been able to do since marrying Willas and having Robbie. I cannot have the honor of serving on the Kingsguard, of giving my life for my king, because my loyalty is to my family first. But if my king ever needed me to fight for him again I know Willas would not stop me from doing so, and I believe it an honor to bear his children as well,” she did her best to explain, “In truth I don’t see the roles as being so distinct. I always liked the carving we have on our gate in Bear Island of a woman feeding her child with one hand and holding a battleaxe in the other.”

Arya nodded her head slowly, a smile appearing at the corners of her lips. “That makes sense,” she said hesitantly, her cheeks growing pink again. “Well, um… perhaps I might ask you another question, if you don’t mind, my lady? I… How did you know that you loved Lord Willas? Did it sort of come over you suddenly, or did he grow on you in time? I apologize if I’m being too personal.”

"You may ask me what you wish, it’s just a little surprising," Dacey admitted with a slightly confused expression but a smile nonetheless, "I think it was a bit of both, my princess. It felt as if it hit me all of a sudden, but then I realised it had been building for quite a time. I think he realised there was something between us perhaps before I did."

“Hmm, I see,” Arya commented, pursing her lips together. “What if… What happens if one day you stop wanting to punch a boy and start wanting to kiss him? I’m sorry. I’m not making any sense. I… I have been friends with a boy… well I suppose he’s a man now, named Gendry for some time now and lately it’s been a bit confusing to be around him.”

Dacey’s eyebrows raised slightly, realisation dawning on her as Arya continued to speak. The younger girl’s words made her think back to a time before Willas, before she’d joined Robb’s army even, when she’d been a girl on Bear Island and she’d begun to feel very differently about one of the boys she used to play with. “What happens is you are a woman grown, Arya,” she answered the girl, giving her a smile, “And you are a Northern woman, besides. If you want to kiss him and if he wants to kiss you then there is no harm or shame in it.”

“Well, I’m not entirely sure he wishes to kiss me,” Arya confessed, shaking her head. “He’s been my friend for so long that it just seems strange. But I really do like him in ways I never thought possible. I was always telling myself that I’d never marry someone or have children. That was for Sansa only. Gendry has made me think twice about things, and it’s slightly infuriating.”

"It is only normal to change our opinions as we grow older, my princess. I did not think that I would ever leave my post by King Robb’s side to become the Lady of Highgarden, either," Dacey explained. She hesitated before she spoke again, thinking about what Willas has told her about Arya’s Gendry. "This Gendry…Lord Gendry…I am never sure what to call him," she said, her brow furrowing slightly, "He is older than you, isn’t he? And from what I understand he has not left your side for a good few years now?"

“Aye, that’s right,” Arya confirmed, unable to hid her smile. “We’ve been with each other for over five years now. He is a lord now, I suppose, but to me he’ll always be just Gendry. He’s four years older than me, but that never really mattered. We’ve been through much together, and… I’m not one for sounding so sentimental, but I care for him, and I do think he cares for me. But how do I tell him? I can’t very well just go up to him and kiss him, can I? I don’t think that’s how these things work.”

"I think if he did not care for you he would have left a very long time ago," Dacey noted, nodding slightly, "Walking up to him and just kissing him is probably what _I_ would do at your age, but my lord husband has taught me a thing or two about subtlety sometimes being more effective. Perhaps Willas could ask Ser Loras to give you a flower during the tourney and you can see what Gendry makes of it?”

There were many, many things Arya had grown to love about her teacher in the time she had spent with her since she came to King’s Landing, and she found she only liked Dacey more upon her suggestion. “I feel that should be an adequate way to find out,” she remarked. “I would like that very much… even if Gendry doesn’t.” She gave a small laugh, hopping over to pick up her quiver and bow. She concentrated for a moment, breathing in and out as she aimed for the target, and then she hit her mark.

"Hooray, Aunt Arya!" Julianne Stark’s voice called out, and Dacey turned her head to see the young princess in her father’s arms as she watched from a balcony above them. Robb was high enough that he couldn’t hear the two of them speaking normally, but his daughter’s yell had carried across the courtyard.

"Good job, Arya," Dacey agreed, grinning at her, "I shall ask Willas to talk to his brother next time I see him. You just focus on winning that archery competition."

“I will, my lady. Don’t worry,” Arya said, returning Dacey’s smile.

Atop the balcony, Margaery was sitting in a chair watching as Karine seemed to invent a game with herself, carefully stepping on only the white stones of the floor instead of the others. She shook her head and laughed before looking back up at Robb and Julianne who was pressing a kiss to her hand and then placing her hand on her father’s cheek.

“Papa, why aren’t me and Julie allowed to watch the tourney?” Karine inquired, trying to balance on one foot.

"Because you aren’t old enough, my sunshine," Robb answered, exchanging a look with Margaery, "There are some things you must wait to be old enough to see." Julianne kissed her hand and then touched Robb’s face again, and he smiled before he leant in to give her a peck on the cheek in return.

"But I want to see Aunt Arya win!" Julianne declared, lifting her hands into the air enthusiastically.

“Perhaps we might permit them to see the archery, sweetheart?” Margaery suggested softly. “I’m sure Arya would love to have her nieces there cheering her on.”

“Please, Papa!” Karine stopped what she was doing to run over to her father and look up at him with wide eyes. “I will be good, I promise.”

“Please?” Julianne repeated, snuggling against Robb and wrapping her little arms around his neck in a hug.

Robb looked at Julianne, then at Karine, then back to Margaery again, his mouth twisting slightly. He supposed the archery, at least, involved people firing at targets rather than at each other. “Fine,” he relented in the end, “But just the archery competition, all right?”

"Thank you, Papa!" Karine said, hugging her father’s leg.

"What am I going to do with the two of you?" Robb remarked, shaking his head with a smile, "Go say thank you to your mother as well."

“Thank you, Mother!” Karine exclaimed, running over to Margaery who promptly picked her up and sat her on her lap, giving her temple a kiss.

“Thank you!” Julianne echoed over Robb’s shoulder with a smile.

“You’re welcome, girls,” Margaery replied, fixing her eldest daughter’s cloak that had gone askew as she was playing. “But remember what Papa says about tourneys, alright?”

“They are only for special occasions and not for little girls,” Karine recited with a nod of head. “Because they dangerous!”

"Very good," Robb said, giving a nod of his own. He stepped away from the balcony and made his way over to stand by Margaery’s chair, smiling fondly at his wife. Before he had a chance to say anything further, however, the sound of footsteps was heard and a servant appeared to them on the balcony.

"I beg your pardon, your graces, my princesses," the servant said, bowing before them, "More guests have arrived for the Royal Tourney. Lord and Lady Dayne of Starfall are here as well as Lord and Lady Swann of Blackhaven."

"Did you hear that, girls? Aunt Sansa and Uncle Edric are here!" Robb said, upon which Karine and Julianne cheered excitedly, "But wait, Lord and Lady Swann of Blackhaven? Are you sure that’s what they said?"

"Yes, your grace," the servant answered, "Lord Balon and Lady Allyria. Their banner was of two swans in black and white on a lightning background."

Margaery broke into a wide smile, remembering the man who had scared away many of Lady Allyria’s suitors as they came to visit after Lord Beric’s death. “They got married,” she remarked to Robb, shaking her head slightly but still wearing a grin. “And the lightning must be for House Dondarrion. They were both such kind-hearted people. I’m glad they found each other.”

She stood up, gently placing Karine on the ground, taking her hand and then Robb’s free one as well as they made their way back inside to greet their guests. “I cannot wait to see Sansa again,” she said, walking briskly down the corridor. “It’s not been that long, but it feels like forever since we saw her last.”

Robb raised his eyebrows, surprised but pleased that Balon Swann and Allyria Dayne had apparently wed. He thought back to when he had been in Blackhaven with Margaery and made a mental note to have Lord and Lady Swann sat in a prominent place when they joined them that evening for a meal. He still felt ashamed for the way he’d treated Balon Swann last time he’d seen him.

"I’m eager to see her, too," Robb agreed with Margaery on their way to the king and queen’s private audience chamber, "I wonder if Starfall will have already changed her a great deal." He gave a small nod towards the servant in the room as he made his way through the doors. "Please, send Lord and Lady Dayne in first," he bid him. The servant bowed and left, and Robb placed Julianne down on the floor to join her sister.

When the doors on the opposite side opened to Sansa and Edric, Robb froze still momentarily, his eyes wide. His sister definitely looked different to the last time he’d seen her - she had more color to her face, and she wore flowing silks like those Robb had seen the women wearing in Dorne. Most noticeable, however, was Sansa’s rounded belly and the smile she broke into when she saw her brother’s surprise.

"Aunt Sansa having a baby!" Karine declared, pointing towards her aunt.

Margaery’s mouth fell open at the sight of Sansa and her stomach, and she felt tears of joy form in her eyes for the young woman. She had always talked of wanting children, and now she was to be a mother.

“You look absolutely gorgeous,” Margaery said, stepping forward to embrace her friend. “I’ve missed you, sister.”

Edric was beaming as the queen stepped back, and he gave a small bow of his head to her and Robb. He placed a hand on the small of his wife’s back and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “It’s good to see you again, your graces,” he said, facing forward once more. “And even more exciting that we can bring you such good news.”

“Uncle Edric, you in tourney?” Julianne piped up, looking up at him with bright eyes.

He laughed, stooping to pick her up. “Only the events Aunt Sansa wishes me to be in,” he explained. “Some of them are dangerous, and I am to be a father soon. I don’t want to risk getting hurt.”

"I’ve missed you so much!" Sansa answered Margaery as she returned her embrace warmly, "I wanted so much to tell you in my letters, but then when I heard about the tourney I thought I’d make it a surprise instead."

When Margaery had returned to her husband’s side once more, Sansa turned to look eagerly at Robb. “Are you not going to say anything, brother?” she spoke up, giving a gentle giggle.

Robb quickly snapped out of his shock. “I’m sorry, Sansa. It’s just difficult to believe that my little sister will be a mother,” he admitted, stepping forward to give her a hug, “But I am so happy for both of you.”

"Thank you," Sansa said, grinning at him. She kissed her husband on the cheek and then turned to look at her niece in his arms. "What do you think, Julie, will your cousin be a boy or a girl?" she asked her, "I have been asking everyone."

"Girl!" Julianne said, "Girls are better."

“Well, I wonder why you think that,” Edric teased, pressing his forehead to his niece’s as she giggled. “If we have a little girl anywhere near as adorable as you then I will be overjoyed.”

“You will have a beautiful child,” Margaery affirmed, her smile wide from both seeing Sansa and Edric and Robb’s reaction to his sister being with child. She ran her hand over her husband’s back, giving him a subtle glance. “While the tourney is happening we expect to be very busy, but I would never miss spending time with you, Sansa. We will have to find some time to catch up and talk.”

"I would love that," Sansa agreed, "Let me know whenever you have time."

"Come dine with us tonight," Robb offered, "We can all do some catching up then. I hear your aunt is here as well, Lord Edric?"

"It was such a coincidence that we met each other on the journey!" Sansa said, nodding at her brother, "Lady Allyria is so beautiful."

“They were ranting and raving about how they never would have found each other if it wasn’t for the two of you,” Edric remarked with a grin, raising his eyebrows slightly. “The king and queen are quite the matchmakers.”

Margaery gave Robb a smirk. Their time at Blackhaven hadn’t exactly been the best time in their lives, but it had resulted in something good for Lady Allyria and Lord Balon, and for that she was happy. She threaded her fingers through her husband’s, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Matchmaker?” Julianne asked, shrugging her shoulders in confusion.

“It means someone who helps two people who love each other get together. Your mother and father are very good at helping,” Edric said, only causing his niece to look more befuddled. He laughed. “You will understand when you’re older,” he told her.

"I would say Margaery is the matchmaker in truth, not me," Robb said, turning to smile at his wife. He brought her hand up and gave it a gentle kiss. "We had best greet your aunt and Lord Swann, then," he said, "I hope to see you both at supper tonight."

"We wouldn’t miss it," Sansa affirmed, giving the king and queen a curtsey.

“I will see you later, Princess Julie,” Edric remarked, giving his niece a hug before setting her down. “And you, Princess Karine.” He gave a small bow and then took Sansa’s hand as they were lead off by a servant to their rooms.

Allyria and Balon were next to enter the room after they had left, both of them looking elated to be there. “Your graces,” the former spoke up first, her eyes growing wide as she looked at the two little red-headed girls standing by their parents. “And these must be your lovely children that did not get to come with you when you as you traveled south. They are both so beautiful!”

"Yes, these are Princesses Karine and Julianne," Robb explained, unable to prevent his chest from swelling a little with pride as he spoke of his children, "We have another three now as well - our twins Eddard and Lyanna, and little Connor."

"Three more?" Balon Swann questioned, a broad smile on his face, "I hope my lady wife and I will be even half as blessed as your graces."

"I hope you will be just as blessed," Robb said, "Margaery and I were so very happy to discover you had wed."

“You were the ones that brought us together,” Allyria commented with a grateful smile, slipping her arm through her husband’s. “I didn’t think I would find happiness like I found in my Balon. The world is a better place thanks to our king and queen.”

“Matchmaker Mother!” Julianne declared, causing the couple to laugh.

“She is smart as well as pretty, your graces,” Allyria said. “I hope you’ll permit us to meet your other children. As thrilled as I am for my husband to compete in the tourney, I have to admit I find this just as exciting.”

"You are most kind, Lady Allyria," Robb said, "You and Lord Balon should come sup with us this evening. We’ll bring Lyanna and Ned and Connor in so you can meet them."

"We would be honored, your grace," Balon said, "My beautiful lady wife is right. I owe you both for bringing me to her."

"You owe us nothing. Rule your castle honourably, and justly, and it will be more than enough," Robb affirmed, smiling at the two of them.

"We will, but if you will permit me to say, your grace, it has not been easy as of late," Balon admitted, "Ser Gilbert Farring is a good man, but I fear not an adequate castellan for Storm’s End. Loyalties in the Stormlands have been scattered as of late."

Margaery pursed her lips, not entirely sure what she should say on the matter of Gendry being legitimized and becoming lord of Storm’s End. According to Willas, he had been doing well in his studies and was an eager learner, though on some days he much preferred to be in the smith. She didn’t know how Balon or Allyria would react to a bastard becoming the heir to such an important castle and lands, and sometimes it did worry her for Gendry’s sake what others might think.

“Perhaps we should invite a certain blacksmith to sup with us as well,” she said quietly to Robb, raising her eyebrows.

Robb glanced at Margaery momentarily after Balon had spoken, almost certain that the same thing was going through both of their minds. What he hadn’t thought of, however, was the suggestion she quickly made.

"That is an excellent idea," he agreed just as quietly, smiling at his wife before he addressed Balon and Allyria again, "Thank you for speaking honestly. Rest assured we are doing all we can to resolve the situation in the Stormlands."

"Your graces, forgive my interruption," a servant spoke up, appearing at the door, "I just wish to inform you that Lord and Lady Fossoway of New Barrel have arrived."

“My aunt and uncle,” Margaery remarked with a smile. “I promise you we will be further reacquainted and talk more on the matter at supper time. If you’ll excuse us, I would like to introduce my husband to our new guests.”

“Of course, your grace,” Allyria said, giving a small nod of her head.

Margaery urged her girls out of the room, and Karine took Julianne by the hand as they walked down the corridor in front of their parents, following the servant as he led them to greet the Fossoways.

"Gods, this tourney is testing my history lessons on all the noble houses," Robb quietly joked to Margaery on their way, but he looked excited to meet another member of her family, "Which aunt and uncle of yours are these? Do you know them very well?"

“Janna, my father’s sister, and her husband Jon,” Margaery replied with a soft smile. She wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “It shouldn’t be too difficult to remember. When I was younger I used to believe they were the only two people in the world that could ever truly love each other like in the songs the bards sing. But then I met you.”

Robb looked at Margaery for a moment and said nothing, just smiled and leant in to lovingly kiss her lips. He’d wrapped his arm around her waist and kept it there as the doors opened for them and they found themselves face to face with the Lord and Lady of New Barrel.

"Your graces!" Janna spoke up, curtseying deeply and rising to grin at Margaery, "You look so beautiful, your grace, but then you always were ever since you were a girl. All the boys of Highgarden were infatuated with her."

"I can imagine they were," Robb noted with a grin of his own.

“Aunt Janna, you musn’t say such things in front of my husband,” Margaery jested, though her face flushed red before she introduced him. “Robb Stark, as you well know, but I thought I would make a formal introduction. And our two eldest, Karine and Julianne.”

Karine gave a small curtsy and Julie attempted to copy, though it was nowhere near as graceful.

“Aren’t they adorable?” Jon remarked, giving the king and queen a smile. “Don’t worry, your grace. Margaery ignored advances from every single man that attempted to woo her. It seems she only has eyes for you.” He reached for his wife’s hand and brought it up to press a kiss to her knuckles.

"I never have any reason to worry with Margaery," Robb affirmed, pulling Margaery in a little closer with his arm, "Besides, let other men be jealous that I have the most wonderful wife and queen a man could ask for. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Jon, Lady Janna."

"The pleasure is all ours," Janna said, leaning in towards her husband, "Your children are truly beautiful. It’s such a shame we weren’t able to bring our little one along with us. But we’re hoping for another soon, so perhaps King’s Landing will bring us some luck!"

“Thank you,” Margaery replied, giving Julianne and Karine a warm smile and gesturing with her head for them to have a seat. She looked back up at her aunt and uncle before continuing with what she was saying. “This place has blessed us in many ways. I hope it will bless the two of you as well.”

“Dear niece, I’ve never seen you this way!” Jon remarked, raising his eyebrows and giving a jovial laugh. “You must tell me what you did to win her over, your grace. She was always so stubborn and particular. Do you have time to talk? My lady wife and I would love to hear your story.”

"There is always a little bit of time for such things," Robb declared, grinning at Jon, "I do not know what I did, in truth. Only that after I got to know Margaery I could not stop thinking of her, nor could I imagine anyone else by my side. It was as if I had been waiting my whole life to meet her."

Margaery found it impossible to hide the smile on her face at Robb’s words, and she leant in to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Always far too modest,” she murmured before speaking up. “He swept me off my feet,” she told Janna and Jon. “We danced and dined together, we took midnight walks in the courtyard, and he even had roses painted on my chamber walls for me to help me feel at home… but above all of that, I had never met someone who I felt so connected to, who made me feel so loved and respected and could make me smile no matter the occasion.”

"Always far too good to me," Robb murmured back to Margaery before he turning in towards her. His face was flushed ever so slightly red as he pressed his lips to hers.

"I just adore hearing these kinds of stories," Janna remarked with a sigh. She already had one hand holding her husband’s, and she leant in to rest the other on his chest. "My love, it makes me think of when we first met," she said.

“I was terrible in my attempts to win your affections. I tripped over everyone and everything to get to you, and somehow I became the most fortunate man anyhow,” Jon teased, pressing his forehead to Janna’s and then pulling away to look at the king and queen once more. “You seem to make our niece very happy, and so I thank you for that, your grace.”

"You were wonderful, my dear husband," Janna affirmed, "Do not ever think otherwise."

"I am the one who has reason to be thankful, I’m sure," Robb told Jon with a smile before offering, "Won’t you stay here in the Red Keep, Lord Jon, Lady Janna? I’m certain we can find you a good room."

“You are too gracious,” Jon said, returning Robb’s smile. “If my dear wife agrees, then we would love to stay. You know your father has been complaining about not seeing the two of you recently. I don’t mean to make it my business, but perhaps you should pay him a visit sometime.”

Margaery’s brow furrowed and she gave a small sigh. The last time she and her husband had gone to Highgarden, her mother and her were in constant disagreement. Still, she thought she should let her parents see their new grandchildren. She nodded her head. “When Robb and I aren’t busy, perhaps.”

"Gods, a room in the Red Keep," Janna said, looking excited by the prospect, "We would be delighted."

"I’ll have someone show you to your room. And we will think about visiting Highgarden when we can," Robb agreed, running his hand down Margaery’s back before glancing over his shoulder at Karine and Julianne, "Come, girls. I think you’ve already had a lot of excitement for today and there’s still supper to get ready for."

“We will see you later, Aunt Janna, Uncle Jon,” Margaery said, giving Robb a soft smile as they turned to leave together.

Karine and Julianne jumped up from their seats to join their parents as they walked down the corridor.

“We see Grandpa Mace and Grandmother Alerie?” Karine questioned as Julie gave a yawn and her mother scooped her up into her arms.

“In the near future,” Margaery replied. “They will want to visit with Eddard, Lyanna, and Connor, and see how much the two of you have grown. But Papa and I have to discuss when.”

"It is up to you, sweetheart. Of course all of this commotion needs to be over first, but otherwise we can go whenever you’d like," Robb said to Margaery, reaching to run a hand affectionately through Julianne’s hair as he added with a smile, "I like your Aunt Janna and Uncle Jon."

“They can be overbearing at times, but they are good people, and they love each other,” Margaery remarked, planting a kiss on the top of her daughter’s head. “We can talk more about Highgarden in private, my love,” she told Robb. “We have many other things to worry about, and we should warn Gendry before supper is ready.”

"Aye, we should," Robb agreed with a nod, "I hope he isn’t too overwhelmed by it all, but the Swanns are the second most powerful family in the Stormlands and I suppose if he is to be Lord of Storm’s End he will have to learn to deal with them."

* * *

After Karine and Julianne had both taken a nap and the Stark family had gotten ready, supper was served in one of the small halls for a select group of the king and queen’s guests as well as the guests who had arrived in King’s Landing earlier that day. Arianne and Jaime were in attendance, as well as a slightly nervous looking Gendry. Karine and Julianne had their own seats, and Eddard, Lyanna and Connor had been brought in briefly so that Balon and Allyria could meet all of them and Sansa and Edric could get to know their newest nephew.

"Goodnight, my little rose, my little wolf," Robb said fondly as the nurses arrived to take the youngest children back to the nursery, "Goodnight, Connor."

"Connor doesn’t have a nickname yet?" Sansa questioned, raising her eyebrows at them.

"I have to think of one first," Robb answered, his face flushing slightly.

"I’m sunshine," Karine declared, smiling proudly.

"And I starlight," Julianne added.

Margaery smiled brightly, placing her hand over Robb’s and threading their fingers together. “You’ll figure something out eventually. I know you will. You’re very good at coming up with nicknames for them.”

“That’s adorable, your graces,” Allyria spoke up. She had been somewhat confused to be seated close to a man with black hair whom she had never met before and also was the only one sitting without a lady by his side. Still, she did not wish to question the king and queen’s invitation for him to stay.

Someone else at the table, however, felt the need to comment on the matter. “Uncle Gendry, where Aunt Arya?” Julianne spoke up, looking up at the man seated to the right of her.

The blacksmith’s face flushed bright red, and he shook his head slightly. “I’m not your unc-” he started before realizing he didn’t wish the quash the ideas of a little, innocent girl. “Your aunt is still practicing her archery, I suppose.”

“Even _he_ gets the title of uncle?” Jaime asked crossly, narrowing his eyes. “I can’t catch a break.”

Robb, who had been smiling back at Margaery, turned towards Julianne as she spoke up and barely hid a laugh at her comment. “I don’t quite know why you would wish to be an uncle to my children so badly, Ser Jaime,” he remarked.

"I must admit I’m a little surprised to see the Kingslayer here, your grace," Balon said, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"My husband has a name, thank you, Lord Balon," Arianne said, taking a drink from her cup, "Unless you would like to start addressing your king as the Young Wolf in normal conversation."

"My apologies, Lady Arianne, Lord Jaime," Balon said quickly, looking slightly embarrassed.

Jaime nodded in Balon’s direction, accepting his apology. “The title of Aunt Ari should be matched with an Uncle Jaime, don’t you think?” he asked, only to see Karine shaking her head no. He gave a sigh, leaning back in his chair, defeated. “Your father trained you too well. At least Myriel loves me.”

There was a brief silence before Gendry spoke up to Julianne, seemingly the only person in the room he felt comfortable talking with. “Are you going to watch the archery competition, my princess?”

“Yes, Uncle Gendry!” the small girl remarked in excitement. “Aunt Arya going to win! You watch too?”

“Of course. I would not miss it for the world,” he anwered, giving a small laugh as she dropped her spoon the ground in her enthusiasm. “Here, Julie, you can have mine,” he said, handing over his spoon that he had not used. “I won’t be needing it for anything on my plate.”

“Thank you!” Julianne replied politely.

"You will be a father soon enough, my love," Arianne told Jaime, leaning in close to his ear, "Far better than being an uncle." She had smiled at her husband but when she glanced at Sansa and her pregnant stomach she gave a glare that left the younger woman looking rather confused.

"Forgive me, Gendry," Balon spoke up again after watching the young man with some interest, "I do not think I caught your full name? You look so very familiar to me, somehow."

“Arianne, what’s wrong?” Margaery asked under her breath to her friend, noticing her less than friendly look aimed in Sansa’s direction.

Gendry was rather alarmed when Balon addressed him, but he took in a small breath before replying to calm himself. “Gendry Baratheon, my lord,” he said to the other man. “King Robert was my father, and my mother died when I was very young. I was fortunate enough to escape the raid on of Robert’s baseborn children. At the time I was traveling with Lady Arya, and I consider her to be the reason why I am here today rather than buried beneath the ground somewhere.”

"Nothing, your grace," Arianne answered Margaery just as quietly, "I just think it rather frustrating that some things that come so easily to some and not to others."

"Gendry Baratheon," Balon repeated, blinking at the younger man, "Gods, you look a great deal like King Robert."

"Gendry is to be legitimised by royal decree," Robb explained, "It need only be made official. I believe King Robert would have wanted Storm’s End to go to a genuine son of his, don’t you?"

"I suppose he would, your grace," Balon could only agree.

“We’ll talk later, my dear,” Margaery replied in a whisper to her friend, pursing her lips as she sat up straighter and attempted to concentrate on the other conversation going on at the table.

Gendry was looking rather pleased, a smile forming at the corners of his lips. “Thank you, my lord,” he said to Balon. “Your family means a great deal to the Stormlands, and I hope I can do anything in my power to make things easy for you in the future.”

Robb exchanged a glance with Margaery, raising his eyebrows slightly and giving a small smile. “Definitely a good idea to invite him here,” he said, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"Thank _you_ , my lord,” Balon said in return, “My father’s house was always loyal to the Baratheon family and I believe my lady wife and I hope to continue the same tradition.”

“Yes, no matter your origin, my lord,” Allyria complied, nodding and placing a hand on Balon’s knee, “you seem to have a good head on your shoulders.”

Gendry flushed red again, but he grinned anyway. “You’re too kind, my lady,” he said. “I hope to serve the realm well, and do not be afraid to be honest with me if I’m not doing a sufficient job.”

Margaery turned her head to close the small distance between her and Robb, smiling against his lips. “Sometimes I get lucky with my hunches,” she whispered in return, giving him another quick kiss.

"I wouldn’t call it luck," Robb commented, his smile having turned into a grin at Margaery’s kisses, "Not unless I were to say I was lucky my wife is very clever."

"Edric told me of what a loyal companion you were when you were travelling with him, Lord Gendry," Sansa spoke up, "Not to mention Arya has told me many things about you as well. I think the Stormlands will be lucky to have you."

Gendry was surprised by Sansa’s kind words, but he smiled nonetheless. “Thank you, my lady,” he returned, letting out a sigh of relief as no one else addressed him again but Julianne, who was showing him how many peas she could balance on her spoon.

Edric also gave his wife a smile, running a hand softly over her stomach. “We’ll have to visit here often so that our children have their cousins to play with,” he told her.

"Yes, I would love that," Sansa said brightly to Edric, "We are fortunate Starfall is not so far away. I bet you must miss your family greatly being here, Lady Arianne."

"I don’t get along with my brothers and my father isn’t really speaking to me," Arianne commented, "So no, actually."

Even Jaime raised his eyebrows at Arianne’s curt response. He wrapped his arm around her waist and planted a kiss near her ear, hoping to brighten her spirits at least somewhat. “Play nice, my love,” he said quietly to her. “it’ll be our turn soon enough.”

"It ought to be sooner," Arianne whispered to Jaime in return before she took a deep breath. There were times - just some - where she wondered if she was too old, if she had left it for too late to defy her father and marry of her own accord, or if she was even capable of having children. "I do miss my mother, though," she spoke up again, her tone softer, "She returned to her home of Norvos a few years ago."

"I am sorry to hear it, my lady," Sansa said genuinely, "I was separated from my mother for a long time as well."

“Be patient, my princess. I love you,” Jaime said quietly, bringing Arianne closer to him as she spoke. He couldn’t say he wasn’t worried that they hadn’t been fruitful in their efforts so far, but he knew his wife was more concerned than he was.

“Leaving or losing a family member is always difficult,” Margaery spoke up, nodding her head. “Or just being estranged from one of them.”

"Aye, it is. Nothing is more important than family," Robb agreed, squeezing on Margaery’s hand that he was still holding, "We are most fortunate to be among family tonight. Sansa has brought Edric into our family, and together with him Lady Allyria and Lord Balon. And Lady Arianne, you are so dear to us and our girls that you have become family."

"Gendry family because of Aunt Arya," Karine declared, "And Ser Jaime?"

"Ser Jaime is my family," Arianne said with a smile, running her hand along her husband’s arm.

Jaime pressed several kisses to Arianne’s cheek, smiling against her skin. “I’m going to fight so hard for you in the tourney, my love,” he said.

“Dangerous! Be careful, Ser Jaime,” Julianne warned him with wide eyes, shaking her head.

“Thank you for your concern, little princess,” the former knight replied with a grin, “your father definitely has you trained well.”

“It’s not so bad to instil morals in our children at a young age,” Margaery remarked, smoothing Julianne’s hair down with her free hand. “You’ll understand when you have one of your own. And how they’ll pick up things from you that you never even realized you did.”

"Jaime will be careful, don’t worry, little princess. He doesn’t need to worry, in truth, because nobody in the seven kingdoms could defeat him," Arianne said, adding to her husband fondly, "I should hope so. I’m expecting nothing less than to be crowned Queen of Love and Beauty."

"You need only to watch out for Ser Loras, Ser Jaime," Sansa commented with a small smile, "I remember he was very good in the last tourney I saw."

“What is a rose compared to a lion?” Jaime asked with a smirk. “I plan on winning for my lovely wife if nothing else. She’s the only one fit for the title as far as I’m concerned.”

“Let’s not cast our bets until the actual events,” Margaery said warily, not sure whose side she should be taking. She found that being married to Robb and having children had very much changed her opinion on tourneys.

Arianne gave a smirk from where she was sat and leant in to kiss her husband’s lips. She looked to have brightened considerably at Jaime’s words.

"You really are not going to participate, your grace?" Balon asked, not unkindly, "Won’t you be bored having nothing to do but watch everyone else?"

"I think it a blessing, in truth," Robb answered, "I will be there to watch a few of the key events, but otherwise while everybody else is preoccupied with the tournament and I can spend my time with my wife and my children."

“We are lucky he even agreed to this in the first place, Lord Balon,” Margaery remarked with a laugh, leaning closer to Robb and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “But it is a good excuse for so many people to gather in one place and for us to meet with many guests we don’t get a chance to see otherwise. I feel very blessed as well for a husband who wants to spend so much time with me.”

“And me,” Karine said with a proud smile.

“And me,” Julianne repeated after her sister. “I love you, Papa.”

"I love you, Papa," Karine added, not wanting to be left out.

"And I love you both, my beautiful girls," Robb replied, glancing over at them to give them a grin.

"Oh my goodness, they are just so precious," Sansa said, smiling broadly and running a hand over her stomach, "I want one just like them."

“I don’t think you’ll have any troubles, Sansa. You are going to be an amazing mother, and your children are going to love both you and Edric so much. I know it,” Margaery said with a warm smile directed at her sister-in-law.

“Thank you, your grace,” Edric replied. “Now, if you don’t mind, it’s an early morning tomorrow for those participating in the archery competition. You can stay if you want, my heart, but I need to get some sleep.”

"I’ll come with you, my love," Sansa answered, adding to the others at the table, "This baby has been very good to me so far but I have had to get a few more early nights. Thank you so much for inviting us, your graces. It’s been a lovely supper."

"I may fellow Lord Edric’s lead with your permission, your graces," Balon added, "I must be at the top of my game tomorrow."

“Of course,” Margaery complied, nodding her head. “Everyone is free to go as they please. “These little ones need to get to bed anyhow, especially if they’re going to watch their Aunt Arya compete tomorrow.”

The majority of the guests stood from the table, Gendry leaving with Balon and Allyria, smiling as they began to talk with him once more on their way out of the hall.

“My princess and I might take our leave, but I’m not sure how much sleeping is going to get done tonight,” Jaime teased, giving Arianne a small squeeze. “Not if we mean to catch up with the rest of these people who are all having children.”

“Ser Jaime and Aunt Ari, you going to pray for a baby?” Karine asked, her eyes widening.

“Yes,” the former knight answered, looking to be concealing his laughter. “All night long, perhaps.”

"In many different ways," Arianne added, "I hope you have a good night, your graces, little princesses."

"I thought that your gods only approved of praying in septs," Robb commented, "I have always been thankful to not have such rules when Margaery and I have been praying all night."

"In Dorne we have our own interpretation of the Faith, your grace," Arianne answered playfully.

Margaery flushed pink but wore a smile on her face as she leaned into Robb, shaking her head. “Perhaps we might be awake all night as well,” she whispered to him, pressing a kiss just below his ear before turning back to her friend. “Goodnight, Arianne, Ser Jaime,” she said pointedly, raising her eyebrows.

Robb bid Arianne and Jaime goodbye as well, having been left with a broad grin at Margaery’s words in his ear. “You’re going to bed at the same time as everyone else, Julie, Karine. I think that has to be a first,” he remarked to his daughters before leaning in to kiss his wife and add quietly, “Another advantage of not being in the tourney is that it doesn’t matter how much sleep I get.”

Margaery gave a small giggle, brushing her nose against Robb’s. “We have to be careful not to fall asleep during any of the events,” she teased, kissing him once more before turning back to their girls. “Alright, my darlings, one story and then bed for you tonight. No trying to convince Mother and Papa that you need more than one to get to sleep.”

"But sometimes we do!" Karine protested, shrugging her shoulders.


	57. The Tourney

On the following morning, the grounds where the Royal Tourney of King’s Landing were being held were bustling with activity from first light. Squires ran around the many tents that had been set up, bringing the competitors their armor and weapons and whatever else they needed, while the men and few women competing each went through their own rituals before the events were due to begin. As Arianne Martell weaved through the tents she spotted a few familiar sigils of families sworn to her house, although she would have liked to see more. When she reached Jaime’s tent she caught a squire just leaving it - a squire who was actually Tyrion’s, but had been lent to the elder Lannister brother for the tourney. Arianne made a mental note to arrange to have someone sent from Sunspear for Jaime as she stepped into the tent, smiling as she caught sight of her husband.

"I have something for you," she declared, stepping over to kiss him in greeting.

Jaime’s face broke into a smile of his own as Arianne approached him, and he stepped forward to embrace her despite his armor, practically lifting her off the ground as he kissed her in return.

“You have something for me?” he repeated, his brow raising. “I should fight for you more often. You always seem to shower me with gifts when I do,” he teased, He had yet to put his gloves on, and so he reached out a hand to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Well, I don’t think you need me to tell you that I like it when you’re fighting for me," Arianne murmured, smiling against Jaime’s lips as she kissed him in return. As she broke away from him, she took his hand in hers and made her way over to hop up onto a nearby table, leaving her legs dangling over the side. Arianne guided her husband’s hand under the skirts of her dress until he found a silk scarf tied loosely around her leg.

Jaime could not help his eyes from widening as his wife slid her hand up her leg. He smiled, giving a gentle tug on the material under her dress and pulling an orange and red scarf off of her leg. “All for me?” he asked softly, leaning close to her to press a kiss to her cheek. “Will you tie it to my arm, my love? I will proudly wear your colours today.” He turned so that his shoulder was facing her, but slipped his hand under her skirts again, running his hand along her thigh.

"Of course I will," Arianne answered shortly before Jaime’s hand slid up her leg again. She bit down on her own bottom lip as her fingers deftly tied her scarf around his other arm, taking in a deep breath. "Perfect," she declared, "Mmm…I had better not stay for much longer or else I’ll distract you. But I want you to know how much I love you and that I will be there cheering for you, my lion."

“I like it when you distract me,” Jaime teased, pressing his lips to Arianne’s in a deep kiss and then pulling away. “But you’re right. I should concentrate on the tourney if I want to win for you. I love you so much, my princess.” He slowly removed his hand from her thigh, letting his fingers dance over her knee before he carefully picked her up from the table, holding her in his arms.

"I don’t believe this counts as concentrating," Arianne teased in return with a small laugh, resting a hand on Jaime’s armoured chest as she pressed her lips to his once more, "Urgh, but thank the gods you smell good. I can smell something from outside that’s making my stomach turn."

“That’s odd. I hadn’t noticed anything so foul smelling outside,” Jaime commented, quirking a brow. “Perhaps the Mountain has come back from the dead to fight me,” he jested, kissing his wife’s temple and setting her down gently. “Don’t be sick, my dear princess. I can’t be worrying about you while I’m out there fighting.”

"Do not worry about me, my love. Martells are strong. It’s probably just the foul scent of some knight from Yornwood who I’m sure you’ll defeat," Arianne affirmed with a smile, unable to resist a dig at her family’s greatest rival. "Good luck," she added, giving him one last kiss before she made her way out of the tent.

* * *

By the time the first event of the tourney had started, the king and queen were only just stirring in their bed, Margaery’s arms wrapped tightly around Robb’s middle. She woke to the sunlight shining through their window, and she gave a small groan, her body curling further around her husband. She eventually opened her eyes and smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Robb’s neck and then over his bare chest.

Robb awoke to a familiar sensation, and one that he could not deny was one of his favourites in the world. He kept his eyes closed for a few moments longer despite being awake, savouring his wife’s touch, and only opened them when she pulled away. Feeling a surprising sudden burst of energy, he rolled over from his side onto his back and brought Margaery with him so she was on top of him and he could kiss her lips.

Margaery let out a small squeal of delight that was quickly drowned out by Robb’s lips on hers. She sighed contentedly into his mouth and ran her thumb over his cheek as they kissed, only pulling back to catch their breath. “By the gods, you are so wonderful,” she managed to say, a wide smile on her face. Her heart was beating wildly, and she was certain Robb could feel it against his own chest as they were pressed closely together.

"I have a wonderful wife is all," Robb affirmed, smiling broadly at Margaery in return, "Thank you for your delightful way of waking me up." He ran a hand through her hair and down along her spine as he looked up at her, his eyes bright. "Have I told you recently how much I love you? All of you, from the top of your head to the tips of your toes," he said quietly, "I think I could talk forever of your hair, your eyes, your nose, your mouth…" He trailed off to press his lips to hers once more.

Margaery gave a soft laugh as her tongue dipped between Robb’s lips, feeling heat rise in her cheeks. “Mmm, what’s made you so full of flattery this morning?” she asked breathlessly, running her leg up his under their sheets. “Never mind, don’t answer. I love you all the same. And I don’t care if we miss the tourney altogether at this point.” Her fingers played with the curls at his forehead as she left a trail of kisses over his jaw.

"Did it not occur to you that might have been precisely my plan?" Robb teased, his eyes falling closed momentarily again, "Stay here in bed with me. I will make it worth your while, I promise you. The jousting is all very boring anyway until they get to the finals."

Margaery gave a small moan of discontent, wanting very badly to rock her hips towards her husband’s but doing her best to suppress her desire. “Trust me, you do not need to convince me. I know we could stay here all day, and you would make me feel so good over and over…” she told him softly. “I just worry about missing Arya. We promised our girls.”

Robb had been nodding along with Margaery’s words enthusiastically until the point she had mentioned the archery competition, upon which he’d given a gentle sigh. “We promised our girls,” he conceded, “And there are people to see and catch up with. I did have you all of last night, besides. I’m being greedy.” His hand had come to rest on his wife’s hip, and he ran his thumb gently over her skin.

“Then stop touching me in a way that makes me want to stay in your arms always,” Margaery jested, leaning in to kiss her husband one last time. “After the competition, perhaps after we have our lunch, we can come right back here. Or we can disappear to the Kingswood for some time. It’s not too cold outside.” She reluctantly rolled off of him, only to rest on her back for a few moments more, closing her eyes. “Why are you so irresistible, Robb Stark?” she asked softly.

"I really shouldn’t reveal my secrets," Robb teased, glancing over at Margaery before he rolled towards her and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. "You’re making me blush, sweetheart," he murmured, "I would love to spend time with you after lunch, in the Kingswood or anywhere else. Do you remember last time? I think we scared away all the birds."

Margaery gave a laugh, turning to face Robb. “I think we scared away more than just the birds,” she jested, pressing her lips to his several times, sighing as she pulled away. “ _One day_ we’re going to get to lay in bed the whole entire morning and afternoon and evening and not be preoccupied with anything but each other. I’m determined that it will happen.”

"Do you think it’s possible?" Robb questioned, his gaze on his wife, "I shall be looking forward to that day so much I can’t even tell you." He kissed her once more, lingering against her lips for a little while longer before he spoke again. "Do you need some help getting out of bed?"

“I think it very possible, sweetheart,” Margaery murmured, sliding a hand over Robb’s waist. She gave him a smile at his question, nodding her head. “I’m finding it very difficult to leave this bed, so some help would be most appreciated.”

Robb grinned at Margaery in return and held her firmly in his arms, scooping her up as he rose from the bed. “Aren’t I a lucky man?” he mused, pressing his lips to hers, “I think I will find some green to wear today in support of your family. Hopefully your brothers know that we support them even though tourneys are far from my favourite thing.”

“I am a lucky woman,” Margaery replied, her hands clasped at Robb’s neck. “You look so wonderful in green. It brings out the flecks of it in your eyes.” She gave a small cough before changing the subject back to her brothers. “I think they know, sweetheart. I hope for Loras’s sake that he at least advances to the semi-finals. I don’t know what to do for him anymore.”

Robb had grinned at the compliment, but his face fell slightly at Margaery’s words about Loras. “Aye, I hope so as well. It would be good if the tourney can bring him some happiness,” he agreed, “And do not tell Lady Arianne, but I wouldn’t mind terribly seeing Jaime Lannister unhorsed.”

Margaery laughed aloud, shaking her head. “Neither would I, but I believe it would be terribly unwise to inform Arianne of such a matter,” she remarked, one of her hands coming to rest on her husbands chest. “You still haven’t put me down, my sweet Robb,” she told him softly, giving him a coy smile.

"I honestly hadn’t realised this time," Robb admitted, laughing gently before he set Margaery slowly down onto her feet.

* * *

After taking perhaps a little longer than was necessary to get ready, the king and queen arrived at the royal pavilion with two excited-looking princesses. Robb wore green under his Stark cloak, true to his word, and as it was an official occasion was also wearing his crown which often made his daughters look at him slightly strangely. Since most of the men were participating in the tourney, the crowd was made up of women in its majority, and Robb waved to some of the ladies who called out to him as he took his seat. He spotted Sansa, who was dressed in grey as well as lavender to cheer for her sister as well as her husband, and gave instructions to a nearby servant to invite her to join them.

"Is there anyone else you think we should invite, sweetheart?" Robb queried before the servant left, glancing over his shoulder at Margaery.

Margaery had sent several glares in the way of the ladies who had made eyes at her husband, but she turned her attention to him as he asked her a question. “How about Willas and Dacey, my love?” she suggested, running a hand along his arm. She, like her daughters, was still not quite used to him wearing a crown, and she reached up to gently pull at his curls that had gotten tangled in one of the prongs. “You look so handsome,” she told him quietly, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before taking a seat.

"Ah yes, of course. Find Lord Willas and Lady Dacey and invite them as well, please," Robb instructed the servant, who gave a nod and a small bow before he left. He turned to his wife then, smiling as she fixed his crown and spoke to him. "Thank you," he said earnestly as he took a seat beside her, "You always look beautiful."

"Papa, I have crown one day?" Karine wanted to know as she peered up at her father.

"You might, my sunshine," Robb answered, "But I’m not sure you’ll want one. They’re heavy and rather uncomfortable."

Margaery urged Julianne to walk towards her so she could pick her up and put her on her lap despite the fact that there was a smaller chair for her. The little princess ran to her mother who scooped her up, giving her a squeeze.

“Chair just for me!” Karine declared, taking a seat gracefully next to her parents, fixing her dress so that it covered her knees. “When is it Aunt Arya’s turn?” she asked.

“Not until a bit later, my darling. You might get to see Uncles Edric and Garlan and Loras go first,” Margaery explained, She reached her free hand over to take Robb’s, giving him a smile.

Robb’s hand curled around Margaery’s and he gave his wife a smile in return. “You’re looking very comfortable there, Karine,” he remarked to his daughter, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I like my chair," Karine declared, grinning at her father.

Not long afterwards, the sound of footsteps could be heard and Robb looked over his shoulder to see his younger sister arriving in the pavilion. “Thank you so much for the invitation, your graces,” Sansa said, “It’s definitely a better view from up here.”

“We wouldn’t have you sit anywhere else, sister,” Margaery remarked as Sansa sat down. “I don’t know who to root for. I have two brothers, a brother-in-law, _and_ a sister-in-law in the competition.”

“Aunt Arya!” Julianne proclaimed, looking up at her mother. “She going to win.”

“I suppose I should cheer for her, shouldn’t I, my darling? It’s the only part of the tourney she’s going to take part in after all,” Margaery said. She caught Arianne’s eye who was sitting in one of the lower seats, and she gestured for her friend to come over to them.

"You think you are conflicted, sister? My lady wife has been training Princess Arya to defeat both my brothers," Willas’s voice remarked as he himself appeared with Dacey beside him. His wife gave a small laugh, shaking her head slightly.

"With all my apologies to your brothers, I will most definitely be cheering for Arya," Dacey said, "If I weren’t with child it would be me competing, so I believe I am permitted to support my student."

"Would you wear my favour?" Willas teased, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I might consider it," Dacey answered as she took a seat.

"The way I see it, sweetheart, you have four times as much of a chance of being pleased with the winner," Robb remarked to Margaery with a grin.

Margaery smiled back at her husband, turning to Arianne as she approached them. A servant made to quickly grab a chair for her as there wasn’t one prepared for her arrival, but the queen shook her head. “No need,” she said, standing from her own seat with Julianne still in her arms. “Can you sit with your sister, sweetling?” she asked her daughter who nodded her head in agreement.

She placed Julie gently next to Karine and then took a seat in Robb’s lap, kissing him on the lips. “I hope you don’t mind, sweetheart. I missed you already,” she said to him quietly before looking back at her friend. “You can have my chair, Arianne.”

“Aunt Ari, you look pretty!” Karine said, noting the woman’s dress. “I wear grey for Stark!”

"Thank you, little princess. You’re looking very pretty yourself. And I am cheering for Stark too in this particular competition, I think," Arianne said, giving Karine a wink. She crossed the pavilion and stopped to kiss Margaery’s cheek before settling down in the queen’s chair and making herself comfortable. "Thank you, your grace. I rather like this seat," she remarked with a smile.

"Aunt Ari have throne in Sunspear that will be hers one day," Karine told anyone who would listen, "She tell me."

"This is about a thousand times better than the Iron Throne, I can say that for certain," Robb remarked, his arms curling around Margaery before he pressed his lips to hers again and told her, "I don’t mind one bit, my love."

"What’s that? I think I can hear Garlan complaining all the way over from his tent," Willas remarked with a grin.

“It’s a good thing he isn’t here,” Margaery said, narrowing her eyes at her oldest brother.

“Mother and Papa love each other, Uncle Willas!” Karine exclaimed, crossing her arms. “There is nothing wrong with that.”

Margaery laughed, nodding her head. “Aye, she knows _exactly_ what she is talking about,” she agreed, blowing a kiss in her eldest daughter’s direction. Karine pretended to catch it, giving a giggle as she sent a kiss back. Margaery did the same motion as her girl and then turned to look at Arianne with a grin on her face. “Is Ser Jaime going to be participating in the archery?” she asked.

"No, just the jousting and possibly the mêlée," Arianne explained, shaking her head, "Jaime doesn’t have much patience with bows and arrows."

"Then he and I are alike in something after all," Robb mused. He had broken into a broad smile upon watching his wife and daughter, and as soon as he had the opportunity he kissed Margaery below her ear.

"Ser - Prince - _Lord_ Jaime is sure to do very well in the jousting, though,” Sansa piped up, “Forgive me, I’m not certain what to call him.”

"I don’t really think he’ll mind what you call him as long as it’s not Kingslayer," Arianne noted. Sansa ran her hand over her pregnant stomach just after Dacey had done the same behind her, and Arianne’s hand went to her own flat one. She was very thankful when Sansa spoke again and prevented her from dwelling on the matter.

"Look, isn’t that Ser Loras?" she said.

"Highgarden!" Willas called out loudly before looking at his wife, only to have her shake her head at him with a smile.

Loras turned around upon hearing his name, giving his brother a grin, the first smile Margaery had seen on his face in a long, long while.

“Go, Loras!” she yelled, a small smile of her own on her face. He gave her a nod, stepping up to shoot his first arrow, and she let out a small sigh, leaning into her husband’s chest. “He’s still mad at me,” she whispered, watching as the target was struck close to its middle. “He won’t even hold Connor. I feel as if I’ve lost a brother.”

The youngest Tyrell brother aimed well and struck his mark four out of the five times he was given the chance to shoot. Garlan was up after him, receiving cheers from his siblings. He did well, but everyone knew his true skill would be tested in the mêlée.

The next person to take their turn was Arya, but before anyone from the pavilion could cheer for her, someone from the lower seats stood up, clapping his hands together. “Aim true, m’lady!” Gendry shouted, his face burning bright red as he realized he was the only person to be heard across the tourney grounds, the rest of the crowd turning their eyes on him.

Arya’s face was, if possible, redder than Gendry’s. She gave him a smile and then faced her target, bringing her bow up to aim.

Robb raised his eyebrows slightly at Gendry’s outburst, his hand still where it had come to rest on Margaery’s lower back after he’d run his hand down her spine comfortingly due to her words on Loras. Dacey and Willas exchanged a knowing look, but neither said anything on the matter.

"Winterfell!" Robb called out enthusiastically, only to have his two daughters join him.

"Stark, Stark!" Karine and Julianne both yelled, "Winterfell!"

"You can do it, Arya!" Sansa added her voice to the chorus.

"For the North, Arya!" Dacey yelled.

Arya was beaming as she pulled her arrow back and then released it, sending it soaring through the air towards the target. There was a thunderous roar from the stands as it hit the exact middle, but Arya knew she shouldn’t celebrate until her turn was up. She grabbed another arrow from her quiver and shot it after a squire had retrieved her previous one from the target. It struck the eye again, bringing some of the crowd to its feet, including Gendry who was screaming louder than the rest.

Five times Arya shot, and five times she was successful, sending all of the onlookers into an uproar of applause and whistles and cheers.

“Did Aunt Arya win?” Karine asked, standing up to try and peer over the heads and commotion.

“She might as well have,” Margaery said with a smile. “There are still others that need to shoot, but she was perfect.”

"I’m so pleased for her," Robb said, a broad smile on his own face. He pressed a kiss to Margaery’s cheek, and squeezed her a little tighter. "Thank you so much for the training you’ve been doing with her, Dacey," he added.

"There’s no need to thank me, your grace," Dacey said, "It is all Arya."

"Papa, Mother, I want to do it!" Julianne declared, miming her aunt holding her bow and pulling back an arrow.

“Oh my, looks like we have a little warrior on our hands,” Margaery remarked to her husband with a smile. “Someday when you are old enough to hold a bow, my darling. I’m sure your aunts Dacey and Arya would love to teach you.”

“Not me,” Karine protested, shaking her head. “I sit on throne like Aunt Ari and Mother and Papa.”

“Someone is already exercising her birthright,” Margaery jested quietly to Robb, raising her eyebrows before looking towards their eldest daughter. “You and your sister can always do whatever you wish when you grow older, so long as you are kind to each other.”

"I love Julie," Karine declared, "And Julie love me too."

"Sometimes," Julianne said before she saw her father glare at her and added, "I love you, too, Karine."

"We really do have the most wonderful children," Robb whispered back proudly to Margaery. He could see Julianne learning to use a bow like Arya, and he could see Karine winning over people like her mother, and both thoughts filled him with happiness.

"Forgive me, your graces, but I couldn’t help but overhear about your problems with Ser Loras," Arianne remarked quietly to Robb and Margaery as the next competitors took their turn, "I know there are rules about being in the Kingsguard, but they have been broken many a time before…have you not considered some temporary female company might help matters? It must be rather depressing to spend your days alone."

Margaery’s eyes widened at Arianne’s words, coughing as she sat up straighter in Robb’s arms. “I… I’m not sure a lady would satisfy Loras,” she said very quietly. “He hasn’t quite been the same since Renly’s passing… And besides, that is not for me to decide. I know the Kingsguard protects the queen, but it is their main duty to serve their king, and… if anything were to happen, it should be under Robb’s allowance, not mine. I don’t want my brother’s heart broken. I don’t want him to lose anyone again.”

Arianne looked mildly confused for about a split second before she put two and two together in her mind and suddenly everything became very clear. She thought back to her own uncle, and then tried to remember who she had seen come down from Dorne for the tourney. “In that case, will you permit me to simply send a young man I know in his direction?” she suggested, “It’s possible nothing will come of it, but I think sometimes…sometimes the greatest gift you can give to someone is reminding them that their body is still alive and wanting.”

Robb looked pensive. “What do you think?” he asked Margaery, “The vows Loras swore were to take no lands and father no children…I don’t see him doing either. If his wounds still haven’t healed then that is completely understandable, and he may not be interested in this man besides, but perhaps it could do him some good.”

“Robb…” Margaery breathed, giving him a grateful look and wrapping her arms around him further still. “I’m reluctant because I know not how his heart works sometimes. I am unsure if he sensibilities will be damaged, but… we cannot know unless we try. I want him to be happy, and if this makes him happy and you are alright with it, my love, then there is no reason why it should not happen.”

She glanced back at Arianne, a small smile on her face. “Thank you for always being attentive and open to anything, my dear,” she said.

"Please," Arianne said to Margaery, shaking her head with a smile, "I’ve lost count of the opportunities you’ve had to judge me, and you never have. This is nothing. When I speak to my friend I won’t mention anything about the two of you, so you don’t run the risk of upsetting Ser Loras further."

"It is greatly appreciated, my lady," Robb said with a nod. He turned his head and kissed Margaery’s cheek again, just hoping that Arianne’s suggestion might help somewhat. "You are a terrible temptation sitting here," he remarked quietly to his wife.

Margaery looked at Robb, her eyes dancing over his face. “And what do you suggest I do? Move?” she asked in jest, pressing her lips to his. “I love you so much, and how good you are to my brothers, and how I’ve never once had to be wary of telling you things that I wouldn’t be comfortable telling anyone else,” she told him softly in a rush, running her hand along his back. “I plan to thank you for being such a good husband tonight. Again and again.”

"No, my love. Quite the contrary. I was going to suggest you always sit here," Robb answered with a grin. He held her gaze as she spoke, and by the time she was done his face was flushed red. Leaning forwards, he kissed her on the lips again deeply, lingering for quite some time. "I think I am warming to tourneys, you know," he teased quietly against her mouth.

Margaery and Robb were so occupied with each other that they nearly missed Edric as he took his turn, but the crowd had become less interested in the event since Arya shot.

“Mother, Papa, when is lunch?” Karine asked politely once her parents had pulled away from each other. “I am quite hungry.”

"Edric!" Sansa yelled over the crowd, clapping her hands together for her husband, "Starfall!"

"Very soon, sweetling. I think there’s just one or two contestants left after Uncle Edric," Robb answered his daughter.

"Awww, it finish already," Julianne remarked, sounding disappointed.

Edric and the other knights finished the competition strongly, though they still did not out-shoot Arya. She stepped up to be crowned champion, and the king’s pavilion went wild with noise as they all cheered for the young woman.

Gendry in the seats below was torn between running up to his friend and hugging her or staying in his place, but the latter won out in the end as he stood and clapped for her with a smile on his face.

* * *

Later in the afternoon after Arya had won her impressive victory, it was time for the jousting to begin. The king and queen had by that time decided to return to the Red Keep with their children, and the royal pavilion was occupied by those whom they had invited to join them earlier. Jaime Lannister was one of the first ones to ride that afternoon and when he easily defeated Ser Balon Swann cheers went up from the crowd, but none louder than those of Arianne Martell. She rose to her feet and stood over by the edge of the pavilion with a broad smile.

Jaime removed his helmet so that he could smile back at his wife before he rode off to have his temporary squire prepare another lance for him as he still had to joust against one other competitor later on.

Loras came next in the lineup, and he rode forward as he had prepared to hand Arya a golden rose. “My lady is as beautiful as she formidable,” he told her, giving her a smile as she took the flower from his hands.

“Thank you, Ser,” she said, doing her best to feign flattery. She snuck a look out of the corner of her eye at Gendry who was sitting next to her, and he seemed to be fuming.

Sansa watched with wide eyes as Loras gave Arya a flower and turned to Edric, who had joined her in the royal pavilion after competing in the archery. “What do you think that’s that all about?” she asked him, “I didn’t know Ser Loras was so enamoured with Arya.”

"I wouldn’t worry about it too much, my lady. It is someone else who appears to be enamoured," Willas remarked with a grin, after which his wife subtly elbowed him in the ribs.

Edric shook his head slightly, pressing a kiss to Sansa’s temple. “Perhaps he is just partial towards the beautiful ladies of House Stark,” he suggested with a teasing grin before leaning in so that only he could hear her. “Or perhaps he’s trying to help a young lad out who is too afraid to admit his feelings,” he said, gesturing with his head towards a clearly envious Gendry.

The blacksmith stood to his feet, letting out a deep breath that he hadn’t even realized he was holding. “Arya, can I please speak with you?” he asked.

“In a moment, Gendry. It would be rude of me not to watch Ser Loras and my uncle joust.” She waved him away with her hand, and he nearly stormed out of the stands as Loras and Edmure charged towards each other.

Sansa had blushed and smiled at her husband’s compliment before she followed his gaze over to Gendry. It had always been evident to her that her sister and the blacksmith-turned-lord were close, but she admittedly hadn’t stopped to think that perhaps that might eventually lead to something more. She slipped her hand into Edric’s and gripped tight as Ser Loras rode against her uncle, already suspecting she knew what the outcome would be.

Loras bested poor Edmure thrice, winning his first round of the jousting competition, much to the disappointment of Roslin who had been cheering loudly for her husband in the stands.

When their turn was over, Arya thought it best that she try to go and find Gendry as he had shown no signs of returning, and she was starting to feel slightly guilty for making him wait. She gave a heavy sigh before standing, her heart beating against her chest while she went to search for her friend.

Sansa noticed Arya leave not long after Loras’s fight was over and she bit down slightly on her bottom lip, looking thoughtful. “My love, I’m just going to get some fresh air,” she said to Edric, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his lips, “The stench of the grounds is a little overpowering. It’s so strange how lately it seems as if I can smell _everything_.”

Bidding the others a temporary goodbye, Sansa rose to her feet and made her way slowly out of the pavilion. She carried on walking until she was a fair distance away from the crowd, but just when she thought she was alone she heard the sound of voices.

“What was that all about? _Ser Loras_ giving you a rose? And you accepting it and staying to watch him joust?” Gendry’s voice could be heard echoing throughout the abandoned section of the grounds away from where all the action was taking place.

“Well my plan worked. To make you envious. You were practically green, Gendry! You still are.” In front of him stood an amused-looking Arya, the skirts at the front of her dress caked with mud and her hair messy from running to find her friend. She placed her hand on her hips, raising her eyebrows at him.

The blacksmith feigned a laugh. “How hilarious. Glad to know m’lady takes pleasure in making me feel rotten.”

Arya’s face immediately fell at his words. “Why are you being so sour? I did it so I could test your feelings for me.”

“And now the highborn knows about the bastard’s affections. I’m so very glad for you.”

“You’re a lord now. You’re going to command Storm’s End.” Her tone grew softer. “Why do you think you aren’t good enough? You’re not a bastard in my eyes. You know how I feel about that word, about whose fault that was.”

“Is that the only reason why you want me now? Because I’m a lord?” he questioned, spitting the word out in disapproval.

“No! I grew up, that’s all,” she protested. “I realized that I can be a lady and a warrior at the same time. But you can’t keep dancing around me as if you’ll burn me with your touch. You know how I feel. And now I know how you feel.”

“ _Do_ you, Arya?” He furrowed his brow, practically shouting. “I love you! This isn’t just some foolish game to me. Why do you think I’ve spent more than five years by your side? Why do you think I go mad at the mere sight of another man making eyes at you? Why do you think I _wanted_ to become a lord and make a name for myself other than ‘Waters’? There. Are you happy? You can make fun of me all you want.”

She crossed her arms over her chest, looking slightly offended. “I’m not going to make fun of you. And, no, I’m not happy.”

“Then what do you want me to do?”

“Kiss me, you stupid idiot!” Arya yelled, and that was all it took for him to step forward and wrap his arms around her, pressing his lips firmly to hers. She let out a muffled noise of surprise before relaxing into his kiss, flinging her arms around his neck as he lifted her a few inches off the ground.

They eventually pulled away but still lingered in each other’s arms. “I love you too, Gendry,” Arya remarked, shaking her head in disbelief. “Seven hells, that took you long enough.”

“Shut up,” he told her, but there was an affectionate smile on his face as he leant in to kiss her again.

Sansa had tried her best not to listen in on Gendry and her sister’s conversation, well aware of how impolite it was, but she found that once she heard the beginning she couldn’t stop herself from listening to the rest. Her eyes widened with shock and she clasped her hand over her mouth at what she heard, particularly when her sister asked Gendry outright to kiss her. Sansa told herself not to look several times but it seemed her own body disagreed with her, and she made her way over to a tree to catch sight of Gendry with his arms around Arya. She was slightly less than graceful in her present state, however, and it was too late before she realised that she’d stepped on a twig and snapped it rather loudly.

The kissing couple pulled away to look startled towards the noise of a branch breaking. “Sansa!” Arya gasped out, bringing a hand up to her mouth as she flushed bright red.

Gendry gave a sheepish grin, stepping back slightly but not letting go of Arya’s waist entirely. “You know where to find me later if you so wish m’lady,” he told her softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek before moving away from her and quickly fleeing the scene in the opposite direction.

“He _would_ leave me just like that,” she muttered, narrowing her eyes before looking back at her sister, unsure of what to say.

I’m so sorry," Sansa said quickly, "I didn’t mean to hear…or to scare him off." She looked down at her feet momentarily, cleared her throat, then looked back at Arya and gave her a smile. "I don’t imagine my opinion will mean much as far as you’re concerned, but I am so very happy for you," she said, "And congratulations on your first kiss."

Arya pursed her lips together, unsure whether to be angry or just to smile. She fought to keep herself from thinking back on what had just occurred, though she was finding it very difficult as her lips felt as though they were on fire and her heart was pounding out of her chest. “How did you… Never mind,” she said, shaking her head. “Thank you. I think. I… this is very strange for me.”

"Strange in a good way, I’m guessing," Sansa remarked, her smile turning into a grin. She was pleased for Arya that her first kiss had been with someone who seemed to genuinely care about her and who wouldn’t ever betray her as Joffrey had done to her what seemed like a lifetime ago. "Why are you still standing here?" she questioned her sister, "Don’t you want to go after him?"

Arya did break into a grin then, nodding her head. “Of course,” she replied, beginning to walk in the direction of the castle before pausing. “Please don’t tell anyone yet, Sansa. I’d like them to know on our own terms.” She couldn’t help but rush forward and hug her sister then, a wide smile on her face. “Of all the people to see, in truth I’m glad it was you,” she told her quietly.

"Your secret’s safe with me, I promise. Well, me and the baby," Sansa reassured her sister with a giggle, squeezing her tightly, "But I hope Gendry knows that I will be wanting to sit down and have a meal with you and him and Edric before we leave."

“Oh, Gendry is going to be terrified,” Arya said with a laugh as she pulled away to look up at her sister. “He’ll be afraid of Robb as well now. And Mother.” She shook her head with a smile on her face. “Let’s hope his love for me outweighs his fear for them. If he stuck with me after Gold Cloaks and Boltons and mummers, you’d think he’d be able to face this. But men are scared of the queerest things.”

"It is just as well they are not the ones who have to birth children," Sansa pointed out, letting out a laugh of her own. "Kiss his cheek and tell him how brave you think he is even when he’s scared," she advised Arya, "Men like to hear that sort of thing."

Arya wrinkled her nose. “I don’t think Gendry would like that very much,” she noted, “but perhaps someday I might try out your tricks on him. For now I would just like to be with him some more, but you are keeping me from him, sister,” she teased, finally breaking from Sansa.

"Do as you please, sister," Sansa said, shaking her head slightly with a smile, "And run along now. I won’t keep you any longer."

She was still smiling as she watched Arya disappear in the direction of the castle, standing still for a few moments longer before she began to make her way back to the tourney grounds. She was distracted thinking about how exciting it would be to have Arya and Gendry visit her one day in Starfall and for Gendry to go out fishing with Edric when she was suddenly overcome by a sensation she’d never experienced before.

"Edric!" she was calling out excitedly by the time she arrived at the pavilion. She barely seemed to be able to get her words out, and instead she took her husband’s hand and placed it to her stomach so he could feel their baby moving.

Edric rose to his feet upon seeing his wife, his heart pounding when he realized why she was placing his hand on her stomach. He felt their baby kick, and he broke into a large grin, cupping Sansa’s cheek with his free hand as he leant in to kiss her deeply. “Oh, my heart, you continue to make me the happiest man in Westeros,” he said softly as they separated only the slightest bit.

"You make me the happiest lady, my sweet husband," Sansa answered before pressing her lips to Edric’s again. When she pulled away she was beaming at him and her face was flushed slightly. "Our baby’s excited, it seems," she declared, "Oh, I almost want him or her to be born now. I can’t wait to meet them."

Edric was so overjoyed that he almost overlooked the glare that was shot their way by Arianne. He gave his friend a puzzled look before shaking his head and turning back to his wife. “Might we go inside, my love?” he asked her gently. “I worry about you being too cold out here, though it is a rather silly thought because of your Northern blood, but… I thought we could spend some time alone before supper.”

"I would love to," Sansa answered, giving Edric a gentle nod, "You are so kind to always worry for me."

The Lord and Lady of Starfall walked arm in arm down from the pavilion to make their way back to the Red Keep. On their way, a figure brushed past them who Sansa didn’t recognise, but the purple of his cloak emblazoned with lemons was familiar to her from the research she’d done on the houses of Dorne since becoming Lady Dayne. The young man of House Dalt quickly made his way past to catch Loras on his way back to his tent after defeating Edmure.

"Excuse me, Ser Loras," the man spoke up, "Forgive my interruption, but I just wanted to compliment you on a very well-fought round."

Loras was somewhat surprised to be approached by a man he had never met or seen before. He looked to be somewhat older than the youngest Tyrell, and not at all like a typical Westerosi resident. Though his eyes were dark they also seemed warm, and his smile was genuine. “Thank you kindly,” Loras replied amicably, removing his glove before shaking the other man’s hand. He wouldn’t pass up a compliment thrown his way. “You’ll forgive me, ser, but I do not recognize you. All I know is that your sigil is from a Dornish house, if I’m not mistaken.”

"Andrey, ser, from House Dalt of Lemonwood, not far from Sunspear," the man answered, smiling again at Loras as he shook his hand with a firm grip, "I had heard tales of the Knight of Flowers in Dorne and always wondered of the truth of them, but I am glad to have finally been able to see with my own eyes."

Loras gave a small laugh, shaking his head. “It’s good to meet you. I hope I did not disappoint,” he jested, removing his hand from Andrey’s to begin to unfasten his elaborate armor. “So you know Lady Arianne, then?” he asked, thinking he might as well make casual conversation with the man. He seemed friendly enough. “She and my sister are practically attached at the hip.”

"Not in the slightest," Andrey commented, his gaze lingering momentarily on Loras as he removed his armor. "The princess and I have been friends since we were very young. I swore I would marry her until I realised what marriage actually entailed and that my tastes lay elsewhere," he answered his question with a chuckle, "Back home we are all still struggling to believe that the Tyrells and Martells have become close, but I think it can only bring good things to have the Reach and the Dorne allied with each other."

Loras’s brow furrowed momentarily, unsure if he had heard Andrey correctly or misinterpreted the watchful eyes that were on him as he undressed. He placed his armor on the table and was left in merely a loose tunic and breeches, feeling more comfortable as he addressed the man in front of him again.

“Marriage just isn’t for some people. I’m a member of the Kingsguard, so it’s quite obvious what route I chose. And I think it’s about time we found peace between the two regions… ” He hesitated slightly before asking, “Will you walk with me, ser? I’m to return to my chambers to refresh myself before I’m sent back to work.”

"Please, call me Drey," Andrey said, accepting Loras’s invitation with a polite nod and a grin, "I have always been curious to see the Red Keep, actually. If you have a little bit of time and wouldn’t mind showing me I would be most grateful."

“Not at all,” Loras replied with a smile of his own, falling in time with Andrey as they walked towards the castle. “My duties have been much more relaxed since the tourney, if only for the fact that I’m participating in it. I’m glad King Robb finally agreed to host one here. It’s good for me to keep busy, and it’s always a pleasure to meet new people.”

"I must agree. At events like these I always end up meeting people I never thought I’d meet," Andrey said in return, "Being Lord Commander of the Kingsguard is an honor that comes with a great deal of responsibility, from the sounds of it. Do you ever have any time to enjoy yourself?"

“There are easy days and difficult days, but I do it for my sister because I love her, and I know she would do the same for me,” Loras remarked truthfully. She _had_ done the same for him, and sometimes he had to remind himself. She would have stayed married to Renly for him. “…Still, there are days where I wish I didn’t have to think about the job at all,” he added quietly.

"I was expecting you to say you did it for your king, but if you ask me loyalty to family is far more attractive," Andrey commented, raising his eyebrows, "Well, today at least you don’t have to think about your job, Ser Loras. Only of the other competitors you have yet to defeat."

Loras gave a cough, holding back the smile on his face at Andrey’s words. “Please, there’s no need for the ‘ser’,” he remarked as they reached the castle doors, stepping inside. “Sometimes I don’t even like to think of my competitors. Not until I’m faced with them, anyhow. Will you be jousting this week, Drey?”

"I will be indeed. I ride against a knight from the Vale later today, I believe. Perhaps I will heed your advice and try not to think of him until I am on my horse," Andrey suggested. They had walked far enough now that the Red Keep loomed over them, and the Dornish knight smiled as he looked up at it.

“That’s a shame. I didn’t want to have to unhorse you.” Loras joked, giving his companion a smirk. “But I won’t think of you as an opponent until we ride against each other, if that’s alright with you.” He led the other man down the corridor, pointing out various rooms in the Red Keep, making sure to stop by the Great Hall and show him the Iron Throne. They stopped in front of the doors to his chambers, and Loras felt uncomfortable for the first time around Andrey, shuffling his feet.

Andrey was quick to notice Loras’s discomfort and he gave the other man an encouraging smile when he looked at him again. “Well, I had best leave you to prepare adequately for your next challenge, Loras. It has been a pleasure. Thank you for the tour,” he said, “But I would request one thing of you, if you have time. Would you show me your favourite place in the Red Keep?”

“I have time enough for that,” Loras remarked, a smile growing on his face once more. He opened the doors that led to his chamber and gestured for Andrey to come inside. “This is the Round Room, where the Kingsguard meets. That table there is carved out of weirwood.”

He led the other man towards the stairs. “I am on the fourth floor. I don’t suspect anyone will be on the second or third as they’ve been given orders to guard the king and queen… And here we are. My apartments. The view is the best in all of the Red Keep, or so I’d like to believe.”

Andrey stepped into the Lord Commander’s apartments and made his way immediately over to the window, wanting to see if the view really was as good as Loras had promised. He rested his arms against the windowsill and not long afterwards heard the sound of footsteps behind him as the other man walked over to stand by his side. When he turned to look at Loras, their faces were barely a few inches away from each other. “I am most impressed,” he said softly.

Loras swallowed the lump in his throat, unsure of what he was doing. All he knew was that it had been a long, long time since someone had really looked at him the way Andrey was. He had maidens swooning over him half the time, but this was very different.

He thought of his duty towards the throne, but somehow he could not convince himself that Robb and Margaery would be upset with him. He thought of Renly, but even that did not seem discouraging. The man he loved had died over five years ago, and Renly wouldn’t have wanted him to be miserable forever.

He leaned forward to press a tentative kiss to Andrey’s lips, his heart giving a small leap in his chest.

Andrey returned Loras’s kiss at first as gently as it came to him, smiling a little against the other man’s lips. He lingered for quite some time before pulling away to meet Loras’s gaze. “I had been so hoping you’d do that,” he admitted before leaning in to kiss him again with more vigour.

Loras returned Andrey’s smile. It was difficult to feel nervous while the other man seemed so warm and inviting. He slipped a hand under Andrey’s shirts as they kissed, only breaking away to ask him a question. “Do you have time to stay for a while?” he breathed out, hardly believing the words that were falling from his lips.

"I think Ser What’s-His-Name from the Vale can wait. If not, it’s no matter. I would much rather see you in here than have to face you later on a horse," Andrey answered Loras, letting out a small laugh. He made a mental note to later thank his friend Princess Arianne as his lips met Loras’s again and he worked at opening his shirt to reveal his chest underneath.

* * *

Loras wasn’t sure where Andrey came from or how he had stumbled into his arms so quickly and unexpectedly, but he was not going to question it as they laid side by side in his bed catching their breath, both of them as naked as their name days. He wanted to say something along the lines of their time together being incredible or him not having felt this good in ages, but it all sounded so final in his head, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted that.

He turned as his breathing slowed, smiling as he pressed another kiss to Andrey’s lips. “I hope you don’t think me rash for wanting you in my bed after knowing you for only a few minutes,” he jested, giving a chuckle.

"Rash? Where I am from you would be considered a delicate flower for waiting so long," Andrey teased, his chest slowly rising and falling as he lay by Loras’s side, "But I have seen for myself that you are far from delicate. I wanted to bed you after watching you for a few minutes."

Loras laughed, shaking his head slightly. “My family words are ‘Growing Strong’, and you would do best to remember them,” he remarked, raising his eyebrows. At Andrey’s words he leaned in to kiss him again deeply, seemingly unable to rid himself of the smile on his face. “I hope that knight from the Vale isn’t too disappointed. I’ll be a little kinder to him than the others when I unhorse him tomorrow.”

"I think your family’s words are evident, Lord Commander," Andrey noted with a wicked grin, his hand moving underneath the sheets. "I cannot say I regret forfeiting. I shall enjoy being in the audience," he remarked, "Since your king has given you some free time while the tourney is happening I would humbly suggest you enjoy it when you’re not competing."

Loras let out a deep groan, still smiling as he felt Andrey’s hand move over his skin. “I do believe I will be enjoying this tourney far more than I originality planned,” he said, his eyes fluttering closed as his brain went hazy again. “You know where to find me now after I’m done jousting for the day.”

* * *

As the days went by in King’s Landing most everyone seemed to be enjoying the Royal Tourney - even the king, who had made the most of the extra time he had to enjoy the company of his wife and his children. Arianne had been particularly happy when Jaime had ended up the winner of the mêlée, and had celebrated that evening with him and a great deal of food.

The morning that followed was the last day of the tourney and in the semi-finals Jaime rode against Garlan Tyrell, managing to unhorse him during the second tilt. Arianne was slightly less enthusiastic than usual when she cheered her husband, and not only because he had just defeated her friend the queen’s own brother. She had gained a permanent seat in the royal pavilion and she seemed eager to return to it as Jaime rode off and the grounds were prepared for the next semi-final round, which was Ser Loras against his fellow Kingsguard member Ser Patrek Mallister.

"If it ends up being your brother and Ser Jaime in the final I think I’d be hard-pressed to pick out a winner," Robb remarked to Margaery from where he was sat to her other side, "They both seem to be doing extraordinarily well."

“It’s a good thing we aren’t betting on a winner,” Margaery said teasingly to her husband, running her thumb along the back of his hand. She was loving the tourney if only for the fact that she got to spend much more time with him than normal. She would not tell him, but she quite liked the sight of him in a crown as well.

She turned to Arianne, giving her friend a smile. “As much as I love you, I will have to root for my brother if the finals are between him and your…” She trailed off, noticing the other woman’s discomfort. “Is something the matter?” she asked, concerned. “You look as if you might be sick, dear.”

"I feel as if I might be sick," Arianne admitted, her face contorting slightly as Robb looked over worriedly at Margaery’s shoulder at her, "I think I might have to return to the castle for a bit, your graces. I must have eaten something at the feast last night that didn’t do me much good."

Margaery’s brow furrowed and she reached over to run a comforting hand over her friend’s back. “I’m going to go with her and make sure she’s alright, sweetheart. I’ll meet you in our quarters later,” she said quietly to Robb, standing to press a quick kiss to his lips and help Arianne up by her arm.

"Of course. I think Maester Luwin is back at the Red Keep, if you need anything," Robb said, watching as the two women left, "Feel better, Lady Arianne."

"Thank you, your grace," Arianne said quietly. She gripped her friend’s arm tightly as she stood, feeling a little unsteady on her feet. "Gods, I hope Jaime didn’t eat whatever I ate as well," she remarked, "But he seemed fine when he was riding against Ser Garlan…"

Margaery slipped an arm around Arianne’s waist, steadying her and helping her walk the short distance to the castle. “We _all_ had the same thing to eat yesterday, my dear,” she remarked softly. “I truly hope you have not fallen ill.”

They had nearly reached the castle doors when a realization came to Margaery. “Have you had your moon blood recently, Arianne?” she asked gently, still walking in time with the other woman.

Arianne shook her head. “I don’t think so. I have been trying to keep track but it’s difficult. When I started drinking a lot of moon tea it became very irregular. Recently I went for two moons without it and thought I was with child but luckily I didn’t say anything to anyone because afterwards I had it,” she explained to Margaery, “I was waiting for…another sign…”

Margaery found it difficult to contain her smile as she wrapped her arm tighter around her friend, helping her move to the nearest toilet once they were inside the castle. “You have been sensitive to smells, no? And feeling sick and dizzy? Have you been having any headaches?” she asked, trying her best to keep the urgency out of her voice.

"Well, I have one now," Arianne admitted, looking pained. When she reached the garderobe she temporarily broke from her friend and thanked her before stepping inside, closing the door behind her.

She emerged a short while later with as much dignity as she could, feeling better for having emptied her stomach for the timebeing. By that time, the implication of Margaery’s words had dawned on her, and she looked at her friend with wide eyes. “Do you think I…?” she began, “Were you, when…?”

Margaery let out a small laugh, directing Arianne towards the nearest chair and having her sit. She took a seat next her friend, tenderly sweeping her hair behind her ear as she gave her a warm smile. “I think you are with child, my dear Arianne. You are exhibiting all the signs, and I’m certain it is not the food that is making you sick, but a baby boy or girl. By the gods, this is so exciting!”

"So this is Jaime’s fault? I’m going to kill him," Arianne remarked, but there was a smile on her face even as she said it. She turned to wrap her arms around her friend in an embrace, surprised to feel tears pricking her eyes and then rolling down her cheeks. "I was really starting to think it might not happen," she admitted quietly.

"Margaery hugged Arianne back, her own eyes shining with tears at the joy she felt for her friend. “I’m so happy for you,” she whispered, giving her a gentle squeeze before she pulled away, still holding onto the other woman’s hands. “Oh, don’t cry, lovely. You’ll have me flooding this room,” she teased, reaching up to brush away the tears from her friend’s cheeks with the back of her thumb. “You’re to be a mother. A wonderful, strong, _amazing_ mother.”

"It’s not me, I swear it. It must be the baby that’s making me emotional like this," Arianne said in return, laughing gently. She took a deep breath in and out, seemingly unable to believe that she really was carrying the child she’d wanted for a long time. "Well, I have had the past few years to learn from you," she commented, "I want a girl, and one as delightful as yours are."

Margaery gave a watery laugh of her own, kissing Arianne on the cheek before hugging her once more. “Girl or boy, that child is going to love you, just as my children do. Tenfold,” she remarked softly, pulling back again. “You’ll have so many wonderful stories to tell them, and they’ll get to grow side by side with my sons and daughters, and they’ll be so grateful for parents who love each other. And now you have me rambling!”

"There is nothing that I would like more than for our children to be raised together," Arianne affirmed, smiling broadly at Margaery, "Gods, but I wish this baby didn’t have to make me feel so terrible. Your grace, might I ask a favour of you? Will you leave me in my chambers and watch the jousting final for me? When Jaime wins I want to know exactly how it happened."

“I’ll have Maester Luwin bring you something to settle your stomach and get rid of your headaches. Only the best of care for my closest friend,” Margaery said, standing up and pressing a kiss to the top of Arianne’s head. “I can’t believe you’re going to make me leave you, but I know you’ll only protest if I try to stay.” She offered the other woman her hand, helping her from her chair once more. “Let’s get you to your room, my dear.”

"I would not trust anyone else to give me a proper account of the joust. And I need you to tell Jaime to come here to crown me Queen of Love and Beauty," Arianne pointed out, looking still a little nauseous but infinitely happier as she rose to her feet again with Margaery. "I am so very glad you came to Starfall when you did, your grace," she admitted quietly after a slight pause.

“As I am, Arianne. I don’t want to know what life would be like without you. And you needn’t call me ‘your grace’ all of the time. I thought we were past the point of formalities,” Margaery teased gently as they made their way down the corridor. “Now I truly do not know who to cheer for. If your husband wins I cannot say I will be saddened. No matter the outcome, he will be overjoyed with your good news.”

"Well, I was waiting for your permission," Arianne retorted, raising her eyebrows. When she and the queen reached her chambers, Arianne turned once more to her friend and wrapped her arms around her in a quick embrace. "I will only be mildly offended if you cheer for your brother," she joked, "Thank you again, Margaery."

“There’s no reason to thank me. I would do anything for you,” Margaery remarked with a smile. “Feel better. I’m sure your champion will be here to join you soon.”

* * *

The queen made haste back to the tourney grounds after saying goodbye to her friend and giving Maester Luwin a visit explaining what was going on. As soon as she was at the royal pavilion she enveloped her husband in a hug from behind, pressing a kiss to his temple. “What did I miss, sweetheart?” she asked him. “Arianne is doing much better. I left her in her chambers to get some rest.”

Robb didn’t contain the broad smile that appeared on his face as Margaery returned. He reached a hand out for her waist, beckoning for her to come sit with him. “I’m glad to hear it,” he said, “Your brother just defeated Ser Patrek rather spectacularly. They’re getting him and Ser Jaime ready now for the final competition, I believe.”

“I knew it would come down to the both of them,” Margaery said, gently taking a seat in Robb’s lap. The crowd went mad as a white mare stepped onto the grounds, ridden by a man in flower-emblazoned armor. “Go Loras!” she shouted, and this time he turned to wave at her. Though she could not see his face under his helmet, she knew he was smiling.

Jaime was quick to follow his competitor, adorned in armor decorated with lions and a bright red and orange sash tied to his shoulder. He seemed to be looking round the pavilion for his wife but found no sign of her. “Go Jaime!” Margaery shouted, the words coming out more like a question than an encouragement. “I feel bad,” she explained softly to Robb, shrugging her shoulders.

Robb shook his head slightly, smiling fondly at Margaery. “My sweet wife,” he remarked, “It is sad that Lady Arianne is not here to see him.” He couldn’t quite bring himself to cheer for Jaime Lannister, but he put his hands together and applauded him. He heard a loud whistle and another cheer for Ser Loras, and glanced over to see it had come from a young man he didn’t recognise in the stands.

The two competitors stopped their horses at either side of the field, and when the flag was waved to signal the start of the match, they charged at each other with ferocity. Jaime struck true and his lance hit Loras’s shoulder as they met in the middle, causing the other man to falter, his horse rearing back slightly as it let out a scream.

Margaery stood from her seat, her hands shooting to her mouth in fear. But her brother managed to right himself and ride back to his side, his mare calming as the two men took their positions again.

The second tilt resulted in the same travesty as the first, the eldest Lannister seeming to aim and ride better than the youngest Tyrell on this particular day. Margaery stayed standing, wringing her hands as she watched her brother attempt to collect himself once more. “The only way he can win now is if he unhorses Jaime,” she said to her husband as she bit her lip.

She watched as the two horses ran for each other again, Loras’s veering slightly to the right before moving closer to to the center of the field. His lance hit Jaime square in the chest, and the other man’s grip was lost on the reigns of his horse as he flew backwards, hitting the earth with a loud thud.

There was a deafening roar of applause and cheers, Margaery adding her voice to them. Her brother had won.

Robb rose to his feet when the crowd erupted to clap his hands together and cheer, genuinely pleased for his brother-in-law. He couldn’t say with any sincerity that he found jousting to be entertaining or enthralling to watch, but he thought it could only be a good thing for Loras to win such a victory. He watched as Jaime rose to his feet, looking a little irritated but otherwise mostly unharmed, and thought to himself that Loras was probably fortunate that Arianne wasn’t there at the moment.

"Ser Loras of House Tyrell is proclaimed the victor of the Royal Tourney and wins forty thousand golden dragons," Robb’s voice boomed through the stands, finally making the crowd quieten down, "Lord Jaime of House Lannister is awarded second place and twenty thousand golden dragons." As Loras rode his horse around to the royal pavilion, Robb nodded for a servant to step forward, holding in his hands a cushion upon which lay the crown of flowers that had been made for the Queen of Love and Beauty.

Loras dismounted his mare and removed his helmet, a wide smile on his face. He took the crown gently from Robb and held it in his hands. “Thank you,” he called out to the crowd that was still shouting for him. He caught Andrey’s eye for a moment, grinning. The two men had only grown closer over the course of the tourney, and Loras felt more alive than he had in years.

Once the cheers had died down, he was able to speak, holding the cushion aloft. “I have no lady to give this to, and I wish not to start a riot over who is the most beautiful woman in this arena. And so I would like to pass on the honor of bestowing this crown to my brother, my king.” He stepped back, handing the crown over to Robb. “Please forgive me for being so stubborn,” he asked the other man quietly. “I was bitter and lonely, and I took out all of my rage on you and Margaery. I know now that you _both_ are the people I care most about in this world, and I wish to be your Lord Commander so long as you’ll have me.”

Robb blinked for a moment, slightly taken aback by Loras’s gesture and his words. He looked past the other man’s shoulder and saw the same man who had cheered for the Knight of Flowers earlier watching with a broad smile, his eyes shining, and a few things became clearer to him. He thought it a shame for a moment that Loras did not have the liberty to honor who he held his affections for, but at least he looked happy enough.

"I wish you to be my Lord Commander for as long as you wish to be, but you are my brother for the rest of my days," he answered him, smiling fondly. His tongue ran over his bottom lip momentarily before he picked up the crown of flowers and turned to face his wife, reaching forwards to place it gently atop her head.

"It seems fitting," Robb remarked, reaching to gently take Margaery’s face in his hands, "This tourney is in honor of you, my love, and your kindness, and your generosity, and your strength, and the five children you have brought into the world that fill our lives with happiness."

Margaery’s face grew a bright shade of pink as her husband placed the crown on her head. She felt tears welling in her eyes at his words, and she leant in to kiss him full on the mouth when he was done speaking. There was an abundance of hoots and whistles as the king and queen kissed, Margaery wrapping her arms tightly around Robb’s neck and standing on tiptoe so that they could be closer.

Robb’s arms wrapped around Margaery’s waist so that their bodies were pressed up against each other as he returned her kiss, smiling the entire time. He lingered against her lips for quite a while, his head tilting slightly to one side, and he had admittedly forgotten where they were until he heard someone coughing subtly behind him. Only then he did he pull away, his face turning ever so slightly red as Willas appeared behind him holding three small bags in his hands.

"The winnings, your grace," Willas said with a smile and a raise of his eyebrows.

"Yes, thank you, Lord Willas," Robb remarked, clearing his throat momentarily before he beckoned for Jaime and Arya in the stands to come kneel before the pavilion.

Margaery brushed her hair behind her ear, biting back the amused smile playing on her lips. She ran a gentle hand over Robb’s back as he turned to address those who had won each event.

Arya’s fingers had been intertwined in Gendry’s as they sat in the stands, but she quickly dropped his hand as the attention turned to her. She rushed forward to collect her winnings, kneeling by a less-than-enthused Jaime Lannister.

They were presented with their money and as they stood once more, Margaery noticed the former knight trying to catch her eye. _“Where is my wife?”_ he mouthed, his brow furrowed.

“In her chambers. Go and see her. She has good news,” she replied quietly, nodding her head.

Robb noticed some words being exchanged between Jaime and his wife but said nothing, certain she’d tell him if the matter was of his concern. He had his own question to ask her, besides. “Sneak out of the feast early tonight with me?” he said in her ear with as he leant in close to her.

“Anything for my champion,” Margaery whispered back, all other thoughts abandoning her at her husband’s inquiry. She softly nipped at his ear before moving to press her lips to his again. She only pulled away when she heard another throat clearing behind her. “What now?” she asked impatiently, spinning around.

Arya and Gendry were standing side by side, the former pursing her lips together at the queen’s reaction and the latter raising his eyebrows.

“I’m sorry, sister. I did not realize it was you,” Margaery said, her cheeks turning pink again. “What do you need?”

“Could we steal Robb away for a bit?” Arya asked, to which the queen complied, nodding her head.

“I will see you later, my love,” she said, giving Robb’s hand a squeeze before taking her leave.

Robb blinked and gave a slight shake of his head as Margaery walked away, having to rid himself of a few thoughts to be able to concentrate on the matter at hand. He turned to his sister and Gendry, his expression becoming more serious. “How can I help you?” he asked them.

“We have something we need to tell you,” Arya spoke up first, giving Gendry a subtle kick to the back of his leg as he remained silent.

He remained impassive as she did so before looking at Robb with the attempts of a smile on his face. “Your grace, it seems my affections have been with your sister for some time now, and by some grace of the gods she has grown to love me as well,” he said, reciting the words he had practiced in his head all day. “I mean to ask for Lady Arya’s hand in marriage with your permission once I am initiated as a Baratheon and Lord of Storm’s End.”

Arya’s jaw fell open and she looked at Gendry incredulously. “You _oaf,_ you didn’t even tell me that,” she hissed, though it was so quiet that she was certain neither her brother nor the blacksmith heard her.

Robb couldn’t say he was surprised by Gendry’s revelation to him, but he did feel somewhat unprepared for it. He had suspected for quite some time two people who spent so much time around each other might develop different feelings for each other but it always had seemed like a long way off. Then again, he mused, Sansa who was only a few years younger was already expecting her first child.

"You wish to marry my sister?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes at Gendry, "And how do you feel about this, Arya?"

Arya wished she was not so enamored with Gendry so that she could be angry with him for putting her on the spot, but all she could do was be irritated that love she felt for him was winning out over her other emotions.

“He’s an idiot, but I wish to marry him anyway. You cannot help who you fall in love with, right, brother?” She gave Robb a small smile, reaching for Gendry’s hand and threading their fingers together.

Robb couldn’t help but give a small smile then. “That is true,” he agreed. When he looked at Gendry, however, his expression was stern again. “I hope you will understand that after what King Joffrey did to Sansa I have had to be very careful with my sisters’ suitors,” he declared, “I need to know that you will treat Arya well, and that you will never prevent her from doing as she chooses.”

“I’ve fallen in love with your sister for exactly who she is, and I would never want to change that, your grace,” Gendry said, with confidence that even impressed Arya. “I’d be lost without the woman beside me. She’s saved my life in more ways than one. I know what it’s like not to have a father, not to remember anything of my mother except that she did not have a man to love and support her. I’ll never be a man like that, and I’ll never treat Arya anything less than she deserves.”

Robb didn’t let it show on his face just how pleased he was to hear those words coming from Gendry, but he gave a small nod of approval. “I believe in actions speaking louder than words,” he said, purposefully pausing before he continued, “And all of your actions I have seen so far have been consistent with what you are saying. Under those circumstances, and given that it is Arya’s wish, I suppose I can consent to your marrying Princess Arya, Lord Gendry Baratheon of Storm’s End.”

“Thank you, your grace,” Gendry remarked, a smile on his face even though his heart was pounding. “You cannot know how much this means to me.”

Arya stood up straighter to press a kiss to his cheek, “Thank you, Robb,” she said to her brother, stepping forward to envelop him in a hug. “You best go see your lady wife now. She looked pretty upset when we interrupted the two of you earlier,” she teased gently.

"A little more respect for your older brother would be nice," Robb teased Arya, hugging her tightly in return. He thought not for the first time how different his two sisters were yet each incredible in their own way, and how he hoped his daughters would grow up to have some of the qualities they had. When he pulled away he gave Gendry a smile and bid the two of them goodbye before heading in the same direction his wife had taken.

Margaery was sitting in her and Robb’s solar when she heard the sound of the door opening and she turned around to see her husband. She smiled widely, standing to rush over to him and throw her arms around his neck, kissing him as if they had not seen each other only a few minutes ago. She was still wearing her crown and it fell slightly askew as she pulled away, only making her laugh. “I hope they had good news to tell you rather than bad,” she said somewhat breathlessly.

"You hope who had good news?" Robb questioned, his mind having gone temporarily blank as he’d enthusiastically kissed his wife in return. He remembered a split second later and smiled, pressing his lips to Margaery’s quickly before he spoke again. "Gendry wants to marry Arya," he told her.

Margaery’s eyes grew wide, but if Robb was smiling then she knew she should be smiling as well. “Gods, they are even younger than we were,” she teased softly, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “But I’m certain that if I met you a few years before I did, I would have wanted to marry you anyhow. I am very happy for them.” She paused for a moment before telling him, “Arianne is with child.”

“I think they’ll wait a little while before they marry, anyhow. The situation in Storm’s End needs to be resolved first. And I hope to the gods I’m not wrong, but I have a good feeling about Gendry," Robb said in return. At Margaery’s own news, he raised his eyebrows in surprise and smiled more broadly. "That’s so good to hear. I’m pleased for her," he said, pausing for a moment before adding, "I have some more news, about a certain king of the seven kingdoms."

“Do you? I am just being flooded with new information tonight,” Margaery joked, one of her hands coming to rest at Robb’s jaw, her thumb brushing over the stubble of his beard. “Please, I implore you to tell me before I kiss you again and we’re a lost cause to the world once more.”

"Well, I’m not sure if we have anywhere that we’re supposed to be, but my news is that all our plans up until the feast this evening to celebrate the victors are cancelled," Robb answered, sliding his arms around Margaery to allow him to lift her up into his arms, "I simply cannot wait. And it is the last day of the tourney and we are making the most of it."

Margaery could already feel desire stir low in her stomach, and she smiled as she leaned in to kiss her husband again. “Mmm, I love you, Robb,” she murmured. “I do not think you quite rid yourself of your king voice since talking to Gendry and Arya, but I do not mind in the slightest.”

"Perhaps I saved it especially for you, Queen of Love and Beauty," Robb teased softly against Margaery’s lips. He made sure to shut the door behind the two of them as he carried her through their solar into their bedroom, kissing her almost the entire time. "I love you, Margaery," he whispered to her.

* * *

Not so far from the king and queen’s chambers, Jaime Lannister was making his way down the corridor having changed out of his armor. He rubbed over his back, certain that Loras’s stunt would leave him bruised and even sorer in the morning. For the moment, however, he was not so concerned about himself as he was for his wife. He knew she wouldn’t have disappeared from the finals if there wasn’t something serious going on.

He nudged the door to their chambers open, making his way inside to see her resting figure on their bed. He carefully sat down beside her, leaning in to kiss over her forehead and nose and then finally her lips. “I was so worried about you, my love,” he said softly. “What’s going on?”

"I’m so sorry, Jaime," Arianne murmured as she looked up at her husband. She guessed from his demeanour that the jousting hadn’t gone his way, and she reached up to run a hand along his arm. "I’m fine. I told you not to worry for me," she said, "How disappointing to not be crowned Queen of Love and Beauty when I’m carrying your child."

Jaime had to take a few moments to register what Arianne had just said before his jaw dropped. “Are you… You are with child,” he breathed. his eyes welling over with tears. He gently wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he buried his face in her shoulder, a smile forming on his face. “I’m sorry I did not win for you, but it’s difficult for me to be anything but happy, my princess.”

"I am so happy, Jaime," Arianne admitted with a smile, kissing Jaime by his ear as she hugged him in return, "Even though my head hurts and I feel terrible and I blame you almost entirely. Our baby had better be strong and beautiful and worth it."

“How can you doubt they’ll be anything but strong and beautiful? I know in my heart they will be, my sweet, gorgeous, wonderful wife,” Jaime muttered, pressing his lips to Arianne’s neck. “I will do anything in my power to make you feel better. By the gods, I never believed anything like this would ever happen to me… I love you so much.”

"You are a good husband. And your kisses are helping," Arianne admitted, letting her eyes fall closed momentarily, "You will be a good father, too, my love. Our child will be fortunate to have you, and I hope you never think otherwise."

Jaime temporarily broke from Arianne to kick off his boots and lay beside her, reaching out his arm to run soothingly over her back. “I will not think otherwise, if only for your reassurance,” he told her, leaning in to kiss her on the lips again. “We’re to be a mother and father, my princess.”

"Yes, we are," Arianne whispered back, smiling at Jaime, "What have I always told you? It doesn’t matter who we were or what we did in the past. There is always a chance for new life." She leant on her husband’s broad chest, making herself comfortable against him. "I just hope our child has a Jaime Lannister smile," she murmured teasingly, "It will serve him or her very well."

Jaime gave a small laugh, playing idly with his wife’s long hair as she settled herself against his chest. “I hope they have the beautiful skin and sultry eyes of their mother,” he admitted, raising his eyebrows. “Naturally they’ll have the best hair in the seven kingdoms with the two of us as parents. We’ll have no worries about that… let us just pray that they won’t take on the stubbornness of both of us combined.”

"Naturally," Arianne agreed with Jaime’s comment before letting out a laugh at his final words. "They are going to rule Dorne. Perhaps being stubborn won’t be so terrible for them," she pointed out, letting his eyes fall closed again, "Now you are going to stay where you are and I’m going to rest, and when I wake up we can celebrate properly."

“Alright, my love,” Jaime concurred, slipping his arm around her further still, his hand resting protectively over her waist. He kissed her forehead and let his eyes fall closed as well. Barely minutes passed before the couple fell asleep in each other’s arms, smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

The days that followed at King’s Landing were marked by goodbyes, as the many people who had arrived for the tournament departed for their homes across the seven kingdoms. Lady Catelyn had bid goodbye to her son and daughter-in-law only that very morning, having decided that she would be going to Starfall with Sansa to be with her for the birth of her child, and later in the afternoon it was time for another farewell. Andrey Dalt had already kissed Loras Tyrell many, many times in the privacy of his chambers, although he was aware that they couldn’t be so open in their affections where they were standing in the courtyard of the Red Keep by his horse.

"It is good to know I always have an open invitation to come to King’s Landing," Andrey declared, his gaze locked on his companion’s, "I am heir to what could barely be called a castle and my duties are few. It won’t be long before we see each other again, Loras."

Loras found it difficult to control the smile on his face, but then again he did not want to. Andrey had made him happy beyond measure, and he had felt things he never dreamed he would feel again over the past week. “You know I will be looking forward to that day,” he replied, placing a hand on the other man’s arm.

Margaery, who had not-so-conspicuously been keeping tabs on her brother, had been determined to meet the man who had brightened his spirits. She was lucky enough to spot them from a window inside the castle, and thought she would take the opportunity to go to the courtyards herself.

“Loras!” she called out once she was outside, lifting her skirts as she made her way over to them. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” she asked, giving Andrey a warm smile.

"My queen," Andrey said reverently, dropping to his knee before Margaery, "You are just as elegant and graceful up close as from afar, and you made for a splendid Queen of Love and Beauty at the tourney. I am Andrey of House Dalt, your grace."

Margaery was somewhat taken aback by Andrey’s gesture, shaking her head slightly. “There’s no need to kneel, good ser. You are too kind,” she said softly. “It is a rarity that new people come to visit King’s Landing, and so I am incredibly grateful that my brother got the chance to meet you.”

"I have heard far too many good things about you not to kneel, your grace. From Princess Arianne and from your brother," Andrey explained as he rose to his feet again, "Whom _I_ am incredibly grateful to have had the chance to meet.”

Margaery noticed Loras’s cheeks flush red, and her smile only grew wider. “Well I hope my brother has told you that you are welcome back here at any time that pleases you,” she said to Andrey. “My husband and I don’t even need a notice. There is always room here for guests, especially for a friend of Arianne’s.”

“You are most kind, your grace. I wish you and your family good health and good fortune," Andrey said, giving Margaery a smile and another bow before he turned to Loras again, "And I will be waiting for your letters, Ser Loras."

“Thank you,” Margaery said, giving a nod. “I shall leave you two to give each other a proper farewell without my interference. I will pray that you have a safe journey home, Ser Andrey.” She stepped away from the scene, smiling to herself as she made her way back into the castle.

“Goodbye, Drey,” Loras said quietly, permitting himself to step forward and envelop the other man in a hug for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Goodbye, Loras," Andrey said softly in return as he returned Loras’s hug. He would not permit himself to be sad at their parting, not when his time with the other man had been so happy and he was certain it wouldn’t be long before they saw each other again. He hopped up onto his horse with ease and his gaze lingered on the Knight of Flowers for quite some time before he began to ride away.


	58. The Stormlands

A month had passed since the tourney had taken place, and all was relatively normal in the Red Keep apart from the excessive amount of baby talk as of late. Arianne, Roslin, and Dacey were all with child, and Tyrion and Wynafryd were trying for another, a task that seemed would be easy after the success of their first.

The queen, despite her many attempts with her husband, had not seen any signs that she would be having another child, just as she had sensed. At the moment, she was returning to her chambers after tucking her two eldest girls in for a nap. She could hear the sound of voices coming from a small chamber down the corridor, and was surprised that they belonged to three ladies she would have never grouped together previously.

"Have you and Lord Jaime thought of names already?" Roslin’s soft, shy voice could just about be heard coming from the chamber.

"We’re thinking," Arianne’s voice replied, "I think it’s going to be a girl, and if it is Jaime asked if we might name her after his mother, Joanna."

"Oh gods, that’s adorable," Roslin cooed, "I wonder if my Edmure will be wanting to name ours after his mother if it’s a girl. Lady Minisa died in childbirth, you know."

"I think Lord Mace is expecting our second boy to be named after him," Dacey’s voice remarked, "I am praying to the gods that I have a girl."

Margaery was more upset than anything that she was not invited to join her friends, especially by Arianne who she did most everything with. She supposed that people needed their space every so often, but as she ran her hand over her flat stomach, she could not convince herself that was the only reason why she wasn’t meant to join in with the other ladies in their conversation. She quickly left down the hallway, careful not to make any noise or let herself be seen, only stopping when she reached her quarters.

"Good afternoon, your grace," one of Margaery’s handmaidens greeted her, giving a gentle curtsey, "Is there anything you need?" She made her way over to the table in the solar and began to prepare some lemon water for the queen, who all the handmaidens knew would not touch anything fermented when she was trying for a child.

"Your grace must be so proud of how Princess Karine’s nurse couldn’t stop talking about her and how clever she is," the handmaiden commented, "It’s so adorable when she talks about her brothers and sisters and how you and his grace want so many children."

Margaery felt her resolve cracking as her handmaiden talked to her, and she stared resolutely at the ground, determined not to cry. “I’d like a glass of wine, and then I’d like to be left alone, please,” she said, not unkindly. “It’s no fault of yours, I promise. I’m just not in the mood for company.” She looked up, forcing a small smile. “Except for my husband. When he comes back from his sparring match I would like to see him.”

"Yes, your grace," the handmaiden answered after having raised her eyebrows ever so slightly. She poured the wine for her queen carefully and then gave a curtsey as she left her to drink it. A few whispers were exchanged among the handmaidens not long afterwards, away from Margaery’s ears.

* * *

Robb was slightly surprised to find his wife alone in their chambers when he returned from the outdoors. He was more used to Margaery in the company of at least one other person, more often than not Lady Arianne, and he thought from her expression that she looked more melancholy than usual. He entered the room and crossed over to her, leaning in to greet her with a smile and a kiss. “It’s good to see you, sweetheart,” he said warmly.

Margaery had downed two glasses of wine by the time Robb had finished his sparring, and she felt slightly embarrassed as he kissed her, certain he would be able to taste it on her lips. “It’s good to see you as well,” she said truthfully, making to stand but stumbling as she did so, dizzy from drinking. She held onto her husband’s arm to right herself before wrapping her arms around him as she let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, my love. I am a bit of a mess,” she admitted softly.

Robb’s brow creased slightly with worry and he wrapped his arms around Margaery, holding her steady. “Hey, it’s all right,” he said soothingly, “Why don’t we sit you down again?”

He gently guided his wife over to the sofa and took a seat next to her. “You taste like a very good Arbor red,” Robb said with a small smile, trying to lighten her spirits, “Is something the matter, sweetheart?” He took her hands in his, running his thumbs gently over her skin.

Margaery shook her head. “You’re too good to me,” she told him, giving his hands a squeeze. “It’s… this not being able to have another child… it’s more difficult than I thought it would be,” she explained, frustrated when a few tears slipped from her eyes. “All of the women who are with child… they met today and didn’t tell me, and I suppose I am just feeling left out… That’s stupid, isn’t it? I have five beautiful children. I don’t need any more. It’s no wonder Arianne doesn’t want to talk to me. I’m a selfish, needy person.”

Robb pressed his lips together as Margaery spoke, his gaze on her. “Sweetheart, Lady Arianne loves you, you know that. And so do I, and the last thing I would call you is selfish or needy,” he said, “I’m sorry, lately I’ve been…I’ve been enjoying our time together so much that I didn’t stop to think about how you might be feeling. Everyone in this castle is having babies, it would seem.”

“No, my dear husband. Please don’t say you are sorry. I love our time together more than anything,” Margaery insisted, scooting closer to Robb. “I just… I suppose it was good of us to have all of our children so early, but now everyone has to catch up.” She shook her head again, thinking she was not making any sense. “It hurts to not be included, that’s all.”

Robb nodded slowly, trying to get across that he understood even though he couldn’t honestly say he knew what it was like to be in her shoes. “But they will all be coming to you for advice before long, I expect, despite being older. They will be hard-pressed to find a better mother,” he noted gently, reaching to wipe at her tears, “You are so loved because you are a mother to everyone in a way, I think.”

“I hope I’m not a mother to you. That would be quite strange,” Margaery said, blinking a few times. Robb’s comforting words finally sunk in then, and she placed a hand over her mouth, realizing she had misinterpreted what he said. “Oh, please forgive me, sweetheart. I’m terribly drunk. And I love you so much. You know that, right? You’re the best husband in all of the seven kingdoms and beyond, and you always make me feel better.”

Robb gave a small chuckle, bemused by Margaery’s misinterpretation. “There’s nothing to forgive. And I love you so very much as well,” he said in return, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to her lips, “Would you like to rest? Or go outside and get some fresh air? Eating something might help you feel better.”

“I don’t care what we do so long as you are by my side,” Margaery remarked with a small smile. She leant in to press her lips to Robb’s again with a bit more vigor than their previous kiss. “But going outside would be nice,” she added, “and perhaps getting something to eat as well. I haven’t done that today.”

"All right. Let’s get some food in your belly and we’ll go for a walk. Horses I think are probably not the best idea at the moment," Robb mused, "And I promise I will be there the entire time." He kissed her again and pulled away to smile at her. "I would prefer to be in the company of you slightly drunk than most any of my men in the same condition, I can say that for certain," he remarked.

“Thank you. I think,” Margaery replied, giving her husband a loving look. “You’re so handsome, Robb. Your eyes are so blue, and I love how they crinkle when you’re really happy, and your smile is infectious, and your beard… Your beard is perfect,” she mused before placing her hands on his shoulders to help her gain her balance and stand.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Robb remarked, his face flushing slightly as he gave a gentle laugh again. He wasn’t entirely sure what was so special about his beard, but he thought it best to just accept Margaery’s compliments as he helped her to her feet.

* * *

Later that day, when the sky was already dark outside, Robb was stepping into his bedchambers to check on his wife. Margaery had eaten some food and taken a walk with him in the godswood, after which she’d said she was feeling very tired and he’d accompanied her back to their chambers to help her into bed. He had checked in on her once before already and she hadn’t woken up, but he just hoped that when she did she wouldn’t regret her glasses of wine too much.

Margaery gave a sound of discontent as she heard the soft sound of boots on the floor of their room, stirring her out of her sleep. “Robb?” she called out, thinking that was the only person who would be visiting her. “Have I died?” she asked quietly, placing a hand on her head which was throbbing with a headache unlike any she had ever felt before.

She rolled over on her back, the image of her husband standing in the doorway swimming into view. “If I _have_ died, there is a very gorgeous man waiting for me in the afterlife,” she teased gently, managing to prop herself up against the pillows of their bed.

Robb chuckled and walked over slowly to sit himself down on the bed next to Margaery. He reached forward to run a hand through her hair comfortingly, noticing she looked pained and imagining what she was most likely feeling. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to make sure you were all right,” he said, keeping his voice soft, “You are very much alive, although from experience I would guess all you want is to go back to sleep again.”

Margaery shook her head as gently as she possibly could. “No, I want to stay awake with my sweet husband,” she protested, wrapping her arms around his middle. “It was foolish of me to be drinking, and I should have to live with the consequences so I remember not to be so rash the next time I’m upset.” She tilted her head to press a kiss to Robb’s jaw. “From experience?” she eventually asked, her brow furrowing instinctively until she realized that only made her headache worse. “When were you drunk?”

"Don’t be so tough on yourself," Robb said to Margaery, giving her a soft smile and embracing her in return. At her question he grit his teeth, looking ever so slightly sheepish. "Not recently," he assured her, "Back in Winterfell, when I was younger…there were some feasts where Jon and I would help ourselves to rather a lot of ale."

“Don’t make that face,” Margaery jested, giving a small laugh. “I thought I had married a noble man, but it seems I was deceived by a drunkard.” She could not help but smile, only bringing Robb in closer. “I once mistook my father’s wine for the juice I used to drink when I was a girl. I drank the whole glass, and I was even tinier than Karine then. Mother made me take some sort of potion that was supposed to counterbalance it, but I was confined to my bed for three days after that. I hated the smell and the taste of wine for the longest time after that, but as you can see, I grew out of it.”

"Gods, that sounds terrible," Robb remarked, pulling a face but unable to help but give a laugh of his own. "It takes quite a lot of drinking to get me drunk, and I prefer not to be, now. I like remembering things in the morning," he admitted with a smile. He leant forwards to press a kiss to her cheek and then kiss her full on the mouth. "Kisses help with headaches, or so I’ve been told," he teased, "Sweetheart, I had a thought I wanted to share with you."

“Then please, continue to kiss me. I feel my headache disappearing already,” Margaery jested, pressing her lips to Robb’s again. It was only when they pulled away that she addressed his statement. “What is your thought, my love?” she asked softly, but before she let him answer, she moved to climb atop his lap, straddling his legs. She slipped her arms around his neck, giving him a sweet smile.

"First that you are wonderful," Robb declared with a smile, his hands coming to rest on Margaery’s lower back as he turned his head to press a kiss to her neck, "Second, I’ve been thinking about making a small journey to Storm’s End. I believe Gendry will be ready to take over control of the castle soon, and I want to make sure it’s in a fit state before he does. From what Ser Balon Swann said last time he was here, I’m not convinced the castellan has been doing a very good job. Anyway, I was wondering if you’d like to come with me?"

Margaery smiled wider, giving a small nod. Her headache was still there, but it was easy to forget about it with Robb’s help. “Of course I want to go with you,” she replied, kissing him again. “We haven’t ventured to a foreign land together in a long while. I’ve only been to some parts of the Stormlands. It should be-“

She never got to tell her husband what their journey would be like as the door to their room flew open, revealing Jaime Lannister who promptly took a seat in one of their chairs. He raised his eyebrows at them as a disgruntled servant shuffled in, bowing his head in apology to the king and queen. “He-“

“Insisted that he had to see us,” Margaery interrupted, waving her hand to dismiss the man. “This is nothing new. What do you want, Jaime?”

“I just thought I’d pay your graces a visit since everyone else in the castle is otherwise occupied,” the former knight replied, leaning back with a grin on his face. “How are the two of you doing these days?”

"Did it not occur to you that we might also be occupied?" Robb questioned, his brow furrowing slightly at Jaime. He was pleased that Margaery remained on his lap, however, and he was well aware there wasn’t a great deal he could do about the other man’s presence other than roll his eyes.

"We’re doing fine," he answered him, "What about you? Don’t you have a lady wife who requires your attention?"

“Arianne’s off with Lady Roslin… most likely planning the future marriage of her son and our daughter,” Jaime said, not looking amused in the slightest.

“And your brother?” Margaery questioned, quirking a brow.

“Making babies with his wife. As close as I am with my brother, I wish not to intrude on that,” he replied, his nose wrinkling in distaste. “Did I hear the two of you talking of the Stormlands as that servant made a weak attempt to fight me off?”

"Perhaps," Robb answered, not entirely sure how he’d managed to get dragged into this conversation, "Margaery and I are thinking of visiting Storm’s End, where we will fortunately be very far away from your interruptions or interruptions of any kind for a few days."

Margaery gave a heavy sigh, turning herself around so she could face Jaime properly while still sitting in Robb’s lap.

“You should take Brienne with you, your graces,” Jaime suggested. “You won’t be far from Tarth, and I’m sure she misses her home. I’m sure you’d like at least one member of the Kingsguard to accompany you.”

"That’s actually a good idea," Robb remarked, looking slightly surprised, "We could pay a visit to Lord Selwyn and make sure Gendry will have his support. I’ve never been to Tarth. Have you, sweetheart?"

“No, my love,” Margaery replied, leaning back into her husband’s chest and giving him a small smile. “I heard it is beautiful.”

“With mountains and waterfalls and the bluest seas… Or so I’ve been told,” Jaime remarked, looking pleased with himself that he’d made a suggestion that the king and queen liked. “But no sapphires. That’s only a rumour.”

"It sounds like a very nice place to visit. The Stormlands aren’t far and we’re fast riders. We only need be away for a few days, but I think we could have a very good time, don’t you?" Robb remarked to Margaery with a smile, bringing up a hand to run gently over her hip. He paused for a moment before adding to Jaime: "Thank you for the suggestion."

Jaime looked taken aback by Robb’s gratitude for a only a few seconds before he wore a smirk on his face. “You’re welcome, your grace,” he replied, standing from his seat. He realized he had most likely already overstayed his welcome. “Have a good night. I’m going to go annoy Lady Brienne.”

The other man left just as quickly as he came, and Margaery took the opportunity to lean back further and kiss over her husband’s neck, gently teasing his skin. “I would get up to lock the door, but I don’t want to move from here,” she murmured. “I think this trip will be very good for us.”

"Then don’t move. You are not feeling well, other people can do things for you," Robb teased, grinning as Margaery kissed along his neck, "I think sometimes visiting somewhere else can be good to help clear your head. And next time, if you wish to drink, wait for me to join you. I promise I can make it more fun."

“Oh, I’m sure you would, my dear Robb,” Margaery remarked, carefully spinning around to straddle his legs once more. “I promise I will only ever drink with you from now on.” She gave him a wide smile and leant in to kiss his lips. “We need to make plans for our journey, but I would much rather just concentrate on you tonight.”

"Plans can wait. I want to try out a possible cure for the effects of drinking too much," Robb declared with a mischievous smile, leaning his weight gently against Margaery until he pushed her back onto their bed, her legs still wrapped around him. He lowered his head to softly leave kisses below her ear and down her throat to her chest, where her dress revealed some of the skin of her breasts. "What do you think, is it helping?" he questioned.

“Perhaps a little too well,” Margaery murmured with a breathy laugh. She could feel herself grow wet between her legs, her stomach twisting in knots. “You are the perfect remedy for any ailment,” she added, her knees clenching on either side of him. “I love you so much, Robb Stark.”

"I love you so much, Margaery Stark," Robb murmured in return as he went in search of the fastenings on her dress, wanting to expose more of her skin to him. He was pleased to hear the sound of her laughter, and hoped that their trip together would at least brighten her spirits a little as she was always so good at brightening his. "I will love you very much in the Stormlands as well," he added quietly, "I do enjoy our journeys together."

“As do I, sweetheart,” Margaery said softly. “More than I can put into words.” Her hands reached for Robb’s, and she placed them at the strings over her breasts, giving him a smile. “No fastenings on this dress. You will just have to unlace me.” She lifted her head to kiss him, letting her fingers linger where they were over his before bringing them up to tangle in his hair.

Robb’s tongue ran momentarily over his bottom lip and he wordlessly reached to pull at the strings on Margaery’s dress. The fabric came apart and he pushed it aside to reveal her, bending his head to place his mouth to her breast while her hand was in his hair. He sucked and teased her skin with his lips and tongue, hoping he might be able to help her forget her troubles and her headache at least for a little while.

* * *

A few days later, the king and queen had already made preparations and were ready to depart for Storm’s End. They took no carriage, this time choosing only horses, and after bidding goodbye to their children left with a small group of men as well as Brienne of Tarth, riding proudly by their side in her splendid white armor. The road to the coast was a pleasant one, travelling through the Kingswood that Robb had already gotten to know fairly well, and the journey seemed barely a journey at all compared to how long it took them whenever they went to Winterfell. When they were getting close to the Baratheon stronghold, Robb invited Margaery to join him on his horse, and only smiled even more with her sat behind him.

"I’m guessing that would be it, sweetheart?" Robb questioned after they’d been riding together for a good hour or so. He’d heard stories of the castle before, of how a castle had been built by Durran, the first Storm King, and knocked down six times before Storm’s End was finally raised, the only castle capable of withstanding the winds that battered the coast of the Stormlands. It was an impressive sight to look upon for the first time.

Margaery barely had to look around Robb to see the massive castle looming up ahead. The wind was blowing fiercely about them and she had braided her hair back knowing the weather would be forceful. She thought the view very beautiful apart from the fortress, but the day was rather grey and not particularly inviting. She was glad to be warm with her furs draped around her and her arms around her husband’s waist.

“Yes, we’re here, my love,” she replied loudly to him so he could hear over the clap of waves against the cliffs and the howling wind.

Robb gave his horse’s flanks a gentle squeeze, bidding him to pick up the pace a little. The wind died down slightly as the castle got closer and closer, its curved walls shielding against the harsh elements. Robb caught a glimpse of the 150-foot drop into the sea on the other side of the castle and swallowed momentarily.

"It must feel strange for you to be back," he commented to Margaery, "Although I suppose you weren’t here for very long."

Margaery didn’t like to think on the last time she was at Storm’s End. Loras had wandered off to bury Renly’s body while she sat in the castle, feeling very uncertain about her future. She shivered slightly and hugged Robb closer to her, glad she didn’t have to worry about any such thing anymore. “I don’t like it here much,” she admitted softly. “It can be beautiful on certain days, but to me it’s just haunting. I’ll be glad when we can go to Tarth. I hope both Arya and Gendry learn to love this place when the time is right.”

"We need not stay long. We could just spend the night, perhaps, and go to Tarth in the morning," Robb suggested, leaning back slightly into his wife’s embrace. He couldn’t help but think Storm’s End had a certain haunting quality to it himself.

At the gates of the castle, the small party was greeted by a rider who introduced himself as captain of Ser Gilbert Farring’s household guard. He eyed them all suspiciously, particularly Brienne, before he spoke up and asked them who they were and what their purpose was here.

"You are addressing your king and queen, ser," Brienne answered, "King Robb and Queen Margaery of House Stark. You ought to do so with more respect."

"I…forgive me, your graces," the man said quickly, "We were not expecting you…"

"Because we didn’t send a raven," Robb noted, "I wish to see how the castle is faring, and I would rather do so on a regular day rather than on a day where Ser Farring has been preparing it for a royal visit."

The other man seemed to relent at Robb’s words, calling for servants to come and take the party’s horses to the stable after they had dismounted them. Margaery reached up to smooth down her husband’s curls that had gone somewhat wild in the wind, giving him a fond smile. She took his hand in hers before turning to Lady Brienne as they made their way into the castle.

“Thank you for your service today, my lady,” she told the other woman softly, hoping the captain would not eavesdrop on this particular conversation. “I know it cannot be easy for you to be here, so let us know if you need to leave at any point. It’s a strange reminder of the past.”

"Thank you, your grace," Brienne said to Margaery in return, "This place may hold many painful memories, but it was Lord Renly’s castle. I will be happy to see that it’s being well taken care of."

Ser Gilbert Farring arrived to greet his king and queen as they entered through the main doors, wearing a pale purple and white cloak and not a particularly inviting expression. Then again, Robb remembered, the man was rumoured to have been very loyal to Stannis and Robb himself had no clue what House Farring made of _his_ family. Ser Gilbert gave a small bow before Robb and Margaery, but did not offer a smile.

"Your graces," he greeted, "You must forgive the lack of a proper welcome. I would have prepared something better had I known you were coming."

“Ser Farring,” Margaery said, acknowledging the man with a nod of her head. “The last time we saw each other, our forces were at odds. It’s good to be able to meet without any animosity between us. My husband and I wished to see the castle as it is on a normal basis. I trust you’ve been hearing from my brother Willas by means of raven? Lord Gendry has been doing well in his studies, and I believe he’ll be able to make the journey here soon.”

"The last time we saw each other, you had another husband, your grace. Forgive me if I’m having trouble keeping up," Ser Gilbert remarked, to which Robb visibly bristled, "But I have received the Lord Hand’s letters. I have not known quite what to make of them."

"It’s not up to you to make anything of them, ser," Robb noted, "It’s up to you to prepare the castle for your lord’s arrival."

"My lord whom I have never met," Ser Gilbert pointed out, "And who up until a few years ago was a smith’s apprentice in King’s Landing, as I understand it."

“I have been married to my king for over five years, Ser Farring. I think it wise you learn to adjust with time,” Margaery remarked, raising her eyebrows. Her tone was as kind as she could possibly muster, though she found she already was not fond of the man standing in front of her and Robb. “Lord Gendry is plenty capable of ruling despite his roots. He has a good heart and the best of intentions, and he is wise in ways his father was not because of the things he’s witnessed and experienced in his lifetime.”

"Perhaps he is," Ser Gilbert answered while Robb looked fondly at his wife, "But I do not see why a baseborn son of King Robert’s should inherit when there is a trueborn Baratheon heir."

"You speak of Shireen Baratheon?" Robb questioned, "She grew up on Dragonstone. Let her keep her home. Besides, she has little support in the Stormlands aside from her mother’s family. I believe people will rally behind Gendry when they see him. I’ve heard he looks like a young Robert."

"With all due respect, your grace," Ser Gilbert said, "You would not have been alive to know what a young King Robert looked like."

"Why do people always say ‘with all due respect’ whenever they are planning on saying something insulting?" Robb wondered aloud, "Do you truly believe Storm’s End could be held by Shireen Baratheon, ser?"

"Not alone, your grace," Ser Gilbert answered, "But if she were to be married, perhaps…"

"To your son?" Robb questioned, and Ser Gilbert flushed slightly red.

“If you want to serve under Shireen Baratheon then you can got to Dragonstone. It won’t be difficult to find another castellan for Lord Gendry. He isn’t particular about such things,” Margaery added, giving Robb’s hand a squeeze. She was proud of him, but words exchanged between the two of them would come later.

“If you’re questioning whether or not we know what’s best for the realm by letting a baseborn rule, then I suggest you take a look around,” she continued. “These kingdoms were never as prosperous or peaceful during King Robert’s rule as they are now. Even as winter approaches, everyone is reassured that they will not go hungry or cold or poor. So tell me, Ser Farring, is there anything decision my husband has made in the past six years that would make you question this one?”

"With all due…your grace," Ser Gilbert corrected himself when Robb glared at him, "I am not questioning my king’s decision, only offering him my council. I have been castellan here for a good six years now. The people are behind me…"

"That is not what I hear from the other lords in the Stormlands," Robb pointed out, "As my wife says, you can either remain here as castellan in Storm’s End and serve your lord or we can find you another place to go. It’s your choice."

"Well, I am glad I could witness first hand the king and queen’s kindness and generosity in the face of loyal service," Ser Gilbert remarked, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "If you would be so kind to wait here, I will instruct the servants to prepare a room for your graces."

“We mean not to insult your position, Ser Farring, but only to question it,” Margaery said, furrowing her brow slightly. “I would like to speak with my husband for a moment before you set your servants to any tasks.”

She turned away from him then, looking back towards Robb and stepping aside so she could talk to him in at least a somewhat private nature. “It does not exactly feel as if we are welcome here, sweetheart,” she said softly, running her free hand over his arm. “Perhaps it was not wise for me to lash out the way I did.”

Robb shook his head slowly at his wife. “He should not have spoken to you the way he did,” he said in return. He glanced over at Ser Gilbert, standing a ways away from them, then back at Margaery, hesitating before he spoke again. “What if we didn’t stay here?” he said, “What if we left for Tarth and made sure to say - loudly - that we’re certain we’ll be better received by Lord Selwyn?”

Margaery gave a small smile that turned wider as she pressed a quick kiss to Robb’s lips. “Alright. Yes. I wanted to go to Tarth anyhow. I would much rather be there than this gloomy place,” she said quietly, nodding her head. “Perhaps the castellan will be more willing to accommodate his king and queen a few days from now.”

"That’s what I thought. It’s embarrassing, to have the king and queen decide to stay somewhere else. I imagine he might reconsider," Robb agreed, nodding back at Margaery before he asked, "Lady Brienne, do you think we can make it to Tarth by evenfall?"

"Certainly, your grace," Brienne declared, giving Ser Gilbert a sideways glance, "And I guarantee my lord father will be pleased to see you."

Margaery did her best to conceal her amused smile, nodding in thanks to Lady Brienne. “I will be so glad to meet him. If he is anything like you then I’m certain we will get along splendidly,” she announced before turning to Ser Gilbert. “We will take our leave, then. Tarth is sure to receive us with welcome arms, and we wish not to disturb you or have you go out of your way to let us stay here for the night.”

Ser Gilbert blinked, looking confused by his queen’s words. “Pardon me, your grace?” he questioned, “You’re leaving? What business have you in Tarth?”

"That is none of your concern, Ser Gilbert," Robb answered, giving a curt nod to the other man, "Have a good day. Perhaps we will see you on our return, if we happen to stop by Storm’s End again."

“Yes, we wish you all the best, ser,” Margaery added as a final sentiment before they left the room entirely, making their way back down through the corridors of the castle.

“You are brilliant,” Margaery murmured quietly to her husband, stepping closer to him to wrap her arm around his middle as they walked. “And you as well, Lady Brienne. You caught on quickly.” She flashed the other woman a smile, truthfully glad that they were getting out of Storm’s End.

"Thank you, your grace," Brienne said earnestly, "It was plain to see that man was only interested in personal gain, not serving his king and queen, and you spoke only the truth in what you said to him."

"Aye, you are the brilliant one. I learnt all of what I know from the best," Robb declared with a grin, leaning in to press a kiss to Margaery’s cheek, "I am so fortunate to have you by my side, sweetheart."

“As I am to have you, my love,” Margaery replied, wearing a smile that she was sure she wouldn’t be able to rid herself of during the day.

* * *

Sure enough, when the king and queen’s ship crossed the Straits of Tarth and docked on the beautiful island, the latter was still grinning from ear to ear. The sun was just setting, making the lapping waves shades of pink and orange, and it was surprisingly warm for a near-winter’s day. The small party of travelers had only a short ride to Evenfall Hall, and their view was breathtaking to behold as they made their way up the winding path from the shores to Lady Brienne’s home.

Evenfall Hall was no large, looming castle like Storm’s End, but for all it lacked in majesty, Robb privately thought it made up for it in charm. Even though they were not at all far away from Storm’s End, Tarth could not be more different, and Robb found he was smiling just as much as his wife as he walked with his arm wrapped around her, occasionally pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Why have you been hiding this place from us, Lady Brienne?” he teased, and a hint of a smile crossed Brienne’s face.

Lord Selwyn Tarth could have recognized his daughter from a mile away by her form. Upon sight of her, his eyes welled with tears, and he made his way out to see her as fast as his old legs would carry him, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace.

“Oh, my sweet, brave daughter,” he said, pulling back to kiss Brienne on the cheek. Next to her he did not look so big, but compared to the rest of them he was a looming monster of a man with a white beard and wispy hair. He seemed to be a gentle giant, however, his eyes filled with nothing but joy. “When I received your raven telling me that you were coming here, I could scarcely believe it was true,” he continued before turning to Robb and Margaery and giving a small bow. “You’ll have to forgive me, your graces. I haven’t seen my dear girl in a long, long time. Please, come inside. We have supper prepared for you.”

"You are most kind, Lord Selwyn," Robb said, giving Brienne’s father a smile, "I apologise for our somewhat early arrival, but there was a slight change in plans."

"It is so good to see you again, Father," Brienne said fondly. The very stern expression she usually wore seemed to soften significantly in her father’s presence, and she walked alongside him on their way into Evenfall Hall. "I trust you are keeping well?" she asked him, "I worry for you at times being on your own here."

“There’s no need for the apology, your grace. I am just glad you are here,” Selwyn replied, his smile matching the king’s. “There’s much to see and do, and I hope you’ll make yourselves comfortable. I’ve lived sixty-three years on this island, and I love it every bit as much as I did when I was a boy hurling stones off of cliffs and jumping into waterfalls.”

He placed a hand on his daughter’s back, shaking his head at her. “I am doing just fine, sweet Bri. I still have a lot of life left in me yet. There’s no need to worry.”

"I think I rather like it here already. We shall have to go exploring, sweetheart, when the morrow comes," Robb remarked to Margaery, "My queen and I both have a great fondness for the outdoors. I start to feel a bit trapped if I am inside for too long." He lifted his gaze to look around as they stepped into Evenfall Hall, pointing out to his wife the beautiful sun and moon decorations that adorned the ceiling.

“It’s so very beautiful here, my lord. I’ve never seen anything quite like this place,” Margaery chimed in. She pressed a kiss to Robb’s jaw in agreement with his statement. “I would love to go exploring with you, my love.”

“Well, feel free,” Lord Selwyn said as he lead them into a small hall where food was sitting at the table. He pulled out a chair for his daughter and then sat at the head.

“Please, have a seat, your graces,” he offered. “When Brienne wrote to me she told me of Lord Gendry, and I had hoped to make this a celebratory occasion rather than political, your graces. Anyone you believe is capable to rule should be allowed to do so. You’ve treated my daughter with kindness and respect, which is more than I can say for the most of the world. I’m willing to trust a king and queen who are genuine.”

"I think a celebration is definitely in order. Your daughter has proven herself nothing but brave and true in her service to us, Lord Selwyn. I’m certain she was too modest to tell you, but she hunted down and brought to justice Lord Varys, a former member of my small council who threatened my wife’s life when she was carrying our first child," Robb commented, pulling out a seat for Margaery before he took one of his own, "As I understand it, she has also proven exceptionally loyal to my lady mother. I believe it’s easy to see why I would entrust her with the care of my family."

"His grace is too generous to me. There are moments early in our meeting that I am very ashamed of, but I am immeasurably grateful to have been given a second chance," Brienne affirmed, "It is a shame you could not meet the king and queen’s daughters and sons, Father. They are truly delightful."

“Lady Brienne often watches their chambers at night, and we are nothing but reassured that they are safe. She is the only other person that can hold our youngest besides his nurses and us without him getting upset,” Margaery remarked with a laugh, taking Robb’s hand under the table.

Lord Selwyn gave a chuckle of his own, directing a fond smile at his daughter. “I would never have expected you to have a way with children, Bri,” he said, raising his eyebrows. “It makes me happy to see you so full of life.”

"Nor I, Father. I believe Prince Connor is the exception," Brienne admitted, smiling softly before adding to Robb and Margaery, "It is an honor to serve you, your graces, and I hope to do so for as long as I am alive."

"That is my hope as well," Robb agreed, squeezing gently on Margaery’s hand, "And as for Lord Gendry, Lord Selwyn, I believe you will find him to be an honorable and just ruler. He has King Robert’s strength and he also has humility and an understanding of the smallfolk that comes from his upbringing. Besides, he is of Baratheon blood. I think we can both agree that it would be very sad to see the Baratheon line die out."

“With Robert, Stannis, and Renly gone, it only seems fit that he would be the next to inherit,” Lord Selwyn agreed with a resolute nod. “From all you told me, he is sure to be a good ruler.. You don’t need my permission to eat, your graces. Please, go right ahead.”

“Thank you,” Margaery replied, eyeing the appetizing-looking dish of cod with orange and asparagus. “Your hospitality is greatly appreciated, my lord.”

“You are always welcome to Tarth,” Selwyn told them, digging into his own meal. “Next time you must bring your children. I would love to meet them.”

"We might just do that," Robb said with a warm smile, exchanging a look with Margaery, "I’m certain they would love it here as well, especially when they get to be a little older."

He let go of his wife’s hand temporarily to pick up his knife and fork and he too began to tuck into his food, not having realised up until that moment just how hungry he was. Both Robb and Margaery continued to make conversation with Lord Selwyn throughout supper and found their spirits lifted by the man’s jovial demeanour, feeling a world away from the gloom of Storm’s End.

* * *

The following morning, Robb woke relatively early in the guest room Lord Selwyn had granted them, seemingly eager to begin the day. He lay in bed for a little while, uncertain over whether or not he should wake his wife, and in the end he settled for pressing a gentle kiss to her bare shoulder and running his hand over her leg. If she didn’t want to be disturbed just yet he figured it wouldn’t be such a rude awakening that she wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep.

Margaery woke up early but did not open her eyes, trying her hardest to drift off again. She found she was unsuccessful in her efforts so she decided to wait in silence until Robb woke. When she felt his lips on her shoulder, she smiled widely, gently turning around to face him and kiss him, brushing her nose against his as she pulled away. “Good morning, sweetheart,” she whispered. “I am so excited for today.”

"Good morning," Robb whispered in return, looking slightly surprised by how quickly Margaery had stirred. He pressed a kiss to her lips once more, seemingly unable to wipe the grin from his face. "Not as excited as I am," he teased, "What do you say we take some food with us instead of stopping to break fast?"

“I say that sounds absolutely perfect. I love it here already,” Margaery admitted, sliding her hand over Robb’s hip. “I never thought I would be so glad to get _out_ of bed. I hope Lord Selwyn doesn’t mind that we aren’t going to stay here today, but I think he’ll be happy to spend time with his daughter. Meanwhile, his statement of jumping in waterfalls most definitely appealed to me.”

Robb’s eyebrows raised eagerly at Margaery’s words. “What are we waiting for, then, Lady Stark?” he asked her, not waiting for an answer before he reached to scoop her up into his arms and bring her with him as he got out of bed. Once he was stood straight he gently twirled her around once and left a kiss on her lips when he placed her down on the ground.

"I am sure Lord Selwyn won’t mind us taking a day to explore his beautiful island," he agreed with her earlier sentiment, "I am not even sure I can remember the last time I jumped into a waterfall."

“I have the sweetest husband in all of the seven kingdoms,” Margaery declared, swiftly kissing Robb. She turned around to rifle through the bag she had brought with her and find a dress. She picked a flowing, light blue one to match the colours of the sea. She pulled it over her head carelessly, and moved to sweep her hair back into a messy braid. “I am ready whenever you are, my love,” she said, spinning around once more and smoothing her skirts down.

"Ready," Robb declared, having just finished pulling on his other boot as Margaery turned to face him. He had decided to leave his cloak behind, having looked outside to see that the sun was shining and they seemed to have been granted a warm day on the approach to winter.

"I like it when you wear your hair like that," he admitted with a smile, taking Margaery’s hand on their way out of the room, "It’s selfish, really. You are a wonderful queen and you look beautiful as a queen, but when you are like this I feel as if you are all mine."

Margaery brought her free hand up to run over her braid in slight embarrassment, her cheeks flushing bright red. “You aren’t selfish. I’m always all yours,” she said with a soft smile, threading their fingers together. They walked briskly towards the doors of the castle and made their way outside, the weather welcoming and warm. “Shall we both take Mander and find ourselves a waterfall?” she asked her husband.

Robb flushed slightly pink himself at Margaery’s words, only smiling more broadly. “Aye, that sounds perfect,” he agreed, “You usually have a good intuition for these kinds of things, so I’ll follow your directions.” On their way to the stables they passed underneath an apple tree and Robb reached up to pick one each for him and for his wife, then, as an afterthought, one for Mander as well.

“Thank you,” Margaery said, taking the apple from Robb’s hand and biting into it. “Mmm, this is good. This island is like something out of a dream,” she said only half-jokingly, her smile growing wider as she spotted the stables.

By the time they reached them, she had finished her apple, tossing the core to the side. Mander caught sight of them and nudged the door to his stall with his nose, prompting her to laugh. “He knows it’s a beautiful day outside,” she remarked, reaching forward to pet his velvety muzzle.

"He’s a very clever horse. I’m not sure what Willas feeds the animals he breeds but I’d wager the rest of the seven kingdoms would love to know," Robb commented with a chuckle. While Margaery stroked Mander he reached for the apple he’d saved and presented it to the horse, who made light work of it with his strong teeth.

"Good boy," he said to Mander, "What do you think of going on an adventure?" The horse gave a small whinny and Robb grinned, making his way over to grab his saddle.

Margaery let Mander out of his stall and helped her husband in tacking him up, making the job a lot easier than it would be for just one person. “There’s something magic about Willas’s work,” she said with a laugh, running her fingers over the horses’s neck. “I’m sure he misses it sometimes, but he has his family now to look after, and we both know how much he secretly loves being in charge of the small council. He was practically born to take the Hand of the King position.”

"Gods, yes. I cannot imagine anyone else as the Hand, nor would I want to. I have never really formally declared a Master of Laws, Master of Coin and Master of Whisperers, but he seems to be all of them rolled into one," Robb remarked, nodding in agreement with Margaery, "And with his family getting bigger I am certain he will have plenty to keep himself occupied so as not to miss home. He’s another Tyrell with a taste for the North." He grinned cheekily as he hopped up onto Mander once the horse was ready to go, extending his hand to help Margaery up with him.

Margaery jumped up behind Robb, her hand lingering in his before she let him take the reigns, slipping her arms around his waist. She pressed a few kisses to the back of his neck before Mander took off, flying across the grounds of Evenfall Hall and towards the mountains.

There was no clear path when they reached the trees, and so they made one of their own, weaving between trunks and ducking under branches until they could hear the sound of rushing water. They followed a stream, eventually dismounting Mander and leading him on foot as they knew he wouldn’t be able to handle their weight climbing uphill.

The sound of rushing water became louder the further Robb and Margaery went up the hill, until they arrived at a small clearing in amongst the trees and Robb had a feeling they had found what they were looking for. He tied Mander to a branch and let him graze while he took Margaery’s hand again and stepped forwards, looking as excited as a boy as he took in the view before him. This particular part of the stream ended at a sudden drop where the water cascaded downwards into a still pool that was clear as crystal.

"You were right when you said this place is like something out of a dream," he remarked to Margaery.

Margaery pressed a kiss to the corner of Robb’s smiling mouth, giving a jovial laugh at how very enthralled her husband looked to be there. She tugged gently on his hand, leading them further up the hill to where the top of the waterfall was, surrounded by smooth rocks. Looking down on the view was something else entirely, the roar of the water closer, the fall itself sending mist flying in every direction. “Shall we get in?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow. “It should be warm enough. I know you’ve been swimming in far colder waters.”

"That I have. I’m sure it can’t possibly be as cold as the Long Lake was when Jon and I used to swim in it," Robb answered, raising his own eyebrow back at Margaery as he looked her over, "But I think you are wearing too much, sweetheart. You wouldn’t want to get your dress wet."

“I think you’re right,” Margaery agreed, momentarily breaking from her husband. She pulled at the straps of her dress, letting it fall and pool at her feet, leaving herself exposed to him. A small, purple bruise was visible on her right breast from Robb’s sucking and teasing earlier in the week, much easier to see in the natural light. “You left your mark on me,” she said gently, sweeping her braid over her shoulder and allowing him a good look at her before she turned around. She took a few swift steps towards the edge of the rocks before fearlessly jumping off into the deep stream below. She resurfaced after a few seconds, treading water and laughing.

Robb could only stand still and stare temporarily as Margaery shed her clothes, the look in his eyes changing from one of wonder to one of desire. He wanted to leave his mark on her again, he thought after she’d spoken, and he quickly began to feel a familiar stirring below his belt. His wife had turned and jumped before he had a chance to do or say anything, however, and he hurried to remove his clothes probably faster than he had ever done before.

"Watch out below!" he called to Margaery, giving her a chance to get out of the way before he followed in her footsteps and made the jump himself.

Margaery gave a small shriek as water came flying up from Robb’s jump, splashing her. He emerged from below the surface and she kicked her legs, swimming towards him. “Oh, that’s not fair. I barely got the chance to see you without any clothes on,” she teased, though the stream was clear enough that they were both rather exposed to each other. She pushed the water in his direction, soaking his head again and making his hair fall down into his face as she laughed.

"I do believe that’s your fault for jumping in first without me," Robb retorted playfully, but before he had a chance to say anything else his view was obscured by his own hair and he heard the sound of Margaery laughing. Pushing his wet curls back from his forehead, he raised his eyebrows challengingly then grabbed his wife by the waist. He gently pulled her in the direction of the waterfall itself, so that the water that came down would drench her entirely.

Margaery made a sound somewhere between a screech and a giggle as Robb moved them towards the waterfall. She resisted only slightly and could only laugh as he pulled her into the falls and they poured down onto her head. She shut her eyes and reached blindly for him, finding his shoulders and bringing him towards her. Squinting so that she could see him, she leaned in to kiss him full on the mouth, smiling against his lips.

Robb’s mouth opened beneath his wife’s and he kissed her eagerly in return, lingering underneath the water for a little while before he brought her out of the direct stream, his arms tightening around her. “That’s much better,” he murmured playfully. He pulled away slowly to take in her appearance, her skin wet and glistening before him, and he raised his eyebrows for a split second before he kissed her again, feeling himself getting hard.

Margaery let out a breathy moan as Robb kissed her again, and she went weak in the knees as her heart thudded against her chest. “ _Gods_ ,” she muttered as they pulled away, a smile growing on her face. She reached around him, her fingers running over his skin and the dimples on his backside. “Are you…?” she trailed off as her hand slid between his legs and her question was answered for her. She flushed crimson, loving how desired he made her feel.

Robb let out a small groan involuntarily as Margaery’s hand slid between his legs, nodding his head despite the fact that she didn’t need further confirmation. “I believe I’m probably the one who ought to be blushing, sweetheart,” he remarked quietly, having only grown harder thanks to her touching him. As they shared another kiss he moved backwards a little, part of his back coming to rest on a stone beneath the falls. His hands moved up to her breasts and his thumbs ran over her hardened nipples before pressing lightly against them, watching for her reaction.

“Oh, gods! _Oh, gods,”_ Margaery repeated, stopping her stroking for a moment as she felt her stomach clench. Her eyes fluttered closed and she moved closer to Robb so that his thumbs were pressing firmer against her and she could rock her hips towards his under the water. “I love your hands,” she told him in a whisper, leaning forward to kiss him deeply. She could feel his hardness rubbing against her thigh with every small movement she made, and she smiled softly. “I can scarcely believe that’s for _me,”_ she murmured, giving a small gasp as she felt her walls tighten and relax again.

Robb couldn’t help but smile against Margaery’s lips, his hands slowly kneading her breasts. He was often afraid of being too rough with her, but he had found his wife only ever seemed to love it when that particular side of him made itself evident. “Yes, for you. You’ve no idea how you fill me with desire, my love,” he murmured back to her. He brought her in even closer, leaning in so that his hardness rubbed against her entrance instead of her thigh. “Let me have you?” he uttered to her, “Right here, at this very moment.”

Margaery could not hope to speak, Robb’s actions and words causing her to grow hot and breathe heavily. She responded to his question by guiding him into her entrance and moaning as he entered her, not sure she had ever felt so good as she did at that moment. He filled her so perfectly, and she tightened around him. She rolled her hips towards his, taking him deeper. “Oh, my wolf, my love, my everything,” she breathed, finally finding her voice, “there’s nothing in this world better than you, better than you making me come undone, better than you spilling into me…”

”Oh, Margaery,” Robb breathed in awe close to his wife’s ear, “Gods, I love being in you.” The water began to splash gently as they moved together, and he was thankful for their secluded location as his groans began to get louder. He turned his head and began to worry a spot on her neck with his mouth, gripping her backside every time he thrust and letting her take him in deeper.

"Leave your mark on me again and again," Margaery murmured, a smile itching at the corners of her lips as Robb’s mouth moved over her neck. "I belong to only you." Her words dissolved into cries as their bodies molded together and he slid further into her. She was lost to the world then, overwhelmed by her husband as she met her high.

Robb reached his peak moments after Margaery and just as he was leaving another mark on her skin. He didn’t hold back his deep groan as he released to fill her with his seed, the moment made all the better by them hitting it together. He couldn’t find the words to speak as they both came down, merely taking in deep, shuddering breaths before kissing her lips again.

"By the gods, Robb," Margaery mumbled as they eventually pulled back. She smiled softly, kissing her husband over and over until she no longer had the breath to do so. She leaned closer to rest her forehead on his shoulder and run a hand over his arm. "I love you," she whispered into his skin, not wanting to move from him.

"I love you so much, Margaery. And _this_. And you,” Robb murmured in return, one of his arms wrapping protectively around her. She seemed content to stay where she was and he didn’t want her to move for the timebeing either. “You always know just what to do and just what to say,” he remarked with a smile, his hand running over her back.

Margaery lifted her head to press a tender kiss to Robb’s lips, only drawing back to wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace. “Thank you for asking me to come with you here,” she said softly to him, kissing over his neck. She looked up at him again, her gaze filled with adoration as she pushed back the damp hair on his forehead. “And thank you for loving me. You make me so happy,” she added.

"Oh, sweetheart, you make me unbelievably happy. And you make me feel as if I can do anything, especially when you look at me like that," Robb admitted in return, wearing a broad smile, "We only have one small problem now."

Margaery quirked an eyebrow, giving her husband a bemused look. “And what would that be, my love?” she asked him gently, her hand slipping over his spine.

"Our clothes and horse are all the way up there and we are down here," Robb answered with a small chuckle, "It looks like we are going to have to stay here for a while…or at least until I can muster up the willpower to go back up and fetch our things."

“Well, we can rest here for a bit, my sweet husband,” Margaery replied with a laugh of her own, pressing her lips to his again. She finally pulled away from him, giving a small noise of discontent as soon as they were no longer connected. She moved to the small ledge behind him and rolled up onto it, taking a few deep breaths in and out as she reached to play with Robb’s curls.

"I don’t have a problem with that," Robb remarked, adding as he saw Margaery roll up onto the ledge behind him and his eyes widened, "I _definitely_ don’t have a problem with that.” He moved closer and reached to run a hand gently along her body, over her chest and down to her navel. “In case I didn’t make it clear earlier, you look very good,” he remarked to her with a smile.

Margaery laughed again, her cheeks growing pink. “Thank you, my love. You never leave me wondering what you are thinking or feeling… But you’re being very unfair. You should join me up here,” she suggested, placing her hand over his on her stomach. She intertwined their fingers, giving a smile as she scooted further back, making room for him and patting the space beside her with her free hand.

Robb didn’t need to be asked twice to lift himself up and settle into the space beside his wife. He rested his back against the ledge, closing his eyes momentarily and smiling as he heard nothing but the rushing water and the gentle sound of Margaery breathing. He opened them again to roll slightly onto his side and look at her. “It’s so good to see you happy,” he remarked.

“I’m only sorry I haven’t been the same since Connor was born,” Margaery said quietly, nestling closer to her husband. “I’m always happy with you, sweetheart, but I have to admit my heart has been saddened as of late. But this is exactly what I needed. _You_ are exactly what I need.” She leaned in to press her lips to his, her fingers dancing over his cheek.

"There’s no need for you to be sorry. We can’t help the way we feel," Robb said gently before Margaery’s lips met his and he returned her kiss. His arm slid around her again as she leant in closer to him. "I have been thinking about it, too," he admitted, "A lot, actually, since that night a little while ago when I found you upset."

“Oh, sweetheart, you needn’t think on such a thing. That was a bad night for me,” Margaery admitted, feeling somewhat embarrassed. “I was drunk and most likely saying things that weren’t truthful… In fact, I can’t scarcely remember what it was that I did say. I’m sorry to make you worry.”

“Your problems are my problems, my love,” Robb said softly, shaking his head, “I started thinking about what if we really do never have any more children. We’ll never again get to experience the joy of knowing one is on the way, of feeling a baby kick for the first time, of holding him or her in our arms after they’ve come into the world.” He ran his hand along Margaery’s back, meeting her gaze with his.

"But then I thought about the other side," he continued, "We can give all our love and attention to the children we have. They will grow up together, side by side, close as ever, and we will be young still and be able to watch them grow. There’ll be no more scares, no more pain you’ll have to go through. And there are other advantages, too…" Robb leant in to kiss his wife deeply, his hand moving down to her hip.

“Oh, Robb,” Margaery breathed once they pulled away, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close to her. A few tears slipped down her face in her happiness. “I’ve always known I married the right man for me, but I didn’t know how much that would end up meaning. I love you, sweetheart. By the gods, I love you, and you know exactly what to say, and you’re right, so right. Thank you.” She kissed over his jaw and cheek and then lips again, smiling softly.

Robb smiled back at his wife, his nose brushing against hers momentarily as they pulled away. “I know it doesn’t just make it all go away, but I think looking at it that way can help. And if you feel sad again, I hope you know you can always come be sad with me,” he added, “I love being with you no matter what.”

“You are too good to me,” Margaery remarked, snaking her arms around Robb further still. “I love being with you in both good and bad times. I would much rather endure hardships with you than anyone else. You know me and what to do and say to make me feel nothing but love in my heart.” She gently pushed her leg between his, giving a small laugh. “You are right. We are never going to want to move from this spot.”

"I would say the exact same of you, sweetheart," Robb answered softly before giving a laugh of his own at her comment, "Gods, I’m loving it here. It’s so peaceful and with you here I feel as if I have almost everything I need." He closed the small distance between them and kissed Margaery again, only to stop momentarily mid-kiss when he felt a stirring down below and her leg between his provoked a reaction he hadn’t expected again quite so soon.

Margaery could not help but give a small giggle, glancing down momentarily. “I love how eager you are as well,” she whispered, pressing her lips to Robb’s again. “Would you like me to take care of that for you?” she asked softly, already sliding down and beginning to kiss over his chest and towards his stomach, lingering at his hips. She placed her hands on either side of his waist and lifted her head to look at him, quirking a brow as if to ask permission.

Robb propped himself up on his elbows as Margaery moved down his body and for a moment could only blink at her, his eyes wide in anticipation at her offer. He swallowed and then found himself nodding before he even had a chance to think about it. “I will owe you one this evening,” he breathed.

“No one is keeping score, sweetheart. You don’t owe me anything,” Margaery told Robb softly, running her thumbs over his hips. She leaned down to kiss close to between his legs, teasing him before she took him in her mouth. She moved her head up and down in a slow rhythm, sliding her hands over his legs to stroke the insides of his thighs.

Robb muttered a few curses under his breath when he first felt Margaery’s mouth on him, and not long afterwards they became groans. He couldn’t help but smile as she continued, her pace just right, her tongue pressing in exactly the right place. He just about managed to get out her name, his customary warning before he was about to release.

Margaery sucked gently at the tip of Robb’s manhood before he spilled into her mouth. She clutched to his legs and swallowed around him and then she pulled away, her breathing shallow. Eventually she laid back beside him on the cool rock, a content smile on her face as she ran a hand over his arm.

"You…are a terrible and wonderful tease," Robb remarked quietly, a smile still spread across his face as he regained his breath, "Thank you. I couldn’t possibly have said no to that." He looked immeasurably content as he turned to look at her and leant in close. "All right, no keeping score, as you said," he murmured, "But I would still like to taste you once before we leave."

“I would do that a thousand times over to see your smile as it is now,” Margaery said, grinning widely in return. “And I think your last suggestion can be arranged,” she added, leaning in to kiss Robb once more. “I never believed I would be under a waterfall in Tarth loving my husband… not before you, anyway. But you make everything seem possible.”

"I never imagined I’d be capable of loving someone as I love you," Robb admitted in a murmur against Margaery’s lips, "In the end it’s not Tarth, or Dorne, or Winterfell, really. It’s wherever you are by my side." He smiled again, unwilling and unable to conceal his happiness. "Whenever you want to go back, let me know and I will go up to fetch our things," he added, "I’m used to the cold."

After some time spent under the waterfall, Margaery finally allowed Robb to venture back up the hill to grab their things. They both got redressed, slowly and reluctantly. Almost as soon as their clothing was back on and they were walking back to Mander, Margaery could not help but feel mischievous upon the sight of her husband fully clothed and the large stream beside him. She gave him a playful shove into the water, drenching him, and naturally the two of them both ended up soaking by the time they reached their horse.

On their way back to Evenfall Hall, they decided to stop to dry off in the sun, both of them laying down on their backs in a large, grassy meadow where Mander could graze. It was so warm and peaceful that anyone else would have drifted off, but the couple was too excited for sleep still.

"Are your clothes dry yet?" Robb asked, turning his head slightly to glance at Margaery. He was lying in the grass with his arms folded behind his head, his eyes bright and alert. "I still can’t believe you," he remarked to his wife, laughing even as he said it, "You must have been a secret little terror growing up alongside so many brothers to take the blame for you."

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Margaery replied, a mischievous smile on her face as she looked at her husband. She turned on her side to rest her hand on his stomach. “They’re still a bit damp. They should be completely dry once we ride for a bit more… but I’m not sure I wish to leave this spot yet.” She leaned in to press a tender kiss to Robb’s lips. “I swear I’m only like this when I’m with you,” she told him quietly. “You make me feel so young.”

"You do the same for me. And you make me feel like a thousand weights have been lifted from my shoulders, you’ve no idea," Robb remarked, smiling back at Margaery as she pulled away from him, "There are other ways to dry off quickly. Tell me something - what kinds of games did you used to play in Highgarden when you were young?"

Margaery gave Robb a curious grin, running her tongue along her bottom lip. “Well, let’s see,” she said, thinking back on the childhood games she and her brothers used to play. “Tag, chivy, quoits, hide and seek - things I’m sure you played in Winterfell when you were younger. Should I be concerned that you’re asking me this, sweetheart?”

"Only if you’ve lost your touch over the years. I warn you, I’m very good at hide and seek," Robb declared, raising his eyebrows before he rose to his feet in one swift moment. "Close your eyes and count to ten. No peeking," he instructed, already taking off across the meadow.

Margaery laughed, shaking her head but obliging anyway. She placed her hands over her eyes and laid face down in the grass, counting to ten slowly to give her husband a gracious amount of time to hide.

After that she stood, taking off in the direction she had seen him leave, towards the trees. She wove through a few of them, thinking he could not have gone very far. She saw a bit of material sticking out from behind a bush, and she moved around it to find Robb, giving him a smile as she wrapped her arms around him. “Caught you.” she said, pursing her lips. “I haven’t lost my touch.”

"Curses," Robb remarked, struggling to keep a straight face, "You were a she-wolf long before you met me, then. You were already good at hunting people down." Despite his words, he didn’t look particularly sad to have been found, and as Margaery wrapped her arms around him he did the same, pulling her in to kiss her deeply.

Margaery returned Robb’s kiss eagerly, sliding her tongue over his. When she pulled away she was red again and beaming widely. “This has been the most incredible day. I almost wish it did not have to end,” she admitted softly. “I propose that we do things like this more often.”

"I don’t see why not. We are fortunate to be living in times of peace, we have a strong small council and we have our health, thank the gods," Robb mused, nodding eagerly at Margaery, "But we might not get many more days outside like this. Winter is coming, after all."

“Then we should take advantage of this day as much as we can,” Margaery concluded. “I’m not sure about you, but the only hunger pains I’ve felt have been ones for you. If you would like to go back to the castle to get something to eat then I’m certain we can, but after that I’d like to come back outside.” She leaned in closer to look up at him through her lashes. “And perhaps then you can have a taste of me for dessert.”

Robb’s eyes went wide and then he blinked momentarily, repeating Margaery’s words in his head just to make sure he’d heard what he’d thought he’d heard. “Oh, gods, I love you. Can I not skip straight to dessert?” he joked with a cheeky smile before suggesting, “Perhaps if we asked Lord Selwyn nicely he might let us have a picnic outside.”

Margaery bit her lip to keep herself from laughing before giving her husband a coy smile. “I love you so much. A picnic outside sounds lovely, but you shouldn’t have your dessert until after dinner, sweetheart,” she said gently, raising her eyebrows at him. She leant in to leave a lingering kiss on his lips and then pulled away, taking his hand and leading him back towards Mander.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky as Robb and Margaery sat in the grass not far from Evenfall Hall, sharing their food in the company of Brienne and Lord Selwyn. Brienne was for once not wearing her Kingsguard armor, although she still had her sword on hand, and she looked more relaxed and content in the presence of her father than Robb thought he had ever seen her.

"I must thank you, your graces, if I have not done so already, for allowing me to accompany you on your journey. I hadn’t thought to see my home again for a long time," Brienne remarked to the king and queen.

"There is no need to thank us, my lady," Robb remarked, his arm around Margaery, "In truth, I can’t even credit for idea of coming here. It was Ser Jaime Lannister’s idea."

“He has been a friend to my daughter from what she has written me,” Lord Selwyn told them. “At first I thought it strange that someone like him would have the heart that he does, but I have always striven not to judge others.”

“It’s a good thing to live by. We hope our children will grow up thinking the same way,” Margaery said, reaching for a strawberry and delicately biting into it, flushing as red as the fruit when she noticed Robb’s eyes on her mouth. She worried her bottom lip as she leant a bit closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Selwyn gave a smile before looking at Brienne. “Come, Bri. Let us leave the king and queen alone for a while. You can spar with that scrawny guard that’s been sneaking off thinking I wouldn’t notice. I could use a good laugh.”

"Ser Jaime Lannister lacks in many things…but he does possess an astounding capacity for surprising people," Brienne remarked, a hint of something in her eyes that looked to be a mixture of shock and slight awe. At her father’s words she gave a small smile of her own and nodded in agreement, casting a long shadow as she rose to her feet together with him. "If you’ll excuse us, your graces," she said before taking her leave.

"Are we giving off an air of people who want to be left alone?" Robb wondered quietly, smiling as he glanced at Margaery, "Not that I can say that I mind terribly."

“If you would stop giving me that _look_ then they wouldn’t be so reluctant to go,” Margaery said pointedly, narrowing her eyes in mock irritation. Her guise did not last long as she laughed, reaching up to take his face in her hands and kiss him. “Mmm, I have been waiting to do that all supper,” she told him as she pulled away. “I didn’t wish to make our host uncomfortable.”

"I’ve no idea what _look_ you’re referring to,” Robb answered with a smirk, but before long Margaery’s lips were on his and he wasn’t interested in talking anymore. She’d barely pulled away before he leant in again to tease her earlobe with his mouth. “At least one of us can remember that we’re still king and queen here,” he joked quietly, “What I’ve been wanting to do all supper would have made our host _very_ uncomfortable.”

“Oh, sweetheart, you are too wonderful,” Margaery murmured, wrapping her arms around Robb’s middle. “I am proud of you for practicing some self-control,” she teased, giving a small noise of contentedness as she felt his mouth on her ear. “You must tell me what you were thinking during this supper. No secrets from each other, remember?”

Robb shook his head slightly. “I couldn’t possibly. Far too filthy for a lady’s ears,” he answered her playfully. He lowered his mouth to her neck, only then realising there were still small marks on her skin from earlier. He kissed over them softly, his lips lingering against her. “Was that strawberry good?” he asked, “It looked very good.”

Margaery gave a small laugh, leaning back slightly so that Robb could kiss over her neck without much trouble. “It _was_ good, but nowhere near as good as you taste,” she countered with a knowing grin, sliding her hands down further over his back.

“But why don’t you find out for yourself how good it was,” she suggested. She leaned down to kiss him again, slipping her tongue between his lips. “What do you think?” she asked softly as they pulled away.

"I’m not sure. I think I need to try it again to decide," Robb said, smiling as he leant in to kiss Margaery once more with a face still flushed slightly red from her previous comment. One of his hands moved down and began to slide underneath the skirt of her dress. "Delicious," he murmured against her lips, "I was curious because I haven’t had dessert yet, you see."

Margaery let out a breath she did not know she was holding, her eyes fluttering closed at Robb’s touch. “Please, don’t prevent me from keeping you from your dessert,” she muttered between kisses, her fingers trailing over his spine. She knew she had been a terrible tease to him throughout the day, but she hoped he would show mercy in her favour as she felt a stir of desire low in her stomach.

Robb’s hand slid up to run along one of Margaery’s inner thighs as he kissed her a few times more, not wanting to pull away from her just yet. When he finally did break from her, her skirt was bunched up around her hips, and his hand went between her legs as he moved down her body.

Margaery gave an appreciative moan, pushing back the things that were left on their blankets so that she could lay back against the ground. She tangled her hands in Robb’s hair then as her mouth went dry. “If this is what you were thinking about during supper…” she whispered, feeling herself grow wet as her husband touched her. She was unable to complete her sentence.

"Not just this," Robb murmured, only encouraged when his fingers found her wet. He withdrew his hand to use it to help him part her legs as she lay down, and though he had intended on trying to tease her a little as she had done him, all of those thoughts were abandoned with her spread before him. He leant in instead to kiss her there, his lips lingering for a little while before he gave a small moan and pulled back slightly to begin to use his tongue.

The sound Robb made before his tongue slid between her folds was enough to make Margaery’s brain cloud over. Coupled with his actions, she could scarcely breathe, her hips moving gently in rhythm with his mouth. She let slip a few curse words as he had earlier, starting to cry out as he knew all too well which spots to tease to made her come undone. “Robb…” she bretahed, her fingers scraping gently at his scalp. “Oh, Robb!” she screamed as he continued to pleasure her.

Robb moaned gently again as he continued, savouring the taste of her. He removed his hands from Margaery’s legs when they were no longer needed and used his fingers to open her a little more, pressing his tongue into her flesh. When he found her sweet spot he began to suck and lick single-mindedly, hoping to give her her release.

Margaery reached her high quickly when Robb relentlessly moved his tongue over her. Her body trembled and then tensed before she relaxed, her cries subsiding to the gentle sound of her and her husband breathing. She sat up slowly, propping herself up on her elbows to look at him. Eloquent language seemed to be lost on her as she uttered another profanity before righting herself and moving to kiss him deeply on the lips.

Robb immediately leant in to meet Margaery halfway once she’d propped herself up and kissed her eagerly in return when their lips touched, no words needed to be exchanged between them. He just about had the presence of mind to remember to right her skirts before he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. “I’m certain I’m going to remember today for a very, very long time,” he murmured with a smile.

Margaery smiled in return, resting her forehead to Robb’s as they both breathed softly in and out. “I’m sure I will never forget it, sweetheart,” she replied, in awe of her husband. She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips again. “You amaze me and overwhelm me, and there’s nothing in this world I love more than you,” she told him, slipping her arms around his neck.

"Nor I more than you, my love," Robb said softly in return, his eyes meeting Margaery’s for a moment. When he directed his gaze towards the sky it was the first time in quite a while that he’d paid attention to anything but her, and he only then noticed the sun seemed to be setting. "I think we can stay outside for a little longer," he remarked.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Margaery asked with a playful grin, taking Robb’s hand and helping him stand. “Lord Selwyn said there was a path leading to a cove in the cliff-side, and it would be a shame if it was not explored by the king and queen while they were here… And besides that, no one will be able to hear us in there.” She ran her tongue along her bottom lip, giving her husband a look of anticipation.

"A cove?" Robb echoed, happy to be pulled to his feet by his wife. He raised his eyebrows as he saw her expression and nodded eagerly, letting her lead the way. "Have I ever told you that you are the best company imaginable for visiting new places?" he remarked with a laugh.

"You never did tell me that before, but at least I know now," Margaery jested, giving her husband’s hand a squeeze as they practically ran towards the cliff-side path.

It was well after the sun had set when they returned to the castle, grateful that Lord Selwyn gave them nothing but a friendly nod as they retired to their chambers. It seemed they were finally exhausted after the days events, and it was not long before they were falling asleep in each other’s arms, their dreams paling in comparison to all that had occurred on the island of Tarth.


	59. Alerie

Robb and Margaery both agreed not long after they woke up for the second morning in Evenfall Hall that they wouldn’t have minded staying in Tarth for longer, but there was a capital city and seven kingdoms to worry about, and they also needed to stop off at Storm’s End on their way back to King’s Landing. They bid a warm goodbye to Lord Selwyn later that day, promising him that they would return to visit soon, and took a boat back to the mainland. When they arrived at Storm’s End again they found Ser Gilbert Farring far less proud and infinitely more malleable, and it didn’t take long for them to convince him to begin preparations for Gendry’s arrival after they told him that he would remain as castellan for the timbeing if Gendry wished to keep him in that position. They again didn’t stay the night, however, giving the excuse that they wished to get to King’s Landing as soon as possible although in truth Robb was aware that Margaery was less than keen to spend the night in her late husband’s old castle.

By the time night did come, Robb and Margaery had arrived once more in King’s Landing to be greeted with not a great deal of fanfare due to the time of night. Both felt tired from travelling all day, but they were fortunate to have arrived at the Red Keep just in time to bid their children goodnight. Connor was already asleep and Lyanna and Ned almost there when they stepped into the nursery to give them all a kiss, but Karine and Julianne were a little bit more active in their room and were excited to see their parents return.

"I missed you, too, my starlight," Robb said with a chuckle, sitting on the end of Julianne’s bed as she snuggled into her pillow.

"You miss me the most, didn’t you, Papa?" Karine questioned from her own bed.

"I missed you all the same," Robb answered diplomatically, but Karine smiled at him as if she was convinced otherwise.

Margaery laughed, pulling Karine in for a tight hug as the young girl squealed. “We love you all the same, silly girl,” she said, wrinkling her nose and pressing a kiss to her daughter’s temple. “Did you know where Papa and I were?”

“Tarth!” she replied with a grin. “Where Lady Brienne lived before she joined the Kingsguard!”

“That’s right. We are going to take you there one day, perhaps when you’re older. There are waterfalls and meadows and you might be old enough to ride a pony by then,” Margaery said with a raise of her eyebrows, prompting Julianne to sit up.

“Ah, pony!” she declared, making a horse noise and then giggling. She moved to climb into her father’s lap and stood up straight to kiss him on the nose before she took a seat. “I no tired anymore.”

"You still need to go to bed, young lady, or you’ll be tired in the morning," Robb told Julianne, who looked mildly disappointed, "Tomorrow Mother and Papa will be here and we’ll play then."

"Mother and Papa together?" Julianne questioned as her father wrapped his arms around her, "It more fun when Mother _and_ Papa play with us together.”

"After Papa is finished being king for the day, yes," Robb answered, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against Julianne’s while the young girl giggled.

Both father and daughter looked up when they heard a knock at the door, shortly followed by the sound of it opening to one of Margaery’s handmaidens. “Your graces, forgive the interruption,” she said, giving a curtsey, “Queen Margaery, Lady Arianne is asking if she might speak to you even though it’s late.”

Margaery quirked a curious brow, planting a kiss on the top of Karine’s head as she set her down on her bed out of her lap. “I’ll be right back, my darlings,” she said, standing up and making her way towards the door. “And you, my sweet Robb,” she added with a grin before following the servant out the hallway, seeing her friend standing there waiting for her.

Arianne stepped forwards as soon as she saw her friend and wrapped her arms around her, drawing her into an embrace. “Sorry. I heard you were back and I…” she said softly, “…well, I’ve missed you, is all. Where have you been lately? Of course it is your business where you go but I was a little surprised not even hear you were headed to the Stormlands until you went.”

Margaery hugged Arianne in return, smiling sadly as she noticed the concern in the other woman’s voice. “I missed you as well. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was leaving. That was inconsiderate of me,” she said, giving her friend a small squeeze before she pulled away. “Robb and I went to the Storm’s End to sort out things for Gendry before he left… And then we had a day in Tarth as well. It was beautiful. I’ll have to tell you all about it.”

"From the look on your face, you most certainly must," Arianne agreed, smiling at Margaery and raising her eyebrows slightly, "I suppose I can forgive you, but only this once. I’ve been left in the company of Lady Roslin, who is sweet but…well, I’m very glad you’re back."

Margaery gave a small laugh, taking Arianne’s hand in her own. “And here I was thinking that you did not miss me and wanted to spend all of your time with the other women in court who were with child,” she remarked, shaking her head. “I missed you terribly,” she added.

"Gods, no. What made you think that? I want to spend my time with someone who will remind me that eventually I won’t be alternating between feeling ill and feeling like I want to cry, and that it will be worth it to have a beautiful child of my own," Arianne answered, holding Margaery’s hand in both of hers, "Margaery, I only have brothers, and I’ve never been close to either of them. I have come to think of you as the sister I never had."

Margaery’s eyes misted over with tears and she leaned in to wrap her friend in an embrace once more. “Never mind what made me think that. I was being foolish, and I should have gone to you,” she said. “I’ve come to think of you as a sister as well, as the aunt to my children and my very best friend. Tomorrow we must talk and catch up on everything that has been happening in each other’s lives.”

"I would love that. Lady Roslin invited me to come listen to her play music and I was looking for an excuse to get out of it," Arianne answered with a laugh, pressing a gentle kiss to Margaery’s cheek, "Sorry to interrupt you. I’ll let you get back to your children."

“No need to apologize, my dear. You know where you can find me tomorrow,” Margaery remarked, giving Arianne one last squeeze before she drew back. The queen wore a wide smile on her face as she stepped back into Karine and Julianne’s room, taking a seat next to her husband and rubbing his back with her hand. “Would you girls like a story or a song tonight before you go to bed?” she asked their daughters.

Robb glanced at his wife while his two daughters gave their answer, looking pleased to see a smile on her face. “Story!” Julianne declared, at the same time as Karine said, “Song!”

"That makes it a little difficult," Robb remarked with a laugh, raising an eyebrow, "A story with a song? A song with a story?"

Margaery shook her head with a soft smile. “What are we to do with our girls that never agree?” she asked Robb, giving him a knowing look.

“Karine can have song,” Julianne said, shrugging her little shoulders. “Because I love her!”

The older Stark girl grinned, wrapping her arms around her sister in a crushing hug. “Thank you! I love you too, Julie.”

"That’s what I like to see. My two beautiful girls getting along," Robb declared, smiling and slipping his arm around Margaery to bring her in close to him, "I’m going to stay and listen to your song as well, if your mother doesn’t mind."

“Of course you can stay,” Margaery remarked, kissing the corner of Robb’s mouth. “But you have to promise you won’t be too embarrassed.” She turned to their daughters, smiling at them. “Do you remember the song I taught you?” Both girls nodded their heads and began to sing softly with their mother. _“The South, she came to love the North - in her mind no back and forth. He was hers and she was his - the way it will be, was, and is. With him she found her heart unfroze, that’s how they became the wolf and rose.”_

Robb listened with curiosity at first, and the colour then began to rise in his cheeks as he realised what the song was about. Even after more than five years, it seemed his wife was still able to astound him, and he was filled with a rush of affection for her as he hugged her closer and lovingly pressed several kisses to her cheek.

"Papa like the song?" Julianne questioned, smiling at her father.

"Papa loved it," Robb answered, "The two of you are very lucky to have a mother who makes up songs for you."

"And stories!" Karine chimed in, "Mother tell us the best stories."

It was Margaery’s turn to flush red then, giving Robb a look of adoration and a quick kiss before she had to break from him, reluctantly. It was well past their daughters’ bedtimes, and she knew if they did not go to sleep now they would be staying up the whole night.

“Thank you, my darling. I can hardly take credit for them all. I learned a lot from your uncles when I was younger,” she said, moving to tuck her girls into their respective beds. She kissed them both on the cheek and pulled their blankets up to cover them. “We will be back tomorrow to play with you and the twins and Connor.”

"Goodnight, girls," Robb said fondly, slipping his arm around Margaery again as they made their way out of the room, "Sleep well and have sweet dreams."

"Grey Wind protect us from bad dreams," Karine murmured as she snuggled into her pillow, and sure enough the sound of the direwolf’s soft footsteps could be heard as he paced the halls outside their room.

“I would have wanted to take Grey Wind with us to the Stormlands had we not been depriving our girls of him,” Margaery said softly on their way out the door, the direwolf’s ears perking at the sound of his name. He padded over to them, lifting his head to nudge her free hand, and she gave a small laugh as she scratched behind his ears. “I missed you as well,” she told him sincerely. Grey Wind’s presence was a constant comfort to her from the moment she met him.

"It’s probably best that we didn’t. He’s not a fan of boats," Robb remarked, smiling and reaching forwards to run his hand over the fur on Grey Wind’s neck, "I feel bad leaving him here at the castle, sometimes, but he is so dedicated to protecting the children…I don’t know, my mother thinks the gods sent us all our direwolves to watch over us. Perhaps he knows that the children are the ones who need him the most now."

“I remember you telling me he was more than just a pet. He’s a companion. And he’s a part of you in ways I think even maesters would struggle to understand,” Margaery mused quietly, smiling as Grey Wind sat down and closed his eyes contentedly as they ran their fingers through his fur. “I do believe he knows where he’s needed most. And they adore him. All of our children do. Words cannot describe how happy that makes me.” She looked back up at Robb and pressed a kiss to his cheek before adding, “I love being a Stark.”

Robb’s chest visibly swelled slightly as he looked back at his wife, smiling broadly at her. “I love your being a Stark,” he admitted, pulling her in close and adding, “Do you not think she is a wonderful she-wolf, Grey Wind?” The direwolf nuzzled against Margaery’s leg in response, as gentle as a puppy despite his size.

Robb’s approval did not go unnoticed by Margaery, and she leant in to kiss him deeply, smiling against his lips. “We promise to take you on our next adventure, Grey Wind,” she promised the direwolf, laughing as he seemed to nod his head in approval. “Which may be soon, gods permitting. Let me see… we still have yet to have each other in the Westerlands, the Riverlands and the Vale,” she remarked teasingly, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

Robb raised his eyebrows, mentally going through the kingdoms in his head and realising Margaery was right. “Tyrion has been talking for a while about taking Myriel to Casterly Rock. I have never been that far west myself, and I think a king and queen should know their kingdoms,” he remarked, unable to help the smile that grew on his face, “Perhaps I might ask him if he has made any firmer plans.”

“That sounds wonderful, sweetheart,” Margaery replied. Though they were both exhausted from their traveling, she could not help but tilt her head to gently nip at his earlobe.

They were interrupted, however, by a loud throat clearing and the presence of Garlan. Margaery would have been cross with him had she not noticed his pale face and the piece of paper in his trembling hands. “What’s wrong, brother?” she asked immediately, stepping forward to place her hand on his arm.

“I’m sorry, your graces. I didn’t mean to barge in. I…” he trailed off, shaking his head. “It’s about Mother, Margaery. She’s not doing well.” He held up the letter for her to take and read.

Robb’s brow furrowed with concern at Garlan’s news, his arm around Margaery and running comfortingly down her back as she read the letter from Highgarden. It couldn’t say in honesty that he was at all close to his mother-in-law, but he felt his wife who he was certain would be upset by the news even though she and her mother were not at present on the best terms.

"Is it serious, sweetheart?" he asked her, "If you need to go to Highgarden we can go as soon as you wish."

“It seems it,” Margaery replied, looking back up at Garlan who seemed shaken and worried. She placed a hand on Robb’s arm before breaking from him momentarily to hug her brother.

“Leonette, Maelea, and I are leaving tomorrow,” he said softly, resting his head on the top of hers. “I believe Willas and Dacey and Robbie are making the journey as well. If you’ll permit Loras to go, your grace…”

“We’ll go too, Garlan,” she replied determinedly. “We just need a day or two to recuperate.”

"We’ll take all the children," Robb suggested, nodding in agreement with Margaery, "And of course Loras can go. All three of you can leave whenever you see fit, and take as many men as you need. Margaery and I will be following close behind you."

Margaery pressed a kiss to her brother’s cheek, giving his hands a squeeze as she pulled away.

“Thank you, brother,” Garlan said gratefully to Robb, dropping the formalities for the time-being. He gave both the king and queen a nod before walking back down the corridor towards his rooms.

Robb reached forwards and gently took Margaery’s hand in his own, threading their fingers together as he looked at her. “Come, let’s go to bed and try to get some rest,” he said gently, “I’m sorry you had to receive such news, my love. Are you worried?”

Margaery felt somewhat in a daze as Robb led her down the hall, finding it difficult to process all that had just occurred. “I’m not sure how I feel,” she told him truthfully, her brow furrowed. “I haven’t seen him like that. It must be serious. I… took all of her children away from her. If I wasn’t so selfish, she would at least have Garlan right now…”

"I was the one who suggested all of your brothers come to court, and they came because they wanted to. Just as they are free to leave whenever they want to or need to," Robb pointed out, shaking his head slightly, "She has your father, and she will have all of her children soon, and her grandchildren. I think she’ll like that, don’t you?" Once he had reached his and Margaery’s chambers, Robb shut the door behind them and stepped towards his wife to gently wrap his arms around her in an embrace.

Margaery nodded her head as Robb hugged her, though her face was still contorted in a frown. “I’ve not been a good daughter. They haven’t even seen the twins or Connor. I shouldn’t be going to see her just because she’s sick. I should have gone a long time ago.” She gave a small sigh, wrapping her arms around her husband in return and closing her eyes. “This is so unexpected. I’ve only ever seen Mother doing well.”

"These things have a tendency to always spring up when we least expect them to," Robb said, running a hand through Margaery’s hair as he held her, "What you should or shouldn’t have done doesn’t matter now. It’s in the past and you can’t change it. Right now she and your father need their family and that is what you are going to give them."

“You’re right,” Margaery replied quietly, giving Robb a gentle squeeze. She remembered she had once told him not to lament the things of the past, and she needed to learn to listen to her own advice. She turned her head to press a kiss close to his ear. “Thank you, sweetheart. I’m not in the right frame of mind right now. I need sleep.”

"I think sleep will do you some good," Robb agreed, giving a nod before he kissed Margaery’s cheek and then her lips softly. He just hoped that his wife would be able to get rest despite her worries. "If there is anything you need…well, I am right here," he added, "Even if what you need is for me to talk nonsense until you fall asleep."

Margaery gave a small laugh. “Oh, my love, I don’t know what I would do without you. I will let you know if I need anything,” she remarked, moving from him to get undressed and drape her clothing over her chair. She crawled into bed without any smallclothes on, closing her eyes and willing away any bad thoughts about her mother.

Robb joined Margaery in their bed shortly afterwards, also rid of his clothes, and slid an arm around her once he was lying by her side. He pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder before he too closed his eyes. The next day the king and queen would have to prepare to travel again, this time with five young children in tow, but for now all they could do was try to get some sleep.

* * *

The Queen’s Carriage had never been more crowded than it was on the day all seven Starks made their way to Highgarden, but luckily the trip was not too long. Willas and Garlan along with their families had made the journey earlier while Loras had opted to stay behind and leave with the king and queen to watch over them.

Margaery was worrying her lip as she sat with Connor in her arms, the baby boy fast asleep as the Roseroad was smooth and flat for the most part. She could not help but softly as Karine ran her hand over the thick tuft of red hair that had grown on her brother’s head.

“He looks like Papa,” she said quietly. She had been shushing her other brother and sisters along the way, making sure Connor had gotten enough rest. “Papa, when will he have a beard like you?” she asked her father who had ridden in the carriage as well to help with the children.

"Not for a long time, sweetling. Probably not until he’s fourteen or fifteen," Robb answered, smiling at Karine. He was sat the carriage between Ned and Lyanna, his arm around the former of which who kept trying to look out the window.

"Fourteen or fifteen?" Karine questioned, looking shocked, "How are old are you?"

"Four-and-twenty," Robb answered, giving a gentle laugh at his daughter’s expression.

"You old, Papa," Karine declared.

Margaery pursed her lips together, trying not to laugh as she raised her eyebrows at Robb. “You aren’t allowed to say such things to your Papa until he’s at least forty,” she told her oldest, shaking her head slightly. “He’s still very young.”

“If you say so, Mother,” Karine replied. “Sit down, Ned. It’s dangerous to stand in the carriage.”

The young boy narrowed his eyes at his sister before he stopped squirming, looking up at his father. “Papa, where we go?” he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Highgarden," Robb answered Ned, "Where your mother was born. It’s your grandfather Mace’s castle."

"Highgarden," Lyanna repeated, testing out the name on her lips before she gave a giggle.

"Highgarden pretty," Julianne declared, "It have a river, and horses…"

"And lots of flowers!" Karine chimed in, "Like roses."

"Little rose?" Lyanna questioned.

"Yes, just like you, my girl," Robb said, slipping his other arm around Lyanna to hug her close to him.

Lyanna giggled, wrapping her little arms around him as far as they would go as Ned asked, “Granda Mace?”

“Yes, Grandfather Mace is my father. You haven’t met him yet, my darling,” Margaery said softly, “or your grandmother Alerie. But she is sick, and you need to be gentle around her. She will be very happy to see you.”

“Mother was sick and got all better!” Julianne remarked, patting Margaery’s arm.

"That she did," Robb said quietly, his lips pressing together for a moment shortly afterwards. He hoped that Julianne was right and his mother-in-law would indeed make a recovery, but Alerie was much older than Margaery, and he was well aware of the possibility things could take a turn for the worse.

"Come here, son. You can look out the window now if you promise to sit still," Robb said, pulling Ned onto his lap to give him a better view, "Can you see it? That big white castle we’re coming up to is Highgarden."

“Thank you, Papa,” Ned said politely, staring out the window with wide eyes. “I see, I see!” he declared excitedly, looking up at his father with a wide smile.

“There’s the Mander!” Karine pointed out the river running alongside the road.

“Mander?” Lyanna questioned softly, looking around for her father’s horse.

“It’s a river,” Karine explained matter-of-factly, “that Papa named his horse after. Because Uncle Willas gave Mander to him, and he is the heir of Highgarden!”

Lyanna still looked confused, and Julianne gave a sigh, shaking her head at her older sister. “They too little to understand,” she told her.

Robb pressed his lips together, holding back a laugh. “There is never a dull moment with them,” he remarked to Margaery, giving her a smile before he explained to Lyanna in simpler terms, “The river has the same name as my horse.”

"Ooooh," Lyanna said in understanding, her eyes wide.

The carriage continued to make its way through the green landscape of the Reach, soon approaching the castle that had been in the distance. As they passed through the gates, Robb looked out of the window and noted that unlike his and Margaery’s previous visits to Highgarden, this time there was a distinct lack of fanfare to greet them. The castle itself hadn’t changed much, although it seemed to have an air of sadness to it and Robb wasn’t certain if that was to do with the arrival of autumn, the state of its lady, or both.

Margaery frowned slightly, hugging Connor to her chest as the carriage came to a stop. Loras opened the door for them, noting his sister’s discouraged face. The Stark family made their way towards the steps of the castle before anyone spoke.

“I’ll go ahead in and see if they’re ready for you, your graces,” Loras said softly, pressing a quick kiss to Magaery’s cheek in attempts to brighten her spirits. When he disappeared, she reached for Robb’s hand with her free one, moving closer to him.

Mere minutes passed before the youngest Tyrell brother reappeared, his father by his side. Lord Mace looked significantly thinner, his hair more white than brown now. He wore the attempts of a smile on his face as he stepped forward to wrap his arms around his daughter and then son-in-law. “My goodness, the twins and the new baby are beautiful,” he said softly, “Alerie will want to see them right away. Please, come in, your graces.”

"Thank you, Lord Mace. It’s good to see you again," Robb said, squeezing gently on Margaery’s hand on their way into the castle, "We’re sorry not to have visited for so long, but with winter on the way and everything that’s happened…"

"You Granda Mace?" Eddard questioned, tugging at Mace’s clothes, "I Eddard Stark!"

"And I Lyanna," the young girl added, giving a shy smile.

Mace seemed to smile genuinely then, bending down to scoop up both of his grandchildren and carry them each in his arms. “You look just as your mother did when she was a little girl,” he told Lyanna. “And you seem to have the same profile as your Uncle Garlan,” he remarked to Ned. “I am your grandfather, but ‘Granda’ works just fine as well. Are you ready to meet Grandma Alerie?”

The twins nodded their heads in unison, and Mace gave a small smile again. “Good. You have to be very gentle, alright? She is not feeling too well.” He led them down the corridor towards his chambers, stepping inside the solar.

Margaery hesitated before walking through the door to her parents’ room, swallowing the lump in her throat and squeezing Robb’s hand in return.

"I’ll be right here," Robb said softly to Margaery, exchanging a glance with her on their way through the door.

"I right here, too, Mother," Karine whispered in an imitation of her father.

Willas Tyrell looked up from his seat as he heard the sound of footsteps and he managed to give Robb and Margaery a small smile, despite his eyes betraying just how tired he really was. Garlan stood close by him, and next to his chair Alerie Tyrell lay in bed, propped up only slightly in some cushions. Her silver hair was worn down, tumbling past her shoulders, and though she usually stood tall, at present she seemed very small and frail.

"Margaery. Your grace. It was so good of you to come," Alerie said softly, looking up at her daughter and then at the twins in her husband’s arms, "By the gods, are these all yours? You are so blessed, Margaery."

Margaery wasn’t expecting her eyes to fill with tears nor for her heart to thud wildly against her chest as she looked at her sick mother. She dropped Robb’s hand to rush forward and kiss Alerie gently on the forehead, sweeping a tendril of her long hair behind her ear. All thoughts of their fighting before were pushed aside, replaced her concern. “I should have come sooner,” she insisted, shaking her head as a few tears fell down her cheeks. “I am so sorry, Mother.”

“Nonsense,” Mace said softly, speaking for his wife. “We know how busy you were. We are just glad to see your lovely children now.”

"There, there, Margaery. There’s no need to cry. I’m still here, aren’t I?" Alerie said soothingly, reaching to run a hand over her daughter’s arm, "How have you been? I really am so happy you’re here." She looked up again as Robb crossed over to her bed and reached for her hand to press a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

"I’m sorry to see you like this, my lady," Robb said gently, "I was going to ask if you have a good maester to attend on you, but I’m sure your lord father will have sent you only the best from Oldtown."

"Yes, your grace. I appreciate your concern, however," Alerie said, smiling a little at her son-in-law.

Garlan moved to offer his seat to his sister, holding out his arms to take a sleeping Connor from her. “I’ll put him in the nursery,” he suggested quietly, and she gave him a grateful nod as she handed over her youngest child. She reached for Alerie’s free hand then and took Robb’s once more.

“I’m doing just fine, Mother,” she replied softly. “I’ve been well ever since recovering after having the twins. We had a tourney a few moons ago, and Loras won, but let Robb crown me the Queen of Love and Beauty.” She thought everything sounded rather foolish coming from her mouth, thinking that she should be talking about something more important, but she did not know what to say.

“Gam Alerie, do you remember me?” Karine asked, standing on tiptoe to see over the bed. “House Tyrell has a yellow flower sigil and the words are ‘Growing Strong!’” she recited proudly.

"Loras won? That’s wonderful. He always was so very good with a lance," Alerie commented before looking over at her granddaughter and answering, "Of course I remember you, Karine, but I imagine Julianne doesn’t remember me. I can’t believe how big you both are."

"I remember! A bit," Julianne protested, walking over to join her sister, "You really sick, Gam Alerie? You get better, like Mother? When Mother sick Aunt Ari take care of us."

Alerie looked mildly confused, but she didn’t look to have the energy to question her granddaughter. “I hope to get better,” she answered simply, then turning to Margaery, “I prayed to the Mother every night for you when I heard you were unwell.”

Margaery stared resolutely downwards as her eyes filled with tears again. “Thank you, Mother,” she said in a whisper, her hand squeezing Alerie’s. She had a thought that she might visit the sept for the first time in years to pray for her mother and then another that she did not wish to leave the older woman’s side, not after she had been gone for so long.

She wished not to bring up the topic of Arianne while her mother was sick and wouldn’t be keen on the idea of a Martell becoming like a sister to her daughter. “Don’t you miss the singing, Mother?” she asked, breaking the silence. “It’s so very quiet here.”

"Is it quiet now, but Willas had a bard brought in earlier to sing for us," Alerie answered Margaery, directing a fond look at her eldest son, "I was so glad of it. It’s nice to have some kind of distraction when you are not feeling at your best. All my children are so very good to me."

Margaery felt sick to her stomach, overwhelmed by guilt and sadness. “Do you need anything else, Mother?” she asked quietly, running her thumb along the back of Alerie’s hand. “I promise I’m not going to leave you. Not until I see you get better,” she said determinedly.

"I already have everything I need, my dear, but thank you," Alerie answered, nodding slightly at Margaery, "All of you should not worry so much about me. It seems rather ridiculous that the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and the Hand of the King and the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard have all taken time away from their duties for my sake."

“You’re our mother. You shouldn’t expect anything less,” Loras spoke up for the first time with a kind smile. He made his way over to the other side of the bed to gently run his hand over Alerie’s shoulder.

Garlan made his way back into the room, looking towards his nieces and nephew. “You all must be very hungry. How about we get some food in you?” he suggested, taking Karine and Julianne by the hand. “You can visit with your grandmother later, but for now let’s give your mother and papa some time, alright?”

"Thank you, Garlan," Robb spoke up, glancing over his shoulder as Karine and Julianne waved goodbye to their grandmother. He then turned to Margaery again, leaning in closer and speaking softly to her. "I can go too, my love, if you’d like some time just with your mother," he said.

Margaery paused for a moment, biting down on her lip as she considered Robb’s offer. “Alright,” she said, nodding her head. “Just please don’t stray too far, sweetheart,” she added. She leaned in to close the small distance between their lips, giving him a chaste kiss. “I’ll come find you once we’re done speaking.”

"I’ll be with the children," Robb promised, giving a small nod. He let go of Margaery’s hand to run his gently over her back for a moment, leaning in to give her one more kiss on her cheek before he rose to his feet. "If you’ll excuse me, Lady Alerie. I will be praying for you to recover soon," he said prior to taking his leave.

Loras and Willas moved from the room as well, leaving Margaery to be with just her mother for the time being. She scooted closer to the bed, both of her hands coming to rest on Lady Alerie’s. “Even like this you still look so beautiful,” she remarked, a tear trickling down her cheek. “I’ve always thought you were the most beautiful woman in this world, did you know that? When I was younger, I used to pretend my favourite doll was you, and I would steal Loras’s knight figures and have them all fight over you.”

"You forget that I was there when you were playing with your dolls and knights, Margaery," Alerie remarked, giving her daughter a smile, "You are the beautiful one. My rose of Highgarden who became a queen and whose child will someday sit on the Iron Throne."

Margaery shook her head slightly. “Would you be so happy if I wasn’t queen? If my child didn’t sit on the throne?” she asked quietly. “I love you so much, Mother. I’ve only ever wanted you to be proud of me. I’m sorry we’ve had our disagreements before, and I’m sorry I fought with you the last time I was here. I should have visited you more frequently and brought my children to see you.”

Alerie furrowed her brow slightly, looking confused. “I have only ever wanted the best life possible for you,” she said softly. She paused for a moment to listen to Margaery’s words, then squeezed her hands ever so slightly. “I am sorry as well. I did not wish to argue with you. It is just that I…I know I am not as clever as your grandmother, my darling, or as clever as you,” she admitted, “Sometimes I feel as if I have very little to offer you by way of council.”

“Oh, Mother…” Margaery whispered, furiously wiping at the tears flowing down her face. “I’ve never needed that from you. You had your love to offer, and I was very fortunate to grow up having you, even in our disagreements.” She carefully moved to sit on the bed with Lady Alerie and wrap her arms around her. “Please forgive me for not being a good daughter to you in these past years,” she asked, unable to stop herself from crying.

"There is nothing to forgive, Margaery. You may not have come to Highgarden but your father and I never made the trip to King’s Landing to see you, either. Perhaps we ought to have done," Alerie remarked, sliding her arms around Margaery in return, "I do love you so very much."

Margaery let Alerie rest her head on her shoulder, and she ran her fingers through her mother’s long hair in a comforting fashion, kissing the top of her head. “I’ve missed you, my sweet, beautiful mother,” she murmured, staying there for quite some time as they held each other.

* * *

In the days that followed, the arrival of her four children at Highgarden seemed to lend some strength to Alerie Tyrell, and she perked up significantly from when Margaery had first arrived. During the daytime she often had her children and grandchildren visit with her and enjoyed listening to their stories and watching them play while she was confined to her bed. On one particular afternoon, however, she happened to be alone when she heard a knock on the door and soon afterwards saw it open to none other than her king.

"Sorry," Robb apologised quickly, "I was looking for Margaery. I thought she might be here."

"She was," Alerie answered, "She left a little while ago and went looking for you, I believe."

Robb gave a gentle chuckle. “If I walk around the castle a few times perhaps we’ll bump into each other eventually,” he remarked, “How are you faring, Lady Alerie? You look better.”

"I am certainly better in spirits," Alerie declared, smiling politely at her son-in-law. An awkward silence settled amongst them then, only broken when the elder woman spoke up once more. "Your children came to see me earlier," she remarked, "Your youngest looks so much like you. And little Lyanna looks exactly like Margaery at her age. I’m sure she will grow up to be very beautiful."

"I’m positive of it," Robb agreed, "Just like her mother."

"Beautiful and a princess, besides. Men from across the seven kingdoms will want her hand," Alerie added, "Just as they wanted Margaery’s."

"Sometimes I still find myself struggling to believe that I am fortunate enough to have her," Robb admitted quietly, and Alerie looked pleased.

"My lord husband did consider it," Alerie remarked quietly, "Betrothing her to you, I mean. He knew Lord Stark had a son of her age, and especially after he became Hand of the King…"

Robb’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Why have you never told me this before?” he asked.

"Because I did not think you’d care to know the reason why Mace decided against it," Alerie admitted.

"Because I was only a lord," Robb deduced, "And before long my father was nothing more than a dead traitor, and Lord Mace had the opportunity to wed her to a king."

Alerie pressed her lips together, looking worried that she had caused offence. “You must understand, we had no way of knowing…” she said, “Nobody did.”

"There is no need to justify yourself to me. It is not my place to comment on decisions made in your family," Robb remarked, shaking his head. He paused for a moment, looking down at the floor and then at Alerie again. "I…I wish you would speak freely with me, my lady. I love Margaery so much, and she is so close to my lady mother, and…well, sometimes I feel as if you and I are strangers," he admitted gently, "I do not even know what you think of me."

"I think you are a good king," Alerie answered, "Your people seem to respect you."

"I am not your king in here," Robb said, "What do you think of your son-in-law?"

Alerie hesitated, folding her hands gently in her lap. “You…I think you are a good husband, too,” she answered, “I never hear tell of you acting in any way that might embarrass Margaery, and as I understand it you don’t even have any baseborn children. Your children all seem to adore you. And I know that Margaery does.”

"But?" Robb questioned, giving a small smile when Alerie looked surprised that he’d anticipated her words.

"But…your ways and customs are very different to ours here in the south. Truthfully I could scarcely believe it when we found out that Margaery was worshipping your gods, that none of your children have been named in the light of the Seven. There were stories about you turning into a wolf when you were fighting the Lannisters. I don’t believe those to be true, but…there is something wild in you," Alerie tried to her best to explain, "They must be used to it in the North, but I thought perhaps the rest of the seven kingdoms might have trouble accepting it. It would seem I have been proven wrong."

"That is because of your daughter, Lady Alerie. I can understand that you see all the ways I have changed Margaery because you have known her for her entire life, but in truth she has changed me as well. I have learnt so much from her. If I have won anyone over, if I have accomplished anything at all as king, it is because I have had her by my side," Robb admitted, giving Alerie a smile, "Margaery makes me feel completely like myself and also makes want to be a better man, and I could never put into words how much I love her for that."

Margaery had searched about the castle for her husband but had not been successful in finding him, and so she decided to return to her mother’s chambers, talking as she shut the door behind her. “I cannot find Robb anywhere, Mother. I think he must have gone outside or-” She stopped short, finally looking up to see him standing by Lady Alerie’s bed. “Oh,” she remarked, blushing slightly. “Hello, sweetheart.” She moved to his side, wrapping her arm around his waist and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Is everything alright?”

"Aye, my love," Robb answered, directing his smile at Margaery as he wrapped his arm around her in return and gave her a gentle squeeze, "I believe so, anyway."

"I was just getting to know the…my son-in-law better," Alerie explained to Margaery, giving her an earnest smile of her own.

An amused smile played at the corner of Margaery’s lips as she shook her head. “Alright,” she said, “I cannot say I’m not thrilled to hear that. It makes me happy to see my mother and husband getting along.” She looked up at Robb, grinning as she kissed the corner of his mouth. “I hope you weren’t talking about me behind my back,” she teased gently. “I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me? I feel as though we haven’t been outside in ages. We’ll be quick, Mother, I promise. I don’t want to leave you for too long,” she added, turning towards Lady Alerie.

"Well, I am not one for gossip, and I believe your husband is not either," Alerie remarked, "But loving you is something we have in common."

Robb’s smile only broadened then, and soon afterwards he nodded in answer to Margaery’s question. “I’d love to. The gardens are so beautiful here,” he commented, adding to the older woman, “I am glad we had a chance to talk, Lady Alerie.”

"As am I, your grace," Alerie agreed, "Enjoy your walk, both of you."

“Thank you. We’ll be back shortly,” Margaery replied. She took Robb by the hand, leading him out of the room. Once they were out of earshot and the sight of her Lady Alerie, she leaned in to kiss him full on the lips, smiling still.

“I don’t know what you said to her, but you seemed to have won her over, my wolf,” she remarked, staying close to his side as they walked. “She seems happier, don’t you think?” She didn’t want to think on her mother not gaining the colour back in her cheeks or being too weak to move from her bed. She only wanted to think on her smile.

"I didn’t say very much. I just…I wanted to speak to her, I suppose. I have never _really_ spoken to her,” Robb remarked, looking happy to have Margaery close to him. He nodded encouragingly at her words as they made their way out of he castle. “Aye, she definitely seems happier,” he agreed, “They say that it is the best thing for someone who is ill - to keep in good spirits, I mean.”

“It certainly worked for me when I was sick,” Margaery mused. “That, and knowing I had to return to you.” Her cheeks grew hot again, and she kissed Robb’s jaw, giving a small laugh as his beard tickled her nose. “Thank you for speaking with her, my love. It is slightly disheartening to think that my parents never treated you the way your mother treats me, but I am just glad now that we are all on good terms. And Father and Mother are so pleased to see their grandchildren.”

"You will always have me," Robb promised, his own face flushing slightly as Margaery bestowed another kiss on him. Their walking pace ended up being a lot slower than usual, as he couldn’t resist turning to kiss her lips again. "It is not entirely your parents’ fault. I have not tried very hard with them, either, but whatever they think of me I just hope they know I love you and would do anything for you," he affirmed before asking, "And what of you, sweetheart, are you faring well? While you are caring for your mother there needs to be someone caring for you."

Margaery hadn’t given herself any time to think about how exhausted she was, her night’s riddled with the fear that her mother would be gone from her life at any moment. She had taken after her father’s habits as of late and not eaten as much as she normally would. She also missed her husband. But she didn’t want to worry Robb over her, and she knew her health and her wants were of little concern when compared to that of Alerie’s. “I’m fine,” she replied simply, giving him a soft smile. “You’re always kind to worry about me. I will think about myself when this is over and Mother is healthy again.”

Robb raised an eyebrow, looking sceptical of Margaery’s assertion that she was fine. “All right. In the meantime, I will think about you,” he said, “Let’s go get something to eat after our walk. We’ll ask the cook to make one of your favourites.”

Margaery’s smile grew at Robb’s suggestion, and she nodded her head in agreement. Many kisses were exchanged between the couple as they walked about the gardens.

* * *

The next few days at Highgarden passed without much activity or excitement. Lady Alerie’s condition didn’t seem to be improving, but Margaery still had hope that her mother would pull through. She rarely ever left her side, staying with her as long as her husband permitted, only resigning to sleep once she saw the affliction in his eyes.

The king and queen were in their room at the present, the candles having been blown out long ago, both of their breathing steady as they slept. Margaery was only awoken by the loud rapping of knuckles against their door, her eyes flying open in worry.

Robb’s eyes opened shortly after Margaery’s and he registered the sound of a cane hitting against the floor as well as the shuffling of feet, letting him know almost immediately that it was Willas who had come to wake them. As he sat up, his arm sliding instinctively around his wife, he squinted and when he saw the look on his brother-in-law’s face he recognised it immediately. It was the almost exact same look his mother had worn when she’d come to tell him that she’d received a raven from King’s Landing about his father.

Margaery felt her heart drop, as if the world collapsed beneath her at that very moment. She placed her hand on Robb’s leg, giving his knee a small squeeze before she moved from him to make her way over to Willas. She wrapped her arms around her brother, holding him tightly to her, closing her eyes as she could feel his body shake with a subtle sob. “We should…” she started, trailing off as she realized she didn’t know how to finish her sentence. “Where’s Father?” she asked quietly.

"She’s gone, Margaery," Willas said softly, looking on the verge of tears, "She just closed her eyes and…she’s gone."

"He’s with her already. I went to find him first, and then your room was closest…" Willas explained softly as he hugged his sister close in return, trying to sniff back his tears, "I…I need to tell Garlan and Loras."

"Is Dacey asleep?" Robb questioned as he got out of bed, receiving a nod from Willas in response, "I’ll go fetch her." He didn’t take long to pull on clothes and his boots, rising to make his way out of the room. His heart broke for his wife and all he wanted was to take her pain away, but he knew that the best thing he could do for her now was help her family as much as possible and not get in anyone’s way.

Margaery reached for Willas’s hand as Robb left, torn between going with him to tell Garlan and Loras or finding her father. She wiped at the tears that had escaped his eyes, looking up at him as she considered what to do. “Shh, it’s alright, brother,” she told him gently, holding steadfast to his hand. “You go and find them, and I’ll be with Father for the time-being.” They walked towards the door together, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek as they parted, going their separate ways down the corridor.

She found her father in his chambers, hovering over his wife. Alerie’s eyes were shut closed and a peaceful look was on her face. Margaery tried not to dwell on the sight of her dead mother, her eyes seeking her father’s instead.

Mace carefully let go of Alerie’s hand, placing it over her chest before he met his daughter’s gaze.

“Father…” she started, but he just shook his head.

“I loved her so much,” he choked out, tears flooding his eyes as he wore a sad smile. “In all my idiocy and pride and mistakes, she loved me back. Marrying her and having you children… At least I can say that I did something right in my life. It was supposed to be a political marriage at first, but I saw her golden-brown hair and her pretty, full lips and I thought it wouldn’t be hard to love her.

“Watching her with your brothers only made me love her even more, but she always wanted a little girl as well, and then you came along… I don’t think I’d ever seen more joy in her eyes than the day Maester Gormon gave her you to hold. ‘We finally have our little rose, my love,’ she said to me. She was never one to be so explicit about her feelings, but you could read them all on her face. She adored all of you. She made me an honest man. She made us a family.”

He placed his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking with sobs, and she made her way over to him, wrapping her arms around him. He returned her embrace, resting his head on top of hers. “My sweet girl, you haven’t even let yourself cry yet. I’m sorry I am falling apart.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Father,” she said softly, running her hand over his back. “My time to grieve will come later.” She knew he needed her, and she could only be strong in his presence.

“I pray to the gods you and Robb have many more years together, that you won’t have to live long without each other when your time comes,” he mused quietly, his voice sincere. At the mention of her husband, she felt a pang in her chest. It was easy to imagine how her father was feeling when she thought about losing Robb, and she wouldn’t wish that feeling on anyone.

It wasn’t long before the doors to Lady Alerie’s chambers were opening again, and all of her remaining children made their way slowly inside. Willas came in first, a fairly heavily pregnant Dacey following with her arm wrapped around him. Garlan followed, his wife’s arm threaded through his, and Loras soon after, and then finally Robb. He stood by the door, not saying anything but meeting Margaery’s gaze from across the room.

Loras’s face was wet with tears as he looked on at his mother, stepping forward to take Margaery’s place as he rested a hand on his father’s back.

“We’ll have to make arrangements for the body,” Garlan said softly, his quivering voice betraying his almost calm demeanor. “We can see about Oldtown-“

“No,” Mace interjected, shaking his head. “I’ll write to my father-in-law and see if she can’t be buried here. I want her bones to rest beside mine when I pass on someday. And flowers… I want pink lilies planted on her grave site. They were her favourite.”

“I’ll tell the gardeners,” Garlan replied resolutely, grateful for Leonette’s strong hold on his arm. “And I’m staying here when everyone else goes back to King’s Landing.”

Willas looked as if he might be about to protest, but even he had to admit it made the most sense for Garlan to be the one to stay in Highgarden. He was, after all, the only one of them whose duties did not specifically lie elsewhere.

"At least she did not suffer in the end," Willas remarked quietly, "And she was not alone." Dacey squeezed his waist and let him lean forwards to rest his forehead against hers momentarily, his eyes falling closed.

“It just doesn’t feel real,” Loras admitted, his gaze unwavering on his mother as tears continued to fall from his eyes. “She was always so full of life…” He lowered his head, taking in a shuttering breath. “I’m sorry. I can’t be here. I’ll be in my chambers,” he told them, pausing momentarily as his sister reached for his arm and brought him in close for a hug. They stood there for a moment, the stifled crying of the Tyrell brothers and their father the only sound in the room.

Loras left, and Margaery finally made her way over to Robb, taking his hand in hers.

Robb gently pulled Margaery closer by the hand, wrapping his other arm around her waist as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He nestled his chin into her shoulder and glanced over at Willas and Garlan, both of whom were normally so strong but who looked on the verge of falling apart. He had a pretty good idea of how they felt.

Garlan gave a small cough, looking towards his father as if to ask ‘what now?’ Mace wiped at his face, taking the sheets of the bed and pulling them up over Alerie’s head, shielding her from view. “I think it best we don’t dwell in this room,” he said quietly. “I’m going to write to Lord Leyton and send a man on horse to get a quicker answer from him. You all should… return to your chambers. Try to get some sleep.”

"With your permission, Lord Mace, I will send word back to King’s Landing for the High Septon to say a prayer for her and raise a Hightower flag in her honor. She ought to be remembered," Robb spoke up softly before beckoning to Margaery in his arms, "Come, sweetheart."

Mace nodded his head. “Thank you, your grace,” he replied, moving to the solar with the rest of his family.

Margaery walked with Robb back to their chambers in a daze, not sure how her feet were carrying her. She thought perhaps if he wasn’t there, she wouldn’t be able to move at all. As soon as they were in their room, the door shut behind them, she collapsed in his arms, her whole body shaking as she began to sob.

There were few things that pained Robb as much as seeing his wife suffering, but he was aware that at the moment there was nothing he could do to make things better and what she needed was to be able to allow herself to feel everything she was feeling. He held on to her, steadfast, and ran his hand through her hair as she wept. “Shhhh,” he whispered, “Let it out, as much as you need to. I love you and I’ve got you.”

Margaery buried her face in Robb’s chest, crying quietly, her fingers curling around the fabric of his shirt as she clung to him. “She was still so young. And my father… ” she whispered, her breathing shallow. “How are we going to tell Karine and Julianne… and the twins? They only just met her, and now…” She felt her stomach twist in knots, and she pressed herself closer to her husband, hoping that by some miracle he could take the pain away.

"Don’t worry about that. I will speak with them. They probably won’t understand entirely, but I will explain to them as best as I can," Robb reassured Margaery. He kissed the top of her head again a few times, kissed her tear-stained cheek, then hugged her close again. "Oh, my love, I hoped you would not have to go through this until we were both old," he said softly, "I am so sorry."

Margaery shook her head, Robb’s shirt damp with her tears as she finally looked up at him. “I didn’t think it would hurt this much,” she admitted, her gaze dropping to the ground as she let out another sob. She did not wish to kiss her husband in the state she was in, so instead she brought his hand up, pressing her lips against his knuckles in thanks. She moved to wrap her arms around him further still, closing her eyes.

"I know. It’s not something anyone else can know the full extent of until they’ve experienced it themselves," Robb said gently into Margaery’s shoulder, "And there’s nothing anyone can say that will make it go away completely. There will be days, eventually, where you’ll barely think about it, but it will always be there. It will always feel as if a part of you is missing. But as difficult as it is, someday maybe you’ll find that you’re glad to feel it still. I know I’d rather remember than forget. Because for as long as I remember, and as long as my father’s memory remains alive, then he will never be truly gone.”

Margaery nodded her head in understanding, letting herself cry into Robb’s chest until she had no tears left. His words were the only solace she had, his arms warm and strong around her. Eventually her breathing slowed and her sobbing subsided. She squeezed her eyes shut before pulling back to look up at her husband. “I love you,” she said quietly. “Thank you.”

"I love you so much," Robb said in return before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Margaery’s lips. He pulled back to look at her and wipe away at her tear-stained face with his thumbs. "Do you want to try to sleep?" he asked her, "Or we could go for a ride if you wanted to, just the two of us. Fresh air can sometimes do a world of good."

“I don’t think I can sleep,” Margaery admitted, hugging her husband to her again as she closed her eyes. “A ride would be good, I think. Just let me get cleaned up first.” She finally broke from him, though her hand lingered in his before she made her way over to the wardrobe, finding a kerchief among her things. She wet it with the water basin by their bed and rubbed down her face, taking Robb’s hand once more when she was finished.

Robb squeezed Margaery’s hand for a moment, bringing his other one up to run his thumb over her cheek and then her chin. He then carefully scooped her up into his arms, hugging her close to him and hoping she still liked it when he carried her. “White Rose is waiting for you, I’m sure,” he said softly. He hoped Grey Wind would return soon from his hunting trip, as he imagined he might be of comfort to Margaery as well.

Margaery wrapped her arms around Robb, pressing a kiss to his lips before they started moving. She nestled into his chest as he carried her, trying not to let her thoughts stray for too long on her mother. “Perhaps I can hire someone to paint a portrait of her,” she spoke softly, “so that I don’t forget her face.” Her fingers curled around the hair at the her husband’s neck. “Can we both ride White Rose?” she asked gently once they reached the stables.

"That sounds like a good idea," Robb mused, thinking to himself that he was glad to have the statue of his father in the crypts of Winterfell to look at when he visited. "Of course we can, if you think she won’t mind," he answered Margaery’s question, soon afterwards bidding one of the stableboys to ready his wife’s mare.

“There’s a place not too far from here that I’d like us to go to,” Margaery told Robb, running her fingers gently over his cheek. “Where my mother used to take me when I was younger. We just have to follow the Mander, and I’m sure I’ll be able to find it.” She gave a nod to the stableboy in thanks as he finished tacking up White Rose.

"You need only tell me where to go," Robb said, nodding at Margaery and giving her the smallest of smiles. White Rose nudged the both of them with her muzzle and Robb put his wife down momentarily to mount the horse, keeping hold of her hand and helping her up soon after him.

Margaery wrapped her arms around Robb’s middle as soon as they were up on her horse, kissing the back of his neck. “Just follow the Mander until I tell you to stop,” she said to him, and they took off across the grounds of Highgarden, the sun just beginning to rise.

There was a strange silence over the land where people would normally be fishing and sailing and bards would be playing their instruments. They only slowed when Margaery gave Robb’s waist a small squeeze and he pulled on the reins to stop White Rose. They reached a large wooden arbor with two swings hanging from it, long overgrown with vines and dying flowers as the children who used to play there were now grown into lords and ladies. “We can clear them and swing together,” she said, the hints of a smile on her face.

Robb had been curious as to where Margaery was taking him, and as the arbor came into view with its swings he could not help but smile softly. The thought of Margaery playing there as a little girl with her mother and brothers filled him with warmth as he remembered the days he used to play with his parents and siblings in Winterfell. One of the things he and Margaery had in common, he supposed, was that they were both from very close-knit families, and it seemed they had ended up making one of their own that was the same way.

"It’s beautiful here," he commented as he got down from White Rose and helped Margaery down with him, "And it seems such a shame that these swings have not been used all this time." He made his way over to them, beginning to quickly clear away the vines and flowers to allow them to sit down. "Are you sure you won’t be needing a push?" he teased Margaery softly.

“Who knows? I might have forgotten how to swing and will need a push,” Margaery replied, running an affectionate hand over Robb’s arm. She finished clearing her seat and sat down, kicking off her shoes and letting her toes touch the cold earth like when she was a little girl. Her hands reached for her husband’s, and she pulled him closer, hugging him to her before using his chest to push off. She moved backwards slightly and then swung forwards, softly hitting him. She looked up at him with a small smile as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Robb glanced fondly at his wife, bending to press a kiss to her lips. “I do so love you,” he remarked quietly before rising again and walking around to behind the two swings. He gave Margaery a gentle push then hopped onto his own swing, the momentum immediately propelling him forwards while he swung his legs to allow him to go higher. A gentle laugh escaped him as he realised he couldn’t remember the last time he’d even been on a swing.

Margaery pumped her legs back and forth, letting the wind whip her hair back and the cool air fill her lungs. She raised her eyebrows at her husband as if to challenge him to swing higher than her. The soft woosh of their swings and the sound of his laughter brightening her spirits. She swung forward, high in the air before she jumped out of her seat, landing on the ground and then rolling over the grass, finally permitting herself to laugh.

Robb had been quick to take up Margaery’s challenge to swing higher and he was just as quick to follow her after she jumped out of her seat. He landed close by his wife and rolled over onto his back, glad beyond belief to hear the sound of her laughter. “Are you all right?” he asked, turning to look at her and giving her a smile, “I’m fairly certain I’ve bruised my backside. Very dignified for a king.”

“Yes, sweetheart, I’m fine,” Margaery remarked, pressing a kiss to her fingertips and placing her hand on his backside. She smiled softly, scooting closer to him and resting her head on his chest. “This is a strange way to mourn, but… I think Mother would be happy to see us here. We should bring the children and let them swing. And perhaps my brothers as well.”

She fell silent for a moment, brushing her hand over his skin where his shirt had ridden up over his hip. “I hope you don’t think me terribly morbid for saying this, but… when our time comes, I want to be buried next to you in Winterfell.” Her eyes filled with tears again, but she quickly shook them away. “I can’t imagine what it’s like for my father not to have her… for your mother not to have her husband.”

"I was thinking we ought to bring the children as well. They’d love it here," Robb remarked, his face still slightly red from Margaery’s actions, "I don’t really think there’s any one way to mourn." His arm slipped around her and he held her close to him, glancing down and listening in silence as she spoke again. He took a deep breath in at her words, tears of his own unexpectedly pricking his eyes.

"When our time comes, I want to be buried next to you," he affirmed softly, "The thought has crossed my mind before, but I didn’t want to assume…nor bring it up for fear of sounding morbid as well. My father had Aunt Lyanna and Uncle Brandon buried there…the stonemasons will just have to fashion statues for the both of us. I never wish to be without you. And I cannot even begin to imagine the pain your father must be going through, either. I only know how it felt to get close to losing you and it was bad enough."

“One statue for the both of us. That way no one can mistake our love and devotion for each other. And so that they will be sure to bury us together,” Margaery said only half-jokingly, moving her head up to kiss Robb properly, her fingers dancing over his jaw, scratching gently at his stubble. “My father… he said he would pray for us to have the rest of our lives together,” she told him as they pulled away, wiping at his tears.

"Excellent idea. The Kings of Winter were always depicted sitting on their thrones. I can be the first to have my queen sitting on the throne with me," Robb declared, a gentle smile appearing on his face. It always marvelled him how he could feel happy in the company of his wife, no matter what the circumstances, and he could only hope to brighten her spirits a little as well. "Your father is a good man. I know he and I have had our differences, but…" he said softly, "I pray for that as well. Every time I go to the godswood."

“Oh, sweetheart,” Margaery breathed, pressing her forehead to his.”I pray for the same thing. And I thank the gods for you in hopes that my gratitude will convince them to grant me more years with you. I think we all have suffered enough in our lives, and there is suffering still. The least they can do is give us time together,” she jested, kissing her husband again.

"I agree. I suppose they are not responsible for the actions of every man, though, which is why I swear to keep you safe until my time comes," Robb whispered, Margaery’s kisses only making his smile grow, "I think that is what I’ll tell the children, if you agree. That the gods decided it was their grandmother’s time to join them, and that they won’t see her again but they will hear her in the wind, and smell her in the sweet scent of flowers, and feel her in the sunshine."

Margaery’s eyes filled with tears, and she shut them tight, pressing her lips to Robb’s again. “I was always told that no one could ever be perfect, but you come very close, sweetheart. Or perhaps you are just perfect for me,” she murmured, cupping his jaw. “Our children have never questioned us when it comes to matters of the gods, and that has come in handy on more than one occasion, it seems.”

She turned on her back once more, though she still rested a hand on her husband’s chest. “I think I’ll take your explanation to heart as well,” she remarked softly. “She’ll be in every song I hear from now on and in every lily I smell… I can feel her, shining down on us despite the fact that it’s autumn.” She closed her eyes once more, a small smile on her face.

Robb’s face flushed slightly at Margaery’s words about him, and he found himself momentarily speechless. He thought back to what he had told Lady Alerie, about how his wife always made him want to be the best person he could be, and he could only smile warmly at her as she held his gaze for a moment. As she spoke again, his hand came to rest on hers on his chest and curled around it, bringing it up to his lips for a moment for a kiss before he too closed his eyes.

* * *

The king and queen shared a bit more time in peace, only returning to the castle when the sun had fully risen in the sky. Later on in the day, they brought their children out to enjoy the fresh air and play on the swings, all of them accepting their mother and father’s explanation for their grandmother’s passing.

Mace received word from his father-in-law granting him permission to bury Lady Alerie at Highgarden’s grave site, and her resting place was covered in lilies once she was put in the ground. Margaery worried about her father as he continuously frequented his wife’s grave throughout the day, though she was certain it was only normal for him to be grieving the loss of a woman he spent thirty-three years with.

Each day seemed to grow colder as the week went by, but the arrival of two people to the Reach was certain to warm the hearts of the mourning people there. Loras had been writing to Drey since the tourney, and the knight had set off for Highgarden as soon as he received word of his friend’s loss. Lady Catelyn, who had been staying in Starfall with Sansa and Edric, also made the journey, and their paths had crossed on the way.

Loras, Robb, and Margaery all stood outside to greet the visitors once they saw them making their way down the road towards the castle. Once Catelyn had dismounted her horse, the latter rushed forward, embracing the older woman and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Thank you so much for coming, Mother,” she murmured, tears running down her face. “I’ve missed you.”

"There is nothing to thank me for. Even if I had not already decided to come, Sansa would have commanded me to," Catelyn answered, pulling back to give Margaery a small smile. She moved to embrace her son and found that his embrace was even tighter than usual. "Do the both of you think I might be able to see Lord Mace?" she questioned, turning to add to her companion, "Thank you for your company, Ser Andrey. You made the journey far more entertaining."

"It was a pleasure, Lady Catelyn," Andrey declared, giving a small bow to her before he made his way over to hug Loras.

Loras hugged Andrey in return, a smile appearing on his face for the first time in days. He lingered in the other man’s arms for some time, not caring if anyone was watching. “Thank you,” he whispered before speaking up softly. “Come, Drey. Let’s go inside and get you something to eat.”

“Of course,” Margaery said in reply to Catelyn’s question. “He is at my mother’s grave site.”

"I hadn’t realised and Ser Andrey and Ser Loras were quite so close," Catelyn remarked, threading her arm through Margaery’s and bidding the other woman to lead her in the right direction.

"Yes, they…got to know each other rather well at the tourney, I suppose," Robb remarked, to which Catelyn raised her eyebrows but said nothing more on the matter.

"How are you, my child?" Catelyn asked Margaery, "And the rest of your family? Your brothers and niece and nephew?"

Margaery held out her free hand for Robb to take as they walked, lacing their fingers together. “I am doing alright considering the circumstances,” she said to her mother-in-law. “I think my oldest brothers are grateful for the comfort their wives give them, as I would not be feeling as well if it wasn’t for your son.”

She gave her husband a small smile before turning back to Catelyn. “We are all coping, some better than others. Loras was very disheartened, but I think he will be alright now that Ser Andrey is here. I just worry about my father.”

Catelyn nodded slowly in understanding while Robb leant in to press a kiss to his wife’s cheek. “It’s no easy thing, to lose the person you built your life with,” she remarked, her gaze focusing on the figure she could see in the distance, “I am sorry to have never had the chance to meet your mother, Margaery. I am certain she was a wonderful woman.”

“I think she might have been intimidated by you,” Margaery remarked with a small laugh. “But she was kind and loving and beautiful, just as you are.”

Mace looked up at the small group that approached him, standing to his feet as he realized his daughter and son-in-law had brought a guest with them. “You must be Lady Catelyn,” he said softly, bowing his head. “Welcome to Highgarden. I’m sorry there was not a grander party to greet you. I’ll be sure to have a nice supper prepared for you tonight.”

"My lord," Catelyn greeted Mace in return, "It is a shame we have had to meet for the first time under such circumstances. I was so very sad to hear of your loss. We…we may not know each other very well, but we are family and we share five beautiful grandchildren. For the love I bear them and the love I bear your daughter, I hope you will permit me to skip formalities and tell you that if you need any aid during these difficult times, I am at your disposal."

“Thank you, my lady,” Mace nearly sputtered out, taken aback. It took him a few moments to process all that she had said, a small smile growing on his face at her words. “I suppose you of all people would be one to understand my situation the most. I’ve heard only good things of you from my daughter, and it’s not difficult to see that you and the late Lord Eddard loved each other from the fine young man you raised.” He nodded his head towards Robb, and Margaery gave her husband’s hand a squeeze. “Perhaps we might talk later? I wanted to spend a few more minutes here.”

"You are most kind," Catelyn said, giving Mace a smile, "And of course." She turned to her son and daughter-in-law then, finally removing the scarf she’d worn to cover her head on the journey. "I would be most grateful for a rest, if you don’t mind," she added, "It has been a long journey."

"We’ll show you to your chambers, Mother," Robb offered, "Margaery and I were planning on going hawking later, so if we are gone when you wake then that is where we are."

"Oh, I see. I had hoped I might be able to speak with Margaery for a bit this afternoon," Catelyn admitted, "Why do you not go hawking with your father-in-law?"

"I…" Robb hesitated for a moment, looking between his wife, his mother and Mace. He could not say he was particularly close to the other man and he wasn’t entirely sure whose fault that was, but he supposed that was all the more reason to go. He knew that Mace had also spent a lot of time visiting Lady Alerie’s grave, and he thought perhaps it would be good for him to distract himself a little. "Why not?" he declared, "If Lord Mace is willing."

“Of course,” Mace replied, nodding his head. “I would not miss out on an opportunity to spend time with my son-in-law. Though I can’t say I’m particularly gifted at hawking. Willas was always the one to have a way with animals.” His smile grew a bit wider. “Have a good rest, my lady. And I will see you soon, your grace.”

The older man took his place with the lilies again as the rest of the party headed towards the castle. Once they were out of earshot of her father, Margaery ran her hand along Robb’s back, stepping closer to him. “He really likes you, my love. I just don’t think he knows how to go about talking to you,” she told him softly.

"That makes two of us," Robb admitted to Margaery, raising his eyebrows slightly, "I suppose it doesn’t help that I did not make the best impression the first time I came to Highgarden. But that was rather a long time ago, and perhaps we might perhaps bond over our mutual lack of talent at hawking."

“I don’t think my father is a difficult man to get along with. I hope you find something you have in common. And if you take Grey Wind with you, you’re sure to catch more game than you thought you might. If you can find him,” Margaery replied.

As if on cue, a loud snapping sound of branches could be heard as the large direwolf bounded out of the trees growing by the Mander, making his way over to them. Margaery could not help but smile widely then, wrapping her arms around the beast’s neck. “There you are,” she said quietly, scratching behind his ears and giving him a kiss on his muzzle. “We’ve been missing you.”

"I think he’s been missing you, too," Robb teased, smiling as Grey Wind seemed to practically turn into a puppy in Margaery’s presence, his ears folding back as his tongue hung out. "That’s a good idea, sweetheart," he added, "I promise I will make an effort. I do not wish to be in any way estranged from your father."

"Let him know he has another son, Robb," Catelyn suggested, "Just as I have another daughter."

Margaery straightened and moved to loop her arm through her mother-in-law’s again, giving the older woman another kiss on the cheek. She knew the loss of her own mother would be more devastating if she did not have Lady Catelyn in her life, and she would forever be grateful that she was so close with Robb’s mother. “You’ll do just fine, sweetheart,” she said to her husband as they continued on towards the castle, Grey Wind walking alongside them.

* * *

Later on in the day, Robb was returning to his chambers in the company of Mace Tyrell, surprised to be feeling far better than he’d expected to feel. There had been an initial slight awkwardness between him and his father-in-law, but he had found that after a while he had managed to relax and make conversation with him. Mace was rather entertained by Grey Wind, and they both shared an enjoyment for one thing at least: the food in Highgarden. The two were still talking as they walked, and Robb was slightly startled when he heard the patter of small feet and shortly afterwards looked down to see little Robbie Tyrell almost run into him.

"Move, Uncle Robb," the boy said, "Julianne going to get me!"

"Not if get you first," Robb declared with a grin, reaching down to grab his nephew and making the boy laugh as he hoisted him up over his shoulder.

Julianne came running after her cousin, blowing a raspberry when she saw him on her father’s shoulder. “Not fair, Papa! I can’t reach!” she exclaimed. “He bite me!” She showed her father her arm, and sure enough there were two red markings where rows of tiny teeth had sunk into her skin.

Mace bent down to pick up his granddaughter and hug her to him, kissing above her injury. “And I thought the Starks were supposed to be wolves,” he declared, looking towards his grandson who was wearing a guilty grin. “Robbie, what do you say to Julianne?”

Robb’s eyes widened at seeing the bite on Julianne’s arm and he gave his namesake an ice-cold glare that quickly wiped the smile from his face. Robbie swallowed and turned to his cousin. “Sorry, Julie,” he said quietly, “Please don’t tell Mother.” Julianne did not answer, merely giving him a glare of her own that made Robb have to hold back his laughter.

"Where’s your mother, Julie?" Robb asked her.

"With Grandma Cat," Julianne answered, adding, "Grandpa Mace, you not sad anymore?"

“Your father helped brighten my spirits,” Mace replied, brushing his nose against Julianne’s and making her giggle. “As do you, my sweet granddaughter.” He looked at Robbie, raising his eyebrows. “You know I will have to tell your mother and father that you bit your cousin.”

“How bout you tell Father?” Robbie suggested, giving his grandfather a convincing grin.

Mace shook his head, laughing. “They should both know,” he said, and the young Tyrell’s face fell.

“Gods have mercy,” Robbie muttered as Julianne gave a satisfied smile.

“Papa, can we please find Mother?” she asked sweetly.

"Excellent idea, my starlight," Robb agreed with his daughter. He kept hold of Robbie as he walked, not wanting to leave the little boy on his own. "Where are you, sweetheart?" he called out loudly on their way down the corridor before turning to his father-in-law, "I am glad we were able to spend some time together today, Lord Mace."

“I am as well, your grace,” Mace replied, setting Julianne down so she could go run and knock on the door of her mother’s chambers.

“Mother!” she yelled, “Come look at the bite Robbie left on me!”

Margaery smiled upon the sound of her husband’s voice outside her rooms, but became very confused when her daughter’s voice joined his. She excused herself from Catelyn temporarily to open her door and see Julianne holding out her arm and raising her eyebrows.

“What on earth?” she murmured, bending to pick up her little girl and looking towards Robb who was holding their nephew. “Hello, sweetheart,” she said, moving to kiss him on the lips as Robbie made a disgusted face.

“Let me take you to your parents, little bear,” Mace offered, reaching to take his grandson from Robb’s arms.

"Thank you," Robb said earnestly, adding with a smile, "And it is Robb, Lord Mace. There is no need in private to call me ‘your grace’." Once his arms were free he leant in to kiss his wife quickly once more. "I missed you," he admitted, "Robbie hasn’t quite been behaving himself, apparently. But he’s apologised, and his parents will be told."

“I missed you as well,” Margaery said with a small smile, wrapping her free arm around Robb’s middle and walking back into their chambers.

“Gam!” Julianne exclaimed upon sight of her grandmother, and Margaery let her down. The little girl ran over to Catelyn and hugged her legs, looking up at her with a wide grin. “I glad you not in the flowers and sun and wind like Grandma Alerie.”

Catelyn looked mildly confused for a moment before it dawned on her what her granddaughter meant. “Oh, my sweet girl,” she said softly, reaching down to embrace Julianne.

"I’ve never realised before how much Julie looks like Mother," Robb remarked quietly, tilting his head slightly at the two of them. He slid his arm around Margaery in return and turned to look at her again. "How have you been while I was gone?" he asked, adding, "I think today with your father went well. I hope so, anyway."

“We’ve been doing just fine. There are few people whose company I enjoy more than your mother’s,” Margaery remarked with a smile, leaning into Robb’s chest and planting a kiss on his jaw. “From what I saw of my father, he looked to be happier than he was earlier in the day. That is a start.” She turned her gaze to her daughter and Catelyn, the former climbing up into a chair to sit next to her grandmother. “They do look so much alike. Julie is lucky, then. She’ll always be beautiful.”

"Our girls are very lucky in many ways. They have you for a mother, Lady Alerie and my mother for grandmothers," Robb agreed, smiling at Margaery’s words. He hesitated for a moment before he spoke up again.

"Sweetheart, please do not take this the wrong way…but I have been thinking that perhaps we ought to consider returning to King’s Landing soon. Not that I don’t like being here, because I do, and by all means if you and your brothers wish to stay for longer then I completely understand," he said carefully, "But you have always been the one to remind me of my duties when I needed it, and I’m not sure it’s wise to leave the realms without a king or a Hand for too long."

“Oh, no, my love, I agree,” Margaery affirmed, running her hand along Robb’s spine and giving him an encouraging smile. “I will return with you. I’m sure our children are wanting to go home as well.”

“To my Winterfell bedroom!” Julianne declared, looking excited.

“That’s right, my darling,” Margaery said with a small laugh before turning back to her husband. “Would one or two days be alright?” she asked him.

"Aye, I think that sounds perfect. Two more days here and then we will return home on the third," Robb suggested, nodding in agreement. _Home_. The word seemed to repeat in his head and he mused that he’d never imagined the Red Keep would be home someday, but it was.

"That was a wonderful idea of yours to have Winterfell painted on the girls’ wall," he remarked quietly to Margaery, "I sent a raven a while back asking for some refurbishments to be made to our bedroom. I hope they’ll be to your liking."

“I’m sure they will be,” Margaery said nonchalantly, though she could not help but be curious. She turned inwards to kiss Robb again. “Thank you for staying this long. And helping me mourn,” she murmured as she pulled away. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Gam, do you want to see Karine and Ned and Lyanna and Connor?” Julianne asked all in one breath, her eyes wide. “They playing with Uncle Garlan and Aunt Leonette and Mae.”

Robb shook his head slowly, assuring Margaery there was no need to thank him. “I’m only sorry we can’t stay longer. And I only hope I’ve been able to help you breathe easier even if it’s only the tiniest bit, as you for me every day,” he said, “Gods be good, we won’t have to be without each other for a very, very long time.”

"I would love that," Catelyn answered Julianne, smiling broadly at her as she stood to her feet and asked, "Are you coming, Robb, Margaery?"

“We will catch up with you in a moment, Mother,” Margaery replied, giving Lady Catelyn a smile. “Go ahead with Gam, Julie.”

Julianne nodded her head and reached up to take her grandmother’s hand, leading her out of the room. As soon as they were gone, Margaery leaned in to kiss Robb deeply, her arms encircling his neck. “That was because I haven’t done that in a long while, and I thought you deserved some love for all you’ve done,” she whispered against his lips, kissing him again.

Robb smiled against Margaery’s lips as she kissed him, his arms sliding around her waist to pull her close almost without him realising. “Rest assured I have never felt unloved, Margaery, not by you,” he murmured back in between kisses, “But I would have to be a mad man to turn down an opportunity to have your lips on mine.”

“Once we return home we will do a lot more of _this,“_ Margaery mused. Her head turned to kiss over Robb’s jaw and then she leaned in to embrace him, softly speaking in his ear. “I know there will always be a lingering sadness in my heart because of loss, but… we can leave some of our sadness behind us. Mother wouldn’t want me to cry over her forever. She’d want me to make the most of my time left on this earth and have a life full of love and happiness. I can… I imagine your father and her smiling down on us.”

"Well said, sweetheart. I imagine it that way as well. I hope they are proud," Robb agreed, nestling his chin into Margaery’s shoulder as they held each other, "We cannot live our lives for those already gone. You and our family bring me so much happiness, and that is what I live every day for."

Margaery stayed in Robb’s arms for some time, not wanting to break from him. ‘We’d best get moving or your mother will be suspicious of what we were doing in here,” she jested softly, reaching up to plant one more kiss on his lips before taking his hand and walking towards the door.

* * *

A few days later, the time came where the Stark family was packed up and ready to return to the Red Keep, accompanied by Willas and Dacey but not Loras for the meantime. The youngest Tyrell brother had decided to stay for a little while longer in Highgarden, while the middle brother had confirmed his intentions not to return to King’s Landing. There were many embraces exchanged on the day of their departure, and Robb did not miss a chance to say a goodbye of his own to Garlan.

"You will be missed at court, brother," he admitted, "But I pray the gods smile down on you, both from the tippy tops of trees and from their altars in the sept." He gave his brother-in-law a smile. "You are always welcome at court," he added, "And perhaps next time we see each other my children shall have another cousin."

"Keep well, Lord Mace," Catelyn said in the meantime, stepping forwards to hug Margaery’s father, "Let us not be strangers any longer."

"Where is Loras?" Willas wondered aloud, looking around for his younger brother, "He might at least come say goodbye to his king."

"I am not offended, Willas," Robb assured him with a small laugh, thinking he had a pretty good idea where Loras was, "We will see him again soon enough."

Garlan felt an overwhelming sadness to have to stay behind and have the rest of his family leave again, but he knew it would be best for him to reside at Highgarden with his father. He hugged his brother-in-law and king, embarrassed when he pulled away and there were tears in his eyes. “Seven hells, Robb, why did you have to go and make me like you so much?” he jested, making his sister laugh.

“And I’m sure you won’t miss me at all. Just my husband,” Margaery teased in return, wrapping her arms around Garlan and kissing him several times on the cheek. “Visit us often,” she told him softly. “I know you’ll take good care of Father and Highgarden.”

Mace had stepped back from embracing Lady Catelyn, a small smile on his face. “I’ll be sad to see you go, but thank you for coming here and being a comfort to my girl and me as well,” he said. “I wish you all the best.”

Margaery and Robb moved forward to say goodbye to Catelyn as well as she would be returning to Starfall, going her separate ways from them once more. “Give our regards to Sansa and Edric,” Margaery remarked quietly, hugging the older woman tightly. “I love you so much, Mother.”

"I will. They will be wanting you to visit once Sansa has had the baby," Catelyn remarked, adding quietly in Margaery’s ear as the two women held each other close, "If you are ever in want of anything, know that for as long as I am alive all you need do is ask and I will come wherever I am called to."

"Look after Father, won’t you?" Willas bid Garlan softly after embracing his younger brother goodbye, "And write often. I know I am leaving Highgarden in good hands."

“Of course, brother,” Garlan replied to Willas, giving him a pat on the back. “Take care of yourself. Let us know when Dacey has her baby. And don’t let Robbie bite anymore people.”

Margaery moved to let Robb say goodbye to his mother, and then they made way for the four eldest Stark children to all come rushing towards their grandmother, hugging her skirts.

“Bye, Gam!” Karine said, and the rest of them chimed in, Julianne starting to cry as she held onto Catelyn.

“I no want you to go,” she said very quietly, looking up with wet eyes.

Catelyn pressed her lips together at the sight of her granddaughter crying and hesitated for a moment before removing the scarf she had used to cover her head. She bent to drape it over Julianne’s shoulders, tying it carefully at her chest. “We will see each other again,” she said softly, “I will come back to get this.” Catelyn then nodded over to Robb, who had noticed Julianne crying and reached out his arms for his daughter.

"Bye, Gam," Julianne said softly, pressing a kiss to her hand and then pressing her hand to Catelyn’s cheek. She looked back at her father and ran towards him, hugging him and burying her face in his chest.

As much as it pained Margaery to say goodbye, it only hurt more to see her children so upset about leaving their grandmother. She ran a comforting hand over her daughter’s head before her handmaiden handed her Connor and they all climbed into the Queen’s Carriage.


	60. Myrcella and Tommen

On the day that Margaery and Robb arrived back at King’s Landing, there was a swarm of smallfolk who left their houses to come outside and greet their king and queen. They opened the windows of their carriage, and Karine and Julianne blew kisses out to the people as they shouted blessings on the royal family.

Arianne, Jaime, Tyrion, and Wynafryd were waiting at the gates of the Red Keep, and Margaery immediately rushed towards her friend, throwing her arms around her neck. She only pulled away to rest her hand on Arianne’s stomach, giving a smile. “Look at you,” she remarked. “I’ve only been gone a month and here you already have a belly. I missed you, dear.”

"I missed you as well." Arianne admitted. Shs was not usually one to outwardly show her emotions, but she couldn’t hide the smile that slowly spread across her face at Margaery’s words. "And I have been feeling less ill, too, thank the gods," she remarked, glancing down at her own belly before falling slightly more serious, "We all said a prayer for your mother, Margaery. I am sorry I could not be there in person."

"We are truly sorry for your loss, your grace," Wynafryd added, "I hope your family is faring well…I mean, as well as can be expected under the circumstances."

“It’s alright,” Margaery said softly, a sad smile on her face. “I had my husband and all of his wisdom and words to help me.” She stepped back to wrap her arm around Robb’s middle as he made his way over to them, Connor wide awake and alert in his arms.

Karine and Julianne ran over to Arianne, looking up at her with wide smiles. The latter was still wearing her grandmother’s scarf around her shoulders, unwilling to take it off since they had left Highgarden.

Lyanna and Eddard followed them, the little girl holding up the doll her grandfather had gifted her with before they left to show everyone.

“How beautiful! She looks like you,” Jaime exclaimed, his voice about two octaves higher than it would normally be. Margaery had no doubt he was practicing to be a father for the girl that Arianne swore they were going to have, but Lyanna just lowered her hand, giving the former knight a skeptical look.

Arianne pressed her lips together and raised her eyebrows at Margaery, barely suppressing a fond laugh at Jaime’s actions. She bent down to properly greet the two oldest Stark girls, wrapping her arms around them in a hug. “Do I not get a kiss hello?” she questioned, and Karine and Julianne pressed a kiss to her cheek each in turn. Lyanna, Arianne knew, was a more shy around her, but she gave the girl a smile and beckoned for her to show them her doll. “Is that new?” she asked, leading Lyanna to nod slowly.

"What’s got you so excited?" Robb questioned Connor in the meantime as his son waved his arms up and down and babbled happily. He followed the boy’s gaze and realised his attention had been caught by the knights of the Kingsguard standing in formation together, Brienne at their head, their brilliant white armor gleaming in the light.

Margaery laughed, giving Brienne a smile. “ _Somebody_ missed you, my lady,” she remarked when Connor giggled, reaching for the lady knight. Ned, in the mean time, had padded over to Tyrion and Wynafryd, greeting them with a grin.

Margaery didn’t realize how glad she would to be home until she saw all of her children with the members of court she and Robb had grown to love. She gave her husband’s waist a squeeze and kissed him on the cheek.

"It feels good to be home," Robb remarked softly to Margaery, allowing Brienne to take a smiling Connor from him before he slipped his arm around Margaery in return. "Thank you all so much for coming to greet us," he bid their friends, "If you’ll excuse us, we need to get the children back into their rooms."

"Not a problem, your graces," Arianne answered, taking her husband by the arm, "Come, my lion. I need you for a very urgent matter."

Margaery bent to pick Lyanna up and kiss her temple, holding her as they made their way inside. Jaime looked all too happy to oblige when it came to Arianne’s wishes, and the two of them walked hand in hand towards their chambers.

Karine and Julianne held hands as they practically skipped towards their room, both giving laughs of delight once they were inside and back with their painting of Winterfell. They immediately went for the wooden knights and horses in the baskets by their beds and pretended to have them trot over the hillside on the wall.

Once they were situated with a handmaiden to watch over them as they played, the rest of the children were taken to the nursery, Brienne joining them as Connor had not let go of her since he was in her arms, snuggling into her despite the fact that she had armor on.

"It would seem he’s taken to you, Lady Brienne," Robb remarked with a smile, watching as Ned and Lyanna both toddled into the nursery. He had his hand still in Margaery’s and walked close to her.

"I have no idea why," Brienne admitted, "But he is a very sweet boy. I am sure he will grow up to be honorable like his parents."

"Thank you, my lady," Robb said earnestly. He then turned to pull Margaery gently in towards him, leaning forwards to press his lips to hers. "Would you mind if I showed you something?" he asked her.

Margaery smiled against Robb’s lips, kissing him back eagerly. She found that in their month away they had not had much time with just the two of them. Between caring for their children and her mourning period, she was not surprised, but she was more than ready for their normal routine to resume one more.

“Of course I wouldn’t mind, sweetheart,” she replied gently, just barely pulling away from him. She thanked Lady Brienne on the way out of the nursery and bid farewell to her children for the time-being.

Robb was wearing a grin as he and Margaery made their way out of the nursery and down the corridor, heading in the direction of their chambers. “I suppose I shouldn’t have said ‘show you’, because I will be seeing it for the first time too,” he remarked, “I’m curious to see what they’ve done. I really should have had our chambers refurbished a long time ago.”

“Oh, well now you’ve gone and ruined the surprise,” Margaery teased, pressing a kiss below Robb’s ear as they walked. “Though I suspected as much,” she added. “I’m very excited, sweetheart! It’s always good to have a bit of change of scenery every once in a while.” She pushed open the door to their chambers as they arrived, smiling widely.

"I agree wholeheartedly," Robb said, sliding both his arms around Margaery and pulling her in close as they both had a chance to look around their new chambers. He had stripped the room of everything Baratheon-related a long time ago, but for a long time it had remained fairly neutral, with a few hanging Stark decorations but not much else besides. Now that the furniture had been rearranged and the place redecorated it somehow had a different, more intimate feel and looked somehow less like a king and queen’s bedchambers and more like _their_ bedchambers.

"I like that," he remarked to his wife, indicating towards the new four-poster bed, "I thought now that the girls are getting older it might be wise for us to be a bit more careful about privacy. I asked them to make sure they kept the mattress, though. We did make Connor there."

Margaery gave a giggle, wrapping her arms around Robb in return. She leaned in to kiss him deeply, her tongue sliding over his. “Oh, I love you so much, my wolf,” she murmured, her fingers gently massaging his scalp. “It’s beautiful and makes this place feel all the more like home. I can’t wait to try out our new bed… Hold on. I have an idea.”

She gave him a mischievous smile as she walked to her wardrobe, finding what she wanted before hurrying over to their bed, drawing the curtains all around her so that Robb couldn’t see her. She changed into the silks Arianne had gifted her with a while ago, grey, sheer, and dipping low over her chest. A silver chain hung between her breasts and stopped at her navel which was also showing as a circular pattern was cut out in the silks. She finished dressing and opened the curtain once more, unable to hide her smile as she raised her eyebrows at her husband.

Robb had watched with curiosity while Margaery pulled out something he couldn’t quite see from her wardrobe and hurried over to their new bed, pulling the curtains closed before he had a chance to speak. He took a few steps closer to the bed and shook his head with a smile but said nothing, deciding it would probably be best to just wait. He imagined whatever Margaery was up to could only be good, but he hadn’t quite been prepared for the sight as she opened the curtains again.

His gaze travelled from his wife’s face down her exposed neckline to her breasts and then further down to her navel, his mouth falling slightly open for a moment. He almost wished he’d said something before because now words were lost to him. A split second later he all but pounced on her, joining her on the bed and kissing her lips hungrily.

Margaery’s laugh was lost to Robb’s kiss, her face hot from the look he had given her. She let out a muffled noise of surprise before closing her eyes and snaking her arms around his neck, kissing him back just as fervently. They tumbled back against their blankets and pillows, their lips never leaving each other’s. “Robb…” she breathed, smiling softly as she finally moved from his lips to trail her tongue over his neck, sucking gently at the skin below his jaw line.

"Margaery…" Robb uttered, a small growl coming from the back of his throat at his wife’s actions. When she pulled away his eyes momentarily travelled over her again and he still looked almost disbelieving.

"Where did you get this?" he wondered before shaking his head, realising that the answer to that question really wasn’t important, "Gods, I want you." He was already hard as lowered his head and began to kiss along the open parts of her dress, his tongue dipping into her navel as he reached it.

“It’s… gift…” Margaery tried to explain, but could barely get out as Robb’s mouth met her stomach and she felt her walls clench. She tangled her hands in his hair, wanting his lips on hers again and him inside of her. “Please, my love, take me,” she pleaded softly, her foot trailing over his thigh and then rubbing against his groin. She was only filled with more desire as she felt him hard.

Robb let out a groan and soon afterwards rose to kneeling, reaching down to quickly unfasten his breeches and pull them down just far enough to free himself. He managed to remember to pull the curtains closed, and once they were in the privacy of their canopy he leant again to slide Margaery’s skirt up to bunch around her hips, then moving to enter her. His lips met hers again in a deep kiss.

"Mmm, sweetheart," Margaery muttered against Robb’s lips. Her hands slid over his chest and down below his stomach, guiding him into her entrance. She let out a small gasp as her heart beat faster and she kissed him again. She rolled her hips towards his, feeling him sink deep into her. Her knees clenched on either side of him and her fingers moved to press gently into his back.

Robb lingered still for just a moment, buried in his wife, and smiled against her lips as they continued to exchange kisses. “Every time I’m inside you it always feels just as good if not better than the last, my love,” he murmured breathily before he began to move in her, slowly at first.

"Oh, Robb… I’ll never tire of this," Margaery muttered before giving a moan as her husband sunk into her again and again. As their pace quickened, her brain grew hazy with longing, and her head tilted back against the pillows as she screamed Robb’s name. She felt her stomach sink as she reached her peak quickly. Her breathing was shallow as she worked to make him feel as good as her, her hands pressing into his backside as her hips met his.

Robb moaned appreciatively against Margaery’s lips and was pushed over the edge shortly afterwards as she gripped his backside. He spilled into her, her name coming out amidst a groan, and leant in to kiss her again soon afterwards, his breathing shallow like hers. “Well, it only took us about…five minutes of having a new bed to put it to good use?” he teased in a whisper, “I must be the luckiest man in the seven kingdoms and across the Narrow Sea as well.”

Margaery smiled, leaning in to kiss Robb again before resting her head back against the pillows, letting out a contented sigh. “Neither of us lasted very long that time, did we, my love?” she asked with a small laugh. “I think we just missed each other too much.” She ran her hand over his arm affectionately. “And I am the luckiest woman. Please, I implore you not to move, not yet, at least. I love being connected to you.”

"No, we didn’t," Robb murmured back, smiling a little sheepishly, "I never stand a chance, when you do what you do…" He nodded slowly in response to Margaery’s request, moving only his head to kiss softly along her neck as she lay back on the pillows. "I love it as well," he admitted in a whisper, "Next time we’ll slow down, though if you are in this dress it won’t be easy."

“It wasn’t very fair of me to spring this on you, was it?” Margaery jested, sliding her hands under Robb’s shirt as he kissed her. “I am terribly mean to you sometimes, and I apologize.” She smiled up at him as he met her gaze again, and she leaned in to press her lips to hers once more. “I don’t care if it’s quick or slow or anywhere in between. I love you so much, and every time is perfect.”

"This is you being mean to me?" Robb questioned, raising his eyebrows, "In that case you can be mean to me as often as you like." He could only smile broadly at her words, barely breaking from her lips. "Welcome home, sweetheart," he whispered, "I’m glad we’re both in agreement about liking our new chambers."

“Welcome home, my love,” Margaery murmured in reply, her smile matching Robb’s. Her sadness would come and go in bouts, but all she could feel now was happiness and warmth in her husband’s arms. She said a silent prayer that Dacey and Leonette and Andrey would provide love and comfort for her brothers as Robb had done for her.

* * *

The servant that made his way into the king and queen’s chambers a few weeks later was greeted to the by now rather familiar sight of the bed curtains closed. King’s Landing had been peaceful since Robb and Margaery had returned from Highgarden, and they had been making the most of having time to spend with their children, their friends and also with each other. The servant cleared his throat momentarily, just to announce his presence, and then slowly crossed the room.

"Your graces, a letter from the Shield Islands," he declared, placing it on their bedside table before turning and quickly making himself scarce.

Margaery’s arms were wrapped around Robb and her lips were on his when the servant entered the room. She was startled as she heard a noise from across the room, giving a small jump and most likely scaring her husband as well. “Sorry, sweetheart,” she said gently, running her hand over his arm as soon as the other man had made it apparent that he was gone.

She sighed as she untangled her limbs from his and drew back the curtains slightly, grabbing the letter meant for them. Her annoyance quickly turned to curiosity and then her heart began to thud in her chest as she saw the Lannister seal on the outside of the envelope.

Robb sat up slightly in bed as Margaery reached for the letter and shifted towards her, sliding his arms around her again once he had the opportunity. He pressed a gentle kiss to skin as he looked over the shoulder, trying to read what was in the letter but finding it difficult in the poor light. “What does it say?” he asked gently, his brow slightly furrowed. A letter from the Shield Islands was almost certain to be concerning Cersei Lannister, and from his experience that was never good.

Margaery leant back against Robb’s chest as she read the letter to herself, placing it down on the bed before she looked towards him. “Myrcella and Tommen wish to visit now that that they’re of age,” she said, blinking a few times. She worried her bottom lip, unsure what to think. “We did say they could come back. It was no fault of theirs that their mother wanted us dead… I’m just concerned that she’s been feeding them hatred during their time with her over these years,” she admitted, resting her forehead against her husband’s.

"I wouldn’t put it past her," Robb remarked, his mouth twisting slightly. The thought of Myrcella and Tommen at King’s Landing unsettled him a little in a way he couldn’t quite put his finger on. "And I don’t know how they’d be received here at court. Most everyone knows now that they’re not King Robert’s trueborn children," he remarked, his hand running down his wife’s back, "But at the same time…Tyrion is of Cersei’s blood and he has proven to be worlds away from her. I do like to believe that the good in people does not depend entirely on their family or their upbringing. Myrcella and Tommen do not deserve to be punished for the mistakes of their mother."

“I agree, my love,” Margaery said in reply, quickly pressing a kiss to Robb’s lips. “They have a right to make their own judgement of us, and hopefully they will have the capacity to do so.” She hesitated before adding, “I just worry for Arianne’s reaction… and Ser Jaime’s. It will be strange for them, no doubt, but I suppose he will have to deal with the consequences of his past.”

She smiled softly, hoping to rid him of the discontented expression on his face. “Have I ever told you how much I love you for not fathering any bastards or kissing any women before you met me?” she teased softly.

"It won’t be easy for Lady Arianne, I imagine. Especially not when they see she is carrying their half-brother or sister," Robb agreed, giving a small nod, "You might wish to speak with her." At Margaery’s next words he gave a soft smile in return, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. "I couldn’t. Not after seeing what it did to Mother, and to Jon," he admitted, adding, "I love you for only ever having been with me, and only ever having kissed me."

“I will speak with her,” Margaery affirmed, giving a nod of her head. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to understand her situation completely, but perhaps she will appreciate someone to just listen.”

Her hand went to Robb’s middle and then ran down over his waist as she kissed him again. “Even so,” she said quietly, “not many boys between the ages of fifteen to twenty would have the self-will and ambition that you had. It’s one of the reasons why I love you so much.” She smiled again at his words. Long ago they had both agreed that her kisses with Renly did not count and that she had only known her husband’s lips.

"I’m sure she will. And besides, you’re very good at making people feel better," Robb noted, his hand coming up to cup Margaery’s face, "Also at giving me far more praise than I’m sure I deserve. But I won’t complain." He ran his thumb along her jaw and then her chin, looking at her in adoration. "We are in agreement then?" he questioned, "We’ll permit them to come? With some conditions, of course."

Margaery nodded her head again. “Yes, sweetheart,” she replied. “I would suggest we have someone we trust most watching over them… or us. I do not wish to restrict them in any way, of course, not when they’ve been living isolated on an island for more than three years… but I think it best we keep our guard up.” She would never forget Cersei Lannister’s words about wanting to strangle Karine in the dead of the night. Though Myrcella and Tommen were innocent the last time she saw them and could be innocent still, she had the most difficult time trusting someone who came from Cersei’s womb and was also a sibling of the boy king she had once been married to.

"Aye. We should keep them in chambers outside Maegor’s Holdfast, as well, I think," Robb added. He could see the slight fear in Margaery’s eyes and hear it in her voice, and could not deny that he felt a little worried also. "I don’t know if this would work, but…Tyrion has told me before that he was close to his niece and nephew, and they have no reason I can think of not to like Lady Wynafryd," he said, "I consider her trustworthy…perhaps we might ask her to keep an eye on them for us."

“I trust both Wynafryd and Tyrion. I do believe that if anyone has a chance of convincing them that we are not bad people, it is them,” Margaery remarked, relaxing as Robb talked her down. “I’m sorry… You know why I’m reluctant. It was always strangely difficult to look at them as separate entities from their brother, though they were very different. Back when he was ruling, I could not help but think they’d grow up to be like him. Let’s hope my silly thoughts were wrong.”

"You are being prudent, that is all. You always are, and it’s one of the many reasons why I love you," Robb said softly, "Keeping you and our family safe are the most important things to me. Nobody will touch them and gods be good, perhaps Myrcella and Tommen will benefit from being away from Cersei’s poisonous words."

“My heart has only been hopeful since you came into my life,” Margaery said with a smile. “I pray that they will enjoy their freedom.” She paused for a moment, snaking her arms around him further still. “Should we write a reply now or… stay here for another hour or two?” she teased gently.

"Well, if we write a reply now it probably won’t get sent until the morning," Robb mused with a slight smirk and a raise of his eyebrows, his hands running over Margaery’s skin, "And what I had planned could certainly take an hour or two, or perhaps longer. So I would choose the latter of your suggestions."

“Longer?” Margaery inquired with a raise of her eyebrows, giving a small giggle. “By the gods, I love you, sweetheart.” She climbed over his lap, kissing him deeply, and all thoughts of duty were lost on the king and queen for a while.

* * *

The day that Myrcella and Tommen Lannister arrived to King’s Landing was cold and winter’s impending was evident. The young woman and man had grown significantly since the last time were at the Red Keep, and their clothing was nowhere near as elegant as their days as princess and prince. They both wore flimsy brown cloaks and were shivering as they proceeded through the gates towards the castle, only a single servant and handmaiden for the both of them.

As soon as Margaery saw them, she ordered for furs to be gifted to them, not wanting them to seem unwelcome. She felt rather uncomfortable as they made their way over to her and Robb, and she squeezed her husband’s hand tightly in her own.

“Your graces,” Myrcella addressed them, barely dipping her head. If she was surprised or grateful towards the servant who rushed forward to hand her a fur coat, she did not show it, folding it in her arms.

"Your graces," Tommen added after glancing at his sister. He imitated her, giving a tiny bow of his head and then looked at the furs they had been offered, seemingly hesitant as to whether he should take them or not.

 _She looks like Cersei_ , Robb found himself thinking almost as soon as he saw Myrcella Lannister standing before him. He tried to push the thought to the back of his mind, but it was unsettling nonetheless. “Welcome to King’s Landing, Myrcella, Tommen,” he greeted them, his hand squeezing on Margaery’s in return, “I hope your journey was not too taxing.”

Myrcella quirked an eyebrow at the king and queen. Her mother had told her that theirs would be a short marriage, born out of naivety and lust, and she wondered if they were only putting on a show in front of her. After all, Margaery was always very good at pretending to like her brother.

“Not taxing, no. Though it was slightly colder than we expected,” she offered by way of conversation, balancing on the balls of her feet as she waited for one of them to respond.

“Of course, you must be hungry and yearning for a place to rest your feet. Let’s go inside, shall we?” Margaery suggested, gesturing for them to walk alongside her and Robb.

"Winter is coming, it seems, and there is nothing we can do to stop it," Robb remarked in response to Myrcella’s comment, letting go of Margaery’s hand only to slide his arm around her as they walked, "We’ll have someone show you both to your chambers. I hope they’ll be to your liking."

Tommen’s nose wrinkled slightly but he didn’t say anything to the king and queen for the timebeing. His mother had told him many stories about them, including how savage King Robb was, and Tommen was inclined to believe it of the man who killed his brother, but he didn’t think the king _looked_ particularly dangerous. He looked just like a normal man.

"Where’s Uncle Tyrion and Uncle Jaime?" Tommen asked his sister in a hushed tone, leaning in towards her.

Margaery mirrored Robb, slipping her arm around him as well and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “If you’re ever in want of anything, please let us know,” she said when she turned to their guests.

“We will,” Myrcella replied, adding a soft ‘thank you’ just to be courteous. She gave Tommen a small smile, reaching up to ruffle his hair slightly. “I’m sure they’re in the rooms, Tom. They’ll be out to greet us later, I know it.” In truth, she missed the both of them very much, though it was strange to think of Jaime as her father. She thought she would always call him uncle. Robert had barely been in her life, and yet she still found she had to correct herself when she called herself a Baratheon.

"I hope so," Tommen said in return, having given his sister a small smile in return. He too still could not quite get used to the new dynamics of his family, and though he had initially wanted to go to King’s Landing as much as his sister, now that he was here he felt unsure. He was simultaneously anticipating and dreading seeing Jaime again.

Inside the castle, Arianne Martell could see the two blonde children crossing the courtyard from where she was stood by the window, her hand running absently over her growing belly. She had not known quite what to think when Margaery had told her that Myrcella and Tommen were to come to King’s Landing, and she still didn’t know what to think now that they were apparently actually here. The fact that she usually prided herself in not being afraid of anyone only made her annoyed that she felt so unsettled at the thought of meeting them.

"I wonder what Cersei will have told them about me," she remarked to Jaime, folding her arms over above her stomach.

“Most likely that you used some dark Dornish ritual to entice me and that I am now your slave,” Jaime tried to joke, but only gave a frown as he saw Arianne’s face. His stomach was in knots over Myrcella and Tommen coming to visit, but he wouldn’t let on that he was wary of their arrival, not when his wife had all the more reason to be upset and only because of something he had done.

He stepped forward to wrap his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. “It doesn’t matter what Cersei told them, my princess,” he said softly to her, his fingers trailing over her back. “They’re old enough now to see for themselves who other people are, and you don’t need to be a maester to see that I’m completely in love with you. Or to see that you’re the most incredible woman.”

"I think you underestimate the influence a mother can have, my love," Arianne pointed out, though she hadn’t been able to hold back a small smile at Jaime’s joke. "They may not care that you’re in love with me," she noted, leaning into his embrace, "They may only care that I’ve upset their mother."

Jaime thought ‘upset’ was perhaps an understatement, but he did not say so. Instead, he ran a protective hand over Arianne’s stomach and bent down to press his lips to hers. “I hope you do not think less of me for saying this, but I was never their father,” he told her after pulling away. “You are my family now and the person that is most important to me in this world. If it comes down to it, though I hope it does not, I will always choose you.”

Arianne slid her arms around Jaime’s neck as she listened to him, and when he finished speaking she pulled him in towards her again to kiss him deeply on the lips. “Thank you,” she said quietly as she pulled away, “And I don’t think less of you. I can’t imagine you would have had an opportunity to be their father, given the circumstances.” She gave a gentle sigh, bringing her hands down to run over his chest. “Let’s go down and greet them, then,” she suggested, “The water is going to be cold either way, so we probably ought to jump in and get it over with.”

“You’re right, my love,” Jaime agreed with a small sigh, taking Arianne’s hand and letting her lead him towards the door. He made sure they met with Tyrion and Wynafryd on their way, thinking they might cushion the blow if there was one. He was glad for Myriel’s presence as well, knowing she would be a distraction. The small girl was bundled and being carried by her father who pressed a kiss to her forehead as they walked.

When they arrived at the small hall where Myrcella and Tommen were currently situated, the king and queen sitting across from them at the table. Myrcella smiled at the sight of Tyrion and his daughter, standing and making her way over to him. “She’s absolutely beautiful,” she remarked, leaning in to hug him. “I’ve missed you, uncle.”

"You must be Myrcella," Wynafryd spoke up, giving the younger woman a kindly smile, "And you must be Tommen. Gods, you are so much bigger than I imagined, but just as beautiful and just as handsome as your uncle said you’d be."

Tommen directed a smile at Wynafryd for her words. “Is it true what Mother said, Uncle Tyrion?” he questioned, “That you’re a knight now?”

"You speak to Ser Tyrion," Robb spoke up from his seat, "Not that he particularly needed the title, seeing as how he’s already a lord. Do you hope to be a knight someday, Tommen?"

Tommen looked nervously at Robb for a moment and then pressed his lips together. “Maybe,” he said quietly. He glanced past Tyrion and Wynafryd then, and spotted a much taller presence standing behind them. “Uncle Jaime,” he said. His eyes went from Jaime to the woman standing next to him who he assumed must be Lady Arianne. He thought she didn’t look anywhere near as ugly as his mother had described, but she did have a rather unusually large stomach.

“It is good to meet you, Lady Wynafryd,” Myrcella said sincerely. Her mother would sometimes speak ill of her Uncle Tyrion, but she held no hatred in her heart towards him. She could not say the same of Arianne, however, who she was somewhat furious to find very beautiful. As she glanced onward, she saw her swollen stomach, and that only angered her more.

“Myrcella, Tommen, this is-” Jaime started, but he was not given the chance to finish.

“Lady Arianne, as we all know. No need for introductions,” Myrcella said coldly, turning back to Tyrion and his wife. “Would I be allowed to hold her?” she asked gently, and her uncle passed the baby over to her.

Margaery gave a small cough, looking at Tommen and breaking the silence that had fallen over the hall. “There are many knights at court here who would be willing to train you,” she told him. “I’m certain my brother, Ser Loras, could help if you wished to practice.”

"Mother said Jaime was a better knight than Ser Loras," Tommen remarked, glancing down at the table momentarily before looking at Jaime again, "Perhaps you could help me?"

Arianne took a deep breath in and out, her hand gripping Jaime’s rather tightly. “It’s true that you’d be hard-pressed to find a better swordsman in the seven kingdoms,” she said, “But Ser Loras is not to be underestimated.”

“If you wish for me to train you then I will,” Jaime volunteered, giving Tommen an encouraging nod. He didn’t see the harm in helping out the boy. He gave Arianne’s hand a squeeze in return before letting go and wrapping a protective arm around her.

“How _noble,”_ Myrcella muttered under her breath, narrowing her eyes at the couple. She looked back towards Robb and Margaery, pursing her lips slightly. “And what is there to do around here for a young lady, your graces?” she asked.

"A great deal, I think you’ll find," Arianne spoke up, offering Myrcella a smile, "It all depends on what you wish to do, but I imagine you will enjoy being at court. It is an entirely different atmosphere and you have the opportunity to meet so many new people. A beautiful lady ought not to be shut away from the world, I believe."

Myrcella side-eyed Arianne, her jaw clenched as the other woman spoke to her. From what her mother had told her, she had a hard time even believing the child the Dornish woman was carrying even belonged to Jaime.

“I’m not sure I wish to meet anymore new people,” she said quietly, handing Myriel carefully back to Tyrion. She stood from her seat, giving a nod to the king and queen. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m tired from the journey, and I’d like to go to my chambers to rest.”

Tommen looked uncertainly at his sister, but ultimately decided he’d probably be best off following her. “I…I think I’ll go as well,” he said, rising to his feet, “Excuse me, your graces.”

Arianne remained silent for a moment while Robb bid one of the servants to show Myrcella and Tommen to their rooms, but as the Lannister girl passed her she reached gently for her arm. “Perhaps you’d like to sup with us this evening?” she offered.

Myrcella’s mouth twitched slightly as Arianne touched her, but she didn’t withdraw, thinking she would brave whatever the other woman threw her way. She looked up at Jaime who gave a small nod and then back to his wife. “You can have someone come get me when you wish to eat,” she said before moving towards the door, her brother in tow.

“She wasn’t what I was expecting,” she hissed to Tommen as soon as they were out of earshot. “I think I’ll write Mother after our supper tonight.”

"I think she’d like that. She did say for us to write to her, and you were always better with your letters," Tommen agreed, nodding at his older sister before he questioned her, "What do you mean it wasn’t what you were expecting?"

“Mother never told us Jaime’s wife was with child,” Myrcella proclaimed, furrowing her brow. “Though whose child, I’m sure we’d all like to know. Loyalty doesn’t run thick in those with Dornish blood.” She looked at her brother who seemed lost, so she changed the subject. “The king and queen seem genuine, even if they are trying too hard to be kind to us.”

"Mother said they would try to be kind to us, but that we should always be careful because appearances are deceiving," Tommen recited before biting momentarily on his lower lip. "So we are really going to sup with Uncle Jaime and…do I call her Aunt Arianne?" he questioned, "Or…I don’t know. Everything’s so confusing. If she’s with Jaime’s child, does that mean she’s with our brother or sister?"

“Our _half_ sibling, and _if_ she’s with Jaime’s child,” Myrcella replied, shaking her head slightly. She sometimes wished she had someone other than Tommen to confide in. As much as she loved him, he was not very good at keeping up with her. “We should eat with them. How else are we to report back to Mother? As uncomfortable as it will be, I think it must be done.”

* * *

Late that evening, Robb and Margaery were making their way back to their chambers after a long day. Court had been held, arrangements for Myrcella and Tommen’s stay in the Red Keep had been made, supper had been eaten, the children had been tucked up safely in bed, and Robb had to admit that it felt good to return to their solar and take a seat on the sofa, which had to be a thousand times more comfortable than that Iron Throne. He beckoned for Margaery to sit on his lap, giving her a warm smile as he glanced up at her.

"I don’t think today went too badly, do you?" Robb asked, "I don’t think for a minute Cersei’s children adore us, but I think it could have been worse."

Margaery returned Robb’s smile, leaning down to kiss him on the lips before situating herself on the sofa, not so that she was in his lap but so her head rested there instead as she laid down.

“It was not as terrible as I thought it would be,” she admitted with a small laugh. “Although we have yet to hear from Arianne to see how her supper went with them. I can’t even imagine the things Cersei fed to them about her.”

Robb raised his eyebrows just a fraction as Margaery rested her head on his lap, only smiling again. His hand then went to her hair, his fingers gently running through it as he spoke. “I would not have wanted to be in her shoes during that supper. Although she was the one who suggested it,” he commented, “What do you think her intentions are towards them?”

Margaery gave a contented smile, closing her eyes for a moment as she felt Robb’s fingers in her hair. “I think she want to change their minds about her. I don’t think she wishes anything bad on them… They _are_ Jaime’s children, and she loves him despite his past.” She reached for her husband’s free hand and intertwined their fingers.

"No, I did not think she had any ill will towards them, either. I just…I don’t know. It’s difficult to read other people, sometimes. I’m glad I have you to help with that," Robb remarked, glancing downwards at Margaery. He only tore his gaze from her when he heard a knock at the door, and a servant came in to announce the arrival of Arianne herself. The Princess of Dorne was close enough to Margaery and his daughters that Robb did not question it, and beckoned for her to be allowed in.

"I did ask to make sure you were not occupied," Arianne said as she entered the room. She offered them a small smile, but she did not look particularly happy and strangely somehow seemed smaller than her usual self.

Margaery sat up upon sight of her friend, moving on the sofa to wrap her arm around Robb’s middle and give his waist a squeeze. “Judging by the look on your face, it did not go over very well?” she questioned Arianne, leaning forwards slightly. “What happened, my dear? Do we need to intervene?”

"No," Arianne answered gently yet firmly before she said anything else. She would not let two individuals who were barely more than children break her and besides, she thought she had already asked too much of her king and queen. "May I just speak to my friend for a moment, and not my queen?" she asked Margaery. Robb, who had wrapped his arm around his wife in return, gestured with his other hand towards one of the chairs opposite the sofa for Arianne to sit down.

“You know you can speak to me freely, always,” Margaery said to Arianne as she took a seat opposite of her and Robb. “And I hope you are comfortable talking with my husband, not as a king but as a friend as well. If not, I will make him leave,” she teased gently, giving Robb a gentle nudge and a smile. She turned back to the other woman, raising her eyebrows. “So, what’s the matter?”

"I was just going to ask if you wished to speak privately," Robb said, smiling back at his wife before he too turned to Arianne again, "I do not mind, my lady."

"No, it’s fine. Perhaps it will be good to have a man’s opinion as well. I just…I needed to speak. And there are some things that I think I would regret if I said to Jaime," Arianne explained, shaking her head slightly, "I knew it would not be easy with Tommen and Myrcella here, and I knew they would have a distorted view of me, but I told myself I’d rise above it. I told myself I would be poised and calm and…well, it turns out I’m not very good at rising above it."

Margaery furrowed her brow, looking at her friend in concern. “Is.. it’s that bad?” she questioned before shaking her head. “Perhaps it will just take time, dear. They’ve been with Cersei for years, isolated years where they’ve heard nothing but her voice whispering terrible things about all of us in their ears. It will be a while before they can form their own opinions and warm to anyone here, and I’m sorry that you have the greatest challenge. But if there is anyone strong and resilient enough to withstand their judgement, it is you.” She paused for a moment before asking, “what did they say to you?”

"I know. I know all of that. Normally I would not care what they think of me, but…they are Jaime’s children. They are his blood. It’s as if everything they say affects me ten times more than it should," Arianne admitted, pausing for a moment before she answered Margaery’s question, "Myrcella implied my child might not be Jaime’s. And I should have remained silent, I _should_ have…but instead I told her that she should ask her mother if she wants to know all about cuckoldry.”

Robb bit on his lower lip. “I do agree that you have nothing to gain going up against them,” he remarked, “But keeping your mouth shut is a lot to ask if they’re speaking to you like that.”

Margaery wore almost the same expression as her husband, worrying her lip as her friend told her what Myrcella had said. “I… I’m sorry, Arianne,” she said, her gaze meeting the ground. She knew that if someone had accused her of such a thing, she wouldn’t have been able to control her emotions either. “I know this is most likely the last thing you want to do, but perhaps you should spend some time alone with her and just talk to her. When she’s with her brother, she seems to be bolder, but on her own…”

She trailed off, frowning slightly. “I am in no way trying to excuse what she said. It’s unacceptable. But I think under her thick skin is a curiosity She wouldn’t have come here otherwise.”

"You may be right," Arianne conceded after momentarily pressing her lips together, "I think they both want to know their father and it’s only to be expected. I imagine in their shoes I would want to as well. Jaime has said I am most important to him but I believe he wants to know them, too. I just worry that Cersei is trying to use them to win back her brother’s favour."

"My lady…I don’t know if Margaery has already told you, but Jaime has had the opportunity to be with Cersei before and he did not take it," Robb pointed out, "He wouldn’t have married you if it was not you that he wanted."

“Given the choice between you and anyone else in this world, he would choose you every time. I’m sure of it,” Margaery remarked with a smile, reaching for Arianne’s hand. “He may want to know Tommen and Myrcella, but he doesn’t have to give you up to do so. Cersei can only send along her cruel words through her children, but you are so much better than her, and she no longer has the advantage over them here. They’re surrounded by people who adore you, and some day they will have to open their eyes and see you as the woman their father fell in love with.”

Arianne nodded at Margaery slowly as tears pooled in her eyes and she quickly brought her free hand up, wiping them away before they fell. “I need this baby to be born soon. I swear to the gods she is making me far more emotional than usual,” she remarked, “It didn’t seem like it would be so bad when I was watching _you_ carrying your child.”

“Well I was a seasoned mother by then,” Margaery teased, squeezing Arianne’s hand. “I was emotional with all of them, but it helps when you have someone to dry your tears and remind you that it’s alright to cry, especially while you’re in such a state. Try to enjoy the little moments. You’ll be feeling him or her kick soon, and I’m sure your husband will go mad with excitement.”

"A seasoned mother at four-and-twenty, while I at thirty know nothing about parenting. I suppose I’m going to find out," Arianne commented, smiling a little bit at Margaery before she added, "I don’t expect it will be too exciting for Jaime. He’s most likely felt a baby kick three times before."

"Even if he has, it’s still exciting the fourth time," Robb reassured Arianne, "Trust me."

Margaery gave an embarrassed smile, leaning over to kiss her husband quickly on the cheek. “And even so, Arianne, he does not have to hide that he is going to be a father this time around,” she pointed out. “Robb and I have made a promise to each other that we’ll never have any secrets between us,” she said softly. “You might tell Jaime how you are feeling. I think he would appreciate it.”

"That is easier said than done. You have no idea what it takes to pry secrets out of Jaime, and I am not much better," Arianne commented, rising to her feet and giving a gentle laugh when Robb looked as if he was rather glad he did not know. "But I will take that into consideration," she said, "I hope you both have a good night. And thank you."

“No need to thank us. I hope you have a good night as well, my dear,” Margaery replied, shifting closer to Robb on the sofa when her friend was gone. She gave a small sigh, resting her head on his shoulder. “I wish I knew better what to tell her,” she admitted. “Sometimes we have everything in the world in common, and other times her problems are so very different from mine.”

"Sweetheart, Lady Arianne is married to Ser Jaime Lannister. I don’t think there is a single person in the seven kingdoms who has problems similar to hers," Robb pointed out, his arm wrapped securely around his wife, "All you can do is the best you can, and your best is far better than most anyone else’s."

Margaery gave a soft smile. “Thank you, sweetheart,” she whispered, turning her head to kiss Robb’s neck. “I suppose it would be difficult for me to relate to Arianne sometimes. I am married to King Robb Stark, the first of his name, the greatest ruler to preside over these seven kingdoms and the best husband to ever walk this earth,” she teased gently, looking up at him in adoration.

Robb’s face flushed very red in the candlelight of the room. “You are so sweet with your words that I am in serious danger of believing you, my love,” he teased, his eyes falling closed momentarily and a smile spreading across his face as Margaery kissed him, “You forgot to mention that I would be lost without you, though.”

“Well, perhaps you should let yourself believe me at least some of the time, sweetheart,” Margaery jested, sucking gently at the skin on Robb’s neck. “I don’t see the harm in it.” She ran a hand over his leg before sitting up straighter, kissing his lips properly. “We would be lost without each other, my dearest husband.”

Robb could only smile more broadly. There were moments when Margaery praised him that he did feel like everything she said he was, and he was more grateful to her for that than he was ever able to say. “She-wolf,” he teased her softly as she pulled way from his neck, only to lean in to kiss his lips. He kissed her eagerly in return, barely breaking from her as he rose from the sofa with her in his arms to carry her to their bedroom.

* * *

A few days after Myrcella and Tommen’s arrival, Tyrion and Wynafryd had asked the king and queen to sup with them in attempts to plan for their impending trip to Casterly Rock. Along with the four of them, both Jaime and Arianne were also sitting at their dining table, finishing eating the last of the food on their plates.

“It’s a shame it’s gotten so cold as of late,” Tyrion was saying as he held his wife’s hand tightly in his own. “I would have loved to take Myriel down to the ocean.”

"You can still take her down to the ocean. Wrap her up warm and let her dip her feet in the water. I’m sure she’ll love it," Robb suggested to Tyrion with a warm smile, "She is the daughter of Casterly Rock and of White Harbor, after all. It’s in her blood."

"His grace is right, my love," Wynafryd agreed with a nod as she squeezed her husband’s hand, "I think it so fortunate you are from Casterly Rock and that we live in King’s Landing. I never have to be far away from the sea."

Robb exchanged a glance briefly with Margaery, resting his hand on her knee before he spoke again. In truth the both of them had a slight ulterior motive to agreeing to sup with Tyrion and Wynafryd, but he had a feeling his friend would not be objecting to it. “You know, Margaery and I were talking the other day about how neither of us have ever been that far west,” he commented innocently, “I hear Lannisport and Casterly Rock are quite a sight to see.”

“Oh, _very_ subtle, your graces. It’s not as if all of court doesn’t know about your plan to have each other in every corner of the seven kingdoms,” Jaime remarked, raising his eyebrows after Robb was finished talking.

Margaery choked slightly on the wine she had been drinking, her face flushed red as she regained her composure.

Tyrion merely wore a small smirk as he spoke again. “You would be welcome to come with us, your graces. A king and queen should have the opportunity to visit the places they reside over.” He paused before continuing, his tone slightly more serious. “We were thinking of taking Myrcella and Tommen with us as well.”

Robb turned as red as Margaery did at Jaime’s words, though there was a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his lips as he gently patted his wife’s back after her small choke. “Are you all right, sweetheart?” he asked her before adding to Tyrion, “Thank you. I believe Margaery and I both would be happy to accept the invitation. To what end were you thinking of taking Myrcella and Tommen?”

“I’m fine, my wolf,” Margaery said softly in return, taking Robb’s hand under the table.

“We thought they might enjoy some time outside of King’s Landing,” Tyrion explained, sitting up higher in his chair. “This is the place where their brother died, and there are always eyes watching and judging them here despite your warm welcome. Casterly Rock was their home for some time. Myrcella only speaks fondly of it. We thought taking them would brighten their spirits.”

Arianne tried her best not to look too happy to hear Tyrion’s suggestion but she let her foot fall out of her shoe, bringing it up to run along Jaime’s leg under the table. “I think that sounds like that would be good for them,” she remarked, adding to Jaime, “Looks like we’ll have the castle to ourselves, my love.”

"Well, you could always come along as well," Robb commented, "It might be good for Tommen and Myrcella to see you both outside King’s Landing. I hear folk say we always think a little more clearly when we are in a new land."

“Oh, yes, please, Arianne!” Margaery exclaimed excitedly upon Robb’s suggestion. “It feels as if we are always leaving each other. Why don’t we go on a journey together this time?”

Jaime, who was finding it difficult to concentrate on anything but his wife at the present, gave a small nod. “I’ll go if you wish to go, my princess,” he said to Arianne, furrowing his brow slightly as her foot moved further up his leg.

Arianne hesitated for a moment, her foot dropping to the floor again. She had been admittedly looking forward to having her husband to herself again with Myrcella and Tommen gone, but she had to acknowledge that Robb had a point. In the end, the side of her that knew she had to try with the two children that won out, along with her desire to spend time with her friend. Truthfully, it was more the latter. “It would be nice to travel together this time,” she agreed with Margaery, giving her a smile and adding to Jaime, “And to see your homeland.”

Jaime smiled, leaning in to press his lips to Arianne’s. “It will be good for us to go somewhere else together, my princess,” he remarked, wrapping his arm around her waist and running his hand over her swollen belly.

Margaery gave them a grin before turning to Tyrion and Wynafryd. “Thank you for your hospitality. We’ll promise to let you have your time with each other while we’re there. If you don’t want us to exist for a day, we’ll get out of your hair. Robb and I like to go exploring, anyhow.” She unclasped her hand from her husband’s, only to gently spread his hand out and run her fingers over his.

"We are the ones who ought to thank you, your graces," Wynafryd added, "It will be an honor to host the king and queen at Casterly Rock."

"Thank you, my lady," Robb said in return. His courtesy was directed at Wynafryd but his smile was directed at his wife, who always seemed to enchant him with the smallest of gestures. His fingers trailed gently over her palm as he spoke again. "I will check with Willas if he is all right with it, though. I have not wanted to put too much strain on him, although he says working helps distract him."

“I love you,” Margaery whispered so that no one else but her husband could hear, pressing a soft kiss near Robb’s jaw. She cleared her throat then before speaking up. “Willas loves his work. He’ll be glad to have the chance to take charge again, and the kingdoms have been peaceful. No one should give him any trouble.”

"I trust your judgement, then. You know him best," Robb affirmed, his cheeks still a little pink from Margaery’s gesture, "Do you think we should take all the children?"

"His grace and her grace must always need to plan well ahead of time with all of your children," Wynafryd remarked with a small chuckle.

“Aye, that we do,” Margaery replied to Wynafryd with a smile. She pursed her lips together as she looked back at Robb, thinking. “I’m not sure, sweetheart,” she told him. “Of course I do not wish to leave them, but I also do not want to uproot them again. The journey to and from Highgarden was not so long ago. It’s not as easy for them to leave their beds and toys and home as it is for us.”

"Nor do I think it will be a great deal of fun for them to travel, particularly through the mountains. I have not been as far as Casterly Rock, but I _have_ been through there,” Robb remarked, giving a small nod, “But I am loathe to leave them too….if we do leave them behind, perhaps then we should make it a shorter trip and come back before Tyrion and Lady Wynafryd, if they do not mind.”

“Not at all, your graces. If we weren’t taking Myriel with us then I would want to come back to her as soon as possible,” Tyrion remarked, giving a small smile.

“It’s settled then,” Margaery affirmed, kissing Robb quickly on the lips. “We will leave Grey Wind with them. And we’ll come home as soon as… I was going to say as soon as we start missing them, but that would most likely be the moment we leave this place,” she teased quietly. “We’ll come home when we’ve had our fun at Casterly Rock.”

"Aye. Grey Wind will keep them safe and we can sleep a little easier being away from them," Robb agreed, lifting his arm to slide around his wife’s shoulders. He picked up his cup with the other hand, raising it as he exchanged a glance with Tyrion. "A toast, then, to Casterly Rock, and the excellent company we will have on our journey," he declared, adding as an afterthought, "And Ser Jaime."

Jaime narrowed his eyes as the rest of the table lifted their glasses in a toast. He reluctantly joined in, raising his as well but taking a swig before everyone else.

Margaery only rolled her eyes slightly before leaning in to kiss Robb full on the mouth. “And to another adventure with you,” she added softly before drinking her own wine with a satisfied grin.

Robb’s grin matched Margaery’s almost perfectly just before he took a swig from his own cup. “We always have the best adventures,” he whispered back to her. It was the truth, and he was very much looking forward to travelling to the Westerlands with his wife.

The difficult part for both of them, though, was saying goodbye to their children, which they had to do a few days later. Robb sat in the middle of the nursery cross-legged with Margaery, his four oldest children sat around him and Connor on Margaery’s lap. He had already given them each a kiss, but was finding it difficult to rise to his feet and leave for good.

"I no want you to go, Mother, Papa," Julianne said, the scarf her grandmother had given her around her neck, "You come back soon?"

"I can promise you, my starlight, that no matter how many times your mother and I have to go away, we will come back," Robb affirmed, giving her a warm smile, "And we will bring presents."

"Presents?" Karine questioned, her eyes wide.

"One for each of you," Robb declared, "You have a lot already."

Connor clapped his hands together though he couldn’t know exactly what was happening, making Margaery laugh. She leaned down to kiss the top of his head and nuzzle gently into his red curls. “Now I am having second thoughts about leaving them,” she said quietly to Robb.

“Grey Wind will take care of us,” Karine said in a reassuring tone, patting her mother’s arm. “And I will watch the babies!”

“Wind!” Connor exclaimed, rolling out of his mother’s lap and crawling towards the direwolf.

“Well, at least he will be alright while we’re gone,” Margaery teased softly, shaking her head and smiling as Grey Wind laid down beside the youngest Stark child.

“Gone how long?” Lyanna asked gently, looking up at her parents with wide eyes.

“How about this - if you start to really miss us, you can tell your Uncle Willas, and he will write us a letter telling us to come home?” Margaery suggested, and Lyanna nodded giving her a hug before moving to hug her father as well.

Robb hugged Lyanna tightly to him, nuzzling gently into her brown head of hair. “We are agreed, then,” he declared. He glanced over his shoulder and gave a small laugh when he saw Connor nestling in amongst Grey Wind’s fur, then looked at Karine. “I know that you’ll look after your brothers and sisters,” he told her, giving her a wink.

"Aye, Papa!" Karine said, joining her hands behind her back and standing up straighter than normal.

"And I will take good care of your mother, too, I promise," Robb added, rising to his feet and extending his arm for his wife.

Margaery took Robb’s hand gratefully, standing up next to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek as they looked over their children. Her eyes misted over with tears and she smiled at him, always in awe of the five daughters and sons they had created together.

“Goodbye, my darlings,” she said, “We will be home soon, I promise.”

They all chimed in with their goodbyes, even Connor who waved his hand at them on their way out the door.

"It’s always so difficult leaving them," Robb commented to Margaery on their way through the corridors of the castle, bringing her in a little closer to him, "I suppose we should appreciate though that at least for now they’re not overjoyed to see us go."

“Don’t say that,” Margaery remarked with a teasing grin. “I never want them to be overjoyed to see us go.” Her hand slipped lower over Robb’s waist as he brought her in closer. “We will be very fortunate when they’re old enough to travel with us always, but for now I like watching them grow and learn and be as innocent as they are.”

"It’s unlike anything else I’ve ever known. And I can never be grateful enough, for you and for them," Robb admitted, leaning towards Margaery as he asked playfully, "Are you prepared then for our journey? The Goldroad can be treacherous. You may have to stay very close to me."

“Well then, it’s a good thing we have already started practicing,” Margaery jested, pressing her lips to Robb’s. “At least we won’t have to worry about any of our little ones tumbling over the mountainside. Lord Tyrion is going to be a wreck with Myriel.”

"I can only imagine. We will have to do our best to reassure him. Meanwhile I’m sure Myriel will be loving the whole thing," Robb commented, shaking his head slightly. He couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss his wife again as they emerged into the courtyard, smiling against her lips.

"They’re here!" Arianne called out, already sitting astride her horse when the king and queen emerged from the castle. She had stopped by earlier to say goodbye to the children, and then headed back to her chambers to grab a few last-minute things before leaving. "I’m glad we’re going now," she commented, "I think any later and I wouldn’t be able to get on my horse."

Margaery gave a small laugh at Arianne, moving behind Robb to join him on his horse. Mander would be able to carry them both across the flat terrain for the time being, but White Rose was tethered behind him so he would not have to carry the weight of two people for the whole journey.

Myriel was situated safely in a sling over Wynafryd’s shoulder, bundled and babbling excitedly up at her mother. Tyrion looked nervous, as predicted, but could only offer his wife a smile.

Jaime, Myrcella, and Tommen also joined the party, all of them silent even as the king and queen both got comfortable in their saddle and they began to set off.


	61. The Westerlands

The last time Robb Stark had been through the mountains of the Westerlands, more than five years ago, his circumstances could not have been more different than they were this time. His army had made its way along the paths in the dead of the night, always trying to avoid detection because the entire Westerlands was enemy territory. He had never managed to get as far as Lannisport, but he imagined that if he had then he most certainly would have received a less than warm welcome. As his party entered the city, though, their Lannister and Stark banners flapping in the wind, they were greeted by and waved at by many in the streets. Robb mused that it was funny how so much could change in relatively little time.

He had started the journey with Margaery on his horse and they had ended it that way as well once they were on flat terrain once more. Her warmth was against his back as they rode through Lannisport and he looked around, taking in the sights of the city and its fresh and earthy smell. Arianne Martell’s eye was caught particularly by the markets and shops, many of which had impressive gold pieces on display.

"I think I’m going to like this place," Arianne mused, raising her eyebrows.

Jaime brought his horse in to walk alongside Arianne’s, reaching for her hand. “I’m going to have to buy my beautiful wife a present with my tourney winnings,” he remarked. “And one for our baby girl as well.”

Myrcella narrowed her eyes at them but her irritation only lasted a few seconds before she was taking in the familiar sights and sounds of the city, smiling when she saw the carts carrying giant turkey legs and spun sugar and cider. She knew she and Tommen would be back later to visit with the merchants and smallfolk they had befriended during their time in the city.

Margaery gave Robb’s middle a small squeeze in excitement, resting her cheek on his back. They had arrived as the sun was low in the sky, casting its golden rays across the ocean, and she was sure there were not many sights that could compare.

"Your wife would like that a great deal," Arianne admitted, smiling at Jaime as she took his hand in her own, "And so would Joanna, I’m sure."

"I think Lady Arianne was destined to be a Lannister," Wynafryd remarked playfully from her own horse, glancing over at Myrcella, "Do you not think? She already has a love for gold."

"How could anyone not love gold?" Arianne pondered, glancing over at Robb when he coughed and shaking her head, "You and your strange Northern ways. I will forgive you, though, for the love I bear your wife."

Margaery smiled wider, hugging Robb tighter still. She loved that neither of them cared so much for gifts as they valued spending time with each other. She would always treasure the brooch he had given her on their wedding night, but it held more sentimental value than anything else.

Myrcella forced a smile in Wynafryd’s direction. “I would be more convinced that she was meant to be a Lannister if she took my uncle’s last name when she married him,” she challenged, though her voice held nothing but sweetness.

“Arianne is the heir to Sunspear,” Jaime said, his mouth twitching slightly as he looked at Myrcella. “If you were the heir to Casterly Rock, would you not want to keep the Lannister name once you married?”

The girl pursed her lips together and said nothing more, kicking the flanks of her horse and speeding past them towards the castle.

Arianne didn’t get a chance to say anything to Myrcella herself before the younger woman sped off, but she shot a grateful look in Jaime’s direction and gathered the reins of her horse. She knew Wynafryd only meant well, but she wasn’t sure how much good even she would be able to do in the current situation.

The party approached Casterly Rock not far behind Myrcella, and Robb gave a low whistle as he looked up at the castle carved out of a great stone hill. They said the Rock had never fallen in battle, and he could definitely see why from looking at it. “It’s quite something, Tyrion,” Robb commented, leaning back into Margaery’s embrace ever so slightly on their way inside.

"It truly is," Wynafryd agreed, "Look, Myriel, it’s your home. Casterly Rock."

"Castly wok," Myriel babbled, and Wynafryd grinned.

Tyrion’s smile was, if possibly, even broader than his wife’s as he looked upon the castle he had inherited and heard his daughter’s attempts to speak. “That’s right, my little mermaid. We’ll do just as King Robb said and let you dip your feet in the ocean, but for now I think we all need some rest and food after our journey.”

The group dismounted their horses which were then taken by the stableboys, and they were led into the fortress by an enthusiastic Tyrion. He was to reunite with Bronn who had been watching the castle in his stead and had written the man earlier and told him that they would be visiting. He was glad to see that everything was in top shape despite the other man’s reckless reputation.

"I was starting to think you’d never come back," Bronn’s voice boomed across the entrance hall, "Good job I just got the last whore out of here."

Robb raised his eyebrows, looking mildly alarmed, while Arianne barely stifled a laugh. The king had his arm wrapped around his queen’s waist and he didn’t seem to quite know what to make of Bronn as he stepped out in full view of them, even though they had in fact met before some time ago.

"Your graces, welcome to Casterly Rock," Bronn said, giving the smallest of bows, "I hope you will find the place to your liking."

“Watch what you say in front of the little one,” Tyrion jested with a laugh as he stepped forward to shake Bronn’s hand. “It’s been too long, friend. You must sup and drink with us tonight.”

“Thank you,” Margaery said in reply to Bronn with the smallest of smiles. She wouldn’t make a judgement on who Tyrion decided to keep watch over his castle while he was serving in King’s Landing, though she did find it strange.

"She can’t be old enough to talk yet, can she?" Bronn questioned, peering at the blonde little girl as she was brought inside, "By the gods, she’s a lot bigger than I thought. And you must be the new Lady Lannister. Ser Bronn at your service."

"It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ser Bronn," Wynafryd answered politely, giving him a smile.

"I wasn’t the one who knighted you, was I?" Robb questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, your grace," Bronn answered, "You have King Joffrey to thank for that."

"Good. I just wanted to check," Robb commented.

"And who is this?" Bronn questioned as Arianne walked inside. He did not seem to notice Jaime standing next to the Dornish woman as he made his way over and kissed her hand. "I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure," he said.

“This is my dearest _wife_ , Princess Arianne Lannister Martell,” Jaime spoke up straight away, wrapping a protective arm around her waist and pulling her in close to him. He gave Bronn an icy glare before looking towards the king and queen, shaking his head as if he himself had never made eyes at a woman with a husband before. “We’re expecting a little one soon,” he added, raising his eyebrows at the other man.

Margaery bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, giving Robb a smile and a knowing look.

Tyrion cleared his throat, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth as he watched the scene before him. “Bronn, why don’t you show us to our chambers and we’ll all get something to eat?” He turned to Wynafryd then. “I think our sweet girl could use a good rest in a decent bed, my love.”

“ _We’re_ expecting? Are you planning on carrying her for a few moons as well then, my love?” Arianne questioned playfully, although she wore a smile even as she said it. She decided she would tell Jaime later that she rather liked him being protective over her. “Pleasure to meet you, Ser Bronn,” she added, “Your reputation precedes you.”

"Isn’t that all a man can hope for?" Bronn questioned, raising his eyebrows at Arianne before he made sure to put as much distance between himself and Jaime as possible.

"I don’t know what everyone else has planned, but I would quite like to go into Lannisport with you tomorrow morning and explore," Robb said in Margaery’s ear as they followed Bronn in the direction of their chambers, "What do you say?"

“That sounds perfect, my wolf,” Margaery replied quietly to Robb, turning her head so that their lips could meet in a slow kiss.

“Alright, Robb and Margaery, you might want to walk a bit faster. I swear sometimes the two of you act as if you only got married a week ago,” Jaime remarked as he and Arianne nearly bumped into the king and queen while they shared a kiss. “If you’re to explore Lannisport tomorrow, we might wish to go with you.”

“As I recall, I only gave your wife permission to address me informally, not you,” Margaery retorted, furrowing her brow at the former knight as they continued to make their way through the corridors.

Robb looked less than pleased by Jaime’s suggestion and he furrowed his own brow at him, but before he had a chance to say anything Arianne spoke up. “We were wanting to explore the city as well,” she said, adding with a smile at Margaery and a raise of her eyebrows, “I’m sure you won’t be interested when we go look at all the goldwork, though.”

Margaery gave her friend a subtle wink before looking back at her husband. “We won’t be with them long, and then we can go exploring on our own,” she said very quietly in his ear. Once again, her hand slipped lower over his hip and she kissed him, quickly this time. “And then we can cross one more kingdom off of our list, my handsome, wonderful, enticing husband,” she added in a whisper with a smile on her face.

Robb’s eyes widened and a smile spread across his own face, his irritation at Jaime soon forgotten. “You are most welcome to come with us, Lady Arianne. And you too, Ser Jaime,” he added, “We will try not to get in your way. We have important things to do in Lannisport.”

“Thank you,” Jaime exclaimed with a grin. “You will not be in our way, I’m sure.”

They arrived at Tyrion and Wynafryd’s chambers first, and the couple stepped inside to place their daughter down for a nap and unpack their things. They agreed to meet the others for supper a few hours after the sun had finished setting.

Margaery looked out the windows as they passed them, thinking the view outside was beautiful and that she and her husband would be spending a lot more time out there than inside the castle.

* * *

The following morning heralded the arrival of more than one of the Lannister bannermen, particularly those of houses nearby, who were eager to speak to the Lord of Casterly Rock and find out where they stood with him. Robb and Margaery left the politics to Tyrion and Wynafryd for the day, however, and were out of the castle very early accompanied by Jaime and Arianne. The two women linked their arms as they walked out into the city of Lannisport, leaving their husbands to walk flanking them on either side and exchanging occasional awkward looks with each other. The day was far from being nice and warm, but was more pleasant than it perhaps might have been.

"So…that is the queen and that is the queen’s close friend, and those are their husbands, but they hate each other," Bronn had remarked to one of the guards as he’d watched the small party make their way out of the castle, "Seems like a terrible waste to me."

“I have to wonder, my dear, what you’d look like in silver,” Margaery was saying to Arianne, giving a laugh as she saw the other woman wrinkle her nose in distaste. “I’m only curious. I was always fond of greens and golds because of my house, but then I married Robb and found there are so many things you can do with greys and whites.”

Jaime quirked an eyebrow, looking at Arianne’s crimson dress and considering Margaery’s words. “Well, she didn’t marry a Stark, did she? You look beautiful in our colours, my princess.”

Upon noticing Robb’s silence, Margaery took his hand, lacing their fingers together and bringing it up to her mouth to press a kiss to his skin. “We’ll be alone soon, I promise,” she said softly in his ear as they approached the men who were selling golden items on their carts.

Robb smiled and nodded at Margaery’s words in his ear, squeezing her hand gently. “I do not wish to be a husband who demands his wife’s constant attention,” he admitted quietly to her, “But I do very much enjoy our time alone.”

"Thank you, my lion," Arianne said to Jaime in the meantime, leaning in to give him a kiss, "I like our colors. Her grace is fortunate that silver suits her as much as gold, besides." She reached forwards and picked up a ring from one of the carts to try on but frowned when she saw it on her hand and put it back.

“I might try to find someone who can make you a custom piece of jewelry, my love,” Jaime said to his wife, kissing her temple.

“Never feel bad for wanting to spend alone time with me. You make me feel so loved,” Margaery told Robb, finally breaking from Arianne to rest her head on his shoulder as they walked.

“What a handsome couple,” a merchant shouted at them, beckoning them over to his cart. “Don’t you want to buy your lovely wife a necklace to rest on her beautiful neck?”

"You know this city the best out of all of us. I’m certain you know the best places to go," Arianne said, bringing her hand up to run affectionately over her husband’s chest.

Robb gave a gentle chuckle at the merchant, his arm wrapped tightly around his wife. He had to admit one of the things he did enjoy about travelling to other parts of the kingdoms was the odd occasion where the people around did not know he was their king. “She does have a beautiful neck, but you could say that about all of her,” he remarked, “Do you want anything, sweetheart?”

“I am fine, my love. I don’t need anything,” Margaery replied to Robb, giving him a smile.

“Please, I insist,” the merchant said, looking to wrangle them with his toothy grin as he picked up one of the necklaces to show them.

“I’m sorry, but my husband just bought me this gorgeous bed… You know, the kind with a canopy that goes all around it? I wouldn’t want to ask for anything more of him. We are just looking, but thank you,” she said politely, glancing over at Arianne who had pulled Jaime over to see some of the other rings.

“I think now is our chance,” Margaery said with a small laugh, raising her eyebrows at Robb.

"Tell Lady Arianne I am in her debt," Robb joked, letting out a laugh of his own. He drew Margaery close to him as they snuck away from the merchant, through the bustling streets of Lannisport. "You are so modest, my love," he remarked to his wife, "I remember when we were first married I used to worry that you would grow resentful of the fact that I never think to give you jewels."

“Oh, no, sweetheart. Anyone else can gift me with things, but no one can give me love as you do,” Margaery said, laughing again as they practically ran past the carts of shouting people. “I do have one request - that we get some spun sugar on our way back,” she said to her husband, leaning in to kiss his cheek once they reached a less crowded section of the city.

"I love spun sugar," Robb agreed, wearing a boyish grin as he nodded eagerly, "You know, as much as I love Winterfell, sometimes I do wonder what it must have been like to grow up with a city so close by like in Casterly Rock or the Red Keep. I suppose our children might not have Winterfell but they will have other good things." He pulled Margaery into one of the side streets, and wrapped both of his arms around her as he brought her in for a deep kiss.

Margaery returned Robb’s kiss eagerly and was breathless as they pulled away, her eyes full of love as she looked at her husband. “Once they’re old enough, they’ll be able to go to the marketsquare or the bay. We are blessed to have them grow up in such a place and be able to take them on many adventures with us,” she agreed. She leant in to kiss him gently, running her fingers through his hair.

"Aye. They will be able to get to know all of the seven kingdoms, as we almost have," Robb added. He brought his hand up and trailed his thumb gently over her neck as they shared another kiss. "And what about you?" he asked her, "What do you think of the Westerlands so far?"

“I think the ocean is beautiful and the mountains as well, though I’m not sure our poor horses would think the same,” Margaery jested lightly, hugging Robb closer to her. “But I have not been here nearly long enough to judge the place, and anywhere I go seems a good place when you are there with me.”

"I have noticed the same, strangely enough. Even if we went beyond the Wall I am sure we would keep each other warm," Robb teased softly, bringing his lips to Margaery’s once more. "Where would you like to go? The city is ours," he declared with a smile, "I think I saw an open tavern on the way if we want to see what the lovely people of Lannisport are like."

“Where you lead, I will follow,” Margaery remarked with a coy smile, pressing her lips to Robb’s several times more before they started moving again, making their way towards the tavern he had spotted. “It would be nice to have a drink or two with you,” she admitted. “Not enough to give me a headache or make me forget things, but perhaps enough to make me a bit more mischievous.”

"That sounds like a lot of fun. You are already a little mischievous, sweetheart, and I love you for it," Robb admitted, keeping his eye on Margaery on their way through the streets. He had his arm around her once more as they stepped into the tavern, which he mused was rather aptly named ‘The Goldmine’. The place wasn’t particularly busy yet, but looked to be starting to fill as the afternoon went on.

"I’m in the mood for a beer with lemon," he told the tavern keeper, "And for the lady…?" Robb raised his eyebrows and gave a smile as he turned to his wife.

“Perry, please, if you have it,” Margaery said, giving a smile as she and Robb took a seat. She kept her arm around him as he had to her, only smiling wider as the tavern keeper gave a chuckle at their antics.

“You know, not many Gold Dragons pass through this place, especially the newly minted ones, but you sure do bear a resemblance to the new king on the back of the coin. Has anyone ever told you that?” the man asked Robb as he fixed their drinks before laughing again. “Of course, I don’t suspect you’ve come across many people who’ve seen a Gold Dragon either.”

Margaery pursed her lips together in amusement, running her fingers over Robb’s back. “That we haven’t,” she lied softly. “Were you not at the procession yesterday? My husband and I made the trip here from the penninsula just to see Lord and Lady Lannister come into the city.”

“No, I’m always here,” he replied, sliding Robb’s beer over to him. “But it’s nice to have them visit Casterly Rock, don’t you think?”

"Most definitely," Robb agreed, giving the man a grateful nod as he picked up his beer and took a drink. He’d had to work to keep a straight face when the man had talked about his resemblance to the king, but he thought he had just about managed not to give himself away. "Their little girl is beautiful as well. I’m certain when she is grown men will compete for her hand," he added, "Though not as beautiful as our three girls, sweetheart."

“I’m inclined to agree, though I do think we’re rather partial to our girls,” Margaery said teasingly, tilting her head. The tavern keeper gave another laugh, turning around to fix her cider.

”I’d like a taste of that,” she added with a nod, looking at Robb’s beer. But before he could offer her a drink, she leant in to kiss him open-mouthed, sliding her tongue over his. “Delicious,” she whispered as she pulled away, blushing slightly as she faced forward again, her drink set in front of her shortly afterward.

Robb could only blink for a moment with a grin spread across his face, having been left mildly stunned by Margaery’s kiss. He waited until his wife had taken a drink from her own cup before he leant in towards her again. “I’d like to try some of yours, too,” he requested.

"That’s your woman?" an inoffensive man nearby spoke up, looking and sounding completely drunk despite the fact that it was not yet late in the day, "You’re a lucky…" The man paused to hiccup. "A lucky man."

"You honestly have no idea," Robb commented.

Margaery flushed a darker shade of red, smiling softly at her husband.

“Don’t mind him. He’s always in here as well. I would have kicked him out by now if he didn’t pay up every month,” the tavern keeper remarked. “But if you don’t mind me saying so, your wife is very beautiful, especially for having three children.”

“Five,” Margaery amended with another smile. “Three girls and two boys. And we shouldn’t overlook how handsome my husband is,” she said, quirking her brow. She took another sip from her drink and turned to Robb to finally grant his request, pressing her lips to his.

Robb was still smiling as he kissed Margaery in return, tasting a mixture of his drink and hers as he pulled her in closer to him with the arm that was around her waist. His tongue gently ran over her bottom lip as he slowly pulled away, and once he was looking at her again he lifted his cup of beer to clink against her cup of perry. “Here’s to drinking together this time,” he declared with a small chuckle, “You’re a good drinking companion.”

“Mmm, and you’re the best kisser,” Margaery remarked softly, moving to take a seat on Robb’s lap, not caring that others were watching. She looped an arm around his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair. She reached for her drink with her free hand and took another swig before setting it back down and kissing her husband again. “I’ll never drink alone again, that’s for sure,” she added, grinning broadly.

Robb looked if possible even more pleased to have Margaery sitting on his lap and she stayed there as they finished off their respective drinks. More people entered the tavern as the afternoon went on and friendly conversation started up among the patrons. Someone tried to start singing ‘The Rains of Castamere’ with a “ _And who are you, the proud lord said…_ " but he was booed by many and Robb’s voice of protest was the loudest.

"That’s a terrible song," he chided, "I’m sure you can think of something better than that."

"Tywin Lannister died on the privy, besides!" another man called out.

Margaery gave a hearty laugh, shaking her head at Robb. “Keep your voice down, my love. We don’t want to start a riot,” she jested, looking at her husband in adoration. “You are right, though. That song is awful.”

“Would you like me to fill your cups again?” the tavern keeper asked them, raising his brow.

“Perhaps with something weaker,” Margaery replied before standing up and clearing her throat. “I suggest we sing a different tune!” she shouted, and the room roared their approval as she began the verses of a song that was written to honor her husband’s victory. “ _And the stars in the night were the eyes of his wolf, and the wind itself was their song.”_

"We’ll share a cup of wine, I think," Robb said to the tavern keeper before he heard the song Margaery had begun to lead the tavern in singing and he felt his face flush slightly. Though he felt a little awkward doing so to a song about him, he thought he had best sing along, otherwise he really _would_ look suspicious. He stood to his feet and wrapped his arms around Margaery’s waist from behind as the song came to an end and everyone let out a hearty cheer.

“ _Long live King Robb_!”

Margaery smiled, her eyes filling with tears at the cheers from the people in the tavern. She turned around in Robb’s arms to kiss him full on the mouth, laughing softly as they pulled away. “I love you, sweetheart,” she whispered. “You should sing more often because I love your voice, even if you don’t.” She reached around him to pick up the wine that was meant for them and take a drink before offering the cup to him. “Should we perhaps rent a room for a few hours?” she asked him with a knowing smile.

"I love you," Robb said in return, "And you are mad to love my voice, but I love you even more for it." He had reached for the wine cup when Margaery had offered it to him, but upon hearing her words he took only the smallest of sips. "I…think that sounds like an excellent idea," he declared, almost immediately turning to the tavern keeper and asking, "Good man, is there a room free upstairs?"

"For the night?" the man questioned, "I believe so."

"For a few hours, but we will pay for the night if need be," Robb answered, and the other man raised his eyebrows.

"Go right ahead," he said, "The second room on the left is yours."

Margaery was always fond of Robb’s eagerness, giving a small giggle as he set down their wine cup. They made their way towards the staircase as cheers rang out among the people who had sung with them. She looked over her shoulder to wink as her cider had made her somewhat bolder, her gesture only encouraging more excitement and noise from those watching as they made their ascent.

As soon as they were in their room, they shut the door behind them and locked it. Margaery lifted her hands to unlace Robb’s jerkin and slip off his shirts, throwing them haphazardly to the floor. “By the gods, you are amazing. I’m so lucky in so many ways,” she breathed, moving to kiss over his chest, down his stomach, above his breeches, and finally between his legs. She stood up straight, kissing him again and giving a small moan against his lips.

Robb had let out a small moan of his own as Margaery had kissed along his body, and by the time she returned to his lips her actions had made his arousal very evident. His arms wrapped around her and his fingers dug into her back, thinking there was too much fabric between them as his hips pressed up against hers. He moved to take off her dress, smiling against her mouth. “At the moment this seems rather unfair,” he teased softly, “I want to see you as well.”

Margaery could feel Robb’s hardness against her as their bodies were pressed together, and she could not help but smile as well. “Nothing is stopping you,” she said quietly in reply to his statement. His hands found her fastenings and she managed to wriggle out of her dress, letting it pool on the floor like his shirts. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath, and she allowed him a good look at her bare torso before she leant in to capture his lips again.

"Much better," Robb murmured, his fingers roaming over Margaery’s skin once she was rid of her dress. His hands cupped her breasts as he kissed her and took a few steps backwards and hit the bed in the small room, ending up falling back onto it a little haphazardly and giving a gentle laugh. "I really thought I was better at holding my drink," he remarked.

“Well, everything still seems to be functioning correctly,” Margaery replied, giving an almost-wicked grin as she nodded towards the bulge in his pants. She moved to climb over top of him and straddle his hips, kissing him deeply. “I didn’t want to drink too much,” she mumbled, her hands sliding down his chest and under the waistband of his breeches. “I love remembering every moment with you.”

Whatever Robb had been about to say in return died in favour of a groan as he felt Margaery’s hand slide lower and then wrap around him. His hips seemed to rock towards hers of their own accord as she continued to kiss him. “I’m certain I won’t forget this,” he breathed before requesting of her, “Please, take them off.”

Margaery felt it difficult to do anything but oblige to Robb’s request, carefully unfastening his breeches and sliding them down over his legs. She leaned down to kiss his lips again, pressing her naked body to his before pushing herself up and then lowering herself down on to him. She let out a moan, throwing her head back and then smiling softly. “I love the way you fill me,” she whispered, running her fingers over his chest.

Robb had let out a satisfied sigh as Margaery had lowered herself onto him and he couldn’t hide a smile at her words. He sat up on the bed with her in his lap, her legs either side of his waist as he started to move slowly in her. “This feels good to you, then? Because it feels _very_ good to me,” he murmured, his arms wrapped around her back, their faces barely inches apart, “Stay here.”

Margaery let out a whimper, unable to speak at first as Robb sat up and buried himself in her. She leant in to kiss him tenderly, her hands coming up to tangle in his hair, soft moans escaping her lips with each small thrust. “Of course,” she finally breathed in response to him, amazed at how their slow, intimate movements felt just as passionate as the times when they were fervent.

”Gods, Margaery…” Robb breathed, his words turning into a moan a few moments later. He turned his head to nip at her ear as his hand ran through her long hair then went lower, slipping between them to where they were joined. His other hand was on her hip, moving up and down along with her. He said his wife’s name in her ear a couple of times more, relishing the feeling that they were as close as they could possibly be.

"Oh," Margaery breathed, mewling as she felt Robb’s fingers gently rubbing over her folds. " _Oh_ , sweetheart,” she whispered as he found the perfect spot, making her cry out. She was overwhelmed by pleasure then, her body trembling against his as she screamed his name. She caught her breath for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him further still, her fingernails pressing into his back. Her moans became louder again, her body pressed flush to his as she felt him move deep inside of her while their hips met over and over.

”Oh, _yes_ ,” Robb said, the words tumbling out of his mouth only to be followed by slightly more unsavoury language. He groaned with pleasure as Margaery’s nails dug into his skin and they continued to move as one, building until he reached his own peak. He filled her with his seed with another, louder groan that matched her moans, his eyes falling closed momentarily and his head tilting back a little before coming to rest on her shoulder.

Margaery reached her high again as Robb did, her body tensing and relaxing at the same moment he emptied into her. She smiled contentedly as their breathing settled, and she reached up with one hand to massage his scalp, the other still curled around his back. She barely had to lean in to press soft kisses to his cheek, her lips still turned up in a smile as they ghosted over his skin.

Robb made a small, contented-sounding noise as Margaery’s hand ran through his hair and he nuzzled into her neck, his own fingers running down her spine. “Wow,” was the only word he could manage for a little while, until his breathing slowly settled and he pressed a kiss to her skin. “Was…was I imagining things, or did you…?” he questioned, meeting her gaze and raising his eyebrows at her.

Margaery’s face grew very, very red, but all she could do was smile widely, kissing Robb full on the mouth. “Twice,” she said softly as she pulled away. “You didn’t imagine anything. That’s just how incredible you are and how good you make me feel.” She hugged him close to her, loving how they fit so well in each other’s arms. “Gods, I love you so much,” she told him. “Thank you for that.”

Robb’s eyes widened at Margaery’s admission, and he didn’t even try to hide the broad and slightly proud grin that spread across his face. “You’re…very welcome. Though I can’t take all the credit,” he said, adding, “I love you, Margaery.” He pressed his lips to hers again then kissed her cheek and her jaw. “I think we can most definitely cross the Westerlands off our list now,” he murmured playfully in her ear.

Margaery laughed softly, cradling Robb’s cheek in her hand and running her thumb over his skin as her eyes danced over his face. “I can scarcely believe you sometimes,” she said, shaking her head as she leaned in to kiss him again. “I think we can cross the Westerlands off our list twice,” she teased, biting her lower lip and flushing red again.

Robb laughed heartily at Margaery’s words, his forehead resting for a moment against hers. “I always have a good time with you. No matter where we are or what we’re doing,” he said, still grinning. Robb then glanced around, only then seeming to remember where they actually were. “We barely even rumpled the sheets,” he commented.

“You _did_ tell the tavern keeper several hours. I’m sure we can muster some energy to put this bed to more use,” Margaery jested, her hands slipping down to Robb’s shoulders. She gave a sigh as she finally pulled away from him, moving to rest her head against the pillows. “My least favourite part is when I’m no longer connected to you,” she admitted, bringing her hand up to run over his back as she breathed in and out. “But I know the feeling never lasts long.”

Robb’s expression became slightly more serious as his gaze momentarily locked on Margaery’s. “I never like being apart from you for very long,” he admitted in return, “But it will never be for very long, my love.” He sealed the promise by leaning in and kissing her deeply, his skin against hers once more.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the incognito king and queen came down the stairs from the above floor into the tavern again, which had grown far busier now that it was close to evenfall. A few people raised their eyebrows at the two of them and one man even raised his glass to them, making Robb wonder how loud they had actually been. He stood tall and had his arm around Margaery as he crossed the floor and approached the tavern keeper, already holding his generous payment in his hand.

"Thank you. You have a very nice tavern," he said to him, "It turns out I had a newly minted gold dragon from King’s Landing. Perhaps you can get a better look at it."

The tavern keeper looked at his guests curiously before turning over the coin in his hand and holding it up to the dim light so he could see. He looked back and forth between the object and Robb, something finally seeming to click in his mind. “You… you’re…” His eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly before he looked at Margaery. “And you’re… seven hells.”

The man held out his trembling hand as if to give the coin back to them, but Margaery shook her head. “Keep it, please,” she said kindly. “The memories we made here are worth far more than any gold.”

She and her husband turned to make their way out of the tavern, grins on both of their faces. There was a silence that fell over the place until they were gone, but as soon as they were out of sight, the building started to fill with noise again. “The king and queen fornicated under my roof!” a loud voice could be heard yelling from outside. “Don’t nobody touch the sheets or I’ll have your hand!”

Robb blinked for a moment as he walked alongside Margaery through the streets of Lannisport back in the direction they’d come from, having heard a loud voice coming from the tavern that they had just left behind. It took a few moments for him to register what he’d actually heard, and he looked at his wife to confirm she’d heard the same thing before he burst into laughter.

Margaery smiled, pursing her lips together and raising her eyebrows. “I do so love the sound of your laughter,” she said with a giggle, pressing a kiss to the corner of Robb’s mouth. “I don’t think the Goldmine will ever be the same again,” she jested.

She looked ahead of them, surprised to see Arianne once more with a weary Jaime trailing behind her. She caught her friend’s eye and gave a small wave, her other arm still wrapped tightly around her husband’s middle as they made their way over to the other couple.

"There you are," Arianne remarked casually, beckoning over to Robb and Margaery after she’d waved at her friend in return, "I was beginning to think we’d lost the two of you. Did you manage to find what you were looking for?"

"I believe so, yes," Robb answered. His laugher had died down, but he still wore a smile as he leant in to press a kiss to Margaery’s temple.

Margaery’s smile matched Robb’s, and she rested her free hand on his chest, nodding her head enthusiastically in response to Arianne.

Jaime just gave them both a once over and a look that was somewhere between amused and annoyed. “Are we almost finished, my love?” he asked his wife quietly. “I promised Myrcella a game of Cyvasse, and I don’t want her to be even crosser with me for missing it.”

Arianne raised her eyebrows as she looked at Margaery, giving a knowing smile before she answered Jaime. “Let’s get going back to the castle,” she suggested to him, “We wouldn’t want Myrcella to miss out on her game.”

"What have you both been up to while we were gone?" Robb asked Jaime cheerfully, falling into step alongside the other couple together with Margaery.

Jaime was taken aback as Robb addressed him instead of Margaery or Arianne. A small smile itched at his lips, and he thought to himself that something really good must have occurred between the king and queen while they were gone. “We’ve been looking for ways to spend my tourney winnings, your grace,” he replied, running a hand over his wife’s back.

He did his best to suppress his laughter as Margaery seemed oblivious to the rest of the world, pressing a kiss to her husband’s cheek or jaw every few seconds.

"And did you find any?" Robb questioned, although even as he asked the question he was grinning at Margaery rather than looking at Jaime and Arianne.

"Jaime took me to a man who’s been crafting goldwork for the Lannisters for generations," Arianne explained, "I should be picking up something very special tomorrow."

“I won’t tell Arianne what it was he was making for her,” Jaime remarked with a grin. “It’s no fun to spoil the surprise. And I still need to find something for little Joanna when she is born. What do you think, your grace? You have three daughters. You ought to have a suggestion,” he asked, looking pointedly at Margaery who was still gawking at her husband with flushed cheeks and shining eyes.

It took her a few good seconds to realize she was being addressed, but she eventually turned to Jaime, blinking a few times. “Hmm? I’m not sure. All girls are different so…”

"You should get something that would be suited for a boy or a girl. I know you feel certain, Lady Arianne, but your baby could surprise you," Robb pointed out, only to let out a laugh when Arianne waved a hand dismissively at him.

"You two are very jolly," Arianne remarked, raising an eyebrow at him, "Wherever you went must have been very relaxing."

"We paid a visit to the Goldmine," Robb remarked, "I bet Ser Jaime already knows it."

“Ah, yes. The only decent tavern in this city,” Jaime replied, giving a small chortle as Margaery snuggled into her husband’s chest. “I think her grace might have had too much to drink.”

Margaery narrowed her eyes, but did not bother turning to look at the former knight as she spoke. “I have not,” she said softly before speaking up louder to her friend. “When we return to the castle, do you wish to take a small trip with me to the Stone Garden, Arianne? We can talk a bit before supper.”

“The Stone Garden is nothing special. And I already showed it to Arianne yesterday,” Jaime remarked, but this only earned him a glare from the queen.

"Watch how you speak to your queen, ser," Robb remarked, adding with a smile as he slid his arm around Margaery, "How much she drunk is no business of yours."

"Gods, you’re making me miss the taste of summerwine," Arianne admitted before answering Margaery, "A walk around the Stone Garden sounds lovely. The two of you can go do…whatever it is you do when you don’t have the pleasure of our company."

“I haven’t the slightest clue what his grace does without his queen, but I will be spending time with my…niece and nephew,” Jaime said quietly, the air quickly growing awkward. He thought they were lucky to be close to Casterly Rock and not have much time left to walk together.

Once they reached the castle walls, Jaime pressed his lips to Arianne’s and said goodbye, leaving the group to go find Myrcella.

Margaery leaned in to kiss Robb deeply, gently grabbing fistfuls of his shirts to pull him in towards her. “I will see you very soon,” she told him softly with a smile.

Robb nodded, smiling back at Margaery after eagerly returning her kiss. “I will be with Tyrion if you come looking for me. Otherwise, I’ll see you at supper,” he told her, adding with a glance over her shoulder, “Good evening, Lady Arianne.”

"Good evening, your grace," Arianne said in return. She watched as Robb made his way into the castle and beckoned for Margaery to come over to her, but only spoke up when the king was well out of earshot. " _That_ good?” she asked Margaery, raising her eyebrows with a smile.

Margaery smiled somewhat shyly, the hints of a blush still on her face. “You have no idea,” she replied, shaking her head slightly. “I am a very lucky woman… twice.” She pursed her lips together to keep herself from smiling wider. “Anyhow, how are you feeling?” she asked, changing the subject and linking arms with her friend. “Joanna’s not giving you any trouble, is she?”

Arianne gave a small nod and pressed her lips together still with a smile, looking rather impressed. “Well, I think it only right that you should take the opportunity to enjoy yourself while you are away from your worries,” she said, giving a gentle laugh. At Margaery’s question, however, her expression became a little more serious.

"I am feeling much the same," she admitted, "Joanna is not giving me any trouble for now, but as for others…well, I’ve tried a few times to speak to Myrcella alone but she seems to be very adamantly against it. And Jaime…every time I want to speak to him about it I feel as if the words won’t come out right."

Margaery gave a small sigh, running a comforting hand along her friend’s arm. “He still does not seem comfortable with the situation, not from what I’ve seen. I know he has done his best to defend you, but I fear that this has only strengthened their perception of you as an enemy. Perhaps… perhaps you and Jaime both need to talk with Myrcella together, not to attack her but so that you can support each other if need be. She may not like it, but she’s going to have to talk to you eventually. You shouldn’t leave her any room for more excuses.”

"If Cersei has told them that I have clouded Jaime’s mind or…whatever she’s told them, then his defending me may have done just that, yes," Arianne remarked, giving a small nod, "I just fear sometimes that she will win no matter what I do. Clearly her children being here is already having the effect she probably wanted."

Margaery shook her head adamantly, turning to face Arianne and take her hands. “Cersei cannot win my dear,” she said firmly. “Look at the family you are making with Jaime, and look at the family that she has lost. There is a beautiful future ahead of you, and she cannot take that away, no matter how hard she’s tried to manipulate her children. It will take longer than a few weeks to undo all that she has done to them over the past years. You need only have patience and an open heart.”

Arianne nodded, squeezing Margaery’s hands gently in her own as she looked at her friend. “My heart was closed for a long time,” she admitted, “It is…frightening, sometimes, at least to me, how much love can affect us and the things it can make us do. I’m still not quite used to it.”

“Sometimes I feel as though we share the same thoughts,” Margaery admitted with a small laugh. “You needn’t tell me about love’s strange effect. Once upon a time I offered my head to the small council so that they would allow me to marry Robb… You will grow used to in time, I assure you. There is nothing better in this world. And I know you and Jaime will figure a way to sort this out.”

"I will fight for him, and for us, I know that much. We Martells are not raised to give up easily. Neither are Tyrells, I’m sure," Arianne affirmed, giving a small smile, "We have a surprising amount in common, my friend. Although curiously we seem to have chosen husbands who are almost exact opposites."

“I do not think my sweet Robb could handle you,” Margaery remarked with a grin. “Nor do I think I could handle your stubborn Jaime. We have both found the perfect matches for us, and I’m fortunate that we will never have to fight over a man,” she jested, letting go of Arianne’s hands so that she could pull the other woman into a hug.

Arianne let out a laugh as she hugged Margaery in return, nodding in agreement. She held on to her friend for a few moments before she pulled away slightly to smile at her. “I have something I’ve been meaning to ask you, Margaery. I know it’s a little early, but…” she said, “If you are at King’s Landing when my baby comes, will you be in the birthing room with me? It would mean a great deal to me, especially as you’ve been through it five times before.”

“You know I would not miss such a thing,” Margaery affirmed with a smile. “I’ll hold your hand if need be and hopefully be a good distraction. You’ll fall in love with Jaime all over again when you see him holding your child for the first time,” she teased softly. She linked arms with the other woman again, leading her down the corridor though they had not ended up walking through the Stone Garden at all.

* * *

A few hours passed in which the guests at Casterly Rock shared a meal together and then went their separate ways once more. The wine and conversation were plentiful at dinner, leaving Jaime feeling better than he had in a while. Even Myrcella’s quips were softer, the time he spent with her seeming to help at least for a small while. His arm was around Arianne’s waist as they walked back to their chambers in silence.

Arianne leant into Jaime’s embrace, running her hand gently over his chest as they walked. She ran her tongue over her lip a few times on their way to their chambers, trying to think how best to bring up the topic she wanted to bring up. “Did you have a good time with Myrcella today?” she settled for eventually, glancing up at her husband after her question.

“I did,” Jaime replied simply, though his mouth twitched slightly as he spoke. “She didn’t seem very talkative, but I did enough talking for the both of us.” He held his wife closer to him as they entered their chambers. Once they were inside, he shut the door behind him and took a seat, pulling her into his lap. “I can tell that something is on your mind, my love,” he said softly, quirking his brow. “What’s the matter?”

Arianne couldn’t help but smile to herself at Jaime’s words, thinking that her husband was rather an expert filling silences. She settled herself down on his lap, bringing his hand to rest on her growing belly. “Well, I was just wondering what you think of us perhaps having a talk with Myrcella together,” she explained after taking in a deep breath, “I’m happy if things are going well between you and her, but things aren’t going so well between her and me, and…well, I’d like to get to a point someday where I can have a good time with her, too.”

Jaime ran his thumb back and forth over his wife’s swollen stomach, listening to her words. “I love you, Arianne,” he said slowly, considering his statements carefully. “I can’t tell you how It hurts me that you’re suffering because of something that I did, something you had no control over. I was stupid to think that we could live our new lives without having to think about the past. If you wish for us to talk to her then… I owe you that at least.”

"It would mean a great deal to me if we could do this together. I don’t wish to think about what Cersei may be planning - or think about her at all, really - but if her intention is to drive us apart then I’m not going to let her," Arianne affirmed, meeting Jaime’s gaze, "The trouble is, Jaime, that I love you as well. And I love you far too much to allow anything come between us. I can learn to be more patient, I can learn to deal with Myrcella and Tommen, but what I can’t do is find a new husband because it just so happens I’ve grown rather fond of the one I have already."

Jaime blinked several times before his head fell to Arianne’s shoulder and he nuzzled into her neck, his strength faltering. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, feeling her heartbeat against his chest. “I’m not going to let her take anything else from me. I’m not going to let her take anything from you,” he said, sliding his hand over her back. He was never good at eloquently expressing the way he felt, but he hoped his wife knew how grateful he was for her and how much he loved her.

A content smile spread across Arianne’s face as she nestled into Jaime’s chest, feeling as if she could breathe a little more easily. As relaxed as she was in her husband’s arms, she was surprised to feel something like butterflies in her stomach, except somehow different and completely unlike anything she had ever felt before. She dismissed it at first, but a minute or two later it happened again. “Did you feel that?” she asked Jaime, looking slightly puzzled.

Jaime lifted his head to look at Arianne, his eyes wide. He placed his hands over her stomach and gave a laugh when he felt their baby kicking. “By the gods,” he breathed, leaning in to kiss her quickly and then pulling back to look at her again. “Joanna is moving,” he declared, resting his forehead against his wife’s as his heart swelled with emotion. “Our baby… What does it feel like?”

Realisation dawned on Arianne around the same time as it did on her husband and she gave a small gasp, scarcely able to believe it. She fell silent for a few moments before she answered Jaime’s question, getting used to the sensation. “Strange,” she said eventually, “Wonderful. But very strange.” She broke into a broad smile and lifted her head to kiss Jaime full on the mouth, only pulling away with the baby moved again more vigorously.

"Do you suppose she’s already practising how to interrupt people at inopportune moments like her father?" Arianne teased softly.

“How perfect that something so tiny that _we_ created is moving inside your stomach, so full of life already,” Jaime remarked, not caring how mawkish he sounded. He laughed at Arianne’s statement, slumping slightly in his chair and lowering his head to kiss her belly. “I cannot wait to meet you,” he murmured, in awe as he felt a few more kicks underneath his fingertips. “And hold you and kiss you and teach you so many things,” he added before raising his head to smile at his wife.

Arianne could only smile broadly at Jaime in return, tears pricking her eyes although none fell down her cheeks. Any fears she had seemed to disappear for the moment as she pressed a kiss to her husband’s jaw and then another to his lips again.

"I am certain she can’t wait to meet you, either. I wish I had met you sooner, sometimes," she admitted, pausing for a moment before she declared, "I want our child to have the Lannister name too, when she’s born. When Queen Nymeria conquered Dorne with her husband she gave her descendent his name and hers. I don’t see why our child can’t be Joanna Lannister Nymeros Martell."

“I would love that,” Jaime remarked, gently bringing his hands up to cradle Arianne’s face and kiss her again. “I have had moments when I wish I had met you sooner, but then I think we would not be the same people we are now if we didn’t have things to regret… if we didn’t have to wait all of those years to find each other. I wouldn’t be nearly as appreciative of you.”

Arianne looked a little surprised to hear her husband speaking so seriously. “Perhaps you’re right. You were a knight of the Kingsguard for a long time, besides,” she pointed out, adding with a sly smile, “But I was more beautiful ten years ago. Perhaps I could have convinced you to break your vows.”

“I can’t even imagine you being more beautiful than you are now,” Jaime admitted, carefully lifting Arianne into his arms and placing her on their bed. He placed several kisses to her cheek before capturing her lips with his again, sliding his arms around her. “And I’m not just saying that. I’ll prove it to you right now,” he added in a whisper as he reached for the fastenings of her dress.

"Sometimes I think you can read my mind, my love," Arianne muttered, her smile only broadening as Jaime’s hands went to undress her. If her baby moved again that night then she ended up not noticing, her thoughts occupied only with her husband.

* * *

The following morning, Jaime and Arianne found themselves returning to Casterly Rock just as Robb and Margaery were leaving. Arianne presumed the king and queen had allowed themselves to sleep in a bit longer than usual, while she had gone with her husband into Lannisport to retrieve her gift from him. Around her right forearm she still wore the same golden snake that she always wore, but a golden lioness now coiled around her left, its eyes sparkling with rubies.

"Enjoy the city, your graces," Ariane spoke up, waving at them before showing off her new bracelet to Margaery, "What do you think?"

“Thank you, Arianne,” Margaery replied, though her eyes were fixated on Robb as she spoke, a soft smile on her face. It was only when her friend asked her a question that she looked at her, her eyebrows shooting up as she noticed the new bracelet she was sporting. “Oh my, that’s exquisite!” she exclaimed, moving forward to gently run her fingers over the coiling, golden lioness. “That was very thoughtful of you, Ser Jaime.”

“Yes, well, I try,” Jaime remarked with a small smirk on his face. “There’s only so much you can get for the heiress of Sunspear.”

Margaery stepped back to wrap her arm around her husband’s waist again, planting a kiss near his ear. “We’ll be back later,” she told her friend. “I think we’re going for a walk on the beach today.”

The couples bid each other a temporary farewell and then the king and queen set off. Before they could get very far, however, they were stopped by a servant who held a letter in his hand, out of breath as he addressed them. “I’m sorry to disturb you, your graces,” he said, holding out the piece of paper for Robb to take. “It’s a message from King’s Landing.”

Robb’s eyebrows raised slightly out of curiosity as he thanked the servant and took the message from his hand, but he didn’t look particularly concerned as he opened it and held it in one hand to read it, wrapping his other arm around Margaery’s waist. He was used to his wife being affectionate with him but since the day before she had been especially so, and he was feeling as if nothing in the world could sour his good mood.

"Willas says he has received a letter from Littlefinger and my aunt Lysa in the Vale," Robb explained to his wife as he read, "It seems as if a group of lords from several houses have banded together in opposition of Lord Baelish’s rule of the Vale."

Margaery leaned into Robb’s touch, quirking a brow at the news. “Well I can’t say it surprises me that he would try to take control. Or that no one approves of his antics,” she remarked, gently moving her fingers over her husband’s lower back. “I think we both put him out of our minds since he left King’s Landing. I suppose the question now is what they would like us to do about it… Or rather, what should we do about it?”

"Well, being left alone is how they tend to like it in the Vale. My aunt Lysa didn’t lift a finger to help me during the war, and she only helped us fight the Boltons and Freys because Littlefinger agreed to marry her," Robb commented, pausing to think for a moment on Margaery’s question before he admitted, "I don’t know these lords very well. I think I have some distant cousins related to the Royces, but House Waynwood, House Hunter, House Redfort, House Belmore, House Templeton…I have little knowledge of them. All I know is that my father loved Jon Arryn as if he was his own father, and I would not like to see the Arryn line die out."

Margaery contemplated Robb’s words before nodding her head slowly. She turned in towards him and brought her free hand up to his jaw, brushing her thumb over his cheek. “You know I will support you in any decision you make. If you need to go to the Vale, I will go with you. Your aunt did nothing for you during the war, and I understand if you feel you don’t owe her anything, but I also understand if you feel you owe the men there who have no voice without you.” She gave her husband an encouraging smile, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Robb gave Margaery a soft smile in return as she pulled away and nodded slowly. “You are wonderful,” he said to her, “I think I will need to think on it a little. If I do decide to go, though, I would most definitely like you to come with me. I would _need_ you and your clever mind to come with me.”

“What did we ever do before we met each other? I certainly can’t remember,” Margaery jested, giving Robb’s waist a small squeeze. “Take all the time you need, and if you have to talk things out, you know I am here, my love.” She paused for a moment before asking, “would you still like to go for a walk?”

"Yes, I would," Robb answered, leaning in to press a kiss to Margaery’s lips for no reason in particular, "I like your idea of going to the beach, and I believe it’s always better to think outside. I also want to see you prove that you’re a true Stark and dip your bare feet in that freezing cold water."

Margaery pursed her lips at her husband, playfully narrowing her eyes. “I will stand in that water as long as you like,” she said determinedly. She took his hand firmly in her own, leading him on the path towards the rocky beach, giving a laugh as they practically ran down the side of the cliff. The water was crashing violently against the side of the castle, but further down the beach it was calmer as the sand met the sea.

As he and Margaery made their way further down the beach Robb stopped in the sand, reaching down to pull his boots off. “I should have said that I was planning on going with you, of course,” he said, raising his eyebrows as he momentarily glanced up at her, “I can hardly give you a dare that I can’t do myself.”

“I wouldn’t have let you get away with not doing it with me,” Margaery teased, leaning down to take off her shoes as well. The sand was cold beneath her toes, and she shuffled back and forth slightly, laughing again. Once Robb was finished with his boots, she took his hand again, sucking in a deep breath of cool air. “Are you ready?” she asked, threading their fingers together.

"This still feels so strange," Robb mused as his feet moved in the sand, giving a laugh of his own. Though he had by now experienced sand a few times, he hadn’t yet gotten completely used to it.

At Margaery’s question he gave her hand a squeeze and nodded firmly. “Ready if you are,” he said, grinning at her. He took a step forward and lifted his foot, putting it down again in the water of the Sunset Sea.

Margaery squealed as her feet met the sea, its coldness chilling her to the bone. The sand squished between her toes as she flexed them, the bottom of her dress pooling in the water. She turned to look at Robb, his curls being mussed in the wind and the sun reflecting in his bright blue eyes. She carefully moved to face him and step on top of his feet under the water. “Am I a true Stark?” she asked, giving him a soft smile.

"Aye. The truest of Starks," Robb declared, smiling broadly at Margaery in return. He looked her over as she stood before him, taking in her smile and letting it fill him with warmth before his gaze fell to where her skirt was trailing in the water.

"Sorry. I didn’t intend for you to get your dress wet, sweetheart," he commented, reaching to lift her skirt up a little out of the water with one hand. His other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her in close to kiss her deeply. "I wish we could have another day like the one we had in Tarth," he murmured against her lips, "If it was warmer perhaps we could go for a swim."

“I have other dresses. And it won’t stay winter forever. Someday, my wolf,” Margaery whispered in reply, sliding her hands up over Robb’s chest. She leant in to kiss him again, shivering slightly and wrapping her arms around him further still. “I love you so much,” she mumbled as she pulled away, burying her face in his neck. They stayed there for some time, the water lapping around their ankles as they held each other.

“I’m sorry, I can’t handle the cold any longer,” she remarked quietly with a laugh, reluctantly letting go of her husband and running back for her shoes.

Robb let out a laugh of his own and nodded, following behind Margaery as she headed back for the shore. “You can wear my boots if you like,” he called out to her, “They’re very warm.”

He fell silent for a little while as he got out of the water, his feet leaving marks in the sand as he walked. “I keep thinking that the best thing to do would be to go to the Vale. For better or for worse, keeping Lysa and Littlefinger there is probably better than someone I don’t know,” he mused to his wife, “But I dislike the idea that Littlefinger thinks he can just snap his fingers and the king will come running to defend him. He already thinks far too much of himself.”

Margaery did not want her husband’s feet to be cold, but he seemed insistent on letting her wear his boots. She slipped her stockings back on before sliding the large shoes on, giving a giggle as they were entirely too large on her and somewhat heavy.

She listened to his words before pulling him over to sit on a rock so she could take a seat on the beach below him and rub his feet, making them warm again. “You can put him in his place when we get there,” she noted with a small smile at the thought, looking up at Robb as she ran her thumbs over the sole of his right foot. “Don’t think of them needing protection but of the people needing their king.”

"Mmm, that feels very good," Robb remarked appreciatively as Margaery gently rubbed his foot. It took him a moment to regather his thoughts, but when he did he gave a nod. "I most definitely will. He needs to know that I have better things to do than travel across the land to fix his problems. I have you, I have children to care for, seven kingdoms to run…are you sure you wouldn’t mind coming with me, sweetheart?" he questioned, "It seems a shame to leave Casterly Rock so soon, but I think it must be done."

Margaery pressed a kiss to Robb’s knee before moving her hands to his other foot, massaging small circles into his skin. “I’m not leaving you,” she remarked with a smile. “I told you I’d face every problem with you, and I will.” She continued her work in silence for a few moments before rising to her feet and taking a seat next to her husband, wrapping her arms around his middle. “Besides, I am very much looking forward to you using your king voice on Baelish. I would not want to miss out on that,” she added.

Robb chuckled at Margaery’s words, sliding an arm around her and pressing a kiss to her cheek in thanks. “I should tell Tyrion we’ll have to leave soon, then. We can take the other route through the mountains and go along the River Road,” he said, adding shortly afterwards as he glanced at Margaery, “I like you in my boots.”

Margaery lifted up a heavy foot, giving a small laugh. “I like your boots,” she said, her fingers dancing over Robb’s back. “Though I’m not sure I’ll be able to walk up the cliff in these. Thank you for letting me borrow them. They _are_ very warm.” She rested her head on his shoulder, letting her eyes fall closed for a moment. “We’ll make good time, I think,” she mused, “and hopefully be welcomed in Riverrun and perhaps the Crossroads Inn again.”

"I’m sure my great-uncle will welcome us at Riverrun, and it will be nice to visit there again," Robb remarked, resting his cheek gently against Margaery’s head, "It will be sad to leave but I think we’ve had a chance to get a good taste of Lannisport and Casterly Rock. We just need to get some gifts for the children as we promised."

“Ah, yes. We’ll never hear the end of it if Karine doesn’t get her gift from Lannisport,” Margaery jested, tilting her head to press a kiss to Robb’s neck. “We might add a few lion toys to their collection of animals. And perhaps we can find a new storybook for Lyanna. She’s nearly exhausted her other one.”

"Rather impressive considering she can’t even read yet," Robb remarked with a fond smile, "And what about us? I feel as if it might be an insult to leave here without getting anything from the goldsmiths, but I have no idea what I’d even buy."

“Hmm… I’m not sure either,” Margaery admitted, reaching for Robb’s free hand with her own. She played with his fingers for a few moments, pondering his words before a small smile formed on her face. “What if - and you must tell me if I am just having a silly idea - what if we got matching rings?”

Robb raised his eyebrows, considering Margaery’s suggestion for a moment before he broke into a broad smile. “I don’t think it’s a silly idea,” he answered her, glancing down at their intertwined hands, “Rings are more discreet, the way I like things. Were you thinking they would be in gold?”

“I’m not sure, sweetheart,” Margaery replied, gently pressing her thumb into Robb’s palm. “Gold is not really our colour, but it would not make much sense to come to this city and get something else. Perhaps we might explore the marketplace and see if we get any ideas. What do you think?”

"I think that sounds like a very good idea," Robb agreed, leaning in to share a kiss with his wife and tease her, "I am very tempted to take you back to bed at the moment, though, so we should go now before my impulses get the best of me."

Margaery felt her heart give a small leap at Robb’s words, and she smiled softly. “Oh, you can’t say things like that,” she murmured, just barely leaning in to kiss him again. She lingered in his arms for a few seconds before giving a sigh and standing, slipping off his boots so he could have them back.

Robb grinned at his wife as he replaced his boots and offered up his arm to her once they were both read so they could make their way into Lannisport together. He had an idea or two for his and Margaery’s last night in Casterly Rock and those were kept for her ears only as he whispered them to her while they walked.

* * *

Later on in the day, after buying gifts for their children including a set of shoes embroidered with gold thread for Karine and a lion toy for Connor, the king and the queen went in search of something for themselves. They looked in several places and saw a wide variety of different rings, but none of them seemed to quite fit with what they wanted.

"I don’t know. I’m not very good with these things," Robb admitted to Margaery on their way into another shop, "But I think I’d like something simple. And maybe not _just_ gold…”

"Your graces," a goldsmith greeted them, bowing deeply as he rushed up to them, "My brother runs The Goldmine and told me he had the pleasure of receiving you both at his tavern yesterday. If there’s anything I can help you with, please let me know."

Margaery’s whole face lit up with a smile at the goldsmith’s words, and all it took was a mention of the tavern she and Robb had visited before for her cheeks to turn a bright pink. She squeezed her husband’s hand and raised her eyebrows eagerly at the man in front of them.

“Actually, we were looking to buy some matching rings,” she informed him, giving a nod of her head. “Something simple in design and not entirely made of gold. Do you have anything of the sort?”

“Not all gold?” the man asked with a small laugh. “It’s a rarity to come across such a thing in this city, your graces, but you have come to the right man. Why don’t you come have a look at what I have?” he offered, ushering them over to his carts.

“You’ll have to pardon us for being so particular,” Margaery jested softly, her eyes scanning over the jewelry. “We are Starks, good ser, and as beautiful as gold is, we are a little less elaborate in our tastes.”

The man gave another chuckle, looking over the queen’s brooch. “I can see that,” he remarked. “I have a few things here with silver and gold, rubies… well I’m sure you wouldn’t want that either. Ah, here we are, some iron and gold might satisfy your graces.” He held up a holder full of many similar rings of various sizes.

"Iron is a metal of winter," Robb remarked, smiling at the goldsmith’s suggestion. He remembered the crown he had worn what seemed like a lifetime ago, made to look like the old crowns of the Kings in the North, forged in iron and bronze. He looked over the rings the man was showing them, picking up a couple before one in particular caught his eye.

"What do you think of this one?" he asked Margaery, holding up a ring that was golden on the inside and coated with iron on the outside, "Iron for the Starks, gold for the Tyrells."

“You have excellent taste, sweetheart. I love it,” Margaery declared, gently taking the ring from Robb’s hands to examine it further. She smiled softly at him before sliding it onto one of his fingers. “Perfect fit,” she whispered, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips.

“Here’s another that might fit her grace,” the goldsmith said, holding up the same ring in a smaller size to show them.

"Thank you very much. May I?" Robb questioned, holding out his hand to take the ring from the man. He then took Margaery’s hand in his own, sliding on her ring and pausing to look at it on her. He held on to her hand, letting her fingers curl around around his before he leant in and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

Margaery did not care that the goldsmith or anyone else was watching as she placed her free hand on Robb’s cheek and kissed him tenderly, smiling against his lips. “Are these the ones we wish to buy?” she asked as they pulled away, though she was sure she already knew his answer.

"I think so. If we are both in agreement," Robb answered, smiling broadly at Margaery in return, "They’ll make for a perfect reminder of our time in the Westerlands."

"You can’t be leaving already, your graces?" the goldsmith questioned, looking shocked, "There’s so much more to see."

"I’m certain there is, but duty calls I’m afraid," Robb said, exchanging a look with Margaery before he added, "I’m certain we’ll always have good memories of this place, and perhaps we might come back someday."

“Yes, someday when it is warmer, perhaps. We can bring our children to swim in the ocean,” Margaery said before turning to the goldsmith. “Thank you so much for your help.” She fished her coin purse from her pocket and paid the man in kind for the rings.

She held tight to Robb’s hand as they made their way back through the crowds of people. “We can’t stay up too late tonight because we have an early morning,” she remarked softly to her husband. “But if we head back to the castle now…” She trailed off, raising her eyebrows and grinning.

Robb’s eyes widened at he heard Margaery’s words and he almost immediately picked up their pace. “Have I ever told you how brilliant you are?” he teased, giving a gentle laugh. He almost accidentally ran into one of the merchants on the street in his haste, but he still couldn’t wipe the smile from his face as he apologised and continued back to the castle.


	62. Riverrun

Only days after they arrived at Casterly Rock, the king and queen were set to leave, taking only a few men with them for protection. Early in the morning, Margaery embraced Arianne, saying a prolonged goodbye to her friend.

“When you get back to King’s Landing, send my love to the children. You know which gifts go to each of them. I’ll miss you so much, but we’re going to try and get this issue resolved as quickly as we can,” she was saying quietly, giving the other woman a soft squeeze.

Jaime merely rolled his eyes, the hints of a smile on his face. “Seven hells, it’s not as if you’ll never see each other again,” he remarked.

“He’s just jealous because your husband only cares for his brother,” Arianne whispered playfully to Margaery, squeezing her gently in return. She held on to her friend for a moment and said a soft ‘Thank you’ in her ear, not specifying what for because in truth it was for many things. “I promise I will send them all your love,” she affirmed, “And reassure them that their mother and papa will be back before long.”

“Thank you so much for your hospitality, Tyrion, Lady Wynafryd. I’m sorry we can’t stay for longer,” Robb was telling the Lord and Lady of Casterly Rock in the meantime, “But we had a splendid time here, and it looks as if you’re having one as well.” Wynafryd was holding Myriel as they bid them goodbye, and when the little girl reached out an arm Robb took her hand to give it a gentle kiss, making her giggle.

“Trust me, I know how Littlefinger can be. You have nothing to apologize for, your grace,” Tyrion replied, running his hand over Wynafryd’s back as he lowered his voice. “And truthfully nothing could dampen my spirits. My wife and I are going to add another child to our family.” He wore a large grin on his face as he announced the news, and Myriel gave a small squeal as if she understood her father’s words.

Margaery pressed a kiss to Arianne’s cheek before she pulled away from the other woman. “Thank you, my dear,” she said quietly. “Take good care of yourself, alright? And make sure you’re home before your belly gets too big. I informed Maester Luwin that he’s to take care of you as well.”

“It’ll be but a month before you see each other again, your grace,” Jaime assured her. “She’s in good hands until then.

“I am,” Arianne acknowledged, smiling gently at Margaery, “Go put those foolish lords in the Vale in their place.”

Robb raised his eyebrows and broke into a grin at Tyrion’s news, looking at Wynafryd to see her smile and nod her head in confirmation. “I believe congratulations are in order, then!” he declared, “Soon enough little Myriel will have a baby brother or sister to play with.”

“Thank you, your grace,” Wynafryd answered, “And perhaps Casterly Rock will have an heir, too.”

Robb nodded, still smiling, and then reached out his hand as he looked over at his wife. “Are you ready to go, sweetheart?” he asked her.

Margaery reached back for Robb’s hand and moved close to him, kissing the corner of his mouth. “I am ready when you are, my love,” she remarked. The couple made their way over to their readied horses to join the men that would be accompanying them on their journey.

“Goodbye, your graces!” Jaime called out, earning a laugh from the queen.

“Goodbye, Ser Jaime!” she yelled back, shaking her head with a smile before turning to her husband. “I’m not sure why he wants us to like him so much, but I figured we should humor him every once in a while.”

“Goodbye, Ser Jaime!” Robb echoed his wife, having given a chuckle at her words. He had absolutely no idea why Jaime Lannister of all people would wish to win his favour either, but he thought Margaery had a point and there was no harm in humouring the other man.

“Tyrion told me Lady Wynafryd is with child again,” Robb remarked with a smile as he approached Mander.

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Margaery declared. “I bet they are both thrilled.” Sometimes she thought it strange that she was just barely four and twenty and already had her last experience in having a child, but most of the time it felt perfect, as if everything had fallen into place at the right time.

She moved to rest her hands on Robb’s shoulders and kiss him deeply before they got on their horses. “I’m not going to get to do that again until we stop,” she explained with a small smile, “so I thought I’d take advantage of you being on the ground for a few seconds more.”

Robb’s face flushed slightly red as he looked at his wife in adoration for a moment. “I think we might go through Oxcross on our journey today so you’ll be able to see the place that song is about, if you’d like,” he said, smiling back at her, “And when we get to Sarsfield to rest for the night you can kiss me like that again.”

Margaery could not help but wrap her arms around Robb’s neck, leaning in to kiss him again. “I’m very much looking forward to it,” she said, brushing her nose against his.

“Alright, your graces,” one of the members of the Kingsguard spoke up with a kind smile. “We’ll barely reach the edge of the city tonight if you keep this up.”

Margaery gave a small sigh, kissing Robb one last time before relenting and moving to mount her horse.

* * *

Six days after Robb and Margaery’s departure from Casterly Rock, the mountains of the Westerlands had given way to flat landscapes, and on the horizon the castle of Riverrun could be seen up ahead where the waters of the Tumblestone met the waters of the Red Fork. They had already stopped a couple of times along their way but both times in castles in the Westerlands, and Robb had to admit he was looking forward to staying somewhere that felt a little more like home. In Lord Edmure’s absence, his mother’s uncle Ser Brynden Tully had been placed in charge of the castle, and he was the one to greet them when they arrived at the gate. The leaping trout of House Tully surrounded them on their way inside, gleaming in silver everywhere apart from on Brynden’s cloak, where it was black.

“It’s good to see you doing so well, your graces. Please, make yourselves at home,” he bid them, “I actually had a raven from King’s Landing this morning. Edmure tells me his lady wife has given birth and they have a healthy girl named Sabrina.”

“We should send our congratulations to your uncle and Lady Roslin, my love,” Margaery suggested, her hand swinging gently in her husband’s as they made their way into the castle. The servants had already taken their horses to the stable to feed and rest, and those in the king and queen’s party would have the rest of the day and night to recuperate before continuing on to the Vale.

The last time they were in Riverrun, Margaery had been very pregnant with the twins and had scarcely moved from her room. This time she wanted to take advantage of exploring where Robb was born and where her mother-in-law had grown. “Thank you for your hospitality, Ser Brynden. I know our visit was last notice, but this place looks to be in top shape.”

“I try my best. I believe my brother’s ghost would come back to haunt me if I didn’t care properly for his castle,” Brynden remarked with a smile, “It hasn’t been difficult, in truth. The Riverlands have been peaceful lately, aside from a few reports we’ve been hearing of a pack of wolves roaming the countryside and killing livestock. You should be careful if you go outside, your graces.”

“Starks do not fear wolves,” Robb pointed out, giving a small smirk, “But we will be sure to be on the lookout.”

Margaery gave a small laugh, nodding her head in agreement. “I am certain we will be venturing outside, so thank you for the warning.” She let go of Robb’s hand so that she could wrap her arms around him as they walked, smiling up at him. She had been in good spirits as of late despite where they were headed on their journey. “Do you want to get something to eat and then we can go exploring?” she asked him quietly.

“I would love to,” Robb whispered in return, leaning in to press a kiss to Margaery’s cheek. Although he remained rather irritated with Petyr Baelish, he found it impossible to be anything but happy in her presence. “You will have to excuse us after we eat something, Ser Brynden. My queen has a silver tongue. You will find out soon if you haven’t noticed already,” he remarked to his great-uncle, “She always knows the magic words to say.”

Margaery blushed crimson, giving Robb’s waist a small squeeze. “You flatter me far too much, sweetheart,” she murmured, kissing his jaw. She cleared her throat, speaking up as she addressed Ser Brynden again. “I suppose we were lucky to arrive here on such a beautiful day. There’s a bit of a chill in the air, but it could be worse. I’ve heard this place is a bit miserable when it has been raining for days.”

“It can be,” Brynden admitted, his nose wrinkling slightly, “We are no stranger to it here. And it’s good for the crops, at least.”

The Blackfish continued to lead Robb and Margaery through the corridors of Riverrun until he stopped outside the door of one particular set of chambers, bidding them to come inside. The king’s eyes widened as he saw that the room had been prepared for them, complete with a burning fireplace, and in one corner a small table big enough for two had been set up with cutlery.

“I’ll have the servants bring in your food. I imagined you might be rather tired of dining with other lords and ladies by this point, and I didn’t have time to warn any of them you were coming, besides. I’m family, so there’s no need to win me over,” Brynden remarked with a jovial smile, “If there’s anything you need just ask, your graces.”

Margaery’s expression matched her husband’s as she raised her eyebrows, looking about the room. “Thank you so much,” she said gratefully to Ser Brynden, a wide smile forming on her face. “This is wonderful. I’m sure we won’t be wanting for anything while we’re here.”

As soon as he was gone, she turned to face Robb, giving him an impressed grin. “I like your great uncle. He knows how to treat his guests well.” She wrapped her arms tighter around him and kissed him fervently, her tongue sliding over his. She gave a contented sigh as she pulled away, taking a seat at the table that was set for them. “It would be rude of us not to eat the dinner they prepared for us, though I must say I am very excited for what will come afterwards.”

Robb stood still for a good few seconds after Margaery had pulled away from him, left slightly stunned, before he blinked and snapped back into reality. “You can’t do that, sweetheart,” he remarked, taking a seat at the table and grinning at her even as he said it. “I like my great uncle very much as well,” he agreed, “A private supper with you is a luxury I haven’t had in a long time, though I’m also eager for what will come afterward.”

“You like to tease me with your words, and so I must find some way to tease you,” Margaery jested, shrugging her shoulders. She kicked her shoe off under the table so that she could run her foot over Robb’s leg after he sat down. “I feel as though we haven’t had a proper meal since Casterly Rock. I like having private suppers with you, my love.”

The servants arrived with their food, setting a variety of warm dishes before them and then leaving them in peace.

“I do as well, very much,” Robb said in return. He made a small, contented noise in the back of his throat as he felt something along his leg and shifted forwards slightly in his chair to give Margaery’s foot better access. His attention was completely on his wife as he began to eat his meal and he found he barely even noticed the taste of the food.

The couple ate their meal without the interruption of others, a rarity for them on most days. As soon as they were finished with their supper, they put their cloaks back on and made their way out of the castle. They crossed over the moat to make their way on foot towards the forest. “I can’t tell you how glad I am to be alone with you outside on this beautiful day, my wolf,” Margaery remarked, kissing Robb several times on the cheek.

“How is it that everything I do is a delight with you, sweetheart?” Robb wondered aloud, his cheeks slightly pink from Margaery’s kisses. He held her close to him on their way towards the Whispering Wood, enjoying the fresh air that filled his chest as they walked. “I’m glad Ser Brynden did not worry you with his tales of wolves,” he remarked, “I will keep you safe.”

“What kind of Stark would I be if I was afraid of wolves?” Margaery teased gently, giving Robb a smile. “You are right. I have the Young Wolf to protect me. I needn’t be worried at all.” Her eyes wandered over the trees and pools of bright sunlight seeping through their branches. “It’s a good thing Ser Jaime is not here. I don’t think he’s very fond of these woods… I can scarcely believe how long ago that battle was or how young you were then.”

“I was very fortunate during that battle,” Robb remarked quietly, “And I had Grey Wind by my side. I wouldn’t have won were it not for Grey Wind.” He followed Margaery’s gaze up to the trees, thinking how much bigger and more menacing these woods had looked during the night. They seemed so far removed now from the nightmare that had been the Battle of the Whispering Wood that it didn’t even look like the same place. A few moments later he heard a rustling sound coming from somewhere behind them and his head whipped around, his brow furrowing slightly.

“Did you hear that?” he questioned, “I think we have company.”

Margaery looked behind her as Robb did, clutching tighter to him than she would normally. She was grateful that her husband had his sword tethered to his belt upon Ser Brynden’s warning of wolves, though he did not draw it straight away.

The sound of crunching could be heard again before two figures emerged from behind the trees, one huge and bulking, the other smaller in size, though still impressive. Margaery gave a gasp, her mouth falling open at the sight of what she believed to be a direwolf. Its yellow eyes danced over them, almost identical to Grey Wind’s. It slowly slunk in their direction, lowering its head and laying down on the ground when it was a few feet away from them, almost as a sort of surrender.

Robb had his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword at the appearance of the two figures from the woods, but when it seemed they posed no harm to him and Margaery his expression turned from worry to curiosity. He had never known of a single instance of direwolves this far south but this was unmistakably a direwolf, and it looked very much like his own. It most definitely wasn’t Shaggydog, it didn’t quite look like Summer, and there was no way it could be Sansa’s Lady, who had long since been slain on King Robert’s orders. She had been slain, in fact, in place of the direwolf who had attacked King Joffrey once upon a time and had been forced by her owner to run off shortly afterwards.

“Nymeria?” he questioned, and the direwolf’s ears perked up at the sound of her own name.

“Arya’s wolf?” Margaery asked softly, her eyebrows raised. The direwolf’s ears perked up further still at the mention of her old master, and she placed her head on the ground between her legs.

Margaery gave Robb’s arm a squeeze as she took a few steps forward and kneeled, holding out her hand for the beast to sniff. Nymeria did so before nuzzling gently into her palm and then moving to circle them. She let out a small yip that apparently signaled her approval, and the smaller wolf came padding over with more caution than she had taken.

“By the gods. Are you the one who’s been causing trouble around these parts, then?” Robb wondered aloud, astonished to see his younger sister’s direwolf stood before him. The other wolf approached him and sniffed his boots before looking up at him curiously. “And who are you?”

His question was answered when Nymeria nuzzled against the other wolf’s fur and he raised his eyebrows. “I think she has a mate,” Robb remarked, giving a gentle chuckle.

Margaery smiled widely, rising to latch onto Robb’s arm once more. “Who would have thought we would find her here?” she asked, somewhat amazed. “You are beautiful, Nymeria. And your mate is very handsome.”

The direwolf gently nudged the queen’s knee with her head, causing the woman to laugh. Nymeria lifted her head to the sky and let out a loud howl, and suddenly the woods was filled with sounds of branches snapping and leaves flying. Among the trees, at least ten more wolves could be spotted before she took off into the shadows once more, leading her pack behind her.

“That’s…incredible,” Robb mused quietly. He could not ever recall having seen a pack of wolves from so close before, and he couldn’t help but marvel at them as they disappeared into the woods. “We must tell Arya when we get back to King’s Landing,” he remarked to Margaery, “She’ll be thrilled to know that Nymeria is alive and well.”

Margaery still wore a soft smile as she looked at her husband. “I love your heart,” she told him quietly. “Arya is sure to be excited over such news.” She felt somewhat shaken by the experience of coming across the pack of wolves, but it had also amazed her, the sound of Nymeria’s howl still ringing in her ears. “We’re lucky to be Starks,” she added, her smile growing wider.

“The Starks are lucky to have you as part of the family,” Robb said in return, leaning in to kiss Margaery close to her ear, “You were so fearless with her, just as you were with Grey Wind. I think that was around the time I knew I was starting to fall for you.”

“Robb…” Margaery breathed, her eyes fluttering closed at his words and his touch. Her fingers scratched gently over the nape of his neck as she wrapped her arms around him. “I tried so hard to deny how fast I was falling in love with you. I didn’t understand how it was possible for emotions to overtake me so quickly. But you filled my heart.”

“I am a very lucky man. I know you would not let just anyone into your heart,” Robb said in Margaery’s ear, his own hand running down her back, “I never imagined that in six years’ time I’d be married to a woman whom I still love with everything I have in me, whom I desire just as much as I always have.”

“We are both lucky to have each other, to know a love like ours,” Margaery murmured, leaning back slightly to kiss Robb on the lips. “Will you take me beneath these trees?” she asked softly as she pulled away, tilting her head to nip at his ear. “I’ve been aching for you since before we had supper.”

“Out here in woods, like wolves?” Robb teased under his breath, barely hesitating before he answered, “Yes. I have been aching for you just as much, my love.” He drew her into a tighter embrace, kissing her hungrily as he took a step or two forwards and rested her back against one of the trees.

Margaery let out a small whimper as her back met the tree, and she slid her hands over Robb’s torso to unfasten his breeches. She stroked him eagerly as she pressed her body flush to his, letting him overwhelm her thoughts. “Another kingdom to cross off of our list,” she muttered, feeling her husband grow harder in her hand.

It took a few seconds for Robb to fully understand Margaery’s words, a groan escaping his mouth at her touch, but when he did a smile crept across his face. “I think we will have crossed them all off before long, sweetheart,” he muttered. He turned his head to kiss along her throat, lifting one of her legs to his waist and pushing up her skirts.

Margaery was pressed so closely to Robb that she had to pull back slightly to unfasten his breeches and push them down far enough that he was freed. Her fingers moved gently over the dimples his backside, and she kissed him again, returning his soft smile. She was wearing no smallclothes under her skirts, and she leant forward to feel his hardness rubbing against her thigh, making her moan.

“Margaery,” Robb murmured against his wife’s lips, feeling her fingers moving over his skin. The woods were quiet enough that he could hear almost nothing besides the sounds they were making and the soft rustling of leaves beneath his feet. He held her skirts up with one hand while his other stayed on her leg that was hooked around him and he slid into from a slightly different angle.

Margaery felt her walls clench around Robb, and she lowered herself down to let him fill her deeper. _“Oh_ , sweetheart, you feel so good,” she muttered. She leant forward to kiss her husband, biting at his lip as they slowly began to move with each other. Her lips met his again before she kissed his cheek and then his jaw, pushing his shirts out of the way so she could suck gently at his neck.

A sound akin to a growl rumbled low in Robb’s throat as Margaery worried a spot on his neck. “Gods, I love it when you…” he murmured before he let out another moan. He instinctively began to move faster with his wife, causing her to move up and down slightly against the tree.

Margaery screamed her husband’s name as he moved in her, her knees tightening on either side of him. She kissed his lips again, her mouth opening under his. “Oh, Robb. My sweet, perfect Robb,” she breathed, her words dissolving into moans. With each thrust, she let out a soft noise, soon being pushed over the edge when their hips met and he slid deeper into her.

Robb felt Margaery clench around him, tensing up for a moment and then relaxing, and he only had to thrust once more for his turn to come. He gave his loudest groan as he spilled into her, his forehead coming to rest against hers. He didn’t pull out straight away as his breath slowly evened out, knowing she liked it when he stayed a few moments longer.

Margaery gently nuzzled Robb’s nose with her own, a smile breaking out on her face. “How are you real?” she whispered, leaning in to nip at his bottom lip. Her fingers trailed over his back, and she gently lowered her knee so that her foot was resting back on the ground. “You are so good to me,” she added in a murmur.

“ _I’m_ so good to _you_?” Robb murmured back, sounding slightly incredulous. He kissed his wife’s cheek, and then her jaw, pulling away from her finally and helping her right her skirts. “Let us hope that my great uncle does not receive any reports about other strange animals besides wolves in the woods,” he teased as he fixed himself up.

Margaery gave a small giggle at Robb’s words, stepping forward to help him fasten his breeches and right his shirts. “Yes, you _are_ so good to me,” she replied at last, wrapping her arms around his neck once more. She kissed him tenderly, smiling against his lips. “I can hardly believe we only have one kingdom left to go.”

“You can hardly believe there’s only one kingdom to go already or that it didn’t take us even less than six years?” Robb remarked playfully, giving a gentle laugh as his hand ran through Margaery’s hair, “I will concede that I am good to you if you concede you are so very, very good to me.”

“Both,” Margaery said in reply to Robb’s question, giving a contented grin as she felt his fingers in her hair. “I relent. We are very, very good to each other.” The woods seemed quiet now, their breathing settled and calm. She kissed her husband again before nestling into his chest. “I like this place,” she told him softly.

“You do?” Robb questioned quietly, his arms wrapped around Margaery, “I like it here, too. When I came back here for the first time since I was a baby, there was something…I didn’t remember it, but sometimes when I looked out of the windows of the castle I had the strangest sensation, as if I’d been here before.” His hand continued down her hair and along her back, a content smile on his own face. “There is a very inviting fireplace waiting for us back at the castle, but I think I’d like to explore a little more,” he said, “What do you think?”

“I can just picture a tiny, squalling, red-headed baby that looked just as Connor did when he was born,” Margaery teased, tilting her head to kiss over Robb’s heart. “No one could have known then that the little boy would grow up to lead others into battle just miles from where his mother gave birth to him, or that he would become the most admirable and incredible king to ever rule over the seven kingdoms… Or that he would marry the little, brown-haired girl who was born in Highgarden months before he was and make her the happiest woman in the world,” she added softly, closing her eyes as she hugged her husband to her. She gave a small cough before speaking again. “I would love to continue exploring, sweetheart,” she said gently.

Robb felt his breath catch in his throat at Margaery’s words and for a moment he could only hold her close, feeling her warmth against him. It was at times like this when he thought that marrying his wife, despite every consequence it had had, was still the best decision he’d ever made.

“We ought to pay a visit to the godswood on our way back. I have a lot I wish to give thanks for,” Robb remarked softly before he started to make his way through the woods again, his hand still holding tightly onto hers.

“Aye, as do I,” Margaery agreed quietly, lacing her fingers together as they walked.

* * *

The couple continued on through the woods, only stopping every so often to exchange a kiss or two. The sun was beginning to set when they decided to head back to the castle, though they were not so worried now that they knew Nymeria was leading the pack of wolves that Ser Brynden had warned them about. Their peace and quiet, however, was interrupted by shouting followed by the sound of pained, strangled yelp belonging to some sort of animal.

Margaery looked at Robb, alarmed, and they headed in the direction of the noises. They barged through the trees where they met a dirt path, and across the road were open fields of farmland, but the beautiful scenery was not what caught their eye.

In front of them was a man brandishing a shovel, a large, tangled mess of blood and fur at his feet in the form of a dead wolf. Nymeria was circling him, her teeth bared and snapping, though she seemed to be retreating as the man raised his weapon to strike her.

“No, stop!” Margaery yelled, running for them as fast as her feet would carry her.

Robb ran immediately after Margaery after taking in the sight before him with a horrified expression, and by the time he reached the scene his sword was already drawn. The man’s shovel came down only to meet cold steel and the icy stare of the man brandishing it.

“Don’t touch her,” Robb said simply as the farmer wrenched his shovel away, looking incredulously at him.

“Don’t touch what, the beast?” the man exclaimed, “They were going after my chickens!”

“You would disobey a direct order from your king?” Robb questioned, his sword still brandished. He looked over the scene before him and noticed Nymeria nudging the corpse of the wolf nearby, barely paying any attention to the conflict going on around her. He had seen Grey Wind rip out men’s throats without a second thought and he was certain Nymeria could do the same, but the fight seem to have gone from her as she lay down beside the dead member of her pack.

Margaery stooped down to Nymeria’s level, shielding her from the man who had every intention of hurting her. The direwolf gave a low growl before the queen held out her hand and spoke softly. “It’s alright, sweet girl. It’s just me,” she said, and Nymeria allowed her to inch forward and finally stroke her muzzle. The wolf relented then, placing her large head in Margaery’s lap as she gave a few soft whimpers.

“Pardon me, your graces,” the farmer spoke up, lowering his shovel to his side but still keeping it between him and Nymeria. He offered a small bow to acknowledge the king and queen’s presence. “You’re Starks. Of course she wouldn’t hurt you,” he added in a mutter.

“They just wanted something to eat,” Margaery retorted, narrowing her eyes at the man from where she sat on the ground. “If you didn’t want them to attack your chickens then you should have kept them somewhere safer. It’s only natural for wolves to go after such easy prey.”

“And how exactly am I supposed to eat, your grace?” the farmer complained, looking disdainfully at Nymeria still. He finally dropped his shovel as he took a few steps back, and Robb in turn finally sheathed his sword again. His brow creased and he reached into his purse to pull out a few silver stags.

“That should be enough for your chickens,” he told the farmer as he gave them to him, “But the life you took won’t be as easily replaced.” Robb made his way over to where Nymeria was resting her head in Margaery’s lap and knelt beside the two of them. “Do you think it was her mate?” he asked his wife quietly.

Margaery gave a sad nod in reply to her husband as she gently ran her fingers through Nymeria’s fur, doing the only thing she could to comfort her. “He looks to be the same wolf from what I can tell,” she said softly, not wanting to glance over at the lifeless, mangled body again. “I don’t know if she would be this upset if it was another in her pack.”

The direwolf lifted her head and let out a few more whimpers as her yellow eyes darted over her dead mate. “Shh, it’s alright,” Margaery soothed, wrapping her arms around Nymeria’s neck.

Robb bit down momentarily on his own bottom lip, giving a gentle nod in agreement. “We’ll get some help to carry him and bury him in Riverrun. Nobody will be making pelts out of him,” he said firmly, “Perhaps Nymeria will come back with us and get some rest by the fireplace.”

Margaery nodded as well, looking up towards the farmer who was still standing there gawking as if his king and queen were the strangest people he had ever come across. “Do you have men that can help us get this wolf back to Riverrun?” she asked.

“I have a few sons, but…” he trailed off, and she noticed his eyes darting towards the cart propped up against his chicken coop.

“We’ll take it and have someone return it to you later tonight,” she declared, leaving the man no leeway.

Robb stood to his feet and bid the farmer to bring the cart over while Margaery continued to hold on to Nymeria. The direwolf’s mate was a regular wolf and not quite as big as her, but it still required both Robb and the farmer to pull him up onto the cart, one taking his head and the other his rear.

“Seems to me like an awful lot of trouble to go through for a wolf,” the farmer remarked, shaking his head slightly and wiping his brow once the animal was settled on the cart.

“Perhaps you would feel the same if one had saved your life and the lives of those you love more times than you can count,” Robb said, reaching forwards to gently close the dead wolf’s eyes.

Margaery gave Nymeria a small squeeze before standing and giving Robb a sad smile, running her hand over his arm. They were lucky to be close to the road and could easily wheel the cart back to Riverrun without having to go through the trees. The direwolf stayed in her place for a moment and then stood, lifting her head and giving a mournful howl that all in her pack was sure to hear. She padded over to the king and queen, seemingly making up her mind to join them, at least until her mate was buried.

* * *

Later that evening, when Ser Brynden Tully came face to face with his king and queen bringing back a large dead wolf on a cart and accompanied by an even bigger direwolf, he raised his eyebrows but didn’t ask too many questions. He summoned some servants to help bury the slain wolf in the godswood, and looked unsurprised when Robb picked up a shovel and joined in himself.

“So the pack of wolves causing trouble around these parts was led by Princess Arya’s direwolf,” Brynden commented as Robb patted down earth on top of the makeshift grave, looking over towards where Nymeria was standing not too far away, “Do you think she’ll not be wanting to return to her?”

Margaery wrapped an arm around Robb’s waist, resting her head on his shoulder once he was finished with his work. She turned to look at Nymeria, blinking a few times before she answered. “I’m not sure,” she admitted, absently trailing her fingers over her husband’s back. “If she chooses to return to her pack then so be it, but she is welcome to come with us. I thought she might stay in our chambers tonight, if you do not mind,” she said to Ser Brynden. “I do not think her loss is so different from what it would be for one of us.”

“I don’t know about that, but your lady mother has always said there was something special about those wolves,” Brynden remarked to Robb, nodding his head, “Of course she can stay in your chambers. Perhaps she can scare off some of those irritating cats who slink around the kitchens and seem to like to scratch me.”

Robb gave a soft smile at his great-uncle’s words, his own arm curled around his wife. “We’ll let her decide,” he remarked, “When we leave tomorrow she can come with us if she wishes.”

Margaery nodded her head in affirmation, and the three turned to make their way into the castle for the night. “Nymeria, to me!” she called out, and the direwolf followed close behind them.

The next morning, the king and queen’s small party had high hopes to reach the Crossroads Inn sometime that night. Nymeria had slept at the foot of Robb and Margaery’s bed and had not left them since, making it apparent that she would be traveling with them to the Vale and the back to King’s Landing. Ser Brynden provided them with fresh food for their journey, and they made sure to offer him their thanks before they set off on River Road once more.


	63. The Eyrie

From the Gates of the Moon, Robb could see the immense structure of the Eyrie towering over him, but though it looked close he knew getting there would be far from easy. Men called the Eyrie impregnable for a reason, after all - there were three waycastles one had to pass through to be able to reach the castle at the top, and the narrow path up to it could only be managed by mules, not horses. They had left their horses to be cared for by the rather gruff Nestor Royce, who had been named by Baelish as Lord of the Gates of the Moon relatively recently, and were about to begin the perilous climb to the top of the castle.

His and Margaery’s ride from Riverrun had relatively tranquil, at least, and they had enjoyed their time spent at the Crossroads Inn, which had been refurbished and greatly expanded, doubtlessly thanks to the money that had been bestowed upon the place by the crown in return for their services to the king and queen. Robb had been briefly worried that visiting the place again might bring back memories he wished greatly to forget, but he was pleasantly surprised when instead being there and holding his wife close to him filled him warmth. She was alive and she was with him, and he was thankful for that each and every day.

“I can hardly believe sometimes that my mother made this journey before practically on her own,” Robb remarked to Margaery, his eyes still on the Eyrie in the distance. He offered his hand to his wife, helping her up onto her mule. “Be careful with her,” he warned, uncertain if he was talking to the mule or the woman leading it, who looked to be around his age if not a bit older.

“Fear not, your grace. I’ve climbed up to the Eyrie more than a hundred times,” the woman replied with a reassuring smile, “Including once with your lady mother in the dead of night with no full moon. I will keep her grace safe.”

“The beast should climb up on her own after the two of you have gone, though,” Lord Nestor noted, glancing over at Nymeria, “She’ll scare the mules out of their wits.”

Margaery clutched tight to Robb’s hand, his skin turning white beneath her fingertips. She eventually let go when she was seated comfortably on her mule, taking in a deep breath. “Nymeria, stay,” she commanded softly, and the direwolf laid down. “Can I trust you to come back for her? She won’t hurt you, I promise. And I will pay you in kind for making the journey again,” she asked the young woman who was leading her mule, to which she nodded in response.

“Thank you,” Margaery replied, glancing upwards at the path they would be taking, and her face paled slightly. She knew many people had made the journey to the castle, but that did not dilute her fear significantly. She reached her hand out for her husband again, pulling him in close to her and leaning down to take his face in her hands and kiss him. “I love you,” she said quietly.

She let go of him when she heard laughter, the boy that was leading Robb’s mule immediately stifling his amusement when she looked over at him. “I’m sorry, your grace, but you aren’t going to die,” he remarked with a smile. “No need for confessions of love or last words. You’re in good hands, I swear it.”

Margaery only glared at the boy, letting Robb mount his own mule. She glanced back at him once before staring resolutely ahead instead of down as they made their way up the cliff towards the Eyrie.

“Pay him no heed, your grace,” the woman leading Margaery’s mule reassured her, “You’re doing well to not look down. Sometimes when people do they get scared and grip their mules too tight. Lady Stark was brave you like when she came up here.”

“You really led my mother up here?” Robb questioned, his mule following just behind Margaery’s, “What’s your name? Next time I see her I will be sure to mention her to you.”

“Mya Stone, your grace,” she answered, adding with a modest smile, “But I’m sure Lady Catelyn will not remember me.”

The mules continued to make their way sure-footedly up the path until they reached a large ironbound gate and Mya declared that they had arrived at Stone, the first of the waycastles. The knight who commanded it let them in and was already ready with skewers of hot food for them to eat while their mules were exchanged for new ones for the next part of the journey.

Margaery huddled close to Robb as they waited for their mules, grateful for his warmth and comforting arm around her while she nibbled politely on the food that was given to her. After they were finished, they made the steeper journey to the waycastle of Snow, glad to stretch their legs and prepare themselves for the hours they had ahead of them still.

The wind blew at them and the stone seemed to crumble beneath the hooves of their mules on their way to the next waycastle, at least to Margaery anyhow. She shut her eyes as Mya led her up step upon step, trying to concentrate on anything but where they were. At one point they had to go on foot, the wind howling and threatening to throw them off where the path dropped. She wanted to race across it but instead stayed behind her guide, placing one foot in front of the other until they were able to ride again.

As soon as they reached Sky, she dismounted and tottered off of her mule, wanting to kiss the stone ground. Instead she settled for kissing her husband, nestling into his neck as soon as he stepped down next to her.

“We’re not done yet, your grace,” the boy who had teased her before remarked, gesturing towards the handholes in the side of the cliff. The queen gave a small noise of discontent as the boy laughed once more. “We’ll lower a basket for you and his grace,” he affirmed.

“I think both of us would much prefer that,” Robb remarked, still hugging Margaery tight to him as he nodded at the boy, “We do not mind riding up with the food and beer.” He had tried his best not to show any fear, thinking it not very becoming of a king nor a Stark, but along the journey he had decided that he’d had his fill of mountains and would be very glad to return to the flat Crownlands and King’s Landing when all of this was over.

“Are you all right, sweetheart?” he asked his wife quietly, “Well, as all right as is possible under the circumstances.”

“I am now, my love” Margaery replied, pressing a soft kiss to Robb’s neck. She did not understand how anyone could wish to make that ascent or descent more than once in their lifetime, and she secretly hoped she and her husband would not have to. They both climbed into a basket together after some of the cargo was unloaded from it, and she found it was easy to drift off to sleep in the small space with her arms around Robb, her head resting on his chest.

When they reached the Eyrie at long last, they had both enjoyed a bit of a refreshing rest, much needed after the journey there that took half a day. They were helped out of their basket by a servant who invited them inside the castle.

“Well, it has to be admitted that the castle is beautiful,” Robb remarked, his eyes on the high ceilings of the Eyrie as he and Margaery made their way through the corridors, “I’m not sure that beauty is worth the climb all the way up here, though.”

Ser Lothor Brune gave a small chuckle up ahead of them. He was the captain of the guard at the Eyrie, and he had taken over after the servant had greeted them in order to guide them to Lord Baelish and Lady Arryn - or Lady Baelish, as she was insisting on calling herself lately. “Lord Robert Arryn, Lady Lysa Baelish and Lord Petyr Baelish will receive you in the High Hall, your graces,” he informed them politely.

Margaery and Robb stepped into the High Hall, their eyes going straight for the man and woman sitting tall on their thrones above them. Lysa’s right hand was curled around her husband’s, the other holding tightly to a baby bundled in green, a tuft of brown hair visible on his head. On her other side sat her sickly-looking son, huddled in a blanket and seeming lost to the rest of the world.

“Hello, nephew,” she greeted Robb as if they had been good to each other over the years, as if she hadn’t decided not to provide him with armies during the war. She peered down on them from her perch, her long, dull green dress embroidered with what appeared to be mockingbirds. “It’s good of you to come all this way, and now you can meet your new cousin, Pyrson. My lord husband and I were blessed with a son not so long ago.” If she took any note of the queen in her midst, she did not show it, a proud smile on her face as she turned the baby in her lap around for her audience to see.

Robb had opened his mouth ready to speak as soon as he stepped into the High Hall, but the words that came from his aunt’s mouth and the sight of her with a baby in her arms left him momentarily speechless and completely baffled. He narrowed his eyes at his aunt, who he knew was not all that much younger than his own mother, then looked at the baby in her arms before he exchanged a glance with Margaery.

“We…nobody ever informed us that you were with child, aunt Lysa,” Robb declared, still looking confused.

“It was a surprise to me as well,” Baelish commented, smiling his customary smirk that only served to make Robb irritated, “But a very welcome one. I have always dreamed of having a son.”

“Mother, is this truly the king?” Robert Arryn spoke up from his chair, peering over at Robb. Though he was fifteen years old, he sounded far younger. “He’s not very impressive,” he remarked.

Margaery placed a hand on Robb’s back, gently running her fingers over his spine in a comforting manner. She knew that his aunt was somewhat delusional, but she did not know to what extent until she came face to face with her. She thought it strange that this woman could be the sister of Lady Catelyn, someone she revered and loved more than she could put into words.

“Be nice, Sweetrobin. He’s your cousin as well,” Lysa cooed before holding her baby to her chest and kissing the top of his head. “I hope you don’t mind, but it is almost time for his feeding. I will have to make myself scarce in a moment or two, but you came for my husband anyhow, did you not?” she asked with a grin.

“Well, yes, I suppose I did,” Robb answered, his brow still furrowed, “I would appreciate it if we could speak later, though, aunt Lysa.” He watched her as she stood from her seat, his gaze darting between her and the baby in her arms. “Does she look to you like a woman who has had a child recently?” he asked Margaery quietly.

“I’m bored,” Robert Arryn declared, rising to his feet not long after his mother.

Margaery shook her head slightly, her expression matching her husband’s. “I can never be completely sure, but my instinct is telling me no, sweetheart,” she said softly to him. If the child was not Lysa and Littlefinger’s, then she was not sure who it could belong to or why she was claiming it to be theirs. She was glad, however, that Baelish was the only one left sitting atop his throne as she knew Robb had plans to put him in his place.

“Your arrival is most welcome here at the Eyrie, your graces,” Baelish declared as he rose from his seat and made his way down the steps to where Robb and Margaery were standing, “It was about time someone put those fools calling themselves the Lords Declarant in their place.”

“Yes, well, I would have hoped you might be able to deal with matter this yourself, Lord Baelish,” Robb remarked, raising his eyebrows momentarily at the other man, “Especially given that you caused it.”

“You must explain to me how precisely I caused it, your grace,” Baelish declared, “I have only ever ruled the Vale justly and to the best of my ability. The only reason the Lords Declarant have taken against me is that they believe I am not noble enough to preside over them.”

“I am here because you and my aunt have not been able to keep the lords you rule over in order, Lord Baelish,” Robb stated plainly, “Did it not ever occur to you that I might have far more important things to do than travel all the way to the Eyrie simply because you have not been able to inspire loyalty in your own bannermen?”

“You Starks have a knack for simplifying matters. Sometimes it serves you well, but other times…” Baelish remarked, his tone light as he smirked at Robb, “Your grace, House Arryn has always been loyal to you. I thought you would recognise it as being in your best interests to ensure your aunt and I stay exactly where we are. Besides, I am certain the Red Keep can cope for a little while without you. From what I hear, Lord Willas takes care of most everything.”

“Loyal to _me_?” Robb echoed incredulously, “You seem to have forgotten that I fought and won a war not even seven years ago, and I did it without any help from Lady Arryn.”

“I hope _you_ have not forgotten that men fought against the Boltons and the Freys in your name, your grace, and that they won with the aid of the knights of the Vale,” Baelish said in return, “Who only agreed to join your cause because I agreed to marry Lady Lysa.”

“Yes, Lady Lysa, my aunt, my blood, whose late husband held nothing but love for my father and joined him in Robert’s Rebellion,” Robb enunciated, “Yet she never thought to help me until you married her, and most likely never would have if such an arrangement had never been made. I hardly consider that to be loyalty.”

“She is loyal to me if not to you,” Baelish pointed out, “All the more reason to keep me here.”

“Or all the more reason to replace you and her for someone who will offer me unquestioning loyalty and whose bannermen won’t turn against him at their first chance,” Robb stated, his tone becoming far more severe. For the first time Petyr Baelish’s smirk seemed to falter, and Robb seized the opportunity to keep going. “Do not make the mistake of thinking your position is safe, Lord Baelish. The only reason I am here and not meeting with the Lords Declarant is because your lady wife’s son and my cousin is also the son of Jon Arryn, and in his memory and in my father’s memory I am not going to allow the Arryn family line to die out. You, however, are nothing more than Lady Lysa’s husband, and I am certain the Eyrie could survive perfectly well without you, just as King’s Landing has. Lord Willas had done a better job of managing the kingdoms’ finances than you ever did, and he does it while being Hand of the King at the same time. It’s thanks to him that I’m even able to come here and solve your problems for you.”

Petyr managed to maintain a calm expression on his face and Robb had to credit him with that, although he could see something in the other man’s eyes that he wasn’t sure he had ever seen before. Robb took a step forwards, and when he spoke again his voice was as cold as ice.

“I’m sure you think of yourself as being very clever. It’s impressive indeed, to have risen as you have all the way to Lord Protector of the Vale, although in truth it would be far more impressive if you had done it yourself. Do you think I haven’t heard the stories, Lord Baelish? The only reason you are where you are now is because of my aunt. She was the one who convinced Lord Jon Arryn to appoint you to every important position you’ve ever had because she has always been in love with you, gods only know why. Then, as Master of Coin, you almost ran the seven kingdoms into the ground with all the money you borrowed from the Lannisters and elsewhere. Did it trouble you at all that the crown was in debt? Did you lose sleep at night thinking of the extent to which the Lannisters controlled the king? I highly doubt it, somehow.”

“You have never cared for anyone but yourself. That much has been obvious to me for a long time, but now you are in a position of power it looks as if your bannermen see it too. I don’t blame them for rising up against you. If you were my lord I would do the same, and I would crush you just as I did King Joffrey.” Robb’s gaze was unwavering as it met Littlefinger’s, and the smirk finally vanished from the other man’s face. “But you are not my lord, thank the gods. I am your king, and I am not the boy I once was nor am I another piece in your game that you can move around wherever you like. I am here to preserve the legacy of House Arryn, nothing more, and I still have not decided what I am going to do with you. But I am tired from a long journey and frustrated that I have had to make it in the first place, and if you ever speak to me again as if you are entitled to anything at all, I will make sure you are sent back to your tiny little bit of land in the Fingers with not a penny to your name. Is that _simple_ enough for you, Lord Baelish?”

Margaery’s eyes were wide as her husband spoke, words spilling from his mouth that she knew he was capable of but she was still impressed by. She soaked in everything that he said, nodding her head in agreement with all of his statements. She was glad that Robb was still speaking loudly when a soft, involuntary moan escaped from her lips, surprised to find a feeling of desire twisting low in her stomach, her whole body going hot. She let out a breath she did not know she was holding when he was finished, her cheeks flushed pink. They grew an even brighter shade as she realized she was damp between her legs, taking a few steps forward to place her hand over his balled fist.

Her fingers circled gently over his, though her demeanor contrasted the tender gesture as she glared at Baelish. “If you would be so kind as to show us to our chambers. I don’t think that’ll be too difficult of a task for you,” she breathed before adding more forcefully, “now.”

“Yes, your graces,” Baelish answered, his usual confident demeanour far more subdued, “Perhaps it would be wise if we all took some time to let our tempers cool down a little.”

“I hope you take some time to think long and hard about what I said,” Robb stated. He uncurled his fist and lifted his hand to rest it on Margaery’s lower back as they walked out of the High Hall, with Baelish leading the way.

Margaery bit down on her lip as they made their way towards the corridors and their temporary chambers. She wrung her hands while they walked, not wanting to add to the temptation to touch Robb, and she did not speak in fear of her voice not coming out in a normal fashion. They stopped at a door not too far from the High Hall, and she waited for further instruction from Baelish, shuffling her feet slightly.

“Here are your chambers, your graces,” Baelish said, giving a deep bow that Robb suspected was mocking him a little, “Let us meet tomorrow in the Morning Hall to break fast. I hope you both have a good evening.”

“I do not know if that did any good, but I suppose it will be a victory even if it simply reminds him of his place,” Robb remarked quietly as Baelish left. He noticed his wife had been unusually quiet, and he turned to raise his eyebrows slightly at her. “Is everything all right, my love?” he asked her.

Margaery shook her head for a moment before taking Robb’s arm and pulling him into their chambers, shutting the door behind her. She leaned in to kiss him eagerly, not even bothering to look about the rooms that had been provided for them.

“Oh gods, that was amazing. _You_ are amazing,” she breathed, finally finding her voice. Her hands came up to tangle in his hair as she gave a small moan against his lips.

Robb had looked momentarily worried when Margaery had shaken her head, but his expression very quickly changed to one of pleasant surprise as she pulled him into their rooms and then kissed him. He smiled against her lips, eagerly kissing her in return and looking slightly incredulous. “Not that I’m complaining, but what did I do?” he murmured against her lips playfully.

“I’m not even sure,” Margaery admitted, her brain clouded over with nothing but desire for Robb. “But I want you. _Oh_ , I want you. You were just… incredible and that voice and…” She trailed off, pressing her lips close to his mouth and over his jaw. “Oh, sweetheart, please tell me you aren’t too tired for this. You’ve made me so wet,” she whispered in his ear, unashamed of letting him know his effect on her.

Robb’s eyes grew wide as Margaery whispered in his ear, and it took him a moment or two to even manage to answer. “I’m not tired. I just said that so that…” he trailed off, deciding it wasn’t important, “You’re really…? Just from…?” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, kissing her lips hungrily as his hands searched for a way to rid her of her dress.

Margaery’s hips rocked towards her husband’s though they were still wearing all of their clothing, and a few less-than eloquent words spilled forth from her mouth. She helped him in unfastening her cloak and letting that fall to the floor before her dress went next. She kicked her clothing to the side and took her husband’s hand, guiding him to touch between her legs. “Just from your voice. From your words,” she murmured. “Just for you, Robb.”

Robb’s fingers slid into Margaery’s folds and he gave a small moan into her ear when he found her indeed soaked. He stroked her gently a few times, but withdrew his hand from her to speak again. His voice was not unlike the one he’d used on Littlefinger, but quieter and with a softer edge to it. “In that case, while I undress go to any spot you like in these chambers and get ready,” he told her, “I’m going to have you at least twice this evening.”

Margaery did all she could to keep composed after feeling Robb’s fingers on her and heard him speak again. She felt her walls clench, and she gave a whimper, leaning in to kiss her husband to keep herself from crying out. “Alright,” she eventually conceded, breaking from him quickly so as not to be even more tempted to stay in his arms. She finally got the opportunity to take in the view of the room, but its beauty was lost on her as she laid down on the bed and her eyes wandered over to her husband who was getting undressed.

Robb’s cloak and leather jerkin came off first, his undershirt soon joining it to pool at his feet. Then came his boots and finally his breeches, so that he was left standing naked as his nameday in the middle of the room. He was already hard as he made his way over to the bed, his eyes never leaving Margaery.

Margaery pulled Robb down on the bed towards her once he was at arms length, running her hands over his muscles. “Unfair,” she mumbled, feeling her heart beat thudding low in her stomach. She kissed him with vigor then, pressing her bare chest to his and hooking her arms around his neck, shifting their bodies so that his hardness was rubbing against her entrance. She let out a breathy moan, knowing she was going to come undone very quickly once he was inside of her.

Robb didn’t hesitate much longer after Margaery’s moan to slide into her wetness, his own arms wrapping around her as he settled between her legs. He kissed his wife in return open-mouthed and smiled against her lips, seemingly still marvelling at how aroused she was because of him. His thrusts were slow to begin with but didn’t take very long to become faster.

Margaery’s mouth fell open in a small ‘o’ as Robb moved in her, and she laid back against the pillows to give him better access to her. “Yes, Robb, _yes,"_ she breathed. She tightened around him and was overwhelmed by pleasure when their pace quickened, and her breathing settled as she came down from her high. She canted her hips upwards again to meet his, taking him deeper. Her husband’s ability to overwhelm her so quickly only made her more determined to make him feel good, and she moved her hands to stroke the insides of his thighs with each thrust.

Robb barely had time to register surprise at how quickly Margaery had come undone before he was letting out a loud groan as she took him deeper. He moaned his approval at her hands stroking his thighs as he thrust harder, everything but her forgotten. It wasn’t long before his pleasure took over and he shuddered and spilled, filling her with his seed.

Margaery gave another moan as Robb emptied into her, loving how it felt to be filled with him. She barely gave him a moment to breathe as she wrapped her arms around him and brought him in closer, kissing him deeply. “I love you,” she whispered against his lips, She moved to kiss the corner of his mouth, then his cheek and jaw before speaking softly again. “I love you _so much_.”

“I love you,” Robb muttered in return, his breathing still slightly ragged. He lowered his head to kiss her along her chest down to her breasts, having not paid them attention in his haste. “I love you and everything about you,” he added in a whisper.

Margaery smiled softly, her fingers twisting gently in Robb’s hair as his lips trailed over her breasts. Her mind was still foggy but she found she could think clearer after coming down from her high. “I’m sorry I could scarcely control myself or how much I wanted you,” she teased quietly, her eyes fluttering closed. “I don’t know what came over me. Seeing you like that… I suppose it awoke something in me.”

“I don’t know what came over you either, but you will not hear me complaining,” Robb teased quietly, smiling against Margaery’s skin, “Nor will I accept your apology.” He kissed between her breasts and then lifted his head to look at his wife again. “I believe that makes seven,” he remarked with a mischievous grin.

Margaery gave a laugh, her cheeks growing red at Robb’s sentiments. “Seven kingdoms where we’ve loved each other. I have to wonder if anyone else has managed to accomplish such a feat,” she jested, her fingers dancing over his arm. “I can’t pick a favourite. Every time with you is perfect.”

“That is a good question. Aegon the Conqueror himself did not manage to conquer all seven kingdoms,” Robb joked, letting out a small laugh of his own. He was unable to resent leaning forwards to press his lips to his wife’s. “I could not possibly pick a favourite either. And you know, if you would ever like to hear that voice again, you need only ask and I will do it,” he affirmed, “Just for you.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m not sure I could handle it a second time,” Margaery teased, giving her husband a smile and kissing him several times more on the lips. “Now you know exactly what to do to if you want your wife in your arms straight away… but then again there are a lot of things that make me want you. Too many to count,” she admitted, gently nuzzling her nose against his.

Robb’s face flushed slightly. “That’s very dangerous to admit to me. I will be wanting you in my arms all the time,” he teased gently. He paused for a moment before he spoke again. “Can I tell you a secret?” he questioned, “Whenever I am unsure, or conflicted, or even afraid, I think of you. I think that my Margaery would tell me I am a good king, that I have already accomplished a great deal, and that I can make the right decisions. So, that voice and those words are at least in part thanks to you.”

Margaery swiped at the tears that escaped her eyes, leaning in to kiss Robb again. “I think that is the most wonderful secret I’ve ever heard,” she whispered, smiling as she pulled away. “You should know that your Margaery is incredibly proud of you and prouder still to call you her husband.” She grew quieter then, reaching for his hand and intertwining their fingers. “I know you never wanted to be king, but I believe in my heart that you are the man best suited to wear the crown.”

“With you I believe it,” Robb whispered sincerely, smiling at Margaery in return. “Sorry, sweetheart, I did not mean to make you cry,” he added, his hand squeezing hers as he turned his head a little to kiss along her neck, “I wish only to make you happy, always.”

“Don’t be silly, my sweet Robb. You never cease to make me happy. They are only tears of being overwhelmed by you,” Margaery reassured her husband, though she was finding it hard to concentrate as his lips moved over her neck. She gave a mischievous smile before using all of her weight to shift them to the side and then roll over Robb so that his back was against the pillows. “I believe I was promised something would happen at least _twice_ tonight,” she jested, raising her eyebrows at him.

Robb’s smile turned into a grin as Margaery switched positions with him, and he looked up at her with bright eyes. “A promise I have every intention of keeping, gods be good,” he declared. He began to feel something stir in him again as he looked up at his wife and she settled on top of him.

“I think the gods will be more than good,” Margaery replied with a smile, leaning down to kiss her husband full on the mouth.

* * *

The king and queen arose the next morning on their own time, and by the time they broke fast, it was nearly midday. Despite everything that had occurred during the previous evening, a large, hot array of food was set out for them, and everyone in the Eyrie besides Baelish seemed none the wiser of his and Robb’s talk.

“Sweetrobin, eat your barley,” Lysa chided gently, nudging her son’s fork towards him. “Maester Colemon said it will give you strength.” Her baby was at her breast, fast asleep, as she claimed she had already fed him earlier.

“But it tastes gross. And I’ve been eating it for a long time and I’m not stronger,” Robert complained, his nose wrinkling. He continued to push his food around the plate as he looked across the table at Robb and Margaery. “Why do they call you the Young Wolf?” he asked Robb.

“They don’t call me that very often anymore,” Robb remarked, giving a gentle chuckle, “But I suppose it was because of my direwolf, Grey Wind. He used to join me in battle.”

“Is he like that wolf that they brought up to the Eyrie last night?” Robert questioned, shuddering slightly, “I don’t like him.”

“That’s Nymeria,” Margaery explained gently, knowing that kindness would go a long way with Robert rather than any other method. She thought it would be a nice change for him to be around her and her husband for a few days. “She just lost her mate, so she’s a bit on edge, but she wouldn’t hurt you. We wouldn’t let her.” She picked up a piece of bacon from her plate and handed it to the boy who took it gratefully.

Lysa gave the queen a glare, clearing her throat. “I’m not letting my son anywhere near that beast of yours,” she remarked, running a hand over Sweetrobin’s back. “I have half a mind to keep it in one of the cells until you leave.”

“I would not advise trying that if you wish your guards to remain alive, aunt Lysa,” Robb remarked, raising his eyebrows at her.

“She would kill them?” Robert asked, his eyes growing wide.

“She would try to protect herself,” Robb stated, “Wolves don’t like being in cages any more than birds do. Would you want to be trapped like that?”

“Mother says that not going anywhere is the best way to protect yourself,” Robert stated, “Especially if you’re sick like me.”

“Well, that explains a great deal,” Robb muttered, exchanging a quick glance with Margaery. His gaze then turned to the servant who came in with a silver cup, which he placed down before the king. “Is this for me?” Robb questioned.

“Yes, your grace. Some honeyed wine as a gesture of goodwill. I believe you’ll like it,” Petyr Baelish spoke up, having been unusually quiet up until then. He then looked up at the servant, who seemed to be leaning against the wall as his eyes drooped. “What’s the matter with you?” he questioned.

“Nothing, my lord,” the servant insisted. Not a moment later, however, his eyes were closed and he slumped to the floor.

Margaery’s eyes went wide as the servant fell to the ground. “Is he-” She started to speak before she realized what was happening, the sickeningly sweet scent of Robb’s drink filling her nose. She automatically reached for it and threw it into the fireplace not too far from their table, cup and all. “Oh, gods,” she breathed out, feeling as if she was suffocating, her eyes darting back and forth between her husband and the man who was lying dead in their midst. She reached for Robb’s arm and pulled him closer to her.

“What is going on?” Lysa asked, standing from her chair and giving Margaery an incredulous look. “I don’t care if you’re queen; I won’t have anyone throwing dishes in my castle!”

“Someone tried to _poison_ my husband, that’s what’s going on!” Margaery countered, her brow furrowed, clutching to Robb so her hands would not shake. “There was something in that drink meant for him, and this poor man must have been thirsty before he delivered it,” she said, gesturing towards the servant with her head.

“Please, that is ludicrous!” Lysa declared. “Do you even realize what sort of nonsense is spewing from your mouth? He’s just had a fainting spell. There is-“

“He’s dead, my lady,” Maester Colemon piped up softly, his fingers wrapped around the servant’s wrist as he searched for a pulse. Lysa’s mouth formed a tight line, her face going red as she took her seat again.

“You were saying, aunt Lysa?” Robb questioned, looking across the table at her, “You’d do well to speak to your queen with more respect.” He swallowed then, looking between the fireplace and the man slumped down on the floor. The servant looked so peaceful that he could almost be asleep, except according to the Maester it was a sleep he wouldn’t ever wake up from. Robb tried not to think that it could have easily been him, and instead ran his hand comfortingly over Margaery’s arm.

“I’m so sorry, your grace,” Baelish spoke up, “It seems you are lucky that my servants are untrustworthy.”

“If your servants are untrustworthy, what does that make their lord?” Robb asked.

“Your grace?” Baelish said, his eyes wide, “You cannot think that I would do this.”

“I don’t know what to think, Lord Baelish,” Robb admitted, “But I can only come up with of a very short list of people who could and had reason to try something like this.”

“You cannot hope to reason that my husband would kill my nephew, my own flesh and blood!” Lysa exclaimed, looking furious.

“Your own flesh and blood that you did not bother to protect during the war?” Margaery asked, blinking back the tears that had formed in her eyes. She wouldn’t let herself look weak in front of the lady and lord of the Vale. “That you weren’t keen upon seeing until you needed his help? Is it so incredulous for us to suggest that your husband would think of poisoning him? Lord Baelish almost took my life once on the simple claim that I did not love Robb. Why should he hesitate to kill? It’s not as if he doesn’t have it in him.”

“How dare you come into my household and accuse my family of such things!” Lysa shrieked, causing the baby in her arms to stir and start to cry.

“ENOUGH!” Robb shouted at Lysa over the baby’s crying, resting his hands on the table and standing to his feet, “You may be my aunt but you are also the lady of this castle, in case you have forgotten! It’s about time you started acting like it.” He took a deep breath after he’d spoken, already regretting having lost his temper. “Go tend to your child, and take Lord Robert with you,” he told his aunt, “Lord Baelish, you are under arrest until further notice.”

“You mean to throw me in the sky cells, your grace?” Baelish questioned.

“No,” Robb stated, “You are confined to your chambers. I will leave one of my men standing guard outside your door.”

Lysa’s face was contorted in rage, and she looked as if she was going to yell again until Margaery stood to her feet beside Robb, giving her a glare that would shut anyone up.

“Come, Sweetrobin,” she said, nearly yanking the boy to his feet by his shirt. She spun around, her elbow knocking the bowl of barley from the table, but she did not bother looking back as it clattered loudly to the floor.

A member of the Kingsguard loyally stepped to take Baelish by the arm and lead him from the room, silence filling the air. Margaery’s eyes turned to the fire once more, and her fingers curled tightly around her husband’s arm.

“Gods, what is wrong with this place?” Robb remarked quietly to Margaery after a few moments, “Casterly Rock and Riverrun seem to have managed just fine despite their lords being at King’s Landing, yet here they have three people ruling and not one of them seems to have any sense. I don’t blame the boy - it isn’t his fault - but I’ve no idea what I’m supposed to do with the other two.”

Margaery turned to Robb, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders as she raised her eyebrows. She could not help but look over at the servant who was still slumped against the wall, the maester frowning as he appointed two men to help him carry the body away. “Can we go somewhere else?” she asked her husband softly, gently running her fingers over his arm.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Robb answered, giving a small nod. He leant in to press a kiss to Margaery’s temple before he began to make his way out of the Morning Hall, heading in the direction of the chambers he and his wife had been given with his arm still in hers.

As soon as they were in their chambers, the door closed shut behind them, Margaery turned to her husband once more. She brought her hand up to cup his cheek, her eyes flooding with tears as she looked at him. “I could have lost you just now… Oh, gods. I don’t want to think on it, but it’s so difficult not to. If it wasn’t for that servant making a simple mistake…” Her shoulders began to shake with sobs, and her gaze dropped to the ground. She wrapped her arms around him, “I’m sorry I cannot be strong right now,” she whispered, “that was so terrifying, and all want to do is thank the gods that you are alive and with me at this moment.”

Robb wrapped his arms tightly around his wife in return, running his hands down her back as he did his best to soothe her. “It’s all right, my love. I’m alive, I’m here with you and I am not going anywhere. I will get a taster for our food from now on while we are here,” he said softly, turning his head a little to kiss her tear-stained cheek, “We’re not taking any risks.”

“Baelish can be our food taster from now until we leave,” Margaery said, a venomous undertone to her voice though she was still crying. “I’m certain there’s no one else who could have done this… I love you, Robb. I don’t know what I would do if I never got to tell you that again.” She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest. “Let us try to get this issue resolved and get out of this dreaded place as fast as possible,” she added in a murmur.

“Aye, I agree. On both counts,” Robb said in return, giving a small nod of his head, “I love you so much, Margaery.” He pressed another kiss to the top of her head of hair, falling silent for a moment before speaking again. “I think…I think perhaps we ought to invite these Lords Declarant or whatever they’re calling themselves here to the castle,” he suggested, “Perhaps we can reach some kind of agreement with them. I know of no better negotiator than you.”

Margaery’s hands were shaking still as she pulled back slightly, looking up at her husband. She nodded, quickly wiping at the tears that had fallen from her eyes because of the gesture. “I think that is our best course of action,” she affirmed. She leant in to kiss Robb tenderly on the lips, resting her forehead on his shoulder when she pulled away. “Each breath you take from now on will be all the more special to me,” she whispered, giving him a small squeeze.

“Anyone and anything would struggle to take me from this life, sweetheart. I would fight for it, just as you have done for yours,” Robb whispered in return, giving Margaery a gentle squeeze of his own. He pulled away slightly to gently lift her chin with his hand and kiss her again.

* * *

Several hours later, the king and queen were sat huddled around the same desk, Margaery helping Robb with his wording as they wrote proposal letters to the Lords Declarant. There was a soft knock on their door, and a few seconds later with their permission, a thin, meek man walked into the room.

“I’m sorry to bother you, your graces, but I had something I wished to share that might be of interest to you,” Maester Colemon said quietly, his eyes directed to the floor. “Lord Robert had a seizure not too long ago, and I’ve been treating him with sweetsleep, a sort of drug that moderates fits in small doses but can kill a man if he drinks too much. I went to my supplies of it and found a vast majority had gone missing. I do believe that’s the poison that was in your cup, your grace.”

Robb’s eyebrows raised as the maester’s words sunk in, and he turned to briefly exchange a look with Margaery. “Thank you, Maester…Coleman, is it?” he said, “I appreciate you taking the time to come speak with us. Have you spoken of this to Lady Lysa? If you discover anything else, I would ask that you come straight to me.”

“Yes, your grace. I… I have not told Lady Lysa yet,” Maester Colemon admitted timidly. “I was not sure if you wished for her to find out. I know she is my lady, but you are my k-king and-“

“It’s alright. You don’t have to explain your reasoning to us,” Margaery said gently, running a hand over Robb’s back. “Your loyalty is greatly appreciated. We hope to make this a better place for you to live.”

Robb nodded his head in agreement with his wife. “Who knew that you were treating Lord Robert with sweetsleep?” he questioned the man gently, not wanting to make him feel any more nervous, “Lady Lysa, I presume, and Lord Baelish? Anyone else?”

“Not that I know of, your grace,” Maester Colemon said, wringing his hands. “But I will let you know if I find out anymore information. I… I value that you made the long journey here and are trying to set things right. Things were never really the best here, but they have become… progressively less suitable since Lord Baelish’s arrival.”

“You are kinder with your words than I would be, Maester,” Robb remarked wryly, “I hope we can do at least something to help. We are trying.” He looked to his men over to his men stood by the door. “If the Maester wishes to speak to us, you need not ask permission to let him in,” he instructed.

“Thank you, your graces,” Maester Colemon said after Robb’s men nodded their consent. He gave a small bow of his head before leaving the room.

“Well, I am glad someone here is on our side,” Margaery said, snuggling up to her husband once more as she looked over the letters they had written. “And perhaps a few more will be once we send these out.”

“I really hope so, sweetheart,” Robb commented as he looked over the letters that had already been written and sealed with the direwolf of House Stark. There was one for Lord Yohn Royce, one for Lady Anya Waynwood, one for Lord Gilwood Hunter, one for Lord Horton Redfort, one for Lord Benedar Belmore, and the one he was finishing was for Ser Symond Templeton.

“After we send these I think we should have some supper, don’t you?” Robb suggested, pressing a kiss close to Margaery’s ear. He had wanted to keep her close to him after the incident in the morning, and thankfully she had not seemed to object. “Just us,” he added, “And perhaps we’ll invite Nymeria as well.”

Margaery smiled softly, leaning in to brush her nose against Robb’s. “That sounds perfect, my love,” she remarked, kissing him on the lips. “I don’t want to let you out of my sight,” she said, only half-jokingly. She reached for their finished letters and began to fold them careful. “I know I’ve already said this, but I’m so proud of you,” she spoke up again, a smile still on her face. “I love that we can do this together.”

Robb couldn’t help but smile in return at Margaery’s words. “I could not ask for a better wife or queen,” he affirmed, signing the last letter with his name as Margaery folded the others, “And I do not wish to let you out of my sight either.”

* * *

Later that evening when the sky was already dark outside, Nymeria was curled by the fireplace as Robb and Margaery finished their supper, which they had asked to be brought into their chambers at the Eyrie. The food and drink had all been tasted beforehand by Petyr Baelish, who had not complained but looked at his king and queen with nothing but disdain as he had tried everything. As Robb put down his napkin he gave a sigh, leaning back a little in his chair and taking a look around the room.

“Gods, I feel so tired and yet I’ve hardly done anything at all,” he remarked to Margaery, “It’s been a long day.”

Margaery gave a small laugh, standing from her seat to move behind Robb and massage his shoulders. She kneaded her fingers into his back for some time before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek several times. “Feel any better, sweetheart?” she asked sweetly.

She did not get to find out the answer to her question as their door banged open and Maester Colemon came running into their room. “Your graces, I’m sorry barge in but, you should know… Lord Robert is dead,” he announced, his brow furrowed, his eyes filled with fear.

Robb’s shoulders and back had relaxed from Margaery’s touch and a smile spread across his face, but when Maester Colemon barged in he immediately tensed up again and his smile vanished. He could only blink at the older man for a few moments, not quite believing he’d actually heard what he thought he’d heard.

“What do you mean he’s dead?” he questioned, “How is that possible? We saw him this morning.”

“Sweetsleep, your grace,” Maester Colemon explained, shaking his head. “My supply is gone, and the boy… he’s lying dead in his room because someone gave him too much… I knew it wasn’t a good idea to drug him. I should have never taken Lord Baelish’s suggestion.”

Margaery raised her eyebrows. “It was _Baelish’s_ idea to give him sweetsleep?” she asked.

“I feel as if I ought to be less surprised,” Robb muttered darkly, shaking his head absently. The idea that Lord Robert was dead didn’t seem to sink in, nor did the idea that Petyr Baelish was mostly likely the one responsible. He felt as if he needed to see it with his own eyes to believe it. “Will you take us to him, Maester Coleman?” he questioned, “Please?”

“Of course, your graces,” Maester Colemon said, leading them from the room to Lord Robert’s chambers.

Before they even reached the boy, sobbing could be heard from the corridor, and as they rounded the corner they could see Lady Lysa kneeling over her dead child. Robert was slumped on his bed, a peaceful smile on his pale face.

As much as Margaery did not care for Lysa, she would not wish what happened to her on her worst enemy. She could not fathom losing one of her children, and the very thought of such a thing made her sick to her stomach. She turned around, hiding her face in Robb’s chest. “I can’t watch this,” she murmured.

Robb hugged Margaery tightly to him, his eyes falling closed for a moment before he forced himself to open them again. Though he didn’t know how it felt to be Lysa as a parent he could imagine it, and the thought alone was almost too much to bear. “I’m so sorry, aunt Lysa,” he spoke up, knowing it was useless but not really knowing what else to say.

Lysa did not turn back to look at her nephew. All she did was shake her head and mumble something about ‘going to die’ and ‘sweetsleep’.

“Your graces, I- I think we had best leave her,” Maester Colemon suggested, ushering them from the room. “It is good that this happened at this time of day so that we might keep it a secret until tomorrow. I don’t want to think on what everyone’s reactions will be. A great line has ended tonight. The Arryns…”

He trailed off as Lysa made her way out of the room and brushed past them, starting to scream. “My son is dead!” she shrieked, looking madder than ever as her skirts flew out behind her as she walked, her hair untwisted from her long braids. “My boy, my child! I have failed Jon!”

“It was not your fault, aunt Lysa. We will find who did this and they will pay for their crimes, I can assure you,” Robb told his aunt, having to raise his voice to make himself heard. He kept one arm around Margaery and leant in towards Maester Coleman. “Maester, I need you to write to Lord Robert’s heir as soon as possible,” he told him, “Who is it?”

“Ser Harrold Hardyng, your grace,” Maester Colemon replied, keeping a wary eye on Lysa. “I will do so straight away.”

“What’s going on?” One of the serving women stepped outside of her rooms, glancing at the wailing woman who was making her way through the corridors. A few of the squires also popped their heads out of their chambers, wondering what the noise was about.

“Nothing,” Robb insisted to the people who emerged from their rooms as he followed after Lysa, “Go back to your chambers, all of you.” He swallowed, thinking to himself that any one of these people could have been responsible for Robert’s death. Lord Baelish could not have done it himself from his confinement, but he could have easily paid or convinced someone to do it. Robb was quickly becoming aware there was nobody in the castle he could trust besides his wife and his own men.

“Aunt Lysa, do you want me to take you to see Lord…Petyr?” he questioned. He thought Lord Baelish might be of some comfort to Lysa, although he still could not fathom how anyone could love a man like that.

All Lysa could do was nod her head, continuing to cry as Margaery placed a hand on her back and began to guide her towards Littlefinger’s chambers alongside Robb.

They did not get very far as one of the squires nearly shoved her out of the way to get to his king, placing a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “With all due respect, your grace, this is _our_ home. We have a right to know what’s going on,” he said, his brow furrowed. A few others chimed in with their agreement.

“I understand your concern,” Robb answered the squire as patiently as he could, “But I ask that you trust my judgement of what is best for…”

The king never had a chance to finish his explanation, however, as moments later a shriek came from the room behind them, swiftly followed by the sound of something loud clattering to the floor. “He’s dead!” a woman’s voice exclaimed, “Lord Robert is dead!”

There was an audible swell of worry and confusion as the woman spoke, the Eyrie suddenly filled with terrifying uncertainty. More people came swarming out into the hallway at her cries, some of them rushing into the late lord’s chambers to see him for themselves.

“No, he can’t be dead!” the squire exclaimed with wide eyes. “I won’t have Baelish sitting on Jon’s throne!” he shouted, pulling a dagger from his belt and rushing forward. Lysa shrieked and nearly threw herself in front of the man, but Margaery held her back, shielding her with her arms.

Ser Wendel Manderly, who had up until then been standing guard outside Petyr Baelish’s chambers, swiftly withdrew his sword at the sight of steel and the blade stopped barely inches from the squire’s face. “Lord Baelish is the king’s prisoner,” he declared, “His grace alone will decide if any harm comes to him.”

“Why are you guarding _him_?” a dissenting voice could be heard to call out, “Shouldn’t you be protecting the king?”

“Distract him!” another voice said, “Then we can get to Baelish!”

Robb felt as if he saw what was going to happen about a split second before it actually did. The men wouldn’t go for him as a distraction, especially since he had a sword of his own, but his wife was completely unarmed. He saw a man run towards Margaery, saw Ser Wendel start to head towards her, but Robb got there first and took her by the arm.

“This way!” he hissed, his other hand on the hilt of his sword as he made to go down one of the corridors.

Margaery felt her heart racing as Robb took her arm and swept her out of harm’s way, leading her away from the commotion. She heard a few women shriek and a man give a yell, but they were down the corridor before they could see anything else.

Once they were away from the scene, she wrapped her arms around her husband once more, letting out a shuddering breath. “Gods, what have we gotten ourselves into?” she asked quietly. “Thank you for getting me out of there. I hope Ser Wendel and the others are alright.”

“Of course,” Robb breathed, clutching Margaery against his chest, “I hope they are as well. Ser Wendel is a good man - he’ll protect even Lysa if he needs to.” It felt as if his wife had been in his arms a lot lately, but it didn’t seem like enough as it slowly began to dawn on Robb what would need to be done.

“It’s not safe here, Margaery,” he said, pulling away from her slightly to look at her, “It’s especially not safe for both of us to be here at the same time.”

Margaery looked up at Robb, shaking her head slightly before dropping her gaze to the ground. She knew what her husband was implying, and though was being rational, there was a part of her that did not want to listen to him. It was childish to say so, and it was clear what her duty was as a queen and a wife. There were children waiting for her at home, and it would do no good to put herself in danger while others depended on her.

She wrapped her arms around Robb’s neck tightly, kissing him full on the mouth. “I’m going to miss you so much,” she breathed as she pulled away, closing her eyes. “Promise me you’ll be safe and that you’ll try to get out of here as quickly as you can?”

“I promise. I won’t take a single risk and I will do everything I can to leave this place,” Robb affirmed just before he leant in to kiss Margaery deeply again. He rested his forehead against hers as he pulled away, not wanting to break from her. “Believe me, I do not want you to go, but our children need you, and _I_ need you. I don’t know how long this will take to resolve and I need you to take my place while I’m here,” he explained, “Tell Willas I have named you Queen Regent in my absence.”

Margaery nodded her head, a few tears slipping from her eyes. “I have cried far too much today,” she whispered, not bothering to wipe them this time around. “I will try my very best to fill your shoes. And I will write to you if you stay here longer than expected. Gods be good, I won’t have to.” She leaned in to press kisses to Robb’s cheek and jaw, giving a heavy sigh as she pulled away. “This is so difficult,” she mumbled, her fingers brushing gently over the nape of his neck. “I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you so much,” Robb said in return, gently wiping the tears from Margaery’s face himself. “Take whichever knight of the Kingsguard you can find, and take Nymeria. She likes you. I know she’ll take care of you,” he said, adding, “Please, send me a letter when you reach the Gates of the Moon, and another when you reach the Crossroads Inn, even if just to say that you’re there. I need to know you’re safe.”

He looked Margaery over as if he wanted to etch her into his memory and then gave her a small smile, not wanting them to part in sadness. “And give our children a kiss from me, all right?” he asked, “Tell them I’ll be back soon.”

“I will, I promise. A kiss for every Stark child from their father,” Margaery remarked with a sad smile. She stood on tiptoe to wrap her arms around Robb in a close embrace, holding him as tightly to her as she possibly could. “I’m still your wife and your queen and your strength, even if we are separated. Remember that always, my love,” she whispered, finally breaking from him. She leant in one last time, leaving a lingering kiss on his lips before she swiftly turned around, a fresh set of tears falling down her face as she walked away from him down the corridor.

She found Nymeria in their chambers and thought herself lucky when Ser Beren Tallhart came running to check on her as she quickly recruited him to escort her home.

Robb had stood in the corridor and watched Margaery until he couldn’t see her anymore, saying a silent prayer that no harm would come to her. It was only when she disappeared from view that he drew his sword, hanging on to her words and her lingering scent on his clothes and taste on his lips.

When he returned to the scene that had been unfolding in front of the doors of Baelish’s chambers, he found Ser Wendel had already managed to fight off most of the hot-headed young men who had been after blood and Lysa was nowhere to be seen. Another squire rushed over with his dagger in a last desperate attempt, but raised his hands and dropped it to the floor when the blade of the king’s sword stopped inches from his throat.

If Margaery thought the road to the Eyrie was treacherous, it was nothing compared to the trip during the night, the moonlight being the only thing to illuminate her and Ser Beren’s path. She found that it was also rough without Mya to guide them across rocky ledges, and several times they had to dismount in order to make it across without tottering over the edge. Twice the member of the Kingsguard nearly had to catch her so that she would not slip and go tumbling off into the sharp rocks below them. Nymeria went on ahead of them so that she would not scare the mules, and without Robb as a comfort at each waycastle, Margaery quickly grew both wary and upset.

When they finally reached the Gates of the Moon, the sun rising over top of their heads, she could not have been more relieved, immediately reaching for a piece of parchment and writing her husband a letter to know she was alright. Afterwards she jumped on White Rose and took off for King’s Landing with Nymeria at her heels, Ser Beren at her side. It would be days before they reached her children, but she would remember her promise and remind them every day that their father loved them and would be home soon.


	64. Gone

_Dearest Margaery,_

_I pray that this letter finds you well and safe once more in King’s Landing. I have had many sleepless nights thinking of you and your journey, but thank the gods you left when you did. Three maidens were raped and another killed in the confusion on the night of Lord Robert’s death, and although the commotion has died down for now I fear there will be more of it yet. Lady Lysa is insisting her son with Lord Baelish ought to be the new Lord of the Vale with his father as Lord Protector, a situation which I cannot imagine any of the Lords Declarant will be willing to accept. I have yet to decide if I am going to accuse Lord Baelish of anything, but he continues to be my food taster._

_I hope that Karine, Julianne, Ned, Lyanna and Connor are all faring well and happy to see their mother again. I also imagine Arya will be immeasurably pleased to see her direwolf, as Grey Wind will be pleased to see his sister. Take care of them all, sweetheart, and take care of yourself as well. My thoughts are with you always and will be until we can see each other again._

_Eternally yours,  
Robb_

* * *

The queen had arrived at King’s Landing a few days after the incident at the Eyrie, debriefing Willas on everything only after seeing her girls and boys again. She had received Robb’s letter not long after and was currently sitting on her bed with Karine in her lap, the rest of the children playing on the floor with Arianne watching over them. She and Jaime had returned to the Red Keep a few weeks prior, the former’s previously small stomach bump having grown significantly.

Margaery had folded the piece of paper with her husband’s writing over so that her oldest daughter could only see the last paragraph and she was helping her try to decipher some of the words.

“Do you know what that says, my darling?” she asked, pointing to Karine’s name, to which the little girl laughed.

“That’s me, Mother! Papa wrote my name!” Karine declared happily, running her finger over her brother and sisters’ names and reading each one. “And then it says direwolf and Grey Wind! I know those!”

“Can I see, Mother, can I see?” Julianne begged. Before she went over to her mother, she turned towards Arianne’s swollen belly and spoke directly to it. “I will talk to you later,” she declared, “Now I go see Papa’s letter.”

Arianne gave a gentle laugh, running her hand over her stomach as the red-headed little girl ran over to the bed. Her eyes were on Ned and Lyanna, who were playing with toys in the corner, as she addressed Margaery. “Is everything all right with his grace?” she asked her friend.

“He could be doing better, but at least he is safe,” Margaery answered Arianne, giving a small sigh. “I just don’t like that he has to be there alone dealing with this. I’m going to write him back tonight. Maybe with some help from the children.”

“I no read any of this,” Julianne exclaimed, looking somewhat disheartened as she glanced over her father’s letter.

“See this?” Margaery said gently, pointing to a word on the page. “It says ‘sweetheart’. Now you’ll know whenever you see it.”

“Sweetheart is what Mother and Papa call each other!” Karine declared. “But I don’t know why…”

“Because they love each other, little princess,” Arianne said, giving Karine a smile when the young girl turned to look at her.

“You call Ser Jaime ‘sweetheart’?” Karine questioned.

“Not really,” Arianne remarked with a gentle chuckle, “I call him 'my love’ sometimes. 'My lion’ other times.” She slowly stood up from where she had been sat in one of the chairs in the room and made her way over to the bed, taking a seat beside Margaery.

“Ser Jaime a lion!” Julianne declared, pretending to growl at Arianne, “And Papa a wolf!”

“And you?” Arianne asked, raising her eyebrows at Julianne.

“I a wolf pup!” Julianne answered, and she laughed along with Arianne.

“Are _you_ all right?” Arianne asked Margaery quietly then, running her hand over her friend’s arm, “Lord Willas has been talking of holding a small council meeting tomorrow.”

“I’m fine,” Margaery lied quickly, sweeping her hair behind her ear and looking down at Robb’s letter once more. She folded it neatly and slid it into the drawer of her bedside table and then pulled Julianne into her lap, giving her a kiss on the forehead. “If my brother wishes to meet tomorrow then I have no problem with it,” she remarked.

“How are you doing?” she asked, raising her eyebrows at Arianne. “I haven’t gotten to talk with you over what happened in your last days at Casterly Rock.”

“Casterly Rock is where the Lannisters live!” Karine chimed in, a smile on her face. “Hear me roar! Maester Luwin told me that.”

“Clever girl. You’re going to be like your mother someday,” Arianne commented, winking at Karine before she turned to answer Margaery, “I am…much better. Jaime and I had a little talk with Myrcella while we were at Casterly Rock and although I don’t believe there is such a thing as any magical cure, I think she took at least some of we said to heart. I don’t want to impose anything on her, so I suppose I am waiting for her to come to me. I did say that if she wanted to be I wanted her to be a part of her new sister’s life, though. I think she liked the thought of that.”

“I’ve very glad for you,” Margaery said sincerely, a small smile on her face. “Time will heal her wounds, I know it.” She reached for Arianne’s hand, giving it a small squeeze. “I’m not sure who is most excited now for your baby to be born.”

“Hello, Joanna!” Julianne remarked, waving at Arianne’s stomach before planting a kiss there and grinning up at her adopted aunt. “She gonna be pretty like you!”

“Oh, thank you, little princess. But I want her to be full of life and clever as well, just like both of you,” Arianne declared, reaching for Karine with one arm and Julianne with the other to give them both a gentle squeeze. It still surprised her even now how much love she felt for two little girls who were not even related to her, and she was grateful to them in ways she could never express. Before the two of them, there had always been a part of her that believed she might not be cut out to be a mother.

“Your mother is going to be there when my baby’s born,” she told the girls, adding to Margaery, “And I just want you to know that I am here, always, no matter what you need.”

“Thank you, my dear. You know I would do the same for you,” Margaery exclaimed, leaning in to give her friend a quick hug. She found that even though she was missing her husband, Arianne was a great comfort to her and helped her cope when she would be lost otherwise.

Ned gave a yawn, resting his head on his twin sister’s shoulder as he closed his eyes. “I think it’s time for a few little boys and girls to go have a small rest before supper,” Margaery announced, to which Julianne and Karine both gave small sighs before sliding off their mother’s bed.

“Then we write to Papa after dinner?” Julie asked, and Margaery nodded her head.

Arianne shook her head with a smile at the girls’ sighs and rose from the bed along with them, bending slightly to take Karine’s hand when the little girl reached for it. “What are you going to say in the letter to your papa?” she asked her.

“I…going to say that I love him and I want him to tell me about the falcons at the Eyrie,” Karine declared proudly. She paused for a moment to think before she spoke again. “And tell him about the pretty flower I found yesterday!” she added, causing Arianne to let out a laugh.

Margaery laughed as well as she reached down to take Ned and Connor in her arms. “Can you walk beside me, Lyanna?” she asked gently, and the little girl nodded, tiredly rising to her feet and tottering alongside her mother. “That’s my good girl,” Margaery remarked. She and Arianne dropped the three youngest Starks at the nursery before taking Julianne and Karine to their room.

“Would you like it if I helped you sign your names on the letter to Papa tonight?” she asked her daughters, leaning down to tuck them into their beds.

“Yes, please, Mother,” Karine said, while Julianne nodded enthusiastically from the other bed. Karine curled up against her pillow, mumbling as she closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep. “We send Papa a hug in the letter, too?” she asked quietly.

Margaery’s eyes fogged over with tears, but she hastily blinked them back, nodding her head. “Of course, my darling,” she replied, kissing her eldest daughter on the head.

* * *

_My sweet Robb,_

_I am so glad to hear you are safe, though the situation at the Eyrie does not sound ideal. I will pray for the innocent people there as well as for you. Continue to be the strong king that I know you are. You must tell how the meetings play out with the Lords Declarant. I had a feeling that your aunt would wish for her and Baelish’s child to inherit the throne, but I am suspicious of her lies and deceit and her husband’s influence on her._

_I am certain you’d rather hear of good news and not speak so much on your troubles._

_The children made a list of things they miss about you._

_-when you read to us before bed_  
-when you play horses and knights with us  
-when you pretend you are a wolf  
-when you call us by the nicknames you gave us  
-your hugs and kisses

_We love you, Papa!_

_Karine, Julianne, Ned, Lyanna, and Connor_

_And I have made a list as well. I miss your scratchy beard when you kiss me, your large, warm hand in mine, your smiles and laughter. I miss the way you always held me when we slept, your strong arms making me feel so safe and loved. I miss being connected and close to you, your sweet and fervent kisses, your smell and taste. I look forward to the day we are together again._

_I love you with all of my heart,  
Margaery_

* * *

Robb Stark was slightly surprised to feel tears prick his eyes as he sat in his chambers at the Eyrie, the letter from King’s Landing unfolded on the table before him. His gaze drifted over Margaery’s signature and then the scrawls that Karine and Julianne had written and his heart swelled with joy at the same time as he felt a pang in his chest. It astonished him still that his wife was always doing her best to cheer him, even now when when she was many leagues away.

“Your grace, Lord Baelish here to taste your food,” a voice spoke up from the door, and Robb hastened to roll up his letter as Petyr was led inside.

“A letter from your family, your grace?” Baelish questioned, his eyes immediately darting to the rolled up paper.

“I don’t recall asking you to speak, Lord Baelish,” Robb remarked coldly.

“I apologise,” Baelish said, “I only wanted to say that you are fortunate to have a family who cares so much about you. You must only want the best for them.” Robb pressed his lips together, eyeing Baelish suspiciously. “As I do for mine,” Petyr added, giving a small smile.

* * *

As Robb ate his supper in the Eyrie, Margaery was laying in her bed at the Red Keep, her arms encircled around a pillow. She decided to retire early as she was experiencing a terrible headache, unsure if it was brought on from the small council meeting she had attended in the morning or not. She had wrapped herself in one of her husband’s cloaks that he had left at the castle, but sleep was not coming easy for her even though not feeling well.

She closed her eyes before a sudden realization dawned on her and her hands shot to her stomach. In all her worriment about Robb and her children, she had not been keeping track of days or moons. But as she counted in her head, she came to the conclusion that it was five whole days past when she was supposed to have her moonblood. A small smile grew on her face, and her eyes filled with tears as she became overwhelmed with a feeling of happiness though she had no one to share in that happiness with her. Despite her believing that Connor would be their last, she was with child again.

She remembered how she had sworn to her husband long ago that he would always be the first person she told when she was pregnant. She could not hope to break such a promise, even when he was far away, and telling him in a letter did not seem right. “ _He will be home soon anyhow_ ,” she thought to herself, hugging his cloak to her body, her smile unfading. “ _Your papa will be home soon_.”

* * *

_Sweetheart,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I am not at present at the Eyrie but rather at a castle to the east called Ironoaks, ruled by Lady Anya Waynwood whose ward is none other than Ser Harrold Hardyng. The Lords Declarant refused to make the journey up to the Eyrie to speak to anyone, so I have had to travel here and am waiting for the arrival of the last of the lords so we may speak. It has been good to leave the Eyrie for a while, although it would be a great stretch to say I feel welcome here. Lady Anya has been polite but I believe Ser Harrold is displeased with the way I have handled matters so far. At times I must admit I struggle to think how my father found a second home here in the Vale, for I feel more isolated than I ever did in Dorne despite how different it was._

_I am so thankful that I have your portrait with me always so that at the very least I can see you when I want to. It is far from a replacement, though, naturally. The portrait is beautiful, but no painter would ever be able to capture how round your cheeks become when you smile, how soft your lips are to kiss, how warm your skin is against mine. I miss you and your company more than I can put into words, my love. At least here at Ironoaks there are trees, unlike in the Eyrie, and I have been praying for your health and happiness and for our family’s. I miss the children, too. I miss Karine’s words, Julianne’s laugh, Ned’s determination, Lyanna’s sweetness, Connor’s relentless energy. Tell them that I love them as I love you, Margaery, with all my heart. I look forward to hearing from you again._

_Eternally yours,  
Robb_

* * *

_Love of my life,_

_I am sorry to hear about the stubbornness of the Lords Declarant, but somewhat relieved to hear you are out of the Eyrie. I will be honest with you in saying I’ve had more than one nightmare of Baelish pushing you out of the Moon Door. I am sorry I cannot be there to try and persuade Ser Harrold that no king could do a better job than you. It surprises me how critical others are when they have never been in the same position as you. Keep working on him, and I’m sure he will appreciate your authority. There will be a warm welcome for you when you come home, and I hope you keep that in the back of your mind for as long as you are in the Vale._

_There are several things to tell you that might brighten your day, my wolf. Sansa wrote to us and she has had her child - a beautiful baby girl that she and Edric named Catelyn! I am so very happy for them, and they said they would visit once baby Catelyn is old enough to travel. Willas discovered that Nymeria is pregnant, and there are few things I’ve seen him more excited about. Dacey is sure to have her second child soon, and the Red Keep will be bursting with the sound of even more laughter._

_The children miss you. Trust me when I say I remind them all the time of your love. Enclosed I have included a picture that Karine drew of our family, and I must say that she is quite talented, even if I am slightly biased. You are too kind to me with your words, as always. Do not forget how handsome you are without someone to tell you every day. I love you, Robb. Being apart from you is one of the most difficult challenges, but I continue to think on the day that you return._

_Margaery_

* * *

It was during the early hours of the morning that Willas Tyrell was allowed into the royal apartments of the Red Keep, and he was only permitted entry because he was indeed the King’s - or temporarily the Queen Regent’s - Hand. On this occasion, however, he was not there to speak about small council matters, or indeed anything related to ruling the realm at all. He made his way over to the bed and shook his sister’s shoulder to rouse her from her sleep, his eyes bright and a broad smile on his face.

“Margaery, wake up,” he hissed excitedly, “Nymeria’s having her pups!”

Margaery gave a small, irritated groan as she felt herself being shaken awake. Her mood quickly shifted, however, at Willas’s news, and she sat up as a genuine smile formed on her face. “This is so exciting,” she exclaimed, jumping out of bed and making to run behind her changing screen to put on a dress. Before she got very far, however, she realized she was wearing Robb’s boots and glanced down, embarrassed, before she quickly kicked them off.

“She went to Princess Arya’s room to give birth, can you believe it? Arya had me woken up as soon as she realised what was happening. There was already one pup when I…” Willas interrupted his own rambling when both he and Margaery noticed she was in fact wearing her husband’s boots. He gave a small, sad smile as he looked at his sister. “You miss him,” he said quietly.

“Of course I do,” Margaery replied just as quietly, turning her back on her brother. She grabbed a dress from her wardrobe and threw it over her shift before taking Willas’s arm. “I don’t want to think about it,” she admitted, “take me to Nymeria because I want to be there for the rest of the pups being born.”

“Of course, sister,” Willas answered, clutching Margaery’s arm and smiling reassuringly at her. He picked up his pace slightly as they hurried to Arya’s chambers, his cane hitting the floor in a regular beat. “We should try not to get too close, all right?,” he advised, “She knows what she’s doing.”

* * *

When they arrived at Arya’s room, there were already two tiny pups nuzzled into their mother. Nymeria was laying close to the fireplace for warmth, Arya sitting a distance away with her hand in Gendry’s as she encouraged her direwolf from afar.

“Margaery!” she exclaimed softly upon seeing her sister-in-law. “I’m so glad you’re here… And you as well, Lord Willas. I know you wouldn’t want to miss out on something like this.”

“Thank you for having me summoned,” Willas declared excitedly, making his way over to Arya and Gendry as he kept his eye on Nymeria. The direwolf barely seemed to notice the new arrivals, but her eyes kept darting to Arya every so often. “I wonder how many she will have,” he mused, “Do you realise may be the first people ever to witness the birth of direwolf and wolf pups?”

Gendry gave a small laugh at Willas’s enthusiasm, pressing a kiss to to Arya’s shoulder. She gave him a small shove but smiled at him anyway before turning her head towards Nymeria. “Margaery, I was thinking your children could raise the puppies, just as my brothers and sisters did when we were younger,” she proposed, making the queen’s eyes widen. “If Lord Willas approves of such a thing, of course,” she added.

“That’s very generous of you, sister. Thank you,” Margaery remarked. “I’m certain they’ll be overjoyed!”

“I have Nymeria back thanks to you. I couldn’t be more grateful or think of a better way to repay you,” Arya said. “She took to you very quickly, and Grey Wind loves your children. It seems only fitting.”

“I think it’s a wonderful idea. Once the pups have been weaned, of course,” Willas agreed with a nod, lowering his voice as he pointed to Nymeria and added, “Look, I think another one’s coming.”

“Excuse me, Lord Willas,” a servant spoke up as he entered the room, giving a bow in the presence of the queen and princess, “I was…”

“I would kindly ask that you keep your voice down,” Willas requested as he looked over at him, “Can the matter not wait?”

“Lord Willas, Lady Dacey is in the birthing room,” the servant declared.

Margaery’s eyebrows shot up at the servants words, and she looked at her brother with a smile. “Go to your wife, Willas,” she said. “I’ll take care of Nymeria. She’ll be just fine without you for some time.”

The direwolf’s eyes darted towards Willas for a moment as if to give him permission before she gave a small noise and began to work at birthing another pup.

“Gods,” Willas breathed, his eyes wide as his gaze darted between the direwolf and the servant, “She…she’s going to…yes, I ought to go.” He turned to wrap a quick arm around Margaery, grinning from ear to ear. “I will be back soon to tell you whether you have another nephew or another niece, sister. Send for me if you need me.”

* * *

Several hours later, Nymeria was resting on a blanket, peacefully breathing in and out as five direwolf puppies snuggled into her fur. She had cleaned them all and their dark fur was drying and starting to become fluffy, their tiny eyes shut and unblinking.

Arya was petting her muzzle gently and had allowed Gendry and Margaery to get closer to see the pups.

“They’re so adorable,” Margaery said with a soft smile. “And gorgeous and just… remarkable. Nymeria must be so proud.”

The door to Arya’s chambers creaked open slowly as Willas made his return to the room, being careful to tread as quietly as he could with his cane. If he was tired then he didn’t look it, and his smile only broadened when he looked across at the direwolf and her newborn pups. He took a few steps closer to his sister, keeping his voice down. “We have a baby girl, Margaery,” he told her happily, “We’ve decided to name her Alerie.”

“Oh, Willas, congratulations!” Margaery exclaimed quietly, standing and rushing from her chair to throw her arms around him and hug him tightly. “She’s going to grow up to be so beautiful.” She left a kiss on her brother’s cheek before pulling away and leading him over to a chair to sit down. “There were five born. For some reason I did not expect them to be so small.”

“Thank you so much. Dacey is overjoyed to have a girl as well,” Willas remarked, gratefully returning his sister’s hug. When she pulled away he looked at the pups again as she spoke, watching as they fed from their mother. “They will grow, though perhaps not quite as big as Nymeria. They are an entirely new type of wolf. A union of the North and South, if you will,” he remarked with a grin, “And there’s one for each of your children.”

Margaery returned Willas’s smile and gave him a small nod, placing a hand on her stomach. “ _Not all of my children,”_ she thought to herself, but her sons and daughters were good about sharing, and she did not think they would have a problem with raising their wolves together. “I would love to meet little Alerie later, when Dacey is feeling up to it,” she told her brother. “We should give Nymeria some time alone with her pups anyhow.”

“Why don’t you come now? Dacey is a little tired, understandably, but I’m sure she’d be happy to see you,” Willas offered, extending his hand for Margaery’s, “And I would like you to meet Alerie as well. I am very interested in those pups, but I don’t expect Nymeria will let me go near them until they’re at least a bit older.”

* * *

_My dearest love,_

_Dacey had her baby! She and Willas named her Alerie to honor my mother. She is absolutely beautiful and well-natured. I think she will be the complete opposite from Robbie in personality. Nymeria also had her pups, five of them, and Arya graciously gifted them to our children. They are going to be so thrilled once the pups are old enough to be their companions._

_I’m sorry this letter is so short, but I have been very busy with matters of the small council and also caring for our little ones. I have an even greater appreciation for you now and all that you do for our family. I love you so much and miss you more than I can put into words. I hope you are faring well. My prayers and thoughts are with you every moment of the day. I have a grand surprise for you once you return!_

_Sending you all of my hugs and kisses,  
Margaery_

* * *

_My sweet Margaery,_

_Thank you so much for the wonderful news. Please pass on my congratulations and best wishes to Willas and Dacey and little Alerie. I am looking forward to seeing her, just as I am looking forward to seeing Nymeria’s pups. I could scarcely believe it when I read that Arya has decided to give them to our children. She is most generous, and I’m certain they will be loved just as my brothers and sisters and I loved and love our direwolves._

_Most of all, though, I am looking forward to seeing you and our family again. I cannot even imagine what surprise you must have for me, because seeing you all again would already make me happy beyond belief. I keep Karine’s drawing that you sent me here in my chambers, and Lady Anya commented to me the other day how beautiful it was. She continues to be very kind, but negotiations with the Lords Declarant are sadly going far from well. Ser Harrold seems to be under the impression that he is a lord already, and I am trying to talk him out of laying siege to the Eyrie in attempts to drive Baelish out. I wish you were here for many reasons, but one of them is that I know you can talk anyone into anything. I am sorry I have left you with so much to do while I am away. Stay strong as I know you are. I wish there was more I could do besides send you all my love. I hope every day to be home soon._

_Eternally yours,  
Robb_

* * *

Margaery sat in her bed wearing her shift and reading over her husband’s letter by the candlelight. She had lost track of the weeks they had been apart, but every day seemed to be more of a challenge than the last, her children always asking when their papa would return, every part of her longing to be back with the man she loved.

She had been feeling ill nearly all day, her back and stomach hurting her, but as she placed the letter down on her bedside table, a sharp pain ran through her unlike the rest. She knew straight away something was terribly wrong.

She took in a few shallow breaths, pressing her hands below her stomach as if to prevent what was happening. She withdrew her fingers to find them covered blood, and her heart seemed to sink in her chest. “No, no, no! Our baby! _Our baby_ …” she breathed. The pain in her lower body only lasted a few minutes, but she was soaked in blood when it was over, her body shaking violently with sobs. She reached for her pillow, pressing her face into it to stifle her screams and cries.

For a few moments she allowed herself to fall apart, but then she wiped at her tears, letting her breathing slow and her body calm.

She stood from the bed and pulled at the sheets, removing them and throwing them into the fireplace. She stripped off her clothes, tossing them in as well. She moved to the washroom to take a damp cloth and wipe the sweat from her forehead before cleaning herself off as well. The cloth joined the other things feeding the fire and she changed into new smallclothes, wrapping them in rags so that she would not bleed on them. She draped Robb’s cloak over her shoulders, and her eyes danced over the flames as they swallowed up any evidence that she was ever with child.

* * *

Across the castle in her chambers in the Red Keep, Arianne Martell was tying her silken robe around her swollen belly as she prepared to go to sleep. She loosened her hair and let it fall down her back once more before making her way over to the bed, slipping under the sheets next to her husband.

“There are times when I adore being with child, and others when I’m very, very eager to finally meet our daughter,” Arianne admitted with a gentle laugh, “And do other things as well. I miss dancing and I miss being able to see my feet.”

Jaime gave a laugh, pulling Arianne in closer and kissing her several times on the cheek. “Oh gods, I love you,” he whispered, smiling against her skin. “You’re already far along, my princess. It won’t be long now, and we’ll get to meet our child and love them and spoil them.” He ran his hand over her stomach, brushing his thumb back and forth in a comforting fashion. “And then you can dance as long as you like and… look at your feet as much as your heart desires.”

Arianne laughed again, nestling in close to her husband and resting her head against his chest. “The baby likes it when you do that. It always quietens her down,” she commented quietly as Jaime’s hand ran over her stomach, her eyes slowly falling closed, “Sleep well, my love.”

* * *

Later on in the night, Margaery was still awake, unable to get to sleep after all that had occurred. It was strange to have to cope with a loss that no one else even knew about. She needed Robb now more than ever, but she was so tired of telling herself he would be home soon. She was surprised to hear a small voice pipe up in the darkness as she had believed that she was alone.

“Mother, why are you crying?” Karine asked. She had wandered into her parents chambers with Grey Wind by her side and a doll in her small arms.

“No reason, my sweet girl,” Margaery replied quickly, wiping the tears that had fallen from her eyes as she sat up further to look at her oldest daughter.

“Do you miss Papa?”

Margaery felt a pain in her chest at the question, and she nodded her head, answering truthfully “Very, very much.”

“He’ll be home soon. You said so.”

“He will be. It’s just strange to fall asleep without him.”

“Want me to sleep here tonight?” The little girl sounded so sincere and concerned that her question filled Margaery’s eyes with tears again.

“Oh, no, my darling. I will be fine. If you don’t go back to your room, Julie will be worried.”

“Grey Wind follow me. He’ll stay with you.”

The direwolf walked over to the bed and jumped up beside his master’s wife, laying down and placing his head in her lap. “You are too good to your mother. Thank you, Karine,” Margaery said softly. “Now try to go back to sleep. It’s far too late for you to be awake.”

Karine nodded her head obediently, clutching her doll tightly as she headed back into the dark without her escort. She did not stop at her rooms, however, instead going in search of someone who she knew would be a comfort to her. In the night, it was more difficult for her to find her way, and she began to become panicked as she realized she did not know where she was going.

“Lady Brienne!” Karine called out, running towards the familiar figure down the corridor. “I cannot find Aunt Ari’s chambers,” she exclaimed. “I lost.”

Brienne looked alarmed to see the eldest Stark girl appear in the corridor and she immediately made her way over to her, scooping her up into her arms. “What are you doing out of bed, princess?” she asked her, “I’m going to take you back to your chambers.”

“I need to find Aunt Ari,” Karine explained, looking up at her with wide eyes, “Please, Lady Brienne. I need to find Aunt Ari for Mother.”

Brienne looked hesitant for a few moments but eventually she sighed, unable to deny the little girl her request. She summoned Ser Beren Tallhart to replace her on duty and clutched Karine close as she made her way down the corridor in the direction of the chambers that Arianne shared with Jaime. When she reached the door she knocked loudly on it twice before making her way inside.

“Sorry to disturb you, Lady Arianne, Lord Jaime,” she spoke up, “Princess Karine was wandering the corridors looking for you, Lady Arianne.”

Jaime and Arianne awoke to the knocking on their door, the former quirking a brow as he saw Brienne enter their rooms.

Karine climbed down from the lady knight’s arms but not before thanking her first. She ran over to her adopted aunt, tugging gently on the sheets near her. “Aunt Ari, Mother is crying. She’s upset. She needs you,” she pleaded, pouting slightly. “She’s not happy. She miss Papa.”

Arianne looked slightly confused at first, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she sat up and registered that Karine was in the room. When the little girl’s words sunk in, her expression turned to one of worry, and she pressed her lips together momentarily before turning to give her husband a kiss. “I’m not sure when I’ll return,” she whispered, “You should go back to sleep.”

It took her a little while to get out of bed as heavily pregnant as she was, but when she did Arianne offered up her hand to Karine. “Come along, little princess,” she beckoned, “Let’s tuck you back in bed and then I’ll go talk to your mother, I promise.”

* * *

Karine gave Arianne a kiss on the cheek as the woman tucked her in, making her swear for a second time that she would visit her mother. She snuggled up under the covers with her doll and was drifting off to sleep in a matter of minutes as Arianne left for the king and queen’s chambers.

For the second time that night, Margaery found that she was not alone, the door to her bedroom creaking as someone else stepped inside of her room and she made to brush her tears away once more.

Grey Wind gave a small growl before he realized who it was, lowering his head in submission and moving closer to Margaery, nearly curling up in her lap. “It’s alright,” she soothed quietly, pressing a kiss to the direwolf’s head. ”What are you doing here, my dear? Is everything alright?” she asked her friend, her brow furrowed.

“Everything is all right with me but not with you, from what Karine tells me,” Arianne answered, looking at Grey Wind slightly warily as she approached Margaery’s bed. Nonetheless, she placed the candle she’d been holding down and pushed the canopy aside to sit herself down carefully, reaching a hand out for her friend. “She said you’d been crying and you missed your husband,” she said, narrowing her eyes when she realised something else, “You look very pale, Margaery. Are you feeling well?”

Margaery took Arianne’s hand reluctantly, looking away from her. “I’m fine. Just fine,” she replied, angrily swiping at more tears that fell down her face. She let out a choked sob, not able to meet her friend’s gaze. “I… I do miss Robb, more than I wish to let on. I just want to be strong because I know he is doing his very best in the Eyrie and I need to be a good queen for him here. But he is my everything. I want him home. And…” her voice trailed off into a whisper as she shook her head, tears flowing freely down her face. “I lost a child today. Gods _,_ I lost _our child_ …”

“You…you were with child again?” Arianne whispered, her eyes wide. She pressed her lips together as she looked at her friend and did the only thing she could, which was to reach forwards and wrap her arms around her. When Grey Wind made a small noise she didn’t flinch, and she hoped that the enormous direwolf would recognise she wasn’t there to harm Margaery.

“There is nobody here but you and me. You don’t have to be strong now,” she said softly as she hugged her friend tight, “I cannot imagine what it must be like to go through what you went through but you are not alone, Margaery, I promise you that. Nobody should have to suffer alone.”

Margaery wrapped her arms around Arianne in return, sobbing into the other woman’s shoulder. “There was so much blood and I had to burn everything and I just… I just thought I would wait to tell him and that it would be our miracle baby, but he’s not home, and our baby is dead.” She said everything in a rush, not even sure if her friend could understand her, but she thought that it did not matter.

“He won’t be gone forever. If there is one thing I know for certain about your husband, it is that he will stop at nothing to return to you,” Arianne said, her hand running down her friend’s back, “I’m sure you know that, too. Have faith in that, my dear. And until he does and for as long as I am able to, I stand by my promise. I am here with you.”

“I’m sorry I did not tell you. I… it was a silly promise to wait to tell him, but I wanted to. I never thought it would be so difficult for us to be apart. I never thought I would be a woman so dependent on my husband, but he is more than that to me,” Margaery admitted quietly, still crying softly. “Thank you, Arianne. i don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Shhh. There’s no need to say sorry,” Arianne reassured Margaery, “You were there for me when I feared I’d never again be with the man I love. You saw what it did to me. Love makes us all do and feel things we would never expect, every one of us, men and women alike,” She rested her head against her friend’s, just letting her cry into her shoulder. “You do need to sleep, though,” she added, “Do you think your wolf would let me stay here with you?”

“He’s good about listening,” Margaery replied quietly. She finally pulled away from her friend to run a hand over Grey Wind’s head. “Can you sleep at the foot of the bed tonight?” she asked him, leaning in to kiss his muzzle. The direwolf relented, giving Arianne one last glance before slinking to the end of the bed to lie down.

Margaery moved over to give the other woman room, letting her settle against the pillows before she wrapped her arms around her once more and buried her face into her shoulder. “I love you, Arianne,” she whispered, “thank the gods that we met.”

“I love you,” Arianne said softly in return, holding Margaery as close as she could with her pregnant belly in between them, “Get some rest now, my dear sister.” She ran a hand comfortingly over her arm, hoping that her friend would be able to drift off to sleep eventually and hoping for her sake that the king would be back soon.


	65. Coming Home

_My dear wife,_

_Yesterday I arrived at the Eyrie once more. I had hoped not to have to return here, but I was left with no other choice. Ser Harrold and his men have sent me as an envoy of sorts, asking that I deliver the king’s justice to Lord Baelish in form of a trial. Until I do, they are cutting off the supply of food and other goods to the Eyrie. I am certain they intend for Lord Baelish to die one way or another, but I do not know if I can take his life, either by convicting him or by allowing him to participate in a trial by battle against one of my Kingsguard which he would most certainly lose. My aunt has already lost so much without losing her husband as well. I will make my decision and soon, so that I may finally leave this place and return to you._

_In your last few letters you have sent me such heartfelt gifts and I feel as if I have nothing to give you. I found this flower peeking through the snow on my travels through the mountains and though it is no rose it reminded me of you with its yellow color, so I kept it pressed between a book and now I am sending it to you. If a flower can grow even in the bitter cold then even this obstacle can be overcome, and gods be good it will all be over soon. Give the children my love._

_Eternally yours,  
Robb_

* * *

_My wonderful husband,_

_You are such a poet sometimes. It is a beautiful flower, and I am keeping it in my bedside table along with all of your letters. I read them all over again before I go to sleep every night. I am lucky to have your words to bring me some happiness. There is no way to describe how much I miss you or love you._

_I am sorry you had to make the trip to the Eyrie again, but at least you are alright. You have the kindest of hearts, my wolf, even when others do not deserve your mercy. But your compassion has already won the loyalty of houses and people that I would have never predicted to be on your side before the war. I know I can trust you to make the right decision in the end. You have never failed me or these kingdoms in the choices you have made. I only wish I could be there to hold your hand through all of this._

_Be safe, sweetheart. I love you.  
Margaery_

* * *

The throne that Robb Stark was sat on in the High Hall of the Eyrie was much more comfortable than his own, he thought. It was carved out weirwood and the closest thing the entire castle had to a tree, so he reasoned perhaps that made him like it a little more as well. He looked straight ahead of him as his guards announced the arrival of Lady Lysa and Lord Petyr, trying to avoid looking at the empty smaller throne next to his meant for the Lady of the Eyrie as every time he did he felt a pang in his chest.

“King Robb of the House Stark, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm,” the guard announced, “I present to you Lord Petyr Baelish and Lady Lysa Baelish, here to receive the king’s justice.”

“Is there anything either of you wish to say before we begin, Lord Baelish, Lady Lysa?” Robb questioned, his hand curling around the arm of the throne where his aunt had once sat.

Lysa’s gaze was cold as she looked up at her nephew. Her arm was looped in her husband’s, though he did not offer any sort of comfort to her. She gave a small cough before she spoke, her eyes watery, her head shaking slightly. “If you choose to kill my husband then you must kill me too,” she announced, clutching tighter to Petyr, “for I cannot live in a world without his love, nor can our child! If you are a king of justice as everyone says you are, then you will take my life as well, for I have done nothing against you. I pray that you would spare me the torture of living alone in this cruel world!”

Robb’s brow furrowed slightly at Lysa’s words, but before he had a chance to speak Petyr Baelish decided to make himself heard. “Calm down, Lysa,” Petyr bid her, “His grace will not order my death. He knows a thing or two about being separated from his beloved. How fares your queen, your grace?”

Robb pressed his lips together and did not answer Baelish’s question. “You knew of my intentions when I came here,” he declared, “I wanted to preserve Jon Arryn’s legacy.”

“Yes, and unfortunately for all of us that legacy came to an end thanks to Maester Colemon,” Baelish said, “You did what you could. Do you not think it is now time to begin a new legacy?”

“Maester Colemon was not responsible for this. I have had him freed him from the sky cells where you had no right to put him in the first place,” Robb declared, “The issue I have, Lord Baelish, is that even if I were to make your son the Lord of the Vale, none of the men of the Vale would follow him or follow you. They are all rallied behind Ser Harrold, who may not be an Arryn by name but he has Arryn blood.”

“Pyrson is still young. Perhaps they will sing a different tune once I offer his hand in marriage to one of their daughters,” Baelish suggested, “If I can plant a seed of discord among the Lords, then…”

“Do you never get tired of it, Lord Baelish?” Robb questioned, his brow furrowing again, “All the plotting, all the scheming…does it never occur to you that you’ve already lost?”

“Please, please nephew…” Lysa began to sob, placing her face in her hands as she made a commotion. Behind her, Ser Patrek could be seen covering his mouth as he tried not to laugh, looking up his king with wide eyes as if he could scarcely believe what was happening.

Maester Colemon was also present in the room, standing closer to Robb than the others, and he cleared his throat. “Perhaps… perhaps you should hurry up and pass her sentence, your grace,” he suggested softly. “She’ll go into hysterics if she hears you arguing with her husband even more.”

“You know of love, sweet nephew,” Lysa continued, “just as my husband said. Please, let us live our lives together. That’s all I ask of you.”

Robb glared across the room at Ser Patrek, feeling a sudden surge of sympathy for his aunt. He would never for the life of him be able to understand why she loved Petyr Baelish as she did, or why she had refused to help his cause back when she had needed him most, but that did not stop him from feeling bad for the woman stood before him in tears. When he spoke again, his voice was much softer.

“I’ve learnt the truth, aunt Lysa. I know the child you have is not truly yours. Maester Colemon told me your belly never grew, but the belly of one of your handmaidens did, and when she died in childbirth you took the child for yourself,” Robb said, “But though the child is not yours, you have given a home to a boy who would not have one otherwise, and for that I cannot condemn you. The Eyrie is no longer yours, but as Lord Baelish’s wife you are by rights Lady Baelish of the Fingers. I am giving you, Lord Baelish and little Pyrson safe passage back to Lord Baelish’s keep, where you may live out the rest of your days in peace.”

Lysa’s eyes grew wide as she heard her nephew’s admission, but then a sense of relief washed over her when he forgave her of what she did. “Blessings on you, Robb. Blessings on you, my kind king!” she exclaimed, a fresh set of tears rolling down her face out of happiness. He would not kill her or her husband. He would let them live together still and have their child. She hugged Petyr close to her, crying into his chest before leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek.

Baelish barely seemed to notice that Lysa was hugging him, his gaze fixed on Robb as he looked at him in disbelief. He could not seem to reconcile the idea in his mind that he was being sent back to the small keep he’d left so very long ago. “But, your grace…Lord Robert’s death,” he protested, “Someone killed him. There must be a trial, there must be…I am certain one of the Lords Declarant had it done, or even Ser Harrold himself. You would have them take this castle by murdering a child?”

“I don’t see how they could have,” Robb remarked, his eyes narrowing, “I have my own suspicions over who killed Lord Robert, but I wish to spare Lady Lysa any more pain.”

Maester Colemon gave a nod of his head in approval, agreeing with his king’s statements. They had come to the conclusion earlier in the week that Petyr had most likely convinced Lysa to take Robert’s life under the guise that he was going to die soon. No one else in the Eyrie had motive to kill him, and the only trace of anything suspicious about his death was the excessive amount of sweetsleep he had consumed beforehand.

“Thank you, nephew,” Lysa repeated, giving Robb a weak smile. “You are so gracious.”

“Thank me by raising the boy well. He deserves that, at least,” Robb remarked, no trace of a smile as he looked at Lysa and then Baelish, “You have men loyal to you, do you not? I will travel to meet with the Lords Declarant and then send a raven up to the Eyrie and tell you when the two of you can come down with your escort. You will not be harmed on your way to your keep, I promise you.”

“And what of you, your grace? Will you finally return to your red castle, and your wife and your children?” Baelish questioned. He had allowed his mask to slip for a mere moment after Robb’s sentence, but now a smile had returned to his face that was more chilling than anything else. “Long live the king,” he declared.

“That’s enough out of you,” Ser Patrek declared quietly with a scowl, leading Lady Lysa and Baelish away from the king and back to their chambers. The former could still be heard down the corridor giving thanks to her nephew until they were shut away once more.

Maester Colemon turned to Robb and gave him a nod, a small smile growing on his lips. “You have been very good to me and all in this castle, your grace. Thank you for everything,” he said.

“I do not feel as if I have done a great deal, Maester,” Robb admitted, giving a gentle sigh as he slowly rose from the throne. Lord Harrold Arryn would be sitting on it before long, and though Jon Arryn’s name would live on he had his doubts that the cocky young man would be as loyal to him as Jon had been to his father. “I am glad Lord Harrold will have you to advise him,” he added, “And I hope you forgive me for saying so, but I will be glad to leave this place as soon as possible.”

“I will do my best to ensure Lord Harrold’s fidelity, your grace,” Maestery Colemon remarked. “You may not feel as if you’ve made a difference here, but I ensure you that you have, and I owe you at least the smallest bit of gratitude. I do not take offence on your wishes to leave. I know you miss your wife and children. You deserve to be back with them.”

“Thank you, Maester. I truly appreciate it,” Robb admitted, feeling a small smile cross his features for possibly the first time since Margaery had left the Eyrie. Though he felt far from pleased with everything that had happened, the thought of seeing Margaery and his children again filled him with joy, and that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

* * *

_My love,_

_Finally, I am able to write to you with good news. Lord Baelish and my aunt Lysa departed today to Baelish’s land in the Fingers, where I decided to send them with their child. Ser Harrold is to be made the new Lord of the Vale, and take the Arryn name. I have a great deal more to tell you, but every minute I am writing this letter is a minute where I could be on my horse riding back to King’s Landing instead. I will be home soon, Margaery. If only I could make time go by faster._

_Eternally yours,  
Robb_

* * *

Margaery clutched Robb’s letter to her chest as her heart beat wildly, a smile wide on her face. He was coming home, _finally._

“What’s it say, Mother?” Karine asked. All of the children were gathered around her in the nursery as she received the letter, and they had all stopped what they were doing to hear the news from their father.

“Papa is coming home in a few days,” Margaery exclaimed, to which her two eldest daughters squealed and wrapped their arms around her.

“Papa, Papa!” Connor chanted, giving Grey Wind a hug.

“I so happy!” Ned declared, and Lyanna chimed in “me too!”

“So am I, my darlings,” Margaery added with a laugh, enveloping Karine and Julianne in her arms and kissing them both on the tops of their heads. “He’ll be overjoyed to see you all again.”

* * *

Robb took in a deep breath as he watched the sunset from atop Mander a few days later, feeling the cold wind blow against his face. He was not far from King’s Landing, he knew that much, and if he squinted he imagined he could see the Red Keep in the distance. The castle that had once been so foreign to him was home now, and there was nothing he wanted more to be back there again.

“Your grace,” Ser Patrek spoke up from the horse next to him, “We ought to think about stopping somewhere nearby for the night. Hayford Castle, perhaps.”

“Perhaps,” Robb answered, “Or we could keep riding and reach King’s Landing.”

“You wish to ride during the night, your grace?” Ser Patrek questioned.

“We took King’s Landing during the night, Ser Patrek. You were there,” Robb commented with a smile, “I don’t see how riding into it during the night now that it is mine is any more dangerous. I wish to sleep in my own bed tonight with my wife beside me.”

“Yes, your grace,” Ser Patrek said, giving a smile of his own before he called to the other men, “Keep on, gentlemen! Tonight we ride for the Red Keep.”

* * *

Margaery was lying awake in her bed late at night, unable to get to sleep as she thought about her husband’s return. Grey Wind was sitting at her right, still alert, his ears perked, his eyes unblinking. She ran her hand over his head, scratching idly at his neck and turning to face him. “What’s wrong?” she asked softly. The direwolf lowered his head to nudge her, making her laugh quietly. “Sometimes I wish I could speak your language,” she remarked, snuggling into his fur and allowing herself to close her eyes.

She was sure she was half-asleep when she heard the soft treading of boots as she had heard them before many times in her dreams. They got louder, however, and her brow furrowed when Grey Wind’s head shot up once more.

“Stop getting my hopes up,” she murmured to the beast before she herself lifted her head. Her heart felt as if it would burst from her chest as she saw a figure in the doorway to her bedroom, a man she had not seen in several moons. _“Oh gods,”_ she breathed, sitting up as her eyes welled with tears. She seemed rooted to the spot as she looked Robb, blinking several times to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. “Is that really you?” she asked, a smile growing on her face. “Oh gods,” she repeated, standing from their bed and running to him.

Robb had struggled to contain his excitement as he’d made his way into the Red Keep in the middle of the night, greeted only by the members of the Kingsguard who were on patrol and a few odd servants who were still awake. Brienne, who was stood outside Karine and Julianne’s room, had broken into a smile upon seeing him, and declared that his return was most welcome. Robb had thanked her and asked her not to wake his children as he intended on surprising them in the morning after spending the night in a bed he’d sorely missed - not for the bed itself, but for the company he had in it.

Though outside he had been cold, inside the royal apartments it was surprisingly warm, and he removed his cloak and unbuttoned his jerkin as he made his way through the solar and towards the bedroom. He took every step quietly, assuming his wife was asleep and not wanting her to have a rude awakening. By the time he was stood in the doorway, he realised Grey Wind was spending the night, but he barely had time to register a thought on the matter before everything else was forgotten as he saw Margaery sitting up in bed.

He had thought of her many, many times while he’d been away, but he could never imagine her as beautiful as she looked to him now, real and right in front of him. For a moment he couldn’t speak, not even to answer her, but his arms reached for her of their own accord when she ran towards him, wrapping tightly around her waist and drawing her to him. His gaze darted over her face for a moment, taking in every feature as he smiled broadly, before he leant in to capture her lips with his.

Margaery threw her arms around Robb’s neck and kissed him eagerly in return, smiling against his lips. She felt tears run down her face, but for the first time in months they were tears of joy, in disbelief that she was in her husband’s arms once more. She pulled away to press her lips to his cheek, his jaw, and his neck, burrowing her face into his chest as she cried. “Oh, sweetheart,” she whispered, moving to kiss over his bare skin at his open shirt. Words did not seem enough for the situation. All she could do was kiss him again, gently parting his lips with her tongue and threading her fingers through his hair.

A small, content noise came from somewhere in the back in Robb’s throat as Margaery kissed him again, and he didn’t pull away from her for a long time. When he finally broke from her lips he hugged her if possible even closer to him, turning his head to nuzzle into her neck as tears pricked his own eyes. “Oh, my love,” he whispered back to her, “I’m home.”

“I didn’t think… I thought I was dreaming again,” Margaery murmured, massaging Robb’s scalp as he held her close. She wasn’t sure if he had noticed her wearing his boots again or his cloak draped over her shoulders despite the fact that it was warm inside the castle. She gave a small laugh as his beard tickled her neck, and she closed her eyes, taking in his scent and the feeling of his arms again. “I missed you far too much,” she told him.

“And I you. Every minute, every hour, every day,” Robb murmured back, pressing his lips to Margaery’s cheek before he pulled back to look at her properly. He ran his hand affectionately through her hair, then touched his own cloak wrapped around her shoulders and looked down to see his boots on her feet. “What’s this?” he asked, giving a gentle laugh, “I did tell you my boots looked good on you but I didn’t think you’d take my advice.”

“As I said, I missed you far too much,” Margaery said softly, moving her hand to wipe at her tears. “I hope the small council will give us a few days to ourselves… So that we’ll have a bit of time to make up for what was lost and so the children can see you. I… I have much to tell you.” She stood on her toes to press a deep kiss to his lips again, running a hand over her husband’s back. “I keep thinking you’re going to disappear on me at any moment,” she admitted in a whisper as she pulled away, “this doesn’t seem real.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Grown men will struggle to ever get me to part from you again,” Robb whispered in return, giving Margaery a small smile, “And there will be no hoping the small council will do anything. I am their king, and I will command them to do without the both of us for a few days. When morning comes I want to go see the children, but for now I want only you.”

Margaery returned Robb’s smile, looking up at him. She took in his perfect grin, his slightly overgrown beard, his bright eyes. “I love you, Robb. I love you more than anything in this world, and I never want to be apart from you. Not for that long,” she remarked. “These weeks and months without you were the most difficult of my life. But… talking can wait for the morning.”

“I love you so much. I don’t know how to be without you, sweetheart,” Robb admitted in return. He hugged her tight to him again and gently lifted her up off her feet, twirling her around once in pure happiness at being with her. He then picked her up properly, boots and cloak and all, lifting her up into his arms as he pressed his lips to hers again and carried her over to their bed. “Gods, I never want to stop kissing you,” he murmured, grinning again against her mouth.

“Mmm, then don’t,” Margaery teased, her fingers trailing over Robb’s chest and under his shirt. “I never want you to.” She kissed him back deeply before he placed her on their bed and she broke from him temporarily to undo the fastenings on her dress, letting it fall off of her shoulders. She leant in to press her lips to her husband’s again, gently scratching her nails over his neck. “Gods, I missed you,” she breathed.

“I missed you,” Robb breathed in return. He was fairly certain somewhere in the back of his mind that he’d said as much already, but he thought that even if he had it was worth repeating. His eyes grew wide as Margaery undid the fastenings on her dress and he then reached to remove his cloak from her shoulders, slipping off his own jerkin and shirt as well before he lowered his head. He took his time caressing her skin with his lips, kissing from her neck all the way down to her breasts.

Margaery moaned at Robb’s actions, smiling softly as she felt his tongue on her skin. “That feels so good, sweetheart,” she muttered, her fingers twisting in his curls. She let out a whimper, sliding down to her husband’s level to kiss him on the lips. She nipped gently at his skin, her hips canting upwards towards his already. “You are incredible,” she remarked, resting her head back against the pillows as she ran her hand over his bare chest.

Robb took in a deep breath as he took in the sight of his wife for a moment laid back against the pillows, still looking a little disbelieving. He reached forwards to pull at her skirts and take her dress off completely, but left his boots on her feet as he leant in to kiss her again. “I thought of you every day and every night, but nothing compares to having you here,” he admitted softly. He was already hard and ready for her under his breeches, and his hands moved to unfasten them as he sat up slightly again.

Margaery helped Robb slide off his breeches, her stomach twisting with the desire she felt for him. “I thought of you every moment as well,” she told him, her hands trailing down so that she could rub her thumbs over his thighs. She did not hesitate or tease him this time around as she guided him into her entrance, her back arching as she felt him inside of her for the first time in a long while. She breathed his name, clutching at his backside as she took him deeper. “Yes, my love, _yes,"_ she murmured. "I missed you inside of me. I missed how hard you get, how you always make me feel so wanted.”

Robb could only moan against Margaery’s skin at first, his mouth going to her neck again as she took him inside her. His hands ran over her thighs on either side of his waist, clutching at her skin as he relished the feeling of being connected to her again. “I missed how warm you are, how wet you get, how good you feel…gods, you feel so good, Margaery,” he breathed when they began to move together, and that was all he could think with every thrust.

Margaery felt a familiar ache below her stomach at Robb’s words. Her fingers kneaded into his skin as she moved with him, pressing her hips to his so that he could take her as deep as he was able, letting him fill her completely. “You make me wet just from your words, from the way you look at me, from the simplest touch,” she told him in his ear, softly trailing her teeth over his neck. She moaned again as they quickened their pace.

Robb let out a groan of his own, slightly muffled by the fact that he pressed his lips to his wife’s again and kissed her deeply as she took him in further. It was starting to almost become difficult to tell where her body ended and his began, but he managed to slow down their pace a little and move his hand, sliding his fingers in between them to where they were connected.

 _“Robb,"_ Margaery gasped, feeling his fingers on the tender spot he knew so well, the spot he had rubbed and sucked on and teased many times before. Every time felt just as good as the last, and her pleasure quickly overwhelmed her as he touched her, her body trembling under his for a moment as she cried out. She took in a few shuddering breaths before moving with him again, her hand sliding to meet his where they were connected.

A smile crossed Robb’s features for a moment as Margaery shuddered beneath him, only for him to give a small gasp soon afterwards as her hand met his. It only took a little while longer for him to surrender himself to his pleasure, uttering her name several times in her ear as he spent his seed within her. His breath was still ragged when he turned to press his lips to hers and kiss her deeply.

Margaery hooked her legs around Robb’s backside as she kissed him in return, bringing him in as close as she could. Eventually she pulled away slightly, letting him catch his breath before she kissed him again, tenderly this time around. “I love you, sweetheart,” she murmured, “it is so nice to be able to say that to you in person."

“By the gods, I love you,” Robb murmured in return, “Thank you so much, sweetheart. For your letters, for everything you’ve done, for such a wonderful welcome home.” He had a smile on his face once more, enjoying the feeling of Margaery’s legs wrapped around him. “It feels as if all is right with the world again.”

“It does,” Margaery agreed softly, brushing her nose against her husband’s. “We belong together, not apart… These past months, for all of their sadness and loneliness, have at least given me one thing. I feel as though my love for you has grown even more now that I know what life is like without you.”

“I’m not sure that’s possible. Nobody could ever love me more or love me better than you do, I’m certain of that,” Robb whispered happily, meeting his wife’s gaze before he kissed her cheek, “I don’t want to fall asleep and miss more time with you.”

Margaery smiled, leaning in to press her lips to Robb’s again, not wanting to tell him that they should get some sleep. All she cared about was him and how much she loved and missed him. “Let sleep be damned, then,” she whispered, kissing over his jaw. “There are more important things,” she added with a small laugh, running her fingers over his back.

Robb grinned at Margaery’s words, barely hesitating before he was kissing her again. He rolled over onto his back and brought her with him, any worries he’d had about anything at all temporarily forgotten. Sleep only got the better of him several hours later when the sun was close to rising, and when he did finally drift of it was with his arms wrapped tightly around his wife, who was still wearing his boots.

* * *

The king and queen awoke around midday, taking quite a bit of time to dress and prepare themselves to see their children. Margaery’s arms were around Robb’s middle as they made their way to the nursery, Karine and Julianne certain to have joined their brothers and sister already.

Sure enough, as they opened the door they could see all of their boys and girls playing together. Ned was the first to look up, a huge smile forming on his face when he saw his father beside his mother. “PAPA!” he yelled, to which the other children lifted their heads and jointed in the shouting, rising to their feet to run towards Robb as fast as their little legs would carry them.

Naturally, Karine was the first to reach her father, and as he knelt she collapsed in his arms, her small body shaking with sobs. “I missed you, Papa. I missed you!” she declared, hugging him tightly and hiding her face in his chest.

“Oh, my sunshine, there’s no need to cry. I’m here now. I missed you too, so very much,” Robb said in return, turning his head to press a kiss to Karine’s cheek. He hugged her tightly in return, feeling almost unable to convey just how happy he was to see his children again. As Julianne approached he extended an arm for her and kissed her cheek as well, then before long Ned and Lyanna also joined in and he had to give a small chuckle when Connor tried to crawl under his siblings’ legs to get to him.

“Careful. My arms aren’t quite big enough for all of you,” he remarked, looking at them all proudly, “Tell me, how am I so blessed to have five wonderful children?”

“Big enough for me!” Connor remarked, deciding to try a different tactic and run to his father’s side so he could hug him with a wide smile.

Karine’s sobs subsided, and she snuggled into Robb’s chest.”I love you, Papa,” she said, giving a small sniff. “We missed you so much. Mother too.”

“I did,” Margaery chimed in, kneeling so that she could place an arm on her husband’s back and press a kiss to Connor’s head and ruffle his red curls. “But our whole family is back together again. We are very blessed.”

Julianne generously stepped back to allow the twins to properly hug their father, Lyanna looking up at him with wide eyes as if she could scarcely believe he was home.

“You’ve all grown since I last saw you,” Robb remarked with a grin, leaning in to kiss the top of Ned and then Lyanna’s head once they were close enough to him. “I’m so happy to see all of you again,” he admitted, “Did you look after Mother while I was gone?”

Karine nodded adamantly. “Mother was crying and I find Aunt Ari,” she declared, and Robb’s brow furrowed a little.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Robb remarked quietly, giving Margaery a kiss on the cheek. It pained him to think of her upset for any reason, and he only despised Petyr Baelish all the more for being the cause of him having to stay away for so long.

“Mother said you in the Vale, Papa,” Julianne piped up, “What’s a vale?”

“The Vale of Arryn is a place where the river runs in the middle of the mountains,” Robb explained, “I was in the Eyrie, which is a castle at the top of one of the mountains.”

“House Arryn!” Karine said, recognising a name from her lessons, “What are their words?”

“As high as honor,” Robb answered, standing to his feet and lifting Connor up into the air as the boy giggled, “The first Arryn was the winged knight, Ser Artys. He rode on the back of a giant falcon.” Lyanna and Ned both looked up at their father with wide eyes as he told his story.

“I a winged knight too!” Julianne said, running around the room as she pretended to flap her wings.

Margaery could do nothing but smile at her children and Robb. Their family had felt so incomplete without him, and she honestly did not know how they managed to get on in those months he was absent. She stood to her feet and then swooped down to pick Julianne up, twirling her in the air so that she could ‘fly’ properly.

The little girl laughed along with her mother, placing a hand on her cheek once they stopped spinning. “You laugh again. You happy, Mother?” she asked softly, and Margaery nodded.

“So happy I could burst,” Margaery replied, clutching her daughter to her.

“Mother said you rode mules to go and see Aunt Lysa on top of the big mountain. And she was scared, but you made her feel safe,” Karine told her father. “I am glad Mother doesn’t have to miss you anymore.”

Margaery placed Julianne on her feet and moved to hug her oldest daughter, peppering her face with kisses and making her giggle. “We are the luckiest parents in Westeros,” she said to her husband, looking up at him.

“That we are, sweetheart,” Robb agreed, smiling broadly at his wife. He felt as if he was finally back where he belonged here with his family, and there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

“You have important things to do, Papa?” Karine asked, her expression so serious that it made Robb laugh.

“Aye, very important things,” Robb answered, pausing dramatically for a moment before he raised his eyebrows at Karine, “Playing with Karine and Julianne and Ned and Lyanna and Connor all day.” Julianne squealed delightedly at his declaration, and the other children were quick to join in.

Margaery stood to plant a soft kiss to Robb’s lips, running a hand over his spine. There were fewer things she enjoyed more than days when he did not have to be king at all, when he could just be a father and a husband and their children could spend time with him.

“Papa, you tell us ‘bout Casserly Rock?” Lyanna asked sweetly, running over to collect the storybook her parents had given her as a gift from Lannisport that was filled with pictures of golden lions. She held it open for him to see her favourite page, pointing to a painting of the castle at night. “Look at the stars!” she said with a giggle.

“Of course I will, my little rose,” Robb answered, giving Margaery’s waist a gentle squeeze with his arm wrapped around her, “But I need your Mother so that I can tell you about it properly.”

He took a seat in the nursery with Margaery by his side and picked up Lyanna’s book, keeping it open to the same page and telling her about how even at night it was possible to see the lights of Lannisport. He talked of the old Kings of the Rock, which seemed to fascinate Karine, of how the Lannisters tricked the Casterlys out of their castle, which seemed to interest Ned, and of how Casterly Rock had never fallen, which made Julianne’s eyes grow wide.

When the time came for the Stark children’s afternoon nap later on, every one of them seemed to be struggling to keep their eyes open from all the excitement of the day. Robb kissed each of them before they went to bed, as he had sorely missed doing over the past few months, and couldn’t wipe the smile from his face even as he made his way out of the room, his arm wrapped around his wife again.

“I’m sorry. I’ve probably worn them out, poor things,” he remarked to Margaery, “I hope they don’t sleep straight through supper.”

“There’s no need to apologize,” Margaery remarked with a small laugh, giving Robb a small squeeze. “They haven’t been this tired in ages. It will do them good to get some rest. They were not quite the same without their papa. The whole time you were gone, there was something missing, but it’s like they’re filled with life again now that you’re back.”

With their children to distract her all day, her mind had rarely wandered to the news she had been keeping from her husband, but now that they were alone, she could feel her stomach churn. She felt it unfair to keep anything from him any longer, her hand reaching for his free one as they made their way back to their chambers. “Might I talk to you about something important?” she asked quietly.

“It felt as if there was something missing from me as well without them and you,” Robb admitted softly, pressing a kiss to his wife’s cheek as they walked. At her next few words he saw her expression become visibly more serious and he pressed his lips together, giving a nod of his head.

“Of course you can, sweetheart,” he answered, “I’m all ears.” He stepped into their chambers and made his way over to sit down with Margaery.

Margaery took a seat next to Robb, holding tightly to his hand and taking a moment before she spoke. “I am certain you must remember in my letter that I said there would be a surprise for you when you returned, and you must be wondering what it is. But I didn’t wish to spoil our happiness by telling you straight away, and I hope you’ll forgive me for waiting…” She trailed off as a few tears spilled out of her eyes. ”For several months I carried our sixth child. But I lost our baby. I…” She took in a great, shuddering breath before continuing on. “One moment I was lying in bed, and the next I was covered in blood. The daughter or son that we made was gone in just a few short minutes, and there was nothing I could do about it. He or she never got to meet us, and we never got to love them… Arianne is the only one I told. Nobody even knew I was with child,” she added in a murmur, shaking her head.

Robb looked at first confused to see tears fall from his wife’s eyes but he did not speak and instead listened attentively to her. He squeezed on her hand, his own eyes growing wide as she made her admission. After so long and after Margaery’s previous assertions he had not expected to hear that his wife was pregnant again, let alone that the baby had been lost.

“Margaery…” he said softly, reaching to gently wipe the tears from her eyes. He then pulled her into an embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around her. His hand ran through her hair as he nestled his chin into her shoulder. “Gods, I’m so sorry. I should have been here. I should have been with you,” he whispered, “Are you all right? I mean, I know you’re not all right, but…is your health all right?”

“No, no, it wasn’t your fault that you weren’t here, my sweet Robb,” Margaery breathed, wrapping her arms around him in return as she cried silently. “My health is fine. I… I’m going to start taking moon tea now so it doesn’t happen again. I wanted to believe so badly that I could have another, that you would come home and I would be able to surprise you. I hope you don’t think me ungrateful. I love our children more than I can put into words. I just… I believed my being with child to be a miracle of some sort until I lost the baby.” She ran her fingers over his back, burying her face in his chest.

“I don’t think you ungrateful. I am always astonished by how much love you have in your heart, and I think you the bravest person I’ve ever known,” Robb said quietly. He pressed several kisses to the top of Margaery’s head, his eyes closing momentarily. “Last night, I…I’m sorry, I had no idea,” he murmured.

“Don’t apologize, Robb. Do you know how happy you’ve made me in just the past few hours in which you’ve been home? I love you, sweetheart,” Margaery whispered, her hands curling around the loose fabric at her husband’s back. “I am so glad I have you again. It still hurts to think about it, but the pain has lessened now that you are home.”

“I love you so much. And I hate that you had to go through all of that alone,” Robb said in return. He kept his arms around Margaery but pulled away from her slightly only to meet her gaze. “I am in favour of whatever you decide and whatever you want to do,” he assured her softly before he suggested, “Why don’t we go for a walk in the godswood together?”

Margaery looked up at Robb, giving a small smile. “I would like that very much,” she replied. She wiped at her tears before leaning up to kiss him on the lips, wrapping her arms around him further still. “I know circumstances required us to be separated, but I hope and pray that we’ll never have to go without each other for that long again,” she said softly as she pulled away.

“I hope and pray for the same. I’m glad you were safe here, and when I tell you about some of the things I discovered at the Eyrie I’m sure it will be enough to make your toes curl, but…I feel as if I’ve built my life with you. There’s not a great deal of sense to it without you in it,” Robb admitted, giving Margaery a small smile before he pressed his lips to hers again.

“I love seeing the rest of the kingdoms, especially with you, but I think I want to stay here in King’s Landing for a while,” he added, “It’s good to be home.”

Margaery kissed the corner of Robb’s mouth several times. “We deserve some time to stay home, and the children deserve it even more than we do. Gods, to see their faces today and hear their laughter… there are few joys in life greater than that,” she remarked, standing and pulling her husband to his feet. “I was in the godswood every day praying for you, sometimes with Karine and Julianne, sometimes by myself, but it will be very different to have you there with me.”

“I am thankful the gods listened and helped bring me back to you and the children,” Robb said softly after nodding in agreement with his wife at her words. He wrapped his arm around Margaery when they were standing once more, seemingly unwilling to part from her. “Let’s see how our weirwood tree is growing strong,” he added, exchanging a glance with Margaery and giving her a small smile.

Margaery nestled into Robb, smiling back at him. She was glad to forget her troubles for some time and think only about him. “You are the most wonderful husband and father. Have I told you that enough? I will remind you every day if I have not,” she remarked, bringing a hand up to run over his chest. She became more serious as she spoke her next few words. “Thank you, my love. For returning to us safe and for loving me every moment when you were gone. Your letters were what helped me get through the most difficult of days and nights.”

“You tell me more often than I deserve, I am sure,” Robb answered, his cheeks turning slightly pink as he smiled before he too became more serious and added, “Of course, sweetheart. Bless those ravens who let us not lose contact with each other completely - particularly because you write such beautiful letters.”

Robb was so focused on Margaery that he almost didn’t see the two people who crossed paths with them on their way outside, not until one of them spoke to him at least. “Welcome back, your grace,” Arianne Martell commented, giving both Robb and Margaery a smile on her way past with Jaime’s arm around her.

Margaery temporarily broke from her husband to give her friend a hug and kiss her on the cheek, not caring that she was in the company of Ser Jaime. “My dear, it’s good to see you,” she said softly before moving back to wrap her arm around Robb once more. “Arianne was very good to me while you were gone, as she always is,” she said softly.

Jaime looked at the couple in front of him and shook his head as a smile appeared on his face. “Welcome home, your grace,” he amended slightly, raising his eyebrows.

“Thank you, Ser Jaime,” Robb said in return, giving him a small smile and Arianne a broader one, “And thank you, especially, for all that you’ve done for my family. You look as if you will be adding to your family very soon.”

“My belly just looks bigger because I’m quite short to begin with,” Arianne remarked with a smile of her own, “But I think it will be soon as well, probably in another moon or so. The baby won’t stop kicking so I’m taking it as a sign that she wants to get out.”

Jaime’s smile grew bigger as he hugged Arianne closer to him and kissed her on the temple. “One more moon… I can scarcely believe it,” he said, tenderly tucking a strand of his wife’s hair behind her ear.

“When I experienced lots of kicking, I ended up with twins,” Margaery jested with a grin. “I don’t quite think your stomach is _that_ big, though, Arianne. It can be difficult to sleep at night, but I’ll have Maester Luwin make you something to help with that.”

“I will appreciate it, Margaery. I don’t think it’s twins - I think I just have a very spirited little one,” Arianne declared with a small chuckle. She stood on her toes to press a kiss to Jaime’s jaw and her hand came to rest on her stomach as she spoke again. “Where are the two of you headed today?” she asked, “Are you going out for a ride?”

“To the godswood, but that’s not a bad idea,” Robb commented, adding quietly to Margaery, “One of these nights we must go out on one of our adventures.”

Margaery gave a small laugh, her eyes dancing over her husband’s face as she smiled. “I would love that,” she told him. “I’ve missed our adventures.”

“We should give the king and queen some alone time considering his grace has only been back for a day,” Jaime remarked, giving Arianne a knowing look and placing his hand over top hers on her stomach. “Come, my princess.”

“Is it just me or does Ser Jaime seem to have become a great deal more considerate?” Robb wondered aloud after Jaime and Arianne had bid them a goodbye and continued on their way, “I wonder if it’s his lady wife’s influence on him.”

When the two of them walked under the archway that led into the godswood, Robb headed straight for one tree in particular. It still had quite a thin trunk, but it was already growing tall and the greatest sight of all were the red leaves that were sprouting from its thin branches.

“I think Ser Jaime has been so giddy as of late that it’s taken over his inconsiderate nature,” Margaery jested, giving Robb’s waist a squeeze. She smiled at the sight of their weirwood, reaching a hand to run over its bark. “It’s so beautiful,” she remarked. “It takes my breath away every time I see it, just like the one in Winterfell… I think one day I’d like to take the seeds from this tree and plant them in Highgarden.”

“That would be wonderful. I’m certain Dacey would love to have her children grow up with a weirwood of their own to play under,” Robb remarked, “This one’s just missing a face. The old gods’ eyes will soon return to the south.” He smiled at his wife before he gently tugged her closer to him again, leaning in to kiss her deeply.

Margaery’s arms circled round Robb’s neck as she kissed him back, pressing her body flush to his. Neither of them needed a reason for their passionate kisses other than them missing each other. “Oh, my love, let’s never leave one another again,” she breathed as they pulled away only the slightest bit. She smiled up at him, gently brushing her fingers over the nape of his neck.


	66. Daniel

The godswood was significantly less quiet than it had been a month ago when Robb and Margaery had stood under the small weirwood tree the day after Robb’s return to King’s Landing. The king and queen sat together on a bench during a cold but sunny morning while the sound of laughter filled the air, occasionally punctuated by the sound of small howls. The Stark children were scattered around the godswood, the youngest closer to their parents, and accompanying each one of them was a recently weaned half-wolf and half-direwolf pup. Watching over all of them was the pups’ uncle, Grey Wind, who seemed to be less than amused by the hyperactive new additions to the family.

“To me, North Sky!” Karine called out, exactly as she had heard her father do many times before to Grey Wind. The pup merely looked confusedly at her for a moment, and then gave a small bark while the young princess shook her head despairingly.

“She needs some time to learn, Karine,” Robb remarked, giving a gentle chuckle, “Even you had to learn things like how to talk.”

“I learn faster,” Karine complained, making her father laugh again.

Margaery laughed along with her husband, patting her leg in a gesture for Grey Wind to come to her. The direwolf slunk towards her and placed his head in her lap, looking up at her as if to say ‘save me’. She only giggled more, scratching behind his ears.

She and Robb had helped their children name their new companions earlier as their youngest ones did not know so many words. Lyanna seemed to take pride, however, in the fact that she had come up with the name ‘Story’ all on her own. She and Ned were both chasing their wolf pups around the weirwood, the latter pulling his twin sister by the hand so that she would run faster.

Julianne was sitting on the ground playing with her pup, Spirit, swiping a stick back and forth across the ground as the wolf tried to pounce on it. “Look, Mother and Papa!” she exclaimed with a wide smile on her face. “Spirit is funny!”

Robb looked over in Julianne’s direction at the sound of her voice and grinned at her, watching as Spirit managed to grab the stick and began to play tug of war with her companion. Even Connor, who was sat by his parent’s feet, had already taken to his wolf Victory and would let him nuzzle into his arm.

“Look on the bright side, Grey Wind,” Robb remarked to his own direwolf, “At least you won’t have to watch over all the children on your own anymore.” Grey Wind did not even open his eyes, instead remaining with his head in Margaery’s lap and enjoying her petting him. “It’s no use,” Robb added with a laugh, “He’s lost to the world.”

“To me, North Sky!” Karine called out again before breaking into a grin when the wolf took a step forward. She then looked up as a tall shadow crossed her path, and smiled politely at the figure who had appeared in the godswood. “Hello, Ser Jaime,” she greeted him.

Margaery gave a laugh at Robb’s words, leaning over to leave a lingering kiss on his cheek. “He’s just like you,” she teased softly, tilting her head to brush her nose against her husband’s affectionately. When her daughter spoke up about Ser Jaime, she turned her head, suddenly anxious.

“Hello, little princess,” Jaime remarked, giving her a grin though he looked somewhat absent as he walked over to the king and queen. “Your graces, I… forgive me for interrupting, but Arianne is… She’s about to have the baby.” He seemed to be in a daze as his smile grew wider and he nodded towards Margaery. “I think she would like to see you, your grace.”

Robb raised his eyebrows at Jaime’s news, immediately turning to his wife. “You had best go, sweetheart. She wanted you to be with her, didn’t she?” he questioned, “Don’t worry, I’ll stay here with the children.” He leant in to kiss his wife’s lips while Grey Wind eyed Jaime suspiciously.

“Aunt Ari have her baby?” Julianne questioned, “Can we see Joanna?”

Margaery kissed Robb in return, bringing her hand up to run her thumb over his cheek. “Thank you, sweetheart,” she murmured before turning to Julianne. “Not yet, my darling,” she said to her daughter with a small smile. “Joanna hasn’t been born yet. But I will let you know when she is.” She gently moved away from Grey Wind, giving him one last pat on the head . She hurried off to her friend, leaving Jaime to shuffle his feet awkwardly in front of the king.

Robb pressed his lips together momentarily, looking up at Jaime. He looked pensive, and he took in a deep breath before he spoke. “You can stay and wait here if you’d like,” he offered to the other man, “Unless you’d like to pray in the sept or…well, you’re welcome to stay here is what I’m trying to say.”

Jaime was unable to help the small smirk that formed on his face. “Thank you, your grace,” he said quietly.

“Ser Jaime, you can sit with me and play with Spirit,” Julianne offered with a small shrug of her shoulders. “Be gentle, though! She is still little and you very big!”

The former knight laughed, taking a seat next to the small girl. “Don’t worry, Princess Julie,” he assured her. “I will play nice.”

Grey Wind had padded closer to Robb and he stood up straight, his eyes on Jaime while his master gently stroked the fur on his neck. “Easy,” Robb soothed the direwolf softly. He would be keeping a close eye on Jaime as well, but even he had to acknowledge a great deal had changed since he and the other man had faced each other on the battlefield.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the castle Arianne Martell looked overjoyed to see the door to her birthing room open to reveal Margaery, and she quickly beckoned for her friend to come over. She was lying on her bed wearing a silken gown she had doubtless brought from Dorne, since she seemed to hate shifts with a passion, and she was glaring at Maester Luwin at the foot of the bed as if he’d personally insulted her just by his presence.

“Thank the gods you’re here,” she said before glaring pointedly at one of her handmaidens, “These ladies have been useless.” She closed her eyes as another wave of pain overcame her, and when she opened them again her breathing was ragged. “I’m going to kill Jaime when this is over,” she muttered.

Margaery gave a small laugh before rushing over to her friend and pulling over a chair to sit next to her and take her hand. “Oh, my dear, I am so excited for you,” she remarked softly, brushing Arianne’s hair out of her face. She brought her hand up to press a kiss to her knuckles in encouragement. “I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere, not until this baby is born. Believe it or not, all thoughts of killing Jaime will vanish from your mind once you hold your child for the first time.”

“Jaime had better hope you’re right,” Arianne declared, squeezing gently on Margaery’s hand. She gave the other woman a small smile, but it only lasted for a few moments before it was replaced by a far more serious expression. “I’m afraid, Margaery,” she admitted, her voice barely a whisper.

Margaery gave a small shake of her head, giving her friend a warm smile. “You’d be a fool not to be,” she replied just as quietly. “But it’s not so bad. The pain is only temporary, but life with your child lasts years and years. Hold onto the strength I know you have, and think about when that little girl or boy of yours will say ‘mother’ for the first time… when they’ll say they love you. You are going to be just fine and so is your baby, my dear.”

“I suppose I have to trust the judgement of someone who’s already done this before five times,” Arianne remarked, nodding gratefully at Margaery. She gripped her hand tightly as pain overwhelmed her again, and as soon as it was over she decided talking was the best strategy to distract herself from waiting for it happen again.

“Will this be the first time you’ll be watching?” Arianne asked Margaery, glancing at Maester Luwin and adding, “You must be very tired of seeing women with their legs open by now.”

Maester Luwin turned rather red and looked as if he was considering saying something before he shook his head and decided against it. “I did not expect to deliver so many children at this stage in my life,” he said diplomatically, “But I believe it to be a good thing.”

“My first time watching, yes. Even Robb is more experienced than me in that area,” Margaery teased softly as she replied to her friend. “Maester Luwin is the only one qualified to deliver such an important baby as far as I’m concerned. And he can teach them when they grow older, just as he’s teaching Karine.” She squeezed Arianne’s hand, moving her chair closer and taking one of the wet linens from a handmaiden to press to the other woman’s forehead. “You’re doing great, sister,” she declared.

Arianne had tears glistening in her eyes as she nodded at Margaery again. “The best…decision I made was…to come here to King’s Landing,” she admitted to her friend, breathing deeply, “I bet my…uncle…”

“I believe it’s time, Lady Arianne,” Maester Luwin spoke up quickly.

A look of panic crossed the Dornish princess’s face for just a moment, even though she had known before the maester had spoken that her baby was on its way. She could have sworn just moments ago that she didn’t have the strength in her, but it seemed to come from somewhere as she screamed and pushed.

Margaery found that time passed in a blur watching Arianne deliver a child just as it did when she was the one lying on the bed working to hear her babies first cries. She did not know how many minutes went by before she could hear a child screaming and Maester Luwin smiled as he cleared its lungs. Margaery gave a small gasp as she saw that the baby was a boy, not at all as her friend and Jaime had predicted. She leant forward to gently press a kiss to the top of Arianne’s head and brush her damp hair from her forehead. “Your baby is absolutely beautiful. Are you ready for a surprise?” she asked softly

Arianne’s leant back to rest on her pillow, her body exhausted from the delivery of her child. Her eyes closed for a moment and then opened again, and though she felt a kiss to the top of her head it took her a while to process Margaery’s words. “Surprise?” she echoed, looking confused, “Please, Margaery, there’s a cloth-of-gold blanket on the side for the baby…from Lannisport…”

“Of course, my dear,” Margaery said, hurrying to bring the gold blanket to Maester Luwin so he could carefully wrap Arianne’s child after he was cleaned. She then took the baby in her arms and walked towards her friend, taking a seat once more so that she could pass over the newborn to his mother. “You have a gorgeous boy,” she said quietly, smiling at the baby who already had dark, fuzzy hair growing on his head and whose eyes were shut tight as he let out a few soft noises.

Arianne’s eyes grew wide as she took the baby from Margaery’s arms. She had been so certain in her mind that her child was a girl, but when she peeked under the blanket it only confirmed what her friend had told her. “I have a boy,” she breathed. She looked over her son’s face, taking in his every feature, and felt the tears that had been threatening to fall from her eyes earlier tumble down her cheeks. “He _is_ gorgeous,” she said, hugging him closer to her and bending to give his forehead a kiss.

“I’m sorry, I’ve asked so much of you already, but would you do me a favour?” Arianne asked Margaery, looking at her momentarily, “Tell Jaime for me that he has a son.”

“You could never ask too much of me,” Margaery replied, giving Arianne one last smile before she stood. “I’ll be back soon with your husband.”

As soon as Jaime spotted the queen in the godswood, he jumped to his feet, looking at her eagerly, his eyes wide.

“She’s fine, and so is the baby. You have a son,” Margaery told him, her gaze warm as his eyebrows raised in awe.

“Seven hells… You’ll have to excuse me, your grace,” he breathed, “I cannot wait.” He practically ran past her, making his way up to the birthing room as fast as his legs could carry him. As soon as he saw his wife and new son, his eyes filled with tears, his breath catching in his throat. He blinked several times, walking towards them. “He’s… he’s the most incredible thing I’ve ever seen. And you’re so brave,” he leaned down to kiss his wife quickly and get a proper look at his little boy.

A fresh set of tears trickled down Arianne’s face in nothing but joy as she looked over at her husband, beckoning for him to come closer with a smile on her face. She propped up their son slightly in her arms, letting Jaime get a better look at his face. “It looks like we made a prince instead of a princess, my love,” she remarked quietly, “He’s just so wonderful, I…I hope he turns out like you.”

“Well I hope he’s like you,” Jaime replied with a smile, wiping first at Arianne’s tears and then his own. “Gods, I love you both so much… His hands are so tiny, and he already has so much hair.” He looked over his son as he ran his hand over his wife’s back. He hesitated a moment, his mind reeling before he asked, “can I… would you allow me to hold him?”

“Of course. You are his father, after all,” Arianne remarked, extending her arms and gently shifting the Lannister-Martell boy over to Jaime, “Sorry, I have been keeping him all to myself. Looking at him now I can hardly believe I’ve been carrying him this whole time.”

“No, no, you don’t have to say sorry…” Jaime trailed off as he took his baby from Arianne’s arms. He felt overwhelmed as he held his boy for the first time, dropping his head to gently rest against the small bundle of gold cloth, letting out a stifled sob. “I never could have dreamed up a day as perfect as this one,” he said softly, kissing his son on the forehead and reaching to take his wife’s hand.

Arianne’s hand clasped around her husband and with her other she reached to run her fingers though his hair, smiling softly. “I love you so much. We’ll have a girl yet to name for your mother,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to Jaime’s jaw, “But he needs a name of his own…what do you think of Daniel?”

“I love you more than anything,” Jaime remarked, turning his head to kiss Arianne on the lips again. “And I love that name. How did you come up with that so quickly? You must have been doubting that he was a Joanna,” he jested, pulling his son in closer as he cradled him in his arms. He gently nuzzled his nose against the newborn’s head, unable to keep himself from smiling.

“I was not!” Arianne protested with a small laugh, “I don’t know…I just looked at him and he looks like a Daniel. He looks like he’ll be strong and brave and a little lion like his father. You’re a Lannister and a Martell, my Daniel, and I will make sure you never forget it.”

“I’m sorry. I’m keeping Daniel all to myself, aren’t I?” Jaime asked with a grin. “I’m sure he wants his mother.” He carefully placed the baby boy back in his wife’s arms, moving to the other side of the bed so he could crawl in beside Arianne. He wrapped his arm around her, kissing her shoulder as they both looked down at their son.

* * *

Robb and Margaery were still in the godswood while Arianne and Jaime had their time together with their newborn son, whose arrival had somewhat confused Julianne and Karine. The two girls had asked when they’d be able to see the baby, and their parents had explained that Arianne would want a bit of time to rest.

“I still can’t believe Lady Arianne had a boy. It just goes to show that you shouldn’t try to predict these things,” Robb remarked with a smile. He looked to Margaery, wondering if her thoughts had gone to dwell on the baby that they’d lost, and took her hand in his. “Are you all right?” he asked softly.

Margaery brought her free hand up to gently cup Robb’s face, leaning in to kiss him. “I’m fine, sweetheart,” she whispered against his lips, giving him a small smile. “You’ve filled my heart with so much happiness that I cannot feel anything else, and besides that I am very, very glad for my friend.”

“Mother, Papa, can we see the baby _now_?” Karine asked impatiently, raising her eyebrows at them. “Aunt Ari rested for a long time.”

“She needs to be with just the baby and Ser Jaime for a while,” Margaery explained to her daughter, giving a small laugh as she turned to her husband again. “I swear sometimes they have no sense of time.”

“It’s strange how we’re at our most impatient when we have the largest part of our lives ahead of us,” Robb remarked with a small chuckle of his own. He leant in and left a kiss close to Margaery’s ear, pleased to see her smiling and not dwelling on her worries.

“Why Lady Arianne have a boy and not a girl?” Karine wondered aloud, “She said it would be a girl.”

“Sometimes people are wrong,” Robb answered, “I thought you were going to be a boy.”

“You did?” Karine questioned, her eyes wide, “Were you sad I wasn’t a boy, Papa?”

“No, my sunshine,” Robb said immediately, looking slightly alarmed, “I was overwhelmed with happiness.”

“Come here, Karine,” Margaery said to her daughter, to which the little girl obediently padded over to her parents and her mother picked her up and set her on her lap. “Your Papa and I will always be overjoyed that you are exactly who you are,” she explained gently, “you are the most special, beautiful little girl, and we are so grateful for you. Don’t ever think anything otherwise, alright, my darling?”

Karine nodded her head and wrapped her little arms around her mother, and Margaery gently ran a hand through her daughter’s hair. She looked at her husband, giving another smile. “We are so fortunate, my love,” she remarked.

“We truly are,” Robb agreed with a nod. He gave his eldest daughter a kiss on the top of her head, making her giggle. “I would only be sad if I didn’t have my beautiful Karine,” he told her.

“Maester Luwin says brothers have castles,” Karine mused, “But Aunt Ari has brothers, and she will have a castle. So sisters have castles too, don’t they?”

“I think I shall have to have a talk with Maester Luwin,” Robb said, his brow furrowing slightly, “But you don’t need to worry about such things, my sweet girl.”

“Your Papa is right. I hope you put such concerns out of your mind, my darling,” Margaery said, squeezing her daughter tighter. “You and your sisters and brothers were born out of love and so we love you all the same.”

“I love you too, Mother and Papa,” Karine replied, already seeming to forget about the conversation on castles. She kissed her hand and then pressed it to her mother’s cheek and then her father’s before jumping down from the bench and running towards North Sky again.

Margaery moved closer to Robb, wrapping an arm around his middle and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Mmm, Grey Wind has the way of it. This is nice,” Robb remarked teasingly, sliding his own arm around Margaery’s shoulder, “I’m glad during times like these that most of the small council members are your friends and family and they allow me to spend more time with you.”

Margaery gave a small laugh, tilting her head to kiss over Robb’s neck and gently run her tongue over his skin. “I am as well, my love” she whispered before her daughter yelled and she gave a jump, breaking from her husband.

“Ser Jaime!” Julianne announced, jumping to her feet and running towards the former knight with a smile on her face. “Can we see the baby now?” she asked as her older sister joined her.

“Yes, little princess,” he replied, his grin unwavering, “if your parents will allow it. His name is Daniel.”

Robb momentarily looked about to protest when Margaery broke away from him, until he realised Jaime had returned with news about the baby. “Daniel’s a very nice name,” he remarked, breaking into a smile, “Congratulations, Ser Jaime. You and Lady Arianne must be very proud.”

“Come on, Mother, come on, Papa,” Julianne beckoned, making her way over to tug on her mother’s skirts, “We want to see baby Daniel.”

“Alright, my darling. Calm yourself. First we have to put the twins and Connor and the wolves in the nursery,” Margaery said, pressing a quick kiss to Robb’s lips before moving to pick up her youngest child and Victory. Eddard and Lyanna followed as well as their pups, making their way back towards the castle.

As soon as the youngest Starks were returned to their rooms, the king and queen along with their two oldest daughters as Jaime led them to the birthing room.

“Does Daniel have Aunt Ari hair or Ser Jaime hair?” Julianne inquired, raising her eyebrows.

“You’ll see soon, little princess,” Jaime replied with a smile.

Arianne sat up slightly straighter in her bed when the door opened, and smiled upon the sight of Robb and Margaery and their children. She looked tired, but nonetheless extraordinarily content. “Princess Karine and Princess Julianne,” she said, “You came to visit me and Daniel?”

“Aye, Aunt Ari,” Karine replied, hurrying over to get a closer look at the boy. “He have Aunt Ari hair, Julie!” she told her sister, giggling when Daniel reached out a hand blindly.

“Oh, he is adorable,” Julianne voiced, sounding far more like an adult than a child, prompting Margaery to laugh.

“He is, isn’t he?” she remarked, taking Robb’s hand and stepping closer to stand behind their daughters.

“He’s going to be devastatingly handsome when he grows up,” Jaime said matter-of-factly, walking over to take a seat next to his wife again on the bed, seemingly unable to take his eyes off of her or his new son.

“He most definitely will,” Arianne added with a grin, “Perhaps he’ll even break a few hearts.”

“Well, he is heir to Sunspear and a prince of Dorne,” Robb commented from where he was stood by his wife, “You’ll have fathers lining up wanting their daughters to wed Prince Daniel, I imagine.”

“Prince Daniel, your grace?” Arianne questioned, raising her eyebrows at her king.

“Aye,” Robb answered, giving a small smile, “Prince Daniel, son of Princess Arianne. You should be permitted to use your correct title.”

Margaery smiled widely, kissing her husband on the cheek. She knew her friend would appreciate the gesture he offered, and Arianne’s happiness only brought her happiness of her own.

“I still get to be the only one to call her ‘my princess’,” Jaime said quietly, nuzzling into his wife’s shoulder and sweeping a gentle hand over Daniel’s head. The little boy gave a small yawn, and Jaime shook his head slightly. “I can scarcely believe how perfect he is,” he admitted, letting the newborn curl a finger around his.

“Let the others call me ‘my lady’. It suits me just fine,” Arianne agreed, giving Jaime a smile, “But I did always think Princess Arianne sounded better than Lady Arianne. Thank you, your grace.”

“I’m sorry for being so…well, proud, I suppose,” Robb acknowledged, his hand squeezing gently on his wife’s, “I just…”

“I know. You love and care about your family,” Arianne said, “The North and Dorne are alike in more ways than you’d think, your grace. We have a great deal of pride, too, and our own customs and traditions that others sometimes struggle to understand.”

“I no idea what you are talking about, Aunt Ari,” Julianne said, her brow furrowed in confusion as she shrugged her shoulders.

Margaery gave a small laugh, reaching down to pick her daughter up and give her a hug. “Grown up talk, my darling,” she explained softly, brushing the young girl’s red curls behind her ear. “I think we should leave Aunt Ari and Ser Jaime to have more time to themselves. It’s very, very tiring to have a baby.”

“You had five!” Karine declared, taking hold of her father’s hand as she looked up at her mother. “I surprised you not still sleeping, Mother.”

“Sorry, little princesses,” Arianne said, giving a small laugh at Karine and Julianne, “Your mother is right, having a baby is very tiring, and your mother is very, very strong to have had five. I’m so glad you two came, though. I wouldn’t have been able to rest if you hadn’t met Daniel first.”

“We love you, Aunt Ari,” Karine declared, “After you rest we come back to see you. Look after Aunt Ari, Jaime.”

“Let’s get you both back to your rooms,” Robb suggested, “Perhaps your mother needs to get some rest, too.”

“Actually, I had something other than rest in mind for tonight, my love,” Margaery murmured to Robb, giving him a mischievous smile. “Have a good evening, my dear,” she said to Arianne.

“Don’t worry, little princess. I will take very good care of your aunt and Daniel. I promise,” Jaime affirmed, nodding his head. He paused, hesitating before he spoke up once more. “Thank you for your support today, your graces.”

“That makes for a very fortunate coincidence, sweetheart,” Robb murmured in return, grinning back at his wife. When Jaime spoke up he raised his eyebrows in slight surprise but his smile remained on his face and he gave a small nod. “You’re welcome, Ser Jaime,” he said, while Arianne exchanged a glance with Margaery and looked to be barely suppressing a laugh.

Margaery pursed her lips together to keep herself from laughing, quickly looking away from Arianne in order to hide her amusement. She let her daughters wave goodbye before they moved out of the room and down the corridor towards the girls’ room. She leaned close to Robb to press a kiss close to his ear, smiling in adoration. “I am so proud of you, sweetheart,” she said softly.

“Why you proud of Papa, Mother?” Julianne asked sweetly from her mother’s arms.

“Your mother is very kind and always saying she is proud of me,” Robb answered, giving Julianne a wink as he added, “That’s why I’m a good king. Or at least I try to be.”

“I’ll tell you why I’m proud of Papa, sweet girl,” Margaery remarked, kissing Julianne on the forehead. “There was a time before you and your sister were born when he and Ser Jaime did not exactly get along. But he has put aside all of those not so nice feelings and has been very kind to Ser Jaime.”

“Why did they not get along?” Karine inquired, quirking a brow.

“That is a story I will have to save for when you are older,” Margaery replied as they reached the two girls’ chambers. “The Lannisters and Starks never really used to be friends until your Papa changed that.”

“So everybody friends now?” Julianne asked, breaking into a smile. Robb couldn’t help but smile himself, marvelled by his daughter, and he leant in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Not quite,” Robb answered softly, “But we can be kind to people who we are not friends with. Someday we might be glad that we were.”

“Papa gave us peace,” Karine declared, “That’s what Maester Luwin said. He stopped all the fighting.”

“That he did,” Margaery remarked, smiling at her oldest daughter before looking at her husband. “I love your Papa’s heart,” she added softly.

“You love _everything_ about Papa!” Julianne exclaimed, giving a giggle.

Margaery laughed, lifting Julianne aloft to press her forehead to hers. “Yes, I do, don’t I?” she asked, kissing the tip of the little girl’s nose. “You speak the truth, my darling.”

Robb smiled again, his face turning slightly red at Margaery’s words to Julianne while he knelt to let Karine wrap her arms around him in an embrace. “Stop growing so fast, my sunshine,” he whispered teasingly to her, making her laugh, “I’ll see you soon.”

After breaking away from Karine, Robb walked over to join Margaery as she made her way towards the door and slid both his arms around her waist from behind, bringing her close to him. “And I love everything about you as well,” he said softly in her ear.

Margaery leant into Robb’s embrace, placing her hands over top of his and turning her head to kiss his cheek. “Not a day passes in which I don’t grow more in love with you,” she whispered. She led him gently from the girls’ room into the corridor, shutting the door behind them. She turned around in his arms to kiss him full on the lips, smiling softly. “I want to make you feel very good this evening,” she told him in a murmur.

“You always do,” Robb murmured in return, “But when you say that I always know I am to be especially fortunate.” He grinned and pressed his lips to Margaery’s again, his hands running over her lower back. “I still don’t know what it is about you,” he teased, “There are times where everything else leaves my mind and all I want is you.”

“You make me think the same thoughts, my love,” Margaery admitted, pressing a kiss to Robb’s jaw. “But it isn’t just one thing that makes me so mad about you. It is your handsome eyes and brow, your perfect nose and sweet lips, your curls and beard. It’s your strong arms and big hands and muscled chest. It is you when you’re naked and when you’re clothed, it is your kind words and passionate heart, your ways of making me happy beyond belief, your goodness. It is too many things to say, and I could never hope to put how much I love you into words.”

Robb could only blink at Margaery for a moment, his smile never leaning his face. “Well, that was an extraordinary attempt for someone who claims not to be able to put it into words,” he commented quietly, reaching to brush a strand of hair behind her ear as he looked at his wife. His smile turned slightly mischievous before he reached to scoop her up into his arms in a swirl of skirts.

“Ser Edmund, I’m kidnapping the queen,” Robb declared when he looked over and saw the nearby member of his Kingsguard wearing a smile, “I hope that isn’t a problem.”

“It does not look to be a problem with her, your grace,” Ser Edmund answered.

Margaery gave a small shriek that dissolved into laughter once she was in Robb’s arms, keeping her arms around his neck. “Well at least the members of the Kingsguard have good intuition,” she jested, flashing Ser Edmund a smile. “It is an honor to be kidnapped by the king himself, after all.” She leant in to press a kiss to her husband’s lips before pulling away so that he could walk. “It is a grand mystery as to where you might take me,” she teased gently. “Please, don’t lock me in a tower unless you plan to be there with me.”

“Actually, I was going to take you to my chambers. I’m not a very creative kidnapper,” Robb teased in return, grinning at his wife as he walked, “But, now that you mention it…we’ve already conquered the seven kingdoms, perhaps next we can conquer all the rooms in the Red Keep that do not have anyone living in them.”

Margaery laughed jovially, snuggling into Robb’s chest. “Oh, my love, you have such wonderful ideas,” she exclaimed, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “That is quite a lot of rooms, however. We should most definitely get started straight away.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Robb agreed with a small laugh, turning his head to press a kiss to Margaery’s cheek, “You inspire all my best ideas, my sweet Margaery. Would it be too ambitious for me to suggest we begin with the Queen’s Ballroom?”

“Have I never told you that I admire your ambition as well?” Margaery teased softly, looking up at her husband with a grin. “I think that is the perfect place to start.”


	67. Young Love and New Threats

A few moons after the day of Daniel’s birth, the king and queen were occupying the Queen’s Ballroom once more, this time for a very different occasion. Sansa and Edric Dayne had made the journey from Starfall along with Lady Catelyn and her namesake, little Cat, who was but a few months old. Margaery and Robb had decided to host a feast to celebrate their visit and the birth of an heiress.

The red-headed baby was sitting in her mother’s lap, looking around with bright eyes as the everyone in the ballroom danced and laughed and ate their food. She giggled when her father reached over to kiss her on the nose and handed over her rattle for her to play with.

“She’s so happy,” Margaery commented with a grin, giving her sister-in-law a warm smile. “And absolutely beautiful. But it’s no wonder that she is with the two of you as her parents.”

“You are so kind, Margaery,” Sansa said, smiling broadly in return at her sister-in-law before she admitted, “She has made me so happy in ways I never thought it was possible to even be. I thank the gods for her every day.” She kissed the top of her daughter’s head, and little Cat shook her rattle excitedly.

“Papa, you’re making me dizzy!” Karine’s voice could be heard to say from not very far away. Robb had asked his daughter to dance, and had picked her up to twirl her around as she giggled happily.

“You look like your cousin, Cat,” Sansa said softly to the girl in her arms, “You’re beautiful just the way she is.”

“I knew you would be a great mother,” Margaery remarked, scooting her chair closer to Sansa’s and resting her head on the other woman’s shoulder. “I missed you, sister. I am glad we do not live so far apart and that our children will get to see each other often.”

“Ga!” Cat babbled, looking up at her mother and wrinkling her little nose. She shook her rattle again and then turned her gaze to her father.

Edric made a face that prompted his daughter to laugh again, and he smiled, placing his hand on Sansa’s knee. “We were blessed beyond measure with this little girl. I am so excited to watch her grow and be able to dance with her someday,” he remarked.

“I missed you as well, sister. I hope that Cat grows up knowing all her cousins, especially as they’re the only ones she’s got,” Sansa remarked, exchanging a look with her husband, “Although that perhaps might change.” She glanced over at Arya with Gendry and raised her eyebrows knowingly at Margaery.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, Arianne Martell seemed to appear as if from nowhere to drape her arms around the queen. She was wearing her finest clothes and looked as if she had already been enjoying some of the advantages of no longer being pregnant. “I’ve come in search of more wine. Are you not going to dance, Margaery? I will be sorely disappointed,” she asked, looking over at Sansa and commenting, “Your daughter is delightful, Lady Sansa.”

“Thank you, my princess,” Sansa said, smiling brightly, “I saw your son earlier. He’s beautiful.”

“Arianne!” Margaery exclaimed happily, jumping up to wrap her arms around her friend in return and kiss her on the cheek. “Of course I am going to dance. I was just catching up with my dear sister-in-law.”

“Oh, wonderful. Dancing,” Jaime muttered as he shuffled in behind his wife with a sleeping Daniel in his arms. He noticed the empty seat beside Sansa and quickly took it. “I think I will just watch… as always,” he remarked with a smile, pressing a kiss to his son’s head.

“I will be back, Sansa, I promise. I’ll only be gone a song or two and then hold Cat so you and Edric can have a chance to dance,” Margaery said, pulling gently on Arianne’s hand to lead her away from the table.

“No, it’s alright. It’s her bedtime anyhow,” Edric interjected before the queen could get very far, turning to Sansa then. “I’ll take Cat to the nursery and you can dance with your friends for a bit, my love.”

“Thank you, my heart. You’ll sing her lullaby to her, won’t you?” Sansa said, leaning in to press a kiss to her husband’s lips, “Come back after to enjoy the rest of the feast.”

“We carried them for nine moons. Let the men be responsible for them for a little while,” Arianne teased, beckoning for Sansa to join her and Margaery.

Margaery gave a squeal of delight, wrapping one arm around Arianne’s middle and taking Sansa’s hand with her free one. Jaime just stared at them incredulously before mumbling, “I think I’m going to put Daniel in his crib as well.”

As they reached the others that were dancing, Margaery caught her husband’s eye and gave him a wink, mouthing, “ _I will dance with you later.”_

“What did Mother say?” Karine asked her father, quirking a brow.

“Hmm?” Robb, who had raised his eyebrows at Margaery and grinned, took a moment to register his daughter’s question. “Sorry, sweetheart,” he added, turning to look at Karine again, “She asked me to dance with her afterwards.”

“She can ask you?” Karine questioned, “You don’t have to ask her?”

“No, of course not,” Robb answered with a chuckle, “The first time I danced with your mother, she invited me.”

“Have your ladies in Dorne loosened you up yet, Lady Sansa?” Arianne asked Sansa in the meantime, “Or do you dance like your brother?”

“I think they have loosened me up a little, my princess,” Sansa replied with a laugh, “Is Robb truly that terrible?”

“He’s getting better,” Arianne answered, “He has his wife to warm his Northern blood.”

“Hush, Arianne! My husband has _always_ been a wonderful dancer,” Margaery declared, her mouth falling open in offence though she was laughing nonetheless. “Don’t let her tell you anything differently, Sansa. You were at the banquet held his honor when he first became king. You saw. I’ll forever remember the first night we danced together…” She trailed off, a giddy smile on her face as she looked to be lost in the memory.

“Papa, I want to know the whole story!” Karine replied, reaching her hands up so that her father could hold her. “Mother told me about the garden with the fireflies! And when you had dinner and you kissed her hand. But I want to know all of Mother and Papa’s story!”

Robb smiled fondly at his daughter and reached to pick her up, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “All right, then. But what do we say when we ask someone something?” he questioned.

“Please?” Karine said, smiling at her father and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“That’s my girl,” Robb said, making his way over to a nearby chair, “So, where shall I start…once there was a boy from Winterfell called Robb who became King in the North, and he decided to go to King’s Landing to fight the people who killed his father.”

“Grandpa Ned,” Karine declared, looking sad, “He with Grandma Alerie now.”

“Aye, sweetheart,” Robb said as he took a seat with Karine on his lap, “During the fighting, King Robb grew very sad and lonely. When he arrived at King’s Landing, he started to think everybody was an enemy, even Lady Margaery and her brother Ser Loras.”

Karine’s mouth dropped open. “But Mother not an enemy!” she exclaimed.

“No, she’s not. I was very, very wrong, and I am still sorry,” Robb explained, “Because the truth is that your mother is the bravest person in the world, with the kindest heart. And on the night before she was going to go back to Highgarden, she came to a feast like this one, and she made me feel happy, not sad and lonely anymore.”

While Robb told his story, Arianne was hugging her friend to her, giving a gentle laugh. “Nobody can ever say this one does not love her husband,” she remarked. Her eye was then caught by a servant who was making his way through the crowd, looking to be heading in their direction.

“Your grace, Princess Arianne, Lady Sansa,” the servant said, giving a small bow, “Forgive the interruption, but…a guest has just arrived. Princess Arianne’s uncle, Prince Oberyn.”

“Thank you. Tell him we’ll be out to see him shortly,” Margaery told the servant, dismissing him before she looked at Arianne, her brow furrowed. She saw her friend’s face and knew she had no intentions of inviting her uncle nor did she wish to surprise anyone with his arrival. ”What on earth?” she asked gently, placing a comforting hand on the other woman’s back.

“Sansa, would you mind watching Karine while Robb, Arianne, and I go and see Prince Oberyn?” she asked her sister-in-law. “If she gets to be too much of a problem you can put her to bed.”

“Of course I don’t mind,” Sansa answered. She looked around the room and quickly spotted Robb and Karine, nodding in their direction before she began to make her way through the crowd over to them.

“Thank you, Margaery,” Arianne said softly, still looking rather confused. The arrival of her uncle had come as a surprise to her, and she was trying to think what to make of it.

“Papa, look, it’s Mother,” Karine spoke up, while her father broke into a smile.

“Hello, sweetheart. Sansa, Princess Arianne,” Robb greeted them all, “What can I do for you?”

“Prince Oberyn is here, it seems, my love,” Margaery told her husband softly, kneeling to her daughter’s level. “Can you stay with your Aunt Sansa while Papa and I go take care of some king business?” she asked, and the little girl nodded her head happily. She kissed Karine on the head before taking Robb’s hand and leaving her in the company of Sansa.

“We’re not quite sure as to why he might be here,” she admitted as they made their way to see their unexpected guest. “Did you write to him about Daniel, Arianne?”

“I did. Perhaps he’s just here to see him, but he could have written to tell me in advance,” Arianne commented, her mouth twisting slightly. She beckoned to a servant on the way and asked her to tell Jaime where they were. “If this is the time for Jaime to meet my uncle, then so be it,” she explained to Margaery and Robb, “And my…brother?”

Margaery raised her eyebrows at the sight of a young man with many of the same features as Arianne who was standing next to Oberyn. She acknowledged both of them with a nod of her head, giving a small smile. “It is good to see you again, my prince,” she said to the Viper before turning to the other man. “And you must be Trystane?”

She reached for Arianne’s hand with her free one and gave it a gentle squeeze, not liking that her friend’s smile had disappeared ever since she received the news of her uncle’s arrival.

“Yes, your grace,” Trystane spoke up politely, offering the king and queen and his older sister a smile, “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

“You are most welcome here at the Red Keep, Prince Oberyn. As are you, Prince Trystane,” Robb greeted the two men, “But I must say your visit is slightly unexpected.”

“It was intended to be,” Oberyn answered simply, looking the three people before him up and down before he remarked, “But I seem to be interrupting something.”

“The king and queen are holding a feast in honor of Lord Edric and Lady Sansa of Starfall and their newborn daughter, uncle,” Arianne explained, “You are welcome to join us, if you wish.”

“That sounds like it might be enjoyable,” Oberyn said with a small nod, “Please, lead the way.”

Margaery also gave a nod, turning to lead their guests towards the Queen’s Ballroom and slipping her arm around Robb’s waist while they walked. She looked up at him with a small smile, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. “I didn’t forget my promise to dance with you, my love,” she said softly to him.

They were nearly to the ballroom when Jaime came rushing forward, reaching for her his wife. “Is something the matter, my princess?” he asked, a hint of worry in his eyes. “I was putting Daniel to sleep when the servant-” He stopped short as he noticed the men standing behind Arianne, and he gave a small, nervous smile as he realized who they were. He stepped forward, bowing his head slightly as he acknowledged each of them.

“Oh, it’s good that you’re here, my love,” Arianne spoke up, immediately stepping to Jaime’s side and slipping an arm through his, “Uncle, I assume you already have an idea, but this is…”

“The Kingslayer,” Oberyn completed for her, raising his eyebrows at Jaime.

“ _Jaime_ ,” Arianne hissed, “My husband, the father to my son and the man who avenged Aunt Elia’s death. Jaime, this is my uncle Oberyn and my brother Trystane.”

“I’m glad. I’m still very much looking forward to it,” Robb said softly to Margaery in the meantime, having smiled as she’d pressed a kiss to his cheek. His own arm mirrored hers, and he gave a gentle squeeze on her waist. “Do you have any idea why Prince Oberyn might have decided to come here?” he asked her, still in a hushed tone.

“I don’t,” Margaery admitted to her husband, keeping her voice quiet like his. “Doran might have sent him for all I know. I’m sure he wasn’t exactly happy to hear of Arianne having a child with Ser Jaime, but there’s nothing they can do about it now. She’s made her decision.”

Jaime leaned down to kiss his wife on the temple, grateful that she had jumped to his defense. “It is good to meet you both,” he said to Trystane and Oberyn, flashing his best smile. “I feel as if I already know you as my dear wife has told me all about the two of you. I’m sure you’ll be glad to meet your nephew, my prince.”

“Yes, very much so, ser,” Trystane answered, giving a nod. He looked up at Jaime curiously, as if there was more he wanted to say to him, but he kept his mouth shut and turned his gaze to his shoes instead. He only looked up again when they reached the Queen’s Ballroom, and his eyes grew wide at the bright light and beauty of the richly carved wood of the walls.

“Trystane, why don’t you go and mingle?” Arianne suggested, “I’d quite like to talk to Uncle Oberyn alone.”

“Oh, Arianne, I’m not sure if I…” Trystane tried to protest, but before he knew it his elder sister was giving a gentle push in the direction of a few people who looked to be around his age.

“Exactly. He might not like it but there’s not really anything he - or his brother - can do about it,” Robb said to Margaery in the meantime, “Well, I trust Princess Arianne knows that no matter what she has our support. If you think of her as family then that makes her mine as well.”

“You are the most wonderful husband, Robb Stark,” Margaery remarked with a grin, gently brushing her nose against his. “I want very badly to dance with you right now, but we should see if Arianne is alright before we do so.”

Myrcella, who was also in the Queen’s Ballroom, felt someone bump into her, and she stumbled forwards, nearly knocking over her brother. She turned around expecting to see someone drunk, but instead she met the gaze of a young man who was righting himself, looking embarrassed. His eyes were dark with flecks of gold in them, his skin an olive colour, unlike any man she had ever encountered before. Her mouth fell ajar before she shook her head, standing up strait. “Are you alright?” she asked kindly, blinking a few times.

“Yes, my lady. Though I’m sure I ought to be asking that of you,” Trystane answered, blinking back at the young woman before him. She was slightly overwhelming in his eyes with her golden curls and pretty features, and he found himself smiling at her before he knew what was happening. “Forgive me for my carelessness,” he apologised quickly, casting his eyes down at the floor.

“All right, uncle. Time to start explaining yourself,” Arianne declared, turning to look up at Oberyn, “What’s behind this spontaneous visit? And why did you bring Trystane with you?”

“Your father asked me to come here,” Oberyn explained with a side glance at Jaime, “He’d have come himself, if he could. He’s been very…disappointed by your actions over the past few years, Arianne.”

“I’m sure he has been. If it were up to him I’d die alone and childless, and then Sunspear could go to his precious little Quentyn,” Arianne snapped, “But it will be mine, uncle, and it will be Daniel’s. Our laws say so. Father needs to stop trying to appease those north of Dorne, because even the king and queen agree that…”

Oberyn interrupted his niece with a hearty laugh. “I don’t think you are in a position to talk about anyone bending to the will of those north of Dorne, Arianne,” he remarked, “Look at you. You married a Lannister, you serve Starks and Tyrells. There doesn’t look to be a lot of Dorne left in you.”

Jaime’s brow furrowed at Oberyn’s words, angered not because he had insulted him but because he had insulted his wife. “Have you been here to witness your niece’s behavior over the past years, my prince?” he asked, shaking his head. “I ask of you not to judge my wife until you have at least spent a few minutes in her presence. It’s possible to keep pride in who you are while you serve another, in case you weren’t aware.”

Though she agreed with all that Jaime had said, Margaery thought it best to intervene before the situation grew even more heated. “Prince Oberyn, would you like some wine and something to eat? I’m sure you are famished from your travels,” she offered, thinking it best that they all sit together to prevent any sort of brawl from happening. “My husband and I have been so grateful for Arianne’s insight and ways since she the moment she agreed to come back with us to King’s Landing,” she said as she led him over to the long table. “She has imparted so many of her customs and ideals to us, and we can only hope she has learned the slightest bit in return.”

On the opposite side of the room, Myrcella’s cheeks grew pink as she returned the young stranger’s shy smile. “There is nothing to forgive,” she told him. “This room is very crowded and full of drunkards. I’m sure it was no fault of yours.” She paused for a moment before suggesting, “if you would like to make it up to me, however, I would not refuse a dance.”

“I…I suppose I can grant that request,” Trystane answered, his smile only broadening as he nodded. He gave a small bow before he took a step forwards into her space, placing his hand on her waist.

“My queen is right. Was strengthening the ties between Dorne and King’s Landing not the purpose of sending Princess Arianne here, besides, Prince Oberyn?” Robb noted, beckoning for the Dornishman to take a seat. Once Oberyn was sat down, Robb pulled out a chair for Margaery, and bent down to press a small kiss to her neck before he sat down next to her.

“My uncle is only worried because he knows that when I become the ruling princess he will not have as much influence over me as he does my father,” Arianne spoke up, her chest rising and falling as she took deep breaths to keep herself calm. She directed a grateful look at Jaime and at the king and queen, but she didn’t sit down just yet.

“Your trouble, Arianne, has always been that you jump to conclusions without properly thinking things through,” Oberyn remarked, shaking his head slightly. He turned to the nearest servant then and requested some wine be brought to him. “Yes, your grace, I sent my niece here in hopes that Dorne would be properly represented in King’s Landing, and also that she would ensure I had my revenge for Elia’s death,” he explained, “But my brother and I do not quite see why that had to involve marrying anyone.”

“We fell in love,” Jaime retorted challengingly, raising his eyebrows. “As your niece has told me of the love between you and your Ellaria. I have nothing against your objections to marriage with her just as you shouldn’t be critical of our decision to become husband and wife. I couldn’t live my life knowing that Arianne would have to be with someone she did not love and be miserable. I wanted to make her happy, just as she has brought me incredible joy that I did not know I could feel. We wanted to start a family together. I do not see anything wrong with that, my prince.”

Margaery could not help but smile, having nothing to add to Ser Jaime’s sentiments. She turned to look at Robb, giving his hand a small squeeze.

Myrcella was taken aback as the young man in front of her placed his hand on her waist, her cheeks growing red once more. She hesitated a moment, wondering what to do with herself before resting a hand on his shoulder and then reaching for his free one, boldly intertwining their fingers. She smiled, hoping he would lead her in whatever sort of dance he was planning on doing.

Trystane leant in close to Myrcella, his head looking over her shoulder, and began to sway to the music with her. He danced the only way he knew how, the way he’d been taught in Dorne, and though Myrcella kept up with him well he noticed her cheeks were flushed when he pulled away from her slightly to twirl her around. “Have I embarrassed you, my lady?” he asked, looking slightly worried.

Meanwhile, Arianne was looking up adoringly at her husband, her hand resting on his chest. “I couldn’t have the father of my children be Lord Garglan, uncle,” she stated, “My son has lion’s blood in him, and he will grow up brave and strong like my husband, who also happens to make me very happy.”

Oberyn’s mouth twisted and he looked as if he was considering what to say, but when he spoke again it was to change the topic. “To answer your question about Trystane,” he said, “Your father has asked if he might stay at court for a while. He wishes his son to mix with different people.”

Robb’s gaze went across the room at Oberyn’s words, and when he spotted Trystane amongst the crowd his eyes widened. “I believe he is already mixing with different people, Prince Oberyn,” he remarked, nodding over to where Trystane was dancing with Myrcella while Tommen looked on with a confused expression.

“No, you have not embarrassed me. Not at all. Just surprised me,” Myrcella remarked softly with a warm smile. “You are not at all like any man I have ever met before… I hope you can forgive me for the brash thing I am about to do.” She was not sure exactly what was running through her mind as she leant in closer to him and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. She did not even know the man’s name, but she did not care. Perhaps it was the glass of wine she had drunk earlier in the night or her never having such feelings before, or maybe she just felt like taking a risk for once in her life. Whatever the reason, her heart gave a small leap in her chest when the handsome stranger did not pull away from her gesture.

“Um…” Jaime watched as his daughter kissed Arianne’s brother. He stood up straighter, his eyes widening. “Should we…?” He did not even know what to say, giving his wife an alarmed look.

Arianne’s jaw dropped and she found for a moment she was only able to stare at the scene before her. It didn’t seem to make sense that her shy, usually rather quiet brother had just arrived at the Red Keep and was already kissing a girl, particularly when that girl was Myrcella. “Well, my brother is more adept with women than I thought,” she muttered before exchanging a glance with Jaime and pressing her lips together, unable to come up with an answer for him.

Trystane’s eyes had been open for a split second when his golden-haired companion had taken him by surprise and pressed her lips to his, but they were closed moments later as he returned her kiss. When she pulled away he leant in to kiss her again, and gave a small laugh when his nose ended up brushing against hers. There was barely any distance between their lips when they were interrupted by a loud call of “Myrcella!”

“What are you doing?” Tommen asked his sister, his brow furrowed.

“Myrcella,” Trystane repeated, smiling as if he liked the sound of the name. It took a few moments for realisation to dawn on him, however, and when it did he stood up straight.

Myrcella wanted to yell at her brother for being so daft, but instead she kept a calm demeanor, blinking a few times as she recovered from all that had just occurred. “Tommen, please. I do believe it is clear what I’m doing, and I would greatly appreciate it if you could consider giving me some space at the moment,” she said quietly, giving a nod of her head in attempts to make him go away.

She turned back to her dancing partner, offering him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry… my lord, or ser… Gods, I hope you do not think me foolish,” she said with a small giggle giving his hand a squeeze. “I would love to know your name now that you know mine.”

“I don’t think you foolish,” Trystane answered immediately, but at Mrycella’s next question his smile faltered. He would sooner she didn’t know his name, and he didn’t know hers, and everything would be far less complicated than he had a feeling it was about to get. “Trystane,” he said, hesitating for a moment before he added, “Martell.”

Myrcella gave a small gasp, almost immediately dropping Trystane’s hand as if the sound of his last name had burned her. “Oh, gods…” she breathed, worrying her bottom lip. She knew that he had to be from Dorne. After all, the celebration they were attending was for Lord and Lady Dayne’s newborn daughter. But never in all the twists and turns of bad luck her life had taken would she have guessed that she just shared her first kiss with Arianne’s _brother._

“I’m so sorry. I…” She was not sure how to articulate that she was not upset with him or even who he was but rather the situation she had put them in. She reached for his hand again, running her thumb along the back of his hand in silence before breaking from him and swiftly walking out of the ballroom without daring to look back.

Arianne couldn’t know for certain, but she had a fair idea of what might have happened when she saw Myrcella fleeing the ballroom and her brother stay behind, his head hanging. She turned to look at her uncle, but he looked unconcerned about the entire situation.

“There is a certain appeal to Lannisters, I suppose. Perhaps it’s the hair,” Oberyn mused, “Arianne, I would quite like to speak to you in private.”

“They’re practically still children,” Robb muttered, shaking his head slightly. He had watched the scene unfold and and ended up feeling nothing but sympathy for both Myrcella and Trystane.

Jaime wrapped his wife in an embrace. “I’m going to go talk with Myrcella, my princess,” he whispered close to her ear, turning his head to press a lingering kiss to her temple. “Be strong as I know you are. I love you.” He gave her a gentle squeeze before taking his leave, hurrying out the door to catch up with his daughter.

“You can use one of the free rooms next door, my dear,” Margaery told her friend, standing so she could tell her quietly, “And Robb and I will be right here if you need us.”

“Thank you, Margaery,” Arianne said softly, “I might take him to see Daniel, actually.” She took her friend’s hand gave it a gentle squeeze before she broke from her, and beckoned for Oberyn to follow her as she left the table. If she was afraid of what her uncle was going to say to her then she didn’t show it.

“Would you still like to dance, sweetheart?” Robb offered, glancing up at Margaery and offering her his hand while Arianne and Oberyn left the room together.

“I would love to, my wolf,” Margaery said in reply to her husband, taking his hand. She was worried for her friend though she knew she was supposed to be celebrating, but she was certain Robb would help her forget their problems for at least a small while.

Robb rose to his feet and led Margaery over to where quite a few people were still dancing, many of them looking to be rather less than sober. He paid them no mind as he slid his arms around his wife and pulled her close to him. “Princess Arianne will be all right,” Robb reassured Margaery gently, giving her a small smile, “I’ve seen her make my uncle Edmure cower in his seat at small council meetings.”

Margaery gave a small laugh, leaning in to press her lips to her husband’s. The wine she had drunk earlier had mostly left her system, but she could still taste it on Robb’s tongue, making her head dizzy with desire. “Arianne was right. We are the worst dancers,” she jested as she pulled away. “Thank you for always making me feel better. I know she will hold her own against her uncle, but I am angry with him and her father. I don’t understand why they can’t let her be happy.”

“She said that?” Robb questioned, giving a laugh of his own before he affirmed, “ _I_ am the worst dancer. You are wonderful. I love seeing you dance.” He leant forwards and let their lips meet again while one of his hands ran gently down her back. “Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn believe Ser Jaime is not a very good match for a princess of Dorne, I suppose,” he mused, “What would you have done if your father had been against you marrying me?”

“The only reason we are terrible dancers is because we can’t stop kissing each other,” Margaery remarked with a laugh, leaning in closer to her husband. “If you were Lord of Winterfell and my father did not approve, I would have married you anyhow. If you were just a man I met on the streets of King’s Landing, I still would have married you. Do you know how many people wanted my head because of our decision, because they were angered you weren’t taking a Frey for your wife? I did not care, and I think that should be a testament to how much I love you,” she jested softly.

“I do know, sweetheart. And I would not dare doubt your love,” Robb affirmed, his head turning to the side as he kissed Margaery close to her ear, “But that is the point I wanted to make. If you wouldn’t let anyone take away your happiness, then I’m certain Princess Arianne won’t either.”

“Let us hope Prince Doran and Oberyn realize the error of their ways, just as everyone who doubted us did,” Margaery commented, pulling back slightly to rest her forehead against Robb’s. “The world is changing. It makes me so happy to see others marrying for love rather than wealth or status.”

“So there won’t be any betrothing of our children then? Not even to your closest friend’s son?” Robb teased, falling more serious as he added, “There’s a great deal to be proud of. I for one am proud of everything I have done with you by my side, and everything we’ve built together.”

“As much as I adore Arianne, I’m not sure Daniel Martell will be well suited for any of our girls,” Margaery joked. “I am so very proud as well, my wolf. Of all we have accomplished, of our children, of how our love has inspired others and given the kingdoms hope… I think tonight we should have a celebration of our own.”

“And I’m not certain I’ll ever be ready to share a grandchild with Jaime Lannister,” Robb joked in return, giving a small laugh before raising his eyebrows eagerly at Margaery’s suggestion. It occurred to him they had barely kept up a pretence of dancing, so he took his wife’s hand to twirl her around before drawing her close to him again. “I always like our celebrations a great deal more than these ones,” he admitted in a whisper in her ear.

“As do I,” Margaery agreed with a small laugh, further wrapping her arms around Robb’s neck and kissing him deeply. “I don’t think many people will care if we slip out early, do you? This is a feast for Sansa and Edric, not us,” she said with a soft grin, pressing her lips to her husband’s jaw and then hugging him tightly to her. “Oh, I could stay in your arms forever, my love,” she whispered.

“If it were up to me you would never leave them,” Robb whispered back, smiling over Margaery’s shoulder. He caught sight of Sansa across the room, happily dancing with her husband after having put Karine to bed a little while ago.

“I think the people who are here know us well enough by now not to be offended if we slip out early. And if it does trouble anyone then I couldn’t care less at the moment,” Robb admitted, his voice a soft growl, “Lead the way.”

Margaery gave a small giggle at Robb’s eagerness, kissing him one last time before she broke from him to take his hand and lead him from the ballroom. “Is it bad that I have been waiting for this all night?” she asked with a coy grin, giving his hand a squeeze as she intertwined their fingers.

“No, sweetheart,” Robb answered, giving a small chuckle of his own, “But it _is_ bad to keep a lady waiting, or so I’ve been told.”

The walk over to the king and queen’s apartments was a relatively short one, and it wasn’t long before Robb and Margaery reached their chambers. Robb pulled his wife close to him again without hesitation, his lips on hers and his hand beginning to slide under her skirts as soon as the doors were closed.

* * *

Down the corridor, Jaime had spotted his daughter walking briskly towards her rooms, and he ran for her. “Myrcella, wait!” he called out, reaching for her arm and spinning her around. She did not protest as he led her into an empty room, taking a seat on low chest and gesturing for her to sit beside him. “I saw what happened back there…”

“Please, I-” She tried to interrupt him, but he would not let her.

“Let me speak, and then you can have your say, alright?” he asked gently. She hesitated before nodding, and he let out a sigh of relief. “I’m sure Arianne would agree with me when I say I don’t care that you kissed Trystane. I learned a long time ago that you cannot help who you fall in love with, and if the two of you wish to act on your feelings then I have no right to intervene. I seem to have passed on my taste in the Dornish to you.”

Myrcella looked down, unable to help but let out a small laugh. Her face grew more serious, however, as she contemplated his words. “I’m a bastard daughter. Everyone still calls me Baratheon, but they know otherwise,” she remarked quietly. “I didn’t know who he was. I thought maybe some random Dornish man would not mind having me, but a Martell…”

“Prince Oberyn’s paramour is a bastard daughter, and they are practically married. Besides that, Trystane is the third child and free to do as he pleases. I think he can make up his own mind about who he wants. And why would he not want you?” Jaime questioned. “You’re clever and beautiful, and despite everything has happened to you, you have remained strong. He’d be a fool if he did not like you, and you deserve far better than a fool.”

Myrcella was surprised as tears sprung in her eyes, and she leant forwards to hug Jaime, crying softly into his shoulder. “I’m sorry for the way I treated Arianne,” she spoke up. “She is a good woman… but more importantly she is good for you. I just didn’t want to believe that the things Mother had told me all of my life were not true.”

“I’m sorry I was never there for you all of those years,” he admitted quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and running a comforting hand over her hair. “You may not be happy with me, but I hope you understand why I treated you the way I did…  I think perhaps you should apologize to Arianne instead of me. All I want is your forgiveness.”

Myrcella gave a nod of her head. “I will talk to her. And I have already forgiven you.”

Jaime closed his eyes and hugged his daughter tighter. “I love you, Myrcella,” he murmured.

“I love you too, Father,” she replied, giving a soft smile.

* * *

While the feast continued in the Queen’s Ballroom, Arianne had led her uncle to her chambers, where Daniel was fast asleep in his cradle. She reached out once she was close enough to gently run her hand over his head of dark hair, and she noticed Oberyn smiling out of the corner of her eye. Daniel seemed none the wiser to their presence, and continued to breathe softly in and out.

“He looks like a Martell,” Oberyn commented, stepping forwards to get a better look at the boy.

“He does. I think he has his father’s nose, though,” Arianne commented with a smile of her own, “Jaime is so good with him, uncle. And he is a good husband, as well. I know you do not approve because he is a Lannister, but he had nothing to do with…”

“Truthfully, Arianne, who you wed does not trouble me all that much. But it does trouble your father, and that troubles me,” Oberyn explained, “He had plans for you.”

“Yes, plans to disinherit me and make Quentyn his heir,” Arianne stated, turning to glare at her uncle, “Do you deny it?”

“No, I do not deny it,” Oberyn answered, “Your father planned to give Quentyn Sunspear, and he planned to give you the seven kingdoms.”

Arianne’s eyes narrowed and her lips pursed momentarily. “What are you talking about?” she questioned.

“You were promised, Arianne,” Oberyn explained, “To Prince Viserys, the Targaryen heir. Your father made a secret pact long ago. Dorne was to help Prince Viserys regain the throne, and in return you would be his queen.”

Arianne could only blink for a moment before she let out a loud, humourless laugh. “You promised _me_ to the Mad King’s son?” she questioned.

“This is no joking matter, Arianne,” Oberyn noted, his brow furrowing, “You would have had far more power than you will as the Princess of Dorne, had Prince Viserys lived.”

“You’re right, it’s definitely no joking matter,” Arianne agreed, her face stern again, “Do you even know what it what it was like for Queen Rhaella to be married to Mad King? Jaime has told me tales of his time on the Kingsguard. King Aerys would abuse her, injure her, rape her. Is that the life you wanted for me?”

“You don’t know that Prince Viserys was mad like his father,” Oberyn noted.

“Nor did you and my father, yet you chose to promise him to me anyway,” Arianne retorted, “How much power do you honestly think I’d have had? The queen of the seven kingdoms does not rule. She serves no purpose other than to give the king children. Queen Margaery is an exception, but most men are not like King Robb or my Jaime. Most men are like King Robert was. As much as I loathe Cersei Lannister, sometimes when I hear the rumours about her being responsible for her husband’s death I don’t blame her.”

Arianne’s voice had been growing progressively louder, and finally it had reached a volume where it had woken Daniel from his sleep. The boy started to cry softly and his mother hurried to pick him up and rock him gently in her arms. “Sorry, my darling,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his head as she soothed him.

“I _have_ power here,” Arianne told Oberyn, keeping her voice quiet, “I serve on the small council. I give the king advice and I help make the laws of these kingdoms. I have learnt so much and someday when I return to Dorne to take my seat I will rule all the better for it. Robb Stark is good king, uncle, and Margaery is an even better queen. They have brought peace and prosperity to all of the kingdoms, they value Dorne, and they have given me far more credit than my own father ever did. For long as I am alive, Dorne will be loyal to them.” Daniel had settled down by then, and she hugged him close to her as she stared her uncle down.

“Then you had best listen to what I have to say, Arianne,” Oberyn stated, “Or the Starks won’t be ruling these kingdoms for very much longer.”

* * *

 

Both Jaime and Myrcella had retired to their respective chambers after their discussion, the latter sitting in her bed with many thoughts racing through her mind. She had contemplated writing to her mother, though she did not even know where to begin in what to say to her. In truth, she had not written to her in a few moons, realization dawning on her that nearly everything Cersei had said to her was a lie.

She loved her new half brother Daniel, she and Tommen were accepted at court, and at long last she had reconciled with her father. She knew her mother wished for her to return to the Shield Islands eventually, but she could not see herself going back.

A soft knock on her door interrupted her thoughts, and she called out “come in!”, unsure who would be coming to visit her at this time of night.

The door opened to the sight of Trystane Martell, who looked very uncertain as to whether or not he should be there at all, but he stepped forwards into the room nonetheless. He gave a small smile when he saw Myrcella again, and quickly afterwards dropped his gaze to stare down at his feet.

“I apologise for barging in on you, my lady,” he spoke up, “I can leave if you wish, I just…I hoped I might be able to say a few things.”

“Trystane,” Myrcella exclaimed, her cheeks flushing red almost immediately after she realized who had come to her chambers. “I’m sorry… My prince,” she amended. She climbed out of bed and slid a chair over, offering it to the young man. “I’d very much like for you to stay. And there is no need to call me ‘my lady’,” she told him with a soft, sweet smile. She took a seat on her bed once more, folding her hands in her lap. Her heart beat wildly in her chest at just the sight of Trystane Martell, and even in the dim candlelight he looked remarkably handsome.

“Then there’s no need to call me ‘my prince’,” Trystane stated, politely taking the seat that was offered to him. He dared to look up at Myrcella, a smile appearing on his face again when their gazes met.

“I wanted to apologise before. I could have handled that a lot better,” he admitted slowly, “I just…when I realised who you were I was worried you would regret kissing me when I did not regret kissing you.” He hesitated for a moment, looking slightly embarrassed. “I know it’s a little strange, my sister being married to your father…” he added quietly.

Myrcella’s smile only grew wider, ducking her head and flushing a brighter shade of red as Trystane told her he did not regret their kiss. She reached for his hand, running her thumb over his skin. “It is a little strange, yes, but I… I do not mind if you don’t mind,” she admitted. “I hope you don’t think I’m the sort of girl that goes around kissing random men the first time I see them.” She gave a small laugh, shaking her head. “You seem to have cast some sort of spell over me, Trystane Martell.” She was smiling still as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his again.

Trystane was slightly more prepared for the kiss this time, and as Myrcella leant in towards him his spare hand came up to cup the side of her face. He lingered for longer against her lips than he had last time, and when he pulled away he too was grinning. “I do not care what kind of girl you’re like,” he told her, “I’m just glad you kissed me because I think I might have been too afraid to kiss you.”

Myrcella gave a giggle, squeezing Trystane’s hand and leaning into his touch. “You are very sweet,” she remarked softly, not dropping his kind gaze. “Would you stay here tonight?” she asked shyly. “I would like to talk with you and get to know you better. There are so many things to discuss… And I would not mind if we shared a few more kisses,” she added with a grin.

“I…all right. I would like that very much,” Trystane admitted, nodding his head eagerly before he added as an afterthought, “But I…are you sure your father won’t mind? He is one person I would really rather not anger. I do value my life.”

Myrcella laughed, letting go of Trystane’s hand so that she could scoot over on her bed and make room for him. “He knows I am old enough to make my own decisions. And besides that, he has to make up for all of those years he was not in my life. There is a lot I can use against him,” she teased, patting the space beside her.

Trystane looked thoroughly intrigued by the young woman before him as she spoke, and he didn’t hesitate to follow her suggestion and stand up to sit beside her. “I think you are wrong, Lady Myrcella,” he commented, “I think you are the one who has cast a spell over me.” This time, he took the initiative to lean in and kiss her.

Myrcella returned Trystane’s kiss eagerly, even daring to gently part his lips with her tongue. When they pulled away, she gave a contented sigh, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling into his chest. “This feels like a dream,” she admitted, “a wonderful dream that I never wish to wake up from.” She reached up to press a soft kiss to his neck. “Will you tell me about your home, sweet prince?” she requested of him.

A slightly flustered and red-faced Trystane nodded and began to tell Myrcella of the palace of Sunspear, of the Water Gardens and the beautiful Dornish sands. They were the same tales Arianne would tell Daniel when she held him in her arms, even though she knew the boy was too young to understand them. She had sworn to herself that her heir would grow up knowing who he was and the castle he would inherit someday, but what she had learnt from her uncle had cast both her future and her son’s into doubt. War was coming to Westeros again, and she wasn’t sure how much could be done about it.

When Arianne returned to her chambers once more, having put Daniel down and bid goodbye to her uncle for the night, she caught sight of her husband and did not say a word as she made her way over to him. She settled into Jaime’s lap, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.

Jaime smiled at the sight of Arianne, placing his hands on her waist as she kissed him. “I missed you, my dear wife,” he said quietly. “How was your talk with your uncle? I hope he did not give you much trouble.”

“My uncle won’t be causing problems for us,” Arianne affirmed, shaking her head slightly at Jaime, “He actually came here to warn us. He…I didn’t know before, but my brother Quentyn is across the Narrow Sea as we speak, and he’s been sending word back to my father and uncle on the subject of Daenerys Targaryen."

Jaime furrowed his brow, gathering Arianne up in his arms and laying back on their bed with her, running his hand through her hair. “She’s just one girl, right?” he asked, his voice laced with the slightest bit of apprehension. “She shouldn’t be much of a threat, not with the kingdoms united the way they are at the present. Unless… the tales of her dragons are true?”

Arianne nodded slowly, her gaze on her husband. “Quentyn has seen them with his own eyes. She has three, and they are already large enough that they could fly her over here, but the problem is that she needs to take her army across the sea as well,” she explained, “She is travelling to the Free Cities to buy ships, Jaime. It is only a matter of time.”

Jaime let out a sigh and closed his eyes as he rested his forehead to Arianne’s. “Gods, let us hope… let us hope she’s not mad as her father, that she won’t want to burn the kingdoms to the ground and rule over our ashes,” he breathed, holding his wife close. “Robb Stark may be the best war strategist in the world, but there’s little anyone can do in the way of _dragons._ ”

Arianne’s own eyes fell closed for a moment before she turned her head to gently press kisses along Jaime’s jaw. There was a time, she was well aware, when she would have been the first to tell her husband that they should leave while they still could, return to her home and make their own preparations for whatever was on its way. Everything had changed, though, including her. Margaery was more than her queen, and Karine and Julianne were more than her princesses. “I have to tell them, Jaime,” she whispered, “The sooner they know, the more chance they have of finding a way to stop her.”

Jaime softly nodded his head and gave his wife’s waist a gentle, comforting squeeze. “I am with you in every decision you choose to make. I know how much Queen Margaery means to you, how you are like a second mother to her girls. And despite our past, King Robb has been good to me and given me chances that no other ruler would have given a second thought towards. Without them, I would have never met you. I want them to continue on as they have. I want a future where our son can grow up in good company with the assurance of his safety and claim to Sunspear,” he admitted in a rush. “We will do all we can to stop her.”

Arianne felt tears pricking in her eyes as she nodded slowly, smiling at Jaime before she kissed his lips again. “Thank you. I love you so much, my Lannister lion,” she breathed, “I would rather be your wife than queen of the seven kingdoms.”

“I love you more than anything, my perfect princess,” Jaime replied, his nose brushing against Arianne’s as he leant in to kiss her again. “Would you like me to go with you?” he asked with a small smile, bringing one of his hands to cup her jaw and run his thumb over her cheek. “I’ve become quite good at barging in on the king and queen over these years.”

“I would like that very much,” Arianne answered with a smile, “And not just because of your skill at barging in on the king and queen. You are the only person who knows about this besides my uncle and now me. We’re in this together.” She pressed her lips to Jaime’s one last time before she lifted herself up from the bed, offering her hand to her husband. “Poor things,” she remarked of the king and queen, “I wish we didn’t have to disturb them.”

* * *

While Arianne and Jaime were leaving their chambers, Robb and Margaery had taken refuge in theirs, the rest of the world forgotten after they’d closed the doors. Robb’s breathing had just started to settle as he kissed his wife’s lips deeply, then turned his head to kiss along her cheek and jaw. “I want to kiss you somewhere else,” he murmured into her ear. His kisses began to travel down her body as his hands slid over her thighs.

Oh, Robb…” Margaery mewled, her fingers twisting in his hair as he left a trail of kisses over her skin. She could feel her heart thudding low in her stomach as she grew wet in anticipation. Her mind was in a fog, but she still somehow managed to register the sound of footsteps not so far away. The next thing she heard was a knock and then the knob to their bedroom door twisting. She shrieked, grabbing the nearest blanket and throwing it over both her and her husband as two familiar figures made their way through the door.

Jaime raised his eyebrows at the queen who was clutching to her blankets as she looked at him and his wife in alarm. “Where is King Robb?” he asked.

Margaery’s face grew an impressive shade of red, and her eyes darted downwards before they moved towards Arianne as she subtly shook her head.

Arianne almost immediately put two and two together when Margaery looked at her, and she reached to take her husband by the arm. “Jaime, my love, usually it’s better to give people a little bit of time to prepare themselves before they receive guests,” she pointed out, “Sorry, your grace. I promise I wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t urgent. We’ll wait in your solar.”

The blanket covering Margaery began to stir slightly as Arianne and Jaime made their way out of the room, Arianne taking care to close the door behind them. “Are they gone yet?” Robb’s voice questioned.

“Yes,” Margaery replied softly, pulling the blanket off of them and grabbing the pillow beside her to give a muffled, frustrated yell into the fabric. “I hope Arianne doesn’t mind me murdering her husband,” she murmured, looking down at her naked husband and groaning in disappointment. “I’m so sorry, my love. I didn’t know what else to do. I hope I didn’t suffocate you.” She ran her hand through his hair and then wriggled down to his level, wrapping her arms around his middle. “Arianne wouldn’t lie about something being urgent,” she added, trying to convince herself more than Robb, her mind still clouded with thoughts of him.

“Is that what she said? I only heard muffled voices. But no, sweetheart, you didn’t suffocate me,” Robb reassured Margaery softly. He glanced over at the door and momentarily gave a frustrated groan of his own before turning back to his wife, leaning in to press his lips to hers. “We ought to go see what they want, then,” he remarked with a sigh, his hand still running gently over her bare skin, “But I do not intend to abandon my thought completely, just put it to one side for now. Perhaps in the morning we can break fast in a different way.”

Margaery’s face flushed pink and her face broke into a smile. “I love you, my wonderful, brilliant husband,” she remarked, her fingers trailing softly over his back. “I would like a taste of you tomorrow morning as well,” she added, leaning in to kiss him. She let out a breath before rolling out from underneath Robb and finding a simple dress to slip on as their clothing was littered on the solar floor before they even got the chance to make it to their bedroom. Once she and Robb were both dressed, she took his hand, lacing her fingers through his. “Hold me back if I clench my fist and look to be aiming for Ser Jaime’s face,” she jested with a small grin.

“I’m afraid that is one thing I cannot promise,” Robb admitted, giving a small chuckle at Margaery’s words. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he made his way into the solar with her, not too preoccupied that he looked slightly dishevelled. After all, Jaime Lannister was the one who had walked into _his_ chambers.

“Even you look rather more serious than usual,” he commented, eyeing Jaime suspiciously, “Should I be worried?”

“Your graces, we’re sorry for the interruption,” Jaime remarked, seeming sincere, which only made Margaery more concerned. “I think I should let Arianne explain. She knows the whole story.”

All traces of a smile were wiped from Margaery’s face as she looked at her closest friend, reading the worry in her face. “What’s wrong, my dear?” she asked quickly. “Is Daniel alright?”

“Daniel is fine,” Arianne reassured Margaery, giving her a small smile, “Thank you for asking.” Her gaze went from her friend to her king, whose face had also grown stern as he had realised that the answer to his question was that he probably should indeed be worried. Arianne took a deep breath before she began to recount Oberyn’s words, telling Robb and Margaery of Daenerys and her dragons and her armies.

“Apparently she has spent her time conquering Slaver’s Bay. They call her ‘Breaker of Shackles’ over there for her actions in freeing the slaves,” Arianne explained, “But she has been met with a great deal of resistance and now she is concentrating her efforts on taking back what she believes to be her rightful kingdoms. She is travelling to the Free Cities to secure ships.”

Robb’s expression and only become colder the more Arianne had spoken but he had held on to Margaery’s hand throughout. His jaw was clenched, and silence lingered in the air for a few moments before he spoke up. “Who else knows of this?” he questioned, “Beyond you and Ser Jaime and your uncle, I mean.”

“Only my father. Quentyn has been in correspondence with him,” Arianne explained, “No one else, your grace.”

As the room grew silent, Margaery let go of Robb’s hand to wrap her arms around his waist, settling her head against his chest. She could feel her heart beating in fear, but she tried to give no sign of her anxiousness.

“We… we want to do everything in our power to stop her, your graces,” Jaime admitted, giving a reassuring nod of his head. “So that war doesn’t come to these seven kingdoms again.”

“Yes, of course,” Margaery spoke up finally, running her tongue along her bottom lip. “Thank you for coming to us.” It was strange to be so formal with her friend, but she did not know how else to respond to such a situation, the vision of dragons burning Westeros to the ground creeping in the back of her mind.

“Yes, thank you, Princess Arianne, Ser Jaime,” Robb agreed, giving a small nod, “I would ask that you keep this between yourselves, at least for now. There is…quite a lot of information that needs to be considered. I don’t suppose your uncle said anything about numbers? How many soldiers she has?”

“No, your grace,” Arianne answered, shaking her head, “I understand you have a great deal to think about. I just want you to know that Dorne is on your side. I may not rule yet but I will do everything I can to convince my father to support you if need be.”

Margaery’s face paled as she thought about the massive amount of armies Daenerys had that would require ships to transport them. She also thought of Robb in armor, and she closed her eyes, willing the idea away. “Thank you again, Arianne,” she said softly, instinctively clinging tighter to Robb. “I think my husband and I would like some time alone to discuss all we have learned tonight. You will be the first to know of our decision in the matter, I assure you.”

“Of course,” Arianne said in return, stepping over to slide her arm through Jaime’s, “Come, my love. Good night to both of you, your graces.” She exchanged one final glance with Margaery before she turned herself and her husband in the direction of the door, making their way out while Robb wrapped his own arms around his wife.

“ _Breaker of Shackles_ ,” Robb muttered under his breath, not sounding particularly impressed, “Why couldn’t she stay in Slaver’s Bay? It sounds as if she didn’t do a very good job of conquering one place and now she is out to conquer another.”

Margaery shook her head as she looked up at Robb. “She acts as though she is so entitled to the throne, but she has been isolated from the seven kingdoms her whole life. She knows nothing of all we have accomplished over these years, of the loyalties and alliances we have made. No one will want to bend the knee to her, and why should they? She’s an outsider,” she said quietly. She paused for a moment before saying, “if she doesn’t have ships then she has no way of getting her armies here.”

“Perhaps she thinks everyone will be obliged to bend they see she has dragons. But the kingdoms are not the same now as they were when they bowed to Aegon the Conqueror,” Robb affirmed. When Margaery spoke up again his eyes widened before his brow creased slightly in thought.

“She could still fly across on her dragons, but…it won’t be enough,” he reasoned, “She knows it won’t be enough. Dorne successfully evaded the dragons once before and I’m sure she knows we could do the same. That’s why she needs to bring her armies across too.”

“Then we destroy her ships,” Margaery remarked. “Somehow, someway. We are fortunate to have Quentyn. We are fortunate to have Arianne.” She reached her hand up to gently run her fingernails over Robb’s beard before wrapping her arms around his neck. “I am going to make sure we do everything we can so that you don’t have to know war again, my love… so that these kingdoms don’t have to.”

Robb blinked, his eyes travelling over Margaery for a moment before he swiftly leant in and captured her lips with his. “You are brilliant. And I love you with all my heart,” he breathed, barely pulling away from her, “I have no thirst for war, believe me, not anymore. You and Karine and Julie and Lyanna and Ned and Connor are what matters the most to me. Daenerys Targaryen has no more claim to the throne than her ancestor Aegon did, than King Robert did, than I do. The throne belongs to whoever can take it and defend it. I plan on defending it, but not to the death.”

“I love you, Robb Stark. Always and with everything in me,” Margaery said softly, pressing her lips to his again. “You take away my fear so quickly, sweetheart. It will take more than a few dragons to defeat us,” she remarked, her eyes filling with tears as she smiled at her husband. She thought of a time when Robb would have let Daenerys take the throne without a second thought and gone back to Winterfell, or when he would have chosen to fight her as his first option, his only option. They had both come so much farther than the people they used to be, now parents and spouses and beloved rulers, and she found far more hope had filled her heart than dread.

Robb found himself smiling back at Margaery, despite the news the both of them had only just received. He could not deny that a part of him felt afraid, but he thought it would be far worse if he didn’t. “Aye, it will. And we have a duty to the people who live in our kingdoms. They deserve to love and live and raise their children in peace, as do we. We are going to make sure no more lives are lost,” he affirmed, “But we need to be very careful. I do not know if I want to involve the small council in this - not because I don’t trust them, but because I think the fewer people know, the better.”

“I agree, my love,” Margaery said with a nod. “Caution is never a bad thing. The last thing we want is for everyone to find out and for the kingdoms to go into chaos as they did when winter was approaching. If we can do this quietly then we should.” She gently broke from Robb to take his hand and lead him back into their bedroom, taking a seat on the bed. “This evening has brought forth a whirlwind of emotions.”

“You can say that again,” Robb agreed, having followed Margaery over to their bed but not taken a seat himself. His mind felt as if it was spinning slightly, turning over several different possibilities for how he might stop Daenerys Targaryen. “I don’t know if I’m going to manage to get any sleep tonight,” he admitted.

“Then I’ll stay awake with you,” Margaery said with a small smile, making room for her husband on the bed. She leaned back against the pillows and gestured for him to place his head in her lap, hoping she could provide some sort of comfort for him.

“I don’t want you to lose sleep because of me, sweetheart,” Robb said softly in return. Nonetheless, he lowered himself down to lie on the bed, scooting over to Margaery and settling his head in her lap as she bid him.

Margaery began to massage Robb’s scalp, gently running her fingers through his hair. “Nonsense, my sweet husband,” she remarked. “I want to do what I can to help you. If you need to talk, if you need me to do this all night long… I’ll do anything for you, my wolf.”

Robb gave a small smile, his eyes falling gently closed for a moment. “I need you. Just you,” he told her softly, “I just know when all these thoughts start going around in my head…I spent many sleepless nights during the war, let us put it that way.”

“Let’s not make sleepless nights a habit this time around,” Margaery murmured with a smile. She leaned down to kiss her husband tenderly, one of her hands resting against his jaw. “You _do_ have me now, and I hope you’re never wanting for anything, my dear Robb.” She brushed one of his curls from his forehead and leant back in to kiss his temple.

“Never, my sweet wife,” Robb assured Margaery, lifting a hand to rest at the back of her head as he raised his chin to press another tender kiss to her lips. Despite his own assertions, Margaery’s touch calmed his mind as he settled back into her lap, and eventually, at some early hour of the morning, he did eventually manage to fall asleep.


	68. Fire with Fire

The morning after the king and queen received news of Daenerys Targaryen, two small figures could be seen making their way towards the royal chambers accompanied by their direwolf puppies and a member of the Kingsguard. Karine and Julianne walked hand in hand into their mother and father’s room, giggling when they saw the canopy over the bed wasn’t drawn and their father had fallen asleep with his head in their mother’s lap.

The eldest Stark girl climbed up into the bed and ran her hand over Robb’s hair to wake him up before standing and pressing a kiss to Margaery’s cheek. “Mother, Papa, you sleep too long,” she said softly. “Julie and I get worried about you.”

Robb was stirred from his sleep by a small hand running over his hair, and shortly afterwards he heard a voice he recognised speaking. It took him a few moments to situate himself as his eyes opened, but he soon realised he had fallen asleep resting against his wife.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he murmured, lifting his head to give Margaery’s cheek a kiss himself. The face of his smiling daughter soon came into view, which never failed to make him smile as well. “There’s no need to worry, Karine,” he reassured her, “Come give us a hug good morning.” He heard the sound of two pups barking, and glanced across the bed to see Julianne’s head peering curiously over the edge. “You too, Julie,” he said with a laugh.

Margaery blinked her eyes open and then closed them again with a smile when she realized who had come to wake her and Robb. “I don’t want to get up,” she teased, snuggling into her husband’s chest.

“But Mother you have to!” Julianne declared. “Help me, Spirit!” she told her pup, and a few moments later Margaery could feel a tickle on her toes as Spirit licked them. She gave a small squeal of surprise and then laughed, opening her eyes so she could break from Robb and scoop her younger daughter up and place her on the bed with them.

“Alright, I’m awake!” Margaery announced, making her girls giggle again. She gave them both hugs and kisses and then turned to greet her husband with a good morning kiss as well.

“Mother and Papa are _kissing_ ,” Julianne declared, wrinkling her nose playfully while Karine looked at her with an unsurprised expression.

“Mother and Papa always kiss,” Karine stated plainly.

“I’m not going to kiss anybody,” Julianne affirmed, “Kissing is gross.”

“Not even your Mother and Papa?” Robb questioned, pulling away slightly from Margaery to bring Julianne in close to them.

“Maybe Mother and Papa,” Julianne answered, giggling when her father pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Since when do you find kissing gross?” Margaery asked, raising her eyebrows and nuzzling her nose into Julianne’s other cheek while the little girl laughed. “You and your older sister used to giggle every time Mother and Papa kissed when you were babies.”

“Well it not so bad when you kiss,” Julie admitted, wriggling down to rest her head in her mother’s lap as she had seen her father doing earlier.

Margaery gave a laugh and smoothed down her daughter’s curls. She rested her head back against Robb’s chest, tilting her head up to quickly press her lips to his jaw.

“Mother, Papa, I have been thinking something as of late,” Karine remarked, folding her hands in her lap. “I would like it if all of our family could visit Winterfell again soon.”

Robb wrapped his arm around Margaery, giving a smile as left a kiss on his jaw and Karine addressed the both of them, sounding far older than her years. He listened to her as he would listen to any one of his men coming to him with a proposal.

“Would you?” Robb questioned when she was finished, “Well, I for one would love to go to Winterfell, but only after your mother and I resolve some important matters here in King’s Landing. What do you think, sweetheart?”

“I miss Winterfell. I would very much like to go back now that the twins are older and Connor has yet to visit,” Margaery replied, and Karine broke into a grin, standing to hug both her mother and father.

“I get to see my castle again!” she declared, kissing Robb on the nose before she wrapped her small arms around his neck. “Thank you, Papa,” she said softly, taking a seat in his lap after she pulled away.

“Oh, North Sky and Spirit can meet their other uncles!” Julianne said with a giggle, laughing as her pup jumped up on the bed to lick her cheek when she heard her name.

“Yes, they can,” Robb agreed with a laugh, hugging Karine close to him with his spare arm, “And your Uncle Bran and Uncle Rickon will be so excited to see you all and how much you’ve grown, I’m sure.”

“We need to go back and finish our game. You come play with us today, Papa?” Julianne questioned, while North Sky took Karine’s lead and nuzzled against Robb’s leg.

“Not today, my starlight,” Robb answered, shaking his head regretfully, “But I promise I will see you again before you go to bed.”

“Lots of king and queen things to do today,” Margaery told her girls, giving them both another hug before they were sent on their way. “Thank you for the lovely wake up, my darlings! We love you!” she called out to them as they left the room and they replied with ‘I love you’s’ of their own.

As soon as they left, Margaery turned to Robb and gave him a proper kiss, snaking her arms around his waist. “What is on your mind, sweetheart?” she asked him gently. “Feeling any better than you did last night?”

“Aye, a great deal better. I have you to thank for that,” Robb answered, keeping his voice quiet, “I had a dream last night…I dreamt of fire and everything burning. But I wasn’t afraid.” He ran a hand through Margaery’s hair, his gaze on her as realisation slowly began to dawn on him.

“I wasn’t afraid because…because it wasn’t Targaryen fire,” he said, “Fire isn’t her weapon alone and she is not the only one who can wield it. There may be rumours that she does not burn but wood burns just the same no matter who it belongs to.”

A small smile appeared on Margaery’s face before she broke into a grin, leaning in to embrace her husband tightly. “We can send someone to the Free Cities to do it… so her resources are destroyed before she can even hope to set sail,” she said softly, agreeing with him. “It won’t be so difficult with Quentyn there to help. And perhaps she will see… she will see what it’s like to have something so important to her burn to the ground. Even in your sleep you are a good king, my love,” she teased, turning her head to press kisses to his cheek.

“We would need the timing to be just right. It would have to be after she’s purchased the ships, so she cannot just spend her coin on more, but before they set sail,” Robb reasoned, nodding in agreement with Margaery, “It is as you said. We will stop war from ever coming here in the first place.”

He smiled again as she pressed kisses to his cheek, unable to help but feel just a little pleased with himself. “We shouldn’t celebrate too soon,” he murmured nonetheless, “It’s just an idea for now.”

“A _good_ idea. A brilliant idea,” Margaery amended, planting a kiss near Robb’s ear before pulling away. “But if you do not wish me to reward you then I won’t,” she jested, raising her eyebrows and standing from their bed, making her way over to her powder table. She began to braid her hair as she continued to talk to her husband. “We also need to send someone we trust, someone who won’t back down in fear of what Daenerys may do. There is one person who comes to mind… but she has already gifted us with her loyalty time and time again. I don’t want to put her in danger again.”

Robb had raised his eyebrows curiously as Margaery had made her way over to her table, his face slightly flushed. When she spoke again he became more serious, and he quickly guessed who she was talking about. “Lady Brienne?” he questioned, “She is under my command now, and she is not one to break her vows. But I…I would not want to command her to put her life in danger, either.”

”Let us ask her, then. And make sure that she knows she can refuse,” Margaery suggested, finishing off her braid and tying it with a ribbon. She made her way back to the bed and crawled back in next to Robb, taking his hand and playing with his fingers. “I think it will work. I’m almost certain it will. Even if Lady Brienne does not wish to go, we’ll find someone who does, and we’ll stop this war before it starts.” She brought his hand up to kiss over his skin with a soft smile.

“Perhaps…perhaps you should speak with her,” Robb suggested softly, “I’m not certain, but I think she might feel more at liberty to say no if she chooses to without me in the room.” He smiled back warmly when Margaery smiled at him, his gaze meeting hers.

“I am so very fortunate to have you,” he murmured before shifting forwards on the bed, leaning in to press a kiss to her neck where her braid had left the skin exposed.

“Another good idea, sweetheart,” Margaery remarked before letting out a small gasp as Robb’s lips met her neck. She gave a small moan, her thoughts going back to the previous night and her naked husband kissing down her body. “Can I please reward you now?” she asked quietly, giving his hand a squeeze. She thought dragons and ships and armies could be damned for an hour or two.

“I’m not entirely sure what you mean,” Robb admitted, his curiosity piqued again as his smile only broadened, “But yes. Coming from you it can only be something good. And the answer will always be yes when it comes to you, my love.”

Margaery smiled as she captured Robb’s lips with her own, kissing him deeply. She moved her hands to his waist, slipping her fingers under the waistband of his breeches and carefully beginning to slide them down. She quirked her brow, and although he had already said he would say yes to her no matter the circumstance, she could not help but ask his permission. “I want to taste you,” she breathed. “Will you let me, sweetheart?”

Robb’s eyes widened for a moment and he visibly swallowed, already feeling a stirring as Margaery’s hands slid against his skin. “Yes,” he breathed, sitting up on his knees to make it easier for her to bring his breeches down while he pulled off the loose shirt he’d been wearing from the night before.

Margaery whimpered when Robb’s breeches were down and he was naked in front of her. She pulled at the shoulders of her dress so that her breasts were exposed to him, thinking that it would not be very fair if she stayed completely clothed while he was bare. Gently pushing him back against the pillows, she looked at him through her lashes, giving him a soft smile. Her hand moved between his legs, stroking him slowly.

Robb bit his own bottom lip momentarily, growing hard in Margaery’s hands in only a few strokes. His gaze travelled over her face and down to her breasts before he pulled her in close to him, lifting his head slightly to kiss her deeply. “Gods, Margaery,” he murmured against her lips, his heart already beating faster at the thought of what she was going to do.

“Mmm, I love you,” Margaery mumbled back, feeling Robb harden as the desire between them intensified. Her hands slid over the dimples on his backside, and she dipped her head down to kiss his skin there before moving her lips over his leg. She scraped her teeth over the inside of his thigh and ventured up his body, pressing a kiss below his navel. She then ran her tongue along his manhood, sucking gently at its tip before taking all of him in her mouth.

Robb muttered something unintelligible before letting out a low, loud groan, his head tilting back slightly into the bed. His mind had become a fog due to Margaery’s actions, everything else forgotten as her lips and tongue worked wonders on him. He managed to reach one of his hands for one of his wife’s, his fingers curling around hers, tighter the closer he got to his peak.

Margaery felt herself grow wet between her legs and her nipples stiffen at the noises Robb made. She moved her head up and down at a slow pace, her tongue pressing into his flesh and swirling over his skin. She gave his hand a squeeze as his hold on her fingers grew tighter, and could not help but let out a moan of her own. Moments after, he shuddered beneath her, his seed spilling into her mouth.

Robb chest rose and fell as he caught his breath after having let out another moan as his pleasure had overtaken him. A smile Margaery was doubtlessly already familiar with spread across his face while his body relaxed. “Most definitely yes,” he murmured playfully, “I pray the gods grant me ideas in my sleep more often.” He gave Margaery’s hand a gentle tug for her to come up to his height again.

Margaery caught her own breath for a moment, smiling at Robb’s words before she heeded him and leant in to kiss him once more. Her tongue slipped between his lips and she gave a breathy laugh into his mouth as she pulled away. “You taste so good,” she told him, bringing his hand up to her breast so he could feel for himself the effect he had on her.

“You make me feel _so_ good,” Robb murmured to Margaery in return. As he touched her breast he felt her nipple stiffen and he then took it between his thumb and forefinger, giving it a gentle pinch. He wondered if he would find her wet if he slid a hand beneath her skirts. “Will you let me taste you as well?” he whispered.

Margaery gasped as Robb pinched her nipple, her eyes fluttering closed and a smile forming on her face again. She took his free hand and guided it to her other breast, kneading her fingers over his and softly rocking her body into his touch. Her legs twitched on either side of him as her walls clenched from his words. “ _Please_ do,” she whispered in reply to him, the ache between her legs growing almost unbearable.

Robb kissed his wife yet again, her breasts filling his hands as he moaned softly against her mouth. He broke from her temporarily and propped himself up to pull at her dress, easing it off so that she was completely exposed to him, and his eyes trailed hungrily over her body. His hands then came to rest on her hips and he lifted them up slightly to have better access as his head lowered, his lips parting so that he could begin to explore her wetness with his tongue.

Margaery cried out softly as her husband began to pleasure her. She placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling his muscles beneath her fingertips as he moved his tongue over her folds. Her hips canted upwards slightly towards his mouth, allowing him better access. “ _Robb_ …” she breathed. “You’re going to make me scream,” she told him in a whisper, biting her lip when she felt him suck at that familiar sweet spot, his beard wonderfully scratchy against her skin. She did scream then, clutching at his back.

Robb let out a moan of his own, causing a small vibration against Margaery’s skin as his tongue moved over her again and again and she rode out her high. It wasn’t until her screams became shallow breathing that he slowly pulled away, leaving one last lingering kiss between her legs. His tongue then ran across the sensitive skin of her inner thigh and he worried a spot there with his mouth, leaving a small mark which he then kissed over. “My sweet wife,” he murmured, working his way slowly back up her body by way of kisses, “My passionate, astounding, beautiful wife.”

Margaery welcomed Robb into her arms once more, smiling against his lips as she kissed him and wrapped him in an embrace. “My dearest heart, my sweet husband, love of my life,” she mumbled with a small giggle, entangling their limbs as she slipped her leg between his and hooked her ankles together. “Thank you,” she murmured, pressing her lips to his jaw.

“Thank _you_ ,” Robb whispered back, a smile spreading across his own face. His arms wrapped around her as well so their bodies were pressed close together as kissed her several more times. “Don’t move,” he asked of her quietly, “At least not for a little while longer.”

Margaery shook her head. “Not for some time,” she agreed, running her fingers over Robb’s spine. She brushed her nose against his, leaning in to nip gently at his bottom lip. “I love your tongue,” she muttered with another giggle, closing her eyes and relishing the feeling of his arms around her. “That was certainly the most enjoyable breakfast I have ever experienced.”

Robb took a moment or two to realise what Margaery was alluding to, but when he did he let out a warm laugh. “Gods, yes. The cooks can most certainly have a day off every now and then,” he agreed, pressing a kiss to her jaw and then her ear while she had her eyes closed. “It’s a dangerous thing to tell your husband you love his tongue,” he whispered playfully, “He might find a new way of waking you up some mornings.”

“I like a little danger every once in a while, my love,” Margaery replied, leaning in to kiss Robb again and slide her tongue over his. “Especially when it involves you,” she added with a soft smile.

* * *

Across the castle, another couple were wrapped in each other’s arms, though the pair were wearing far more clothing than their king and queen. Myrcella and Trystane had spent nearly all night talking and exchanging kisses. They had fallen asleep on top of the covers of the bed with their feast clothes still on and were only just now stirring.

Trystane wondered if he might still be dreaming for a moment as he opened his eyes, awaking to the sight of the beautiful blonde young woman he’d met the night before. He reached out to gently run a hand through her hair, but as he did he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, and what he saw when he turned his head made his throat go dry.

“See, my love,” Arianne said soothingly, running her hand over her husband’s well-muscled arm, “I told you there was nothing to worry about.”

Jaime’s face was red as he looked at his daughter curled up in bed with Trystane, tearing his eyes away from the sight to give Arianne a skeptical look.

Myrcella had awoken to the soft, tender gesture of her hair being stroked, but before she could respond, she heard her father’s familiar voice.

“Care to explain to me what’s going on, either of you?” he asked, quirking his brow. He did not even know why he was upset, some strange, protective nature taking him over suddenly.

“We fell asleep while we were talking,” Myrcella replied nonchalantly, resting a hand on Trystane’s chest and feeling his heart beat wildly against her fingertips. She gave a soft smile, looking up at him. “Don’t worry, Father,” she told Jaime, “my sweet prince is a good man.”

“I swear it, ser…my lord…prince…” Trystane said in a small voice, looking from Myrcella to Jaime and then back again, “I didn’t…I wouldn’t have…but I do like Lady Myrcella very much.”

“You remind me so much of Quentyn, sometimes,” Arianne remarked, adding to Jaime, “Neither of them ever had much of a way with women. I don’t think you need to worry if Myrcella says nothing happened.”

“ _Arianne_!” Trystane protested, his face turning slightly red.

“ _My_ sweet prince?” Jaime had mumbled at Myrcella’s words, shaking his head. “I just don’t like the idea of my daughter hosting a man she just met in her chambers,” he spoke up louder.

“He’s not a stranger to me anymore,” Myrcella pointed out, raising her eyebrows. “And I plan on asking him to my bed again tonight,” she remarked, causing Jaime to nearly choke. “I am happy, Father! Trystane has made me happier than I have been in a long while. I do not see anything wrong with that or him spending the night by my side,” she added.

Trystane only turned a brighter shade of red, but he reached for Myrcella’s hand with his own nonetheless. “I hope I might have your permission to court Lady Myrcella, my…what do I call you?” Trystane questioned, his eyes narrowing at Jaime.

“‘My lord’ as far as you are concerned,” Arianne told Trystane, rolling her eyes momentarily before she turned to her husband. “Jaime, look at me,” Arianne instructed, reaching up to rest her hand on his jaw and gently turn his head towards her, “If I had my way I would go back and act on my feelings for you the day I met you. They are young. They deserve the chance to live and love and besides, Trystane is hardly a stranger. He is my brother.”

Jaime gave a sigh as Arianne spoke to him, only dropping his gaze from hers when she was finished talking. She was right. His daughter deserved to be happy, and any brother of his wife could not be so terrible. “You have my permission, Prince Trystane,” he said resolutely. “Though to be truthful, she hardly needs _me_ to say what is right for her. I should trust her to choose a good man to love.”

“Thank you, Father,” Myrcella said, breaking into a smile. She sat up to press a kiss to Trystane’s lips and then embrace him.

“Thank you, my lord,” Trystane said, breaking into a grin. He still looked very wary of Jaime, but all his worries seemed to disappear when Myrcella kissed and then hugged him.

Arianne, meanwhile, gave a smile of her own and stood up on her toes to press a kiss to Jaime’s jaw. “We should give them some privacy,” she said softly before teasing him, “Is this what you will be like when we have a daughter?”

Jaime shot one last glance at the couple before taking his leave with his wife, shaking his head slightly as if to rid himself of the vision of Trystane and Myrcella kissing. “I will be ten times worse,” he told Arianne. “I feel I owe that one liberty because I was never a good father to her. But our girl… gods help the man that tries to make her his.”

Myrcella eventually pulled away from Trystane, beaming still. “My sweet prince, I know I have already said so, but you have made me so happy,” she said, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

Arianne shook her head, giving a gentle chuckle. “Let us pray if one comes along that she is not as rebellious as me then,” she declared, lowering her voice and leaning in towards Jaime as she added, “It may be sooner than you think if my present suspicions are correct.”

Trystane, meanwhile, squeezed Myrcella’s hand in his and smiled at her, eagerly leaning in to kiss her again once Jaime’s back was turned. “I have never met anyone like you, Myrcella,” he admitted, “What would you like to do today? I will be happy with anything you wish.”

“I will never wish to leave this bed if you continue to be so kind to me,” Myrcella admitted, pressing a kiss to Trystane’s jaw. “Why don’t we go explore the marketsquare? I would very much like to show you the place where I grew up.”

Jaime had stopped in his tracks at his wife’s words, his eyes widening as what she had implied set in. He reached for her waist and pulled her closer, smiling as he bent down to kiss her full on the lips. “Already?” he asked as he pulled away. “Gods, it took us such a long time with Daniel… I love you, my princess.”

“You think you’re surprised? I was just starting to get used to having my body back,” Arianne teased, smiling broadly up at Jaime nonetheless, “I am not absolutely certain, but the signs are there and I just…I have a feeling, and I hope I’m right. I would like Daniel to have a brother or a sister.” She turned her head to glance past her husband when she heard the sound of voices, only smiling more broadly when she saw Myrcella and Trystane emerge from Myrcella’s chambers arm in arm.

“Show me everything,” Trystane said to Myrcella, “I would love to see the rest of King’s Landing.”

“Well at least they are not in bed anymore,” Jaime muttered under his breath as he watched Trystane and Myrcella make their way down the corridor. He could hardly blame his daughter for falling for the boy so quickly; he knew the effect Martells had after all, though he would never admit to that out loud. “She looks as if she’s completely lost her wits,” he remarked quietly to his wife, giving her waist a gentle squeeze. “Did I look like that when I first met you?”

“I honestly could not tell you. I was too busy trying not to be attracted to you,” Arianne answered, smirking as she looked at Jaime. She reached up a hand to run over his chest and changed the subject slightly when she spoke again. “I believe that was the first time I heard Myrcella call you ‘Father’ today,” she commented.

“We… I asked her to forgive me, and she did,” Jaime explained quietly. “It’s far more than I deserve, but I am glad. Once I can tear her away from Trystane, she has some things to say to you as well,” he added with a smile which quickly turned into a smirk. He swooped in to lift Arianne off of her feet and kiss her again.

Arianne gave a small squeal, grinning as she hooked her arms around Jaime’s neck. “Does it hurt your back having to bend down all the time to kiss me?” she teased him, “I’m happy for you, my love, and whenever Myrcella wishes to speak to me, I will listen to her. I misspoke before, come to think of it. I would like Daniel to have _another_ brother or sister.”

“Bending is not so bad when my reward is a kiss from you,” Jaime remarked, pressing his lips to Arianne’s cheek. “Let us go see our little lion,” he suggested. “I don’t mind carrying you the rest of the way.”

* * *

It was late in the evening when the king was visiting his own children, his back turned to the door of the nursery as his wife sneaked in behind him. She pressed a finger to her lips to silence the daughters and sons that looked as though they were about to call out to her. They were obedient, and she was able to make her way over to Robb without him detecting her presence, gently placing her hands over his eyes as all of the children giggled.

“By the gods, who could that be?” Robb said out loud, feigning confusion as two very familiar hands covered his eyes, “I truly have no idea. You’ll all have to help me guess.”

“She’s beautiful,” Lyanna’s shy, sweet voice spoke up.

“She has brown hair like Lyanna and Ned,” Julianne added excitedly.

“She loves us,” Ned declared, “And Papa too!”

“You know who it is, Papa,” Karine told Robb, “She smells like…”

“…flowers!” Robb said in unison with his daughter, making the both of them burst into laughter.

Margaery gave a laugh as well, uncovering Robb’s eyes and taking a seat on his lap. “You all are too kind in your hints,” she told her children, reaching for Connor and pressing a kiss to his nose.

“Mumma!” he declared, snuggling into her and taking a dramatic sniff. “Flowers,” he repeated happily, making his mother smile.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve such wonderful boys and girls,” she remarked, running a hand through her youngest’s curly hair. “Has your Papa been spoiling you on this evening?”

“He read us a story,” Lyanna said softly, looking immensely pleased. “And let me finish sentences.”

“She reads better than me, I’m sure,” Robb commented with a smile, raising his eyebrows before he leant in to kiss his wife in greeting. His arm wrapped around her waist as he reached with his other hand to gently tickle Connor’s stomach. “It’s good to see you, sweetheart,” he said to Margaery.

“Look, Mother, I want you to see,” Karine beckoned to Margaery eagerly, turning to look at her nearby wolf pup, “To me, North Sky!” Much to the young girl’s delight, the wolf trotted over to her and sat by her feet.

“It’s good to see you as well, my Robb,” Margaery said softly in reply before Karine was demanding her attention. “That is amazing, my darling!” she declared with a smile. “You are a good trainer.”

“Mother, why do you call Papa ‘my Robb?’” Julianne questioned, looking confused.

“Because that is his name and he is my husband,” Margaery explained gently. “Just like you call him Papa because he is your father.”

“I thought Papa was his name,” Ned said with a shrug of his little shoulders.

Robb pressed his lips together and glanced momentarily at the floor, stifling a laugh. “And because I am yours,” he said softly in Margaery’s ear before addressing his children, “Mother and Papa need to speak for a little while, all right? Play together and when we are finished we will come play with you.”

“Don’t interrupt Mother and Papa,” Karine declared, taking charge immediately in ushering her sisters and brothers over to the other side of the room.

Margaery laughed again, shaking her head as she watched her eldest daughter boss around her brothers and sisters. “She is such a little princess,” she remarked quietly to her husband, leaning in to press another kiss to his lips. “You can most likely tell that I am in a good mood, my love,” she said as she pulled away, reaching up to play with Robb’s hair. “Lady Brienne has offered her loyalty to us once more. I made sure to let her know that she had the option to stay behind, but she wants to go. She agreed that she doesn’t wish to see war in these kingdoms again.”

“May the gods protect her,” Robb said, giving a nod as he acknowledged Margaery’s words. He knew Brienne was the best person to trust with the task he needed to be carried out, but it still weighed on his conscience somewhat that he would be putting her in so much danger. “Thank you for speaking to her. Is she making preparations already? She will need to leave as soon as possible,” he added, “I…I will make her a knight if - _when_ \- she returns.”

“That is a wonderful idea, sweetheart,” Margaery replied, sliding her arms around Robb’s middle. “She is leaving on the morrow. And she _will_ return. I have the utmost faith in her… When I asked her not to do it for us, she said she would do it for Connor.” She was surprised to find tears prick at her eyes, and she quickly blinked them away. “Our children are so fortunate to have such incredible people in their lives,” she remarked quietly. “I don’t want any of this to be taken away from them.”

“She said that?” Robb questioned, looking rather astonished as a small smile spread across his face. He brought up a hand to run his thumb over his wife’s jaw and chin, silently admiring her delicate features. “What we’ve built together is too strong to collapse,” he affirmed, “And once we know we are safe, we will take our whole family to visit Winterfell and let the North embrace us for a while.”

“I am so excited to go back,” Margaery said with a smile of her own, her fingers trailing over Robb’s spine. “Connor will get to meet his uncles for the first time… And perhaps Arya and Gendry might come with us and be married beneath the heart tree, just as we were.”

“Do you think they will? It would be nice to see another Stark married in Winterfell. I keep thinking we should probably have some kind of ceremony here in the Red Keep to officially proclaim Gendry Lord Gendry Baratheon of Storm’s End, but I’m not sure he’d like that somehow,” Robb remarked, his eyes having lit up at the thought of going back to Winterfell, “I can’t wait either to be there again with you and the children.”

“I do think they will be married there. They have been waiting quite a while,” Margaery affirmed, giving a small laugh at Robb’s enthusiastic expression. “I love the way you look when you’re this happy. It fills my heart with such warmth. I cannot wait for snow or the godswood or hot springs or the glass gardens.” She pressed a kiss to her husband’s lips before calling their children back over.

Robb only smiled even more broadly, turning to press his lips to Margaery’s cheek several times as all five Stark children made their way back over to them. “It’s very hard not to be happy whenever you are near,” he admitted softly to his wife.

“You finished talking now, Mother, Papa?” Karine asked politely, her hands folded as she stood by her parents, “I need help.”

“Aye, my sunshine,” Robb replied, “What do you need help with?”

“I want to teach Lyanna and Ned that song about the bear,” Karine explained, “But I don’t remember all the words.”

“ _A bear there was, a bear, A BEAR! All black and brown, and covered with hair!_ That one?” Robb questioned, raising an eyebrow at Margaery and adding, “I’ll be the bear if you’ll be my maiden fair.”

“My hairy bear?” Margaery jested, bringing her hands up to run her fingers over Robb’s beard.

“But Mother, you have a problem! You can’t kiss a bear!” Julianne exclaimed, shaking her head. “They huge with lots of pointy teeth!”

“She can kiss his nose,” Lyanna suggested softly with a small giggle.

“That I can!” Margaery declared, leaning forwards to press her lips to the tip of her husband’s nose, making their children laugh. “ _Oh! sweet she was, and pure and fair, the maid with honey in her hair! Her HAIR!”_ she sang.

“Bear, bear, bear!” Connor chimed in, giving a growl.

“ _The bear, the bear! Lifted her high into the air! The bear, the bear!_ ” Robb joined in, rising to his feet with Margaery in his arms. He gave a small growl to match Connor’s and Karine, Julianne, Lyanna and Ned quickly joined in, singing out “ _The bear, the bear!_ ” That evening, the bear danced with the maiden fair in the Stark childrens’ nursery, and Connor was still mumbling about bears when he was being tucked in later that night.

* * *

Brienne of Tarth quietly poked her head through the door of the nursery early the following morning, giving a small smile when she saw Connor Stark sound asleep in his bed. She still didn’t quite understand it herself, but for whatever reason she had developed an affinity for the little prince, and she knew she would have him in the back of her mind as well as her duty to her king and queen as she went on her voyage across the Narrow Sea. Despite not being dressed in her brilliant white Kingsguard armor but rather in much more modest garb, she felt as if she had never been more aware of her purpose than she had before now.

On her way out of the castle, Brienne was slightly surprised to see the soft sound of a baby crying and even more surprised when Jaime Lannister came into view as she headed in the direction of the noise. He was cradling his infant son against his shoulder when Brienne caught his eye, raising her eyebrows slightly at him.

Jaime smiled at the sight of his friend, raising his eyebrows right back at her. Daniel’s sobs subsided as he rocked him up and down gently. “Arianne deserved to get a bit more rest,” he explained, running his hand over his son’s head. “Where are you going? You aren’t in your Kingsguard armor,” he noted, looking confused.

“I can’t tell you, I’m afraid,” Brienne answered, shaking her head slightly, “But I will not be back for a while. It’s possible I may not come back at all.” She took a step forward to get a better look at Daniel, and added with a small smile: “He is most definitely your son. It takes quite a lot of effort to get you to quieten down, too.”

Jaime didn’t even break a smile at Brienne’s jest, his brow furrowed as he looked at her. “They’re sending you, aren’t they?” he questioned, “to do something about Daenerys Targaryen… Well, there’s no point in convincing you to stay, I know that much. If there is anyone who can best her, it is you, my lady.”

Brienne narrowed her eyes at Jaime, but she decided not to ask how he knew about the situation with Daenerys Targaryen. The queen had mentioned the information came from Arianne Martell’s uncle and brother, so it wasn’t that difficult to guess how Jaime had heard it, besides. “There is no point in trying to convince me to stay,” she affirmed, “When we travelled the Free Cities together, you told me you were not sure what to live your life for if not for your sister. Do you know what you have to live for now?”

“My wife, my son,” Jaime replied instantly with a nod of his head, holding Daniel tighter to him as the little boy let out a small sound of contentment. He turned slightly to press a kiss to his head of thick, black hair. “For Myrcella and Tommen as well,” he added with a small smile. “And what about you, Brienne? Have you found what you were looking for?”

“Yes, Ser Jaime,” Brienne answered, smiling back at him, “My king and queen have treated with me respect, and they have asked of me something that they might have asked of any of their kingsguard. And like any of their kingsguard, I will do my duty to protect them and do it with pride.”

“I pray for your safety then,” Jaime remarked, his gaze meeting the ground. He wouldn’t let himself think this would be the last time he would see Brienne. He stepped forward to wrap an arm around her in a half-hug while carefully holding Daniel, giving a small laugh as she still towered over him and seemed unsure how to respond to his gesture.

Brienne’s brow furrowed momentarily and she looked rather confused, but after a few moments she reached out her arm and patted Jaime’s back slightly awkwardly. Daniel seemed to have perked up rather quickly, and he babbled something contently as he looked up at Brienne. “Look after him,” she said, although instead of addressing her words to Jaime she addressed them to his son instead.

“He’s a good little lion cub. He will,” Jaime remarked, kissing his son’s chubby cheek after he pulled away from Brienne. Daniel smiled his toothless smile and wrapped his fingers around his father’s hair, giving a small tug. “Except when he does that,” Jaime added with a pained expression, gently pulling Daniel’s hand away from his head. He paused for a moment, giving a small smile. “I will see you later, Brienne.”

“I will see you later, Ser Jaime,” Brienne found herself saying, Jaime’s certainty somehow becoming contagious. She gave him one last nod before she took her leave, continuing on her way out of the castle. She knew there was a ship in Blackwater Bay already waiting to depart for Volantis, where her fate awaited her.


	69. Aftermath

Around two moons later, it came as no surprise to Robb and Margaery that there had been very little word from Brienne across the Narrow Sea. It had been agreed that she would avoid sending letters for the duration of her journey as those could be easily intercepted, and keeping secret the plot to burn Daenerys Targaryen’s ships was not only vital to ensure its success but also to safeguard Brienne’s life. All that was left for the king and queen to do was to wait for a letter to arrive bearing a single word which they had agreed with Brienne beforehand, and which would tell them whether the mission had failed or succeeded.

In the meantime, there was plenty of matters related of the kingdoms and of the city of King’s Landing to keep them and the Small Council busy. On one particular morning, Arianne had needed to excuse herself from a small council meeting, and when Margaery had found her she had made her heed Maester Luwin’s suggestion that she come to his chambers. The Maester had given Arianne one of his potions, and bid her to sit down and get some rest before she thought about returning.

“Can you explain something to me, Maester Luwin?” Arianne questioned, looking exasperated, “Why don’t I see the other ladies running to the privy all the time when they are with child?”

“Every lady is different. I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you that,” Maester Luwin remarked with a smile, “This kind of sickness affects some more than others. Also most ladies when they are carrying a child tend not to get into arguments during small council meetings.”

Arianne gave a heavy, resigned sigh and leant back slightly in her chair. “It isn’t my fault Lord Edmure has terrible ideas. No offence to your husband’s uncle,” she said with a side glance at Margaery before adding, “I probably should have waited a while longer after Daniel before Jaime and I started trying again.”

“You didn’t know it would be such a quick process. Daniel took a little while,” Margaery reassured her friend, reaching out to run a comforting hand over her hair. “But now your children will be very close as they are not so far apart in age. They will be good friends, just as Karine and Julianne are. I think that is a blessing.” She gave Arianne’s knee a soft squeeze. “And you know you will always have someone to hold your hair back for you when you have to run to the privy,” she added with a small smile.

There was a quiet knock on the door before a sheepish-looking Edmure made his way into the room. “I apologize for my upsetting you, my la- princess,” he said to his fellow small council member. “King Robb wishes to speak with you, your husband, and her grace in private once you are feeling better.”

Margaery’s heart gave a small leap in her chest. The people he had named were the only ones who knew of Lady Brienne’s assignment to destroy Daenerys’s ships, and she was certain that her husband had received word from the Free Cities.

Arianne’s hand had curled around Margaery’s on her knee, and she’d given her friend a small smile before the door opened to Edmure Tully. She blinked up at him as she spoke, her brow furrowing slightly before she gave a nod of her head.

“Apology accepted, although you didn’t upset me, Lord Edmure, you angered me. There is a difference,” Arianne commented, “Has my husband already been summoned?” She exchanged a look with the queen, her lips pressing together momentarily.

“Yes, he has. They should be in the Great Hall. Have a good day, my princess, your grace,” Edmure said in short before narrowing his eyes slightly and taking his leave.

Margaery held onto Arianne’s hand still as she helped the other woman out of her chair and they began to make their way down the corridor. “Let us hope that he has good news rather than bad,” she voiced softly, worrying her bottom lip.

“We can only hope,” Arianne commented, nodding her head slightly, “I have not heard anything from my uncle lately, let alone anything about Quentyn. Trystane hasn’t heard from him either, as far as I know, but then again I am not sure Trystane cares about much else besides his Lady Myrcella.”

“They have been rather inseparable lately, haven’t they?” Margaery remarked before her husband’s face came into view as they rounded the corner. She gave Arianne’s hand a squeeze and then moved to take Robb’s face in her hands and give him a kiss in greeting. He did not seem upset or scared, and her heart swelled with hope as she pulled back to look at him again.

Robb gave Margaery a small smile as she pulled away and then slid an arm around her waist, pulling her in close to him. In his spare hand he was holding tightly on to a rolled-up piece of paper. “Come, it’s probably best if we don’t speak in the halls. Where do you think we should go, sweetheart?” he asked Margaery before adding to Arianne, “Are you feeling better, my lady?”

“Yes, thank you, your grace,” Arianne answered, giving a small nod of her head.

Margaery slipped her arms around Robb’s middle. “We might as well go to our solar, my love,” she suggested. “We won’t be interrupted there.” She glanced curiously at the paper in his hand but said nothing of it.

Jaime, who had made it to the Great Hall before Margaery and Arianne arrived, placed a hand on the small of his wife’s back as they followed their king and queen to their quarters.

“You’re starting to worry me, your grace,” Arianne admitted when they finally reached the king and queen’s solar. Robb had remained silent on their journey, making no sound besides that of his boots and a couple of kisses he pressed to his wife’s cheek. “Can you not just not put us out of our misery and tell us what you’ve heard?” Arianne questioned as the door closed behind all four of them.

“I don’t know anything yet, I’m afraid. The message only just arrived and I…I didn’t want to open it without you,” Robb admitted, turning his gaze towards Margaery. He held out his hand and the piece of paper and took in a deep breath. “Would you?” he asked her softly.

“Oh,” Margaery breathed quietly, slightly surprised that her husband had waited to open Brienne’s letter. She broke from Robb and took the paper with shaking hands, beginning to unravel it. When she saw the sloppily written but clear word that was scribbled down, the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile and tears sprung forth in her eyes. “We’re safe,” she announced, “Daenerys Targaryen has no ships and no way of getting her armies here.” She placed the piece of paper down on the table and threw her arms around Robb’s neck, burying her face in his chest, her smile unfading.

Jaime could not help but smile as well, enveloping his wife in a hug and kissing the top of her head.

Robb could only blink for a moment or two as Margaery’s words sunk in, then he felt a wave of relief wash over him as she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her tightly in return, finding himself letting out a hearty laugh. “It worked!” he exclaimed, “By the gods, I can hardly believe it worked.” He pulled away slightly to exchange smiles with his wife and then leant forwards to leave a deep kiss on her lips.

“Don’t you have any wine in here?” Arianne spoke up. She too had broken into a grin at the news and wrapped her arms around her husband. “I feel as if this calls for a celebration,” she declared.

Margaery laughed as well, eagerly returning Robb’s kiss and lingering against his lips. Her hands went for his hair, her fingers twisting gently in his curls, the rest of the world lost on her.

“Alright, looks as if we’re going to have to find the wine for ourselves,” Jaime muttered as he pulled away from Arianne and quirked his brow at the king and queen. “Your graces!” he remarked loudly, asking his wife’s question again. “Do you have any wine?”

“Look on the table,” Margaery eventually replied, waving a dismissive hand before smiling at Robb again. “No war,” she whispered. “No ships or armies or dragons coming to Westeros.”

“No war, my love,” Robb whispered in return, his eyes never leaving his wife’s face, “If she thought she could just come across the sea and bring chaos to these lands that are prospering in peace then she was sorely mistaken. We have no reason to be afraid of her.”

“I found it!” Arianne declared triumphantly moments later, “And it’s Dornish, not from the Arbor. I’m impressed.” She held aloft the bottle she’d come across and began to fill the four nearest cups she could see, all of them silver with the head of a direwolf engraved in the metal. “We all deserve to enjoy some happiness,” Arianne declared as she began to pass around cups, “And I don’t know about the rest of the kingdoms, but in Dorne happiness comes with wine included.”

Margaery shook her head gently at Arianne as she gave her a drink, giving her friend a small smile. “I want to share with my husband,” she explained, placing her hands over his on his cup. “We might wait to visit Winterfell until Lady Brienne’s return… I wish for us to throw a feast for her under the guise that it is in celebration of her new knighthood. I know she is not one for grand celebrations, but she deserves it.”

Jaime lifted his cup up and offered a toast. “To peace,” he started, casting a wary glance at the king and queen before adding, “and friendship… and Lady Brienne’s safe return.”

“Well said, Ser Jaime,” Robb agreed, giving a small nod, “And, I might add, to our long-standing alliance with Dorne. None of this would have been possible without your information, Princess Arianne.”

“Well, I plan to remain here in King’s Landing for a long time yet, your grace. It wouldn’t do to have somebody else invade it,” Arianne answered with a smile, raising her cup before she remembered something, “The Maesters say it isn’t good to drink this when you’re with child, don’t they?” She gave a small sigh as Robb took a drink from his own cup, Margaery’s hands still over his, then carefully passed it to his wife. “The rest of you will have to drink for me,” she declared.

“That does seem rather unfair on you,” Robb remarked with a small laugh before he added to Margaery, “I agree, sweetheart. It is the very least we can do for Lady Brienne.”

Margaery took a large swig from the cup and then smiled, offering it back to her husband once more. “I would very much like to spend all afternoon with you,” she said quietly, pressing a kiss to her husband’s jaw before turning to Arianne. “I’m sorry you cannot drink, sister,” she remarked, raising her eyebrows. “You should celebrate somehow anyway. Why don’t we share a meal together? I will get the cooks to make your favourite.”

“That sounds like it would be wonderful,” Arianne answered, turning to look momentarily up at her husband, “You’ll join us, won’t you, my love?”

“Of course Ser Jaime is invited as well,” Robb remarked off-handedly before taking another drink of wine. His spare hand rested against Margaery’s waist, his thumb running gently over the material of her dress. “I would very much like the same,” he admitted quietly to her, “I’ll speak to Willas and see to it that he has everything under control for today.”

“Thank you, my dear husband,” Margaery replied, kissing him on the lips once more. She gently took the cup from his hand and finished off what was left, placing it on the table behind them.

“Good to know I’m invited,” Jaime remarked with a small smirk, pulling Arianne into him and running his hand over her still flat stomach. “I should be the one apologizing for you not being able to drink.”

Margaery poured more wine for her and Robb, remembering the last time they had drinks together was a very, very good experience. “Why don’t you find Willas while I talk to the cooks?” she suggested. “We can sup in here once everything is prepared.”

“Mmm, and for my feeling nauseous all the time,” Arianne agreed with Jaime as she leant against his chest, though there was a smile on her face even as she said it, “You can make it up to me tonight.”

“We’ll meet back here before the sun goes down, then,” Robb suggested, having nodded at his wife’s suggestion. “It might be partially to do with the news we’ve just received, but this wine truly does taste very good,” he mused after taking another drink from the cup Margaery had filled for him, “I think we’ll save some more for supper. And after supper.”

Margaery gave a laugh, shaking her head affectionately at Robb’s enthusiasm. “I love you so much,” she whispered, pressing her lips to her husband’s. “And I will see you very soon…. Don’t drink _too_ much,” she added with a coy smile, breaking from him to take Arianne’s hand once more and leading her towards the door. “Sorry, Ser Jaime, I am stealing your wife for a bit,” she announced. “I need her to talk with the cooks, but I will return her shorty.”

Jaime nodded his head in consent, though he thought he didn’t have much of a choice.

* * *

Late that day, a while after the servants had finished clearing the plates from supper, Robb and Margaery were alone in their chambers after having spent an enjoyable evening in the company of Jaime and Arianne. The food had long been eaten, but they’d had another casket of Dornish wine brought up for them, and after sitting for a while at the table the king and queen had decided to relocate to the floor in front of the twin hearths of the royal apartments instead.

“Is it just me or is Ser Jaime far more tolerable when you’ve been drinking wine?” Robb commented to Margaery, giving a laugh, “Gods, I really never thought I’d one day consider him an ally."

Margaery pursed her lips together, her eyes widening at Robb’s words. She would be sure to tell Arianne what he said later; there was no doubt in her mind the other woman would get a good laugh out of it. “I never imagined you would warm to him, my wolf,” she admitted, letting out a giggle. She sighed softly and moved to rest her head in her husband’s lap, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

“I wouldn’t go _that_ far…” Robb began to protest, but he quickly lost his stream of thought when Margaery’s head came to rest in his lap. He looked down at her and smiled, reaching to run a hand through her soft head of hair. “You’re so beautiful,” he mused, “Sometimes I think at small council meetings that you should be there with me, then I think if you were it would be difficult to pay attention to anything else.”

Margaery’s cheeks grew a bright shade of red, and she turned to hide her smile in Robb’s shirt, embarrassed. “Now you have me blushing,” she murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his stomach before looking up at him again. “We are very distracted by each other, aren’t we?” she asked, her eyes falling closed at the wonderful feeling of his hand in her hair. “No matter. We are good at planning on our own time. My best ideas come when I am curled up naked with you in bed.”

Robb’s own face flushed slightly then, and he gave a gentle laugh. “You may be distracting but you are not a distraction. You keep me engaged. You know there have been times when I wanted to leave all of this behind, but I had you to remind me of my duty as a king,” he affirmed, “And you to love me and bear my children and make me feel like a man.”

Margaery sat up to look at Robb properly and then leant in to kiss him deeply on the lips. “The best thing to happen in my life was and always will be you,” she whispered, resting her forehead against his as she pulled away. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her lips turned upwards into a smile. “And I thank you for not leaving this behind or giving this up, for creating five beautiful children with me, for making me feel things I never believed I would feel.”

“Gods, I love you so much, Margaery,” Robb breathed before pressing his lips to his wife’s again. He wasn’t sure if it was the events of the day or the wine or just Margaery’s words, but he felt overcome with emotion. “I’m so relieved our plan worked,” he admitted softly, “I don’t…I want you to know that unless there is no other way, unless it is the only way I can protect our family, I won’t go to war again. I know there’s no way any of us can escape death but before I leave this world I want to _live_ with you, and live with our children.”

“Oh, you know all the right things to say, my sweet love,” Margaery murmured. She lowered herself down onto the rug, this time gently taking Robb with her. She nestled into his chest and kissed him again, tasting the wine on his lips. “You have quenched all of my fears and given me every reason to believe that we will live for many, many years to come together.” She gave a small laugh. “It makes me happy to know I have a husband who will still love me when my hair turns silver.”

Robb continued to run his hand through Margaery’s hair as they settled down on the rug together, unable to take his eyes off her. He remembered all too well the day many years ago when Margaery had begged him not to leave to fight the Boltons and the Freys, and how he had resolved then that he never wanted her to be afraid like that again, and his family would always come first.

“You will look beautiful still when your hair turns silver. And when you become a grandmother you will be the most stunning grandmother of the seven kingdoms, and nobody will believe you have grandchildren,” he told Margaery with a grin, “But I will be the only one lucky enough to have you in my bed each night.”

“Robb Stark, you are the most wonderful man to grace this earth,” Margaery declared, swinging her leg over his hip and kissing him again. Though she did not know, her thoughts had gone to the same moment that Robb’s had, thinking back one of the few fights they had ever experienced. They had grown so much since the days when they were just forming a family and understanding what it meant to be in a true marriage. “You will still be remarkably handsome when your beard starts to grey and you become a grandfather,” she told him, whispering against his lips. “And there is no way that this desire for you that burns inside of me will ever go out.”

Robb’s hand instinctively went to Margaery’s leg as it swung over his hip and for a while he fell silent, just holding her and kissing her over and over. It was hot by the fire, but he was certain the warmth he felt inside was for another reason entirely. “Do you remember that afternoon in Lannisport at the tavern? Where we were…light-headed like this,” he whispered, unable to help but grin, “I want to do that to you again. And if I can’t then at least we can enjoy trying.”

“Mmm, I could never forget, sweetheart,” Margaery breathed, letting out a small moan. She kissed Robb again, open-mouthed, placing her hand over his. “You’ve already made me wet with your words, so I think you have a very good chance of doing _that_ to me again,” she jested softly, nipping at his bottom lip.

Robb’s eyes widened, Margaery’s words only making him even more determined. He moved his hips over hers and felt the effects in himself almost immediately. “Unless it was Lannisport and not me that did it, I don’t see a reason why not,” he teased back in a murmur, rolling onto his back with his wife still in his arms so he could more easily help her out of her dress.

Margaery let out a gasp as Robb’s hips shifted against hers. “ _Oh,”_ she breathed, feeling him grow hard underneath her. “It was definitely not Lannisport,” she said quietly. She was very hot and was glad to be getting rid of her dress, pushing it up over her head with her husband’s help. She placed her hand over his, gently threading her fingers between his before she brought their hands to dip below her stomach.

Robb was transfixed for a moment, only able to stare as Margaery guided his hand in hers between her legs. He quickly returned to his senses, however, and began to touch her, his fingertips becoming moist as they explored, sliding over her folds. “Yes, Margaery,” he said softly in encouragement, what they were doing together somehow feeling incredibly intimate.

“Gods, that feels good,” Margaery whimpered, her hand moving with Robb’s as he touched her. She carefully rocked her hips against his and her fingers, feeling his fingertips sinking into her slightly. “Oh, please take me, my love,” she muttered, leaning in to kiss him deeply.

Robb’s breeches were already feeling uncomfortably tight as he rolled Margaery onto her back again, only pulling away from her so he could rid himself of them. His lips were on hers again shortly afterwards as he lowered himself down and settled between her legs, one arm wrapping around her as he slid into her. His other hand returned to where it had been before, his thumb rubbing against her sweet spot as he began to thrust slowly.

“Mmm, yes. Yes, sweetheart,” Margaery breathed in encouragement, rolling her hips up to meet his. She moaned, her head tilting back against the rug, her hands reaching for Robb’s backside. “You’re so hard and _big_ and you fill me so… Oh-” Her words dissolved into screams and she shuddered underneath him, reaching her peak quickly with his thumb stroking her and him thrusting deep inside of her.

Robb forced himself to still for a moment, having come close to finishing himself as Margaery’s hands had gripped his backside and she’d writhed beneath him. He took in a few deep breaths, his forehead resting against his wife’s, before his lips met hers in a deep kiss. Beads of sweat were on his temples as he began to thrust into her again, his head lowering to give attention to her breasts. “Gods, I love being inside you,” he murmured against her skin.

Somewhere in the back of Margaery’s hazy mind, she knew that Robb had held out for her in hopes that he could make her come undone twice, and this only made her desire grow. Her heart was thudding low in her stomach, her hands sliding over the muscles of his back as he kissed her breasts. She kept in rhythm with him, propping herself up on her elbows to allow him better access. She moaned when she felt his tongue on her nipple, and their hips met again, desperate for him to be nearer.

Margaery’s moan was enough to make Robb lose coherent thought, his eyes closing as he groaned loudly. His tongue ran over her other nipple and when their hips met once more and he felt her walls clench around him he was tipped over the edge. His seed spilled into her as he came, repeating her name over and over under his breath.

Margaery screamed out Robb’s name, coming undone just before his warm seed filled her. She let herself rest back against the rug, breathing deeply in and out. “Gods,” she whispered, running an affectionate hand over her husband’s arm. “That felt… that was incredible, Robb,” she remarked, raising her head up once more to kiss him deeply. “Thank you,” she mumbled against his lips.

“There’s no need to thank me, but you’re welcome,” Robb mumbled back, unable to stop a grin from spreading across his face. He slowly brought up Margaery’s hand that had been over his when he’d been touching her and began to press kisses to her fingertips. “I like making you feel good,” he said softly.

“Well you’re very, very good at it,” Margaery said softly, bringing her hand up to scratch gently at Robb’s stubble. “By the gods are you good at it.” She pressed her lips to his jaw before nuzzling into his shoulder and leaving a trail of kisses over his skin. “I love that you think of me and what I want… what I need from you. Before you, I did not believe anyone would do that for me, let alone _wish_ to do so.”

Robb’s face flushed slightly at Margaery’s words and he grinned once more. “Good,” he murmured, “And if I am ever not, do not be afraid to show me how.” He then fell more serious as she spoke again, hugging her close to him as she kissed along his skin. “I always hoped the lady I’d marry would be kind, and loving, and a good mother, and someone who would stand by my side…but I never thought she would be all of those things and make me feel as you do,” he whispered to her.

“Mmm, it’s so easy to love you… the easiest thing I have ever done,” Margaery admitted. She ran her tongue over the skin of his collarbone before gently sucking on his neck. “I am so fortunate that I get to be your wife, that you are my husband. It only took me three times, but I finally found the man I was meant to be with,” she jested softly with a small laugh.

“Mmm, I like it when you do that,” Robb murmured, having made a small, appreciative noise as Margaery sucked on his skin. He let out a small chuckle of his own when she spoke again, turning his head to press his lips to hers.

“Third time lucky. Your third time was very lucky for me,” Robb whispered back, taking in a deep breath before he added, “Give me just a little while longer and I’ll have the strength to take you back to our bedroom.”

“Take all the time you need,” Margaery murmured, her voice a soft buzz against Robb’s neck. There were times when she could scarcely believe she was so in love with the man that was hugging his naked body to hers, but more often than not, she felt there was nothing more natural than what she felt for her husband. She took her hand in his again, their matching rings reflecting orange in the candlelight. “Tomorrow we should tell the children that we’re going to Winterfell,” she suggested quietly.

“Gods, I had almost forgotten about that. They’ll be so pleased,” Robb remarked, lifting Margaery’s hand momentarily to look at their fingers intertwined, “Why don’t we go by ship? We’ll get there sooner and be able to enjoy even more time there.”

“I would like that very much,” Margaery remarked with a smile, bringing Robb’s hand to her lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Let us hope the water is not frozen over in White Harbor already,” she teased. “We will have so much to do when we get there that I would not wish to limit our time.”

“Aye, let us hope. It will be cold, though, that’s for certain. There will probably be snow in Winterfell.” Robb seemed to find his strength again then and he slowly rose to stand, scooping Margaery up into his arms and leaving their clothes pooled on the floor. “But I know you don’t fear the cold, do you, Lady Stark?” he remarked, grinning at his wife.

“I love the cold,” Margaery replied, returning Robb’s smile and leaning in to kiss him. “Besides, I have a very handsome, very warm man to keep me company in the snow… And the hot springs, and under the furs in our bedroom when we don’t feel like wearing any clothes. You know how often clothes can be burdensome.”

“Very burdensome. I could give a very long list of reasons of reasons why there’s no reason to sleep wearing them,” Robb murmured in agreement against Margaery’s lips. He gently pushed the door with his foot and it closed behind them, leaving them to enjoy each other’s company for the rest of the night.

* * *

Less than one moon’s turn later, Brienne of Tarth made her return to King’s Landing a heroine, albeit one who had to be greeted with very little fanfare. She had acquired a nasty burn on her arm which was treated by Maester Luwin and he explained would almost definitely leave a scar, but otherwise was unharmed. She was made a knight by Robb on the following morning in a lavish ceremony in the Red Keep, and then that evening a feast was held in her honor with everyone in the castle invited to attend. The Great Hall was buzzing with music and merriment, punctuated often by the sound of children laughing and occasionally one of them crying. The king and queen were sat in their usual place at the head of the high table, both wearing their crowns and flanked on either side by their children. Karine, Julianne, Lyanna and Ned each had their own chairs, while Connor had taken up temporary residence on Brienne’s lap.

“Knighthood looks good on you, Lady Brienne,” Robb declared, his hand in Margaery’s as he smiled across at Brienne and his son,“Have you decided what title you wish to use yet?”

“I have, your grace,” Brienne answered, “With your permission, I will use ‘dame’, as the wives of knights used to title themselves before they became ladies. It seems fitting for I have wed myself to my duty.”

“That sounds perfect, Lady Brienne,” Margaery remarked, nodding her head in approval. “I hope you’ll forgive me for saying ‘thank you’ so many times tonight. I don’t think words are enough, but if you ever need anything from us, you shall have it.”

“Aunt Bri!” Connor had been declaring the whole night, as if he could scarcely believe the lady knight was back. He snuggled into her, wrapping his little arms around her as far as they would go. “Aunt Bri come to Winterfell.”

“Are you coming to Winterfell with us?” Karine piped up, looking curious. “Aunt Arya and Uncle Gendry are getting married, and Aunt Sansa and Uncle Edric and Gam are going to come along too so they can see.”

“You are certainly welcome to join us,” Margaery added kindly. “We weren’t sure if you would be too weary from your travels.”

“Well, I…” Brienne began hesitantly, looking down only to be met with Connor’s large blue eyes looking back up at her. She gave a sigh and then broke into a small smile. “The place of a knight of the kingsguard is by the side of the royal family,” she affirmed, “I accompany you to Winterfell, if you will have me.”

“Winterfell!!” Connor announced, clapping his hands together excitedly.

“You haven’t even seen Winterfell,” Karine pointed out, though Connor neglected to pay her any attention, “It’s the most beautiful place in the world.”

“I agree, Karine,” Robb said with a grin, leaning over to kiss the top of his eldest daughter’s head, “But it’s only the most beautiful place in the world when you and your brothers and sisters and your mother are there.”

“Robbie! What have I told you about climbing on the table?” Dacey’s voice could be heard to say just after the sound of a loud clatter. She arrived just in time to scoop her son up into her arms before he knocked over Brienne’s cup. “My apologies, Lady Brienne,” she said, giving her son a glare that seemed to make him shrink.

“Watch out, Cousin Robbie!” Connor warned, swinging his hand back and accidentally knocking Brienne’s cup himself. His face scrunched up as he was splattered with wine, and his eyes flooded with tears before he leant forward to hide his face in the lady knight’s shoulder so that no one would see him upset.

“Oh, my sweet boy,” Margaery whispered, reaching out a hand to run over his hair in a comforting fashion. He stretched out his arms for his mother and she took him from Brienne, holding him tightly to her. “You didn’t spill that much. It’s alright,” she soothed, kissing the top of his head. “Sorry, my lady,” she apologized, though her son had taken most of the blow.

“It’s not that bad, Connor,” Karine reassured her brother, raising her eyebrows before she turned to look at her aunt. “Are you coming to Winterfell too, Aunt Dacey?” she asked.

“I won’t be, princess,” Dacey answered, “Willas is going to stay here to look after everything while your father’s away, and someone has to stay to look after him, don’t they?” She winked at Karine, who grinned at her while Robb pulled a funny face at Connor to make him laugh.

“Robbie hasn’t been climbing again, has he?” Willas questioned as he approached the table, holding a sleepy-looking Alerie in his arms. The young girl’s little fingers gently gripped the fabric of her father’s shirts and she smiled, apparently unperturbed by the commotion.

“Robbie is going to sit in the corner for a few minutes and then he’s going to come back and apologise,” Dacey affirmed, her eyes narrowing when Willas nodded with hints of a smile on his lips, “What?”

“Nothing,” Willas said, “I’d just really like to ask your mother sometime what you were like when you were a child.”

“Watch I don’t make you go sit in the corner,” Dacey remarked, shaking her head at her husband and trying not to smile herself.

Connor gave a giggle at his father’s face, wiping at his tears with the back of his hand.

“Here, my darling,” Margaery said softly, reaching for her napkin and gently wiping her son’s face. “ _All_ better!” she announced when she was finished, making him laugh again. She leant in to kiss the tip of his nose and hug him once more. “I love looking at him and seeing you just as you were when you were his age,” she admitted quietly to Robb, giving him a warm smile.

“Where is Aunt Arya and Uncle Gendry?” Karine asked, furrowing her brow as she looked around for them and could not find them.

“I think they left the feast early, my sweetling,” Margaery explained to her daughter, glancing subtly at her husband before addressing Karine again. “Perhaps they had some more packing to do before we leave.”

Robb had given Margaery a fond smile in return, looking proudly at Connor and wondering if that really was how he’d looked at that age. “I’m certain he’s more handsome,” he said playfully, “Aren’t you, son?” Connor giggled even though he hadn’t really understood, and soon afterwards his attention was diverted to Daniel Martell sitting on his mother’s lap, to whom he waved to across the table.

“Are you waving to Prince Connor?” Arianne questioned with a smile as Daniel waved back before lowering her head to press several kisses to her son’s chubby cheek, “He is a prince just like you, my beautiful boy.”

”Oh my, they are precious,” Margaery murmured, smiling widely at her friend across the table. “They will grow to be the best of friends, just as we are,” she remarked to Arianne.

“Don’t force friendship on them or anything,” Jaime spoke up next to his wife, though he was smiling anyhow. He ran a hand over Daniel’s head as the baby boy waved his arms around excitedly.

Connor laughed. “Mumma, Prince Daniel funny,” he said to Margaery, looking up at her.

“Shhh,” Arianne told Jaime, shaking her head at him, “They were the ones who started waving at each other. You never know, maybe they will grow to be best friends.” She then laughed as Daniel seemed to be enjoying waving so much that he decided to wave at everyone nearby, including his cousin Myriel.

Robb, meanwhile, felt a slight tug at his cloak and looked down to see Lyanna standing by his chair. “I sit with you, Papa?” she asked him politely.

“Of course, my little rose,” Robb answered, immediately reaching down and pulling his daughter onto his lap. The young girl snuggled into him, resting her head against his chest. “Is something wrong?” he asked her gently.

Lyanna shook her head. “I like sitting with Papa,” she explained, her gaze then going to Margaery, “Mother, you pretty.”

“Oh, you are so kind to me, my darling. You tell me far too often. It is going to go to my head,” Margaery said with a soft smile, leaning down to press her lips to Lyanna’s temple. “I think you are the prettiest girl in the seven kingdoms right along with your sisters.”

Lyanna gave a gentle giggle, shaking her head again and turning to hide her face in her father’s chest.

“Are you embarrassed?” Margaery teased with a laugh, playing with the young girl’s curls. “You have the sweetest heart I’ve ever known, my dear daughter.” She smiled at her husband once more as Eddard padded over to them, looking up at his sister.

“Lyanna okay?” he asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

“She’s fine,” Robb answered, smiling at Eddard reassuringly, “Do you want to come sit with her?” When Ned nodded Robb extended an arm, pulling his son up to sit on his other knee. “You two are getting big,” he mused, looking between the two of them, “I’m sure it wasn’t that long ago that I could hold one of you resting on each arm.”

“Your graces,” Wynafryd Lannister addressed the king and queen, approaching the high table together with her husband and daughter. “We just wanted to bid you a good night and wish you safe journey to Winterfell tomorrow,” she explained, “Our apologies for turning in so early, but this little one has been leaving me exhausted as of late.” She hand was resting over her very swollen belly, which certainly made her look as if she was due to give birth any day now.

“Not a problem, Lady Wynafryd. Trust me when I say I understand how taxing it can be to carry a child,” Margaery said with a laugh, giving little Myriel a wave. The girl was holding her father’s hand, but she waved back with her free hand shyly. Ned and Lyanna waved to her as well, and she was smiling as she and her mother and father took their leave.

Margaery turned to the twins once more, speaking softly to them. “When I was sick for a little bit after the two of you were born and I didn’t have enough strength to hold you properly, I would lay down on the bed with you in my arms. You both were so tiny that you hardly weighed anything, but you were also beautiful and well behaved,” she told them, reaching to run her hand over Eddard’s head. “Your Papa and I did not even know that there would be two of you! It came as a great surprise.”

“Really, Papa?” Lyanna asked, looking at Robb with wide eyes. “You thought me and Ned was one baby?”

“I did,” Robb affirmed with a nod, “Late at night sometimes you would keep moving around in your mother’s belly and she wouldn’t be able to get to sleep. So I had to tell you two to be quiet.” He gave a gentle squeeze to both Lyanna and Ned’s waists, making them both giggle.

“How you talk to us?” Ned questioned, looking confused.

“I’d talk to your mother’s belly, of course,” Robb answered, and the twins began to laugh again.

“Now we know you two were just trying to get some space in my belly. It must have been very crowded with the both of you,” Margaery teased. Connor, despite the fact that he had been rather boisterous only a few minutes prior, looked to be drifting off to sleep in his mother’s arms, turning his head to burrow in the crook of her elbow.

Margaery smiled, carefully scooting her chair closer to Robb’s so that she could rest her own head against his shoulder. She trailed her hand over her youngest son’s back while he mumbled “love you, Mumma.”

“I love you too, Connor,” she whispered back to him, “so much.”

“By the gods, I am lucky to have my wonderful family so close to me,” Robb said with a smile, turning his head to press a kiss to Margaery’s hair, “There’s just two little girls missing…”

“I’m here, Papa!” Karine declared from her chair.

“Me too, Papa!” Julianne chimed in, peering over at her father and giving him a grin.

On a nearby table, Trystane Martell was watching the Stark family with curiosity from where he was sat next to Myrcella. “There are so many of them,” he remarked with a chuckle to his companion, “I wonder what it must be like to grow up with _four_ brothers and sisters.”

“You didn’t really get to grow up with your sister, did you?” Myrcella asked, gently scratching her fingers over Trystane’s back. “Well I can tell you what it would have been like according to Tommen. He says sisters are terrible at the worst of times and wonderful at the best of times and never anywhere in between,” she teased, leaning in to press a kiss to his jaw. She paused for a moment before looking at him with bright eyes. “Do you think you might like to have many children someday? Or only a few? …or none at all?”

Trystane broke into a smile at Myrcella’s words. “I hadn’t really thought about it. I think it would be nice to have children…I mean, it seems like it would be nice. A few, or perhaps many…” he admitted slightly shyly before asking her, “What about you?”

“I think a lot would depend on how I felt after I had my first,” Myrcella jested, sliding her hand over Trystane’s shoulder. “It has to be worth the pain or else the queen would have stopped trying for another after she had her twins. I think it must be beautiful to hold a child in your arms that is part of you and the one you love.” She fell silent, her cheeks growing red.

She knew that Oberyn and his nephew’s time in King’s Landing was growing to an end, and the thought filled her with dread. “Trystane…” she started softly, pursing her lips together before she spoke again, her heart pounding. “When you go back to Sunspear, will you take me with you?”

Trystane had nodded in agreement with Myrcella’s words, thinking her pretty when she blushed, but when she spoke again his expression became more serious. He had been thinking quite a lot about the fact that he would be leaving the city soon enough, and he was not looking forward to returning to Sunspear alone. However, he was also fairly certain that her father would be less than approving of him taking her away with him, and he had no idea how his own father would react to her presence. “What if I were to stay here in King’s Landing with you?” he asked her just as softly.

Myrcella gave a soft smile, leaning forward again to take Trystane’s face in her hands and grant him a tender kiss. “So long as you are with me, I will be happy,” she murmured, brushing her nose against his. “But won’t you miss your home, my sweet prince? I would not want to take anything away from you. If you are worried about my father then you should know you have nothing to fear… but if you wish to wait then I suppose I should respect that decision as well.” She bit her lip, her mind flooding over with the fear that Trystane did not see a future with her.

“I don’t really miss home now,” Trystane admitted, “My brother has been gone for a long time, my mother too…my father is a nice man but I don’t really see much of him, truth be told.” He paused for a moment, his lips pressing together before he leant forwards to share another kiss with Myrcella. “When my uncle suggested I come here with him I had no idea what to expect…I wanted to see the Red Keep, but I suppose I thought life would be just like in Sunspear,” he commented quietly as he pulled away, “But it’s not, it’s so different, and you…I’ve never met anyone like you.”

Myrcella ran her thumb along Trystane’s cheek and pressed her forehead to his.”If you are happy here then I wish for you to stay here,” she told him. “I think.. Well, I am not exactly sure what love feels like, but I think I am falling in love with you,” she remarked boldly, kissing him again so that he could not speak at first.

Trystane could only blink at Myrcella for a moment as she pulled away, slightly stunned. “I…want to be with you all the time, and I think about you when you’re not around, and I feel happy when you’re happy and sad when you’re sad,” he said, the words seeming to tumble out of his mouth of their own accord, “If that’s what love is then I think I am falling in love with you, too.”

Myrcella broke into a grin, tears springing forth in her eyes as she practically threw her arms around Trystane’s neck and kissed him full on the mouth. “Those are the most wonderful words I have ever heard,” she murmured against his lips, smiling still. “I would like it if we could spend this night together. What do you say, my sweet prince?”

“Like we spent the night together last time?” Trystane questioned, grinning just as broadly as Myrcella as he gave a nod, “I’d like that very much. Do you think the king and queen would take offence if we left soon? These feasts always feel a little tedious after a while.”

“Yes, like last time,” Myrcella replied, quirking a brow. There were moments when she was quite unsure whether her sweet and innocent Trystane was related to his sister Arianne at all. She had grander plans for them than the night they spent together talking and kissing. “I do not think the king and queen would mind at all. They are often skipping out of their feasts early.”

“Are they really?” Trystane questioned, letting out a laugh. He took Myrcella by the hand, raising his eyebrows at her and standing to his feet before he made to help her out of her chair. “What are we waiting for, then?” he asked.

Myrcella gave a giggle, intertwining her and Trystane’s fingers as they made their way out of the hall and towards her chambers. She kissed his cheek as they walked, her heart beating in anticipation and excitement. She couldn’t remember a time when she made it to her bedroom so quickly, shutting and locking the door behind them.

“That’s probably a good idea,” Trystane remarked as he watched Myrcella closing the door. He wasn’t sure what exactly it was, but something about the way the blonde-haired girl looked at him when she turned around suddenly made him feel slightly nervous. “We wouldn’t want to risk anyone walking in again.”

“Especially not my father,” Myrcella agreed with a coy grin, leading Trystane over to her bed and taking a seat, leaving enough room for him. Once he seemed situated, she leaned in to kiss him again, bringing her hands up to thread through his dark hair. “Are you comfortable?” she asked him softly as she pulled away, one of her hands slipping over his arm.

“Very,” Trystane admitted quietly. He still wasn’t quite used to the way Myrcella kissed him, and how overwhelmed it made him feel each time he did. He wrapped an arm around her as he leant forwards to press his lips to hers again, kissing her more deeply this time.

Myrcella let out a contented noise against Trystane’s lips, gently parting them with her tongue. She only pulled away to roll back against the pillows of her bed and bring him with her, resting her hands low on his back. “For someone who claims to not have much experience, you’re very good at kissing,” she told him with a soft smile, tilting her head up to capture his lips again.

“I would say the same thing about you, my lady,” Trystane murmured back, barely breaking from Myrcella’s lips. He continued to kiss her as they both settled back against the bed, their bodies pressed close together, and forgot about the rest of the world until all of a sudden he stopped. He pulled away from Myrcella quickly, looking very embarrassed.

“Oh, Trystane…” Myrcella whispered, pressing her lips together before giving him a small smile. She moved closer to him and brought her hand up to run though his hair again, letting him know she did not mind. Her lips met his in a chaste kiss, and when she pulled away she was biting back her grin. “Would you like to have me tonight?” she asked him quietly, her heart giving a small leap as she said what she had been thinking ever since he told her he was falling in love with her.

Trystane visibly swallowed, his eyes having grown even wider at Myrcella’s words. It was all new to him, being with a girl like this and feeling the way that he was, but he didn’t have to think about his answer. His hands ran along the material of her dress as spoke shortly after pressing his lips to hers again. “Yes, I would,” he breathed, “If you want me to.”

“I very much want you to,” Myrcella replied softly, giving Trystane an encouraging nod. Her hands went to his breeches so that she could undo them and make him more comfortable before she pulled on the fastenings of her dress at its front so that her breasts were exposed to him. She smiled again, leaning forward to kiss him again. She had been told by her mother before that it would hurt a little to lose her maidenhead, but she found she had absolutely no fears with Trystane.

“Gods, you’re…” Trystane seemed to have trouble articulating words properly as the material of Myrcella’s dress came apart under her fingers, and he was also having trouble with trying not to stare. He was glad when she leant forwards and kissed him once more, and all he could think about were her lips and her warm body under his. Even though he felt a little nervous, he found he could only grin against her mouth as both of their hands fumbled with removing the rest of their clothing while the candlelight flickered in Myrcella’s room.

* * *

Trystane Martell always slept on his front, one arm underneath his pillow, but the following morning was the first time he’d woken up with his other arm around someone else. It was the sunlight coming in through the window that brought him gently out of his sleep, and he opened his eyes to the sight of Myrcella lying next to him, her golden hair fanned out behind her. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched her for a moment or two, wondering if he ought to wake her or not.

Myrcella woke moments after Trystane did, blinking several times in the sunlight. She smiled when his face swam into view, and she leaned into his touch, placing her hand over his on her hip. “Good morning, my sweet prince,” she whispered, moving to kiss him gently on the lips.

The two of them had fallen asleep in each other’s arms after they had each other. She had been surprised by the prince’s deft hands and him knowing just where to touch her to make her feel very good. She thought herself very fortunate in many ways to be with a man from Dorne, even if his nature was often shy and reserved. She gave a small giggle before pressing her lips to his jaw. “Are you hungry?” she asked him quietly. “I can have someone bring us something to eat. I am not sure I wish to leave this bed today.”

“A little,” Trystane answered, nodding slightly, “I can’t say I would mind at all staying here with you all day.” He reached out to run his hand over Myrcella’s bare shoulder, relieved that she seemed to look as happy as he felt to be waking up beside her.

“Are you all right? I mean, are you…did you…?” he cut himself off, shaking his head slightly as he gave a small chuckle, “Gods, I’m sorry. Our maester used to say I had good elocution but it seems like he was wrong.”

“By the gods, you are so sweet, Trystane,” Myrcella remarked, shaking her own head in awe. “You don’t need to apologize, not at all. It hurt a little last night, but I feel just fine now. And you… you made me feel so wonderful.” She gave a bashful smile, scooting closer to him and resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes in contentment before they shot open as she realized what day it was. “We’re supposed to see off the king and queen before they go to Winterfell,” she said in a slight panic, biting her lip and sitting up to look at him. “I don’t even know what time of day it is… We could have already missed them.”

Trystane quickly sat up himself, looking worriedly at Myrcella for a moment before he turned his head to glance out of the window. “It can’t be too late. The sun would be higher in the sky, I think,” he reasoned, “And the king and queen have all of their children to get ready before they leave…maybe if we hurry we can still catch them.”

“Alright, yes. Alright,” Myrcella replied, nodding her head and kissing Trystane one last time before she rolled out of bed and gathered their clothing up off of the floor. She gave the prince all of his things, trying not to let her gaze linger on him looking so very tempting lying naked in her bed. They both dressed in a hurry and made their way down to the ship docks where everyone was saying their farewells to the Stark family.

“Leaving me yet again, sister,” Arianne teased Margaery as she pressed a kiss to her friend’s cheek. She then wrapped the queen in a tight hug and spoke softly into her ear when she spoke again. “I don’t want you to worry about a thing while you’re gone,” she said with a smile, “Enjoy Winterfell, and your children, and your husband.” Behind Arianne, Trystane and Myrcella tried as best they could to mingle into the crowd, holding each other’s hands as they took their places and tried to look as if they’d been there all along.

Margaery hugged Arianne in return, squeezing her eyes shut as she clung tightly to the other woman. “I love you so much, sister,” she said, kissing her friend’s cheek just as she had only a few moments earlier. “The girls and I will miss you, but thank you for your well wishes.”

“Alright, you two. You aren’t going your separate ways forever,” Jaime remarked, smiling still as he said it. His wife and the queen finally stepped away from each other, both of them taking their respective places next to their husbands.

“Have a safe journey, your graces,” Myrcella spoke up, making her and Trystane’s presence known so that her father would not be suspicious.

Robb smiled at Margaery and offered up his arm as she took his side, using his other hand to wave to the crowd that had gathered to see them off. Many of them waved back in return, and he gave a small nod and a smile in acknowledgement when he heard Myrcella wish them will.

The sound of the young woman’s voice prompted Arianne to look over her shoulder, her eyes narrowing slightly. She cast her eyes over both her brother and Jaime’s daughter, noticing their clothes looked to have been very hastily pulled on, and then pressed her lips together when she saw their faces.

“You are just happy that for a while you will have my attention all to yourself,” Arianne teased Jaime as she stood on her toes to press a kiss to his jaw, thinking it best to distract him for the timebeing.

“Perhaps,” Jaime replied quietly, placing his hand on his wife’s hip and drawing her closer to him. He pressed his lips to her temple and gently ran his fingers over her slightly swollen stomach.

Myrcella was not blind to the way Arianne eyed her and Trystane, but she did not let her smile falter as she looked ahead and didn’t meet the other woman’s gaze.

The Stark children were busy waving at the people who had come to say goodbye, just as their father was, and Eddard pulled gently at the bottom of Robb’s cloak. “Papa, can I get on your shoulders?” he asked with a smile.

“Of course you can,” Robb answered, reaching down to pick up his son as per his request. He settled Eddard with one leg on either side of his shoulders, letting the young boy hold on to his head. “Are you excited about going on the ship to Winterfell?” he asked.

“Aye, Papa! I want to see big heart tree,” Eddard answered, adding shortly afterwards from his new vantage point, “Look at all the people, Mother.”

“I see, my darling,” Margaery replied with a smile, giving Robb’s arm a gentle squeeze as she looked up at their son on his shoulders. “They all came to say goodbye to us for a little while.”

“I want see, please!” Connor declared, reaching his arms up for his mother. She picked him up and placed him on her hip, letting him get a better view of the crowd. “Oooh!” he exclaimed, his eyes growing wide, though they quickly went to the ships rather than the people. “I excited too, Papa.” he said.

“Me too, Connor,” Robb added, giving his son a grin. His gaze then went over to to the ship as Lyanna and Julianne climbed on board, escorted respectively by Gendry and Arya. “Hold on tightly to Gendry’s hand, Lyanna,” he warned his daughter, “And you hold on to Aunt Arya’s, Julie.”

“Bye, everybody! We will be back soon!” Karine declared from where she was stood by her parents’ feet, waving to the crowd and blowing kisses with a broad smile on her face.

Lyanna didn’t seem to have any desire to disobey her father’s orders, clinging to Gendry’s hand and side-eyeing the water below them.

The newly appointed lord gave a small laugh, reaching down to take her in his arms. “It’s alright, princess. I’ve got you,” he said comfortingly. She nodded her head, still looking slightly apprehensive but placing her hands on his shoulders and relaxing a bit.

“Uncle Gendry, you want to tell me story?” she asked quietly.

He was taken aback for a moment before he smiled and nodded his head. “Of course, little rose,” he agreed, launching into a tale he heard when he was younger about the Knight of the Laughing Tree.

Robb smiled satisfactorily as Gendry helped Lyanna safely on board the ship and he gave Margaery’s waist a gentle squeeze with his arm as he made to follow after them. Karine accompanied her parents as they walked with her brothers, waving at the crowd for as long as she could before she had to pay attention to her climb up onto the ship, holding on to her mother’s spare hand.

“Myrcella, Daniel was asking after you when I left him today,” Arianne spoke up as she watched the royal family, “He kept pointing at the little lion toy you made for him and saying ‘Myr’, anyway. I assume he meant you.”

“That’s so adorable. I would love to see my brother,” Myrcella replied sincerely, smiling widely. Arianne seemed to be trying to hint towards talking with her, and she thought it would not be a bad idea to intervene before the other woman spoke with father. “Trystane, my love, would you be horribly offended if I spent a bit of time with your sister?” she asked softly. “I promise we can have the rest of the day to ourselves afterwards.”

“I would not be at all offended,” Trystane reassured Myrcella, giving her a small smile and leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. He kept trying to avoid looking at Jaime Lannister, unable to help but wonder if the other man could somehow tell just by looking at him and Myrcella what had happened the night before.

“Good,” Arianne declared, exchanging a quick glance with Jaime and giving him a smile. She nestled against her husband’s chest as she watched the Stark family bid the crowd one last farewell before their ship prepared to set sail, and when the crowd began to disperse she beckoned for the blonde girl to come with her.

Myrcella wrung her hands as she walked beside Arianne, deciding to take the other woman’s arm to stop herself from looking too nervous as they broke from the rest of the group to make their way towards Daniel’s nursery. Once they were in the room, she hurried over to her baby brother, gently lifting him from his crib and kissing the top of his head.

The little boy cooed happily, taking a lock of her golden hair in his hand.

“Has he already been fed?” Arianne asked Daniel’s nurse, who nodded her head in the affirmative, “Good, thank you. If you would be so kind as to excuse us.”

The Dornish princess made her way over to Myrcella as the nurse left the room, reaching out to gently run her hand through Daniel’s soft head of hair. She waited until the three of them were completely alone before she addressed Myrcella. “Was he good to you?” she asked her simply in a quiet tone.

Myrcella flushed crimson, her mouth falling open slightly as she looked at the other woman with wide eyes. “Arianne, please…” She wasn’t sure how to finish that statement, her face sure to be an obvious betrayal if she started to lie or deny anything. And she knew for certain that Arianne wouldn’t let her get away with not saying anything. Still, it felt strange to be speaking with the man that was married to her father about her brother, nonetheless. She merely nodded her head, biting back the small smile that threatened to form on her lips every time she thought about what she and Trystane had shared.

“That’s a relief. I hoped so. Trystane was always a good boy, but I haven’t seen him for some time,” Arianne mused, giving a small nod at Myrcella, “I know you don’t want to talk about it - especially not to me - and that’s perfectly understandable. I just want to make sure you’re all right, and also that you know what the possible consequences could be.”

Myrcella, in all truth, wished she _did_ have someone to talk with about her prince. She gave a small sigh before speaking once more. “I was thinking of taking moon tea…” she started, everything coming out in a rush then, “because even though I am falling in love with Trystane, I’m not sure I wish to have his child yet. He’s decided to stay here a bit longer instead of returning to Sunspear with your uncle.”

“That doesn’t surprise me at all,” Arianne remarked, smiling at Myrcella a little, “Do you know how to make moon tea? You can ask your handmaidens to make it for you, but I’d recommend learning to do it yourself if you don’t already. That way the only person who decides when you take it is you.”

“I don’t know how to make it, no,” Myrcella admitted, bouncing Daniel in her arms as she spoke. “But that is a good suggestion. Trystane and I will decide on our own time when… if we want children.” Her face grew red again, and she turned to rest her forehead softly against her baby brother’s, giving him a kiss on the nose.

“You’re a good older sister. Better than I’ve ever been,” Arianne commented as Daniel gave a small giggle. She paused for a moment, hoping that Myrcella would believe the sincerity of her words when she spoke again. “I can show you how to make it, if you’d like,” she said, “And your father doesn’t need to know until you wish to tell him.”

“Thank you, Arianne,” Myrcella remarked with a small smile, handing Daniel over to his mother. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell him. I’d rather my father didn’t kill Trystane,” she jested softly before making the split second decision to lean forward and engulf both Arianne and her little brother in a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered, truly relieved.

Arianne was rather surprised by Myrcella’s sudden rush of affection for her but she welcomed it nonetheless, wrapping her spare arm around the young woman in return. Daniel cooed gently between the two of them, and Arianne could only smile. Every step she took closer to her husband’s daughter was a victory as far as she was concerned. “Don’t mention it, Myrcella,” she said softly.

* * *

Later on in the day, the Stark children were all settling down in their temporary room on the ship headed to Winterfell, all of them staying together until they reached their father’s childhood home.

Lyanna had already drifted off, her arms around her twin brother who looked as though he was ready to fall asleep as well. He lazily patted his sister on the head, blinking a few times in attempts to keep his eyes open.

“Why are Ned and Lyanna always tired?” Julianne asked her mother, quirking a brow. She was sitting in her lap, letting her braid her hair in a Northern style.

“Well, they are still little. You and Karine used to sleep a lot more when you were younger,” Margaery explained with a soft smile.

“I not tired!” Connor announced, running in a circle around his father on the floor.

“That’s because _you_ are a little wild wolf,” Margaery said, reaching out her hand to tickle her youngest son on the stomach and make him laugh.

Robb let out a laugh of his own from where he was sat in his chair as he watched Connor double over with laughter. “A wild wolf indeed,” he agreed with a smile, his gaze then drifting over to where Lyanna and Eddard’s wolf pups Story and Legend had fallen asleep on their bed. He gave a short, sharp whistle, shortly after which Grey Wind padded into the room and picked the pups up by the scruff of their necks to take them to sleep with their brother and sisters.

“How did you do that, Papa?” Karine enquired curiously, peering up at her father with bright eyes, “Teach me?”

“To whistle?” Robb questioned, to which his daughter nodded, “All right. As long as you promise you won’t use it to wake up anyone in the middle of the night, and that includes Mother and Papa and your brothers and sisters.”

Karine gave a small giggle. “I promise,” she affirmed.

“Grey Wind is such a good papa,” Margaery teased, making her children laugh again. She finished off Julianne’s braids, lifting the little girl off of her lap and standing to give her a squeeze before setting her down gently. She moved to sit at Robb’s feet then, resting her back against his legs. “My turn to get my hair braided,” she remarked.

Julie giggled, shaking her head. “But Mother, Papa doesn’t braid hair like you,” she exclaimed.

“Well he will just have to try,” Margaery said with a mischievous smile, looking up at her husband out of the corner of her eye.

Grey Wind padded over to her and placed his large head in her lap. She scratched behind his ears as she turned to press a kiss to Robb’s knee.

“Oh, gods. You can’t put me on the spot like that,” Robb said playfully, gathering up Margaery’s soft brown curls in his hands, “It’ll have to be something simple, all right? And I apologise beforehand if it isn’t very good.”

His brow furrowed in concentration as he began to braid her hair as best he could, having accumulated at least a little bit of practice from his daughters. “I do love your hair,” Robb remarked softly to Margaery, leaning in close to press a kiss beneath her ear.

“Shhh, it’ll be perfect because you did it,” Margaery said just as quietly, catching one of Robb’s hands and kissing his palm before she let him continue his work. “I do so love your hair as well. And your beard, but I’m quite sure you already know that,” she added with a fond smile.

“I still waiting for Connor to turn five and ten and grow a beard,” Julianne admitted, making her parents laugh.

“You still have to wait a while for that, my darling,” Margaery told her daughter.

“Ned will probably get one first,” Robb remarked with a grin, “But Connor and Ned might not want to wear their beards. I always will now that I know how much your mother likes it.”

He put the finishing touches on Margaery’s braid and then tilted his head from one side to the other, analysing his work. “I’m pretty sure it’s lop-sided,” he admitted before gently brushing his wife’s hair to one side and leaving a kiss on the back of her neck.

Margaery reached her hand up to run over the top of her head and feel where Robb had braided, smiling softly to herself as he kissed her neck. She spun around and promptly took a seat in his lap, wrapping her arms around him. “I love you,” she whispered, nuzzling her nose into his cheek.

“It looks alright, Papa,” Karine declared, squinting her eyes as she examined her mother’s hair.

“Pretty!” Julianne said. “Now me and Mother match!”

“Well, if Karine says it looks all right and Julie thinks it looks pretty then it can’t be too bad. It’d be impossible for you not to look beautiful, besides,” Robb remarked, hugging Margaery close to him as she settled in his lap, “I love you too, sweetheart.”

“Mother and Papa are so cute,” Karine said, resting her chin on her hands as she looked up at her parents with a smile.

Robb’s face flushed slightly. “Shouldn’t all of you be going to bed soon?” he teased, raising an eyebrow at his children.

Margaery smiled brightly, running her hand over Robb’s back. “We always said our children would know how much we love each other,” she teased quietly, kissing his jaw. She lingered in his arms for just a few moments longer and then reluctantly broke from him, sweeping Connor off of his feet. “Time to follow Ned and Lyanna’s example,” she told him, raising her eyebrows. “What do knights need if they wish to grow up big and strong?” she asked him.

“Sleep!” he answered, closing his eyes and pretending to snore in her arms.

She gave a laugh, pressing her lips to his head and gently tucking him into the cot by the twins who were peacefully breathing in and out, apparently unaffected by any noise and activity around them.

“And what about little princesses who also wish to grow up big and strong?” Robb questioned, taking his two eldest daughters by the hand.

“Sleep,” Karine and Julianne repeated, although with rather less enthusiasm than their younger brother. Robb appeased Karine by showing her how to purse her lips in order to whistle, and the young princess was delighted when a few minutes later she managed to make a small sound.

“I’m going to teach North Sky to come when I whistle,” Karine murmured as she snuggled into her bed.

“If there is anyone who can do such a thing then it is you, sweet dear,” Margaery said kindly, kissing both Karine and Julianne on their foreheads. “Don’t stay up all night practicing your whistling. There will be plenty of time to whistle in Winterfell.”

“Yes, Mother,” Karine replied, nodding her head.

“Goodnight, my darlings,” she said, blowing out the candles in their room as she and Robb took their leave. She took her husband’s arm once they were alone, giving him a look of adoration.

Robb smiled at Margaery, looking almost shy for a moment before he wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her in close to kiss her. He didn’t pull away for quite some time, more than happy to linger against her lips.

“I almost don’t know what to do with myself when you look at me like that. I’m never quite sure what I did to deserve it,” he admitted softly when he broke from her, smiling again, “Do you want to go walk up on deck for a while?”

“Well I almost don’t know what to do with myself when I am overcome with my love for you,” Margaery replied with a small laugh, resting her head on Robb’s shoulder as they walked. “I would love to go up on the deck,” she told him, “it gets rather stuffy down here if you don’t have fresh air for too long. I bet the stars are beautiful tonight.”

“I agree. I don’t think wolves or roses do very well at sea,” Robb jested, keeping hold of Margaery on their way up the stairs into the cold air outside, “But the North is so very far away. I’m thankful that we have a chance to go there as often as we do.”

“I am as well,” Margaery remarked, giving a small shiver as they emerged out onto the deck. She snuggled closer to Robb, loving his warmth in the midst of the cool night and the soft spray of the sea.

She turned to face him and kiss his jaw and then his lips. “I can scarcely remember my journey there for the first time when I was rushing to Winterfell to marry you,” she admitted with a grin as she pulled away. “We barely stopped for food or rest, and land and water and rain and cold mattered not to me. All I wanted was to be by your side again. Our poor horses,” she jested, shaking her head slightly.

“Poor you, having to come all that way just to marry me. I hope it was worth it,” Robb teased back, laughing slightly, “I remember very well coming back from Winterfell with you after we were married on a ship like this, and you telling me you thought you might be carrying our child.”

“I would have gone to the ends of the earth to marry you,” Margaery remarked, ducking her head as she smiled at the memory of their first time on a ship together. “Karine was growing in my belly then. What a strange thought. We were so young then,” she said, looking back up at Robb and kissing him again.

“Are we old now? I suppose we have had five children together and been through a great many wars and rebellions for our age,” Robb commented. He pressed his lips to his wife’s once more, not once having taken a look at the night sky since they had emerged onto deck. “I suppose this means we’ll have to do old people’s things in Winterfell, like stay in the castle by the fire and tell tales of days past,” he joked.

Margaery laughed aloud, sliding her hands up to drape her arms around Robb’s neck. “Not _that_ old,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss him deeply and leave the both of them breathless as they pulled away. She gave a contented sigh before falling silent for a moment. “I was thinking more along the lines of climbing the castle walls and playing in the snow and going for a dip in the hot springs,” she spoke up, her fingers gently massaging his scalp.

“That sounds wonderful. I don’t think we’ve ever climbed up to the top of the castle, have we? I used to when I was a boy,” Robb said in return, his hands having come to rest on Margaery’s lower back, “And _I_ thought…well, I know you enjoy practising with a sword and you haven’t done it a long time. If you wanted to you could practise with me or I can look after the children and you can practise with Arya.”

“Oh, I would love that, Robb,” Margaery remarked with a smile, nodding her head. “Though Arya would be a difficult opponent. If you promise not to go so easy on me, I will practice with _you,”_ she teased, moving her hand to run her thumb over his cheek. “I wish ships could move faster… But at least we have each other and our children to entertain us on our journey.”

“I was afraid you’d say that,” Robb remarked with a laugh, leaning into his wife’s touch, “All right, my love. I promise to try not to go so easy on you if you promise to show me your she-wolf side, which I must admit I do like very much.”

“That is most definitely a promise I can keep. In fact, I might like to give you a preview of my being a she-wolf… in our chambers,” Margaery remarked, raising her eyebrows at Robb. She gave a small giggle as he seemed speechless and took him by the hand to lead him back below deck.


	70. Northern Castles

When they finally arrived in Winterfell, having left their ship safely anchored and in the care of the Manderlys in White Harbor, Robb and Margaery found that many things had changed. Rickon Stark shocked his mother with how tall he had grown in the time she had been away, and Bran greeted his family with shorter hair and a wisp of a beard that he’d started to grow.

Despite the changes in the people, however, the one thing that had not changed was Winterfell itself, and Robb had a suspicion somewhere inside him that it never would. The walls of the castle stood strong as they had for thousands of years, and inside them Winterfell was warm and welcoming and alive with the sound of wolves. It was the first time in a long time Nymeria had been reunited with all her brothers, and the addition of her pups only made the chorus even louder.

“You really do look just like Robb,” Bran commented, looking down at his newest nephew who was enjoying riding on his lap. Connor kept urging his uncle to go faster in his chair, and Bran could only laugh. “Did you have a good journey?” he asked the new arrivals politely, “It can’t have been an easy one with all those wolves making noise.”

“Yes, the wolves made a great deal of noise,” Catelyn remarked with a hint of a smile, and Robb suddenly felt very aware of the purple mark he knew he had somewhere on his neck that was mostly hidden by his furs.

Margaery flushed crimson, not meeting her mother-in-law’s gaze. She briefly hid her face in Robb’s shoulder before speaking up, addressing Bran. “The journey was not too bad, though we are glad to be here now. The children were getting restless during the last few days. There is only so much you can do to keep them occupied on a ship for that long.”

“I got bored, Uncle Bran,” Julianne articulated, shaking her head. She was holding Lyanna’s hand and helping to lead her through the hallways, though the younger girl seemed lost to the world, looking at everything around her in awe.

“Direwolf!” Ned declared for about the tenth time since they arrived in Winterfell, keen on pointing out every visible sigil of his house.

Margaery looked over her shoulder at the little boy who was lagging behind the group and broke from her husband to pick him up and carry her with them.

“Mother!” he squealed, though he let out a laugh anyway. “I sorry I no keep up. I excited.”

“No need to apologize, my sweetling,” she replied, kissing his forehead. “Your grandfather used to roam these halls just as we are. And his name was Eddard, just like you. He was a very good man with a kind heart. I’m sure Papa would tell you stories about him if you asked.”

“It does sound boring,” Bran said to Julianne, laughing again, “But we’ll make sure you aren’t bored now that you’re here, all right?” The young girl nodded eagerly at her uncle, urging Lyanna to walk faster alongside her.

“You really ought to do some redecorating around here, Bran,” Sansa remarked, following her daughter’s gaze to the tapestries and paintings that hung on the walls, “Not that it looks bad, it’s just…very much the same.”

“I know. I don’t really have an eye for these things,” Bran admitted with a small shrug of his shoulders, “But I was thinking…with all of us here together now, perhaps we could have a portrait painted. Robb’s children and little Cat might not be willing to sit still but we could have all of us and Mother and Queen Margaery and your Edric and Gendry - Lord Gendry, I mean.”

“And Grey Wind and Nymeria and Summer and Shaggydog,” Robb suggested, reaching to run a hand affectionately over Eddard’s head as Margaery brought him over, “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.”

“That would be lovely!” Margaery remarked with a smile. “You’re right about the children. Connor would have to be asleep for any painter to capture him not moving,” she teased. Her youngest turned to look at her, giving a giggle.

“I like Uncle Bran, Mumma!” he announced. “I want chair like his.”

Margaery pressed her free hand to her mouth, holding back her laughter. “That’s a special chair for Uncle Bran only. You are lucky you’re little enough to ride on his lap,” she told her son.

“Last time we were here, Uncle Bran did not have a beard,” Julianne told her brother. “And he grew bigger and stronger since last time too. Uncle Rickon is a giant now!” she jested, looking up at him. “Papa got two brothers just like me!” she sang, making up a tune of her own. She gasped, coming to a realization. “And two sisters! And a direwolf! I like being like Papa.”

Margaery’s grin only grew broader. “Someone is very talkative today,” she said softly. “You all have a bit of your Papa in you,” she told her children. She kissed Ned’s nose before she set him down next to Karine, the little girl promptly taking over for her mother and latching onto his hand.

Robb let out a hearty laugh at Julianne’s words, reaching to pick her up and gently swing her though the air. “I like that you’re like me, too, Julie,” he told her, nuzzling his nose against hers and making her giggle.

“I’m like Mother _and_ Papa,” Karine told Rickon proudly as he happened to be close to her, “When I grow up I will be just like Mother, but I have hair like Papa.”

“Why do they all call Robb ‘Papa’?” Rickon enquired, peering curiously at his nieces and nephews.

Catelyn smiled warmly as she fell into step next to her youngest son, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Robb is a father now,” she explained, “You might be one someday too, and then your children will call you 'Father’, not Rickon.”

“I know _that_ ,” Rickon protested, “I meant why do they call him 'Papa’ and not 'Father’?”

“Because that’s his name,” Karine answered him simply.

Margaery laughed, shaking her head fondly. “Because when we were teaching Karine to say ‘Father’, she decided she liked ‘Papa’ instead,” she said quietly to Rickon, reaching over to affectionately run her hand over Robb’s back.

Julianne wrapped her arms around her father’s neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek as she hugged him tightly. “Papa has lots of names, though,” she announced, “like Mother calls him sweetheart.”

“Because I love him so,” Margaery remarked with a smile. She fell silent for a moment before moving closer to her mother-in-law to take her hand. “One of these days might we share a private meal together?” she inquired softly. “I feel I never have a moment with you to myself anymore.”

“I know from experience it is hard enough being there for your husband and raising five children and overseeing a castle. I cannot imagine being queen on top of that,” Catelyn noted, gently squeezing Margaery’s hand and smiling at her, “I would love for us to have a meal together, my child.”

“I’ve been stealing her all to myself,” Sansa commented with a laugh, having overheard the tail end of her mother and Margaery’s conversation, “I was so glad to have her there during Cat’s birth, though. She has been teaching me all there is to know about being the lady of a castle as well.”

“I wish at times there were five of me so I could be with all of you,” Catelyn admitted, “But you must all live your own lives eventually. Arya will be the next one.”

“But we will visit Winterfell often,” Arya piped up, her arm in Gendry’s as they walked. The two had been conversing to themselves up until Catelyn had mentioned them. “It wouldn’t be right if we didn’t. Our family is going in all different directions, but it doesn’t feel like last time. This time it feels like it’s what’s meant to happen.”

Margaery realized she was rather fortunate to have Willas and Loras almost always at her disposal and Highgarden not so far from King’s Landing. Oftentimes she forgot how hard it must be for Robb to be so far from his brothers and sisters now that they were older. She reached out her hand for his free one, threading their fingers together. “You should cherish every moment with your mother, Sansa,” she spoke up gently. “I do not blame you for wanting her to be with you in this next chapter of your life. She was there for me through my marriage to Robb and Karine’s birth. I will always be grateful for her presence,” she added, giving Catelyn a warm smile.

Catelyn smiled at Margaery in return. “You have already thanked me in many ways, including by giving me such wonderful grandchildren,” she noted, “And by being such a good wife to Robb.”

“Before Arya gets married we ought to all have a day together just us,” Sansa suggested excitedly to her mother, her sister and Margaery, “We can leave the boys to their own devices.”

Robb raised his eyebrows slightly sceptically as he played with Margaery’s hand in his own. “Well, I suppose I could take Edric and Gendry out for a hunt in the wolfswood…” he mused, glancing at his wife and adding with a smile, “After what your brothers put me through, I think I’d rather enjoy seeing what it’s like to be in their shoes.”

Margaery gave a laugh, pursing her lips together when she saw Gendry’s somewhat horrified face. She could not help but break from her mother-in-law, giving her hand a squeeze before she moved close to Robb’s side and kissed him quickly. “Be nice,” she said under her breath, returning the gesture of playing with his fingers.

Arya wrinkled her nose slightly at Sansa’s suggestion of a day with just the women, but she gave a nod anyhow, thinking it would not be so bad. She nearly giggled outright at her betrothed’s face, rolling her eyes at him. “You have nothing to worry about,” she remarked. “He’s letting you marry me so you’ve passed the most difficult test.”

“When I am married then it will be under the heart tree, just like Mother and Papa!” Karine declared. “But that’s not for a long time, right?” she asked, looking up at her parents.

“I’m always nice,” Robb whispered back to Margaery, grinning at her before he turned to answer his daughter, “Aye, my sunshine. You want to wait and find someone who is perfect for you, just as your mother is perfect for me. But speaking of the heart tree, I was thinking of paying a visit to the godswood. Who’s coming with me?”

“Me, Papa, me!” Karine announced, “I want to see the face on the heart tree again.”

All of the Stark children chimed in with their approval, even Connor who had no idea what was in store.

“I need to give my thanks to the gods for this wonderful family, so I will go as well,” Margaery affirmed with a smile. She leaned in to kiss Robb again, this time longer than the last. “Mmm, I have many things that I am thankful for,” she mused quietly. She ran her thumb in a circle over his palm, looking towards the other people who were walking with them. “Anyone else wish to join us?” she asked.

“No thanks,” Arya replied, shaking her head. “I was going to write Jon and see if there is some way he can make it down here for the wedding.”

“I most definitely do as well,” Robb murmured with a smile after Margaery had pulled away from him. He placed Julianne back down on the ground again and then reached to take Connor from Bran’s lap, unable to stop his face from falling slightly as he heard Arya mention Jon.

“I’m sure Jon won’t want to miss your wedding. You should definitely write to him,” Robb remarked to his sister, hoping his smile at her was convincing enough. Although he liked the idea of seeing his brother again, he liked far less the thought of having to keep the secret of Jon’s parentage while standing face to face with him again.

Arya returned Robb’s smile, bumping her hip into Gendry’s. “Come with me?” she asked, to which he gave a nod and she pulled him down the corridor towards her chambers. “I will see you all later!” she called out.

“I think we’ll have a hard time separating them during this visit,” Margaery said with a laugh. She grew slightly more serious as she noticed her husband’s expression, however, and she squeezed his hand reassuringly. “We can talk later if you want, my love,” she said softly in his ear, pressing a kiss to his cheek. It would be the first time he saw Jon since they found out he was not Lord Eddard’s son or his true brother, and she knew it would not be easy for him.

“Well, they are getting married so I suppose they can’t be blamed,” Robb remarked, raising his eyebrows at Margaery as he thought back to when they had been staying in Winterfell together before their wedding. He then nodded slightly when she spoke in his ear, squeezing her hand gently in return as a thank you.

“We’ll see you all soon. Don’t get into any trouble, little Cat,” Robb teased, pressing a kiss to Connor’s head while his niece just gurgled at him from Sansa’s arms.

The Stark family made their way outside the castle walls and towards the godswood, Connor looking around excitedly from his father’s arms. “Papa, look!” he exclaimed, pointing towards the heart tree. “It like one at home but _big!”_

Margaery laughed again, softly ruffling her son’s curls. “Yes, my sweet boy. Here the gods can hear our voices better than anywhere else,” she remarked.

Lynna made her way over to the tree, standing underneath it. “This is where Papa waited for Mother and put the Stark cloak over her shoulders and kissed her,” she told everyone, recounting the story she had asked her parents to tell her many times over.

“That’s right, my little rose. And the gods were there to see how much your mother and I love each other,” Robb added with a smile, bringing Connor close to the heart tree to see the face etched into the bark, “They have eyes here, look.”

Karine Stark slowly knelt before the weirwood, folding her hands in her lap and closing her eyes for a moment. When Julianne saw her she made to do the same, but she kept her eyes open and spoke her prayers aloud. “Thank you gods for Mother and Papa and Karine and Lyanna and Ned and Connor and Spirit,” she said, “Thank you for…what?”

“Pray quietly,” Karine told Julianne, having opened her eyes to look confusedly at her sister.

“Oooh” Connor breathed, running his hands over the bark of the tree. “Papa, when ours have eyes?” he asked.

Margaery gently let go of Robb’s hand to make her way over to Julianne whose brow was furrowed and sat down on the ground, placing the her in her lap. “We can pray together,” she said softly, hugging her daughter to her. She took Julie’s hands in her own and pressed kisses to both of her palms. ”It’s fine to pray aloud, but your sister likes it to be silent, alright?” she said.

Julianne nodded, hugging her mother back and closing her eyes to pray again. Margaery smiled and rested her chin on the top of the little girl’s head, giving a silent thanks for her beautiful children and her husband as she did most every day in the godwood at King’s Landing.

“We need to give it some. I think we should soon, don’t you?” Robb said to Connor, who nodded eagerly at him. He reached out to touch the bark himself, silently thanking the gods for his family and for every day he’d been given so far in this world.

When he looked over and saw Margaery seated with Julianne on her lap, Robb made his way over to them and sat down carefully next to his wife. He leant in to kiss her cheek, smiling to himself as peaceful feeling overcame him just from being in the godswood again.

“I said hello to Grandpa Ned and Grandma Alerie,” Karine announced to her parents with a smile as she opened her eyes.

“Oh, my sweet girl,” Margaery murmured, running her hand over the back of Karine’s head. “I have no doubt in my mind that they are both smiling right now.” She kissed Robb’s shoulder and slid her arm around him, nestling into him. “This is my favourite place in all of the seven kingdoms,” she said quietly, though she was certain she had already told him so.

Lyanna and Eddard joined them, taking a seat beside their parents, the former resting a small hand on her father’s knee. “Papa, are there any storybooks with pictures of Winterfell?” she asked him, looking up at him with bright eyes.

“There must be, I think…” Robb mused, looking pensive for a moment, “Oh, well, there’s the Library Tower of course. It’s just full of books in there.” He raised his eyebrows as Lyanna’s eyes grew wide.

“Can we go see it?” Lyanna questioned.

“Of course we can,” Robb answered with a smile, his arm wrapped around his wife, “This castle is ours and we can go wherever we wish.”

“You have lots of castles, Papa,” Julianne remarked, making her father laugh.

Margaery gave a gentle laugh as well. “This is your Uncle Bran’s castle, but before your papa was king, he was lord of Winterfell,” she explained. She kissed over Robb’s shoulder again up his neck to his mouth, pressing her lips to his. “I’m so glad to be here with you,” she said, “and all of these little ones,” she added, giving Julianne’s belly a small tickle.

“Mother!” Julianne giggled, bending over and hiding her head in her mother’s knee.

“It’s still my castle. Bran is just looking after it for me,” Robb remarked with a grin, “No, in all seriousness, it belongs to all the Starks. All of us.” He drew Margaery even closer to him, his free hand that wasn’t holding Connor sliding up her back as he kissed her again.

“I have to agree with you. This is my favourite place in all of the seven kingdoms, too,” Robb told Margaery softly, “But only when you are here.”

Margaery gave a small giggle, resting her forehead against Robb’s as her cheeks flushed red. “I want to try something,” she mused, pulling back slightly to take his free hand in her own. “Close your eyes and try to guess what I am spelling in your palm,” she urged, using her finger to trace an ‘I’ onto his skin and then drawing a line over his wrist to signify the end of that word. She proceeded to write ‘LOVE’ and drew another line before finishing off with ‘YOU’.

“What did Mother say, Papa?” Lyanna asked, raising her eyebrows in expectation.

“Yes, what did she say?” Eddard chimed in, looking curious like his twin sister.

Robb opened his eyes again after Margaery had finished tracing the last line on his palm, grinning from ear to ear. He looked at Lyanna and then at Eddard, clearing his throat before he began to speak. “I…” he said, taking a dramatic pause while his children stared curiously at him, “I lo…I lo…I loaf? No, that can’t be it."

"Why would Mother say ‘I loaf’?” Julianne questioned amidst giggles.

“Good point. Then it must be I lo…I love?” Robb continued, “I love…Grey Wind?” All of the Stark children giggled again. “No, I think I know. I love _you_.” He leant in to press his lips to his wife’s, murmuring to her between kisses. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you so much,” Margaery mumbled in reply, giving a laugh against Robb’s lips, completely overwhelmed by the rush of affection she felt towards her husband. “My sweet, gorgeous, remarkable Robb.” She eventually broke from him, convincing herself that they would have time alone for kisses later.

“Papa is right!” Karine declared with a smile. “I won’t get married ‘til I find someone who is perfect for me like Mother is for Papa.”

“I’m very glad to hear it,” Robb admitted, smiling back at his eldest daughter. He wasn’t quite sure he wanted to think about the fact that one day he would have to stand before a heart tree and give Karine away to her husband. “What about Gendry and Aunt Arya?” he asked, “Do you think they’re perfect for each other?”

“I think so. They’re funny together, like you and Mother,” Karine answered brightly, “Will they get married here or in the sept like Aunt Sansa?”

“They’ll be married beneath the heart tree, just as Papa and I were,” Margaery replied, snuggling into Robb again, her nose brushing against his neck. “So you don’t have to sing the song of seven things, sweet Karine.”

“Oh, thank the gods,” the little girl remarked, letting out a sigh of relief. “I still don’t know the words.”

“Me either!” Julianne declared. “But I know _all_ the words to Mother and Papa’s song.”

“That’s my favourite song,” Robb declared amidst gentle laughter as Margaery’s nose tickled his neck slightly. “You’ll all be able to see what a wedding in the godswood looks like,” he added to the children, “It’s beautiful, I promise.”

“Aye! Mother and Papa showed me. It made me cry,” Karine said, causing Ned and Lyanna to look confusedly at her.

“When they getting married, Papa?” Julianne asked, “Today?”

“No, my starlight,” Robb answered, “Not for at least a few days yet.”

“Good, then we can play in here!” Julianne said enthusiastically, taking her sister by the hand, “Let’s play, Karine!”

“Stay where your mother and I can see you, all right?” Robb told both girls.

“Yes, Papa!” Karine agreed, skipping away with Julianne over to run around the tree.

Margaery, free of a child in her lap, scooted closer to Robb and wrapped both of her arms around his middle and kissed his jaw. “Tonight I want to go on one of our adventures,” she told him softly, her eyes focused on the girls, making sure they were alright. “I’d like to climb the castle walls, if at all possible.”

“Climb?” Connor asked, looking up at his parents with wide eyes.

“Not you, silly boy,” Margaery said teasingly, sticking her tongue out at her youngest child. “You’re not old enough to climb, and I wouldn’t want my sweet little knight getting hurt.”

“Your mother’s right. Ask Uncle Bran nicely and he might let you climb on his chair again, though,” Robb said to Connor. The boy waved his arms excitedly at the suggestion, seemingly appeased for now as Robb addressed his wife. “I was thinking of spending the night in with you, but your idea sounds far better,” he said softly, “Besides, we’ll have plenty of time for nights in while we’re here.”

“That we will, my sweetheart,” Margaery affirmed, running her fingers over Robb’s waist. She gave a laugh at Connor’s enthusiasm, only having to lean down slightly to press a kiss to his head.

“Mumma, we have food soon, please?” he asked politely. “I hungry.”

“Yes, my darling. We can go back to the castle soon. We’ll give your sisters a few more minutes to play,” Margaery replied.

Connor turned around to face his parents, standing up so that he could wrap his arms around the both of their necks to the best of his ability. “I like Winterfell,” he declared.

* * *

That evening, as nightfall descended on Winterfell, it took Robb and Margaery quite a lot of effort to put all five Stark children to sleep after the day’s excitement. Robb was almost certain Karine and Julianne were still lying with their eyes open even after he closed the door to their chambers, and he suspected both of their direwolves lying on the floor might also be feigning sleep. Eventually, though, if not all asleep all of the children were at least tucked up in their beds, and Robb took his wife by the hand as he made his way to their chambers, the very same ones which had once been his alone while he’d been growing up.

“I love coming back here. Even if I were Lord of Winterfell I think I would keep these same chambers,” Robb admitted to Margaery with a smile, pulling her in close to him as they stepped inside, “I think I may be just as bad as the children when it comes to getting excited about this place.”

“You are absolutely adorable, my love,” Margaery said, giving a small laugh as she settled into Robb’s arms. She stood on tiptoe to kiss him deeply, sliding her arms around his neck. “Not only is this where you grew up and made so many memories, but… this is also where we made Karine,” she remarked as she pulled away, a coy smile on her face. “And where we were somewhat naughty before our wedding,” she added, looking up at him through her eyelashes. “I truly did not want to wait three days.”

“Aye, it is. All the more reason to love it here,” Robb agreed softly, smiling back at Margaery. As she spoke again he gave a small laugh, wrapping his own around her waist and leaning in to press a kiss to her neck. “Oh gods, neither did I. I am still not sure how we did,” he said into her ear, “You are very, very difficult to resist, sweetheart.”

“I wanted to… that first night when I had the nightmare. I came looking for you to try and convince you that we shouldn’t wait any longer,” Margaery admitted, flushing red. “I’m glad… It was worth it to wait.” She gave Robb a squeeze, pressing her lips to his again. “I am a terrible instigator,” she added with a giggle.

Robb raised an eyebrow as Margaery pulled away from him, looking a little surprised for a split second before a smile slowly spread across his face. “You never told me that,” he remarked quietly, his hands rubbing small circles into her lower back. He thought back to the period before his wedding when the ghost of Theon Greyjoy had tormented his thoughts every night, and how important Margaery’s presence had been to him then. Though he agreed with her that their wedding night had been incredible the way it was, he was fairly certain that if she had tried to convince him not to wait for it on the night she had intended to then he would not have been at all difficult to sway.

“Well, this time I’ll be the instigator,” Robb declared to Margaery, letting go of her waist to take both her hands in his, “Are you ready? You’ll need to wrap up warm for our adventure.”

“I have never been more ready,” Margaery replied, kissing Robb’s cheek and letting go of him to find her cloak and boots. She slipped the shoes on and swept the cloak over her shoulders quickly, making her way back over to her husband’s side once she was finished. “I must admit that i’m slightly anxious,” she told him, raising her eyebrows. “But excited all the same. We’ll have to be even more careful in the dark.”

Robb took Margaery’s hand and made his way over to the window in his room, peering out through the glass at the darkness outside that had been brought alive by a silvery glow that was bathing the entire castle. “We’re in luck. It’s a full moon tonight,” he declared, his eyes bright as he reached to pull the window open. Robb had never been quite ambitious as Bran in his climbing, but he did know the way to get to one of the watchtowers that could be seen from his chambers, and he thought Margaery would appreciate the view.

When the window swung open and filled their room with the chilly air outside, Robb took a step forward, leaning out of the window and checking that their coast was clear. “Follow me,” he told his wife as he climbed out into the night.

“Oh gods,” Margaery breathed quietly enough so that Robb would not hear her. She was encouraged by his enthusiasm, however, sticking her head out the window after she watched him disappear from sight. “Well, this is a lovely view,” she teased, looking up at him, only his outline in the moonlight visible. She found a protruding rock in the castle wall and placed her hand there, pulling herself up slightly. She thought herself rather mad for wanting to climb after their trip to the Vale, but this felt different in a way, her fear subsided by her excitement.

It was easy to find rocks to hoist herself and support her feet, especially whilst following Robb’s lead, and before she knew it, she was watching her husband crawl up over a ledge and through an open window.

As soon as he was safely inside the tower, Robb turned himself around to face the window once more and looked down to see Margaery not far behind him. It was not the first time and he was certain it wouldn’t be the last that she astonished him - though she looked a little afraid, she certainly wasn’t letting it deter her as she climbed up after him. He leant out of the window and stretched out his arm, offering his hand to help her up the final part of the way.

Margaery took Robb’s hand and he nearly pulled her in through the window in front of him. She gave a small sigh of relief once she was on solid ground again, wrapping her arms around her husband’s middle as she smiled widely. “We did it,” she breathed, looking up at him and kissing him on the lips. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“It wasn’t as bad as going up to the Eyrie, at least,” Robb remarked, his face still close to his wife’s even after she’d pulled away from him. He pressed another quick kiss to her lips before he added: “Don’t thank me just yet.” Sliding an arm around Margaery, Robb gently bid her to turn around and look out of the window they’d just come through, giving them a view of almost the entire castle of WInterfell illuminated only by the moon and stars and the candles that were still burning in a few chambers.

“Oh, Robb, it’s beautiful,” Margaery whispered as she had turned around to get a proper view. It truly was a remarkable sight, unlike any she had seen before, the stars seeming to shine brighter than they did anywhere else. Her breath came out in a cloud of white fog, the cool night air chilling her slightly. She reached behind her to find her husband’s hand as she took in the sight outside, looking forward to filling the room they were in with their own heat.

Robb gave Margaery’s hand a gentle squeeze and took a step closer to her. “I used to come up here sometimes and look out at the view of Winterfell and think I never wanted to go anywhere else,” he remarked softly, leaning in to begin to leave soft kisses along her neck up to her ear, “I was a foolish boy.”

“I cannot hope to believe you were ever a fool, my wolf. You were unaware of what the rest of the world had to offer, just as I sat staring out my own window in Highgarden, knowing the day I left would be the day I got married… thinking I would never love the man I called husband,” Margaery said quietly, closing her eyes at Robb’s touch. “But we are changed for the better.” She leant into his warmth, rocking her hips so that her backside gently rubbed against his groin.

“Still, I wish sometimes I could go back and tell that boy that waiting in Highgarden there was…” Robb began, but he quickly forgot whatever he was going to say as his wife moved against him. “Margaery…” he breathed, smiling as he nipped at her earlobe and teased, “You’ll drive me mad someday, and I’ll be the happiest mad man there is.”

“Robb…” Margaery murmured in return, letting out a noise in the back of her throat as his mouth met her ear. “Is it awful that I quite like driving you mad?” she asked quietly, though she did not give him the chance to answer, turning around in his arms. She rolled her hips towards his again, this time her front rubbing against his, her breasts pressed flush against his chest, only the material of their clothes between them.

“Gods be good,” Robb murmured almost intelligibly, quickly becoming even more aroused at the feeling of Margaery’s body against his. He barely hesitated in leaning in to kiss her fiercely, his hands going to her back and then sliding down as he gathered her up into his arms, already pushing up her skirts. Robb just hoped that the guard at the very top of the watchtower was asleep as he usually was, because he didn’t think he could pull away from his wife even if he wanted to.

Margaery reached for Robb’s breeches, unlacing them to give him some relief as she could feel him hard against her fingers. She felt an ache below her stomach for him, and she swept her hands over his hips and down his backside, gently rolling his breeches down. “Mmm, sweetheart,” she mumbled against his lips, “I want you so badly.” With his help, she pulled her skirts up and guided him into her entrance, letting him fill her. Her head tilted back against the stone wall as she moaned, overwhelmed by Robb again.

“Mmm, yes. It always feels so good to be in you.” Robb’s lips went to Margaery’s neck again as her head tilted back, his mouth trailing down to her collarbone and nipping at her skin. He brought the sleeves of her dress down with his teeth, just enough so he could slide a hand into her bodice and over her breast. A moan escaped him as he thrust in deeper and his wife’s hands gripped his backside, making him certain he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Margaery let slip a less than eloquent word along with Robb’s name as he used his teeth to pull her dress down slightly and his fingers moved over her chest. “My wolf,” she breathed, smiling softly as she leant in to kiss him, her eyes fluttering closed as he moved deep inside of her. She nipped at his lip and let out a small cry into his mouth, sliding one of her hands up under his shirt and stroking the skin beneath his navel.

“ _Your_ wolf,” Robb echoed softly with a smile of his own that betrayed just how much he liked being called by that particular name. He held on to her, murmuring a few curses under his breath before he could hold on no longer and his words became a loud groan. He emptied into her, just about managing to mutter an ‘I love you’ into her ear.

Margaery met her high just after Robb did, coming undone as his seed filled her. She breathed in and out, resting her forehead on his shoulder as she recovered. “I love you,” she finally murmured back, turning her head to kiss the skin of his neck that was showing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly to her.

Robb fell quiet for a moment, merely breathing slowly in and out and nuzzling into Margaery’s shoulder as they both held on to each other. “You are the best company to explore Winterfell with, my love. I wish you’d come into my life sooner,” he murmured eventually, a content smile spread across his face, “But I think we would have been even more impatient if we’d met when we were Bran’s age.”

Margaery gave a gentle laugh, running her hand over the hair at the nape of Robb’s neck. “We would’ve had to been married straight away, lest we would steal each other’s virtues,” she teased, her voice muffled against his neck. “Then again, I’m sure we would have found some creative ways to please each other before we became husband and wife.”

Robb only smiled even more broadly. “You are very creative. I merely try to keep up,” he murmured in agreement, letting out a small laugh of his own. He pressed several kisses to Margaery’s skin, not wanting to break from her. “Someday when our children are grown we will leave our heir in charge at the Red Keep for a while and come stay here together for several moons,” he suggested softly, “If you’d like that.”

“I would love that, my sweet Robb,” Margaery replied, pulling away only to take his face in her hands and kiss him deeply. “And I’m sure Karine will enjoy bossing everyone about in our absence,” she jested, brushing her thumb over his cheek as she broke from him. She gave a small sigh once they were no longer connected, righting her skirts once more and then helping her husband lace his breeches back up, giving his hip a small pat when she was done. “Words cannot describe how much I love you,” she told him, wrapping her arms around his middle as she looked up at him with a smile.

“I love you, Margaery. And you have such a beautiful smile,” Robb said in return, his expression mirroring his wife’s. He slid his arms around her waist and was unable to resist leaning in to kiss her quickly again. “You haven’t really had a chance to see other parts of the North yet, have you?” he mused, “While we are here perhaps we might visit some of the castles nearby for the day.”

“Oh, that would be so wonderful, my wolf,” Margaery declared, her smile growing wider. “We never do leave Winterfell whenever we visit, but I cannot say that is a bad thing,” she remarked, embracing him once more. She ran her hands over his back, giving him a small squeeze. “I think we should take the stairs down, don’t you?” she asked with a laugh. “I don’t know if I could brave climbing _down_ the castle walls.”

“Well, I still maintain Winterfell is the best place, but that doesn’t mean the rest of the North isn’t beautiful, too. And there’s also the matter of the Boltons’ old castle not far from here which I’ve never actually been to even though it’s supposedly mine. I’d quite like to check in on it,” Robb explained before nodding at Margaery’s request, chuckling at her words. “Aye, sweetheart. But do you want to leave already? Can I not convince you to stay a little longer with me?” he asked, his voice quiet, “I like how private it is in here.”

“I will stay with you here as long as you like,” Margaery said in reply. “I know you’ll be able to keep me warm, my Robb.” She softly licked her bottom lip before leaning in to kiss her husband again, running her hands through his curls. She only pulled away when she heard a howl in the distance, making her jump slightly. She gave a small laugh, burrowing her face in Robb’s neck as her face turned red in embarrassment from being so easily startled. “I think Grey Wind is happy to be home as well,” she remarked.

Robb gave a fond smile, hugging Margaery to him as she hid her face embarrassedly. “He must be. All the direwolves always seem to grow wilder when they’re together. They’re probably happy Nymeria is back, too,” he remarked, “We should let them know we agree, don’t you think?” He raised his eyebrows at Margaery and then made his way over to the window, bringing his hands up around his mouth as he emitted a loud howl of his own.

Margaery let out a small noise that was somewhere between a shriek and a giggle, hurrying over to her husband. “Robb Stark, you’ll wake the whole castle!” she hissed, though there was a wide smile on her face as she looked at him, her mouth ajar. She stuck her head out the window and made her own howling noise that dissolved into laughter as she spun around to face him once more, hiding her face in his chest.

“ _I’ll_ wake the whole castle, Margaery Stark?” Robb teased, barely able to get his words out amidst his laughter. Shortly after Margaery had stuck her head out of the window the sounds of what he assumed must be Summer, Shaggydog and Nymeria echoed through the night, as did a man’s voice who complained loudly about “ _Those fucking wolves_!” and only made Robb laugh even more.

“Never mind wanting to, I think we’ll _have_ to stay here a while,” he remarked, adding, “See, sweetheart, there’s been a she-wolf in you all along.”

“We are in so much trouble!” Margaery whispered, gripping Robb’s hand tightly in her own. She laughed again, kissing his cheek and leading him over to the opposite wall to take a seat. She wrapped her arms around him again once they were both settled, resting her head against his chest and looking out the window at the view that was still visible from where they sat. “Gods, there are few things better than this,” she murmured, her smile unfading. “I am married to the most amazing man.”

“And I to the most amazing woman,” Robb affirmed. He took one of Margaery’s hands in his once they were comfortably situated and pressed kisses to her knuckles. “Don’t worry,” he reassured her, “Kings and queens don’t get into trouble.”

* * *

When Robb recounted the story to Bran the next day - leaving out some select parts - he was met with nothing but laughter from his brother. Bran, despite knowing the truth, seemed perfectly happy to tell anyone who asked that he had no idea where those two extra howls had come from the night before and let them imagine for themselves the wolves that had made them. The king and queen spent the day relaxing with their family, and the day after that, they both decided to make a trip to the nearby Dreadfort.

The castle had once belonged to House Bolton until both Roose Bolton and his bastard son Ramsay had been killed by Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth and now it was officially Robb’s, although he had never visited it to lay claim to it. When he left early in the morning with Margaery and two members of the Kingsguard to accompany them, Robb’s purpose had been to go see what state the Dreadfort was in, but as they made the journey on their horses he also enjoyed showing Margaery the untamed wilderness of the North, far less densely populated than her home of the south.

Margaery was enjoying her time by Robb’s side, keeping her horse close to his as they rode. It was nearly midday by the time they reached their destination, a large fortress that appeared in their sight once they could see past the trees and fog that still lied low to the ground.

Suddenly Margaery’s horse reared, and she held onto the reigns with all of her might, nearly getting thrown until she could right herself in the saddle. She let out a sigh of relief, her heart pounding as she took in what had just occurred.

“White Rose, what’s wrong?” she asked gently, lowering her head to rest against the horse’s neck and run a soothing hand over her side. It came as a surprise to her that she was spooked, the mare used to being around direwolves and braving far rougher terrain. “I’m going to tether her here and walk the rest of the way,” she told her husband, swiftly dismounting the frightened horse. “Ser Patrek, will you lead her a ways away and tie her to a tree where she can graze? I don’t think she likes it much here, and I don’t want her to work herself into a panic,” she asked, to which the knight nodded his head in reply.

“I’ll join you,” Robb said to Margaery, pulling on his own horse’s reigns to stop him in his tracks. He’d already slowed Mander down to a slow walk as the stallion also didn’t seem to be entirely happy to be where he was, particularly not after he’d seen White Rose rearing close by him. Robb’s eyes narrowed as he briefly looked at the castle in the distance, then his gaze turned to his wife as he quickly hopped down from his horse and made his way over to her. He’d felt his heart leap to his throat just a few moments ago when he was concerned Margaery might be thrown from her horse.

“Are you all right?” Robb asked, looking worried, “It’s very unlike White Rose to act like that.”

“I’m fine,” Margaery replied, though she was somewhat shaken and clung a little tighter to Robb than she would normally. “She’s always so good for me. The fog or something else must have spooked her,” she remarked, looking towards the Dreadfort that was unlike anything she had ever seen, not striking any resemblance to elaborate Highgarden or the unique Red Keep or warm, inviting Winterfell. She supposed some of that had to do with it being abandoned for several years, but she also had a hunch that the Boltons liked their dark stone and pointed merlons. She could hardly blame her horse for being frightened.

Robb slid his arm around Margaery’s waist as they walked, keeping her close to him on their approach to the Dreadfort. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what but something about the castle unsettled him, just as Roose Bolton himself had unsettled him whenever he’d been in his presence. Robb had always wanted to believe the best of his bannermen and he had certainly never expected Lord Bolton to betray him as he had done, but he had been wary of the man since he’d been a boy.

“This place reminds me of something out of old Nan’s ghost stories,” Robb commented to Margaery, “Hopefully they’ll have received the raven I sent yesterday and know to expect us.”

As they got closer, Robb noticed that the Stark banner had been draped here and there amongst the castle, looking strangely incongruous in such a place. The king and queen were greeted by a red-haired, round-shouldered man with close-set eyes, who bowed for them and introduced himself as Tybald, a Maester of the Citadel assigned to the Dreadfort.

Margaery was grateful for Robb’s protective arm around her as they made their way into the fortress, feeling safe even if the castle suggested otherwise. She blinked a few times at the choice of decor, torches being held by what looked like the bones of human’s lining the walls.

“I must apologize about the state of this place, your graces,” Tybald spoke up, looking nervous. “No one has bothered to clean up after the Boltons’ passing, and I’m fairly certain the dungeons haven’t been tended to at all for the past few years. We’ve had no prisoners, not since the war ended.” The maester grabbed one of the torches and set a hanging cobweb ablaze as they made their way down the corridor. “Feel free to look about as you please, however,” he told them. “The few people who occupy this place are in the great hall so you won’t be disturbing anyone.”

“Thank you, Maester, and there’s no need to apologise. I should have come here at lot sooner, truthfully,” Robb admitted, his gaze following Margaery’s to the torches that lined the walls, “Are those _human_ bones?” He shook his head even before he obtained an answer, already fairly certain of what Maester Tybald would tell him.

“I…I wish to see the dungeons,” Robb said, “I’ve heard tell many tales about this castle. I want to know which ones are true.”

“Very well,” Tybald replied, swallowing the lump in his throat. He had not even taken a look at the dungeons, not even when the Boltons themselves occupied the fortress, and was not exactly sure what the king and queen were in store for. He pulled another torch from the wall and offered it to Robb, leading them to the end of the corridor and towards the dungeon entrance.

Margaery felt somewhat sick to her stomach as she held tight to her husband’s waist, looking down at the dark, winding staircase that was only narrow enough for one person at a time.

“I will leave you to your own devices, then, your graces,” Tybald said. He himself was not particularly interested in seeing what was in the dungeons. He had never been allowed down below the ground, and he figured that was just as well. “I will be in the great hall if you wish to speak with me after you are finished.”

Robb nodded at Maester Tybald, shining his torch into the passage before him while the other man took his leave. His jaw was slightly clenched when he turned to exchange a glance with Margaery. “You can stay up here if you’d prefer, sweetheart,” he said softly to her, “It’s entirely up to you.”

“I’m going with you, my love,” Margaery said determinedly, taking Robb’s hand firmly in her own and starting down the staircase. There was no way she would let her husband brave such a place by himself. There were instances in their lives when they could not be together because of others or obstacles, but this was not one of them. “I think I understand why White Rose did not want to get anywhere near this fortress,” she spoke softly to him as they made their descent.

“Aye, so do I. You never met Lord Bolton, did you? If I tell you this castle seems fitting for him then you probably have a good idea of what he was like,” Robb remarked with a small raise of his eyebrows. He gripped Margaery’s hand tightly in his as they descended, and when they finally reached the bottom of the stairs he gave her a small smile. “I didn’t want to say in case you didn’t want to come with me, but I’m glad you’re here,” he admitted.

“Robb Stark, I would go to the ends of the earth with you and back,” Margaery replied with an encouraging smile, wrapping her arm around his middle once they could stand side by side again. She looked around the dingy room, cells lining the walls and strange devices lining the cells. _“I think might have reached the ends of the earth,”_ she thought to herself, gently running her hand over her husband’s waist.

Robb smiled a little more and leant in to quickly press his lips to Margaery’s before they ventured further into the dungeons together. The light from his torch illuminated the empty cells as they walked past, flickering against the instruments lining the walls and quickly making it very clear what they were for.

“Gods…this is _worse_ than one of Old Nan’s stories. I wonder if my father knew about all this,” Robb muttered, his brow creasing before his nose twitched slightly, “Can you smell that or is it just me?”

Margaery’s brow furrowed as she averted her eyes from the prison cells, pursing her lips together as she and Robb walked slowly through the dungeon. A putrid scent filled her nostrils almost as soon as her husband announced it, and she brought her free hand up to cover her nose. “Gods,” she repeated her husband, taking in a few shallow breaths of air. She was instantly horrified, clinging tighter to him as she tried not to think about the source of the smell. “I can’t imagine… I don’t think your father knew,” she said quietly.

“I’d heard the rumours, but…it isn’t often that a place turns out to be even worse than your imagination,” Robb remarked, trying his best not to breathe through his nose as he and Margaery inched closer to the smell. It appeared to be coming from something that looked like a hole in the wall, but the light shining on it revealed it was a passageway that looked just about big enough for one person. Robb took a good look at it, but he didn’t think it would be possible to crawl through holding his torch at the same time.

“Will you stay here and hold this for me to light the way?” Robb asked Margaery, offering her the torch.

Margaery took the torch from Robb reluctantly, worrying her bottom lip. “Be careful, my love,” she whispered, embracing him with one arm before she let go and allowed him to get down on his hands and knees to crawl through the hole. She squatted down to hold the light at his level, watching as he disappeared in the passageway, her heart beating faster when she could see him no longer. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” she called out, her eyes misting over with tears from either the rancid smell or her fear or perhaps both. “Talk to me if you can so that I know you’re safe,” she urged.

From the smell and what he knew about the Boltons, Robb had already had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach about what he was going to find on the other end of the passageway, but seeing it before his own eyes was something else together. At first all he could focus on was a large dried blood stain encrusted in the stone floor of the room he emerged into, his eyes slowly followed the stain along to the wall then up, and he swallowed at the sight that he was met with.

He found himself wondering who the man he was looking at had once been. He looked fairly young, although it was difficult to discern. Had he been a soldier? Had he been a father? A brother? Noble or common? Had he supported the Starks or the Lannisters, or had he been one of the many who merely wanted to ensure his own family’s safety? It was impossible to tell now that all that was left of him was his skin, hanging up like an utterly grotesque tapestry. Hundreds like him lined the walls, mostly men but occasionally a few women, their stench overpowering in such close proximity. Robb stood transfixed in horror and was only snapped out of it when he heard Margaery’s voice calling to him.

“Sorry, sweetheart. I’m safe,” Robb called back to her. He paused, not quite knowing how to articulate what he’d seen. “I…I’m coming back,” he told her instead.

Margaery had panicked slightly when Robb’s voice was delayed in answering her, hastily wiping at the tears that escaped her eyes when he finally did call back. “Alright,” she yelled in return, holding the torch low so that he could see better on his way through the hole in the wall once more.

He emerged a few minutes later, looking pale and distraught, and she immediately reached to place the torch in a holder and wrap her arms around her husband. She did not know what sort of horrors he saw, and she had a feeling she did not want to know. Her stomach lurched as she remembered the Bolton’s words and sigil, and she hugged Robb tighter, running her hands over his back. “You don’t have to tell me what you saw if you don’t wish to,” she whispered, nuzzling her cheek against his.

Robb pressed a kiss to Margaery’s cheek, grateful for the warmth and comfort of her arms when he was back in the dungeons of the Dreadfort. “I’m not sure I need to,” he remarked quietly. His hand ran along his wife’s back as he thought for a moment or two, quickly coming to a decision. “I want all of this gone. I want this castle to be taken down stone by stone and rebuilt anew,” he said firmly, “And I want every…person who’s in that room to be removed and given a proper burial.”

Margaery pressed her lips together, closing her eyes and burying her face in Robb’s neck. She gave a small nod of her head, agreeing with him. “This place doesn’t belong in the North,” she affirmed, lifting her chin to look at her husband properly. “It’s a terrible reminder of the past and a time before peace… I don’t think there is anyone who would mind us destroying this fortress.” She cupped his face and brushed her fingers over his cheek in a comforting fashion. “Let us get out of this terrible dungeon, sweetheart.”

“That sounds like a very good idea,” Robb agreed, nodding at Margaery before he pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. When he gently broke from her he took the torch in one hand and her hand in the other, trying to his best to avoid conjuring up the images from the other room in his mind as he made his way over to the staircase again.

“We’ll tell Maester Tybald that anyone who is staying here can stay in Winterfell,” he affirmed, pausing for a moment before he added, “Whatever else he has done, Ser Jaime Lannister did the kingdoms a service by ridding them of Roose Bolton.”

Margaery ran her thumb along the back of Robb’s hand as they walked, keeping a tight hold as they made their way back up the staircase. She knew Jaime had done some not so honorable things in his past, but it was one thing to be brash and selfish and another to be cruel and unforgiving. Besides that, it was impossible to deny that there had been a change of heart in the former knight, and he had done much to make up for the pain he caused the Starks before and during the war.

“It will be good to give the people staying here a new home,” she said softly. “I can’t even imagine living in a place like this. I can scarcely believe it’s real, to be truthful. This feels like something out of a nightmare.”

“I suppose that must have been the idea behind it. The Boltons must have thought to built a castle so menacing that everyone would fear it and them as well. And it worked, for a long time…but Lord Roose should have been more careful with his legacy,” Robb mused. Upon reaching the very top of the staircase he drew Margaery in close again, navigating the dingy halls on his way to the Great Hall. “I’ll take you a different way back to Winterfell and go through Hornwood,” he suggested to his wife, “I think it will help clear our minds of this.”

Margaery nodded in agreement with Robb’s plan, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before they entered the Great Hall, greeted by the group of people waiting for them.

Tybald did not have to ask what the king and queen had seen, noting the grave looks on their faces. He did his best to muster a smile, gesturing for them to take a seat, but Margaery shook her head.

“We do not wish to linger here,” she told him. “My husband and I are both in agreement that this fortress should be destroyed and rebuilt. There’s too much sorrow in this place. We would like to invite you all to stay with us in Winterfell until the new castle is finished.”

“Bless you, your graces,” the maester breathed, bowing his head in thanks.

“I suggest you all make the journey to Winterfell together. You will be well-received there, I assure you,” Robb said, raising his voice to address everyone in the Great Hall, “Although anyone who wishes to stay here and help with the work on the castle may do so also. It won’t be pleasant work, but it will be well paid. Maester Tybald, thank you for all your assistance.”

“Who are they, Mother?” a teenaged boy in the great hall whispered to the woman next to him.

“That’s the king and queen,” the woman whispered back before gently shushing her son.

Margaery offered the boy and his mother a small smile before she addressed Maester Tybald again. “We will see you soon,” she said quietly, giving a nod. “We trust you to see these people to Winterfell safely.”

“Yes, your graces,” he replied, “thank you for your hospitality.”

Her smile grew a bit wider as she trailed her hand over Robb’s back and they made their way back out of the hall and towards the castle doors. “I will be glad to get back to our children and family,” she murmured, thinking the sooner they returned to Winterfell, the better.

“As will I. I’m sorry we had to come here, my love,” Robb apologised to Margaery quietly, pausing for a moment before he suggested, “Ride with me on Mander on the way back, at least until we’re a ways away from here. I don’t want to risk White Rose getting spooked again.”

“Do not apologize. We needed to come here, and now we can bring joy and hope to a place where there was none before,” Margaery remarked, kissing Robb’s cheek. “I would love to ride back with you… and we should spoil our horses with apples and a brushing when we get back to Winterfell. Those poor creatures were scared out of their wits, and I cannot blame them.”

* * *

Both White Rose and Mander were thankfully calmer by the time Robb and Margaery were returning to Winterfell later in the day, and the sound of their hooves clopping into the courtyard drew the attention of everyone who was outside. Sansa and Edric kept a close eye on Connor and little Cat as they played close by them, while the rest of the Stark children played with many of the the other little boys and girls who lived in the castle. Lady Catelyn was hiding behind a wooden fence with Julianne, making a nearby Ser Rodrik laugh as she pretended with the girl that they were both outlaws on the run.

“Look, Mother and Papa are back!” Karine became the first to call out. She hurried over to the sight of the familiar horses, giving both of her parents a smile.

Margaery dismounted Mander and leant down to scoop Karine up in her arms, showering her face with kisses. “I missed you sweet girl,” she remarked amidst her daughter’s giggles. “Who are your friends?” she asked, looking at the other children that were littered among the Stark boys and girls.

“She is Hollys,” Karine explained, pointing to a mousey-haired girl who looked to be Lyanna’s age. “And he is Wesley.” The second child she pointed to smiled, revealing that he had lost his two front teeth. “They are my new friends and they are brother and sister!”

“Ah, I see!” Margaery replied, setting her daughter down. She recognized them as Ser Rodrik’s children from his fourth wife, and she was glad to see they were doing so well, healthy and growing.

“They’re beautiful children, Ser Rodrik. You must be very proud,” Robb remarked with a smile, having dismounted his horse just after Margaery. He gave Karine a kiss on the cheek and then looked down as Julianne almost ran into his boots in her haste to run across the courtyard.

“Look out, my starlight,” Robb said, glancing across at Catelyn who followed after and raising an eyebrow playfully, “I’m sure Sansa and Arya weren’t allowed to behave like that.”

“You are the parent now, not me,” Catelyn retorted, giving her son a grin.

Margaery laughed at her mother-in-law’s sentiments. “Slow down so you don’t fall, Julie!” she called out to her daughter who yelled back: “Aye, Mother! We have to hide again, Gam!” She ducked behind a tree, grabbing onto Catelyn’s hand when she joined her. She was wearing her grandmother’s scarf once more, wrapped several times around her small head to fit her.

Lyanna and Eddard ran over to greet their parents, both of them smiling wide and receiving hugs and then went back to play with the other children.

“No love from our Connor?” Margaery asked, looking at the little boy who seemed engrossed in drawing a picture in the dirt with a stick.

The youngest Stark blew a raspberry and gave a teasing grin before running over to them. “I love you, Mumma and Papa!” he declared, hugging both of their legs.

“We love you, too, my wild pup,” Robb said with a laugh, kneeling to hug Connor properly. He held on to his son a little bit longer than usual but the boy seemed none the wiser, and when he pulled away Connor was still wearing the same grin.

“How was your excursion to the Dreadfort, Robb?” Sansa asked her brother politely.

Robb’s brow creased. “Informative,” he conceded, “It’s been decided that the castle will be taken down and rebuilt.”

Margaery gave a subtle shake of her head in Sansa’s direction, hoping her sister-in-law would understand that Robb did not wish to speak on such a topic. Once her husband rose to standing, she wrapped her arms around his middle, kissing the corner of his mouth in attempts to brighten his spirits.

“You’re going to build a new castle, Papa?” Karine inquired from where she sat next to the Cassel children. “You should make it white, like Highgarden! With big towers and flying flags!”

“Why don’t you make it look like Winterfell?” Wesley suggested practically, to which Karine narrowed her eyes.

“No, there is only _one_ Winterfell,” she told him matter-of-factly.

Robb’s smile from Margaery’s kiss turned into a grin at Karine’s words. “I like your idea, Karine,” he told her, “The place your mother and I visited is very dark. A white castle would certainly brighten it up.”

“See?” Karine told Wesley, turning to give him a satisfied smile.

“Oh, yes. You are always right, my princess,” Wesley remarked, taking in a deep breath before he turned his attention back to Eddard, the two boys playing with Legend.

Margaery gave a small laugh, shaking her head slightly. “Were you as bossy as she was as the eldest child?” she jested, speaking softly to Robb. She gave his hip a small bump with her own, leaning in to gently nip at his ear.

“I was not,” Robb affirmed to Margaery, giving a gentle laugh of his own before he teased her, “Are you sure she didn’t get that from you? You may have been the youngest but I can definitely see you bossing your brothers around.”

“Not at all!” Margaery protested, “But oftentimes I got what I wanted because I was the only girl.” She swung round to face Robb and stood on her toes to kiss him deeply, not caring that they were in the presence of others.

She only pulled away when she felt a nudge on the back of her leg, and she turned around to see Grey Wind looking up at her. She gave a giggle, scratching him behind the ears to which he closed his eyes, a content expression on his face. “You certainly are needy for such a ferocious beast,” she joked softly. “I love you too, Grey Wind.”

Robb’s lips pouted ever so slightly in protest as Margaery pulled away from him, and he subsequently glanced over her shoulder to see Grey Wind. “He’s no ferocious beast around you, that’s for certain,” he remarked, shaking his head with a smile. He heard a patter of little feet and looked down to see Eddard and Lyanna walk past him this time, but Lyanna stopped in her tracks and stared up at her father.

“You sad, Papa?” she asked him, her eyes wide.

“Better now, sweetling,” Robb reassured his daughter.

“I’m sure you will feel _much_ better later on tonight,” Margaery said softly, looking up at Robb through her eyelashes. “I promise.”

* * *

She held true to her word, both the night after they visited the Dreadfort and the nights following, their days in Winterfell filled with only laughter and anticipation for the oncoming wedding. At the moment, the king and queen were wrapped in the same furs on their bedroom floor, both of them as naked as their namedays.

Margaery gently wiped at the small beads of sweat on her forehead before she snaked her arms around her husband’s neck. She kissed over her his bare chest, smiling against his skin. “Mmm, this is so nice,” she whispered, working her way up to his jaw.

“I am a lucky, lucky man,” Robb murmured to Margaery in return. His breathing slowly settling as she kissed him, wrapped so close to him that he could feel her chest rise and fall against his. Meanwhile, he let his hands trail over her skin, following the curve of her back to her hipbones. “Our bed isn’t going to get any use if we keep this up,” he teased with a smile that he couldn’t seem to get rid of.

“That’s fine. I like you better than my pillow,” Margaery remarked only half-joking. “And I hope you like me better than your blankets.” She reached his lips and kissed him with enthusiasm, slipping her arms further around him, pulling away when she had no air left in her lungs. She rested her head against his chest as she breathed deeply in and out, closing her eyes and smiling. “You have the nicest hands,” she mumbled, loving the feel of his fingers low on her back.

“You have the softest skin. When we were getting to know each other I remember thinking you would end up marrying some perfumed, clean-shaven southron lord. I am so glad you do not mind a wolf from the North with rough hands,” Robb admitted, chuckling softly before he kissed the top of Margaery’s head. “I hope Arya will be as happy as we are in her marriage, and as happy as Sansa seems to be.”

“Oh, gods no. I will keep my Northern man with his wonderful, scratchy beard and warm, calloused hands and pleasant, earthy smell,” Margaery murmured, bringing one of her hands down to trail over Robb’s chest. “I do not know if anyone can be as happy as we are, sweetheart,” she teased, “but I think Arya and Gendry are very good for each other, and Storm’s End is in the best of care.”

Robb was glad Margaery was temporarily not looking at his face, as she wouldn’t be able to see him flush slightly red. “I can hardly believe she’s getting married. I’m certain just the other day she was a little girl running around the courtyard showing off her archery skills,” he mused quietly, “But she’ll be a Baratheon, just as soon as…well, once everyone arrives.”

Margaery noticed the change in her husband’s voice as he suddenly grew somber. She lifted her head to press several kisses to his jaw and look at him properly. “You mean once Jon arrives,” she corrected softly, worrying her bottom lip. “If you wish to talk about it then we can… Or I can shut my mouth and not speak for the rest of the night. It’s up to you, sweetheart. I just want your happiness,” she said, playing with the curls above his ear.

Robb gave Margaery a small smile and leant forwards, closing the small distance between them to kiss her lips. “You know me far too well,” he remarked quietly as he pulled away, “It will just be very strange, I suppose. Jon is my brother…when we were boys we were always together. Now we are almost strangers and when we see each other again I will have to act as if nothing has changed, as if I don’t know what I know.”

“Your lives took very different paths,” Margaery affirmed just as quietly, still running her fingers through Robb’s hair. ”But this will be a joyous occasion to celebrate Arya and Gendry, and I have a good feeling that once you see Jon again, things will fall into place with him as they always have. Nothing can change the fact that you grew up as brothers or all of those years you spent together or that you both pick right back up where you left off whenever you see each other. I know you’re afraid things will be different, but I don’t think you have anything to fret over, my love.” She leant in to kiss him again, nuzzling her nose against his.

Robb nodded his head slowly in acknowledgement as Margaery pulled away from him. “Perhaps you’re right,” he said, “I think I feel guilty, or I know I will feel guilty the moment I see him. He’s spent his whole life not knowing who his mother is, and I do know but I…I don’t regret my decision. But a lie by omission is still a lie, and I don’t like having to lie to Jon.”

Margaery gave a small sigh, resting her head against Robb’s chest once more and hugged her husband tighter to her. “I know you don’t,” she murmured, “and I’m sorry I brought this on you. In some ways I wish we never would have found out, but in others… Your mother has healed so much because of the truths we told her.”

“She really has,” Robb conceded, smiling to himself, “I never thought I’d see her again the way she has been with the children.” He lowered his head to kiss Margaery’s bare shoulder and then her cheek. “There’s no need to apologise. It’s no fault of yours,” he said softly, “I would like to think that if Jon had children he would understand. Part of my heart is with them, and I need to keep them safe.”

Margaery bit her lip, holding back the tears that threatened to spill forth from her eyes. “Aye, they always take priority over anything else,” she replied, turning her head to bury her face in Robb’s chest. There was still a part of her that felt responsible for putting a rift between her husband and his brother, for _wanting_ to keep Jon’s lineage a secret and not completely trusting the other man.

“Them and you. So if I am troubled by Jon’s visit, I will think of Karine and Julianne and Eddard and Lyanna and Connor,” Robb affirmed. He glanced downwards momentarily and raised an eyebrow when he was met with the sight of the top of his wife’s head. “Why are you hiding away, sweetheart?” he asked her playfully, “It is up to you I suppose but I quite like being able to see your face.”

_“Because I don’t want you to see how guilty I am,”_ Margaery thought to herself. “Because you smell very good,” she said aloud instead, her voice muffled against her husband’s skin. It was not a lie that she enjoyed the way he smelled, but she felt bad nonetheless. She raised her head to kiss Robb again, gently parting his lips with her tongue. “I love you,” she whispered to him as she pulled away.

“I love you so very much,” Robb whispered back earnestly before he teased Margaery, “Even though you’re a liar. I’m sweating from loving you. I can’t smell _that_ good.” He noticed that his wife’s face was the one that had fallen now, and he hoped he might be able to brighten her spirits a little. “I actually just wanted to be able to look under the furs again,” he murmured with a smile as he kissed down her neck.

“How dare you call your wife a liar! I would punish you for such words if I didn’t love you as much as I do,” Margaery remarked jokingly, unable to help but feel better because of Robb. She smiled softly at his lips on her neck, running her hand through his hair once more. “You smell like the both of us combined, that wonderful scent we make when we’re pressed this close together, like winter and summer all rolled into one… so yes, you do smell _that_ good, even if you are sweating from loving me,” she murmured.

“It’s hard to argue with that,” Robb mused, his smile only broadening. He tightened his grip on Margaery slightly and then rolled her on top of him, so that he ended up looking up at her. “I’m sorry I called you a liar. Tell me how I can make it up to you, my love,” he said, “I could start with giving you some happier news. I am thinking of giving the Dreadfort over to the Cassels - once it’s been rebuilt, of course. What do you think?"

“I think that’s a brilliant idea, sweetheart,” Margaery replied sincerely, giving a smile. “Ser Rodrik will be beside himself with joy. I’m sure his children will be grateful as well. It’s the least we can do after the service they’ve provided for the Starks.” She gave a small sigh, leaning down to capture Robb’s lips with hers again. “You needn’t make anything up to me. I’m so happy to just be here with you… on top of you,” she amended with a grin. “You who are much better than a pillow.“ She lifted herself up slightly, the furs slipping off her shoulders and exposing her to her husband as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"That’s what I thought. Your house rose to power by being rewarded for their service, why not…” Whatever Robb had been about to add momentarily died on his lips as Margaery sat up and instead his eyes only widened.

“You are better than a pillow, blankets…an entire featherbed with a canopy like ours back home,” he declared when he found his voice again. He let his hands slide down from where they had been on her lower back to run along her thighs. “Are you certain I don’t need to make anything up to you?” Robb asked, giving Margaery a grin in return.

Margaery let slip a swear word followed by her husband’s name, already feeling herself grow wet between her legs once more at his hands and voice. “Hmm,” she considered his words with a teasing smile. “Gods, it’s so difficult for me to think of anything wrong you’ve done that you haven’t made up for at least tenfold… Why must you be such a good man, Robb Stark?” she asked, leaning down to kiss him again with a grin on her face.

“There _was_ that time a few weeks ago when one of your small council meetings ran awfully long,” she recalled as she pulled away. “I was just sitting there in our chambers, naked under the covers waiting for my king to return to me. And I began to ache terribly for you to be inside of me, but, alas… by the time you returned I had already fallen asleep. It was a long day in which I had to entertain the children all by myself, and though my legs wanted to stay open for you, my eyes could no longer. Perhaps that is what you can make up for.”

Robb’s mouth involuntarily hung slightly open for a moment as he listened to Margaery before biting down on his own bottom lip. The thought of his wife lying under the covers waiting and ready for him naked as she was now was enough to cause a stirring in his groin, but he kept his focus on her and nodded eagerly.

“I remember that night, I believe. I didn’t wish to wake you,” Robb recalled, adding with a smile, “The Small Council are very lucky I don’t dismiss them all after finding that out.” He placed his right hand between her legs and his fingers slid over her entrance, his thumb beginning to tease the spot he knew she favoured.

“I will try my best, my sweet Margaery,” he murmured, “Let me know how I’m doing.”

Margaery let out a gasp, her fingers curling over Robb’s shoulders as he touched her. “Oh, sweetheart, you never fail in making me feel good,” she whispered. She rolled her hips gently against his hand in small movements, moaning softly. “If you get hard… I want you inside of me again,” she breathed, her cheeks flushed red.

“I don’t think that will take long,” Robb muttered, transfixed by the sight of Margaery moving slowly in time with him and the sounds she was making. He slid a finger into her slowly, pausing in pleasuring her only for a moment to let his left hand take hers and guide her to where he was hard for her. “Thank the gods there is nobody to interrupt us here,” he said playfully in a murmur.

Margaery was truly glad there was no one there to interrupt them as she lowered herself down to kiss Robb, gently biting his lip to keep herself from crying out as she came undone. She could not help but let out a few soft moans as her body trembled before she composed herself, lifting herself off of her husband and intertwining their fingers as she moved her hand over his groin. She wriggled down under the furs to trail her teeth underneath his navel and press a kiss to his hardness. “Gods, I love you,” she whispered with a smile. “I can’t get enough of you.”

Robb had taken in a sharp breath as Margaery had moved down his body, then let out a small moan as she’d pressed her lips to him. “Nor I you. I go to sleep and often dream of you still,” he murmured, smiling, “You make me feel a hundred times the man I am, my love.” He reached for her blindly and his other hand ended up finding her shoulder. “I want you to be inside of you again as well,” he breathed.

Margaery sat up, shifting her weight so that she could grant Robb’s request and lowering herself down on to him. _“Oh!”_ she mewled, bringing their intertwined hands up to cover her bare breast. She rolled her hips against his, the furs falling completely off her body at her movements. “You are wonderful,” she muttered as he sank deeper inside of her with each of her thrusts. “What do you need, sweetheart?” she asked, giving his hand a squeeze. “It’s my turn to make you feel good.”

Robb took a little while to be able to answer Margaery, groans escaping his lips as she rose up and lowered herself back down. He couldn’t quite articulate how wet and warm she felt, but he ended up breathing “Perfect,” pausing for a moment before he added, “Faster.” He had closed his eyes but he opened them again to watch her as he moved, his hands caressing her breasts.

Margaery felt her walls clench around Robb’s manhood, and she threw her head back as she increased their pace, their hips meeting again and again. She moved one of her hands to stroke the inside of his thigh as they moved together, her nipples growing stiff despite the fact that they were both so hot.

Robb’s hips bucked up slightly to meet Margaery’s movements and he unashamedly grew louder in his approval. Her hand running over his thigh and the sight of her with her head thrown back only helped him along and he came moments later, his seed spilling as their hips met again. His breath was ragged in the moments that followed and it took him a while to be able to speak again.

“Margaery,” he breathed, “Margaery, Margaery…” After taking a few more breaths in and out he sat up, hugging her to him and dropping his head to kiss her stiffened nipples. “I thought _I_ was supposed to be making it up to you,” he whispered, his breathing still uneven.

Margaery smiled as she dipped her head down to kiss Robb deeply, wrapping her arms around him. “You already did,” she breathed in response to him, closing her eyes in contentment. “And besides that, one of the greatest joys in my life is making you happy.” She ran her hand through his hair, showering his face with soft kisses. “If I loved you any more, I think my heart would burst,” she whispered against his skin.

“You’ve made me happy in ways that for a time before I met you I thought I might never be again,” Robb admitted softly, “Being here in Winterfell always reminds me of how much I have to be thankful for. I love you, my sweet wife.” He met her lips with his, lingering there for a kiss before he brought her back onto the floor with him. His arms were still wrapped around each other as they settled down side by side, their faces barely inches apart.

Margaery took the opportunity to kiss Robb again, snuggling into his chest as they laid down. “Can we sleep here tonight?” she asked with a small, quiet giggle. “It’s quite comfortable, and I don’t much feel like moving. And you have the most wonderful, strong arms,” she added with a grin.

“I don’t see why not. I was just thinking I wouldn’t mind staying here for the night,” Robb admitted, grinning back at his wife. He gently pressed a kiss to Margaery’s shoulder and felt his eyes beginning to close. “You’re so good to me,” he mused sleepily, “Sweet dreams, my love.”

“Goodnight, my dear husband,” Margaery murmured in reply, kissing Robb’s temple. It was not long before their breathing slowed and the two of them drifted off to sleep on the floor underneath their furs.


	71. Arya and Gendry's Wedding

The king and queen only awoke the next day at the soft sound of someone knocking on their door. Margaery stirred, blinking her eyes open. She turned to hide her face in Robb’s shoulder. “I am naked. I can’t answer the door,” she teased softly.

“So am I, in case you’ve forgotten,” Robb murmured back, his eyes not yet open. He briefly wondered if whoever it was might go away on their own but the knock came again and he gave a small sigh, resigning himself to the fact that he would have to get up. He pressed a quick kiss to Margaery’s lips and slowly rose from the floor, grabbing a blanket draped across one of the chairs to cover his modesty at least and making his way over to the door.

Robb knew only someone close to him would be allowed to his chambers without a warning and had been fully prepared to politely ask whoever it was to come back a bit later unless it was urgent. When he opened the door, however, he was slightly taken aback by who he saw. “Jon?”

“Sorry, I didn’t realise you were…” Jon started, clearing his throat as he seemed to be unsure of how to continue. He looked past Robb to where Margaery was lying wrapped up in furs on the floor and gave her a small wave. “Good morning, your grace.”

Margaery’s cheeks flushed crimson as she saw who was at the door, waving back and mustering a smile. “Good morning,” she replied, pulling the furs up to cover her front more before realizing that she might have revealed too much on her lower body. She pursed her lips together, hurrying to stand when Jon’s eyes left her, the furs still around her. She moved behind her changing screen quickly and threw on a robe before making her way over to Robb and firmly taking his hand, his words about Jon from the previous night running through her mind.

“It’s good to see you,” she said softly, leaning forwards to press a kiss to the other man’s cheek. “Arya will be thrilled that you’re here, and much sooner than any of us anticipated.”

“I ran into her outside, actually. And I ran into a charming little girl who told me her Mother and Papa were asleep, but I didn’t quite believe her,” Jon explained, giving a small smile, “I am fortunate that my new position gives me a bit more freedom to decide when I come and go.”

“Your new position?” Robb echoed, blinking at Jon. He held on to Margaery’s hand, every one of his fears coming true as he found all he could think of was the secret he was keeping from him.

“Lord Commander,” Jon explained, “Lord Commander Mallister was sadly taken from us a week gone by.”

“Congratulations, Jon!” Margaery said brightly, smiling widely. “I am sorry for the loss of your commander, but I’m sure the Night’s Watch is in good hands.”

She paused for a moment, throwing her husband a sideways glance and then leaning in to give him a kiss on his jaw in encouragement. “I’m sure it was Karine that you ran into in the corridors?” she asked her brother-in-law, quirking a brow. “She’s the most talkative of her siblings, and she has been talking about seeing her Uncle Jon since we left King’s Landing. I am excited for you to meet the twins and Connor at long last. Everyone says he looks just like Robb.”

“Yes, congratulations, Jon,” Robb added quickly after Margaery, “I can think of nobody more worthy of the position.”

“Thank you,” Jon said, raising an eyebrow at Robb before he answered Margaery, “Yes, it was Karine. She told me all about the twins and Connor, too. So this means you have sons now as well, Robb?”

“Aye,” Robb answered, smiling genuinely for the first time in the conversation, “Margaery’s right. I can’t wait for you to meet them, and Lyanna as well.”

“I only hope I am not a disappointment to them,” Jon joked, “I will leave you to get ready for the day and catch up with you later. Apologies for the interruption, your graces.”

“Not a problem at all, Jon. If you run into Karine again, I’m sure she would be more than willing to introduce you to her brothers and sister,” Margaery replied, giving a nod of her head as he took his leave. Once he was gone, she shut the door to the chambers and turned to face her husband, reaching to trail her fingers over his spine. “You look as though you’d seen a ghost instead of your own brother, sweetheart,” she murmured, gently cupping his jaw with her free hand. She hung her head for a moment, not meeting his gaze. “If you need to tell him, then I’m not going to stand in your way,” she told him quietly, “You know him better than I do… I don’t want to be the reason for your discomfort or unhappiness.”

Robb shook his head slowly but resolutely and without a second thought. “It is too big a risk to take just so that I might feel less uncomfortable,” he stated, “I will just have to learn how to deal with it.” He dropped his blanket so he had both hands free and placed one on Margaery’s waist, using the other to gently lift her chin. “You have dealt with keeping secrets from those you care about when it was necessary. If you can do it then I can as well.”

Margaery gave a small smile, wrapping her arms around Robb’s neck and kissing him full on the mouth. “You are such a good king,” she remarked quietly as she pulled away, “and an even better husband. And terribly distracting without any clothes,” she added with a grin. “I am the most fortunate woman.” She kissed him again before reluctantly tearing her eyes away from him and crossing the room to find a dress to change into. “We shouldn’t dwell here all day, as much as I’d like to,” she said, moving behind her changing screen once more.

“Aye, you’re right. Unfortunately,” Robb mused, making his way over to his chest on the floor still a little bit red-faced from Margaery’s words. He got dressed into his clothes reasonably quickly, although he had quite a few layers to put on as he knew it would inevitably be cold outside. As he pulled on his boots he made his way over to Margaery’s screen, hesitating a moment before he spoke up slightly shyly and with a smile. “Will you let me do your hair again?” he asked her.

Margaery turned a brighter shade of red than Robb, smiling to herself at her husband’s question. “Of course, sweetheart,” she answered, finishing fastening her dress and moving out from behind the screen to kiss Robb on the cheek. “I love it so much when you do my hair. You keep improving each time,” she noted with a teasing grin. She situated herself at the end of their bed, sitting on the floor so that it would be easier for him.

Robb gave a gentle laugh as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. “I’m glad to hear I’m improving,” he remarked softly, gathering her hair in his hands. As he began to work he leant in occasionally to press a kiss close to Margaery’s ear. “I really love doing your hair, too. I’ve no idea why,” he teased in a whisper, pausing for a moment before he added, “Thank you for last night, my love. I’m sorry about our rather abrupt awakening.”

“Don’t apologize, my wolf. It was no fault of yours,” Margaery said softly, leaning back against Robb’s legs and closing her eyes. She smiled warmly, running her hand over the top of one of his boots. “This is so perfect. You can do this every day if you like,” she practically hummed, loving the feel of her husband’s fingers in her hair.

“All right. You have yourself a deal,” Robb said with a smile, “I’m not hard to persuade.” He kissed Margaery’s neck upon finishing, looking at his handiwork and thinking to himself perhaps he was getting better. “You should probably do it yourself for special occasions, though,” he remarked with a chuckle, “I am looking forward to Arya’s wedding, problems with Jon aside.”

Margaery turned her head, nuzzling into Robb’s leg and pressing a kiss to his knee. “Mmm, thank you, my dearest love,” she whispered, bringing a hand up to feel her braids. She cleared her throat before speaking again, standing so that she could take a seat on his lap. “I am looking forward to it as well. I think it will be beautiful.” She found herself very distracted by her husband, leaning in to kiss him again. “I think we need to go do something… anything, or I will end up staying here all day,” she admitted in a murmur against his lips.

“I think you may be right,” Robb murmured back, smiling against Margaery’s lips, “But I don’t think a few more minutes will do anyone any harm.” He kissed his wife yet again, and it was more than a few minutes before they managed to convince themselves and each other to leave the room.

* * *

The days leading up to Arya’s wedding seemed to go by very quickly and Robb found himself slowly starting to adjust to being around Jon, although it was still by no means comfortable. He was admittedly slightly relieved that Arya took up most of Jon’s time, wanting Gendry and Jon to get to know each other better. Robb, meanwhile, was happy to spend most of his time with his family.

On the day of the wedding itself, Winterfell awoke to a blanket of snow covering the ground, and when Catelyn had asked Arya wished to postpone the ceremony her daughter had refused adamantly. The snow made the godswood seem almost otherworldly, and Sansa was smiling as she looked out of the window, admiring the view from the room while her mother fixed Arya’s hair with Margaery looking on.

“I think it’s going to be a beautiful wedding,” Sansa declared happily, “It’s lovely that all of us Starks so far have gotten married here in Winterfell, don’t you think?”

“Lovely, yes,” Arya breathed, squinting her eyes shut as Catelyn brushed out a tangle in her hair. Gendry had seen her looking her worst, when her hair was chopped and her clothes were smelly and dirty, so she didn’t think he would care much if she wasn’t completely put together for their wedding. Still, she thought she would entertain her mother and sister with letting them help her get ready, though she was beginning to regret it.

Margaery was sat on Arya’s bed, staring out the window as Sansa had, a small smile on her face. “You’re so lucky that it snowed. I think it’s a good omen,” she remarked.

“I think so as well,” Catelyn remarked with a smile. She fell silent for a little while and then pulled back slightly to as look at Arya’s hair, not looking entirely pleased. “There’s something missing…” she mused, her mouth twisting slightly before she left her daughter’s side to cross the room. She picked up an arrow from Arya’s quiver, hung in the corner next to her bow, and snapped it in two. When she returned to Arya’s chair, she threaded the two pieces in as she completed her hairstyle.

“What do you think?” she asked her, “It’s only fitting for my daughter, the archery champion of the Royal Tourney.”

Arya smiled, standing from her chair to throw her arms around her mother’s neck. “You owe me another arrow,” she teased softly, kissing Catelyn’s cheek. “I love it. Thank you.” She pulled away, looking at herself in the mirror by her bedside. “Gendry is going to fall over and die before I can make him an honest man,” she jested.

Margaery laughed, moving to hug her sister-in-law. “You look so beautiful,” she said quietly. “You’re not at all reminiscent of the lost little girl who Robb brought back to King’s Landing not so long ago. You have grown into one of the bravest, strongest women I know.”

“She has indeed. And she is to become the lady of her own castle, who’d have thought?” Sansa teased with a grin, stretching out her arms for her sister, “May I have a hug, too?”

“Someday you will be in my shoes,” Catelyn remarked quietly to Margaery, smiling as she made her way over to her, “Enjoy your daughters being young while you can.”

“Of course,” Arya said in reply to Sansa, wrapping her arms around her sister. She felt her stomach protruding slightly as she held her close, and she looked down before quirking a brow and meeting her sister’s gaze again, a smile forming on her face.

“I will make sure to treasure every moment with them,” Margaery affirmed, slipping her arm around her mother-in-law’s waist and resting her head on the older woman’s shoulder.

“Maybe you can help me and Edric think of a name for this one,” Sansa suggested to Arya quietly, giving a small giggle. She hugged her sister tight to her while Catelyn wrapped her arm around Margaery and gave her daughter-in-law a small squeeze. A few moments later, there was a polite knock at the door, and after Catelyn called out for whoever it was to come in the door opened to reveal Robb. He was dressed in the Stark colors of white and grey and holding in his arms his similarly dressed youngest son, who was clapping his hands excitedly and declaring: “Arya marry!”

“Begging your pardon, my ladies,” Robb said, giving a small laugh at Connor, “I’m ready to escort you when you are, Arya.”

Arya clutched Sansa’s hands before making her way over to her eldest brother, threading her arm through his. “Is Connor going to escort me too?” she asked, pressing a finger to the little boy’s nose.

“Yes!” Connor declared, clapping his hands again. He then glanced around the room, looking at his grandmother and mother. “No,” he amended, changing his mind. “I want stay Mumma and Gam!”

Margaery laughed, kissing Catelyn on the cheek and then made her way over to her husband, taking their son from him. Connor giggled, wrapping his arms around his mother’s neck and snuggling into her.

“You look very handsome, sweetheart,” Margaery said to Robb, pressing her lips to his quickly. “As do you, my darling,” she remarked to her son, tickling his stomach.

“Thank you. You are beautiful, my love,” Robb answered Margaery, giving her a smile before he added to Connor, “Behave yourself for your mother.”

“I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to how much he looks like Robb when he was a baby,” Catelyn admitted, looking fondly at her grandson. She walked alongside Margaery with Sansa following close after as they left the room, while Robb and Arya led the way arm in arm.

“This almost goes without saying, but I’m going to anyway,” Robb said to his younger sister, lowering his voice and smiling as he leant in towards her, “I just want to wish you all the happiness you deserve - and say that if Gendry ever steps out of line, feel free to give him to me after you’ve finished with him.”

“Hush, brother,” Arya said, though she could not help but laugh, shaking her head in amusement. “I will most definitely let you know if I can’t handle him, but I think I have this marriage thing under control. Besides that, Gendry is more scared of me than he is of you.”

Margaery pressed a kiss to Connor’s head, gently nestling her nose into his curls. “Where are your sisters and brother?” she asked him.

“With Uncle Jon!” he responded, “but I wanted go with Papa.”

“I see,” Margaery replied with a small smile. “But you have to very good during the wedding, alright? Papa won’t be with us the whole time because he has to help with Aunt Arya a bit. But at the feast you can spend as much time with us as you like and even dance if you want to.”

“I think you have it under control, too. It always seems to me that you’re _you_ when you’re around Gendry, and that’s something to treasure for certain. I hope and believe he will be a good husband to you,” Robb said in return, “But as your older brother, I just have to make sure you know that I’m here if you ever need me.”

They were all outside by then, their feet crunching softly against the snow as they made their way into the godswood. Family and friends alike were gathered for the wedding, all wrapped in their warm furs and surrounding Gendry as he stood by the heart tree.

Margaery, Connor, Sansa, and Catelyn made their way over to the other guests, taking their places near the weirwood. Once everyone was situated, Arya practically pulled her brother along, making haste towards the man she was to marry.

The blacksmith was dressed in a smart black jerkin laced with gold, his hands clasped to keep them from shaking. He bit his lip before breaking into a grin, his eyes shining with tears at the sight of his bride.

Arya reached her betrothed and stood on her toes to kiss Robb’s cheek, breaking from him to stand in front of Gendry. “You’re so stupid,” she whispered, reaching her hand up to wipe gently at his tears.

“You’re so beautiful,” he replied, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles. “I’m allowed to be so stupid after waiting seven years for this.” He let out a breath he was holding and then they began to recite their vows.

Robb stepped forwards again once Arya and Gendry had finished their vows to carefully remove his sister’s cloak, leaving her shoulders free for her new husband to place his cloak on her. Robb gave Arya one last smile before he quietly made his way over to Margaery, taking his place beside her and slipping an arm around her waist as he kissed her cheek.

“I like this wedding, Papa,” Julianne said quietly from where she was stood by her father’s feet, “It’s really pretty.”

Gendry draped his cloak over Arya’s back, and she stood to wrap her arms around him and kiss him deeply for the first time as his wife. He smiled against her lips, lifting her off the ground and spinning her and then picking her up so that she was situated in his strong arms, carrying her back through the crowd towards the castle.

There wasn’t a single face among those who watched the couple that was not wearing a smile. Margaery slid her own arm around Robb, pressing a kiss to his lips. “It is pretty, isn’t it, Julie?” she replied softly to her daughter. “The godswood seems a different place entirely after it snows, but still beautiful all the same.”

“I can’t think of a better place to get married,” Robb remarked, looking on happily as Gendry carried Arya away. His nose wrinkled slightly when he felt something cold against his forehead and he looked up to see that it was starting to snow again, the flakes quickly beginning to gather on the furs of his cloak. He looked over to Bran but noticed the Lord of Winterfell seemed rather quiet and withdrawn and even had a hint of sadness to him, so Robb raised his own voice to address the crowd.

“Let’s all go inside and enjoy the feast!”

Margaery’s gaze followed Robb’s over to her brother-in-law who seemed to be the only one who was not genuinely happy. He had Hodor to wheel him through the thick snow as it was nearly impossible to do on his own even though he had grown much stronger since he was a boy. She furrowed her brow, letting go of her husband’s waist to make her way over to him. “Can I help you push Bran, Hodor?” she asked with a smile, and the stableboy gave a nod of his head and a shout of his name in affirmation.

“You look very handsome, my prince,” she said softly as they began to make their way inside. “I think the beard suits you.”

“Thank you, your grace,” Bran answered, his face flushing slightly, “Robb started to grow his when he was my age so I figured I had a legacy to live up to.” He looked over his shoulder at Margaery, seemingly slightly baffled as to why the queen was helping Hodor with his chair. “Did you enjoy the ceremony?” he asked her politely.

“I did… But I wish for you to call me Margaery or sister, not your grace,” Margaery remarked gently, placing her hand on Bran’s shoulder. “You look as if something is troubling you, though. It does not bode well to attend a wedding feast without wearing a smile.”

“Aye, Margaery,” Bran conceded, nodding slightly. When she spoke again, however, he looked uncomfortable, and his gaze went down to his own hands resting on his lap. “Sorry. I am happy for Arya, truly,” he affirmed, “I just can’t help but think that…well, now that she’s married it’s made me think that the next to be married would be me, except it isn’t going to be me.”

Margaery pursed her lips together, her face falling as she looked at her brother-in-law. “Oh, no…” she started to speak, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “You can’t think that way, sweet Bran.” They had reached the castle and he was able to wheel himself around, though she did not leave his side by his chair. “You truly have one of the kindest hearts… I do not think it would be difficult for any woman to love you.” She looked up and caught Robb’s eye, biting her lip and shaking her head.

“You are kind, Margaery,” Bran said softly, giving her a small, sad smile, “But I know the ways of the world, or at least some of them. If a lady wanted to marry me it would be so that her son could be the next Lord of Winterfell, and I…well, I don’t know if…I don’t think I can…” He trailed off, looking over as a nearby Edric picked up Connor in his arms.

Robb, who had seen Margaery’s look, reached to gently touch Sansa on the shoulder and asked if she and Edric wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on his children for a moment. He crossed over to Margaery and Bran, crouching so he wasn’t towering above his brother. “How are you doing, Bran?” he asked gently.

“Do you two have some kind of silent form of communication?” Bran joked, laughing a little before he fell more serious, “You’re both very lucky.”

“That we are,” Margaery said quietly, though she did not laugh as Bran did. She rested her hand on Robb’s back, considering her words carefully. “It hurts me to see you like this and to hear you say such things,” she told her brother-in-law. “I can’t know what it’s like to be in your position. I don’t think anyone can. But if you think there is not a single person in this world who would not want you for exactly who you are, then you are wrong. I know this in my heart, Bran.”

Robb pressed his lips together, not taking very long to piece together what was troubling Bran. He nodded slowly in agreement with Margaery’s sentiments and then looked at his brother, meeting his gaze. “The people who end up alone in this world are the people who are cruel, the people who mistreat those around them, the people who are themselves incapable of love, and you are none of those things,” he added, “You are a brave, honourable, clever young man, and…”

“I’m not very much of a man,” Bran mumbled, his gaze dropping to the ground.

“Yes, you are. There are men who are soldiers, men who are merchants, men who are scholars. There are men who are fathers and those who never have children. All different, but still men,” Robb affirmed, “It is a man’s character that defines him.”

“What good is a man who can have children but is no father to them? What good is a man who sits on a throne but lets his people go hungry and poor? They are worthless, but you…” Margaery trailed off, shaking her head. “You survived and endured, Bran. You stayed strong when your world was crumbling around you. You became a ruler long before you were meant to, and it is clear that the North believes in you. _We_ believe in you.” She swiped at a tear that fell down her cheek before taking Bran’s hand in her own.

Bran squeezed on Margaery’s hand gently and looked at her and then at Robb, nodding and seeming to be blinking back tears as he took in what they were saying. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly, “I didn’t mean to make anyone sad. Today is supposed to be a happy day.”

“Stop saying sorry. I think it may be a family trait,” Robb remarked, exchanging a glance with Margaery before giving his brother a small smile, “I didn’t make you Lord of Winterfell only because you were my heir at the time, Bran. I truly believed you would be a good lord, just like Father was, and I still believe that.”

“Yes, the Starks and their apologetic nature,” Margaery teased, giving a small grin. She leant forward to press a kiss to Bran’s cheek and then pulled away to slip her arm around her husband once more. “There will be moments when you’ll feel upset with yourself or the rest of the world, but you will always have us if you need us,” she told the young man. “Never be sorry for the way you feel, Bran. You have every right to be sad or angry sometimes, but you should know that I’ve always been impressed by your resilience.”

“Thank you,” Bran said earnestly to Robb and Margaery, “I..I have made my peace with a lot of things. But that doesn’t mean that sometimes…” He took a deep breath and glanced down at the floor before looking up at his brother and sister-in-law again. “I am glad you married Lady Margaery, Robb.”

“I am glad I married her, too,” Robb said, smiling in return before giving Margaery a kiss on the cheek, “I was wondering if you might do me a favour later tonight. I would quite like to dance with Margaery at some point, and I thought perhaps you wouldn’t mind watching over Connor for us? He seems to like his Uncle Bran a great deal.”

“I’d like that,” Bran affirmed, nodding his head eagerly.

“His Uncle Bran and Aunt Bri are his two favourite people in the world, I believe,” Margaery remarked, a smile growing on her face as Bran’s spirit seemed to brighten. “I am terribly jealous,” she teased, trailing her fingers over Robb’s hip.

Almost as soon as the words left her lips, a small figure appeared by her side, tugging gently at her skirts. “Is everything alright?” Karine asked, looking concerned. “Uncle Edric and Aunt Sansa sent me to come find you because everyone is already at the feast!”

“Everything is fine, my sunshine. Your mother and I were just talking to Uncle Bran is all,” Robb explained to Karine, “Why don’t you lead us all to the Great Hall? You know the way, don’t you?”

“I do!” Karine assured her father eagerly, “Follow me.” She turned around and elegantly began to make her way down the corridor, checking every so often over her shoulder to see if her parents and uncle were still behind her.

“Thank you,” Robb said softly to Margaery, leaning in close to her, “I was thinking perhaps you and I might get Sansa and Edric and teach the people here to dance how they do in Dorne tonight.”

Margaery wrapped her other arm around her husband’s middle, hugging him close. “I’m not sure everyone here will be able to handle such a thing, my darling Robb,” she jested quietly with a small laugh, “but it will not hurt to try.”

As they entered the Great Hall, Arya and Gendry could be seen sitting at the high table, the former teasingly feeding her husband, most of the food ending up on his face rather than in his mouth.

The Stark children were seated next to Sansa and Edric, Lyanna brightening as she caught sight of her parents. She tapped Eddard on the shoulder and pointed over towards them, and Margaery smiled wider, waving at her youngest daughter.

“They will just have to learn to handle it. I enjoy dancing with you too much,” Robb declared, grinning at his wife. He then directed his smile towards Eddard and Lyanna as he and Margaery approached them, and looked across the table at their plates. “How is the food?” he asked the twins, “Are your mother and I missing out?”

“It’s yummy!” Eddard declared, and Lyanna nodded her agreement.

Margaery pressed several kisses to Robb’s lips before she took a seat across from their children. “I”m glad you are enjoying the food, Ned,” she remarked with a giggle as her older son tried to subtly trade his carrots for Lyanna’s hare.

“Uncle Bran!” Connor exclaimed, climbing down from his chair and running over to the young man and looking up at him with bright eyes. “I sit with you?” His mother quirked an eyebrow at him and he added an eager “please?”

“Of course you can,” Bran declared, smiling broadly at his nephew. He reached down and picked Connor up, setting him down on his lap as his food was placed in front of him. Moments later, Connor’s direwolf Victory trotted over and joined Summer by Bran’s feet, and both wolves stayed there while their respective masters enjoyed the food.

Arya and Gendry’s wedding feast was bountiful just as Robb remembered every feast in Winterfell as being, and it took everyone a while to get through all the courses. Eventually, though, the food did disappear, and plates were scraped clean one way or another.

“Don’t think I can’t see you trying to give your vegetables to Spirit, Julie,” Robb spoke up, his voice making his daughter stop in her tracks. Julianne gave her father an innocent grin and reluctantly put her vegetables back on her plate, resigning herself to eating them.

“If only the men of the Night’s Watch were so obedient,” Jon’s voice said, and Robb whipped his head around to see the other man standing behind him. Robb gave a smile, but Jon seemed to be interested in talking to someone else. “Your grace,” Jon addressed Margaery, “Might I speak with you a moment?”

“Aunt Arya eats all of her vegetables, and you want to be a great archer like her, don’t you?” Margaery asked her daughter, to which Julianne gave a nod and seemed more willing to eat the greens on her plate.

Margaery rested her head on Robb’s shoulder and placed her hand on his leg, softly running her thumb over his knee. She gave a small start when she heard Jon speak up, and she lifted her head to look at him, biting her bottom lip. “Of course, Jon,” she said quietly, pressing a kiss to the corner of her husband’s mouth before she stood.

She walked with Jon to a more remote part of the hall, her brow furrowed softly. “Is this alright?” she asked, her mouth twitching slightly. “If you wish to speak somewhere more private then we can.”

“No, here is fine. I’m sorry to disturb you, but I didn’t know who else to speak to and you…well, you’re closest to him,” Jon began to explain, his mouth curved downwards, “Robb has been strange with me ever since I arrived in Winterfell. I don’t wish to pry into his personal matters and if he wishes to keep me out of them then that his decision but I just…I just wanted to know if he’s all right. He is my brother, after all.”

Margaery’s face fell slightly, and she pressed her lips together. She did not wish to lie, but she felt there was no other alternative in such a situation. She glanced over at her husband who was helping Julie finish off her greens, and she sighed softly. “He is fine,” she replied, looking back at Jon. “I just think it’s strange for him sometimes to have shared his childhood with you and now only see you once every few years. We are all in different stages of our lives… but I can speak with him if you wish.”

“No, there’s no need,” Jon said, shaking his head slightly, “I wouldn’t wish to…I’m glad he is well. That’s all that matters to me. I suppose you are right. Our lives have taken us on very different paths. My family is the Night’s Watch now, and his is you and his children.”

“We are all family, Jon. That won’t ever change,” Margaery said, placing a consoling hand on the man’s arm. “You should come sit with us,” she offered, not really giving him a second choice as she led him back over to the table. She took a seat on Robb’s lap so that he could have her chair.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Robb greeted Margaery, his arm instinctively wrapping around her as she sat down. He had looked a little apprehensive upon seeing Jon return with his wife, but he relaxed slightly into a smile when she settled down on his lap. “It’s good of you to join us, Jon,” he added.

“Uncle Jon, tell us more stories about the Wall!” Julianne begged through a mouthful of the last of her vegetables.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, sweetling,” Margaery said gently, running her hand over her daughter’s head. She pressed a kiss to Robb’s lips, returning his smile before she turned to Jon. “It would be good to hear of some of your stories.”

“And then you can dance with me after, Uncle Jon!” Karine declared with a grin.

“All right, but I’m not a very good dancer, Karine,” Jon admitted, laughing a little, “We don’t have much time for dancing up at the wall.”

“Papa said he didn’t like dancing before he met Mother,” Julianne declared, “You need a lady wife!”

“The men in the Night’s Watch don’t have lady wives, Julie,” Karine explained to her sister.

“Aye, Karine’s right. They have an important job to do keeping us all safe,” Robb remarked, “They don’t have time for wives or children.”

“Well I think Uncle Jon should be allowed,” Julianne said with a small pout, excusing herself from the table only to make herself over to her uncle and reach her arms up for him.

“He is very good at his job,” Margaery explained to her daughter, “which is why they put him in charge of everyone else.”

“I did not know you were Lord Commander, Uncle Jon!” Karine declared with an impressed look. “You _must_ be a good leader. Just like Papa. And just like I will be someday!”

Jon raised his eyebrows, looking slightly surprised by Karine’s words, but he did not question her. “Thank you. I’m sure you will, princess,” he said with a smile, reaching to pick up Julianne and sit her down on his lap, “And what about you? You remind me a lot of your aunt Arya, you know.”

Julianne giggled, seemingly pleased by the comparison, and turned her head to look over at where Arya and Gendry had been sitting. To her surprise, however, their seats were empty and she began to look around the room for them, confused. “Where’s Aunt Arya and Uncle Gendry?” she questioned.

Robb followed Julianne’s gaze and had to bite back a smile when he looked further and saw what looked very much like Arya and Gendry trying to sneak out of the Great Hall. He leant in to whisper to Margaery, but before he had a chance to say anything the recently wed couple was promptly stopped in their tracks by the Greatjon.

“Perhaps we should rescue them,” Margaery whispered with a small laugh, standing and taking Robb by the arm to walk with him over to the couple and the bear of a man who was standing in their way. “We’ll be back, Jon!” she called out over her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Greatjon, we’ll take care of these two,” she said once she reached Arya and Gendry, giving a resilient nod. She did not wait for the other man’s answer, placing her free hand on her sister-in-law’s back and leading them away.

“Trying to get out of the bedding, hmm?” she asked quietly, raising her eyebrows.

“Margaery-” Arya started, looking frazzled, but her sister in law just shook her head, continuing on.

“It’s quite simple, really. You just have to wait for a more opportune moment. I know you two must be eager, but there’s something to be said of patience. And you shouldn’t leave at the same time. It attracts more attention to yourselves. Ideally, you’d want to sneak out during a diversion. Perhaps by asking your king and queen if they can show all the Northern guests here how to dance like they do in Dorne? That should do the trick.”

Robb barely concealed a grin as he stood beside Margaery, listening to her advice to Arya and Gendry. He tried his best not to think about the fact that Gendry was planning to bed his sister, and instead that if his sister was to be bedded, he’d rather she wasn’t stripped down by a large group of drunken men. “Margaery’s right - it’s definitely better if you sneak out separately. You might want to get Nymeria to guard the door, too,” he added, “She’ll stop anyone from trying to follow you.”

“Excellent advice, my wolf,” Margaery said with a grin, pressing her lips to Robb’s.

Both Arya and Gendry were staring at the king and queen with wide eyes, looking incredulous. “Your graces…” the blacksmith trailed off, shaking his head.

“Don’t worry, we have this situation under control,” Margaery replied, taking Robb’s hand and leading him over to the floor where there were only a few guests. “Who would like to dance?” she yelled out loudly, prompting a hearty cheer from the rest of the hall.

Robb brought Margaery’s hand up and pressed a quick kiss to her knuckles, assuring her that he would be back in a moment before breaking from her as many guests began to fill the dance floor. He practically ran over to where Sansa and Edric were sitting, taking his sister by surprise as he abruptly stopped in front of them.

“Come help us out, won’t you?” Robb bid the two of them, “Sansa, weren’t you telling me that Edric said you were a natural at Dornish dancing?”

“Well, yes, but I don’t know if he was just being nice…” Sansa remarked, smiling sheepishly at her husband, “Shall we, my love?”

“You’re far too modest, my heart,” Edric said, smiling in return. “Let us show everyone what you can do.” He took Sansa by the hand and helped her to her feet, being slightly protective of her as he was one of the few people who knew she was with child again.

Margaery gave a laugh as the bards began to play a faster song, and she swayed in time to the music before Robb made his way back over to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They had learned to dance closer than their first time in Dorne, and she rested her forehead against his.

“They don’t know what they’re missing out on in the North not dancing this close,” Robb murmured to Margaery with a smile, his own arms having wrapped around her to rest on her lower back, “Listen, I don’t know what Jon wanted to speak to you about…but thank you for whatever you said. I’m trying. I think I’m getting better.”

“Oh, sweetheart, you don’t have to thank me,” Margaery whispered, not caring that others were shooting them skeptical looks for dancing in such a strange way. “We are in this together, and anything I can do to make things easier for you, I will.” She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and ran her hand over his arm as they spun in a circle. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Arya making her way past the crowd, giving her a grateful smile as she slipped out of the Great Hall.

Robb’s hands caught Margaery’s back as they moved inwards once more and he dipped her slightly before bringing her up towards him again. “I do need to thank you. Especially as I’m about to ask you another favour,” he commented quietly, adding with a small laugh, “Please help distract me from the fact that my sister is about to have her wedding night.”

Margaery gave a giggle, leaning in closer to press her cheek to his, leaving kisses over his skin.“You’re so sweet, my love,” she murmured, holding him close. “Just concentrate on dancing with me. And what me might do later if you like.” She leaned back to kiss his lips, lingering there for some time. “Distracting enough?” she asked with a coy grin as she pulled away.


	72. Margaery's Twenty-Fifth Nameday

It was about a week after Arya and Gendry’s wedding that Robb awoke almost at first light with the knowledge that on this particular day he couldn’t roll over and fall asleep again. He turned towards his wife, who as she often did had fallen asleep against his chest, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before he carefully slid out from underneath her and got out of bed. He began to hastily pull on some clothes, glancing out of the window to see that thankfully it hadn’t snowed again.

The snow that had been there for Arya and Gendry’s wedding had melted on the same day Jon had left, and Robb had been treading in sludge when he’d embraced his brother goodbye. He had felt ashamed at the time of feeling a little relieved by Jon’s departure, and still felt a little ashamed now as it seemed as if he could breathe a little easier with the other man gone. Jon had said he’d been glad to have come for Arya’s wedding, though, and Arya and Gendry had by all counts been happy with their ceremony too. Robb had enjoyed the wedding as well, admittedly in large part thanks to his wife, and now he was already gearing up for another celebration that was due to take place soon. His mother had taken charge of planning Arya’s wedding for the most part, but for this particular event she had found her son more than eager to help her with suggestions. They would see the fruits of their labor tomorrow, however. For today, Robb had plans that were exclusively his.

Margaery stirred a few minutes after her husband did, giving a groan of discontent and hugging a pillow to her. “Where did my warm husband go?” she muttered sleepily, burrowing her face into the blankets. She allowed herself a moment to wake, turning to blink a few times before Robb swam into sight. “Why are you up and dressed already, my sweetheart?” she asked gently, giving him a small smile. “Come back to bed. I think I’ll be able to persuade you to take those clothes off.”

Robb turned his gaze towards the bed at the sound of Margaery’s voice and broke into a smile just as he finished pulling on his boots. He crossed over to her and sat himself down on the bed, leaning in to kiss her properly good morning. “I know you’d be able to. But we need to get moving or we’ll miss most of the daylight,” he said softly, “I’m taking you somewhere, but I’m not telling you where so don’t try to get it out of me. It’s a surprise.”

Margaery’s lips turned up into a grin and propped herself up to kiss Robb again, trailing her fingers over his arm. “You’re taking me somewhere?” she asked, her cheeks flushing red as she realized she was merely repeating her husband’s words in her still sleepy state. “You are wonderful,” she murmured, pressing a kiss over his heart. “I suppose I should get ready then.” She rolled out of bed and moved to her wardrobe to find something to wear.

“Make sure you wrap up well. I wouldn’t want you to go cold, although I know your blood runs warm,” Robb commented playfully, unable to help but let his gaze drift to Margaery as she got out of bed. While she got dressed, he made his way over to one of the trunks in his room and pulled out of it what looked like a large sheet of rolled-up canvas, which he then rested on his shoulder.

Margaery slipped a cloak on at Robb’s advice and then put on her boots. She made her way over to him and slid her arm through his, giving him a curious smile. “Robb Stark, what are you up to?” she asked quietly, knowing full well he would not answer her. “It’s not like you to keep secrets from me,” she teased, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. She had chosen to wear a long, warm dress, but it still did not leave much to the imagination as the neck scooped at her chest.

“Probably because I’m terrible at it,” Robb commented with a small laugh, leaning in to give his wife a kiss on the cheek in return. He began to lead her out of the room and through the hallway, heading in the general direction of the courtyard and the stables. “You can try to guess if you want,” he told her, “Maybe I’ll tell you if you’re along the right lines.”

“Hmm, you’re taking me somewhere, and I’m assuming this somewhere is a place I’ve never been before. It must be quite far away as we’re leaving so early,” Margaery mused, running her tongue along her bottom lip. “I think I remember you saying we might go to the Wolfswood during this trip? Oh, my love, I do not know. You have stumped me. And there is a small part of me that does not wish to know because I like when you surprise me.”

Robb laughed gently again, pulling Margaery in a little bit closer to him. “Then I shall keep it a surprise and tell you that at least one of those things you just said was correct,” he teased her, “It’s your nameday tomorrow. You can expect a few more surprises yet.”

The castle already had a reasonable amount of activity even early in the morning, and the king and queen both received a few greetings as they made their way outside and into the stables. White Rose was still asleep but Mander was already wide awake, and it was his stall that Robb stepped into to retrieve a small pack he had made up the day before. He attached it to his stallion, along with the canvas he’d taken from his room, and then carefully led the horse out into the morning light.

“There’s just one thing missing, I believe,” Robb remarked, right before giving a short, sharp whistle and waiting while Grey Wind trotted out to meet him.

“Sweetheart, you did not have to do anything for my nameday,” Margaery chided softly, though she thought her words did not sound very convincing. She was pleased that her husband had not forgotten and flattered that he had gone out of his way to make the day special for her, and she could feel her heart swelling with love for him. She pressed her lips to his, her smile unfading, and she was delighted when Grey Wind appeared before them. She scratched behind the direwolf’s ears and did not have to bend very far to kiss his head.

“I think I will take one of these other horses,” she remarked, moving to retrieve her saddle. “White Rose seems a bit out of sorts, and I think it will be good to let her sleep.”

“She hasn’t been quite herself since the Dreadfort, has she? Perhaps we ought to get Willas to take a look at her when we go back,” Robb mused before hopping up onto his horse. He turned around once he was settled in his saddle and offered up his hand to Margaery. “Come with me on Mander, sweetheart,” he suggested, “This ruins it a little, but we are not going all that far.”

“If you insist,” Margaery teased, taking Robb’s hand and jumping up behind him. She immediately snuggled into his back, wrapping her arms around his middle and kissing the nape of his neck. “I love you so much,” she whispered, resting her cheek against his shoulder and closing her eyes. “I don’t care where we’re going. I’m excited for anything because you planned this day for us, and after more than six years you are still finding new ways to make me happy.”

Robb’s face was slightly flushed as he gripped Mander’s reigns with one hand, bringing the other to affectionately run over one of Margaery’s legs. “I love you, my sweet wife,” he said softly to her, “If you are happy then I am happy.”

Under Robb’s guidance, Mander made his way out of Winterfell through what was known as the Hunter’s Gate with Grey Wind close on his heels. The gate itself opened directly onto open fields and beyond them the wolfswood was easily visible in the distance, a large cluster of oak, evergreen and black brier stretching as far as the eye could see.

“I’ll need you to help me pick me out a good spot once we get there,” Robb said, glancing over his shoulder momentarily to give Margaery a smile.

Margaery took the opportunity to kiss Robb when he looked over his shoulder, returning his smile once she pulled away. “Alright, my love,” she replied, giving his waist a small squeeze.

They rode on for a bit of time, the Wolfswood no longer looming before them as Mander trotted amongst the trees. Grey Wind gave a howl, stretching his neck up to the sky as he took off into the forest, appearing only a few minutes later with a hare in his mouth, looking proud.

“Grey Wind thinks he’s found us our breakfast,” Margaery remarked with a small laugh as they slowed and she was able to get a proper look around for the first time. “This place is beautiful,” she said quietly, admiring the tall trees.

“I like it here, too. It was one of my father’s favourite places to go,” Robb remarked before giving Grey Wind a nod of approval, “We can cook that hare once we’re settled if you’re hungry.”

The woods became progressively quieter the further the king and queen moved away from Winterfell until all that could be heard were Mander’s hooves against the ground and the soft sound of Grey Wind not far behind him. Soon enough the sound of a babbling stream nearby was added to the mix, and they emerged into an area where the trees were a little further apart.

“We must be near where the White Knife ends,” Robb mused, “I think here looks like a good place.”

“A good place for what, my wolf?” Margaery teased softly, glancing around them. Grey Wind dropped his catch on the ground and circled round Mander to pad towards the stream and get a drink. Margaery hugged Robb to her before letting go of him and jumping down. She unclasped her cloak and hung it on a nearby tree branch, taking a deep breath and letting the cold air fill her lungs.

A smile grew on her face as she looked up at her husband, making her way over to him once more and running her fingers over his leg. “Are we going to make camp here? Because if we are then this is a perfect place.”

“You’ve found me out. I told you I was terrible at keeping secrets from you,” Robb remarked with a chuckle, giving Mander a gentle pat on the neck before he hopped down from from his saddle, landing in front of Margaery.

“I thought we could make camp and stay here today and tonight, then go back to Winterfell for your nameday tomorrow morning,” he explained, reaching to take his wife’s hands in his, “How does that sound to you?”

“That sounds brilliant, sweetheart,” Margaery replied, clutching Robb’s hands and leaning in to kiss him again. “I am unsure how no other lady has tried to steal you away from me yet. I’m certain you are the greatest husband to ever grace these seven kingdoms.” She dropped his hands to wrap her arms around him in an embrace. “Thank you,” she murmured.

“Oh, my love,” Robb said softly, embracing Margaery in return, “I don’t believe anyone would think to try to steal me away from you, but even if they did, it would definitely be an attempt in vain. I want only you and I love only you. I’ve only ever loved you.” He pulled away slightly to kiss her again deeply, one hand running down her back. “So, have you ever pitched a tent before?” he murmured with a smile against her lips.

“I have not,” Margaery answered with a small laugh. “I am very eager to learn, however… but I think I would like to hug you for a few moments more. I have only ever loved you, Robb.” She broke from his lips to rest her chin against his shoulder and lingered in his arms for a while. She eventually pulled back and kissed him once again, giving him a smile. “Alright, teach me. I am your student today,” she remarked eagerly.

“Are we sure that’s a good idea? I won’t be a very good teacher if I can’t keep my eyes off my student,” Robb teased, but he nodded at Margaery nonetheless. After tying Mander securely to a nearby tree, he took the pack and rolled-up canvas from the horse, handing the former over to Margaery. “All right, we need some string which there should be in there,” Robb declared, “Then we are going in search of sticks, and by the end of the day hopefully you will be fully prepared if you are ever for some reason stranded in the woods.”

“Let us hope I am never stranded in the woods without you. That would be terribly boring,” Margaery jested, pulling several other things from the pack before finding the thick string and raising her eyebrows. “What is this for?” she asked with a mischievous grin, moving closer to Robb and pressing a playful kiss to his cheek.

“Well, I _thought_ it was for tying up the tent, but all of a sudden I’m not so sure,” Robb admitted, giving a small chuckle. He turned his head a little to meet Margaery’s lips, kissing her quickly once and then again. “I would definitely prefer to be stranded in the woods with you. We can pretend we are, if you like,” he said, adding after another chuckle, “See, I told you this teaching might be a problem.”

Margaery smiled, snaking her arms around Robb’s neck and kissing him full on the mouth. “It’s a good thing we have all day then, hmm?” she asked with a grin. “I’m sorry. I’m being a terrible student… We need sticks, no? I believe that’s what you told me before I started kissing you. Why don’t we go for a walk and find some? I haven’t the slightest clue as to what sort of sticks we might be looking for, so I’ll be better behaved during our next lesson.”

“That sounds like a good idea. I could tell you there’s a secret to it, but there isn’t really much of one,” Robb admitted playfully, shrugging his shoulders a little. He kept an arm around Margaery as they made their way further into the woods, Grey Wind close on their heels.

* * *

It ended up taking the two of them less than an hour to gather up sticks and pitch a tent in the somewhat secluded spot they had found not far from the stream. Robb took a step back once the tent was completed and looked it up and down, assessing it and giving a playful nod of approval as he exchanged a chance with his wife.

“Not bad at all for a beginner,” Robb teased her gently, handing over to her a blanket he’d brought with him, “I thought this could be our floor. Would you like to do the honors?”

Margaery smiled, taking the blanket in her hands and kneeling down to spread it out neatly on the ground of their tent. “It’s quite small… and I like that. We’ll have to sleep very close. Not that we don’t do that on a normal basis,” she exclaimed, crawling inside and then poking her head out of the tent to gesture for her husband to join her. Before he could get to her, however, Grey Wind stepped into the tent instead, nudging her cheek with his muzzle. She gave a laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling into his fur. “I am convinced you and Robb are one in the same,” she murmured, kissing the top of the direwolf’s head.

Robb’s jaw dropped in mock astonishment as Grey Wind climbed into the tent in his place, and he shook his head as he let out a laugh. “To me, Grey Wind,” he commanded, but his direwolf seemed more than happy to ignore him as he lay curled up with Margaery. Robb gave a sigh and got down on his hands and knees, crawling into the tent to give Grey Wind a nudge.

“Move,” he said playfully, “There’s room for only one wolf in my lady’s tent.”

Grey Wind looked at his owner, gently butting his head against Robb’s shoulder before leaving. He turned around and laid down, resting his head in the entrance way to the tent.

Margaery laughed again, slipping an arm around her husband and then leaning forward slightly to scratch the direwolf on the nose. “You are just a big sweetheart,” she jested. “I am glad to be here with you both. We’ll have to cook that hare later. We wouldn’t want Grey Wind’s hard work to go to waste.”

“We will. I was just going to start building a fire, but then you crawled in here and decided to distract me,” Robb noted, turning his head to press a kiss to Margaery’s shoulder before he scooted closer to her, “Now, what was it you were saying about us having to sleep close together?”

Margaery smiled fondly, kissing Robb several times on the lips. “Like this,” she murmured, climbing atop his lap and slipping her arms around his middle. “Just because we’ll need to keep warm,” she teased, running her hands over his back and resting her forehead to his. “Will you do something else for my nameday?” she asked him softly, moving her hand to trail her fingers over his chest. “Will you tell me the story of the night we said we loved each other and what you were thinking then?”

“Anything,” Robb had said with a smile before Margaery had even had a chance to name what she wanted. At her request, he had raised his eyebrows slightly but nodded eagerly as he helped her settle more comfortably in his lap. His face remained close to hers as he spoke again.

“Well, let’s see…it’s a story that has a somewhat sad beginning but thankfully a happy ending. I was rather angry with you that day,” he admitted, “Mostly because I couldn’t stop thinking about you. You were on my mind constantly and I kept hoping I’d feel the same way with someone else as I did - as I do - with you, but I knew deep down it wasn’t going to happen.”

Margaery gave a smile, pressing a gentle kiss to Robb’s cheek. “Should I recount my side of the story as well?” she asked. “I was so upset with myself because I am normally very good at pretending and keeping up appearances of being unfazed, but there was something… or perhaps many things about you that couldn’t let me do that. I knew I had to go back to Highgarden because I couldn’t bear to see you with someone else. And then when you were with Roslin at the feast, I nearly went out of my mind with jealousy, and it was the strangest feeling in the world.”

“I don’t know if I can say I’ve experienced the exact same feeling, but I didn’t even like the thought of you leaving for Highgarden and marrying someone else. I wanted you to be my wife. I wanted to kiss you and hold you and be by your side through everything. I think I knew I was in love with you before I realised what it was,” Robb continued softly, reaching to run a hand through Margaery’s hair, “I felt like such a coward that day because I couldn’t resign myself to marrying Roslin nor could I tell you how I felt. Then when I went to your chambers and you told me you loved me…that was when I think I found my courage again.”

Margaery felt tears prick at her eyes, and she nestled closer to Robb, her hand trailing over his spine. “I didn’t expect you to kiss me, and I most definitely did not expect you to tell me you loved me back,” she admitted. “But those were certainly the most wonderful words I had ever heard in my life. And all I could think after that was that I couldn’t let you go… I _wouldn’t_ let you go. Everything and everyone that stood in our way could be damned. We were too good for each other to be apart, and I knew I could make you happy, just as you had already filled my heart with hope and joy.”

“You make me happy every day,” Robb said, lowering his voice to just above a whisper, “You are incredible, Margaery. I knew it then and now I’m even more certain. Seeing you with our children, seeing you with our families, even seeing you with strangers…I’m always in awe of you. I’m lucky you decided not to let me go.” He kissed his wife several times on the cheek before speaking again. “And since it’s your nameday tomorrow you’re not allowed to be modest, all right?” he teased her gently, “Just accept how wonderful you are.”

Margaery gaze dropped to the ground as a few tears spilled out of her eyes, and she let out a stifled sob as she buried her face in Robb’s chest and hugged him to her. It was impossible to completely forget how she was treated when she was married to Renly and Joffrey and how she believed she would spend all of her days pretending and trying to please her husband by catering to his wants and wishes, but Robb made that feel like a different lifetime altogether. “I’m so glad we found each other,” she mumbled.

“Me too. I wouldn’t change a single thing,” Robb murmured in return, feeling his breath catch in his throat. He didn’t like to think back to a time when it had seemed possible that he might lose his wife, but it made him even more grateful to have her in his arms now nonetheless. After holding Margaery to him for a while he pulled away slightly to gently wipe at her tears with his hand.

“My plan for bringing you here was to make you smile, not cry,” he remarked, offering her a small smile, “Will a kiss help? Yours always make me feel better.”

Margaery gave a laugh, shaking her head. “You’re silly, my dear husband. I have never felt better than I do now despite the tears,” she told him, catching his hand and pressing kisses to the tips of his fingers before leaning in to capture his lips with hers. She deepened their kiss by wrapping her arms around him further still and parting his lips with her tongue. “Though I would never say no to a kiss from you,” she breathed as she pulled away eventually. “I’m sorry I lured you in here. There is still daylight left and we should make the most of it outside.”

“I’m not sorry you lured me in here,” Robb admitted, a smile having slowly appeared on his face as Margaery had kissed him. His mouth opened under hers again and as he pulled away he took her bottom lip between his teeth for a moment, his nose brushing against hers.

“Shall we cook Grey Wind’s catch, then? I can show you how to make a fire if you haven’t already done so before,” he said, adding playfully, “I’ve already decided I like making camp with you very much.”

“Mmm, I love when you’re my wolf,” Margaery teased, unable to help but kiss Robb again. She gave a resigned sigh once she pulled away, sliding off his lap and crawling out of the tent but keeping his hand in hers. “Let me see what I can do first before you start teaching me,” she remarked, taking a seat on a log and reaching for the brush and twigs they had already collected to start her work.

“Aye, sorry,” Robb said, looking a little sheepish. When he turned to look at Grey Wind he was almost certain the direwolf was staring at him reproachfully. “I’m getting a little carried away. I just like teaching you is all,” he added, settling down next to her on the log, “Someday we can teach our children how to do all this.”

“Why are you apologizing, my sweetheart?” Margaery asked, quirking her brow. “I love your eagerness in wanting to do things with me. Come, we can both spin the stick together,” she suggested, placing her hand over Robb’s and leaning in to gently brush her nose against his jaw before she kissed him on the cheek. “Be nice, Grey Wind,” she teased, and the direwolf moved to rest his head on his master’s knee, seemingly apologizing.

“Yes, Grey Wind, I love you, too,” Robb remarked teasingly with a side glance at the wolf. It wasn’t long before his and his wife’s efforts combined produced a flame which grew into a full-blown fire, providing them with warmth in their secluded spot. Robb kissed Margaery on the cheek and made his way over to the rabbit and picked it up to skin it.

“So how does it feel to be almost five-and-twenty?” Robb asked, raising his eyebrows momentarily at his wife, “Any different?”

“Am I truly that old already?” Margaery asked, shaking her head in amusement. “Please tell me it’s not true. And our eldest is five and a half? That cannot be right. I was only marrying you in the godswood yesterday,” she teased, holding her arms open for Grey Wind. He padded over to her and she snuggled into him again, petting his back as Robb skinned their rabbit. “I feel a bit wiser. A bit more experienced,” she jested with a grin. “A bit more in love with my husband.”

“He’s a bit more in love with you too, I hear,” Robb remarked, a slightly embarrassed, broad grin crossing his features, “I can hardly believe we were married more than six years ago myself, but you are far from being old. Your friend Princess Arianne is already over thirty and her husband over forty. If it makes you feel better, though, I will try to refrain from reminding you until my nameday that I am still four-and-twenty.”

“Yes, please try not to remind me that I am older than my dear, young husband,” Margaery said, pursing her lips together. “There are only a few moons between us anyhow. And I think it is good in many ways that we met each other so early and are young parents.” Grey Wind rolled over on his back so that she could scratch his stomach, and she gave a laugh. “You need to do something about this wolf of yours. I think he’s gone soft,” she jested, rubbing his belly.

“Only with you, I believe. He’s always had a soft spot for you,” Robb noted, having laughed himself at the sight of his huge direwolf sprawled on the floor without a care in the world. He had finished skinning the rabbit by then, and he stepped over towards the fire to set it up to roast.

“I think it’s good, too. I would not dare tell Ser Jaime, but sometimes I pity him. He lost so much of his youth. I consider myself very fortunate to be able to spend mine loving my wife and helping raise our children. I hope to be able to teach them a great deal,” Robb affirmed, adding with a smile after a slight pause, “Jon seemed rather surprised to hear Karine proclaim herself a future leader.”

Once Robb had finished setting up their roast, Margaery took his arm, gently pulling him down to sit by her while she still pet Grey Wind idly with her free hand. “She has big dreams for someone so small,” she said quietly, resting her head on her husband’s shoulder once he was settled beside her. “But I want all of them to grow up with hope in their hearts and the knowledge that their mother and papa will love them no matter what they choose to do or who they choose to be. I want to bring as much joy to their lives as they’ve brought to ours… sometimes it astounds me to think that we made five beautiful babies. I look at them and my heart swells with pride and love.”

“Big dreams, yes, but attainable ones. She is so responsible already. Perhaps she will change as she grows older, but I look at her and think that with you to teach her and me to teach her she could someday be a queen in her own right. Maybe even _should_ be a queen in her own right,” Robb mused, his arm wrapping around his wife, “Do you think Ned will grow up hating me if I don’t name him my heir?”

“Robb Stark, how can you say such a thing?” Margaery chided softly, giving his waist a squeeze. “Ned adores you, and there’s not a single title or status that could possibly change that. He has seen Lady Brienne become a knight and seen his mother rule in your place when you were away. He knows that Arianne is the heiress of Sunspear and that his cousin Cat will inherit Starfall. He’s still young yet, but I don’t think he could ever resent you for your decisions. There’s so much love in that little boy’s heart for his father.”

“I love him so much as well. I love all of them so very much, but…the eldest should be the one to rule, if he or she is capable. Besides anything else the eldest will be ready first. I just worry, sometimes,” Robb admitted, turning to give Margaery a small smile and point out, “There has never been a queen on the Iron Throne.”

“And lords and ladies don’t marry for love, but look at us,” Margaery retorted with a small grin. “We just have to teach our children that conventional is not always right or best. I don’t want you to worry about such things, sweetheart. That future is still a long ways away, and when the time comes I know that our daughters and sons will not love you any less because of what you choose.”

“You, advising me not to worry on matters of the realm? I never thought I’d see the day,” Robb teased gently, giving Margaery’s shoulder a small squeeze, “After more than six years of marriage I think we’ve started to rub off on each other. I think I’ve learnt more from you than you have from me, though.”

“Oh, hush, my wolf,” Margaery remarked, bringing her finger up to playfully press to Robb’s lips. “You have taught me how to love, and that is the greatest bit of knowledge anyone could ever offer me.” She leant in to replace her finger with her lips, kissing her husband deeply. “Mmm… or perhaps the _other things_ we learned from each other are the greatest bits of knowledge,” she jested.

“Well, we could bring it all together and say we’ve learned to love from each other in _many_ different ways,” Robb suggested, grinning as he was unable to help but kiss his wife again. It was as he pulled away from her that a thought came to him, and his eyebrows raised slightly. “Will you watch over the rabbit for a bit?” he asked, pressing another kiss close to her ear, “I’ve had an idea about what we might have for dessert.”

Margaery bit her lip as she looked up at her husband through her lashes and then pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Alright, but don’t be long, my love,” she whispered, letting go of him so he could do whatever it was he was needed to do for their dessert. She kept her eyes on their meal and pulled it from the fire as it looked to be done, laughing as Grey Wind gave the saddest eyes he could muster. She ripped off a piece of meat and tossed it to him.

Margaery’s look before he had left had made Robb eager to get back quickly and sure enough he didn’t long to return to the spot where he and his wife had made camp. He was carrying with him two apples, and was already using his knife to cut pieces of one of them. As he approached Margaery he gave her a smile, and lowered himself down to sit by her again as he began to skewer the apple pieces he’d cut off with sticks for roasting after.

“My father used to do this, sometimes. They’re even better if you have some cinnamon to put on them, but still pretty good,” he explained slightly sheepishly before asking her, “How is the rabbit?”

Margaery smiled brightly, leaning in to press a kiss to Robb’s lips. “This is so nice. Thank you for this day, sweetheart,” she remarked, borrowing his knife once he was done to cut them both slices of meat. “I’m not sure how it is since your wolf is the only one that’s had a piece, so we’ll have to try it together.”

She bit into her rabbit and gave a noise of approval. “You chose a good one, Grey Wind,” she said, tossing him another piece. He moved to quickly steal a slice of apple from his master and settle his head in Margaery’s lap again. She laughed heartily, shaking her head in amusement.

“It is the least I can do, my love. I did have a brief moment lying in bed last night where I worried you might not like it here, but I’m glad you do. All I wish is for you to feel at home here, as you’ve made me feel at home in the Red Keep,” Robb explained softly. He followed Margaery’s lead in taking a piece of rabbit, and then furrowed his brow playfully at Grey Wind as he stole a slice of apple from him.

“I’ll forgive you if only because Margaery’s right - this rabbit is a good one,” Robb remarked, “Even if a bit small.” The wolf then gave an unimpressed snort.

Margaery laughed again, her head falling to Robb’s shoulder. “What am I going to do with my two wolves?” she teased, tossing the last of her meat to the direwolf who ate it, bones and all. She took his giant head between her hands and kissed his muzzle. “I love you, Grey Wind,” she said with a smile, rubbing the top of his nose. “And I love you, Robb,” she jested, turning to her husband, “I adore it here, and I always feel at home with you.”

She took one of the skewered apple slices from him and held it over the coals of their fire until it browned before popping it into her mouth. “Mmm, that’s very good,” she determined. “You’d better not think about stealing one of my roasted apples,” she told the direwolf, giving a teasing grin.

Robb gave a gentle laugh of his own, having only just roasted a slice of apple for himself which he subsequently popped into his mouth. He then lowered himself down from the log he was sitting on to sit on the ground, and beckoned for Margaery to rest her head in his lap. “What would you like to do, sweetheart?” he asked her with a smile, bringing up a hand to run through her hair, “Go for a walk? Or stay here for a little longer?”

“Well, if you are offering me your lap then I am going to stay here a little longer,” Margaery remarked with a smile of her own, getting settled. She turned her head to press a kiss to his stomach as she ran her fingers over his arm. “And perhaps after this we might share some time alone in our tent. No offense to Grey Wind, but I would quite like to have you all to myself for a bit.”

“You can have whatever you wish,” Robb affirmed softly, glancing downwards at Margaery, “But even if it wasn’t your nameday tomorrow, I would still like the sound of that very much.”

Robb lifted his head again momentarily as he heard a rustling noise, and it turned out to belong to Grey Wind as he lifted himself up off the ground and turned around, trotting off into the woods. “He could have at least said goodbye,” Robb remarked jokingly.

“Apparently he took what I said to heart,” Margaery mused, giving a small giggle. She let out a contented sigh and leaned up a little to take Robb’s face in her hands and kiss him slowly. “At least Grey Wind will scare away anyone or anything that could possibly disturb us,” she said as she pulled away for a brief moment before bringing her lips to her husband’s again. “I love kissing you, sweetheart,” she whispered with a smile.

“I _love_ kissing you,” Robb breathed without hesitation. He didn’t hesitate in kissing Margaery again, either, his own head lowering so that they could meet in the middle. “It’s so quiet here,” he mused against her lips, “In some moments it feels as if it is only you and me in the world.”

“It’s nice to feel that way sometimes,” Margaery breathed, sliding her tongue over Robb’s as she kissed him once more. She sat up further still so she could kiss him properly, slipping her arms around his neck. “You have the most wonderful lips,” she told him softly, kissing him again and again.

Robb gave a smile that didn’t leave his face as he and Margaery kissed over and over. When he pulled away from her for the final time he turned his head and began to kiss his way down her throat to where her dress started to dip low at her chest. “You always have the sweetest words to say to me,” he whispered, “I wish I could properly describe how good you make me feel, my love.”

“You don’t have to say anything at all, Robb,” Margaery told him, giving a satisfied moan at his actions. “Everything you do lets me know how you feel. I love you, my wolf.” She too had a smile on her face that she could not seem to shake, nor did she wish for it to disappear. She was certain she had most of the day smiling and would continue to as long as she had her husband by her side. “I think we still have some leftover string,” she said quietly, running her hand through his hair.

“I love you,” Robb murmured in return. His lips were pressed to her skin when he heard her speak again and it took him a moment or two to figure out what she’d actually said. He kissed her chest a couple more times before he lifted his head again, meeting her gaze with curiosity. “What might we need that for?” he asked.

Margaery gave a small laugh, biting her lip and raising her eyebrows mischievously. “You’re so very sweet,” she murmured. She kissed her husband again quickly, taking his hand and standing to lead him over to their tent. She picked up the string and placed it in his fingers. “You can tie me up,” she remarked quietly, her cheeks flushing red as she leaned in to whisper in his ear, “and have your way with me.”

Robb’s lips pursed slightly at Margaery’s words in his ear and he visibly swallowed. He bit down on his own lip as he exchanged a look with her, giving a coy smile. “You’d like that?” he asked softly, taking a step forward to kiss her again. His hands went for the fastenings of Margaery’s dress, searching for skin beneath the fabric.

“If I tie your hands so you can’t touch me then I can make it all about you,” he whispered to her, “I think perhaps you’d like that.”

“ _Mmm_ ,” Margaery whimpered, temporarily rendered speechless. She helped Robb with her dress, slipping it off and letting it fall to the ground. She let out a breath, her nipples growing stiff in the cold. She grabbed her husband’s hand once more, ducking into the tent with him and reaching for his clothing then, unfastening his jerkin. “I would like that very much, my sweet Robb,” she finally replied, leaning in to kiss him again.

Robb shrugged his jerkin and undershirt off quickly to be left only in his breeches, which with Margaery’s help were also soon unfastened and dropped to the floor. He lowered himself to his knees with his lips still on his wife’s, and amidst kisses the two of them eventually ended up lying on the blanket on the ground. Robb raised his eyebrows as he pulled away and took Margaery’s hand in his, beginning to loosely bind her with the string.

“Let it be said that you are also extremely distracting when you’re not wearing any clothes,” he remarked, shaking his head with a smile when he realised he’d hadn’t actually tied the knot properly.

Margaery returned Robb’s smile, moving her legs to either side of him and giving him a squeeze with her knees. “You are unbelievable, Robb Stark,” she teased, bringing her hands up to her mouth and tightening the knot he had made with her teeth. She lifted herself up to kiss his lips, her foot trailing over his leg. She then rested back against the blankets and raised her hands above her head, her breathing shallow, her breasts rising and falling as she looked up at her husband.

Robb let out a small but audible gasp as Margaery lay back and settled beneath him, his eyes travelling over every curve of her body. His hand ran up her thigh and slid between her legs, and he met her gaze as he began to rub at her before he lowered his head to her breasts, taking a firm nipple in his mouth.

Margaery mewled, writhing slightly under her husband. Her knees clenched on either side of him so that she could rock against his fingers. “Oh, _oh_ , Robb,” she breathed, her hands curling around the blanket so that she wouldn’t bring them back down to touch him again. His warm, full lips felt so good on her breast, and his hand was teasing the sweet spot he knew so well, and she knew she was not going to last much longer.

Robb’s mouth went to Margaery’s other breast to give it equal attention as he continued to pleasure her, and he gave a moan of his own as he felt how wet she was getting. He left behind a few marks on her breasts when he pulled away and moved quickly down her body. Robb slid his fingers out from her folds and replaced his hand with his mouth, his lips parting as his tongue began to work relentlessly towards her finish.

“Oh, my love, yes! _Yes!"_ Margaery screamed, wanting to bring her hands down to tangle in Robb’s hair but keeping them where they were. Her hips gently canted towards his mouth as his tongue slid over her folds and pressed against all the right places. She met her high quickly, crying out loudly. She relaxed for a moment, letting her breathing settle before she spoke. "Come here, sweetheart,” she whispered, wanting his perfect lips on hers again.

Robb pressed a kiss to the inside of Margaery’s thigh before he answered her request, his hands coming to rest on the ground to support him as he moved back up her body. He met his wife’s lips in a deep kiss, certain she would be able to feel his arousal against her. “You taste so good,” he murmured into her mouth.

Margaery could still feel desire twisted low in her stomach, especially with Robb’s hardness pressed against her thigh as they kissed. She wanted him inside of her and wanted to feel his seed fill her once more. “That was amazing,” she murmured, smiling softly and nipping at his lip. “Will you untie me?” she asked quietly, “so I can love you properly, my dear husband?”

“I think I know a faster way,” Robb murmured back with a smile of his own, giving a small nod. He lifted himself up slightly and reached for his nearby clothes, rooting around until he found his knife in amongst them. It took him barely any time at all to cut Margaery loose, and once she was he put his knife aside again in its sheath. One of his arms wrapped around his wife and the other slid up her leg as their bodies fit together and he slid into her.

Margaery placed her hands on Robb’s shoulders, sitting up and giving a gasp as she felt him slide deeper into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and positioned herself slightly above him so that she could move up and down, rolling her hips towards his in small movements. “You feel so good every time,” she whispered, “you fit me so perfectly, my love.” She reached one of her hands down to trail underneath his stomach, stroking his skin right above where they were connected.

Robb gave a groan as Margaery’s hand stroked his skin, his own hands running over her back as he enjoyed how close they were to each other. “Gods, I’m not going to last very long if you…” he began to say but he seemed to forget the rest of his sentence in favour of another groan while they moved together, and his head dropped to nip at her shoulder. He held on for as long as he could before he gave a shudder, uttering Margaery’s name under his breath as he filled her with his seed.

“Oh, my darling Robb,” Margaery murmured, staying connected to him as he came down from his high. “Sometimes I think about you and that’s all it takes to make me wet,” she whispered in his ear as she leaned in close to him. “How you’re so big and thick and hard, how you sink so deep into me, how warm and wet your seed is when you spill into me, how good you feel in my mouth and how good you taste…” She rubbed her fingers over the nape of his neck, turning her head to press kisses to his cheek and jaw. “You are the best nameday gift I could ever ask for.”

Robb’s breathing slowly settled, his eyes opening to look at Margaery as if he could scarcely believe all the things he’d heard her say in his ear. “Oh, my love. You make me feel as if I am the greatest man in all the kingdoms,” he murmured back, breaking into a smile, “If you ever think about me that way again then you must let me know. Unless it’s something terribly urgent I’ll stop whatever I’m doing.”

“You _are_ the greatest man in all the kingdoms, and no one can tell me otherwise,” Margaery remarked, her smile growing wider as she saw Robb’s. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and leant in to kiss him, running her hands over the muscles of his back. “I am so fortunate,” she murmured against his lips, “and you will know the next time I have such thoughts, I promise you.”

“Good. It would be a shame for my wife to have to tend to herself when I could be helping her,” Robb breathed playfully just before he and Margaery kissed again. He pulled away from her only to reach for his cloak, even though both he and Margaery had beads of sweat on their skin despite the cold outside. “I like discovering new things you like,” he admitted softly, his gaze going to the discarded string on the floor.

Margaery flushed crimson but smiled anyhow, laying back against the blanket and patting the space beside her for Robb. “Arianne told me about that trick when we first visited Dorne,” she admitted, raising her eyebrows. “When I was slightly terrified of her and had no idea that she would one day become my closest friend and that I would be testing out her methods after all… Perhaps on your nameday I can try tying you up,” she teased, running her hand over her husband’s arm.

Robb raised his own eyebrows back at Margaery, looking intrigued as his own face flushed slightly. “Mmm, how far away is my nameday, again?” he teased, lowering himself down next to her. He turned his head to nuzzle into her shoulder, leaving a gentle kiss there. “I’m kidding. Today and tomorrow are about you, and what a wonderful wife and mother and daughter-in-law and sister-in-law you are.”

“Stop making me blush, my love,” Margaery mumbled into Robb’s skin, her smile unfading. She pulled on his cloak slightly to cover the both of them, wrapping her arms around his middle and snuggling into his chest. “The day is not even over yet, but I can already tell you that it’s been one of the best in my twenty and five years… but the days in which I have not enjoyed myself have been so rare in the time we have known each other.”

“I’m so glad to hear that, sweetheart,” Robb whispered, “Because you have definitely filled my life with happiness since I met you.” He curled up next to her, wrapping her in his own arms and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Later, Robb and Margaery would leave their tent again to go for a walk by the stream, after which Grey Wind brought back two hares for them to feast on. They sat by the fire when evenfall came, looking up at the pitch black sky and the twinkling stars, and after they had retired to their tent Grey Wind’s howling wasn’t the only sound that could be heard in wolfswood before silence settled on it again.

* * *

The next day Margaery and Robb awoke to sunlight streaming through the canvas of their tent, the former stirring first. She blinked a few times, letting herself get used to the light before turning her head only the slightest bit to press a kiss to her husband’s neck. “Wake up, my sweet husband. I am five and twenty today,” she jested quietly, nuzzling her nose against his skin, “and I want this whole day with you and our children.”

“Mmmm,” Robb murmured, a smile spreading across his face from Margaery’s kiss before he even opened his eyes. He turned his head to look at her, their faces barely an inch apart. “You are five and twenty today,” he repeated her words sleepily, leaning in to kiss her lips, “Happy nameday, sweetheart. I love you more with each one that goes by.”

“As do I, Robb,” Margaery whispered against his lips, hugging him close. “I love you, I love you, I love you, and I cannot thank you enough for this gift and for yesterday. I’m certain I will be thanking you for today too.” She peppered his face with soft kisses and gave his waist a squeeze, only stopping when a visitor in the form of a large direwolf slipped into their tent with them. She laughed as Grey Wind greeted them both, nudging his nose against their cheeks.

“Good morning, Grey Wind,” Robb said, laughing jovially together with his wife, “Aren’t you going to wish Margaery a happy nameday?” The direwolf merely looked confused at that, but he lowered his head and nuzzled slightly into his master’s wife nonetheless.

“Let’s get moving, then. Everyone in Winterfell will be eager to see you,” Robb said to Margaery, propping himself up on his elbows, “I’ve selfishly been keeping you all to myself.”

Margaery moved her arms from Robb to scratch Grey Wind behind his ear. “He’s just another one of our children,” she joked, lifting herself up slightly. “Would you like to give us some privacy so we can get dressed?” she asked the direwolf who merely quirked his head as she gave a giggle. “Out, Grey Wind,” she commanded, “We will join you in a few minutes.” He obeyed her, and she sat up further to search the small space for her clothing and her husband’s, tossing him his breeches. “Here you are, sweetheart… As much as I’d like you to leave them off,” she murmured with a smile.

Robb thanked Margaery for tossing him his breeches and began to pull on his clothes as best he could in the confined space of the tent. “I wouldn’t mind both of us leaving our clothes off, but I have a feeling Winterfell may not approve of a naked king and queen,” he teased, “There’s nothing to say we have to wear them all day, though.”

Margaery reached over to help Robb fasten his breeches and laced up his jerkin for him after he had his shirt on, smiling all the while. “We had best be wearing them if we are going to spend the day with our babies,” she remarked, “but I think it would be nice to share a hot bath later on.” She threw her dress on over her head haphazardly and looked in the small bag her husband had brought to see that he had even remembered to bring her brush. She handed it to him and sat cross-legged with her back to him, knowing she would not have to say a word for him to know what she wished for.

Robb grinned and shuffled forwards, gathering his wife’s hair carefully in his hands before his brow furrowed slightly in concentration. He took about twice as long as was probably necessary as he kept stopping to give her kisses along her neck, but eventually Margaery’s hair was braided to the best of his ability.

“You’re getting very good at braiding, even if you get a tad distracted while you’re doing so,” Margaery teased softly before she turned around to press a kiss to Robb’s lips in thanks. Where her dress dipped down she could see several marks on her breasts and she thought she would be changing into something more modest once they arrived back in Winterfell. She pulled her husband gently by the hand out of their tent, giving it a once over. “We’re going to have to destroy all our hard work,” she mused.

“I know. It does seem like a shame,” Robb agreed from where he was stood beside Margaery, “But at least it’s easier to take down than it is to put up. Do you want to bring Mander around and have us ready to go? I can take care of this in no time.”

“Alright, sweetheart,” Margaery agreed, her hand lingering in his as she played with his fingers for a few moments. She then broke from him and went to collect Mander who was looking alert, the grass around where he was tethered grazed to the ground. He had a blanket on from the night before she quickly swept it from his back to replace it with his saddle. “Good boy,” she said quietly, giving his neck a pat. He seemed to give a noise of approval as she led him back over to Robb.

Robb had quickly collapsed the tent and was just finishing gathering up all of their things when Margaery returned. He left behind only a few marks from where their tent had been and a fire long put out when he crossed over to the horse in order to attach the items they’d brought along with them to him. Robb handed Margaery a blue winter rose that he’d found nearby, giving her a smile. “Are you ready to go home, sweetheart?” he asked.

Margaery’s breath caught in her throat at the beautiful rose her husband gave to her, and she returned his grin, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him full on the mouth. “I’m ready, my love,” she said gently as she pulled away, threading the flower’s stem through her braid so she could wear it in her hair. She let Robb climb up on Mander before she did, wrapping one of her arms around his waist and threading her fingers through his on his left hand.

* * *

Robb kept his hand in Margaery’s almost the entire way from the wolfswood back to Winterfell, operating Mander’s reigns with only one hand. When they were making their way through the Hunter’s Gate once more the castle was busy and bustling with activity, and several people waved to the king and queen as their arrived in on their horse. A familiar voice called to them, and a glance across the courtyard saw the eldest Stark child making her way over to them, closely followed by Lady Catelyn.

“Mother, you’re back!” Karine’s voice called out, “Look what I made you for your nameday! Grandma helped.” She smiled broadly, holding in her hands a crown of flowers to add to the one already in Margaery’s hair.

Margaery pressed a kiss to the back of Robb’s neck before she jumped down from Mander. She carefully placed Karine’s crown on her head and picked the little girl up, spinning her around in a circle. “Thank you so much, my beautiful daughter!” she remarked, pressing a kiss to her cheek and making her giggle. “And thank you, Mother,” she said to Catelyn, leaning in to wrap her free arm around her, “for watching the children and letting us have a whole day to ourselves.”

The sound of little footsteps could be heard and then five wolf pups as well as their owners appeared, running out of the castle to greet their parents. Connor latched onto his mother’s leg, looking up at her with a big grin.

“It was a pleasure. I hope you enjoy your nameday, my child,” Catelyn said in reply, giving Margaery a hug in return, “There will be a feast today in your honor.”

“A feast for Mother!” Julianne echoed, making her way over to her father, “Where did you go with Mother, Papa?”

“To the Wolfswood,” Robb answered with a smile, bending to give his daughter a hug, “One day when you’re older I’ll take you there too, my starlight.”

“Papa said you are five-and-twenty today,” Karine said softly to Margaery, “I want to be like you when I’m five-and-twenty.”

“Oh, my darling, you are far too kind,” Margaery replied, gently brushing her nose against her eldest daughter’s before she set her down. She picked up Connor next who threw his little arms around her neck.

“Happy nameday, Mumma!” he declared, kissing her cheek.

She gave him a squeeze and ran her hand through his red curls and down his back. “I love you, my sweet boy,” she told him. “And all of you,” she addressed her other children, including Lyanna and Ned who were holding a piece of parchment between them.

“We drew picture for you!” Eddard said, holding it up for her to see. To the best of their ability, they had drawn a picture of a wolf in a field of yellow flowers.

“How beautiful!” she declared sincerely, bending so that she could see it properly. “You two are so wonderful. Thank you!”

Robb smiled broadly as he looked over Margaery’s shoulder at Lyanna and Eddard’s drawing, having stepped forward to gently run a hand down his wife’s back. “We can put it up in the Great Hall for everyone to see during the feast,” he suggested.

“When is the feast?” Julianne asked, “Now?”

“Well, I think first your mother probably wants to have a bath and get ready,” Robb remarked with a chuckle, “And I should do the same. We all need to look our best for your mother’s nameday, don’t we?”

“Yes!” Lyanna replied softly, reaching for her father’s hand. “You and Mother help with our baths?” she asked sweetly.

“You know what, sweetling? We absolutely will. You can tell your nurses that they don’t need to give you baths today,” Margaery said, taking Lyanna’s other hand so that she and Robb could swing their youngest daughter back and forth. “Papa and I will take our baths first and then come for you after.”

“Ahhh!” Connor declared, hugging his mother tighter. “I like Mumma’s nameday!”

“Me too!” Lyanna declared, giggling delightedly as her mother and father swung her off the ground.

“Mother and Papa helping us will be fun,” Karine declared, following after her parents on their way inside the castle, “Do you have nurses to help you with your bath, Mother?”

“No, my darling. I just have Papa,” Margaery remarked with a smile. “Papa to help me bathe and braid my hair as well. He did it today, see?” She tilted her head for Karine to see, and the little girl’s eyes went wide.

“It’s so pretty! Wow!” she exclaimed, looking impressed. “You did a very good job, Papa.”

Margaery laughed. “You should not act so surprised. He is getting better with each time he practices. Perhaps he can do _your_ hair today.”

“Will you, Papa?” Karine asked, looking up at her father with bright eyes, “For Mother’s nameday?”

“Of course,” Robb answered, smiling slightly embarrassedly from Margaery’s and Karine’s words, “If that is what you’d like then it would be my honor, my sunshine.”

“Yes, Papa! I’d love that,” Karine said with a wide smile, taking Julianne’s hand. “Let’s go so Mother and Papa can take a bath, alright?” She motioned for Margaery to put Connor down and let go of Lyanna so she could direct her brothers and sisters into the castle.

Margaery merely shook her head with an amused smile, setting her son down so he could walk with his other siblings to their rooms. “We will see you soon, my darlings,” she said softly, taking Robb’s hand in her own.

Robb let his fingers curl around Margaery’s hand and gently pulled her in close to him, smiling at her before he reached to scoop her up into his arms. “Come, your bath awaits you, my queen,” he teased her, leaning in to quickly kiss her lips.

Margaery laughed, sliding her arms around Robb’s neck. “I love it when you carry me, sweetheart,” she murmured, playing with his hair. “Today is a good day, and I am so glad to be spending it with you and our children. Have I said that already? I’m sorry, my wolf. I can’t stop rambling. I am just very excited.”

“You ought to be excited. Isn’t that what namedays are for?” Robb pointed out, raising his eyebrows at Margaery, “That and enjoying all of the attention, of course. I can wash your hair if you’d like or anything you want, my love.”

“That would be lovely, sweetheart,” Margaery almost purred, leaning in to kiss Robb on the cheek. It was not long before the king and queen drew a bath and got themselves ready for the day before them, taking less time than usual so that they could be with their children.

When they arrived at the makeshift nursery, the nurses had already filled small basins with warm water and their children excitedly pulled them over so that they could be bathed.

“I don’t like baths,” Julianne told her parents, shaking her head slightly.

“Is that so?” Robb questioned, raising an eyebrow at Julianne as he knelt by her.

Julianne nodded her head adamantly. “Do you like baths, Papa?” she asked him.

“Well, sweetling, when I was fighting in the war oftentimes I couldn’t have a bath even if I wanted one,” Robb explained to his daughter, “So now I like them very much.”

“Oh,” Julianne commented, looking slightly guilty as she bit down on her own bottom lip.

“Besides, if you don’t have a bath, who will help protect your brothers and sisters from the great kraken that lives under the water?” Robb added, raising both his eyebrows this time as he gave her a smile, “They’ll need all the help they can get, don’t you think?”

Julie giggled, wrapping her arms around her father’s neck and kissing his cheek. “I’ll help, Papa. I promise. The great kraken won’t get them,” she remarked before making her way over to her sisters and brothers who were getting undressed already.

Connor looked to be having trouble with his shirts, and Margaery laughed, leaning down to help him get them up over his head.

“Thanks, Mumma,” he said, sliding off his breeches and stepping into the closest basin of water.

“He even has your behind,” Margaery teased quietly to Robb, giving him a small, mischievous grin.

Robb let out a hearty laugh at Margaery’s words, shaking his head slightly as his face turned red. “I hope someday he’ll find a wife who makes him feel just as proud of it,” he replied equally quietly. Robb then made his way over to Connor’s basin, rolling up his sleeves along the way and picking up the washcloth beside it. His youngest son was already splashing himself with water, wetting some of his auburn curls and ending up with them falling in his face.

“Well, now you’re looking very handsome,” Robb teased, adding when he saw what Connor had in his mouth, “Don’t eat the washcloth.”

Margaery tried to conceal her laughter at Connor’s antics, squatting down to help her daughters into the same basin while Eddard joined his younger brother.

“Sorry, Papa,” Connor apologized, placing the washcloth on top of his head instead. Ned looked at the other boy skeptically, getting his own hair wet in a more refined manner.

“I want to learn to swim,” Julianne remarked wistfully, tilting her head back into the water. “But it’s too cold now in the winter.”

“It’s not too cold in the hot pools in the godswood,” Robb pointed out, taking Connor’s washcloth from his head and beginning to wash him with it, “We can go swimming there if you’d like, Julie. Let’s hope there are no krakens there.”

“There aren’t any krakens _here_ ,” Karine pointed out, looking sceptically down at the water.

“No? Are you sure?” Robb questioned. He picked up another washcloth and tossed it into the girls’ basin, making Karine, Julianne and Lyanna squeal before they all burst into giggles.

Margaery picked up a washcloth and tossed it at Robb, hitting his shoulder as she gave a grin.

“No fighting during bath time,” Karine instructed, raising her eyebrows disapprovingly at her parents. She turned her back to face Julianne who took that as a cue to unlace her older sister’s braids. Margaery gave her husband an amused look.

“Can we really go swimming in the hot pools?” Lyanna questioned softly. “All of us together?”

“Yes, perhaps after the feast,” Margaery replied, gently rubbing her youngest daughter’s back. “But Connor will have to sit on my shoulders so that he does not sink.”

“Yay!” the youngest Stark declared with a wide smile on his face.

“Princess Karine of House Stark has spoken,” Robb declared playfully, looking around at Margaery and the other Stark children as he washed behind Connor’s ears, “We must all listen to her.”

Karine smiled proudly, while Connor merely blew a raspberry. “Thank you, Julie,” Karine said once her sister had undone her braids, “I need to wash my hair so Papa can braid it after.”

“You’re welcome, sister,” Julianne said with a smile, leaning over to kiss Karine on the cheek.

Margaery’s smile grew wider, so incredibly glad that her girls were such good friends. “You are so sweet, all of you,” she remarked, sweeping Lyanna’s wet, long hair behind her ear.

Ned took one of the washcloths floating in the basin and moved to run it over his father’s hand, giggling as he did so. “Now your hand is clean, Papa,” he declared.

“Thank you, Ned,” Robb said earnestly, smiling fondly at his son. He leant forwards and pressed a kiss to the top of his wet head of hair, and then looked across to the other basin. “I think we’ll be finished here soon. How are my girls doing?” he asked, “Is your mother helping you all get nice and clean?”

“Yes, Papa!” All three girls echoed, giggling when they realized they had answered at the same time.

Margaery laughed, retrieving the towels and lifting one daughter at a time from the basin to wrap them up and get them dry. “I love you, my beautiful little darlings,” she said softly to them, kissing each one on the nose. “Can you go and choose your dresses that you wish to wear today?”

Robb was still wearing a broad smile as he lifted first Ned and then Connor out of their own basin, wrapping each in a towel as well. “Now you’ll look nice and presentable so you can be in the company of ladies,” he told them, upon which his youngest son giggled before running off, dropping his towel along the way and following after his sisters stark naked. “Maybe not Connor,” Robb joked, raising an eyebrow at Eddard.

“If it were up to him, he would go to the feast without any clothes at all,” Margaery remarked, following Connor and crouching down to give him a gentle pat on the behind. He laughed again.

“Why you do that, Mumma?” he asked as she rooted through his wardrobe to find him smallclothes and slip them on.

“Because as cute as you are, I don’t want my little boy running around naked,” she teased, ruffling his damp curls. “Would you like to wear green or blue today?”

Connor glanced to the side at his father who was wearing a dark blue shirt under his jerkin and he declared “blue!”, giving a wide smile.

“I should have worn green today, really,” Robb commented, glancing down at his own clothes, “For your mother’s house.”

“Can I wear my rose in my hair, Mother?” Karine asked, pointing to the silver rose clasp that belonged to her, “For your house.”

“Of course, my darling,” Margaery remarked, “wait until your papa braids your hair and we’ll put it in then.”

She stood and made her way over to Robb, kissing him quickly on the lips. “I like the blue. It matches your eyes,” she said sweetly, sliding her arm around his waist.

“I need help!” Connor declared, one of the legs of his breeches hanging off of his arm.

Robb gave a chuckle and was about to step forward to help Connor, but Karine beat him to it. The eldest Stark child proceeded to pull her brother’s breeches off his arm and urged him to put his leg in them instead, while Robb kept a watchful eye on them and wrapped his own arm around Margaery’s waist.

“We made all of those together,” he whispered, nuzzling a little into his wife’s neck, “It still amazes me, sometimes.”

“Gods, I know,” Margaery murmured in reply, her eyes misting over with tears. She turned her head so that her and her husband’s lips could meet once more. “I am so in love with all of them and so proud as well,” she said softly as they pulled away. “It _is_ amazing to look at them and see the both of us in them and know that we could make something so wonderful together… that we made this family together.” She kissed over Robb’s neck and up his jaw, hugging him tightly to her.

“What are you talking about, Mother and Papa,” Karine asked quietly before adding, “will you braid my hair now?”

“We were talking about you, my sunshine. You and your brothers and sisters and how glad we are we prayed for you,” Robb answered before nodding his daughter, “I will. Just give me a moment.” He turned towards Margaery and pressed his lips to hers again, leaving a lingering kiss before he gently pulled away and made his way over to Karine.

Margaery smiled warmly, sliding her hand over Robb’s back as she joined him, beckoning for Julianne to come near her so that she could fix the younger girl’s hair. Lyanna ended up with two identical braids as her mother did one side and her father did the other.

* * *

Not long after, the queen chose a seat on her husband’s lap for her nameday feast and they were surrounded by their children at the high table.

“Papa, you have not eaten your greens,” Julianne declared, giving her parents a skeptical look after they had kissed once more. In truth, the couple had barely touched their food, both of them paying more attention to each other.

“Well, Julie, you know you need to eat your greens to grow up big and strong, don’t you? I am already big and strong,” Robb answered in jest, barely taking his eyes off Margaery. He grinned at her and kissed her quickly once more, bringing his hand up to gently run along her cheek.

“Robb, you spent all of that time fretting to me over the tiniest of details in the preparations for this feast and now you’re not even going to let your wife look at it?” Catelyn piped up with a smile from her seat nearby.

“It’s alright. I don’t mind, Mother,” Margaery said softly, her eyes dancing over Robb’s face. “Did you really fret over this feast?” she asked gently, not giving him a chance to answer. “You shouldn’t have, sweetheart. You know that I love everything you do, and you have already done so much for me and my nameday.”

Her gaze temporarily left his so that she could look around the room and see the decorations that had been placed about, gold flowers lining each table and tapestries hung depicting the Stark and Tyrell sigils. Her smile grew wider and she leant in to kiss her husband again.

Karine gave a smile of her own, placing her head in her hands and sighing as she watched her parents. “They are the sweetest,” she remarked to her grandmother.

Catelyn smiled and reached out a hand to gently run through Karine’s hair, red like her own. “You like seeing your parents together?” she asked quietly.

“Aye. Mother loves Papa and Papa loves Mother,” Karine answered, looking up at Catelyn and adding, “Did you and Grandpa Ned love each other, Grandma?”

“Very much, sweetling,” Catelyn answered, “Very much.”

Robb, meanwhile, had turned slightly red at his mother’s words, but he was smiling against his wife’s lips. “My mother may be exaggerating slightly about my fretting. I just felt it should be a celebration worthy of you,” he explained softly.

“Mother, Papa, they’re playing your song!” Julianne called out excitedly when she heard the band change their tune.

“That they are, my darling,” Margaery replied with a grin, leaning closer to Robb to press a kiss to his jaw and begin to sing softly in his ear. “We should dance, my love,” she suggested in a whisper, standing to take his hand and lead him towards the floor where Sansa and Edric were already dancing.

“Hello, sister,” she said with a warm smile as she and her husband joined them. The Stark children had also stood from their seats and were doing their best to keep in time with the music, even little Connor who was holding tight to his grandmother’s hand.

“Happy nameday again, sister. Hope you’re enjoying it,” Sansa said to Margaery cheerily, directing a smile in her direction, “I heard tell you slept in the Wolfswood last night. You’re much braver than I am.”

“Margaery has no need to fear wolves in the night,” Robb joked, pressing a kiss to his wife’s cheek.

“I had my own wolf to keep me safe,” Margaery said to Sansa with a laugh. “I’m sure your knight would have protected you, right, Edric?”

“Of course,” the young man replied with a grin. He gently nuzzled his nose against his wife’s cheek and gave her a small squeeze. “I would have protected the both of you,” he remarked quietly, glancing down at her stomach for a moment before his cheeks went red as he realized what he had accidentally announced aloud.

Sansa laughed gently as Edric blushed and wrapped her arms tightly around him, giving him a kiss on the lips to reassure him. “It’s all right. I was going to tell them, anyway. Arya already guessed,” she remarked, looking at Robb and Margaery as she added, “Little Cat is getting a baby brother or sister.”

“Are you serious? That’s such wonderful news, Sansa,” Robb declared, giving a grin, “You and Edric will be catching up to Margaery and me before long.”

“I would love that,” Sansa admitted, “A big family just like ours.”

“Oh, Sansa, I’m so happy for you!” Margaery declared, wrapping her sister-in-law in a half hug before pulling away to dance with Robb once more. “Starfall will be filled with laughter. And perhaps this time we will come to visit you once your baby is born. I’m sure Arianne would love to return to Dorne for a bit of time.” Upon mentioning her closest friend, her heart gave a small leap in her chest. As much as she loved Winterfell, she would be glad to return to King’s Landing soon if for no other reason than seeing Arianne again.

“I would love it if you came to visit, and Princess Arianne as well. Edric told me there’s a room in Starfall that’s a favourite of yours,” Sansa declared while Robb turned slightly red again, “You would be most welcome to stay there again.”

“I would like that very much,” Robb commented with a coy smile before asking his mother who was dancing nearby, “And what of you, Mother? Are you going back to Starfall with Sansa?”

“I am not certain yet,” Catelyn admitted, “I was considering going with Arya to Storm’s End, if she approves. It is difficult having children spread out among the world, but thank the gods I still have my health.”

“You taught me how to be a lady of a castle, Mother,” Sansa remarked, “I believe Arya will need you as well.”

“I’m sure she’d love to have you for some time,” Margaery mused, giving her mother-in-law a warm smile. “And once she does not need her mother any longer, Robb and I would selfishly have you come back to the Red Keep with us. You know how much I adore your company. But only if Bran and Rickon will let you. I would not want to deprive them of you, though they have both grown into responsible young men.”

“I am truly blessed to have a mother and wife who get along so well,” Robb commented, his arm around Margaery’s waist, “I agree, Mother. Whenever you wish to come to the Red Keep you will always be most welcome.”

“Thank you both. Perhaps someday soon Rickon might come to court for a while,” Catelyn suggested, “I think it would be good for him to meet different people.”

“He might have to learn to behave a little better,” Robb joked, glancing over to where Rickon was peeking out from under his table together with Shaggydog.

Margaery gave a small laugh, shaking her head slightly. “Be careful what you say. That might be Connor in the future,” she teased, leaning in to kiss her husband deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling against his lips. “I am very glad Karine suggested we come here,” she murmured as she pulled away, still swaying slightly with him to the music as their song played.

“Mmm, I am too,” Robb murmured back, unable to wipe the smile off his face as he held Margaery close to him, “It always feels good to be home. And yet…I’m finding myself missing the Red Keep a little, and our chambers and our bed and the view of Blackwater Bay. It’s very strange.”

Margaery continued to smile, nipping gently at Robb’s bottom lip. “It’s not strange,” she insisted. “We have more than one home. We have lived at the Red Keep for a long time. I think it would be stranger if you did not miss it, and to tell you the truth, I am missing it as well.” She rested her head on his shoulder, gently brushing her nose against his neck.

“I think we ought to go back to our other home soon, then, though I am certain Willas is coping perfectly fine without us,” Robb teased, giving a small murmur of approval as Margaery’s nose brushed against his neck, “What do you say to that? I don’t think tomorrow will be possible since you’ll be far too tired, but perhaps in a few days.”

“I’ll be far too tired, hmm?” Margaery questioned with a giggle, her lips roaming over Robb’s jaw. “I can’t imagine how that will happen, sweetheart, but a few days should suffice.” Her fingers found the bottom of his shirts and she gently slid a hand underneath them, running her thumb over his waist. “I know I have already thanked you for today, but I want to do so again,” she whispered in his ear.

“Aye. Unless you don’t want to stay up with me, of course, but if you do I believe you won’t regret it,” Robb answered quietly, leaning slightly into Margaery’s touch then shaking his head ever so slightly with a smile when she thanked him, “If I haven’t said so already, it’s my pleasure.”

“I want to stay up with you all night, my dear husband,” Margaery replied, moving her thumb down to run over his hip. “I am going to have to work very hard to make your nameday better than mine, but at least I have a bit of time to plan… I love you with everything in me, Robb,” she remarked, pulling back only slightly to press her lips to his again.

“I love you, too, Margaery. I would go to the ends of the world for you,” Robb murmured back earnestly. He fell silent for a moment and then gave a gentle laugh before he spoke again. “You’re making me struggle to remember I’m supposed to be dancing, sweetheart.”

“I’m sorry, my love,” Margaery replied playfully, tracing a line with her finger above Robb’s breeches. “Although you know that is a lie, don’t you?” She gave him a warm smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I promise I’ll stop teasing you now and wait until the children are in bed and we’re back in our chambers.”

“You needn’t pretend to be too sorry. I think everyone has given up on us dancing anything but our own way by now,” Robb remarked softly in Margaery’s ear, smiling against her cheek, “Besides, I like it when you tease me.” Even though he missed King’s Landing, Robb knew he would still be at least a little bit sad to leave Winterfell again, but he was certain he and Margaery would make the most of their time there before they left.


	73. Queen's Landing

It was a sunny but brisk day when the king and queen’s party returned to King’s Landing, and many of the smallfolk gathered to give them a warm welcome back, waving and cheering. They had taken a ship on their journey back as well to make haste, and were greeted at the harbor rather than the city’s streets, most of the occupants of the Red Keep bundled in furs outside, ready for the arrival of the Starks.

Margaery helped Lyanna off of the boat, keeping her arms around the little girl as she seemed scared of falling off into the water once more, and both their eyes searched for Arianne among the crowd of people waiting for them.

“Do you see her?” Margaery asked gently, running her hand over the back of her daughter’s head and through her long hair.

“Over there, Mother!” she pointed, spotting Jaime more easily than his wife, though she was by his side. “You can put me down so you can hug Aunt Ari.”

Margaery made sure to kiss Lyanna’s forehead and give her a smile before she set her down next Karine who promptly took her hand. She rushed forward to see her friend, throwing her arms around her neck, certain she would have spun her around if the other woman was not with child. “I missed you so much, my dear Arianne,” she breathed, pressing several kisses to her cheek.

“Why you not greet Ser Jaime that way?” Julianne asked her father, looking up at him and wrinkling her nose before she let out a giggle. “I just tease you, Papa,” she added with a grin.

Robb glanced down at Julianne and blinked at her for a second before he let out a hearty laugh. “You are far too clever for your own good,” he teased her in return, reaching to pick her up from the ground, “I can greet _you_ that way, how does that sound?” Once Julianne was in his arms he kissed her several times on the cheek, all while his daughter giggled.

“And I missed you. King’s Landing is not the same without you, sister,” Arianne greeted Margaery in return in the meantime. Her arms were wrapped tight around her closest friend, and she gave her a small squeeze before pulling back ever so slightly to look her up and down. “You look as if you had a good time in Winterfell, though,” she remarked, raising her eyebrows.

Margaery gave Arianne’s hands a squeeze as she laughed and nodded her head. “A very, very good time which I will have to tell you all about later on,” she remarked. She looked beside her at Jaime who was holding Daniel in his arms, and she ran her head over the baby boy’s head. “You have grown so much, little prince,” she said softly to him.

“He’s getting heavy,” Jaime jested, holding his son up and bouncing him so that he laughed. “Soon enough he will tower over his mother.”

Julianne kissed her father on the cheek in return as they made their way over to the other people who were there to greet them. “Hello, Aunt Ari!” she called out, blowing her a kiss.

“Hello, little princess,” Arianne said, blowing a kiss back to Julianne, “Where is your older sister?”

“I’m here, Aunt Ari!” Karine piped up with a smile. She reached out her arms for Arianne, who knelt to wrap her in a hug and kiss her on the cheek. “How is the baby?” Karine asked, gently patting Arianne’s swollen stomach.

“Very well, thank you for asking. He or she is not making me so sick anymore, for which I am thankful,” Arianne explained before she rose to stand and reached out an arm for Margaery, “Will you let me steal your wife from you for a little while, your grace? I have a nameday gift for her back at the castle.”

“I suppose I will allow it,” Robb joked, giving a nod of his head and a smile. He even smiled at Jaime, and greeted him pleasantly before he too commented on how big Daniel already was.

Margaery reached her free hand over to gently cradle Robb’s cheek and kiss him quickly on the lips. “I’ll see you later, my love,” she remarked, running her fingers along his skin before she broke from him. She waved goodbye to her children as Arianne pulled her through the crowd towards the castle. “I do wish you could have come with us,” she said to her friend as they walked arm in arm, “but it snowed, and I know how you hate wearing furs on a regular basis, and I’m sure the kingdoms were glad to have you in our absence. How has everyone been? How have you been?” she asked in a rush.

“Someday I will visit the North, just to say that I have seen it once in my life. But you must visit Sunspear someday, too,” Arianne noted, smiling warmly at Margaery before she answered her, “Everyone has been well. Truthfully, it can get a bit boring around here without you. Besides the small council I have been occupied with Myrcella and Trystane, and I suppose the other bit of news is that it seems Lady Roslin is with child again.”

“Lord Edmure must be very pleased,” Margaery replied with a smile, “and I’m sure Myrcella and Trystane are pleased in their own way… though I can’t imagine Jaime being giddy about the situation. At least he has Daniel and you to distract him.” She let go of Arianne’s arm so she could take her friend’s hand in her own, giving it a small squeeze. “It makes me so happy to see our husbands get on the way they do now. I don’t know if they’ll ever like each other, but I there is far less animosity between them than I’ve ever seen.”

“It makes me happy, too. I want our children to grow up together, and it will be a lot easier if their fathers aren’t scowling at each other all the time,” Arianne joked, smiling at Margaery. As they made their way into the castle many stopped to wave at the returning queen and at her husband who was not far behind her. “I have had to do a lot of distracting Jaime, believe me,” she added in a quieter tone, “You know what young men and women of Trystane and Myrcella’s age are like.”

“Oh,” Margaery remarked simply, raising her eyebrows and pursing her lips together in a small smirk. “I’m sure they’re inseparable,” she added, glancing over her shoulder and giving Robb a subtle smile. She waved to the last of the people greeting her before she stepped inside of the castle doors with her friend. “At least now there will be a bit more excitement around here now. He won’t be so bored. I’ll send my children to bother him if it gets too bad.”

“I will appreciate it. In a few moons there will only be so much I can do,” Arianne commented with a small laugh, “So, you must tell me about how you spent your nameday. Was it extravagant or more of a Northern affair?”

“I’ll take the children to their chambers, sweetheart,” Robb called to Margaery, giving her a smile in return when she looked at him again.

“Thank you, my wolf!” Margaery called back, blowing her husband a kiss, “I’ll meet you in our rooms later.” She turned to Arianne once more, a wide smile on her face. “Oh, it was so wonderful, my dear,” she replied. “Robb took me to the Wolfswood the day before, and we made camp and… Well, I took the advice you gave me when we first talked at Starfall and put it into practice.” Her cheeks flushed red, but she continued on anyhow. “He threw me a feast the next day as well. It was far more amazing than anything I could have dreamed up.”

“Gods, I can scarcely remember what I told you that day. I must admit I was testing you a little to see how you’d react,” Arianne commented, bumping her hip against her friend’s playfully. She led Margaery to her chambers, where she was keeping the gift she had asked to be brought from Dorne for her.

“I’m very glad you had a good time, though,” Arianne continued, adding with a smile, “Of course, I imagine the one thing missing was your sister’s gift, which you knew would be perfect?”

“It involved leftover string used for a very different purpose than pitching our tent. That is all I am saying,” Margaery remarked quietly, giving Arianne a gentle bump back. “And you should know the only thing missing was my _sister,_ gift or no gift. Though I can’t say I am not excited to see what you have gotten me.” She wrapped her arm around her friend’s waist and rested her head on her shoulder. “How did I get to be five and twenty? The years pass by too quickly.”

“Oh, _that_ ,” Arianne said in realisation, smiling for a moment as if recalling a particularly good memory, “Silken scarves work well, too.” She shook her head disapprovingly when Margaery commented on her age. “Hush. I am one and thirty, so you are not allowed to complain.” After giving her friend a small squeeze, Arianne crossed over to where she had left a medium-sized red bottle of oil which she then brought back to Margaery.

“Before I give this to you, there is something I want to say,” she spoke up, “And that is that when we first met, I must admit I did not know how I was supposed to deal with you. I grew up hearing all of these stories about ladies from the Reach and how they looked down at us and I suppose I imagined they were all that way. So, when I met you, I said many things I probably wouldn’t have ever said to someone else I had just met because I wanted to shock you. But I was wrong. I was so worried about you judging me that I judged you, and I sorely regret it. I am glad you were able to see past that and I am unbelievably proud now to call you my friend and my sister. None of this has anything to do with the gift, but it is a preface to what I want to say, which is happy nameday.” Arianne smiled warmly then and handed the bottle over to Margaery. “Smell it,” she suggested.

Margaery’s eyes had welled with tears at Arianne’s words, and before she took her suggestion, she stepped forward to envelop the other woman in a hug. “I love you, sister,” she whispered before pulling away and holding the bottle up to her nose to smell, the strong scent of exotic flowers wafting becoming apparent. “Oh, that’s lovely,” she exclaimed with a smile, “Robb will go mad once he smells this rather than my regular lavender oil,” she jested, carefully tipping the bottle the slightest bit and rubbing some oil on her neck. “Thank you, my dear,” she said, “you have brought so much joy to my life and given me so many reasons to laugh. I am so very glad we have each other.”

“Far better to have a king who is mad for his wife than a mad king,” Arianne pointed out with a smile, “The scent is from flowers that only grow in Dorne. I thought you might like something unique.” She looked at Margaery for a moment and pressed her lips together before her gaze dropped to the floor. “Margaery, there is one thing my uncle told me when he came to visit here all those moons ago that I didn’t tell you at the time, and I feel it is about time I did.”

Margaery carefully placed her bottle down and reached to take Arianne’s hands in her own, her brow slightly furrowed. “I never want you to be worried or hesitant about telling me anything, sister,” she remarked, tilting her head slightly to meet her friend’s gaze. “What’s troubling you?” she asked gently.

“I do not wish for there to be secrets between us, either. I did not tell you because…well, I suppose I was not sure how to tell you,” Arianne began to explain, taking a deep breath before she said, “There was a deal, it seems, made in absolute secrecy between my father and the late Viserys, Daenerys Targaryen’s brother. When the Lannisters were on the throne the plan was for Viserys to take King’s Landing with Dorne’s help, and in exchange I would be married to him. My father wanted me to be queen.”

Margaery’s eyebrows raised and she blinked a few times, processing the information her friend had just given her. “Then your brother did not go to the Free Cities to find out information about Daenerys, did he? He went to try and win her hand in marriage,” she mused. She let out a sigh before letting go of Arianne’s hands to wrap her arms around her. “But Brienne said Quentyn helped her burn the ships, so it seems we have nothing to worry about. Your father will have a hard time making a Targaryn alliance, and… I know you would be a good queen… better than me, perhaps, but I hope Robb and I have given you enough power and authority here.”

“I would not be a better queen than you,” Arianne stated, gently yet firmly at the same time, “And besides, I do not want the seven kingdoms. I want Dorne, and you and your husband have secured it for me. I love you and my loyalty lies with you. Dorne’s will too when I rule.” She hugged Margaery close, her mouth twisting slightly. “My father would be a fool to favour a Targaryen alliance now over a Stark one, and he ought to know it,” she declared after a moment’s thought, “I need to go to Sunspear and tell him myself.”

Margaery’s eyes went wide as she pulled back to look at Arianne. “If you’re going then I want to go,” she said determinedly, barely giving it a second thought. “Besides supporting you, I wish to see the home you’ve talked about so often. And I want my children to experience Dorne as well. Would you let us come with you?”

“That saves me the trouble of inviting you,” Arianne answered, giving Margaery a warm smile as she nodded, “I would be honored. And I think and hope that if my father met you, he would put aside any resentments that my family has against yours. I believe together we could make him see that you and your husband’s rule is what’s best for the kingdoms, and best for Dorne.”

Margaery gave a wide grin, not having to move far to wrap her arms around her friend again. “I hope we can change his mind, and I hope he sees just how much you mean to me,” she said softly, giving Arianne another small squeeze. She pulled away, giving a small laugh. “I’m sorry, I have truly missed you if that was not apparent before,” she jested.

“You truly have one of the kindest hearts I’ve ever known, Margaery,” Arianne admitted, looking at her friend for a moment as if in slight disbelief, “I am sorry to spring this on you all of a sudden. While you were away it played a lot on my mind that I hadn’t told you. I felt as if I was betraying you, somehow.”

“You needn’t ever think that way, dear,” Margaery assured Arianne, shaking her head slightly. “I am just glad you told me. I do not ever know if there will come a time when Robb’s position isn’t threatened, but it is good to know that we have support throughout the kingdoms… and from one of the strongest, cleverest women I know.”

“That is the cost of being in power, sadly. A family can reign for hundreds of years and still not be safe. The Targaryens are proof of that. You know all we can do is choose our allies carefully and that is why you are a good queen,” Arianne remarked, gently running her hand over her friend’s arm and adding, “I realised I haven’t even give you a chance to rest after your journey.”

“I’m sure my husband and I wouldn’t have rested anyhow,” Margaery replied, her cheeks growing pink as she realized what she had just said. “Though I should get back to him soon. I feel bad for leaving him alone,” she teased with a smile. “We can sup together tonight. And Jaime can come as well. I do not think Robb will protest much.”

Arianne laughed jovially. “When you come to Sunspear you must meet my cousins, the Sand Snakes. They’ll love you, I’m sure. All of us share a belief that there’ll be plenty of time to rest when we leave this life,” she declared, nodding at Margaery, “Supper together sounds wonderful. Perhaps if we slowly work towards it one day we will be able to leave his grace and Jaime alone to talk while we do.”

Margaery gave a giggle and pressed a kiss to each of Arianne’s cheeks before she finally broke from the other woman, picking up her gift. “I will see you later, then!” she remarked on her way out the door, “thank you for everything!”

* * *

She found Robb in their chambers as she suspected she would, and she ran towards him, lifting her skirts so that she would not trip over them. “Hello, my sweetheart,” she breathed once she reached him, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a smile. “Were the children good for you when you put them down for a rest?”

Robb smiled broadly in return at Margaery, his arms sliding around her waist. “Aye, they were,” he answered, “Connor protested a little, but he was asleep almost as soon as he lay down. We’ve raised well-behaved children, thank the gods.” He leant in towards her, but before his lips met hers he stopped and blinked at her as he sniffed the air. “You smell different,” he declared.

“You noticed,” Margaery whispered with a grin, closing the small distance between their lips. “But how could you not, my wolf?” she jested as she pulled away. She ran a hand over his chest, the other curling in his hair. “Arianne got a new perfume for me. Do you like it?” she asked, quirking a brow in anticipation.

Robb dropped his head, nuzzling slightly into Margaery’s neck as he pressed a gentle kiss to her skin. He took a breath in, taking in her scent as he broke into a smile again. “I like it very much,” he whispered before kissing her neck again.

Margaery giggled softly, turning her head to nestle into Robb’s neck as he kissed hers. “Oh, gods, I love you,” she murmured, deciding to return the favor and suck at his skin, tilting her chin up to nip at his ear. “I told her we would sup with her tonight,” she said quietly, “and we have lots of time before sundown.”

“You told who?” Robb muttered, realisation taking a while to dawn on him thanks to Margaery’s actions, “Oh, Arianne. That is absolutely fine with me, and an afternoon with you sounds perfect. The small council can wait until tomorrow. I’m the one who can’t wait at the moment.”

Margaery smiled against Robb’s skin, stepping backwards from him and taking his hands in her own to pull him towards the table in their solar. She took a seat and used one of her hands to roll her skirts up around her waist. She bit her bottom lip playfully and looked at her husband through her lashes. “I think this table missed us while we were in Winterfell,” she teased softly.

Robb gave a gentle laugh. “I think I missed this table,” he said, grinning at her, “No, that’s not right. I missed _you_ on this table.” His back curved as he leant forwards and kissed her deeply, his hands sliding over her thighs up to where her skirts were bunched up. His fingers then went to his breeches and he quickly began to unfasten them.

Margaery returned Robb’s grin, helping him with his breeches and letting them fall to the ground so he could step out of them. She gave an appreciative sigh at seeing his bottom half bare, and she reached forwards to press her fingers into the dimples of his backside, gently bringing him closer to her. Her knees clenched on either side of him, and it seemed she could not wipe the smile from her face, even as she leant forwards to kiss him again.

Robb’s arms wrapped around Margaery’s back and once they were close enough he lifted her slightly and gave himself room to slip into her. He gave a small moan once they were connected, his lips hovering near her ear. “I am a wolf as you say. Especially when it comes to you,” he muttered, letting her take him deeper, “Sometimes I just have to have you.” Only his first few thrusts were slow, and it didn’t take him long to begin to move faster.

“Mmm, _yes,_ my perfect Robb,” Margaery murmured, her hips rolling along with his. She could feel the muscles in his back move with each thrust under her fingertips, and she gave a loud moan. “Harder, sweetheart,” she breathed, “I want you deep inside of me… _Oh_ …” She lost her words when her husband began to comply.

Any words Robb had left quickly dissolved into groans, and the creaking sounds that their table had began to make were drowned out by him and his wife. Robb turned his head and found a spot on Margaery’s neck to worry with his teeth, feeling his release getting close. The next creak was loud enough that he did hear, and before he could entirely figure out what was happening there was a crash and he was gripping Margaery tightly to prevent her from falling as part of the table collapsed.

Margaery gave a shriek as the table nearly collapsed beneath her, gripping tight to Robb so that she would not fall. She pursed her lips together and let her breathing slow before she quickly glanced over her shoulder to see that one of the legs of the table had broken underneath their weight and motion. She gave a small laugh, shaking her head before she gently pushed her husband up against the wall and rocked her hips against his once more, sliding her hand between them. “Sorry for the interruption, sweetheart,” she breathed, her words turning to moans again.

“I think that was a joint effort, my love,” Robb murmured back, having been unable to help but laugh when Margaery had and he too realised what must have happened. The table was quickly all but gone from his thoughts however as Margaery built him up again and his lips went to her neck once more. “Oh, Margaery…” he breathed, moments before he shuddered in her arms.

Margaery rubbed over the spot she favoured so that she could join her husband as he came undone. She rode out her high with him, neither of them holding back the emissions of pleasure that spilled from their mouths. “Oh, _Robb,_ my darling Robb,” she whispered as they caught their breath again, “Thank you for not letting me fall.” She ran her hands down his chest and under his shirts, her fingers moving in small circles over his skin.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Robb whispered in return, his chest slowly rising and falling under Margaery’s fingertips. He nestled into her neck again as if wanting to catch more of her smell, and gave a gentle laugh as through the fog of his mind what they’d done truly occurred to him. “I can’t believe we broke a table.”

Margaery gave a fond laugh of her own, holding Robb tightly to her. “Our enthusiasm was a bit too much for it this time around,” she said in return, closing her eyes and relishing the feeling of his soft lips on her neck. “I am honestly surprised it has lasted this long, my sweet wolf,” she teased, drawing back only slightly to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Robb chuckled again, his eyes bright as he looked at Margaery. “I love you so much,” he said softly, “I had been thinking of asking for something to eat to keep us going to until supper, but I guess with the table broken we’ll have to eat it somewhere else…” There was a broad smile on Robb’s face as he spoke. “Do you think our bed will fare better?”

Margaery brought one of her hands forward to brush her thumb over Robb’s cheek, returning his smile as she looked up at him. “Gods, it makes me so happy to see you this happy,” she murmured, leaning in to kiss him again. “Our bed should do just fine, my love. We will just have to find someone to make us a new table. I’m sure there are a few carpenters in the city who would be glad for the work.”

“You make me this happy, my sweet wife. Here or in Winterfell, it makes no matter,” Robb murmured back, adding as he nodded in agreement with Margaery, “We’ll have to ask them to make a very sturdy table this time.” He continued to hold her securely in his arms as he brought her away from the wall, crossing the solar towards their bedroom. “I would like for us to be wearing far less clothes,” he admitted.

“That seems like something we can accomplish,” Margaery replied, wrinkling her nose slightly as she gave Robb a playful smile. “There are rare occasions when I go to bed with you and we are still wearing our clothing.” Once they were in their bedroom, she reached to unfasten his jerkin and pull it up over his head along with his shirts. She then took his hands in her own and guided them to the laces on her dress.

Robb took a little bit of time unlacing Margaery’s dress, giving a small, appreciative sigh as the fabric came away and his hands roamed over her skin. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in so that the two of them tumbled onto their bed, laughing gently all the while. “You confessed something to me when we were out in the wolfswood and it’s time I confessed something to you,” he told her softly, “Sometimes during small council meetings all I can think of is you. Especially you like this.”

Margaery’s head was dizzy with desire still, and all she could do was giggle softly as they settled into bed, their limbs tangled and their bodies pressed close together. “Oftentimes I wonder how we get anything accomplished, recently more so than ever,” she admitted quietly. “I dislike our time apart and love our time together more than anything. I hope I do not keep you from your duties, sweetheart.”

“Well, you are very distracting,” Robb teased, looking down Margaery’s body for a moment before he smiled and shook his head. “You remind me of them. You always have. And you make any weight I have on my shoulders far easier to carry,” he affirmed softly. He leant in to kiss her deeply on the lips, his hand sliding over her skin until his thumb was able to stroke her nipple. “I promise I only think of your perfect breasts when the meeting is _very_ unimportant,” he added, rather less seriously.

“ _Robb,“_ Margaery breathed, giving a small whimper. “You don’t know what you do to me, my wonderful husband.” She moaned softly at the feeling of his fingers on her breast, and she nestled into his touch, kissing him several times on the lips. “I should be thankful that I don’t have any small council meetings of my own or I would be avoiding them always to spend time with you and our children,” she said, leaning forward slightly to suck gently at the skin near his collar bone.

“I’m very glad I have you as well as my small council. There are things that only make sense when I talk about them to you,” Robb murmured before making a noise not very far removed from a growl as Margaery sucked on his skin. “I’ve changed my mind,” he declared, “I’m not hungry for food anymore.”

Margaery nudged Robb’s neck with her nose before she made her way up to his mouth, kissing him gently until his mouth opened under hers. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip and sighed contently. “Good, because I am not hungry for food anymore either,” she mumbled with a smile, softly scratching her nails over the stubble at his jaw. “Would you make that noise again?” she asked him with a small giggle.

“Which one?” Robb questioned, “This one?” He turned slightly red as he gave something akin to a small growl again, his hand running down from Margaery’s chest to her hip. “I have to be your wolf or else Grey Wind will steal you from me,” he joked, his gaze going momentarily to her hand as she stroked his beard. “Doesn’t it bother you?” he asked, smiling a little embarrassedly, “Not even when I’m…when I’m giving you a different kind of kiss?”

Margaery had given a grin at Robb’s growl, ducking her head slightly at his question. “Have you ever heard me complain?” she asked sweetly, meeting his gaze again, her voice going very soft. “I can’t tell you how much I love the feel of your scratchy beard or your warm breath on my thighs. It’s so nice. As are your wonderfully skilled tongue and your perfect lips.”

“That’s it. I’m never shaving again,” Robb declared playfully, biting down a little on his own lower lip. He held Margaery’s gaze for a moment before kissing her deeply once more, their bodies pressed close together. “I do owe you from that time Arianne and her husband interrupted us,” he murmured in her ear as he pulled away, “Perhaps we should close the drapes."

“You have already made up for that a million times over, but I would never refuse such an offer,” Margaery remarked with an even wider smile, kissing Robb deeply. She only broke from him to sit up and pull the canopy around their bed, shielding them away from the rest of the world for a small while, at least until their friends came to dine with them when the sun went down.


	74. Fire and Ice

About a moon after the king and queen had returned from Winterfell, life in King’s Landing had returned more or less to normal. The Red Keep now housed many children and the royal princes and princesses spent a lot of time playing with them, during which times Robb and Margaery would often spend time together if neither of them were otherwise occupied. On this particular occasion Willas Tyrell knew they had gone out for a ride earlier in the day, as he had gone to the stables to find both of their horses gone. He had asked Dacey to let him know when they came back, and a few hours later she informed him that she’d seen them both lead Mander and White Rose into the stables, so Willas had made his way over there soon after. He saw the two horses unsaddled and in their stalls sure enough, but then was slightly taken aback when he heard soft voices and gentle laughter from the corner of the stables where two figures had their arms around each other.

“You must tell me how I’m supposed to stop kissing you,” Robb joked, pressing his lips to his wife’s yet again, “I’m glad we had the chance to go out today.”

“What if I don’t wish to tell you how to stop kissing me?” Margaery teased in return, giving her husband’s waist a squeeze. She leant in to capture his lips once more when she suddenly sensed the presence of someone else in the stables, and she turned her head to see that Willas had joined them. “Hello, brother,” she remarked, raising a brow, “I did not expect to see you here.”

“Sorry for the interruption, your graces,” Willas said, raising his eyebrows back at his younger sister, “I’m only here to see White Rose. I overheard some of the stable boys talking the other day about her acting strangely, and I remembered you had mentioned something similar to me as well.”

“She must be a special horse to be tended to by the Hand of the King himself,” Robb joked, “She has been a little off lately, I think.”

Willas smiled sheepishly. “I have a hard time just forgetting about my horses. I remember when this one was born,” he remarked, approaching White Roses’s stall and resting his hands on her muzzle as he spoke softly to her, “If only you could tell me what’s troubling you.”

“Normally she and Mander get on quite nicely, but recently she’s wanted nothing to do with him. She just wants to be by herself,” Margaery said, giving Willas a sad smile. She let go of Robb’s waist to take him by the hand and lead him over to her mare. She scratched White Rose on the nose with her free hand, a small pout on her face as she looked at the horse. “What’s wrong, sweet girl?” she asked quietly. “Whatever it is, Willas will figure it out. He always does.”

“Is that so?” Willas questioned, looking intrigued. His mouth twisted slightly as he slipped into White Rose’s stall, making his way carefully to her side to place his hands on her belly. Robb watched Margaery with a fond smile in the meantime.

“Do horses ever argue with each other, I wonder?” Robb mused, “I hope Mander hasn’t done anything to upset her.”

“Well, he may have done,” Willas remarked playfully, a broad grin on his face as he peered over White Rose at the king and queen, “I believe White Rose may be carrying a foal, sister.”

Margaery’s hand shot up to her mouth as she gave a small gasp, her alarm quickly turning to delight. “White Rose is going to be a mother?” she asked with a grin, squeezing Robb’s hand excitedly. “That has to be what it is. She didn’t want to go near the Dreadfort because she was already being protective, and she’s upset with Mander because he is the reason why she’s been feeling so strange.” She gave a laugh and turned to her husband. “Perhaps Karine _will_ get the pony she’s been asking for when her nameday arrives… Even our horses, sweetheart,” she teased, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Even our horses, my love,” Robb echoed, giving a gentle chuckle, “That’s such wonderful news. The children will be so thrilled when we tell them.”

“Well, it might not necessarily be Mander’s foal,” Willas remarked, “But seeing as there’s no room to mate in the stables, and I’m fairly certain the only time she’s been left alone with a male is when you two take them out together…”

“Did you hear that, Mander? You’re going to be a father,” Robb told his stallion, giving him a grin, “Time to start acting more responsibly.”

Margaery gave a laugh when Mander nickered. “I’m not sure if that was meant to be an approval or a protest,” she remarked, shaking her head slightly. “It will be the finest foal in these seven kingdoms and beautiful too. You’ve bred nothing but wonderful horses, sweet brother,” she said as she turned to Willas. “I can imagine your excitement… And if you miss it, I would want you to take it up again. The Red Keep could always use more of your messenger hawks. How am I supposed to write to my friends in Dorne and Winterfell otherwise?” she asked with a smile, reaching out her free hand to take Willas’s.

“Really?” Willas said eagerly, squeezing on Margaery’s hand, “It would be a pleasure. I thought the Red Keep favoured ravens, however.”

“I’ve heard ravens are clever, but I’m certain a hawk could take down a raven if it wanted to and they fly faster, don’t they?” Robb questioned, “We ought to have nothing but the best here.”

“Then we will need to send some scouts out to find some hawk eggs soon,” Willas declared with a smile.

Margaery smiled at Willas in return, her heart swelling with the happiness she felt for her brother. “I’m sure Lyanna would like to help you if you would let her. I can’t tell you how often she brings up that time the two of you went stargazing together,” she remarked, “she adores her Uncle Willas.”

“She is such a sweet girl. She reminds me of you, sister, only you got into far more trouble,” Willas teased Margaery, “And then you’d smile innocently and blame it on Loras.”

“What kind of trouble?” Robb questioned with a smile, looking curious, “You must tell me more, Willas.”

“No, don’t!” Margaery forbade Willas, her eyes widening. She turned back to face Robb and kiss him, sliding her arms around his neck. “I’m certain there are far more enjoyable things that you’d rather be doing than hearing my brother tell boring stories about me,” she said as she pulled away, giving him the sweetest smile she could muster.

“They’re certain not to be boring stories if they’re about you,” Robb countered, leaning in to press a kiss to Margaery’s cheek, “Perhaps you can tell me instead. You know all my stories. It only seems fair.”

“I dare not disobey an order from the queen,” Willas remarked, giving a gentle chuckle.

“I’m sure I have not heard _all_ of your stories,” Margaery replied, running a hand over Robb’s jaw, “but I promise you tonight I will tell you a few of mine that you have not yet heard, alright?” She looked towards Willas, offering him another smile. “Thank you for your help with White Rose. I will let her get as much rest as she needs and use another horse until the foal is born.”

“That will be wise, I think, but make sure she gets some exercise, too. She’ll be carrying that foal for a while yet. We wouldn’t want her to get too bored,” Willas advised, giving a small nod of his head. When Robb wasn’t looking, he subtly motioned with his hand that Margaery had the king wrapped around her finger and raised his eyebrows with a grin.

Margaery gave a giggle, pursing her lips and shaking her head at Willas. When Robb seemed curious as to what had just transpired between her and her sibling, she merely kissed him again, smiling against his lips. “Come, my sweet husband. Let us go tell our children the good news,” she suggested.

“You’re right, you know. When the foal is born, we should give it to Karine,” Robb remarked to Margaery with a smile, his hand in hers as they made their way back to the castle, “She’s old enough to start learning how to ride, and she can learn with her own horse. I want to ask Maester Luwin to start teaching her High Valyrian, too. It’s something that an heiress ought to know.”

“That sounds a brilliant idea, sweetheart,” Margaery affirmed, pressing a kiss to her husband’s cheek. “She’s bound to pick it up just as she does with everything else Maester Luwin has thrown her way. I’m so proud of our little girl. I’m so proud of all of them.”

The Stark children were all delighted to hear that their mother’s horse was going to have a baby in a few moons, though Margaery and Robb decided they would wait until the foal was born to tell their daughter that it would belong to her. The rest of their day was filled with laughter as they all spent the afternoon in the godswood playing with their wolves.

* * *

It was late into the night when the king and queen ended up drifting off to sleep, long after their children had retired to their beds. Their peaceful slumber was cut short, however, as they were both startled awake by the loud noise of a howl emanating by their window.

“By the gods…what’s wrong with him?” Robb murmured sleepily, pressing a gentle kiss to Margaery’s shoulder before he sat up in bed. He had known Grey Wind to sometimes make noise during the night, but not usually quite so loudly. He brought a hand up to run over his own beard and tried to wake himself up, realising that he was most likely going to have to get out of bed.

Margaery’s hand went to Robb’s as he sat up, sliding out from under her embrace. Her eyes opened wider as the direwolf’s howling persisted, and she too propped herself up, looking over at him. “Perhaps he wants to go outside,” she suggested quietly, her voice raspy with sleep, “We forgot to leave our door open for him tonight.” She let go of her husband to roll out of bed and slip on a robe hanging over a chair near their bed, making her way over to the window.

“Aye, you’re probably right,” Robb murmured, giving a small nod. He pulled on a robe for himself, feeling the cold a little after having getting out of his warm bed, and made his way over to the door to pull it open.

“To me, Grey Wind,” he commanded, “Out with you. Margaery and I are trying to sleep.” The direwolf looked slightly hesitant, but he obeyed his master nonetheless.

Margaery looked out the window to see if anything outside had disturbed the direwolf, but all she saw was the black of night, the moon barely visible. She rested a hand on Grey Wind’s back, gently running her fingers over his fur as they walked through the solar to the corridor where Ser Lewys Piper was standing guard.

“Can you make sure he gets outside?” she asked the young man, who promptly nodded his head and started off towards the castle doors. “Thank you,” she murmured sleepily, turning around to slip her arms around Robb’s middle and walk back to their bedroom with him.

Robb smiled softly and slid his arm around Margaery’s waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek on their way back to their bedroom. He still felt half-asleep, and he was looking forward to returning to his and Margaery’s bed for the night. Once Grey Wind’s howling had ceased, the castle fell quiet again as it usually was at night.

It was difficult for Robb to put his finger on what he first noticed was wrong. There was a sound that didn’t quite fit in with his and Margaery’s footsteps - a clink of armour, a soft crackling he didn’t quite recognise and the swish of a sword that he recognised all too well. He stood up straight, suddenly alert, and he thought he saw a shadow move inside their bedroom.

“Get down!” he barely had time to yell out before he used his weight to drop himself and Margaery to the floor, just missing the blade of the flaming sword that came at them.

Margaery’s hands went for the back of Robb’s robe, and she made to pull him back out into their solar so that they could run, but before she could make any motion, the shadow lunged at them once more. She rolled in the opposite direction of Robb, their attacker coming between them, his sights clearly set on the king rather than her.

“Help! Someone help!” she yelled, suddenly very awake. She hoped that somehow a member of the Kingsguard or Grey Wind would hear her pleas. The man had cornered her husband and was muttering some sort of foreign chant under his breath, and she knew Robb would be defenseless without a sword of his own. She had to create a distraction if either of them had any chance at surviving.

Her hands searched frantically for the dagger that Robb kept under their bed, and her fingers met steel. She hastily clutched the handle of the weapon and stood, rushing forward to plunge it into the assailant’s massive shoulder where she noticed his chain mail was ripped. He gave a roar and spun around, furiously swinging at her, his sword clipping her side and cutting through her robe. She screamed and fell to the ground as she felt her skin burn under the scalding blade.

“You can die first, bitch,” the man hissed, bringing his flaming sword up once more to strike her down.

No sooner had his opponent’s eyes left him than Robb was rushing to where his sword belt was hung up and pulling his sword from its sheath. The weight of it in his hand calmed him ever so slightly, but an instant later his head whipped around as he heard Margaery’s scream and saw her fall to the ground.

The man who had attacked in the night was taller and broader chested than he was, but it didn’t stop Robb from running up to grab him from behind, throwing him off so his sword wouldn’t come near Margaery. “You’re going to wish for a quick death by the time I’m done with you,” Robb growled, just before the man shook him off and he dropped to his feet. The assailant turned to face him then, and Robb became rather aware of the fact that he was wearing no armor while the other man was clad head to toe in it.

“Death by fire is the purest death. Be grateful, false king,” the man told Robb, “Where are your gods now?” Their swords clashed together, meeting once and then again before Robb managed to sidestep him and swipe his neck, leaving a small cut from which blood began to trickle. The tall man slashed at him, creating a much bigger cut across Robb’s chest.

“ROBB!” Margaery shrieked, placing a trembling hand over her mouth in horror as she watched blood flow from his chest. She stood once more, ignoring the pain in her side and the tears in her eyes as she wrenched the dagger free from the attacker’s shoulder and made to strike him again, overwhelmed by fear and an unexpected hatred boiling in her veins for the man who had hurt Robb. She needed to keep her husband alive; she would do anything to keep him alive.

Looking wildly over the man’s body, she spotted a second weak point that she could reach, jamming the blade into his knee before she keeled over in pain. The assailant let out another roar, his leg giving out under him.

And yet he was still swinging his sword, still trying with everything left in him to get to Robb. “Help me R’hllor!” he yelled, “give me strength!” He inched forward to deal a last blow to the weakened king, but he was thrown backwards as massive blur of grey whizzed through the door to the bedroom, knocking him to the ground.

The assailant’s sword clattered to the floor, and the flame went out instantly. All that could be heard were his screams until Grey Wind silenced him, ripping out his throat.

Robb felt as if his heart was thudding somewhere in his ears so loud that he couldn’t even hear the man’s screams, his eyes on Grey Wind for barely a second before he rushed over to his wife. He slid his arm around her on her good side, resting his hand on her back for support. All he exchanged with his direwolf was a brief look that said everything about just how grateful he was.

“Margaery,” Robb breathed, squinting to try to get a better view of her wound in the dim light. He tore off a piece from the bottom of his robe and bundled it up, pressing it against her side to stop the bleeding.

“Robb…” Margaery murmured, her hand still trembling as she brought it up to his face to cradle his cheek. She still could not hope to understand what had just happened, not now. All she knew was that he was alive and by her side. She ignored the pain and the blood and everything else as she sat up to wrap her arms around his neck, her body shaking with sobs. “Does it hurt?” she asked amidst her tears, her voice soft, “are you alright?”

“It’s not a deep cut,” Robb said to Margaery, although that didn’t really answer either of her questions. His chest hurt somewhat, but he knew from experience that in the midst of a battle often wounds hurt less and the true pain of them only came later. “Are _you_ alright?” Robb asked. He kissed the top of Margaery’s head several times, keeping her in his embrace, constantly looking down at her as if to confirm that she was still there. He only looked away when he heard the sound of Grey Wind growling as he stalked away from the man he had slain.

“I think there are more people in the castle,” Robb breathed, his eyes meeting Margaery’s again as he came to the same realisation he was sure she was coming to, “Margaery, the children.”

Margaery held back a choked sob, placing a hand over her mouth again. She immediately made to stand, clutching Robb’s shoulders in support as she rose on shaky legs. She bit down on her bottom lip so that she would not scream out in pain, holding the soaking piece of cloth from her husband’s robe to her side.

“We need to find them and make sure they are alright,” she affirmed, trying not to let on how terrified she was for their babies. She wiped at the tears that had fallen down her cheek, leaving streaks of blood across her face, not sure whether it was Robb’s or hers or their attacker’s. She wanted to cry or be sick or hold her husband until the pain went away, but their children’s safety was the most important thing at the moment.

“We will,” Robb affirmed, nodding his head resolutely before he looked down at himself, “I’m useless like this, though.” He undid his robe quickly and let it fall to the floor, pulling on the nearest pair of breeches he could find before he picked up the rags he’d just shed and began to tear at them again. Ser Lewys Piper arrived just as he was fashioning them into a makeshift bandage to go around Margaery’s side.

“Your graces…” Ser Lewys said, “I’m so sorry, I…”

“There’s no time for that. Grey Wind, go to the nursery. If they go for the children it’s likely they’ll go for the boys first,” Robb commanded, “Ser Lewys, go to the girls’ room to help whoever is there, and help anyone you can on the way. There’s a chance they’ll hurt any child who looks like he or she could be a Stark.”

“Someone needs to stay by your side, your grace,” Ser Lewys protested.

“Don’t make me ask you again,” Robb snapped.

As soon as Ser Lewys was gone, Margaery dropped her ruined robe and fastened the bandage Robb had made her around her waist. She winced as she moved about to find a shift in the dark. She settled for throwing on an old dress in haste, unable to help the fresh set of tears that rolled down her cheeks when she lifted her arms above her head to get it on.

“Your chest, sweetheart,” she whispered as she turned to Robb once more. She didn’t hesitate in ripping the bottom of her dress to place over his wound. Her hand found his and their fingers intertwined as they walked out of their bedroom to go find their children once they had everything they needed.

They were stopped almost immediately, however, by a worried looking Tyrion with his newborn baby boy in his arms, relief seeming to wash over his face as he saw them. “Thank the gods you’re alright, your graces,” he breathed, “I came to find you to offer a place to hide until we can get this mess sorted.”

“Where?” Robb asked, his gaze not on Tyrion but rather darting around the corridor to check for signs of any more intruders. He heard a scream that sounded rather too much like a man dying, and he just hoped it was one of the men from the other side.

“Can you explain it to me?” he pressed the other man, “We’re going to fetch the children. Please, guide as many people who can’t defend themselves to safety as you can.”

“BEAR ISLAND!” he heard a woman’s voice yell loudly and proudly in the distance, and he was confident that the sound he heard next was of Dacey Mormont’s sword piercing through someone’s stomach.

“There are passages beneath the castle,” Tyrion explained quickly, “I will do my best to help everyone out that I can. Meet me in the great hall when you are ready. Gods be with you.” He gave a nod of his head, hurrying off.

The king and queen did not get very far when they set off again as Grey Wind came padding down the hallway, Lyanna, Eddard, and Connor clutching to his fur. Margaery’s eyes filled with tears again as she bent to kiss the direwolf on the head and take her children in her arms. “My darlings,” she breathed in relief, pressing her lips to each of their noses.

“Mother, what happened to you?” Lyanna asked, her eyes wide, pooling with tears as she looked over her mother’s blood-stained dress. “What is going on?”

“Oh, sweet girl, don’t cry,” Margaery urged, “There are some enemies in the castle, but I’m fine, and so is Papa, and we’re going to find Karine and Julie and go somewhere very safe, alright?”

“You going to fight the enemies, Papa?” Ned asked, sounding uncertain as to whether he should be worried or reassured by that notion.

“Yes,” Robb answered softly, already making his way to Julianne and Karine’s room, “Me and Aunt Dacey and Uncle Edmure and all the knights in the Kingsguard and everyone. We aren’t going to let them hurt anyone here. But all of you need to stay together, all right? Stay together and stay with your mother.”

Robb felt as if he could scarcely breathe when he saw the door to his two eldest daughters’ room open and he immediately ran towards it, trying to banish the thought of his children harmed from his mind. He couldn’t see anything inside the room, however - no pools of blood, no bodies, but also no Julianne or Karine.

“Your graces!” Brienne’s voice said loudly moments later, and Robb whipped his head around to see her making her way over to them with Julianne in her arms as well as Jaime and Arianne in tow.

“Margaery, your grace,” Arianne breathed, her eyes widening in horror at the sight of her friend hurt, “Seven hells. Come with us, please. Tyrion is leading everyone into the underground passages. Daniel and Lady Roslin and Lord Willas and their children are all there already.”

“Mother, Papa!” Julianne exclaimed, trying to wiggle free from Brienne’s grip.

“Where’s Karine?” Robb questioned, and the stern expression on Brienne’s face made his blood run cold.

“I thought she’d already gone underground,” Arianne breathed, looking at Brienne as she shook her head.

“I’m trying to find her. There were men trying to get into the room and I fought them off, but in the confusion…” Brienne explained, “I don’t know where she ran to.”

“No, _no,”_ Margaery choked out, “my girl… Where’s my girl?” Upon sight of his mother crying, her youngest son began to dissolve into tears as well, burying his face in Grey Wind’s leg. Margaery quickly did her best to pull herself together, knowing her children needed her to be strong. “Come here, Connor,” she said, taking the little boy in her arms and standing despite her injury, resting him on her good hip. “Will you find Karine?” she asked her husband, her eyes filled with fear as she looked at him. “I’ll take the rest of them to Tyrion.”

“I’ll go with you, your grace,” Jaime volunteered immediately. “Brienne and the wolf can keep all of you safe until you reach the great hall.” He leaned over to kiss Arianne on the cheek, raising his eyebrows at her. “You’ll be alright?” he asked gently.

“I’ll be fine. Come back alive, though, won’t you?” Arianne said softly, offering Jaime a small smile, “You’ll be missing out on a great deal if you don’t.”

"We’ll cover more ground if we go separate ways,” Robb suggested to Jaime, any personal resentments towards the man temporarily forgotten. All he wanted was for his daughter to be found alive and well, and he didn’t care who helped him do it. “Remember what I said, all right? Stay together and stay with your mother,” he told all of the Stark children who were present before turning to his wife, “Stay safe, sweetheart.”

“I love you,” Margaery whispered, pressing her lips to Robb’s quickly before turning and making her way down the corridor and towards the great hall with her friends and children.

Jaime gave Robb a nod as he took off in the opposite direction of his king. He had his hand on the pommel of his sword as he walked, keeping his eyes open for any sight of the young, red-headed princess that was missing. His heart leaped in his chest when he heard a small, familiar voice yell “North Sky, to me!”, and he nearly began sprinting towards the sound. He gave a start when the next noise he heard was a scream, and he rounded the corner to see a man with a flaming sword running at Karine and her wolf.

In the meantime, Robb, made his way through the other side of an empty castle, listening carefully for any sign for his daughter. He couldn’t pick up her voice, much to his frustration, but he did hear something else and immediately hid himself in the shadows. He knew he would be slower than usual due to his injury, but he hoped by hiding himself he could at least have some advantage.

A few moments later the figure Robb had heard was making his way past the king, and he did not realise until it was too late. He was only wearing boiled leather armor and Robb’s sword pierced it easily, making a highly unpleasant squelching sound as it pierced his gut and brought out some of his entrails on the other side. The other man didn’t even get a chance to howl in pain, his final words merely coming out as guttural noises. Robb withdrew his sword, covered in blood, and it was then that he heard a scream and ran in its direction.

Jaime rushed at the man who was after Karine, and their swords met in a deafening clang. “Hide, princess!” he yelled, and the young girl wasted no time in heading his words, running into the shadows. He could feel the heat coming off of the flaming sword, and a few beads of sweat rolled down his forehead before he sidestepped the other man. He made to swipe at his neck, but the attacker avoided the blow, his eyes going to Jaime’s lion sigil emblazoned on his shirt.

“Why don’t you join me, Kingslayer?” he asked in a raspy voice, his teeth glimmering eerily in the fire light. “I’ll give you the honor of destroying another false king.”

Jaime gave a chuckle, raising his eyebrows and pretending to lower his weapon. The assailant seemed hopeful for a few seconds before the former knight lunged forward, driving his blade through chain mail into the other man’s heart. “Thanks for the offer, but those days are long over,” he breathed, watching the light leave the assassin’s eyes before he withdrew his sword.

He let his breathing and his heartbeat settle and then he turned around, crouching down. “He’s dead, Karine. You’re safe now,” he announced gently, and to his surprise, the girl came running towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. She began to cry, burying her face in his shoulder, and he dropped his sword to easily scoop her up into his arms. “Shh, it’s alright, sweet princess,” he told her softly, “it’s all over.”

When Robb arrived on the scene, the first thing he saw was North Sky yapping at a dead man lying on the floor, but from the wound in his body Robb was certain the young she-wolf hadn’t killed him. He then looked at Jaime, and could not describe the relief that washed over him as he realised he was holding a very familiar red-headed girl. Robb made his way over to them and extended his arms, not having to say anything for Jaime to pass him his daughter as tears filled his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Papa. North Sky was all alone,” Karine mumbled between sobs but Robb gently shushed her, letting her know that he didn’t care about anything but having his daughter safe and sound.

“My sunshine,” he whispered, closing his eyes tight for a moment as he hugged her. He opened them again to look over her shoulder at Jaime and said softly and filled with sincerity: “Thank you.”

Jaime shook his head. “I owed the Starks one,” he remarked with a small smile, retrieving his sword and sheathing it. “Come, your grace, my princess. Let’s go find our families,” he suggested, giving a gentle whistle for the pup to follow them.

They walked through the corridors that had gone silent, almost certain that all of the men that had come to threaten their safety were dead or gone. They reached the great hall with no trouble where Tyrion was waiting for them, a wide smile on his face when he saw that none of them were harmed. He led them through a small, concealed doorway in the wall and down a darkened pathway to a flight of winding stone stairs to a passageway that had been lit by torches.

As soon as Margaery saw her husband and eldest daughter, she stood and ran towards them, wrapping her arms around them both. “Karine,” she breathed, “oh, my darling girl. Thank the gods you’re alright.” She kissed the young princess’s cheek and nose, overwhelmed with a feeling of relief.

“Thanks to Ser Jaime,” Robb said quietly, relaxing slightly into Margaery’s embrace. He was surprised to feel himself not quite entirely aware of his surroundings, his head swimming a little as he struggled to keep his focus.

“Is everyone here? Have we checked?” he questioned, “I need to go back out there. There are people still fighting…I need to go up and help make sure that the castle’s safe.”

“Everyone is accounted for, your grace,” Edmure spoke up, his arm wrapped protectively around Roslin’s waist. He nodded behind him to the people that were crowded in the passageway, gently pointing out that Lady Dacey had joined them.

“Robb, sweetheart,” Margaery murmured, “come and sit down, please.” She took in a sharp breath of air as she felt a pang in her side, and she bent over slightly in pain.

“Mother, what’s wrong?” Karine asked worriedly, wiping her tears and placing a hand on her mother’s cheek.

“Nothing, sweet girl. I just need to rest for a bit,” Margaery remarked reassuringly.

“With all due respect, your grace, I would not let you leave here under any circumstances,” Ser Patrek spoke up from nearby, “The king must be protected at any cost. I am sure everyone who’s here would agree.”

Robb glared at Ser Patrek momentarily but said nothing, instead heeding Margaery and sitting down beside her as he placed Karine back down on the ground. “Maester Luwin?” he called out, “Where are you? Margaery was cut by one of those flaming swords.”

Maester Luwin came forward quickly and began to fish out a few leaves from the pockets of his robes. “I’m afraid I don’t have all my things, your grace, but these are good for burns,” he explained, “I’m sure you know already.”

“Thank you, Maester Luwin,” Margaery said softly, taking the leaves from him and carefully positioning them under her bandage over her burn. She saved a few for Robb, leaning over to peel back the stained cloth on his cut and replace it with the leaves. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder, snaking her arm around his waist. She was still trying to process all that had just occurred, her mind spinning when she thought about what their attacker had said to them about her husband being a false king. They had felt so safe for so long, and suddenly their lives had been threatened by all of a few fanatics who somehow managed to infiltrate the castle walls.

“Are you alright?” she asked again, very quietly so that only he could hear. She ran her free hand through his hair, damp with sweat, smoothing a stray curl behind his ear.

“Aye, sweetheart,” Robb whispered back, leaning in towards Margaery slightly, “It’s just my head…I don’t know what’s happening. Everything’s all…jumbled up and it doesn’t make any sense. I’m sorry, I…we need to make sure that…”

“Robb?” Margaery questioned quietly, her brow furrowed as her husband slumped over, his eyes closing before he could finish his sentence. Inwardly, she began to panic, swinging her hand around to the side of his face to prop his head up. “Sweetheart?” she whispered, her bottom lip trembling as her attempts to wake him were in vain. She stayed as calm as she possibly could, gently lowering him down so that his head was resting in her lap, only reassured by the fact that she could still see his chest rise and fall.

“What happened to Papa, Mother?” Ned asked, his eyes getting big.

“He just needs sleep,” she replied quickly, managing a small smile, “he’s very tired from protecting us all.”

Secure in the tunnels underneath the castle, there was nothing for the people of the Red Keep to do but wait as the night went on and turned into morning outside. Someone had happened to have some playing cards and they were hotly contested among those who were bored, but most people thought it best to just get some sleep while others took turn on patrol. Arianne quietly sung a song from Dorne to her son in her arms, and Julianne and Karine lingered nearby to listen, yawning as their eyes began to droop with sleep.

The queen was still stooped in the same position she was when they first entered the tunnels, the king’s head resting in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. Lyanna, Ned, and Connor had fallen asleep long ago, using Grey Wind as a pillow, and once Julianne and Karine’s eyes were closed, Margaery finally permitted herself to cry.

She was startled, however, by a low voice that addressed her. “You should sleep, your grace.”

Margaery wiped gently at the tears that had fallen down her cheeks and landed on Robb’s chest, feeling somewhat angry as she looked up at Jaime Lannister. “The last time I closed my eyes and fell asleep, a man ended up in our bedroom who was bent on killing my husband, so you’ll have to pardon me for wanting to stay awake, ser,” she hissed, shaking her head in contempt.

“I’m guarding the passageway. You have nothing to worry about. It would be better for him if you had some rest in you by the time he wakes.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, pursing her lips together and brushing her fingers over Robb’s cheek. “Why do you care?” she asked softly, the question coming out with little bite. She was genuinely curious about the man that had fought her husband in battle all those years ago.

“Because the two of you gave me a home here when you didn’t have to,” Jaime explained gently, “you let me stay when it would have been a lot easier to just dismiss me and have me fend for myself. You let me have a life that I had only dreamed about, and even if you hold no love for me, you care deeply for my son and my wife. Why would I want anyone else to rule these seven kingdoms after all of that?”

Margaery blinked a few times, recognizing even in her tired state that it had to take a great deal of humility for Jaime to speak those words to her. She gave a small nod, and before he left her, she placed a hand over his, stopping him briefly. “Thank you for saving Karine,” she said quietly.

“A Lannister always pays his debts,” he replied, giving her a wink and then moving back his position at the front of the passageway.

She could only smile softly, taking a bundle of cloth Maester Luwin had left for her earlier and positioning it under Robb’s head in replacement of her lap. She settled down beside her husband, intertwining their fingers before she drifted off to sleep.


	75. The Lord of Light

Robb had no idea how much time had passed when he woke with a start, his body immediately tensing up as he tried to piece together where he was. He caught sight of a figure close to him and on further inspection was immensely relieved when it turned out to be his wife, whose hand he could feel holding his even in her sleep. He watched her chest rise and fall gently for a moment or two, then carefully reached forwards to run his free hand through her hair, thinking she might like that.

Margaery awoke to the soft feeling of a familiar hand running through her hair, and she opened her eyes to the sight of her husband. She broke into a smile, moving her arm to gently wrap around him and trail her fingers over his waist. “Gods, you had me so worried,” she breathed, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. “Do you need anything, my dear Robb? Are you thirsty or cold or hurting?”

“Hurting a little, but I don’t think there’s a great deal that can be done about that, my love. You have already done so much,” Robb whispered before pressing his lips to his wife’s again. He gave a slight groan in pain as his arm wrapped around her and he pulled her in a little, wanting her as close as possible. “You saved my life,” he added softly.

Margaery shook her head slightly, her lips leaving a gentle trail of kisses over the part of Robb’s chest that was not injured. “Grey Wind saved both of our lives. I was just doing what I could to keep you safe. I wish I could have prevented him from hurting you,” she murmured, making her way back up to his lips. “Don’t strain yourself, sweetheart. I don’t want you to black out again.” She would ignore her own pain for the time being, much more concerned for her husband’s health.

“You did,” Robb reaffirmed softly. He exchanged a couple more tender kisses with his wife before he nuzzled slightly into her neck, feeling comforted by her smell. “How long has it been since I blacked out?” he asked quietly, “Is everybody all right? Nobody else has been hurt?”

Margaery let out a gentle noise of contentment, letting her fingers come to rest in Robb’s hair once more as she played with his curls. “You were out almost as soon as we arrived, and the sun has been up for some time,” she told him quietly. “Ser Beren is missing… Loras and Ser Wendel went to search for him shortly before I fell asleep, and I have not talked to them since. I do not think anyone else has been hurt… not physically anyhow.”

“Gods, I hope they’re all right,” Robb said softly, “Thank the gods you are safe, and the children are. We…we ought to start sending people up in groups to scour the castle and make sure it’s safe for us to return. We can’t stay down here forever.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Margaery’s neck. “I’m sorry I worried you. How is your injury, my love? We need to get back up there and get it cleaned up if nothing else.”

Margaery closed her eyes, wondering when or if she could ever erase the attack from her brain. She kept thinking about the shadow of a man who had climbed through their bedroom window, who had come very close to killing both her and her husband. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” she whispered, giving him a small squeeze. “I know that has nothing to do with what you asked me. I just needed to say it again,” she told him, “I’m hurting, but it’s nothing I cannot handle. But you’re right, we can’t stay down here, and both of us need to get cleaned up.”

“You can say it as many times as you wish. I love you so much, Margaery,” Robb said softly in return. He kissed her lips once more before he took a deep breath, putting one of his hands down on the floor to support himself as he rose to standing and using the other to help his wife stand up with him. He looked around, but most of the people in the room still appeared to be sleeping.

Margaery gave a small whimper, clutching to her side with her free hand and taking a few deep breaths. She rested some of her weight against Robb as they walked to the stairs of the passageway where Jaime, Loras, and Wendel were standing. She was startled to see that her brother’s eyes were shining with tears which he hastily wiped away once he saw them approaching.

“Your graces,” he said, bowing his head. “Ser Beren has passed on. We found his body. Whoever attacked infiltrated the Kingsguard Apartments as well, but he was the only one who wasn’t on duty.”

Robb closed his eyes regretfully for a moment, his face growing solemn. “May he rest in peace,” he said softly, “We will send his body back to Torrhen’s Square so his family may bury him. Did you find anyone else in the castle? We’ll need to do a sweep of it before we start letting people return to their chambers.”

“The castle was silent,” Loras announced, giving a nod of his head. “And now that it’s daylight, we were able to see how the attackers got inside. There was one dead outside the window of the nursery. We think his rope slipped while he was climbing up the side of the castle. They all have flaming hearts sewed to their shirts… that was what Stannis made his new sigil before he died.”

“R’hllor,” Margaery remarked softly, shaking her head, “that’s what the man said last night. He asked R’hllor to give him strength.”

“So these were Stannis’s men? He’s been dead for more than six years. Why attack now? And to what end?” Robb questioned, looking at Margaery for a moment and then back at Loras as his brow furrowed, “Stannis’s wife was a strong supporter of R'hllor, as I remember…but I don’t know about Shireen.”

“If they are Stannis’s men, then they were sent to kill you and take the throne for Shireen,” Margaery affirmed with a nod, “but she is so young and gentle from what have heard of her. I have my doubts that a plan of assassination was concocted or approved of by her.”

Jaime gave a dry chuckle. “And after they killed you, did they really expect us to bend the knee?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “I think they highly underestimated the support the Starks and Tyrells have.”

“They have no army. I suppose that’s why they had to resort to such underhanded tactics,” Robb remarked, his features dark, “I took the throne because Shireen wouldn’t have been able to hold it even if she did take it. I doubt this is her doing, as Margaery says, but either way we need to find out whose doing it was and bring them to justice. I won’t stand for this.”

Margaery winced after she nodded her head in agreement, clutching tighter to Robb. “We should… I suppose we should let the children sleep while they can, but I think the both of us could do with a bath,” she suggested quietly, “If Maester Luwin says it’s alright. And once we are absolutely sure the castle is free of any danger.”

Robb gave a small nod of his head after pressing a kiss to Margaery’s cheek, as if he hoped it might somehow help her pain. “Ser Loras, Ser Jaime, Ser Wendel,” he addressed the small group, “I would ask that you find Lady Brienne and each scour a corner of the castle, then return here and report back on whether it’s safe to return. I would go with you myself, but I fear I may be more of a hindrance than a help.”

The men complied, all of them going to find Brienne and search the upstairs to make sure that everyone was safe.

“Can we sit, sweetheart?” Margaery asked softly, giving Robb a sad smile, certain that he would not protest. She found that though she had had some rest, it was not quite enough to revive her.

“Of course,” Robb answered, gently leading Margaery by the hand over to a slightly more secluded spot in the passageway. He sat himself down and offered for her to sit on his lap, giving her a small smile in return. “You look tired, my love,” he told her softly.

“I barely got any sleep because I was so worried about you,” Margaery teased gently, though there was still some truth to her words. She glanced at his poorly-wrapped wound, frowning slightly. “I wish I had the means to take care of you right now,” she said quietly, pausing before she admitted, “I’m so scared, Robb. We have done everything we could to secure our protection and win trust in the seven kingdoms, and yet we were completely caught off guard. All I want is for our children not to have to worry when they sleep at night, but now I fear they will never be safe.”

Robb closed his eyes regretfully for a moment, letting Margaery settle in his lap and wrapping his arm around her, careful to avoid her wound. “I know,” he said quietly when he opened them again, “I’m sorry. In my ideal world you would never feel afraid, and if you think we should implement more measures to keep us and the children safe from now on then we can most definitely discuss them. But I do think…at the same time, I think we ought to be careful not to shut ourselves away because of what happened. I want us to still be able to laugh and feel joy and _live_ , and I want the same for our children.”

“Oh, Robb, my darling Robb,” Margaery whispered, her eyes flooding with tears as she leant in to kiss his jaw, “I am so glad I have you.” She ran a hand over his back, giving him a grateful smile. “If you have hope in your heart then there is no reason why I should not either. You’re very brave,” she added, her cheeks flushing red.

“If I am brave then so are you. My father used to say you can only be brave if you’re afraid,” Robb remarked, smiling at Margaery in return, “But I do want you to feel safe, sweetheart. If there is anything that will help you sleep better at night or that you believe would help keep us all safe then tell me and it will be done.”

“I do not think it would hurt to have a few guards patrol around the castle at night,” Margaery suggested, running a hand through Robb’s hair. “You are too good to me. Thank you, my love. Once this is sorted, I will be very glad to go to Dorne with you and the children. I… Is it bad I feel it might be strange to sleep in a room where a man was killed?”

“No, I understand. Sometimes it feels like death can linger in the air even after the smell is long gone,” Robb answered Margaery softly. One of his hands went to her face, his thumb gently trailing a line along her jaw to her chin. “I think going to Dorne will be good as well, to put some distance between what happened and our family and hopefully to show Prince Doran that it is in both of our best interests to be allies,” he added, “And, if you like, until we go we can get our pillows and our blankets and sleep on our rug in the solar for a few nights. It can be our own little adventure.”

Margaery smiled, leaning forward to gently nuzzle her nose against Robb’s. “Gods, how I love you,” she murmured, “I very much like that idea. And I am so very excited to go to Dorne with you and the children. They have never experienced such a place, and I look forward to their reactions. And dressing the girls in little silks and the boys to match you,” she added teasingly. She looked over at their daughters and sons, the youngest snuggled against Grey Wind and the two oldest leaning against Arianne’s side, and her smile grew wider.

“I love seeing you smile,” Robb admitted, a smile spreading across his own face, “I have a feeling the children will love Dorne, just as we did. Perhaps we should wait until they are a bit older before we tell them we made the twins there, though.” He turned his head when he thought he heard a noise, and sure enough it turned out to be Karine gently stirring from her sleep. She rubbed at her eyes and looked around, looking momentarily worried until she spotted her parents.

“Can I sit with you, Mother and Papa?” Karine asked softly, making her way over to Margaery and Robb.

“I’m sure there’s room,” Robb answered, offering up his other arm that wasn’t wrapped around Margaery for his daughter.

Margaery ran her hand over Karine’s back in a comforting fashion, pressing a kiss to the little girl’s forehead. “Are you alright, my darling?” she asked quietly.

“Yes, Mother,” she replied, nodding her head. “I don’t like fire, but I am fine now. I’m sorry I ran away from Lady Brienne. I needed to save my wolf.”

“I’m sure North Sky would have been fine on her own, but we are just glad you are safe, sweet girl,” Margaery remarked. “Let us hope nothing ever happens like this again, but if it does, you make sure to stay with someone in the Kingsguard.”

“North Sky is strong and clever in her own way and she can look after herself, but she is still young. She can’t protect you all on her own yet,” Robb added gently, “That’s why it’s important you stay with Lady Brienne or Uncle Loras or anyone with a white cloak.”

Karine nodded slowly with her lips pressed together and her gaze directed at the floor. When she looked up again, her eyes went to the hastily bandaged injury on her mother’s side and the one on her father’s chest. “Are you hurt, Mother and Papa?” she asked, “Who hurt you?”

“Sweet Karine,” Margaery mumbled, kissing her daughter’s cheek. “There are some bad people in this world, people who wish to hurt Papa and me because they think someone else should be king and queen,” she explained gently, “but I want you to know that there is much more good in this world - people who wish to protect our family and care for us and people who would do anything for us. Like Lady Brienne who guards your room, and Aunt Ari who loves you with all of her heart, and Uncles Loras and Willas and Edmure.”

“And Uncle Jaime-” Karine started before lifting a hand up to her lips, seemingly surprised by what had slipped from her mouth.

Robb raised his eyebrows at Karine’s statement and exchanged a look briefly with Margaery. He thought about the man who was known as the Kingslayer, who many would say had no honour in him at all, who had sinned before the gods with his relationship with his sister, who was responsible for the fact that Bran could not walk. Then Robb thought about Jaime having very likely saved the life of one of the most important people in the world to him, and it occurred to him as it had before that nothing was ever quite that simple.

“He is Uncle Jaime if you want him to be, Karine,” Robb said quietly, giving his daughter a smile, “And your mother is right. We are very fortunate to have people who love and care for us. Those are the people who will be there to help when we need them most.”

Margaery ran her hand over Robb’s back, giving him a smile of approval. If there was anyone who was a testament to the fact that people could change, it was Jaime Lannister, and she was so proud of her husband for not holding a grudge against the other man.

“I know you said Ser Jaime was not your friend before, but I do think he is good now, Papa,” Karine admitted, returning her father’s smile, “or else Aunt Ari would not love him or pray for babies with him. He saved me and North Sky from the man with the fire sword. It might be strange for a little while, but I think I will call him uncle now.”

“You have such a good heart, my sunshine,” Robb remarked softly, “You are like your mother that way.” He brought Karine in a little closer to give her a kiss on the cheek and then turned his head to do the same to his wife. “Did you already tell her we will be going to Dorne soon?” Robb asked Margaery.

“We are going to Dorne soon?” Karine asked, her jaw dropping in surprise. She broke into a smile then, leaning forward to carefully wrap her arms around her father’s neck and kiss him on the cheek before moving to do the same to her mother. “All of our family?” she questioned with a hopeful look.

“Yes, all of us, my darling,” Margaery replied with a grin, “and Aunt Ari’s family as well. We are going to Sunspear.” She brushed her nose against her daughter’s, prompting the little girl to laugh.

Karine had plenty more questions to ask about her family’s impending visit to Sunspear, and though she had been trying to keep her voice down soon enough a few more people began to stir from their sleep. More than a few young children were crying out of tiredness or hunger or both when Robb turned to see the last of the scouts he had sent out return.

“The west side of the castle is clear, your grace,” Ser Wendel declared, and Robb gave him a nod in acknowledgement. The young king took Margaery’s hand to offer her some support as they both stood slowly to their feet.

“Everyone, follow me,” Robb beckoned, his voice ringing loud through the tunnel, “The castle is safe for us to return.”

Margaery slipped her arm around Robb’s middle, careful not to hurt him as they made their way toward the staircase.

Jaime hurried over to assist his pregnant wife in standing up, and Karine followed him, offering her hand to Arianne as well. “Uncle Jaime, I will help!” she announced, and her did a double take, unsure if the little girl had spoken correctly. He smiled, and once Arianne had stood, he swooped down to pick the small princess up, giving her a hug.

“Shh, don’t tell anyone but you’re my favourite Stark,” he teased before turning to look at the woman beside him. “Did you hear what she said, my love?”

“I did indeed,” Arianne answered, smiling broadly at Jaime then glancing at Karine, “You’re a clever girl to be so good at making friends. You would make a very good queen.”

“Uncle Jaime is my friend now. He saved me, and North Sky,” Karine declared, causing Arianne to look at her husband with a confused expression while Daniel babbled quietly in her arms.

“One of the men was after her,” Jaime explained quietly, giving Karine a gentle squeeze. “But that’s all over, right, little princess? And now you know I’ll always be around to protect you, alright?”

“Thanks, Uncle Jaime,” Karine replied sincerely, nodding her head. “When are we going to Sunspear, Aunt Ari?”

Margaery glanced over her shoulder, making sure all of the children were following close behind. She smiled softly, watching as her eldest daughter talked with Jaime and Arianne and the youngest padded after Grey Wind. “The men who attacked… they were truly worshipping the wrong gods,” she jested quietly, turning her head to press a kiss to the corner of Robb’s mouth.

Robb gave a small smile of his own at Margaery’s words. “I think the man who entered our chambers found out where our gods were,” he remarked, pausing for a moment before he asked her slightly more seriously, “That was part of the reason behind all this, wasn’t it? They wanted to put someone on the throne who worships their god from the east.”

“That is for your parents to decide. But I do not think we will wait for too long,” Arianne told Karine in the meantime, balancing Daniel and reaching the other to ran her other hand down Jaime’s arm, “And when we get there, since Uncle Jaime was brave for you, perhaps you can help him be brave as well? It will be his first time meeting my father.” When her husband had explained what had happened with Karine, Arianne had given him a smile filled with pride, and not looked in the slightest bit surprised.

“Why would Uncle Jaime need to be brave to meet your father?” Karine asked confusedly, quirking a brow. “I want my Papa to meet everyone I love.”

“Remember Lord Gargling that Aunt Arianne was supposed to marry?” Jaime questioned the little princess, to which she nodded her head. “Well, she married me instead, and her father was not exactly pleased about that.”

As Margaery and Robb made their way up to the Great Hall, the former clung tighter to her husband, her injury making it difficult to climb the stairs. She was glad for him distracting her with his talking, but she could not help but give a small gasp as a certain disturbing thought entered her mind. “I hope they did not do anything to the godswood,” she murmured, the corners of her mouth turning down slightly.

Concern registered on Robb’s own face at Margaery’s words and he shook his head, although it was more out of hope than out of certainty. He called to a servant nearby, and quietly asked the young man if he could survey the godswood for him and report back any damage.

“You should tell Aunt Ari’s father that you love Aunt Ari,” Karine suggested to Jaime, “And Lord Gargling didn’t love Aunt Ari, so she couldn’t marry him!”

“His name isn’t Lord Gargling,” Arianne pointed out, but she was laughing even as she said it.

“Your grace,” Maester Luwin spoke up, approaching Robb as they entered the Great Hall, “I think perhaps you ought to come to my chambers so we can see to your wounds.”

“In a moment, Maester,” Robb said, “Please, fetch some of your stores and show the ladies here how to treat anyone else who’s injured and see to the queen first.”

“Robb…” Margaery trailed off as she realized it was no use to try and protest. She took a seat in one of the empty chairs in the hall, patting the one beside her for her husband to take as they waited for Maester Luwin to transport some of his medicine from his chambers. “He will most likely tell us that we both need baths,” she said quietly, lacing their fingers together. “I want to be the one to take care of you to the best of my ability.”

“Yours is a good suggestion, little princess,” Jaime said in reply to Karine, ignoring his wife’s statement about Lord Gargalen. “I think it would be difficult for anyone to ignore how much I _love_ your Aunt Ari.” He gently placed Karine on her feet in front of her parents, and leaned over to kiss Arianne on the top of her head. Daniel let out a squeal of delight and reached up for his father.

“You love your father, don’t you, my sweet boy? I’m just going to borrow him for a moment,” Arianne told Daniel gently. She turned to look at Jaime and stood up on her toes, pulling him in to kiss him deeply on the lips.

“Well, perhaps I said what I did to Maester Luwin _because_ I would rather have you take care of me,” Robb suggested, offering Margaery a smile and leaning in to give her a kiss, “But you need to look after yourself first, my love.”

“Mother and Papa are so sweet, and so are Aunt Ari and Uncle Jaime,” Karine declared, looking up at her parents, “You should be friends.”

Margaery laughed gently, shaking her head at Karine. “You are too much, my sweet girl,” she teased, running her free hand over her daughter’s hair. “We _are_ friends, aren’t we?” she asked, looking up at Arianne and her husband as she raised her eyebrows.

“Absolutely,” Jaime replied, still looking dazed from his wife’s kiss. He took Daniel from her arms and pressed a kiss to his son’s cheek before blowing a raspberry against his skin. The baby boy squealed once more and then laughed, placing a hand on his father’s cheek.

“Yes, I suppose we are,” Robb remarked, unable to help but smile at his oldest daughter. Maester Luwin had returned to the Great Hall by then and was giving out instructions to various handmaidens about how to treat those with minor injuries, and Robb noticed Karine watching curiously and then turning her gaze to the bandaged wound on his chest.

“A king always makes sure his people are cared for. They are mine to protect,” he explained quietly to her, nodding at her reassuringly, “But your mother and Maester Luwin will look after me, don’t worry.”

“Karine, sweetling, will you go watch after your sisters and brothers?” Margaery asked as Maester Luwin approached them. Her eldest daughter was still young, and she would prefer if the little girl did not see certain things until she was older, including her parents being hurt. “If you need any help, you can ask Aunt Ari or Uncle Loras.”

“Yes, Mother,” Karine remarked, making her way over to her younger siblings and Grey Wind.

Margaery stood once more, squinting her eyes shut and placing a hand over her side again. She squeezed tight to Robb’s hand, giving Maester Luwin a nod before he led them out of the Great Hall and towards his chambers.

“I’ve asked for a bath to be prepared for each of you already. We’ll get you cleaned up and I’ll take a look at your injuries,” Maester Luwin explained to Robb and Margaery. He reached to remove a letter from amidst his robes as they walked and handed it to his king, who took it with his spare hand. “This letter arrived just this morning.”

Robb’s brow furrowed slightly and he glanced at the wax seal on the piece of parchment - yellow and embossed with the stag of House Baratheon - before breaking it and unfolding the letter.

“It’s from Storm’s End,” Robb told Margaery as his eyes scanned the page, “Gendry says he’s concerned about Ser Gilbert Farring. Supposedly he refused to bend the knee to his new high lord and he left the castle with his son not long after Gendry arrived.”

Margaery’s fingers curled tighter around Robb’s arm, and she ran her tongue along her bottom lip. “You don’t think… Could the attack last night be connected to this?” she asked him. “When we were at Storm’s End, you predicted Ser Gilbert wished to marry his son to Shireen and take control of the Stormlands. He could have easily gone to Dragonstone and concocted a plan to have us killed… Perhaps I’m rushing to conclusions when I should not be, but the pieces seem to fit. I can’t think of many people who would want us dead.”

Robb’s expression was stern, and it only grew more so at Margaery’s words. The wheels of his mind turned as he listened to her, and he could only come to the same conclusion. “I can’t think of many either,” he admitted, “Shireen Baratheon is the only person alive besides possibly Gendry who has a blood claim to the Iron Throne. I wouldn’t have thought Ser Gilbert quite so ambitious, but given everything that’s happened…” He trailed off, shaking his head slightly. “Gods only know where he is now, but we need to find him, and his son. What about Shireen and her mother? Do you think they would have had knowledge of this?”

Margaery let go of Robb’s arm to trail a hand over his back in a comforting fashion, gently scratching at his skin. “It would not hurt to try and contact them,” she suggested. “If Ser Gilbert plotted this, he will not be happy that his plan failed. I’m not sure he would marry Shireen to his son unless he was certain his claims were secure.” She pressed a kiss to his jaw, hoping to soften his serious expression. “We will figure out what to do, my sweet husband,” she added softly.

“I am just wondering if we ought to summon them to court, or even send someone to fetch them from Dragonstone and bring them here,” Robb said, though the corners of his mouth had turned up a little at Margaery’s kiss. Before he had a chance to say anything else he saw Maester Luwin staring pointedly at him and he gave a sigh, realising that the other man was probably getting rather impatient.

They stopped outside a room where a bath was being drawn and Maester Luwin motioned for the king to go inside. “This way, your grace,” the older man then said to Margaery, beckoning her to come with him.

Margaery’s expression fell at Maester Luwin’s gesture, her brow furrowing. She knew it was silly, but she did not want to be separated from her husband, especially not after what they had experienced the night before. She stayed rooted to the spot with her hand still running over Robb’s back. “I- Maester… ” she trailed off, her cheeks flushing red. “Could we not take our baths together?” she asked quietly.

“I think you may not be aware but we usually do, Maester,” Robb added, nodding at the other man, “Please, tell them another bath won’t be necessary, or use the water to take one yourself. I’m sure all us could do with a moment to relax after all this.”

“Very well, your graces,” Maester Luwin answered, giving them a small smile and a nod of his head before he took his leave.

Margaery smiled softly in return, her face still flushed in embarrassment as she and Robb closed the door behind them and began peeling off their dirtied and stained clothing. She took a bit longer than her husband, her nose wrinkling in distaste as she peeled the sticky leaves and rags from her aching side after removing her dress. “We’re both going to scar,” she said quietly to Robb, frowning slightly. She breathed in deeply before she lowered herself down into the tub, thankful that the handmaidens that drew it were thoughtful enough to keep the water at a cooler temperature.

Robb unfastened his breeches and let them drop to the floor before he followed after Margaery, gritting his teeth slightly as he removed his bandages along the way. He approached the tub and made the water rise further as he carefully stepped inside, settling himself down by his wife’s side.

“Let’s get a better look,” Robb said softly, glancing down at her side and commenting, “It doesn’t look very deep, at least. But you’re right, it will most likely leave a scar.” He shifted even closer to his wife and leant forwards, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. “All that concerns me is that you are safe,” he said, “If we end up with scars then they will become part of us, and I love every part of you.”

Margaery carefully took Robb’s face in her hands and closed the small distance between their lips. “I love you,” she whispered, trailing her thumb over his cheek. “I cannot tell you how glad I am that the both of us are safe, that you’re sitting here with me alive and breathing and smiling at me… And still just as handsome as ever,” she added teasingly. She reached for a washcloth draped over the side of their tub and began to clean off the blood caked around her husband’s wound, making sure she was as gentle as possible in her motions. She hummed their song quietly as she worked, her free hand moving to tangle in his hair and massage his scalp.

Robb let his eyes close for a moment, his body relaxing as Margaery ran her hand through his hair and he listened to her voice. It stung a little as she cleaned the injury on his chest, but truthfully he’d had worse. “This is why I wanted you. No offence to Maester Luwin,” he remarked softly, giving a small smile, “Thank you, sweetheart. You calm me in a way nobody else can.”

“I’m very conflicted,” Margaery jested softly, scooting a bit closer to Robb. “You see, I hate seeing you hurt, but I absolutely adore taking care of you.” She finished cleaning his cut and then gently wrapped her arms around him, leaning in to kiss him full on the mouth. “Mmm, and you don’t have to say thank you,” she said in a murmur against his lips. She lingered there for some time before remarking, “we should not stay in the water for too long. I need to treat that wound and bandage it properly.”

“Aye, my love. Although I hope you realise your kisses are not giving me much reason to want to go anywhere else,” Robb pointed out, giving Margaery a small smile before he pressed his lips to hers again. His fingers pressed gently against her back and ran over her skin. “Let me treat your wound as well. I know a thing or two about tending to injuries from battle, and you can guide me on the rest,” he suggested quietly.

“Alright, sweetheart. That sounds very good,” Margaery agreed with a smile of her own, nuzzling her nose against Robb’s cheek. She placed her hands on his shoulders to help herself stand and climb out of the tub. She grabbed towels for both her and her husband, wrapping on around herself and handing the other to him.

Maester Luwin had left some sort of strange smelling paste in a bowl on a table for them, and as she took it in her hands, she could see Robb’s nose crinkle slightly. “You make the most wonderful faces,” she teased, pursing her lips together to keep herself from from laughing

Robb’s face then turned slightly red, his expression of mild distaste turning almost immediately into a smile as he briefly directed his gaze at the floor. He still looked slightly wary of the paste, however, and he was peering curiously at it as he wrapped his towel around his waist. “What on earth is that?” he asked Margaery.

“Smells like… marigolds, woodruff, and… some kind of animal fat,” Margaery remarked, letting out a laugh then, unable to help herself when she saw Robb’s expression. “It’s going on your cut, sorry to tell you,” she announced, stirring the contents of the bowl around with her fingers and then reaching to gently apply it to her husband’s wound. “Does it hurt?” she asked quietly, leaning forward to press a kiss to the part of his chest that was not injured before she continued her work.

“We don’t have time to prepare this kind of thing on the battlefield. It’s probably just as well,” Robb commented, his nose still wrinkled. He grit his teeth slightly as Margaery applied the paste, but shook his head at her question. “It stings somewhat,” he admitted, adding teasingly, “But the kisses help.”

Margaery leant forward again and kissed Robb’s chest several times, giving him a smile as she pulled away. She finished placing a generous amount of paste over his cut and then placed the bowl down, wiping her hand free of the odd-smelling concoction. She reached for the bandages then and turned around to dress Robb’s wound.

“All done,” she announced when she was satisfied with her work, sliding her arms around him once more and letting her hands rest low on his backside. She leaned in to press her lips to his neck.

“I love it when you do that,” Robb admitted quietly as Margaery’s hands slid down his back. “And that,” he added when her lips touched his skin. His eyes fell closed for just a moment as he relished her kiss, then he opened them again to look at his wife. “All right, your turn. Now you get to experience that delightful paste.”

Margaery gave a heavy sigh before a mischievous grin appeared on her face and she let her towel fall to the floor. She stepped away from him and held her hands up in surrender. “Alright then, sweetheart. My turn indeed,” she teased, raising her eyebrows at him.

“You can’t just do that, sweetheart,” Robb complained playfully, trying his best to conceal the broad grin that had spread across his face. The fact that Margaery was standing in front of him naked as her nameday made it very hard for him to concentrate, but he did his best to as he stepped forwards and began to apply Maester Luwin’s strange ointment to her torn and burnt skin. He imagined it would be stinging her just as it had him, so he decided to do his best to keep her mind off it.

“I truly think this trip to Dorne will be good for all of us. It’ll be very hot, but I’ll burn and you can laugh,” he teased softly, “During the day we’ll speak to the Martells and play with the children and show them around the castle, and then at night…at night we can let everyone know for certain the wolves have come to Sunspear.” He gave a smile and lowered his voice as he continued. “I can fill you and kiss you in all the places you like, and we can love each other for as long as we want before we fall into a peaceful sleep with nothing to worry about and nothing to fear.”

“Robb…” Margaery breathed, her eyes fluttering closed at his words, a soft smile forming on her face. She brought a hand up to cup his cheek as he treated her, running her fingers over his beard. It was easy to ignore her pain when her husband was speaking to her in such a way. “Stop using that voice,” she jested, moving her foot to trail up his leg. “Gods, I cannot wait to go to Sunspear, and wear my silks for you and nothing at all for you, and tie you up on your nameday and take you in my mouth,” she whispered, opening her eyes to meet his gaze. She leant in to kiss him again, hoping he was almost done with his work on her side.

“I’ll stop using that voice if you stop distracting me,” Robb teased in return, but when Margaery spoke again his eyes went wide and he was thankful that she kissed him because he was almost certain he was incapable of saying anything at all. One of his arms wrapped around her back as he parted her lips with his tongue, not hesitating in kissing her back passionately.

“Your graces?” Maester Luwin’s voice could be heard on the other side of the door after a short, sharp knock, “Is everything all right?”

“Yes, Maester. We’ll be out soon,” Robb called back after having reluctantly pulled away from his wife. He shook his head slightly and then turned to look at her, giving a gentle sigh. “Let me just finish bandaging you up,” he said, adding, “He’s going to want us to rest, you know. He’ll probably get us to sleep in those little beds he has in his chambers for people he’s treating.”

Margaery gave a playful pout, running her hand over Robb’s chest. “That’s not very fair,” she remarked softly, her brow furrowing, “We don’t have to… do anything tonight, but I still want to sleep next to you no matter the circumstance. He should know that I won’t get any rest without you by my side.” She gave a small groan in pain as she bent down to pick up her towel, bringing it up to cover her breasts as her husband bandaged her injury.

“I don’t see any harm in kissing you as a way to say thank you,” she said when he was finished, closing the distance between their lips and sliding her tongue over his again. She only pulled away when there was another knock on the door, dropping her head to Robb’s shoulder in frustration. She covered herself completely with her towel before yelling out, “You can come in, Maester!”

“Actually, it’s Willas,” the voice on the other side of the door called back, “Can I still come in?”

Robb’s hand had been resting on Margaery’s leg and was slipping underneath her towel when he heard his brother-in-law’s voice and he withdrew it immediately. He looked at his wife and raised his eyebrows, leaving her to answer.

Margaery swallowed the lump in her throat and gave a small cough. “Yes, brother!” she replied, taking Robb’s hand and lacing her fingers through his. She pressed a gentle kiss to his neck before Willas made his way into the room and she offered him a small smile. “Is everything alright?” she asked him.

“Yes, sister. My apologies for interrupting the both of you, but I thought you’d want to hear about this as soon as possible,” Willas explained himself, closing the door behind him, “Loras had a closer look at the body that was in your chambers and he thinks the man was been a member of House Farring who once fought for Stannis Baratheon. Wasn’t Ser Gilbert Farring was the castellan you had problems with at Storm’s End?”

“Aye. He did not like the idea of Lord Gendry taking over the castle, and today we received a raven from Storm’s End which said House Farring refused to bend the knee,” Robb said, his brow furrowing, “We really need to have Ser Gilbert brought here.”

“I agree, your grace,” Willas said, giving a small nod, “I can send men to look for him.”

“Instruct them not to harm him,” Robb said, “He has not been convicted of anything yet.”

Margaery gave a small sigh, moving her arm to wrap around Robb’s waist and snuggle gently into him.. “If he is the man behind this… He tried to kill not only us but our children, and he might have succeeded if one of his men hadn’t have fallen and if we didn’t have Grey Wind,” she remarked quietly, her brow furrowed. “Ser Beren dying was one person too many dying, most especially under the support of only a few people who claim you are a false king. Whoever organized this assassination will be found and will be put to justice whether it’s Gilbert Farring or not.” She knew the words she spoke were most likely obvious, but she felt better saying them anyhow.

Robb nodded in agreement with Margaery, turning to press a kiss to the side of her head. “This act of treason will not go unpunished,” he affirmed, pausing for a moment before he added to Willas, “I’d also like you to send someone to escort Selyse and Shireen Baratheon to King’s Landing, but make sure whoever it is does not tell them why they are being summoned. If they are innocent as I believe them to be then they will have no reason not to comply.”

“Yes, your grace,” Willas said politely before his expression softened and he addressed his sister and brother-in-law rather than his king and queen, “Are you both well?”

“We’re alive,” Margaery replied with a small smile. “My brothers are alive, my children are alive, my husband is alive… There is not much more I could ask for after coming out of a situation like ours. My wound will leave a scar, but now I will have a story to tell… of how I earned it saving my dear Robb,” she teased softly, giving the man beside her a squeeze.

“It’s not the first time you’ve saved me, either. I have an extraordinarily brave wife,” Robb said quietly, more to Margaery than to Willas. He gave his wife a smile before he turned back to his brother-in-law. “As Margaery said, we are doing as well as can be expected. Though some wounds may leave scars, all of them heal eventually. It just takes some time.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Willas said earnestly. He stepped forwards to give both Robb and Margaery a warm hug, and when he stepped back he was the Hand of the King once more. “I’ll send men immediately to Dragonstone and to search for Ser Gilbert, your grace,” he declared, “If you need anything, just send for me. I hope you both have a chance to get some rest.”

Robb bid Willas goodbye and watched the other man man take his leave, leaning in towards Margaery again to kiss her cheek this time. “I have an idea for where we can sleep tonight,” he said softly to her, “How about we ask to have a mattress put on the floor and sleep in Karine and Julie’s room? I think they’d like that, don’t you?”

I think they will love that,” Margaery replied with a broad smile, “as will I. And they will feel so safe and loved with their mother and papa in their rooms, I am certain… But that means no time with you tonight alone, and so I should take advantage of the time we do have now.” She pulled Robb towards one of the tables and carefully sat down on it, hooking her legs around him and bringing him closer to her. Taking one of his hands in her own, she guided it to her breast as her other hand began to slip under his towel as he had done to her earlier. She leant in to kiss him deeply but gave a small start as she heard someone clearing their throat by the doorway to the room. Her face grew red in embarrassment as she looked towards Maester Luwin who had apparently been waiting for them to finish talking with Willas.

Robb had to look over his shoulder to see who was standing at the door, and when he did he too turned red almost immediately and quickly moved his hand from Margaery’s breast down to her waist. He gave a small, slightly frustrated sigh, but managed to produce a smile at Maester Luwin nonetheless.

“I’m glad to see you’ve dressed your wounds, your graces,” Maester Luwin remarked as he made his way over to them, “I would like to keep an eye on the both of you over the next few days with your permission, and I would only advise against straining yourselves while the both of you are healing.”

Margaery slid off of the table, standing to wrap both of her arms around Robb’s middle. “Yes, Maester Luwin,” she agreed, giving the other man a nod though her cheeks were still a brilliant shade of red. She felt rather like she was being chided, and she was sure she and her husband would laugh about their situation later, but at the moment she was somewhat irritated. She thought they had many reasons to celebrate rather than rest, but if the older man was going to keep an eye on them then she would have to control herself. “Should we get dressed and go find our children, sweetheart?” she asked gently.

“Yes, I think that would be wise,” Robb agreed, sliding his own arm around Margaery in return. He acknowledged his Maester’s words with a polite nod, but made no promises to the older man about what he was or wasn’t going to do. “Thank you for your help, Maester,” he said instead on his way out, “I think Margaery and I are fairly good at taking care of each other.”

Margaery smiled up at Robb, pursing her lips together in amusement. “I think so too,” she remarked softly, though it was more to him than Maester Luwin. The couple said goodbye to the older man who looked eager to check up on their injuries later. “I’m sorry for jumping on you the way I did,” she said as they walked, running her hand over her husband’s back. As they stopped in front of their chambers, she hesitated slightly. “I… perhaps we should have someone bring us some clothing. I don’t care to go into our room until the body is cleaned up.”

“Now why on earth would you apologise for that?” Robb questioned Margaery playfully, leaning in to press a kiss close to her ear. He fell slightly more serious for a moment, however, as they approached their chambers and his wife was clearly reluctant to go inside. “It’ll give your handmaidens something to do,” he suggested, nodding at her, “They probably get rather bored now that they don’t bathe you or do your hair.”

Margaery gave a small laugh, leaning in to press her lips to Robb’s jaw and then over his neck, sucking at his skin before she pulled away. “You took over all of their duties,” she remarked with a grin. She saw a servant making his way down the corridor, and she called out to him as he looked onward at his king and queen wrapped in towels, his mouth falling ajar.

“Will you make sure our children know we are coming back to see them soon?” she asked him, to which he nodded his head and hurried off towards the Great Hall. “I don’t want to subject my handmaidens to the scene in there,” she explained quietly to Robb, her eyes darting towards the door to their chambers. “I… I can face it if you are with me.”

“Then we’ll face it together,” Robb said gently, giving Margaery’s arm a gentle squeeze. He took in a deep breath before he ventured forwards, slowly leading the way into his and his wife’s chambers.

In the solar there was no evidence that anything out of the norm had occurred the previous night, and it sent a shiver down Robb’s spine to think of how they had been caught completely unaware by their attacker. The stench of his dead body came from their bedroom, where he was still lying in a pool of his own blood. In the light, Robb could see the man’s features clearly and he tried to engrave them in his mind to prepare himself to look for the same ones in Ser Gilbert Farring. He shielded Margaery’s view with his body as he made to gather some of his clothes, not wanting her to dwell on the dead man for too long.

Margaery’s mouth was turned downward in a frown as she quickly found some clothes in her wardrobe. She could not stop her eyes from darting to the body in their room, though Robb was doing his best to obscure it from her sight. Once they were both finished, she took his hand and led him out of their bedroom, shutting the door behind her before busying herself with getting dressed.

She was able to pull on her dress quite easily as she had chosen one that was loose and would not irritate her injury. She then stepped forward to assist her husband, knowing it would be uncomfortable for him to get his shirts on. “You are so very handsome, my love,” she told him with a sweet smile, wanting to break the silence.

“You tell me that so often I am starting to believe it, sweetheart,” Robb remarked playfully. He lifted his arms and let his wife help him pull on his shirts, giving Margaery a soft smile in return when she was in his sights again. “You are beautiful,” he added softly, drawing her into an embrace, “I’m so thankful that you’re safe. I’m sorry, I know that my being king is what has brought this on us…but I don’t want you to always feel afraid. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you and the children, I hope you know that.”

“Oh, my dear, apologetic husband,” Margaery teased softly, pressing a kiss to Robb’s lips. “You should know that there are fewer places I feel safe than in your arms, and I have never once doubted that you would go to the end of the earth for me, just as I would for you. Once we have time, I will be glad to celebrate our lives alone with you, but for now the children need us. I think Lyanna and Ned and Connor might want to sleep with us tonight as well.”

“All seven Starks sleeping in the same room? That’s sure to cause some chaos,” Robb teased, raising his eyebrows and giving Margaery a grin, “That sounds very good to me, sweetheart. Everything that’s happened will have been difficult for them, too. We need to make sure that they feel they are safe as well.”

“Well, let us go tell them the good news, then,” Margaery remarked with a smile of her own, taking her husband’s hand and leading him back to the Great Hall.

Their announcement was met with great excitement when they told their children they would all be sleeping in the same room. When night fell, the Stark girls climbed into Karine’s bed while the boys slept in Julianne’s. Grey Wind was snuggled at the foot of the king and queen’s mattress that had been brought into the room and was resting low to the ground. Both Margaery and Robb stayed awake long enough to hear the gentle breathing of all five children before they too drifted off to sleep with their arms around each other, the castle at peace once more.


	76. The Man Who Passes the Sentence

A fortnight or so after the assassination attempt on the king, the dead bodies had long been cleared and the floors scrubbed so that the blood stains were no longer visible, but for inhabitants of the castle it would take far longer for all of the leftover traces of the attack on the Red Keep to disappear. While the king and queen’s wounds steadily healed, the search for Ser Gilbert Farring had continued in full force until the former castellan of Storm’s End had been found not far from Brightwater Keep and brought to King’s Landing. Unfortunately, when Ser Gilbert had stood before Robb he had refused to speak, and since then he had done the same every time he had been brought before his king.

Reluctant to send Ser Gilbert down to the lowest levels of the dungeons to be tortured and equally unwilling to sentence him without evidence, Robb found himself in a kind of mental purgatory, stuck with a prisoner he didn’t know what to do with. The question of what to do with the man still plagued him during the day and at night, but whenever he was with his family he was able to let his thoughts rest for a while, and it was with them that he was spending that particular afternoon. The eldest Stark child had recently begun lessons in High Valyrian with Maester Luwin, and she was eager to tell her parents about everything she’d learnt.

“ _Dārys_ ,” Karine told her father, “It means king! Like you, Papa. And Mother, you are _dāria_.”

“I’m guessing that means queen?” Robb questioned, and Karine nodded proudly, “I’m so terrible. I’ve forgotten almost all of my High Valyrian.”

“I’ll teach you, Papa!” Karine suggested, giving Robb a smile.

“Our daughter is brilliant,” Margaery remarked with a wide smile of her own, bringing Karine closer to her and kissing her on the nose. “And getting so big. How did you grow up so fast, sweet girl?”

Karine giggled, wrapping her arms around her mother’s neck and giving her a squeeze. “I don’t know!” she exclaimed, “I think I grow like a normal child, not any faster.”

“You are right,” Margaery admitted, raising her eyebrows, “It’s just hard for me to believe the same baby that fit in the nook of her father’s arm is standing in front of me speaking High Valyrian and looking so grown up and so incredibly beautiful.”

“Mother…” Karine dropped her head, her cheeks flushing pink as a small smile appeared on her face. She buried her face in Margaery’s neck and hugged her tighter.

Connor looked over to where his parents were sitting. He abandoned the wooden horse he was playing with to pad over to them and imitate his older sister as he climbed into his father’s lap. “Hello, Papa!” he said with a playful smile, his nose crinkling slightly.

“Hello, my wild pup,” Robb answered, grinning back at his son, “What adventure are you on today?”

“I a knight!” Connor declared, as he did when anyone asked him almost anything.

“Is that so? You’ll be needing your horse, then,” Robb declared, quickly picking Connor up and placing him on the floor so he could roll over to crouch on all fours. He helped the boy climb up onto his back and told him to hold on tight as Robb made his way around the room, acting as his son’s ‘horse’ while Connor laughed and urged him on eagerly.

“Sorry, ladies,” Robb apologised to Margaery and Karine as he almost ran into them. Connor was calling out loudly enough that the king didn’t even hear the knock at the door, and didn’t realise there was somebody there until it opened.

“Sorry to interrupt, your graces,” the servant said, giving a small bow, “I was asked to send word that Lady Shireen Baratheon has arrived from Dragonstone.”

Margaery nestled gently into Karine’s hair, her brow furrowed at the servant’s words. “Thank you,” she told him, “please let her know we will be with her shortly.” The man nodded and hastily made his way out of the nursery, and Margaery pulled back to look at her daughter. “Will you be alright watching after your brothers and sisters for a while?” she asked. “Lady Brienne will be just outside your door if you need us.”

“Of course, Mother!” Karine replied with a smile, pressing a kiss to her cheek before she climbed out of her lap and took Connor by the hand, leading him over to their other siblings.

“Be good for your sister!” Margaery called out to the children, taking her husband’s hand and leaning in close to him. “He did not say anything about Selyse,” she noted quietly, quirking a brow.

“He didn’t,” Robb realised, his mouth twisting slightly, “Perhaps Lady Selyse refused to appear before us? It still seems strange that she would come on her own.” He gently squeezed Margaery’s hand, sad to be parted from their children but well aware this was a matter that would need to be dealt with urgently. As he approached the Great Hall two servants appeared and presented his and Margaery’s crowns for them to wear to receive Shireen.

Margaery put on her crown and smiled at Robb when he had placed his on his head. She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, brushing her nose against his before they made their way into the throne room and took their seats on their respective thrones.

Shireen, nearly a woman grown now, bowed her head, her dark, long hair falling over her shoulders. “Your graces,” she remarked timidly, not meeting their gazes. “I’m sorry my mother could not… Unfortunately… You did not send for us soon enough. She is no longer with us.” Her eyes flooded with tears, but she hastily brushed them away, quickly glancing up at her king before her eyes darted to the floor once more. “What… do you want with me?” she asked.

Robb shifted slightly on the throne as he listened to Shireen, his hand still holding on to Margaery’s as his brow furrowed. He was taken aback by the news from Shireen, and the tears that feel from the young woman’s eyes made his features immediately soften. She was an orphan now, he realised, and as bad as it was losing one parent, he could not imagine what it would be like to lose both.

“I am truly sorry for your loss, Lady Shireen. Thank you for answering my summons to King’s Landing,” Robb spoke up, his tone gentle, “Before I say anything else, I want you to know that you are not being accused of anything nor do you have any reason to fear if you have done nothing wrong. My intention is only to speak to you. Recently the Red Keep was attacked by a group of men who claimed to be acting in the name of R'hllor, and we have reason to believe they may have been men who once followed your late father.”

Margaery’s face fell at Shireen’s announcement, knowing the pain of losing both of her parents at such a young age could not be easy. The other woman looked up at her king and queen, and Margaery saw her cast a wary glance in her direction. She tried to give an encouraging nod, but the Baratheon girl looked away before she could.

“Thank… thank you, your grace,” she murmured, her hands clasped at her back. “I… I don’t want… I’m afraid you will sick your wolf on me if I say the wrong thing,” she practically whispered, biting her lip.

Robb’s eyes narrowed slightly, his gaze darting towards where Grey Wind was lying by the steps that led up to the throne. “Grey Wind is here for our protection, that’s all,” he told Shireen, “My lady, I think you can understand why I would take an attack on myself and my family very seriously. Your coming here suggests that you have nothing to hide, which to me is a good sign, but if you know anything that might help us then it is very important that you say so.”

Shireen looked up briefly again, fear in her eyes as she glanced first at the king then queen as she started to cry again. Margaery frowned, squeezing Robb’s hand before she let go and approached the girl, gently reaching to place a comforting hand on her arm. “Would you talk to me, my lady?” she asked softly, “on my own? We can go anywhere you like in the castle, and we can get you something to drink and eat.”

Shireen hesitated, but it did not take her long to nod her head in agreement.

Robb looked at Margaery and then at Shireen then back at his wife again before he nodded his head in assent. For reasons he could quite easily understand, Shireen was clearly very uncomfortable around him, and he imagined that it would be far easier for Margaery to talk to her alone. He stood to his feet and extended his hand to give Margaery’s a gentle squeeze as he told her quietly: “I’ll meet you back in our chambers, sweetheart.”

Margaery pressed a soft kiss to Robb’s lips and then pulled away to nod her head in agreement with him. She took one of the servants to the side and asked him to bring her and Shireen some fresh bread and wine as they talked. She then gently placed a hand on the small of the girl’s back and guided her out of the Great Hall. “I prefer to talk to you while I’m not sitting on my throne, anyhow,” she remarked with a kind smile, leading her to one of the smaller halls down the corridor. “Though I should not complain,” she continued, “my husband’s is much more uncomfortable than mine.”

“It looks uncomfortable,” Shireen remarked in response to Margaery’s comment. She sounded slightly less nervous now that she wasn’t in the presence of the king, but her gaze was directed at the floor as she walked and her voice was quiet. “I read that King Aegon’s intention was to make it that way because he said a king should never sit easy.”

Margaery took a seat once they reached the smaller hall and offered one to Shireen as well. “A king shouldn’t sit easy, but I am fortunate that my Robb values his family over anything else and knows how to balance his duties… But I’m sure you don’t wish for me to talk about my husband,” she noted gently, tilting her head to try and meet the girl’s gaze. “How are you feeling, my lady? Can I get you anything?”

Shireen gathered her skirts and took a seat after Margaery, politely thanking her before shaking her head in answer to the queen’s question. “I’m fine, thank you, your grace,” she answered her, “Truthfully I’m just rather tired. It was a long journey and I had difficulty sleeping.”

“We’ll house you in the grandest rooms tonight with the softest bed,” Margaery declared with a smile, “and give you a kingsguard member of your own to guard your quarters if you wish… My lady, I do not wish to pressure you, but the sooner we talk about certain issues, the sooner you can get some rest. Is there anything you can tell me about Ser Gilbert?”

“Ser Gilbert?” Shireen echoed, her eyes wide as she finally looked up at Margaery. She blinked at the other woman and swallowed before she spoke again. “Is he here?” she questioned nervously, looking confused, “He…he’s not a good man, your grace. Truthfully I don’t know him all that well, but I know that much.”

Margaery’s mouth twisted slightly at Shireen’s words and immediate fear that seemed to enter her as she mentioned Ser Gilbert. She ran a comforting hand over the girl’s arm, quirking a brow. “He is here, but you needn’t worry about him. He’s heavily guarded and unarmed. My husband and I have reason to believe he plotted against us… to overthrow us so that someone else could take the throne. But he has been unwilling to speak to us, so we are very in the dark as to what’s going through his mind. We thought we might ask you about him in the hope that you could give us any information.”

“He…he came to visit my mother at Dragonstone, your grace. He came with a relative of his, I believe….Ser Godry, my mother called him. They all talked at length, and after they left my mother started saying things to me, like that all I had to do was wait, that it was only a matter of time before the darkness swallowed up the pretenders and the Lord of Light prevailed,” Shireen began to explain, her hands busy bunching up the fabric of her dress, “Your grace, I promise you, I did not know anything of their plans…but their words are beginning to make sense to me now.”

“You haven’t anything to fret about, Shireen,” Margaery told the young woman gently. She reached to take her hands to stop them from trembling. “Robb and I trust you. Thank you for speaking with me. You’ve been a great help, believe me. We are not entirely certain, but we think Ser Godry is the one who attacked us. He is dead now, but he was shouting about R’hllor when he tried to kill us.”

A servant arrived with their bread and wine, and she thanked him, grateful to take a drink and pause as she digested what Shireen had told her.

Shireen’s eyes dwelt momentarily on the bread that had just been brought in, but she did not reach out to take it. Instead, she let the silence linger in the air for a while and then addressed her queen, still holding on to her hands. “Your grace, I…my mother left Dragonstone almost a moon ago. She told me she was going to visit Ser Gilbert and she never came back,” she said, her eyes beginning to fill with tears, “I didn’t even know she was gone until…I received a raven a day before I left for King’s Landing. Do you think…what if he did something to her?”

Margaery’s eyes grew wide in horror as Shireen told her about her mother, and she let go of her hands to wrap her arms around the younger woman. “Shhh, it’s alright,” she said soothingly, “if he did _anything_ to her, we will get you justice. I know that is little compensation for what happened, but Robb and I will do everything in our power to make you feel better and safe and welcome, I promise. We’re going to find out the truth about Ser Gilbert.”

Shireen looked slightly taken aback for just a moment when the queen embraced her, but it didn’t take her very long at all to relax slightly in the other woman’s arms while the tears spilled down her cheeks. She had felt so alone while her mother had been gone and later when she had been told of Selyse’s fate, and it seemed as if she was just craving some kind of human contact as she leant against Margaery’s shoulder.

Margaery felt her stomach twist as Shireen cried into her shoulder. Not only had Gilbert Farring tried to take the lives of her, her husband, and her children, but he had robbed a young woman of her mother. She knew the pain of losing a parent, but she was certain her own mother’s death could not compare to an unfair and unjust murder. “Why don’t you get something to eat and then we’ll find you a place to rest your head for the night?” she suggested gently. “You have been through a lot today. You deserve some sleep and peace of mind.”

“I would like that, your grace,” Shireen admitted amidst sniffles, pulling away from Margaery to quickly wipe at her own eyes. She suddenly looked rather embarrassed, but she didn’t divert her gaze from Margaery this time and instead studied her face with a degree of curiosity. “You are not at all like I thought you’d be,” she said quietly.

“I hope that is a good thing,” Margaery said kindly with a small smile. “Come and walk with me? I know just where you can sleep. My husband only has six members on his small council, and the seventh room where one might stay is unoccupied. I hope you will be able to speak with him, if not tomorrow then sometime in the near future… I am unsure of what you’ve heard of him, but he is a good man, my lady, and I love him with all of my heart. He and his direwolf are not so scary once you get to know them.”

“I’ve heard many things, your grace,” Shireen admitted, but she didn’t elaborate further for the moment, thinking the queen would probably not appreciate hearing bad things about her own husband. “I’ve heard he is formidable in battle,” she said eventually, tactfully, “I’ve heard he can turn into a wolf whenever he likes.”

Margaery did her best to remain serious, thinking Robb being able to turn into a wolf at any time would be something she and her husband could laugh about later. “He is just a man,” she reassured Shireen, giving a smile, “a remarkable man, but he has no dark forces or magic on his side. And he would sooner prevent war than ride into battle again, if that is at all comforting to you.”

“I have no love of dark forces or magic,” Shireen admitted barely audibly, her head turning in the direction of the window. She gazed at the sky outside, thinking of her mother and her father and the long gone Lady Melisandre, and she let her eyes fall closed for a moment as the flames seemed to dance before her.

* * *

While Margaery spoke to Shireen, Robb had returned to his and his wife’s chambers and begun slowly pacing their solar back and forth. He had been mulling over the problem of what to do with Ser Gilbert Farring for a good few days now, but Shireen’s presence was the first event that had made him think he might possibly be closer to a solution. Robb had faith that Margaery would be able to talk to her, and he was just hoping that Shireen would have some useful information to share.

Margaery made sure Shireen was comfortable in her temporary living quarters and had a guard outside her door before she made her way to her and Robb’s chambers. She smiled softly when she opened the door to reveal him pacing next to the table in their solar. “Hello, sweetheart,“ she said quietly, announcing her arrival. She walked over to him to greet him with a tender kiss, looping her arms around his neck. “I have some news for you,” she announced as she pulled away, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “It seems we have caught our perpetrator from what Shireen has told me. And we might try Ser Gilbert for a separate offence in addition to his attempts to rid Westeros of our family… Shireen’s mother visited him a moon ago and never returned.“

Robb had given Margaery a small smile upon her return, and settled his own arms around her waist as she’d approached him. His expression became solemn as he listened to her, however, and he nodded his head slowly in understanding before his eyes widened at her revelation.

"Shireen believes he was involved with the plot?” he questioned, pausing for a moment before he added, “Ser Gilbert does not have many options. He has nobody to champion him in a trial by battle, and if we make it clear to him that Shireen will speak out against him then I think he will see that any other kind of trial will doubtlessly find him guilty. I don’t wish to put Lady Shireen through even more, but if we could put her in the same room as Ser Gilbert I think we could get him to confess to any and all crimes he has committed.”

“I was thinking the same,” Margaery declared with a gentle smile, reaching to run her fingers over Robb’s beard. “When she is ready, of course. But I think she will be willing to testify against him to get justice for her mother if nothing else. She said she heard him and Godry and her mother speaking of R’hllor and disposing of the ‘false king’. I do not think it could be much more obvious that he wants us dead. We are lucky he did not get away, and we are lucky to have Shireen’s witness.“ She pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek and then pulled him into an embrace as she was reminded of how close they had come to losing each other.

"We are,” Robb agreed softly as he nestled into the crook of Margaery’s shoulder. He left a gentle kiss on her neck and gave her waist a slight squeeze. “I knew Lady Shireen would feel more at ease speaking to you,” he said, pausing for a moment before he added, “If Ser Gilbert confesses then you know what I must do. I will give him a clean death, as is fitting of his birth.”

“I know, my sweet wolf,” Margaery murmured, hugging Robb tighter to her. “I pray that it will not be taxing on you. And I pray that he is the last person that has to die because of this scheme.“ She turned her head to press her lips below her husband’s ear and then closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of his arms around her and his soft breathing against her neck. “I love you so much,” she whispered, “and I’m going to be standing beside you through every moment of this trial.“

"I love you with all my heart, Margaery. And I will be glad to have you by my side,” Robb admitted close to his wife’s ear. He kissed her again on the jaw before pulling away slightly to look at her face and then down at her injured side, covered at the moment by her dress. “How are you feeling?” he questioned, “Sorry, I know I ask you that too often.”

“Yes, you ask me that too often, and I love you for it,” Margaery jested, smiling warmly at Robb. “It does pain me sometimes, but I know it’s healing, and that’s what’s important, no? I look forward to every night when you are so careful and gentle while changing my bandages. It makes me feel so adored.“ She pressed a kiss to his lips and ran her hand over his spine. “And how are you doing, sweetheart?” she inquired as she pulled back.

“I’m doing very well. I have a lady wife takes very good care of me, you see. And she is so very adored, so I’m glad to hear she feels that way,” Robb explained, giving Margaery a smile in return, “I hope and I trust that all of this will be over soon, my love, so that we can go to Dorne as we had planned.”

“We had better go soon or Arianne will be to pregnant to travel,” Margaery teased, her smile growing wider as she thought about them going to Dorne. “And I would very much like to be in Sunspear on your nameday. Luckily we are going by boat and no horseback or carriage riding will be needed.“

"Mmm, I’m counting down the days to my nameday thanks to you,” Robb teased just before kissing his wife. “Lady Shireen is all settled in her chambers, then? Shall we get back to the children?” he questioned quietly as he pulled away, “Or perhaps we could stay here just a little while longer…” He didn’t give Margaery a chance to answer before his lips were on hers again.

Margaery let out a gentle noise of surprise that was drowned out by Robb’s lips on hers before she closed her eyes, relaxing into his kiss and wrapping her arms tighter around him. “Just a small while,“ she replied with a smile, leaning in to kiss him again, desire twisting low in her stomach.

Upon Maester Luwin’s instruction, they had done their best to try and rest to recover from their injuries. They hadn’t completely heeded his words, pleasuring each other on nights when kissing was not enough but had not loved one another fully since the attack. “I want you,” she murmured, leaving kisses over her husband’s jaw. “Are you… Is your… I don’t want to hurt you any further, my love.“

"Nor I you, but I want you as well,” Robb admitted under his breath, his eyes falling closed for a moment as he felt Margaery’s lips along his jaw. He thought of being inside her again for the first time since the night of the attack and it was enough to make him believe he could deal with the pain. “We’ve been _resting_ for quite some time,” he remarked, “Perhaps if we take it slowly…and you must promise to tell me if I’m hurting you.”

“I promise. You must do the same, sweetheart,” Margaery agreed with a soft smile, nodding her head. She took Robb by the hand and led him into their room, thinking their bed would be the most comfortable place for loving each other. Her fingers sought the fastenings of his breeches, and she began to undress him with a sort of tenderness, not like their normal haste and eagerness to remove their clothing but akin to their wedding night when they were both exploring each other for the first time.

Robb was quick to follow Margaery’s lead in taking things slow, and as she dealt with his clothing he carefully unfastened her dress at the neck, bringing her bodice down so she was exposed to him. His breeches and shirts gradually fell to the floor and he made his way over to sit down on their bed, his wife stood in front of him. “I promise,” he murmured, leaning forwards to begin to kiss tenderly along her breasts.

"Mmm, sweetheart,” Margaery muttered, her hands coming up to tangle in Robb’s hair as his soft lips trailed over her breasts. She urged him to take a nipple in his mouth, and when he did, her head tilted back as she let out a moan. There was a soft smile on her face as she lowered herself down to straddle his lap and kiss him full on the mouth, her tongue sliding over his. Her fingers danced gently over his stomach before they slipped between his legs and she started to stroke him. “I'm so wet for you already,” she breathed as she pulled back only to lean in close to his ear. “I want you to fill me again.”

Robb gave a soft moan in Margaery’s ear, dropping his head to kiss her shoulder as she stroked his length and he hardened in her hands. “I think you already know your effect on me,” he breathed, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, “I’m aching to be inside you again.”

When he lifted his chin again it was to kiss her lips deeply, all the while bringing her with him as he leant back on the bed. Margaery lay down her good side and he settled beside her, resting his hand on her leg to slowly bring it up and let their bodies fit together.

Margaery gave a small gasp as Robb entered her for the first time in what felt ages, though it was but a few weeks. She gave another small smile, slowly rocking her hips towards his. “Perfect,” she whispered as she moved closer to him and let him bury himself in her. She placed one of her hands on his backside and leant in to kiss him again.

“Mmm, yes, you are,” Robb muttered absently against Margaery’s lips, letting her take him in deep as he matched his rhythm to hers. He was in no hurry and he felt his wife wasn’t either, both of them simply enjoying what they were experiencing together. Robb’s hand ran over Margaery’s thigh, stroking her skin before sliding up to where they were joined to find her sweet spot with his fingers.

“Oh, Robb, my dearest Robb,” Margaery mumbled, moving slowly with him. “That feels so good, sweetheart…” She trailed off, her words turning to soft pants and moans. “I’m not… you’re going to make me…” she whimpered and her body shuddered and tightened around him as she met her high. She took in a few shallow breaths before kissing her husband again, biting at his bottom lip. “You’re amazing,” she breathed, moving her body up and down slightly so he could sink deep into her with each thrust.

Robb groaned softly with each deep thrust, his hand returning to Margaery’s leg and his fingers pressing into her skin. “Yes, my love, yes…” he breathed, barely aware of what he was saying. He felt himself getting close and it didn’t take much longer for him to tip over the edge, his wife’s name on his lips as he spilled into her.

Robb was still catching his breath as he leant forwards, leaving several kisses on Margaery’s lips. “If Maester Luwin asks, we were _resting_ together,” he muttered playfully.

Margaery kissed Robb eagerly in return, over and over again as a means of thanks, smiling against his lips. “What Maester Luwin does not know will not hurt him,“ she remarked with a gentle giggle, running her hand over her husband’s beard. “This is one thing in our lives that I’m sure will ever change,” she said, brushing her nose against his before she kissed him again. “Although loving each other _this_ way was new,“ she teased, giving him a gentle squeeze with the leg that was still draped over his hip.

"Aye, it was,” Robb said softly in return, barely pulling away from Margaery’s lips, “Good new?” He turned his head and kissed along her jaw, a smile spread across his own face to match hers. “I knew even before we married that it would be impossible to ever tire of anything with you. I feel as if I’m rediscovering you all the time.”

“Always the good new with you. Did you hear any complaints?” Margaery jested softly, kissing Robb on the lips once more. She gave a small groan as she moved her leg down to rest on the bed, her side paining her slightly. “I’m fine,“ she reassured her husband as she took in a breath. “I think it will just be a while before I’m fully recovered.” She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to give him a grin. “Does yours hurt at all?“ she asked, gently running her hand over the bandage across his chest.

"It does sometimes,” Robb answered, “It depends a great deal on the movements I make.” He carefully scooted down Margaery’s body and lowered his head, pressing soft kisses along her side up to just above where her bandage was covering her injury. “If only kisses could make wounds heal faster,” he teased quietly.

Margaery only smiled wider, turning to rest on her back so that Robb could kiss down her body more easily. “I don’t know if they are healing, but they are helping,“ she joked, softly scratching his shoulders. “Gods, you make me happy, sweetheart. Happiness is the best remedy of them all."

"I couldn’t agree more. And I’m glad I make you happy, because you do the same for me every day,” Robb admitted, grinning at Margaery’s reaction to his kisses. He leant his weight on his arms and settled into position above her, continuing to trail his lips along her skin to her navel. “I think we’re going to have to deal with some difficult matters in the next few days,” he murmured, “I’ll be very thankful to have you by my side.”

Margaery gave a small giggle as she felt Robb’s breath against her stomach. “I can’t… It’s very difficult to think of anything else when you’re doing that, my sweet love,“ she murmured, letting out a sigh. She slid herself down to his level, leaning in to kiss him again. “I won’t say that’s better, but now my mind is not so clouded,” she teased. “If our nights are anything like this one, the next few days should not be so difficult.“

* * *

Robb had smiled softly at Margaery’s words, and he carried them with him in the days the followed Shireen Baratheon’s arrival at King’s Landing. Gilbert was taken from his cell a few more times for questioning but the attempts all proved fruitless, and Robb had to resort to the one tactic he had remaining to him. His most difficult challenge came the day he decided he had to put Shireen before Gilbert so he could look her in the eye, and with Margaery’s help Robb was able to convince Shireen to go along with the idea.

Gilbert Farring seemed to become a completely different person when faced with the young lady of Dragonstone. His stony, resolute demeanour disappeared very quickly and his emotions seemed to overwhelm him until the man kneeling at the foot of the Iron Throne looked completely broken. The words that came out of his mouth were only half intelligible at first, and Robb had to work to make sense of them.

"I never intended…by the gods, I swear it…” Gilbert stammered, “She…I was so angry that I…but it haunts me, every day and every night…”

“Whom do you speak of, Ser Gilbert?” Robb questioned, his brow furrowing. He was sat on the Iron Throne as uncomfortably as ever, his hand holding in his wife’s in the seat next to him. “Lady Selyse?”

“I can never escape her,” Gilbert continued, “I wish I could go back and changed what happened but I…”

Shireen’s eyes had filled with tears at Ser Gilbert’s words, but this time she looked angered rather than nervous or afraid, her brow furrowed and her fists clenched. “You killed my mother, didn’t you?“ she asked with a sort of stifled fury. “For what reason? What reason could you possibly have?”

The young woman began to shake with sobs, and Margaery reached out her free hand, gesturing for a servant to bring her a chair. Shireen took a seat beside her queen who ran her hand over her back in a comforting fashion.

“I believe Lady Shireen asked you a question, Ser Gilbert,” Robb prompted when the other man remained silent, “Several, actually.”

Gilbert’s jaw seemed to tremble slightly as he looked up from the floor, first at Robb then at Shireen. His eyes briefly darted around the room as if he was looking for a way out but was aware somewhere deep down inside that there wasn’t one. “Yes,” he said, dropping his head again, “I killed her. We…quarrelled and I…I lost my temper…I struck her, and when her head hit the stone wall…gods forgive me, there was so much blood…”

“What did you quarrel over?” Robb asked.

“Your grace, I beg of you, let me take the black,” Gilbert pleaded, “Sire, please, show mercy…”

“What did you quarrel over?” Robb repeated, his voice ice cold.

“Over our plot to overthrow your grace, and place Lady Shireen in your place,” Gilbert confessed, “When we received news that it had failed, I wanted to give up but she was insistent. She said we had to find another way…”

Shireen let out a gasp at Gilbert’s emission, shaking her head. “I had no idea, your graces, I swear it. I-“ she started, but Margaery cut her off.

"It’s alright, my lady. We know. You don’t have to worry,” she said reassuringly before turning to the man who was kneeling beneath their thrones, her gaze growing frigid. “You conspired against us and then took the life of the only person Lady Shireen had,“ she stated, narrowing her eyes. “Never mind that you do not believe we should rule. Never mind that you wished for us to die. You sent men after our _children_ , after our boys who have not even seen their fifth namedays, after our girls who have no way of defending themselves. You would have them killed in the middle of the night and not thought twice about it.

"Tell me, Ser Gilbert, what would you do if someone attempted to murder your son?” she asked, her voice laced with malice. “You must forgive me for not showing mercy when it comes to matters of my children,“ she added, a tear slipping down her cheek. She could see the remorse in the knight’s face, but any and all pity she felt for him vanished when she thought of the fear in her daughters and sons’ eyes the night of the attack, of Karine only just escaping the clutches of an assassin because of Jaime’s good timing.

Gilbert swallowed, his breathing becoming uneven as he tried to think of what to say and watched Robb gently lift Margaery’s hand to press a kiss to her knuckles. "I was blinded, your graces…I was blinded by greed, by ambition…” he stated, then turning to look directly at Robb, “I know your grace is a merciful king. I have heard as much from across the realm. Please, your grace, I will go to the Wall without complaint. If you can find it in you to…”

“You are in no position to negotiate, Ser Gilbert. Besides, I highly doubt my brother the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch will want men like you in his ranks,” Robb interrupted, no warmth present in the gaze he directed at Gilbert. Like his wife, he was finding it very difficult to feel any sympathy for a man who had plotted to murder him and his children, even if Gilbert did seem to feel genuinely guilty over what he had done to Shireen’s mother. Robb also knew he could not allow anyone to think that they could get away with threatening the lives of his family, nor could he ask the lords and ladies who served him to rule justly if he did not enforce justice himself.

“You knew what the penalty for high treason was when you decided to conspire against me, ser,” Robb declared as Ser Gilbert Farring began to sob quietly, “I hereby sentence you to immediate death by beheading.”

Margaery gave Robb’s hand a squeeze in affirmation, knowing that what he now had to do would not be easy but would be absolutely necessary. She watched as a few men from the Kingsguard stepped forward, including Loras, to take Ser Gilbert by the arms and lead him out of the Great Hall. She and her husband stood from their thrones, but before they followed, she turned to Shireen. “It’s your choice on whether you wish to watch or not,“ she told the young woman gently.

Shireen shook her head. “I’d rather not. As much as I loathe him, I’d rather not… I don’t want that image in my head forever as I know it will be.”

“You can head back to your chambers if you wish, and we will talk to you soon. Thank you for all of your help,” Margaery remarked, moving to take her place by Robb’s side again and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek as a sort of means of giving him strength.

“The same goes for you, sweetheart,” Robb told Margaery softly as they walked side by side, “You do not have to watch if you do not wish to.” He asked a squire to bring him Golden Ice, thinking it would be the best sword for the job he would have to do. He had seen his father do it many times before when he was growing up, but he was certain that wouldn’t make it any easier.

“I need to watch as it is my duty as queen, but more importantly it is my duty as a wife to be here for you,” Margaery replied, running her thumb along the back of her husband’s hand. “I love you Robb,“ she said quietly, “and I’m sorry you have to do this… but I’m not leaving you. I promise. Not now, not later, not ever.”

“I love you, Margaery,” Robb said quietly in return. His eyes said everything about how grateful he was for his wife’s presence as he leant forwards and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Outside the castle, the sky was a gloomy shade of grey and there was a bitter winter chill in the air. Gilbert Farring was taken over to the scaffold and made to kneel by Ser Loras and another knight of the Kingsguard, his face tear-stained and his entire body shaking. Robb’s squire brought him his sword as he had requested, and presented it to him as the king gently let go of his wife. Robb took Golden Ice in both his hands, feeling the weight of the sword as he slowly made his way over to the man he was about to execute.

“Ser Gilbert Farring, here in the sight of gods and men I, Robb of the House Stark, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, sentence you to die,” Robb declared, his face expressionless, “Would you speak a final word?”

“Only that I pray the gods forgive me in the next life,” Gilbert replied, “As I know I will never be forgiven in this one.”

Robb acknowledged the other man’s speech with a small nod, and decided not to prolong Gilbert’s pain any further. He lifted his sword, and when it came down again it took the knight’s head clean off with a single blow.

Margaery shut her eyes only after it was all over, letting out the deep breath she was holding. She opened them to watch as the servants removed Ser Gilbert’s body and head, and the squire took Golden Ice back from Robb. She gave him a few moments to breathe before making her way over to him and running a hand over his back down to his hand, taking it in her own. She knew he would show little emotion in front of his men, and she would stay a silent support until they were alone in their chambers and away from judging eyes.

Robb’s fingers clasped around Margaery’s hand and he lifted his head to look at her, but didn’t say a word for the meantime. His gaze then turned to the servants who were taking away Gilbert Farring’s lifeless form, and his brow furrowed slightly. “Have his body and his head sent back to his family so they may bury him,” he ordered, to which his servants gave a nod. Robb then began to lead Margaery back into the castle, still silent but gripping her hand firmly.

Margaery was certain relief would come later, but for now all she felt was a sort of twisting in her stomach at what she had just witnessed, and she was sure Robb was feeling even worse than she was. Once they were in their chambers, she led him to their bedroom, pulling him towards her into an embrace. She pressed several kisses to his jaw and nuzzled his cheek with her nose as she held him tightly to her. “It’s just us now,“ she said softly, “what do you need, sweetheart?”

Robb took a deep breath in and out, his previously rigid body relaxing slightly in Margaery’s arms. He was well aware that what he had done had been part of his duty as a king and as a father and a husband and he did not regret his decision, but that hadn’t made ending another man’s life any easier. “You,” he answered Margaery softly, “A change of clothes, perhaps. And the children…it would be good to see the children.”

Margaery nodded her head and pulled back to press a gentle kiss to Robb’s lips and give his hands a squeeze. She then moved to his wardrobe to find him something suitable to wear and set his clothing on the bed before walking back to him and helping him undress. She only paused every once in a while to grant him tender kisses, and together they made quick work of getting him into something more comfortable to wear.

“I’ll be right back, my love,” she told him, kissing him one last time before she made her way out of their chambers. She returned only moments later with their children trailing behind her, all of their faces lighting up as they raced towards their father to engulf him in a hug.

A smile very slowly spread across Robb’s face as his arms wrapped around his children and he pulled them in close to him. Where before he had been feeling cold and detached, Margaery’s kisses and the presence of his family now filled him with warmth. He called each of his children each by their nicknames under his breath as he pressed a kiss to the tops of their heads, unexpectedly feeling tears prick his eyes.

“Are you sad, Papa?” Julianne asked, blinking up at him.

“No, sweetling. I’m very happy as a matter of fact,” Robb answered, “How could I not be when you’re all here with me?”

Julianne gave a smile at her father’s words, bringing a hand up to his face and then pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Look, Papa!” Karine declared, wiggling one of her bottom teeth to show him that it was loose. “I will be toothless soon,“ she teased with a giggle. She made her way towards to her mother who was still watching from a distance and pulled her over to the rest of the children by the hand.

Margaery grinned and sat on the floor next to Robb, wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. She reached out to tickle Lyanna on the stomach, and her daughter laughed before turning around to take a seat in her lap.

The little girl slid her hand into one of the small pockets of her dress and pulled out a white flower, offering it up to her father. “For you, Papa,” she remarked quietly.

Robb gently took the flower from his daughter’s hand, bringing it up to his nose to inhale the scent of it. “It’s beautiful, Lyanna. Thank you,” he said, smiling warmly at her, “I think it would look beautiful on Mother as well, don’t you?” He reached across to tuck the flower behind Margaery’s ear and then pressed a kiss to her temple.

“You know what happens when you lose a tooth, don’t you, Karine?” Robb spoke up again, glancing at his eldest daughter. She shook her head, and he raised his eyebrows slightly with a smile. “When the tooth falls out, it becomes a magic tooth. You had best make sure to keep it safe.”

Margaery gave a soft laugh at Robb’s tale to Karine, and she nestled further into his shoulder, squeezing his waist.

“When will I have magic teeth?” Julianne asked curiously, bringing her hand up to try and wiggle her bottom tooth like her sister.

“Not for another year or so, sweet girl,” Margaery remarked, pressing a finger to Julie’s nose.

“Can I have magic tooth, Kar?” Connor asked his oldest sister with a grin, his big blue eyes blinking up at her.

Karine narrowed her eyes. “I wish you were not so cute,“ she murmured before laughing and pressing a kiss to the top of her brother’s head. “Yes, Connor, you can have my tooth when it falls out.”

Robb gave a gentle laugh of his own and nodded approvingly at his eldest daughter. “That’s very kind of you, Karine,” he said, “I’m proud of you for sharing with your brother.”

“When I have magic tooth, I give it to you, Lyanna,” Eddard declared, only making Robb laugh again. The father of the Stark children then glanced downwards for a moment at Margaery and leant in, pressing a kiss to her lips and lingering there for a while.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Robb said softly as he pulled away.

“No need to thank me, dear husband,” Margaery replied just as quietly, leaning in to kiss Robb again. “I tell you too often, but I love you so much,“ she whispered with a smile as she pulled away.

Lyanna stood to wrap her arms around her twin brother and give him a squeeze. “I will give you _my_ magic tooth, Ned,” she exclaimed.

Connor quickly moved to take a seat in his mother’s lap now that it was unoccupied, and he smiled up at her and his father. “When we go Sunspear?“ he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"There is no such thing as telling me too often. I love you, too, my dear wife,” Robb answered Margaery, smiling at her in return. At Connor’s subsequent question, he turned his head to look at his son and looked pensive. “Well, we need to go soon before your Aunt Ari gets too big with child to travel,” he mused, “Why don’t we decide together? When do you think we should go, Connor?”

“Tomorrow!” Connor declared excitedly.

“Tomorrow may be a little too soon,” Robb suggested, chuckling a little, “What do you think, sweetheart?”

Margaery smiled, kissing the top of Connor’s head and spinning him around in her arms so that he could face her. “I think we might be able to set course for Dorne some time this week,“ she said, rubbing her nose against her son’s as he giggled. “Would you like that, my darling?”

“Yes, yes!” he replied, wrapping his arms around his mother. “I excited!“

"I am as well, sweet boy,” she remarked, hugging him in return. She turned to grin at Robb and press another kiss to his lips. “I will talk to Arianne and see what she thinks, and we will leave as soon as we can,“ she told him.

"That sounds good to me. Are we all agreed?” Robb asked the other children, and his words were met with an eager chorus of ‘Yes, Papa!’. He gave a smile and turned to press a kiss to Margaery’s cheek. “Before we go we must decide what we are to do about Shireen, my love,” he said under his breath, his expression becoming slightly more serious.

“Don’t fret, sweetheart. We will talk with her and see what she wishes to do,” Margaery said quietly, moving her hand over Robb’s spine as she pondered the possibilities. “Perhaps… Do you think your mother would mind taking Shireen under her wing? I am certain she is missing the company of her daughters, and Winterfell would be a welcoming place for a girl who has just lost everything.“

Robb couldn’t help but smile at Margaery’s suggestion. "Do you think Shireen would like that? I think Winterfell is the most welcoming of places, but I’m not sure I’m the best person to judge,” he commented, “I just worry…I think we should make it clear she would be staying as a guest. I wouldn’t want her to feel like a hostage. I wouldn’t want her to feel the way Theon felt.” Robb raised his eyebrows as he suddenly felt something tickle a little, then looked over his shoulder to see Julianne giggling as she reached up and attempted to braid some of his hair.

Margaery laughed, reaching behind her husband to tickle Julianne’s stomach. “You think Papa’s hair is long enough to braid?“ she teased with a wide grin. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, pretending to examine Robb’s hair. “I am not so sure,” she concluded.

“Look!” Julianne exclaimed, showing her mother the tiny braid she had managed to create with one of her father’s curls. “I did it!“

"That you did!” Margaery replied with another laugh, looking back towards her husband and leaning in to press a tender kiss to his lips. “We’ll ask Shireen what she wishes to do,“ she said quietly to him.

Robb couldn’t quite see what Julianne had done with his hair, but he could easily imagine and was laughing as he gave Margaery a nod. He reached around and brought his daughter in close to him, wrapping her in an embrace and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I love you so much, my starlight,” he said softly, “I hope you never forget it.”

Julianne looked slightly confused by her father’s last few words, but she hugged him in return nonetheless. “I love you, Papa,” she said with a smile.


	77. Storm in Sunspear

Several days after Ser Gilbert’s execution, the Stark family was all packed and finally ready for their trip to Sunspear. The king and queen had talked with Shireen who agreed that Winterfell would be a good place for her to stay for the time-being, and Margaery promptly wrote a letter to her mother-in-law informing her of the young woman’s situation before sending her off.

They had wasted little time in planning with Arianne and preparing for Dorne, eager to return to the gorgeous place they had enjoyed so much the first time around, this time with their children.

“Ride ship again?” Connor was asking as they made their way towards the port on foot. Margaery had made sure to leave the pregnant White Rose in Willas’s care, thinking that Karine could very well have a surprise waiting for her when they returned from Dorne.

“Yes, my sweet boy. We’re going on the ship again. But this time we are going south instead of north,” Margaery replied to her son, giving Arianne a sidelong glance and a smile.

“Very far south,” Karine added, glancing up at Arianne as she spoke, “Where it’s warm and we won’t need to wear our furs.”

“Right you are, little princess,” Arianne remarked, turning to smile at Karine after she’d smiled at Margaery. The young girl was holding on to Arianne’s hand and walking alongside her, while Jaime walked on her other side holding Daniel.

“I like my furs, though,” Karine confessed, and it was Robb’s turn to turn to give her a smile.

“Us Starks can’t help but love our furs and the cold,” Margaery remarked with a grin, running her hand over Karine’s head. “But Aunt Ari’s home is beautiful in an entirely different way. I am very glad you will get to see it.“

She leaned over to press a kiss to the corner of Robb’s mouth. “It feels like forever since we last visited Dorne,” she said softly to him, “We must find you something suitable to wear so that you don’t burn as you did before.“

"Aye, that would be rather embarrassing,” Robb answered Margaery, directing his smile at her, “I pray our children take after you and do not burn quite so easily.” His gaze went to the ship before them and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment and feeling the wind against his face. A familiar empty feeling had lingered with him over the past few days, just as it had after he’d killed long ago Joffrey, and though when he was with his family it went away, when he was not it came back strong as ever. He thought getting away from King’s Landing for a while might be a good thing, and more importantly he hoped this voyage might consolidate the crown’s ties with Dorne once and for all.

Margaery ran her hand over Robb’s back, gently moving her fingers across his shoulder. She thought that she and Arianne would need to find some time to sneak away during their trip and plan for her husband’s nameday. She wanted to make his especially good as he had done for her not so long ago in Winterfell. She turned to press a lingering kiss to his lips, prompting the crowd that had come to see them off to hoot and whistle at their king and queen. As she pulled away, she smiled wider, waving to the commonfolk before they boarded the ship.

“Goodbye!” Connor called out to no one in particular, giggling as he took a fistful of his mother’s skirts and followed her on board.

Arianne followed shortly after the smiling king and queen, also waving to the crowd, and once she was on board she let go of Karine’s hand so the young princess could rejoin her parents. She turned to her husband then, giving him a reassuring smile and reaching to run a hand over his arm. “I hope you’re not too worried about our trip, my love,” she said to him, “I know there is my father to contend with, but there are many other things I’m certain you’ll love about Dorne.”

Jaime, who was normal very vocal about most situations, had fallen rather silent as soon as the fact that he would be visiting his wife’s home had truly set in. He gave Arianne a weak smile, leaning down to press his lips to her temple.

“Kiss, kiss!” Daniel exclaimed with a grin, letting out a loud laugh as his father blew a raspberry against his cheek.

“Where are we going, my little lion?” Jaime asked his son, holding him up to kiss his nose.

“Sun-spea!” Daniel answered, clapping his hands together.

“You’re so clever, my beautiful boy,” Arianne praised Daniel, glancing up at him with a grin before she pressed a kiss to Jaime’s shoulder. She knew it might take a little while for her husband to believe her, but she was certain he would find Dorne to be very much to his liking once he had a chance to get to know it. “Are you going to give your father a kiss too?” she asked him, “And me?” Daniel leant forwards to press his lips lightly to his father’s cheek, then reached for his mother to do the same to her.

Jaime had a genuine smile on his face at his son’s actions, and he gave Daniel a light squeeze, always grateful to be a father to such an amazing little boy. He looked ahead of him to see Myrcella with her arm tightly wound around Trystane’s waist, her hand resting lower in a less appropriate place, and he rolled his eyes. He cleared his throat, making his daughter jump and blush slightly as she looked over her shoulder to see her father glaring at her. Still, she kept her hand where it was before, shooting a glower right back. Jaime gave a resigned sigh, turning to address Arianne. “It doesn’t seem like they are ever going to get over each other,“ he said quietly with a frown.

"Is that what you want? They’re young, Jaime. I’m sure you know as well as I do that willing them apart will only draw them closer together,” Arianne noted gently. She reasoned Trystane either had to have not seen Jaime or he had most definitely grown bolder, as he was leaning across to kiss Myrcella’s earlobe while they stood together.

“My father didn’t approve of my being involved with you and I almost gave into his will,” Arianne added, “Look how that turned out.”

Jaime’s look turned to one of disgust as he watched his daughter give a giggle and pull Trystane away from everyone else and towards her rooms. “I suppose there are worse men she could be infatuated with,“ he muttered under his breath, bouncing Daniel up and down in his arms.

Not so far away from the Lannister-Martell family, Myrcella was not the only person on the ship wearing a wide smile. Loras stood with his youngest niece in his arms, giving her belly a gentle tickle and making her laugh as he grinned. “Do you want to know something, sweetling? I’ve never been to Dorne either,” he told her softly.

“We’ll have fun together, Uncle Loras,” Lyanna replied kindly. “And Mother and Papa and Aunt Ari know lots about Dorne. They can teach us.“

Robb smiled to himself as he glanced over at Lyanna with Loras and shortly afterwards returned his gaze to Margaery. He was stood up on deck with his wife, his arms resting on the edge as the crew weighed the anchor and the ship began to slowly pull out of Blackwater Bay.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart,” Robb said to Margaery softly, leaning in to press his lips to hers, “I’m looking forward to this journey very much.”

Margaery smiled, wrapping her arms around Robb’s neck and kissing him in return. “I love that when you are surrounded or faced with the most gorgeous of scenery, your eyes fall on me and you still act as though I am the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen,“ she admitted quietly, letting out a soft laugh. She pressed her lips to his again, just barely pulling away. “Mmm, I am looking forward to every moment with you as well,” she murmured.

Robb’s smile grew into a grin at Margaery’s words and he slid his arms around her waist as they shared another kiss, making sure to be careful with her injured side. He turned his head slightly after they’d pulled away and pressed his lips close to her ear. “I’m certain you’ll make them all memorable. You always do,” he noted quietly, “But perhaps I might surprise you a little in Dorne, too.”

“Yours are my favourite surprises,” Margaery whispered, hugging Robb closer to her. The burn on her side still ached sometimes, but they were recovering quickly, and that prospect made her even more excited for their visit Dorne.

* * *

About a week into their travels, however, their journey was interrupted by an unfortunate event. The king and queen were sharing late night kisses in their cabin when a large clap of thunder rang out, almost seeming to rattle the ship. Margaery gave a small start as she broke from Robb, though her hand instinctively curled tighter around his arm. The thunder was followed by the distant sound of a little girl crying, and her brow furrowed. “Lyanna,“ she remarked quietly, rolling out of their bed to find her clothes. “I’ll go make sure she’s alright,” she said to her husband, slipping her dress on over her head.

“Wait,” Robb asked Margaery gently, his voice a low growl. He sat up in bed and then moved to sit on the edge of it, reaching for his breeches nearby and pulling them on. He stood to join his wife and wrapped his arm around her comfortingly as the sound of pouring rain could be heard pounding against the side of the ship. “I’ll go with you,” he said.

Margaery pressed a soft kiss to Robb’s cheek and slid her own arm around him while they made haste towards Lyanna and Eddard’s cabin. She opened the door to find the former sitting up in her cot with her blankets wrapped around her, tears streaming down her face. Ned was also awake, attempting to climb from his bed to his twin sister’s with a worried expression.

“Papa, Mother!” he exclaimed when he saw them, his bottom lip trembling slightly, “Ly is scared.“

"It’s alright, sweetling. We are here now,” Margaery affirmed, leaning down to scoop her daughter up in her arms and hold her close, kissing her on the top of her head. “I’ve got you, my little darling" she said soothingly, nuzzling her nose against the top of Lyanna’s head. “And Papa came too so you are twice as safe.“

"Nothing is going to hurt you, sweet girl,” Robb added, reaching to gently run a hand over Lyanna’s hair as Margaery hugged her. There was another clap of thunder and this time Ned too looked afraid as he attempted to crawl under his own blankets.

“What’s happening, Papa?” the young boy asked.

“It’s a storm, Ned. Like the ones we have sometimes back home,” Robb explained gently, taking a seat by his son’s bed, “But when you’re out at sea they can be a bit scarier.”

Margaery sat next to Robb, kissing Lyanna several times on the temple as the little girl wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck. She began to sing softly in her daughter’s ear, running a hand over her back. “ _The rain falls down, falling from the sky, but here I am safe, safe and warm and dry,"_ she sang, gently rocking Lyanna back and forth. _"When it is over, the sun will start to show. And up will sprout flowers, the rain - it helped them grow."_ She gave a small smile when she couldn’t hear crying or feel her daughter’s shoulders shake anymore.

Robb gave a small smile of his own as Lyanna settled down and he looked at Margaery for a moment in silence as if in awe. His attention was then drawn towards the door as he heard the sound of it opening, and when he turned he saw his oldest daughter quietly making her way inside.

"Is everything all right, my sunshine?” he asked Karine, looking slightly concerned.

“Yes, Papa,” Karine answered, adding in explanation, “I heard crying and I came to see what happened.”

“That’s very kind of you to worry,” Robb remarked, breaking into a smile at her, “Lyanna was just a little frightened of the storm.”

“Do you want me to tell you a story, Lyanna?” Karine offered, her little feet making their way hastily over to her sister, “Papa told me a really good one.”

Lyanna withdrew from her mother’s shoulder, softly wiping at her eyes and looking at her sister. “I like stories,“ she said quietly, prompting Margaery to give a small laugh and kiss her younger daughter on the head once more. She swept Lyanna’s long, dark curls behind her ear and gave Karine an encouraging nod.

Ned slid down from his cot to take a seat in his father’s lap, reaching for his twin sister’s hand as he listened to Karine begin to talk. Margaery smiled once more, scooting closer to Robb to rest her head on his shoulder.

Robb wrapped one arm around Ned’s waist and the other around Margaery, holding them both steady as the storm raged outside. The wind was making the ship move even more than usual and he was feeling his stomach turn, but he tried his best not to think about that and instead focus on Karine’s rather familiar story.

”…and then the king danced with the beautiful lady with brown hair,“ Karine said, "And when he danced with her, he stopped being sad and alone. And he knew he had to marry her, because every time they were together he was happy. Do you know who the king was, Lyanna?”

“Papa,” Lyanna replied, a small smile finally appearing on her face. “And the lady is Mother. They married under a heart tree and prayed for us and made a family together.“ She snuggled further into her mother’s chest, looking up at her father and gently letting go of her brother’s hand to place it on Robb’s arm. “I love you so much, Papa,” she remarked quietly, “and you, mother. And you, Karine and Ned.“

Karine gave a wide, proud smile, reaching up to ruffle Eddard’s hair slightly as she had seen her parents do many times before. “I will _always_ take care of you, even when Mother and Papa aren’t around,” she affirmed, raising her eyebrows.

“Your mother and I love you, too, Lyanna,” Robb said, smiling proudly at her and then at Karine, “We love all of you and are so proud of you.” The ship gave a sudden lurch and Robb pulled a face, looking slightly queasy. “Papa doesn’t like being on a ship during a storm very much either,” he admitted when Ned looked up at him curiously.

Margaery gave a gentle laugh, pressing a kiss to Robb’s neck. “Do I need to sing to you as well?“ she teased, running a hand over his back in a comforting fashion. Karine stood to imitate her mother, moving her little fingers over her father’s back.

"Does that feel better, Papa?” she asked with a grin, giving a little giggle. “I’ll take care of you and Mother too.“

Robb smiled gratefully at both his wife and daughter, giving a small laugh of his own. "Much better,” he admitted, “Thank you, sweetheart, my sunshine. I don’t know if you agree, but I think the best way to forget about it is to speak of something else. So, what are you all looking forward to the most in Dorne?”

“I want to see Aunt Ari and Uncle Jaime’s future thrones!” Karine declared, “Aunt Ari said they’re very pretty.”

“I’m sure they are!” Margaery agreed, giving a nod of her head in approval. “I’m most looking forward to seeing all of my sweet children in little silks and loose tunics. And, do you know what else? Your father’s nameday is soon. He will be five and twenty, just as I am.“

"Oh, will we have a feast like yours, Mother?” Eddard asked, looking up at his father with bright eyes. “Will you go make camp in the woods?“

"Unfortunately there are no woods near Sunspear,” Robb explained to Ned, glancing down at him, “But we might go to the beach if your mother wishes to. Is there a feast being planned, sweetheart?”

“I want to see the beach,” Lyanna said quietly, “And the beaches with no water like the one in my book.”

Margaery laughed again, giving Lyanna a soft squeeze. “That’s called the desert, sweetling,“ she told her, leaning down to kiss her nose. “It’s very big and dry and hot. But we will go in the Water Gardens to cool down. And your Aunt Ari will surely give us lots to do to stay out of the heat.” She turned to Robb then, a teasing grin on her face. “What sort of surprise would it be if I told you what I was planning for your nameday?“ she asked him. “It’s a secret.”

“That isn’t fair,” Robb teased in return, “Can’t you tell me anything? Karine, perhaps you can convince your mother?”

“Sorry, Papa,” Karine said, shaking her head with a grin, “If Mother says it’s a surprise then it’s a surprise. You have to wait and see.”

“Karine is absolutely right. You have to wait and see,” Margaery remarked, giving him a quick kiss. She very much wanted to linger against his lips, but she restrained herself, pulling away to adjust Lyanna in her arms. “Do you think you’re ready to go back to sleep, my darling?“ she asked her daughter gently. “Papa and I are just down the hallway if you need us again. I want you to get a good night’s rest. Your brother will keep you safe.”

Lyanna bit down a little on her own bottom lip, looking uncertainly first at her mother and then at her father. “I still scared,” she admitted softly, looking down at her hands as she asked, “You and Papa sleep here with us during the storm?”

Margaery gave a soft pout, gently lifting her daughter’s chin. “Only because you are so sweet and I love you with all of my heart,“ she replied, standing with her daughter in her arms. “But why don’t you and Ned come to the bigger room with Papa and me? We can all sleep in our big bed. Would you like that?”

Lyanna nodded her head, giving her mother a hug as a smile appeared on her face.

Robb slowly stood to his feet shortly after Margaery with Ned in his arms, making the young boy laugh as he pretended to wobble slightly with the movements of the ship. “And what of you, sweetling?” Robb asked Karine, glancing down at her with a smile.

“I will go back to look after Connor and Julie,” Karine declared, “Goodnight, Papa, Mother.”

“She is so grown up. I wish she would stop getting older,” Margaery said quietly before bidding her eldest daughter a good night as well and the little girl departed in the opposite direction of them. She and Robb made their way easily to their chambers, the twins already beginning to drift off in their arms by the time they reached their bed and laid down.

“The storm can’t get you here. Not while you’re between Papa and me,” Margaery jested, setting Lyanna down beside her only to snuggle up to her and gently run her fingers through her hair.

Robb was quick to settle down beside Margaery, gently placing a droopy-eyed Eddard between the two of them and next to his twin sister. He felt rather tired himself, and his eyes seemed to be closing of their own accord as he lay his head on the pillow. The storm outside was incessant, and Robb reached out a hand to take Margaery’s as the sound of thunder could be heard again.

Lyanna gave a small whimper at the sound of thunder, hiding her face in Ned’s shoulder, but her fear quickly gave way to slumber. Her peaceful breathing could be heard only a few minutes later, and Margaery gave a sigh of relief, squeezing Robb’s hand in her own. “Goodnight, sweetheart,“ she whispered to him, “I love you.”

“Goodnight, my love,” came Robb’s answer, and he squeezed gently on Margaery’s hand in return. He fell asleep not long afterwards still holding on to his wife, two of their children nestled between them and all four of them sleeping peacefully despite the rain and howling wind outside.

* * *

Thankfully, the storm that hit their ship on its journey to Dorne only lasted a night, and by the following morning the sky had opened up once more. Though it had been an unpleasant experience for all on board, the storm itself was all but forgotten when a week or so later the first glimpse of Sunspear was seen on the horizon. Arianne had been the first to spot it when she’d been stood up on deck with her son, and she’d immediately called to her husband and the king and queen to join her as the castle came closer into view.

Robb had looked on in awe as Arianne had pointed out the castle to them and thought to himself that although Sunspear was not as big as the Red Keep, it was impressive nonetheless. It was so different in style that he almost didn’t quite know what to make of it, and the tower that Arianne called the Tower of the Sun with its dome of gold and leaded glass in particular seemed like something he would have struggled to come up with even in his own imagination. He had thought Starfall was so very unlike the castles he’d grown up seeing in the North and even further south, but Sunspear was something else entirely. The sun was high in the sky up above it, and it seemed to glow in its light.

The castle could be seen from even closer when the ship pulled into the harbour later that day, and Robb was very glad at the thought of not having to spend another night confined in a cabin feeling the rocking movement of the ship. The welcoming party that came to greet them was led by Oberyn Martell, who sat atop his sand steed with Ellaria next to him on hers. As they stepped down from the ship, Robb noticed Oberyn had brought along with him several litters to shield the royal family from the harsh sunlight on their way into the city.

“Your graces, Princess Arianne, Ser Jaime, Prince Daniel,” Oberyn greeted them, giving a small bow, “Welcome to Sunspear.”

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Prince Oberyn,” Margaery remarked with a smile before acknowledging Ellaria. “And you as well, my princess.“

Ellaria flashed a grin at the royal family, raising her eyebrows at the five children who stood with their parents. “You have had more than me now,” she teased, swiftly and gracefully jumping off of her horse. She moved to Arianne first, granting her a kiss on the cheek and looking up at Jaime in curiosity. “Now I know why you have been absent from this place for so long,“ she muttered, her eyes moving to Daniel. “He’ll be a heartbreaker once he grows. May I hold him?”

Jaime gave a hesitant smile as he passed his son over to the woman he had just met. He caught his wife’s waist and pulling her in closer to him while he ran his other hand protectively over her swollen stomach.

Daniel gave a laugh and reached for a lock of his great aunt’s hair that was braided and threaded with glittering orange beads. “Pretty!“ he exclaimed, causing Ellaria’s face to light up. The little boy’s eyes fell upon the bright litters emblazoned with the Martell sigil, and he let out a squeal. “Sunspea!” he announced, pointing his finger and looking back at his mother and father.

“That’s right, sweetling,” Arianne said, briefly exchanging a look with Jaime as she broke into a broad smile, “Can you tell great-uncle Oberyn and great-aunt Ellaria what our words are?”

“Unbow, unbend, unboken!” Daniel declared happily, clapping his hands together.

A nearby Karine pressed her lips together and tugged on the material of Robb’s breeches, bidding him to bend to she could speak quietly to him. “It’s unbowed, unbent, unbroken, Papa,” she whispered.

“Daniel is still learning to speak, my sunshine. Let’s be nice to him,” Robb remarked with a small laugh, pressing a kiss to his daughter’s head, “Why don’t you introduce yourself to our friends? Lady Ellaria hasn’t had a chance to meet you yet.”

“Good day, Prince Oberyn, Lady Ellaria,” Karine said politely, giving a small curtsey, “I’m Princess Karine of House Stark.”

“I’m Princess Julianne,” Julianne chimed in, copying her older sister but not quite managing a graceful curtsey.

“Princess Lyanna,” Lyanna said shyly, half-hidden behind her long hair.

“Prince Eddard,” Eddard said.

The youngest Stark boy looked confusedly at his brothers and sisters for a moment. “I Connor,” he declared finally.

Ellaria laughed. “Looks as if you have your hands full, your graces,“ she noted, watching as Connor ran over to his mother and hugged her skirts.

Daniel strained his neck to look back at his parents again, reaching his hands out for his father. “Dada hold,” he declared, and Jaime gently took him back, nuzzling into his soft head of dark hair.

“Why don’t we make our way inside? I can see his grace burning already,” Ellaria teased, but before she hopped back on her horse, she was distracted by the sight of her nephew accompanied by an unfamiliar woman. She doubled back, her mouth falling open slightly. “Are you going to introduce us to your friend, Trystane?“ she asked, taking his arm as her eyes danced over his partner in curiosity.

Trystane swallowed for a moment as he looked at his aunt, but when he spoke there was no hesitation in his voice. "Aunt Ellaria, this is Lady Myrcella,” he said, adding, “Of House Lannister.” He kept Myrcella’s hand in his and lifted it to press a kiss to her knuckles, thinking he wouldn’t need to elaborate any further.

“I told you Trystane’s flower had finally bloomed in King’s Landing, my love,” Oberyn remarked, directing a smile at his paramour while Trystane turned rather red.

“We thank you kindly for your hospitality, Prince Oberyn. I’m looking forward to finally meeting your brother,” Robb spoke up, approaching one of the litters and beckoning to Margaery, “Come ride in this one with me, sweetheart.”

Ellaria raised her eyebrows at Oberyn, her lips turned upwards in amusement. “Good for you, nephew,“ she said, patting Trystane on the back. She broke from him to mount her horse, leaning over to press a lingering kiss to her beloved’s lips before she took off towards the castle.

"She seems… nice,” Myrcella murmured to Trystane, blinking a few times. She let go of his hand to wrap her arm around his waist, giving him a soft smile. “I love you,“ she whispered, “I am so glad to be here with you and meet the rest of your family.”

As Margaery and Robb climbed into one of the litters, Loras helped the Stark children into another, laughing as Connor’s mouth fell open in confusion and he scrambled to take Karine’s hand so he could sit next to her. As the parties dispersed, however, his eyes fell on a familiar face, and his breath caught in his throat. “Drey?“ he questioned, though the other man was standing only a few feet from him, a warm smile on his unmistakable face.

Andrey Dalt stepped forwards at the sound of his name, his smile unfailing as he looked Loras up and down. "Lord Commander,” he teased, giving a small bow. He then checked to make sure no other knights of the Kingsguard were nearby before he leant in to wrap his arms around Loras and press a kiss to his cheek. “I’m glad Princess Arianne was not lying to me when she wrote and said you would be coming to visit,” he admitted.

Loras’s eyes went wide as Andrey kissed his cheek, his heart giving a leap in his chest, but it took little time for his shock to give way to excitement. He smiled as he closed his eyes and embraced his friend in return, nestling slightly into his shoulder. “Gods, I missed you,“ he breathed quietly. He had planned on making a surprise visit to Lemonwood during his stay in Dorne, but he was beyond happy to see Drey now. He pulled away only so that the people around them would not be suspicious but lingered close to his companion as they walked towards the castle. He couldn’t seem to wipe the smile from his face as he spoke once more. “I couldn’t miss the opportunity to come here for the first time… and to see you again,” he remarked.

“It’s so very good to see you, Loras,” Andrey confessed, only smiling wider at the other man’s words, “I know you will have your duties to tend to, but if you can find some time to get away I would be honoured to show you Sunspear and my home. It is modest compared to the Red Keep or Highgarden, I am sure, but…”

“Hush up. I know I’m going to love it,” Loras replied with a sincere grin, his arm gently brushing against Andrey’s as they walked. “The king and queen have already made it well known that this trip is to be a relaxing one for us all. I’m sure I’ll have the time to do lots with you,“ he added. He glanced behind him to make sure no one was looking before pressing a quick kiss below Drey’s ear.

Andrey’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Loras as the other man pulled away, looking pleasantly surprised. "I think you’re most definitely going to like it here in Dorne, Loras,” Andrey said under his breath, leaning in towards his companion.

Meanwhile, Robb was making himself comfortable in his litter, occasionally peering through the curtains to look outside as their procession marched on and Sunspear became bigger and bigger. “By the gods, it’s hot here. I had almost forgotten,” he remarked to his wife, turning to look at her once more, “I’ll be glad to change my clothes once we’ve arrived.”

Margaery looked at Robb with bright eyes, her nose crinkling slightly as she gave a small laugh. “You are truly a man of the North, my darling husband,“ she noted quietly. She leant forward to kiss him, her tongue gently parting his lips. “All _I_ can think about is the last time we were in Dorne and how you had me on the window seat and we screamed each other’s names into the night,” she murmured as she pulled away, looking at him through her lashes. She sat back again, trying not to giggle at the expression on Robb’s face. “I’ll be glad as well… to slip on some silks, I mean,“ she added nonchalantly.

Robb could only nod at Margaery for a moment, only vaguely aware that his jaw was hanging slightly open. He made himself close it and blinked, shaking his head before he leant forward to capture Margaery’s lips again. "I’d be quite glad to see you slip out of some silks, too,” he murmured with a smile, barely pulling away from her, “I could never forget making our beautiful twins here in Dorne.”

Margaery smiled again, wrapping her arms around Robb’s middle and settling onto his lap. “It’s funny, don’t you think, that Lyanna and Eddard ended up being the most shy and serious of our children when we made them in a place where there were no limitations and we were having far too much fun?“ she mused with a soft giggle. “They are certainly worth every troubling moment leading up to their birth and even the long days after. I don’t know what I would do without our twins… without any of them.” She leaned down slightly to press a kiss over her husband’s heart. “We were very good at making children,“ she teased.

"Aye, we were, and now we are very good at raising children. You are, at any rate,” Robb commented, glancing down at Margaery with a smile, “I am always amazed by you, sweetheart, and by the incredible people our boys and girls are growing up to be thanks to you.” He gently lifted her chin and kissed her again, his arms settling around her. “We are good at other things as well.”

“I cannot take all the credit,” Margaery replied, her face red from Robb’s words. “They’re _our_ children and they have learned so much from the both of us. I can’t tell you how often my thoughts have turned to silent thanks to the gods that I have a husband who loves his daughters and sons as much as you do, who stayed with me and held me while I gave birth, who thanked me each and every time one of our babies was born…" She trailed off, looking up at him with a small smile on her face. “I hope the fact that we are good at other things will help me express how much I love you while we are here,“ she remarked.

"Well then I only hope that I can express how much I love you in return. Starting by promising not to shave my beard while we are here this time,” Robb teased with a grin. He couldn’t seem to tear his lips from his wife’s, and it was as he was sharing yet another kiss with her that he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly coming from outside the litter, shortly followed by a voice.

“Your graces, we have arrived in Sunspear,” the voice announced.

Margaery gave a soft laugh as she pulled away from Robb, running her thumb along his jaw before she granted him one most kiss and then stood to her feet. “You will not be burnt before we even arrive this time. That’s fortunate,“ she jested, taking his hand and swinging it in hers as they exited their litter and their children came running up to them.

"We thought you got stuck in there,” Julianne told her parents as she giggled, taking her mother’s hand. “But then Karine said you were kissing for too long like you always do.“

Robb turned ever so slightly red at Julianne’s words and gave Margaery’s hand a gentle squeeze. "Is there such a thing as kissing for too long?” he wondered aloud, raising his eyebrows at Margaery.

“Papa, look!” Connor exclaimed, pointing directly ahead of him to the steps that led up to the main door of the castle that loomed ahead of them. Not far behind the royal family, Arianne was being assisted in getting down from her own litter, and her arm curled around Jaime’s once her feet were firmly planted on the ground.

“Home again,” Arianne remarked quietly, uncertain if she was happy or anxious at the thought of seeing her father once more. She suspected it might be a bit of both.

Margaery waited for a moment to allow Arianne to step forward first, running a hand over the other woman’s back in reassurance and give her a smile.

Karine looked curiously over at her uncle Loras who was standing close to a man she did not recognize. “Hello!“ she greeted him with a little curtsy, done with poise even as they walked. “I am Princess Karine."

Loras laughed, swooping down to pick up his niece and kiss her cheek. “This is Ser Andrey. He is one of my closest friends and never fails to bring a smile to my face. He’s of House Dalt. Do you know it, sweetling?” he asked the little girl.

“Yes!” she replied enthusiastically, “every sweet has its sour.“

"I’m impressed, princess. Not many know our words,” Andrey said, giving Karine a wink, “Are you clever like your mother or clever like your father?”

Karine looked pensive. “Both!” she declared finally, “Mother is clever, and Papa is clever too.”

Arianne, in the meantime, was giving Margaery a grateful smile in return while the doors of the castle opened for the new arrivals. Oberyn and Ellaria led the way towards the throne room, with Robb and Margaery and Arianne and Jaime and their respective children shortly behind.

“I did not think I would be so nervous about seeing my father again,” Arianne admitted to Margaery in a hushed tone, “It was easier when he was far away and I could ignore him.”

“You’ll be just fine, my dear. And I will stand by your side no matter what happens,” Margaery said just as quietly in return. She pressed a kiss to Arianne’s temple and gently took her free hand in her own. “He must see how happy you are, how you and Jaime have created a family together, and how you’re just as strong as ever - if not stronger than you were when you left your home and came to King’s Landing.“ She gave a squeeze to both her friend and Robb’s hand as they were led into the throne room.

Doran was sat perched on his chair, his eyes flashing over the large party that entered his hall. His features softened slightly as he looked at his daughter who he had not seen in many years and was clearly very pregnant and then saw his beautiful grandson in the arms of the man beside her. His gaze turned cold again, however, at the sight of the king and queen that had such an impact on Arianne recently. He stayed silent as they all were announced by his brother.

"You’ll forgive me for not bowing, your graces,” he remarked eventually, though his eyes were still on his eldest child. “Is this the proper way to greet your father after all this time we’ve been separated, my sunbeam?“ he asked her.

Arianne bit down on her own bottom lip and hesitated just slightly, squeezing on Margaery’s hand before she broke from her and stepped forwards, beckoning for Jaime to come with her. Prince Doran sat on the high seat inlaid with the Martell spear on its back, the seat with the blazing Rhoynish sun empty beside him, and Arianne bent to wrap her arms around her father as best as she could in her very pregnant state.

"How have you been, Father?” she asked him softly, “I would like to introduce you to my husband, Ser Jaime of House Lannister…and your grandson, Prince Daniel.”

Doran returned his daughter’s embrace and reached to run a hand over Daniel’s head, but did not acknowledge Jaime, acting as though the other man did not exist. He then gave a nod to the king and queen, beckoning for them to step forward.

Margaery walked stand in front of the prince with her hand still clasped firmly around her husband’s. She offered him a small bow of her head and a smile. “My prince,“ she spoke, ” thank you for letting us visit your beautiful home.“

"So you are the woman my daughter has chosen to call sister,” Doran remarked, surveying her before looking over at Robb. “And the man who has been letting her sit on his small council. Oberyn has told me many things about the two of you. Welcome to Sunspear,“ he remarked, though his tone was unconvincing.

Robb’s eyes narrowed slightly at Doran’s less than warm welcome, but he kept his tone polite nonetheless and addressed the other man with a smile. "Thank you, Prince Doran,” he said, “Princess Arianne has told us many things about you and about Sunspear as well. We thought it was about time we paid you a visit, and I hope our time together can serve to strengthen the bonds between Dorne and the crown.”

Arianne, meanwhile, looked to be barely concealing her anger from where she was stood glaring at Doran. She cleared her throat and spoke up again, as if perhaps her father hadn’t heard the first time. “Father, I would like to introduce you to Ser Jaime of House Lannister, my future consort when I take your seat and rule over Sunspear, and the father to my legitimate son and heir.”

“That’s very nice, Arianne, but as you can see you are interrupting my time with the king and queen,” Doran remarked, waving a dismissive hand.

Jaime stepped forward, shielding his wife from her father as she looked nearly ready to pounce on him in anger. “My prince,“ he said, kneeling and bowing his head. “I know you think I am unworthy of your daughter, and perhaps I might be in some ways, but we have made a life together. I love her and our son with everything I have in me.”

Doran stared down at his son-in-law, shaking his head. “Do you know how many knights have dropped on their knees before me and told me they loved my daughter? Do you know how many men she has offered herself up to over the years? Oh yes, she is beautiful, there is no mistaking that, but sometimes I believe her to be a beautiful fool, just as you are, Ser Jaime Lannister. Perhaps you are fit for each other in that way, but I do not want to see my kingdom run by a daughter who went against her father’s best wishes for her and deliberately disobeyed me by marrying you.“

"Have you ever thought that perhaps _I_ might not wish to see my future kingdom run by someone so incompetent?” Arianne snapped from where she was stood behind Jaime, “You may think me foolish but I have done far more for Dorne in these past years than you. When King Joffrey was on the throne we were ignored in King’s Landing, and now we have a voice.”

“Prince Doran, I gave your daughter away to be married myself,” Robb spoke up, his brow slightly furrowed, “And on that very same day I promised her that she would have the crown’s support when the time came for her to ascend to the throne, as would any children born of her marriage to Ser Jaime.”

“If you did not want me to disobey you then you should have let me marry any one of the lords whose fathers proposed a match back when I was younger,” Arianne remarked, “Then you propose to wed me to _Lord Gargalen_? You married Mother for love, why should I not be allowed to do the same? Besides, I wanted to have children and continue your line, Father. Lord Gargalen’s seed is so old and decrepit it’s probably nothing but dust now.”

“Why does Aunt Ari want Lord Gargling’s seeds?” Julianne whispered to Karine, who merely shrugged and pressed a finger to her lips.

“Enough of this prattle and nonsense!” Doran yelled, his brow furrowed in anger. “Yes, I married your mother for love, and look where we have ended up! Surely you’ll want more than a pretty face in years to come. I know you, and I know that this man who has seen ten more namedays than you will not look the same-“

"Please, my prince!’ Jaime shouted over the other man, his jaw clenched. He had stood to his feet and was holding Daniel close to his chest, lowering his voice so that his son would not be scared. “I would die for Arianne today and tomorrow and every day to come,” he said. “She is my everything - she has given me reason to live and learn, and I have seen her do some of the most remarkable things in her time at King’s Landing. Besides that, she is stronger than anyone I know and the most loving wife and mother. If you think she is unfit to rule then I’m afraid you do not know your daughter at all.“

Doran’s eyes nearly became slits as he glared at his son-in-law, his hands clutching to the arms of his throne. “This is not the way I wished to reunite with my child or meet the king and queen,” he said quietly. “I will have the servants see you to your rooms, and we all can talk later. It does not bode well to argue in front of children anyhow. I think you’ve made your point, Ser Jaime.“ He gestured for his servants to come forward and then caught his brother’s eye, thinking he would speak with Oberyn before he addressed any of his guests again.

Arianne wrapped her arm around Jaime’s, the golden lioness on her forearm glittering in the afternoon light, and gave her father one last glare before she promptly turned her back on him. "I’m sorry for my father’s behaviour, my love,” she told her husband in a hushed tone, leaning in to kiss his lips.

“What do you make of him, sweetheart?” Robb asked Margaery quietly as they began to follow after Doran’s servants, “If this is how he feels about his own daughter then negotiating with him is going to be more difficult than I’d thought.”

“I do not like the way he treats Arianne, but I am trying to see things from his perspective,” Margaery admitted, leaning down to scoop Connor up with one arm and rest him on her hip while they walked. “He may just need time to absorb all that has happened. I would if my daughter went away from several years and came back with a husband I had never met, a son, and another child on the way. It will be good to talk with him later without him leering over us in his throne room.“

"Mumma, I no idea what going on,” her son declared, making his mother laugh.

“That’s alright, sweet boy. I don’t expect you to,” she remarked, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you, Connor. I want to teach you to swim while we are here. Would you like that?“

The little boy’s eyes lit up in excitement, and he looked as though he was struggling to contain himself. “Yes, yes!” he replied, wrapping his arms around his mother’s neck and kissing her cheek. “Papa, you swim with me too?“ he asked his father eagerly.

"Of course I will, my wild pup,” Robb replied, breaking into a smile and leaning in to kiss Connor’s head. He hoped that Margaery was right, and that Doran would be easier to speak to when he was on his own and he’d had some more time to think.

“The clothes are different here, Mother,” Karine commented, looking curiously at the lords and ladies who passed them as they made their way through the castle, “Everyone wears clothes like Aunt Ari’s and Aunt Sansa’s and Uncle Edric’s.”

“Do you know why, my darling?” Margaery asked her eldest daughter with a smile. It was easy to forget Doran for the moment with her children and husband by her side.

“Because it’s hot,” Karine said, “and silks are lighter than the dresses we wear. And I think also they make it easier to move in the sand… I never seen so much sand.“

Margaery gave a small laugh. “There is a lot of it, isn’t there? Well, never fear. We will all change into something more appropriate soon. I think you’ll all look amazing in Dornish wear.”

“Your graces,” one of Doran’s servants spoke up, bowing his head as he stood outside a set of large double doors, “Here are your chambers. Prince Doran hopes they will be to your liking.”

“Please pass along our thanks,” Robb told the man with a small smile. As he stepped inside the rooms he lifted his head, taking in the decoration and intricate designs so different to the ones he was accustomed to and had grown up with. Julianne copied him, and leant so far back she very nearly toppled over backwards.

Margaery did her best to contain her laughter as she watched Julie. She gently set Connor down to pick up her daughter, lifting her up so that she could see the ceiling without falling over. “Is that better?“ she asked quietly, to which the little girl nodded her head, her cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Stars!” Lyanna declared, pointing to the section of the room that was painted with an intricate mural of Sunspear at night. “How pretty.“ She moved forward to get a closer look and saw that clothing had been set out for them on top of the bed. Karine followed her, picking up a small, silky blue dress, her eyes growing wide.

"To match your eyes,” Margaery remarked, smiling at her daughters.

Robb gave a smile of his own, stepping closer to Margaery to slide his around her waist and press a kiss to her cheek. He watched as Ned picked up a thin piece of shimmering silk which was blue at the top and green at the bottom, the colors blending into each other in the middle, and weighed down at the ends by small pearls.

“What’s this?” Lyanna asked, giggling when Ned draped the fabric over her head.

“That’s a veil, I think, sweetling,” Robb explained, looking at Margaery for confirmation, “For you to wear when you go outside, to protect you from the sun and the sand.”

Margaery nodded her head in affirmation, placing Julie down with her siblings and slipping both of her arms around Robb’s middle. Connor padded over to the bed and lifted a golden veil, throwing it dramatically over his curls. “I think that’s for one of your sisters,“ Margaery jested, laughing as her youngest son took the fabric off of his head and gave it to Karine.

"This one mine, I think,” he remarked, picking up a tunic and attempting to put it on over the shirt he was already wearing. “Wow, I handsome just like Papa!“ he declared, one of the sleeves hanging limply at his side as he grinned up at his parents.

Robb was unable to help but let out a jovial laugh at the sight of his son tangled up in his new clothing. He turned towards Margaery and grinned as he leant in to kiss her lips, lingering there for a little while before he pulled away.

"All right, that was a good attempt, but I think you may need some help, Connor. Why don’t you and Ned come with me into the other room?” he suggested, “We’ll change our clothes and surprise your mother and sisters, and then they can surprise us too when we come back.”

“Yes, Papa!” Connor agreed, hurrying over to his father and wrapping his arms around his leg.

Margaery’s smile was unfading as she gently broke from Robb to head over to the bed, picking up the clothing for the boys and her husband and handing it to him. “Best of luck with that one,“ she teased, nodding at their son who had somehow gotten his head stuck inside of his jerkin and was spinning around in circles.

She started helping Lyanna first, knowing Karine would most likely manage on her own and assist Julie when she was done. “You are so beautiful, my little darling,” she told her youngest daughter, pressing a kiss to her nose.

Robb struggled to hold back another laugh as he made his way over to Connor, bending down to help free the boy of his tunic. Once the young prince’s head was visible again, his father picked him up in his arms and beckoned Ned to follow after him. “Handsome just like Papa, huh? Where did you hear that?” Robb asked Connor quietly, “You are far more handsome, my wild pup, and so are you, my little wolf.”

“Mumma said Papa is handsome,” Connor declared, grinning at his father who promptly turned slightly red.

“That’s why she loves you,” Ned added, and Robb could only laugh again.

When the three Stark boys emerged from one of the adjacent rooms once more, Robb had managed to show Connor where to put his head and his arms in his tunic, and the youngest Stark seemed delighted in his new clothing. Ned seemed a little more uncertain, and kept looking over his shoulder as if expecting to see a cloak there. Robb, meanwhile, was just glad to be wearing looser clothing and lighter fabrics that felt far more comfortable in the Dornish heat.

Margaery finished with Lyanna, and, sure enough, Karine had already helped her other sister change by then. “Oh, my gorgeous girls,“ she whispered, looking them over. All were dressed in some variation of blue, and she was certain that had been Arianne’s doing when she informed the occupants of Sunspear that the royal family would be coming with her.

"Your turn, Mother!” Julianne declared, handing her the green-blue silks that were still sitting on the bed. When she was done dressing, she turned around to hear the sound of small and large footsteps alike making their way back into the room.

“By the gods,” Margaery breathed, placing a hand over her heart as she looked at her two sons dressed in their new clothing. Her eyes lit up in delight, and she bent down to pull them in close to her. “I never want to forget this image,“ she remarked, leaning in to pepper both of their faces with kisses while they giggled.

"Mumma, that tickle!” Connor exclaimed amidst his laughter, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it! The two of you are just so adorable,” she teased, wrapping her arms around the both of them in a hug.

“You look beautiful, sweetheart,” Robb remarked to Margaery with a smile, glancing over his shoulder at her as he made his way over to his three daughters. “As do all three of you,” he added, turning to face Karine and Julianne and Lyanna. He extended a hand for his eldest, who promptly took it, and then twirled her around as she giggled.

“Can you twirl me too, Papa?” Lyanna requested sweetly, and Robb was quick to comply.

“Do you like your new clothes?” Robb asked the girls, all of whom nodded happily, “We must make sure to thank Prince Doran when we next see him.”

“You look so handsome, my dear Robb,” Margaery said in reply to her husband, standing to slide her hand over his back and kiss his cheek. “And other things that I couldn’t possibly say in front of the children,“ she murmured quietly against his skin, giving him a smile as she pulled away.

"See, told you she say you handsome,” Connor announced, quirking a brow.

Margaery laughed, leaning down to pick up her youngest son again. “You make me so happy, sweetling,“ she told him before turning to the rest of her children. “All of you do,” she added. “Who would like to go find Aunt Ari and try to cheer her up?“ she asked.

"I would, I would!” Julianne said enthusiastically, “Aunt Ari should not be sad.”

“We will tell her we love her and make her happy,” Karine suggested, giving a smile.

“Perhaps it’s best if I stay behind,” Robb suggested to Margaery, “She seemed rather upset, and I wouldn’t want to crowd her. Besides, being her king is different to being her close friend.”

Margaery gave a small pout, reaching out with her free hand to take Robb’s in her own.

“I’ll stay with Papa,” Lyanna volunteered, making her way over to her father and snuggling into his leg with a soft smile on her face.

“Me too,” Ned spoke up, giving a nod of his head.

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Margaery said, “but I’ll miss you. I won’t be long.“ She leant in to kiss her husband on the lips, nuzzling her nose against his as she pulled away. “I’ll meet you back here later?”

Robb gave a nod and couldn’t resist pressing his lips to Margaery’s again quickly. “I just might take these two exploring around the castle for a while, so if we’re not here when you return then that’s where we’ll be,” he told her, glancing down at his daughter with a smile, “I will miss you as well. Send Princess Arianne my best, won’t you? And reassure her that she has our full support.”

“I will, my love,” Margaery told her husband sincerely, running her thumb along the back of his hand before she left the room with Connor, Julianne, and Karine. It did not take much convincing for Arianne to let them into her rooms, and they stayed long enough to see her smile and even laugh every once in a while. It was difficult not to when the youngest Stark showed them all how he looked wearing a veil.


	78. A Night at the Water Gardens

The evening came and passed without word from Doran, though he did send his servants out to distribute supper to his guests. Margaery was sat at the table in a small hall near their chambers with Robb and their children, all of them looking tired from the day's events; even little Connor was nearly falling asleep at his plate.

Robb lifted his cup and finished off the last of his Dornish wine, surveying his children as he put it back down again. It had been a long day for everyone, and he was hardly surprised that they all looked tired after everything that had happened. “I think it might be time for certain little princes and princesses to go to bed,” he remarked, raising his eyebrows.

“Not me,” Connor insisted even as he struggled to keep his eyes open, “I not sleepy, Papa.”

“Then why can’t I see your big blue eyes, my darling?” Margaery jested softly, reaching to run a hand over Connor’s hair. That seemed to relax the little boy even more, and he nearly fell face forward as his head drooped. “You’re so sweet,“ Margaery whispered, gathering him up into her arms.

Julianne gave a small shiver, climbing down from her chair to place a hand on her father’s knee. “Why is it hot during the day but cold at night here?” she asked confusedly, resting her head against him as she closed her eyes. “I no understand, Papa.“

"I don’t know either, my starlight,” Robb admitted, his brow crinkling slightly. He reached down and lifted Julianne up into his arms, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he held her close. “Perhaps we might ask the Maester here tomorrow.” Julianne nodded, but she looked to be falling asleep even as her father stood to his feet.

“Your graces,” a voice spoke up, and Robb turned his head to see Oberyn Martell standing in the doorway. “I came to wish you a good night and to make sure you have everything you need.”

Margaery gave Oberyn a small smile and a nod of her head in thanks. “I think we’re alright. We just need to get the children off to bed, and then perhaps we might talk?“ she suggested, standing from the table with Connor in her arms, the young boy now peacefully breathing in and out with his face buried in her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Prince Oberyn,” Karine said quietly, offering the man an almost clumsy curtsy as she stood up out of her chair. She covered her mouth as she yawned and helped Lyanna and Eddard get down.

Oberyn nodded his assent and stepped aside, giving the Stark family room to make their way out of the small hall. Some of the castle’s servants began to clear away the food as Robb and Margaery and their children walked out into the corridor and headed in the direction of their chambers.

“It seems not so very long ago that my daughters were this age,” Oberyn commented, giving a small smile at Julianne curled up against her father’s shoulder, “They grow up far too fast, I think.”

“They do, don’t they? I am always saying the same thing,” Margaery remarked, “we will be back in a few minutes, my prince.“ She cradled Connor against her, kissing the top of his head once they reached their chambers. She helped him undress so that he was only wearing his smallclothes and then tucked him in under the covers, assisting Robb with the other children once she was finished with their youngest.

"Night,” Lyanna said softly as she was granted a kiss on her forehead from both her mother and father. “Thank you for taking me and Ned around the castle, Papa. I love you.“

Robb smiled fondly at his youngest daughter and reached out to gently run a hand over her head as she settled down to sleep. "I love you, Lyanna. I’m so glad you and your brothers and sisters are here in Dorne with us,” he said softly.

Leaving his daughter breathing peacefully in out, Robb turned and took Margaery’s hand in his. “I suppose we had better find out what Prince Oberyn wants,” he remarked to her.

“I’ve haven’t had a single moment of peace with you today. I thought we were supposed to be relaxing on this trip,” Margaery remarked with a teasing grin, pressing a kiss to Robb’s jaw. “I think Oberyn might have spoken to Doran today. Perhaps we could get some insight on how he’s feeling… But then after that, I would very much like you all to myself, if that’s alright with you.“

"Sometimes I do believe you can hear my thoughts, sweetheart,” Robb answered with a small chuckle. Before he and Margaery reached the door he suddenly stopped in his tracks and raised his eyebrows at his wife before pulling her towards him, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her deeply on the lips.

“After this, I would very much like _you_ all to myself, if that’s all right with you,” he murmured against her mouth with a smile.

Margaery had responded in kind to Robb’s kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her eyes were wide as he pulled away, but then she broke into a smile. “You have no idea how tempted I am to lead you away from here and go somewhere else. I do not think it would be so difficult to find the Water Gardens on our own, my dear husband who is suddenly bold now that we are in Dorne,“ she jested, “but only after we take care of this business.” She gave a small sigh and kissed him one more time before she turned around and opened the door to the small hall where Oberyn was waiting for them.

“Perhaps it’s the wine as well,” Robb teased Margaery in return, laughing gently again. He nodded in resigned agreement with her last few words, but he kept one arm around her and his hand low on her hip as they approached Oberyn Martell.

“I promise I won’t take up too much of your time, your graces,” Oberyn remarked, as if he somehow sensed the king and queen were in a hurry, “I will not apologise for my brother’s behaviour today because I believe it is not my place to speak for him, but I do want to make it clear that the anger he feels is towards his daughter, not towards his king and queen. I believe he will come around eventually, but I think it will take time.”

“I appreciate your concern, Prince Oberyn,” Robb acknowledged, “Although I must admit I am slightly surprised. My impression was always that you cared little for royal matters.”

“Your impression was correct,” Oberyn said bluntly, “However, I have spent time in the Red Keep, unlike my brother. I want what’s best for Dorne and for my family and I realise you are a far better alternative than King Joffrey ever was.”

Margaery could not say that she was exactly happy with the news they received from Oberyn considering Arianne was still the subject of her father’s anger. “I hope you do not mind me saying so, my prince, but my concern for your niece is greater than my own,“ she said somewhat hesitantly. “We promised her long ago that would stand by her claim to Sunspear no matter what was thrown our way, and we intend on keeping it. I mean no disrespect.to Prince Doran… I just wonder if time will heal the relationship between him and Arianne.”

“I am aware of how close you are to my niece, your grace,” Oberyn stated, “But I do not believe you came all the way to Sunspear with the sole purpose of helping Arianne reconcile with her father. Am I wrong?”

“Coming to Sunspear was actually Princess Arianne’s suggestion,” Robb pointed out, “She originally intended to come on her own, but Margaery asked if we might come with her. We are here to support her, Prince Oberyn, and we are here to ensure our ties with Dorne remain strong.”

“Then our objectives are aligned,” Oberyn said, “Princess Arianne is your link to Dorne, and if she returns to her father’s good graces then it will be good for all of us.”

Margaery nodded her head, a small smile growing on her face. “Thank you, Prince Oberyn,“ she said to him. “Please let us know if there is anything we can do for you while we are here as well. You are part of the reason why these seven kingdoms haven’t been desecrated by dragons.” Her hand slid lower over Robb’s back, and she gave her husband’s waist a small squeeze, nestling slightly into his chest. “We are safe, our children are safe. This argument with Prince Doran is merely a bump in the road that we must overcome.“

"I hope to keep these seven kingdoms that way, your grace,” Oberyn admitted, giving a small smile, “Now, if you will excuse me, I’m sure you have your own plans for the evening and I have a beautiful woman waiting in my chambers as well as the love of my life. I hope you both have a good night, your graces.”

Robb did his best to hide his shock, but his eyes widened nonetheless at Oberyn’s comment. “Thank you, my prince,” he said politely, “A good night to you as well.”

Margaery laughed at the surprised look on Robb’s face as soon as Oberyn was gone, leaning in to kiss his shock away. “I’m very glad you don’t like to share me,“ she teased him gently, nipping at his bottom lip. “Besides that, I am certain there is only one person in this world that could possibly make me feel good and already knows all the things I love. I would never want another.” She snaked her arms around her husband, giving a soft giggle as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“I’m relieved to know that,” Robb joked, his face flushed slightly red. He smiled at Margaery before tilting his head slightly to nuzzle into her neck and press his lips to her skin. “I find the idea very strange, but Prince Oberyn and his Ellaria seem happy enough,” he mused softly, “You are more than enough for me. I know I wouldn’t find anyone I wanted more even if I looked across the seven kingdoms and beyond. Besides, I’m certain we could have a night to rival theirs just the two of us.”

Margaery’s smile grew wider as Robb spoke, and she held him close to her while he kissed her neck. “I am so very in love with you,“ she murmured, only breaking from him to take his hand and lead him out of the hall. She grabbed another bottle of wine off the table before they made their way out the door. “I was not joking about the Water Gardens,” she told him. “I want to go for a swim with you, even if it is a bit cold outside. I think your Stark blood can handle it. And I will have my wolf to keep me warm.“

Robb’s eyes lit up as he realised Margaery was being serious in her suggestion, and he grinned as he let her lead the way out into the corridors of the castle. "I believe Princess Arianne said it was three leagues west from here, along the coastal road? We could borrow one of the horses from the stables,” he suggested, adding, “Have I ever told you that I love you and your sense of adventure?”

“Perhaps once or twice before, my sweet love,” Margaery joked, squeezing Robb’s hand in her own. “Have I ever told you that I love your face when you’re excited? … Actually, I love your face always, but especially so when you’re this happy.“ She gave him another quick kiss as they made haste towards the stables, picking the strongest looking horse among the group.

"Do you think Mander and White Rose are having a good time back in King’s Landing?” Margaery asked, raising her eyebrows.

“I would imagine White Rose is probably happy as long as Mander is giving her plenty of peace and quiet while she is carrying her little one. I wasn’t quite so good at that,” Robb teased, raising his eyebrows back at Margaery. He was quick to saddle up the horse they had picked out, and as he hopped on he extended a hand to help Margaery climb on the horse’s back with him. “I hope it’s true that Dornish sand steeds are fast,” he mused, gently patting the horse’s neck.

“We have all night, sweetheart,” Margaery teased, sliding her arms around Robb’s waist once she was situated on the horse they had chosen. She kissed the back of his neck, not letting on that she was just as eager as he was to get to the Water Gardens. They took off out of the stables and into the cool night air, their steed moving swiftly through the desert sand, seemingly glad to be outside.

* * *

Robb made sure to guide his horse to stay close to the shore, and the moonlight reflecting from the ocean waves proved to be a good guide as he and Margaery rode west. The smell of salt and sand mixed together was something the young king had never experienced before in such a way, and it lingered with him all throughout the short journey along the coast to the Water Gardens. Before long, Robb and Margaery caught sight of a palace in pink marble in the distance that could only be the place they were looking for.

“Can I have some more of that wine?” Robb asked Margaery with a grin, gripping the reins with one hand an extending an arm behind him. He slowed the horse down as they arrived at the palace, and the only sound that could be heard was the gentle clopping its hooves. “I always think I am so fortunate to have seen so many incredible places in my life, and then I arrive somewhere new and I find myself in awe yet again.”

“Don’t drink _too_ much,” Margaery jested, handing over the bottle to her husband. She took in the beautiful sights around her, breathing in the night air and then hopping off of their steed so that Robb could get down and tether him to a tree. She was surprised to find fruit growing on its branches, and she only had to reach up slightly to pick an orange, tossing it around in her hands before peeling back the skin and popping a slice in her mouth. “Mmm, that’s good,“ she said quietly, offering Robb a piece. “We are lucky to travel so much and experience so many new things,” she agreed with him, reaching out to run her fingers over his back. “Together,“ she added with a smile.

Robb smiled at Margaery in return, accepting her offer of some of her orange after he’d taken a swig from the bottle of wine. The fruit’s pulp was blood red, and it tasted sweet yet sharp in his mouth. "Thank you,” he said as he finished it, “I’m not entirely sure what that is, but it’s very good.” He handed the bottle back over to his wife, his gaze on her as he reached to run a hand over her arm. “Aye,” he agreed with her softly, “It wouldn’t be half as enjoyable visiting new places without you.”

Margaery’s face flushed slightly under Robb’s gaze as she quickly took a drink of wine and set the bottle down at their feet. They finished off their orange together, tossing their peels to the ground. She snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his middle and pressing a kiss to his bare skin where his tunic dipped. “This feels like one of those dreams you never wish to wake up from because they are so wonderful,“ she remarked softly, “but our life together is very much so the opposite. I never want to fall asleep because I never want to miss anything with you, and I know my dreams would pale in comparison to this.”

Robb trailed his hand gently down Margaery’s back, feeling her spine underneath her thin silks. “I can scarcely remember how I lived for nineteen years without you, sweetheart. You are indeed far better than anything I could dream up,” he admitted, leaning in to meet her lips with his. He took his time to break from her completely, each time pulling away ever so slightly before he’d kiss her again. “So, are you still feeling brave enough to try the waters?” he asked her with a grin.

“What kind of adventurer would I be if I was not?” Margaery teased, giving Robb a mischievous smile. She broke from him to reach for the bottom of her silks, pulling them off in one swift motion and tossing them behind her. She took a running start before leaping into the water, immediately feeling the coolness rush over her. She emerged with her arms around her, giving a small shiver but laughing nonetheless. “Come and join me, sweetheart,“ she urged, sweeping her long hair over her shoulders.

Robb’s jaw was hung slightly open as he watched Margaery from where he was stood, and it took a few seconds for him to even register her invitation. He shook his head slightly, trying to get himself to focus again, and then quickly began to undress, pulling off his tunic first and then letting his breeches drop to the ground. Instead of leaping into the pool as Margaery had done, he took his time and walked in her direction, the water starting at his feet and ending up pooling around his waist.

"I like these clothes,” he admitted to his wife with a cheeky grin as he approached her, “I’m glad you seem to wear them often when we’re together.”

Margaery pursed her lips together, trying to hide the wide smile itching at the corners of her lips. When Robb got close enough to her, she stood up out of the water and draped her arms around his neck, kissing him full on the mouth. “I like you in this even more than you in tunics,“ she teased as she pulled away. She stood on his feet under the water and leaned in to press kisses over his neck. “Does this cold not affect you at all, my wolf?” she asked softly against his skin.

“This is cold?” Robb joked, giving a gentle chuckle. His hands went to her breasts as she kissed him, his thumbs tracing her stiffened nipples as a soft noise came from the back of his throat. “I do feel it. But I’m used to it and besides, it’s easy to forget the cold with you close by,” he whispered, pausing for a moment before adding, “I want to try something. Will you let me?”

Margaery moaned at the feeling of Robb’s hands on her breasts, gently biting at his neck to keep herself from being too loud. “You don’t know what you do to me, sweetheart,“ she whispered with a soft smile, pressing herself closer to him. “You can try anything you like."

"Gods, Margaery,” Robb murmured, feeling his breathing already becoming shallow. It took him a significant amount of willpower to beckon Margaery to pull away from him for a moment so he could gently turn her around his arms, keeping her close so that her back rested against his chest. He kissed her shoulder then her neck as he reached for her hand, gently placing it on top of his. His lips stayed close to her ear, and he then slowly guided both of their hands down along her stomach to between her legs.

Margaery could not hope to speak as Robb’s hand in hers slid between her legs and slowly moved over her folds. Her free hand clutched at his hip as her mind fogged over with desire while she guided him to her sweet spot, their fingers working together to make her come undone. She could feel him pressed against her back, growing hard, and she began to shift against him and their fingertips, her breathing turning to moans and then cries. _“Robb!_ ” she finally mewled as her pleasure overtook her, his name spilling from her lips several more times as she came down from her high.

Robb brought Margaery’s hand up to his mouth as her breathing slowed down and pressed several kisses to her fingertips, giving a small moan as he tasted her. “I don’t think you know what you do to me,” he murmured, harder than ever between his legs. He barely hesitated before he was gently turning her around once more and picking her up in his arms to sit her on the edge of the pools.

Margaery glanced downwards between her husband’s legs and gave a smile, her cheeks flushing pink. She hooked her own legs around his backside and drew him close to her, leaning forward to kiss him. She slid down only the slightest bit so that she could take him in her hand and guide him into her entrance, moaning against his lips. “Gods, Robb,” she murmured, letting her head fall to his shoulder as she brought him closer.

“I love you so much,” Robb murmured, letting Margaery bring him in close so he could bury himself in her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, concerned she might feel cold. “I love how tight and wet and warm you are when I’m in you, and I love how you say my name.” He kissed her lips again and groaned against them as he and his wife began to move together, each thrust deep.

Margaery was overwhelmed by both Robb’s words and motions, finding herself speechless again. All she could do was let out a breathy cry each time their hips met, and her fingers roamed over his chest and his shoulders before twisting in his hair. She slid further down and took him deeper, nearly screaming out as she felt him buried inside of her. She let her hands roam under the water to clutch at his backside before bringing them around to stroke the inside of his thighs.

Robb moaned from Margaery’s touch, the sounds he made punctuating her cries. It didn’t take long for him to feel her begin to tighten around him, and he let his pleasure overwhelm him as he filled her with his seed. He felt in a slight daze as he came down from his high and he didn’t say anything this time, just smiled broadly and kissed his wife again.

Margaery barely caught her breath before Robb was kissing her again and she was returning the gesture eagerly. When they pulled away, she rested her head on his shoulder, breathing deeply in and out. “Oh, my love, that was amazing. You are amazing,” she whispered, gently moving her lips over his collarbone. “Ever since the Westerlands, you’ve seemed to make it a goal to make me feel very good more than once,” she teased with a soft laugh.

Robb gave a small laugh of his own, his face flushing slightly red. “I try. Whether I am successful or not is another matter, but I like pleasing you,” he remarked quietly, still grinning, “I just didn’t know that I could do _that_ before the Westerlands. Honestly I’m still rather surprised.”

Margaery met Robb’s gaze and ran her fingers over one of his pink cheeks, giving him a smile. “You are so wonderful,“ she remarked, leaning in to grant him a tender kiss, moving her hand to cup his jaw. “I love how you are always so willing to try new things with me and eager to make me happy,” she told him quietly.

“I have a wonderful wife,” Robb whispered back, leaning in to rest his forehead against Margaery’s. He stayed there for a moment, softly breathing in and out. “There are times when I wish I could stay like this forever,” he added, “Thank you for suggesting we come here. I’m certain there are many more new things we can try during our stay.”

“I am as well,” Margaery said, snaking her arms around Robb’s neck. “And thank you for keeping me warm, sweetheart. I am so incredibly excited to make your nameday one of the best you’ve ever experienced,“ she said with a grin, brushing her nose against his. She pulled away from him at long last, giving a small groan as she lowered herself down into the water once more.

"I hope you know you have me very curious about my nameday already,” Robb remarked with a teasing smile, keeping Margaery close even once she was back in the water with him, “Can I not convince you to give me even the slightest hint?”

“You surprised me, so I should be able to surprise you!” Margaery insisted, raising her eyebrows at Robb. “We are going to have fun, that much I can say,“ she teased, running a hand through his hair. “I might try on some new silks that Arianne gave me and see what you think. And then I might take them off and see what you think of that as well.”

Robb grinned at that, his approval of Margaery’s idea evident in his expression. “That’s good enough for me. I will let you surprise me with the rest,” he declared, “And perhaps my reaction will surprise _you_ , but I doubt it.”

He was about to lean in to kiss his wife again when he heard the sound of soft footsteps behind him, and his head immediately turned towards the sound. His body stiffened instinctively, but the figure who approached them certainly did not seem to wish to do them any harm. Her bright blue eyes blinked at them as Robb brought Margaery closer to shield her modesty, and she gave them the sweetest of smiles.

“Well, I’m glad to see there are people enjoying the Water Gardens even during the night,” the young woman remarked.

Margaery could not help but send a small glare in the direction of the young woman who intruded on her and Robb. Her shock and embarrassment gave way to the fact that they were both very, very naked and her husband’s backside was most likely showing in the moonlight, visible to the stranger. She swiftly hooked her ankle around his and switched their positions, shielding him from view with her body. “I apologize if we aren’t meant to be here,“ she said quickly, “we’ll leave straight away if we’re disturbing anyone.”

“No, it’s quite all right,” the young woman answered, “All are welcome here. I am just a little surprised as I don’t believe I’ve seen either of you before.”

“We are…Prince Doran’s guests,” Robb spoke up, “And close to Princess Arianne.”

“My uncle’s guests?” the woman said, her eyebrows raising slightly, “I am Tyene, daughter of Prince Oberyn. Any guest of my uncle’s and friend to my dear cousin is a friend of mine.”

Margaery could have slapped herself when the young woman revealed who she was. “Of course you’re Tyene,“ she remarked, a smile forming on her lips. “Arianne has told me much about you. She adores you, so I’m certain we’ll get along famously. We came to try and help her reconcile with her father. I’m sure you’ve been missing her during the years she’s been in King’s Landing.” She gave a small cough as she realized that she and Robb were still naked. “Would you… Would you mind if we retrieved our clothing and had a proper conversation?“ she asked, her cheeks going red again.

“I have been missing her very much, but I she has assured me in her letters that she has been keeping good company,” Tyene answered, smiling more broadly. She clapped her hands together and beckoned to a nearby servant to fetch some robes before turning back towards the new arrivals. “Why don’t you stay here for the night?” she offered pleasantly.

“That sounds nice, but they may worry for us,” Robb answered, trying his best not to think about the fact that he was having a conversation while undressed, “We didn’t exactly tell anyone we were coming here.”

“Then I’ll make sure you’re woken up at first light tomorrow,” Tyene offered, “And we’ll all ride back together. I was planning on going to Sunspear tomorrow anyway to see the king and queen.”

Margaery gave a soft smile, pressing her lips together to keep from laughing. “You won’t have to go to Sunspear to meet your king and queen,“ she told the young woman, raising her eyebrows slightly. “I am Margaery Stark, and this is my husband Robb… We might accept your offer to stay for the night, but we will need to leave early. I don’t want our children to wake up in an unfamiliar place without us.” She turned to look back at Robb, pressing a quick kiss to his jaw. “What do you think, sweetheart? Would you mind staying here?“ she asked him softly.

"Well, don’t I look foolish?” Tyene mused, giving a gentle laugh, “If you don’t mind my saying so, your grace, you do not look as if you have given birth to five children.”

“I must agree,” Robb said, his expression relaxing slightly. He turned towards Margaery and nodded in agreement, a smile appearing on his face once more. “I think I would rather like to stay here tonight with you,” he said, “But I agree. We’ll go back before the children wake up.”

“I will come with you in any case, if you don’t mind,” Tyene said as her servant arrived with two silken robes, “I am dying to meet little Daniel and Ser Jaime.”

“Daniel is a delight. Ser Jaime… well, he is another story entirely. Arianne will be so glad to see you,” Margaery remarked with a small laugh. The servant that Tyene had ordered earlier came towards them, offering them both robes. She emerged from the pools first, her face turning an even brighter shade when the young woman with them did not look away, seemingly unashamed. She took the other robe from the servant and held it out for Robb.

“Arianne did always have an interesting taste in men,” Tyene commented playfully. She seemed to sense that her queen wouldn’t be particularly happy with her looking at the other woman’s naked husband, and she averted her eyes as Robb stepped out of the pools and slipped on his robe.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Robb said softly, slipping his arm around his wife’s waist.

“Follow me,” Tyene beckoned, “I hope you’ll like your rooms. Most everyone in my family loves it here. I think if there was enough room for a proper court we’d stay here all the time.”

Margaery smiled to herself as Robb wrapped an arm around her waist, and she returned the favour, her hand resting low on his back as they walked together. “It is so beautiful here, even in the dark,“ she said, glancing upwards at the bright stars. “We appreciate your hospitality and letting us… use your pools. We did not know that anyone would be staying here. We just wanted a bit of an adventure on our first night here.” She pressed another kiss to her husband’s lips, bringing him closer to her.

“I am rather less surprised now that I know who you are. Arianne has told me a lot about the both of you in her letters,” Tyene remarked with a smile.

Robb’s gaze was on Margaery, and he was so distracted by kissing her that he barely caught the tail end of their companion’s words. “I beg your pardon, my lady?” he said.

Tyene gave a small laugh. “Never mind, your grace,” she said, leading them into one of the rooms, “I hope you will find these chambers to your liking. There is a beautiful view from the window during the day.”

“Thank you again,” Margaery said sincerely, smiling again as she finally looked away from Robb to address the other woman. “We will see you again when the sun rises.“

She watched Tyene take her leave, shutting the door behind her, and she shed her robe immediately, letting it drop to the floor. “I don’t need that anymore,” she teased, walking over to examine their bed for the night. “This place is so lovely,“ she remarked, taking a seat, “I can’t wait to bring the children here.”

Robb watched Margaery disrobe and walk over to the bed, and his own hands went to the ties of his robe. “It seems only fair,” he remarked playfully as he shed his own clothes, making his way over to her with a smile and adding, “I think the children will love it here, too. We ought to take them to the beach.”

“Yes, we ought to,” Margaery said quietly, She reached for Robb’s hands and pulled him down into a kiss, smiling against his lips. “I’m glad Tyene was not shocked by meeting us in the way she did,“ she murmured as she pulled away, “then again, I should not be so surprised by some of the stories Arianne has told me about the two of them."

"Generally speaking I would say it doesn’t seem like the Martells are easily shocked,” Robb remarked with a small laugh. He leant forwards and kissed Margaery again, resting his weight slightly on the bed. “I am sure Arianne and her cousin have many interesting stories to tell,” he commented, “But I am just as sure I like your stories better.”

Margaery gave Robb a gentle tug so that he was resting on the bed with her, letting out a giggle. She intertwined their limbs, wrapping her arms around his neck and parting his legs with hers as she kissed him again. “I love you so very much, sweetheart,“ she said softly, “and I love the stories we get to tell because of each other. My life has become so much more exciting with you in it.”

“Really?” Robb looked genuinely surprised for a moment, “I always thought you exciting, right from when we were first starting to get to know each other.” He turned his head to begin to kiss gently along her neck. “I thought a lady so full of life must think a man like me so grim and dour.”

“Robb Stark, you were never grim nor _dour,"_ Margaery remarked, kissing him quickly again. “You were a little lost… and I was a little lost. But I saw in you something incredible, and never once did you let me down. You filled me with laughter and love and hope, and waking up next to you gave me so much to look forward to every day. It still does. Don’t ever think ill of yourself or the person you used to be. I started falling in love with you from the first day we met.”

Robb looked at Margaery with his head slightly tilted, his smile unfailing. He pressed another quick kiss to her lips, then to her cheek, then to her jaw, then his lips travelled down to her collarbone. “I am so very much in love with you, Margaery Stark, my sweet wife,” he murmured against her skin, “If you say I ought not to think ill of my past then I won’t, but I do not think the man I was then can be compared to the man I am now. I am proud of my life, and it would not be what it is without you.”

Margaery and Robb fell asleep that night with their arms wrapped around each other, no blankets needed to keep them warm during the cool desert night. They were awoken early in the morning by an alert Tyene Sand who rode with them back to Sunspear, but not before they found their clothing littered in the Water Gardens.


	79. Dornish Roses

When Robb and Margaery reached the castle, their children were only just stirring from their sleep, Connor being the first to notice his parents trying to sneak quietly into their chambers.

“Mumma, Papa,” he murmured sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. “Come here and sleep by me.“ He patted the bed and then promptly fell back asleep, his head drooping against the pillows.

Robb gave a small chuckle at Connor and then nodded over towards Julianne with a smile, showing Margaery that their daughter had fallen asleep with her hand clasped around the sheets that covered her bed. "We rush to get back and they are not even awake yet,” he whispered, standing close to his wife and leaning in to kiss her shoulder, “I’m not sure I’ll be able to get back to sleep now.”

“I don’t think I’d be able to either,” Margaery remarked just as quietly, sliding her hand over Robb’s waist. “They are all so sweet. Not only when they’re sleeping, but it’s nice to see Connor so peaceful,“ she joked, watching as the little boy rolled over and hugged his pillow. “Well, since they look like they will be out for a few more hours, what would you like to do?” she asked with a small grin.

“How about I show you a place I discovered when I went exploring the castle with Ned and Lyanna?” Robb suggested softly, grinning at Margaery in return, “And I can share with you an idea I had this morning while we were riding back here.”

“Alright, my love,” Margaery replied, slipping her hand into Robb’s as they carefully made their way back out of their chambers and into the corridors. “Tell me your idea,“ she remarked as they walked in time and she intertwined their fingers.

"I think when we next speak with Prince Doran, it should be in the Water Gardens,” Robb suggested, his hand swinging gently in Margaery’s as they walked, “Lady Tyene mentioned how much he loves it there and so did Princess Arianne. I think he will be far more willing to listen to what we have to say when he’s calm and relaxed.”

“Sometimes I forget what an amazing king you are,” Margaery joked, giving Robb’s hand a squeeze. “That sounds like a great idea, sweetheart. We can take the children to swim and speak with Doran in a place where he is more comfortable and can let his guard down. I’m sure Arianne will be glad to go as well. She can dip her feet in the pools, and I’m sure she’ll enjoy the sight of her husband swimming around,“ she said with a laugh, “just as I will enjoy the sight of you since we won’t be in the dark as we were last night.”

Robb gave a small laugh as he nodded in agreement, his face flushing slightly red. “I enjoy the sight of you always,” he admitted, lowering his voice slightly and adding teasingly, “It is difficult to concentrate here sometimes, what with the heat and you.” As they walked he had led the way out of the castle and they had emerged into one of the gardens outside where Robb appeared to be looking for something. “I’m glad you like the idea as well. There are some matters that require brute force to resolve,” he mused, “But for most diplomacy is most important, or so I’ve learnt.”

“You’ve learned so much, and so have I,” Margaery remarked, giving her husband a curious look as he glanced around. “My sweet wolf, what on earth are you doing?“ she questioned with a laugh as he led her around the gardens. She gave a mischievous grin, letting go of his hand to hop up on one of the sandstone ledges and placing her hands on his shoulders. “Will you carry me on your back like you do with the children sometimes?” she asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Robb answered, laughing again. He wrapped his arms around Margaery’s legs to support her as she climbed onto his back and grinned as her arms clung to his shoulders, turning his head to briefly press a kiss to her arm.

“I’m looking for a bush that Lyanna found when we were walking around here. I told her there were no roses in Dorne and she went and proved me wrong,” he explained, setting off again with his wife on his back, “Are you comfortable?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Margaery replied with a wide smile, resting her chin on Robb’s shoulder and then kissing his cheek. “You let me know when I’m getting too heavy, alright, sweetheart? Perhaps I’ll be able to spot the roses better from up here.“ She scanned the gardens and saw a bush not so far away, pressing her lips to his skin again several more times. “Over there,” she exclaimed softly in his ear, pointing to their left, “I think I can see them.“

"Yes, there they are. Well-spotted,” Robb said, hastily following Margaery’s finger in the direction of the bush. On his approach the flowers became more clearly visible, their pink petals spread out in the sunlight.

“Dornish roses. At least, that’s what I’m calling them. I must ask Princess Arianne or someone what their real name is,” Robb remarked with a chuckle, “I was reminded of you when I saw them and I thought to myself that when we had a chance I’d show them to you.”

Margaery gave Robb’s chest a small pat and then dropped down to the ground, circling to face him again. “You really thought of me?“ she asked with a warm grin, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on tiptoe to kiss him deeply. “The strangest, smallest things remind me of you whenever we are apart,” she told him quietly as she pulled away, “but I suppose flowers are not such a strange thing to remind you of me.“ She made to lean back in to kiss him again, but then she heard a small throat-clearing, and she turned her head to see Karine standing in her silks, giving them a smile.

"I got dressed and came to find you, Mother and Papa,” she told them, walking over to embrace their legs. “Everyone else is still sleeping. I made sure I was quiet.“

"Well, good morning, my sunshine,” Robb greeted Karine cheerily, giving her a grin. He kept an arm around Margaery and reached to scoop his daughter up into his arms, holding her so she was at his and his wife’s height and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “It’s lovely to see you,” he said, “Tell me, how did I help make such a wonderful and clever daughter?”

“The gods must have really liked your prayers for me,” Karine remarked with a giggle, wrapping her arms around her father’s neck and turning to her mother. “I saw Papa carrying you on his back. Was that fun, Mother?“

"Very much so! Your Papa is strong,” Margaery said with a laugh. She ran a hand over Karine’s soft curls, smiling and kissing the little girl’s nose. “You are such a joy, sweetling,“ she told her.

"I was just showing your mother what Lyanna and Ned and I found found yesterday,” Robb explained to Karine, indicating towards the flowers.

“They’re so pretty,” Karine declared, her eyes growing wide, “Will Aunt Ari’s father be cross if we take one?”

“I don’t think so,” Robb answered, “If he does then he can get cross with me.” He reached out and picked two roses, tucking one carefully behind Karine’s ear before placing the other one in the same place on his wife.

“Thank you, Papa!” Karine exclaimed, giving her father and kiss on his cheek as he had done to her earlier. “I like it here, even if it is hot.“ She fanned herself with her hand and then rested her head against Robb’s shoulder, gently nestling into his neck but still making sure that her flower did not get smashed.

"We should go back inside and see if your brothers and sisters have woken up yet,” Margaery suggested, brushing her daughter’s hair behind her ear.

“You should carry Mother again,” Karine said to Robb with a small giggle.

“Excellent idea, sweetling,” Robb agreed, giving his daughter one last gentle squeeze before placing her down on the ground again. He turned around and looked over his shoulder, nodding for Margaery to jump on his back once more as he grinned at her.

Margaery laughed, hopping up onto a rock to help her get onto Robb’s back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed close to his ear, smiling down at their daughter. “I feel so tall!“ she jested as Karine grinned back at her.

"You are tall, Mother! Now you are on the back of a giant wolf!” she teased, turning and leading them back towards the castle and their chambers.

* * *

Later on in the morning, all seven members of the Stark family were gathered in the gardens of Sunspear, enjoying the sunshine and playing amongst the flowers and the fruit trees. They were joined not long afterwards by Arianne and Tyene, who brought Daniel with them, and soon the Dornish prince was running around with the royal princes and princesses and joining in their games.

In the early afternoon, Robb was called away from the peace of the gardens, having been informed that two lords had arrived from nearby castles eager to speak to their king. He left behind Margaery, Arianne and Tyene, who were sitting in the shade under one of the pavilions and keeping an eye on the children.

“You must forgive Tyene for interrupting you last night,” Arianne was saying to Margaery as she raised her eyebrows playfully at her cousin, “She hides it well but she can be very curious.”

“I did no such thing,” Tyene insisted with a smile, “They were done by the time I appeared.”

Margaery’s cheeks were flushed crimson at Tyene’s words, but she smiled anyway, shaking her head. “You were very good to us to let us stay the night. We had a wonderful time,“ she remarked politely, not elaborating on the details of the night with her husband. She watched Karine help Daniel stand up after he had fallen in his haste to keep up with Connor, making sure everyone was alright before turning back to the women sitting beside her. “We hoped to go back and bring our children, and perhaps you and Jaime and Daniel might come, sister,” she said to Arianne. “Robb thought it might be a good place to speak with your father as well.“

"That sounds like a good idea. It can’t hurt to try,” Arianne commented, nodding in agreement with Margaery and adding jokingly, “There is only the danger of me not wanting to leave once I am at the Water Gardens. Moving around is starting to take a great deal of effort.” She rested a hand on her pregnant belly, which seemed to be getting bigger by the day.

“I can scarcely believe we go without seeing each other for a few years and before I know it you have one child and another on the way,” Tyene commented, shaking her head slightly, “You work fast, Arianne.”

“Faster than me, but I would be lying if I said Robb and I were patient,” Margaery teased, giving her friend a grin, “There will be less than twelve moons between Daniel and your new little one. If we stay long enough, they might be born in Sunspear. And I think we should stay if only for your sake, sister. I don’t want you traveling when the baby is due to come, most especially not on a ship in the middle of the sea.“

"Well, you know how it is. One day you are thinking it has been too long since you last had your husband and the next your moonblood doesn’t come,” Arianne remarked, shrugging slightly. She smiled gratefully at Margaery’s words, reaching out to squeeze her friend’s hand. “You worry for me too much,” she said, “But perhaps it might be nice to have the baby here.”

“I worry just enough for you, Arianne, truthfully. You are so carefree most of the time that I have to be the rope to pull you back in, and other times I am a mess and you make me forget all of my worries,” Margaery exclaimed, squeezing her friend’s hand in return. “They will be born in a beautiful place and loved by so many people, including me… And I hope for both your sake and Jaime’s that there’s a chance you’ll have a girl.“

"See, Tyene? I have been keeping excellent company in King’s Landing,” Arianne commented, smiling warmly at Margaery before she added, “I would very much like to have a girl, but after what happened last time I’m not placing any bets.”

“Thank you for looking after Arianne, your grace. She is practically a sister to me as well,” Tyene admitted, “And please thank your brother for making my dear Drey feel so welcome when he was in King’s Landing.”

Margaery pursed her lips together in a small smile, grateful that both Arianne and her cousin were so accepting and even supportive of Loras. “So Ser Andrey has spoken of my brother to you?“ she asked curiously, quirking a brow. “I have not seen Loras so happy… Actually, I have not seen Loras at all since we’ve been here,” she jested with a small laugh, “I think it is I who should be thanking your Drey.”

"Oh, yes. Ser Loras is all he talks about,” Tyene answered with a grin, “It is good to see Drey happy. He has always been close to me and to Arianne.”

“ _Very_ close,” Arianne added, stifling a chuckle before she explained to Margaery, “He was almost mine and Tyene’s first man, but all three of us were very young and…well, let’s say Drey didn’t last long enough to take anyone’s maidenhead. I think it was Tyene’s hands that did it.”

Margaery’s eyes widened and she placed a hand over her mouth as she let out a small laugh. “Well, that is a story I’m sure Ser Andrey will never want my brother to hear,“ she remarked softly, going silent as she saw Lyanna heading towards them and reaching for her. “Is something the matter, my darling?” she asked her youngest daughter, picking her up and snuggling her close to her chest.

“No… I just want to sit with you sometimes,” the young girl said quietly, hugging her mother back. Her attention turned to the woman beside her, and she blinked a few times before asking, “Lady Tyene, were you talking about Uncle Loras?“

"We were indeed, my princess,” Tyene answered Lyanna, “I was just telling your lady mother about how kind your uncle Loras has been to my dear friend Ser Andrey.”

“Ser Drey?” Lyanna questioned, giving a small giggle, “He said I could call him the lemon knight.”

“Did he?” Margaery asked her little girl, laughing right along with her. “We’ll have to let you try a fresh lemon when we go to the water gardens. Lady Tyene says they grow with the oranges there.“

Lyanna nodded her head in agreement, a delighted smile on her face. “Sometimes I see Uncle Loras look at Ser Drey the way you look at Papa,” she told her mother softly. “I’m happy Uncle Loras has someone who loves him.“

Margaery’s eyes filled with tears, and she hugged her daughter tighter, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “So am I, sweetling,” she replied.

“What a sweet girl,” Arianne commented, smiling broadly at Lyanna in her mother’s arms, “You take after your mother, little Lyanna.” Lyanna blushed, seemingly pleased by the compliment. “I hope my father has a chance to see you like this with your family, and me with mine,” Arianne added, “I think you are right, Margaery. The Water Gardens may be a good place to help him calm down and perhaps after spending some time there he will be a little less cross with me.”

“Why is Arianne’s papa cross with her, Mother?” Lyanna whispered to Margaery shyly.

“He has been a little sad lately because he has not seen his daughter,” Margaery exclaimed gently, sweeping a curly lock of hair behind Lyanna’s ear. “And he did not want her to marry Ser Jaime. He wanted her to marry Ser Gargalen… You know what? _My_ father wanted me to marry a few men that were not suited for me at all. When I married Papa, Grandpa Mace was cross with me because I wasn’t listening to him anymore. But soon he saw how good your Papa was for me and how much I loved him, and now he is very happy for us. I think Arianne’s father just needs a little bit of time to see that Jaime is good for her. What do you think, my darling?“

Lyanna nodded again, giving Arianne a small smile before she nestled into her mother again. “I hope Papa is never cross with me,” she said quietly, causing Margaery to give a small laugh.

“I don’t think he’d ever have a reason to be,” she remarked just as softly, kissing the top of Lyanna’s head several times.

“Don’t worry, princess,” Tyene remarked to Lyanna with a grin, “My father has never been cross with me.”

“That’s because you’re his prodigy,” Arianne noted, “And your father is far more understanding than mine. We’ve barely been here a day and Uncle Oberyn is already willing to spend time getting to know my husband.”

As the women spoke in the gardens outside, Jaime was finishing recounting the story of how he killed the Mountain to Arianne’s uncle. “He clipped my shoulder, but it was not too deep. I don’t even have any scars to brag about,“ he remarked with a small laugh. “But the important thing is that he’s gone… And I think we all can sleep a bit more peacefully at night because of that. I just want the world to be as safe as possible now that I have a wife and child, for them at least, anyhow.”

“I must admit I was very surprised…both when I heard you had hunted down Gregor Clegane and when I heard you had married my niece,” Oberyn confessed, his eyes studying Jaime as they walked, “Two things I have always known about the Lannisters is that they have strong ties with the Cleganes and they are not particularly close to my family. Then again, as I understand it my mother was very close to yours.”

“Arianne is one of the only people that has been able to see me for what I am, not what I used to be or what others perceived me to be,” Jaime said, a soft smile on his face. “I don’t think we’re deeply embedded in which sigil is emblazoned on our banners or which colours we wear in battle, though it may influence us sometimes. I just so happen to be a Lannister who loves a Martell.“

"Do you not think family is important, then, Ser Jaime?” Oberyn asked, raising an eyebrow, “I tend to agree with my niece that what matters is who you are now, not who you were or how others see you. I think my brother will come to realise that as well once he has the opportunity to get to know you. You must understand that Doran is a very cautious man…far more so than me. He had been planning Arianne’s marriage to Prince Viserys for a very long time, then his plans fell through and his daughter decided to take matters into her own hands when he was deciding what to do next.”

Jaime paused for a moment, letting Oberyn’s words sink in before he answered his question. “I think family is most important over anything, my prince. But sometimes it is best not to let certain members of our family dictate who we become or what we do… Sorry, did you say Arianne was meant to marry Viserys?“ he asked, his eyebrows raising instinctively. “Quentyn wasn’t just taking a nice little trip to the Free Cities, was he? Doran still wanted a Martell-Targaryen alliance.”

“I thought she’d told you,” Oberyn remarked, looking slightly surprised. He paused for a moment, and when he spoke again he did not answer Jaime’s question directly. “My brother wanted to consider his options,” he explained, “As I told you, he is a very cautious man. I currently believe and I think you agree that having King Robb Stark on the throne is best for all of us. I hope to be able to convince Doran of the same, but his thoughts are clouded by anger at the moment.”

“Are you always this cryptic, my prince?” Jaime jested, letting out another laugh. “I too hope Robb stays on the throne as I know he and Margaery would do whatever they could to protect these kingdoms. I think Prince Doran will be able to see that… I would like to speak with you later, but for now I wish to talk with my wife if you do not mind,“ he told Oberyn.

"Of course,” Oberyn replied, giving a small nod of his head as Jaime took his leave, “If you need anything, please let me know. We are family now, I suppose, and family is of particular importance to me. I don’t think I ever thanked you for avenging my sister’s death.”

“There’s no need to,” Jaime remarked before he bid the other man a goodbye. He walked through the corridors and outside where he knew his wife was, spotting her sitting in the shade with her cousin and the queen. Upon sight of her, he broke into a smile, making haste towards her and bending down to her level so that he could take her face in his hands and kiss her full on the mouth.

Arianne looked only marginally surprised before she grinned against Jaime’s lips, eagerly returning his kiss. Tyene exchanged a look with Margaery, her eyebrows slightly raised, before Arianne finally pulled away from her husband.

“It’s good to see you again as well, my love,” Arianne remarked, giving Jaime a smile.

“It’s _so_ good to see you,” Jaime amended gently, taking one of Arianne’s hands in his own and bringing it up to his lips for a kiss. “Can we go somewhere to talk, my princess?“ he asked, running his fingers over her cheek. He turned to look at Margaery and Tyene. “You would not mind watching Daniel for a bit, would you?”

“Not at all,” Margaery replied with a small smile. “I’ll keep an eye on him if you wish to speak with your husband, sister.“

"Thank you, Margaery,” Arianne said, keeping hold of Jaime’s hand and using it for support as she rose to her feet. She curled her arm around her husband’s once she was standing, and waved goodbye to the queen and her cousin before she and Jaime set off on their walk.

“I hope your talk with my uncle went well,” Arianne remarked to Jaime, leaning in towards him affectionately, “Is that what you wanted to speak to me about?”

Jaime leaned down to press a kiss to Arianne’s temple and nuzzle against her hair slightly as he pulled away. “It did go well, but I… he told me about your father’s intent to have you married to Viserys,“ he admitted quickly. “I am just… I am very fortunate that his plans fell through.” He ran a free hand over his wife’s stomach, giving her a smile. “Why did you not tell me, my love?“ he asked gently.

Arianne’s mouth twisted slightly as she looked up at Jaime, hesitating for a moment or two before she answered his question. "I’m sorry. I should have told you. I have always asked you to be open with me and it is only right I do the same,” she concluded, “I just…I suppose I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think it mattered. Prince Viserys is dead, and in all honesty I’m glad that he is. I would rather be exactly where I am now than be his queen.”

“Do not feel bad for not telling me,” Jaime breathed out, gently stopping Arianne. He turned to face her and run a hand over her smooth hair, bending to kiss her again. “I love you more than anything, and there are no words for me to describe to you how much you and your decisions mean to me,“ he whispered as he pulled away. “All I want is your happiness and security… Thank you again for choosing me.”

“We chose each other, Jaime,” Arianne noted softly, and she was then slightly surprised to feel tears pricking her eyes. She wiped them away as quickly as they spilled down her cheeks and then leant forwards and turned to rest her head against her husband’s chest. “This baby is making me far too emotional,” she joked quietly, adding, “I just want you to know that as far as I’m concerned you have nothing to prove. I wish we could just forget about my father, but for Daniel’s sake I don’t think we can.”

“My sweet Arianne,” Jaime murmured, holding her as close as possible with her belly between them. “He’ll see eventually. I mean, the man is not blind. He’s just angry at the moment. We have to have patience… which is something the both of us need to work on. And Daniel will have a grandfather and the assurance that Sunspear will be his one day.“ He moved his fingers comfortingly over her back and kissed the top of her head. “Do not let it worry you. I want you as healthy and happy as possible, not only for your sake but for the baby’s as well. Daniel’s brother or sister will be another joy in our lives.”

“He or she most definitely will,” Arianne agreed, smiling softly to herself. She pulled back from Jaime only slightly to coil her arms around his neck, and she then brought him in closer to kiss him again. “Margaery suggested that we all go to the Water Gardens sometime soon, my father included,” she commented, “He likes it there a great deal, and I think you and Daniel will too. We can all go swimming together.”

“Even you and the baby?” Jaime teased with a grin, looking down at Arianne’s rounded stomach. “We’ll go whenever you like, my love,“ he remarked, threading their fingers together as he led them back in the direction of the gardens.

When they got there, Daniel seemed to spot him for the first time, his whole face lighting up at the sight of his father. “Dada!” he exclaimed, running over to them as fast as his little legs could carry him and practically jumping into Jaime’s arms as he swooped down to pick him up.

“Even me and the baby,” Arianne told Jaime, “I think it might be quite nice to be in the water, actually.” The smile that was present on her face only broadened as they approached the gardens and Daniel immediately ran over to his father, who swiftly picked him up in his arms.

Tyene, meanwhile, watched from a small distance together with Margaery as Arianne reached out to run a hand over her son’s head and leant in to give him several kisses. “Jaime seems to be a good fit for Arianne, somehow,” she commented to her queen, adding, “Your grace, I would just like you to know that I am willing to help with anything you need while you are here. I can see you only have my cousin’s best interests at heart.”

“Thank you, my lady,” Margaery replied softly with a smile. Lyanna was still snuggled into her chest, her eyes closed and her breathing calm, and she ran a hand over her daughter’s head. “I want to see my friend happy. I want Daniel to have a grandparent as I know how much my children’s grandmother means to to them. And I want Ser Jaime to be accepted here because he is her family and he is so important to her… I’m sure you know how to approach Prince Doran better than I do. Perhaps you can help me in that way.“

"I can certainly try, your grace,” Tyene answered, nodding her head slightly, “I could speak to my uncle beforehand and attempt to soften the ground a little before you talk to him.”

Margaery’s companion turned her head at the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching them, which turned out to belong to a young servant woman. She was holding a pink flower in her hand of the kind Robb had deemed ‘Dornish roses’, and she presented it to the queen after having a small curtsey. “Your grace,” she said, “His grace the king asks if you would be so kind as to join him for a moment in the throne room.”

Margaery’s face grew red as she took the flower, a broad smile growing at the corners of her lips. “Thank you,“ she said politely to the servant, gently picking Lyanna up and setting her down in her chair.

The little girl stirred, blinking and looking up at her. “Where are you going, Mother?” she asked softly, still keeping hold of her hand.

“Papa wants to see me,” Margaery replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her daughter’s head. “Don’t worry, sweetling. I’ll be back soon. If you need anything, you can ask Aunt Ari or Uncle Jaime, alright?“ She turned to Tyene then, nodding her head. “I think your idea may work. I will talk with you later. And thank you.” She gave Lyanna one more kiss, this time on the cheek, and then made haste towards the throne room

Margaery’s presence was announced in the throne room of Sunspear just as the doors opened, and Robb immediately turned to smile at his wife as she approached. The king was flanked by two noblemen and all three of them were standing while Doran was sat on his throne.

“Come here, sweetheart,” Robb beckoned, extending an arm for Margaery, “I could not let these two leave without meeting you. Margaery, this is Trebor Jordayne, Lord of the Tor, and Daeron Vaith, Lord of the Red Dunes. My lords, I would like to introduce you to my wife and queen, Margaery.”

Margaery wrapped her arm around Robb’s waist, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek and a smile of her own. She turned to nod at the two men that he had introduced, addressing them. “It is a pleasure to meet the both of you,“ she remarked, “You are fortunate to live in a place as beautiful as Dorne. We are just lucky we get to visit every so often.”

“The two of you make quite the handsome pair,” Lord Daeron commented, flashing them a grin. “I see now why you are in such good spirits, your grace,“ he said to Robb.

"It is almost impossible not to be good spirits in Margaery’s presence,” Robb noted, his own arm wrapped around his wife’s waist in a mirror of hers, “But you don’t need to take my word for it. I know you wish to rest from your travels tonight, but why don’t you join us for supper tomorrow?”

“Thank you, your grace,” Lord Trebor answered, bowing his head slightly, “I would be honoured to attend.”

The two lords took their leave, and Margaery turned to press a gentle kiss to Robb’s lips. “Thank you for the rose, sweetheart,“ she whispered, leaving another kiss by his ear. She broke from him and looked towards Prince Doran then. “How are you faring today, my prince?” she asked.

“I am fine,” he replied, waving a hand. “Please, by all means, if you have other people to see or things to do, do not let me hold you back. You look as if you’re bursting to say things to each other that you wouldn’t wish to say in my presence.“

"You are most welcome,” Robb had whispered to Margaery in return before she had addressed Doran. When the Dornish prince spoke, Robb’s brow furrowed slightly and he exchanged a look briefly with his wife.

“Thank you for your help, my prince,” Robb said politely, “I would have been lost with respect to Dornish lords without you.”

“It was no problem at all, your grace. I hope the two of you have a good rest of your day. Let me know if you need anything,” Doran remarked, leaving the king and queen no other choice than to leave the throne room.

Once they were out in the corridor, Margaery gave a small sigh, sliding her arms around Robb’s middle and wrapping him a tight embrace. “I know now where Arianne got her stubbornness from,” she noted quietly, running her fingers over his spine. “We’ll find a way to make him like us, even if it takes a long while.”

“I hope so. I can understand not being fond of me easily enough, but I do not see how he could possibly dislike you,” Robb admitted, pressing a kiss to Margaery’s jaw, “In any case, thank you for coming, sweetheart. I was beginning to miss your company.”

“Stop, you are making me blush more,” Margaery teased, giving Robb a squeeze. She pulled back only slightly so that their lips could meet in another kiss, this time a little less gentle now that they were no longer in the presence of others. “I missed you as well,” she murmured, “and I mean to thank you again for making such perfect children with me. Lyanna and I shared a wonderful conversation today.”

“Perhaps I like it when you blush,” Robb jested in return, giving a small laugh. He eagerly returned his wife’s kiss, and was smiling broadly when he pulled away from her. “You did?” he asked after her words about Lyanna, “What was the conversation about?”

“My brother and Ser Andrey Dalt,” Margaery answered with a smile, moving her hand to trail over Robb’s arm. “She said she was happy her uncle has someone who loves him the way we love each other… I swear by the old gods and new that our children could not be any more remarkable. I look at them and see parts of you and parts of me, and it still amazes me and makes me happier than I ever could have imagined.”

“She said that? She is such sweet girl. Gods, I am so proud of her. I’m so proud of all of them,” Robb admitted softly before kissing Margaery’s lips again, “You and our children are all I could ever want in this world. Whenever anything troubles me I try to remember that.”

Margaery’s smile was unfading as she brought her arms up to drape over Robb’s shoulders and hug him to her again, burying her face in his neck. She kissed over his skin several times and only pulled back the slightest bit to look at him. “I loved the flower you sent me,“ she told him, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Perhaps we should do that more often… whenever we want to see each other, no words needed.”

Robb raised his eyebrows slightly at Margaery after her suggestion, subsequently giving an eager nod in approval. “I like that idea very much. There are times when all I want is to see you,” he said softly, his gaze meeting hers before he added in jest, “And you left me slightly traumatized with the story told you told me in Winterfell about that night I spent far too long with the small council.”

Margaery pursed her lips together in a smile, giving a small laugh. “My darling Robb,“ she whispered, kissing him again. “I am sorry for that. And sorry for your small council’s sake as well,” she jested as she pulled away. “That was not my intention. Though I will not lie to you - it is good to know you are thinking of me often as I think of you.“

"There’s no need for you to be sorry. I am the one who ought to be for leaving you waiting,” Robb teased in return, giving a small laugh of his own and nuzzling gently against Margaery’s nose, “In any case, I am all yours now. What would you like to do?”

"I told Lyanna I would be back soon, but she will be even happier to see I’ve returned with her Papa,” Margaery said, kissing Robb one last time. She took his hand and walked with him to the gardens where all of their children greeted them with enthusiasm.


	80. Robb's Twenty-Fifth Nameday

In the days that followed, Robb and Margaery discovered the truth of what they had heard both from Oberyn and Arianne about Prince Doran being a very cautious and often hesitant man. A week after a trip to the Water Gardens had been suggested, Doran still hadn’t made preparations for the journey itself, and though he seemed to have warmed slightly to his king and queen, he was still far from being friendly with them.

Despite Doran’s apparent reservations concerning his ruler, when Robb’s nameday came along the Prince of Dorne had a feast fit for a king prepared in his honor. Robb had spent most of the day the company of his family receiving many nameday hugs and kisses, and he was in very good spirits by the time evenfall came and the banquet began. Many visiting lords and ladies were in attendance as well as most of the Martells, including the majority of Oberyn’s daughters. On Margaery’s instructions, Arianne had ensured the cooks in Sunspear prepared plenty of dishes that Robb liked, but the king was also encouraged to try some of Dorne’s more unusual food.

“By the gods, that’s strong,” Robb commented, having just taken a bite of a Dornish delicacy: grilled snake meat, served with a fiery snake sauce. His face went red and his eyes watered slightly but he chewed and swallowed it nonetheless and was met with a round of applause from the nearby Martells.

Margaery held a hand up to her mouth to keep herself from laughing at Robb’s expression, thinking he was braver than she was as she eyed the rest of the snake still sitting on his plate. She ran a hand over his back and passed him her glass of water before kissing him on the cheek, unable to help but let out a small giggle. “I suppose it’s only fair that I try some as well,“ she remarked, but instead of picking up her fork to take a bite of the meat, she leant forward to capture his lips with hers, parting them gently with her tongue. There was a roar of approval among the guests that saw, but she barely heard them as she pulled away, giving her husband a grin.

"That was much better than the snake meat,” Robb admitted with a small laugh, grinning as he looked back at his wife, “No offence, Princess Arianne.”

“None taken,” Arianne assured him, giving a gentle giggle of her own, “That was brave of you, your grace.” She turned to her husband, reaching to run a hand up his shoulder. “Are you going to try, my love?” she asked him.

“If his grace can do it then I see no reason why I should not be able to,” Jaime remarked, and Margaery slid the plate over to him, raising her eyebrows. “Before I eat this, I just want you know that I love you, son,“ he said to Daniel who looked none the wiser, merely giving his father a smile when he addressed him. Jaime plunged his fork into the meat and shoved the entire slice of it into his mouth, chewing for a bit and then swallowing. His face went redder than Robb’s, but all he did was nod his head at Arianne, choking out a small, “delicious.”

Robb had to stifle a chuckle as he watched Jaime’s attempt, but he nonetheless was the one who led the rest of the table in applause for the other man. Arianne did not hold back her loud, hearty laugh before she leant in and gave her husband several kisses.

“I eat, Mama!” Daniel babbled from his seat, looking hopefully at the plate of snake meat.

“I’ll give you a tiny bit, sweetling,” Arianne said, “You can start getting used to it.”

“What did you think of it?” Robb asked Margaery, sliding his arm around her, “I don’t know that I would have it again, but it was interesting.”

“It was very different… from what I tasted, anyhow,” Margaery remarked, giving a laugh. She rested her head on Robb’s shoulder, placing a hand on his knee. She watched as Daniel took a small bite of the snake and immediately went back for another, clapping his hands in delight.

Jaime stared on in awe. “My son is already braver than I am,“ he jested, running a hand over Daniel’s dark hair.

"Here, Dada!” the young boy exclaimed, offering his father another piece, to which Jaime promptly shook his head.

Margaery laughed again, turning her head to press a kiss to her husband’s cheek. “I hope you enjoyed the other food, my love,“ she said, running her thumb back and forth over his knee.

"Everything has been delicious. Thank you, sweetheart,” Robb said to Margaery earnestly, well aware his wife had doubtlessly had a hand in letting the cooks know his favourite meals. He placed his hand over hers on his knee, gently curling his fingers around hers. “I’m rather sad that I’m no longer your younger man,” he remarked playfully.

“You are still my young man of five and twenty,” Margaery teased, leaning in for another kiss. She lingered against Robb’s lips, giving his knee a small squeeze before she pulled away. She looked towards their children, giving them a smile. “Do you want to show Papa the things you made for him now?“ she asked gently, and they all nodded in agreement.

"I go first!” Connor spoke up, handing his father a drawing he had worked on earlier in the week. “See? That you and me on Mander.“

"That’s excellent, Connor,” Robb praised his son, taking the drawing from him to examine it more closely while he grinned, “Thank you so much.”

“Me next!” Karine said eagerly, “I painted this for you, Papa.” She presented her father with a small wooden direwolf, painted to the best of her ability in grey and white.

“It looks just like Grey Wind,” Robb declared, to which Karine smiled and nodded eagerly, “Thank you as well, my sunshine.”

Julianne held out a wooden woman to hand to Robb, a smile on her face. “You know who that is, don’t you, Papa? I painted her,“ she said proudly, and Eddard offered up the wooden man to go along with the set.

"I painted that one,” he declared with a grin, “Julie helped me.“

Lyanna stood from her seat to give her gift to her father next, holding out pieces of parchment. “There are five and twenty for how old you are, Papa,” she told him softly. “And each one has something I love about you written on it.“

"She thought of and wrote them all herself,” Margaery remarked to her husband, reaching out for her youngest daughter and lifting her into her lap to kiss the top of her head.

Robb was overcome with emotion as he looked down at the wooden versions of himself, Margaery and Grey Wind, and when Lyanna presented him with his final gift he felt tears prick his eyes. He quickly blinked them back as he read through the pieces of parchment, but his voice betrayed him a little when he spoke again. “Thank you, thank you and thank you. I love all of your gifts so much and I will take them with me to keep in my room when we go back home,” he affirmed before extending his arms, “Come here all of you so I can give you a hug and kiss.”

Oberyn Martell was sat close to the Stark family, and he gave a smile as he watched all of the children hurry to clamber onto their father. “I miss when the girls were that age, sometimes,” he remarked to Ellaria.

Ellaria’s hand curled around Oberyn’s, and she leant in to kiss him on the lips. “You’ve never been one to be sentimental, my viper,“ she teased as she pulled away. “It’s a shame I cannot give you any more… but also a blessing in some ways.” She smiled as she looked over at their daughters who were sitting further away from the king and queen with their half-sisters. “I do believe your legacy will carry on for many, many years to come,“ she added.

"I think attending the nameday of a king who is half of my age is reminding me just how old I am,” Oberyn joked, smiling at Ellaria and running his hand over her leg, “But you are right. And at least I know that with you by my side one thing I will never be is bored.”

Myrcella watched Oberyn and Ellaria from a distance, a soft smile on her face as she saw them exchange whispers and kisses. “They’re very happy, aren’t they?“ she asked Trystane who was sitting beside her, “even if she is just his paramour… He cares about her. That much is obvious. And it must be nice not to have to put a label on what they are to each other. They just love each other, plain and simple.”

“They have been that way for as long as I can remember,” Trystane remarked, glancing over at his aunt and uncle before he turned to smile at Myrcella, “My father told me Uncle Oberyn had many lovers before Ellaria, but she seems to be the only one he has wished to stay with permanently and have several children with. Marriage is no guarantee that people will stay together, besides…they stay together because they want to.” He reached for his companion’s hand, and with his other one offered to refill her glass. “ _I_ am so happy you are here, Myrcella,” he admitted, “Are you enjoying it?”

Myrcella smiled wider, turning her head to look at Trystane and kiss him gently on the lips. “I love it here. It is so beautiful and everyone is so welcoming,“ she replied, “and you seem so much more at ease in your home…” She trailed off, her eyes darting to Oberyn and Ellaria before she took in a deep breath and met her companion’s gaze again, reaching her hand up to cup his cheek. “My sweet Trystane, I love you so much. I want to stay here with you and have something akin to what your uncle and Ellaria have,“ she admitted softly. “I want to stop taking my moon tea and start trying for a baby with you when you are ready, as I feel in my heart you are the only one I could ever love this way. I… I am sorry if this is overwhelming."

Trystane could only blink at Myrcella for a few moments, his eyes wide, before he slowly broke into a smile. "You are overwhelming, Myrcella, in only the best of ways,” he admitted. He leant in to meet her lips with his again, not even bothering to check as he often did if Jaime was watching.

“I would stay in King’s Landing with you or anywhere in Westeros if it was what you wanted,” Trystane admitted as he pulled away, “But I would love for you to stay here. I don’t know, the thought scares me somewhat, but I think I could…I think I could be a good father to children of ours. And I can see myself…losing to you at cyvasse for a very, very long time.”

“Trystane…” Myrcella practically purred, her face lit up in joy. “I love you,“ she repeated to him, moving her chair closer to his and wrapping her arms around his middle. “I think you will be a wonderful father, my dear prince. You have always been so good to me in so many ways. I don’t see how you could not be with our children.” She gave a soft giggle at the thought of the two of them having a baby together, not realizing how much she wanted it until she said it aloud. “Now I suppose the only thing left is to tell my father that I’ll be staying here when he goes back to King’s Landing,“ she remarked, “but we have some time yet to think on what we’ll say… I am so happy, my love.”

Trystane swallowed at the thought of speaking to Jaime, but the sight of Myrcella so happy made it easy for him to quickly forget his worries. He wrapped his arm around her in return and let her rest her head against him. “I love you so much, Myrcella,” he said softly in return, “We must speak to my father, too, but I think if he can accept your father then he can accept you.”

Not far from Trystane and Myrcella sat another couple, the pair being far more conspicuous than perhaps they should have been in the presence of others. Loras figured most of the attention would be directed at the king during his nameday feast and the Dornish wine had loosened him up a bit, and so he was currently holding the hand of Ser Andrey Dalt under the table as they ate their food. “I’m not eating that snake no matter how much you bribe me,“ he was saying to the other man, giving a small laugh, “but I _would_ eat a whole lemon if you asked me to."

Andrey gave a laugh of his own as he shook his head. "You are missing out, Loras. Snake is delicious, although I will confess it took me a few years to really appreciate it,” he remarked, “But I suppose I will have to forgive you since you are looking exceptionally good this evening.”

Loras’s cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, and he gave Drey’s hand a squeeze. “I don’t believe you,“ he jested, “I’ve been unable to wipe this stupid grin from my face since the moment I saw you again. I must look like a fool.” He shrugged before moving his fork to his companion’s plate and choosing a small piece of snake meat, pulling a face as he took a bite.

Andrey grinned broadly, his eyes on Loras all while he tried his first bite of the snake meat. “You are truly far more dangerous than you seem in every respect. I do believe you are making me fall in love with you,” he commented, leaning in closer to Loras once he’d finished chewing and swallowing. Before the other man had a chance to answer, Andrey leant in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Loras’s eyes were wide, his cheeks burning an even brighter shade of red as Andrey pulled away, though he thought that had nothing to do with the spicy food he had just eaten. His shock was quickly replaced by an overwhelming feeling of happiness, and a smile grew on his face. His gaze fell to the floor as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, speechless for only a moment before he spoke up. “I love you already, Drey,“ he admitted softly, his voice breaking slightly. “Gods, look at me. I’m a mess,” he said only half-jokingly.

“If you are a mess then you are my mess,” Andrey affirmed, only smiling more broadly. He was still holding Loras’s hand under the table, and he gave it a gentle squeeze as he met his gaze again.

“Look, Papa!” a young girl’s voice piped up, “It’s Uncle Loras and Ser Andrey!” Andrey turned at the sound and saw the king and queen making their way past the table with their children in tow. The voice turned out to have belonged to Lyanna, who was being carried by her father out of the Great Hall.

“We shouldn’t point at people, my sweet girl. They might not like it,” Robb bid Lyanna gently, “Why don’t you say goodnight to Uncle Loras and Ser Andrey?”

“I’m sorry,” Lyanna said earnestly to the two men. “Goodnight, Uncle Loras, goodnight, lemon knight,” she added, giving a small giggle shortly afterwards.

“Goodnight, sweet little princess,” Loras said to his niece, giving her a wide grin. “Sneaking out of the feast already?“ he asked his brother-in-law and sister, raising his eyebrows in jest.

"No, Loras, we are merely putting our children to bed,” Margaery retorted, her lips pursed together as she looked at him and Andrey. “Feel free to follow our lead,“ she added quietly with a knowing smile. “Goodnight to the both of you.” She held Connor in her arms, but reached over to run a hand over Robb’s back and press a loving kiss to his cheek as they made their way out of the hall.

Robb had directed a grin at Margaery and remained close to her on their walk down the corridor. As they approached the chambers that had been granted for their children, he turned his head to speak softly to Lyanna in his arms. “You really wrote and thought of all those reasons yourself?” he asked, to which Lyanna nodded, “You are such a sweet girl and so kind to your papa. Thank you again, my little rose.” Robb gave Lyanna’s cheek another kiss while the young girl turned slightly red.

“If you keep thanking her, her face is going to stay that colour,” Margaery teased, leaning in towards Lyanna to gently nuzzle against her nose, making the little girl giggle. “I love you, my darling,“ she said softly, “I love all of you,” she spoke up to their children.

“In the morning will you tell us how Papa liked his surprise from you?” Karine asked with a grin.

“Of course, sweetling,” Margaery replied, holding a finger up to her lips, “but you mustn’t say anything else or you’ll spoil it for him.“

"So all of you know the surprise and not me?” Robb questioned, turning and smiling at Karine once he had placed Lyanna down to allow her to get dressed for bed. “That’s very sneaky,” he said, reaching out to gently tap his eldest daughter’s nose and make her laugh.

“I’m not telling you, Papa,” Karine declared, directing her grin at her father.

“Me neither!” Connor declared, quickly throwing off his shirt and pants so he was in his smallclothes and then rolling into bed.

Lyanna neatly tied her hair back in a ribbon and then made her way over to hug her father’s legs before getting into bed as well, her twin brother following her shortly after.

“You excited, Papa?” Ned asked, giving a small yawn.

“Very excited. Your mother’s surprises are always some of the best ones,” Robb answered his son warmly. He bent to kiss Connor and Lyanna’s heads, then turned to help Julianne with her nightgown as Karine climbed into bed. All of the Stark children received a kiss from their father once they were tucked in, and when Connor was reluctant to go to sleep Robb got out his new wooden direwolf from his pocket and made him tell the young boy everyone had to sleep, even little wolf pups.

“Do I tell you often enough that you are the most wonderful father?” Margaery questioned softly on their way out of the room, sliding her arm around Robb’s waist. “Come, let’s make haste towards the stables. Now that the children are settled, I don’t want to waste a moment of time alone with you, my love.“

Robb smiled slightly embarrassedly at Margaery’s comment, and he leant in to give her a kiss on the cheek in thanks. "You mean we’re not returning to the feast?” he remarked playfully, picking up his pace together with her, “We are going to become famous for leaving feasts early if we aren’t already.”

“Everyone has enough Dornish wine in their bellies to keep them happy without their king and queen,” Margaery teased, her hand sliding lower to rest on Robb’s hip as they walked. “Here we are,“ she exclaimed as they stopped at the entrance way to the castle, picking up a wooden box on the ground that was adorned in the Stark sigil. “Your first gift from me. Open it, sweetheart,” she urged with a smile.

Robb looked at Margaery curiously as he took the box from her hands, but he didn’t say anything and instead merely obeyed her command. When the lid of the box opened he reached into it and pulled out five wooden figures. Three were red-headed, two had brown hair, three were girls and two were boys, and he recognised them all very well. “Now the family is complete,” he remarked quietly. He looked at the figures that represented each of his five children in turn and then placed them carefully back in the box, leaning in to kiss Margaery’s lips. “Thank you, sweetheart,” he murmured to her.

“You’re so very welcome, my dear Robb,” Margaery replied with a smile, pressing her lips to her husband’s once more before she led him by the hand towards the stables. “I could not leave them out, after all. The mother and father figures needed some children,“ she teased, breathing in the cool night air. They reached the sand steeds, one already tacked and ready for them, and she broke from Robb again to bend down and hand him a second box. “You might need this considering how cold it gets here at night,” she told him as she traded his first gift for the second.

“What’s all this? You are spoiling me, I fear, my love,” Robb teased, eagerly opening his second present. This time his fingers touched soft fabric, and he pulled out an elegant cloak with silver clasps in the shape of the direwolf of his house. “This is wonderful,” he commented, “You always did have very good taste.”

“I know you do not like very eloquent things, but I thought the special occasion called for such a thing,” Margaery remarked softly. “I hope you do not mind me spoiling you for a night. I love you so very much, and I would give you the world if I could and if I knew that was what you desired.“ She ran a hand over his arm, giving him a small smile. “Would you like to head off to our destination now?” she asked.

“I do not mind. You know me so very well and you always know what I’m going to like,” Robb noted just as softly. He leant in close to his wife again and let his lips brush the skin just underneath her ear. “I believe I’m ready. Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” he asked with a smile.

“It’s still a surprise,” Margaery teased gently, leaning back in for another kiss. She hopped up on their steed and let Robb take the place behind her so that she could steer. “This is new,“ she noted quietly, turning to look over her shoulder at her husband. “But I like it. You’re so very warm,” she added, nestling back into his chest.

Robb shifted slightly in the saddle, seemingly getting used to his different position. He quickly made himself comfortable, however as he wrapped his arms around Margaery’s waist and nestled his chin into her shoulder, leaving a kiss on her neck. “I like it, too,” he decided, “Lead the way, sweetheart.”

* * *

The king and queen did not have to travel far to get to where they were meant to be, their horse racing along the coastline until Margaery spotted the waving grey flag that had been placed in the sand to mark the area where she had set up a sort of camp earlier. Still, they were far enough away from Sunspear so that they would not be disturbed by wandering eyes or ears during the night. She jumped down along with Robb and tied their steed to the flag post, kicking off her shoes and offering her hand to her husband as they walked a few paces down the beach.

“I borrowed a bit from your surprise to me,” she admitted softly, giving him a warm smile. “I thought we could spend the night here under the stars together.“ She led him to where there were blankets lined along the sand and one last box sat perched among them.

Robb had kept an eye on the horizon throughout the journey he and Margaery had made along the coast, curious as to where she was taking the two of them. When he caught sight of the flag in the sand his eyebrows raised and he began to piece together what was going on as a smile slowly grew on his face. He was grinning from ear to ear by the time he was getting down from his and Margaery’s steed, his eyes bright as he looked at his wife and took her hand. His shoes soon came off as well, and he carried his new cloak with him as they walked.

"I can’t believe you did this,” Robb remarked quietly when the two of them approached the blankets Margaery had set out, “I mean, I can believe it because it’s you, but…I can’t believe I was fortunate enough to find and marry someone who would do something like this for me.” He turned to meet her gaze and smiled at her before making to lower himself down on the blankets and tugging gently on her hand for her to come with him. As they both lowered to kneeling, his hands came to rest on her waist and he leant in to kiss her deeply.

Margaery let out a small, muffled noise of surprise as Robb kissed her, but soon she was kissing him back just as eagerly, snaking her arms around his neck. She smiled as they pulled away and both sat down on the blankets, though once he was settled she promptly took a seat in his lap. She picked up the box from the ground and held it up to him. “I love you, Robb Stark,“ she murmured, certain it was not the last time she would be saying that during their night. “This is to celebrate five and twenty years of the life of the most incredible man. These kingdoms would be lost without you, and so would I. You deserve every last gift and word and kiss I plan on giving you tonight."

Robb’s face flushed slightly and he closed the small distance between him and Margaery to kiss her again, forgetting about his other gift until he pulled away and realised his wife was holding it. His lips were still slightly red from kissing as he pressed them together, peering curiously into the box he’d been given.

"The children really knew about all this? I think they’re better at keeping secrets than I am,” he commented playfully, grinning as he took out a rose. He brought it to his nose and inhaled the scent gently, giving a contented sigh before gently placing it down next to him. Also in the box was a small container, and he pulled out the stopper and took a whiff of that as well, quickly realising there was ale inside it.

“That smells like Winterfell,” he commented fondly to Margaery before reaching for the final item, which turned out to be a silken scarf. “This one is slightly unusual,” he remarked, raising his eyebrows at his wife with a smile.

“That one is for something I promised you a long while ago on _my_ nameday,” Margaery explained gently, “not for wearing. Not really.“ She brought a hand up to cup his jaw and kiss him again slowly, her fingers scratching at his beard. “Tonight we can do whatever you wish, my love,” she told him as they pulled away, her hand moving to trail over his arm.

“ _Oh_ ,” Robb breathed as realisation dawned on him, his eyes growing wide. He was still holding the scarf in his hands as he kissed Margaery in return, lingering against her lips and feeling his heart beat faster at the thought of their plans for the night.

“I love you so much, Margaery, if I have not already said so. I don’t even know how to thank you,” he admitted softly. His tongue ran over his bottom lip and he smiled mischievously before he leant forwards again and began to cover his wife’s face in kisses.

Margaery giggled as Robb peppered her face with kisses, his beard tickling her skin. She rested her hand over his chest and felt his heart beating wildly, and that only made her smile grow wider. “Gods, you are so wonderful,“ she breathed, her eyes dancing over his face. She leaned in to kiss him again, over and over, until the two of them were breathless and her heart was pounding just as quickly as his. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close for a moment, burying her face in his neck.

"Sorry. I haven’t even tried my drink yet,” Robb murmured, his breathing shallow as his eyes closed for a moment, “You are so very distracting.” He dropped his head to nudge the fabric of her dress down her shoulder, leaving kisses along her skin. He could feel his body begin to react as his hips pressed up against Margaery’s, their bodies close together.

“You can… later…” Margaery breathed out, not even certain of what she was saying, her mind clouded with desire. A soft noise came from the back of her throat as she helped Robb remove her silks, tossing them to the side before she clambered into his lap once more, her legs straddling his. She kissed him again, and her hands reached blindly for the fastenings of his breeches, unlacing them once her fingers moved down below his stomach.

“Margaery…” Robb murmured, a smile spread across his lips before he gave a low moan as her hands unlaced him. His own hands ran down her back and then came back up again so her breasts filled them. “Gods, you look so good,” he breathed as he took in the sight of her for a moment.

“Mmm, sweetheart,” Margaery whispered, letting out a content sigh. She reached to pull his breeches down and then his shirt off, running her hands over the muscles of his chest. She gently leaned her weight against him so that they fell back against the blankets, and she took the silk scarf in her hands, moving to carefully tie his hands together.

Robb settled himself down on the blankets and offered his hands up to Margaery without hesitation, his chest rising and falling with each shallow breath he took. His eyes were dark with desire and he bit down on his bottom lip slightly as he watched her bind him, not a word needing to be exchanged between them.

Margaery gently brought Robb’s hands up above his head, lowering herself down so that their bodies shifted against each other. She rocked her hips so that he rubbed against her folds and she could feel him growing harder at her motions. “Gods, you’re perfect,” she muttered, moving down to kiss over his chest and down his body, her tongue dipping into his navel. She wriggled further down to press her lips to his manhood before taking all of him in her mouth. It was strange not to feel his hands in her hair or his fingers intertwined with hers at his hip, but she dug her fingers into his skin, hoping he would enjoy being tied up as she had.

She whimpered and moaned around him, feeling wet between her legs. Pulling away only slightly, she replaced her mouth with her hand for a moment, catching her breath and meeting her husband’s gaze. Her lips turned upwards in a small smile, and she swept her long hair over her shoulder, leaning back in to pleasure him again.

Robb’s eyes rolled back as Margaery took him in her mouth once more and he groaned loudly, temporarily unable to form any words apart from the occasional curse word under his breath. He wanted to reach for her, but at the same time his hands being bound only made what she was doing feel even more intense. He had known from the moment she had met his gaze while stroking him that he wouldn’t last much longer, and when her tongue slid over him again a smile spread across his face as his release came.

Margaery swallowed Robb’s seed as he spilled into her mouth, and then she sat up, catching her breath for a few seconds. “Oh, my love,” she whispered, leaning back in to kiss him, her tongue gently parting his lips. She reached above his head to undo the silken scarf, snuggling into his chest when she finished.

Robb’s arms curled around Margaery as she nestled against his chest, his grin never leaving his face. Now that his hands were free he slid one through his wife’s hair, gently massaging her scalp. “You were so right. That was incredible,” he admitted, still slightly breathless. His other hand moved down her body and then slipped between the two of them, his fingers slowly sliding her open. “Gods, you’re…” he murmured, finding her wet, “Let me taste you as well, my love.”

Margaery let out a loud moan, her hand curling around Robb’s arm as his fingers sunk into her. “I…” she began to protest until she felt his thumb slide over her sweet spot and she gave a small gasp. She wanted to make the night only about her husband, but she knew it would take far more strength to challenge him than to let him do what he apparently wanted. She gave a nod of her head, rolling on her back and taking him with her so that he could hover over top of her.

Robb leant in to press his lips to Margaery’s as she settled on her back, pulling away to move down her body. He left kisses along both of her breasts and her stomach but did not tease her for too long before his head ducked between her legs. He moaned softly as his tongue began to explore her folds, his hands coming to rest on her thighs either side of him.

Margaery’s fingers came to rest in Robb’s hair as he moved his tongue over her, her eyes fluttering closed and her mouth falling open slightly. "Sweetheart…“ she breathed before screaming ” _Robb!_ “, her body shuddering beneath his, unabashedly coming undone quickly under her husband’s actions. Her grip loosened as she came down from her high, her hands reaching for his shoulders as she caught her breath.

Robb hesitated only to press a kiss to the inside of Margaery’s thigh then moved up her body again, his arms wrapping themselves around her. They were both breathless, and all Robb could think about was how perfect his wife looked as his lips met hers again. “I am certain my namedays since I’ve known you have only gotten better and better,” he murmured, “I do so love being married to you."

Margaery welcomed Robb into her arms, and she kissed his cheek several times, drawing him closer to her. “As do I, my dearest love,“ she said softly in return. “Thank you. You did not have to…” she trailed off, her cheeks flushing slightly red as a smile formed on her lips. “Everything about you makes me so happy,“ she remarked.

"I wanted to,” Robb whispered back, smiling shyly at Margaery in return as his own face flushed slightly at her words. He fell silent for a few moments, listening to the sounds of the waves in the distance and of their breathing and exchanging tender kisses with his wife. “Were you thinking about braving the sea?” he asked her quietly.

“Only if you were,” Margaery replied with a teasing grin, trailing her fingers over Robb’s arm. She shifted so they could sit up and she could snake her arms around his middle and kiss over his heart. “It is going to be cold, but we will keep each other warm,“ she remarked, snuggling into him. “You are going to have to figure out some way to make me move, though,” she jested, looking up at him, “I am very comfortable right now.“

"Mmmm, so am I. You make jumping into the sea seem very unappealing by comparison, but I would not want my wife to think me craven,” Robb teased softly in return, raising his eyebrows at Margaery, “The best way I think is to not think. Just take a deep breath and do it.” He had barely finished speaking when he hoisted his wife up into his arms, wearing a grin as he ran with her over to the waves.

Margaery shrieked as she and Robb plummeted into the sea, water washing over the both of them. She moved from him to dip her head under the waves, resurfacing to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him full on the lips. “You are terrible, Robb Stark, taking me off guard like that,“ she teased as she pulled away, “but I love you all the same.”

“I’m starting to regret my decision slightly if it makes you feel better. I think I have salty water up my nose,” Robb complained playfully, giving a gentle laugh. His arms encircled Margaery again once she was near him and he kept his face close to hers even after they’d pulled away from their kiss. “Have you ever swum in the sea before?” he asked her, “This is my first time.”

“My family went to the Sunset Sea when I was younger. We would follow the Mander until it dumped out into the vast blue waters, and I would collect seashells and Loras would throw seaweed at me,” Margaery said, giving a small laugh. She ran her hand over Robb’s back, smiling warmly. “It’s nice to be able to experience so many new things with you,“ she murmured, leaning back in to kiss him once more.

"Well, aside from being born in Riverrun I had never left the North before the war. But I think experiencing new things with you is the best way to experience them,” Robb murmured happily against Margaery’s lips, “And I can’t believe your brother did that to you. I would never do such a thing to my sisters.” He grinned mischievously at her and pressed a kiss behind her ear.

“I’m _sure_ you wouldn’t. You’ve always been well-behaved,” Margaery said with a raise of her eyebrows, giving Robb a small squeeze. “There are many burdens that come with the crown, but we were also blessed in many ways,“ she remarked softly. “We’ve gotten to see the seven kingdoms together and let our children experience them as well. And we would not have met all the wonderful people that have come into our lives.”

“Margaery, if someone had told me seven years ago how happy I would be as reigning king of the seven kingdoms, I would never have believed them,” Robb admitted quietly, his gaze meeting Margaery’s. He pressed his lips to hers again, tasting salt water, and his smile was unfailing as he pulled away. “I can’t take my eyes off you the way you are now,” he murmured with a smile.

Margaery moved her hands to gently cup Robb’s face and leant in to kiss him deeply. “I love you more than I can ever put into words - more than there are curls on your head, more than there are waves in the sea, more than there are grains of sand on this beach,“ she whispered in his ear, trailing her thumb over his cheek.

"Then I am a king for that reason alone,” Robb whispered back, hugging Margaery tight to him, “I love you more than I think I could show you if I were to live several lifetimes, but I intend to try.”

He kissed his wife many more times and lost track of time bobbing in the water with her. By the time he felt a slight shiver down his spine, he wasn’t even sure how long they had been there together. “Gods, we are going to be very cold when we get out of this water,” he remarked with a small laugh.

“My wolf is cold? This must be freezing water, then,” Margaery teased, giving her husband a grin. “Hold still, my love. I’ll be right back.“ She quickly broke from him to make her way towards the shore, hurrying to their blankets to gather up his new cloak in her arms and run back to him. “Come here and I will help you get warm,” she suggested softly, holding open the cloak for him and beckoning for him to come towards her.

Robb gave a nod and slowly stepped out of the sea, looking slightly apprehensive. Back in Winterfell, he had learnt quite quickly that often the worst part of going swimming was getting out of the water after you’d been in it for a while, but Dorne was apparently rather different. “That wasn’t as bad as I thought,” he mused, approaching Margaery and helping to wrap his cloak around the both of them, “But I will still accept your very tempting offer.”

Margaery snuggled into Robb’s warmth, giving a content smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. “I have a feeling the sea is a lot nicer during the day,“ she joked, “but it’s difficult to complain about anything while you’re holding me like this… Mmm, this is so nice, sweetheart.” She moved her hands down to rest on his backside as she turned her head, pressing kisses to his skin.

“Mmmm, definitely,” Robb could only agree, particularly as Margaery’s hands slid down and came to rest where they did. “I like it very much when you do that,” he admitted quietly, biting back a grin, “Just in case you were ever wondering.”

“That is good to know,” Margaery remarked, moving her thumbs back and forth over Robb’s skin. She gently pulled him closer to her and lifted her head up to press a kiss to his lips. “I would not want to do anything that you did not approve of during your nameday,“ she teased quietly as she pulled away.

"I don’t think that’s even possible,” Robb noted, giving a chuckle. A low noise not too far removed from a growl came from the back of his throat as he kissed Margaery again, and he felt a stirring between his legs. “Keep that up and your wolf going to want to attack you,” he murmured playfully.

“I love my wolf and all of the wonderful sounds he makes,” Margaery jested, kissing her husband again. She pressed her body flush to his and slowly rocked her hips towards his, nipping at his bottom lip. “Gods, Robb,“ she muttered under her breath, letting out a soft moan, “you are so incredible.”

“Margaery,” Robb groaned almost unintelligibly, his eyes closing with their kiss after growing wide at her actions. He didn’t feel in the slightest bit cold with their bodies close together as he leant his weight against her slightly and they both lowered to kneeling on their blanket, his hardness pressing against her hip.

Margaery laid back against the blankets, one of her hands staying on Robb’s backside as the other reached between his legs, stroking him a few times. “Take me, sweetheart,” she said softly, her chest rising and falling as she looked up at her husband, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt desire twisting low in her stomach.

Robb didn’t hesitate in sliding himself in between Margaery’s legs, moaning gently as he entered her with her hands guiding him. His lips found hers again as he settled inside her and one his hands then came to rest on her leg as he began to thrust, his movements as urgent as his kisses.

Margaery let out a cry as soon as Robb was inside of her, her walls clenching around him. She kissed him eagerly in return, matching his movements, her hips canting upwards to meet his. “ _Yes,_ my love,” she breathed against his lips, sliding one of her hands between them, the other pressing into his hip with each of their thrusts.

“ _Yes_ , Margaery,” Robb echoed, groaning loudly as his wife’s hand slid between them and not giving a second thought as to how much noise they were making. He sunk into her again and again, breaking from kissing her temporarily to drop his head to her shoulder and finding himself involuntarily nipping at her skin as felt his climax come.

Margaery’s release came with a shudder and a moan just after Robb spilled into her. She moved the hand that was between him to his back, her fingers dancing over his skin as she breathed deeply in and out. “You are going to leave a mark, my wolf,” she teased softly, turning her head to kiss his cheek. “Mmm, how I love you,” she mumbled.

“Sorry,” Robb murmured, smiling sheepishly. He pressed a kiss to Margaery’s shoulder as he whispered that he loved her in return, his hands roaming over her skin. As they reached her waist his fingertips brushed ever so gently over her healing burn injury, and he then moved his head down her body to leave a soft kiss there as well.

“My sweet Robb,” Margaery whispered, caressing his shoulder as he kissed over her nearly-healed wound. “I do not know how I became so lucky… To find you, to marry you, to have the most amazing children, to sleep beside you every night and turn all of these things over and over again in my head before I fall asleep… I am so fortunate.“

"I consider myself to be a very, very fortunate man as well,” Robb said softly, returning to Margaery’s lips, “Not that we haven’t had our share of difficult times…but the good most definitely outweighs the bad.” He kissed her before nuzzling gently against her nose. “Can we stay here for a while longer, sweetheart?” he asked her, “I’m loving it here.”

“We can stay as long as you want, my love,” Margaery replied softly, gently pulling Robb down so he could rest his head on her shoulder and she could run her fingers through his hair. Her other hand reached for his, giving it a squeeze. She kissed the top of his head and closed her eyes, her smile unfading.

* * *

Later on that night, Robb eventually did drink the ale he’d been given, sharing it with his wife while they sat together on their blanket on the sand and exchanged stories about drinking when they were younger. They had the beach and the night to themselves and they enjoyed every minute until they fell asleep together, their arms wrapped around each other and Robb’s new cloak wrapped around the both of them.


	81. The Cove

Early the next morning, Robb and Magaery returned to Sunspear in high spirits, quietly making their way back into the castle so as not to disturb anyone. As they sneaked into their chambers hand in hand, however, Eddard stirred in his bed, blinking a few times and looking up at his mother and father. He broke into a lazy smile, and Margaery made her way over to him, picking him up and kissing his cheek.

“Good morning, sweetling,” she said quietly, “you are getting very big.“

"Morning, Mother and Papa,” Ned replied waving his hand at Robb. “Why do you feel all scratchy?“ he asked, his brow furrowing as he pulled his fingers away from his mother’s shoulder, shaking grains of sand away.

"That’s sand. We’ve been at the beach,” Robb told Eddard happily, giving a gentle chuckle, “And we’re going to take you and your brother and sisters there, too, very soon. But perhaps we might need to have a bath first, because I can feel sand in places I didn’t even know I had.”

“Sand is strange,” Eddard concluded, clapping his hands together as he tried to remove the last of it from them.

Margaery gave a small laugh and pressed her lips to the top of Ned’s curly-haired head before setting him back down. “Can you stay here for a while, my sweet boy? While we get our bath? You can go back to sleep if you like,“ she said quietly.

"Alright, Mother,” her son agreed, nodding and resting his head back against the pillows once more.

Margaery took Robb’s hand again, leading him into the next room and shutting the door behind them. Once they were alone, she leant in to kiss him, smiling against his lips. “I really wish I could stop doing that,“ she murmured teasingly as she pulled away.

"Stop doing what? I think I need you to show me again,” Robb teased in return, grinning broadly before he kissed his wife’s lips again. His arms curled around her, keeping her close to him. “I hope you haven’t tired of me yet, because I’d quite like to share a bath with you,” he remarked, “If you don’t mind, of course.”

“I want to spend all day with you,” Margaery admitted softly, closing the small distance between their lips once more. “And the day after that… and the day after that…" she mumbled between kisses, pulling him closer and sliding her tongue over his. “ _Hmm_ , you still taste like you and me,” she whispered with a grin, “come, my love, we can continue this while we take our bath.“

Robb answered Margaery by taking her by the hand and gently tugging her in what he hoped was the right direction, looking for all the world like an overly excited young boy. He remembered having been shown where the baths in Sunspear were when they had arrived, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember the exact location, and it didn’t help that he kept getting distracted by occasionally pulling his wife in towards him to kiss her again.

"Your graces?” Tyene Sand’s voice questioned when she happened upon the king and queen wandering the corridors of the castle. They looked a little lost to her, although neither of them seemed particularly concerned with their predicament. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Good morning, Lady Tyene. You look very elegant today,” Robb greeted her with a smile, “We were just looking for the bathhouse. Can you remind me where it is?”

Tyene pointed out the direction for them with her hand. “Perhaps you might want to have someone stand outside and make sure nobody else comes in,” she advised, raising an eyebrow.

“That is an _excellent_ idea! Thank you, Lady Tyene,” Margaery exclaimed with a small giggle, her eyes moving back to Robb, dancing over his face. “We will talk with you later,“ she added, though she did not look back towards the other woman. She slid her arm around her husband’s waist as they made their way down the corridor, and she pressed a kiss near his ear, biting back her smile as she pulled away.

They walked a little ways before finding a servant and asking if he could stand outside the baths and guard them while they took their turn. Once they were alone again, Margaery turned in towards her husband, reaching up to run her fingers over his beard. “You can shave, you know… If it bothers you,” she told him softly, “I figure we are going to be here for quite some time, and it grows back quickly anyhow. I don’t want you to keep it and be uncomfortable just for me, sweetheart.“

"You are kind to think of me, sweetheart, but it is not bothering me, at least not at the moment. If it does I’ll tell you,” Robb answered, smiling fondly at Margaery as he leant into her touch, “Besides, if I shave you can’t do as you are now, and the children seem to find it very strange.”

Margaery leaned in to kiss Robb again, gently scratching a his beard with her fingernails. “You _must_ let me know, alright?“ she insisted as she pulled away, giving him a smile. She cleared her throat, glancing at the water for the first time since they entered the room. “We should be quick so that the children can have our attention soon,” she suggested quietly.

“Aye, we should,” Robb agreed. He stepped forward to help Margaery out of her dress, pressing kisses to her skin as he her silks slid down. “Although they did look like they were going to be asleep for a while yet,” he murmured, adding with a grin, “And we must make sure to get rid of _all_ the sand that’s stuck to us.”

“Robb Stark, you are beginning to become a bad influence on me,” Margaery teased, letting her silks fall off and then helping her husband undress. She broke from him, knowing that if she did not take the opportunity, they would end up occupied on the floor rather than bathing in the water. She let out a noise of approval as she lowered herself into the warm bath.

Robb left his clothes in a small pile on the floor behind him and followed after Margaery, lowering himself into the bath next to her. He ducked his head under the water temporarily, emerging with a head of wet curls. “Do you really think I’m a bad influence?” he asked her playfully, moving closer to her and picking up a spare washcloth as he smiled at her, “Sorry. I will try to be better behaved.”

“Please don’t be. I quite like it when you misbehave„” Margaery jested with a smile of her own, wrapping one arm around Robb’s waist to pull him into her. The other reached for his hair, gently brushing it out of his face. “Yours is the most handsome face I have ever and will ever lay eyes upon,“ she said softly to him, leaning in closer to nip at his earlobe.

Robb’s face almost immediately turned very red, his smile quickly turning into a broad grin. "You are far too generous with your words, sweetheart,” he remarked softly, “Have I told you already how grateful I am for all the wonderful things you did for my nameday yesterday?”

Margaery gave a gentle laugh, kissing over Robb’s flushed cheek. “If I did not know before, then I certainly know now,“ she said in reply, pressing her lips to his again. ” _You_ are far too modest. But I love you all the more for it. I hope you have started to believe it at least a small bit, however.“

"Believe what, that I am handsome?” Robb asked, giving a gentle chuckle of his own before falling slightly more serious, “I believe I am many things when I am with you. I believe I am handsome, and strong, and brave, and even wise…and then when I’m not with you and there’s some kind of problem I have to deal with, I just try to remember that feeling.”

Margaery’s eyes filled with tears before she enveloped Robb in a hug, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck. “Gods,“ was all she could manage to breathe out, a smile on her face as she turned to press kisses over his skin. She finally found her voice, pulling back to meet his gaze. “You make me feel so beautiful and loved and sure,” she told him softly, “and I love that I can make you feel all those things you said to me.“

"I’m happy if I can make you feel that way. You are incredible in every way, Margaery, with me or without me,” Robb said earnestly in return, adding with a playful smile, “However, I would very much like it if you stayed with me.” He turned his head to press a kiss to her cheek, then another close to her ear. “We are never going to get anything done today.”

“I will love you always, and so I will stay with you always,” Margaery remarked, sliding her hands over Robb’s back. “We have to finish this bath before we even begin to think about the rest of today,“ she teased, reaching for a washcloth to run over his chest. “But I do believe you are right. I do not think we will get much accomplished… You know, we never did get a whole day to ourselves just lying in bed, loving one another whenever we wanted… I think something like that should be arranged while we are here.”

“That tickles a little,” Robb commented with a chuckle, glancing down at where Margaery was scrubbing at him. He seemed to forget about the tickling sensation at her suggestion, however, and his face lit up as he gave an eager nod. “Do you think we could?” he questioned, “I wouldn’t like to leave the children alone for a whole day…but perhaps they might like spending the day with their Aunt Ari and Ser Jaime and Lady Tyene.”

“I do not think they would mind. They love our children, and our children love them,” Margaery said, moving the washcloth over Robb’s backside and giving a small giggle. “How is it that I’m still so very in love with you?“ she wondered aloud, reaching a hand up to run her fingers over his cheek. Her face flushed slightly red as her gaze met the water again. “I shouldn’t be asking about something so wonderful, should I?”

“Perhaps we could ask them then, if perhaps they might…you are terrible,” Robb teased, giving a laugh as Margaery’s hand moved lower and interrupted his thoughts. He kept his eyes on her after she’d spoken again, even though her gaze was directed at the water. “I think maybe we chose each other well, for I am also still very much in love with you,” he commented, “I believe the gods also played a role, but we were fortunate that we found each other.”

Margaery lifted her head to cup Robb’s jaw and kiss him deeply. “I have to believe the gods had something to do with it. I don’t think there are any two people in these seven kingdoms that fit each other as well as we do,“ she admitted softly as she pulled away. “Do you think all of your sand is gone yet, my love?”

“Mostly, I think,” Robb answered, “Now it’s your turn.” He took the washcloth from Margaery and wrapped his arms around her, letting his hands slide down along her body as he leant forwards and kissed her collarbone. “You do fit me so perfectly, sweetheart, in every way imaginable,” he murmured, “I don’t think it matters if we don’t get much done just for today.”

Margaery let out a small moan before pushing her leg between Robb’s, giving him a smile. “I am glad we had someone guard the baths,“ she told him quietly, “because I would love to fit you again.”

* * *

The king and queen eventually finished with their bathing, using the fact that they had to wash the sand off of them as an excuse for their prolonged time in the water. They spent the rest of the day with their children, playing with the figures Robb had received for his nameday as Connor did his best to wear his father’s new cloak after it was washed free of sand as well.

As evening fell, the Stark family as well as the majority of the Martells sat in a smaller hall, sharing their dinner together. Margaery’s arm was wrapped tightly around her husband’s waist, her lips turned upwards in a smile as Karine recounted the gifts her Papa had gotten to everyone.

“…and Mother also got Papa his cloak,” Karine declared, pointing to the cloak in question on her father’s shoulders, “He said it kept him warm after he went in the sea at night with Mother.”

“You are brave to go in the sea at night, your grace,” Arianne remarked, raising an eyebrow at Robb. The king was distracted pressing a kiss under his wife’s ear, however, and he turned to look at Arianne with a slightly confused expression.

“You should pay attention to Arianne when she’s talking to you, sweetheart,” Margaery teased quietly, turning her head to kiss Robb’s neck and nestle into him more. She cleared her throat softly, looking towards her friend. “And why is that, my dear? Because it’s cold or because there are creatures lurking in the Dornish seas that we don’t know about?“ she asked with a grin.

"I’m sorry, my princess,” Robb said sincerely to Arianne, his arm wrapped tightly around his wife, “Please, continue.”

“Papa was kissing Mother,” Karine explained for Arianne’s benefit, “That’s why he didn’t hear what you said.”

“So I gathered, little princess,” Arianne remarked with a laugh before telling Robb and Margaery, “I was referring to the cold, but I suppose it’s warm as far as a Northerner is concerned.”

“You’re not going to tell them about the lion-fish?” Oberyn questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Lion-fish?” Julianne echoed, her eyes wide.

“Yes,” Oberyn answered, “They’re giant fish with huge teeth and a tail just like a lion’s, and they eat anything they find in the sea.”

“They could have eaten you, Mother and Papa!” Julianne exclaimed.

“Well, that depends. They only eat you if your feet aren’t touching the bottom when you’re in the water,” Oberyn explained.

“Were your feet touching the bottom?” Julianne asked her parents, looking concerned.

“I think Prince Oberyn is jesting, Julie,” Robb remarked with a laugh, to which Oberyn merely raised his eyebrows and gave a smirk.

Lyanna shook her head, looking at her parents with wide eyes. “I’m never going in the sea,“ she announced quietly.

"Do not listen to Prince Oberyn, sweetling,” Ellaria said, rolling her eyes at the man she was sitting next to but smirking nonetheless. “That was his attempt at being funny.“ She reached for the small princess who gave a smile, climbing down from her chair and into Ellaria’s lap. “There are no lion-fish on the beaches of Sunspear, I assure you,” she remarked, kissing Lynna’s cheek.

“Oh… I want see one,” Connor said, disappointed.

“Perhaps one day you can visit Casterly Rock, little prince. I’m sure there are Lion-Fish in the sea there,” Jaime teased, giving the boy a wink.

That seemed to brighten the young boy’s spirits, and he gave a wide smile. “Daniel and me go together!“ he exclaimed.

Margaery grinned, running her hand over Robb’s back. “You aren’t going to take Papa and me?” she asked their youngest son, feigning offence. “Who is going to tuck you into bed at night?“

"I don’t know, perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad,” Robb remarked, winking at Karine when she looked at him to show he wasn’t being serious, “We could have more time alone, sweetheart, and we could play with our other children…”

“No, Mother and Papa have to go, too,” Connor decided, giving a grin, “So they can play with me.”

Margaery gave a laugh, shaking her head at Connor. “You are such a troublemaker. I should call you stinkling instead of sweetling,“ she jested, wrinkling her nose at him when he giggled.

"How did you have one like him and another like this?” Ellaria questioned teasingly, raising a brow as she gave Lyanna a small squeeze.

“That is a very good question,” Robb remarked with a chuckle, turning to look at his wife and rest one hand on her knee, “What do you think, my love? Perhaps they are all different sides of both of us.”

“Cousin Robbie is worse than Connor,” Karine pointed out matter-of-factly.

“Karine, sweetling, that is not a very nice thing to say,” Margaery chided softly, though she wanted to laugh. “Connor is not at all bad. Just a tad more mischievous than the rest of you. He is like Robb without reservations. And Lyanna has her father’s modesty and kind heart.“

"What about me?” Ned spoke up quietly, his eyes wide with curiosity.

“You are a Stark through and through, my darling,” she answered with a smile. “You are a lot like your grandfather, I am told - silent at most times, but when you do speak you always have something wonderful to say.“

"Meanwhile Karine is clever and graceful just like her mother, and Julianne is sweet like her but with her wild side as well,” Robb added, to which both girls grinned, “We are truly blessed to have such wonderful children.”

“Make more!” Daniel exclaimed from his seat, raising his arms, “Like Mama.”

“Mother and Papa aren’t having any more,” Karine told him gently but firmly, “They have to look after us, and Mother also gets very tired from having so many babies.”

Margaery smiled softly, placing her hand’s over Robb’s on her knee and playing with his fingers. Taking her moon tea could be taxing and was oftentimes a reminder of the child she and her husband had lost, but their daughters and sons made everything easier. “I love you, sweetling,“ she said softly to their eldest daughter who was sitting next to her. She leaned over to press a kiss to her head and run her free hand over her hair.

"I love you too, Mother,” Karine replied with a warm smile, reaching to take Margaery’s hand in her two small ones and hold it tightly.

“Her grace will decide if she wants more children, Daniel. Just as Mama will decide if she wants more after your brother or sister is born,” Arianne told Daniel before adding to Robb and Margaery, “My apologies, your graces.”

Robb shook his head before turning and leaning in to press several kisses to his wife’s cheek. “I’m glad to see you both seem to be enjoying Sunspear,” Arianne commented with a smile.

“I think Robb and I enjoy most places we go,” Margaery teased with a small smile, “but your home is particularly beautiful, sister. I believe I heard your father saying that we might go to the Water Gardens tomorrow. I cannot wait for the children to finally visit.“

"I know how to swim, Aunt Ari!” Julianne declared, “Mother and Papa taught me in the hot pools at Winterfell.“

"Do you? We must swim together, little princess,” Arianne declared with a grin, “I hope we do finally go tomorrow. My father has been delaying our trip for far too long.”

“We’ll go tomorrow,” Oberyn said, “I’ll make sure of it.”

“Thank you, Prince Oberyn,” Robb said earnestly, smiling at the other man, “If I did not know better I’d think you were starting to like us.”

“There have been worse kings,” Oberyn teased in return, raising his eyebrows.

“And _much_ worse children of kings,” Ellaria added, setting Lyanna down so she could move back to her seat, but the little girl walked over to her father instead.

“Can I sit with you, Papa?” she asked softly, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Of course, my little rose,” Robb answered, “There’s always room for you.” He extended an arm to help Lyanna climb into his lap, keeping his other hand intertwined with Margaery’s.

“Mother, come sit too,” Lyanna beckoned with a shy smile, to which Robb laughed and offered up his other knee for his wife.

Margaery kissed Karine’s hand before she moved to sit on her husband’s lap, leaning in to press her lips to his. “My favourite seat,“ she teased softly, nestling her nose into his neck.

"Aunt Ari, do you think I can eat a lemon by itself?” Karine asked, wrinkling her nose slightly. “Julie said she could.“

While the others were distracted with her daughter’s question, Margaery sucked gently at Robb’s skin, turning her head slightly to whisper in his ear. “Would you like to adventure somewhere new tonight?” she asked, leaving a kiss over his jaw.

Robb had let his eyes fall closed for a moment as Margaery’s lips pressed against his skin, but he opened them at the sound of her voice in his ear. He kissed her quickly again, a smile spreading across his face. “I would love to,” he replied quietly, “Did you have somewhere in mind? Or shall we just go riding and see where we end up?”

“Mother and Papa like kissing,” Lyanna observed, giving a small giggle.

“We do, don’t we, my darling? Perhaps a bit too much,” Margaery said softly to Lyanna, reaching over to tickle her daughter’s stomach. “We can go wherever you like, sweetheart,“ she said to Robb, her fingers tracing circles over his back. “We’ll go where the wind takes us, how about that?” She quirked a brow as she looked over to her husband’s right where Ned was falling asleep in his chair, seemingly fighting to keep his eyes open.

“We like kissing you and your brothers and sisters as well,” Robb noted with a smile, gently running of his hands over Lyanna’s hair. The young girl nodded, looking as if she was starting to feel sleepy herself.

“That sounds perfect,” Robb answered Margaery softly, leaning in to press his lips to hers again, “I love you so much, sweetheart. It’s always wonderful when I am able to spend a day with you.”

“I love you with everything in me, Robb,” Margaery said quietly in reply, giving him a soft smile. “Every moment I get to spend with you is perfect.“

Lyanna gave a yawn, nestling into her father’s chest and wrapping her small arms around his waist as far as they could reach. “Is it time to go to bed, Papa?” she asked. “Will you tell me a story tonight, please?“

The other children in the room were following Ned and Lyanna’s lead and starting to look sleepy not long afterwards, leading Arianne and Jaime as well as Robb and Margaery to excuse themselves to take the yawning boys and girls to bed. Robb told Lyanna a story as she had requested, and the young girl went to bed mumbling about the Knight of the Laughing Tree.

* * *

Robb and Margaery had a horse saddled up some time later, and they set off together from Sunspear along the Dornish coast. Unlike the surroundings of the Red Keep, the land around Sunspear was sparsely populated, and they had the night sky as their only light as they travelled. They eventually came across a different beach they had visited the night before, and got down from their horse to slip off their shoes and dig their feet into the sand. Robb was leading the sand steed with one hand and had his other one in his wife’s as they walked by the sea, eventually finding themselves arriving at a cove.

A broad smile spread across Margaery’s face as she looked ahead of her and Robb, and she gave his hand a squeeze. They had to duck to make their way inside of the cove, finding a rock where they could tether their steed. The bright moonlight still illuminated their way, though it was darker in the small alcove they had discovered. She pulled her husband closer to her and kissed his cheek, her nose brushing softly against his skin. “This place is almost as beautiful as you are,“ she teased quietly, leaving a trail of kisses over his jaw and to his lips.

Robb gave a gentle laugh, his face flushing slightly red from Margaery’s comment. "That’s not fair. You stole the words from my mouth,” he murmured as he pulled away gently from their kiss, “You are beautiful. Here in Dorne in your silks, back home in your dresses, in Winterfell in your furs, in our bed wearing nothing at all…” He turned his head and pressed his lips to his wife’s neck. “I don’t know how a recently crowned king was ever supposed to stand a chance with you around,” he teased.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Margaery whispered in reply. She laughed, giving Robb’s hand a tug and lowering herself to the ground along with him. “It’s so very easy to forget what I went through before you,“ she remarked, reaching forward to trail her hand over his knee. “The day we met was… It was as if you flipped my life around and I finally started walking down the right path towards who I was meant to be and the man I was meant to love."

"I am glad if the past doesn’t haunt you. I would hate to see you troubled,” Robb admitted softly, shifting closer to Margaery in the sand and adding, “I feel as if my life began again the day you appeared at that feast. It seems so strange now to think of when I wasn’t your husband or a father."

“Come here,” Margaery whispered, her hands finding the collar of Robb’s tunic as she pulled him gently towards her. She smiled against his lips, kissing him slowly and tenderly. “Can I talk to you about something we do not often mention?“ she asked quietly as they pulled away. “I do not wish to add any sadness to our trip, but it has been weighing on my mind. And I need… I need you to know what I’m feeling.”

“Of course you can, sweetheart,” Robb answered. He looked slightly concerned as he slid his arms around Margaery, his hands resting on her back. “You can always talk to me about anything,” he affirmed softly.

Margaery gave her husband a small smile, running her hand over his arm. “Sometimes I think about the child we lost,“ she admitted softly. “I think about if we would have had another little boy or girl, if they would have had red or brown hair, if their first word would be ‘Papa’ like Karine’s and Julianne’s. I know I shouldn’t, but I often wonder if there’s anything I could have done to prevent it from happening, like not waiting to tell Maester Luwin or not drinking wine, or eating more and not traveling home so quickly from the Eyrie. Sometimes I feel I’ve mourned too much, and other times I feel I haven’t mourned at all…"

Robb nodded slowly in understanding, his thumbs running gently back and forth over Margaery’s back. "I think…I expect I will never be able to know exactly what you went through because I was not the one carrying him or her, not to mention I was not with you…I wish so much that I had been with you,” he admitted, shaking his head a little, “But my mind lingers on it at times as well. I wonder what he or she would have been like.” He bit down on his bottom lip for a moment. “You must never blame yourself, though, Margaery. It was not your fault, or anyone’s, these things just…happen sometimes,” he said, “For my part, I am grateful that I did not lose you as well.”

Margaery nodded her head, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Robb’s waist and pulled him into an embrace, pressing her lips to his jaw. “Perhaps someday, a long, long time from now, we will meet them and not have to wonder anymore what they would have been like,“ she suggested softly. She dropped her head to his shoulder and held him close, letting herself fall apart for a few moments. “You’re here now, and that’s all that matters,” she told her husband, kissing over his neck, “Thank you, sweetheart.“

"Perhaps someday we will. But first we are going to see our children grow up, and learn to ride horses on their own, and learn their letters from Maester Luwin, and someday we will be watching them get married under the heart tree in the Red Keep. Can you even imagine?” Robb whispered in Margaery’s ear, “We will be teased something terrible for all of our crying.”

Margaery gave a small laugh, wiping at her tears with one hand. “I don’t want to think about it,“ she jested gently. “Though I can picture Karine all grown up and beautiful in a white dress, bossing around her betrothed even on her wedding day.” She buried her face in Robb’s neck, wrapping her arms more tightly around him. “You always know the right thing to say to me.“

"As do you,” Robb said in return, a small smile appearing on his face as he hugged Margaery close. “She really would, wouldn’t she?” he remarked of Karine with a small chuckle, “But I’m sure she will find a young man who does not mind. I was fortunate I found a wife who can live with my qualities that are far from attractive.”

“I know of no such qualities, Robb Stark,” Margaery said softly, kissing over his neck. “I love your doubts and inhibitions, your ferocity and past mistakes, your merciful heart, your guilt and fears and distractions. They have molded you. You have learned from them, and so have I. They are all traits that make up the man I am in love with, none of which I would trade for the world.“

"Sometimes I don’t know how to even thank you with words, my sweet love,” Robb admitted to Margaery quietly, sounding almost in disbelief. He waited a few moments before pulling away from her slightly only so he could lean in and meet her lips in a deep kiss.

Margaery returned Robb’s kiss eagerly, smiling against his lips. “You think of even more perfect ways to thank me than words,“ she murmured, catching her breath for a few seconds and then closing the small distance between them again.

A smile spread across Robb’s own face as he and Margaery shared another kiss, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. "Your lips are perfect. I don’t know how I don’t spend most all the time kissing you,” he teased softly when they eventually pulled away from each other and his forehead came to rest against hers. Robb took a few breaths in and out, and in the relative silence he noticed for the first time a sound that was reminiscent of splashing water, but seemed to be coming from behind them rather than from the nearby sea. “Do you hear that?” he asked his wife.

“If I kissed you as often as I wanted, I would run out of air,” Margaery teased. She too heard the sound of water, and she quirked a brow, looking at her husband curiously. “Should we venture further back?“ she asked him, pressing another quick kiss to his lips.

"I’m quite curious to know what that is,” Robb admitted, giving a nod. He took Margaery’s hand and helped gently pull her to her feet, then slid his arm around her waist as they ventured further into the cove.

The sound became louder and louder as the couple continued to walk, and when Robb looked down he realised some of the sand was slightly wet beneath their feet. It wasn’t long before the reason why became apparent, and Robb looked upwards to see a jet of water like a small waterfall which crashed down from the rocks onto the sand below.

Margaery smiled broadly, slipping her own arm around Robb’s middle and giving him a small squeeze. “Reminds me a bit of Tarth,“ she remarked, turning to look at him and press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “How beautiful. I wonder if anyone has ever been here before.”

She moved her toes around in the wet sand, taking in a deep breath and a vaguely familiar smell. She guided her husband towards the scent, her smile growing wider as the Dornish roses that they had discovered the other day came into view, a bush growing even in the dark confines of the cove near the waterfall. “It’s as if we were meant to come here,“ she jested quietly.

"I think we truly were,” Robb agreed with a smile of his own, letting Margaery lead him over to the flowers she had spotted. He moved to slightly to stand behind her and slid his arms around her waist, his chest pressed against her back as it had been the night before on the back of their horse.

“I really must ask someone what those are really called. I think Dornish roses sounds rather nice, though,” he mused as he pressed a kiss to Margaery’s neck, “Flowers always remind me of you everywhere I go. Especially yellow ones.”

“You’re so sweet,” Margaery whispered, relaxing into Robb’s embrace and placing her hands over top of his arms wrapped around her. “And so warm, mmm,“ she added with a soft smile. She turned around, slipping her own arms around him and leaning in to kiss him again. “I’ve lost track of the amount of times we’ve had each other here already… and yet I still want you more and more each time,” she murmured, brushing her nose against his.

Robb bit down on his own bottom lip, unable to keep from grinning a little. “And I you,” he said, adding teasingly, “Some self-control is needed sometimes. I have thought more than once when we are wandering around the castle together about picking you up and taking you to the nearest room and locking the door.”

“Don’t make that face or say those things. They only make me want you more,” Margaery teased, leaning in to nip at Robb’s ear. “It is nice to have all of this time together. I fear that when we return to King’s Landing we will miss this,“ she admitted, reaching up to gently run her fingers over his beard. “Or perhaps we will be sick of each other by then,” she suggested with a small laugh.

“Perhaps. I believe I may be starting to get sick of you already, with your wonderful hair and soft skin and sweet smell and even sweeter taste,” Robb teased quietly as he turned his head and pressed a kiss to Margaery’s ear in return, “We are going to have to make good use of roses back in King’s Landing.”

“You’re doing a terrible job convincing me that you’re sick of me,” Margaery replied with a giggle, sliding her fingers under Robb’s shirt and tracing a line above his breeches. “I love you, sweetheart, and I’m sure I’ll be sending you a rose every day during your council meetings for a long while, if only to bring a smile to your face… But if I send more than one then you should know the matter is urgent, and I’ll be needing you in our bed straight away.“

"I will consider it a royal command,” Robb declared, grinning at Margaery’s words, “It is the duty of a king to take care of his queen, after all.” He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, moaning a little against her mouth as her fingers trailed above his breeches. Involuntarily taking a few steps back as they kissed, Robb was slightly startled when he felt the water from the fountain above them splash against him.

Margaery let out a laugh as the water splashed her and Robb, most of it falling on his head and wetting his curls. She pushed them out of his face and then swung around so that she was the one under the small waterfall. Her sheer silks grew even more so as they quickly became soaked in the stream of the fountain, and she gave her husband a mischievous smile before gently pulling him in next to her and kissing him again.

“By the gods,” Robb barely had time to murmur, taking in the sight of his wife for a moment or two before he was kissing her again. His hands went to her breasts, his fingers trailing over her stiffened nipples as he felt himself quickly growing hard. “That’s not what it looks like, I promise,” he teased quietly, realising the front of his breeches were wet from the water.

Margaery’s giggle died in favour of a whimper at Robb’s hands on her breasts, feeling herself grow wet between her legs. “Sweetheart,“ she breathed, kissing him again and parting his lips with her tongue. Her fingers dipped below the band of his breeches, moaning when she felt him hard. “Gods, you make me feel so beautiful and desired,” she murmured, slowly stroking him.

“Margaery…” Robb murmured in return, barely able to speak amidst a groan as his wife stroked him. It took a great deal of self-control for him to lower his hands to wrap around her thighs, lifting her up towards him. “In the times I have been unfortunate enough to be without you I think about you and your hands and your wonderful mouth,” he admitted in a whisper in her ear, “There is nobody else I could possibly want in this world.”

“Nor I, my love,” Margaery replied quietly, a small smile on her face after he spoke, “You’re the only one I’ll ever want.” She could feel desire twisted below her stomach as she hastily pushed her skirts up around her waist. She slid her husband’s breeches down and guided him into her entrance, her head falling to his shoulder once he was inside of her. “ _Oh,_ Robb,” she moaned, rocking her hips towards his.

“You feel so good every time,” Robb murmured, having let out a groan as he’d slid into her. He kissed her neck as she dropped her head to his shoulder and kept his mouth close to her ear as they began to move slowly. “Tell me how you want it,” he whispered to her, “Slow or fast…however you like.”

“Will you touch me, sweetheart?” Margaery requested, one of her hands coming to rest on Robb’s behind, the other clutching at his back. She kissed him, open-mouthed, and let out a cry as she felt him sink deeper into her. “Harder,” she breathed, “so tomorrow throughout the day I can be reminded of how it felt to have you between my legs.”

Robb let out a groan, only able to nod at Margaery’s words. One of his hands moved down her body and slid in between them, his thumb finding her her sweet spot and rubbing over it again and again. His kisses were hungry as he took her harder at her request, burying himself in her each time they moved.

Margaery swore loudly, her backside hitting the wall with each of Robb’s deep thrusts. She bit at his lip to keep herself from crying out but to no avail, reaching her peak quickly as his thumb rubbed over her again and again. “ _Robb!"_ she screamed, reaching down to intertwine their fingers. She looped her other arm around his neck, not stopping to catch her breath as she rolled her hips towards his, a soft moan escaping her lips.

“ _Yes_ , Margaery,” Robb breathed, only requiring his wife to roll her hips towards him once before he too reached his peak. He gave a loud, satisfied moan as he shuddered and his seed spilled into her, and he nipped at her ear before he turned to kiss her again. “You’re so good to me,” he murmured against her lips, his breathing heavy, “I think we’re good together, in truth.”

Margaery kissed every portion of skin that she could see on her husband, stopping at the corner of his mouth and smiling as she caught her breath. “Robb…" she hummed, closing her eyes and moving her arms to wrap around him in a tight embrace. “You are so wonderful to me. I’m certain you must be the best lover in all of Westeros.“

"Stop it,” Robb whispered teasingly, his face turning very red as he nuzzled slightly into Margaery’s neck, “Thank you. But if I am then it is entirely because of you.” He pressed several kisses to his wife’s skin, embracing her just as tightly. “Is it terrible that I love it when you curse?” he said in her ear in jest.

“I will _not_ stop it. You are so amazing, and you deserve to know it,” Margaery replied quietly, giving a soft, fond laugh. She smiled wider as she felt him kiss over her neck. “It’s not terrible… I love when you curse as well,“ she admitted quietly. “I love when you are passionate about things and lost in the moment. And I love how you are so humble even after you have made me feel so very good so many times. I love you.”

“I love you so much, Margaery,” Robb said softly in return, meeting his wife’s gaze for a moment to smile at her, “I am certain nobody in this world knows me as you do, or could love me as you do. I am also certain we will be loving each other even when we are old and grey.” He leant in and pressed his lips to hers once more before he pulled away, gently setting her on her feet and helping her right her skirts.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Margaery said gently, reaching to help him with his breeches. When they were finished, she wrapped her arms around him again, pressing a kiss over his heart. “I so look forward to our future together and knowing that there will never be a day in which I am not grateful to have you as my husband.“ She smiled, running her fingers over his arm so that she could take his hand in her own.

Robb lifted Margaery’s hand as he took it in his, his smile only growing wider before he pressed several kisses to the back of her hand. "I’ve no idea how long we’ve been here, but I’m sure dawn will have to arrive eventually,” he said, “Why don’t we stay a while longer and watch the sun rise on the beach?”

“That sounds so perfect, my love,” Margaery replied, nodding her head in agreement. She leaned in to kiss him again, smiling against his lips. “Then again, everything is perfect when I’m with you,“ she added with a teasing grin. She broke from him momentarily to pick two of the roses, threading one through the braid in her hair and sticking the other in the pocket of Robb’s tunic.

* * *

Robb’s rose was still safely tucked into his pocket by the time he was back on his horse with Margaery, the rising sun having lit up the sky in golden hues. After the two of them had watched dawn break on the beach, Robb had requested that Margaery ride at the front of the horse on the way back, and had hopped on behind her to slide his arms around her waist.

When they were getting close to Sunspear, the two of them spotted a party much larger than theirs heading in the same direction a little further ahead of them. Robb peered over Margaery’s shoulder curiously, and was surprised when he realised the banner they were carrying was of the sun and spear of House Martell. "Who do you suppose that is?” he asked his wife.

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” Margaery replied, giving a smile as Robb rested his head on her shoulder. She turned to press a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I like you here very much,“ she admitted, trailing her hand over his knee before she took the reigns in her hand again, setting off towards the commotion to see what was happening.

The first person she spotted was a young man who was clearly a Martell, the sigil of his house stitched in a great circle across his chest, sitting astride his horse with a proud look on his face. She realized with a start that he had to be Quentyn. The second man she noticed was much worse for wear, his dull outfit tattered and dirty. He had a beard that looked like it had not been shaved in weeks, his hands were bound with ropes, and he was trailing behind the party with a glare of disdain and a nearly defeated nature.

Robb was still wearing a slight smile from Margaery’s words as their horse approached the party and he surveyed the scene himself. Margaery brought them up next to the leader of the group, and Robb raised his voice to speak to him. "Good morning, Prince Quentyn,” he spoke up, “You are being addressed by your king and your queen, Robb and Margaery of House Stark.” Robb’s gaze went to the prisoner Quentyn appeared to have captured, and he noticed the slightly familiar-looking man seemed stricken after hearing him introduce himself.

Quentyn’s demeanor immediately changed, his eyes meeting the ground as he bowed his head. “Your graces,“ he said, looking somewhat flustered to be in their presence. “Forgive me for not recognizing you. I am pleased to meet you at long last.”

Margaery shook her head, giving him an encouraging smile. “There’s nothing to forgive, my prince,“ she assured him. “We ought to be thanking you for the service you did for these kingdoms in the Free Cities. You saved many lives by helping prevent another war.”

“Aye, Margaery is right. We are pleased to meet _you_ at long last,” Robb added, giving Quentyn a smile and a small nod, “Allow us to join you on your way at the castle. Your sister was kind enough to extend us an invitation to Sunspear and we have been staying under your lord father’s roof.”

“I see, your graces,” Quentyn replied, finally venturing to look back up at them. “I need to meet with my father straight away, but we can talk as we ride. I hope you are enjoying your stay so far.“

"Very much so,” Margaery replied with a smile, leaning back into Robb slightly as they set off towards the castle. “Your home is so beautiful.“

"It’s our second time here in Dorne, and I would wager we’re enjoying it just as much if not more than the last,” Robb agreed, leaning in slightly to press a kiss to Margaery’s cheek. “Your father will be glad to see you home, I’m sure,” he added to Quentyn, “May I ask who your prisoner is, my prince?”

“Of course, your grace,” Quentyn said, clearing his throat before he lowered his voice. “He’s Ser Jorah of House Mormont. He was working with Daenerys Targaryen for some time. He saw fit to see her claim the Iron Throne. She banished him, though. I thought a man scorned might give up more information about her, but he still seems loyal.“

” _That_ is Ser Jorah Mormont?“ Robb questioned, glancing over at the man in slight disbelief, "I thought he looked familiar. You should know that my lord father sentenced Ser Jorah to death in the North for selling slaves, my prince, but he escaped before the sentence could be carried out. I believe that is how he ended up across the Narrow Sea in the first place.”

Quentyn’s brow furrowed as a small frown appeared on his face. “He is a traitor to Westeros as far as I am concerned, and a man that barely deserves to set foot on its soil. But he… let’s hope he can be of use in some way before we carry out the sentence your father placed on him so long ago,“ he said, glancing over his shoulder at his prisoner.

"Aye, let us hope he can perhaps give us some useful information about Daenerys Targaryen. You did well to capture him, Prince Quentyn,” Robb commented, his mouth twisting slightly, “I would very much like to hold an audience with you if possible back in Sunspear…once you have rested from your travels, of course. I think we have a lot to discuss.”

“Of course, your grace,” Quentyn replied, giving a nod of his head. They had nearly reached the castle, and he turned around to quietly give orders to his men, leaving Robb and Margaery to ride towards the stables and dismount their steed.

“Sometimes I often wonder how Arianne is the sister of two such reserved young men,” Margaery teased quietly, pressing a few kisses over her husband’s lips to try and soften his expression.

“Perhaps Prince Quentyn just needs to find himself a lady as his brother has,” Robb teased in return, a small smile appearing on his face momentarily at Margaery’s kisses.

“I can scarcely believe that’s Ser Jorah,” he added, shaking his head slightly, “I wonder if he even knows his father is no longer alive.”

“Neither can I,” Margaery admitted, taking Robb’s hand in her own and giving it a soft squeeze. “He has been absent from Westeros for so long… I am sure he knows very little of all that has been happening here.“ She gave a small sigh, running her thumb along the back of his hand. “His capture could be a very good thing for these kingdoms. I hope he has some information to offer us.”

Robb gave a nod in agreement, his hand gently swinging in Margaery’s as they walked. “What of Prince Quentyn’s return?” he asked her, “Do you think it will be good or bad for us as far as winning over his father is concerned?”

“I’m sure he will be nothing but pleased to have his son back and see what Prince Quentyn has accomplished,” Margaery remarked, leaning closer to Robb to rest her head on his shoulder. “Perhaps his mood will be brightened. Perhaps he will see that we have done a good thing by keeping a Targaryen off the throne.“


	82. For Love

Some time later in the morning, after Robb and Margaery had broken fast with their children, the two of them had settled down for a nap in their chambers and quickly drifted off with their arms around each other. They slept for a few hours while Quentyn was greeted by his father and his siblings, then eventually were woken from their slumber by a servant who explained that Prince Doran had invited them to the throne room to have Ser Jorah Mormont brought before them.

"We had best put on some clothes, sweetheart,” Robb murmured sleepily in bed, one of his arms still around his wife while the other ran gently through her hair. He smiled as he leant in and pressed a kiss to her lips. “You still smell a little bit like the beach,” he remarked, “I like it.”

Margaery gave a content smile as she woke, wrapping her arms tighter around Robb instead of moving to get out of bed. “I like waking up this way,“ she told him, kissing him again. “Gods, I love your lips,” she added in a murmur, her smile growing as his fingers didn’t leave her hair. “We should not be tardy. We don’t want Prince Doran to be even more cross with us,“ she jested, patting his hip.

"If I’m to get out of bed you need to stop looking so good. But I understand that is a lot to ask,” Robb jested in return, smiling as his nose nuzzled against Margaery’s. He gave a playful heavy sigh before he made to sit up, keeping his arms around his wife and bringing her with him.

Margaery kissed Robb once more as they sat up, this time parting his lips with her tongue. “I am so very terrible when it comes to resisting you,“ she said quietly as she pulled away. She finally tore her eyes away from her husband to glance at the floor, noticing her silks in a pile next to his breeches and tunic. “We should find some fresh clothing to wear if we are making an appearance,” she suggested, reaching up to play with his curls.

“We should,” Robb agreed with small chuckle, grinning at his wife before he leant forwards to kiss along her bare shoulder. “What do you think would be most appropriate to wear? You always know best about these things,” he said softly, adding, “It seems I’m not very good when it comes to resisting you, either.”

“I would suggest the Martell colours, but I do not know how good orange and red would look with your hair,” Margaery teased, her fingers gently massaging Robb’s scalp. “Perhaps a deep red for the both of us. I’m sure I can find something of the sort among the many gifts we received upon our arrival.“ She kissed him again, a small noise of approval escaping the back of her throat.

Robb didn’t even get around to answering, merely nodding in approval as he shared another kiss with his wife. "I have one question, and then I promise we will get ready,” he said quietly as he pulled away, still smiling a little from the noise Margaery had made, “Last night you said that today you wanted to remember what it was like to have me between your legs…do you?"

Margaery bit down on her bottom lip, looking up at Robb through her lashes. “I do, sweetheart,“ she murmured, trying to ignore the stirring of desire low in her stomach at her husband’s question. “It’s one of the most wonderful feelings,” she admitted with a smile, kissing him quickly before rolling off of their bed. She moved to their wardrobe, looking through their clothing.

* * *

Robb was still smiling a little when he was making his way into the throne room in Sunspear a short while later, one of his arms slid around Margaery’s waist. The silks the queen wore for the occasion were deep red, as was the detailing on the king’s shirt. When they entered together, the sight that greeted them was of Doran Martell sat on his throne with a standing Quentyn further down and a seated Arianne, whom Robb suspected from Doran’s expression had shown up uninvited.

“Good afternoon, my princes, my princess,” Robb greeted them, “I’m sure all of you must be pleased to see your family reunited.”

Margaery was surprised to see Doran’s mouth turn up in a small smirk at the sight of them as he shook his head. She turned her head to look at her friend, giving her a warm smile.

“It has been a long time since all of us were under the same roof,” Doran replied in short. “My son has witnessed dragons firsthand and seen the destruction they can cause. He said the Targaryen girl has not fully learned to control them. I am not sure whether I would be more scared of her recklessness or if she had them obeying her every will.“

"It does not matter either way. She no longer has ships to bring an army across, and if she comes across on her dragons I am certain Dorne will be able to show the rest of the kingdoms how to evade her as it did the Targaryens once before,” Robb affirmed, meeting Doran’s gaze, “We have been and still are counting on you and your family to help keep the dragons at bay, my prince. I am sure none of us want to see another war.”

“That much I can agree with,” Doran remarked, giving a small nod, though he said nothing more on the matter of helping the rest of Westeros. “Quentyn and I have tried our best to press his prisoner for information, but the man will not speak. Perhaps the king and queen will be able to loosen his tongue. I understand he is wanted for more than one crime in these kingdoms.“

"Aye. I count his aunt and cousin among my most trusted bannermen, but unfortunately it seems Ser Jorah lacks the loyalty of his house,” Robb explained, his brow furrowing slightly as he gave a nod, “Please, send him in.”

“Quentyn told us he was caught selling slaves in the North,” Arianne remarked while Doran gave the order for Jorah to be brought in, “Participating in slave trade is a grave crime indeed.”

 _“For my aunt,"_ Margaery thought to herself, a small frown growing on her face. She was certain Ser Jorah Mormont would have more than one reason not to like her and Robb. Quentyn had beckoned a servant over, and the man had gone to fetch the guards who would bring his prisoner into the hall.

"He has lived an unfortunate life,” Margaery remarked, “I am not trying to make excuses for his behaviour, but perhaps we should keep that in mind as we speak with him.“

Robb gave Margaery’s waist a small squeeze as they stood side by side while the doors opened again and two guards escorted Jorah into the room. Up close, the knight looked even worse for wear, with dark circles under his eyes and a beard that was a tangled mess.

"Ser Jorah Mormont,” Robb spoke up as the man was placed near his feet, kneeling on the floor with his hands bound behind his back.

“Your graces,” Jorah said in return, “Much has changed since I left Westeros, it seems.”

“Perhaps now you can see for yourself what we have built here and why we did not want Daenerys Targaryen destroying it,” Margaery suggested, not unkindly, though her tone was firm. “I fear being away from Westeros for so long has made you disregard the people here. Have you forgotten that you once lived here and loved some of those people? Your cousin Dacey is married and has two children now. Would you see her or them killed just so someone else could take the throne?“

"With all due respect, your grace, I stopped worrying for my family a long time ago. My aunt was certainly very eager to step up and take my lands and title,” Jorah pointed out, his gaze going from Margaery to Robb before it dropped to the floor.

“The rest of your family has reaped the benefits of remaining loyal,” Robb said in return, “You, on the other hand, saw fit to break the law and then ran away and found another queen to serve.”

“All I have done I have done for love,” Jorah affirmed, “A man cannot be blamed for that, I hope.”

Margaery pursed her lips together, unable to help but feel sorry for the man kneeling before them. Still, she thought nothing could excuse the fact that so many of her and Robb’s subjects could have perished because of one person, because of Jorah’s behaviour. “It’s unwise to become so blinded by love that you cannot see past your own nose, especially when you are putting so many in danger,“ she remarked, raising her eyebrows slightly. “You must realize that.”

“For love?” Arianne echoed Jorah, raising her eyebrow at the disgraced knight, “Love for whom? Your dragon queen?”

“For her, for my wife,” Jorah said quietly, shaking his head before he added, “I do not know what you want from me, your graces, my lords and lady, but I would appreciate it if you told me sooner rather than later. I imagine if you didn’t want anything from me then I wouldn’t be alive.”

“We want information on Daenerys Targaryen, if you did not guess that already,” Margaery told the prisoner, holding tight to Robb’s waist in reassurance. “We wish to know if she has any other plans to try and take the throne, if she wants to attack soon or if she has no means to get here other than her dragons. Any information you can give us on her…"

Jorah’s jaw set at Margaery’s words and he shook his head a couple of times, looking torn. In the end, he did not answer her question directly but instead turned to look at Robb. “His grace does not seem to speak very much. You remind me of your father,” he remarked, “Only Lord Eddard Stark would not need his wife to speak for him.”

Robb’s expression grew stern. “Prince Doran, Prince Quentyn, Princess Arianne,” he addressed the others in the room, “Would you be so kind as to give us some time alone with Ser Jorah? I think there are some matters we need to discuss.”

“Yes, of course, your graces,” Prince Doran replied, giving a nod to Quentyn. The young man stood from his chair to help his sister out of hers, offering her his hand.

Margaery’s eyes followed Arianne, making sure she was alright and got out of the hall before she looked to Jorah once more. She did not speak this time, instead running her hand over Robb’s back, hoping to let him know that she would be there for him.

Robb remained silent until the room was empty save for himself, Margaery, Jorah and two members of Prince Doran’s guard. When he spoke, his tone was firm, though he still sounded calm for the timebeing. “When your queen speaks, Ser Jorah, you ought to consider it as if I were speaking. A husband and wife are one flesh in the eyes of gods and men, as you ought to know,” he stated, “Besides, you seemed to have no trouble following a queen’s orders before. Until she banished you, that is.” Jorah’s face registered hurt, but he said nothing. “Why remain loyal to a queen who holds you in no regard, ser?”

“I think you know why, your grace,” Jorah stated, “It is beyond my control.”

Margaery gave Robb’s waist a small squeeze before she spoke again. “It is not beyond your control, ser. You are a single person, one entity who had the power to either defend Westeros or destroy it, and you chose the latter. So I ask you once again. Are you going to tell us if Daenerys Targaryen has any other plans to attack, or are you going to die a miserable, cowardly man who did nothing to help these kingdoms and the people who have the same blood coursing through their veins as you do?“

Jorah swallowed while Robb looked at his wife with a hint of a smile on his lips. "If I did help you,” the knight began slowly, “Would I be allowed to keep my life? Would you pardon my former crimes and let me take the black and join my father on the Wall?”

“I’m afraid to say your father is no longer with us, Ser Jorah,” Robb said, not unkindly. He turned to look at Margaery again, wordlessly asking her opinion on the matter.

Margaery gave a small nod of her head before turning to look at Jorah once more. “I do not see why your life cannot be spared if you give us useful information. The men of the Night’s Watch could always use more fighters, and we know you are capable,“ she remarked, pursing her lips together.

"Do I have your word?” Jorah asked, his voice hoarse. He looked stricken at the news of his father’s death, as if he couldn’t yet quite believe it.

“On my honour as a Stark, you have my word. You may take the black and serve under my brother, the new Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch,” Robb affirmed, nodding slightly, “Would you like a night in the dungeons to think it over?”

“No, your grace,” Jorah said adamantly, shaking his head, “I…I fear I am missing a great deal of information as Queen…as Daenerys Targaryen banished me some time ago. I can tell you that Ser Barristan Selmy has joined her cause, and pledged to serve her.”

Margaery’s brow furrowed slightly as she let out a soft sigh, somewhat frustrated that Jorah did not have more information to give them. She knew the man had swindled Robb into promising him his life before he spoke because he had so little to say. “Is there anything else we should note, ser?“ she asked, giving him a small frown.

Jorah shook his head, and Robb’s expression quickly went from mild irritation to anger. "I hoped foolishly you would still have at least some of your family’s honor,” Robb admitted, “Apparently I was mistaken.”

“I have told you what I know, as promised. I believe knowing Barristan the Bold is amongst her ranks will be useful to you, your graces,” Jorah stated, “As I said, unfortunately I do not have a great deal of information concerning her activities after she banished me.”

“Well, I suppose at least we know to expect Ser Barristan when we send our men across the Narrow Sea,” Robb remarked casually to Margaery.

“There is no need to send any men, your grace,” Jorah said quickly, “She is no longer in a position to come to Westeros. Every single one of her ships was burnt.”

“I think you’ve been keeping a closer eye on her than you’d lead us to believe, Ser Jorah,” Robb commented, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as Jorah had fallen straight into his trap.

Margaery did her best to bite back her smile, giving Robb a subtle glance of affection before turning to Jorah once more. “It would be most wise of you to give us any other sort of information you might harboring, ser,“ she told him, raising her eyebrows. “You see, my husband’s brother is in charge of the Night’s Watch, and there are many noble jobs to carry out in such a service… but there are also people needed to fight things past the wall. Wildlings, giants, wolves, the Others… I do believe that the more we know about Daenerys Targaryen, the less Lord Commander Snow will be wanting to send you out into the vast unknown.”

Jorah Mormont hung his head, seemingly defeated. Robb almost felt sorry for the man whom he’d heard stories about and who he knew had once been a strong warrior, but now looked nothing short of broken.

“I…I was not lying, your graces. She banished me quite some time ago, but I have tried to remain close and keep myself informed on her activities. I pledged myself loyal to her, but I suppose that no longer means a great deal when she does not want me by her side,” Jorah admitted, “There is one thing I can tell you for certain, your graces, and that is that the Khaleesi…Daenerys will stop at nothing to conquer these kingdoms. She believes it to be her birthright and duty to avenge her family. You may have stopped her for now, but you haven’t stopped her for good. She is already doing what she can to secure new ships, although I do not know whom she has been speaking to.”

Margaery gave a resolute sigh, nodding her head. “We knew that it would most likely only be a temporary solution,“ she remarked quietly, her fingers going to Robb’s back again as she spoke. “Though it’s a shame we do not know who she could be asking for help. We… we should have someone stationed in the Free Cities, someone who can be tracking the movement of ships,” she suggested to her husband. “Should we send Ser Jorah back to the guards?“

"Aye,” Robb answered with a nod, then turning to the guards, “Place Ser Jorah in a nicer cell. Perhaps tomorrow he might be willing to tell us a little bit more and he can have an even better one.” He thought to himself that he would probably need to send Willas a raven later on.

“Your grace, if your family would like to know of lady Lynesse’s whereabouts, last I heard she was the chief concubine of a merchant prince in Lys,” Jorah said to Margaery as the guards stepped forwards to take him, not without bitterness in his tone.

Margaery shook her head, somewhat taken aback at Ser Jorah’s words. “Thank you,“ was all she said quietly in return, watching him until he left the hall. She turned to look at Robb as soon as he was gone, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I suppose that was his last chance to try and get back at the woman who ruined his life,” she concluded softly. “Theirs is a horrible story. I told myself before I married you that I would be stronger than my aunt, but I did not need to be. I love the North and Winterfell and you, despite all the differences from Highgarden… We… We had best start thinking of someone trustworthy to send to the Free Cities.“

"We should. I will write to your brother this afternoon,” Robb affirmed, his hands coming to rest on Margaery’s lower back as he looked at her. “I think perhaps I have given Ser Jorah more than he deserves,” he admitted, his brow furrowing slightly for a moment before he added, “Sweetheart, we need never worry about ending up the way he and his wife did. You have been so wonderful in embracing my home and me, but I like that we are different as well. You help me see things in a different light, resolve matters with a different approach.”

“I love you,” Margaery said with a warm smile, leaning in to kiss Robb on the lips. “You have a good heart. No one can fault you for that. And it’s not as if life in the Night’s Watch is something to look forward to, even if it is life. Besides that, I would not want to have you executing someone else just a few short moons after Ser Gilbert. Death occurs every day. We shouldn’t add to its numbers so often.“ She reached up to run her thumb over his cheek.

"I love you so much,” Robb said, giving Margaery a smile in return. He leant forwards and pressed his lips to hers again. “You have a different voice, you know,” he commented to her as he pulled away, “When you’re speaking as queen sometimes, I mean.”

Margaery gave a small laugh, shaking her head. “Now you know what I mean when I say you have a ‘king voice’,“ she teased, grinning up at Robb. “The way you speak that puts my stomach all in knots and makes my heart start racing in the most wonderfully peculiar way,” she added, quirking a brow.

“Aye, I believe I do. That is a very good way to describe it. That, and it sends a shiver down the back of my neck,” Robb agreed with a grin, turning his head to kiss close to Margaery’s ear and ask quietly, “Can you show me it again later?”

“Only for you, my sweetheart,” Margaery remarked, mischievously nipping at Robb’s ear. “Come, now. We were promised a trip to the Water Gardens today, and I am not letting Ser Jorah Mormont get in our way, especially when the children were so looking forward to it. Let Prince Doran be damned if he doesn’t want to come. Our little darlings deserve to go, and so does Arianne.“

"I like it when you won’t take no for an answer,” Robb remarked, his smile only broadening as he ran a hand down Margaery’s back. “We will tell them to ready our litters and horses then just as soon as I have sent a raven to Willas,” he declared, “Perhaps we might stay there overnight, if Princess Arianne does not mind.”

“I think she would love that, actually” Margaery said, kissing Robb’s cheek and then over his neck. She only stopped to pull away, reaching for his hand and giving him a gentle tug. “I feel like a little girl,“ she admitted with a small laugh. “I don’t know who will be more excited to go to the Water Gardens - me or the children.”

“I didn’t realise you were so looking forward to it,” Robb said, looking fondly at Margaery as she laughed, “We must definitely go today, then. Shall we take the children to the beach or to the pools first, do you think?”

“The pools… so that they can get some more practice swimming before they head into the sea,” Margaery suggested, giving Robb’s hand a squeeze as they walked. “I am somewhat worried that Connor will just throw all of his clothes off and run into the water without any reservations. At least at the pools we can keep a closer eye on him.“

* * *

When Connor Stark cast eyes on the pools of the Water Gardens late that afternoon, sure enough Robb had to hold the young boy back to make sure he didn’t go running straight to them and jump in on his own. The Stark family had made the journey to the nearby palace without Doran, who said he would follow soon, but with Jaime and Arianne and Daniel, who seemed eager to accompany them. Maester Caleotte also joined the party in case he should need to tend to a very pregnant Arianne. The Dornish princess was appreciating the peace and quiet of the Water Gardens and was the first in the pools, upon which she had declared that carrying the weight of her baby was a lot easier in the water.

"Come on in, little princesses,” Arianne beckoned to Julianne and Karine, waving to them, “The water is wonderful.”

“Easy, my wild pup,” Robb told Connor with a laugh as he tried to squirm out of his arms, “We’ll all go together, all right?”

“Alright, Papa,” Connor said with a resigned sigh, wrapping his arms around his father’s neck before bouncing up and down excitedly. “I no wear clothes?“

Margaery gave a hearty laugh, shaking her head at her youngest son. “Somehow I knew you would ask that, stinkling,” she teased, reaching to remove his tunic. “You still need smallclothes, but no shirt or breeches or shoes.“

Jaime had entered the pools after Arianne, holding onto Daniel’s hands as the little boy did his best to kick the water beneath his legs. “Dada…” he said, looking up apprehensively while Jaime gave a small laugh, hoisting his son out of the water and wrapping his arms around him.

“You’re not a fan of the pools, my son?” he asked gently. “You just have to get used to it, little lion. I won’t let go of you. I promise.“

"It’s all right, Daniel. The water won’t hurt you,” Karine reassured the young boy as she approached the edge of the water. Julianne followed shortly after her and made her way over to wrap her arms around Arianne in an embrace.

“What a nice hug, little princess,” Arianne remarked with a grin, embracing Julianne tightly in return.

“We love you, Aunt Ari,” Julianne declared, looking at Jaime and adding as if it was new information to him, “Aunt Ari looked after me and Karine when Mother was getting better after having Ned and Lyanna.”

“Would you mind holding him for a moment, sweetheart?” Robb asked Margaery in the meantime, handing Connor over temporarily to pull off his own shirts. Lyanna was stood by his feet, and her eyes widened with concern as she cast eyes on the many scars on her father’s chest and back.

Margaery noticed Lyanna’s expression, and she crouched down to run her hand over her daughter’s hair. “He got all those from protecting us and all of the kingdoms,“ she explained gently. “They get a little bit better and heal a little more because I kiss them every night before Papa and I go to bed.”

Lyanna gave a gentle smile. “I want to help with that one,“ she said, pointing to the pink line over Robb’s chest that stood out more than the others.

"Alright, sweetling,” Margaery agreed, balancing Connor on one hip and picking up her youngest daughter so that she could kiss the scar above her father’s heart.

Jaime had given a small laugh at Julianne’s words and did his best to hold back that laughter when Karine told her sister that he already knew what she had explained. “That’s just fine, Julie,“ he told her, “I like hearing stories more than once. Do you have any others to tell me?”

Julianne fell silent for a moment, looking pensive. “I can’t remember any now,” she concluded, “Do you have any stories, Uncle Jaime?”

“Uncle Jaime has many, many stories. Do you know he saved all of King’s Landing once?” Arianne said to Julianne, reaching to run a hand over her hair, “The Mad King and other terrible men wanted to burn down the city and he stopped them.”

“It feels better already,” a nearby Robb told Lyanna, looking touched by his daughter’s gesture. He offered his arms up to take both his youngest daughter and his youngest son from Margaery, balancing one of them in each arm. “Are you both ready?” he asked, “Just hold on to me if you’re scared.”

“I never scared, Papa!” Connor declared with a grin.

Lyanna held tight to Robb’s arm as he entered the water, letting out a small squeal as her feet got wet. “It’s cold!“ she declared to her father with a giggle, snuggling into him.

Margaery picked up Ned, carrying him as she made her way into the pools. She pressed a kiss to his nose, laughing along with him.

"Uncle Jaime, you are a hero!” Julianne exclaimed, her eyes wide as she looked at him. “But you fought against Papa once.“

"I did. That was before I started fighting for your father and before we became friends,” Jaime explained with a small smile. “I was confused, but not anymore.“

"That’s good!” Julianne concluded, latching onto Jaime’s arm when she got tired of treading water. “Sometimes learning Valyrian confuses me.“

Arianne gave a gentle laugh, reaching to run her hand affectionately over Jaime’s shoulder. "He is a hero indeed,” she declared, “You ought to be proud of your father, Daniel.”

“Hero Dada!” Daniel declared, nodding eagerly.

Robb, in the meantime, approached Margaery in the water while still holding his children and leant in to press a kiss to her lips. “I’m so very glad we decided not to wait and come here today,” he admitted to her.

“So am I,” Margaery responded, pressing her lips to Robb’s again.

“Let me free, Papa! Please!” Connor said with a teasing grin, ducking under the water and then resurfacing to kick his way across the pool, only stopping every so often to hold onto the side so he wouldn’t sink.

“I swear, that child…” Margaery trailed off, giving a laugh. She turned to nuzzle her nose against Eddard’s and then kiss his forehead. “Do you and Lyanna want to try and swim?“ she asked him.

Lyanna looked down at the water, expression a little uncertain. "Will you help me, Papa?” she asked, turning to look at her father instead.

Robb gave his daughter a warm smile and nodded. As he lowered Lyanna into the water he kept a hand underneath her on her belly, giving her support as she kicked her legs and moved her arms. “See, my little rose?” he said as she giggled, “It’s not that bad.”

Eddard did as his sister, able to swim in a circle around his father before clutching to his mother’s arm again. “You’re good, Ly!“ he told his twin, laughing when he got sprayed with some of the water she was kicking.

"Sorry, Ned!” she apologized, stopping her swimming to check and make sure her brother was alright.

Margaery could only smile fondly at the two of them, still in awe of the children that she and Robb had made during their first visit to Dorne.

“I was certain you would like it here,” Arianne called out to Margaery and Robb with a smile, “When I was a girl Tyene and I and our companions would ride into battle here in the pools perched on each other’s backs.”

“Let me ride on your back, Papa!” Julianne exclaimed immediately, kicking her way over to her father.

Julianne climbed up onto her father’s back, giving a laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I am the tallest knight,“ she declared.

"I am the fastest!” Connor countered, swimming back towards his parents.

“And the loudest,” Ned added, raising his eyebrows at his brother while Margaery held back a laugh.

“All right then, Dame Julianne the Tall and Ser Connor the Quick,” Robb teased his children, “What will our first mission be as knights?”

“You going to help us, Papa?” Julianne asked with a giggle, “What’s your name?”

“Well, they used to call me the Young Wolf,” Robb suggested.

“We need to save Mother, Ser Robb the Young Wolf!” Julianne declared, “She going to marry…she going to marry Lord Gargling!” Arianne let out a hearty laugh from nearby at the sound of the familiar name. “We have to stop him, then you can marry her!”

“Please, save me, brave knights!” Margaery pleaded teasingly. “Lord Gargling is holding me captive, but my heart belongs to only one. Ser Robb Stark - the handsome, the rugged, the good!“

"Where Gargling? I get him!” Connor declared, narrowing his eyes and pretending to brandish a sword with one hand as he held onto the side of the edge of the pool with his other.

“I am here! And no one is going to marry my lady but me!” Karine spoke up in a lower voice, swimming in front of her mother. “I will send my poisonous snakes after you!“ she told them in the most menacing tone her normally sweet voice could muster.

"I fear no snakes, my lord, and neither do my brave companions,” Robb told Karine, working very hard to hold back a laugh, “We will stop at nothing to rescue the wonderful Lady Margaery.”

“I’m going to shoot an arrow at you, Lord Gargling!” Julianne declared, pretending to draw her bow in a good imitation of her aunt.

“I kill the snakes!” Connor chimed in.

“You will not get past me!” Karine exclaimed, but then she dissolved into a fit of giggles as Connor started to swing at the water, splashing her and everyone close to him.

“Bye snakes!” he remarked, giving a grin when he finished. “Go, Papa! Save Mother!“

Julianne pretended to fire her arrow at Karine, and the eldest Stark child fell back dramatically in the pool, closing her eyes and letting herself float. “I did it!” Julie said with a proud smile. “Now you can marry your love, Ser Young Wolf!“

Robb grinned and made his way quickly over to Margaery, scooping her up in his arms and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you, Dame Julianne, Ser Connor!” he told his children, “I do not know how I can ever repay you. I think my lady and I will pray for lots of children like you.”

“Your first one needs to be called Karine!” Karine declared before quickly closing her eyes again, “Sorry. That was my ghost.”

Margaery leant in to kiss Robb on the lips, smiling as she pulled away. “You are all so brave. And look - the gods have granted us with two children already!“ she announced, holding out her arms to the twins. Lyanna and Ned both laughed and swam over to hug their mother, and the other Starks were quick to join in.

"That was quite the spectacle,” Jaime said quietly to Arianne, giving her a grin as he wrapped an arm around her.

Arianne gave a smile of her own, nestling against her husband as best she could while keeping an eye on Daniel.“They’re such a close family. Much closer than mine was,” she admitted quietly, “I’m very glad that our Daniel will have a brother or sister soon.”

“As am I,” Jaime replied, pressing his lips to his wife’s temple. “I’ll be so glad to love them in ways my father never loved me and be there for them in ways I wasn’t for Myrcella and Tommen… and Joffrey.“

"Dada,” Daniel cooed, snuggling into his father’s chest. Jaime immediately brightened, kissing the top of the little boy’s head. “You are such a blessing, my son,“ he murmured.

"He loves you so much, Jaime,” Arianne remarked, her smile only broadening, “As I’m sure our next child will as well, and any other children we may have. But let’s try to wait a little while longer this time before we think about the next one.”

Jaime laughed, nuzzling his nose against the top of Arianne’s head. “If you even want another after you give birth to this one,“ he teased. “I want to stay with you this time,” he admitted softly, “I do not see why I would not be able to. I want to lend you any strength I can.“

Arianne raised an eyebrow as she looked up at her husband. "Are you certain? It’s not a particularly pretty sight,” she remarked, “Perhaps you can ask his grace about what it’s like, since I believe he was there for the birth of some of his children. I thought this evening I could spend some time with Margaery and the girls and you could spend some time with King Robb and the boys.”

Jaime gave Arianne a skeptical look before his eyes fell on the laughing Stark family once more. “I suppose…" he trailed off, chuckling as Daniel leaned over to play with the ends of his mother’s long hair that was floating in the water. “I’m going to stay with you no matter what King Robb says. I don’t care if it’s not a pretty sight. I love you and want to make you feel better.“

Arianne’s hand came to rest on the side of Jaime’s face, and she ran her thumb over his clean-shaven jaw before drawing him in close to kiss his lips. "It will be good for our prince to grow up among royalty, my love. They will make sure he is never denied his birthright,” she affirmed with a smile, “And I do not see why you can’t stay with me if that’s what you wish.”

“Ma, ma, ma!” Daniel declared, smiling up at his parents as they nearly embraced. “Kiss!“

Jaime’s lips met his wife’s first before he bent to press a long, dramatic kiss to his son’s cheek and then held him up so Arianne could do the same. “You’re going to have a brother or sister cub join you soon,” he told the young boy who merely quirked his head, looking curious.

“Mother and Father are going to have another baby like you,” Arianne explained after kissing Daniel, “Perhaps another little boy, or perhaps a little girl. We’ll just have to wait and see.” She rested her hand on her swollen stomach, thinking to herself that she hoped Daniel wouldn’t have to wait and see for much longer.


	83. Princess of Dorne

The pools were still occupied even long after evenfall came and night descended on the Water Gardens. Robb and Margaery had played with their children in the water until they all had wrinkly skin on their fingers and toes, and then they had all enjoyed a supper filled with plenty of fruit from the gardens. Robb had spent part of the evening with Jaime, Daniel, Ned and Connor while Margaery had some time with Arianne, Karine, Julianne and Lyanna, and the king and queen had then met up again to put the children to bed. After bidding Jaime and Arianne goodnight, they had barely hesitated in returning to the pools to enjoy some time alone under the stars that lit up the sky. They had robes positioned nearby this time, in case another visitor should surprise them.

“The problem with this trip to Dorne is that I don’t seem to be getting a great deal of sleep at night,” Robb commented to Margaery, his head leaning forwards to kiss her shoulder while his arms remained wrapped around her, “Wait, did I say problem? I meant one of the best things about this trip to Dorne.”

Margaery laughed, brushing her nose against Robb’s in affection. Her hands ran over his spine and then she slipped her arms around his neck, smiling softly. “We have not been getting much sleep, and yet I feel so wonderful here with you,“ she admitted, resting her forehead to his. “I love you,” she whispered, kissing him again, “I want to make the most of our time here.“

"Aye, as do I. It is difficult to be upset or angry about anything when I am here with you,” Robb admitted with a smile. He kissed Margaery’s lips again, then her jaw, then turned his head a little to whisper in her ear. “Can I tell you what I had in mind for when we return to our chambers?” he asked her.

Margaery gave a small giggle and kissed Robb’s jaw as he spoke in her ear. “Of course, sweetheart. You can tell me anything,“ she replied softly, “most especially that.” She wrapped her arms further around him, pressing her body flush to his.

Robb gave a small murmur of approval as Margaery pressed up against him, his hands moving down to her lower back and then her backside. “Well, it doesn’t necessarily have to be in our chambers…but I did ask the servants to leave something special in there,” he admitted quietly, his face flushing slightly even as he spoke, “I thought first I would make sure that you’re very…”

“Your graces!” a loud voice interrupted, causing Robb’s brow to furrow slightly. He pressed a kiss to Margaery’s cheek and looked over her shoulder to see a servant a little way in the distance. “Forgive me, your graces!” the young man said, “Princess Arianne has been sent to the birthing room!”

“Hold that thought, my love,” Margaery whispered, kissing Robb’s cheek several times before she broke from him. “Thank you!“ she said loudly to the servant, making it clear that his presence wasn’t needed anymore. She hopped out of the water and pulled her robe on, grabbing the one meant for her husband as well. “I’m sorry. I don’t… Perhaps you could get some sleep while I stay with Arianne,” she suggested.

Robb had looked slightly surprised to hear the news that Arianne’s baby was apparently on the way, and had quickly followed after Margaery in getting out of the water. He pulled his robe on and fastened it at the waist, shaking his head at her question. “If you would prefer to be with Arianne alone I understand, of course,” he affirmed, “And I don’t know how much help I can be, but I’m happy to help any way I can.”

“I am just not sure she wants her king to be in the birthing room with her,” Margaery teased quietly, pressing another quick kiss to Robb’s lips. “I do not wish to leave you on your own, but hopefully the birth of this new prince or princess will not take long… for both Arianne’s sake and ours.“ She took her husband’s hand and led him towards the rooms where her friend was staying.

"Aye, I’m certain that’s the last thing she wants,” Robb had agreed with a small chuckle, “I can always stay with Ser Jaime while he waits. One thing the two of us have in common is that we have been through this experience a few times already.” He and Margaery almost ran into Maester Caleotte as they hastily made their way to where they had to assume Arianne was, as they could hear her voice from the corridor.

Jaime came hurrying out of the birthing room, an expression of almost fear on his face. He looked relieved to see Robb and offered the other man a small smile. “I don’t… She doesn’t seem to want me in there,” he explained, raising his eyebrows. In the silence it was clear that Arianne was shouting about how she was going to kill him. “Perhaps you should go in and see her, your grace,” he said to Margaery.

She stifled her laughter as she pressed a kiss to Robb’s lips and then made her way into the room to see her friend.

“Margaery, I thought the second time was supposed to be easier,” Arianne complained as soon as she caught sight of her friend, “I swear to all seven gods that it didn’t hurt this much when Daniel was being born.” She gave a groan in pain and then glared daggers at a handmaiden who was looking at her uncertainly.

“I am sure she does not mean it,” Robb tried his best to reassure Jaime outside in the meantime, although he looked slightly doubtful, “I suppose it is almost impossible for us to imagine what our wives go through each time a new child of ours is born.”

“All thoughts that it was a mutual decision of ours to have another child seem to have left her head,” Jaime muttered, shooting a sideways glance at Robb.

Margaery merely shook her head at Arianne, climbing into bed next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Julie was only my easiest because she was so tiny,” she remarked softly, running a comforting hand over the other woman’s arm. “Just be thankful you are not having twins,” she jested. “Why don’t you get her a warm cloth for her head?” she suggested to the handmaiden.

The handmaiden nodded and quickly took her leave, looking relieved to be given permission to exit the room. Arianne, meanwhile, leant in towards her friend, looking grateful for her comfort. “How do you know it isn’t twins?” she countered, looking down at her swollen belly, “If I have twins then Jaime is a dead man walking.”

Outside the doors, Robb raised his eyebrows at Jaime and gave a small smile. “You married her,” he pointed out, “I’m sure you find her temper endearing at times.”

“At times,” Jaime repeated, “but not especially when her temper is directed at me. You are not allowed to talk, your grace. Your wife only seemed to fall in love with you more each time you put a child in her,” he remarked, a grin twitching at the corners of his mouth.

“It’s not twins,” Margaery told Arianne with a laugh, “even if it may feel like it.” She pressed a kiss to her friend’s temple and tucked a curl behind her ear. “Remember how brave you were with Daniel. The pain is only temporary. You will be holding another beautiful baby soon. And you can make fun of your husband all you want as I’m sure he’ll be overcome with emotion just as he was when your first child was born.”

Arianne gave a small smile then just before her face contorted as another wave of pain hit her. “I shouldn’t blame Jaime for this, even if it is partly his fault,” she remarked, taking a few deep breaths, “He said…he said this time he wanted to stay with me while the baby is being born.”

“And your lady wife never stops talking about her heir, and how he will be the strongest and bravest ruling prince Dorne has ever known,” Robb pointed out to Jaime, “She seems to think he will take after his father.”

Jaime did smile then, shaking his head. “My son will be ten times the man I am, of that I’m sure. All I want for him is to grow up happy and loved,” he admitted quietly.

The handmaiden sidestepped them as she entered the birthing room again, this time with a warm washcloth in hand.

“I’ll do that,” Margaery remarked before the young woman could begin to assist Arianne, and took the cloth from her, dabbing gently at her friend’s head. “Would you like me to ask him to come back in?” she asked softly.

Arianne gave a sigh before her mouth twisted slightly. “What do you think?” she asked Margaery, “I have never had a great love for tradition, but I think there is a reason why men do not usually stay for the births of their children. It is a very messy business.” She turned her head and looked up at her friend. “What if it makes him see me differently?"

"I think that is what all of us want for our children. I would hope so, anyway,” Robb commented, giving a small nod in agreement, “That, and I suppose we perhaps want to try and fix the mistakes we feel our fathers made.”

Jaime nodded as well. “Daniel will always have me for as long as I am living, and it’s my hope that he’ll never fear coming to me for anything.”

“He loves you so much, Arianne. He’s seen much worse things in his lifetime, I’m sure,” Margaery said reassuringly, running her hand over the top of her friend’s head. “If anything, it will make him appreciate you more. He’ll know all you go through and experience, and perhaps he will be a comfort to you that no one else can provide. My Robb was when Connor was born.”

Arianne managed a small smile, giving Margaery a nod while Maester Caleotte approached to check on her. “He can come back in,” she declared, “But if he no longer finds his wife attractive after seeing her screaming and covered in blood, you’ll be the one to blame.”

“Aye. I hope I can live long enough for my children to learn from both my success and my failures,” Robb admitted, glancing down at the ground momentarily. He raised his eyebrows when he looked up again, his expression far less serious. “Do you think Princess Arianne is likely to forgive you anytime before the baby is born?” he wondered.

Jaime broke into a grin at Robb’s words, but before he could say anything, Margaery emerged from the birthing room once more, beckoning for him to come inside. “She wants you to be there,” she told him softly.

“Thank you, your grace,” he replied, giving a nod to both his king and queen before he made his way towards his wife.

Margaery stepped forwards to engulf her husband in a hug, an amused smile playing on her face as she gave him a small squeeze. “Did I ever thank you for staying with me when Connor and the twins were born?” she asked him.

“I am sure you did, sweetheart,” Robb answered, gladly embracing Margaery in return, “In any case, there’s no need to thank me. I wish I’d been there when Karine and Julie were born as well. It was agony waiting outside and not knowing whether you and the baby would be all right.”

“You did as any husband would. How could I fault you for that?” Margaery replied, pressing a kiss to Robb’s cheek. “And you were there the moment you were allowed back in the room, loving your daughters and showing them that they have the most wonderful papa.”

“I’m amazed they all still call me that,” Robb remarked, grinning as his face turned slightly pink. He pulled back slightly and pressed a quick kiss to Margaery’s lips. “So I take it you managed to convince Arianne to let her husband back in the room,” he commented, “Is Jaime going to stay?”

“He says he is going to stay,” Margaery said with a raise of her eyebrows, “We will see, I suppose. I figured Ser Jaime has braved much more horrific things in his lifetime. Would you like me to stay with you, or shall I go back inside with Arianne?” she questioned gently, playing with the collar of Robb’s robe. “I do not want you to wait all by yourself.”

“ _I_ would like you to stay with me, especially given how good you look in your robe, ” Robb admitted, raising his eyebrows back at Margaery and giving her a smile, “But I’m being selfish. I am sure Arianne wants you there with her and besides, she only gives birth very rarely. I have you all to myself far more often.”

Margaery gave a small laugh, pressing her lips to Robb’s once more. “I hope you are still holding that thought you had in the pools. I will join you in our chambers later,” she told him, trailing her hand over his chest. She kissed him one more time before she turned and made her way back to Arianne.

Jaime was sitting in the bed next to her now, running his fingers through her hair and clutching her hand with his free one.

Arianne gave a smile as Margaery returned to the room, looking grateful for her friend’s presence. She turned her head towards Jaime and nestled into his chest as her face contorted in pain yet again and she took a deep breath. “How long do you think this will take, Maester?” she spoke up.

“That’s not for me to know, my princess,” Maester Caleotte admitted, “Children tend to take their own time.”

Margaery took Arianne’s other hand in her own, giving it an affirming squeeze as she reached for the warm washcloth once more.

Jaime held his wife close and kissed the side of her head, shooting Maester Caleotte a skeptical look when she let out another noise of discontent. “Isn’t there anything you can do to help her?” he asked, narrowing his eyes when the other man had no response for him. “I love you, my princess,” he whispered to Arianne, brushing her hair back out of her face in a tender gesture.

“I love you,” Arianne whispered in return, “I’m glad you’re here, Jaime. I’m glad both of you are here.” Though she wasn’t looking at Margaery, she squeezed on her close friend’s hand in return and kept hold of it.

Arianne’s labour lasted well into the night, and Robb appeared once more just outside the door to briefly check whether everything was all right. Maester Caleotte reiterated calmly that the baby would come in his or her own time whenever anyone asked, to which Arianne had snapped that it was easy far easier for him to be patient than it was for her. She kept on trying to breathe deeply, clinging to her husband and holding tight to Margaery’s hand as the pain only got worse and worse. Finally, when she felt as if any strength she had left was leaving her, she felt a familiar sensation that she knew was her cue to push and Maester Caleotte quickly confirmed that he could see the child’s head.

“That’s it, my love. You’re doing wonderfully,” Jaime said encouragingly, holding onto Arianne’s hand just as tightly as she was gripping his. “Just a few more minutes and it’ll be over, and we’ll get to hold our baby boy or girl.”

Not moments passed before Margaery could see that Jaime was indeed telling the truth and his wife’s hard work had finally paid off.

“Girl,” she whispered to herself as she watched Maester Caleotte hold the newborn aloft and clear her lungs. The baby immediately began to cry, squirming in the older man’s arms.

“Joanna,” Jaime breathed, his eyes welling over with tears. “We have our Joanna,” he told Arianne, kissing over her forehead and nose and cheek, smiling all the while.

Arianne could temporarily only register her husband’s kisses, and it took a minute or two for what he was saying to sink in. “We have one of each,” she breathed in disbelief, a small smile spreading across her face despite her exhaustion. Her head turned to look at her newborn daughter, but her view was obscured by the Maester and handmaidens who were quickly cleaning her up. “What does she look like, Margaery?” Arianne asked her friend softly.

“What I imagine you looked like as a baby,” Margaery replied with a gentle smile, “she’s absolutely perfect."

"She’s so beautiful, Arianne,” Jaime spoke up as a few tears ran down his face. He pressed his lips to his wife’s and then looked back towards Joanna, seemingly in awe. His daughter quieted, and he smiled wider, giving a small laugh when she reached blindly into the air.

“You can stop that right away,” Arianne teased Jaime gently, tears by then trickling down her own cheeks. As Joanna reached into the air she found herself extending her own arms forwards, wanting nothing more than to hold her newborn daughter. The infant girl was brought to her mother and father wrapped up tight in a warm blanket, and as Arianne took her in her arms she leant forwards and kissed Joanna’s forehead. “I knew I would have a girl someday,” she remarked softly.

“Gods, look at her,” Jaime breathed, taking his turn in pressing a kiss to his daughter’s forehead. “It’s so good to finally meet you, beautiful,” he whispered to Joanna, carefully smoothing the dark hair down on her small head. “Your mother worked particularly hard so we could get to see you."

"Well, she had some help,” Arianne remarked quietly, glancing up from Joanna to give Jaime a small smile. Her gaze then went to Margaery briefly before she addressed her daughter again. “Did you know you’re named for your grandmother, Joanna? I never met her, but I am told she was wonderful,” she remarked before telling Jaime, “If Joanna ever has a sister someday, I want to name her Margaery.”

Margaery felt her eyes fill with tears, and she gave a small, muffled sob before leaning over to kiss Arianne’s temple. “I love you, sister,” she remarked, gently wiping at her cheeks with the back of her hand but smiling just the same. “And I am so very happy for you,” she added, her gaze falling on Joanna.

“Thank you, sister,” Arianne said in return, smiling back at her friend fondly. She lifted her newborn daughter up close to her again, nuzzling slightly against her forehead. “Would you like to hold her, my love?” she asked Jaime, gently offering her up for him to take.

Jaime nodded his head, causing a few more tears to roll down his cheeks before he carefully took his daughter from Arianne. He held her up to kiss her tiny nose and cradle her against his broad chest. “I love you, Joanna,” he whispered.

Margaery gave her friend’s hand another small squeeze. “Would you mind if I found my husband?” she asked. “The children are most likely waking by now, but we will give you some peace before they’re allowed to visit.”

“Of course,” Arianne said immediately, giving Margaery a small nod, “This little one will need to be fed soon as well, and I will need to rest. I would love for your children to come meet Joanna later on in the day, though.”

“The Starks will come to visit you later, then,” Margaery remarked, leaning in to press a kiss to her friend’s forehead before she took her leave.

* * *

She found Robb in their chambers, looking to have fallen asleep waiting for her as he was resting on top of the blankets of their bed with his robe still on. The room was filled with dozens of Dornish roses, both in vases and scattered about the floor. She bit back her smile as she carefully crawled onto the bed next to him, nestling into his chest and placing her hand over his heart, relishing the peaceful sound of his steady breathing.

Even half-asleep, Robb’s body curled instinctively towards Margaery’s warmth and his arm slid around her as she settled in next to him. His chin came to rest on the top of her head and he gave her a gentle squeeze, his eyes still closed. “You all right?” he murmured sleepily to his wife.

“I’m just fine. Arianne had a baby girl,” Margaery replied softly, smiling as Robb pulled her in an embrace. “Go back to sleep, sweetheart,” she urged gently, running her hand over his arm in a soothing fashion. The children would be in to wake them soon enough, but she thought it best to let him rest for a small while longer. “I love you,” she added, closing her eyes as well.

“She did? I sent a rider to Sunspear during the night, so hopefully later she’ll be able to meet her grandfather,” Robb mumbled, one of his hands coming up to run through Margaery’s hair, “I love you, sweetheart. Get some rest.”

Margaery drifted quickly with Robb’s arms around her, though their time sleeping was short lived. She awoke to the sound of small footsteps padding across the floor of their room and the declaration of “So many flowers!” There was a small bout of silence before she felt the bed give way slightly and then a little someone lay down beside her, reaching for the hand that was not resting on her husband’s chest.

“Morning, Mumma and Papa,” Connor whispered, bringing his mother’s hand up to his lips for a kiss.

Robb woke up not long after Margaery, his eyes opening just in time to see Connor press a kiss to his mother’s hand. He gave a fond smile at the sight and slowly propped himself up, reaching for his son and pulling him in close. “That’s my boy. I’m glad you know how to properly greet a lady,” he remarked quietly, giving a smile, “Why don’t you and I go play and leave your mother to sleep some more? Princess Arianne had her baby last night and your mother stayed up with her.”

“Baby?” Connor asked curiously, raising his eyebrows. He had smiled at his father’s suggestion and snuggled into him, wrapping his small arms around him as far as they would go. “I want to play, please!"

Margaery smiled along with her son, kissing his cheek and then playfully squishing him between her and Robb while he gave a squeal of delight. “You can meet the new baby later,” she told Connor quietly, ruffling his curls, “Go with your Papa. I will join you soon, I promise.”

"Shall we give Mother a kiss before we go?” Robb suggested, to which Connor nodded and leant in to dramatically kiss Margaery’s cheek. Robb gave a laugh and joined in, pressing his lips to her opposite cheek as he grinned. “Good morning, my love,” he whispered, realising he hadn’t told her yet.

“Good morning, my wolf,” Margaery replied just as softly, quickly capturing Robb’s lips with her own. “I will see you later,” she said as she pulled away. She gave Connor one last hug and peppered his face with kisses before she let him go.

“Bye, Mumma!” he declared with a giggle, reaching for his father’s hand to pull him out of bed.

* * *

Once Connor had helped him out of bed and he’d hastily pulled on some clothes, Robb took his youngest son outside into the courtyard of the palace and gave instructions for the other children to be brought there as well once they had woken up. It didn’t take long for Robb and Connor to be joined by Eddard and Lyanna, while Julianne and Karine slept for a bit longer. While the twins played hide and seek nearby, Robb and Connor practised fighting, Connor with his own little wooden sword. The sound of the swords lightly clacking together was drowned out as a small group arrived at the palace, including Oberyn Martell on horseback and a litter which Robb presumed contained the Prince of Dorne himself.

“Hello, Prince Oberyn!” Connor yelled to the man on his horse, giving a wave. “I fight swords with Papa!” he told him before turning back and wrapping his arms around his father’s leg.

Doran was helped out of his litter and into his chair, and the servants moved him towards the palace to see his daughter. He gave his king a polite nod but did not say anything further as he was ushered in.

“He not very nice,” Connor whispered to Robb.

Robb just about managed to stifle his laugh at Connor’s words, and settled on giving a smile instead. “Do you think so?” he asked, “I think he was nice, but a lot of bad things have happened to him and they’ve made him not so nice.”

“You make him nice again?” Connor questioned.

“Your mother and I are trying,” Robb answered, “So is Princess Arianne.”

Connor nodded his head in understanding, giving his father a grin. “We go see baby now, Papa?” he asked.

“Oh, please!” Lyanna chimed in softly, running out from behind a lemon tree where she was hiding. “I would very much like to meet the new baby.”

“Me too!” Eddard declared, following his twin sister after she was in plain sight again. “With Mother and Julie and Karine!”

“We’ll have to check if Mother is still asleep. She’s very tired,” Robb explained to Eddard, “But we’ll definitely fetch Julie and Karine, and then we’ll ask Princess Arianne if it’s all right for us to see the baby. Do we have a deal?”

“Aye, Papa,” Eddard replied, standing up straight. Lyanna immediately copied him and so did Connor, causing Robb to laugh before he extended his hands and beckoned for his children to come with him.

Lyanna took hold of her father’s hand, Eddard took hold of hers, and Connor reached up to take his place on Robb’s other side.

* * *

When Margaery awoke for the second time that morning, again she heard the sound of small footsteps, only this time they were accompanied by the all too familiar noise of her husband’s boots. She smiled softly to herself, turning over in bed and blinking her eyes open to see Robb and their three youngest children in her doorway. “Hello, my darlings,” she greeted them quietly, sitting up and opening up her arms to them, “Come here, all of you.”

“Mother isn’t asleep, Papa,” Eddard declared, hurrying over to climb up on the bed. Lyanna and Connor followed soon after him and then Robb, who sat down carefully next to his wife and leant in to greet her again with a kiss.

“Sorry if we woke you,” Robb said to Margaery softly, “The children would like to see Arianne’s baby and they were wanting you to come with them.”

Margaery wrapped Ned in a tight hug, kissing the top of his head. “Your hair is a bit out of control, my sweet son,” she teased, nestling into him, “though it does make for a fine pillow.” She took Robb’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “I needed to wake up anyhow, my love,” she told him softly, “and I would love to come with you. Lyanna, will you help me pick out which silks to wear? Blue or green?”

“Hmmm…green. No, blue. No, green,” Lyanna decided in the end, giving her mother a smile. She was looking around the room in slight awe, her eyes wide as she noticed there was something different about it. “I like all the flowers,” she declared.

“As do I,” Margaery agreed with a smile of her own, leaning forward to gently brush her nose against Lyanna’s. “Your Papa was so wonderful and he had them all brought up here for me,” she told her daughter. She placed Eddard down next to his sister and moved to collect her green silks and change behind the screen in the room.

While Margaery changed her clothes behind the screen, Robb leant in close to his children to whisper to them. Once he’d finished his instructions, he pulled back and gave them all an encouraging nod, causing them to giggle before they all hopped down off the bed. Lyanna made her way over to a curtain and hid behind it, while Eddard ducked under a table and Connor crawled in underneath the bed.

“Sweetheart, have you seen the children?” Robb questioned as Margaery emerged, grinning and raising his eyebrows to show her he wasn’t being serious, “I don’t know what happened. One minute they were here and the next they were gone.”

Margaery placed a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing, quirking a brow and looking about the room. “They couldn’t have gone far,” she concluded, pulling Robb up by the hand so he could pretend to help her search.

She saw Lyanna’s small shoes peeking out from behind the curtain and she crouched down to crawl over to the little girl, the two of them giggling when she discovered her. She lifted her daughter up into her arms and blew a raspberry against her cheek. “Will you help me find Ned?” she asked softly, to which Lyanna nodded her head in agreement.

It did not take them long to spot her brother behind the table in the room, and soon all of the Starks were looking for Connor. “Where on earth could our youngest be?” Margaery asked her husband with a playful grin.

“I’ve no idea,” Robb answered, raising his eyebrows at Margaery, “Our Connor is a sneaky one.”

“We go see baby without him, then,” Eddard said. His declaration was immediately met by a stifled “No!” and the sound of someone clasping their hand over their mouth, and Eddard pointed in the direction of the bed.

Margaery laughed, kneeling down to peek under the bed and find Connor lying down with his hand still over his mouth. “You found me,” he said, breaking into a smile as he crawled out and wrapped his arms around his mother’s neck.

She returned his grin and hugged him to her as she stood, balancing him on her hip. “All of you have gotten so heavy! I’ll be sad when I can’t carry you around anymore,” she declared, giving Connor a squeeze. “Shall we go find Julie and Karine?”

“It’s true. You’re all growing up far too fast,” Robb teased, looking downwards as he felt a little hand tugging at his sleeve. He smiled when it turned out to belong to Lyanna, and he took her hand in his while extending his other one for Eddard.

“I stop growing,” Connor declared on their way out of the room, “Then Mumma carry me around always!”

Karine and Julianne were happy to be greeted in their room by their mother and father, and quickly grew even more excited at the news that Arianne’s baby had been born and they were going to meet her. The two older girls dressed in a rush and accompanied their parents and siblings on their way to Arianne’s chambers.

Karine and Julianne skipped hand in hand ahead of the rest of their family, stopping short at the door of the birthing room. “Here, right, Mother?” the eldest Stark child asked, and Margaery nodded her head in reply. “Oh, I am so excited to meet the baby!”

“Me too!” Connor exclaimed from his mother’s arms. “We go inside?”

“Let me see if Arianne is alright with having visitors first. You wait here, alright?” she told him, setting him down next to his sisters and brother. She gently turned the handle to the door and made her way inside, giving a soft smile at the sight of Doran perched by his daughter’s bed, holding a sleeping Joanna in his arms.

“Hello, sister,” she said quietly, greeting her friend who was sat on the bed with Jaime beside her and Daniel curled up in his father’s lap.

Arianne gave Margaery a smile from where she was sat, looking tired but nonetheless extraordinarily content. She nodded her head slightly towards her father holding Joanna, raising her eyebrows a little at her friend to indicate her surprise but saying nothing. “It’s good to see you, Margaery,” she told her earnestly, “I hope you managed to get some sleep at least.”

Doran did not even look up from his granddaughter, instead gently leaning in to kiss her forehead, a smile on his face that Margaery had not witnessed since they first arrived in Dorne.

“I did get some sleep, and I brought some little ones along with me to visit you and Joanna, if you are feeling up for it,” she said. “Robb has been keeping them occupied all morning, but they are very eager.”

“Connor?” Daniel questioned, looking up at Margaery with an eager smile before he pointed at the newborn in his grandfather’s arms, “Sister!”

“It seems Daniel has decided for me,” Arianne remarked, “Of course they can come in. I would like Joanna to get to know them as well.”

Margaery turned back around and opened the door for her children and Robb, swiftly bending down to pick up Connor again.

He looked curiously towards the little bundle in Doran’s arms, his eyes growing wide. “Ohhh,” he breathed out, “she pretty!”

Karine shuffled over to Arianne, reaching for her hand. “Aunt Ari, now you have a daughter,” she remarked softly.

“I do, little princess,” Arianne said, smiling warmly at Karine, “I hope she will be just as wonderful as you and your sisters.”

“She is truly beautiful,” Robb said earnestly, having stepped up behind his wife and son to get a better look at the baby, “You must be very proud, Prince Doran.”

“She looks just as Arianne did when she was born,” Doran spoke finally, still not tearing his eyes from the baby in his arms. “That was a very long time ago, but I still remember as if it just happened. I think I was more worried than your mother was,” he told his daughter.

Margaery smiled warmly, slipping her free arm around Robb’s waist and kissing his cheek.

“You really think she looks like me?” Arianne asked, shifting closer to her father and leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek, “I hope for her sake she grows into her looks sooner than I did. I think most would not recognise me if they saw me as I was on the cusp of maidenhood.”

“I think all of us go through such a phase,” Robb remarked, his arm having slid around Margaery in return, “I was incredibly awkward when I was growing up.”

Margaery narrowed her eyes as she looked towards Robb, an amused smile playing on her lips. “I don’t believe that for a second,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss him several times.

“She looks just like you did, my sun beam,” Doran said to Arianne, reaching for the hand that Karine was not holding, “though I suspect as she grows she’ll have a lighter colouring because of her father… but she will be beautiful, I’m sure.”

“Or perhaps not if we are living here and she is always in the sun,” Arianne remarked, “I am so glad you’re here, Father. You are the only grandfather Daniel and Joanna have, and they are so fortunate to have you.”

“I was,” Robb whispered back to Margaery with a grin while Connor entertained himself by patting their heads each time they kissed, “Especially when my beard was growing in. Why do you think I had never kissed a lady before you?”

“I think they all wanted to kiss you but you were too clueless to notice,” Margaery replied with a small giggle, biting her lip before kissing Robb again. Connor gave her head a pat when she pulled away, and she laughed. “What do you think, stinkling? Was your father always handsome?”

The youngest Stark child nodded his head. “Like me,” he teased with a grin.

“You plan on living here, Arianne?” Doran asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked up at his daughter.

“Of course. I do not know when, and I hope not for a long time time as I hope you will be alive for a long time yet, but I have always planned on returning eventually, Father. Jaime knows that. This is my home, and the Dornish people are my people,” Arianne explained to Doran, “I would come back tomorrow if I knew you needed me, but I am learning so much at King’s Landing and I know that when the time comes for me to rule I will rule at the better because of it.”

“Princess Arianne has been invaluable on my Small Council,” Robb remarked after he’d finished laughing with his youngest son, “She brings an entirely different perspective that I believe was sorely lacking before she joined.”

“Aunt Ari helps Papa all the time,” Karine chimed in, smiling at Doran.

“It seems this one is already practicing to be queen,” Doran remarked, nodding his head at Karine. “I’m sure you would miss your Aunt Ari if she stayed in Sunspear, wouldn’t you?” he asked.

“I would cry and cry and my tears would fill up my room like the pools in the Water Gardens!” Julie spoke up, shaking her head. “I know Aunt Ari has to rule, but I would like her to stay with us a while longer. Please, ser prince,” she told the older man.

Doran gave a small chuckle. “How could I say no to such a face?” he asked softly. “It seems you’ve made quite the impression on the royal family, my sun beam.”

“They have made an impression on me as well,” Arianne admitted quietly, reaching to give Julianne a hug, “If they had not then I wouldn’t have come all this way to speak in their favour.”

Robb extended his free hand to run over Karine’s head, smiling proudly. His every intention was for her to be queen someday, and he thought he might share that information with Doran when they had the chance to speak more privately.

Karine smiled up at her father, turning to wrap her arms around his legs in an embrace. “I love you, Papa,” she remarked quietly.

Margaery looked towards Arianne, giving her a grin. “Just let us know when we need to leave, sister. I’m sure you’re looking forward to your rest,” she said, though Jaime looked more tired that his wife did as he idly played with her hair and was not being his normal, talkative self.

“I love you, too, my sunshine,” Robb answered Karine just as quietly.

“Prince Doran said Aunt Ari was his sun beam,” Karine commented, looking over at the older man, “Like I am your sunshine.”

“Aye, sweetling,” Robb said, only smiling more broadly. He fell silent for a moment before speaking up again to make a suggestion. “Perhaps we might sup together this evening, Prince Doran, Princess Arianne and Ser Jaime. We can make sure the children are fed beforehand and have a nice quiet meal ourselves in Princess Joanna’s honour.”

“If my daughter is up for such a thing then I do not mind,” Doran said, gently handing Joanna back to her mother.

“I will be glad when I am grown up and can dine with the adults,” Karine remarked, prompting her mother to laugh.

“Don’t grow up too quickly,” she countered, placing Connor down so that she could bend down to her daughter’s level. “You are already so smart and responsible. I want you to enjoy every moment you have while you’re still little.You don’t have to be a princess all the time, alright? Not if you don’t want to.” She pressed a kiss to Karine’s nose and opened her arms up to hug her.

“I think that sounds like a good idea,” Arianne said to Robb’s suggestion, “But if we are to have supper tonight then I think perhaps some rest is in order. I don’t feel that terrible, but I’m not sure the same can be said of Jaime.” She smiled at her husband, turning to run a hand affectionately through his hair. “He has been so good to me. I can’t begrudge him some time to relax.”

“Have a nice rest, Aunt Ari,” Julianne said, squeezing Arianne gently in an embrace, “You too, Uncle Jaime.”

“Thank you, little princess,” Jaime replied with a smile, trailing a soft hand over her head before pulling Daniel closer to him. “Bed time for a while, my lion cub,” he told him.

“Bye, Connor!” Daniel exclaimed, waving at his friend.

“Bye, Daniel. Bye Joanna,” the youngest Stark said, reaching up to take his mother’s hand again. “We have oranges for dinner?” he asked, letting out a laugh.

“How about oranges and lemons? Sounds like a grand dinner, don’t you think?” Robb teased Connor with a grin as he bid the Martells goodbye. He kept his arm around Margaery while they walked, leaning in close to kiss her cheek. “I think it seemed like we were making progress with Prince Doran, don’t you?” he said quietly to her.

Margaery turned her head slightly to kiss Robb on the lips, giving him a smile as she pulled away.”I think that went very well,” she remarked, leaving another kiss by the corner of his mouth. “Leave it to a baby to soften even the roughest of men,” she jested.

Robb gave a small chuckle. “Aye, and I thought I had best seize the opportunity to ask him to supper. Hopefully he’ll be more willing to talk tonight than he has been in the last,” he said, “Then afterwards we’ll have the night to ourselves.”

Margaery gently nuzzled her nose against Robb’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to his skin. “I am very much looking forward to that, my love,” she murmured. “It was good of you to ask Prince Doran to dinner. Clever of you, I mean. I’m proud of you. I love you,” she whispered, her cheeks flushing pink.

Robb turned a little red himself, a slightly shy smile spreading across his face. “Your mother always says such nice things to me,” he remarked to Connor, “I hope someday you will marry a lady who will say many nice things to you as well.”

“I marry Mumma?” Connor questioned, grinning and wrapping his arms around Margaery’s neck. When Robb gave him a look and raised an eyebrow at him, however, his face fell. “All right. You have Mumma.”

Margaery laughed, kissing her youngest son’s cheek and giving him a squeeze. “I still love you, my little stinkling,” she told him, running a hand over his curls. Oftentimes with Connor she thought of how so many people were opposed to her and Robb having another child, but now that he was in their lives, she could not possibly imagine their family without him.

“I love you, Mumma!” Connor declared, “and you Papa. And Karine and Julie and Lyanna and Ned! And Aunt Bri. I miss Aunt Bri.”

“We will see Aunt Bri soon,” Robb reassured Connor, “Tonight your mother and I will talk to Prince Doran and if things go well, we may be going home sooner than you think.”

“You make him nice again?” Connor asked.

“Perhaps,” Robb answered with a small chuckle, “We’ll try our best, anyway.”

As much as Margaery loved Dorne, she too was looking forward to going back to King’s Landing, and she knew it would be best if they didn’t keep the children away from their home and lessons and people they had grown accustomed to being with. Besides that, she had written a letter to Garlan and asked him to visit them at the Red Keep, thinking Robb would enjoy the company of his brother-in-law. She always had Arianne, but her husband did not always have someone to talk with about less serious matters.

“Ser Prince Doran going to love Mother and Papa after supper,” Julianne spoke up with a smile. “Everybody does!”


	84. All You Need

After an eventful supper with Doran, the king and queen were lying curled up in bed together, their clothes still on and their minds racing. The prince had been far more amicable with them than before, but a few of his ideas had not exactly put them at ease. He wished to seal their alliance by betrothing Daniel and Lyanna, a suggestion that was quickly rejected by all four parents of the two young children, most especially since they all had unpleasant experiences with such a matter. The meal had ended with an air of tension, and Margaery and Robb were now pondering what they could possibly offer Doran in order to appease him.

Margaery ran a hand over her husband’s arm as she contemplated possibilities in silence, snuggling into his chest as she let out a soft sigh. “I don’t like this,” she admitted quietly, “I don’t even like the thought of Lyanna having to go through even a sliver of what we did… not to say that Daniel won’t be a perfectly agreeable young man, but…” she trailed off, closing her eyes. “I’m just not sure I quite like the way Prince Doran thinks,” she concluded softly.

“Nor am I. At times I think that Prince Oberyn is far more suited to ruling than his brother,” Robb admitted to Margaery quietly. He had positioned his arm so that he could run his fingers through his wife’s hair as they lay together, his movements calm and relaxed even as his brow furrowed and his thoughts ran circles in his head. He had not expected to receive such a request from the Dornish prince, although in hindsight he thought he probably shouldn’t have been so surprised. After all, he had first hand experience of how marriages could be used to seal alliances.

“We are not betrothing Lyanna to Daniel,” he affirmed, “Perhaps in the future one of our children will marry one of Princess Arianne’s, but it ought to be their decision. My betrothal only caused me problems.” He fell silent for a moment, his mouth twisting a little. “I would suggest betrothing Daniel to someone else in our extended family, but I do not much like the idea of that either.”

“Neither do I, my dearest love,” Margaery replied tracing small circles over the skin of Robb’s arm. “I think everyone deserves a chance to make a decision on who they wish to marry. I can’t change my mind about that after all I’ve witnessed.” She pressed a kiss over his heart and hugged him closer. “I want to offer him something else, but I’m not sure what is of value to him. Perhaps we just have to trust Oberyn and Arianne to make sure that the other kingdoms have Dorne’s support. Doran is the only Martell that does not value our allegiance and Sunspear the only seat in Dorne that has not been won over. We can’t please everyone entirely… I think we did make some progress.”

“Perhaps you’re right. It’s frustrating, though, to think that we came all this way and did not manage to accomplish very much,” Robb mused. He turned his head slightly and kissed the top of Margaery’s head, smiling a little to himself at the familiar scent of her hair. “If we can’t guarantee a princess to wed his grandson, what about if we try doing something for his sons instead? I think for his faults Prince Doran seems to value his family as much as we do ours. He has two sons, both of which stand to inherit nothing. Perhaps if we could provide for one of them…”

“That sounds a good idea, my wolf,” Margaery remarked with a smile, pulling back only slightly so that she could meet Robb’s gaze. “I’m sure we could find something to give to Prince Quentyn that would make Doran see how much we wish to make this work.” She nestled back into his chest, her leg giving a small, involuntary twitch as she felt their hips press together.

Robb’s eyebrows raised slightly for a moment and he glanced down at his body pressed up against his wife’s. All he needed was a small movement to shift more onto his side so that he could look at her resting against him, their hips still pressed together. “I think what Prince Doran really needs is another lady wife. He must get very lonely,” Robb remarked quietly, leaning in to press his lips to Margaery’s, “Unfortunately for him he can’t have mine, though, nor will he find another one like her.”

Margaery gave a soft moan of approval, smiling against her husband’s lips. “I’m sorry. You are so distracting,” she apologized as they pulled away, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She gave a small giggle at his suggestion, shaking her head slightly. “Perhaps that is why he is so grumpy all of the time,” she jested, leaning back in to kiss Robb. She rolled her hips towards his, shifting against him. “Thank the gods I have you,” she breathed.

“Mmmm,” Robb murmured contentedly against Margaery’s mouth, already feeling a stirring below the belt, “If I did not have you I know for a fact I would be very grumpy. It is just as well you met me before I had a chance to get to that point.” He kissed her deeply, and barely pulled away from her to speak again. “You told me to hold a certain thought last night,” he remarked quietly.

“That I did,” Margaery whispered, continuing to move her body against Robb’s. “And I know how good you are at keeping your promises to me… I want you,” she murmured, letting out a breathy laugh. “If you did not already know.” She captured his lips with hers again, wrapping her arms around him. The smell of flowers still lingered in the air, and a few roses that had not wilted were still sat perched in their vases by the bed.

“I want you. I love you, my sweet Margaery,” Robb breathed, having smiled at the sound of his wife’s laughter. He kissed her in return, lingering against her lips, then pulled away slightly as his hands reached for the silks of her dress. He pulled them down very slowly, leaning in as he did to kiss her exposed skin. “But before I have you I want to make you very wet first,” he murmured.

“ _Oh,”_ Margaery whimpered, one of her hands coming up to tangle in Robb’s hair. “I do not think that will take long,” she admitted softly, kissing over his cheek and jaw. “I love you so much. You are so good to me,” she muttered, feeling herself grow wet already at just his words. Her other hand moved to the bottom of his tunic, and she gently pushed it up over his chest, running her fingers over his warm skin.

Robb lifted his arms to help Margaery remove his tunic and shortly afterwards slid them around her, his gaze meeting hers. “You’re perfect,” he murmured, kissing her lips again as he mused, “I hope we don’t have to be too quiet in here.” He didn’t wait for an answer as he lowered his head to her breasts and took one in his mouth.

 _“Robb!"_ Margaery gasped, clutching at his bare back, her fingers digging into his shoulders. She laid back against the pillows, taking him with her. Her hips canted towards his, her back arching at his lips on her breast, and she clenched her knees on either side of him. She reached to take one of his hands in hers and slide it between her legs so he could feel his effect on her.

Robb groaned as Margaery guided his hand between her legs, his fingers moving over her folds and sliding her open. "I’m still always surprised,” he admitted in a whisper, smiling as he leant in to kiss her lips again. The only thing that managed to pull him away from her was the fact that his breeches were getting uncomfortably tight, and he propped himself up to quickly unfasten them.

“You shouldn’t be, my love. You do such wonderful things to me,” Margaery replied, letting out a soft noise of discontent as Robb broke from her. She helped him push his breeches down and smiled at him naked before her. “ _You_ are perfect,” she told him quietly, gently pulling him down so that she could kiss his lips. She hooked her leg around his backside and rolled him over so that she was on top of him, straddling him.

Robb’s smile had turned into a grin as Margaery had made them change places, and he wore the same expression as he bit his lip while looking up at her. "You look very good up there,” he remarked playfully. His hands ran down her body, over her breasts to her stomach and then her hips, settling on either side to help guide her onto him.

“Mmm, you _feel_ perfect as well,” Margaery hummed as she lowered herself down, letting Robb fill her. She pressed her body flush to his, letting out a moan before she pulled back only to roll her hips towards his. _"Oh, Robb,“_ she breathed, running a hand over his chest.

“ _Yes, Margaery_ ,” Robb encouraged, letting out a loud groan and then a curse or two as Margaery sunk down on him and took him in deeper. While one of his hands remained on her hip his other moved down, his fingers finding the spot above where they were connected and beginning to rub gently.

Margaery bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out as Robb’s fingers moved over her. She was overwhelmed by how good he was making her feel, her brain growing hazy. She leaned in to kiss over his neck and nip at his shoulder as she moved her hips slowly towards his. “Gods!” she mewled before screaming out his name.

A growl came from the back of Robb’s throat as Margaery’s teeth nipped his skin and he kept up the pressure of his thumb between her legs, seeing her through her high. “Yes, let go, sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear encouragingly, “I love the way you say my name.” He felt her clench around him and watched as her pleasure overcame her before her body slowly relaxed. With barely any hesitation he rolled them again so that they were side by side, his hand gripping her leg as he began thrusting into her and his release drew closer.

Margaery snaked one of her arms around Robb, her nails pressing into his back as she moved with him. Her other hand slid between them, stroking the inside of his thigh before he breathed out her name. She felt herself come undone again as he spilled into her, and the only thing that could be heard then was their shallow breathing. “Stay inside of me… just for a few moments more,” she whispered, keeping her arms around him and hooking her ankle over his. “Best lover in Westeros,” she added with a soft grin, kissing his cheek.

“Aye, you are,” Robb whispered back to Margaery, his face still slightly red, “You are amazing, sweetheart. I just do my best to keep up with you.” He turned his head and kissed her neck before lifting his head slightly to nip at her earlobe, obliging to her request and not moving from his position. “You may not believe me but I truly was clueless about ladies when I was growing up.”

“Well you are an excellent learner, then,” Margaery murmured, nuzzling her nose against Robb’s and then pressing her lips over his jaw. “If I would have met you when you were younger, we would have changed that,” she teased, reaching for his hand to play with his fingers. “My sweet husband,” she breathed, relishing his warm body pressed so close to hers. “The gods were very good to grant us each other.”

“I think we would have had to be married sooner if we’d met back when we were younger,” Robb teased gently, a smile spread across his face. As Margaery played with his fingers he lifted her hand to his lips to press several kisses there. “We are very fortunate. I believe all you need in life someone to love you and a home to keep them and your children safe.”

“As do I,” Margaery whispered, pressing her lips to Robb’s. She let out a noise of content and ran her free hand through his hair. A soft giggle escaped her lips as she thought about the prospect of them meeting earlier than they did. “We _would_ have had to been married so that no one would be fearing my bearing you baseborn children,” she jested quietly, “or perhaps we would have been very good at discovering other ways to pleasure each other before our marriage.”

"Oh, we would have done. I’m certain of that,” Robb answered quietly, his face flushing a little again, “But I’m equally certain I still would have wanted to marry you sooner.” He kissed her lips once more then lowered his chin to press gentle, tender kisses to the tops of her breasts. “You know…perhaps if we cannot give Quentyn Martell a wife then at least we can give him the other thing he needs: a piece of land to build his home.”

Margaery gave a small laugh, lifting Robb’s chin to kiss his jaw and run her fingers over his beard. “You seem to always have a moment of clarity after we have each other,” she joked quietly. “We can do that, I’m most certain. I do not think it would take much for me to convince my father to give up some of his land in the Reach. It’s fertile and beautiful and a good place to raise a family. If we can give some reassurance to Doran that his boys will have a good future… I hope that will be enough.”

Robb gave a gentle chuckle at Margaery’s words, his gaze meeting hers. “I suppose I do. Being with you always seems to clear the fog from my mind, somehow, and it’s almost as if I can breathe more easily. It’s a very good feeling,” he admitted softly before pressing a kiss to her lips, “That sounds perfect. Thank you, sweetheart. It might not work but the least we can do is try.”

“Gods, I love you,” Margaery remarked with a laugh, taking Robb’s face in her hands and kissing him again. She massaged his scalp, trailing her foot up over his leg. “We will do our best. I think that is all we can do,” she told him, rolling them to the side. She pulled away from him with a small groan and kissed his chest before snuggling into his side.

* * *

Robb and Margaery did not even need to pull the sheets up over them when they eventually fell asleep later that night, drifting off in each other’s arms with their own body heat to keep them warm. They woke up the following morning in the same position, and exchanged tender kisses and gentle words of affection before leaving their bed to start the day.

Trystane Martell had woken up earlier in Sunspear much the same way, and he’d had to be very careful to extract himself from Myrcella’s arms without waking her up as well. The nights Jaime and Arianne had been gone from the castle had finally given him a chance to have some time alone with Myrcella, and for the first time she had not drunk her moon tea the morning after they had been abed. He had watched her slowly breathing in and out for a moment as he’d been getting dressed, and felt a mixture of both excitement and fear at the thought that she may already be carrying a child of his. After leaving her a note explaining where he was going, he had left the castle to saddle up his steed and set his course for the Water Gardens.

Jaime that morning had awoken in a very different way than his king and queen or daughter and lover. An arm was wrapped protectively around his wife as the two of them had fallen into a deep, peaceful sleep after the events of the day. He was roused, however, by the sound of Joanna’s soft crying in the next room over, and although he knew she had nurses to take care of her, he thought it would be best if he soothed her himself. He kissed Arianne’s shoulder and carefully rolled out of bed so that he wouldn’t wake her, making his way over to his newborn daughter’s crib.

Joanna fell back asleep as he rocked her in his arms, her head snuggled against his chest and her small belly rising and falling as he gently pressed his lips to her forehead. He was nearly startled out of his reverie as he glanced over to the door and saw Trystane stop when he spotted him. He wasn’t sure whether he should be more or less alarmed that Myrcella was currently not attached to the young prince’s hip.

Trystane had felt his heat beat faster and his legs shake slightly from the moment he’d gotten down from his horse, and his nerves had only worsened as he’d made his way into the palace towards Jaime and Arianne’s chambers. When he approached the door, however, his eyes grew wide and a smile appeared on his face as he caught sight of the bundle in his brother-in-law’s arms. He took a few steps forward gingerly and approached the other man, peering curiously at his new relative.

“Good morning, ser…my lord,” he whispered in greeting before asking, “What’s the baby’s name?”

Jaime narrowed his eyes at Trystane, but his demeanor quickly changed when he was asked his daughter’s name. “This is Joanna,” he said quietly, holding her so that the young man could see. He kissed the top of her head again, letting out a gentle chuckle as she made a small noise and waved her fist in the air as she slept. “Where’s Myrcella?” he asked next, raising his eyebrows. “You don’t mean to tell me you came here without her?”

She’s beautiful,“ Trystane commented, smiling again as he got a better look at his niece’s face. He quickly became serious again at Jaime’s question, and looked down at the floor as he gave his answer.

"Yes, I did,” he admitted, being careful to keep his voice down, “I had something important that I needed to speak to you about, my lord, if you would be willing to give me some of your time.”

Jaime let out a sigh, not quite sure he was ready to hear what Trystane had to say as he was certain it concerned his older daughter. He slowly turned to place Joanna back in her crib, running a hand over her head. “Alright, let’s get this over with,” he said, turning back to the prince and leading him out of the room and a ways down the corridor. He stopped in what seemed like an abandoned section of the palace, facing the young man who looked as though he was going to be sick. “You can calm down. Trystane. If I wanted you dead I would have killed you by now,” he muttered, quirking a brow.

Trystane swallowed, thinking to himself that Jaime’s comment wasn’t particularly reassuring. Nonetheless, he told himself that it was too late to turn back now, and he had to press on for Myrcella’s sake if nothing else. He made himself stand up straighter, and tried his best not to look intimidated even as his voice betrayed him.

“Ser…my lord…my prince…” he said, sounding not far from calling Jaime ‘your grace’, “I would like to ask your permission to have your daughter Lady Myrcella stay with me here in Sunspear. She and I have been talking about the future and…well, we have decided that we would like to remain where we are instead of returning to King’s Landing.”

Jaime let out a breath he did not realize he was holding, staring the younger man down as he talked. “Myrcella’s a woman grown. She does not need my permission to stay and go where she pleases,” he told Trystane. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall, still towering over the prince even in his slumped position. “If you want my _blessing,_ however, that’s a different matter entirely.”

“I thought I had best ask in case you had any marriage plans for her, my prince,” Trystane explained quickly, uncertain as to whether he could relax yet or not, “I would like to have your blessing, but in the absence of that your permission is welcome. I love Myrcella very much. She and I want to stay together and start a family sometime soon.”

“What does soon mean?” Jaime asked, standing up straighter before shaking his head and ridding it of the unpleasant thoughts that Trystane’s words had stirred up. “ I would not hand my daughter off to a random stranger as gods know we’ve all seen the repercussions of arranged marriages. I hope love is not blinding you, my prince. You should know before you marry Myrcella that she’s baseborn and there will be many people who will think lowly of you because of that. I do not doubt your affections towards her, but I don’t wish you to be taking everything on a whim now and end up hurting her later.”

“I am one-and-twenty already,” Trystane said, not directly answering Jaime’s question, “I am a man grown just as Myrcella is a woman grown. I know how I feel for her, and her birth circumstances do not concern me nor trouble me. I have several baseborn cousins and they are no less my family. I…we have not yet spoken of marriage. All we want is to be together at the moment.”

“You _are_ together,” Jaime remarked, his brow furrowing in confusion. “I’m not sure what you’re trying to imply, my prince. That you want permission to make my daughter your paramour? …never mind, don’t answer that. I don’t think I have a right to judge you or say anything on the matter. I have to trust that you’re going to make the right decision, even if it’s a decision I do not care for. I know how intelligent and rational Myrcella is, and if she believes you to be the right man for her then… you are.”

Trystane broke into a smile then, pleasantly surprised to be receiving a far more positive reaction than he’d expected. "Thank you, my prince. I do not even know how to express my gratitude,” he admitted, extending his hand to shake Jaime’s, “I promise I will do whatever it takes to ensure Myrcella’s happiness and I will prove to you I am worthy of her.”

Jaime shook Trystane’s hand in return, though he could not help his eyebrows from shooting upwards slightly. Before he could say anything else, a familiar voice was calling out to them, and he turned his head to see his daughter at the end of the corridor.

“Trystane!” The young woman came running towards them, her golden hair tousled and her face full of apprehension. She latched onto the prince’s arm and ran her other hand over his chest. “You had me so worried, my love,” she breathed before rounding on her father.

“Don’t… It’s alright,” Jaime said, holding up a hand to stop her from speaking. “I already told him it would be fine if you stayed here… I’m just going to miss you.”

Myrcella’s eyes filled with tears, and she lunged forward to wrap her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. “I’ll miss you, Father,” she told him softly, “I have a very good man to look after me here, to love me, to give me a life I never believed I would have.”

“I know you do, my sweetling,” Jaime whispered in return, kissing the side of her head.

Tystane had looked slightly shocked when it turned out Myrcella had followed him from Sunspear, and then smiled as he watched her embrace her father. He kept silent for a little while, letting the two of them have their moment, and spoke again only when they broke apart. “I’m sorry, Myrcella,” he said softly, “I didn’t mean to worry you. I actually wanted to spare you from having to worry.”

“Don’t apologize, my sweet prince,” Myrcella insisted, stepping back to wrap her arms around Trystane’s waist. “You are so wonderful… and very brave.” She quickly kissed his lips and turned his head to whisper in his ear. “Perhaps we might go for a swim in pools together before everyone else wakes,” she suggested, pressing her lips to his jaw.

“I have a resting wife to care for, so…” Jaime started, beginning to inch away from the couple he still was not completely comfortable watching. “Come visit later and meet your new sister, Myrcella,” he added with a raise of his eyebrows, not letting her respond as he headed down the corridor in the opposite direction of them.

“I saw the new baby just a little while ago. Your father said they’ve named her Joanna,” Trystane told Myrcella, his arm having slipped around her as Jaime had hastily taken his leave, “We should visit her later on, but first I rather like your idea. The pools will probably be empty at this time.” He began to make his way outside, gently bringing Myrcella with him.

“I’m sure she is beautiful, just as our children will be,” Myrcella remarked with a warm smile, kissing the corner of Trystane’s mouth as they walked. She ran her hand over his waist, giving him a small squeeze. “I love you, Trystane. Thank you for talking with my father. I know it must not have been easy,” she said gently. She opened her mouth to say something else, but the sound of soft splashing and voices could be heard as they got closer to the pools.

“I love you, Myrcella,” Trystane said quietly in return. He turned to look at Myrcella for a moment, feeling overwhelmingly happy that her father had agreed and that she was indeed going to stay with him, but he was quickly startled out of his thoughts by the noise coming from the pools. It took him a few moments to understand what was going on as he took in the sight before him of the queen sat perched on her husband’s shoulders while he made his way through the water and their children pretended to run away from them.

“Lyanna, be careful!” Julianne called out to her younger sister, “The giant is going to get you!”

Margaery let out a roar as she towered over her children, unable to help but laugh afterwards as her youngest screamed. She gently rested her hands on the top of Robb’s head and surveyed the pool. “Which little Stark shall I eat first for my dinner?” she asked with a teasing grin.

“Not me! I taste bad!” Connor declared, swimming away. He paused, however, when he saw the new people that had joined them in the water gardens. “Eat Prince Trystane!” he suggested, letting out a giggle as he pointed to the young couple.

“No giant is eating me,” Trystane answered immediately, grinning at Connor, “I’ll fight back.”

“Come help us, then, Prince Trystane!” Karine beckoned from the water, “You, too, Lady Myrcella!”

“I hope the two of you are well-prepared. The giant is truly a fearsome one,” Robb teased, turning his head to press a gentle kiss to Margaery’s knee, “Good morning to you, Prince Trystane, Lady Myrcella.”

“Good morning!” Margaery echoed her husband, leaning down to return his favour by kissing the top of his head.

“A fearsome giant, but a polite one at that,” Myrcella remarked with a laugh. She turned to Trystane. “We might as well join them now that we are here,” she said with a small shrug of her shoulders. She gave him a mischievous smile before pulling him towards the pool, jumping in despite the fact that they were both still wearing their clothing.

She reached for Lyanna then as the little girl was hovering by the pool’s edge. “Come, you can be a giant as well,” she suggested with a grin, and the youngest Stark girl obliged, climbing onto Myrcella’s shoulders and holding onto her as she stood up straight again.

“Can I be a giant, too, please, Prince Trystane?” Eddard asked the Dornish prince who was looking down at his wet clothes in disbelief. Trystane looked across at Myrcella and shook his head with a small chuckle before nodding at Eddard, beckoning for him to climb on his shoulders. Connor, Karine and Julianne were quick to band together, preparing themselves to face the three ‘giants’.

* * *

Some time later, when the Starks and Trystane and Myrcella had traversed practically the entire pool in their game, the adults left the children playing for a little while as they took a rest. Robb, Margaery, Trystane and Myrcella were all sat together on the edge of the pool before long, keeping a close eye on the young ones still in the water.

“I take it you came to see Arianne’s new baby?” Robb commented, his arm around his wife’s waist as he sat beside her, “She’s such a sweet little girl.”

“Partly, yes, but Myrcella hasn’t even seen her yet,” Trystane explained, “I also had a matter I needed to discuss with Ser Jaime.”

Margaery had placed her hand on Robb’s knee and nestled into his chest, giving a soft smile as he spoke and could feel his voice buzz against her cheek. “What sort of matter? …if you don’t mind me asking, of course,” she queried.

“Trystane and I are staying in Sunspear when the time comes for everyone else to leave,” Myrcella replied, grinning widely. “I meant to thank you before then, and I suppose now is as good a time as any. You do not know what your hospitality meant to me and my brother. We were never treated with anything but kindness at the Red Keep…. I know now that my mother would have made up anything to try and keep me from accepting the two of you as king and queen, but I do not think she could be any more wrong about you both, your graces.” She was quiet for a moment before speaking up again, her tone growing lighter once more. “We plan to start a family soon,” she told them, taking the prince’s hand in her own. “Trystane came here to brave my father, but thankfully he is trusting enough to let me stay.”

“Thank you, Lady Myrcella,” Robb said earnestly, giving the young woman a smile, “We have been happy to have you at the Red Keep as well, and I can only wish you both all the best if you have decided to stay together. Well done, by the way, to both of you. Getting past Ser Jaime is a feat in itself.” He gave Margaery’s waist a gentle squeeze and kissed the top of her head. “May the gods grant you a child soon if that is what you want,” he added.

“We do. We… we are trying for one, at least,” Myrcella remarked shyly, a faint blush spreading over her cheeks before she turned her head to press her lips to Trystane’s shoulder.

“It makes me very happy to see so many people who were given the chance to love under our reign,” Margaery said softly to Robb, trailing her thumb back and forth over his knee. “The two of you remind me of the two of us when we were first married,” she told the young couple with a smile. “I pray you have many more years with each other.”

“You are most kind, your graces,” Trystane said, smiling as he looked at the young princes and princesses playing in the pools, “Perhaps someday Myrcella and I might have a family like yours.” He turned to Myrcella then, leaning in to quickly press a kiss to her lips. “Come, I want to show you more of the Water Gardens and we can dry off in the meantime,” he said, “You need to see the lemon and orange orchards.”

“Alright, my sweet prince,” Myrcella agreed, giving a nod of her head. She stood along with Trystane, giving his hand a squeeze. “Thank you for your words and acceptance, your graces,” she said with a smile, “we will talk with you later.”

Margaery watched the couple walk away before she turned and looped her arms around Robb’s neck, kissing him full on the mouth. “I love you,” she told him, grinning as she pulled away.

Robb was also grinning as Margaery broke from him, having responded eagerly to her kiss. “I love you so much. You’re very talented at making my heart beat faster in an instant,” he admitted, quickly pressing his lips to hers again, “It’s good to see others happy as we are.”

“It is, though I am not sure anyone will ever be _as_ happy as we are, sweetheart,” Margaery teased quietly before growing more serious. “They are going to start a family, though… perhaps… I know we said we would be giving land to Prince Quentyn, but surely a second son would need some help getting on his feet, especially if he’s to be a father soon.”

"Aye, I suppose so. Not to mention that unlike Quentyn, Prince Trystane is no knight…he might find it difficult to secure a holdfast for himself,” Robb mused, nodding his head slightly in agreement with Margaery and bringing up a hand to gently cup the side of her face, “You think we ought to give a piece of land to Trystane and Myrcella instead?”

Margaery nuzzled gently into Robb’s touch, bringing her hand up to cover his. “I think we ought to,” she remarked with a slight nod of her head, tilting her chin to press a kiss to his palm. “I think the reassurance of a place to live and raise their children would be so good for them. They _do_ remind me of us several years ago when we first started our family together.”

Robb gave a soft smile at Margaery’s words and nodded his head in agreement. “I love the idea,” he said, “We ought to do it whether or not it appeases Prince Doran, but I think it will. Perhaps even Ser Jaime will be pleased as well if we’re lucky.” He leant in and pressed his lips to his wife’s again, gently parting her lips with his tongue.

A soft noise of approval escaped the back of Margaery’s throat as she kissed Robb eagerly in return. She moved to take a seat on his lap, not breaking from him as she draped her legs over his.

“Mumma, Papa!” Connor shouted from his place in the pool, giving a small giggle when they broke away from each other. “Kissing all the time!” he declared, blowing a raspberry but smiling nonetheless.

“I have to kiss your mother all the time so that she knows how much I love her,” Robb told Connor playfully, his smile only turning into a grin he readjusted his arms so Margaery could make herself comfortable in his lap. His hand came to rest on her leg and his thumb ran gently back and forth over her skin. “I thought we might take the children to the beach later when the sun isn’t so strong,” he suggested softly, “They need to be careful, although at least they do not burn as easily as me.”

“I think they would love that, though I might spread some egg yolk on Julie and Connor beforehand. They will start to burn just as you do,” Margaery suggested, leaning in to kiss Robb again. “I love our family…. I love the life we have made for ourselves,” she told him softly as she pulled away, her eyes glistening slightly as she looked at him with a smile. “We will have to make the most of our last few days here, but I also look forward to returning home with you and the children.”

“There is nothing I am prouder of in this world than our children and all that we have done together,” Robb admitted just as softly, leaning in slightly to rest his forehead against Margaery’s. At her last statement he pulled back a little and looked her in the eyes as he gave a nod of his head. “I must admit I am as well,” he said, “There is a great deal that awaits us back home. Not all of it is good, mind, but there may be a pleasant surprise or two.”

Margaery raised her eyebrows in curiosity but said nothing more on the matter, leaning in to press another gentle kiss to Robb’s lips. “You’ve made me the happiest woman alive, I am sure of it,” she told him, pressing her lips over his cheek and nose. “There might be a surprise waiting for you in King’s Landing as well,” she said with a grin. She turned her head to address their children. “Why don’t we get something to eat?” she suggested to them, “and then we will take a trip to the beach.”

All the Stark children agreed enthusiastically, and were soon clambering out of the water to join their parents. Robb kept Margaery on his lap while their sons and daughters dried off running around in the sunshine, and soon afterwards the whole family headed inside.

Later that afternoon, they departed the place together and walked to the nearby beach, where Connor was the first to rush forwards across the sand and dip his feet in the water. Julianne followed soon after as well as Karine and Eddard, while Lyanna was slightly reluctant until Robb and Margaery took one of her hands each and walked in with her. The family played jumping over waves and built castles in the nearby sand, not returning to the Water Gardens until the sun was low in the sky and they were all pleasantly tired from the day’s events.

* * *

The next few days passed in Dorne without too much excitement. Margaery and Robb brought their idea forth to Doran about giving his son some land, and he seemed grateful, though Trystane and Myrcella’s reactions were more rewarding than his. Still, both the king and queen agreed that their trip to Sunspear was successful and were ready to go home. They would take a ship back to King’s Landing with some of the members of their kingsguard and leave the rest to watch over Arianne, Jaime, Daniel, and Joanna when they made the trip a few weeks later. The mother of two was still recovering, and Margaery knew she and her infant daughter would appreciate some time before they traveled.

The day of the royal family’s departure was somewhat brisk for southern weather, and Margaery stood in her silks with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders as farewells were made. She wrapped her arms around her husband’s middle as a soft breeze came off of the water, laughing as she watched Connor attempt to pick Daniel up as he hugged him goodbye. Drey and her brother had disappeared out of view, the latter insisting he would return to the Red Keep on the first ship so as not to prolong his time in Dorne and make their parting more painful.

A little way away from the royal family but still in full view of anyone who happened to be passing by, Drey was pressing his lips to Loras’s in a kiss. During the period Robb and Margaery had been in Dorne, the two men had spent a great deal of time together, and Drey had even taken Loras to visit his home of Lemonwood and introduce him to his older brother. Now that the royal visit was coming to an end, the young knight found that despite his own usually positive attitude he was not looking forward his companion’s departure.

“Saying goodbye to you seems to be getting more difficult each time, Loras,” Drey admitted softly as he pulled away.

“I will miss you far more than I care to admit,” Loras remarked just as quietly, leaning in for another kiss. As he pulled away, he wrapped his arms around Andrey, burying his face in his shoulder and planting a soft kiss over his skin. “I love you, Drey,” he said, gently threading his fingers through the other man’s hair. “I’ll come back to visit as often as I’m permitted, and you are always welcome to King’s Landing… even if we have to be a bit more subtle there.”

“I understand. I have only myself to blame for falling for a member of the royal Kingsguard, I suppose,” Drey remarked, a small smile on his face as he embraced Loras in return, “Besides, I would not take you from your family. I love you as well, Loras.”

“You feel a bit like my family now,” Loras replied very softly, moving his fingers down over Andrey’s back and then over his arm to take his hand. He drew back for one last kiss, smiling against his companion’s lips despite his sadness. “I’ll see you soon,” he promised as he pulled away, his hand lingering in Drey’s before he turned away so that the other man could not see the tears that had formed in his eyes.

“Thank you again for your hospitality, Prince Doran, Prince Oberyn,” Robb was saying in the meantime, his arm around his wife as he stood before the other two men, “I think I speak for all my family when I say that we very much enjoyed our time here, and I hope you would agree with me that it was fruitful as well.”

Lyanna Stark, meanwhile, had her eye on her uncle, who was making his way over towards them looking crestfallen. “Don’t be sad, Uncle Loras,” she piped up as he approached, reaching for his hand with one of her own.

Loras reached back for Lyanna but leaned down to pick her up instead of holding her hand. He gently brushed his nose against hers and pressed a kiss to her cheek as he hugged her to him. “Thank you for always being so kind to me, sweet girl,” he said softly.

“I love here, ser princes!” Connor declared to the older men, giving them a wave as he fell back next to his parents. “Thanks you let me stay in your castle!"

Margaery gave a soft giggle as their youngest wrapped his arms around her leg and smiled. “Yes, thank you, my princes. It cannot be said enough,” she remarked.

"You are welcome, your graces. My brother and I would be happy to welcome you back to Sunspear whenever you wish,” Oberyn Martell declared, placing a hand on Doran’s shoulder, “I think you are owed a thank you as well for all you have done for our Arianne.”

Robb shook his head, giving a small smile. “Thank us if you must by keeping Dorne safe,” he said, “The rest of the seven kingdoms are relying on you, as am I.”

Doran gave a nod of his head, and the hints of a smile showed on his face as he looked down at Connor. Quentyn stepped forward to help his father back into his litter.

“Made him nice again,” the youngest Stark whispered, taking his mother’s hand as they turned to board the ship.

“Aye, I think we did,” Margaery replied with a laugh, squeezing Connor’s hand in her own.

Robb let go of Margaery briefly to walk ahead of her, giving her his hand to help her and Connor up the gangplank as his family made its way on board the ship. Ser Jorah Mormont was also taken on board in chains, a prisoner to be brought to King’s Landing and then sent to the Wall. As the final preparations were made for the ship to set sail, the Stark family stood on deck and gave one last wave goodbye to Dorne and to the Martells.

* * *

The journey back to King’s Landing was tranquil, with no equivalent of the storm that had hit the ship when it had been on its way to Dorne. The only minor problem that affected the Starks was a little bit of boredom and restlessness on the long trip to the capital, especially with fewer people travelling along with them. Robb himself had never liked ships very much anyway, and he had to admit he was very glad on the morning where he woke up and Blackwater Bay was visible in the distance up on deck, with the Red Keep watching over them from atop of Aegon’s Hill.

Margaery gave Robb’s waist a squeeze in excitement as she watched their home get closer and closer as the ship sailed into port. She was wearing far more layers than she had in Dorne, but the crisp breeze felt good on her face after being below deck for such a long time. As they docked and made their way down to dry ground once more, the Stark family noticed that the smallfolk and occupants of the Red Keep had gathered to welcome them, but Karine was the first to spot a guest among the others.

“Uncle Garlan!” she remarked, her face lighting up in a smile, and the middle Tyrell brother rushed forward to greet them, picking up his niece and spinning her around.

He placed her down so that he could wrap his arms around Robb’s neck and clap him on the back. “Surprise, brother!” he said with a teasing grin as he pulled away, “it’s so very good to see you again.”

Margaery was going to make a remark about how he hadn’t even greeted her but was interrupted by her daughter.

“Gam!” Julianne declared, pulling on her mother’s skirts and pointing into the crowd.

“Your Gam’s not here… It must be-” Margaery stopped short as she looked ahead of her, and, sure enough, Lady Catelyn was standing with the members of the small council.

“It is Gam!” Julie concluded, running as fast as her little legs could carry her and wrapping her arms around her grandmother as her eyes filled with tears.

Catelyn knelt down carefully to embrace her granddaughter in return, a warm smile spreading across her face as she pressed several kisses to the young girl’s head. “I’ve missed you, my sweet Julie,” she said softly, “Did you have a good time in Dorne?”

“Aye, Gam,” Julianne murmured, clinging tightly to her, “But I missed you so much.”

Robb, meanwhile, was looking at Garlan in slight shock as he pulled away from him, very pleasantly surprised by the other man’s presence. Of all of Margaery’s brothers, he had to admit Garlan was the one he liked the most, and though he wouldn’t have ever said so out loud he had been missing his presence since he’d gone back to Highgarden.

“It’s so very good to see you,” he said in return, grinning at Garlan, “You’ve been gone from court for too long, brother.”

“I have, I agree,” Garlan remarked, returning Robb’s grin. “Margaery wrote me and said you could use a friend at court. And from the look on your face, it seems she actually kept something from you for once. Good on her for learning to surprise you. I brought my new son along as well so he can meet his uncles and cousins.”

“Mother…” Margaery breathed, the realization finally dawning on her that Catelyn was actually there. She smiled widely and stepped forward to embrace the older woman when she was finished hugging Julie, kissing her cheek. “You have no idea how wonderful it is to see you, Mother,” she told her, her eyes flooding with tears just as her daughter’s did. Julianne was still holding onto her grandmother, snuggling into her leg.

“And you, my child. You look well,” Catelyn remarked to Margaery, gently running a hand over her hair as she embraced her, “Robb wrote me and said he thought you and the children might like it if I came and spent some time in King’s Landing, and I knew I couldn’t possibly say no.”

“Your sister is the best wife a man could ask for,” Robb remarked, his grin only broadening at the revelation that it had been Margaery who’d invited Garlan back to court. “I can’t wait to meet your new son and to see how your daughter has grown,” he added, “Please, join us for supper this evening.”

“Of course, brother. I wouldn’t miss such an opportunity,” Garlan replied with a nod. “And we’re going hunting if I can pull you away from my sister long enough. I haven’t had a day out like that since you were last in Highgarden.”

“You look beautiful, as always,” Margaery told her mother-in-law, pressing one more kiss to her cheek before she pulled away. She took Catelyn’s hand in her own, smiling back at Robb as their family started to make their way inside. “He’s too good to me,” she murmured as she turned to face forward and the rest of the Stark children filed in to greet their grandmother as they walked, though Julie refused to let go of her other hand.

Robb walked alongside Garlan as they made their way back into the Red Keep, taking the chance to catch up on some of what had happened since they had last seen each other. There were many people to greet as they made their way back into the city, and Robb found he did not have an opportunity to talk to his wife until they were back inside the Red Keep. As soon as he saw a chance he approached her and took her by the arm, gently turning her towards him and leaning in to press his lips to hers and kiss her deeply.

Margaery gave a muffled noise of both surprise and approval as she kissed Robb in return, smiling against his lips. “I love you,” she told him gently as they pulled away, threading her arm through his so they could continue to walk side by side. “You are always so good to think of me and make me happy in the most incredible ways.”

Julianne gave a small laugh, shaking her head as she looked up at her grandmother. “Mother and Papa haven’t changed, Gam,” she teased with a grin.

Catelyn looked across at her son and daughter-in-law when she heard Julianne’s words, and then subsequently gave a smile. “I don’t imagine they will change anytime soon, sweetling,” she commented.

“You are simply wonderful. I can’t believe you invited your brother here for me,” Robb said to Margaery, leaning in close to her as they walked, “Thank you, sweetheart. It really does mean a great deal.”

“Thank _you_ for inviting your mother,” Margaery countered, leaning in to kiss her husband again. “I suppose we both cannot get enough of making each other happy.”

Garlan bumped shoulders with his sister on purpose, giving her a grin as he caught up to her and Robb after saying hello to the rest of his nieces and nephews.

She smiled, reaching up to bring his head close to hers and press her lips to his temple. “I missed you, oaf,” she jested, ruffling his hair slightly. “It’s good to have you back.”

"Aye, we missed you. Without you around I’ve nobody to go hunting with, either - or to tease mercilessly,” Robb commented playfully as he looked across at Garlan, “But before we get to all that at supper, I’d like to borrow Margaery for a while, if she and if you will permit it.”

“You haven’t seen me in how long and you wish to spend time with your wife whom you see every day?” Garlan asked, raising his eyebrows. He let out a long, drawn-out sight before reluctantly nodding his head in agreement. “Fine. I’ll even help your mother with the children. Karine and I had a round of cards going that we never got to finish, and I fully plan on beating her this time.”

“My apologies but there isn’t really such a thing as privacy on a ship and besides, I owe Margaery a thank you for inviting you here in the first place,” Robb explained, quickly pressing a kiss to his wife’s cheek, “I’m sure Karine will provide you with a sufficient challenge. I daren’t play cards against her.”

Margaery giggled as Robb kissed her cheek, and she wrapped both of her arms around his middle as they continued to make their way down the corridor.

“The two of you are sickeningly sweet,” Garlan teased, looking over his shoulder to see Karine following them. “Come here, you clever girl,” he remarked, scooping her up in his arms and placing him on her shoulders. “Do you want to teach Lyanna how to play our card game?” he asked, looking up at her.

“Yes, Uncle Garlan!” she exclaimed with a grin, kissing the top of his head.

Robb smiled at the sight of Karine on top of her uncle’s shoulders, and then turned to look at Margaery again and raised his eyebrows at her before gripping her more firmly and reaching to lift her up into his arms. “I thought you might be a little tired from the journey,” he explained playfully, “It feels good to be home, doesn’t it?”

“It does, especially while I’m in your arms,” Margaery replied with a wide smile. She kissed her husband’s lips several times, causing them to fall behind the rest of the group. “I am going to make you feel so good, Robb Stark,” she whispered to him, pressing her forehead to his. She opened her mouth to speak again, but then felt something nudge her leg, and she looked down to see big golden eyes staring up at her.

“Grey Wind!” she exclaimed happily, reaching to scratch behind his ear. “I missed you, my beautiful boy. The children will be so glad to see you and their wolves again.”

Robb’s attention remained on Margaery after she’d whispered to him, and it took him a moment or two to notice his direwolf’s presence at all. “Grey Wind!” he echoed Margaery, settling for grinning at the direwolf as both of his hands were at present occupied carrying his wife. Grey Wind gave a bark and nuzzled slightly against Margaery’s foot and then Robb’s leg. “It’s good to see you, too. Perhaps you can stand guard for us,” he teased, giving a gentle chuckle as he turned to Margaery again, “As he did on our wedding night, do you remember?”

“How could I possibly forget?” Margaery remarked with a smile. “You were so very good, Grey Wind, preventing everyone from having their horrible bedding. Because of you only my husband got to see me without my clothes and got to be the one to remove them,” she told the direwolf softly, petting his snout as he closed his eyes in contentment. She brought her hands up to cup Robb’s face and kiss him again.

“Your husband must be a very fortunate…” Robb began to say, but the rest of his sentence died on his lips as Margaery kissed him. He wasn’t entirely sure how he found his way to their chambers, since he barely broke from her as he walked slowly forwards, but soon enough he found himself in them and he gave a smile before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Late that night, after enjoying a pleasant supper with Garlan and his family as well as Catelyn, Robb and Margaery were back in their chambers again. They had turned up for supper slightly flushed and earned a raised eyebrow from Margaery’s brother, but everyone at the table had been in good spirits and they had all been laughing up until the king and queen excused themselves to retire for the night. Robb kissed Margaery’s shoulder a few times as they lay in bed together a little while later with the canopy closed, unable to help but smile to himself. He had his arms wrapped around his wife, his skin was pressed against hers, and he felt incredibly content.

“You can still smell some of the beach in your hair, I think,” Robb murmured, nuzzling a little against Margaery, “I am glad we went to Dorne, even if things were not quite as we imagined.”

“Can you really?” Margaery whispered in reply, giving a soft laugh. She ran her fingers over Robb’s arm and leaned in to kiss him, parting his lips with her tongue. “I suppose we can’t always be blessed with everyone liking us,” she told him as she pulled away. “Doran warmed to us eventually, and I know he will help ensure our safety if need be… I do hope we will never have to ask him for help, however. If he is this grumpy now, I would hate to see him when there are dragons flying over his home attempting to burn it down,” she teased gently, moving her hand to play with the curls at the nape of her husband’s neck.

“Gods, yes. I would have to agree,” Robb commented, keeping his eyes on Margaery as her hand ran through his curls, “Do you think Prince Doran would remain loyal? If the time came, I mean…you are much better at judging these things than I am.”

“I do think so, sweetheart,” Margaery replied. “If not for our sake then for his daughter’s. She’s a part of our council and our family as far as I’m concerned. He knows that, I’m sure of it.” She kissed Robb again, gently brushing her nose against his. “I’ve never felt safer,” she admitted softly, “and I’m certain your reign will be remembered for years to come.”

“ _Our_ reign,” Robb corrected Margaery gently, giving a small smile before pressing a kiss close to her ear, “I have learnt by now to trust your instincts. Just to be on the safe side, though, Willas is making sure we have someone in place across the Narrow Sea to keep track of Daenerys Targaryen’s movements. I am going to write Jon and ask him to keep a close eye on Ser Jorah Mormont, too.”

“It’s always good to be on the safe side,” Margaery remarked with a soft smile, massaging Robb’s scalp. “We will be just fine. I have this feeling of reassurance, and wasn’t it your mother who always said to trust a woman’s instinct?” she teased. “I love you, my wolf. I want to take all your worries away.”

“Aye, it was, and I do. It’s just that I also learnt from you that it’s always good to be careful,” Robb explained, his smile only growing wider. One of his hands slid to Margaery’s back and came to rest there as he left a lingering kiss on her lips. “I love you so much, sweetheart. You always take my worries away,” he remarked, “You weren’t jesting when you said earlier that you were going to make me feel very good.”

“i would never jest about something so serious,” Margaery countered with a raise of her eyebrows, giving Robb a knowing look. “Just as you thanked me for inviting Garlan here for you, I wanted to thank you for inviting your mother here for me. I think our children were very happy to see both their uncle and grandmother, don’t you?”

“They looked overjoyed,” Robb agreed, giving a nod, “It may be a little selfish of me, but I hope Garlan and Mother stay here for at least a while. I’ve missed them both.” He finally rested his head back down on his pillow, but not before pressing another kiss to Margaery’s skin. “Now stop being so irresistible or else I won’t ever go to sleep,” he teased her.

“I’m sorry, my love. I would if I knew how,” Margaery said playfully, running her hand over Robb’s chest. “You need your sleep for tomorrow, though. The small council will be flooding you with problems and questions that arose while you were gone… But I will be here waiting at the end of the day to help you with all of them, I promise.” She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around her middle and closing her eyes.


	85. Ten Years of Marriage

The sky was a crystal clear blue above the ship that was making is way across the Narrow Sea, with not even a single cloud to provide shade from the sunlight. The woman standing on deck, however, seemed to relish the light that shone on her face, though she was far less happy about the fact that there was currently not so much as a breeze and as a result travelling was far slower than it should be. She knew deep down it was only a matter of time, and tomorrow the weather might very well turn and they’d be on their way before they knew it, but she thought she could be forgiven for some impatience. She had been waiting more than ten years for this journey, after all.

Her long blonde hair suddenly gave a small flutter, though she knew right away it was down to no sea breeze. Up above her, the sky darkened and an enormous shadow blocked out the sun for a few moments, but its silhouette was of no cloud. The noise it made rang out across the water, unlike anything else heard in nature but music to the young woman’s ears. When she heard that sound, she could see Westeros as she had always imagined it in her head, and if she reached out her hand it seemed as if for just a moment she could almost touch it.

“How much longer do you think the journey will take?” Daenerys Targaryen asked, hearing the sound of boots treading lightly behind her. She looked up at the sky once more, where two other dragons could be visible as specks in the distance, each in reality not much smaller than her largest, Drogon, who was flying above her head. “They are getting restless.”

The woman behind her gave a smirk and let out a small laugh as she pulled her hair off her shoulders and tied it up as she was growing tired of it blowing in her face. “They’ve been waiting for how many years now? A little trip across the sea shouldn’t hurt them,” she exclaimed, looking up at the black dragon above their heads and letting out a soft sigh. “Feed him if you think he’s getting hungry, Dany. I didn’t give you those goats for nothing, and besides that I’d rather not be someone’s supper before we get to Westeros.”

One of the other dragons above her head spit fire, and she swore she could feel the heat from it on her cheeks. She threaded her arm through her companion’s and gave her silver braid a flick. “Try not to be so serious for once in your life, _khaleesi,”_ she teased gently. “We’ll be in Dorne soon enough, and there’s nothing the wolf and the rose can do about it, not this time. We’ll have something my poor brother didn’t have - armies and dragons.” Asha Greyjoy tilted her head back and took in a deep breath of salty, cool air, thinking it would not be long before Theon finally got the justice he deserved.

“One of us has to be,” Daenerys noted, raising her eyebrows at Asha but not without a hint of a smile. Her companion had proven to be an extremely useful ally, and Dany was well aware that without her she wouldn’t be where she was now. All that stood between her and taking back Westeros was the Narrow Sea and King Robb Stark, and thanks to Asha the former was no longer an obstacle. The latter, however, was a different story altogether. Dany remembered her long deceased brother telling her stories of Eddard Stark, one of the Usurper’s Dogs who was just as bad as King Robert himself, and it seemed time had only proven him right as it was Eddard’s son now on the Iron Throne instead of Robert’s. Dany had never seen him, and she only had a vague idea of what he looked like, but she imagined him to be fierce and intimidating to most. Very little scared her, though, after everything she had experienced in her twenty-nine years of life.

“You do have a point, though. I won’t make the ship go any faster by standing out here,” Daenerys conceded, “I’d welcome any suggestions to help keep my mind at bay in the meantime.”

Asha nodded her head, turning and leading Dany towards the hatch so that they could climb below deck. She understood wanting to be distracted. The tenth anniversary of her brother’s death had come and gone, and her friend had done a good job in preventing her from thinking about it too much. Still, that day had reminded her of her cause and lit a fire in her that she believed would be a match for any dragon.

“Have you read up on those books I gave you? It took me a great deal of effort to coax Baelish into parting with them. Though if I had his wife then I would lock myself in the library as well,” she remarked, quirking a brow.

“I’ve read them all cover to cover, and looked at the notes he kept on the crown’s accounts during the time he was Master of Coin, but I don’t know of how much use all of it will be,” Daenerys admitted, shaking her head as she spoke, “The wolf banished Baelish over five years ago and since then the Tyrells have had control over everything.”

“Yes, well, even I’ll admit that he isn’t the greatest source to get information from,” Asha remarked with a small frown. “But he did help me pay for these ships, I’ll give him that. He’ll be sitting pretty again once you’re queen.” She gave Dany a pat on the back once they were below deck and broke from her to walk in the front. “Read about Westeros. Learn all you can. I have a feeling we won’t be receiving the most warm welcome,” she jested softly. “You’ll join me for dinner? It won’t do you any good not to eat.”

“Of course,” Daenerys answered, giving a small smile, “I wouldn’t miss it. I’ll ask for a goat to be tossed out for Drogon, as well, just in case anyone on board is looking appetizing to him.”

As the two women stepped below deck, Dany caught sight of Ser Barristan Selmy in his cabin, and she gave the man a small nod as she passed by him. “Not much further to go now, your grace,” Ser Barristan said, his voice as calm and reassuring as it always had been, “The rightful queen will soon take her seat on the Iron Throne and rule the seven kingdoms, as it always should have been.”

“You’re lucky for your small, slim frame. He’ll never want to eat _you,”_ Asha teased, only growing quiet when Ser Barristan spoke. She resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. The old man had done nothing but continue to reaffirm his loyalty to Daenerys since the moment she met him. She could care less about whose right it was to sit on the Iron Throne based on bloodlines. She could see her companion had a different sort of hunger for power and a true desire to rule. “Come, Dany,” she urged, thinking Selmy was not very good at distracting the young woman from the weight on her shoulders, “I managed to sneak some of the captain’s ale into my cabin, and now’s a good time as any to drink it.”

* * *

The Narrow Sea stretched far beyond the fleet of ships that were currently sailing across it in the shadow of three large dragons. The water continued on and on, seeming never-ending but eventually hitting land in the form of the many bays of Westeros. One such bay was that of Blackwater, which was overlooked by the Red Keep, a grand castle standing on the tallest hill of its surrounding city of King’s Landing. It was early morning and a few in the castle were only just beginning to stir from their sleep, including the king and queen of the seven kingdoms. Robb Stark opened his eyes and smiled almost immediately upon waking from his slumber, slowly propping himself up slightly to get a better look at his wife’s face than he could while embracing her. To his surprise, he also found her eyes open.

"You’re awake. Good morning, sweetheart,” Robb greeted her, only smiling more broadly, “It’s so very good to see you, though I had been hoping you might still be asleep as I was thinking of waking you up in a certain way.”

Margaery looked up at her husband with a soft smile, her heart pounding in her chest with excitement at the thought of what was in store for the both of them. She had been awake for nearly an hour already, far too anxious to get anymore rest and was glad to find that Robb seemed to be feeling the same way. “I’ll go back to sleep, then, and you can show me,” she teased quietly. She shook her head slightly before pulling him down so that their lips could meet in a deep kiss.

Robb took his time returning Margaery’s kiss, lingering against her lips for quite a while before he eventually pulled away. “I do think you might have liked it. A very reliable source told me once my tongue has gotten more talented in these last ten years,” he whispered teasingly, keeping his face close to hers as he added, “Can you believe it’s been ten years?”

“Ten years…” Margaery repeated with a sweet smile, slipping her arms around Robb’s middle and trailing her fingers over his spine. “Ten years ago we were waking up in each other’s arms in Winterfell. I’ve spent over a third of my life with you, my love… The best third of my life.” She looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears as she held him close to her. “I’m not letting go of you, not today,” she murmured, leaning back in for another kiss.

“Please don’t,” Robb murmured back against Margaery’s lips, barely stopping to catch his breath before they were kissing again. He slid his arms securely around her and gently lifted her so they were both sitting up on the bed, their bodies pressed together. “Gods, you’re so beautiful,” he breathed as he leant in to kiss her neck and her shoulder, “Beautiful, and loving, and kind, and enchanting, and so full of joy and full of life. I feel as if I ought to pinch myself when I think we have been together for more than a third of our lives.”

“I think you have also become very good at articulating how you feel over the past years, my Robb,” Margaery jested, turning her head so she could leave a trail of kisses from his cheek to his collarbone. “You are handsome, and remarkable, and generous, and loving, and I fall more and more in love with you in every second that passes.” She gave him a soft squeeze, smiling against his skin. “I want to stand under the heart tree today and kiss you,” she whispered to him.

Robb gave an enthusiastic nod. “I would love that. I actually thought perhaps we might go with the children and finally give the weirwood a face today,” he suggested with a grin, “That is the only one of my plans I’m going to share with you, though, or else I’ll ruin the surprise.”

“Robb Stark, I told you not to plan anything elaborate for today!” Margaery chided gently, still wearing a smile on her face. “Gods, my husband is far too good to me.” She leant in to kiss him again, bringing her hands up to cup his jaw. “Connor has been wanting to carve a face in the weirwood since he was old enough to know what it was… but somehow I think it will be best if Karine did the honors,” she said as she pulled away.

“I agree she should go first, but perhaps all the children can each carve a little bit with our help and I think you ought to as well,” Robb suggested softly. He ran his fingers over Margaery’s back as he spoke, tracing gentle lines over her skin. “So, what are we thinking, should we break fast first? I could stay like this for a long time,” he admitted.

“I _have_ been praying to the old gods for over ten years now,” Margaery remarked, a soft noise escaping the back of her throat as Robb moved his hands over her bare back. “I could stay like this all morning… but we should… we should get something to eat.” She moved her head to gently bite at his neck and then take his earlobe between her teeth. “Or perhaps I’ll just have a taste of you before we go,” she suggested.

"You’ve been married to me for too long. You’re all wolf now,” Robb teased Margaery gently, closing his eyes for a moment. His hands moved lower down her back and he gave a small growl at her ministrations at his earlobe. “You can have anything you want, sweetheart,” he murmured.

“Then I think I will have to taste you this morning,” Margaery concluded, giving a smile as her hand slid between Robb’s legs and her mouth followed soon after.

* * *

An hour or so after the king and queen woke, they emerged from their rooms after taking a bath and dressing for the day. Winter was coming to a slow end, and there was still a need to wear warmer clothing when venturing outside. They gathered the children from their respective bedrooms, each of them now permitted to have their own, and made their way down to the godswood hand in hand.

“What does it feel like to be married for ten years?” Karine asked her parents with a curious expression, giving them both a grin.

“It is one of the best feelings in the world,” Robb answered Karine, smiling warmly at her, “Like the feeling I had when I kissed your mother for the first time, or when I held you and your brothers and sisters after you were born.” Robb felt as if he still remembered Karine’s birth as if it were yesterday, although his eldest daughter was now nine years old and seemingly growing taller by the day. Karine Stark could already speak quite a bit of High Valyrian, sing, dance and was learning to play harp, but Robb knew in his heart that a part of him would always see her as a baby, the first child of his own he ever held in his arms.

“Mother and Papa are so pretty together,” Lyanna piped up, “I want to be married for ten years, too.”

“You will someday, Ly,” Eddard told his twin sister reassuringly.

“So will you, Ned. To Myriel Lannister,” Connor said with a knowing grin, giving a chuckle before he ran ahead, still the child with the most energy in their family.

The other Stark boy flushed pink but said nothing else on the matter, pursing his lips together in silence.

They approached the now tall weirwood, its thick branches stretching towards the sky, its leaves bright red. “It takes my breath away every time,” Margaery remarked to her husband, running her hand over its trunk, “perhaps because it feels like such a short while ago when we were planting a tiny seed in this soil.”

“It is astonishing how it’s growing,” Robb agreed, lifting his head to get a better look at how tall the weirwood had become.

“It’s growing strong, like Mother’s house words say,” Julianne remarked, smiling broadly at the tree before her. Her older sister dropped to her knees next to her to pray, and Julianne copied her shortly afterwards.

“Good idea, girls,” Robb commented. He made his way over to his daughters and knelt down beside the two of them, letting his eyes fall closed for a moment.

Margaery smiled at her two eldest daughters and Robb, and she too knelt down, thanking the gods for them and her other children. She ran her hand over her husband’s back and rested her forehead against his shoulder, giving it a kiss when she was finished praying.

“Are we going to carve the face?” Connor asked, looking as though he was trying as hard as he could to be patient.

Lyanna held a finger up to her lips. “Karine is first,” she said quietly, “so we having to wait until she’s done praying.”

“Why does Karine get to go first?” Connor complained, earning him a stern look from Robb.

“Your sister is the oldest of you all,” Robb explained calmly, taking Margaery’s hand to gently help her up as he stood to his feet, “That means she has certain responsibilities.”

“I’m all done, Papa,” Karine declared, opening her eyes and also rising to stand. She brushed the dust from her skirts and then turned to look at her parents while Robb got out his knife. “What kind of face shall we carve?” she asked her mother and father.

“Do you remember the face in Winterfell?” Margaery asked, to which Karine nodded her head. “One like that, so your papa and I can pretend we’re kissing under the one where we were married,” she suggested trailing her free hand over her eldest daughter’s long, red hair.

“Alright, Mother,” Karine replied with a smile, carefully taking the knife from her father’s hand and moving to etch a face in the trunk of the weirwood.

Robb moved to stand behind Margaery and slid his arms around her waist, embracing her while still keeping a close eye on Karine holding the knife. “Can I still kiss you or do I have to wait until we’re married again?” he teased softly, pressing a kiss beneath his wife’s ear, “I think I’m still in the slight daze you left me in this morning.”

“You can kiss me always,” Margaery murmured, leaning back against Robb’s chest and placing her hands over his. She brought one up to her lips and played with his fingers as she watched their children take turns carving the tree, paying extra attention to Connor when he stepped forward after Lyanna. “Our turn, stinkling,” she told him, turning to look at her husband. “Will you finish it with me?"

"Of course, sweetheart,” Robb answered, smiling as he left a kiss on Margaery’s cheek. He broke from her to step forward and take the knife from Connor, who had made the tree’s mouth bigger than it had been before.

“He’s shouting,” Connor explained, grinning at his father who shook his head playfully, “But he’s shouting because he’s happy! He likes having a face.”

“I should think so. Before it couldn’t even see anything, and now it finally has some eyes,” Robb commented, raising his eyebrows.

Margaery gave a laugh and ruffled Connor’s hair before she placed her hand over top of Robb’s so that they could finish carving together. “There,” she said softly, smiling at their work. She leaned in to kiss him, moving one of her hands up to cup his cheek.

“You didn’t even say your vows,” Karine teased gently, grinning at her parents once they pulled away from each other. “That’s fine, Mother and Papa. I’ve already heard them anyhow.”

“You remember that, do you?” Margaery asked her daughter, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “You amaze me more and more each day, my sweet Karine.”

“Mother, Mother! What are they all doing?” a loud voice could be heard coming from across the godswood, “They’re just standing around the tree!”

“It’s rude to point, Robbie,” another, quieter voice said. Robb had been looking at his wife and eldest daughter, his face lit up in a broad smile, and he turned his head at the sound only to see Dacey emerging from amongst the trees, accompanied by both of her children.

“My apologies, your graces. We didn’t mean to interrupt,” Dacey said, then looking up at the weirwood and breaking into a grin, “Well, that looks much better.”

“Doesn’t it?” Margaery remarked with a smile of her own, slipping an arm around Robb’s middle and looking up at the weirwood to admire their work. She kissed her husband’s cheek when the sound of footsteps could be heard again, quickly approaching them.

“Your graces, I’m sorry… The small council wishes to meet with you immediately,” a servant announced, wiping his brow. “Please, the both of you, if you would.”

Robb gave a nod of his head, his brow having creased slightly as the servant spoke. He had told Willas previously that he would be spending the day with his family, so if the small council was requesting his presence then he imagined it had to be something important.

“Do you have to go be a king now, Papa?” Karine asked, smiling up at Robb and blinking her blue eyes at him.

“Aye, my sunshine. Will you look after your brothers and sisters for me?” Robb asked, bending momentarily to kiss the top of Karine’s head, “Your mother and I should be back later.”

“Listen to your sister, all of you, and be on your best behaviour for her,” Margaery warned her children, her gaze lingering on Connor who promptly gave her a nod. “We love you, and we’ll return shortly.” She gave a small sigh as she walked with Robb into the castle, leaning in to kiss his cheek. She was irritated that they were disturbed on their special day but knew that duty would always come before pleasure, even if she often wished that was not the case.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Robb said quietly, leaning in towards Margaery as they spoke, “If this takes too long what I had planned can always be postponed until later tonight. Of course there would have to be some urgent matter to be dealt with today of all days.”

“Jayson! Come back with my lion!” a voice called out, just before Myriel Lannister and her brother appeared from around the corner. Little Jayson was holding a lion toy in his hands and Myriel was chasing after him, while their nurse chased after the both of them.

Margaery smiled at the two eldest Lannister children, especially when Jayson stopped in front of them to give a bow and nearly fell on his face. Myriel caught up to him then, taking her lion toy back and waving shyly.

“Our children are outside in the godswood playing if you wish to take them outside and let them run around for a bit,” Margaery told their nurse who gave her an appreciative nod. She turned back to Robb, running her hand over his back. “Don’t apologize, my wolf,” she told him, “it’s no fault of yours. I love you so much it matters not what we do today, so long as I’m with you.”

“I love you. I would be more than happy to spend the entire day with you doing nothing at all, as we’ve spoken about before,” Robb commented quietly, giving Margaery a smile, “Perhaps one day that fantasy can become reality.” He leant forwards and pressed a loving kiss to her lips before they continued on their way, entering the small council chamber to find all the members of the small council already assembled.

“Good morning, your graces,” Willas Tyrell greeted them, giving them a small smile, “My apologies for having to pull you away from your family. We’ve unfortunately just received word of an incident that occurred at the city orphanage.”

Margaery’s face fell at Willas’s news. She and Robb frequented the orphanage often, taking their own children with them to play with the children there. “What happened?” she asked, giving her husband’s waist a small squeeze.

“There was a fire,” Tyrion replied, raising his eyebrows slightly. “Fortunately no one was harmed badly, but the septas aren’t sure where the children will stay-”

“We’ll host them here,” Margaery spoke up immediately, “at least until we can build them another orphanage. There are plenty of empty rooms in the castle, and I’m sure we won’t have any troubles at all feeding them and providing them care.”

Robb gave a nod immediately after his wife had finished speaking. “Thank the gods nobody was badly hurt, at least,” he commented, “The septas from the orphanage can stay here in the Red Keep as well to help look after the children. As my wife says, we have plenty of space and more than enough food for them.” He gave Margary a look of admiration, thinking as he had done many times before that she had one of the kindest hearts of anyone he knew.

“I think that sounds like a good idea, your graces,” Arianne remarked, smiling at the two of them, “Before you arrived I had suggested some of us going to visit the orphanage to survey the damage. Would you care to come with us? I think it would mean a lot to those children.”

“Of course,” Margaery remarked, looking at Robb apologetically. “We’ll still have time to do whatever we wish tonight,” she said softly to him, leaving a kiss below his ear, “and we can take the children with us so we don’t have to be apart from them.”

“There are a few children with burns, but Maester Luwin has already headed into the city to see to them,” Tyrion informed them, giving a nod of his head.

“I’ll come with you, your graces,” Loras spoke up, giving them a small smile, “and watch after Prince Connor if you need me to.”

“Thank you, Loras. I think we may well need you to,” Robb commented with a wry smile. He brought Margaery’s hand up to his lips and left a kiss there, silently agreeing with her. “I’ll have them ready our horses,” he declared, “Who else is coming? Princess Arianne? Lord Tyrion?”

“I’m definitely going,” Arianne answered, making her way over to the couple, “By the way, I believe congratulations are in order, your graces. May your next ten years together be as successful as these last ten have been.”

Margaery smiled warmly at Arianne, leaning over to kiss the other woman on her cheek. “Thank you, sister,” she remarked, “I have a feeling they will be.”

“I will join you as well,” Tyrion said, standing from his chair. “And I’ll take Myriel and Jayson if you don’t mind, your graces. Wyman prefers to be with his mother anyhow,” he said with a grin, shaking his head.

“You should bring Daniel and Joanna,” Margaery suggested to her friend, “and Jaime. Because we all know how he hates to part from them.”

“I’ll ask him, but I’m not certain Jaime will want to join us,” Arianne told Margaery while Robb bid for Tyrion to come with them, “He received a raven this morning from Sunrise Den with the news that he’s now a grandfather.” She raised her eyebrows at her friend, not deeming it any necessary to explain further.

“Lord Edmure and I will make sure everything is in place for when the children arrive,” Willas declared, smiling and giving a small bow of his head, “And Princess Arianne is right. Many congratulations, your graces.”

Margaery gave a laugh at Arianne’s words, placing a hand over her mouth. She looked at her brother as he addressed her, and she moved to wrap her arms around his neck in an embrace, not caring that they were still not dismissed from the council meeting. “Thank you, Willas,” she said softly to him, giving him a squeeze.

She broke from him to speak to Arianne again, looping her arm through hers and taking Robb’s hand as they began to walk towards the stables. “Is Jaime really so upset? It took quite some time for Myrcella and Trystane to have their first… but then again he did not know how early they started trying, did he?”

“No, he was spared of those particular details. I also think perhaps receiving the news may have made him feel his age somewhat, and there are other matters that most likely haven’t helped…such as the realisation that he and I most likely will not have any more children,” Arianne explained to Robb and Margaery, “I plan on cheering him up this evening, but for now I am giving him some time to himself.”

“Nothing is certain. You and Ser Jaime may have more children yet,” Robb remarked.

“I doubt it somehow, your grace,” Arianne said, “We have been trying again for more than three years now.”

“You and Jaime are still young,” Margaery commented, quirking a brow, “I hope nature surprises you.” She turned to look at Robb, giving him a soft smile. She hoped to never take their marriage for granted; she was lucky to find the man she loved so early on in life and have five beautiful and healthy children with him. She gently pulled him closer to her and left a quick kiss on his lips before resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.

A warm smile spread across Robb’s face as Margaery’s head came to rest on his shoulder and he slid an arm around her, letting her nestle against him. Today more than any other day he found he didn’t want to be apart from her, and he thought he was fortunate to be spending time with her regardless of what else was happening.

* * *

The Stark family journeyed together through the city, with Robb and Margaery on the back of Mander and Karine, Julianne, Lyanna and Eddard each on their own horses. Karine’s horse, White Knife, was a young stallion who had been born from her mother and father’s horses, and given to her as a yearling. Connor was the only one of the family who was still learning to ride alone, and for this particular journey he rode with his uncle Loras.

Robb had offered for Margaery to ride in front of him, and had spent plenty of time on the short journey speaking in her ear and pressing kisses to her cheek. Upon their arrival at the orphanage, however, his face grew more serious and a furrow appeared in his brow. The damage to it was evident from the outside and was a sad sight to see, but sadder still were the groups of orphan children sitting and standing outside with their septas watching over them looking completely at a loss.

Karine was the first to dismount her horse, looking graceful even as she ran over to comfort one of the orphan girls who was crying. “It’s alright, Ellyn,” she said softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “The king and queen will make everything better, I promise.” She looked up at her parents, giving them a small smile of encouragement.

Margaery smiled back at her eldest daughter before clearing her voice and addressing the crowd. “Who would like to stay in the castle for a few weeks?” she asked, and several heads perked up in excitement. “We would like to host you all until we can rebuild your orphanage.”

“Your grace?” one of the septas piped up as she approached her king, “If I may ask…which castle?”

“The Red Keep, of course,” Robb answered her, giving her a small smile, “Now, we will need to make sure they have clothes to wear…if we purchase the fabric do you think some of the local seamsters and seamstresses might be willing to make some simple clothes for them?” He turned towards Tyrion and Arianne, giving them a questioning look.

“I think they will if their king asks it of them,” Arianne answered.

“We’ll pay them extra to be hasty,” Margaery suggested, giving a smile to the septa who had looked on at them in awe. “Now the only trouble is transportation. The walk is not far, but…”

“We can walk, your grace,” the same septa spoke, nodding her head, “most of the children will eager to get there once they know where they are headed… Most of the ladies will be as well.”

Ellyn lifted her head to look at Karine, wiping at her tears with the back of her hand. “I stay in the big red castle with you, my princess?” she asked, looking hopeful.

“Yes, of course,” Karine replied gently, “and you will get to meet my wolf pup and get a nice, warm meal.” She gave the younger girl’s stomach a tickle, prompting her to giggle. “I told you everything would be alright!” she exclaimed happily.

“Mother, Mother,” Julianne called out, making her way over to gently tug at her mother’s skirts, “Can they play with us when we get back to the castle? Please?”

Robb, meanwhile, had made his way into what was left of the orphanage, his boots treading over blackened ground as he lifted his gaze and took in the damage. “We need to make sure work starts on this as soon as possible,” he commented, then adding more loudly, “Lord Tyrion, Princess Arianne, I need you to begin recruiting able-bodied men to help clear the building of everything that was destroyed. Tell them they can keep any furniture they can carry to use for firewood or however they wish.”

“Of course, my sweet girl,” Margaery replied to Julianne, giving a nod of her head and running her hand over her long red hair. She watched as Tyrion and Arianne nodded their consent and hurried off to find help before she walked over to Robb, lifting her skirts and following him into the mess of charred wood and stone. “Should I stay with you or go back to the castle with the children?” she asked him with a sad smile, trailing her fingers over his arm and taking his hand in hers. “I do not know that I would do much good in this dress, but I do know you’re going to want to help with the clean up,” she said softly.

“You know me all too well,” Robb remarked quietly as his fingers threaded through Margaery’s. He looked at her apologetically then turned to look at the orphanage behind him before directing his gaze at her again. “You are welcome to stay with me if you wish or to go back…I know you will be wanting to help with the children,” he said, “I can meet you back at the castle, and try my best not to stay here for too long.”

“Well, now you are holding my hand so tightly that I do not know if I _can_ go back to the castle,” Margaery teased, bringing her free hand up to rest on Robb’s chest. She leant in to kiss him deeply, prompting a few of the children watching their king and queen in curiosity to giggle and whisper among themselves. “I love you, Robb Stark,” she breathed as she pulled away, gently brushing her nose against his, “I will see you soon enough.” She broke from him to turn around and pull a funny face at the orphan boy who had blown a raspberry when she and her husband had kissed, making him laugh.

* * *

Margaery’s parting kiss made sure she was on Robb’s mind for the rest of the day, but he found it harder than anticipated to get back to the castle sooner rather than later. It took quite some time to organise the men who arrived to help remove the burnt furniture from the orphanage, causing the king to think to himself more than once that he was certain the troops he had commanded during the war had been far better disciplined. Nonetheless, little by little, the job got done, and Robb joined in with helping to carry various different pieces of charred wood and other items. Afterwards, he made sure to speak to the nearby craftsmen and assign roles to them in the rebuilding of the orphanage. By the time he returned to the Red Keep, his face was caked in dirt, his body felt sore, and something else that had happened had left him in far less of a good mood than he had been that morning.

"Your grace, I really think you ought to get Maester Luwin to look at that,” Arianne remarked. She glanced downwards at Robb’s ankle, which was somewhat swollen and causing him to limp as he walked.

“It’s nothing,” Robb said dismissively, though concern registered on his face, “I’m sure it’ll start to feel better soon.”

Margaery had spent her day finding acceptable rooms for the orphaned children and keeping them occupied before said rooms were prepared. Her own children were a great help to her, most especially Karine whom they all seemed to revere and follow. The septas were able to take charge once accommodation were arranged, and the queen helped prepare a large meal for everyone in the kitchens rest of the afternoon. She was glad for the sight of the servant she had asked earlier to inform her of Robb’s return, and she quickly wiped her hands on her dress, practically running towards the castle entrance to greet him.

The sight she was met with was not the enthusiastic, cheery man she had had left earlier on in the day, and immediately she noticed something was not right. She did run to him then, slipping an arm around his waist and throwing his arm around her shoulders so she could help him walk. “Sweetheart,” she murmured, planting a kiss on his jaw, “I’m going to draw a warm bath and have some food brought to our rooms for you. You must be starving. And exhausted. What happened?”

“Margaery,” Robb said warmly in return, a small smile appearing on his face as she greeted him. He had tried to rest his foot properly on the floor but that only seemed to make his ankle hurt more, so he accepted his wife’s arm around him gratefully. “Thank you. I’m not even sure what happened. One minute I was everything was fine, then the next I put my foot down and…” he trailed off, giving a heavy sigh before he added, “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I’ve gone and spoilt everything.”

“Shh, don’t say that, my sweet Robb,” Margaery chided gently, turning her head to press a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I am going to take a bath with you and wrap your ankle and rub you down so you’re not so sore from all of your hard work today. I love taking care of you. We’ll spend a nice night in, just the two of us. What else more could I possibly need besides my wonderful husband?” She gave him a soft smile, running her hand over his hip as they walked.

“Gods, I love you so much,” Robb said softly, looking slightly incredulously at Margaery. He turned his head and leant in towards her, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. “You make even the most ordinary days full of delight, Margaery. Today was not supposed to be an ordinary day, though. You deserved something better than ordinary today.” As they passed one of the servants in the corridor, Robb stopped momentarily and gave a gentle sigh before he asked him to tell the men gathered in the Queen’s Ballroom that they could rest for the evening.

“I love you more than I can put into words,” Margaery said quietly to Robb, giving him a warm smile. She helped him make their way into their rooms, letting him take a seat on the bed while she found a handmaiden as asked for a bath to be drawn for the two of them. “I do not want you to feel bad about today, my wolf,” she told him as she entered their bedroom once more and she stepped towards him, “there were circumstances that were out of our control. We can still celebrate our ten years tonight.” She leaned in to kiss him again and then gently moved her hands over his chest as she began to unfasten his shirts for him.

Robb fell silent for a moment, glancing down briefly at Margaery’s delicate hands unfastening his shirt before looking up at her again. “You still amaze me, you know,” he commented quietly, meeting her gaze, “This morning, when you immediately offered to house the children from the orphanage here in the castle, and the way you were with them and how much you wanted to help them…you have such a good, kind heart. I’m certain I’ve fallen in love with you even more today and I didn’t know that was possible.”

“Robb…” Margaery breathed, feeling a few tears roll down her cheeks at his words. She quickly brushed them away and took his face in her hands as she leaned in to kiss him, this time lingering against his lips. “You’ve always made me feel loved and appreciated for exactly who I am… Do you remember during one of the first conversations we had, where I told you that the woman who became your wife would be most fortunate? I don’t think I have ever been more right,” she said, giving him a grin.

“I remember,” Robb answered, his face quickly turning red from Margaery’s words, “I hope you will still feel that way ten years from now, twenty years from now, thirty years from now. I only ever want to make you happy.” He gently pulled Margaery into his lap, hoping she wouldn’t mind getting her dress somewhat dirty. “I wanted to dance with you tonight,” he whispered, lowering his head to press a kiss to her neck, “Just music and two of us in a room, as you made me feel the first time we danced together.”

“I know you will always make me feel loved, sweetheart,” Margarey whispered in reply, closing her eyes and smiling at Robb’s lips on her neck. “We can dance together when your ankle is healed, I promise, and I will sing our song for you.” She pressed a kiss close to his ear, laughing softly as she pulled away and wiped at his dirt-stained cheek. “You were truly working very hard out there. I can barely see my wolf under all of this filth,” she teased.

“Yet you are kissing me anyway. You must truly love me,” Robb teased softly, smiling at the sound of Margaery’s laughter, “I imagine you must have been working hard as well. I can’t imagine looking after all those children was easy. Are they settled in well?” He kissed her lips quickly again, his hands having moved to rest low on her back. “You can answer me while we go for our bath if you wish.”

“Alright, my love,” Margaery replied, standing and draping Robb’s arm over her shoulders once more so she could help him from their bed into the solar. The handmaidens had already set up a tub for them, and were quick to make themselves scarce once the king and queen made their way into the room.

Margaery let her husband take a seat again so that she could finish undressing him. “Everyone is settled in, and Karine was a great help to me today,” she told him with a smile as she gently removed his shirt, “she is so grown up I can scarcely believe it. And so courteous and clever and beautiful. All of our children are…” She glanced outside, smiling when she realized that night had fallen already. “You know, ten years ago at this very hour, I do believe we were making Karine.”

“I am so fiercely proud of her,” Robb said of Karine, a broad smile still on his face, “I’m proud of all of them…of who they are and of who they’re becoming.” He reached to help Margaery with her clothes even though she didn’t really need anyone to aid her in getting undressed, and gave a small chuckle at her last sentence. “We were making a future queen together,” he commented quietly, “I’m certain I won’t ever forget that night as long as I live.”

“Neither will I, my wolf,” Margaery remarked with a smile, removing the last of Robb’s clothes and helping him into the tub. She followed soon after, lowering herself down beside him and reaching for a washcloth to gently clean his face. “ _There’s_ my husband,” she jested softly, leaning in to kiss him again. “My impossibly handsome husband of ten years whom I love with all of my heart,” she whispered as she pulled away, resting her forehead to his.

"I love you so much,” Robb whispered in return, his eyes closing for a moment with Margaery’s forehead rested against his, “That is one thing that has not changed in these past ten years, although many other things I have.” He kissed his wife again as his arms slid around her back. “I apparently am not as agile on my feet as I used to be, for one,” he teased gently.

“You are agile in other ways, Robb. Very agile,” Margaery replied, giving a soft laugh and playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. “How is your ankle feeling, hmm? I hope the warm water is helping until I wrap it for you. I’ll try to make you better in any way I can tonight.”

“What other ways would these be, my love?” Robb asked, giving a teasing grin before he answered Margaery’s question. “I’ll survive. It doesn’t really hurt at the moment, more so when I put weight on it. And the warm water and you are definitely helping,” he explained, “I’ll be an impressive sight tomorrow walking around the Red Keep with a limp.”

Margaery pursed her lips together, thinking quietly to herself for a few moments as she ran the washcloth over Robb’s chest. “What if… What if you don’t have to leave our chambers tomorrow? What if we make up for the time lost today by having what we have always wanted - a day in bed to ourselves with no interruptions? A day in which you can show me all the other ways you are agile,” she suggested, giving her husband a grin.

Robb’s gaze remained on Margaery’s face and he kept quiet as he listened to her suggestion, a smile growing on his face that was evident even in his eyes. “Are you being serious?” he asked her. Robb didn’t wait for an answer before he leant against Margaery so her back rested against the side of the tub, and his lips met hers in an eager kiss. “You’ve no idea how much I would like that,” he murmured against her mouth, “Or perhaps you do. I would most definitely be willing to show you.”

Margaery gave a soft giggle against Robb’s lips before closing the small distance between them again. “I am absolutely serious. I want to spend the whole day with you in bed in your arms… talking with you, kissing you, and loving you,” she remarked as she pulled away, only leaning in to kiss him once more. “The small council can permit their king such a short amount of time without work, surely. I want my Robb all to myself for just one day.”

“Well, we can tell them they can let us know if there’s anything extremely urgent, but otherwise our chambers will be off-limits. I’ve heard tell that King Robert sometimes went out hunting for days and left Jon Arryn and then later my father in charge, so I don’t see why we can’t have one day,” Robb agreed, adding playfully, “I won’t let them say no. I’ll use my king voice on them.”

“I hope you’ll use your king voice on me as well,” Margaery admitted softly, flushing crimson and then burying her face in Robb’s shoulder. She kissed his skin and then wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace. “I wanted to tell you thank you today, my love. Thank you for choosing me ten years ago when you knew there would be consequences to face. Thank you for not putting yourself in danger under any circumstances, for staying safe for my sake and for our family’s. Thank you for loving me as no one ever has before, for caring for me, for never once putting a single thought in my head that I was not meant to be with you.” She finally looked up to meet his gaze then, leaning in to press her lips to his.

Robb’s hands ran down Margaery’s back as he returned her kiss, lingering for quite some time against her lips. As he pulled away he met her gaze again, slightly overwhelmed by her and her words. “I don’t regret any of it, not a single moment. I can’t imagine my life without you. You make it all worthwhile,” he admitted softly, “And I’ll do anything you want me to, tonight and tomorrow.”

“Then let’s get you all fixed up so we can have our supper and go to bed together… and then spend all of tomorrow in bed together as well,” Margaery suggested, pressing a soft kiss to Robb’s cheek and wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him close to her. “I am so glad to be here with you right now, even if the rest of our day did not go as planned.”

“As am I. You can turn even the worst days into the best,” Robb commented, smiling and leaning in to press a kiss to Margaery’s bare shoulder. Their water would start getting cold soon, he was aware, but he was reluctant to break from her for at least a little while longer.

* * *

While the king and queen finished their bath, Arianne had returned to her chambers in search of her husband after tending to some final small council matters. She had found Daniel and Joanna asleep in their beds, and had leant in to give each of them a kiss before she’d made her way over to the bedroom she shared with Jaime.

“Jaime?” she called out, shedding her cloak as she made her way inside, “My love?” As she continued into the room, Arianne slipped her dress down her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, undressing until all she was wearing was her golden snake bracelet on one arm and her lioness bracelet on the other.

Jaime had been sitting sulking in his room when he heard his wife make her return. The sight of her was something else altogether, and he could not help the small grin that formed on his lips as he looked her over. He stood to make his way over to her and easily lift her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest and falling back into bed with her. “You are so beautiful,” he told her softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek and running a hand through her hair. “I’m sorry I have been such a grouch as of late… It’s just… You said once you did not want Lord Gargling’s old seed, but it seems mine is just as useless to you. Sometimes I believe it was selfish of me to marry such a gorgeous, young woman.”

“My foolish lion,” Arianne remarked, shaking her head slightly with a smile as she slid her arms around Jaime’s neck, “Have you not thought that perhaps I might like that you are somewhat older than me? I’m not excited in the slightest by the notion of a clueless boy in my bed, but a mature man on the other hand…” She trailed off and leant in to kiss her husband’s lips. “We have two children already and that is fine. Another would be wonderful, but if it isn’t meant to be then it isn’t meant to be,” she said softly.

“I love you, Arianne,” Jaime replied with a grin, leaning in to capture her lips again. “I wouldn’t want anyone but my fierce, stubborn little wife.” He gave her a squeeze, pressing several kisses to her temple. “It’s not very fair that I’m clothed while you are as naked as your nameday, is it, my princess?” he asked with a mischievous smile, moving his hands to unbutton his jerkin.

“When we married I promised to love you until the end of my days. I never said anything about being fair,” Arianne teased in return, her hands moving to help Jaime with his jerkin as she kissed him again, “Promise me tomorrow you will write a letter to Myrcella congratulating her and Trystane. They deserve that, at least.”

“They named her Arianne… Their daughter, I mean,” Jaime told his wife, growing somewhat more serious as he reached for the letter on their bedside table to show her for the first time. “I suppose I should write back. I am happy for Myrcella. It’s just an instinct to be protective of her, to not want to believe that she’s a woman now… that I’m a grandfather.”

“They did what?” Arianne questioned quietly, her demeanour becoming serious for a moment as she took the letter from Jaime to read it. She would never in a thousand years have expected Trystane and Myrcella to name a child after her, and the news left her slightly in awe.

“Girls like testing their fathers,” Arianne noted as she finished reading, “Think what would have happened if I hadn’t defied mine.” She gave Jaime a smile as she lay back on the bed, stretched out like a cat. “At least you make for a very attractive grandfather,” she teased him.

Jaime shook his head at Arianne, grinning still. “I’ll write them tomorrow, I promise. But for now all I want to do is spend a wonderful night with my wife and forget all about being a grandfather,” he said, leaning in to press his lips to hers again, certain they would be sharing many more kisses that night.


	86. A Day in Bed

The next morning, the queen awoke just as early as she had the day before, more excited than she ever thought she would be to spend the whole day inside. Margaery smiled to herself at the feeling of Robb’s heavy arm slung over her waist and his breath on her neck. She gently turned around to face him and kiss him to wake him, running her fingers through his curls.

Robb gave a small murmur of contentment as he was gently roused from his sleep by a kiss, quickly realising that his wife must have woken up before him. He smiled against her lips, muttering a ‘Good morning’ but mainly expressing his sentiments by returning her kiss. Without saying another word, he gently rolled her onto her back and let her keep her hands in his hair as he began to kiss his way slowly down her body.

Margaery’s smile only grew wider before her eyes fluttered closed and her fingers softly tugged at Robb’s hair as he pressed his lips her skin. “Sweetheart…” she breathed, giving a small giggle as she realized he had probably never woken so quickly in all of his life, certainly not in the time she had known him anyhow. “How are you so perfect?” she muttered, massaging his scalp as he kissed her still.

“I was about to ask you the same question,” Robb muttered back, a smile spreading across his own face. He spent some time kissing over her breasts, over the rougher skin of her scar where she had been burnt over four years ago, over the small marks on her skin that she had gained from carrying their children, then finally down to her stomach and then lower still. “May I?” he questioned softly, running his hand over one of her legs.

Margaery untangled her fingers from Robb’s hair and found one of his hands, giving it a squeeze. “Of course, my love,” she replied just as quietly, her heart beating wildly in her chest despite her calm tone. She trailed her foot gently over his thigh and then opened her legs to him, biting down on her lip as she gave a soft smile.

Robb turned his head as Margaery’s legs opened, leaving kisses on the inside of her thighs and nipping at the sensitive skin. He kept hold of her hand and gave a gentle squeeze in return as he lowered himself to kiss between her legs, pressing his lips against her softly before his mouth opened and he began to pleasure her. His other hand came up to gently part her folds soon after, allowing his tongue to press deeper into her.

“ _Gods_ ,” Margaery muttered, her free hand clutching at Robb’s shoulder, her fingers pressing into his skin. She felt her stomach twisting with desire, and she let out a soft moan as her husband pressed his tongue against her. She breathed out his name before words were lost on her, her mind hazing over and her body trembling underneath him.

It hadn’t taken Robb long to find Margaery’s sweet spot and he gave it his full attention when she began to tremble, seeing her all the way through her high. As she relaxed he made his way back up her body again, kissing her skin as he went. “Good morning,” he murmured, smiling cheekily as his lips found hers.

Margaery smiled in return, snaking her arms around Robb’s neck and kissing him back eagerly. “Morning,” she mumbled as she continued to press kisses to his lips. She brought one of her hands up to run her fingers over his cheek and cup his jaw. “I think today will be one of the best decisions we’ve ever made as king and queen,” she teased softly.

“I’m certain of it already,” Robb agreed, giving a gentle chuckle, “Thank you so much for suggesting it. And for taking care of me last night.” He kissed Margaery again, his hands sliding down to her hips. “Are you hungry?” he asked her, “I’ll ask them to bring some food if you’d like.”

“A little,” Margaery admitted, kissing Robb’s cheek, “but _I_ will ask them to bring food. I do not want you hopping out of bed with your ankle injured for me.” She gently slipped her leg between his and leant in to nip at his bottom lip. “Mmm, stay here. I’ll be right back, I promise. And I will make you feel just as good as you made me feel,” she told him as she pulled away, sliding out from under him and running to fetch herself a robe.

Robb looked over at Margaery as she slipped on her robe and playfully pulled a sad face. "All right, if you insist. But don’t be too long. Your king commands it,” he teased her, rolling over onto his back in bed and propping himself up on his hands.

Margaery made her way back over to Robb to kiss him quickly before she ran out the door to ask a servant to bring them up something to eat. When she returned, she shed her robe and crawled into bed once more, this time straddling her husband. “Not too long at all,” she jested, sweeping her long hair over her shoulder and leaning down to kiss him again.

“Thank the gods,” Robb murmured happily against Margaery’s lips. His hands moved to her breasts as they kissed, caressing them with a gentle touch. “I’m certain you already know this, but you’re unbelievably beautiful,” he said, “I’m getting excited just thinking about spending the rest of the day like this.”

“Stop making me blush,” Margaery remarked as her face flushed red, amazed that her husband’s words could have such an effect on her after all of their years of being together. She moved to pepper his chest with kisses and nuzzle into his neck, planting a few kisses there as well. “The sun has just barely risen, and you have already made me come undone once. I wonder how many times we can do so to each other today, sweetheart.”

“I’m eager to find out,” Robb remarked, his smile only broadening into a grin, “Is it really that early? I hadn’t even realised. Perhaps we ought to be careful then to make sure we’re not too loud…” Even as he spoke, his thumb traced one of Margaery’s stiffened nipples and he leant in to kiss her neck as she had done his.

Margaery gave a soft gasp followed by a moan, pressing her hips against Robb’s as he kissed her. She placed her hand over his on her breast, kneading her fingers into his skin. “No one will hear us… not in here,” she insisted, “even if they did… they’ll only know how good you make me feel.” She smiled then, letting go of his hand to reach down and stroke the inside of his thighs.

Robb gave a soft groan as Margaery stroked his skin, quickly getting harder from her touch. “All right, if you don’t mind…I’m certain I wouldn’t be able to last very long without making any noise, in all honesty. Not with the things you do,” he muttered, groaning again before he added, “Take me inside you, my love. I’m longing to be in you again.”

Margaery was quick to oblige, guiding Robb inside of her with her hand. She bit her lip as she sunk down onto him and he filled her, a wonderful feeling of familiar desire flooding her again. “Sweetheart…” she breathed out, kissing him softly before rolling her hips towards his, her tongue dipping between his lips as she moved in small motions. One hand clutched at his shoulder as the other slid underneath him, and she pressed her fingers into his backside

Robb moaned into Margaery’s mouth, letting her know without a doubt how he was responding to her small movements. He lifted his hips slightly to meet hers each time she lowered herself down but otherwise she was the one doing all the work, so he used one of his free hands to slide between them and began to stroke her gently.

 _“Oh…_ _Oh, gods!”_ Margaery whimpered, her head falling to Robb’s shoulder as he touched her, knowing she would soon be screaming his name. Her hand trailed down over his arm until she could intertwine their fingers, his rubbing over her again and again as she took him deeper with each of her thrusts.

Margaery’s whimpers were punctuated with Robb’s groans, his head tilting back slightly as hers came to rest on his shoulder. He felt himself slide into her and out of her over and over, and he let out a particularly loud groan as she took him deeper. It didn’t take much longer for him to tip over the edge, spilling his seed between her legs.

Margaery did not bother to hold back as she reached her climax, her moans and words just as loud as her husband’s who had spilled into her and was still moving his fingers over her sweet spot. She let out a shuddering breath as both of their bodies relaxed, and she gently lowered herself down to rest her head on his chest.

“Robb,” she breathed out with a smile, sounding very different to when she was screaming his name as she met her high. “I love you,” she whispered, tilting her chin up to press a lingering kiss to his cheek.

“I love you, Margaery,” Robb murmured in return, turning his head slightly to nuzzle into her hair. He soon picked up on her familiar scent of flowers, and the smile on his face only became broader. “Nothing could ever compare to you,” he added, pressing a kiss to her shoulder just as they heard a shy knock at the door.

“Margaery hastily reached for a blanket to throw over her and her husband and then gave the person outside their bedroom permission to come in. A servant made his way inside, placed a platter of food on their bedside table, bowed his head, and ducked back out of the room before they could even say anything. Margaery let out a small laugh, shaking her head. “I did not recognize him. I think he was new. I hope we did not scare him away,” she remarked, pressing her lips to Robb’s again, lifting herself up and sitting beside him so that she could reach for the berries on their plate. She took one and handed it to him and then ran her fingers through his tousled curls, giving him a look of adoration.

Robb gave a gentle chuckle at Margaery’s comment and then accepted the berry she offered him, popping it into his mouth with a smile. "You make me feel on top of the world when you look at me like that, sweetheart,” he admitted as he finished chewing, unable to resist leaning in to kiss her once more. When he eventually pulled away it was to pick up a small bowl and begin to fill it with berries. “The bees are making honey again,” he said, nodding to the pot of it and reaching for the spoon to wordlessly ask if Margaery wanted some on her berries, “It looks as if winter truly is ending.”

Margaery gave a nod and watched as her husband drizzled honey over the berries, and she gave a soft smile as she picked one up and ate it. “One good thing about winter ending,” she commented when she was finished, raising her eyebrows mischievously as she reached over to dip her finger in the sweet, sticky substance. She smeared it over Robb’s bottom lip and then leant in to kiss him again, sliding her tongue over his. “How have we not done this earlier?” she teased quietly as she pulled away, “I could have been spending every day in bed with you for ten years.”

“I agree. I don’t see why we can’t rule the seven kingdoms from here, as a matter of fact,” Robb teased back, grinning at his wife, “Your brother does a very good job running them from the Small Council Chamber.” He raised his eyebrows and reached to dip a finger into the honey himself, smearing a little on Margaery’s shoulder before he leant in to kiss and lick it off.

Margaery gave a small laugh at Robb’s actions, his tongue tickling her skin. She took more of the honey, only this time she moved to smudge some of it on herself over her breast. “You missed a spot, my love,” she murmured, bringing her finger up to lick the rest of it off , her eyes not leaving his.

Robb couldn’t stop his mouth from falling open slightly as he watched Margaery, and it took him a second or two before he was able to think straight. “Ten years later and you are still leaving me speechless,” he commented, smiling then and shaking his head. He lowered his head so that his mouth met her breast and stayed there a little bit longer than was strictly necessary.

Margaery’s hands came up to tangle in Robb’s hair, and she let out a small gasp as she felt herself grow wet between her legs again. She smiled, carefully removing the bowl of berries and honey from their bed and crawling into his lap, the thought of food lost on them for a while.

* * *

The Stark children had not woken up until hours after their parents had. Karine rounded them up with the help of her nurse and they were currently all playing in her room along with Myriel and Jayson Lannister.

Their father went looking for them around midday, hoping to share a meal with his family. He was informed by a servant of their whereabouts, and when he arrived at the eldest Stark girl’s chambers, he laughed at the sight of Connor and Jayson with their respective wooden toys, one a wolf and the other a lion.

“Father!” Myriel exclaimed upon seeing Tyrion in the doorway, leaving her stance by Lyanna and Ned to run over to him and fling her arms around him in a hug. His smile grew wider as he ran a hand over her head of soft golden curls and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“What is going on here, sweetling?” he asked. “Is Princess Karine watching over you?”

“I’m watching over everyone today,” Karine informed Tyrion from where she was stood behind Julianne, putting a braid in the younger girl’s hair, “Mother and Papa are having a special day together, and they asked me to look after my brothers and sisters.”

“But they said if we need to talk to them to ask Dame Brienne outside and she will fetch them for us,” Julianne added, “What happens on a special day, Karine?”

“Mother and Papa kiss and hug and pray. Papa said they don’t pray for any more children because Mother is tired from having us, but they like to pray together,” Karine informed her sister.

Tyrion did his best to contain his laughter, giving a nod in affirmation at Karine’s words. “That’s very responsible of you, my princess. I’m sure your parents appreciate it,” he remarked with a straight face.

“Father, can I stay here? Ned is showing me how he braids Lynna’s hair!” Myriel exclaimed. She was nearly as tall as her father now and did not even have to stand on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. “Please?” she asked with a sweet smile.

Tyrion gave a sigh but nodded his head anyway. “I will go see if the small council needs me. Make sure you tell your nurse when you get hungry, little lioness,” he told her, quirking a brow. “I’ll be back later.” He turned and left the room to make his way towards Willas’s chambers.

Lord Willas Tyrell was a pensive man by nature, but he was lost in his thoughts even more so than usual on that particular morning. Dacey had taken the children outside a while ago to play in the godswood, leaving him to sit quietly in his study and ponder on his problem, which is how Tyrion found him when he was allowed into Tower of the Hand.

“Lord Tyrion,” Willas greeted him, looking up from the ground at the other man’s arrival, “I’m glad you’re here. I was actually wanting to speak to you. Would you mind closing the door?”

“Of course, my lord,” Tyrion remarked, shutting the door behind him and raising his eyebrows. “You look even more serious than usual,” he jested, walking over to Willas and taking a seat beside him. The two men had grown quite accustomed to each other in the years that they were on Robb’s Small Council, and it went without saying that when the eldest Tyrell son was concerned, the rest of them should be concerned as well. “This doesn’t have to do with the fire at the orphanage, does it?” he asked, growing more solemn as the other man did not even crack a smile at his joke.

“It could be nothing at all,” Willas began to explain, sitting up a little straighter in his chair, “Or it could be something that each and every one of us should be very concerned about. What I need to do is figure out which.”

The small council as it was had been together in its present configuration for quite some time now, and one of the things Willas had learnt was that there was a right man (or woman) for every job. Arianne, for example, he knew was useful when a fast, practical solution was needed for a problem. Tyrion, on the other hand, was best when more long-term thinking was required, as was the case now.

“I received a raven this morning from Lord Victarion Greyjoy,” Willas continued, “He wrote to ask if the Crown has any information of the whereabouts of his niece, Asha. I cannot remember the Iron Islands ever asking for aid with anything before, and I find it passing strange Lord Victarion does not know where his own niece is.”

Tyrion sat in silence for a minute or two, considering Willas’s words. He was no stranger to the fact that the Greyjoys were not particularly fond of who was currently sitting on the throne, but after their failed rebellion to take Winterfell, they had been relatively silent. He wondered if Asha would still be harbouring feelings of hate towards the man who killed her brother even if it had been ten years since his death. “Well, I can hardly blame the girl from wanting to escape Lord Victarion, but perhaps that’s not her true motive,” he suggested with small frown. “We’ll increase the security around the castle and the harbor. If she’s going to come here, she’ll come by sea. And we’ll teach the guards who to look for, just in case… We could be grasping at straws here, but after the incident with Gilbert Farring, I would not take any chances.”

“I agree entirely,” Willas said with a small nod of his head. He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts before he added: “I wonder, though, if we should also send out men to search for her rather than wait for her to come to us. It could turn out to be a waste of our men, but if we can find her before her uncle does…”

“We have more men than we can hope to count. I think we can spare a few of them, and besides that, it’ll free them from the boredom of merely guarding the king and queen’s chambers every day,” Tyrion remarked with a knowing look. “We can send one ship out from the harbor here and the other from Lannisport.”

Willas nodded again. “We’ll send small, fast, easily manoeuvrable vessels with good captains. Whatever else Asha Greyjoy may be, she is an excellent sailor, and she won’t be easy to find,” he commented, adding, “I don’t think we need to tell the king about this, at least not for now. There are other matters he would be best off worrying about.”

“Most especially not today,” Tyrion said with a small smile. “We wouldn’t wish to interrupt their celebration of ten years of marriage for a second time. I think King Robb would have our heads if we did.” He gave Willas a small pat on the back before standing from his chair. “Why don’t you join me for lunch?” he suggested.

“I think you might be right,” Willas remarked, unable to help but smile himself. He thought the king and his sister deserved an opportunity to celebrate ten years together, although he didn’t particularly like to think on how they might be doing so.

“It would be a pleasure,” Willas answered the other man’s question, “Thank you for your help, Tyrion.”

* * *

As midday fell on the castle, the sun shining brightly over the Red Keep, the king and queen had both concluded that they would need some rest if they wished to continue with their activities later on. They finished eating the remainder of the berries and honey on their platter and with the wine that was also brought up for them, they were able to drift off to sleep easily after eating. Margaery’s arms were wound tightly around Robb’s middle, her head positioned on his chest as if it were her pillow, and their legs were intertwined.

It had been a long time since Robb had dreamt of direwolves. He was quite a distance away from the Red Keep, his paws treading on dry grass that was quickly giving way to sand as he got closer to the waterfront, the scent of salt water filling his nostrils. It was getting warmer by the day, he registered, and his thick fur coat would make him feel uncomfortable before long. When that time came, he would restrict himself to going out only when the sun wasn’t high in the sky.

He had been treading quietly, and the two men nearby hadn’t yet seen him. They wore different clothes from the people of King’s Landing, and when they spoke the noises sounded different as well. At first he could not understand what they were saying, then his ears pricked up and somehow he could. They spoke of travel across the sea on the large floating homes men built - _ships_ , he remembered. The two men had been to places far away on the other side of the shimmering blue before them and they had seen many unusual things on their journeys, but never had they come across anything as strange as what they glimpsed on their last one. They mentioned dark shadows, raging fires, thousands of men in armour and a fearless leader. Death and destruction were on their way, and he was certain he could smell it in the air. Something else was coming to this land as well as warmer weather, and it would bring far worse consequences than mild discomfort.

Robb woke with a start.

Margaery woke just moments after Robb did, feeling as though the world had shifted beneath her as her husband gave a jump. She blinked open her eyes, her brow furrowing as she noticed the beads of sweat on his forehead. “Robb?” she questioned, sitting up to look at him properly. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” She ran her fingers over his arm, biting down on her bottom lip. “Do you need something?”

Robb didn’t answer directly, but shook his head at Margaery as he took a few deep breaths in and out. He just looked at her for a moment or two, his eyes blinking, then all of a sudden he had rolled the two of them over so he was on top of her. When he leant in to kiss his wife, his kiss was intense and quickly became deep, his tongue sliding over hers as if he was desperately hungry for her. Their hips pressed together and he could feel himself quickly getting hard, his erection pressing against her leg.

Margaery let out a soft gasp as Robb had switched their positions, her heart racing when he kissed her. Heat rose to her cheeks when she felt his manhood grow hard against her thigh. She was not entirely sure what had suddenly overcome him, but she did not plan on questioning him, not while he was kissing her in the way that he was.

“ _Gods_ ,” she breathed as they finally broke from each other, and she shifted her hips against his so that he rubbed against her folds. A few rather improper words slipped from her lips before she pressed them to his again, her hands running over his backside in a silent urge for him to take her.

Robb kissed Margaery deeply in return, then pulled back ever so slightly to fulfil her silent request. He had given a groan when she had rubbed herself against him but he almost howled when he penetrated her, lifting her legs with his hands so they could come to rest on his shoulders. He waited a moment or two, his eyes on his wife as he slid in deeper, then began to thrust into her. His movements were hard and fast, causing the bed to shake slightly with each one.

Margaery moaned loudly with each of Robb’s thrusts, certain she was making so much noise that the whole castle could hear her but not caring in the slightest. If she was in her right mind, she would have questioned her husband’s abrupt ferocity, but she was full of nothing but desire as his darkened eyes met hers. She clutched at the sheets of their bed, her head tilting back and her eyes fluttering closed she screamed out his name.

Robb’s climax came together with Margaery’s, accompanied by a loud groan and a string of curses as he pushed into her again, filling her with his seed as his head tilted back and his own eyes closed. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead when he met his wife’s gaze once more, trying to catch his breath.

Margaery’s breathing was just as ragged as Robb’s as they came down from their high together. She lowered her legs down, giving a soft moan, and then sat up to kiss him full on the lips, slipping her arms around his neck. She was not sure she had words for such an occasion, so she merely stayed silent as she pulled away from his lips. She buried her face into his shoulder, nipping gently at his skin as he continued to breathe heavily in her embrace.

Robb gave a small murmur of contentment at Margaery’s gentle nips to his skin, and gradually he relaxed in her arms. He pressed his lips to hers in several more kisses, and once his breathing was normal again he finally managed to speak up. “Did you have a good sleep?” he asked softly, smiling cheekily.

“Hmm?” Margaery questioned, raising her eyebrows at Robb incredulously. “I can scarcely remember sleeping… Who are you and what have you done with my sweet husband?” she teased, giving a small laugh. She leant in to kiss him again, her tongue parting his lips, swearing under her breath when she eventually pulled away. “That felt so good,” she admitted quietly, “as does the wonderful ache you left between my legs.”

“I love you so much, Margaery,” Robb muttered, lowering his chin to press his lips to his wife’s neck, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I just…I woke up and when I looked at you and smelled your scent I knew I had to have you right that instant. One minute I was…” He trailed off and suddenly froze, slowly pulling away from Margaery’s skin as his eyes grew wide.

Margaery frowned at the sudden loss of Robb’s kisses on her neck. She looked at him with her brow furrowed, running a hand through his hair. “There’s no need to apologize. That was so wonderfully unexpected and… passionate,” she told him quietly. She gave a gentle laugh, pressing her lips to his cheek. “You sound so much like a wolf, sweetheart,” she teased.

Robb’s eyes only grew wider at Margaery’s statement and he bit down on his own bottom lip momentarily. He was almost certain he knew what had happened while he had been asleep, but he wasn’t even sure how to go about explaining it to his wife or how she would react if he did. His mouth opened a few times as he tried to get the words out, however he couldn’t seem to find them.

Margaery instantly found herself concerned over her husband, taking his hands in her own and bring them up to press kisses to his knuckles. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” she asked gently. “Did I say something to upset you? I’m sorry if I did.” She knew that oftentimes Robb was silent when he did not wish to tell others how he was feeling, but he had never been less than open with her.

“No, my sweet love,” Robb reassured Margaery, shaking his head, “I only…I think there is something I ought to tell you, but I fear you may think me completely mad if I do. It’s not exactly…well, it’s rather out of the ordinary. I am not sure if even I understand it.”

“Then I’m madly in love with a completely mad man,” Margaery challenged softly, moving to take a seat in Robb’s lap and slip her arms around his middle. “Nothing you can possibly say would change how much you mean to me. So go on, tell me all you are thinking or feeling. I _want_ to know.”

Robb welcomed Margaery into his arms, wrapping her in a tight embrace as she settled into his lap. He knew deep down inside him that his wife was being sincere, and that their ten years together was proof of that if nothing else, but it didn’t stop him from feeling slightly apprehensive as he spoke again.

"When I was at war all those years ago, before I met you, I started having dreams…dreams that I was in a body that was not my own,” he began quietly, “I would dream that I was roaming across the land in the dead of night, guided only by the moon, searching for my brothers and sisters. At first I would think nothing of it, but over time they became more and more intense. In the morning I would wake up and know things that I shouldn’t possibly have known…the locations of enemy encampments, hidden pathways that would lead us where we wanted to go. When my men would ask me about me about how I gained such knowledge I would tell them I merely followed Grey Wind, which was the truth but only half the truth. Grey Wind was the one who found them, yes, but _I_ was Grey Wind. I know it doesn’t make sense, but I’m certain. And just now, when I was asleep…I think I was Grey Wind again.”

Margaery listened attentively to her husband as he spoke, nodding her head in understanding though her brow was furrowed. “So the title of ‘Young Wolf’ could not have been more accurate,” she remarked softly when he was finished, giving him a small smile. “I knew I was marrying a remarkable man, but it seems I did not know the full extent of how incredible you truly are, my dear Robb.” She leant in to press a tender kiss to his lips to let him know that she accepted and believed everything he had told her. “But why now?” she questioned as she pulled away, “not that you will hear any complaints on my end… But I do wonder why this certain power has taken you over again after all of these years.”

“Gods…what could I have possibly done in my life that was good enough for me to deserve you?” Robb whispered as he looked at Margaery. He pressed his lips to hers in a silent thank you for her understanding, one of his hands reaching to run through her soft waves. After he’d pulled away, he shook his head softly in answer to her question. “I honestly don’t know. Grey Wind…I…was worried about something. I heard men talking by the waterfront,” he explained, “They spoke of rumours from across the sea.”

Margaery nodded her head again, bringing her hand up to cup her husband’s cheek. “Whatever this is… Whatever it may mean, I believe it is a gift, Robb. The gods gave you Grey Wind for a reason. I don’t want you to be afraid of using it or sharing with me. This… becoming a wolf is a part of you, and I love every part of you, even the bits I can never fully hope to understand. But if you wish to guide me and let me know what’s going on in that remarkable mind of yours, I am very willing to learn.”

“Perhaps you’re right. I’ve never told anyone…I suppose in a way I was ashamed,” Robb admitted softly, his eyes never leaving Margaery’s, “I had heard of skinchangers and wargs before…but they always seemed to be part of Old Nan’s stories, not real life. My men were not all of the North, besides…I thought if they knew they would think me some kind of sorcerer and not trust me.”

“Please don’t be ashamed anymore,” Margaery said quietly, pressing another kiss to Robb’s lips. “Even if you only ever talk with me about it… You have someone now. And I’ll make every effort to help you or listen or do whatever you need me to do.” She stayed silent for a few moments longer, a smile forming on her face as she contemplated all that had just occurred. “My husband is truly a wolf,” she murmured with a grin, “and my children have wolf blood in them as well.”

“Aye, I suppose so. But you are the brave one, in truth,” Robb commented, finding a smile spreading across his own face, “Thank you, sweetheart.” He kissed her shoulder more than once, keeping her held close to him. “When it used to happen before, I’d always feel…energized afterwards,” he admitted softly, “But I didn’t quite expect it to have the effect it just did.”

“I would not mind _that_ happening every so often,” Margaery mumbled, her smile growing wider. When she closed her eyes she could feel Robb between her legs still and picture how his eyes had gone dark with desire. “Mmm,” she hummed, leaning in to kiss him deeply. “I love you, always,” she breathed as she pulled away.

"Nor would I,” Robb admitted in a whisper, his face turning red even as he said the words. He’d returned Margaery’s kiss eagerly, and murmured that he loved her in return as their lips had broken apart once more. “I wonder what time it is,” he mused, “I don’t want this day with you to end.”

“You are so sweet when you blush,” Margaery whispered playfully, moving her hand to massage Robb’s scalp. “I do not think it is very late in the day. We still have so much time together,” she told him. “We have both changed so much in these ten years, but I still see my young, shaved husband standing under the godswood waiting for me. I still see the man who held our tiny daughter for the first time in his strong arms, looking for all the world as if he could not believe she was real. I still see someone who regained his strength tenfold after he nearly lost me, who took me under waterfalls and helped me cope with my sadness, who found his way back home after months of being in the bleakest place… I think I am the luckiest woman alive to have all this time with you… to be loved by someone like you.”

“Margaery…” Robb breathed, his fingers running gently over his wife’s back, “You know, one of the many reasons I love you is that whenever I am worried about tomorrow, you remind me of the importance of enjoying today.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek, and then another close to her ear. “I know you worry about the future, too, but you have never let it overtake your life. You care about so many people with all of your heart and I admire you so much, sweetheart,” he said, “If you are the luckiest woman then I am the luckiest man.”

Margaery leaned in to meet Robb’s lips, gently resting her weight against him so that they fell back against the blankets and pillows of their bed. She snaked her arms around him so that their bodies were pressed closely together and kissed him until they both were short of breath. “I’m sorry, I did not mean to attack you like that,” she remarked with a smile, “I think that when I married you a part of me became wolf as well.”

“Oh, I’m certain of it,” Robb answered, his tongue running over his slightly red and swollen lips, “My she-wolf should feel free to attack me again.” He leant in to kiss her once more as if to prove his point. “You know…” he murmured, “Our bed is very comfortable, but we do have a whole room that we haven’t taken advantage of yet today.”

“I was just worried about your ankle,” Margaery admitted softly, giving Robb a quick peck on the lips before she broke from him, taking one of the blankets from the end of their bed and spreading it out neatly on the floor by their fireplace. She made her way back over to him then, offering him her arm so that she could help him get from one place to the next.

Robb had almost forgotten about the pain in his ankle, in truth, but he felt it briefly again when he took Margaery’s arm and lowered his foot to the floor. Thankfully it was only a few steps over towards the blanket, and he was soon settling down onto it with her and wrapping his arms around her again. “Perfect,” he declared softly, “I’m certain I had a dream like this when I was staying in the Vale all those years ago.”

“Did you really?” Margaery asked with a grin, running her fingers over Robb’s back and softly kneading his skin. “I had many dreams of you then. Some were good and others were not, but none compared to having you in my arms again when you returned to me.” She kissed him again, sliding her tongue over his and biting gently at his bottom lip. “That feels like so long ago,” she admitted, “I’m so glad the pain of those months is behind us.”

“I had many dreams of you as well. But one was definitely like this…we were by the fireplace together, and you were very naked,” Robb remarked, grinning at Margaery in return. He was still smiling contentedly as his wife pulled away from his lips, but when he leant in to speak close to her ear his tone was in stark contrast to his relaxed expression. Though he spoke relatively quietly, his voice was strong and stern, with weight behind every word. “You don’t have to worry about going through that ever again. I won’t allow it,” he told her, “Nothing in this world could keep me away again knowing you are waiting for me.”

“Robb…” Margaery whimpered, feeling her heart beat low in her stomach. She turned her head to kiss under his ear and then swung her leg over his hip to straddle him. “You have no idea what that voice does to me,” she breathed, scratching gently at his beard. She leaned forward to kiss him again before tracing a line over his swollen lips with her thumb. “We are both going to be such a mess tomorrow,” she teased, “but it’s so worth it to spend this perfect day with you.”

“I have some idea of what it does to you,” Robb commented playfully before giving a small groan as their hips settled against each other. He chuckled slightly at Margaery’s words shortly afterwards, his eyes never leaving hers. “Aye, more than worth it. Perhaps we ought to be more careful not to tire ourselves out…” he mused, “But then again, we were never good at being careful.”

“No, we weren’t,” Margaery murmured, giving Robb a small squeeze with her knees on either side of him. She slid her hand down over his chest and down below his stomach so that she could stroke his length. “Besides that, I wish to make you feel good again. Sometimes there is no fun in being careful,” she whispered, taking his earlobe between her teeth.

Robb answered with a moan, one of his hands coming to rest gently over Margaery’s as she stroked him and he grew hard again beneath her touch. “I’m inclined to agree,” he murmured back, “I think the only danger for tomorrow will be my only being able to think of my sweet, incredible wife all day.”

“My perfect Robb,” Margaery muttered, glancing down at their hands working together to make him hard. She moaned as she felt him stiffen under her actions, her head dropping to his neck as her eyes fluttered closed. “Gods, I’m so wet,” she whispered into his skin, gently rolling her hips into his. She took his other hand in her own and brought it up to her breast before leaning in to kiss him again.

“You are?” Robb murmured, unable to help the smile that spread across his face. He was certain that those words among others were ones he would never tire of hearing from Margaery. “Gods, you’re the perfect one. Everything about you is perfect. I love your breasts.” His hand remained where she had put it, his fingers gently pressing into her skin and his thumb circling her nipple. “I love making you wet, I love feeling you wet. I love the way you sounded just a little while ago.” He hitched her hips up his body with his free hand and began to slide into her with a moan, unable to take the friction any longer. “Perhaps I can make you scream like that again,” he said in her ear.

Margaery could not hope to speak after hearing Robb’s words, her whole body aching with the desire she felt for him. She rocked her hips towards his, desperate to have him closer and feel him sink deep into her. She let out a shuddering breath as his thumb slipped over her nipple, and she pressed her lips to his in a hungry kiss, still shifting against him. “You feel… amazing,” she finally gasped out, followed by a groan. Her head tilted to rain kisses over his jaw and down his neck, and she lifted a hand to tangle in his curls as she began to moan out his name.

Robb muttered words that would normally make him blush in Margaery’s ear amidst groans, their hips moving in rhythm together. His hand stayed at her breast and he kissed her neck, sucking and nibbling on her skin as her moans became louder. When it was evident she was close, he turned them both so they were side by side, and his free hand gripped her leg as he thrust harder and deeper into her.

Margaery screamed then, quivering under Robb’s actions as he moved in her. She placed a hand over his on her breast and then slid her other one down to caress the inside of his thigh, not stopping to catch her breath as their bodies met over and over again. Her whimpers turned to moans again, and she gave his hand a squeeze, hooking a leg over his hip so that he could thrust deeper.

Robb moaned as Margaery lifted her leg to accommodate him further and he sunk into her, his grip tightening on her thigh. Her name was on his lips and he said it again against her mouth as his movements stopped for a moment and he emptied into her with a loud groan and a grunt. His chest heaved up and down immediately afterwards as he caught his breath. “You are the best,” he murmured, his eyes momentarily closed as he grinned and pressed his lips to his wife’s.

“How are you real?” Margaery hummed against Robb’s lips, feeling his heart beat under hers. She kissed him again, tracing circles over the muscles of his back and then pulling away only slightly to let her lungs fill with air again. She closed her eyes and let the moment sink in, letting herself be taken over by her husband’s scent and touch and warmth. “I’ll never forget this day,” she told him quietly, pressing her lips to his cheek.

“Never in all my days,” Robb agreed in a murmur, pulling Margaery even closer and letting her nestle against him. Though it wasn’t something he liked to dwell on or talk about, there were moments such as now when he was reminded of how close he had come to losing the woman in his arms, and it only made him all the more grateful to feel her against him, warm and breathing. “Though we will have other days like this,” he added, “I’ll make sure of it.”

“Then I will never forget the first of these days… or the ones to come,” Margaery amended softly, snaking her arms around Robb’s middle and hugging him tightly. “I’ve already lost track of how many times you’ve made me come undone today,” she admitted in a whisper, tracing over his spine. “I never thought I would enjoy something so much… _someone_ as much as I enjoy you. You are my everything, Robb.”

"As you are mine. I am so proud of everything in my life as it is, and I know none of it would be possible without you,” Robb said in return, suddenly growing a little more serious as he thought back to his dream as Grey Wind, “No matter what happens in the future, I want you to know that. You and our family are all I need, nothing else.”

“I’m certain our family is the only thing I could ever need as well,” Margaery agreed, pulling back to press her lips to Robb’s again. “You’ve reassured me of that a thousand times over. I have nothing but good things to look forward to in our future,” she said as she pulled away. She glanced out the window for the second time that day and gave a soft laugh when she realized there were still many hours left for them to spend together. She pulled him into an embrace once more, thinking they would find a way to make the most of it. They always did.


	87. Dark Wings, Dark Words

Robb and Margaery had found their way back to their bed by the time the following morning came around, and awoke with their arms wrapped around each other and their legs entangled. They did not wake particularly late but late enough that their children had already eaten, so after lingering for a while in bed and exchanging kisses the two of them finally rose and got dressed before breaking fast together in the privacy of their solar seated side by side. Robb had a smile on his face that would not seem to go away, and he kept leaning in every so often to kiss his wife’s lips or her cheek. His ankle seemed to be healing though it still twinged a little when he put weight on it, but that evidently wasn’t the reason why he was reluctant to leave as he and his wife finished the last of their food.

“I wish I didn’t have to go,” Robb admitted playfully, leaning in towards her and adding close to her ear, “I can still feel the effects of yesterday, you know.”

“I wish you didn’t have to go either. I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to walk correctly after yesterday,” Margaery teased her husband, pulling him in by his jerkin to kiss her again. She gave him a small pout once they broke from each other, and she reached up to run her thumb over his cheek lovingly. “Tell the small council not to take too long. Their queen commands it. And so do the children. I’m sure they’ll be wanting to spend time with both their mother and papa today.”

“Aye, I will. I am looking forward to seeing them as well,” Robb agreed with a smile, though his brow was furrowed ever so slightly and he looked a little concerned by Margaery’s words. “Was I too…?” he asked gently, his hand running affectionately over her shoulder as he rose to stand from the table.

“No, no _,_ my sweet Robb,” Margaery was quick to answer, taking his free hand in hers and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “You were perfect. It’s a good sort of ache, the kind that leaves me thinking of you all day long and smiling about our time together,” she assured him, grinning even as she spoke, “the kind that makes me so excited for the next time we have each other.”

Robb looked relieved and was unable to help but grin then, just as he was unable to resist leaning to press his lips to hers once more. “I most definitely am looking forward to that as well,” he murmured, “Thank you for yesterday, sweetheart. For your understanding and…well, just for being you.”

“There’s no need to thank me for anything, sweetheart. I do most everything out of my love for you and getting to see you happy,” Margaery remarked, standing from her chair to slip her arms around Robb’s neck. “Besides that, you thank me in ways that could not possibly compare to words.” She kissed him again, lingering against his lips. “I should not keep you here,” she resigned as they pulled away, “no matter how much I wish to.”

“I’m the one who keeps finding excuses not to leave,” Robb pointed out teasingly, giving his wife a smile. He allowed himself one last quick kiss, and then was slightly surprised when he heard the sound of giggling coming from behind him. He turned around, his arms still where they had come to rest around Margaery’s waist, and spotted Karine standing in the door to their solar.

“Good morning, my sunshine,” Robb greeted her, “Did you come to check on us?”

“Aye, Papa,” Karine answered with a broad grin, “Are you and Mother coming to play with us?”

“Your mother is. I will join you once I am done with my small council meeting,” Robb promised, making his way over to Karine and bending to kiss her cheek, “Would you like to come? It will be very boring.”

“I will make it not so boring, Papa,” Karine declared, wrapping her arms around her father’s neck.

Robb gave a gentle laugh. “What do you think, sweetheart?” Robb asked, turning to Margaery, “I’ll get someone to accompany her back to you if she gets restless.”

“Of course you can go with your Papa if you wish, sweetling,” Margaery nodded her head in consent, giving her eldest daughter a smile. “Don’t hesitate to let him know if it becomes too much for you, though.”

“Yes, Mother,” Karine agreed, grinning and kissing her father on the cheek as he had done to her. “I’ll be very good, I promise.” She took Robb’s hand so that they could walk to the Great Hall together, but not before waving goodbye to her mother first. “Did you have a good day yesterday, Papa?” she asked politely, swinging her hand in his.

“I had a wonderful day,” Robb answered with a smile, “Thank you for looking after your brothers and sisters for me and your mother.”

“You’re welcome,” Karine said, “It wasn’t hard, apart from when Connor stole Jayson’s lion toy.”

Robb laughed heartily as he continued on his way, the two of them quickly reaching the small council chamber. They found it occupied by  Arianne, Loras, Tyrion and Edmure, while Willas and Maester Luwin were apparently nowhere to be seen. “My lords and lady,” Robb announced, “We have a guest joining us today.”

“Hello there, little princess,” Arianne said, smiling broadly as she raised her eyebrows slightly at Robb. The king had never exactly hidden the fact that he seemed to be intending on making Karine his heir, but Arianne thought it was a bold statement to bring her to a small council meeting nonetheless. “You’re most welcome,” she added, “Lord Willas will be here in a moment. He got called up to the Tower of the Hand…something about a raven having arrived, I believe.”

“Where shall I sit, Papa?” Karine asked, peering curiously at the chairs surrounding the table before her.

“Anywhere you like,” Robb answered, “You can even sit with me or your aunt Arianne or great-uncle Edmure or uncle Loras if you wish.”

“I will sit with you then, Papa,” Karine replied nearly straight away, climbing into his lap once he had taken a seat. She wrapped her arms around his middle and snuggled into his chest.

“So you finally decided to add a seventh member to the council, your grace?” Loras jested, reaching over to run a hand over his niece’s head and make her smile. “She’s by far the most adorable council member I have ever met.”

“Come now, Ser Loras, you must not have put me in for consideration,” Tyrion spoke up, causing Karine to giggle. The young princess was often given responsibilities and spoke in a way that made her seem older, but he was reminded of how very small she still was as she sat in her father’s lap.

“I’m glad you don’t have to sit on the Iron Throne during your meetings, Papa,” Karine teased quietly, giving her father a grin.

“I am as well, sweetling,” Robb agreed, one of his arms settling around his young daughter as he smiled at her in return, “And my meetings have now been made even better by the fact that you are with me.”

The king, the princess and the rest of the small council all seemed content and the atmosphere was light as they sat in their chairs and made conversation which included a few jests and gentle laughter. Karine seemed to be able to bring a smile to everyone she spoke to and it only made Robb smile more broadly, in awe of his eldest daughter. When the doors opened and Willas arrived with Maester Luwin, however, it was as if the air in the room suddenly changed, and one look at their grim faces told Robb immediately that something was very, very wrong.

“You might wish to send Princess Karine back to her chambers, your grace,” Willas spoke up, “We’ve had news from Dorne.”

Karine’s arms only tightened around her father when she saw her uncle and teacher’s faces, a frown forming on her own. She very much wanted to stay with the small council, but she supposed that could be left for another time. “I’ll go find Mother,” she told her papa, giving a smile though she was someone confused and afraid. She got down, said her goodbyes, and walked towards the doors of hall, swiping at the tears that had begun to fall down her face by the time she reached them.

“Now that you’ve gone and scared the princess out of her wits,” Tyrion mumbled under his breath, giving a raise of his eyebrows as he spoke up, “what is this news of yours?”

“Tell us, Willas,” Robb bid his brother-in-law, a crease having appeared in his brow. He had watched Karine up until she had stepped out of the door, and nodded to one of his Kingsguard to ensure she was safely accompanied, but now his gaze was focused solely on the Hand of the King and he looked concerned.

“Yes, out with it,” Arianne agreed, looking worried herself, “What news is this?”

“Dorne is under attack,” Willas began to explain, “The letter I received was from Prince Oberyn, but it looks as if it was written in haste and doesn’t give much detail…he mentions armies sailing in from across the sea, hundreds of ships each full to the brim with warriors. The soldiers are being led by…they are being led by Daenerys Targaryen, your grace.”

Robb barely had time to even process what was happening, but he found his mind was always able to revert to strategy very easily. “Has Prince Doran called his banners?” he asked, “Write back to Prince Oberyn, tell him that he has our full support and that we can send…”

“I beg your pardon, your grace,” Willas said, “But I am afraid Prince Doran cannot call his banners. He…I don’t even know how to say this.”

Willas turned to look at Arianne, whose wide eyes gave away that she was still in shock about all she’d just heard. She swallowed as her eyes met the Hand of the King’s, and there was a terrible part of her that she was certain knew what he was going to say. “Tell me, my lord,” she requested of him quietly.

“Your lord father is dead, my lady,” Willas said quietly, “You are the ruling princess of Sunspear.”

Tyrion’s jaw had fallen slack at the news of Daenerys and her armies. He never imagined that a girl who had once seemed like a threat so many years ago would suddenly reappear to throw the throne into unrest once more. He turned to look at Arianne, pursing his lips together slightly, wondering what she would say now that she was in command of Sunspear.

Loras’s thoughts had first fallen on Andrey Dalt who would most likely be involved if the banners were called in Dorne. For once he was not entirely sure he wished for anyone to fight. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing someone else that he loved, especially not if he could prevent it. “Your grace, if she has her dragons…” he started, shaking his head. He was unsure how to finish his sentence, and the thought of having no solution scared him more than anything else.

“I have no doubt she has her dragons,” Robb said, his voice quiet and yet with a strength behind it, “I imagine, however, that she is aware her ancestor once tried to take Dorne using dragons and failed. She is most likely saving that particular weapon for us.”

Willas nodded slowly, and Robb turned to look at Arianne. He could not say he knew exactly how she was feeling at the moment, but he was almost certain he had a very good idea. He remembered exactly the day he had received the news that his own father was dead and that the responsibility of being Lord of Winterfell was on his shoulders, and he also remembered feeling just as numb as Arianne looked.

“Prince Oberyn must have gone through a lot of trouble to write this letter. Let us make sure it isn’t in vain,” Robb declared, standing slowly to his feet. He called over to one of the servants and made a request of him: “Kindly summon the queen, Lady Dacey, Lady Wynafryd, Lady Roslin and Ser Jaime here to the small council chamber.”

* * *

For the second time that day, Margaery heard the door to her rooms opening, revealing a servant. “Please, your grace, the king requests your presence at his council meeting,” he announced with a quick bow of his head.

She frowned slightly, pressing several kisses to Karine’s cheek. “I need you to be brave for a few moments more, my darling,” she told her daughter, looking her in the eyes. “Can you do that for me? Watch over your brothers and sisters until I get back?”

“Of course, Mother,” Karine replied, giving her a hug. “I love you. I will take good care of them.”

“I love you too, my sweet girl,” Margaery replied, squeezing her tightly one more time before standing and making her way to the Great Hall.

When she arrived, she realized she was not the only person summoned; Wyanfryd was sitting by Tyrion, running a hand over his back, and Jaime was next to Arianne, holding her hand tightly in his own. She walked over to Robb, silently slipping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek. The hall was eerily quiet as more people filed in, taking their respective places next to their spouses.

Robb slipped his arm around Margaery in return and exchanged a look with her, giving her a gentle squeeze as everyone else settled into their seats. He felt calmer and stronger in her presence, and he was thankful for it as he knew what he had to say next would not be easy.

“Thank you for coming,” he addressed the men and women in the room once Roslin had taken her place by Edmure’s side and Dacey had threaded her arm through Willas’s, “I asked you all to join us because this matter is not one which concerns merely the men and women of the small council, but rather one which concerns all of you and your families. I asked you here because I believe you deserve to know what’s happening everything directly from the source rather than having to hear bits and pieces from your loved ones.”

“We have received a letter from Prince Oberyn Martell informing us that Dorne is at the moment being attacked by an army from across the Narrow Sea, led by the exiled Daenerys Targaryen, daughter of the late King Aerys. At least one casualty has already been claimed in the form of Prince Doran, Lord of Sunspear, and I imagine others as well. At this stage, we do not know what Daenerys’s plans are, but we must assume she intends to invade these kingdoms, and that sooner or later she will come to King’s Landing. We also have information that she is possession of three dragons, who at this stage are at least ten years old.” A horrified murmur started at the table then, and Robb raised a hand to silence the voices. “I am well aware that most of you have your own lands elsewhere across these kingdoms, and I would like to say that you are free as of today to return to your castles to defend them if you so wish. I will under no circumstances oblige you to stay here. If you do, I can offer you the Red Keep’s protection and no more than that.”

The hall was silent for a moment or two, nothing but the sound of breathing and the apparent air of both disbelief and fear. Loras was the first to speak, standing from his chair so he could kneel at the feet of his king and queen. “Where the two of you are is my home, and I plan on defending and guarding you and your children until my last breath, your graces,” he said.

“Loras…” Margaery started, but he shook his head resolutely.

“I will fight for you if need be, wherever I am needed,” Jaime remarked, still keeping hold of Arianne’s hand, “if that means you wish for me to defend Dorne now or if I’m to stay here for when Daenerys tries to take the throne.”

There was a small lull in conversation before Tyrion piped up. “What good is all the gold of Casterly Rock if my favourite king is no longer alive to share my wealth with me?” he questioned with a small smile.

Edmure nodded his head. “You know the words of my house, and you know which one comes first, nephew,” he told Robb.

“I would hope it does not need to be said, but I am on your side both as your Hand and as your brother,” Willas added his voice to the group.

Robb looked around at each of his small council members, a smile evident in his eyes even if it wasn’t present on his lips. “Thank you,” he said sincerely, “I value your loyalty more than I can say.”

It was then that Arianne spoke up for the first time since the news of her father’s death had been announced, her hand squeezing Jaime’s. “If Daenerys Targaryen thinks she can take control of these seven kingdoms that have been at peace for over ten years then she is sorely mistaken. Dorne has resisted the dragons once before and we can do it again,” she said, her voice far colder than usual, “We will not surrender.”

Margaery looked around at all of the people so willing to risk their lives in order for her and Robb to continue to rule. He had inspired loyalty in so many, just as he had all those years ago when he was fighting for justice, for his family. She wondered, however, if the throne was really worth a fight, worth the risk of the people she had come to love losing their lives. The thought of losing her brothers and her closest friends made reigning over the kingdoms seem worthless. Still, it was apparent that she was outnumbered, and she held her tongue.

“What now, your grace?” Jaime asked softly, raising his eyebrows in anticipation.

“Now we wait,” Robb answered, adding when Arianne’s brow furrowed, “It is frustrating to hear, I know, but until we have more information it is the safest course of action. Dorne, however, cannot wait. I would ask if you could request that your father send them reinforcements, Lord Willas. I think the men from the Reach are the ones who will be able to reach Dorne the fastest.”

“Yes, your grace,” Willas said, giving a small nod of his head.

Arianne stood slowly to her feet, lifting her chin ever so slightly as she turned to look directly at Robb. “Thank you,” she said, “I know none of us want to think of these kingdoms being at war again, but I think it is a very real possibility we cannot ignore. If it does come to that, I wish you to know that my men will fight until their very last breath to secure your reign. Dorne is yours, your grace.” She dropped to one knee elegantly, and gave a small bow of her head.

“As is the Reach, your grace,” Willas agreed, following Arianne’s lead and standing from his chair to drop to one knee before the king. Dacey joined him, giving a small smile as she added: “Do not forget that the North most definitely will be as well.”

Margaery turned her head, blinking back her tears as everyone in the Great Hall knelt and swore their devotion to the crown.

Jaime dropped to his knees beside Arianne and reached out to take her face in his hands. “I want to go to Sunspear, to help your uncle and brother,” he told her quietly, “and defend your home… our future home. I promise you I won’t do anything rash; I’ll do everything in my power to keep myself safe. But I want to take care of your family and the land promised to our son. Only if you permit me. I wouldn’t leave you without your permission.”

“Jaime…” Arianne breathed, looking incredulously at her husband for a moment, “I…I don’t…I love you, my lion, for your bravery and your loyalty…but all I can think of at the moment is that my father who I haven’t seen in four years is dead and I didn’t even get a chance to talk to him one last time. Give me some time to think?”

“Your grace, if need be I will write to my sister, the new Lady Arryn,” Wynafryd piped up, addressing her king, “But I’m certain the Vale will lend you support as well.”

“Thank you,” Robb said softly again, “I would like to tell you all I am certain we can defeat Daenerys Targaryen, but in truth the only thing I am certain of is that we will all do everything we can to ensure the people of these seven kingdoms remain safe and at peace.”

Margaery gave a nod of her head in agreement with Robb but still kept her mouth shut, directing her gaze at the ground rather than the people in the room.

“Of course,” Jaime had replied to his wife, slipping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her temple. “I love you,” he told her, holding her close to him.

The queen had noticed the gesture between the couple, her eyes flickering towards them before she looked up at the ceiling. There were no weirwoods inside of the Great Hall, of course, but she said a silent prayer anyway, hoping they would hear her prayers for peace. She did not know the nature of Daenerys, but she hoped the young woman could be stopped despite her dragons and armies before anyone was harmed.

As the small council rose to its feet once more, Robb made his way over to stand nearer the door and exchanged a handshake and pat on the shoulder with each of them in silent acknowledgement of their agreement to remain united. Robb was confident that he could trust the men and women who were serving him, and he supposed that at least was something to be thankful for, although he admittedly did not know how much good it would do. He waited until the room was empty, leaving just him and his wife, before he pulled out a chair for her and beckoned for her to sit down with him.

“You’ve been very quiet, sweetheart,” he said to her gently, taking her hands in his own, “Were you thinking?”

“Yes,” Margaery replied softly, running her thumbs over the palms of Robb’s hands. “I was thinking of Karine, of how before we came here she told me she didn’t want to see her mother and father hurt. And then I thought of Daniel and Joanna, of Robbie and Alerie, of Edmure’s children and Tyrion’s and Sansa’s and Garlan’s. We can’t go to war, not while they are living. I just think… even if we are certain that we can defeat Daenerys, we can never be sure that someone won’t die in the process. I can’t have any of those children lose a parent. It was difficult enough seeing what the loss of your father did to Sansa and you and your other siblings. .. I don’t want life to be snatched from these people sooner than it should.”

Robb nodded in understanding, his expression stern as he looked up from Margaery’s hands at her. It was only now that they were alone that he allowed worry to show in his face, a crease appearing at the bridge of his nose as his brow furrowed slightly. “I will be honest with you, as we have always been honest with each other,” he said softly, “I have no desire to go to war and I lost any thirst I had for battle a very long time ago. But, at this point, I…I don’t know what else can be done. Daenerys Targaryen has been preparing this for a long time, I’m certain. There is no way she will easily give up what she wants.”

“Then let her have what she wants,” Margaery declared boldly, dropping one of Robb’s hands so that she could cup his cheek. “I told you that all I needed was our family, and it’s true. We can live out the rest of our days together, and _no one_ has to die. I’d much rather have you safe in my arms as a lord or just Stark every night than lose you for the titles of ‘king’ and ‘queen’. Surely Daenerys has some thread of reason in her; she wouldn’t want to burn all of her subjects to the ground before she even begins to rule… If it comes down to war, please, Robb, tell me you’ll give her the throne,” she pleaded, her eyes filling with tears, “I won’t lose you.”

"Margaery…” Robb said softly, meeting his wife’s eyes only to see her tears glistening in them, “Come here.” He extended his arms, gently beckoning her to them. “You know perhaps better than anyone else that I never wanted to be king. This was simply the life that I was given, and though I think together as king and queen you and I have accomplished extraordinary things, power is not of any interest to me. But if I gave Daenerys the throne it would mean leaving here, going to live in Winterfell…what of you, sweetheart? You’ve lived your entire life here in the south. I know you’ve visited the North before many times, but living there is quite different and it’s so far away from your family. I don’t…I would never want you to be unhappy.”

Margaery was grateful for Robb’s comforting touch as she sat on his wrapped her arms around him, kissing his jaw. “I didn’t know happiness until you, my love,” she told him quietly, “I could live in the North with you and our children, I’m sure of it. You know how much I love Winterfell. It could become my home if all of us were there together.” She let out a breath she did not realize she was holding, nestling closer to her husband. She was not even sure they would need to give up King’s Landing, but the weight of Daenerys’s return was pressing heavy on her. “It’s much better than the alternative - much better than one of us or both of us getting hurt, better than our family and friends having to fight,” she added.

Robb brought a hand up to Margaery’s face, gently tracing his thumb over her chin for a moment before he leant forwards and pressed his lips to hers. “I love you so much,” he whispered to her before adding, “I have no desire to wage another war, sweetheart, believe me. I put down my sword all those years ago after defeating the Greyjoys and I do not want to pick it up again. If this ends up being the end of my reign, then so be it. I promise you I will give up the throne if that is what it comes down to.”

“I love you more than I can hope to put into words,” Margaery replied, smiling at Robb through her tears. She held him even tighter to her, engulfing him in an embrace that she hoped would say all she was feeling and how thankful she was for his promise to her. “I am only sad because you are such a good king,” she admitted with a soft laugh, wiping at her tears as she pulled back. “If she does take over, she has some big shoes to fill,” she murmured, leaning in to kiss her husband.

Robb smiled gently against Margaery’s mouth as he kissed her in return. “Well, if she does, she also will have the distinct disadvantage of not having you and your clever mind and incredible charm,” he pointed out as he pulled away, his forehead coming to rest against hers as he added, “I think you and I ought to talk to the children together and explain to them what’s happening in our words. I’d sooner we tell them than they have to hear it from someone else.”

“Yes, we should,” Margaery agreed, pressing another quick kiss to Robb’s lips. “They deserve to know what’s going on, even if it is not the greatest of news. At least we know they all love Winterfell,” she said with a sad smile, standing from his lap to take his hand in her own. They walked together towards their rooms where the children were still playing under Karine’s watchful eyes, all of them hurrying to stand and race over to their father when they saw him.

“Papa,” Lyanna started, taking in a big gulp of air so she could finish the rest of her sentence, “we missed you all day yesterday, but Karine took us to the godswood and we watched the sun go down over the harbor and it was very pretty and… I love you,” she ended with a smile, wrapping her arms around his leg.

“I love you as well, my sweet girl,” Robb said, unable to help but smile broadly at his youngest daughter. She was now almost seven years old, and he thought to himself that she looked more like her mother by the day. He bent to pick her up and kissed her cheek, only making her smile more.

“Mother and I need to have a little talk with all of you. Shall we all sit down?” Robb suggested, making his way over to the nearest chair and glancing at Karine on the way, “Are you all right, my sunshine?”

Karine nodded, though worry was evident in her expression. “Is this about what Maester Luwin and Uncle Willas told you, Papa?” she asked.

“It is, I’m afraid,” Robb answered as he took a seat.

“You know how you often play fighting with your wooden knights and pretend some are good and others are the enemy?” Margaery asked softly.

“Aye!” Connor replied, nodding his head and smiling, apparently oblivious to the serious tone his parents had adopted. “I always win,” he boasted, taking hold of his mother’s hand as he sat down next to her.

“Well… there is a woman named Daenerys who is crossing the narrow sea to Dorne, and she wants be queen. She is ready to fight us and try to rule instead of your Papa,” she replied, doing her best to explain the situation as delicately as possible. She gave her youngest son’s hand a squeeze as she continued, “but we don’t want there to be a war because we don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“Your mother and I don’t want you to be afraid,” Robb followed on from Margaery, letting Lyanna nestle against his chest and looking each of his other children in the eye, “I promise you we and all the knights of the Kingsguard will do everything we can to keep everybody safe, but we need you to help as well. From now on you need to make sure you don’t stray far when you’re playing, and that you’re always close to someone in a white cloak if you’re not with us.”

“But what happens if Dae-nanas comes here and says she wants to be queen?” Connor asked, looking up at his parents with wide eyes.

“Well, then we might have to leave,” Margaery admitted softly to her son, “and let her be queen. So that Papa doesn’t have to fight.”

“Where will we go?” Ned asked, looking confused. “Papa, wouldn’t you win if you fought her?"

Robb shook his head, unwilling to lie to his son. "I wouldn’t be able to win against three dragons,” he answered Ned.

“She has dragons?” Julianne echoed, her eyes as wide as her brother’s.

“Aye, my starlight,” Robb answered solemnly, “But if we do have to leave, we’re lucky that we have a home we can go back to. We’ll go to live in Winterfell with your uncle Bran.”

“Winterfell…” Lyanna breathed out, wrapping her arms tighter around her father, “it is beautiful there.”

“Aye, we are Starks. We’ll do well in the North,” Ned remarked with a small grin, giving a nod of his head in approval.

The only one who had not spoken was Karine, her gaze on the floor. “But then you will not be king anymore, Papa,” she said, her brow furrowed. “Will Daenerys take care of the people as you and Mother have? What if she is not a good queen?”

“I don’t know. I hope she will be,” Robb admitted, his mouth twisting slightly. His eldest daughter never ceased to amaze him with her sense of duty and responsibility, and this time she had left him at a loss. “This might be difficult for you to understand,” he said softly, “But oftentimes who the king or the queen is isn’t decided by who would be good at it. Usually it’s decided by who is strongest, or who has the biggest army.”

“She shouldn’t be queen just because she has dragons,” Karine said, her head shaking slightly as her brow remained creased.

“I agree, sweetling,” Margaery said quietly, “but your Papa and I have to continue to look after the people. If she comes and brings her dragons, she could hurt our subjects if we were to fight. Sometimes it is better to surrender.”

Karine nodded her head in understanding, a tear slipping down her cheek. “You will always be king and queen to me, Papa and Mother, no matter what happens,” she said.

Robb found tears forming in his own eyes unexpectedly at Karine’s words, his heart filling with pride for his daughter. “Then that’s all I need, my sunshine,” he said softly, “If we have to leave here, then we will at least know we did everything we could to keep the people safe, and we will all have each other. That’s what matters the most.”

“Aye, our family is all we need,” Margaery agreed, leaning over to press her lips to Robb’s cheek.

Karine stood from where she was sitting to wrap her arms around their legs and kiss both of their knees, snuggling against her mother’s skirts when she was finished.

“I be happy to live with Uncle Bran!” Connor declared, though the smile on his face quickly faded as realization dawned on him. “But what about Aunt Bri? Will she go somewhere else?”

“We don’t know anything about what anyone else will do yet. Let us not get ahead of ourselves,” Robb suggested, pressing a kiss to the top of Lyanna’s head, “I just need all of you to promise me you’ll stay safe, and that you’ll always keep your wolves with you. They’ll protect you, I’m certain of it, as Grey Wind has always protected all of us.”

“We promise, Papa,” Lyanna affirmed, giving her father a gentle squeeze with her arms.

Connor called over his wolf, Victory, who now towered over him, giving the beast’s leg a hug. “You stay with me from now on, ser,” he told him, reaching up to scratch behind his ear. Victory gave a yawn and laid down to rest his head in his owner’s lap, prompting the young boy to giggle.

“The gods have given us so much,” Margaery whispered to Robb with a sad smile, running her hand over his back, “I suppose every so often they must take some things away.”

“Aye, perhaps that’s the way of it,” Robb agreed quietly, leaning in to press his lips to Margaery’s, “But if there’s anything I’ve learnt from you it’s to appreciate the blessings we do have for however long we have them.”

“Does Daenerys have somebody to love her and help her like you, Papa?” Lyanna wondered aloud.

“I don’t know, sweetling,” Robb admitted, giving his daughter a smile, “For her sake, I hope so.”

“As do I,” Margaery chimed in, leaning down to kiss Lyanna’s temple. “Life would be much more difficult and not as much fun if I did not have Papa by my side.” She pressed her lips to Robb’s jaw, gently nuzzling her nose against his cheek.

“Daenanas didn’t pray for any babies?” Julianne asked, adopting the name her brother had used earlier.

“Perhaps not. Perhaps she did not want any,” Margaery suggested, “we do not know much about her.”

“I’m glad you wanted babies, Mother and Papa!” Julie remarked with a smile.

Robb couldn’t help but broadly at Julianne’s comment. “We always wanted babies, didn’t we, sweetheart?” he commented, slipping an arm around Margaery’s waist, “Even before we were married, we’d say that we wanted lots of sons and daughters.”

“And now you have us!” Connor said excitedly, pausing for a moment before he added, “Can we still play outside, Papa?”

“Of course,” Robb answered, “As long as you keep to what we agreed.”

“We wanted a big family because we had so much love in our hearts that we couldn’t keep it all to ourselves,” Margaery declared, bending down to scoop Ned up in her arms and kiss his cheek.

He laughed and reached up to wrap his arms around his mother’s neck. “I am glad you prayed for lots,” he said, “because I would be sad without Ly and Karine and Julie and Connor. Our family wouldn’t be the same if we weren’t big.”

Robb beckoned Julie to come closer as well, and before long all seven Starks were wrapped in an embrace. Robb gave a soft smile as he hugged his children and his wife to him, thinking to himself that they were an apt reminder of what was truly important no matter what else happened.

* * *

In another part of the castle, Arianne Martell was also wrapped in an embrace, having collapsed into Jaime’s arms not long after returning to their chambers. She had let her tears flow freely then after holding them in when she had been before the small council, and leant against her husband as her grief had poured out of her. For all his faults, she knew Doran had loved her in his own way, and she had loved her father as well. The thought of him being gone didn’t seem real to her, and she spent quite a long time just lying with her husband and listening to their breathing before she eventually spoke again.

“You should go to Dorne, if it’s what you want to do,” she whispered to him.

Jaime ran his fingers through Arianne’s hair, his eyes widening slightly at her words. He kissed her shoulder, the crook of her neck, and then the corner of her mouth, sitting up to meet her gaze. “I can wait… for however long you want me here, I will stay,” he told her, bringing a hand up to cup her face and brush his thumb over her cheek.

“I would tell you to stay here forever. But sooner or later the fight will reach King’s Landing, and my uncle and my brother need you now,” Arianne admitted, her voice barely above a whisper, “That was the man I fell in love with, besides. The man who was and still is brave and strong and willing to fight for those he loves. I just…I need you to come back, Jaime. I couldn’t stand it if I lost you as well.”

“Don’t worry, my sweet love. I couldn’t ever leave you, not permanently,” Jaime promised, pulling Arianne into a hug and giving her a squeeze. “I’ll write you often, and I’ll do whatever I must to make sure Sunspear is safe and that I return to you.” He drew back to kiss her again, not sure if it would be the last of their kisses until he came back. “Tell Daniel and Joanna that I love them every day,” he urged, “and remind yourself of the same.”

“I will,” Arianne assured her husband, “I will tell them that their father is fighting for them. For us and our family.” She pressed a kiss to Jaime’s jaw, her hands coming up to run over his face. “I love you so much and I bid you never forget it.”

“I won’t, and I hope you always remember how much I love you,” Jaime murmured, pressing his lips to Arianne’s again. “Would you let me have you tonight?” he asked gently as he pulled away, his fingers running through her long hair as his eyes met hers. “One last time before I go?”

“I won’t let you leave until you do,” Arianne answered, her arms snaking around Jaime’s neck. She leant her weight against her husband and kissed him deeply, truthfully not wanting him to leave but well aware that it was the right thing for both of them and for their children. Arianne only hoped that life would not see fit to take away from her the husband she had taken so long to find.


	88. The Iron Throne

The night sky was bright up above and a cool breeze was blowing through the Kingswood, making the leaves on the trees rustle gently. He’d been here many times before, but usually he’d been alone. This time, however, he was surrounded by his family. The once mildly inconvenient pups had now become his pack, and when they were out running under the stars it seemed as if nothing in the world could stop them. Out here in the woods, there were no walls to hold them in, no barriers to where they could go. Out here, they were free.

Robb awoke with his heart pounding in his chest. It had been about seven days since the news had arrived that Dorne was under attack and since then he’d had more than a few restless nights, but it was the first time since he’d first spoken of it to Margaery that he’d dreamt of wolves again.

Margaery was stirred from her sleep as she felt Robb give a jump underneath her, almost immediately alerting her as to what had just occurred. She sat up, gently wiping the sweat from his brow. “What do you need, sweetheart?” she asked quietly, running her hand over his arm. “Is everything alright?”

Robb nodded slowly in answer to Margaery’s question as he met her gaze. He felt exhilarated, and it seemed as though he could still almost smell the air from outside. “I…he’s out in the Kingswood,” he explained quietly, “He’s running with North Sky and Spirit and Story and Legend and Victory.”

“The whole pack, hmm?” Margaery queried softly, her hand finding Robb’s as she intertwined their fingers. She pressed her lips to his, running her thumb over his palm. “What do you think it means?” she questioned as she pulled away, giving him a look of curiosity.

“I’m not sure,” Robb admitted softly, “It was pretty incredible, though. I wanted you there with me.” He looked at his wife for a moment and then sat up straight as he pressed his lips to hers once more, kissing her deeply and shifting so their bodies were closer together. “It would be wonderful, don’t you think?” he murmured, turning his head to kiss down her neck, “To be free like that, to be able to go wherever we choose.”

“Gods, _yes_ ,” Margaery breathed, a smile forming at the corners of her mouth as her eyes fluttered closed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly rolled her hips towards his. Her fingernails trailed over his shoulders, and she tilted her head to kiss over his jaw and below his ear, her teeth scraping gently against his skin. “I could not be there with you as a wolf, but I am here with you now,” she whispered, “I hope that is good enough.”

"You are so much better than good enough, sweetheart,” Robb whispered in return. His hands gripped her back and he shifted the two of them until she was resting against the wooden headboard on their bed, murmuring to her that she’d need something to support her. He’d grown hard quickly from her actions, and he knelt between her legs to slide into her as he continued to kiss her fiercely.

Margaery whimpered against Robb’s mouth, reaching a hand out to grasp the bed frame as her husband began to move with her. She nipped at his bottom lip as her back met the headboard with each thrust, his ferocity bringing out a passion in her as well. She could not help but break from his lips slightly as she pressed her cheek to his and let out a breathy moan in his ear, her other hand coming up to tangle in his hair.

Robb let out a moan of his own not long after Margaery, feeling her grip on his hair tighten as she got closer to coming undone. They moved as one with fierce intensity and Robb’s lips never far from his wife’s as he took her harder again and again. He groaned loudly and murmured her name when a shudder went through his body just before he reached his peak.

Margaery muttered a stream of curse words as she felt Robb’s body quiver against hers, and soon after she followed, screaming his name as he spilled into her. She drew back only so she could kiss him with enthusiasm, letting go of the bed post so she could snake both arms around his neck and pull him closer to her. “Robb…” she whispered against his lips, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you, Margaery,” Robb whispered in return, smiling against his wife’s mouth, “That was better than running in the Kingswood.” He pressed his lips to hers several times more, keeping their bodies pressed close together. “I’m sorry if I’ve been…distant at all lately,” he murmured, “I’ve been trying very hard not to be.”

“Shhh, my sweet love,” Margaery urged, playing with Robb’s curls. “You’ve been nothing but good to me this past week and so strong for our children and the kingdoms.” She kissed him again, her tongue gently parting his lips. “Sometimes our minds have to be occupied with something other than each other,” she teased softly as she pulled away, “but you should know it feels so good to have you inside of me again.”

“It always feels so good to be in you. In you, in your arms…” Robb muttered, his mouth finding Margaery’s ear, “Were it that I could think of you all the time and not have to worry about a dragon queen from across the sea. I’ll gladly give her the throne but bowing down to her, promising to serve her…that will be difficult to stomach.”

“Aye, that it will be,” Margaery said, her voice a gentle hum as Robb’s lips moved over her skin. “We ruled these kingdoms for ten years, and if she does wish to wage war we’ll be handing them over to her for nothing in return but peace, something she should be grateful for… the least she can do is let us leave with our pride still intact.”

Robb couldn’t help but give a smile as he listened to Margaery. “You sound so Northern, sometimes,” he commented playfully, “Back when I was crowned King in the North, folk were calling for Northern independence, for us to be a free kingdom separate from the Iron Throne. Sometimes I think it wouldn’t be such a bad idea.”

“Hmm, no, it wouldn’t be a bad idea, would it?” Margaery murmured, leaning back so she could look Robb in the eye. “What if the North became independent? If you were still king beyond the Riverlands?” she questioned, raising a brow. She gave him a soft smile and leant in to kiss him quickly.

Robb let Margaery settle back against the pillows of their bed once more and lay down beside her, propping himself up on one elbow. Her face and neck were still flushed slightly from their passionate encounter moments before, and he thought to himself that she looked beautiful as he ran a finger gently along her collarbone. “I don’t know if Daenerys would ever accept the idea,” he mused, “The North is half of her would-be kingdom.”

“But six out of seven kingdoms isn’t bad,” Margaery teased softly, catching Robb’s hand and bringing it up to her lips so that she could kiss his fingertips. “It does not hurt to try and negotiate,” she remarked, lacing her fingers through his as she turned her head to look at him. “I think you have a right to the North if nothing else. Her dragons don’t need cold and snow and forests and wolves.”

“That’s true. She knows nothing of the Wall, of the Wolfswood, of Winterfell and its hot pools,” Robb mused, leaning in to brush his nose against Margaery’s, “I don’t want this fighting in Dorne to go on, either. What if we sent her a letter? We could offer her the chance to come stay just outside King’s Landing and hold a negotiation as you said.”

“It seems the best thing to do,” Margaery agreed, closing the small distance between her and Robb to press her lips to his. “Let’s pray that the gods will let us have one more blessing in our lives,” she remarked quietly as she pulled away. “King and Queen in the North…” she mused, testing the titles out loud, a smile forming on her face as she spoke.

“Do you like the title?” Robb asked, smiling back at his wife, “I have one condition, though, before I even offer to negotiate with Daenerys.” He moved a hand to slide gently over the skin of Margaery’s hip as he spoke. “If I go to speak with her, I want you in the room with me,” he affirmed softly.

Margaery gave a small nod of her head, pressing a kiss to Robb’s knuckles. “Of course, my love,” she replied, “I want to be by your side through all of this… I’m sure we’ll get some resistance. Arianne won’t be happy to bend the knee to Daenerys… A lot of people will be upset about our decision, but I hope they realize it’s the only one we can make that will keep them safe.”

“Princess Arianne doesn’t have to bend the knee if she doesn’t wish to…but I think it would be better for Dorne if she did,” Robb mused, “Either way, we can make a deal with her. If Daenerys ever turns out to be anything like her father, the North and the south will attack her from both sides.” He smiled again, his gaze never leaving his wife’s. “I think…I hope I could make you very happy in Winterfell, sweetheart, if that’s what it comes to.”

“I _know_ you could,” Margaery replied, slipping her arm around Robb’s middle so that she could engulf him in an embrace again. “I don’t want you to worry about that. You will be my sun on days where it doesn’t shine and my warmth on days where I feel too cold. I know I could never want for anything, not while you are my husband.”

Robb’s smile only broadened, and he wrapped his own arms securely around Margaery as he settled back on the bed with her. "I’m so very much in love with you,” he whispered, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips, “And I’m sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night.”

“Don’t apologize,” Margaery chided gently, hugging Robb tightly to her, “I’m so in love with you as well, and that means the part of you that wakes me up and overwhelms me,” she teased, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. “I love that I feel so safe with you, so reassured of our future, even in the bleakest of times.”

“The one thing I can promise you in this life, sweetheart, is that isn’t anything I wouldn’t do to keep you and our children safe from harm,” Robb assured Margaery as he leant against her shoulder and added less seriously, “I am very fortunate that when I do wake I wake to you. And if _you_ happen to wake up in the middle of the night, you have complete permission to wake me up as well.”

“Good… because sometimes I have dreams about you that stir me and make me yearn for you,” Margaery admitted, her face flushing red. She kissed Robb’s jaw and then snuggled into his chest. “Things will work out no matter what titles we end up holding,” she assured him softly, “my home is wherever you are as is my love.”

“As is mine. I never would have thought the Red Keep could ever be my home, but you made it so,” Robb murmured back, smiling to himself as Margaery nestled against him. He thought to himself that he’d have to ask his wife in the morning about some of the dreams she’d had about him before and share some of his with her.

* * *

The following day, Robb wrote and sent off his letter to Daenerys Targaryen requesting that they meet, and in the days that followed all that was left to do was wait for an answer. The king had regular small council meetings in that time and was kept up to date on the situation in Dorne, but for the timebeing he kept his ideas to himself and only very few people knew about what he was planning to propose to the woman calling herself queen. One of the people he had shared his plans with was his mother, who was at that moment with Margaery keeping an eye on the royal princes and princesses as they played in the godswood. Lady Catelyn Stark had resided in the Red Keep for the past four years, returning to Winterfell on the occasions when her son and daughter-in-law took their family North.

“Still no word from the Targaryen girl, I take it,” Catelyn said softly to Margaery from where she was sat, “I truly hope she agrees to at least meet with Robb.”

Margaery moved her head to rest gently against Catelyn’s shoulder as she watched her children who looking to be playing a game of chase together. Though she was now woman grown, she still took comfort in her mother-in-law’s presence, and the two of them had become even closer over their years of living together. “I do as well, Mother,” she replied just as quietly. “She would be foolish not to. I’m sure she expected war, otherwise she would not bring her armies. A peaceful negotiation should seem far more appealing than a loss of lives.”

“I agree. I thank the gods for you, though, and for time which has a tendency to make us all far less reckless,” Catelyn commented, leaning slightly against Margaery’s head, “I remember all too well a time when Robb would have rushed straight into battle without a second thought. It’s a relief to see him suing for peace.”

“I’m so fiercely proud of him, more than I could ever put into words,” Margaery admitted with a soft smile. “You raised an amazing man, Mother. I am lucky to be his wife, to have him and our children… and you. All I wanted before I met Robb was to be queen, but now I would give up anything to stay by his side.”

“He is lucky to have you,” Catelyn stated, reaching for her daughter-in-law’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, “I’m certain the two of you will be fine wherever you go, and I hope you know that for as long as I am alive I will be here to help with anything you need.”

As Catelyn spoke, the soft rustling of boots could be heard treading through the godswood, and soon enough Robb himself appeared from behind one of the trees. Ned almost ran into his father while running around playing chase, and Robb bent to give his son a quick kiss on the cheek before making his way over to Margaery and Catelyn. “Hello, sweetheart. Hello, Mother,” he greeted them with a smile.

Margaery kissed Catelyn’s temple and then stood to hurry over to Robb. “Hello, my dearest love,” she greeted him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “We were just speaking about you. Wonderful things, I promise.” She took his hand and led him to sit on the bench with her and his mother, intertwining their fingers. “Did you get any news today?” she asked eagerly, reaching for her mother-in-law’s hand once more.

“You’ll spoil me if you keep saying wonderful things about me,” Robb remarked jokingly as he took his seat beside Margaery and his mother. At his wife’s question, however, he shook his head regretfully. “I wanted to speak to you about something else, though,” he said, “I’m a little concerned about Princess Arianne. She wasn’t at the small council meeting today and from what the servants tell me it seems she’s been in her room all day.”

Margaery’s brow furrowed in worry immediately upon Robb’s words. “I should go and check on her, then,” she said, ” I don’t know what would be the problem…. I hope she did not receive bad news about Jaime.” She gave both her mother-in-law and husband a kiss on the cheek before she stood and made her way towards the castle and up to Arianne’s room.

She gave a soft knock on the door to announce her presence and then carefully opened it, walking over to her friend who was laying on her bed. “Hello, sister,” she greeted her gently, taking a seat and rubbing her back.

“Hello, Margaery,” Arianne said in return. She managed to give the other woman a small smile as she looked up at her, but otherwise in her appearance she looked worse for wear. “What brings you to see me?” she asked quietly.

“I came to make sure you were alright,” Margaery replied, leaning down to press her lips to the top of Arianne’s head. She brushed her long, dark hair out of her face and laid down beside her, continuing to run a hand over her back. “What’s wrong, dear? Can I get you anything?"

Arianne said nothing for the moment, but as she looked across at her friend her eyes began to fill with tears. It seemed as though everything that she had been holding in up until that moment just came pouring out when she heard Margaery’s words. "I’m with child again, Margaery,” she answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Arianne…” Margaery breathed, moving to wrap her friend in her arms and cradle her against her chest. “Shhh, darling, don’t cry,” she urged quietly, “everything is going to be just fine. Jaime will return to you soon, and you’ll get to share the wonderful news with him.”

“I haven’t heard from Jaime for days,” Arianne explained quietly as she leant against her friend, “I keep thinking something terrible has happened, and now this…I should never have told him to go. I don’t want my child…my _children_ to grow up without their father.”

“He promised you he’d come back safe. You just have to trust that he will,” Margaery said softly, running a hand over Arianne’s hair. “Don’t allow yourself to have doubts and fears. You shouldn’t be worried. Jaime is a fighter, and he will do anything in his power to make sure he returns to you and your children.”

Arianne nodded slightly, repeating Margaery’s words over and over in her head as she tried to convince herself they were true. She wanted desperately to believe that Jaime would be all right, but in her heightened emotional state she was finding it difficult to do so. “We didn’t think we were going to have another,” she remarked quietly as tears continued to trickle down her cheeks.

“It’s a blessing,” Margaery whispered, drawing back slightly to wipe Arianne’s tears away with her thumb. “A miracle, in a way. Four years of trying have paid off. He’ll be so overjoyed when he finds out,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to the tip of her friend’s nose and then pulling her in close again. “Don’t cry, lovely. You should be celebrating.”

“Perhaps they are tears of joy and I just don’t know it yet,” Arianne remarked half-jokingly, giving her friend a gentle squeeze, “In these past few days I have been thinking a lot about…the future, I suppose. I am now the ruling Princess of Sunspear, even if I don’t feel like it. I would never have expected this, though.”

“Everything is happening at once. It’s a lot to take in,” Margaery admitted, knowing she could not fully understand Arianne’s thoughts but sure she could empathize with the feeling of uncertainty. “I’m here, sister. I’m willing to listen to your fears and hold you and brush your tears away when you cry and stay with you when you’re lonely,” she said softly.

“I know. I thank the gods that you are here, sister,” Arianne said earnestly. She kissed her friend’s cheek gently and then pressed her lips together as she added: “I just don’t like to think on when we will have to be apart, because I know that time is coming soon.”

Margaery’s gaze fell from Arianne’s as she blinked back her tears, a few of them escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. “The hardest thing - more than potentially losing our home or our power or our stability - is losing you,” she breathed, letting out a choked sob.

“Look at us. I thought we weren’t supposed to be crying,” Arianne remarked, only hugging Margaery tighter, “My dear sister, no matter where we are or what we’re doing, I will always love you. I can say that for certain at least.”

“I will love you always, Arianne,” Margaery agreed, doing her best to stifle her tears. “You have brought so much joy into my life since you started living here and given me someone to talk and share stories and laugh with. I could never ask for a better friend, and I’m certain I will never find one.”

“Nor I. It’s hard for women in our position to find people we can truly trust, and I’m so glad I have you,” Arianne admitted quietly before bringing a hand up to brush some more of her own tears away. “We should focus on the time we have left,” she said, “Not the time that we won’t have.”

“That’s true,” Margaery agreed, giving a soft laugh as she helped her friend wipe the rest of her tears away. “Gods, I can’t believe you’re going to have another baby.”

“Neither can I. I thought I didn’t have to worry any longer about feeling like I’m going to vomit and then getting so big I can’t even see my own feet,” Arianne remarked half-jokingly, managing a small smile. She thought to herself as the two of them sat talking together that she didn’t know if she would ever be able to express how truly grateful she was for the presence of her friend, particularly in a time such as this.

* * *

Later on that day, Robb and Margaery had been spending time together in their chambers after putting the children to bed when a servant had arrived with the news that Maester Luwin needed to see the king. Robb had a feeling he already knew what the older man wanted to talk to him about, and when he returned to his wife he looked as if he’d had his suspicions confirmed.

Robb’s face told Margaery that news had been sent from Dorne and that they finally had their answer from Daenerys, though now that the moment had arrived, she wasn’t sure she was ready to find out what the young woman had agreed to. She stood from her bed and gently pulled her husband over to sit down with her, wrapping her arms around his middle and pressing her forehead to his. “What is it, sweetheart?” she asked softly, running her hand over his back.

“She’s agreed to meet with us,” Robb answered Margaery, giving a soft sigh as he rested his forehead against his wife’s in return, “She didn’t say much else besides that, so I’m not entirely sure what to expect. All she gave was a cryptic message about being accompanied by someone who I might want to see.”

“Hmm,” Margaery murmured, staying silent for a moment before she leant in to press her lips to Robb’s, hoping to wipe the serious expression from his face. “At least the fighting in Dorne will be over. At least she agreed to come. We have a good chance at negotiating with her and getting what we want,” she remarked as she pulled away.

“I’m certain you’ve been doing that for ten years, and it works every time,” Robb remarked quietly to Margaery, unable to help but smile a little as she pulled away from him. He brought up a hand to run gently through her hair and held her gaze for a moment. “I just worry,” he explained, “I don’t trust her in the slightest.”

“Neither do I, but we can’t let it plague us. I don’t want you to lose sleep over this, my love,” Margaery remarked, sliding one of her hands up over his chest to cup Robb’s cheek. “We will worry about her when she gets here. For now I wish to enjoy the time we have left in our home.” It had all begun to seem very real to her. She was certain that they would be relocating to Winterfell after their meeting with Daenerys and all of their friends would go their separate ways.

Robb nodded, letting out another gentle sigh. “Aye, you’re right. I know you are,” he said to her, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers, “For better or for worse, we have made a great many memories in this place and we still have time to make more.”

“There is a room that we have yet to christen, Robb,” Margaery remarked softly, pressing a kiss to his jaw, “a room that will no longer belong to us once the deal with Daenerys is made…” She trailed off, her voice a whisper as she leaned in close to her husband’s ear, “there is nothing more I desire than for my king to take me on the throne.”

Robb’s eyes widened slightly at Margaery’s voice in his ear, just before a smile slowly appeared on his face and he pulled back slightly to look at her. “We’ve been married a long time and yet I’m still discovering things about you,” he commented playfully, leaning in and kissing along her jaw as he asked, “When? Now?”

“Whenever you like, my love,” Margaery answered, though she did not give Robb much choice as her hips rocked instinctively towards his. “I hope I can make you love that throne if only for a few minutes. I hope I can fill you with so much desire that you won’t even notice your discomfort when sitting on it. And I hope that in the days that follow you’ll never be able to think about it without the memory of how we fucked there and how your name sounded echoing off the walls of the Great Hall as it spilled from my lips.”

Robb’s body reacted immediately to Margaery’s words and he leant forwards to capture her mouth with his, kissing her fervently whilst pressed up against her. His tongue slid over hers and as he felt a stirring between his legs he gave a soft groan. He had to force himself to pull away from her or he suspected they wouldn’t even make it out of their room.

“Can you feel how hard I’m getting for you? I’ve no doubt you can do all of those things and more,” he murmured, smiling against her lips before he took her by the hand to help her to her feet.

Margaery moaned as Robb broke from her, her head dizzy with desire as she stood to take her place by his side, slipping her arm around his waist. She murmured a few curses under her breath at his words, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his neck. “Perhaps I should not have said such things until we reached the Great Hall,” she breathed with a small laugh, glancing down between his legs at the evident bulge in his breeches and flushing pink. “I love you,” she whispered before excitedly pulling him out the door and down the corridor.

Robb wasn’t even entirely sure how he and Margaery made it to the Great Hall, since he barely broke from his wife as they walked through the relatively silent corridors of the Red Keep. The only person they ended up seeing was a servant, to whom they smiled politely before continuing on their way, with Robb sticking close to Margaery. By the time they found the place they were looking for he had lifted her up into his arms, and was kissing her deeply again.

Margaery smiled against her husband’s lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back eagerly. Her mouth went to his neck next as she sucked at his collar bone and gently dragged her teeth across his skin. “You’ve made me so wet, Robb,” she told him quietly, her knees on either side of him giving him a squeeze. “Always. You’re so good at making me feel desired.”

“You’re so very desired, and so very desirable,” Robb murmured back, having groaned slightly from Margaery’s mouth on his skin, “I’m still not certain how I’m fortunate enough to have you for my queen.”

He met her lips and kissed her once more as they approached the Iron Throne, then put her down momentarily so they could both climb the steps leading up to it together. For once he didn’t think about how uncomfortable the throne was as he took a seat, gently pulling Margaery with him and onto his lap. One of his hands slipped under her skirts to stroke between her legs, and he moaned again in her ear as he found her indeed wet.

“ _Oh_ , _my king_ ,” Margaery breathed out with a teasing smile, leaning forwards to press her lips to Robb’s again. She thought she should offer him some relief as she unfastened his breeches and pushed them down over his backside, her fingers gently curling around his hardened cock. Her other hand reached for the bottom of her skirts so that she could pull her dress up over her head and toss it on the floor. She clutched at the grip of one of swords infused into the armrest of the throne while she slowly moved against Robb’s fingers, moaning softly when she felt them sink into her.

Robb kept his lips close to Margaery’s ear, whispering some of the dirtiest things he could think of about her sweet, wet cunt as his fingers sunk into her and his thumb rubbed over her most sensitive spot. He kissed her neck and kissed her jaw, groaning at the feeling of her hand on him.

Margaery screamed out as she met her high, her body quivering against Robb’s. She reached for his warm hand between her legs and brought it up to her lips, taking his fingers in her mouth and tasting herself. She smiled softly as she leant in to kiss him eagerly, her tongue sliding over his before she lifted herself up and then lowered herself down onto him, whimpering into his mouth.

One of Robb’s hands slid up Margaery’s back protectively and the other came to rest on her hip as he smiled against her mouth, loving the feeling of filling her again. He moved with her slowly at first, thinking that if he didn’t he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Gods, Margaery…” he breathed as he nipped at her ear, “I never feel like more of a king than when I’m with you.”

“There are few things I love more than making you feel good,” Margaery whispered, rolling her hips towards Robb’s at his slow pace. She moved her hands to grip his shoulders and let out a breathy moan in his ear. “Mmm _, oh,"_ she murmured, "I’m sorry I made you wait for this. Gods, you feel perfect. You fit me so perfectly.” She began to move quicker, sliding one of her hands down to rest on his hip.

Robb opened his mouth to say that Margaery had no need to apologise, but words were soon lost on him as his wife quickened their pace. His fingers pressed into her back and he looked down briefly at himself sliding in and out of her, then moaning against her lips when he returned to kissing them. He only broke from her as he felt himself getting close, and he held her gaze for a moment or two just before a groan escaped him as his climax hit him.

Margaery felt Robb spill his warm seed into her, her back arching under his touch. She pulled him into an embrace as his breathing grew even once more, his chest rising and falling against her own. “That look, that dark desire in your eyes as we are loving each other… there is nothing quite like it,” she whispered, her fingers dancing over his hip still.

“All because of you, sweetheart,” Robb answered quietly, smiling as he leant forwards and kissed Margaery’s neck, then moving down to press his lips to her collarbone and the tops of her breasts. “Do you think we’re the first in four hundred years to do that?” he wandered aloud, giving a smile.

Margaery let out a soft laugh, shaking her head in amusement. “To be honest with you, I can’t imagine anyone else but us using this throne for such enjoyable things… except now I fear I might miss it when I held no affection for it before,” she teased, pressing another kiss to Robb’s lips.

“No queen as beautiful as you has ever sat here, of that much I’m certain,” Robb affirmed, sneaking another glance at his very naked wife as he pulled away from her. “I have a throne in Winterfell,” he pointed out, “And you will have one as well. We could take your throne from here if you’d like.”

“I would like that very much,” Margaery remarked, pressing her lips to the corner of Robb’s mouth. “A part of me already longs for our time in Winterfell, and another is not yet done with this place, but I know that wherever you are, I could spend an eternity there. Thank you for this evening, my love.”

“You can thank me after it’s over. I’ve no intention of ending it yet,” Robb murmured in Margaery’s ear, his hands running down her back to her backside, “If we’re not the first to do this then we’ll certainly be the first to do so more than once.”

“You are wonderful, Robb Stark,” Margaery remarked, her smile growing wider. “And wearing far too many clothes,” she added teasingly, reaching down to slip off his shirt, tossing it to the side and raining kisses over his chest. “What would Aegon the Conqueror think?” she asked with a laugh, sliding her arms around her husband’s waist and holding him close.

“I hope he’s turning in his grave. He’s the one who had this ugly thing made,” Robb teased with a small chuckle of his own in between pressing his lips to Margaery’s, “Didn’t he have two wives? You’d think he’d have been a little less dour. I have one wife and she’s all that I need to be happy.”

“He obviously couldn’t find the right woman to keep him satisfied,” Margaery jested, gently brushing her nose against her husband’s then kissing over his cheek and jaw. “Conquering love is far different than conquering kingdoms, but my Robb has done both.” She pressed her lips to his again, lingering there for some time.

Robb smiled, his face flushing slightly as he kissed Margaery in return. “I’m no conqueror,” he murmured against her lips, “Just a man very much in love trying to do the very best he can.” Their kisses were passionate as they had been for as long as Robb could remember, and they exchanged many more of them as the night went on and Robb became certain he’d never be able to look at the Iron Throne the same way again.


	89. Queen of the Seven Kingdoms

If Margaery Stark had any doubts about the old gods, they had quickly dissipated in the days that followed Robb’s first dream as a direwolf. Time seemed to pass by slowly as they waited for Daenerys’ arrival, but she considered it a blessing to be able to enjoy King’s Landing for a while. With the impending threat, however, a blanket of anxiety seemed to fall over the castle, stirring Grey Wind and his master alike.

The dreams would come frequently and unexpectedly, and on this particular night, Margaery was roused from her sleep again as her husband tossed and turned beside her. She had learned by now that it was best to wake him; often his dreams were pointless and he had no control over them, and she did not wish for him to endure a night of running through the Kingswood. “Sweetheart,” she murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a small shake as she wiped the sweat from his brow.

Robb opened his eyes suddenly, his heart racing in his chest as turned over to look at his wife. Meeting her gaze seemed to calm him, and he reached to run his hand down her arm. “She’s here,” he whispered to Margaery, “Her men are setting up camp outside the city walls.”

Margaery’s eyes went wide and she pursed her lips together, gently trailing a hand through Robb’s curls. “I’m not sure if I should be scared, or…” Words were lost on her as she shook her head and laid down to wrap her arms around her husband as if that alone would protect him from Daenerys and her dragons.

“Don’t be scared, sweetheart. We came to her with an offer of peace…I don’t think she’ll harm us,” Robb reassured Margaery, wrapping his arms tightly around her in return, “I saw one of her dragons, though. I think a part of me never truly believed they were real, but…”

Margaery let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, pressing several kisses to Robb’s cheek. “I can scarcely believe it. I hope she does not bring them here. To the castle, I mean. Not while we’re still here. Not while there are so many children still residing within its walls,” she admitted quietly, burying her face in his neck.

“Aye, I truly hope not as well,” Robb agreed, bringing a hand up to run through Margaery’s hair, “Perhaps we should act first and go see her tomorrow, or as soon as possible. It might throw her off balance and give us an advantage if we surprise her.”

“If you think that would be best, my love,” Margaery remarked with a content smile, pressing a soft kiss to Robb’s neck. “Gods, these dreams of yours are truly remarkable… Though I do hope they don’t trouble you too much.”

“I hope they do not trouble _you_ too much,” Robb countered, pressing a kiss to the top of Margaery’s head, “I wish I could control it better, sometimes…I’d have liked to have seen more of her camp. I want to know what’s in store for us when we go see her.”

“Do you think that if you concentrated hard enough you could do it? Control it, I mean,” Margaery asked, giving a soft laugh as she trailed her foot up Robb’s leg. “Do not ever think you trouble me, sweet husband. You are so good to me that I can hardly be upset with you for waking me in the night. I love you so much.”

“I don’t really know. Perhaps I could. They say beyond the Wall there are skinchangers who can inhabit any animal at will, even birds and goats and shadowcats,” Robb remarked, leaning in to press a kiss to Margaery’s lips in gratitude, “I love you, sweetheart.”

“You should try,” Margaery suggested with a soft grin, leaving another quick peck on Robb’s lips.“If the wildlings can do it then certainly my wonderful husband can. Imagine being a bird and flying to places you could never go otherwise… Oh, I’m jealous now,” she teased, trailing a hand over his chest.

“It would be quite an experience. But I must admit I’d rather be with you as we are now than flying above the treetops,” Robb admitted, smiling back at Margaery before he gave a soft chuckle, “This all sounds so strange when you stop to think about it. I don’t even know where to start.”

“It’s strange but amazing,” Margaery countered with a laugh, reaching a hand up to scratch gently at Robb’s beard. “I would much rather be anywhere with you than somewhere without you. Even if I _could_ be a direwolf for a day,” she remarked playfully.

"But you already are a she-wolf. I have the marks on my neck from the other night to prove it,” Robb teased as he rolled over slightly to lean in and kiss Margaery deeply, his face having lit up from her laughter. “If I think of you…if I think of our children and all that needs to be protected…I think I could do it,” he murmured as he pulled away.

“Why don’t you try it, then?” Margaery urged softly, her thumb tracing circles over Robb’s cheek. “Close your eyes and think of Karine, Julie, Lyanna, Ned, and Connor. Think of Starks, of hunting with your father in the Wolfswood and swimming with your brothers in the pools. Of the smell of snow and the sound of howling, of the bright leaves of a weirwood and the feel of soft, warm furs.”

Robb took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Margaery had suggested, trying to focus on the place he’d been in his dreams. He thought of all the things his wife had said and he also thought of her: of the two of them running in the snow, of the howling they’d hear at night in Winterfell when they were wrapped in each other’s arms, of the weirwood looming above them when they kissed, and of soft, warm furs against her skin.

The campsite was far more organised than the ones he’d been in before, with a distinct lack of men talking and drinking and brawling. The soldiers that were around stood guard outside various tents, still and almost unblinking. _Unsullied_ , the human part of him said. He had heard of the former slave soldiers from across the Narrow Sea, and he knew they were famous for their discipline. He kept to the shadows, surveying his surroundings without making a sound. His ears pricked up momentarily as he heard a small groan, and he quietly padded over towards it. He caught a glimpse into one of the tents momentarily, and saw a bruised and battered man chained up inside. The human part of him recognised the man before the direwolf did, but he was someone both of them knew all too well. The next face Robb saw soon afterwards was his wife’s staring back at him.

Margaery had grown terrified when she watched Robb’s eyes flicker open and go white, fearing she had made a terrible mistake in urging him to try and see as Grey Wind while he was awake. She touched his shoulder but received no response, and her own eyes flooded with tears until his went blue again, blinking at her. “Gods,” she breathed immediately, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug and hiding her face in his chest. “I didn’t know what to expect,” she explained softly before asking, “what did you see?”

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Robb said, hugging his wife close to him and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He was a little bit shaken himself, and it took him a moment or two to collect his thoughts and think back to what he’d seen. “She has more men than I’d have expected. If these peace negotiations don’t go well, I think she has plans to take the city. A woman was there…Asha. Asha Greyjoy. And she has a prisoner,” he breathed, “She has Jaime.”

Margaery’s eyes grew wide at Robb’s words, his vision as Grey Wind finally offering an explanation as to why Arianne hadn’t heard from her husband in a long time. “Asha must have supplied the ships she needed, though how the two of them got in contact, I have no idea,” she mused. “We need to tell Arianne. Even if he is a prisoner, Jaime is still alive, and she deserves to know that.” She pulled back to look at him. “Will you let her come to our negotiation? So long as she promises not to interfere unless Daenerys speaks of Dorne?”

“Of course I will. After everything that Princess Arianne has done for us, for our family…it’s the least we owe her,” Robb agreed, nodding at his wife, “We’ll speak to her first thing in the morning, and set off for Daenerys’s camp soon after and take her by surprise. Let her see that hers is not the only magic in this world.”

Margaery’s smile returned to her face as she leaned in to kiss Robb again. “Winter is coming for her,” she exclaimed, “and you are brilliant, my love. Everything about you is brilliant.” Words seemed to be lost on her because of all she had just experienced, but she pressed her lips to her husband’s again in both gratitude and awe.

* * *

The next morning, they fetched Arianne from her chambers and explained to her what they knew. They and a few members of the kingsguard quickly set off towards the outskirts of the city on their horses, the king and queen sharing a saddle on Mander. Margaery could feel her heart beating in her chest the closer they got to Daenerys’ campgrounds, and she gave Robb’s waist a small squeeze as the Kingswood came into view.

Even before the king and queen appeared in view, their presence was signalled by the huge form of Grey Wind, who stalked just ahead of them into the camp. The soldiers, who had been very still, were soon hurriedly moving around in search of instructions, and Robb couldn’t help but give a small smile as he realised he had indeed surprised Daenerys just as he had intended.

“Which tent do you think is hers?” he asked Margaery softly, glancing around the campsite.

Margaery gave a small nod to the tent adorned in a brilliant, deep red, covered in more decorations than the rest around it. She had not seen any dragons so far, though she wasn’t sure if she should be relieved or terrified about that. She pressed a kiss to the back of Robb’s neck, watching a few of the soldiers enter the tent before she dismounted Mander. She offered her hand to Arianne to help her pregnant friend off of her steed.

Arianne squeezed on her friend’s hand gratefully as she got down from her horse and surveyed her surroundings with suspicion. She was dressed in her finest clothes and wearing her Lannister-Martell cloak - the same one she’d worn on her wedding day. The news she’d received that morning had simultaneously filled her with relief and fear, but she’d resolved not to let Daenerys Targaryen know she had affected her. She would be strong like the Martell she was, for her husband’s sake and for the sake of her children, including the unborn one in her belly.

Robb was also dressed well for the occasion, the clasp on his cloak bearing the silver direwolf of his house. He watched as an older man emerged from the tent Margaery had pointed out, and approached them with a serious expression. “Ser Barristan Selmy, my lord,” the man introduced himself, “I don’t expect you remember me, but I knew your father very well.”

“I know who you are, Ser Barristan,” Robb said, “I’m a little surprised to see you here, truth be told.”

“My loyalty lies with the true queen of these seven kingdoms,” Barristan answered simply.

“Then you’ll kindly step out of the way and let me into Daenerys Targaryen’s tent, Ser Barristan, for I am still the true queen of these seven kingdoms as I have been for the past ten years,” Margaery announced, raising her eyebrows challengingly.

“Seven hells, Selmy, go back inside,” came a voice between the old man as Asha Greyjoy stepped outside. Her hand was on the pommel of her sword as she stared Robb down, but she made no move to strike, not yet anyway. “I don’t know how you knew we were here, but negotiations will have to wait-”

“Why? So you can spring your armies and dragons on us in the middle of the night?” Margaery asked with a scowl, “Princess Arianne, my husband, and I would like to see Daenerys now, Lady Asha. And Ser Jaime, wherever you might be hiding him.”

“You heard her. Tell Lady Daenerys that we’re here to see her,” Robb instructed both Ser Barristan and Asha, his gaze then darting to the latter, “I let you escape with your life once, Lady Asha. Don’t expect me to do it again if you stand in our way.” Next to Robb, Grey Wind growled at the two people before him.

Asha glared at the king and queen but slipped back into the tent anyway, emerging a few seconds later to beckon them inside.

Margaery reached for Robb’s hand to hold tightly in her own, sneaking a glance at him before they followed Ser Barristan and Asha. She pulled her husband closer to her as they entered the Targaryen’s tent, Grey Wind stalking ahead of them, circling them every once in awhile as if to show that he would attack if any harm came their way.

Inside the tent, Daenerys Targaryen sat on a makeshift throne, her white dress and silver hair contrasting with the red silks that adorned her seat. Robb thought she looked about the same age as him and Margaery, which was strange as somehow he had always imagined her as a little girl. Her eyes darted from them to Arianne to Grey Wind but if she was afraid of the beast then she didn’t show it.

“I haven’t yet sent you a raven,” Daenerys said, not bothering with a greeting, “How did you know I was here?”

“We have eyes and ears in places you’d least expect, my lady,” Robb answered, “We also know you have Ser Jaime Lannister as a captive. Where is he?”

“The Kingslayer is lucky to be alive,” Daenerys said instead of answering Robb’s question, “He murdered my father when I was but a child in my mother’s womb. I ought to have had him executed by now.”

“His name is Jaime,” Arianne snapped, lifting her head to look Daenerys in the eyes.

“We would like to have Ser Jaime returned to us before we start our negotiations,” Margaery said, placing a hand on Arianne’s back comfortingly. “You have no right to keep him as a prisoner. All of his crimes have been reprieved, and he’s a valuable member of our court.”

“Last time I checked, there was no law in Westeros over who could and couldn’t be taken prisoner,” Asha spoke up, narrowing her eyes.

“I hardly think you are in a position to make demands,” Daenerys pointed out, “Particularly since you came straight to me and we did not agree to anything prior to our meeting. Perhaps the Kingslayer can be part of our negotiations, however.”

“I assume the only reason he’s still alive is because you fully intend for him to be part of the negotiations,” Robb remarked gruffly, “But how do we know for certain you haven’t killed him by now?”

“I thought you had eyes and ears in all places,” Daenerys said, but she added nonetheless as she beckoned to her guards, “I’ll have him brought here.”

Margaery gripped Arianne’s arm while they waited in silence for Jaime to be brought into the tent. It took only a few minutes for the guards to return, an unrecognizable man stationed between them.

Jaime had been battered and bruised, his beard grown in and a large gash over his cheek. There were dark circles under his eyes, his clothes were tattered and filthy, and worst of all was the raw, red injury in his side that looked to be some sort of bite. Still, there was hope in his expression as his gaze never left his wife from the moment he saw her, and through the muck and blood a small smile could be seen on his face. “Arianne,” he whispered, just barely audible, “please don’t let this be another dream. You’re so beautiful.”

Arianne lurched forwards the moment she saw her husband, her eyes filling with tears, but as she did so she immediately felt a hand on her arm keeping her in place. She turned to scowl at the guard who had grabbed her, and tried her best to pull her arm free. Arianne saw Daenerys exchange a look with Asha, and that only made her even angrier. “You’re not dreaming, my love,” she told Jaime as she met his gaze.

“You won’t even permit a wife to comfort her husband?” Robb questioned Daenerys, “I thought we Northerners were meant to be the cold and unforgiving ones.”

A hint of regret crossed Daenerys’s features, but for barely a second or two. “I don’t trust her,” she said simply, “And I especially don’t trust him.”

“Then let us get these negotiations over and done with,” Robb stated, “I believe I already know what you want.”

“I should hope so. I want the seven kingdoms, which are mine by rights as they were my father’s and his ancestors’ before him,” Daenerys stated, “That is, until the Usurper and your father took them from him.”

Jaime’s tears left small marks through the dirt on his face as he looked onward at his wife, barely paying any attention to what was going on around him. ‘I love you,’ he mouthed to her as the others talked, biting down on his bottom lip to keep himself from crying more.

Margaery’s own eyes had filled with tears upon the sight of Arianne and her friend’s husband, not knowing what she would do if Robb was chained up and hurt and she was unable to reach out and touch him. She gave his hand a squeeze and shifted closer to him, giving him a look of determination before she spoke. “And we want the North,” she announced, “to leave you with five kingdoms - six, if Princess Arianne agrees to rule Dorne under your authority as queen. You give us what we want and we’ll give you a peaceful surrender. No weapons have to be raised, no battles have to be fought. I do not see what you might gain from the Northern territories, anyhow. Dragons do not belong in the cold.”

Daenerys’s eyes narrowed. “The North is almost half of all the land in Westeros,” she pointed out, “I won’t give up such a large portion of my kingdoms.”

“ _Your_ kingdoms? And what exactly gives you the right to call them yours?” Robb questioned, his arm sliding around his wife, “Your ancestor Aegon was a conqueror who won his throne spilling blood just like King Robert did. If you had some kind of divine right to these lands, then why would you need an army? You know as well as I do that the person who sits on the Iron Throne is merely the person who is in the right place at the right time.”

“It’s time the North broke free from the rest of the kingdoms and become independent as it once was,” Margaery said, her own arm mirroring Robb’s, her hand resting gently on his hip. “My husband already has a great deal of loyalists. He took The Red Keep by force, yes, but at the time he had all of the Northern houses and banners to support his claim. And those who did not think he should have been king at the time quickly changed their minds. The Tyrells, the Lannisters, the Baratheons, the Martells - they all have come to see that he is a good ruler.

"You have but an army that you bought with gold instead of encouragement and dragons. I’ve learned that it does little good to strike fear into your people. They will forever be resentful of you if you rule them with a fiery hand instead of a peaceful heart. I suggest you put aside your pride and think about what would be the best thing you could do to benefit your future reign as queen. We’ve ruled for ten years and we know the inner workings of Westeros, and we would be willing to offer you our help if you gave us the North.”

Daenerys fell silent for a moment as she surveyed the four people before her. The woman she understood to be Arianne Martell had given up trying to wrestle her arm free from the guard’s grip but her eyes never left her husband, while Robb Stark was looking at his wife with admiration following her speech. Even though she’d tried to gather as much information as possible about what was happening in Westeros during her years as an exile, Daenerys admittedly hadn’t expected a scenario quite like this.

“What reason do I have to trust your word?” Daenerys questioned finally, “I strongly suspect your men were responsible for burning the ships I bought years ago to take my armies across the sea. You didn’t seem so keen to give up the Iron Throne back then.”

“We were trying to avoid war,” Robb answered simply, “As we are now. We have lived through it, and none of us wish to experience it again.”

“I did not wish to fight against Dorne,” Daenerys snapped, “They refused to bend the knee and left me with no other choice. The Kingslayer alone must have killed over fifty of my men before one of my dragons snatched him.”

“You are very fortunate you have dragons,” Arianne commented without even looking at Daenerys, “Or there would be hardly any of your army left.”

Jaime looked at his wife, shaking his head. “Arianne, I love you,” he said, his voice cracking. “I don’t want you to give up all you have worked for just for me. When we got married I promised you I would help you rule and support your claim to Sunspear. If I have to do that by staying in a dingy cell for the rest of my life then so be it. I can’t take away all you’ve dreamed about… Don’t give it up for me, my princess.”

“You’re presuming that I would allow you to keep your life, Kingslayer,” Daenerys commented, at which Arianne’s eyes widened and she turned from Jaime to the other woman. A look of panic crossed her features, and words immediately began to tumble out of her mouth.

“Please, my lady, I am with child,” she blurted out, tears beginning to fall down her face, “You know what it is to grow up without a father as yours was taken from you before you were even born. I beg of you, do not force my children to suffer as you did.”

“No deal will be made if you execute Ser Jaime,” Robb added, a deep furrow appearing in his brow.

Upon Arianne’s proclamation, Jaime nearly fell to the ground, his shoulders shaking with sobs. “Please, will you just let me touch her?” he begged, looking up at Daenerys. “I did not know. I would not have fought if I knew.”

“That does not change who you are, nor should we grant you mercy because of it,” Asha announced, looking unswayed by the scene. “I say Dorne or the Kingslayer’s head and the kingdoms or we take them by force.”

“Enough of this,” Robb snapped, raising his voice, “Ser Jaime may have killed your father, but your father was a madman. Or did you never hear the story of how he roasted my grandfather alive and made my uncle strangle himself to death trying to save him?”

Daenerys looked genuinely torn as she looked from Arianne to Jaime to Asha, swallowing a lump in her throat. She said nothing, but gave a small nod to one of the guards, who finally let go of Arianne’s arm. The Dornish princess ran towards her husband immediately and wrapped her arms tightly around him as if she never wanted to let go.

“I didn’t know either,” Arianne whispered to him, “I’m so sorry, my love. I can’t believe what they’ve done to you.”

“I need some time to consult with my advisers,” Daenerys addressed Robb and Margaery, “Kindly excuse us for a moment. We will have you brought back in once we have reached a decision.”

Jaime wrapped his arms around Arianne in return, taking in the sweet scent of her hair and the feel of her touch. He only drew back to place a hand on her stomach and gently run his thumb back and forth over her dress. “We’re going to have another baby,” he exclaimed with a soft smile through his tears.

Margaery nodded her head at Daenerys, taking her leave with Robb and hoping Arianne would be allowed to stay with her husband. Grey Wind followed after them, snarling until they were in the fresh air once more. Margaery wrapped her arms around Robb, kissing his cheek and then his lips. “I love you,” she said, giving him a soft smile. “It could have been worse. What they did to Jaime… Let us hope he’s returned to us and we can get him care quickly. But I think we have made our argument.”

“I love you so much,” Robb said quietly, his own arms wrapped securely around Margaery, “I can’t even imagine being in Jaime and Arianne’s shoes at the moment. We’ll do all we can to help them.” He looked over his wife’s face and gave her a small, slightly sad smile. “You are so incredible at all that you do. I can scarcely believe that she might be queen of the seven kingdoms over you,” he remarked.

“You are so good to me and so kind in what you say,” Margaery replied, kissing Robb on the lips. “But I will be your queen in the North still, no matter what Daenerys concludes,” she told him as she pulled away. “She can’t take you away from me, and she can’t take our children away from us… I will just be glad when this is all over, when we can start our new life together.”

“Aye, so will I. I had never really imagined that one day there might be a possibility of me returning to Winterfell and ruling over the North, but then again I suppose I could never have imagined most of what has happened in my life,” Robb mused, “You and our children are all I need.”

All of a sudden, the sun was blocked out and a large shadow was cast over Robb and Margaery, causing Robb to look up in confusion. His eyes widened and he hugged his wife a little more tightly when he saw a silhouette, and it became apparent that the sky had been darkened by an unbelievably large dragon.

Margaery looked up as Robb did, a chill spreading throughout her body as she watched the giant dragon soar over their heads. She buried her face into her husband’s chest while it passed over them, Grey Wind growling until it flew away, most likely landing in another part of their camp. “I hope she truly has them trained,” she whispered, meeting Robb’s gaze once more. “I don’t want them anywhere near the castle until we’re gone. Who is to say they won’t mistake one of our children or their wolves as food? It seems too risky to me.”

“I agree. I’ve no faith at all in the self-control of a dragon,” Robb remarked with a slightly furrowed brow, one of his hands running gently through Margaery’s hair as he asked her, “What do you think Princess Arianne will decide to do? You know her better than I do.”

“She loves Jaime, and after her relationship with Doran, I think she will want her children to grow up loving and knowing their father,” Margaery replied, giving a sad smile. “She’ll give up her control over Dorne for him, I’m sure, just as I would give anything up to be with you. It’s no good to have everything else in the world but lack love.”

Robb nodded slowly. “She’s very brave,” he remarked, “I’m going to miss having her on my small council, though I know for a fact you will miss her even more.”

No sooner had he spoken than a guard appeared at the door, clearing his throat before addressing both the king and the queen. “Her Grace will see you now,” he explained, giving a small bow.

Margaery wrapped Robb in an embrace again, giving him small squeeze before she turned to enter the tent with his hand in hers. “This is it,” she breathed, the fingers of her other hand tangling in the fur at Grey Wind’s neck. They made their way inside to discover what sort of future Daenerys Targaryen had decided for them.


	90. Beginning

Lady Catelyn Stark surveyed the scene as men on large pieces of scaffolding pulled down another large banner depicting a direwolf, slowly lowering it to the ground to fold it up and pack it away together with the others. One by one, the traces of House Stark’s rule were being removed from the Red Keep, and Robb had placed his mother in charge of coordinating the move to give him time to focus on other matters.

The day before had seen the departure of Tyrion and Wynafryd Lannister and their children, and Catelyn had seen the sadness it caused in her son and his family, but she was well aware today would be worse. It would be the Tyrells’ and the Martells’ turn to leave, and then Robb and Margaery themselves the following day. Catelyn was sad for her son and daughter-in-law as they were saying goodbye to close friends and family, but she could not say she would be sad to leave King’s Landing with them. A war had been avoided, and for that she would always be grateful.

The Tyrells, Martells, and Starks were all situated around the same dining table, lingering there for some time after they ate. They had agreed to share one last meal together before their respective departures, parents and children alike, and none were quite willing to leave each other yet.

Jaime had been returned to them and was clean and shaved and tended to by Maester Luwin, a large bandage across his middle where he had received a dragon bite. His arm was around Arianne’s waist and Joanna was perched in his lap, staring up at her father as if she could hardly believe he was back.

Margaery was situated next to Garlan, her arm threaded through his and her head resting on his shoulder as she watched Connor and Daniel talking in a made up language only they seemed to know. She had already shed tears over Tyrion and Wynafryd leaving, and she was certain today would be no better. She would lose both her two oldest brothers and closest friend.

It was Willas, ever the rational one, who spoke up first among those who were gathered at the table. “We ought to get going,” he said softly, turning to Dacey and resting a hand gently on her knee, “We don’t want to still be in the Kingswood when night falls.”

“Aye. We shouldn’t leave it until late,” Dacey agreed, turning then to her children, “Are you both packed and ready?”

“I was,” Robbie answered, giving his mother a sheepish grin, “I was playing knights, and then…” When Dacey narrowed his eyes at him, the young boy swallowed. “I’ll put everything away,” he promised.

“Robbie in trouble,” Alerie proclaimed, giving a gentle giggle.

“Garlan and I will talk to Father, as we agreed,” Willas told Margaery softly, turning to give her a reassuring smile, “He won’t be happy, but unfortunately there isn’t a lot we can do about that.”

Margaery gave a nod of her head, trying her best to muster a smile for Willas’s sake.

“He’s certain to be unhappy about me staying on the Kingsguard for Robb as well,” Loras spoke up, raising his eyebrows as his nose flared slightly, "otherwise I’m sure he’d be making an arrangement with Daenerys to have us married straight away."

"Yes, well, he’ll have to learn to cope with peace and a grandchild not sitting on the Iron Throne rather than having half his land and men burned to death,” Garlan said. He sat up straight so he could turn to Margaery and wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace. “I"ll miss you, little sister,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He broke from her to stand up and make his way over to Robb and hugging the other man. “Take care of her as you always have, brother,” he murmured.

“I promise,” Robb said to Garlan in return, “It’s been a pleasure having you and your family stay here for these past years.” He broke from Garlan momentarily to look over at little Mace Tyrell, who was sat in his mother Leonette’s lap. “You’ll have to be the one to go hunting with your father now,” he said, to which the young boy giggled, “Make sure you look after him.”

Willas, meanwhile, made his way over to Margaery and stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around her in a warm hug. “Take care of yourself,” he told her, adding playfully “I always worry about you anyway, but don’t give me more reason to.”

“You know I worry more about you than you worry about me, Willas,” Margaery said, burying her face in her brother’s shoulder as a few tears slipped down her face. “Write me when you can. Keep breeding your horses and birds and doing brilliant things and being a wonderful father. I’ll miss you so much.” She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek and hug him tighter, only pulling away when she felt something tug at her skirts.

Little Alerie looked up at her and held out her arms. “Hug me too, Auntie Margaery?” she asked.

“Of course, sweetling,” Margaery nodded her head, bending down to embrace her niece, running her hand over her soft, dark hair. “Be good for your mother and father and keep your brother out of trouble, alright?” she told her quietly.

Robb made his way over to Dacey, who surprised him slightly by stepping forwards to embrace him. “Highgarden is so very fortunate to have you for its lady,” he said, “As I was fortunate to have you fighting for me all those years ago.”

“I hope the dragon queen never expects me to fight for her, so then she won’t get offended when I say no,” Dacey remarked with a smile, “It’s been an honour serving you, your grace.”

As Willas approached Robb, he extended his hand for the king to shake, but Robb merely shook his head. When Willas looked confused, Robb grinned and pulled him into a hug. “I couldn’t have asked for a better Hand,” he admitted, “Thank you for all you’ve done for these kingdoms.”

Once all the hugs and goodbyes had been exchanged with the Tyrell families, Margaery watched her two eldest brothers and their families take their leave, her heart breaking slightly as Julianne began to cry when they were gone. She beckoned her daughter over to run a hand over her head and wrapped her arm around Robb’s middle, taking comfort in his presence. ”Should we talk to Loras now? Before Arianne and Jaime leave?” she asked her husband softly, “I don’t want him to have to make the journey to Dorne alone.”

“Aye, I think we should,” Robb answered, wrapping his arm around Margaery in return and giving her a gentle squeeze. He was well aware that today would be harder on her than it would be for anybody else, and he had gone into the day prepared to be there for her as much as possible.

“Margaery, we just have a few last-minute things to get ready,” Arianne spoke up, rising from her seat and pressing a kiss to her husband’s cheek as she had been doing a lot lately, “We’ll be in our chambers.”

Margaery nodded her head in reply to Arianne, turning to look at Karine who had a small frown on her face. “Will you watch your brothers and sisters for me while Papa and I talk to Uncle Loras?” she asked, to which the girl gave a nod. “Thank you, my darling.”

Loras looked surprised but followed Robb and Margaery out of the hall anyway. “What’s going on?” he asked softly once they were out of the earshot of the Stark children.

“Loras, Margaery and I have been talking,” Robb addressed his brother-in-law, keeping his voice down, “And the two of us were wondering if…we were wondering if you would like to go to Dorne with Ser Jaime and Princess Arianne instead of going North with us. I’ve heard Lemonwood is a very beautiful place to live.”

Loras blinked at his brother-in-law for a few seconds, taken aback. He turned his head to look at his sister then, shaking his head slightly. “Margaery-” he started, but she cut him off.

“We’ll tell Father than you came with us. He doesn’t have to know that you won’t be a member of the Kingsguard,” she told her brother, reaching to take one of his hands. “I want you to be happy. You have the chance to be with the man you love for the rest of your life, and I couldn’t take that away from you just so you keep me company in Winterfell. I know you wouldn’t ask me to put thousands of leagues between my husband and me, and I wouldn’t ask you to do the same with Andrey.”

Loras stood still for a moment, looking down at the ground as if he could hardly believe the words the two people in front of him were saying. He said nothing in return but lunged forward to wrap them both in an embrace.

Robb smiled softly as he gave Loras a gentle pat on the back, thinking to himself that he hoped the other man would be much happier in Dorne. Personally he couldn’t imagine having to live a life where he had to hide so much of himself from the world, and at least in Dorne he knew Loras would be free to be with the person he wanted to be with.

“We will have to come visit you,” Robb remarked, “Don’t think you’re escaping us that easily.”

Loras was smiling as he pulled away, shaking his head at Robb. “I could never deny a visit from the two of you,” he said, lowering his voice. “And you, brother… Thank you for showing me that family runs deeper than blood. I’ve learned so much in my years here.” He turned to his sister next who began to cry.

Margaery wiped at her tears and drew her brother into another hug, kissing his cheek. “I love you, Loras. All I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy, and now you will be,” she whispered before stepping back.

“I have to go pack,” Loras declared with a small smile, squeezing Margaery’s hand and giving Robb a nod before he took his leave.

Robb slid his arm around Margaery once more as they watched Loras go, pulling her into a gentle embrace. He kissed her tear-stained cheek several times in hopes of providing her with at least some comfort. “How are you holding up, sweetheart?” he asked her in a quiet tone.

Margaery pulled back to give Robb a small smile, shrugging her shoulders. “It doesn’t seem real,” she admitted quietly, running her hand over his spine. “I’m just glad I have you, my love. Thank you for making this easier,” she told him, leaning in to press her lips to his.

“It really doesn’t. I don’t think it will truly sink in until we’re in Winterfell, or maybe even not until after,” Robb mused before smiling softly as he kissed Margaery in return. He pulled away only to shake his head gently at her words. “It’s the very least I can do. It’s my fault that you’re having to say goodbye to your family in the first place.”

“Don’t say that, sweetheart. I don’t want you to think that,” Margaery remarked, her brow furrowing slightly. “Without you, I wouldn’t have lived with them for nearly ten years. I wouldn’t have even met Arianne. You’ve given me so much happiness… It’s more than I ever could have hoped for or imagined before I met you.”

“All right,” Robb conceded, reaching out to cup Margaery’s face with his hand and smile softly at her, “I won’t dwell on that, I promise, but will you allow me to spoil you a little today nonetheless? I don’t like seeing you upset. And I know saying goodbye to Arianne isn’t going to be easy.”

Margaery leant forward to kiss Robb several times, smiling against his lips. “You don’t need my permission, sweetheart. Spoil me all you want,” she teased as she drew back, “I love you so much. I want you to know that my sadness may linger for a while, but I am looking forward to our new life in Winterfell. I can’t wait to be queen in the North with my king.”

“I can’t wait for you to be my queen in Winterfell and for the North to fall completely and utterly in love with you as I have,” Robb said in return, his smile turning into a grin as Margaery kissed him. He pressed his lips to hers another couple more times before offering up his arm for her to take. “Shall we go see Princess Arianne and Ser Jaime?” he asked.

Margaery gave a deep sigh before nodding her head and taking Robb’s arm. While saying goodbye to her brothers was no easy task, she had to do it before when she was married off to Renly and a second time to Joffrey. She never believed she would have come to love Arianne like a sister and that leaving her would be one of the most difficult things she would face.

There was no servant to announce their presence as they made their way into Jaime and Arianne’s chambers and she knocked gently on their bedroom door.

“Come in,” Arianne’s voice called out, and Robb stepped forwards to push the door open. He was met with the sight of Arianne and Jaime’s chambers stripped bare, all of their possessions packed away into trunks piled up in the corner of the room. “Oh, your graces,” Arianne spoke up, sounding surprised to see them, “We’re going to be a little while longer yet. We still have a lot of things to pack.” Robb looked around and couldn’t see anything still in the bedroom that Arianne and Jaime might want to take with them, but he kept quiet on the matter for the timebeing.

“We don’t want to bother you, then,” Margaery concluded, giving her friend a small nod. She too had noticed that their room was practically bare, but she didn’t wish to intrude. “Just… let us know when you’re leaving, I suppose.” She took Robb by the hand and led him out of the room, making to close the door behind her.

Just as Robb and Margaery were leaving, a young boy with dark hair and eyes toddled over, looking up at them with interest. Daniel Martell was followed by his sister, who peered out almost comically from behind him. “Hello Aunt Margaery,” Joanna piped up, “Mama finish?”

“Hello, sweetling,” Margaery replied with a smile, bending down to pick up Joanna and press a kiss to her cheek. She ran a hand over her long, dark hair, holding her close because she knew it would most likely be a long time before she could do so again. “Your mama’s not done yet, but she will be soon. Uncle Robb told me you gave him a flower the other day. That was very nice of you.”

“Uncle Robb handsome,” Joanna said, giving a shy smile and hiding her face in Margaery’s shoulder, prompting her to laugh.

“That he is,” Margaery agreed, smiling still as she pressed a soft kiss to her husband’s lips.

“The two of you are making me very embarrassed,” Robb teased gently, smiling at Margaery and then running a gentle hand over Joanna’s head himself.

“I very handsome!” Daniel declared, not wanting to be left out, “Mama said.”

Meanwhile, back inside her bedroom, Arianne sat down on her bed, desperately looking around for something, anything that she could pack or put away. All she wanted was to find something to delay her departure a bit further, and let her escape for a little longer the fact that she would have to leave.

“Arianne…” Jaime spoke up, finally acknowledging his wife’s behaviour, “there’s nothing left. We’ve got it all.” He walked over to her, taking a seat next to her on the bed and slipping an arm around her waist. He had barely let her out of his sight since he was returned to her in exchange for Dorne being under Daenerys’ power, and though their reuniting had been a joyful experience, he could still see the sadness in her eyes whenever leaving was brought up.

“Margaery loves you, and she’ll come and visit all of the time, you know that. And we can make trips to Winterfell when you’re missing her. It’s really not that bad there, especially now that winter is ending,” he said gently, kissing Arianne’s temple.

“I know. I know all of that, I just…this wasn’t how it was supposed to be,” Arianne told Jaime, her hands wringing slightly in frustration, “I always knew we’d have to leave someday, but not like this. Our children were supposed to grow up in court, and then when they were older and my father passed away we would return to Dorne together and…Winterfell is so much further away than King’s Landing.”

“Yes, and before this you were _supposed_ to be an obedient daughter and marry Lord Gargling,” Jaime mused, pressing a kiss to Arianne's shoulder. “Sometimes circumstances change - whether for the better or for the worse. And oftentimes there’s nothing we can do about our situation. But I know things will be alright because we’re together, and I will always be thinking of every possible way I can make you happy.”

"I can’t believe you still call him that,” Arianne mused, shaking her head at Jaime as a small smile appeared on her face. She leant forwards and kissed her husband deeply, running her hand over his shoulder. “I love you so much,” she said, “I know I will be happy with you. I just think it a colossal injustice that Daenerys Targaryen will be the queen of these seven kingdoms.” She gave a gentle sigh and rested her head against him. “Would you mind if I said goodbye to Margaery on my own?” she asked quietly.

Jaime leaned into Arianne’s touch and pressed several kisses to the top of her head. Her hair smelled sweet and familiar to him, the small swell of her stomach felt so wonderful on his fingertips, and most often when he was with her or their children he could forget everything that had happened when he was a prisoner of Daenerys. “Of course not, my love,” he replied to her, leaning down to kiss the corner of her mouth. “I love you always.”

“You’re a very good husband,” Arianne remarked, reaching to run a gentle hand through Jaime’s hair. Now that it was clean again it shone like spun gold and even the wisps of grey in it made her smile. She asked her husband to kindly ask Margaery to come into the bedroom, and watched as he took his leave.

Margaery gently put Joanna down so that she could make her way into Arianne's room, shutting the door behind her. She hurried over to her friend, wrapping her arms around her waist and already letting out a soft, stifled sob. “I wish it didn’t have to be like this,” she admitted quietly, “but I’m really glad both you and Jaime are safe.”

Arianne had resolved to try her best to keep it together just before Margaery had entered the room, but when her friend dissolved into tears she found she couldn’t hold her own back. Teardrops trickled down her cheeks as she held her friend close, unwilling to let go of her. “It isn’t right,” she said firmly, “Daenerys Targaryen is no queen.”

“She’s going to have to learn to be,” Margaery muttered, reaching her hand up to wipe the tears from Arianne’s cheeks. “Come here,” she whispered, wrapping her friend in a hug and nuzzling gently into her shoulder. “It may not be right or fair that our time living together had to be cut short, but I am fortunate for what we did have. And you will always be my sister, no matter how many leagues there are between us.”

“Always. If you don’t come to visit me in Sunspear I will hunt you down,” Arianne told Margaery, trying her best to find some humour in the situation, “I wanted our children to grow up together. I still do. You have to promise me you won’t hole up in the North and stay there forever.”

“You know Robb and I are adventurers. We could never stay in the same place for too long,” Margaery remarked with a soft smile through her tears, “and besides that, Connor will drive us mad if he doesn’t get to see Daniel often. And you need to see Winterfell at least once.”

“I think I could very easily live without experiencing the cold of Winterfell, but promise I’ll go. Only because I love you,” Arianne affirmed, giving a gentle chuckle, “Listen…more than anything else, I hope you know I want you to be safe, and I want you to be happy, and I want you to enjoy every day with your husband and family. There really is no way of knowing what’s going to happen tomorrow.”

Margaery pulled back, giving Arianne a small nod of understanding. She had her apprehensions and fears and doubts. Every moment she anticipated Daenerys changing her mind and wanting the North for herself. But as long as her wonderful, beautiful family was safe, she would be just fine. “I want the same for you, sister,” she said quietly, pressing a kiss to her friend’s forehead.

“I’ll always be so very glad I met you. You’ve changed me, sister,” Arianne admitted, taking her friend’s hands in her own. She gave them a gentle squeeze before rising to her feet together with Margaery and making her way over to the door, pushing it open gently to find both Robb and Jaime stood outside.

“I know, I know,” Arianne teased them gently, “The two of you have just finished crying over the fact that you’ll have to say goodbye as well.”

Jaime had picked up Joanna and lulled her to sleep in his arms, his head resting gently on top of hers. He smiled at his wife as Daniel ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her leg.

“Mama!” he exclaimed, “Uncle Robb said one day we go north and see snow! He said it’s like sand but cold and wet.”

Margaery looked at her husband with a smile, blinking back more of the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. “Did you and Jaime get the chance to make your farewells?” she asked him teasingly.

“Aye, we did. It wasn’t so bad,” Robb teased Margaery in return before exchanging a glance with Jaime. He’d had only one thing he had wanted to say to Jaime before he left, and that was a few words of thanks for all that he had done. Despite their differences, which he thought would always be many, he and the other man had come to some kind of understanding over the years, and Robb supposed what it came down to was that they were both men who cherished their families.

“Time to go, my fierce little lion cub,” Arianne told Daniel, her voice breaking slightly. She picked him up in her arms and hugged him close, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “We have a long journey ahead of us.”

“Bye, Auntie Margaery,” Daniel said, waving his hand at her. “Bye, Uncle Robb."

"Goodbye, sweet Daniel,” Margaery replied, kissing the top of the young boy’s head and exchanging one last hug with Arianne. She walked over to her husband then, tightly wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his shoulder.

“Thank you for everything, your graces,” Jaime said softly, giving them both a nod. He took his wife’s hand in his own, gently leading her out the door.

It was only when they were out of sight that Margaery buried her face in Robb’s chest and let herself cry.

Robb wrapped his arms around Margaery and brought his hand up to gently run through her hair as she settled against his chest. He didn’t move from his position for quite some time, kissing the top of her head several times until her crying slowly subsided. Only then did he pull away slightly to press a gentle kiss to her lips and meet her gaze.

“Come with me,” he beckoned softly, “I want to show you something.”

Margaery nodded her head in agreement, leaning in again to share another kiss with Robb, hoping she could let him know how grateful she was for his presence. She ran her thumb along the back of his hand as they walked, letting him lead her where he wanted to go.

Robb guided Margaery back to their apartments in Maegor’s Holdfast, where their children were all together in their playroom keeping themselves entertained. Upon the sight of their parents, they all rushed excitedly towards them to share what they had done during the day.

“Karine, sweetling, why don’t you show your mother what you made for her earlier today?” Robb prompted, giving his daughter a fond smile.

“Oh, yes! Sorry, Papa,” Karine answered, turning around and hurrying to the corner of the room.

“I want to show Mother my drawing too!” Julianne declared, following swiftly after her sister. One by one, the Stark children returned to their mother, and each presented her with a drawing. They ranged from Lyanna’s careful drawing of a castle to Connor’s interesting artistic rendition of a pack of wolves, but all of them showed their family together in Winterfell.

Margaery’s eyes misted over her tears as she collected the drawings from her children and looked at all of them. “Thank you, my darlings,” she said softly, kissing each of their foreheads. She reached for Robb’s hand and pulled him down next to her, leaning in to kiss him. “This is perfect. You are perfect,” she whispered with a warm smile. “Do you all know when we’re going to Winterfell?” she spoke up, asking their children.

“Tomorrow, tomorrow!” Connor replied with a grin, running over to his direwolf to hug his leg. “Victory, we’re going to Winterfell tomorrow!”

“Connor sounds excited,” Robb remarked, giving a chuckle before he asked his children, “So what’s the first thing you want to do when we get there?”

“I want to ride in Uncle Bran’s chair!” Connor answered eagerly.

“I want to build a snowman!” Julianne declared.

Robb laughed again before settling his arm around Margaery and leaning in close to her ear. “Whenever you want, we can have the servants run a nice warm bath for you,” he said quietly, “Just say the word.”

“A bath for _us,"_ Margaery amended just as softly, turning her head so that her lips could meet Robb’s once more. “It’s really impossible for me to stay sad when I have such a wonderful husband.”

"Mother, Papa… Can we paint the Red Keep in my room in Winterfell?” Karine asked tentatively, “So I don’t miss it as much? With the sunset over the bay and the weirwood growing in the godswood?”

Robb couldn’t deny that Karine’s words surprised him slightly, but then when he thought about how his eldest daughter had lived in King’s Landing for essentially her entire life it made perfect sense. “I think that can be arranged. What do you think, sweetheart?” he asked Margaery, “We had Winterfell here, so I don’t see why we can’t have the Red Keep in Winterfell. Both places will have been our homes.”

“Come here, sweet girl,” Margaery urged, gently taking Karine’s hands and pulling her daughter towards her. She rested her forehead to hers and pressed a kiss to her nose, making her giggle. “We can have whatever you like painted in your room, and I think the Red Keep would look beautiful. I’m going to miss this place too, but our family is going to make so many new memories in Winterfell.”

“Aye, your mother’s right,” Robb agreed, reaching to gently run a hand over Karine’s hair, “If you like, as it’s our last day perhaps we can go exploring. We can go to our favourite parts of the castle and take a good look around and memorise them so we’ll always remember. What do you think?”

“That sounds perfect, Papa!” Karine declared, moving to give him a hug. “I love you. I was a little bit sad to go to Winterfell at first, but not anymore.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Margaery replied, wrapping both her oldest daughter and her husband in her arms. “And you will still be a princess,” she told Karine, “because Papa and I are king and queen in the North.”

“So I’m Princess in the North?” Karine asked, prompting a chuckle from her father.

“You are a Stark of Winterfell. That is something to be very proud of,” Robb said, making sure to address the rest of his children as well. He said the words to himself as much as to them, because in truth deep down inside there was a part of him that was worried about going North. He knew he had changed during his time in King’s Landing, and he also knew that Northerners tended to not be particularly open to change. Torrhen Stark had forever been known as ‘The King Who Knelt’, and Robb wasn’t at all certain what he would be at the end of all this.

* * *

On the following morning, when Robb knelt before the weirwood in the godswood of the Red Keep, it was peace he prayed for. He prayed that Daenerys Targaryen would be a good ruler, and that the kingdoms would easily adjust to her in power. He prayed for no more wars to tear apart the lands. Most of all, he prayed for the North to be left alone, for him to be able to rule and look after his family for the rest of his days.

Margaery knelt beside her husband, certain that the same worries that occupied her mind were on his as well, though she did not ask for anything. The old gods had brought so many blessings to her life from the very first day she began to pray to them, and so her prayers were full of thanks for the life she was given thus far and the new one she was about to start. She could not deny that leaving the Red Keep would be difficult, but as she looked at the man beside her, she could see nothing but happiness for the rest of her life.

She wrapped an arm around him as he continued to pray, kissing his shoulder and gently resting her weight against him.

Robb opened his eyes soon after feeling Margaery rest against him, and turned his head to give her a warm smile. “You look beautiful, sweetheart, if I have not already said so,” he commented, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips as his arm slipped around her, “Are we all ready to go? It still doesn’t seem quite real to me.”

Margaery let out a sigh, nodding her head halfheartedly. “I feel like we’re just going on another one of our trips to Winterfell and will be back here in a few months… but I suppose this place belongs to the dragons now,” she exclaimed, pursing her lips together. She rested her head against Robb’s shoulder, running her thumb over his waist. “This is where we met and danced and fell for each other so quickly. It’s where we kissed for the first time and told each other we loved each other. It’s where we had each other on the banks of the river and in the Great Hall when no one else was there and everywhere else in between. It’s where we made Julianne and Connor, where all of our children took their first steps and said their first words. I swear by the old gods and new if she has that wall in our girls’ room painted over…” She swiped furiously at the tears that spilled forth from her eyes, shaking her head. “I just didn’t think it would be so difficult to say goodbye to a place.”

“Nor did I,” Robb admitted softly, gently bringing Margaery in towards him and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He pulled back slightly to meet her gaze, offering her a small smile despite their shared sadness. “But you know, sweetheart…the way I’m starting to see it is that all of those things could have happened anywhere. I could have met you in Winterfell, or in Highgarden, or in any number of places…but on the other hand, if I hadn’t met you, my life would be completely different to what it is now. Those wonderful memories we have aren’t special because they were in the Red Keep, I don’t think. They’re special because we made them together.”

Margaery nodded her head in agreement, returning Robb’s smile. She rested her forehead against his for a moment, giving him a gentle squeeze. “Let’s go make new memories together, then,” she told him softly, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Perhaps… do you think we might write our adventures down and keep them to read on days when we are feeling sad or wishing to relive them?” she asked, “And then our children can have them one day when they no longer have us.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Robb said, only smiling more broadly at the suggestion, “Winterfell will be where our children will grow and become skilled at archery or sword-fighting or music…maybe even where they’ll find their first loves, although I’m dreading that one slightly.” He gave a gentle chuckle and pressed a kiss close to Margaery’s ear before adding softly: “And since our lives will be a little calmer, perhaps we can have more of those days in bed and more days to go out exploring.”

“That’s it, you’ve convinced me. We need to leave immediately!” Margaery teased, giving a laugh and leaning in to kiss Robb deeply. “Let’s go find the children,” she said as they pulled away, “I’m sure they are all anxious to get going to our new home.” She looked up at the Red Keep which now had banners emblazoned with dragons hanging from the windows. She would be glad to get to Winterfell with its familiar greys and direwolves; already this place did not feel like the castle where they had lived for over ten years.

“I’m so very glad you’re on board, sweetheart,” Robb teased in return, having laughed himself at Margaery’s words. He slid his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her hip as they began to walk out of the godswood, though not without casting one last glance at the weirwood tree.

“Daenerys is supposed to arrive today, isn’t she?” he commented, “I will take some satisfaction in knowing what we did on the throne she’s going to sit on.”

Margaery laughed aloud, hiding her face in Robb’s shoulder. “The Iron Throne will never be used for anything more purposeful,” she jested, kissing his cheek. “We’re going to get into so much trouble in Winterfell. Perhaps our first action as king and queen in the North is to set aside certain times when people aren’t allowed to enter the godswood, or the glass gardens… or the throne room.”

“Aye, most definitely. My throne in Winterfell is far more comfortable,” Robb pointed out, unable to help but grin as he leant in close to Margaery, “Perhaps we might have fewer early starts and more late mornings as well. I haven’t been having any more dreams lately but you still might find a wolf in your bed.”

Margaery gave a soft squeal of delight, pressing her lips to Robb’s and smiling at him as she pulled back. “It’s a shame the trip to Winterfell is so long,” she teased, “come, let’s try to leave before the dragons arrive. I think the children are with your mother right now.”

* * *

Robb and Margaery found their children indeed together with Catelyn and putting on their cloaks while being guarded by Brienne, who had vowed to come North with Robb together with most of his Kingsguard. Robb was very happy that she had decided to continue in the service of his family, and Connor was of course even happier.

The Stark children walked side by side with their parents as their family took its leave from the Red Keep, the tall towers of the castle looming behind them on their way towards the bay, where their ship to Winterfell was currently being loaded up. It was when they were out in the courtyard, however, that they all heard the sound of horses, and Robb bid the children to stay close as the clip-clopping of hooves got louder and louder. Soon enough, a red and black Targaryen banner was visible, and shortly afterwards a familiar silver-haired figure made her appearance. The dragon queen, it seemed, had arrived. Daenerys Targaryen hopped down off the back of her horse easily, and stood in the courtyard for a moment in silence. As she looked up at the castle before her, she couldn’t seem to quite believe what she was seeing was real.

“Is that Daenanas?” Connor whispered up to his mother who promptly had to purse her lips together to keep from laughing.

Margaery bent down to pick up her youngest son, pressing a kiss to his chubby cheek. “Yes, my sweetling,” she told him, holding him tight. Though Daenerys didn’t show any sign of bringing her dragons with her yet, she was still feeling protective of her children.

Karine, in the meantime, was staring the new queen down as if she could bring her to her knees just by sheer will, and Julianne gave her older sister a puzzled look. “Why are you looking at Daenanas like that?” she asked quietly, quirking her brow.

“Because she’s not a real queen,” Karine whispered back to Julianne, her eyes fixated on Daenerys. The silver-haired woman, however, seemed to be very occupied with staring at the castle before her, and it was only after a little while that she realised the Stark family was there and on their way out.

“Good morning, your graces,” Daenerys said politely, her eyes then going to the children. Her mouth fell open slightly and she seemed a little stunned by them, while they merely looked at her as if they weren’t quite sure what to make of her. “By the gods, you really do have five,” Daenerys commented quietly, “You must be very proud.”

Margaery nodded her head in response to Daenerys, unable to stop the smile that formed on her lips. “Say hello to her grace, my darlings,” she urged, not wishing for there to be any animosity between her family and the new queen.

“Hello, Daenanas!” Connor shouted above the rest of his sisters and brother, giving her a wave. “Mother told me you have three dragons! I have a wolf named Victory. He’s already on the ship though so you won’t meet him. He knows how to sit and rollover and come to me when I call him. Can your dragons rollover?”

Lyanna looked up at her little brother, furrowing her brow. “They’re too big, Connor. They’d roll and knock everything over,” she told him quietly, moving closer to her father and reaching up to take his hand.

“They are indeed. They do come when I call them, though,” Daenerys answered, giving a small smile. The young girl she had spoken to only stepped closer to her father, however, and squeezed on his hand. “What’s your name, little one?” Daenerys asked.

“I’m Connor!” Connor announced, despite having not been addressed.

“And I’m Julianne,” his older sister chimed in, “But everyone calls me Julie.”

“This is Lyanna,” Robb told Daenerys before nodding towards his oldest son, “And her brother, Eddard.”

The two names spoken out loud made an uneasiness settle in the air as Daenerys looked at the two children and pressed her lips together. Robb wondered if the names made her think of the man and woman who led to her father’s downfall and her brother’s death, in the same way as Robb thought of his grandfather and uncle’s horrible deaths at the hands of King Aerys every time he looked at Daenerys. _There’s no love between the Targaryens and the Starks_ , he thought to himself, _We’d do well not to forget that._

“Is it true you speak Valyrian?” Karine broke the silence by asking Daenerys bluntly. When the other woman nodded, Karine declared: “ _Nyke Karine hen Stark Lentrot.”_

Margaery placed a loving hand on her eldest daughter’s head, giving her a proud smile. For the first time since she arrived, Karine looked away from Daenerys to her mother, moving backwards to press a gentle kiss to her hip over her skirts as it was the highest place she could reach.

“Karine likes to show off a little, Queen Daenanas,” Connor explained with a small shrug.

“Be nice, Connor,” Ned warned his younger brother, standing beside Lyanna and taking her other hand.

“We should be on our way, your grace. The ships are going to depart soon,” Margaery said softly, running her free hand over Robb’s back as she sensed his uneasiness.

“Yes, of course. I hope you have a safe journey,” Daenerys said to Margaery, but her eyes were on the eldest Stark girl who was stood by her mother’s side. It had not escaped her that Robb Stark had five heirs while she had none, and though she expected he would name his son as his successor, for some reason it was Karine Stark who unsettled her more.

Catelyn Stark, who had been tending to a few more final matters, had brought up the rear and only just joined Robb and Margaery to find them stood out in the courtyard with Daenerys Targaryen. As the Stark family made to leave, she looked over at the young silver-haired woman and gave her a small nod. “Enjoy the peace my son and daughter-in-law have given you, your grace,” she commented, “For your sake, I hope it lasts.”

Margaery could not help but flash Catelyn a subtle smile as Julianne ran over to her grandmother and took her hand. She was fiercely proud of her family - all of her family - including the Starks she was not related to by blood and the woman who had become nothing short of a mother to her over the years.

She looked back over her shoulder at Daenerys Targaryen and wondered if the other woman was lonely sometimes. She now had her kingdoms and her throne, her dragons and armies, her peace and victory. But she had no family to account for - no caring husband or amazing children to love and no one to love her in return during difficult and good times.

Although she had lost her home and title and would not be able to see her friends and brothers as often, it was then that Margaery knew she and Robb had won.

* * *

Even though it could get very cold outside particularly in the dead of winter, inside Winterfell was always warm. The hot water that was piped through the walls made it a comfortable place to be in no matter what the circumstances, and the fires that roared in every room and furs that adorned every bed made it delightful depending on the occasion. Robb Stark had experienced this himself, and had spent many a night lying by the fire with his wife, both of them wrapped in pelts and enjoying each other’s company until the early hours of the morning. The weather was now getting warmer, but Robb found himself hoping it wouldn’t get _too_ warm because he didn’t particularly fancy giving up those nights entirely.

It had been around seven moons since the Stark family had returned to Winterfell, and a little less than that since Robb and Margaery had been crowned in the godswood, their heads adorned with crowns of iron and bronze to mark the beginning of a new ruling dynasty. Folk called Robb ‘The King Who Freed the North’, and they told tales of the agreement made to banish Targaryen influence from their lands forever. Robb, for his part, had tried to bring some of the things he’d learnt during his time at King’s Landing to Winterfell, and had created a small council for himself to aid in his rule. He had appointed his younger brother Bran as his Hand, and the young man was already doing an exceptional job. He would remind Robb of Willas, sometimes, and make him smile wistfully at the memory of his brothers-in-law, far away in the south.

On this particular morning, Robb was woken from a dream where he and Margaery had been in Highgarden, their children playing together with Robbie and Alerie and Maelea and little Mace while they all looked on. As he looked down at Margaery, who was sleeping peacefully on his chest, he thought to himself that he hoped his dream might be reality someday, when the animosity between his family and Mace Tyrell had passed and a visit south might be easier. He gave his wife a gentle squeeze and kissed the top of her head, content to let her wake up in her own time.

Margaery woke not long after her husband did, her arms tightening around him before she pressed several soft kisses over his heart. The moons they had already lived in Winterfell had brought them even closer together as they were able to spend so much time exclusively with each other and their children. There were times when she missed the people she had spent ten years with in King’s Landing, but she was happy anyhow, and laughter filled the walls of her new home every day.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” she whispered, tilting her chin up to press her lips to Robb’s neck.

“Good morning, my love,” Robb whispered in return, smiling and giving a small murmur of contentment as he felt Margaery’s lips on his neck. “It’s always such a joy waking up to you,” he commented, still feeling slightly groggy, “I’m certain there aren’t many husbands who can claim to be as lucky as I am.”

“And no wives who could possibly be as happy as I am,” Margaery teased gently, running her fingers over Robb’s beard. “Do you want to go hawking in the Wolfswood today?” she asked him quietly. “We can both ride Mander and take Grey Wind with us.” She gave a soft smile, snuggling into her husband. “And I’ll cook a dinner just for the two of us with whatever we catch.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Robb agreed with a smile of his own before he mused, “I can’t believe it’s taken me over ten years to find out what a good cook you are, Margaery Stark.” He rolled over slightly and leant in towards Margaery, meeting her lips with his and slowly kissing her, briefly nibbling at her bottom lip.

“ _Mmmm_ , don’t. We’ll never get out of bed today,” Margaery jested, smiling against Robb’s lips. She made no move to break from him, however, hooking her legs over his backside and kissing him eagerly in return. “It does not matter if we get a late start, right?” she breathed out, tilting her head to kiss over his jaw and then close to his ear.

“We’ve nothing to be late for,” Robb noted, his smile turning into a grin. He’d given a small moan as Margaery had hooked her legs around him, feeling arousal quickly stirring in him. “If anyone says anything later, tell them that I simply woke up hungry for my she-wolf,” he murmured, “My queen in the North.”

“If anyone says something to me I will ask them if there is anything more important than the wants and needs of my king in the North,” Margaery hummed, her fingernails trailing softly over her husband’s bare back. “I love you so much, Robb,” she muttered, giving his hips a squeeze with her legs.

“I love you, Margaery,” Robb murmured back before his lips found his wife’s again. Her fingernails trailing against his skin only aroused him further, and he let his hand slide down to grip her leg as he grew hard against her. One of the many things he had found he liked about his family’s move to Winterfell was mornings such as these which he could spend in his wife’s arms. “My only want and need at the moment is making you feel very good,” he murmured as his lips moved to her ear.

Margaery moved one of her hands to grip Robb’s backside, the other reaching for his hardened cock to guide him into her entrance. Her back arched as soon as he was inside of her so that he could take her deeper, and a soft, breathy moan escaped her lips. “You feel so good,” she whispered, starting to slowly roll her hips towards his. Her fingers slid over his length each time he slipped the slightest bit out of her, her lips finding his again in a deep kiss as she tilted her head upwards.

Robb groaned against Margaery’s mouth, finding himself incapable of doing very much else thanks to her actions. He shifted himself up slightly so he was rubbing against her most sensitive spot with every movement they made, his lips moving to her neck momentarily. One of his hands tangled in her hair as he worried a spot on her skin with his teeth and their pace quickened.

“ _Sweetheart_ ,” Margaery breathed, her soft moans turning to cries as Robb moved with her. She slid the hand that was resting on his backside up to grip his shoulder blade as she rode out her high, quickly coming undone under her husband’s actions. She gave another moan as she used her legs to flip them over and she rocked her hips faster than before, her hand still sliding over his cock along with her body.

“ _Gods_ , Margaery,” Robb muttered in slight awe, and it was all he could say before her movements had him emitting louder groans until his eyes closed and she brought him to his peak. His seed spilled into her while her name spilled from his lips and a smile spread slowly across his features. He was soon sitting up to press several loving kisses to his wife’s lips, smiling all the while. “You’re always so good at knowing exactly what I’ll like,” he remarked.

“One of the many wonderful things that comes with being in love with you and loving you for more than ten years,” Margaery remarked, moving her hands to loop around Robb’s neck and leaning in so that she could kiss him again. “Gods, I adore loving you,” she told him with a wide smile as she pulled away, only to press her lips to his again and then to his cheek and jaw.

“There are few things I adore as much as loving you,” Robb admitted quietly to Margaery, adding with a chuckle, “As most of the rooms in this castle have already found out.” He kissed her cheek in return, his arms snaking around her waist as his hands ran over the skin of her back. “It still makes me smile when I think about how we first loved each other in this bed,” he remarked.

Margaery’s smile only grew, reaching down to run her hand over the soft furs of their bed. In a few short months, Winterfell had become her home, much faster than the Red Keep had. She knew some of that had to account for her wonderful husband and children, but another part was that she had already made so many beautiful memories there before they lived in the North.  ”We’ve learned so much since then,” she whispered, kissing Robb’s neck. “But at least we knew enough to make our sweet Karine,” she teased, nipping gently at his skin.

“Aye. We made a future queen together,” Robb added, nuzzling against Margaery’s shoulder he felt her teeth on his neck. He wasn’t sure he wanted to leave his bed yet, not even when he heard a knock at the door. “Who goes there?” he called out.

“It’s only me, your graces,” Maester Luwin’s voice called back, “You’ve had a raven from Dorne.”

“Slide the letter under the door if you please, Maester,” Robb bid the other man.

Margaery watched as the paper appeared under the door and she yelled a sincere thanks as Maester Luwin’s footsteps could be heard walking away. “One moment, my love, and then I’ll be _right_ back,” she said to Robb, hastily rolling off of him to go and collect the letter before sliding back in next to him. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder and then settled her head against his chest, holding up the parchment so that they could both read the news from Dorne, certain it was from Arianne.

Robb slid his arm around Margaery and read the words in Arianne’s loopy handwriting together with her, smiling to himself as Arianne recounted stories of how she and her family had been faring in Dorne. Jaime barely ever used his throne in Sunspear, she said, so Daniel had taken to sitting on it instead, much to his parents’ amusement. Joanna, meanwhile, continued to be the apple of her father’s eye, although it was entirely possible she’d now have some competition. At the end of the letter Arianne said that she had recently given birth to her third child, a girl who had been named after the current queen in the North. “Margaery Lannister Martell. What a beautiful name,” Robb commented, his smile only broadening as he gave his Margaery a gentle squeeze.

Margaery felt tears prick her eyes at Arianne’s words, scarcely able to believe her friend had given birth to another baby girl. “She seems very happy,” she mused with a smile, gently placing the later on her bedside table. She turned to splay her arms over Robb’s middle and kiss over his chest. “We should visit sometime. Though I don’t fancy another long boat ride so soon,” she teased, “I think the first thing we must consider before anything else is if we are we going to get out of bed today.”

“She does,” Robb agreed with Margaery after giving a small chuckle at her words. He smiled as she pressed her lips to his skin, reaching to run his hand through her soft curls. “Are you, sweetheart?” he couldn’t help but ask her quietly, “Happy, I mean.” Robb thought that his wife at least seemed happily settled in Winterfell as he was, but that hadn’t stopped him from worrying about her since their family had made their move North.

Margaery sat up to look at Robb, moving her hand to cup his cheek. “I am so happy here with you. This is my home now. _You_ are my home,” she remarked, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I would tell you if I wasn’t, I promise. But you’ve never given me any reason not to be. I love my time here with you, ruling alongside of you, being with the children more often… You’ve given me everything I ever could have wanted and more.”

Robb gave a relieved smile, his eyes never leaving his wife’s. He leant in to press his lips to hers once more and lingered there for some time. “To answer your question, I think we will have to get out of bed today, as difficult as it might be. We have hunting to do,” he murmured against her lips, still smiling, “But will you let me do your hair first?”

“Of course,” Margaery replied with a grin, pressing another kiss to Robb’s lips. “You’ve gotten very good at it over these years,” she noted, standing from their bed to fetch her brush and run back to him, eagerly handing it over and taking a seat in front of him.

“Thank you. Strangely though I still seem to take the same amount of time to do it as I always have,” Robb teased, leaning in towards Margaery and pressing soft kisses to her neck as he gathered her hair up in his hands, “I’ve no idea why.”

Margaery leaned into Robb’s touch, giving a laugh at his words. “I did not realize my neck was so kissable until you started braiding my hair, sweetheart,” she jested in return, placing a hand on his knee. She was sure most people would find it strange that her husband fixed her hair for her and she cooked meals for him and they bathed each other, but she did not care what they thought.

“All of you is very kissable, my sweet wife,” Robb pointed out with a chuckle of his own. He proved his point as he continued to fix her hair for her, kissing her shoulders and finishing off with a kiss below her ear. “Let’s not get dressed yet,” he suggested quietly, “We can put on robes and have something to eat before we go out.”

“Alright,” Margaery agreed, turning around in Robb’s arms to press a kiss to his lips in thanks. “I would have the children join us, but they’re already awake, I’m sure. Karine gets them all up and doesn’t let them waste a moment of the day,” she said with a smile, “we have the most wonderful girls and boys. I don’t think I’ll ever stop marveling over how much I love them.”

“I don’t think I every will, either. It seems like every day at least one of them does or says something that astonishes me,” Robb admitted, nodding in agreement with Margaery. He rose from the bed slowly and began to make his way across the room, intending on getting a robe for himself and his wife, but he stopped short when he walked past the window and broke into a smile. “Sweetheart, come see this,” he beckoned her.

Margaery padded over to her husband, wrapping her arms around him to shield herself from anyone who might be looking up through their window. She gave a warm laugh as she watched their children play in the snow on the yard below. Karine looked to be helping Ned and Lyanna build a snow castle while Julianne and Connor threw snowballs at each other. “They’re perfect,” she mumbled against Robb’s chest, unable to wipe the smile from her face.

Robb’s own arms slid around Margaery’s back in return, and he made a small, content sound in the back of his throat at the feeling of her chest pressed against his and their hearts beating close together. “You know, I can’t even imagine a life without this family. Without your laughter, without their smiles…” he commented quietly, “I’m certain from that moment we danced together nothing could have stopped me from falling in love with you.”

“Nothing,” Margery repeated in a whisper, “not rules nor distance nor prior arrangements,” she added with a gentle laugh. She looked up at Robb and pressed a soft kiss to his lips that quickly turned passionate as most of their kisses did. “I could spend all of eternity with you and never stop loving you, Robb Stark,” she murmured as they eventually pulled away.

“Sweetheart…I’m not sure even eternity would be long enough to spend with you,” Robb murmured back, barely breaking away from Margaery before he was lovingly pressing his lips to hers again. “We ought to be careful or we really will never leave this room,” he teased quietly.

Margaery gave another smile, moving her hands to snake up around Robb’s neck and pull him even closer to her. “You know what we’ve always said, my love,” she remarked, quirking a mischievous brow, “we were never very careful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to anyone and everyone who has left kudos on this RP turned fanfic and especially to those who left kind comments. We hope you enjoyed following this particular Robb and Margaery journey until its end and that you like the conclusion. If you want more Robb and Margaery in your life (and let's face it, who doesn't), check out our Western AU "A Sense of Hope" or any other of the many Robbaery stories in our respective profiles.


End file.
